Some Truths Hurt
by jenwin23
Summary: Jumping off point: V gets Duncan's journal in Echolls' Family Xmas. AU from there but many canon events happen too. All characters in the VM-verse make an appearance, but it is a LoVe story. In script format-but give it a try, it's well written.
1. Prologue

Title: Some truths hurt  
Author: Jenwin23

Summary: What if Veronica had read Duncan's journal in Echolls Family Christmas? What would she have learned and how would it have changed things? In script format. Will be LoVe. Characters: all.

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars does not belong to me. Sadly the people it does belong to ran it into the ground before canceling the show.

**----------------------**

**This chapter is basically a slightly condensed retelling of Echolls Family Christmas. A few things are added to set up the story that follows. If you don't want to read the whole thing, just read the first few paragraphs below then go to the next chapter. If you're familiar with Season 1 you will be able to move ahead in the story just fine.**

**----------------------**

Authors Note: (please read, it will explain a few things)

1) The prelude is the longest prelude you'll ever read. Because it is basically the exact script from the show with a few expositions inserted to show the changes to V's motivations. I used it as an exercise to learn to write in script format. The first part below is just the new scenes, then below that is the (nearly) full script. If you're familiar with the show you should be able to just skip to the next chapter where the story really begins.

2) I cop to stealing from a variety of pop culture sources to enhance the characters dialogue. The show did a good job with it, and I don't want to lose that. I'd offer a bonus for readers who review and guess the stolen quotes, but I have no bonus to offer. Sorry. Reach around and pat yourself on the back.

3) I changed the timeline a bit. There are a lot of contradictory dates and time frames surrounding the breakups of Lilly/Logan and Duncan/Veronica, as well as Shelly's party, Keith's firing, and Leanne's leaving. I did the best I could. I'll share the timeline I'm working with in the next few chapters (when it becomes more important) so you can see it.

**What was different:**

**The reason Veronica decided to get the laptop back for Duncan is that she wants to read his journal, not because she wants to help him and still has feelings for him. **

**Logan was trying to keep a low profile and out of Aaron's way so he was willing to help Veronica solve the case to get back the Faberge Egg before Aaron knew it was gone. The reason Logan didn't jsut withdraw the money to pay Weevil back is because Aaron had put limits on his account as a punishment. **

**Veronica convinces Weevil to give her the computer if she gets him his money. **

**I played up the relationships and interactions between Logan/Duncan/Veronica, Veronica/Connor, Veronica/Weevil.**

Read the full version below of go to the next chapter….

----------------

**Full Version**

Prelude

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Previously on Veronica Mars…

_First Keith and then Veronica stand over Lilly's body from 1:01 Pilot._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** It's been a year since my best friend Lilly Kane was murdered.

_Keith interrogates Jake. The pictures are from 1:02 Credit Where Credit's Due, although the audio is new._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Dad told Jake Kane, the most powerful man in town that he was sure that he was somehow involved in his own daughter's death.

_Veronica and Duncan kiss as they walk up the hallway from 1:01 Pilot._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Duncan Kane. He used to be my boyfriend.

_Logan taunts Veronica by sitting on Duncan's lap from the same episode._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** And let's not forget Logan Echolls. His dad makes twenty million a picture. Every school has an obligatory psychotic jackass. He's ours.

_Aaron puts his arm around Logan in 106 Return of the Kane._

**AARON:** Smile, Logan. Don't forget, these folks pay for all of this, huh?

_Weevil and Logan face off at Dog Beach (pictures and sound from 1:02 Credit Where Credit's Due, except for Logan adding "Weevil" at the end of his first line)._

**WEEVIL:** What the hell do you think you're doing on our beach?  
**LOGAN:** Am I supposed to apologize? Am I supposed to shake in my boots, Weevil?  
**WEEVIL:** Maybe.  
**LOGAN:** Look around you, man. It ain't fifteen on four tonight.  
**RANDOM 09ER:** That's right.

_Veronica is at Lianne's safety deposit box, from 105 You Think You Know Somebody._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** All this time, I've been thinking Mom bolted because she couldn't handle losing everything. Maybe she just couldn't handle losing me.

_Wiedman leaves his house with Veronica following him to Kane Software. She watches from the car (from 109 Drinking the Kool-Aid except for the last lines of each of Veronica's voiceovers which are new)._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Clarence Wiedman. The man who took surveillance photos of me. The ones with me framed in a gun sight.  
**WIEDMAN:** You've reached Clarence Wiedman, Head of Security, Kane Software.  
**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** And there it is. I know who's responsible for scaring Mom away from Neptune. Her former lover, Dad's nemesis, Jake Kane.

_End previously._

--

_Scene opens in the Mars' apartment at night._

_Backup is on the couch watching "The Year Without a Santa Claus" on television. Veronica and Keith are decorating a small Christmas tree. The Mars home is homey and warm, but there is a lingering sense of loneliness. Leanne's presence is missed. They fill the space with witty retorts and friendly mocking. Veronica and Keith banter back and forth about how to properly decorate the tree, the humiliation from past year's home made ornaments, and the meaning of Christmas. _

**KEITH:** Whoa, whoa, whoa. You gotta put another Padres ornament over there.

_Keith reaches into another box and hands Veronica an ornament. Veronica looks at him skeptically._

**KEITH:** What? They should be spread out so it's even.  
**VERONICA:** You know, there are some people who think Christmas is about the birth of Christ and not baseball.  
**KEITH:** Well, we're all entitled to our own religions, Veronica.  
**VERONICA:** So what do you want for Christmas?  
**KEITH:** Your love and respect.  
**VERONICA:** Seriously, if you could have anything for Christmas, anything?  
**KEITH:** I want you to save your money.

_Veronica looks disappointed but Keith's attention is caught by the music coming from the TV._

**KEITH:** Oh hey, hey, hey, oh, it's our favorite part.

_The animated figures on the TV go into the "Heat Miser" song. Keith grabs the remote to turn up the volume and puts his arm around his daughter, who giggles._

**LYRICS:** I'm Mr. Green Christmas, I'm Mr. Sun…

_The scene switches as the song continues with a new singer. Camera pans around the interior of the Echolls' pool house._

_Weevil sits at a poker table, the sour expression on his face showing his displeasure, none too happy to be listening to a drunken Duncan singing the same song, particularly when Duncan massages his bald head. Weevil slaps Duncan's hand off his head and Duncan moves on to the next player, Connor, and puts a hand on his shoulder. Connor is more indulgent. Logan watches his friend, grinning, as Duncan, bottle of whiskey in hand, makes his way to his place at the table._

**DUNCAN:** …I'm Mr. Heat Blister, I'm Mr. 101  
They call me Heat Miser  
Whatever I touch starts to melt in-

_As Duncan takes another slug from the bottle, Logan grabs it away from him. He bangs the bottle down on the table and puts a large unlit cigar in his mouth. Logan looks annoyed, but you can see that he is happy to see Duncan enjoying himself._

**LOGAN:** You start singing, you stop drinking.  
**DUNCAN:** Aww.

_Duncan slumps into his chair, feeling sorry for himself. The final member of the poker party, Sean, watches impassively._

**WEEVIL:** _(leaning forward on the table, smirking) _You know, you look pretty comfortable with that thing in your mouth.  
**LOGAN:** _(caressing the cigar)_ Sabor Cubano. You people can handroll like nobody's business.

_The others laugh and Logan sticks the cigar back in his mouth. Logan bets._

**LOGAN:** Five hundred.  
**WEEVIL:** Call.

_Duncan groans as he reaches full length across the table for some nuts. He notices Sean is drinking beer from a wide-mouthed bottle._

**DUNCAN:** _(facetiously) _Sean, isn't that ghetto brew beneath you?  
**SEAN:** It's the new me. I am projecting a ghetto aesthetic. _(leaning towards Weevil)_ Word.  
**CONNOR:**_ (quirks and eyebrow and regards Sean with faint disgust)_ Man, where were you when I was playing the metrosexual in "Lonely Season"?  
**SEAN:** I was in high school, _(his tone is highbrow and clearly expresses his feeling of extreme self worth) _not getting paid a quarter of a million dollars to make out with Selma Blair, Connor.  
**LOGAN:** Don't cry now.

_Logan pushes all his chips into the pot._

**DUNCAN:** Ooo-hoo.  
**LOGAN:** All in.

_He looks at Weevil expectantly. Weevil calls._

**WEEVIL:** (deadpan) Boo hoo.

_Logan throws down his hand triumphantly._

**SEAN:** Woo!  
**LOGAN:** Whoo!

_Weevil lays out his cards._

**LOGAN:** Oh damn.

_They are not as good as Logan's. Logan is extremely smug._

**LOGAN:** _(gleefully and with hand flourishes)_ So let's see here. There are 42 cards remaining and I can win with 40 of them. I can win with an ace. I can win with a Jack. Will she be the ten and give me the straight? Or will I get the high kicker out of my Jack. Pins and needles.  
**WEEVIL:** Just flip the card.  
**LOGAN:** Okay. _(sings)_ But the river's gonna get ya.

_Logan slaps the card down on the table._

**LOGAN:** Boom.

_The others at the table laugh as they see the two of hearts, one of the two cards with which Logan couldn't win. Weevil smirks and the cigar in Logan's mouth droops._

**DUNCAN:** _(laughing at Logan's disappointment)_ I can't believe he beat you with a pair of twos.  
**WEEVIL:** _(smugly)_ I'd like my five grand now.  
**LOGAN:** _(with false graciousness) _Sean, the money box so I can pay the pool boy.

_Sean slides a wooden chip box across to Logan. Logan opens it. There is no money. Logan continues to pull betting chip trays out of the box with increasing speed, hoping to see the money. Emptying the box, he looks up helplessly._

**WEEVIL:** _(standing aggressively)_No. No, no, no, no. You guys aren't pulling any of that with me.  
**LOGAN:** (seriously) Weevil, I'm not pulling anything. Where's the money? Guys, where's the money?

_Logan looks around the table at the other guys, who look back at him blankly._  
**WEEVIL:** _(shouts)_ Where is it?  
**LOGAN:** _(voice rising with stress) _Guys, where's the money?  
**SEAN:** Did it fall out?  
**CONNOR:** _(exasperated)_ How could it fall out?  
**WEEVIL:**_(menacingly)_ Maybe it was never in, huh?  
**LOGAN:** _(defensively)_ You know, I rolled the money up and put it in the box. You all saw me.  
**WEEVIL:** Well, I'm not leavin' here without my money. Now...do I have to turn each of you upside-down and shake you?

_The rest of the players look uncomfortable. Cut to Logan and Duncan in matching reindeer boxer shorts and nothing else. Sean and Connor are also down to their underwear. As Sean passes Logan and Duncan, he spots the boxers. _

**SEAN:** Did you guys call each other?

_Duncan looks uncomfortable, Connor looks like he regrets coming, and Logan has his swagger back and struts comfortably around, despite his choice in underwear. Weevil, his back to the group, lifts a Faberge Egg from a bookcase and sticks it into his inside jacket pocket. He turns around to face the others, now lined up in their underwear. Logan still has the cigar in his mouth._

**WEEVIL:** This isn't over. I'll be collecting a grand from each of you, one way or another.

_Weevil reaches the sliding glass doors of the pool house and looks back at the semi-naked group._

**WEEVIL:** _(staring down each of the now nearly naked guys)_ You picked the wrong guy to rip off.

_Weevil leaves. Sean sinks into one of the chairs._

**SEAN:** This is the worst game of strip poker ever.

--

_Opening credits._

--

_Daytime. Scene opens as Veronica and Wallace walk out of the Neptune High's school administration office and continue on through the hallway, bedecked with Christmas decorations._

**VERONICA:** Check it out.  
**WALLACE:** You know this is for a baseball camp, right? It's not like a hot guy catalogue.  
**VERONICA:** (interested) Do they have a hot guy catalogue?  
_Veronicashows Wallace the paper she is holding. It's a brochure for a week long Padres fantasy camp. They continue walking as Veronica explains that this is the perfect gift for Keith, if only she could afford it. They come to a halt in the middle of the hallway. Veronica waxes philosophical about being poor and how money is wasted on the wealthy. Their attention shifts as Duncan barges in between them, focused on Weevil who is ahead of him._

**DUNCAN:** _(angry)_ I want my laptop, now.  
**WEEVIL:** _(bored, disregarding Duncan's vehemence)_ How does it feel to want?

_Duncan grabs the shoulders of Weevil's shirt._

**DUNCAN:** I am not screwing around.

_It's a bad move as the intervention of four of Weevil's biker boys confirms and Duncan is shoved up and held against the lockers._

**DUNCAN:** (angrily) I didn't take your money.  
**WEEVIL:** Someone did.

_Veronica creeps closer to see what's going on._

**DUNCAN:** _(offscreen)_ Well, it wasn't me.  
**WEEVIL:** Let him go.

_Weevil waves off the bikers._  
**RANDOM BIKER:** Lay off.

_Weevil and his boys wander off, leaving Duncan fuming. Duncan looks at Veronica and for one of the few times since they broke up maintains eye contact. Veronica approaches._

**VERONICA:** Someone stole your laptop?  
**DUNCAN:** There was this poker game at Logan's last night. Weevil won five grand and someone stole the money. This is his way of collecting.  
**VERONICA:** You lie down with dogs, you're gonna get fleas.  
_Veronica is no longer interested, and turns to walk away._

**DUNCAN:** I didn't invite him.  
**VERONICA:** _(condescendingly)_ I wasn't talking about Weevil.

_Veronica walks away but Duncan follows, keeping up with her._

**DUNCAN:** Hey, this kinda concerns you.  
**VERONICA:** _(surprised and a bit annoyed)_ I don't see how.  
**DUNCAN:** I keep a journal on my laptop for the past, I dunno, three years. There was a time when you were kind of a feature.

_Veronica stops, looking up at Duncan with alarm._  
**VERONICA:** _(more in hope than expectation)_ A feature with a cleverly disguised pseudonym?  
**DUNCAN:** Let's just say...I was prolific.

_Duncan walks off as Veronica stares after him with a worried expression. Then determination sets in and she turns purposefully in the opposite direction._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** There are a million things Duncan could have written about me that I'd sooner impale myself on a rusty spike than have someone else read. But if I could read it, I might finally be able to find out why he broke up with me, and if he wrote about what happened the day Lilly died, it could be the break I need to find out what really happened. I must get that computer.

--

_Cut to the interior of a classroom, looks like the literature room seen in Drinking the Kool-Aid. The darkened classroom is furnished with stuffed chairs and beanbags. Weevil and his boys are all sitting on the floor and appear to be playing craps. Veronica enters. The bikers seem to have anticipated it, they laugh lightly and scoff as Veronica cocks her head._

**VERONICA:** Hey.

_The bikers' attention switches back to the game, but Weevil's remains on Veronica. He laughs._

**WEEVIL:** See, there you go with that head-tilt thing. You know, you think you're all badass but whenever you need something it's all, _(tilts his head, imitates Veronica's soft I-need-a-favor voice)_ "hey."  
**VERONICA:** _(slightly disgruntled)_ Just be glad I don't flip my hair. I'd own you.  
**WEEVIL:** So what can I do for you?  
**VERONICA:**_ (hopeful and a little harsh)_ You can not get busted stealing 09er stuff and let me handle this poker thing.

_Weevil chuckles._

**VERONICA:** Seriously. Why risk it? Give Duncan back his computer. Let me handle this.

_Weevil shoots Veronica a disbelieving look._  
**WEEVIL:** _(mocking) _Could you, please, Veronica? Protect me from the big, bad, sweater vest-wearing rich boys?  
**VERONICA:** _(shrugs, acting nonchalant) _I'm just trying to help.  
**WEEVIL:** In what alternate universe does it look like I need your help, huh?

_Calling his bluff, Veronica throws up her hands to say "Forget it" and starts to walk out._

**WEEVIL:** _(in a more conciliatory tone) _Of course, if I get my five grand, some of those guys will stop losing their stuff.

_Triumphant, Veronica turns back, and not wasting time launches into her questions._  
**VERONICA:** Why were you even there?

_Weevil gets to his feet._

**WEEVIL:** I hear about a five thousand dollar card game played by idiots, I'm interested.

_Flashback to the Neptune High is crouched down at his locker, his books on the floor. A foot steps on the top of the pile of books. The camera pans up to Logan as he looks up, then lets out a deep breath. Apparently Logan lost his top locker after Clemmons found the bong._

**LOGAN:** If you're asking me to the prom again, the answer is still no.

_The foot belongs to Weevil who looms over him._

**WEEVIL:** _(ignoring Logan's provocation)_ I heard you got a card game going on. I'd like in on it.

_Logan stands and faces him._

**LOGAN:** Yeah? I'm sure you would but I can't.  
**WEEVIL:** A thousand dollar buy in, right?

_Logan shakes his head and walks away._

**WEEVIL:** _(not giving up)_ I got the money so what's the problem?

_Logan pauses and then turns back to face Weevil._

**LOGAN:** _(tone moving from with false concern to open distain) _Look, my only concern is property values going down if anyone sees you in my house without a leaf blower or a skimmer.  
**WEEVIL:** _(widens his eyes, quirks eyebrow, heavy sarcasm) _You're concerned? I'm the one who's gotta go up into the hills, all by myself. What if I run into a pack of you white boys, huh, on some clean, well-lit street? I could be bored to death.  
**LOGAN:** _(flatly) _Fine. It's a thousand dollars in ten crisp one hundred dollar bills.

_Weevil smiles and turns to walk away._

**LOGAN:** _(calls out loudly to be heard) _We don't take food stamps.  
**WEEVIL:** _(playing surfer dude)_ Ouch! You got me.

_END FLASHBACK._

_Weevil explains that Logan only let him in because he thought he could win the money off the "dumb Mexican" easily. He tells Veronica that nobody left the house with the money and Logan was in the best position to hide it—knowing the house and having been left alone at the table while the 09er boys and Weevil ogled Logan's bikini clad mom at the pool. Weevil's story also reveals that Connor went to the bathroom repeatedly that night and the Sean is an elitist asshole who is driven to school each day in a limo. _

_Back to the present, Veronica and Weevil walk down a school hallway._

**VERONICA:** Duncan was at the window?  
**WEEVIL:** Everybody but Logan was.  
**VERONICA:** You're sure?  
**WEEVIL:** I wasn't taking notes, but yeah. The money was in that house, somewhere. I would've torn the place apart if I didn't think he'd call the cops.

**VERONICA:**_ (looks thoughtful, tries to sound offhand) _Why don't you just give me Duncan's laptop? I'll take care of it until I find who stole the money.

**WEEVIL: **_(surprised) _Why do you care about that white boy? He dumps you without a word, and here you are helping him. Thought you were smarter than that.

**VERONICA: **_(hard) _I have my reasons.

**WEEVIL: **_(curious despite himself)_ Wanna share?

**VERONICA: **No.

**WEEVIL: **Neither do I. You find my money, I'll give you the laptop.

_Weevil walks off._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Looks like Logan's assholeness is rubbing off on Duncan. One less reason to feel bad about reading his journal.

_Scene cuts to Mars Investigations. Logan's mom, Lynn Echolls, enters the office and greets Keith warmly. She is visibly upset by something. Lynn explains that she wants Keith to look into some disturbing fan mail Aaron has been receiving. She says that she found the most recent piece in their house on the breakfast table. It's a rhyme implying the Aaron is an adulterer who will lose Lynn soon. Lynn asks Keith to find the woman writing the letters and keep her away from the Echolls family. Keith agrees to take the job. As Lynn stands to leave, she comments that she hasn't seen much of Keith or Veronica. Keith responds that the kids don't hang out much anymore. Each parent says that their child has had a hard time adjusting after Lilly's death. _

--

_Cut to the Journalism classroom. The lights are dim, despite it being daytime. Duncan is bent over some proofs on a lightbox. Veronica approaches and leans on the box next to him._

**VERONICA:** Good news? I might be able to get your laptop back.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Bad news? I'm gonna read your journal and copy any other files off your laptop first. But you don't need to know that.  
**DUNCAN:** So what is this, like a case?

Duncan looks sideways down at Veronica and realizes she doesn't look much like the girl he used to date. He looks constipated and a bit apprehensive.  
**VERONICA:** _(jokes to keep the exchange light and friendly)_ Yeah, like the case of the guy who's too lazy to handwrite his journal like every normal person.

_Duncan laughs. Veronica straightens up._

**VERONICA:** So, any details you can give me?  
**DUNCAN:** You're serious.  
**VERONICA:** Were you a little surprised that Weevil was even there?  
**DUNCAN:** As a matter of fact, I was.

_Duncan recalls arriving at the poker game to see Connor and Weevil already there with Logan. Duncan was startled and looked at Logan for explanation. Logan tells Duncan not to worry, that there was no way he would let Weevil walk out with their money._

**DUNCAN:** We all gave our money to Logan and he rolled it and put it in the chip box. That's the last I saw of it.

**VERONICA:** Do you think Logan invited Weevil there to steal his money?  
**DUNCAN:** Invited him there to steal his money? No.  
**VERONICA:** But?  
**DUNCAN:** _(hesitates)_ Nothing.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Duncan is obviously holding something back. Loyalty among jackasses. (darkly) I know first hand just how far their loyalty to their own kind goes. It's us lesser mortals who are left to fend for ourselves.

--

_Scene opens on the 09er area in the outdoor lunch area at Neptune High. Sean, Duncan and some others at one of the tables while Logan and a few others stand around them. They're eating Chinese food with chopsticks._

**SEAN:** That's what he decides to steal? What's he going to do with a Faberge Egg?  
**LOGAN:** _(happily and with a trademark hand gesture)_ Two words, man. Huevos Rancheros.

_Everybody laughs appreciatively, except Duncan, who looks at Logan with anger slowly overtaking his normal numb expression._

**LOGAN:** (still laughing at his own wit) Hey, this is what I get for trying to be nice.

_Logan slides in next to Duncan who looks daggers at him. To Logan's consternation, he very publicly shows his displeasure with Logan by scrambling up from the table and stalking away. Logan quickly follows him._

**LOGAN:** (with anger and a bit of hurt) You got something to say to me, you say it.  
**DUNCAN:** (accusing) Did you take the money?

_Logan stops at Duncan's words and is too stunned tot deny it. Duncan storms off. Logan follows again._

**LOGAN:** _(quickly)_ You were so drunk, you wouldn't know if Kris Kringle walked in and took the money.  
**DUNCAN:** _(crossly)_When did you get like this? It's like you've been going over to the dark side, bit by bit, so slowly that I didn't notice when you morphed into a full fledged jackass.  
**LOGAN:** _(defensive) _What? Then I'm a jackass?  
**DUNCAN:** Yeah, and I'm over it.

_Duncan turns and walks away again. Logan, deflecting the hurt with sarcasm, calls after him._

**LOGAN:** What, are we breaking up now? Huh? You want your best friend charm back?

_Beneath the gibes, Logan is upset._

--

_Scene cuts to a large opulent room at the Echolls residence. The room is full of bustling people and Lynn supervis_es the action. Keith enters as the star is placed on top of a large artificial tree. Lynn watches with Keith at her side. Keith tells Lynn that the stalker has left six previous letters. Lynn is distracted and more interested in the decorations than the stalker. Keith recommends that Lynn cancel the party, but Lynn refuses saying that she has hired plenty of security.

_Aaron enters the room in an obviously festive mood. He's singing "Deck the halls." Seeing Keith he quickly moves toward them. Aaron tells Keith that letters and stalkers are an occupational hazard. He seems unconcerned and a bit proud. Apparently having a stalker is a sign of virility and self affirmation for the aging action star. _

_As Aaron ushers Keith to the door trying to express the proper gravitas for the situation, Keith again recommends caution and Aaron deflects saying that this kind of attention is normal. Aaron pulls the double doors open to reveal a pumpkin carved to resemble Aarons head with a large knife impaled deeply into pumpkin-Aaron's forehead with red drops dripping down. For once Aaron is speechless._

--

_Scene opens in Mars investigations. Keith is on the phone trying to figure out who did the pumpkin carving. Veronica enters and overhearing asks what the job is. He puts her off, and asks her to drop off some paperwork for Lynn at the Echolls house._

_Veronica hesitates, unsure about going to Logan's house. She used to visit quite often, but those days are done. She relents and Keith gives her an envelope._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Go to the Echolls? Sure, I've got time. First let me make sure I have my taser and mace. Maybe Logan will give me the excuse I need to zap him. I need to question him anyway and at least away from his adoring fans I have a chance of getting a straight answer instead of insults and what he calls wit.

--

_Scene cuts to the exterior of the Echolls home. The SoCal year-round sunshine brightly reflects off the tile and concrete. Veronica walks past the pool and briefly hesitates before going into the pool house. She is obviously reluctant to enter, but shores up her resolve and defenses and soldiers on. As she nears the sliding glass doors, you can hear sounds of a video game or bad sci-fi movie. Veronica enters to find the place is in a mess. Logan is there, playing a video game. He doesn't appear to notice her at first._

**VERONICA:** I love the smell of testosterone in the morning.

_Logan looks over at her._

**LOGAN:** _(smirks)_ This is why I suggested attack dogs. But no, my mother wanted an alpaca.

_Veronica gets the envelope out of her bag._

**VERONICA:** My father sent me with paperwork for your mom.  
**LOGAN:** _(obviously faking a happy smile)_ And you just wanted to say hi? It's a good thing I didn't have my slam book out.  
**VERONICA:**_ (tilts her head)_ I wanted to ask you about the game.  
**LOGAN:** I've been meaning to ask you something.

_The repartee between them is quick but not as full of hurtful comments as usual. Logan gives up on the video game and gets up from the chair, heading around the bar to the coffee maker._

**LOGAN:** (sarcastically) Did your super-sleuth kit come with a decoder ring? Do you have a pen that writes with invisible ink? Never mind, don't care. Mush! Mush!

_Logan gestures for her to leave. With exasperation, Veronica turns to go. Logan obviously didn't expect her to give up so easily and calls her back._

**LOGAN:** Hey, uh, wait. Hey!

_Veronica pauses by the glass doors. Turning back around to look at Logan, she sees him staring intently at her, but when he speaks it is slightly unsure and hesitating. _

**LOGAN:** Maybe you should talk to Connor.

_She is surprised and walks back towards Logan._

**VERONICA:** _(interested and a bit shocked) _Larkin? Like, Connor Larkin?  
_Exasperated that even Veronica seems to be under the spell cast by Connor the wonderboy's million dollar smile, Logan rolls his eyes. _

**LOGAN:**_ (depreciatingly) _He's a mortal, believe me. They just draw his abs on. _(pantomimes painting on a six pack)_  
**VERONICA:** Is he doing another movie with your father?  
**LOGAN:** _(offhand)_ You know, I don't know if it's so much a movie as a fifty million dollar crap pile.  
**VERONICA:** _(ignoring Logan's comment)_Why would Connor steal the money? He's a zillionaire.  
**LOGAN:** Well, everybody's got their issues, right?

_Logan puts a finger against his nose and sniffs loudly. _

**LOGAN:** _(aggrieved) _Plus, the guy's got something against me.

_Logan tells Veronica about Connor calling him out for his little witticisms against Weevil. Veronica gives him a "yeah right" look, knowing Logan was probably saying racist things all night just to needle Weevil. Logan says Connor told the 10th birthday-Rosie Perez-purse story. Veronica shakes her head and tries to resist laughing out loud as she remembers the details of that particular story well. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Apparently Logan can dish it out but can't take it. Like I didn't already know that. Logan hates Connor, something about how much Aaron likes Connor, so anything Logan says about him has to be taken with a heaping pile of salt.

_Logan continues to rant about Connor's frequent bathroom breaks and incessant cell phone calls, complete with annoying ring tone. _

**LOGAN:** So unless Connor's Pavlovian response to a downloaded ringtone is to urinate, then he was up to something. Or, his bladder's as small as his brain.  
**VERONICA:** _(smiling and acting humble)_ I would be more than happy to question him. I've a feeling he's not the easiest person to get to, probably has a team of bodyguards to protect him from girls like me.

_Before Veronica finishes talking, Logan is already on his cell._

**LOGAN:** _(looks at Veronica)_ I honestly don't get it. _(into the phone)_ Hey man. It's, uh, Logan Echolls. Yeah. Hey, listen, can you get, uh, my friend…

_The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Logan pauses to throw an ironic grin at Veronica, who rolls her eyes. _

**LOGAN:** …a drive-on today to see Connor? Yeah, Veronica Mars. No, Veronica, "V" as in "virgin."

_Veronica grimaces, and Logan catches it, but continues on easily._

**LOGAN:** Yeah.

_He finishes the call._

**LOGAN:** There you go.  
**VERONICA:**_ (softly but with a sardonic edge)_ Look at you, all helpful.  
**LOGAN:** _(perkily)_ Hey, your peskiness being unleashed on Connor brings me joy.

_Veronica turns and marches out. Logan follows, his eyes lingering on her retreating figure._

**LOGAN:** Annoy, tiny blonde one. Annoy like the wind!

_He gestures and blows as she goes, watching until she turns the corner, then turns back into the pool house, a more serious expression on his face. Logan wouldn't have helped Veronica, even if with the possible bonus of her annoying Connor, but he needed to find the money so he could get the Faberge Egg back before anyone noticed it was missing. His father had given the egg to his mother for an anniversary or birthday or some other occasion that called for a ridiculously expensive but pointless dust collector. There would be hell to pay if Logan didn't get it back. Unfortunately, Aaron had put a limit on Logan's ATM card the week before the poker game for backing into a planter with the Xterra while drunk, so Logan couldn't get just withdraw the 5000 to pay Weevil. And he had been trying to keep a low profile while Aaron was home for the holidays-having this blow up in his face was not the best way to stay under the radar._

--

_Scene opens on a film clapperboard that reads "Vector Force Ten.". The clapperboard claps and drops as the girl holding it moves aside to show a helicopter._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Dealing with Logan to find out who stole the money, and get access to Duncan's laptop, might have been painful, but seeing Connor Larkin up close and personal is definitely not a chore. Especially when he's not wearing a shirt.

**DIRECTOR:** Action!

_The door of the helicopter opens and three commando types jump out, guns raised. They run off. Veronica watches._

**DIRECTOR:** All right, not bad, that's a cut. Let's set it up to go again please.

_Veronica walks over to Connor who is waiting for his next scene in a directors chair inspecting his stomach._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** I don't know if Connor's smile cost a million, but his six-pack abs are worth at least double that. Damn. I repeat, damn.  
_Connor looks up to see Veronica approaching._

**CONNOR:** Too shiny?  
**VERONICA:** _(flabbergasted)_ Uh, no.

_Veronica's eyes dart from his face to his abs and back again. She has a slightly stunned look on her face._**  
CONNOR:** My helicopter gets shot down mid-flight so I'm supposed to be sweaty but I don't want to be gross.  
**VERONICA:** _(peers a little closer at his abs) _I think you're good.  
**CONNOR:** So, uh, let me guess. You want to be an actress.  
**VERONICA:** (bashful) No, no. I'm just your standard issue fan. Logan told me you were at the poker game and…  
**CONNOR:** Oh, yeah, that was fun.

_Connor grimaces to show it was the opposite of fun. Veronica tries to focus on the questions and not his abs or blinding smile, and decides to play it relatively straight. Not hard edged detective or dumb blond. _  
**VERONICA:** I heard it got a little weird. Someone stole all the money?  
**CONNOR:** Yeah. And I feel sorry for the kid who won, too. He was pretty cool. He was real, you know what I'm saying?  
**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **And that is why pretty boys shouldn't talk, they ruin it.

**VERONICA:** _(briskly) _Any idea who took it?  
**CONNOR:** It could have been anyone.

_He gestures for her to sit and they sit on a couple of high director chairs. A hair/makeup person immediately starts work on Connor's hair._

**VERONICA:** As I understand it, no one left the room and it wouldn't have been possible for anyone to walk out with cash on them.  
**CONNOR:** You know what? There was one guy who left the room with cash.

_Connor tells Veronica about the pizza delivery. In the retelling he also says that Duncan was too drunk to get his wallet out, annoying Logan who is too cheap to properly tip the delivery guy. Sean didn't pay at all preferring drinking his Big-Mouth-Joes to eating. Duncan complained that Logan only tipped 4 percent and Weevil chipped in to cover the difference._

_Back to the present, Connor is swishing a tea bag in his cup._

**CONNOR:** You know, really, anyone could have gotten his hands on the money box. There were plenty of times. Bathroom breaks, beer breaks…  
**VERONICA:** Lynn Echolls' breaks.  
**CONNOR:** _(coughs on a laugh)_ Oh yeah, you heard about that one, huh?

_He takes out the tea bag and throws it towards the trash can. It misses. Veronica looks at it speculatively then back at Connor as his cell rings._

**CONNOR:** Hm. Aw, it's my agent. Can you excuse me?

_Connor exits with one last look back at Veronica. She gets her phone out and punches in a number. Veronica quickly greets Wallace and after wheedling with him for a favor asks for Sean Friedrich's home address. Veronica walks as she talks, glancing back at Connor appreciatively from a moment. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER**: Damn.

--

_Scene cuts to a bright sunny tennis court. Aaron is playing tennis with his coach, wearing the prerequisite country club whites. Keith stands at the court's side. After the volley is finished Keith asks Aaron if they can talk in private. Aaron tries to deflect saying that Keith can talk freely in front of the coach, but once he hears Keith's questions have to do with the possibility of an affair last Halloween he quickly dismisses the coach to talk to Keith without prying ears. At first Aaron protests his innocence, saying he is faithful to Lynn. Aaron leaves and Keith looks skeptical._

--

_Scene opens with Veronica standing outside an impressive looking door decorated with a large Christmas wreath, looking up expectantly. It's Sean Friedrich's home. _

_The door opens._

**VERONICA:** Mr. Friedrich?  
**MR FRIEDRICH:** Good afternoon.  
**VERONICA:** Good afternoon. Is Sean home?  
**MR FRIEDRICH:** He's not available.  
**VERONICA:** It will just be a minute.  
**MR FRIEDRICH:** Sean is not permitted to receive visitors at home.  
**VOICE FROM INSIDE:** Mr. Friedrich?

_Mr Friedrich shuts the door._

--

_Cut to a large gingerbread house being decorated. The camera pulls back to show Keith in the kitchen of a caterer. The counters are full of Christmas goodies. He questions the caterer about the Casablancas Halloween party last year. The caterer refuses to give any details about what happened at the party until Keith goads. He bluffs that Sadie Casablancas told him that the caterer had the bad taste to fire someone at the party. The caterer is offended and says she had no choice but to fire the girl. She had snuck upstairs to find a bathroom, knowing that the upstairs was off limits to staff and guests. The caterer says Aaron Echolls insisted that she be fired. When Keith questions why Aaron would care, the caterer reveals that the employee found Aaron upstairs with somebody else's wife on top of him while his wife was downstairs eating canapés._

--

_Back at Neptune High the next morning, Sean is dropped off in the parking lot by a chauffeur. Veronica runs to walk by his side._

**VERONICA:** _(perkily)_ Good morning.  
**SEAN:**_(disdainfully) _Maybe in your world. In mine, I am minus one Rolex. The criminal element found its way into my gym bag yesterday.  
**VERONICA:** _(facetiously) _Why can't we all just have nice things?  
**SEAN:** _(with a superior tone)_ Who behaves this way?  
**VERONICA:** Maybe you missed that eye for an eye section in your Bible.  
**SEAN:** Okay, this isn't retribution, it's thievery.  
**VERONICA:** Weevil didn't start this. It's not his fault someone stole the money.  
**SEAN:** Is that so?

_Sean recalls the end of the party when Weevil insisted they strip. Connor comments that he usually gets six figures to strip down to his underwear. Sean questions why Weevil doesn't have to strip, and Logan intervenes before the fight can escalate. _

**VERONICA:** Why would Weevil steal his own money?  
**SEAN:** _(patronizing)_ You should really consider another profession. Perhaps he stole the money before he knew he was going to win. Right before Mrs. Echolls got wet and wild, he was down to his last two chips.  
**VERONICA:** I heard you weren't doing so hot either.  
**SEAN:** Yeah, but the difference is, I don't need the money.

_Sean ends the conversation bywalking into the school._

--

_Cut to Mars Investigation. The midday light filters through the stained glass windows. Aaron is there. Keith joins him, carrying two cups of coffee and a file under his arm. Keith calls Aaron on his lie, and says he knows Aaron was caught inflagrente. Aaron says it didn't mean anything and proclaims his love for his wife. After Keith reassures Aaron that he was hired to find a stalker and not to discover Aaron's affair, Aaron appears more willing to talk candidly. Keith asks Aaron to circle the who he slept with on the guest list. After Aaron circles three names, Keith looks at him with barely hidden scorn and clarifies that he needs the name of the woman he slept with at the party. Aaron looks startled, and blames it on the hard cider he drank. Aaron tells Keith he was caught with Monica Hadwin by one of the serving staff. Aaron says Monica is Aaron's agent's wife, not a stalker. Keith asks Aaron to point out all the women in pictures given to him by Mrs. Casablancas. Aaron selects one photo with all three women in it. He shrugs and says that they are not stalkers, they're just needy. _

_Keith leaves to interview Monica, but fails to learn anything about the identity of the stalker._

--

_Scene opens on Neptune High's outdoor lunch area. Veronica sits on a low wall and stares at the 09er table where Duncan and Sean are sitting._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Breathe, Veronica. Play it cool and you can kill several birds with one stone. Good things can happen. After all, it's Christmas. Despite what everyone else might think Santa knows I've been a good girl.

_Wallace sits next to her._

**WALLACE:** _(seeing her expression) _You're gonna hurt yourself, thinking that hard.  
**VERONICA:** _(contemplative)_ They say if you're caught in a stare it means your mind needs a break.  
**WALLACE:** Like, that mind ever takes a break. So, how's the poker case coming?  
**VERONICA:** (perks up) Oh, it's a Christmas miracle. I think I finally found a way to send my dad to camp.

_At the 09er table, Duncan and Sean are having pizza. Logan walks over, grabs a piece of pizza and sits next to Duncan, who immediately gets up._

**SEAN:** Will you guys kiss and make up already?

_Logan blows Duncan a kiss. Veronica approaches the table with Weevil following behind her. Duncan halts his retreat upon seeing Veronica approach._

**VERONICA:** So, good news, bad news. The good news is, I know who stole the money. The bad news is, I know who stole the money.

_Logan grins, looking relaxed._

**VERONICA:** Here's my brilliant idea. Filled with holiday spirit, Logan will host another game.  
**LOGAN:** _(surprised and doubting)_ Will I?  
**VERONICA:** I'm thinking tonight.  
**LOGAN:**_ (shakes his head while looking indulgently at Veronica)_ Mm, no, my mother's Christmas party is tonight.  
**VERONICA:** Mm, _(shoots a look at Sean)_ so no BYOB. Here's how it will go down.

_Veronica sits next to Logan. He is surprised, inches away and casts a glance at Duncan, who looks gob smacked._

**VERONICA:** I'll tell you who did it and you'll buy me into the game. I'll just take the place of whoever stole the money. _(fakes a confused look)_ Unless you still might think you want him around?  
**LOGAN:** You know, even if you keep talking, it's not gonna happen.  
**VERONICA:** _(looks sad) _Oh. I thought you guys might all want your stuff back.  
**WEEVIL:** Yeah. If I get my five grand, some items could…

_He helps himself to a piece of pizza._

**WEEVIL:** …magically reappear.  
**VERONICA:** And if you think about it, anyone who doesn't see this as a great offer is obviously the thief. Kind of a no-brainer.

_Veronica stands. Logan looks at her, part admiring, part annoyed. _

**LOGAN:** Do you even know how to play poker?  
**VERONICA:** (pouts) No. _(mock awe)_ But it must be really hard if all you guys play.

_Logan and Duncan look at each other perplexedly as Veronica walks away with Weevil trailing behind her. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Thief caught? Check. Money for Dad's fantasy present? Double check. Now I just need to get the laptop and copy the hard drive. At least Weevil hasn't read the journal or I would be hearing about the intimate details of strange and steamy details of Duncan's and my relationship. I'm not sure I even want to read some of what Duncan might have written. I definitely don't want it to be public fodder for the 09ers.

--

_Scene opens at the Echolls Christmas party in full swing, with guests still arriving. Lynn and Aaron meet Jake and Celeste Kane at the door._

_Cut to the Echolls' pool hous. Everyone who was at the original party is in their seats except Weevil. Logan is handing out the betting chips as Veronica enters._

**LOGAN:** Ho, ho...

_He pauses dramatically, staring at Veronica._

**LOGAN:** …ho.

_Veronica laughs in mock appreciation at his wit and drops her bag to the floor. Weevil picks it up._

**WEEVIL:** Allow me. You want a sodey-pop or somethin'?  
**VERONICA:** _(looks pensive for a moment)_ You know, I think I want something with a little more kick.

_Veronica grabs Duncan's bottle of whisky from the table._

**DUNCAN:** Hey, no.

_Veronica lifts the bottle to her lips and pours it straight down her throat. Duncan looks resigned but the others are impressed._

**WEEVIL:** _(incredulously)_ Damn, girl!

_Veronica slowly lowers the bottle and looks at Duncan. _  
**VERONICA:** Mmm. Iced tea?  
**DUNCAN:** (mumbles) Yeah.  
**VERONICA:** _(gently mocking) _How very musical theatre of you.

_Logan stares at Duncan and smiles in wonder. He wonders how Veronica knew, when he didn't. Veronica unintentionally answers his question as she walks around the table._

**VERONICA:** Duncan can't remember the alphabet when he drinks let alone figure out 20 of the pizza bill.

_Logan grabs the bottle to smell it. As Veronica explains, there are flashbacks to Duncan drumming drunkenly on the table, to him pressed up against the window watching Lynn and of him losing a hand._

**VERONICA:** _(offscreen)_ No, he didn't play drunk to steal your money, he played drunk to win your money. To no avail it seems.

_Cut back to the present. Logan and Connor, sipping on another cup of tea, listen with interest. Connor looks impressed with Veronica._

**VERONICA:** Oh, and Connor isn't a drug addict. I know…

_Cut to scenes from the poker party, Connor going to the bathroom, Connor on set, taking out the tea bag._

**VERONICA:** _(offscreen)_ …the constant bathroom visits. He wasn't going for a fix. He was going because of the Sun Tea.

_Cut back to the present. Connor looks down in his cup. Duncan leans over to do the same._

**VERONICA:** It's that diuretic wrestlers down when they need to make weight or that actors use before they're half naked on the cover of "Vanity Fair".

_Duncan laughs and Connor shrugs, slightly embarrassed._

**VERONICA:** And then, there's bachelor number three. And he's got it all.

_Logan grins and leans back in his chair as Veronica circles the table towards him._

**VERONICA:** Motive. Access. Looks like an evildoer,_ (leans closer to Logan and sniffs)_ smells like an evildoer…

_Logan rolls his eyes._

**VERONICA:** …but surprisingly...not so much. Weevil cleared him.

_Logan and Weevil look surprised and look from Veronica to each other. Cut to the mess in the pool house when Veronica visited._

**VERONICA:** _(offscreen)_ Weevil told me he searched the room but didn't go through it as much as he wanted. When I saw it, it looked like it had been raided by the FBI.

_Cut back to the present._

**VERONICA:** _(matter of factly)_ If Logan took the money and hid it, he wouldn't have had to tear the room apart looking for it. So, two left. _(Veronica stops to stand between Sean and Weevil)_ The boy from the wrong side of the tracks and the boy who lives in the most expensive house in the 09er zip.

_Veronica dumps her bag and takes off her coat._

**VERONICA:** So, do you want to hear how Sean did it? Ah, he's a crafty little bugger.

_Cut to the poker party. Duncan, Logan and Weevil are at the door, dealing with the pizza delivery man. Sean grabs the money and stuffs it in one of his wide mouthed beer bottles. It is collected by the servants for recycling and then by Sean the next day who cycles off._

**VERONICA:** _(offscreen)_ Sean didn't bring the Big Mouth Joes because he's cheap. He knew he couldn't leave with the money, so he didn't. What happens to garbage in the 09er zip? He just waited for the recycling to go out the next day and did a little garbage picking.

_Cut back to the present._

**LOGAN:** _(stunned) _Sean? What? The guy has a chauffeur drive him to school everyday. Why would he need to steal?  
**VERONICA:** Funny story. When I went to Sean's, I couldn't help but wonder what was his dad doing at home, three in the afternoon, dressed in a suit instead of being at work? Unless he was at work.

_Cut back to the present._

**VERONICA:** _(looking chagrined)_ I have to say, I was a bit miffed. I was this close to being able to say the butler did it. _(scornful)_ But no, it was the butler's son.  
**SEAN:** _(bitterly)_ That doesn't prove anything.  
**VERONICA:** Well, that proves that you're a liar and the background check I ran on you proves that you've got a bit of a shoplifting problem. You are really bad at it.

_Sean looks around the table. Weevil smiles softy, Connor and Duncan look disgusted and Logan looks disappointed. Sean gives a nervous laugh. He stands and turns to Weevil._

**SEAN:** I can totally pay you. I have the money, I can get it right now.

_Logan stands as does Weevil._

**WEEVIL:** All right, why don't we take a walk so we can discuss a few things, huh?  
**SEAN:** But you see I can pay you, see, there's really no need for physical violence.  
**WEEVIL:** Uh huh.

_Weevil escorts Sean out of the pool house. Logan stares after them. Veronica sits in Sean's seat, and Logan's attention shifts to her. _

**VERONICA:** Mind if I deal first?

_Duncan extends an inviting hand. Veronica grabs the cards and fans them on the table with one smooth move. Duncan blinks in amazement. She shuffles the deck professionally. Logan looks at her and grin. Connor and Duncan are both awed._

_--_

_Back in the main house, Lynn, Aaron, Jake and Celeste are in a group, planning a trip to a vineyard outside of Ojai. Aaron and Monica are eying each other across the room. Aaron looks a bit edgy. The piano is playing and Lynn announces there will be a surprise at nine o'clock. Aaron looks around the room and makes eye contact with a young blond woman suggestively nibbling on a large olive. He swallows and looks away._

_--_

Across town at Mars investigations, Keith is looking over the case notes, and notices s some carved pumpkins in a picture from last year's Halloween party. Keith calls the caterer to ask what position the server who was fired held. He learns that she was a le trancheur, or a carver. Keith asks what she looks like as he hurriedly puts on his trench coat and leaves the office.

_--_

_One of the servers at the party is the same one that came upon Aaron and Monica at the Casablancas house. She glances at Aaron, now without his jacket, laughing in conversation with Lynn and Celeste._

_--_

_Back in the pool house, the Dandy Warhols' version of Little Drummer Boy is playing in the background. Veronica wins what is obviously another big pot. Most of the chips on the table are in front of her. She is cleaning up._

**VERONICA:**_ (looks up cheekily at the guys)_ A little impressed, aren't you?  
**CONNOR:** You must be really unlucky in love._ (he looks like he might be interested in changing that for her)_

_Veronica chokes a laugh and glances up at Duncan before her eyes are drawn towards Logan._

**LOGAN:** _(frustrated) _Okay. I say we take a little break. Let the cosmos realign because obviously something's up.  
**WEEVIL:** I can use something to eat.

_They get up from the table._

_--_

_At the Echolls Christmas party, Weevil and Veronica fill their plates from a buffet table. Weevil is wearing his black leather jacket and jeans, but Veronica is more festively dressed in her fuchia shirt._

**WEEVIL:** Seriously, don't I just blend right in? (steps back into the crowd) Come on. Where's Weevil?  
**VERONICA:** _(smiles at Weevils antics but is obviously uncomfortable being there)_ I think we both stand out a bit.  
**WEEVIL:** Yeah, right. You are a natural at this. Look at you.

_Veronica spots Jake excusing himself from a conversation with Celeste, Aaron and Lynn._

**JAKE:** I'll be right back.  
_Veronica hands her plate to Weevil and follows_Jake.

**VERONICA:** Will you hold this for a sec?

_One of the waiters passes Weevil with something scrumptious but because both his hands are full, he can do nothing._

**WEEVIL:** You're killing me!

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Looks like Santa is being extra nice to me this year. I convinced Weevil to let me have the laptop over the weekend, so I'll get my answers from Duncan, and here's his Dad, wondering away from the herd. I can't pass up the opportunity to find out why he drove Mom away.

--

_The camera pans around to the bar. Logan is already there, and Duncan joins him somewhat sheepishly. They both lean against it, acting casual._

**DUNCAN:**_ (eloquently) _So…I, uh, you know.  
**LOGAN:** Yeah.  
**DUNCAN:** Sorry about the whole…  
**LOGAN:** I've done plenty of other things.

_They both chuckle._

**DUNCAN:** So, we're cool.  
**LOGAN:** Yeah.

_They smile. Duncan slaps Logan on the arm and turns to the bar to order another drink. If he has to endure losing to Veronica Mars he's gonna need more than a few drinks._

**DUNCAN:** Bartender.

--

_Outside the house Keith is trying to get past security. The guard searches futily for his name on the guest list. The guard ignores Keith's pleas to just tell Aaron or Lynn that Keith Mars is there._

--

_Inside the house in a room that appears to be a small library or a large, nicely appointed den, Jake is idly picking up books off the shelves and reading the cover. Veronica enters and closes the door behind her._

**VERONICA:** (launching her attack) I've got a question for you.  
**JAKE:** (turns to see Veronica, speaks in an urbane tone) Hello, Veronica.  
**VERONICA:** Does your head of security make it a habit of taking photographs of high school students and drawing bull's eyes over their faces or am I special?

_Jake looks startled and confused._

**VERONICA:** Clarence Wiedman took pictures of me. Surveillance pictures. He drew a target over my face and sent them to my mother. Why? _(her anxiety makes her voice rise in tone and volume)_  
**JAKE:** You're not making any sense.  
**VERONICA:**_ (unrelenting) _Why?

**JAKE:** I have no idea what you're talking about.  
**VERONICA:** Why would you want my mother out of town?  
**JAKE:** I didn't.  
**VERONICA:** _(a bit desperately) _Why didn't she tell me or my father about the pictures instead of hiding them in a safe deposit box?

**JAKE:** _(shouting)_ I don't know.

_Jake moves towards the door to leave, but Veronica blocks his way by backing up against the double doors. She stares up at him._

**VERONICA:** I don't believe you. _(her disgust and sadness is clear to see)_

_--_

_Outside, Keith takes the opportunity to slip past as security deals with some newly-arrived guests. Walking around the side of the house looking for an entrance, Keith sees Veronica and Jake in the library. He can't hear what they are saying, but Veronica is visibly upset. Veronica steps aside to allow Jake to leave and Veronica follows him. Keith opens the French doors and slips inside._

_At the party, Jake storms towards Celeste who is in mid-conversation with Aaron and Lynn._

**LYNN:** …that's a surprise, that's-

_Jake grabs Celeste's arm._

**JAKE:** _(angrily) _What did you do?  
**CELESTE:** What?  
**JAKE:** What did you do?  
**CELESTE:** Jake, I don't know what you're talking about.

_Veronica watches, as does Duncan, standing behind her._

**JAKE:** Don't lie to me Celeste. What did you do?  
**CELESTE:** Jake, stop it.  
**JAKE:** Get your coat, we're leaving.

_Jake steers Celeste away, having forgotten that Celeste didn't arrive in a coat. Lynn mouths "Oh my" at Aaron._

**AARON:** Well, time for us to get a drink.

_Duncan glances at Veronica and then follows his parents. Lynn walks up to the piano and rings a bell._

**LYNN:** Everyone, if you could just follow the Santas outside, I have a special surprise for you.

_The waiters ring bells and lead people out the front door. Keith wanders through the crowd._

**AARON:** Brr. I'm gonna go grab my jacket.  
**LYNN:** Okay.

_Outside there are carolers in old style clothes. Inside, Aaron has stopped to talk to Monica. Lynn runs up and grabs Aaron's arm._

**LYNN:** Come on, you two, you'll miss the surprise.  
**AARON:** And we know how much she loves a surprise.

_Aaron starts to put on his jacket and turns to follow Lynn. The server from the Casablancas' party races up to him._

**WAITRESS:** You don't even care, do you?  
**AARON:** I'm sorry?  
**WAITRESS:**_ (shrieking) _Sleep with me, you say you love me.  
**AARON:** _(turning to Lynn)_ Lynn, I don't know who this person is, I swear.

_Keith spots them and runs towards them._

**AARON:** _(facing the woman again and raising his hands as if to calm a spooked horse)_ I don't know you.

_The woman swings back her arm to stab Aaron with some force. There are screams. Outside the carolers wassail in snowfall outside._

**LYRICS:** Here we come a'wassailing among the leaves so green.

_Keith tackles the woman to the ground._

**LYRICS:** Here we come a'wandering so fair to be seen.

_Aaron staggers back as blood pours from the side of his abdomen._

**LYRICS:** Love and joy come to you and to you your wassail too.

_Logan is distraught. Lynn runs to Aaron as he collapses into a chair._

**LYRICS:** And god bless you…  
**LYNN:** Somebody call an ambulance.  
**LYRICS:** …and send you a happy new year.

_An ice pick lies on the floor. Logan is on his cell calling 911._

**LYRICS:** And god send you a happy new year.

_Aaron is losing consciousness. Veronica stands stunned. The crowd outside, ignorant of events, claps when the carolers finish. The carolers launch into another chorus._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** What was I thinking? Christmas in Neptune is, was and always will be about the trappings; the lights and the tinsel they use to cover up the sordidness, the corruption. No Veronica, there is no Santa Claus.

_As Veronica thinks, the camera pulls back on the snow machines creating the fake winter wonderland scene. End. _

_--_

AN: _Congratulations you have made it thorough the longest prelude ever written._

_There is a line partly stolen from SKK's extended scripts. If you haven't read those you should. Like right now. Go. Mush, mush._

_I changed the bit about chipping in for beer. Duncan came with his iced tea, Logan lives there, Connor was drinking tea, and Sean was drinking his ghetto brew, so what beer?_

_fanfiction formating is a bitch._

_-----------_


	2. Chapter 1 Getting Duncan's Journal

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I own nothing.

AN: Here is the timeline I'm going off of:

12-Sep sat homecoming, limo party

17-Sep thurs lilly blows off the party, logan cheats, veronica tells

18-Sep fri logan and lilly break up (all the breakups happen within 2 weeks of lilly's murder)

19-Sep sat fleet week weekend, lilly and veronica are out of town in San Diego for the festivities

20-Sep sun fleet week weekend, celeste tells duncan veronica is his sister

21-Sep mon duncan dumps veronica (duncan broke up with veronica before Sept 25)

22-Sep tues veronica asks lilly to find out why duncan dumped her, duncan tells lilly that veronica is their sister

23-Sep wed lilly tells veronica to move on and forget about duncan

24-Sep thurs logan finds duncan on the floor, with his hands around jake's throat (this had to happen after duncan found out and before lilly died—has to happen on a sunday – thrusday so logan can ask about it at school the next day)

25-Sep fri duncan doesn't remember anything about the attack when logan asks

26-Sep sat duncan is brought in the hospital, kicking and screaming, foaming at the mouth, calling out Veronica's name

28-Sep mon veronica overhears susan and carrie in the bathroom talking about duncan and her

29-Sep thru Oct 1 Tues-friday duncan continues to ignore veronica, logan follows duncan's lead, logan and veronica have not made up after her "ratting him out to lilly," lilly and logan remain broken up

2-Oct fri logan, dick, and beaver head to mexico

3-Oct sat logan comes back from Mexico, the girls are at the carwash, leanne meets jake at the Neptune Grand, celeste interrupts their meeting, lilly runs a red light, lilly dies

6-Oct tues lilly's funeral (three days after her death)

9-Nov mon lilly's crime scene film hits the internet (6 weeks after her death)

8-Dec tues keith is fired (very confusing in the timeline—must be more than 6 weeks after lillly's death, and before shelly's party) (elections are usually on Tuesdays)

9-Dec wed lamb becomes sheriff

19-Dec sat shelly's end of year party, veronica is raped (not a new year's party so an end of semester party)( I know this date wrong given the info on Carmen's video, but go wtih it)

5-Jan tues able koontz is arrested (supposedly two months after lilly died—but that doesn't work with keith's firing, so it is moved)

8-Jan fri leanne leaves (supposedly in Feb or alternately 1 month after keith was fired)

Feb Duncan goes on antidepressants (had been on them for 7months at the beginning of season 1)

_  
*keith has to be sheriff still when the crime scene video is leaked but fired before Shelly's party. Shelly's party has to be in December, prob the last day of school before winter break. If it was a new year's party why call it an end of year party? Able koontz is said to be arrested two months after lilly's death but it has to happen after keith is fired and it takes longer than two weeks to put together a special election.  
_

**Chapter 1**

_Scene opens in the aftermath of Aaron's stabbing. Logan stands to the side looking lost. Lynn is cradling Aaron's head and demanding the paramedics move quicker and do something. Keith has subdued the stalker and hands the now sobbing woman over to the deputies. Once they finally show up 15 minutes later. One with a fresh ketchup stain on his uniform. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Wow. Everything is more dramatic in Neptune. Instead of a lump of coal in his stocking, Aaron got an ice pick in his kidney.

_After handing the stalker off to the deputies, Keith approaches Veronica. He slips an arm around her and pulls her into a one armed hug. Logan looks at them longingly. Veronica is reminded that while the Echolls may have more money than the Mars, that she was lucky to have a loving father. Logan didn't talk about Aaron much, but when he did it was never with affection. _

**Keith: **What are you doing here?

**Veronica: **I was in the pool house playing cards.

_Keith doesn't know the full extent of Veronica's side business of investigating things on her own and she plans to keep it that way. _

**Keith: **You should head home; I'm going to be here awhile.

**Veronica: **Sure Dad.

_Veronica looks around the room for Weevil, hoping he hasn't left yet. She sees him heading back to the pool house. Aaron is finally being loaded up on a stretcher and put in the back of the ambulance. Lynn hops in after him and the doors slam shut. After getting a few pictures of the retreating ambulance, the photographers turn their cameras on Logan. _

**Veronica: **I'll just grab my jacket.

_Veronica kisses her Dad on the cheek as she slips away. Logan looks stunned still, and then annoyed as the flashes pop in his face and the paparazzi who came through the gate with the ambulance shout questions at him. He turns and walks upstairs without his usual swagger._

_------------------------_

_Veronica enters the pool house to find Weevil dividing up the money._

**Veronica: **(halfway joking) Now you're stealing the money?

**Weevil: **Yeah, you gonna take the case?

**Veronica: **I'll take my portion of the money.

**Weevil: **Do you really think I would steal from you?

_Veronica just levels a hard look at him and holds out her hand._

**Weevil: **Here you go, $3750. How'd you learn to play poker like that?

**Veronica: **Doesn't matter.

_Weevil looks at her speculatively as he pockets his original $5000 winnings, and another $500 for the chips he still had. He leaves the rest on the table for Logan, Duncan, and Connor. Although most of it belongs to Logan, Connor and Duncan having less than $100 in chips left between them._

**Veronica: **Why don't I follow you back to your house to pickup the laptop?

**Weevil: **You gonna tell me what's on there that you want so badly?

**Veronica: **(tilts her head) Was that part of our deal?

**Weevil: **Nope.

**Veronica: **Then no.

**Weevil: **You want the rest of the stuff too?

**Veronica: **Whatcha got?

**Weevil: **Faberge egg, Rolex—probably fake.

**Veronica: **Tempting, but no. Just have your Grandma bring the egg back tomorrow. Okay?

_Weevil nods as he and Veronica leave the pool house and approach their respective vehicles. Weevil climbs on his bike and starts the engine with a deafening roar. A few stragglers from the party huddle closer together as they eye Weevil fearfully. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Right they're scared of Weevil, while they sell their souls to the devil, relaying the tragic details of tonight's party to the paparazzi. Inquiring minds and all. This will be all over TMZ within the hour. Logan will just love that.

_Weevil drives out the gate and Veronica unlocks her car door. Connor appears behind her. _

**Connor: **Taking off?

**Veronica: **(a bit taken aback) Um, yeah.

**Connor: **You with him? (nodding toward where Weevil just was)

_Veronica's eyebrows form a quick V as she shakes her head no._

**Connor: **Ok, cool. Can I call you sometime?

_Veronica's eyebrows fly up as her surprise is plain to see._

**Veronica: **(stammering) Umm, I…, Look, I don't know what Logan has told you about me, but…

**Connor: **(cutting her off) Logan didn't say anything. I just, well, I think you're a cool girl, and you're fun to be around, and you don't treat me like a meal ticket or a meal. (smirks while looking quasi modest)

**Veronica: **(still unsure) I…, ok. I guess you could call me.

_Veronica quickly punches her number into Connor's phone and hands it back to him. _

**Veronica: **I've got to get going, I guess I'll talk to you later? (her voice trails off, still unsure what just happened)

**Connor: **Great. Drive safely. Talk to you soon.

_Veronica climbs into her car and Connor waits for her to get it started and begin to pull out before he walks towards his blue Porsche boxster. Veronica shakes her head clear and turns her care South on the PCH. She parks on the street in front Weevils house and kills the engine. Climbing out she sees Weevil come out onto the front porch with the laptop._

_---------------------_

**Weevil: **You get lost?

_Veronica ignores the question. _

**Veronica: **What did you do to Sean anyway?

**Weevil: **You really want to know?

**Veronica: **Am I going to be hauled in to give my deposition to Deputy Lamb?

**Weevil: **You think he's that dumb?

**Veronica: **(rhetorically) Lamb or Sean? (shrugs) That would be an exceptionally bad move on his part.

_Weevil just smiles smugly.. Then he motions towards the laptop sitting on the railing. _

**Weevil: **My part of the deal.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_Veronica quickly grabs the laptop and holds it under her arm. She smiles at Weevil, holds out her fist, and he smirks then bumps his fist into her tiny one. She smiles back sincerely, then leaves._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now to see what is on here.

_-------------------------_

_Scene opens with Veronica in her room staring in frustration at Duncan's laptop. She's still in her pajamas, but the sun is shining brightly through her window indicating it is mid afternoon._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Of course the son of the founder of Kane Industries has a password on his computer. My limited computer skills aren't working to get around it and I'd rather attend a year's worth of 09er parties than try to put myself in Duncan's mindset and imagine anymore passwords. I have to admit I'm impressed. The password is not any Kane names, birthdays, anniversaries or pets that I know of. Damn, Mac's Americana family camping trips. Wherever they are is so far off the grid she doesn't even have cell reception.

_Veronica's cell phone rings. She picks it from her desk with a hopeful expression and looks at the screen. Blocked number. Disappointed, Veronica hits ignore and sends the call to voicemail. She gets up and walks to the kitchen and grabs a spoon and a carton of moose tracks chocolate ice cream. She flops down on the couch and turns on the TV. A talking head blathers on excitedly about Aaron Echolls and footage runs of fans holding a candlelight vigil for the actor outside of Neptune Memorial hospital. The film cuts to Logan and Lynn arriving back at the hospital that morning. Lynn looks beautiful and dignified. Logan looks slightly drunk and completely pissed off. They are mobbed by reporters and paparazzi as they fight their way towards the hospital doors. Security and paparazzi begin shoving each other and soon a photographer falls into Lynn. Logan quickly pushes the guy back, almost throwing him into the crowd, and pulls his mom closer to him. As they finally make it to the relative safety of the hospital, the last shot is of Logan's hand flipping the bird. The film is blurred, but there is no doubt which finger Logan is waving with. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I guess Logan's having an even worse day than I am. I bet Q was never on a camping trip when Bond needed some fantastic gadgetry.

_Veronica's phone beeps, indicating she has a new voicemail. Hoping it is from Mac, she quickly punches in her code and listens as Connor's voice comes over the line. _

**Connor:** Hey Veronica. It's Connor. I have some free time this week since Aaron can't work for a few days. I thought I could take you out to dinner. Call me. 323-555-0100.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Whoa.

----------------------

_Scene opens with a shot of the gently rolling ocean waves. The camera pans over to show a long weathered pier populated by several flannel wearing fishermen and many more tourists. You can tell the tourists from the locals by their sunburns, and "California" style clothing. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Seriously, they can find the store to sell them lifeguard sweatshirts and Bermuda shorts, but can't locate the sunscreen?

_The camera continues onto the sand and reveals Veronica throwing a ball for Backup. As Backup chases the ball, Daryl chases Backup. Wallace is nearby flying an orange motorized plane. _

**Veronica: **Whatever happened to kites?

**Wallace: **What are you five?

**Daryl: **I'm five.

**Veronica: **(looks down at Daryl smiling) You want to fly a kite?

**Daryl: **What's a kite?

**Veronica: **(looks at Wallace) What kind of big brother are you?

**Wallace: **A cool one.

_Backup nudges Veronica's leg and she looks down to see matching expectant looks on both Backup and Daryl's faces. Veronica throws the ball again and sighs. They hear a motorized roar getting louder and see the several of the PCH Bikers pulling into the lot. Weevil pulls off his helmet._

**Wallace: **Is it time for another rumble?

**Veronica: **(smirks) Don't you know a rumble ain't a rumble without me?

**Wallace: **Right. That should be Logan Echolls' line.

**Veronica: **I think he's busy rumbling with the 'razzi, Soda Pop.

_Veronica picks up the yellow now slobbered on tennis ball that Backup has dropped at her feet again, and hands it to Wallace. He throws the ball and wipes his hand on his pant leg is disgust. Daryl is spinning in circles until he dizzily falls over in the sand. Veronica walks towards Weevil, who is sitting back on the bike talking to Felix. _

**Weevil: **(looks up at Veronica flirtatiously through his eyelashes) You got something for me?

**Veronica: **Humm, let me check? (pats her pockets) Nope, I left the Planned Parenthood brochure in my other pants.

**Felix: **We don't need no instruction.

**Veronica: **(tilts her head) No glove no love. I don't want no bad baby pie.

**Weevil: **(confused) What?

**Felix: **Baby pie?

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) Never mind.

**Weevil: **You got the laptop?

**Veronica: **Here at the beach? No.

_Weevil just looks at her. _

**Veronica: **I don't believe that our deal included a time limit.

_Weevil continues to stare at her. _

**Veronica: **What, you need to check your e-trade account?

_Weevil narrows his eyes at her._

**Veronica: **I'll get it to you tomorrow.

**Weevil: **Fine.

**Veronica: **Fine.

**Felix: **Fine.

_Veronica smiles, rolls her eyes and walks back towards where Wallace, Daryl and Backup are still playing._

--------------------

_Sunday evening. Veronica is standing outside Mac's house tapping her foot impatiently. She had hoped that reading Duncan's journal would distract her from the one year anniversary of the rape, but instead she was forced to wait until Mac got back into town to access it. The door opens and she can hear the shouts from inside. Mac's mom yells at Ryan, Mac's little brother, to stop throwing his ball in the house. The door opens to reveal a large pile of camping equipment in the hallway behind Mac, and a crash echoes through the house. _

**Ryan: **(shouting) It wasn't me.

**Mac: **(disbelieving) Right.

**Mac's Dad:** (shouting) It was me.

**Mac's Mom: **What did you do?

**Ryan: **I told you, it wasn't me.

**Veronica: **(still standing in the door way) Is this a bad time?

_Mac just looks exasperated, and shakes her head no. She motions for Veronica to enter._

**Mac: **Come on in, but watch your step…

_Another crash sounds behind Mac. _

**Mac: **…and your head.

**Ryan: **(sheepishly) That was me.

**Mac: **And your sanity.

_Mac's mom sighs as she surveys the damage. A broken vase lies on the floor next to a soccer ball. Mac's dad explains that he dropped the camp stove when he was putting it away, but nothing is broken. He grabs some more of the assorted camping supplies._

**Mac: **Still want to come inside?

**Veronica: **(looks unsure) Yeah. I guess. But I don't camp.

**Mac: **Neither do I.

**Veronica: **Nor do I help unpack.

**Mac:** (smiles) Neither do I.

_The girls share a c__onspiratorial__smile. Veronica finally steps through the doorway and into the Mackenzie home. _

**Mac's Mom: **Oh, hi Veronica. It's nice to see you again. (she winces as another loud boom comes from the garage.)

**Veronica: **Hi Mrs. Mackenzie, is this an ok time?

**Mac's Mom: **I told you to call me Natalie, and it's always nice to see Cindy's friends.

_Mac cringes when she hears her given name. She grabs Veronica's arm and hurries her towards the safety of her bedroom. _

**Mac's Mom: **(calls after the girls) Would you like to stay for dinner Veronica? I'm making stir-fry.

_Veronica looks back, then at Mac, who just shrugs her shoulders._

**Veronica: **Sounds good, thanks.

_Mac and Veronica enter Mac's bedroom, and Mac dramatically throws the door closed behind her, locks it, and leans against it looking worn out. Veronica laughs._

**Veronica:** Long weekend?

**Mac: **(looking flatly at Veronica with no smile on her face) You have no idea.

**Veronica:** (slightly wistful) Come on, it's kinda nice. Your whole family spending quality time together.

**Mac: **Quality time would be time spent at a museum, or a film festival. Quality time would be spent in a place with running water. And an internet connection.

_Veronica laughs, but when Mac glares at her, she quickly changes her expression to consoling. _

**Mac: **Quality time is not spent in a tent that leaks, with a little brother who snores, and squirrels that steal the only vegan food you have with you.

**Veronica:** (pursing her lips together to try to hold back her laughter) A squirrel stole your tofu? (pokerfaced) You want me to track him down and sic Lamb on him?

**Mac: **(trying to hide a smile) Yes, could you get right on that?

**Veronica:** Can you describe the squirrel in question, ma'am?

**Mac: **(gravely) He was short, stripped, and had little beady eyes.

**Veronica:** (pantomimes writing notes in a notebook) Did he have any noticeable tattoos?

_Mac finally gives up and begins laughing. She plops down on her bed._

**Mac: **Please tell me you have something good to take my mind off of this weekend.

**Veronica:** Well, Q, I need to get access to a laptop, and it's password protected.

**Mac: **(looks disappointed) Oh, that's easy.

_Veronica pulls Duncan's laptop out of her shoulder bag and boots it up on Mac's desk. _

**Mac: **Should I ask whose computer this is?

**Veronica:** I wouldn't.

_Mac smiles as she looks sideways at Veronica. Veronica's face is closed. She looks anxious. _

**Veronica:** I need to get in and copy the hard drive. (in a sweeter voice) and if you could not leave any trace that we were in….(she trails off)

_Mac who has been watching the start up scripts on the screen looks at Veronica incredulously._

**Mac: **Veronica, this computer has BIOS security on it.

_Veronica looks at Mac blankly._

**Mac: **The new version that hasn't been released yet. How did you get this?

_Veronica refuses to meet Mac's eyes._

**Mac: **BIOS Security is what the FBI, CIA, and Homeland Security use on their computers. (sighs) One question.

_Veronica looks up expectantly._

**Mac: **Am I breaking the law?

_Veronica looks uncertain._

**Mac: **Is the laptop stolen?

_Veronica doesn't know how to respond. She takes a second to formulate a response._

**Veronica:** Well, it technically was taken without the owner's permission…

_Mac begins to shut the screen._

**Veronica:** (quickly) …but the owner knows it is, um, missing and has not reported it stolen. He (pauses) or she is not a government agent of any kind, and expects to get it back tomorrow.

**Mac: **(looks at Veronica to gauge her sincerity) Fine.

**Veronica:** (looking relieved) Thanks, Mac. Really. I'll owe you one.

**Mac: **One?

**Veronica:** Two?

**Mac: **(looking at the screen) I'll let you know.

**Veronica:** So can you do it?

**Mac: **Yeah. It will just take longer than I thought.

**Veronica:** Hey, you wanted a challenge to distract yourself from the happy family camping disaster.

**Mac: **Careful what you wish for.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Mac opens up her Apple laptop and begins furiously typing and clicking. Veronica watches for a minute before turning away to look around Mac's room. Veronica stands up and wanders over to Mac's bookshelves. Mac grunts occasionally and continues working furiously. Several minutes pass._

**Mac: **Got it.

_Veronica comes back over to Mac, holding a well worn copy of the Catcher and the Rye._

**Veronica:** You're in? Already?

**Mac: **No, but I know how to get in.

**Veronica:** Great. How long will it take?

**Mac: **Don't push it Bond.

**Veronica:** Sorry, Q. Just anxious to get to my tux fitting.

_Mac looks at Veronica questioningly._

**Veronica:** You know Bond wears a snappy tux, it's half his strategy in any situation.

**Mac: **(smiling) Right.

_Mac opens her desk drawer and hooks a cable between her computer and Duncan's. She pushes enter and a program begins running line after line of script on her screen. _

**Veronica:** So?

**Mac: **It's gonna take awhile.

**Mac's Mom: **(offscreen) Dinner in 5 minutes girls. (sings) Wash your hands.

_Veronica smiles. Mac lays her head on her desk in mortification._

**Veronica:** I guess we have time.

_The girls get up to dutifully wash their hands and join the family for dinner._

**Mac: **Parents. Jesus Christ. They can drive you crazy. They really can.

_--------------------_

_After dinner, Mac and Veronica return to Mac's room to see that the program has finished. Mac runs over excitedly. Veronica follows closely. On the screen of Duncan's computer is a picture of Logan, Lilly, Veronica, and Duncan from the homecoming dance the year before. Mac looks at Veronica expectantly, but Veronica just shakes her head. She studies the picture for a moment before pulling a portable hard drive from her bag and handing it to Mac._

**Veronica:** I need to copy all the files off the hard drive.

**Mac: **You need my help with that? Wow, you do suck with computers. How did you ever survive without me?

_Mac takes the hard drive and hooks it up before opening a file directory on Duncan's computer._

**Veronica:** (glaring) Ha ha. Make sure you get any hidden or locked files.

**Mac: **Ok.

**Veronica:** I also need your handy dandy program to give me the password to any documents that are password protected.

**Mac: **Anything else?

**Veronica:** (cheekily) Nope, that should be it.

**Mac: **You sure you don't need that gift wrapped?

**Veronica:** (with a cheerleader's voice and peppiness) Could you? (she bounces on her toes and waves spirit fingers in Mac's incredulous face) I want the pink paper with the biggest pinkest bow you have!

**Mac: **(deadpan) Don't do that again.

**Veronica:** (back in her normal voice) I'll do my best.

**Mac: **That's what I was afraid of.

------------------------------------------------------

_Mars apartment later that night. Veronica comes through the front door to find Keith eating a late dinner on the counter while reading the newspaper. _

**Keith: **(without looking up) Where've you been? Who were you with? What were you doing? Why didn't you call?

**Veronica: **(rapid fire response) Mac's house, oddly enough with Mac. Eating dinner. And I did call. (pauses) Is this that early onset Alzheimer's I've heard so much about? Do we need to take you into the doctor?

**Keith: **(looks up) My mind is like a steel trap.

**Veronica: **Yes, I know. It would take a crowbar and a blowtorch to open it.

**Keith:** (smiles) So what were you girls up to?

**Veronica: **Plotting world domination. Torturing small children. Perusing the best online porn sites, you know, market research to refine our business model.

**Keith: **Planning how to support me in my old age? Excellent.

_Veronica tries to keep walking to her room, but Keith calls her back. _

**Keith: **Where are you going?

**Veronica: **(acting annoyed) Didn't we already cover this?

_Keith looks at Veronica with a puppy dog face._

**Veronica: **(acting annoyed) Fine, but it's a school night and I need to finish some homework.

**Keith: **I've hardly seen you this weekend. You can spare an hour for some daddy/daughter time.

_Veronica walks back to her room and puts her bag with the laptop and portable hard drive on her bed. As she reenters the living room, Keith moves to the couch and turns on the TV. _

**Veronica: **It's not my fault you had to spend most of the weekend with your favorite deputy. Turn it to South Park.

**Keith: **I'm not watching a show about disrespectful little shits singing and dancing their way to offending everyone in the country.

_Veronica goes in the kitchen and gets out the ice cream. This time she actually scoops some into a bowl._

**Veronica: **Whatever. (mumbles) It's a great show. (louder) Creepy Law and Order?

**Keith: **Which one is that?

**Veronica: **Um, the creepy one?

**Keith: **Why I otta…

_Keith continues to flip through the channels as Veronica sits down next to him on the couch. She pulls up her legs so her feet at tucked warmly under Keith's leg. _

**Keith: **Ice cream? I thought you ate?

**Veronica: **I had tofu stir-fry. I need chocolate.

**Keith: **Tofu?

**Veronica: **Mac's a vegan living with a family of carnivores, I was showing my solidarity.

**Keith: **And?

**Veronica: **Not bad.

**Keith: **Humm.

_Veronica dives into her ice cream. Keith is focused on the TV. As he flips through channels searching for something both he and Veronica will enjoy he sees Lynn Echolls' face on the screen. He pauses. Lynn is giving a press conference thanking the fans and the nation for all their well wishes for Aaron's speedy recovery. Logan is standing at her side looking disgruntled. His expression softens when he looks over at his mother. Lynn steps back as questions are shouted at her from every side and in several languages. Logan grimaces. A doctor in a white coat steps up to the microphone and tells the assembled reporters that Aaron is doing well and will be released in a few days. Deputy Lamb approaches the microphone and says that the alleged attacker is under psychiatric evaluation in County lockup, until her arraignment the following day._

**Veronica: **Well I feel safer already.

------------------------

_Veronica gets up early the next day and hurries through her morning routine. Deciding to wear her hair up in small twisty braids. She throws on some jeans, a scooped neck black shirt, green jacket and stripped scarf. She checks on the portable hard drive in its hiding place in a craft box stuffed with pictures from happier times. Grabbing the laptop and her messenger bag she heads out the door. Keith hands her a pop tart and glass of orange juice as she goes. _

**Keith: **(cheerfully) Have a good day at school.

**Veronica: **(facetiously) I always do.

_Veronica pulls into the school parking lot and looks around for Weevil. The 09ers pour into the lot, park their expensive cars carelessly, then group together in the quad to gossip. Madison Sinclair walks past. Her hair is freshly bleached, and her makeup is extra thick. _

**Veronica: **(face hardening) Another day in paradise. Just gotta watch out for snakes and forbidden fruit. At least there are some bright spots.

_Wallace walks in front of Veronica's car and waits for her to get out. They walk towards the school together._

**Wallace: **What's up superfly?

**Veronica: **(jokes back) You know, you know, jus' handling my business.

**Wallace: **That's what I was afraid of.

**Veronica: **Come on now, it's the holiday season, where's your Christmas spirit?

**Wallace: **(looks around)I'm sorry I thought you were my friend Veronica.

**Veronica: **Funny. I'm just saying, if there is ever a time of year to put aside petty grievances and embrace your fellow human being, this is it.

**Wallace: **So you're not gonna take down any criminals, cheating spouses, or rich and dumb 09ers until after the new years?

**Veronica: **Hell no. The holidays are the prime season to catch cheating spouses.

_Wallace smiles._

**Veronica: **But who's to say I can't be happy and bust ol' dirty bastards at the same time?

**Wallace: **Right, you gonna tell me what has you so happy?

**Veronica: **(pinches Wallace's cheeks with both hands) Can't a girl just be happy to be with her BFF?

**Wallace: **(shakes her off) Stop doing that girl, you ruining my rep.

**Veronica: **Ok, danger mouse.

**Wallace: **(looks affronted) There goes your Christmas gift.

_Veronica pouts cutely up at Wallace. He tries to keep his face straight, but grins._

**Wallace: **Girl you know I can't stay mad at you. Don't worry I got your Hannah Montana tickets for you.

**Veronica: **(squealing in a high pitched voice) It's like a tween dream come true. I knew I made you my BFF for a reason.

_Veronica jumps up and hugs Wallace, giving him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. Wallace blushes then pushes her off him looking around furiously. He sees some guys from the basketball team laughing and pointing at him. _

**Wallace: **(grumbles) You gotta stop doing that.

_Veronica sticks out her lip and makes her eyes wide. _

**Wallace: **I gotta talk to coach before school, see ya at lunch?

**Veronica: **Fershizzle my nizzle.

**Wallace: **Wha you jus say, cracka?

_Wallace heads towards the gym, leaving Veronica standing there looking puzzled._

**Veronica: **Brotha?

**Wallace: **(grins) Nope.

**Veronica: **Hommie? Dawg? Jigaboo?

**Wallace: **(calls back at her loudly to be heard over the rumble of rabid gossip mongering) Where do you get this stuff? (shakes his head) Dave Cappelle has a lot to answer for.

_Veronica enters the school. The hallways are full of students talking about the parties over the weekend, and of course, about the Echolls. Logan is nowhere to be found. Veronica marches down the hallway trying to ignore the gossiping hoards as she goes. She sees Duncan and heads towards him. She's focused on Duncan, until she hears Dick's voice._

**Dick: **Watch out, incoming skank alert.

**Veronica: **(fake laughs, then ignores Dick) Weevil gave me your laptop to return to you. Logan should have his stuff back by now as well.

_Duncan looks relieved and takes the laptop from Veronica, careful not to touch her hands. Dick looks on with interest._

**Duncan: **Thanks.

**Veronica: **No problem.

**Duncan: **(Without thinking) What do I owe you?

**Dick: **(laughing) Dude, she gives it away for free, you don't have to pay.

_The assorted 09ers gathered around them laugh and make rude hand gestures towards Veronica. Duncan acts like he doesn't hear or see anything. Veronica shoots Dick a look of intense dislike and turns back towards Duncan._

**Veronica: **Don't worry about it. (turning to walk away)

**Duncan: **(reaches out to stop her, but quickly withdraws his hand as soon as it touches Veronica's arm) It was a case, right? So I'll pay. You got my laptop back and the egg too, so… (he trails off and searches in his pockets for money)

_Veronica sighs and waits for Duncan to pay her. They are not friends after all. It was not a favor. And Duncan doesn't know that Veronica got something out the exchange already. Luke and Casey walk up to the group and notice Veronica standing there with ill concealed impatience._

**Luke: **(acknowledging) Veronica.

**Casey: **Wa'sup Veronica?

_Duncan counts out $300 dollars and hands it to Veronica. He looks at Luke and Casey in surprise as they greet her with relative friendliness. Veronica nods back at the new additions, and takes the money from Duncan. _

**Veronica: **Guys.

_She smiles at Luke and Casey causing them to smile back, and the rest of the 09ers and Duncan to frown. She turns. Her gaze slides over Duncan who is standing awkwardly now, unsure of what to do or say._

**Veronica: **Duncan.

_Veronica rolls her eye, and a hurt look flickers on Duncan's face. Her gaze continues on to Dick who looks alarmed at the situation. _

**Veronica: **Dick. Never a pleasure.

_Veronica holds her head high and her back straight and walks past Duncan towards her first class. As she leaves, most of the 09er guys' gazes drop to her ass. Down the hallway, she sees Weevil walking with his gang, heading in her direction. They nod at each other as they pass and Weevil shoots a look at Duncan who nods back in acknowledgement. Their business is concluded._

_---------------------_

_The day passes slowly for Veronica, who is anxious to get home and see what is in Duncan's journal. When the final bell rings Veronica shoots towards the parking lot. As she hurries to her car, she sees TV cameras and lights. Madison Sinclair and a few other 09ers are giving interviews about Logan and the Echolls family. _

_In her car Veronica calls her dad to tell him she has a pop quiz the next day she needs to study for so she can't come into the office that afternoon. She pulls into a parking spot outside the __Sunset Cliffs Apartments__, the apartment complex she and Keith live in, and goes inside. She looks up seeing a couple of college age guys moving boxes into the apartment above hers. Sarah and Andre had moved out shortly after the baby was born to a bigger place. Veronica hoped the new tenants would be quiet. The walls were thin in the apartments, and Veronica got little enough sleep as it was. One of the guys sees Veronica, and pauses, causing the other guy to run into his back and drop the box he was carrying. The first guy grins at Veronica. She smiles back. The second glares at his friend before turning and seeing what he is looking at. He quickly runs his eyes up and down Veronica before leering at her. Her smile turns into a frown. She hurries towards her door and locks it behind her._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well that could be bad news. Or it could make laundry time exciting. We'll see.

_Veronica's thought is interrupted as her phone rings again. Connor's name flashes on the screen. She gulps then answers quickly._

**Veronica: **Hello?

**Connor:** Hey Veronica, it's Connor.

**Veronica: **Hi Connor.

**Connor:** So did you get my message?

**Veronica: **(hesitates) Yeah, um. Here's the thing Connor…(she quickly spills the rest out) I'm not really sure about this, I mean, I don't really date anymore, and the first guy I loved just suddenly stopped knowing I was alive one day, and the last guy I dated was a drug dealer and was just using me as a cover, so….

**Connor:** Whoa. (you can hear the smile in his voice) I just thought we could get dinner, maybe talk a little… (he laughs to show Veronica he is kidding)

**Veronica:** (blushing and feeling stupid) Oh. Right.

**Connor:** So you were some guy's beard? (laughing)

**Veronica: **What? (thinks about it) No. He wasn't gay; he was a criminal trying to act like a good guy to throw his dad off his trail.

**Connor:** Ok. So how about dinner? I promise not to break up with you, use you as my alibi or cheat on you until at least the third date.

**Veronica: **Well, when you put it like that…

**Connor:** Great. Dinner tomorrow?

**Veronica: **How about coffee and desert? I know a place. Good coffee, no paparazzi….(she trails off)

**Connor:** Sounds fantastic. Should I pick you up or meet you there?

**Veronica: **Meet me, of course. I need my getaway vehicle incase you turn out to be another in a long line of losers.

**Connor:** (laughs) Right. What was I thinking?

**Veronica: **No idea. You're going to have to be quicker if you're going to hang out with me.

**Connor:** I'll keep that in mind. Practice some Sodoku tonight.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Ok, so the place is Mystic Mocha. It's on Mission, south of Madison Ave. What time?

**Connor:** Seven?

**Veronica: **Seven it is.

**Connor:** See you then, Veronica.

_It's Raining Men__! Begins playing in Veronica's mind. _

_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_The song comes to a screeching halt. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'd better get a good umbrella and stock up on ice cream. These things never work out well for me.

_----------------------------_

_Cut to later that evening. Veronica is reading Duncan's journal. Her eyes track across the screen from left to right as she reads. She had decided to start at the beginning; some three years back when she and Duncan were 13 and just friends, she and Lilly were enjoying flirting with guys and going to their first real parties. Duncan described some of his and Logan's juvenile adventures, but spent much of the journal describing and obsessing on his growing feelings for Veronica. Veronica was pretty familiar with the Kane family dynamics, but Duncan's journal hinted at an underlying discontent in the family that Veronica had just thought was there when she was in the house. Celeste had always hated Veronica. Veronica began skipping ahead in the pages as she was overwhelmed with bittersweet memories. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **We were so young. The fabulous four or the fearsome foursome, depending on who was speaking. None of us ever saw it coming.

_Flashes _

_Veronica and Lilly dance around the Kane's pool, doing silly moves and cracking up. Logan and Duncan come out holding drinks and snacks. The girls quickly cozy up to the boys before pushing them abruptly in the pool. Lilly and Veronica laugh as the chips and soda bob in the pool and Duncan and Logan resurface. _

_Duncan walks Veronica to lunch, she stretches up to kiss him on the cheek just as Logan throws her over his shoulder and runs towards the parking lot. Lilly follows, and tells Duncan that they are cutting. Veronica shrieks in laughter and tickles Logan as she hangs over his shoulder. He retaliates by slapping her on the butt. She gasps, and yells for Duncan to hurry up. Duncan smiles back at his sister, girlfriend, and best friend indulgently. _

_Duncan stares blankly past Veronica as she tries to talk to him. Lilly grabs her arm and pulls her down the hallway. She tells Veronica to move on already, there are tons of cute guys for them to date. She cuts a glare at Logan who looks back forlornly. _

_Keith hugs Veronica tightly as she stares over his shoulder at Lilly's body, lying by the pool. _

_A procession of black surrounds an open grave site. The Kane family sits stoically. Veronica is standing between her parents, tears running endlessly down her cheeks. She doesn't bother to wipe them away anymore. Logan stands by his mom. His father on her other side. Eyes red and face drawn, he looks shell shocked. A priest blathers on in the background about how Lilly is in a better place and Veronica's eyes snap up to meet Logan's. The smile sadly at each other. Lilly didn't want a better place. She wanted to set this place on its ear. _

_At the wake, Veronica and Logan stand huddled together. Duncan sits inside surrounded by well wishers. He has still not spoken a word to Veronica or Logan. Logan wraps his arm around Veronica and she turns into his body, burying her face into his neck. He strokes her hair and holds her tighter. _

_Logan glares down at Veronica and attacks her verbally. He challenges her loyalty, her love for Lilly, her inability to take a side. Her eyes well up with tears as she shakes her head. Logan keeps ranting until the tears spill over. His face softens for a moment but as he sees the audience around them, sneers at her and walks away. Veronica wraps her arms around herself sadly and hunches her shoulders. The crowd moves away with Logan, leaving her alone. She shuffles into class and hangs her head, her hair forming a curtain around her, blocking out the hurtful looks, but not the words._

**Veronica Voiceover:** And it's only been downhill from there.

_Keith packs his last box and exits the Sheriffs office as Sheriff for the last time. The Mars family packs up their old house. Veronica gets prank call after prank call. Her email is full of hate mail. Their house is egged. Leanne drinks more and more heavily. Keith carries a drunk Leanne into their new apartment as Veronica watches detached. Leanne lays practically comatose on the couch, the afternoon light reflecting off a bottle of vodka still clutched in her hand. _

_Veronica wakes up alone after Shelly's party. She stumbles home after leaving the Sheriff's station to an empty apartment. She sits in the shower scrubbing her skin until it is red and puffy._

_A pathetic looking Veronica stares at herself in the mirror crying. She gathers her wet hair into a ponytail and cuts off the long tresses. Her face hardens and she opens her dresser and begins pileing pastel coloedr clothes on the floor before stuffing them in a garbage bag. Keith looks at Veronica in shock. Her hair is short, her eyeliner is thick, and her clothes reflect a new tough attitude. She refuses to talk about it._

_Veronica watches TV footage of Able Koontz being ushered into the court house. Able enters a guilty plea. Leanne sneaks out in the middle of the night with a suitcase. A short haired Veronica throws away the music box and note left by her mother._

_Veronica talks Keith into allowing her to work in his office. She cleans the office and their home obsessively. _

_Veronica storms down the hallways with a hard look on her face. She no longer cares or listens to the harsh words the 09ers throw at her. She rebuffs the advances of the few friends she has left. The rest of the kids in school don't know what to think and give her wide berth. Logan looks surprised and then impressed when the new Veronica doesn't cry at his taunting. When she just smirks at him and walks by he doesn't know what to think. _

_The rumors around school about Veronica's sexuality go crazy. Each rumor is more outlandish than the rest. Logan soaks it up. Duncan appears numb and looks around unseeingly. The only time Duncan shows any emotion is when Logan attacks Veronica directly in front of him._

_Veronica learns how to change her tire. She also becomes friends with the guy at a local garage who promises to keep any old tires for her, since she'll be needing them. _

_Veronica begins going on stake outs for her Dad. She sits alone at lunch. Duncan passes her in the hallway like she is a ghost. _

_Veronica visits Lilly's grave. It's Veronica's 17__th__ birthday, and she says she wants to spend it with the only friend she has. She sits on the grave and looks at the inscription. "Why did you have to leave Lilly? I miss you." _

**Veronica Voiceover:** What say you we skip to the good stuff. Friday, September 19, 2003. The last day Duncan and I were together. He kissed me goodbye before I went with Lilly to Fleet Week. He didn't answer one of my calls that weekend, and on Monday it was like I was suddenly invisible.

_Veronica scrolls forward in the journal, one big Microsoft word document. She slows as she sees September dates flashing past. She stops on an entry for September 17. She skims over the words that describe the ongoing battles between Logan and Lilly, and concludes with Duncan's reaction to Logan kissing Yolanda. Duncan writes that he hopes they fight and make up quickly so that Lilly won't try to drag Veronica to a bunch of parties without Logan or Duncan. He mentions Lilly and Veronica's weekend trip to San Diego's fleet week the coming weekend. _

_The next entry is dated September 20, 2003. Veronica closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Her eyes open and she forces herself to look at the screen. Her face drops and contorts in confusion, disgust, and panic. She covers her mouth and scrambles into the bathroom. We can hear the sound of her retching, as the camera pans to the screen. _

**September 20, 2003**

I can't believe it. My Mom says Veronica is my sister, that my Dad and Leanne Mars had an affair 17 years ago. My Dad and Veronica's Mom. That's sick. If they knew why did they let us date in the first place? But why would my Mom tell me that if it wasn't true? What am I supposed to do? I can't tell Veronica, it would destroy her. She's so close to her Dad. But I can't keep dating her. I can't be around her, I can't be friends with her, I'd never be able to keep this from her. She's relentless when she wants to know something. A trait she and Lilly share. Oh God. Every time I think about it I want to throw up. Every thought about her makes me want to throw up. It wasn't my girlfriend I was kissing, it was my sister. Every touch, every kiss. All with my sister. What do I do? I love her, but I can't be with her, not if she's my sister. I have to break up with her, and I have to make her leave me alone so I won't cave or accidentally tell her. She can't ever know. Not ever. Shit. What am I supposed to do? How could they do this to us?

AN:

_*lines stolen from a variety of pop cultural sources to suit each character. I'd offer a bonus if you know when I'm stealing, but I have no bonus to offer. _

_* I have to change the timeline a bit due to all the contradictory dates and events. I'm pulling data from Mars investigations timeline. But I have to move stuff to make it work._


	3. Chapter 2 Who's your daddy?

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I own nothing.

AN: My memory is playing tricks on me, I thought Veronica didn't know about the possible paternity issue until after Christmas, because she acts normal around Duncan and doesn't bring it up to Jake at the party. But she found out in Like a Virgin (Season 1 Ep 8) so I had to rethink some of the reveals in the journal.

**Chapter 2**

**Veronica Voiceover:** So Duncan broke up with me rather than tell me that I might be his sister. At least now I know why.

_Veronica continues reading Duncan's journal, eyes glued to the screen shifting left to right down the page, immersing herself in the past, seeing it through Duncan's perspective. Understanding a bit, just a very bit, why he did what he did. It would not have been her way, but the past is past. Their love had been bubblegum and sugar coated kisses, not the kind of love to last through a trial like this. _

**September 21, 2003**

I hate my life. I wish I was dead. I started ignoring Veronica today. I just walked down the hall and looked right through her. Acted as if I didn't know her. No worse, like she didn't exist. I can't even look at her, because every time I do I see the hurt look on her face, and I just want to hold her and make it better. But I'm the one hurting her, because our parents were too, too, scared(?) to stop this before it started.

She looks so cute when she's sad. I can see the pain in her beautiful blue eyes. No. That's wrong. She's my sister, I have to stop thinking about her like that. I have to. I have to stop loving her. It's sick. It's wrong.

As if that wasn't bad enough, Lilly is pissed. And when she is upset she makes my life miserable too. As if I could be more miserable. I haven't told her or Logan anything and God knows they are two of the nosiest people on the planet. They keep hounding me. But I can't. I can't stand to have either of them look at me like I'm some sick bastard. But I am, I can't stop thinking about Veronica. Sweet Veronica. She can't find out. And Logan would never be able to keep it from Lilly, and Lilly would never be able to keep it from Veronica. So I guess that leaves me. Alone.

I can't talk to her. I can't look at her.

----------------

_Flashback, Neptune High hallway _

**Veronica:** Why is Duncan pretending I no longer exist?

**Lilly:** Umm...because he's a freak. I don't know. I'm his sister, not his shrink.

**Veronica:** It's like he's broken up with me but hasn't gotten around to telling me yet.

**Lilly:** He has been weird the past few days. Maybe his right hand finally said no.

**Veronica:** Can you not see I'm really upset about this?

**Lilly:** (laughs impatiently) God, Veronica, please! Will you stop, okay? He's going through like a phase or something. You two are meant for each other. He's not that stupid. (at Veronica's dissatisfied look) Fine. I'll talk to him.

**Veronica: **Thank you.

_Lilly walks past Veronica, then pauses and turns._

**Lilly:** You know, I don't know what you people would do without me.

_Lilly turns again and goes on her way. Veronica gives a wry smile._

_End flashback_

------------------------

_It felt like an intrusion to read the words that Duncan had committed to page in the belief that they would be private, but Veronica continued on. Intruding into other people's lives is what she did now. Truth was her religion. Duncan's decisions had effected her life, and she had a right to know the truth. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** And with a mother like Celeste, it's not like he had any expectation of privacy anyway. Besides he might knon things that could help solve the mystery of Lilly's murder.

**September 22, 2003**

Lilly confronted me today about treating Veronica like shit. At first she just treated me like I was a stupid boy, but when I refused to tell her anything she got mad. She yelled and yelled and yelled, but then she must have seen on my face that it was serious and she calmed down. Or I should say she changed tactics. She told me how hurt Veronica is, like I couldn't see that for my self.

I thought I was strong enough to bear this secret alone, but as soon as she was nice to me, it just came out. The she laughed. I'm ripping my heart out and Lilly laughs. Of course she assumes that Mom was lying. But she wouldn't lie to me. Not about this. Not about something this important. Lilly told me to get a paternity test to prove it one way or the other, but I don't think I can. Seeing in black and white how much DNA we share? No. I just, no.

As Lilly was leaving she reminded me that Dad had always acted kinda weird around Veronica. And that Leanne refused to come in our house when she dropped off or picked up Veronica. I guess it makes sense now.

At least Lily didn't look at me with disgust or horror. That's how Veronica looks at me in my dreams now. Like I'm a pedophile.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Lilly knew. She knew and she didn't tell me.

-----------------

_Flashback, Neptune High hallway _

_Veronica and Lilly walk down the school corridor._

**Veronica:** Yesterday you said we were made for each other.

**Lilly:** I don't-I really, I don't want to be in the middle of this.

_Lilly gives an uncomfortable laugh._

**Veronica:** What is "this"?

**Lilly:** I just think that maybe you should just move on.

**Veronica:** What!

**Lilly:** I can think of a half dozen guys off the top of my head that would be a better match for you than Duncan.

**Veronica:** What did he say to you? Did I do something?

**Lilly:** No, it's not you. It's just...I-he needs some time alone for a while.

_Veronica stops._

**Veronica:** Would you stop walking? What is so horrible that you can't tell me?

**Lilly:** (serious) Can you trust me? It's for the best, Veronica. I know that it doesn't seem like it right now, but it is! You deserve better.

_Veronica looks at her friend, closes her eyes briefly then spins rounds, upset. She hurries away. Lilly looks concerned. Veronica races to the girls' restroom, the one present-day Veronica uses as her office._

_End flashback_

-----------------

**Veronica Voiceover:** (anguished) How could she not tell me? Oh, God, does Logan know?

**September 23, 2003**

Lilly tried to get me to talk to Veronica again today, but I refused. She was mad but at least she promised not to tell Veronica anything. Yet. There is always a "yet" with Lilly. She said if I was going to be stupid then she was going to tell Veronica to move on. Which to Lilly means making out with random guys at a party. And at lunch, in the hallway, in the pool, pretty much everywhere. How am I supposed to deal with that? No, Veronica isn't like Lilly. She won't do that to me. She is sweet and kind and innocent, and Lilly is, well, Lilly.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Truthfully I don't know what would have happened if Lilly had lived. But she died and it changed everything. Logan turned into a dick, Duncan turned into a zombie and me? I got chewed up and spit out.

**September 24, 2003**

I haven't been sleeping. I dream about Veronica. Veronica hating me, accusing me of defiling her. Veronica with looking at me so trustingly. Kissing Veronica, but then she turns into Lilly. I wake up shaking and sweating, so I try not to sleep. I just have to make it through one more day until the weekend. Two whole days when I don't have to see Veronica. I bet Lilly is planning on bringing her over here just to torture me, but I have a plan. Logan is coming over later and I'm going to suggest a guy's weekend. Logan has been so mopey over Lilly this week, I know he'll be down. It's so weird at school now, me trying to ignore Veronica, Lilly punishing Logan, Logan trying to get Lilly back, and Veronica caught in the middle of things she doesn't understand. It was so perfect before, me and Veronica, Logan and Lilly. How did it get so

_The entry is unfinished. _

**September 25, 2003**

Logan and Dad are acting weird. Logan asked me what happened last night, but I fell asleep before he came over so I don't know what he's talking about. Dad kept looking at me all worried this morning and he was actually waiting for me when I got home after soccer practice. I hope I didn't have an episode. That's all I need. At least I don't have to see Veronica anymore today. I heard Lilly trying to get her to come over tonight, but Veronica refused. Thank God Logan is always ready for a party, we're going down to Pacific Beach with some of the guys. A nice hotel on the beach, surf, sun, beer and no sisters. I hope this gets easier. Some guys on the team were asking about her today. I can tell guys are gonna start coming around her soon. But that's good. She should move on. Be happy. One of us should be happy.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Episode? What kind of episode? I don't remember Duncan or Lilly ever saying anything about Duncan being sick.

**September 25, 2003**

I think Lilly is sneaking around with someone. It must be someone really bad, because normally she'd love to rub Mom and Logan's faces in it. At least whoever it is, is keeping her busy so she's not busting my chops about Veronica.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Lilly said she had a secret, a good one. I wonder who would have been "good" enough to make Lilly keep it a secret.

**September 30, 2003**

I had another episode Sunday night. I don't remember anything, just waking up in the hospital. They made me stay for three days. Under a psych hold. Fuck. Even Lilly looked worried. And Lilly never worries. At least I got to miss three days of school.

I have to cut Veronica completely out of my life. I still love her so much and it's not getting better. I can't see her, or hear her, or talk to her. Maybe I should transfer schools. Or go to boarding school. No, then I would never get to see her. God, I'm fucked up.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Duncan was in the hospital under a three-day psych hold? Lilly said he was in Washington DC with Jake for an economics of technology conference. Wait, I remember overhearing Carrie and Susan in the bathroom around that time…

-----------------------

_Flashback to the girls bathroom at Neptune High. _

_Carrie and her friend, Susan Knight, are at the mirrors. Unbeknownst to them, a long haired Veronica is in one of the stalls and can hear them._

**Susan:** I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did.

**Carrie:** Oh, I know.

**Susan:** I mean, of all of the girls in the school Duncan could have gone out with, Veronica Mars? (snorts) I mean, how insane is that?

**Carrie:** He's out of his mind, that's for sure.

**Susan:** She really got her claws into him. You know, I actually sort of feel sorry for the guy. I mean, you know all she's after is his money.

**Carrie:** No, I mean, he's literally crazy. Like loony-bin crazy.

**Susan:** What are you talking about?

**Carrie:** Well, you know how Brian's brother is a resident at the hospital? And Brian told Ashley that last week, Duncan was brought in, kicking and screaming, foaming at the mouth, calling out Veronica's name. It took like three orderlies to get him in a straitjacket.

_In her stall, Veronica is distressed at this._

**Susan:** Come on.

**Carrie:** That's what I heard.

_Veronica flushes the toilet and storms out. Carrie and Susan turn and see her. Veronica goes to the sink._

**Veronica:** Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight. Go figure.

_Carrie can't be seen but Susan looks uncomfortable._

_End Flashback_

------------------------------

**Veronica Voiceover: **I guess they weren't just pulling that shit out of their asses. That's weird, Duncan was writing almost daily, but there are no more entries until Lilly's funeral.

**October 6, 2003**

Lilly is dead. I don't know what happened. How can she be dead? The last thing I remember is coming home from soccer practice then I'm in a limo with Mom and Dad leaving Lilly's funeral. What happened? Why don't I remember? How can Lilly be dead. She can't be dead. I can't, she just, she can't be gone.

_Flashback_

_Tears are streaming down Veronica's face as she remembers those horrible days immediately following Lilly's death. Her murder. Veronica had cried uncontrollably until she finally fell asleep exhausted. She was woke up early the next morning when Logan called her drunk, begging for her to tell him it was all just a bad dream. The days leading up to the funeral were etched into Veronica's mind. Her mother's drinking, her father diligently working the case, Logan crying into whatever bottle of liquor he had managed to get his hands on. He drove over to the Mars house with a bottle clutched tightly in his hand, unable to let go of the only thing that gave him comfort. Leanne had been too far gone herself to question a 15 year old boy's arrival with liquor. _

_The day before the funeral Dick had showed up to haul Veronica out of her house so that the two of them could drag Logan out of the bottle he had crawled into and into the shower. Being dramatic, Logan had thrown himself into the pool instead. When he finally came to the edge he grabbed Veronica and pulled her in too. When she surfaced she had yelled at him, and instinctively tried to dunk him. But Logan, easily being 10 inches taller and 60 pound heavier than her, had just stood there not having to exert any effort to withstand her attempts. That lead to them laughing hysterically, and when the laughter subsided the tears began. Logan and Veronica held each other and cried until the chill of the ocean breeze had driven them inside. Dick found them later curled up together fast asleep on Logan's bed, having left them to their tears while he enjoyed the latest video game in the Echolls' pool house. Everybody dealt in their own way. But walking into Logan's room to see Veronica and Logan wrapped around each other as if they were the only things left to hold onto at all, Dick was unable to force himself to think that things would be ok. They wouldn't. Not for a very long time if ever. So Dick sat to keep watch over his friends, and watched Logan's early release DVD of The Matrix Reloaded. The Wachowski brothers were courting Aaron for their next film and the DVD had been one of many gifts._

_End Flashback_

_Veronica sat back and shook her head, trying to loosen the memories and send them back to their place in the past. She gently closed her laptop, and moved around the room automatically in her nightly routine. She changed into pajamas, brushed out her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail to sleep in. She wandered blindly into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. All the while she carefully tried to blank her mind, blocking out the memories of who they were. Blocking out thoughts of what might have been. _

_**Veronica Voiceover:**_The" what ifs" don't matter. We're all stuck with the reality of the choices we made and the ones that were made for us. There is no going back. There is only survival to face another day. One thing I know for certain. I need to get the DNA test. Reading how heavily it weighed on Duncan, I don't want that for either of us. The test won't change anything between Dad and I. It's us against the world, and nothing will change that. But I need to know.

--

AN:

In my imagination what set off Duncan's tirade that landed him at the hospital "foaming at the mouth" is Lilly getting the pictures from homecoming back and leaving copies on Duncan's desk.

I tried to make Duncan's journal show how integral Lilly was to his life, how naive he is/was, and his go-it-alone hero complex. I admit that I don't have a good idea of how to write Duncan. I'm not a fan, but don't want to be mean. I'm trying to stay somewhat within canon. The dreams stuff kind of came out of no where and just wouldn't stop.

I am still stealing from the VM transcripts posted on /Season_1/


	4. Chapter 3 Dating a movie star

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I own nothing.

AN

I am still stealing from the VM transcripts posted on /Season_1/

I am a stickler for details and am now driving myself crazy trying to schedule out the events in Season 1. As part of my apparent OCD I give you Veronica's schedule for junior year.

1 English lit (pilot, like a virgin)(with Meg, Dick)

2 World history (has to be before lunch, Mars vs Mars)(with Wallace, Carrie)

3 journalism (with Logan and Duncan)

4 PE (has to be before lunch, like a virgin) (with Meg, Pam and Kimmy, Madison?)

lunch

5 physics

6 calculus

7 Spanish

(after school Journalism on publishing days)

We never saw veronica in physics, trig or Spanish but she had to have them to get into college.

**Chapter 3**

_Veronica woke up the next day surprisingly refreshed. Despite the revelations of the night before, she was calm and ready to face the day. Her thoughts drifted to Duncan and how tortured his thoughts were in his Journal. She jumped in the shower then walked to the kitchen wrapped only in a towel to grab a bagel and a soda. Back in her room she quickly opened her computer and ordered another paternity test, but this time she requested the one that used hair samples instead of blood. Keith would not buy her lies about health class a second time. Besides she wasn't even in health class this semester. Her hair still wet and hanging in clumps she punched in her order. _

_Running a hand through her hair to untangle it, she moved to her closet and mentally reviewed her schedule for the day so she could pick out a suitable outfit. She had learned her lesson about certain aspects of the job and short skirts. Suddenly her thoughts skidded to a halt. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I have a date today. With Connor. Connor Larkin. Me. Date. Today.

_Veronica frantically begins picking out piece after piece of clothing before flinging them across the room. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** What do you wear for a date with Hollywood's current golden boy? Cute and casual? Short and flirty? It's times like these when I miss having a girlfriend to talk to.

_She scans the closet and the piles of clothes on the floor before picking up a short jean skirt and pulling a tight black shirt off a hanger. She rushes into the bathroom and blows her hair straight before curling the ends under and pulling the top section of her hair at her crown back. Putting on her boots, she surveys herself in the mirror. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Not bad for a girl on a budget.

-----------------

_Veronica drives over to pick up Wallace and the two friends kid back and forth all the way to school. Veronica debates telling Wallace about the date, but decides it's too girly, and she is too nervous to be teased about it. Arriving at school, Veronica parks her LeBaron in a sea of shiny new SUVs and BMWs. Her good mood lasts only as long as it takes for her to see Duncan in the hallway. _

**Veronica:** (face and voice tense, she cuts off Wallace mid sentence) I, uh, have to go, to, um, do something. (quickly) See ya at lunch.

**Wallace:** (confused) K, girl. You got issues.

**Veronica:** (mumbles as she quickly heads in the opposite direction of Duncan) You have no idea.

_Duncan watches her flee in the opposite direction from him with a sad face. _

-----------------

_Veronica successfully dodges Duncan for the first few class periods. But heading into 3__rd__ period journalism, she knows her luck is about to be up. Chickening out she heads straight to Mrs. Dent and concocts a story to get out of class. Veronica races out and almost runs into Duncan in the doorway. Duncan reaches towards to stop her or steady her but she backs away from him and then hurries down the hall. Duncan looks hurt. _

_Guilt is not an emotion Veronica is comfortable with. In her former life she rarely did anything to feel guilty about. And if she did, Lilly convinced her that she was silly for feeling that way. As the new, harder Veronica she was pragmatic about what had to be done. If people were hurt in the process of discovering the truth, well that's the way the chips fell. If Veronica hurt someone deliberately, they probably deserved it. But reading Duncan's journal, being privy to his inner thoughts, things he had never told anyone, left Veronica feeling uncomfortable. And when Veronica felt uncomfortable, scared, or overwhelmed, she ran. Ran until she had her emotions properly contained, bottled up on a shelf. She told herself she would deal with them eventually. She just needed some time. _

_After enduring another torture session, otherwise known as girls PE, Veronica headed to lunch, looking forward to sitting with Wallace for an hour when she didn't have to be on defense. When she saw Duncan standing at his locker talking to John Enbom and Shelly Pomroy, she sped up and darted towards the hallway on her left. With her attention still on Duncan she crashes straight into Casey as he rounds the corner into the main hallway. _J

**Casey:**Whoa. (laughing) You alright?

_Casey instinctively reaches out to steady Veronica, putting his hands on her shoulders. But he does not immediately release her. Veronica looks up at Casey not making any move to break his hold on her._

_**Veronica: **_Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.

**Casey:**I guess, where's the fire?

_Veronica looks to the right to see that she and Casey are being watched by Duncan and the other milling 09ers. She flushes. Casey looks over and sees Duncan watching them. He smiles. _

**Casey:**Trying to avoid someone?

_**Veronica: **_(looking back at Casey, lowers her voice conspiratorially) Yeah, do you have any tips on how to keep the undesirables away?

**Casey:** (matching her tone)Depends on what kind of undesirables we're talking about.

_Casey wraps his arm around Veronica's shoulder with his body between her and Duncan._ _Veronica looks grateful and allows Casey to lead her down the hallway towards the lunch area._

**Casey:**If it's a male admirer you're trying to keep away, just find a more attractive, stronger, smarter guy to hang out with.

_**Veronica: **_Oh really? And where would I find such a fine male specimen? (she puts a hand up to shade her eyes as they exit into the bright sunshine, and scans the assembled student body intently)

**Casey:**(looks around) You're right, looks like slim pickings here. (smiles flirtatiously down at Veronica) maybe you should try a book store or a publishing company sometime.

_**Veronica: **_(looks a bit startled, but quickly recovers) A book store? Publishing? (purses her lips and shakes her head) If I were looking, (stressing the word if) I would want a man Casey, not a nerd.

**Casey:**(nods his head in acknowledgement, then looks affronted) Veronica, I thought you would appreciate a man who has read at least one book in the last year.

_**Veronica: **_Oh, I do.

**Casey:**And Cliff's Notes doesn't count.

_**Veronica: **_(snaps her fingers) Shucks.

_Casey has safely delivered her to her lunch table to find Wallace waiting with a carefully neutral look on his face. A slow smile stretches across his face as he watches Casey and Veronica flirt._

**Casey:**(serious, but with a playful edge) Think about it.

_Casey nods to Veronica and mock bows to her before going to the 09er table. Duncan watches from the double doors leading outside. He is frowning. Veronica sits down and smiles appreciatively at Casey as he walks away. The noise in the lunch area immediately picks up as people who had stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange return to their lunch conversations. When Wallace snorts, she looks at him questioningly. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **You know what.

**Veronica: **Obviously I don't.

**Wallace: **(girly voice) Oh Casey, thanks for walking me to my table. The lunch area is full of scary monsters. (deep voice) No problem Veronica, anytime you need a body guard I'm your guy. (girly voice) Oh Casey, you're my hero.

_Veronica is smiling at Wallace trying not to laugh. _

**Veronica: **(looks pointedly at Dick sitting at a nearby table with Madison) The monsters are real Wallace. AndI do not sound like that.

**Wallace: **If you say so.

**Veronica: **I do. And Casey and I are not like that.

**Wallace: **Like what? Lustful and…

**Veronica: **(interrupts) Hey, enough. (pauses) He was just being nice.

**Wallace: **(girly voice) Oh Casey, you're my hero. (pantomimes swooning)

**Veronica: **(laughing) Stop. You're repeating yourself. You need new material.

**Wallace: **Ok, ok. (looks at Veronica intently) Seriously? Cult boy? You must have the worst taste in men ever.

_Veronica blushes slightly, and looks down. She begins eating her lunch, but we can see that her eyes are carefully following Duncan's progress across the lunch yard. His head swivels from Veronica to Casey before sitting down next to Luke. Logan has not come back to school. She and Wallace spend the rest of lunch talking about their plans for Christmas Break. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** That's great advice Casey. If only you could tell me how to avoid my ex-boyfriend slash possible half brother as easily. Note to self. Never date someone at your high school. You can't escape them.

------------

_The second half of the school day passes quickly for Veronica with no more close encounters with Duncan or Casey. Cursing her physics teacher for assigning homework over the break, Veronica drives to Mars Investigations. Keith is out of town, but Veronica wants to check the voicemail and pay some bills. She also needs to check on the credit cards of a few clients' cheating husbands to see where to plan her next few stakeouts. _

_Veronica is busy at the office and calls Keith for an update. He doesn't answer so she leaves a message. She looks at the clock and realizes she has to meet Connor in less than 45 minutes. Her stomach is instantly full of butterflies. She goes into the bathroom to brush her hair and check her makeup. She puts on some lip gloss and tries to psych herself up. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Come on Veronica just because you're attracted to him doesn't mean that he's out to screw you over. There are still some nice guys out there.

_She smiles for a second thinking of her Dad and Wallace. When Casey's face pops into her mind she shakes her head. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** No. Seriously no, Veronica. Casey is an 09er. A cute 09er, but you've been down that road before. Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me three times? No thanks.

_She closes up the office and walks downstairs to her car. Stopping off at home to walk Backup she decides to bring him along. If the conversation lags, Backup is a good ice breaker. He's also a great reason to cut a bad date short._

_Arriving at Mystic Mocha a few minutes early, she turns off the car and scans the area for Connor and paparazzi. Connor is a staple in the tabloids and entertainment shows, and Veronica has no desire to experience that torment again. The media had been relentless after Lilly's murder, and with the Kanes shut tightly behind closed doors, the media frenzy had turned to Veronica, Logan and the rest of their friends. Being discussed on 60 Minutes and the Today Show again was an honor Veronica would willingly forgo. _

_The coast clear, Veronica stands in line to order a vanilla latte and raspberry muffin. A few people were ahead of her ordering ridiculously complicated coffee concoctions. The waitress behind the counter diligently transcribed the orders before rolling her eyes. Just then Veronica felt someone come up a little too close behind her. Backup growls as she turns to tell whoever it was to back off but laughs when she sees Connor in what she assumes is his "going out in public incognito" outfit. _

_He is wearing jeans, flip flops, and a plain white tee that probably cost more than her entire outfit. But on his head is a baseball hat pulled low, and a pair of aviator sunglasses. _

**Veronica: **(giggles) Hi Connor. (whispers) Or should I call you Julian Sark?

**Connor: **Who?

_Veronica pulls on Backup's leash and Backup calms down when he doesn't sense any fear in Veronica. Connor looks at the large dog a bit warily, but gamely reaches down to pat his head._

**Veronica: **I thought you were going to practice your Sodoku? Sharpen up your mental sparing abilities. Julian Sark, he was on Alias?

**Connor: **Oh. I was out of the country filming when that was on.

**Veronica: **It was on for five seasons.

**Connor: **Oh. Well I never saw it. (smiles) But Jennifer Garner is hot.

**Veronica: **(nods toward Backup) This is Backup.

**Connor: **Your dog's name is Backup?

**Veronica: **Yep. You find the place easily enough?

**Connor: **Sure. What's good here? (peers up at the menu)

**Veronica: **You might be able to read it for yourself if you took off your sunglasses, Corey Hart.

**Connor: **Connor. My name is Connor. (smirks) And don't be afraid of the guy in shades.

_They move forward in line and Veronica places her order. When she reaches into her bag to grab her wallet, Connor stops her. He places his order fo_r large iced triple soy white mocha with whip_ and a low-calorie lemon poppyseed muffin and pays for both of them. Veronica laughs internally that his drink probably has 600 calories, but the muffin is low fat. No one appears to recognize Connor as they luckily find an empty table on the sidewalk. _

**Veronica: **So how are things Connor?

**Connor: **Good, you know my future is so bright I gotta wear shades.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Right.

**Connor: **How about you? Solve any mysteries since I've seen you?

**Veronica: **(smiles) No. Sadly, business has been a bit slow.

**Connor: **How about school?

**Veronica: **You care about how my high school is? (narrows her eye) Is this character research for your next role?

**Connor: **Not unless I'm playing a petite hot blond high school girl in my next film.

**Veronica: **(blushes)They can do wonders with makeup and special effects these days.

**Connor: **Not that good. So school?

**Veronica:** (sing song voice) I study nuclear science, I love my classes, I got a crazy teacher, he wears dark glasses.

**Connor: **(laughs) Ok. School is out. Then what should we talk about?

_Their order is called and Connor gets up to get it. Returning to the table he hands Backup a Doggie Bagel. Backup begins chewing on it happily and curls up on Veronica's feet._

**Veronica: **(looks touched) Today was the last day of school. We have two weeks off.

**Connor: **You sound happy about that.

**Veronica: **I am.

**Connor: **You have big plans for the holidays?

**Veronica: **The usual, getting drunk on eggnog, flashing the carolers, stealing baby Jesus.

**Connor: **Of course. Don't forget to blackmail your military school instructors.

**Veronica: **(quirks her head in acknowledgement)Already done. (grins, looks around, sniffs exaggeratedly)

(in unison)

**Connor: **What is that smell?

**Veronica: **What is that smell?

_Both laugh. _

**Connor: **That I did see. I love Dennis Leary. I was actually up for a part in _The Ref._

**Veronica: **Really? Which one?

**Connor: **Lloyd's nephew.

**Veronica: **Nah. You're too pretty to be a part of that family.

**Connor: **Thanks. (pauses) I think.

**Veronica: **So what about you? How does Hollywood's golden boy spend the holidays?

**Connor: **(puffs out his chest, leans back and puts his arms behind his head) It's good.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Connor: **Yep, I go home to the Valley to spend the week with my family.

**Veronica: **(deadpan) Wow. The Valley. That's exotic.

**Connor: **(relaxes back into a normal sitting position)I know. Mom cooks a turkey. It's never done on time for dinner, nor is it cooked all the way through. Grandma bakes pies and cookies non stop and is always tying to fix me up with a "nice girl" from the neighborhood. (he uses air quotes for nice girl)

**Veronica: **(makes a sad face)Poor Connor.

**Connor: **It's not so bad. Dad, Grandpa and I sit around and watch football.

**Veronica: **Ooh. (her eyes are dancing)

**Connor: **To liven things up, Grandpa asks me to pull his finger occasionally.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Gross.

**Connor: **Your Grandpa never asked you to pull his finger?

**Veronica: **I don't remember my Grandparents well. My Mom's mom died when I was a baby. And my Dad's father died in Vietnam. His Mom was in a car accident when I was in 3rd grade. It's just me and my Dad now.

_She deliberately skips over Leanne's absence. Connor looks sad for her. Veronica tries to lighten the mood._

**Veronica: **How do you keep the paparazzi and the fan girls away?

**Connor: **The police chief in town is my uncle. He keeps order. The photographers used to try to get some shots, but frankly it's boring and not worth a night in jail.

**Veronica: **I like your uncle's style.

_Veronica nibbles on her muffin, and listens to Connor talk about his niece and two nephews. He seems like a normal guy, not an actor who makes millions for a film. He tells Veronica one anecdote about his niece when she had liked her first boy. She was only in kindergarten at the time, and couldn't understand why the boy she liked kept pulling her hair and pushing her around. Connor's sister, in true sibling fashion, had told her daughter that Connor was the only one who could explain this behavior. Connor had tried to avoid it, but in the end a pair of big brown eyes and a sad pout had beat him down and he tried to explain that boys have a hard time expressing their emotions and that pulling her hair was most likely his way of showing that he liked her back. His niece had listened to this explanation before declaring that boys were stupid and kicking Connor in the knee for being a boy._

_Veronica laughed and Connor smiled ruefully._

**Connor: **Some guys never grow out of that phase.

_Connor seems to be hinting at something, but Veronica isn't sure what. _

**Veronica: **(quickly) If you try to pull my hair or push me, Backup will take you down.

**Connor: **(amused)I'll try to remember that.

**Veronica: **Sounds like your family is pretty close.

**Connor: **(leans forward with his elbows on the table)Yeah, it gets crazy, you know? All the money and the fancy clothes and parties, but when I go home I'm just Connor. My family keeps me grounded, and my sister never lets me forget what a dork I was back when.

**Veronica: **(adamantly)Do not try to tell me you were all homely and didn't even attend your prom, because I won't believe it. You were on _Passions _when you were a teenager.

**Connor: **(laughs) Ok, I won't. But I was a dork in grade school and I didn't attend my prom.

_Veronica raises an eyebrow, waiting._

**Connor: **I was in Vancouver filming a pilot.

**Veronica: **Of course you were.

_Connor's phone rings, looking at the screen, he tells Veronica he has to take the call. Veronica nods her assent and pulls out her own phone. Connor wanders down the sidewalk a few feet to talk._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Wow, it's 9:30 already? Time flies when you're having fun, talking to a gorgeous guy who hasn't looked at another girl once since we got here. I might be in trouble here.

_Connor comes back to the table and sees Veronica standing up with her bag slung over her shoulder. _

**Connor: **Time's up?

**Veronica: **(suddenly shy) Yeah, I should get home.

**Connor: **Alright. I need to stop by Aaron's before I head back up to LA.

_Connor puts his hand on Veronica's back and walks her towards her car._

**Veronica: **How is he?

**Connor: **Good. He should be back at work next week after Christmas.

**Veronica: **That soon?

**Connor: **I guess. We only have a few more scenes left to shoot so we should be done by New Years.

_There is an awkward silence as they reach Veronica's car. She opens the door and Backup hops in. She puts her bag in the front seat and then turns back to Connor._

**Veronica: **(softly) I had fun. Thanks for inviting me.

**Connor: **Thanks for agreeing. So how did I do?

**Veronica: **Huh?

**Connor: **Did I restore your faith in men at all? Or are you still expecting me to pull the rug out from under you?

**Veronica: **Oh, (tilts her head deep in thought) Well you did good. Restore my faith in men? (grimaces) Not so much.

**Connor: **Good enough to get a second date?

**Veronica: **(smiles hugely) Yeah. I mean, yes.

**Connor: **How about New Year's? You got plans already?

**Veronica: **No. I'm not exactly Miss Popularity.

**Connor: **I don't believe that.

**Veronica: **You should.

**Connor: **(not sure what to think and not wanting to waste time arguing about it) New Year's?

**Veronica: **In LA?

**Connor: **Yeah, there are a few big parties. You could pick which one we go to.

**Veronica: **I'm underage, I couldn't get in a lot of places.

**Connor: **Don't worry, you'd be with me.

_Connor displayed the same casual arrogance and acceptance of the privileges that being rich and beautiful brought that Lilly, Logan and Duncan all had._

**Veronica: **(unsure) It's kinda far away.

**Connor: **(seeing her reluctance) You could stay the night.

_Veronica immediately steps back and bumps into her car._

**Connor: **(hold up his hands placating) Right, no that came out wrong. (he rubs his hand over the back of his neck nervously) You know most girls don't make me work this hard for a date.

**Veronica: **(defensive) I'm not most girls.

**Connor: **Ok, let me try again. Please come to LA for New Years. You could stay at my place or I'll get you a hotel room. Bring a couple of friends if you want. It'll be fun. No funny business. Remember, I promised not until the third date, and this will only be our second.

**Veronica: **(smiles tentatively) Ok. I'll see if I can get a few friends to come. I'll call you?

**Connor: **(relieved)Great.

_That settled, Connor leans down and slowly presses his lips to Veronica's cheek. He can tell she is still skittish and doesn't want to spook her. He pulls back and Veronica looks up at him with a serious expression. _

**Veronica: **'Night.

**Connor: **Good night Veronica Mars.

_Connor waits for her to start her car and pull away before he gets in his car to leave. Veronica gives him a small wave and smile as she drives past._

---------------------------

_Arriving at the Echolls estate, Connor narrowly avoids running over some photographers at the gate. The tabloids are still running almost weekly stories about Aaron's stabbing and the toll his affairs are taking on his marriage. Feeding the media fire, several women had come forward about their liaisons with aging action star. Connor throws his mega-watt smile at the flashing shutterbugs while he waits for the gate to open and grant him admission. He smiles, but does not answer any questions. _

_The Echolls mansion, hidden from cameras by a curved landscaped driveway, is typical Southern California sprawling ranch style home with some Spanish architectural details. Connor is let inside by a maid dressed in the traditional black dress and white apron. As the maid leaves to find Aaron, Connor waits patiently in the foyer. He hears Logan talking animatedly and getting closer. _

_Logan is on the phone and comes to a quick halt when he sees Connor standing in his house. _

**Logan: **(into his phone) Yeah, alright man. I'll see you then. (pauses) Sounds good.

_Logan disconnects the call and slips his phone in his jeans' pocket._

**Logan:** (turns to Connor) What are you doing here?

**Connor: **I'm here to see your dad.

**Logan: **You come to kiss up some more? Make sure you get invited to next year's fun filled holiday party?

**Connor: **What's your problem Logan?

**Logan: **Me? Why would I have a problem? You, you're the one with the problem, or at least you will be once this cinematic masterpiece bombs at the box office.

**Connor: **(ignoring Logan's taunting)We used to be friends Logan. What happened to that?

_Logan remembers exactly what happened. Logan and Connor had gone out one night and really tied one on. They were so drunk they ended up passed out in the VIP area at the Viper room. Connor had missed his call time the next day. The producer and director were pissed as was Aaron, who was the star of the film. Connor had let is slip that he and Logan had been out and had lost track of time. Aaron was not pleased. Connor had been put on a short leash and given a minder to ensure his prompt attendance for the rest of the film. Aaron had beaten Logan into one painful mass of bruises with at least two broken ribs. Logan had to hide out at home for weeks to avoid being photographed or seen with bruises. He was only 14 at the time._

**Logan: **(scornful) I have friends. They don't "accidentally" rat me out to my old man.

**Connor: **Look, I apologized for that. I didn't mean to get you in trouble.

**Logan:** Whatever.

**Connor:** I'm sorry Logan. I know Aaron is hard on you.

**Logan: **(scoffs) You don't know anything.

**Connor: **Can we just let this go?

**Logan: **(rolls his eyes) Yeah. Sure. Bygones. Happy now?

**Connor: **(sighs) Yes. I am.

**Logan:** (fake smiles) Well that makes me happy.

_Logan leans back against a pillar and looks like he is willing at least to attempt civility with Connor._

**Connor:** (trying to move on) What are you doing for New Years? Coming up to LA?

**Logan:** I dunno. I have to weigh my options. (slick smile)

**Connor:** You know your name is still on all the guest lists. (getting no response from Logan, he continues) Come on, the high school girls will still be here when you get back.

**Logan:** (laughs genuinely) Maybe.

**Connor:** Man, you Neptune kids are making me work hard tonight.

**Logan:** (jokes) Someone else is giving Connor Larkin a hard time? Who? I need to know this paragon of discerning taste.

**Connor:** Veronica.

**Logan:** Veron… (incredulous) Veronica Mars? (he stands up straight and takes a step towards Connor)

**Connor:** Yeah.

**Logan:** (stunned) Short? Sarcastic?

**Connor:** Blond. Beautiful.

**Logan:** You, (chokes on his words), you asked her out?

**Connor:** Yeah. (shrugs) She's great. Different from the usual girls I take out.

**Logan:** (mutters) You have no idea.

_Connor has a big smile on his face, and Logan suddenly wants to punch him. Logan doesn't know why, but he does not like the idea of Veronica and Connor together. _

**Logan:** Don't you think she's a bit young for you?

**Connor:** Two years. That's nothing.

**Logan:** She's in high school.

**Connor:** She's…

**Logan:** (interrupts) Do not say she's mature for her age.

**Connor:** She is.

**Logan:** Whatever. Veronica is, (pauses, trying to gather his thoughts) she's, well, she was…..

_He trails off realizing he doesn't know how to describe who Veronica is or who she was, and he especially can't describe how she went from one to the other without rehashing the past for Connor._

**Connor:** What's her deal? She said something about some bad boyfriends.

**Logan:** (frowning) I wouldn't know.

**Connor:** You two are friends.

**Logan:** No. I mean, we were friends. Past tense.

**Connor:** She helped you out with the card game. She was here in your house.

**Logan:** Yeah, but she…She did that to help Duncan and Weevil. Not me. And she blackmailed her way into the game. I didn't invite her.

**Connor:** (disbelieving) Ok.

**Logan:** You should stay away from her, she's….(he trails off again)

**Connor:** What?

**Logan:** Just do it man. She's not your type. Trust me.

_The maid returns to the foyer and tells Connor that Aaron is available and in his den. _

**Connor:** Talk to you later man.

**Logan:** Sure. Good luck.

_Logan heads up the stairs and Connor follows the maid back to Aaron's den. Logan looks confused, angry and a bit scared. Slamming the door to his room behind him, Logan storms around looking for something to distract him. His room is full of possible distractions. Music, video games, TV, DVDs, computer, phone, liquor. But none of these things seem likely to distract him from his thoughts. He paces around in circles, fiddling with a book, sunglasses, and a CD lying around. He doesn't know why he cares that Connor is going after Veronica, but he does. He tries to rationalize it to himself. _

_Maybe he's responding protectively of Veronica because when they were friends she was naive and soft. It's just a holdover from the past. Yeah. That's it. He hadn't liked it when she'd dated Troy either. But Logan couldn't sell that one even to himself. Veronica was the opposite of naïve and soft now. And Logan hadn't felt the need to protect her in a long time. If fact he usually felt the need to hurt her. _

_Maybe he just didn't want to see Veronica happy. Or Connor for that matter. Especially happy together. That explanation worked better. Logan didn't like either of them and didn't want them to be happy. It would suck if they were happy together and had met because of him. Logan was getting himself worked up now, his thoughts shouting that she had betrayed him, betrayed Lilly and the Kanes and she didn't deserve to be happy. And no matter how much Duncan ignored Veronica, Logan knew he was still a hung up on her. Seeing her date someone would hurt his friend. _

_Satisfied that he had adequate reasons for feeling unsettled and angry about the pairing of Veronica and Connor, Logan flopped down on his bed and called Dick to see if he was up for a trip to LA for New Years._

------------------------

_Back at her apartment Veronica feeds Backup and settles into the couch to watch TV. She is smiling and looks contented and relaxed. Her phone rings and she smiles even larger when she sees "Dad" on the screen. Keith's greeting of "Who's your daddy?" lets her know he caught the bail jumper. In short order father and daughter go over the details of the transfer and Keith's flight back home. They move on to Christmas plans, and Veronica tries to pump information out of her Dad about where he has her gifts hidden. Keith laughs at her efforts and tells her she needs to work on her interrogation skills. Veronica pouts. They say their goodbyes and I love you's and end the call. _

_Veronica continues to watch TV but looks at the bag holding her laptop with increasing frequency. She is too curious to know what other secrets Duncan was keeping that would be revealed in his journal, but she was loathe to ruin her rare good mood by immersing herself in the past again. After a few more minutes Veronica gets up and takes her computer into her room, checking to see that the front door is deadbolted and extinguishing the lights. She boots up her computer and sits down to read. _

**October 13, 2003**

Veronica's Dad thinks Dad had something to do with Lilly's death. But I don't understand why. Mom and Dad were at the Neptune Grand, they weren't even at home so why would Mr. Mars think Dad was involved? Nothing makes sense to me anymore.

Mom is making me go back to school tomorrow. I'll have to see Veronica again. I'm still not ready for that. Everyone will be looking at me and talking. And Lilly won't be there.

**Veronica Voiceover:** It wasn't just the kids at school talking. The whole nation was focused on Lilly's murder. The news coverage was intense. Nancy Grace, Larry King Live, all the morning shows, Dr. Drew, Anderson Cooper, they were all covering the case and rehashing Lilly and Jake's lives every day and night. It's odd that with all those "investigative journalists" around interviewing anybody they could find, that no one saw Lilly after the carwash and before she got home. The coroner put her official time of death at around 4pm but with the traffic ticket I know Lilly was alive and happy at 6:02pm. So where was she? The car wash ended at 3:30. Lilly was still in her Pep Squad uniform so she hadn't been home yet. How come no one saw her? And how did the coroner get the time of death so wrong?

**October 21, 2003**

School sucks. Being home sucks. Everything sucks. I miss Lilly. I miss Veronica. Everything reminds me of how things were, and how things are. I wish Mom and Dad would sell the house. I doesn't feel right to be here without Lilly.

I can't imagine a time when anything will feel good or right again. How could it. Lilly is gone. Veronica probably hates me. Even Logan is different. He's drunk most days now. Mom and Dad are tense all the time. It's like all our lives ended with Lilly, like when she died all our chances at happiness expired. I never imagined my life without Lilly. Never. Then when Veronica and I stated dating and so did Lilly and Logan, I thought we'd all be together forever. I know we are, were, just teenagers, but it felt right. It felt like forever. We were more than friends, we were everything. Family. And now, there is nothing. Just a big gaping hole.

**Veronica Voiceover:** We were like a family. But Duncan's wrong, it didn't end with Lilly's death. Lilly was getting tired of Logan, and eventually one of them would have done something the other found unforgivable. As for me and Duncan? Who knows. I thought we could talk to each other and tell each other anything. What did I know?

**November 9, 2003**

The police video of Lilly is online. Someone in the Sheriffs office leaked it or sold it. It's all over you tube and the internet. It shows her body lying by the pool. Her eyes were open. She was so still. Lilly was never still, she was always moving.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Within 24 hours it was all over the net. Streaming video made it possible. Jake's own technology come back to haunt him. Someone in the Sheriff's office made a fortune while Dad took the blame.

_-----------------------_

_Flashback, Neptune High Library_

_A distressed Veronica is trying to quickly exit the Library but runs straight into Logan. She had just seen the video online. _

**Logan:** (tearful) So does your, uh, does your dad still think that Lilly's father did this? That's my girlfriend. Your friend. Duncan's sister. Your dad is destroying the Kane family. What's the matter with you people, huh? What's the matter with you?

_Veronica stands there speechless and stricken. Unlike Logan, Veronica saw the crime scene first hand. She's been dreaming about seeing Lilly lying there broken every night. Logan looks to be on the verge of tears. Eventually Logan breaks their stare and walks away._

_--------------------_

_The journal entries became less frequent. Veronica remembered those days as the investigation stretched on and the media set up camp. While she seemed to be invisible to Duncan, for Logan and the rest of the 09ers it was as if she had a target on her back. School was miserable, and she cried herself to sleep every night. _

**November 12, 2003**

All the entertainment and news shows are playing the video. I can't go online, check my email or turn on the TV without seeing her face looking at me. I've been dreaming about her every night since I saw the video. One minute Lilly is laughing and planning how to torture Logan or get Veronica to dress more like her then she's lying by the pool with her blank eyes staring up at me. I'm so tired from trying to not sleep then waking up with the dreams every night that I'm out of it.

Something happened today with Logan and Veronica. I'm not sure what, but Logan said something to her and she ran away crying.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Something happened all right. Logan made it his number one priority to hurt me as badly as he was hurting. The 09ers had already squeezed me out, I'd been sitting alone for weeks at lunch, talking to no one in the halls, but after the video was released, Logan declared it open season. Logan made it clear I had to choose. And I did. I chose my Dad. I did it on faith. Faith that he wouldn't go after the Kanes without a good reason. Not that his reasons mattered in the end. But now I know that Lilly's was alive at 6pm and that leaves all the Kanes without alibis. Even Duncan. But reading his words, it seems like he truly doesn't know anything about what happened that day. He genuinely misses Lilly. I know I still do.

----------------------------

_AN:_

_I think I'm bouncing around in my tenses going from past to present. Is it normal? Weird? Distracting? Please let me know._

_I want to have journal entries in each chapter, and try to link them into what is going on in the present. We'll see how successful I am._

_LA is not close to SD in SoCal traffic. It's not "far" but it's not an easy trip most days._

_Thanks to _Bluephoenix70 for telling me Alias was on for 5 seasons, not three. I corrected the mistake.


	5. Chapter 4 New Year's New Friends

Disclaimer: Still not mine, I own nothing.

**Chapter 4**

_We open in the Mars apartment, Veronica is in the kitchen making a sandwich from leftover Christmas turkey. She snacks on chips as she constructs the large sandwich. Sitting on a couch in the living room area, Keith is reading over a case file. Their Christmas tree is drooping a bit and is noticeably dry. Pine needles litter the floor. Backup lays by the door with his chin on his paws looking at Veronica's food hopefully. She relents and throws him a piece of turkey. _

**Keith: **(seeing Backup catch the flying turkey in his mouth) Hey, save some of that for me Tiny.

**Veronica: **(indignant) What? I made the food, I get to eat the food.

**Keith: **(snaking his head, smiles mockingly) I don't know that standing in line at the Honey Baked Ham Store qualifies as cooking.

**Veronica: **Hey, I had to warm it all up to the proper temperature. An oven was involved, therefore it is cooking.

**Keith: **(smiles indulgently) And I appreciate your effort. And the fact that due to your meal planning we actually got to eat turkey this year instead of last year's Pizza Hut feast.

_Veronica ignores the elephant in the room. This was their first Christmas without Leanne. She had left early in January, but she might as well have been gone long before then. Leanne's way of coping with losing their home, status and income, had been to fully embrace the numbing effects of alcohol. The previous Christmas she had started cooking their family's traditional meal only to pass out on the couch with the turkey still in the oven. The potatoes boiled over and burned, the rolls never made it out of the package, and the turkey was frozen inside since Leanne had forgotten to thaw it the night before. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Forgotten. More likely she passed out before the thought crossed her mind. I thought Mom left because she couldn't deal. But now that I've seen the surveillance photos, maybe she left because she thought the threat would disappear with her. Celeste wanted Mom out of town, and maybe me too. Was it just because of Jake and Mom's affair? Or something else?

**Veronica: **(speaking in a weary tone) It was a long line. I slaved over the hot pavement waiting for hours. (narrows her eyes at Keith) It counts. Besides it's good food. And you can pick your sides.

**Keith: **And you conveniently forgot the stuffing.

**Veronica: **Stuffing is gross. It's mushy bread that you're supposed to stick up a dead bird's ass. No thanks.

_The argument is familiar; they have been having it for as long as Veronica had been talking and eating solid_ _food. One year, Veronica had negotiated to eat croutons instead of the stuffing Keith wanted her to try, equating stuffing to a soggy version of the crunchy cubes. Keith had relented but the teasing had become part of their family tradition. When Leanne had been there and sober she would cook a different exotic stuffing recipe each year hoping to entice Veronica to give it a try. But Veronica was stubborn. Her feelings on stuffing were set no matter whether it was wild rice and apple dressing or traditional stuffing. Whatever that was._

**Keith: **(insulted) I like stuffing.

**Veronica: **(smirks) Then you should have waited in line to pick up the food.

**Keith: **Doesn't paying for the food bring any privileges?

**Veronica: **Sure, you had the privilege of a tasty meal.

**Keith: **Sans stuffing.

**Veronica: **Let it go already.

_Veronica walks to the living room with her sandwich and turns on the TV with the remote. Backup follows after here and stands at her feet looking sad._

**Keith: **I bet Backup would like stuffing.

**Veronica: **Backup eats the trash, he's hardly a discerning critic. At least when it comes to food.

_Veronica rubs Backup behind the ears in consolation. They are silent for a few minutes, Keith returns his attention to his case files, already tracking his next bail jumper, and Veronica chews slowly while watching videos on MTV hits. _

**Keith: **(looking up at the TV) I didn't think MTV still played videos.

**Veronica: **(looks at Keith in mild surprise) They have like 6 channels now, Dad, some of them actually play videos. And when did you watch MTV?

**Keith: **I was cool once, Veronica.

_Veronica snorts and almost chokes on her sandwich._

**Veronica: **When?

**Keith: **(happy) Back when you were just a twinkle in my eye, (he sighs nostalgically)

**Veronica: **Ew, is this going to be a long story that will give me nightmares?

**Keith: **(sighs) I was 19 when MTV first launched. I remember sitting around with my college buddies watching as the first song played over Apollo 11 moon landing footage.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Yeah?

**Keith: **(sits back and smiles fondly) We were drinking Pabst Blue Ribbon and waiting for the girls to come over so we could go out clubbing.

**Veronica: **(gasps with laughter) You….(gasp) went…(clears her throat) clubbing?

**Keith: **Yeah, those were the days. (he opens his mouth to continue)

**Veronica: **(looks horrified, interrupts Keith) Please stop.

**Keith: **Veronica….(rises an eyebrow)

**Veronica: **(cautiously) What?

**Keith: **(sing song voice) I want my MTV.

**Veronica: **You've lost it for real this time.

**Keith: **You know what else I want?

**Veronica: **(dryly)I'm afraid to ask.

**Keith: **Money for nothin' and chicks for free.

**Veronica: **(disgusted) Oh God.

_Done with her sandwich, Veronica quickly retreats to the safety of her room, as far away from her loony father that she can get in their small home._

**Keith:** (calling after her) I shoulda learned to play the guitar, I shoulda learned to play them (sound of a door slamming) drums. (Keith cranes his head around the corner looking for Veronica) Honey?

----------------

_Later that day Veronica is again at the refrigerator, poking around for something to eat. Keith enters the apartment and drops the mail on the kitchen island before sorting through it. Veronica glances at it nervously. The paternity test kit should arrive in the next two days. And while it is supposed to be shipped in an unmarked box, Veronica was worried Keith might open it out of curiosity. That would lead to some awkward questions. Her cover story was that it was for a case for a kid at school, but Keith had a pretty good bull-shit detector and could usually tell when Veronica was being less than honest. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Speaking of awkward, I need to talk to Dad about New Years. Then if he says yes I have to convince Wallace to go. Neither conversation is appealing. Oh well, no time like the present.

**Veronica: **Hey Dad? (trying to sound innocent)

**Keith: **(looks at Veronica alertly) Yes Veronica?

**Veronica: **I was thinking of going out for New Years this year.

**Keith: **Ok.

_Keith is waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Veronica doesn't continue or look him in the face Keith turns his whole body to face her, trying to read her body language. _

**Keith: **With who? Where?

**Veronica: **Wallace and some friends, out at a party or something.

**Keith: **(crosses his arms over his chest, preparing for battle) Veronica.

**Veronica: **(trying to act casual) What?

**Keith: **(uses his sheriff's voice and glare) Define a party or something.

**Veronica: **I don't really know yet, but I was thinking outside of Neptune. LA maybe.

**Keith: **LA.

**Veronica: **(peaks up at him through her lashes) Uh-huh.

**Keith: **(smiles) Who do you know in LA?

**Veronica: **(offended) I know people.

**Keith: **(exasperated) Which people do you know in LA?

**Veronica: **Um, well, a guy named Connor.

**Keith: **I see.

**Veronica: **(rushes) I met him a few weeks ago, and he's nice Dad. Really. It's just a party.

**Keith: **Right. And where was this party again?

**Veronica: **I told you we haven't picked a place yet. Maybe a club.

**Keith: **You want to go to LA. For New Years Eve. To a club. With a boy I don't know.

**Veronica: **(smiles) That about sums it up, yeah. But you forgot Wallace.

**Keith: **No.

**Veronica: **What if Mac came too?

_Keith levels a hard look at Veronica. She squirms before smiling and looking up at Keith through her eyelashes again. She pouts just a little, looking disappointed and pushing her lip out a bit. _

**Veronica: **(whines) It's just a party. And I'll be with Wallace.

**Keith:** (losing ground to Veronica's sad face and his own hopes for her to have some teenage normalcy) And Mac.

**Veronica: **And Mac. It's no big deal.

**Keith: **(raises an eyebrow) Ok.

**Veronica: **(smiles hugely, looks relieved) Really? That was easy.

**Keith: **I want to meet this guy.

**Veronica: **(falters) Connor? Uh. Well you see he doesn't exactly live in Neptune and is at home with his family for Christmas.

**Keith: **If he doesn't live here, how did you meet him?

**Veronica: **He was at the Echolls' party.

**Keith: **Is he an actor?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Keith: **Would I know him?

**Veronica: **(evasive)I don't know.

**Keith: **What's his name Veronica?

**Veronica: **Connor.

**Keith: **Connor what?

**Veronica: **(softly)Connor Larkin.

**Keith: **(nods) You want to go to LA. For New Years Eve. To a club. With Connor Larkin.

**Veronica: **Yes?

**Keith: **No.

**Veronica: **But…

**Keith: **No buts Veronica.

**Veronica: **(juts out her chin in defiance) Why? Just because he's an actor?

**Keith: **I don't need a reason.

**Veronica: **And maybe I don't need permission.

**Keith: **(angry)Veronica.

**Veronica: **No. He's a nice guy. We wouldn't be alone. It's New Years. Besides you're the one who wanted me to act more like a teenager. Here it is. Happy now?

**Keith: **(sighs) Not really, no.

**Veronica: **(sensing Keith is weakening) He's nice. I swear. And I ran him in the police database. He's clean.

**Keith: **You've seen him since the party?

**Veronica: **We got coffee. He was a complete gentleman.

_Keith is still unconvinced. _

**Veronica: **Come on Dad, he can hardly be worse than the guys in Neptune. And I have to see them every day. (smiles winningly) He texted me yesterday just to wish me a Merry Christmas. And Backup liked him.

**Keith: **(impressed)You took Backup on a date? (there is a long pause before he relents)Ok.

**Veronica: **(excited)Really?

**Keith: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Thanks Dad.

**Keith: **(sternly) But Wallace and Mac go with you.

**Veronica: **No problem. (rushes back to her room to call Connor, she calls back to Keith) We're gonna stay the night up there, k? Thanks Dad you're the best.

_Her door closes loudly cutting off any protest Keith might have had. Keith looks alarmed, and then shakes his head in resignation. Veronica is a young woman, and he has faith in her ability to take care of herself and her ability to judge someone's character. But just in case he will run a background check on Connor Larkin himself. _

----------------------

_In her room Veronica jumps onto her bed, bouncing on her bottom before scooting back to lean against the headboard with her knees drawn up. She scrolls through the recent calls in her phone and hits send to redial Connor's number. As she hears the phone ring she bites her lip. She looks happy and excited. Almost carefree._

**Connor:** Hello?

**Veronica: **Hey Connor, it's Veronica.

**Connor:** Hello? Veronica?

**Veronica: **(sounds uncertain)Yeah. Veronica Mars?

_Veronica can hear loud noises in the background, then the sounds get softer and her can hear a door closing. _

**Connor:** No, I mean yeah. Veronica, I know who you are, I just couldn't hear you. My family is watching football and the Raiders just threw an interception. How are you?

**Veronica: **Good. How was your Christmas?

**Connor:** It was good. Mom made her famous mashed potatoes.

**Veronica: **So I guess you already did the Vanity Fair cover shoot?

**Connor:** (laughs) Yeah. I can eat real food again.

**Veronica: **So I can come to LA for New Years…

**Connor:** (interrupts) Cool, we'll have fun.

**Veronica: **Well actually I need to know where we're going first so I can convince a few friends to go with me.

**Connor:** Ok.

**Veronica: **My Dad won't let me come unless I do.

**Connor:** No problem. If you want you can put your Dad on with my Dad or worse my Grandma. They'd convince him I'm harmless.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Temping but no. I have his agreement, I don't think I'll mess with it.

**Connor:** You sure? They can tell him all about my kindergarten Christmas pageant. I was a tamale.

**Veronica: **(sputters) A tamale?

**Connor:** This is southern California, and remember I grew up in the Valley. Tamales are as common a Christmas meal as turkey here.

**Veronica: **Right. That's ok. I like tamales.

**Connor:** (joking) Whew. That's good to know. I was wondering….

**Veronica: **Alright, moving on.

**Connor:** Right. New Years. Well there are a few parties. You can pick one.

**Veronica: **Where are they?

**Connor:** Goa, Opera, LAX, Villa and Mood.

**Veronica: **There is a party at the airport? I think we can drop that one off the list.

**Connor:** LAX is a club in Hollywood.

**Veronica: **Oh. Why would you name a club after an airport renowned for long waits, bad food, and annoyed travelers?

**Connor:** I don't know.

**Veronica: **Which one do you want to go to?

**Connor:** Villa or Mood.

**Veronica: **Seriously, who names these places?

**Connor:** (laughs) Villa is on Melrose. They're having a private party that night. It's nice. Good drinks, nice décor. It's got this crazy astronaut suit and peacock behind the bar. Villa also has this rope chandelier. The Lakers hang out there a lot.

**Veronica: **Ooh, my friend Wallace would love that.

**Connor:** The rope chandelier?

**Veronica: **(laughs) Kinky! No, the Lakers. He plays basketball.

**Connor:** I was worried for a second there. Mood is on the Boulevard, it's cool. It has this kinda Zen vibe to it, all stone and wood and oranges and reds.

**Veronica: **No weird decorations?

**Connor:** Actually they have a few stone Buddhas around.

**Veronica: **Cause Buddha was all about elitist overpriced bars.

**Connor:** I guess not. But it's cool looking.

**Veronica: **(laughs) And that's all that counts. You know you left out the most important part.

**Connor:** What part?

**Veronica: **The music.

**Connor:** Ah, you're one of those girls.

**Veronica: **Excuse me?

**Connor:** The girls who dance all night.

**Veronica: **Are you saying you don't dance?

**Connor:** Well, it's not pretty.

**Veronica: **So if they were going to remake Footloose you wouldn't get the part?

**Connor:** I wouldn't even be asked to audition.

**Veronica: **(facetiously) A big star like you? Auditioning is beneath you.

**Connor:** I wish.

**Veronica: **(flirts) So really you won't dance with me?

**Connor:** (sighs) I will, I'm just warning you.

**Veronica: **Just so I won't expect too much are we talking Screech from Saved by the Bell, Willard in Footloose, or John Travolta in Grease?

**Connor:** Sadly it's more like Zach from Saved by the Bell. Kinda the standard side step, sway, side step combo.

**Veronica: **(flirts) I can work with that.

**Connor:** I thought all girls liked John Travolta in Grease?

**Veronica: **Eek. He tries to get in her pants all summer, then ignores her at school.

**Connor:** He loved her.

**Veronica: **Please. Then why did she have to change to win him?

**Connor:** He changed to win her.

**Veronica: **Right. He dumped her at the dance to win the contest. That's love.

**Connor:** (knowing he won't win) But he could dance.

**Veronica: **I admit the dance contest was good, but the carnival? Seriously can't believe someone got paid to choreograph that.

**Connor:** (laughs) Ok. So Grease is not the word.

**Veronica: **Not at all.

**Connor:** So what do you think Mood or Villa?

**Veronica: **Mood sounds interesting.

**Connor:** Excellent. I'll call to add you to the guest list.

**Veronica: **Don't forget my plus 2.

**Connor:** Veronica Mars, plus 2. Got it. Are you gonna stay over that night?

**Veronica: **(shy) I was thinking about it.

**Connor:** My place is only a few miles away. There's a spare bedroom.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Connor:** Do you want to come there first? You can drop off your bags. We can have a few drinks, eat, then taxi down to the club.

**Veronica: **Sounds good. This should be fun, Connor. Thanks for inviting me. Us.

_Veronica gets Connor's address and they agree that Veronica and her plus 2 will arrive at 5pm, so the girls have plenty of time to get ready and still eat and make it to the club a few hours before midnight._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now I just have to coerce my plus 2. Wallace shouldn't be too much of a problem, but I doubt an A-list Hollywood club is Mac's idea of a good time.

_Veronica calls Wallace and convinces him easily enough. He will however have to lie to his mother and tell her he is going out with the team instead of Veronica. His Mom is still a bit sketchy about Veronica, but she has been more receptive to them being friends since Keith worked his magic on the Fennel's tenant. _

_-----------------------_

_Daytime, a green VW Beetle moves with traffic on a wide Southern California freeway. _

**Veronica:** Come on Wallace you know I only agreed to go to this cool Hollywood party because I need to make amends for taking you to that SDSU party dressed like a math geek.

**Mac:** (looks at Wallace sideways, trying to imagine the outfit) Math geek? And what was Veronica dressed as? A mad scientist?

**Wallace**: Man, she was dressed as a Swedish maiden, complete with cornrows and plaid skirt. Then she pretended to vomit on me.

**Mac:** Nice.

**Veronica: **You know you liked it Papa Bear.

_Wallace scowls but Mac is caught off guard and ends up hunched over the wheel, she is laughing so hard. __All three are dressed in jeans and t-shirts, the back is full of their overnight bags, and their spirits are high. Except for Mac who is still wondering how Veronica got her to agree to this. And plotting how to get her revenge for enlisting Mac's parents against her to convince her to come._

**Wallace:** You know, Mac would make a better math nerd than me any day. Next time you need to geek it up, call her.

**Mac:** Hey!

**Wallace:** (continuing like Mac didn't speak) Now any cases involving cheerleaders or hot girls, I'm your man.

**Mac:** You'll be the man alright, at the county jail once I jack your driving and criminal records.

_Veronica is laughing, but Wallace looks scared. _

**Wallace:** Come on Mac, you know I was kidding.

**Mac:** I don't think you were.

**Veronica: **Chill Wallace. She's kidding. (looks at Mac) With great power comes great responsibility.

**Wallace:** Can you really do that?

**Mac:** (shrugs, philosophically) This is my gift. This is my curse.

**Wallace:** (smiles) I can think of a few people we could mess with….(looks at Mac hopefully)

**Mac: **Ask me later, I could be persuaded.

**Veronica: **Mac! Wallace. You know all vengeance and destruction go through me.

_The three friends laugh. It is the first time Wallace and Mac have really hung out together and Veronica is glad to see them getting along. When they get stuck in traffic in Orange County, Veronica suggests a game to pass the time and distract her before boredom sets in. Knowing better than to play I never or truth or dare with people who know your secrets, Veronica suggests "Would you rather." The game is relatively easy. You take turns asking one other person if they would rather do X or do Y. They have to answer. Each player only gets two passes, and can only repeat a choice twice. Wallace and Mac look skeptical about how fun this game is so Veronica starts._

**Veronica: **Wallace, would you rather be impotent or Corney?

**Wallace: **(laughs) What?

**Mac: **Isn't that practically the same thing? I mean too much pot…..

**Veronica: **I have no idea. Ok, assume Corney still has his, uh, abilities.

**Mac: **Gross.

**Wallace:** Why'd I have to start?

**Veronica: **(shrugs)You doubted my game, you are it's first victim.

**Wallace: **Ok, I guess, Corney? At least I have the chance of not dying a virgin.

_All three laugh. Wallace rubs his hands together and plots. _

**Mac: **Uh oh.

**Wallace: **Veronica, would you rather perform a strip tease for Lamb or Logan Echolls?

**Mac: **Ouch.

**Veronica: **Easy. Logan.

**Wallace: **Huh?

**Mac: **Yeah, I thought you hated him.

**Veronica: **Maybe, but less than Lamb. And at least Logan is attractive.

**Wallace: **(gasps) You think Logan Echolls is attractive?

**Mac: **Yeah. He is.

**Veronica: **(matter of fact) He's a jackass, but he's pretty. Besides he's seen me in a swim suit before. It wouldn't be anything new for him.

**Wallace: **What? How friendly were you two? And is he as pretty as Connor?

**Mac: **If you start painting each other's nails I will kick you out of the car.

**Veronica: **(laughing looking at the slow moving traffic) We'd probably get there faster walking anyways.

**Wallace: **Answer the question. Connor or Logan?

**Mac: **Sorry Wallace, you already used your turn.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Thanks Q.

**Mac: **I got your back.

**Wallace: **How come she gets to be Q, while all I get is BFF?

**Veronica:** All women are natural born espionage agents.

**Mac: **S' true.

**Veronica: **Mac…..

**Mac: **Be nice. I'm driving.

**Veronica: **I'll do my best.

**Mac: **That's what I was afraid of.

**Veronica: **Would you rather…have to claim Dick Casablancas as your boyfriend publicly, or streak naked through the school? At lunch time. When school is in session.

**Wallace: **Oh man!

**Mac: **You suck. Dick. I choose Dick.

**Veronica: **Your parents will be so proud!

**Wallace: **And the 09er boys go 2 for 2 despite their asshole status.

**Mac: **Veronica. Would you rather sleep with President Bush or tell your father you're pregnant with Troy Vandergraff's child?

**Veronica: **Would I have to actually be pregnant or just say it?

**Wallace: **Be pregnant.

**Mac: **Say it.

**Veronica: **Which?

**Mac: **Be pregnant.

**Veronica: **I'd use my pass on this one, but I think I'll need it later.

_Traffic is still barely crawling along. They are going to be there awhile. Veronica is glad they left early, expecting __the Orange County crush __to be bad._

**Veronica: **Gross, but I'd rather sleep with W.

**Mac: **Tough one.

**Veronica: **Then, I'd bleach my brain of the memory. Wallace. Would you rather be married to Madison Sinclair for at least 10 years or…

**Mac: **Be Dick's gay lover.

**Veronica: **Or…be blind and deaf?

**Mac: **If you're going to be married to Madison, you should want to be blind and deaf.

_More laughing. Wallace is weighing the pros and cons. _

**Veronica: **Tick tock, Wallace.

**Wallace: **You didn't say there was a time limit. I pick…..Madison.

**Mac: **Ugg. And the 09ers go 3 for 3. What is wrong with us?

**Veronica: **Rock meet hard place.

**Wallace: **Veronica, who is cuter Logan or Connor?

**Mac: **Ha.

**Veronica: **(blushes) Um. Well. I'm gonna say Connor.

**Wallace: **You don't sound sure. Maybe if Connor waved a crowbar at your head you'd find him more attractive.

**Mac: **Huh?

**Wallace: **Long story.

**Mac: **Long car ride.

**Wallace: **Maybe later.

**Veronica: **Come on. I knew Logan before he was such a jerk. It's hard to forget years of friendship.

**Wallace: **Not for him.

**Veronica: **(sad)No I guess not. (perks up) Mac. Would you rather only have a 1986 home computer, no possible upgrades, no internet, for the rest of your life or eat a bucket of lard?

**Mac: **I think I need to throw up now.

**Veronica: **(to Wallace) Mac's a vegan.

**Wallace: **You white folks are weird.

**Mac: **Pass.

**Veronica: **Seriously?

**Mac: **Seriously.

**Mac: **Wallace. Would you rather only be able to have sex with the same woman for the rest of your life or only have one sexual position for the rest of your life?

**Wallace: **Where do you girls come up with this stuff? One woman. As long as she's pretty.

**Mac: **She can be pretty. But she may not enjoy sex.

**Veronica: **(laughing) Poor Wallace.

**Wallace: **Veronica, Would you rather get caught en flagrente with Connor by your father or have sex with Clemmons.

**Mac: **Vice Principal Clemmons? (hoots with laughter)

**Veronica: **Why you gotta bring my dad into this?

**Wallace: **(mocks) Tick tock, Veronica.

**Veronica: **(grumpy) Fine. Connor.

_The questions fly fast and furious. Traffic begins moving and they make their way north through Los Angeles to Hollywood._

Would you rather be beautiful but dumb or smart but ugly, and you know it?

Mac: Smart, at least I could have money.

Would you rather be popular with lots of "friends" or have one good friend?

Veronica: One good friend. Or two. Any day.

Would you rather be able to fly or read minds?

Wallace: Fly. People are sick, I don't want to know what goes on in their heads.

Would you rather only be able to speak in quotes from Point Break or Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure?

Mac: I'd rather kill myself. Bill and Ted.

Veronica: Little hand says it's time to rock and roll.

Would you rather have a third arm or a tiny penis?

Wallace: Third arm. All the better to pleasure the ladies.

Would you rather eat macaroni and cheese every night or only be able to drink water as a beverage for the rest of your life?

Veronica: Mac and cheese!

Would you rather go out on a date every night with smart, attractive people but never be able to date them again, or have a long term relationship with a dull, dumb person?

Wallace: A date every night.

Mac: Can I be celibate?

Would you rather be Dick's girlfriend or Logan's? Full girlfriend privileges. And you have to have sex with them whenever they want.

Mac: Dick.

Veronica: Logan.

Passing that question back to you, Wallace. Logan or Dick?

Wallace: Pass. Never gonna happen.

_Driving through Hollywood on the 5, Wallace finishes telling Mac the cock bong, liberated crime scene video, beach brawl with crowbar story. Mac is both stunned and amused. She had wondered how Veronica and Weevil had become friends. If that is what they were. _

_Finally they exit the freeway and Veronica reads off directions to Connor's house as they wind up into the hills on very well kept streets. From the road all they can see are gates and landscaping. And security and no trespassing signs. Seeing the street numbers for Connor's house, Mac turns up a short drive towards a tall black gate. Mac rolls down the window and pushes the button for entry. It's a bit weird to be pushing the bell for entry to one of America's hottest young movie stars, but both Veronica and Wallace seem at ease with the situation so Mac proceeds. When a female voice answers and asks who they are, Mac has nothing to say. Veronica leans over and says who she is and that Connor is expecting her. The gate beeps and slowly opens. Parked up a short driveway, the three teenagers pile out of Mac's green Beetle. An older woman, presumably an employee, opens the door for them before they even reach the porch. _

_Connor's house is a multi level open space design with light wood, steel, and brick showcasing a modern industrial look. It's not overly large like most of the houses of very rich 09ers. The main level that they enter on has a kitchen and large dining area as well as a well appointed living room. Wallace immediately heads over to admire the large flat screen tv, stereo, and gaming set up. Veronica's attention is drawn first to the all glass wall on the opposite side of the room exhibiting a beautiful view of the hills below and the ocean to the west, then to the large spread of food laid out on the kitchen island. Mac nudges Veronica with her elbow to turn and notice Connor coming down the stairs behind them. Veronica smiles and then stands awkwardly. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** What is the proper way to greet your date for New Years, who you've only had one date with and no real kisses? Handshake? Hug? Kiss on the cheek? Macho nod with one armed hug and slap on the back?

_Before Veronica can decide, Connor briefly hugs her before slipping an arm around her shoulders and easily greeting Mac and Wallace, who is nearly drooling over the speaker system. Connor quickly gives them a tour of the place including a deck on the main level overlooking a pool, spa, and grassy garden area below. Deciding to eat now and then let the girls get ready, Connor ushers them into the kitchen and introduces Martha, his housekeeper. After ensuring that all the food is to Connor's liking, Martha wishes them a happy new year and exits the house. Veronica is quick to start eating and points out things Mac and Wallace have in common with Connor to break the ice a little. _

_-------------------------_

_Scene cuts to a nicely decorated, if somewhat bland bedroom. It's done is shades of chocolate brown and cream with some red accents. It looks very much like it was outfitted mostly from a West Elm catalogue. The TV is on to the ball dropping festivities in Times Square. Veronica is torturing Mac by curling her hair and threatening makeup. Mac looks mildly put out but is amused to see Veronica so giddy. Veronica's hair is already softly curled and pined partially up to show her face. Her makeup is heavier than usual with grey eye shadow, black liner and mascara making her eyes have the "smoky eye" effect. She finishes with Mac's hair and stands back to assess. She looks at Mac's outfit laid out on the bed and then grabs some dark blue eye shadow. _

**Mac: **No way.

**Veronica:** (genuinely puzzled) What?

**Mac: **Blue eye shadow?

**Veronica:** Indigo?

**Mac: **Still no. (smiles)

**Veronica:** It'll bring out our eyes.

**Mac: **So?

**Veronica:** Come on Mac, it's not like there is going to be anyone we know there.

_When Mac doesn't respond, Veronica presses her point. _

**Veronica:** I promise it will be pretty. Not at all 1984.

**Mac: **(grumbles) Fine.

_Veronica smiles in victory then a sad look passes swiftly over her face. She hasn't had a girlfriend to get dressed up with since Lilly. But in this case she was playing the role that Lilly had habitually occupied, bulling and teasing Veronica into whatever makeup, outfit and scheme she wanted. When Mac looked up, Veronica quickly smiled and waved the makeup wand at her tauntingly. When she was done, Mac did look very pretty, and a little punk. Veronica made sure the newly redone blue streaks in Mac's hair showed nicely. Pondering lipstick colors, she misses the look of mischief creeping over Mac's face._

**Mac: **So, what's up with you and Connor anyways?

**Veronica:** Humm?

**Mac: **You, Connor?

**Veronica:** (cocks her head to the side) Well we're in his house, this is a date I believe.

**Mac: **Yes, I got that from the long drive and the kissing on the balcony.

**Veronica:** What? You saw?

**Mac: **Well you weren't exactly hiding.

**Veronica:** Mac.

**Mac: **It was a perfect setting. Pacific Ocean view in full sunset. The handsome young man leans in close to the pretty young thing. Suddenly there is kissing. The orchestra swells. Cut to end credits.

**Veronica:** (laughing) You watch too many movies.

**Mac: **Come on Veronica. I agreed to come to a Hollywood party for you. I let you pick my outfit. And do my hair and makeup. Distract me from the oncoming torture.

**Veronica:** Tonight will be fun, you'll see.

**Mac: **For you maybe, you already got a New Year's kiss.

**Veronica:** (blushes) I guess I did.

-------------------------------------

_Flashback to earlier in the night._

_After eating too much and deciding that they had plenty of time to get ready still, Mac and Wallace sit down to play Prince of Persia on Connor's system, Connor and Veronica head outside to enjoy the sunset on the balcony. They lean on the railing and talk easily to each other about Christmas, the night to come, the drive, Connor's house, anything and everything. Settling into a comfortable silence, Veronica looks over at Connor and slides a few inches closer so their hips are touching. Connor puts an arm around Veronica and hugs her a closer. Taking a deep breath Veronica makes up her mind. _

**Veronica:** So, I was thinking.

**Connor:** Is that good or bad?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Good.

**Connor:** Ok.

**Veronica:** I was thinking that the whole build up to midnight is a bit much, ya know?

**Connor:** Cliché.

**Veronica:** Right. Too Hollywood.

**Connor:** Is that bad?

**Veronica:** (laughs) No I guess not, actor boy. It's just, well if…(deep breath) if we don't kiss until midnight, it's all I'll be thinking about, and then I'll over think it and it will be….

**Connor:** Over thought out?

**Veronica:** Like this little speech? Yeah, I guess.

**Connor:** (smiles in anticipation) So.

**Veronica:** (frowns a little) You're going to make me say it, aren't you?

**Connor:** Yep.

_Veronica says nothing and looks at Connor steadily, waiting for him to break. They have shifted to face each other. _

**Connor:** You made me work to get the date, I figure it's your turn.

**Veronica:** (mouth falls open in a small O of surprise and amusement) Connor!

**Connor:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** (huffs) Fine. Ok.

_Veronica looks at Connor assessing. She licks her lips and reaches up a hand to his shoulder, he leans in closer accommodatingly. She slides her hand to his neck and pulls him down to meet her mouth. At first she gently presses her lips to his. Then when he makes no move to deepen the kiss she steps into his body and slides her other hand around his lower back while gently rubbing slightly open mouthed kisses on his lips. He smiles and slants his head finally sliding his arms around her and pressing harder into the kiss. Veronica's stomach is doing small flip flops and warmth spreads through her. _

_She pulls back a bit to look up at him, and her cheeks are tinted pink. Connor has a small smile on his face. _

**Connor:** How was that?

**Veronica:** (smirks) Well, I give you a 10 for the setting, but for performance…

_She trails off as Connor leans back in to silence her with another kiss. This time both open their mouths for the kiss and explore each other leisurely. __The kiss is warm and comfortable. Connor doesn't press for more than the kiss she is offering, and Veronica is glad for it. He holds her tightly without making her feel trapped. Breaking apart a few minutes later, they turn to watch the sun sink into the ocean and the last light leave the sky. _

**Veronica:** Tension successfully broken. Excellent. (smiles shyly) I should go get ready.

**Connor:** (grabs her arm to stop her from leaving) You wouldn't tell me what your dress looks like, do I get to know now?

**Veronica:** Nope, sorry. You have to wait.

**Connor:** Why?

**Veronica:** (tilts her head, giving Connor the "duh" look) Haven't you ever seen a romantic comedy? You have to wait and be stunned as I descend the staircase.

**Connor:** (laughs) Ah, of course. I promise to be suitably speechless.

**Veronica:** You better.

_End flashback_

-----------------------------

**Mac: **So the kiss?

**Veronica:** (taps her finger to her lips as she appears to try to remember) Yep it was definitely a kiss.

**Mac: **(begging) Come on.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Why do you want to know? If I say he was a good kisser do I have to worry about you stealing my man tonight?

**Mac: **God no. Not my type. He'd just make me feel small and ugly.

**Veronica:** (defensively) You are not at all ugly, and I refuse to call you small, because you've got a few inches on me.

**Mac: **Ignoring it doesn't make it not so, Bond! He's nearly a foot taller than you. And I have at least 4 inches on you.

**Veronica:** Got any gadgets to make me suddenly taller then, Q?

**Mac: **As a matter of fact, I believe I do.

_She points towards the pair of 3 inch silver strapy heels Veronica will be wearing later tonight._

**Veronica:** Those had better come with built in rockets or an infrared scanner.

**Mac: **Sorry, just the normal ejection seat technology for a quick escape. And don't think I didn't notice that you called Connor your man.

_Mac uses air quotes on the last two words. __Both girls smile and giggle as they move towards the bed to get dressed while continuing their conversation._

_---------------------------_

_Scene opens on the empty stair case at Connor's house. From off screen Wallace's voice calls up to Veronica._

**Wallace:** Superfly, you done yet? My youth is slipping away down here.

**Veronica:** Please, you want to party like Nelly, you got to be suitably late for the party Wallace.

_As Veronica's last words sound, she and Mac appear at the top of the stairs. The camera pans to the guys who stand up from their positions on the couch. Veronica and Mac descent the stairs and their outfits are revealed. Mac is wearing black pants, boots, and a fitted silver halter top. The top is done in tiny folds and geometric cuts of fabric. Her hair is down except for two pieces pulled up by her temples revealing her blue streaks. Veronica is dressed in a short cobalt blue dress with short sleeves. The dress reaches to just above mid thigh and is loose fitting. It is embellished with what looks like silver shiny pieces of broken mirror on the hem and around the neckline. _

**Wallace:** (wowed by Veronica's transformation) You look like a girl.

**Veronica:** (scoffs) I AM a girl, Wallace. I thought you had at least noticed that.

**Mac: **(peers at Veronica critically) Long hair? Check. Make-up? Check. Jewelry? Check.

**Connor: **Beautiful.

**Mac: **Check.

**Wallace:** You know what I mean, you… You, well if you're dressed girly it's usually over the top for a case, ya' know? Besides those things don't automatically make for a girl these days.

**Mac: **Hips? Check. Boobs…

**Veronica:** (smiles and interrupts) Well, I am in fact a girl. And as such I reserve the right to get all glam-ed up on occasion.

**Mac: **And tonight we're going to have a little fun.

_Mac looks flushed and hiccups. The champagne Connor had offered the girls while getting ready has loosed her up a bit and she is no longer nervous about going to a super swanky club full of America's most beautiful people. Connor moves towards the girls and places a hand on Veronica's back to usher her into the kitchen. __As she turns the back of her dress __reveals a cut out section where the fabric weaves over itself, resembling flower petals. Only a small amount of her back is revealed but it increases the sexy factor for the dress. Four glasses of champagne are poured and waiting on the counter. They raise their glasses._

**Connor: **A toast to 2005.

**Mac: **And a good night to end 2004.

**Wallace: **To new friends.

**Veronica: **And old ones.

------------------------

_A town car pulls up to a fancy club with a long line full of beautiful and barely dressed people. The front of the club is done in horizontal slats of warm reddish wood and the front door glitters, encrusted with stones of various colors. The door to the car opens and Veronica's voice is heard arguing with Connor over what constitutes a taxi. Connor protests that her definition is too limited by the color yellow. He says a hired car is a taxi. Wallace backs him up and says that Veronica should be happy Connor knows how to arrive in style. The three slightly tipsy friends spill out of the car ahead of Connor. They move towards the door and Veronica gives her name to the bouncer with the VIP list. Connor exits the car and several cameras flash. It's New Year's in Hollywood and the paparazzi are out to capture the beautiful and famous at the beginning of the night, and hopefully the falling down drunk and talkative celebrities at the end of the night. Veronica was expecting a certain amount of photographers and had made sure she exited the car ahead of Connor and was not next to him in any possible pictures outside the club. Connor makes it to the door just as Veronica and Mac hand their light wraps to the coat check girl. _

_Mood is decorated to channel the Zen and Buddhist ideas common to Southeast Asia. The walls are done in warm woods, cool cement, and brushed and burnished copper. The main bar is flanked by a large sitting Buddha statue and painted temple bells. There are bamboo vases and candles scattered throughout the part of the club that they can see, and hand carved teak doors blocking off areas that they can't see. Visible above the dance floor on a small raised booth is a DJ, and the music a mix of dance beats and hip hop pumps through the club loudly. _

**Connor: **(leaning down towards Veronica and shouting above the music) So what do you think?

**Veronica: **It's beautiful.

**Connor: **What?

**Veronica: **(stretches up on her tip toes to reach his ear) It's beautiful.

**Connor: **(places a hand on her back to hold her steady) Yeah?

**Veronica: **(stays leaning against him) And loud.

**Connor: **Come on, the back room is quieter.

_Veronica motions to Mac and Wallace to follow them towards a set of doors farther into the club. They enter and the sound level drops noticeably. What is less noticeable are the bouncers on both sides of the door quickly allowing Connor and his guests entry and noting their appearances to future reference to be let back into the VIP area. The VIP room continues the themes of wood, stone and metal and adds water to the mix with a water wall. One entire wall is lined with a low cushioned bench with small square dark wood tables spaced out with cushioned sitting cubes. There are candles on each table and the lighting is low, accentuating the red and orange color scheme. The décor gives off a definite vibe of class and sex. _

**Connor: **Better?

**Veronica: **Much.

**Connor: **Let's grab a spot.

_Again Connor leads Veronica towards a section of open seating. As they walk, Veronica looks back for Mac and Wallace. They had not followed them and were standing by the doors still gawking at the room's other occupants. Interested, Veronica turns her head to scan the room. Easily recognizable are Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen, Shane West, Jonathan Rhys Meyers_

_Jessica Simpson, Nick Lachey, Jared Leto, and Scarlett Johansson. _

_Connor has one arm around Veronica as they walk and is greeted by Sean Williams Scott. The guys shake hands and Connor introduces Veronica. He pulls her down to sit next to him on the bench seating facing the room. He laughs as he spots Mac and Wallace trying to look casual as they come over to join them. Connor continues to talk to his friend as Mac pulls Veronica forward to whisper in her ear._

**Mac: **I think I just saw Jake Gyllenhaal and Kirsten Dunst.

**Veronica: **Jake Gyllenhaal?

_Veronica's head whips around to where Mac just indicated and sees him sitting back drinking from a bottle of water. _

**Veronica: **Wow.

**Mac: **Yeah.

_Wallace leans in to join the conversation__, but his head is turned to the left._

**Wallace: **I love your new friends Veronica.

**Veronica: **Who are you looking at?

**Wallace: **(reverently) Gabrielle Union.

_His head turns to follow her as she walks towards the doors. The girls giggle and continue scanning the room. _

**Mac: **(hushed) Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Mac: **Is that…..

**Veronica: **Who? You're going to have to be more specific in this crowd Mac.

**Mac: **Is that…..

_When she trails off again, Veronica follows her gaze to Jared Leto._

**Veronica: **Jordan Catalano? In the flesh.

**Mac: **I can die now. Happily. Really. Kill me. Let this be my memory.

_Both girls giggle and then erupt into full fledged laughter as Wallace's eyes widen and his head swivels back to the right. _

**Veronica: **Who now?

**Wallace: **(awed) Jessica Biel.

_Wallace stands up like he is attached by string to the actress and follows her out the door to the dance floor. _

**Connor: **Hey, you girls want a drink?

**Veronica: **(looks hesitant) Maybe just a soda for now?

**Mac: **(with a huge smile) Champagne. And lots of it.

_He motions to a waiter and quickly orders including a Black Velvet for himself. _

**Veronica: **What's a Black Velvet?

**Connor: **It's Guinness and champagne.

**Veronica: **(scrunches her face)Sounds weird.

_They fall easily into conversation as Mac listens in while looking around the room dreamily. The waiter comes back only a few minutes later with their drinks. _

**Veronica: **That was quick, thanks!

**Waiter: **No problem. It will be busier later, so get your drinks in now.

**Mac: **Good advice.

_The waiter smiles and hands them their drinks without asking for ID or looking at them at all suspiciously. Mac happily sips her champagne as Connor deftly places a bill on his tray. Veronica only gets a quick look, but it looked like a $100 dollar bill to her. She sits back as Connor puts his arm around her shoulders again and points out other actors and celebrities in the room to her. Connor notices that she is eying his drink._

**Connor: **Want to try it?

**Veronica: **(instinctively wanting to say no, visibly checks herself) Sure.

**Connor: **(not understanding the byplay of emotion on Veronica's face) It's good I swear. I know it sounds weird, but it tastes good.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Ok.

_She gingerly takes the glass and sips it. Her face shifts from disbelief to surprise as she takes another sip._

**Veronica: **It's, I don't know how to describe it, but it's good.

_She takes another sip and Connor motions to the waiter to bring another one to their table. _

**Connor: **So when do you abandon me for dancing?

**Veronica: **Once I get Mac a little more liquored up so she will join me.

**Mac: **(hearing her name) What?

**Connor: **Veronica wants to dance later.

**Mac: **(shakes her head forcefully) No way, you aren't leaving me here alone.

**Connor: **No, she wants to get you drunk so you'll dance with her.

**Veronica: **Come on Mac Attack, have I led you astray so far?

**Mac: **Plotting to get me drunk? I think you just lost a purity point Veronica!

**Veronica: **(dryly) With a 14, I think I lost that point long ago.

**Connor: **What are you guys talking about?

**Veronica: **A Purity Test.

_Wallace rejoins their group and overhears. He starts laughing. The story spills out --from Mac's involvement to Veronica flashing Wallace in front of his mother to Veronica's fake score. Connor is amused and stunned by the various stories he's heard recently about Veronica and her school. _

**Mac: **But it all ended well, I got a new car, the 09ers were none the wiser, and Veronica got her revenge.

**Connor: **(shaking his head) My high school was not like this at all.

**Veronica: **You hardly went to high school. How would you know?

**Connor: **I did. I went when I wasn't on location for the first few years.

**Wallace: **Not the same man, you got breaks from the insanity and I'll bet you were in with the in crowd, so you wouldn't have to have dealt with this crap anyway.

_Wallace smiles to show that the words are meant to be friendly and Connor holds up his hands in surrender. _

**Connor: **I don't know that I would call Hollywood a break from insanity.

_----------------------------------------------_

_Later in the night, Veronica is dancing to Outcast's The way you move. She had pulled Mac out onto the dance floor after two more drinks to dance to Yeah! by Usher. Both girls are smiling and having a good time. When Nelly's It's getting hot in herre comes on Veronica shrieks and darts into the crowd dragging Mac behind her. Veronica weaves through the pulsing crowd until she spys Wallace talking to a cute Asian girl on the edge of the dance floor. Veronica drops Mac's hand to grab Wallace and his new friend by the hand and tow them backwards into the dancing throng. __Veronica quickly introduces herself to Wallace's new friend, Brenda. Wallace smiles in amusement as they all begin dancing. Veronica is hamming it up, laughing and generally having a better time than__ she's had in a very long time. The song changes to In da club by 50 Cent. The pounding bass line comes in and Veronica spins around, but abruptly stops and her face hardens. Logan and Dick are standing by the bar talking to several tall scantly dressed blonds. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Great, I guess it was too much to expect to have a jackass free night.

_Logan is leaning back against the bar with his gaze narrowed on Veronica. He continues to stare even after she sees him. They look intently at each other for several seconds before the crowd shifts and briefly hides Logan from view. Veronica breaks out of the stare and forces herself to smile and laugh as she once again grabs Mac's hand and pulls her further into the dance floor, hidden from view from the bar. Unseen by Veronica, Logan tilts his head to follow her retreat until she is out of sight._

**Veronica Voiceover: **I don't care. I have every right to be here, besides the being underage in a 21 and over club, but whatever. I'm not going to let Logan ruin my night or Mac's or Wallace's.

_________

_AN: Whew. Sorry for the delay. I've been busy and I seem to be obsessed with long winded conversations. From trying to show the dynamic between Mac, Wallace and Veronica, and the relationship between Veronica and Connor and Veronica and her Dad, I think I got carried away._

_BTW never been to Mood, but thought the décor sounded cool._


	6. Chapter 5 New Year's Old Friends

Disclaimer: Sadly, Veronica Mars is still not mine. But really, doesn't the show belong to anyone who loved it?

**Chapter 5**

_Scene opens in a packed club, Veronica slides between people to sidle up to the bar. Using her petite figure to her advantage she slides into an open spot easily and waits for a bartender to notice her and take her drink order. She is smiling, but looks a little tense. She scans the crowd at the bar looking for someone. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** No Logan or Dick. Good. Not seeing them makes it easier to pretend they aren't here.

_The bartender, an attractive African American man with a nametag that says Johnny, comes over to get her order. The guy next to her looks pissed, and looks over at her to protest her getting served first. But once he sees Veronica his expression changes to what she assumes is supposed to be a charming smile, but instead looks smarmy. She quickly averts her eyes. The sound in the club recedes and we hear Lilly's tinkling laughter. _

**Lilly: **First rule in a club Veronica Mars. No eye contact with undesirables. I know the guys won't be able to resist our fabulous selves, but we need to be selective.

_The noise level rises again, and Veronica looks wistful. The undesirable turns to face her and tries a sad opening line. _

**Undesirable guy: **Are you an actress?

**Veronica: **(shortly) No.

**Undesirable guy: **You could be, you got an agent? I could hook you up with mine.

**Veronica: **No thanks.

**Undesirable guy: **He just got me a part on LAX, and I was on Temptation Island last year.

_Veronica just looks annoyed._

**Undesirable guy:** You want a drink?

**Veronica: **Yes. And here it is.

_She sees Johnny walking back towards her with relief. She takes the drink drops a $20 dollar bill on the bar and turns to leave._

**Undesirable guy:** (grabs her upper arm, angry again) Hey, we're talking here.

**Veronica: **(shaking him off) No, you were talking, I was leaving.

**Undesirable guy:** You're a bitch.

**Veronica: **Then you should be glad to see me go.

_Veronica quickly retreats through the crowd away from him. The bouncer opens the doors to the VIP room for her and she smiles and thanks him. He smiles back genuinely, used to being ignored by most VIP guests. _

_The room is more crowded now that it's 11pm and Veronica moves slowly towards where Connor is sitting with some of his friends. There are no open seats so Connor pulls Veronica down to sit in his lap. _

**Connor: **How was the dancing?

**Veronica: **Good. The DJ is awesome. You're going to have to get off your butt to dance with me.

**Connor: **Just remember I warned you.

**Veronica: **(smiles) I think I can handle it.

_Veronica turns to wrap an arm around Connor's shoulders with her drink held in her other hand._

**Connor: **(leans in to whisper in Veronica's ear) Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?

**Veronica: **(flushes) Yes. A few times.

**Connor:** I believe it is in the romantic comedy rule book—repeatedly telling the female lead how beautiful she is.

**Veronica: **I believe you are right. Glad to know you're not just a pretty face.

**Connor: **I try.

**Veronica: **You succeed.

_Their faces are close together and Connor moves forward a bit to kiss Veronica's cheek. She smiles and turns her head towards him. Connor obligingly places a soft kiss on her lips. Her smile grows and she leans into the kiss, deepening the contact. _

_On the opposite side of the room, Logan is focused on Connor and Veronica. He watches with displeasure as Veronica sits in Connor's lap. As the happy new couple smiles, Logan's frown deepens. When they kiss he growls softly and the girl standing next to him looks startled. She then looks up at him flirtatiously and presses her chest against his to get his attention. Logan's arms slide around her automatically, but his attention is elsewhere. _

**Bimbo: **So you're like Aaron Echolls' son. That must be so cool.

**Logan: **What?

_Logan's attention is caught by the mention of his father. He spares a brief glance at the girl. She is a red head with big, presumably fake boobs. When she rubs against him again, happy to have his attention back, she confirms it. Yep, fake. _

**Bimbo: **Do you get to go on set with your Dad? That would be awesome.

**Logan: **(sardonically) Why?

**Bimbo: **All those famous people. So glamorous.

**Logan: **Not really. Although craft services can be pretty damn tasty.

_The bimbo giggles. Logan can't remember her name. It's not like it matters._

**Bimbo: **I mean, like Connor Larkin. He's so hot. Your Dad just finished a film with him, right?

**Logan: **(offhand, still looking across the room at Connor and Veronica whispering to each other) You could call it a film. If you used a loose definition of the word.

**Bimbo: **Everyone is saying it's going to be a huge hit.

**Logan: **What is the difference between a movie and a porn anyway? Is it the sex, the bad acting or the low production value?

**Bimbo: **(looking confused) Huh?

_Dick walks up to Logan and the boys bump fists in greeting. _

**Dick: **Dude, this was a great idea. This place is full of hot chicks that we haven't tapped yet.

**Logan: **(laughs) Yeah. (still looking at Veronica) You found any likely candidates?

**Dick: **I'm keeping my options open. How 'bout you? (eyes the red head glued to Logan's front)

**Logan: **Not yet.

_The bimbo looks pissed. Then she controls her expression and returns to her earlier vapid look. _

**Bimbo: **(trying to regain Logan's attention) So what are you guys doing after this?

**Dick: **Getting down. You in?

_She giggles in response but keeps her hands on Logan's waist. She's not willing to give up on him yet. While Logan doesn't seem interested or even interested in talking to her, she definitely has Dick's attention._

**Bimbo: **So you must know Aaron Echolls too right?

**Dick: **Yeah. He's cool.

**Bimbo: **That must be so interesting.

**Dick: **Sure. One time…..

_Dick launches into a story about visiting the set of Breaking Point with Logan a few years earlier. Sick of hearing his father's name, Logan brushes the bimbo's hands off of him, and moves over to talk to Lindsey Lohan and the Hilton sisters. Anything to get away from more stories about his Dad._

----------

_Connor points out Mac and Wallace to Veronica. They are sitting with a group in the corner. _

**Connor: **Your friends seem to be having a good time.

**Veronica: **Yeah, I'm glad.

**Connor: **I'm glad you could come out tonight.

**Veronica: **Me too.

_Connor sees Logan and nods in acknowledgement. Veronica tenses and Connor rubs a hand over her back. Seeing her face now devoid of a smile, he realizes that she's not happy to see Logan._

**Connor: **So I guess you two really aren't friends.

**Veronica: **Me and Logan? No. We're definitely not. Enemies might be closer.

**Connor: **But you were friends before, right? I remember him talking about you.

**Veronica: **Ug. Don't believe anything he says.

**Connor: **He said you were fun and smart and could keep Lilly in line.

**Veronica: **Really? That must have been a few years ago.

**Connor: **Yeah, Logan and I haven't really seen each other for awhile. We had a falling out.

**Veronica: **Wow, join the club. And I thought it was just me in the former friends of Logan Echolls club who now only receive jackass Logan behavior.

**Connor: **(smiles) Nope. Can I be a founding member?

**Veronica: **Sure, you can be president.

**Connor: **President?

**Veronica: **Yeah, the real power to get things done is the Vice President. The president is just the figure head.

**Connor: **Ok.

**Veronica: **Hello, Bush and Cheney? Who do you think gives the orders? Did you know he was going to be here?

**Connor: **(looks uncomfortable) Yeah, I may have mentioned I was going to be here. (pauses) With you.

**Veronica: **(eyebrow raised) May have mentioned it?

**Connor: **I may have invited him?

**Veronica: **You invited him?

**Connor: **I was trying to be friends again. And I thought you two were friends.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) There you go thinking again. You should practice your Sodoku more so that turns out better for you. (she smiles to show she is joking)

**Connor: **Well, I have to say I like the way you think.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Connor: **Yeah. Your break the tension plan is a favorite of mine.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Oh, yeah?

**Connor: **You got any more plans I should know about?

**Veronica: **Well, I was planning on…..

_Veronica leans in and kisses him again. For some reason she is not as comfortable as before. Maybe it's just knowing someone she knows might be watching. And Logan has been paying quite a bit of attention to her tonight. In a stalkerish, across the room, malevolent way. _

_------------------_

_As the clock approaches midnight people in the crowd begin pairing off. Amanda Bynes is with Channing Tatum. Josh Hartnett is with Katie Holmes. James Franco looks like he is trying to get away from Paris Hilton, and Colin Farrell is surrounded by what looks like twelve months worth of Playboy centerfolds. Veronica is happily tucked in with Connor, Wallace is still talking to Brenda and Mac is sitting with __Jake Gyllenhaal, Kirsten Dunst and some of their friends. _

_Connor catches the waiter's attention and orders a few bottles of good champagne and several glasses. The bottles arrive at the table and Connor cracks the cork off to the cheers of their friends. Veronica waves Wallace and Mac over to get a glass. Mac looks a bit tipsy and even Wallace is a little unsteady on his feet. Veronica is flushed, but appears to be sober as does Connor. At only a few minutes to midnight Wallace returns to Brenda with a glass of champagne for her, and one of the guys Mac had been talking to earlier comes over and smiles down at her. A huge smile stretches across Veronica's face and even the sight of Logan across the room with Amanda Seyfried, the girl with the weather telling boobs from Mean Girls, can't shake it. Mac introduces Austin Nichols, her new friend, and Veronica hopes, a good kisser._

_The countdown to midnight begins and everybody stands up. Veronica has one arm wrapped around Connor's waist and the other holding her champagne flute high. _

**Crowd: **5, 4, 3, 2, 1…Happy New Year!

_Veronica and Connor tap glasses then she taps her glass to Mac and Austin's before taking a drink and looking back to Connor. _

**Veronica: **Happy New Year Connor.

**Connor: **Happy New Year Veronica.

_His hand slides up Veronica's back to clasp behind her head and pull her into a kiss. Veronica easily presses against his taller form and kisses him back. The kiss goes on for a bit and eventually Veronica breaks it and throws her head back in laughter. Connor with his arm wrapped around her lifts her off her feet and swings her in a circle. She squeals and their friends and people surrounding them smile. A few flashes go off, but Veronica is too happy to notice or particularly care. Besides there must be better couples to take pictures of in this crowd. Like __Jennifer Lopez and Ben Affleck who appeared to not be enjoying each other's company at all. _

_After sitting for awhile and drinking more __champagne Veronica manages to convince Connor to hit the dance floor. As they move in that direction, they pass Logan who is still making out with his blonde of the moment. Veronica turns her head away and passes by quickly. _

_Hey ya! by Outcast is playing as they reach the dance floor and Veronica starts dancing. Connor looks uncertain but begins his side to side shuffle step. Veronica makes a face and laughs at him. Wallace and Brenda join them and he does a few quick moves including a spin to put Connor to shame._

**Connor: **Show off.

**Wallace: **I can't help that I got it.

**Veronica: **Come on, I'll show you.

_Veronica puts her hands on Connor's hips and moves closer. She tries to force his hips to roll with the music, but it is not working. Not giving up Veronica attempts to get Connor on the rhythm for the rest of the song. As Mesmerize by Ja Rule comes on, she gives up that approach and turns around so Connor is behind her. She places his hands on her hips and starts to move her body in time to the beat. Connor follows her movements. _

**Wallace: **There you go man, you got it. But I don't want to see those hands go anywhere.

**Veronica: **Shut up Wallace.

_They continue to dance and Mac appears next to them with Austin beside her. They all dance to Baby Boy by Beyonc_é_ with Wallace and Veronica trying to out do each other with their best moves to the amusement of the others. When It's my life by No Doubt starts to play Connor grabs Veronica and leans down to her ear to be more easily heard._

**Connor: **This is more my speed.

**Veronica: **(smiles)Bring it.

_Connor waves his head back and forth with his best Jerry Springer attitude. _

**Connor: **It's done been brought.

_Veronica laughs and they bop along to the song. She matches his dance style as much as possible and ends the dance by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. _

_-----------------_

_Across the room, Dick is trying to pick up Kate Bosworth, who does not appear to be interested or amused by Dick's conversational forays. Logan is nearby, looking drunk and lounging back against the wall. _

**Dick: **Dude, is that Veronica Mars?

**Logan: **(already looking in her direction) Yeah.

**Dick: **How'd she get in here?

**Logan: **I'm pretty sure she came with Connor.

**Dick: **Whoa, does Connor know what a skank she is? Wait of course he does, how else did she get him to bring her here.

**Logan: **Shut up.

**Dick: **(seeing Logan's intense focus on Veronica) What are you planning?

**Logan: **Nothing. I need a drink.

_Logan moves towards the bar, and Dick is left standing alone as Kate Bosworth had taken the opportunity to escape._

**Dick: **(trailing after Logan) Dude, me too.

------------------------

_Scene cuts to Veronica coming out of the women's bathroom. Her makeup is repaired and her lip gloss has been reapplied. As she negotiates her way down the dimly lit hallway, a hand grabs her left arm roughly and pushes her into the wall. Her head swings to the left and she looks into an angry male face that she easily recognizes. Before she can react she is pinned against the wall with his body pressing hard against her, blocking her escape and both her arms are held captive in his hard grasp. _

**Veronica: **Let go.

**Undesirable guy: **No.

_As the guy from before at the bar speaks his alcohol soaked breath washes over Veronica's face. _

**Veronica: **Let go now. Or else.

**Undesirable guy: **(leaning in closer)What are you gonna do about it?

_Veronica struggles to free her arm so she can get to the pepper spray in her clutch. Unsuccessful, she twists to try to get a knee into his groin. But he has her held too tightly and she can't move at all. _

**Veronica: **(looking frightened)You don't want to do this.

**Undesirable guy: **You're a hot piece of ass, why wouldn't I?

_Very afraid now Veronica opens her mouth to scream. Suddenly the guy is pulled off of her and instead of screaming she breathes out in a whoosh of air. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

_Logan is holding the guy against the opposite wall with his forearm across his neck, but his head is swiveled back towards Veronica with a worried expression on his face. He looks simultaneously freaked out and pissed off. Safe now, Veronica rubs her hands over her arms. Logan's attention drops from her face to the red marks circling her upper arms. _

**Logan: **(softly but with barely restrained emotion) You ok?

**Veronica:** (equally softly)Yeah. I am now.

**Undesirable guy: **(gasping for air) Get off.

_Logan responds by leaning more of his weight into the hold, lifting the guy off the ground and forcing his face to turn from pink to bright red. _

**Veronica: **(steps forward to touch Logan's free arm) Logan. Let him go.

**Logan: **(disbelieving) You want to just let him go?

**Veronica: **No, I want to sic the bouncer on him, but if he's passed out they won't do anything to him.

_Opportunely, a bouncer exits the break room and rounds the corner into the main hallway at that moment. Quickly assessing the situation, he calls over the radio for backup and quickly maneuvers Logan out of the way to take control over Veronica's assailant. Logan looks uncertain and still mad. Veronica maintains her distance from all the guys and hugs her arms around herself. She looks small and for a moment her expression reminds Logan of the innocent girl she once was. And maybe still is. Suddenly Logan's face is full of anger again. This time it is targeted at Veronica. _

**Logan: **(furious) What were you thinking?

**Veronica: **(thrown by the sudden change) Um, that I had to pee? It's a human need Logan. Even you must have heard of it.

**Logan: **You come to this club, then you get drunk and wander around alone? What were you thinking? (he is yelling by the end)

**Veronica: **(angry) What the fuck do you care Logan?

**Logan: **I…(he trails off and looks uncertain)

**Veronica: **Yeah, that's what I thought. You stopped caring a long time ago what people did to hurt me.

**Logan: **(stepping towards her) Veronica…

**Veronica: **(cutting him off again, and waving him away while maintaining her distance with a step backwards) Oh I get it. You're upset that it wasn't you getting to do the hurting, right? Not one of your minions, or one of your plans? I'm your own personal punching bag. Nobody else's.

**Logan: **(remorseful) No. That's not…

**Veronica: **Whatever Logan.

_She turns to leave, but Logan immediately reaches out to prevent her leaving, but stops before he grabs her arm over the quickly blossoming bruises only partially hidden by her dress sleeve. He looks startled at his own careless action, but still manages to get in her way to stop her retreat._

**Veronica: **Move.

**Logan: **No. It's different Veronica. You don't know what goes on in a Hollywood club. You have no business being here.

**Veronica: **Because I'm not rich?

**Logan: **Because you're naive.

**Veronica: **(laughs contemptuously) Oh please, I stopped being naïve a long time ago Logan. Three guesses as to when, and the first two don't count. This is not my first time at a Hollywood club. Get real.

**Logan: **Who? Oh.

_Realization sets in on his face and Lilly might as well be standing between them. Veronica's face is twisted with anger and loathing. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. Oh. So back off. It's not any of your business. Not anymore.

**Logan: **(regaining his footing) It is when someone tries to hurt you.

**Veronica: **Hurt me? Like you?

**Logan: **Physically. Hurt you physically.

_Veronica blanches and the color drains out of her face. Logan looks lost again, not sure what just happened._

**Veronica: **(unsteadily) You think no one has ever hurt me before physically.

**Logan: **Of course not. No one would….

**Veronica: **(interrupting, yelling)Are you serious Logan? You made it ok for anyone to hurt me, to do whatever they wanted to me.

_Veronica's face is a mask of pain now and she hugs her arms around herself again. A bouncer has returned from ejecting the undesirable and was approaching to talk to her, but stops at the scene playing out before him. _

**Logan: **No one would…. No, not physically. (Logan sounds unsure, but his voice gains strength) No one was supposed to touch you. It was an order.

_Veronica looks up at Logan with all the pain and anger she felt after the rape in her eyes and face. She is still deathly pale except for a bloom of bright pink over her cheeks. As she stares down Logan and his naïve assumption her eyes fill with tears, but she refuses to let them fall. She shakes her head and pushes Logan out of her way. The bouncer falls in step with her and speaks comfortingly, asking her is she is alright and if she wants to press charges. Logan turns to follow her and trails behind her looking devastated. His mouth hangs open a bit and he blinks rapidly as the realization of what she meant set in. _

_Veronica allows the bouncer to usher her towards the bar where Mood's manager is waiting. Logan catches up to them and overhears Veronica say that she doesn't want to press charges. _

**Logan: **Yes she does.

**Veronica: **Go away Logan.

**Logan: **She wants to press charges.

**Veronica: **No, I don't.

_She smiles reassuringly at the manager and bouncer who both look worried. Logan also levels a tight smile at them and leans in to speak lowly in Veronica's ear. _

**Logan: **You press charges or I tell your Dad.

**Veronica: **(gasps) You'd….tattle on me?

**Logan: **Yep.

**Veronica: **Why?

_Logan doesn't say anything. He doesn't know why he cares so much that this guy not get away with hurting Veronica. But he does. He's also bluffing. He would never go to Keith Mars behind Veronica's back with something like this, but she doesn't know that. He maintains his hard face until she caves and nods to the manager. _

**Veronica: **(sighs)I'll press charges.

**Logan: **And I'm a witness. I saw the whole thing.

**Manager: **That's good. We'll call the police, if we can get your names and numbers for them to take statements from later, you won't have to ruin your night.

**Veronica: **Veronica Mars…

**Bouncer: **She came in with Connor Larkin.

_Logan and Veronica both frown at this insertion._

**Veronica: **(760) 555-1212. I live in Neptune.

**Logan: **Lo…

**Manager:**Logan Echolls, we know.

**Logan: **(760) 555-8975

**Manager: **(to both Logan and Veronica)I'm sorry this happened.

**Veronica: **It's alright, not your fault.

**Manager: **If there is anything we can do to make your night more enjoyable, please let us know.

**Veronica: **Everything is fine. Really.

**Logan: **Actually, Ronnie is starving.

_Veronica opens her mouth to protest, but Logan wraps his arm around her and squeezes. _

**Logan: **(smiles charmingly) For such a tiny thing, you should see her eat. Not at all like the Hollywood starlets.

_The bouncer and manger are smiling along with Logan now._

**Logan: **Maybe you could send over some food? (turns his head to look down at Veronica) What do you want? Pizza? Chinese? Dessert? You name it.

**Veronica: **(opens her mouth to protest her lack of hunger, but then realizes that she is in fact hungry) Dessert.

**Logan: **(dismissingly) Something chocolate. You know where to find us.

_Logan tugs Veronica away and they walk back to the VIP area. Logan stops outside the doors. _

**Logan: **(softly) Veronica.

_He reaches out to touch her arm and can't stop himself from wrapping his hand gently around the marks on one of her arms. His hand fits perfectly over the discoloration, hiding it from view, his thumb covering the already slightly purpling mark on the front of her arm. _

**Logan: **You ok?

**Veronica: **(hard)I'm fine.

**Logan: **(slowly) Are you ok?

**Veronica: **(softly, bewildered by Logan's behavior)I'm fine.

_She turns to go through the doors, smiling once again at the bouncer, who looks after her appreciatively, scanning the exposed length of her legs. Veronica pulls herself up straightening her shoulders and tilting her head back slightly. She marches into the room, oozing confidence, none of her earlier fear or confusion showing. Logan's hand falls away and he glowers at the bouncer before following after Veronica once again. _

_Veronica sits next to Connor who looks at her questioningly after seeing her pallor. She shakes her head and whispers to him that she'll tell him later. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Not likely. I'll come up with some reason or story.

_Connor looks up as Logan approaches and stands to shake hands with him. From behind Connor, Veronica shakes her head imploringly at Logan. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**If only Logan doesn't blow my cover first.

_She wants to enjoy the night, and telling Connor what happened will ensure that does not happen. Logan doesn't look pleased, but doesn't say anything either._

**Logan: **Hey man.

**Connor: **(shaking Logan's hand)Logan, good to see you.

**Veronica: **Logan and I ran into each other outside the bathrooms.

**Connor: **Ok.

_Sitting with Brenda and her group of friends, Wallace notices the new addition to the group with Veronica and keeps a close watch. Connor accepts Veronica's statement at face value, not wanting to start a fight between the two who are apparently getting along for the moment. They all sit and converse easily with Connor and Logan alternating turns telling embarrassing stories about each other in their younger years. Veronica hadn't realized they had been that close, but from the stories Logan and Connor had been good friends before the Echolls moved to Neptune, and had maintained a friendship until whatever falling out they had had a few years earlier. Logan had never said what happened then, and they weren't talking about it now. Their laughter draws a small crowd, and soon Sean Williams Scott and James Franco are joining in the rounds of storytelling. Mac is surprised by Logan's presence and apparent civility towards Veronica, but she's not one to pick a fight and is too blissed out on equal parts Austin and alcohol (mostly champagne) to do so now. _

_As the boys tell stories trying to outdo each other, Veronica notices Logan is dressed casually in jeans and a white button up shirt. In comparison Connor is in black slacks and a tucked in blue stripped dress shirt. Each piece of their outfits probably cost more than her dress, but she has to admit they look good. _

_Curious after watching Veronica laugh easily with Connor and Logan, Wallace comes over to join them. He stands next to Logan who is seated on one of the seating cubes, and raises an inquiring eyebrow at Veronica, who is sitting between Connor and Mac on the bench seating. Logan looks up at Wallace, and the boys look impassively at each other. Veronica rolls her eyes and introduces them to each other officially._

**Veronica: **Wallace this is Logan Echolls, (dryly) I think you're seen him around.

**Wallace: **Him and his crowbar, yeah.

**Veronica: **(quickly) Logan, this is Wallace Fennell, Neptune's only hope at any basketball wins this year.

**Logan: **(grimacing) Nice to meet you Wally.

**Wallace: **You too, Logy.

**Connor: **Glad to see we're all getting along. Anyone want a drink?

**Mac: **I do!

_Mac waves her hand in the air like a kindergartner dying to be called on during sharing. Everybody smiles at her drunk enthusiasm. _

**Veronica: **Logan, this is Mac. She goes to our school too.

**Connor: **Drinks for anyone who is not already three sheets to the wind? (motions to their passing waiter)

**Logan: **What are you, the grandpa from 16 Candles?

**Mac: **(with a bad fake Chinese accent) What's happenin' hot stuff?

_As they all laugh and order drinks, Logan nods his head towards a new waiter approaching with a tray of desserts._

**Logan:** No more yankie my wankie. The teenage girls need food.

_Mac claps with happiness, and Veronica looks at her with both worry and amusement. She hopes Mac will make it through the night without praying to the porcelain god. Logan waves the waiter over and clears a spot on the table for the tray. Veronica is staring ravenously at the various goodies. Chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate cake, some sort of chocolate mouse with raspberries, German chocolate coconut bars, a bowl of chocolate cookie dough ice cream, and chocolate chip cookies. _

**Veronica: **Oh my God Logan, this is your best idea ever.

**Logan:** (slanting a dark look at Veronica) Hardly.

**Wallace:** Only if he plans to share.

**Logan:** Um, (rubs a hand across the back of his neck in discomfort) the desserts are actually Veronica's.

**Veronica: **(thinking quickly) Some girl dropped a drink and it splashed all over me...

**Logan:** So I told them they had to make it up to her by feeding her. (looks at Connor) Man, if you're going to date her, you need to pay more attention.

_A hint of anger shows on Logan's face, and Veronica's eyes' widen in fear of what he will say next._

**Logan:** You have to feed her at least every three hours or she'll either pass out or start chewing on your hand.

**Veronica: **(relieved)I would not. I have never fainted and I don't bite.

**Logan: **Don't lie Ronnie. You bit my hand before.

**Veronica: **(chagrined) Only because you stole my egg roll.

**Logan: **(large hand flourish)See man, what did I tell you?

_Connor might be oblivious to the undercurrents between Veronica and Logan as he accepted his drink from their original waiter, but Wallace isn't. He might not understand it but he senses the hidden messages passing back and forth between the two former friends turned combatants. Deciding to test a theory, Wallace pulls Veronica out of her seat and sits down in her spot. She pouts at him cutely and Connor shifts so she can reclaim her spot in his lap again. As Veronica sits, Logan scowls at them before settling into a sulk. Wallace smiles largely, his theory confirmed. Logan Echolls has a crush on Veronica Mars. Neptune would spin off its axis if that got out. _

_Dick came over as the desserts were being devoured looking at Logan questioningly. Logan shrugs and Dick follows his lead, being civil to their fellow classmates, including Veronica Mars. _

-------------------

_When last call had past and 2am arrived, Connor looked at the assembled group standing outside Mood. Veronica was huddled into his side, trying to ward off the cold sea air. Mac was talking animatedly to Austin, who had not left her side for long since their midnight kiss. Wallace had just finished putting his new friend's number into his phone and was hailing a taxi for her and her group of girlfriends. Logan and Dick were standing nearby debating where to take the party next. Looked like most of the group was up for some more fun. _

**Connor: **(looking down at Veronica) You want to go home or out?

_Hearing the question, Logan's head turns sharply towards the couple. _

**Veronica: **What are our options for out?

**Logan: **(inserting himself into the conversation)Restaurant or after hours bar?

**Veronica: **Ug, no food. Please. My stomach hurts at the thought.

**Wallace: **(laughing)Well, if you hadn't eaten half you weight in chocolate you might feel better.

**Mac: **And before that you were really packing away the hors d'oeuvres at Connor's.

**Veronica: **(pouts) I did not eat that much. You all had some too. I shared.

_Connor leans down to kiss the pout off Veronica's face._

**Dick: **I didn't. You didn't share with me.

**Veronica: **I'll share some advice. When a girl refuses to give you her number, she probably won't appreciate you grabbing her ass.

_Dick pouts, and the group laughs remembering Dick's lame attempts at getting Elisha Cuthbert's number earlier ending with him getting slapped. _

**Logan: **Back to the topic at hand. Whisky a Gogo is only a few miles away from here.

_Veronica shrugs her shoulders and looks at Mac and Wallace. They both nod in agreement. _

**Veronica: **As long as we can get in.

_Both Connor and Logan speak at the same time._

**Connor: **No problem.

**Logan: **Leave it to me.

_Veronica's eyes dart between the boys and she pulls away from Connor to link arms with Mac and Wallace as they walk towards the town car. She shivers and walks faster._

**Wallace: **Bet you're glad about Connor's "taxi" now.

**Veronica: **Shut up.

**Mac:** Wallace got the digits.

_They girls giggle again as Wallace ducks his head. Veronica cranes her head over her shoulder to see Logan and Dick getting into a limo, and Connor inviting Austin to join them in the town car. _

-----------------------

_Once again they easily pass by the bouncers at __Whisky a Gogo. Veronica shakes her head. She knew it was normal for the rich and famous to have the rules waived for them, and she had reaped the benefits of that privilege before tonight. But it still bugged. _

_Inside they grabbed a booth in the VIP area. Of course. The boys ordered beers, but Veronica ordered waters for herself and Mac before Mac could open her mouth to do her own ordering. Once again the conversation flowed easily between the two couples and the larger group. The music was loud and rocking out from a DJ booth. The last live band of the night was already packing up their equipment on stage._

_About a half hour later Mac was beginning to lag and Austin took her across the street to get coffee. Dick wandered away after a girl who walked past with her tattoo and part of her ass showing above her jeans. When Veronica nudged Connor to let her out to go to the bathroom, Logan waited until she was out of the booth before saying he was going to the bar for another drink. _

_As Veronica exits the bathroom she notices Logan standing nearby watching her. _

**Veronica: **(frowns) Are you checking up on me?

**Logan: **(sourly)Someone needs to.

**Veronica: **I've been taking care of myself for awhile now Logan. I don't need your help.

**Logan: **Right, like you didn't need my help earlier.

_Veronica just rolls her eyes and rockets past Logan to slide back into the booth next to Connor, who has apparently just told Wallace that they could have gone to Villa tonight, the bar the Lakers like to go to. _

**Wallace: **(sad) How could you do a brotha like that?

**Veronica: **If we had gone to Villa you wouldn't have met (sing song voice) Brenda, Wallace. What, were you planning on kissing a Laker at midnight?

**Wallace:** Pssht. I might have kissed a championship ring.

------------------------

_At the bar, Logan is trying to not watch Veronica and Connor anymore. Eventually Dick will notice and Logan had no explanation for his new obsession with watching her. So instead of facing her and watching her directly, he is focused on her reflection in the mirrors behind the bar. _

**Dick: **Look who I found.

**Bimbo: **(squeals)Logan!

_The squeal catches Veronica's attention and she frowns. _

**Logan: **Oh, um, it's….

_It's the red head with the fake boobs from earlier at Mood._

**Dick: **Karrie.

**Bimbo: **It's Katrina.

**Dick: **Right.

**Logan: **Same difference.

_Noticing that he now has Veronica's attention, Logan turns to the bimbo._

**Bimbo: **(gritting her teeth) So aren't you guys a bit young to be in a bar? (she smiles and tosses her hair) I bet your Dad got you a fake ID. He's so cool.

**Logan: **(frowns) You seem awfully interested in my Dad.

**Bimbo: **Oh my god, I'm like, such a big fan. I'd love to meet him, what's he like? I mean besides dreamy. He seems so great. So handsome, and like, tall.

**Dick: **Nah, dude, he's like an inch shorter than Logan.

_Logan looks seriously unhappy with the topic, and his face tightens in anger._

**Bimbo: **I like lived for LA Law when I was a kid. It was so great. All that law stuff, and the clothes. I love the 80s. Come on, tell me about him? What's he like as a Dad?

**Logan: **(pinched face) How is he as a Dad? Well, he's just swell, in fact…

_Unnoticed by Logan, Veronica has left the booth and is headed their way. She is close enough to hear the last few lines of the conversation and quickens her pace. Practically throwing herself at Logan she stumbles into him interrupting whatever he was going to say._

**Logan: **What the…Veronica?

_He stops her fall by holding her up by her armpits._

**Veronica: **(giggles drunkenly) Logan, there you are. Come dance with me.

_When Logan just looks at her incredulously, she tries to grab his hand to pull him away from the bar. _

**Dick: **Geeze Ronnie, what did you do, mainline some tequila?

**Veronica: **(slurring)Tequila, that's a funny word.

_Logan looks over at Connor confused, but Connor is talking to Wallace and not paying attention to them at all. How did she get drunk so fast?_

**Veronica: **Looogan. (drawing out his name) Let's boogie.

**Logan: **No, I think you need some water.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and pretends to fall into him once again. As she does she pinches his arm hard. _

**Logan: **Ouch, what the hell was that for?

**Veronica: **Oops, my bad. (suddenly her face falls) I don't feel so good.

_Logan wraps an arm around her and quickly rushes her towards the bathrooms. Veronica leans into him and stumbles along. Once they clear the main room and are out of sight she abruptly stands up straight and punches Logan in the shoulder. _

**Veronica: **Dumbass.

**Logan: **(confused by the sudden change) What's going on?

**Veronica: **She's a reporter Logan.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **She's a reporter, she has a camera and a mini recorder in her purse.

**Logan: **How do you know that?

**Veronica: **I saw her changing the batteries and memory card in the bathroom at Mood.

_Logan still looks confused._

**Veronica: **Come on, you're usually good at spotting the vultures. All the questions about your Dad?

_Now Logan looks mad. He turns back to confront the intrepid reporter._

**Veronica: **(moving to block him) No Logan. Leave it. You'll just give her a story.

**Logan: **She already has one. We're underage.

**Veronica: **Doesn't matter, not tonight. There are too many stories on New Years, and it's old news that underage kids are in clubs. (Logan looks worried still). Besides if that was the story it would be about Lindsey Lohan, not you. Unless you start a fight.

_Logan continues to stand there looking uncertain about his course of action._

**Veronica: **(sharply) Logan. (He looks down at her.) Let it go. Really.

**Logan: **Thanks Veronica.

_He reaches out a hand to rub her arm, but pulls himself back again, looking at the bruises. _

**Veronica: **I guess I owe you one.

**Logan: **(pensive) Veronica, I wanted to ask you…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) If I really want to boogie? The answer is yes. I love the nightlife,  
I got to boogie.

**Logan: **I'm being serious here Veronica.

**Veronica: **No Logan. No seriousness. Not tonight.

**Logan: **Veronica, we have to talk about it.

**Veronica:** (flatly)No, we don't. And we aren't. We never will.

**Logan: **I won't let this go, Veronica. Not now that I know.

**Veronica: **(bitterly) Fine, you think about whatever you think you know. Have fun with that. Just leave me out of it.

_Veronica turns and storms off, leaving Logan behind once again. Stunned for a minute about just how badly that went, Logan takes off after her. _

**Logan: **(wipes a hand over his face tiredly) Veronica. Stop.

_But she doesn't. She speeds up. Unfortunately for her the crowd surges and she is pushed back. Before Logan can reach her, the crowd shoves backward again, clearing room for a fight that just erupted. Unsteady on her 3 inch heels, she staggers backwards into a tattooed man dressed in jeans and a leather jacket. Happy enough to have Veronica's curves pressed into him, tattooed guy slides his hand over Veronica's ass. She yelps and tries to jump away. His hand catches in the hem of her dress and lifts it up exposing a brief glimpse of her butt. Logan growls and barrels into the guy with his shoulder, managing to grab Veronica and pull her into the relative safety of his chest. _

**Logan: **What the fuck man?

**Tattooed rocker: **You hit me. (he takes up a fighting stance)

**Logan: **You grabbed her ass.

_Logan pushes Veronica behind him. Drawn to trouble like a magnet, Dick appears and Logan nods him towards Veronica. _

**Veronica: **No, Logan, no fights.

_She tries to step in between the two would be combatants, but Dick holds her back by her shoulders._

**Dick: **Dude?

**Logan:** Keep her back.

**Veronica: **Let me go.

**Dick: **No can do.

_The main event over, the crowd turns their attention to the newly brewing fight. Veronica sees the bimbo reporter move in closer and pull out her camera. _

**Veronica: **Logan. No. (she hisses) The reporter.

**Logan: **(startled that he had forgotten, Logan reels his head towards the red headed bitch) Shit.

_With Logan's attention elsewhere the tattooed guy moves in, leading with a right handed punch. Logan, an experienced fighter, shifts out of the way without moving his feet and slams his own fist into the guy's face. There is an audible crack as the guy's nose breaks. He tries to recover by throwing an elbow into Logan's throat, but Logan moves closer lessening the force in the move. It connects with the side of his jaw but Logan doesn't slow down. He pulls back his right arm and again punches the guy, this time an uppercut. The guy goes down. Fight over. _

_The crowd cheers and Dick lets go of a struggling Veronica. She turns and socks him in the stomach._

**Dick:** What did I do?

**Veronica: **Dick.

_She stomps over to Logan looking at his face and jaw. Connor and Wallace manage to move through the dispersing mob. _

**Connor: **You ok?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **No.

_In unison:_

**Connor: **What?

**Logan: **What?

**Wallace:** What?

_Logan turns and begins checking out Veronica. She slaps his hands away._

**Dick: **Ronnie is violent.

**Veronica: **(exasperated) I'm fine. Logan was the one in the fight.

**Logan: **I'm fine.

_Wallace moves next to her and places an arm around Veronica. _

**Wallace: **Man you know how to bring the fun, Superfly. Hollywood clubs, actors, celebutants, rocker bars, and bar fights.

_Mac and Austin return and join the milling group, with coffee cups in hand._

**Mac:** Fight? What fight? Who fought?! (She winces and grabs her forehead.) Ug. I think I'm done for the night.

**Veronica:** I think we're all done.

**Wallace: **Not me, I'm cool.

**Logan: **I'm good to go.

**Dick: **What's next?

_Connor looks at Veronica and steps in._

**Connor: **How about we all head back to my place? I'm got lots of food and drinks.

**Dick: **Are there girls?

**Connor: **Sure, we can call some girls or invite some from here.

**Logan: **(slings an arm around Dick) Let's go. (over his shoulder to Connor) Meet you there in 15.

_Connor clasps Logan on the back as he moves past. He then begins to herd the remaining group outside. _

-------------------

_Back at Connors the former group is joined by two fantastically curvy girls Dick had managed to pickup at Whisky a Gogo. Veronica and Mac had met them and both felt small and boyish in comparison. But they were nice enough. _

_Moving from the kitchen to the downstairs yard area, Dick decides to make it a pool party by pulling the girls into the pool with him fully clothed. Mac is sitting on a lounger a safe distance away nursing a glass of water. Before leaving, Austin had tried to get Mac's number but she refused, instead offering to email him. He had laughed but seemed willing enough to play along with Mac's quirks. Wallace went inside to change into the swim trunks that Connor offered him along with Logan. When he offered Veronica and Mac swimsuits too, Veronica had raised one eyebrow. Connor denied all knowledge of how the swimsuits came to be there. She smiled and let him off the hook. _

_When she returned from the guest room with a towel wrapped around her, Wallace was in the pool, interrupting Dick's dubious "game." And Mac was half asleep on the lounge. Veronica walked towards Connor who was turning on an outdoor sound system, adjusting the sound so as to not disturb the neighbors. Without seeing what was happening, she found herself unceremoniously thrown over Logan's shoulder as he ran towards the pool. Resigning herself to her fate she pinched her nose so the water wouldn't rush into her head when they landed. As they splashed into the water the towel was torn away from her, but Logan held on pulling her farther under than she would have gone on her own. Surfacing, Logan bobs in the water next to her. Looking down to see her suit, desire flashes over his face before he covers it with humor._

**Logan: **Wow Ronnie, look at you (wagging his eyebrows comically).

_She responds by dunking him under the water and quickly trying to swim away before he can return the favor. Connor jumps in and swims towards Veronica and Logan, joining in their water fight. After awhile, they have tired themselves out and as Logan dives back into the pool with an impressive backflip, Veronica climbs out of the pool and follows Connor towards the spa. As they pass through a well lit portion of the yard, Connor sees the bruises on her arms for the first time. _

**Connor: **What is that?

_He grips her wrist to lift her arm for closer inspection._

**Veronica: **Oh, um?

**Wallace: **What is what?

_Wallace joins them, dripping water onto the tile. _

**Connor: **These are bruises.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **Bruises you didn't have earlier.

_Veronica hadn't come up with a good excuse and stammers as she searches for a plausible explanation. Logan climbs out of the pool and approaches._

**Logan: **When the girl dropped her drink Veronica slipped in it and the girl's boyfriend grabbed Veronica to stop her from falling. (forces a laugh) I thought for sure she was going to take all three of them out, but alas, he managed to keep her on her feet.

_Logan brushes a hand over the bruises curiously._

**Veronica: **(playing along)I guess he grabbed me harder than I thought.

**Logan: **You always did bruise easily, Ronnie.

**Veronica: **Don't call me that.

**Logan: **Why not, Ronnie?

**Veronica: **Cause I don't like it. You know that. That's why you keep saying it.

**Logan: **(singing) Well I used to know a girl and I could have sworn that her name was… RONNIE.  
**Veronica: **Veronica. Try it. I know it's multiple syllables, but I think if you work at it you can handle it.

**Logan: **(still singing) Well she used to have a carefree mind of her own and a delicate look in her eye…

**Wallace:** Man, you are wack.  
**Logan: **(still singing) These days I'm afraid she's not even sure if her name is…

**Veronica: **Veronica.

**Logan: **(shouting) Ronnie.

_Connor laughs at Logan's antics and even Wallace is smiling. When Logan opens his mouth to keep singing, Veronica pushes him hard so he falls backwards into the pool. _

**Logan:**(surfacing again, and still singing, he switches songs) I walk alone I cry at home; Night after night; Day after day; Oh I never cheated; Oh I still repeat it; Ronnie Ronnie Ronnie you'll never know…

_This time he is cut off by Dick who tackles him in the water._

_As the sky begins to lighten with the sunrise, they drag themselves inside to get a few hours of sleep. Even though Logan and Dick have a hotel a few miles away it is determined that they are too drunk and tired to drive or call a taxi. Connor carries a sleeping Mac upstairs to the guest room she and Veronica had gotten dressed in earlier. Wallace follows to the office/second guest room with a fold out couch Connor swore was comfortable. Veronica is back in the kitchen putting the last of the food away in the fridge. Connor comes back downstairs and tiredly sits at the breakfast bar. Veronica finishes and comes over to lean against his side._

**Connor:** So that leaves the lounge outside…

**Logan: **I call it.

**Dick: **Then where am I sleeping?

**Connor:** …and the couch in here.

**Logan: **Sofa city, sweetheart.

**Dick: **Dude, you suck.

_Connor pulls some blankets and pillows out of the laundry linen closet and tosses them at Logan, before pulling Veronica by the hand towards the stairs._

**Veronica: **Good night.

_Logan watches pensively as Veronica pauses outside the door to the guest room before giving Connor a peck on the lips and turning to go inside and closing the door. Logan lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as Connor walks down the hall to the master bedroom alone._

--------------------------

_The scene opens with bright light streaming in through a window highlighting a bed with two human shaped lumps in it. Both bodies are covered almost completely under bedding and pillows. Slowly one form rolls over and blond hair is revealed along with a pale and bruised arm which is raised to cover her eyes. Veronica pushes herself up on one elbow to peer crankily at the alarm clock on the opposite bedside table. 12:42. She groans. She had finally made it to bed a little after 6am and 6 hours of sleep was not enough after a night like that. Flopping back she tries to get comfortable enough to fall asleep again, but can't. She slides her foot over to nudge Mac, but Mac is dead to the world still. Staring at the ceiling her thoughts wander back over the previous night. A smile spreads across her face as she remembers kissing Connor for the first time, and all the kisses that followed._

**Veronica Voiceover:**Not earth shaking, but not at all like kissing a dead fish. Nice. Just like he is. I could get used to being treated well.

_More unexpected than Connor maintaining his nice guy status was the un-catastrophic addition of Logan and Dick to their night. Dick had certainly provided some amusement and Logan…_

**Veronica Voiceover:**I don't know what to think about Logan now. We were friends, then we were enemies, and now? I have no idea. Maybe it's just a cease fire.

_Veronica remembers how angry Logan was about the undesirable guy and the tattooed dude, and how protective he was of her._

**Veronica Voiceover:**That boy has mood swings the likes of which would put a pregnant hormonal teenage girl to shame. He covered for me with Connor and Wallace, but now he knows too much. I know Logan. Letting it go is not in his repertoire.

_Giving up on going back to sleep Veronica gets up and washes her face and brushes her teeth and hair in the en-suite bathroom. Presentable, she heads downstairs in her red and white checked flannel pajama pants and black oversized hoodie. The house is still quiet but she can hear movement as she pads silently down the stairs. Dick is snoring noisily on the couch dressed only in Speedy Gonzales boxers and a blanket draped haphazardly over his back. _

_In the kitchen Martha is looking fresh and well rested. She's just poured herself a cup of coffee. As Veronica enters Martha smiles and holds out the cup to Veronica. Looking absurdly grateful for the small kindness Veronica takes the coffee and then adds some flavored creamer that is already out on the counter. She slides into a barstool at the breakfast bar and lowers her head to the cup instead of lifting the cup all the way up to her face. Martha's smile grows and she begins humming as she slices some bagels and continues preparing breakfast foods. _

**Veronica: ** The humming would be annoying, but I can't complain if you're doing the cooking.

**Martha:** Rough night?

**Veronica: ** Hum. Not really. Just long. It was fun though. Most of it anyway.

**Martha:** How do you like your eggs?

**Veronica: ** With bacon.

**Martha:** (laughs) ok. Bacon and eggs.

**Veronica: ** Scrambled please.

_A door closes up stairs and Connor appears over the railing. He is wearing a white t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants that say FDNY on the hip. He smiles when he sees Veronica already downstairs. Entering the kitchen he heads to the coffee pot and drops a kiss on Martha's head as he passes by. _

**Connor: ** You're an angel.

**Martha:** I know.

_She smiles and keeps on cooking. She huffs in frustration when Connor spills some coffee on the counter and doesn't wipe it up. _

**Veronica: ** There's a sponge right there.

**Connor:** Huh?

**Veronica: ** You spilled.

**Connor:** Oh. Right.

_He smiles sheepishly, and cleans up after himself. Martha tries to hid her grin, but turns to face them as Connor sits down beside Veronica._

**Connor: ** (to Veronica) Good Morning.

**Martha:** This one's a keeper Connor. (winks) She'll keep you in line.

**Connor:** I bet she would.

_Veronica blushes. _

**Martha:** You could take this one home to your Momma and not end up being razed for it.

**Veronica: ** (blushing) Oh, um, we just met, really.

**Martha:** Don't you worry sweetie. I have to keep Connor honest. And some of the women he's dated in the past? Well let's just say if they need to go shopping before you can take them to a church or your parents' house, you might be dating the wrong girls.

**Connor:** Come on. You'll give Veronica a bad impression of me.

**Martha:** Connor. Some of those girls would not have been allowed into a matinee movie with the clothes they wore.

_Now it's Connor's turn to blush. Veronica just laughs and bumps her shoulder into his. The combination of the noise, light, and smell of food and coffee finally wake up Logan who stumbles into the house with his hair in disarray and only a pair of jeans on. Veronica's eyes trail from his face down his chest unbidden. She gulps when she sees the top button of his jeans is undone. Logan slumps down on the breakfast bar, leaning on his elbows. Martha sets a cup of black coffee in front of him._ _She leans over to kiss his cheek._

**Martha:** It's good to see you again Logan.

**Logan:** Yeah. Give me a minute.

_Logan picks up the cup and stands up straight to gulp down the caffeinated beverage in one go. Veronica laughs and tries to look anywhere but at his body. Logan had definitely changed in the last year. For the better._

**Logan:** (setting the empty cup down) Ok. Good morning Martha. What marvelous wonders are you cooking up for breakfast today?

**Martha:** It's past noon.

**Logan:** (whines) But breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I've heard you say that often enough.

**Martha:** No.

**Logan:** (pouts) Martha. I hardly get to see you. It's been years since I had it.

**Martha:** No.

**Logan: **(cajoling)You know you want to.

**Connor:** She hardly makes it for me Logan. I think you're out of luck.

**Veronica: ** (curious) Makes what?

**Logan: **This fantastic chocolaty breakfast strudel.

**Veronica: **Chocolate?

_Connor laughs at Veronica's love of food. Apparently chocolate was a particular favorite._

**Connor:** Shelikes Veronica. Maybe if she asks…

**Logan: **Please Veronica.

**Veronica: ** Don't ask me, I don't even know what it is.

**Logan: **(wheedling)Veronica. You'll love it. It's on par with Mrs. Navarro's chocolate chip cookies.

_Martha just cocks an eyebrow at the comparison._

**Veronica:** That good?

**Logan:** Oh yeah.

**Connor:** It's good.

_Wallace enters the kitchen. He looks completely rested and is dressed. Connor, Veronica, and Logan scowl at him._

**Wallace:** (chipper) What's good?

**Martha:** My chocolate breakfast strudel.

**Wallace:** Ooh. V loves chocolate.

_Connor and Logan turn pleading looks at Veronica who just sighs before unleashing her pouty face on Martha. Victorious, Connor and Logan turn their own sad faces to Martha._

**Martha:** (laughing and throwing her hands up) Fine. I give in. But real breakfast first.

**Veronica: **I can help.

**Wallace:** (looking worried) Why don't you just handle the bagels and toast Veronica? I feel good, and don't want to start the day with food poisoning.

**Veronica: **(put out) Just for that, no strudel for you.

_The boys laugh and Veronica begins toasting the bagels and bread as Martha keeps cooking the bacon, eggs, and potatoes. With the food nearly done, Veronica scurries out of the kitchen and up the stairs to see it Mac is awake yet. Entering the room, she launches herself onto the bed and onto her friend. Mac's scream and the thump that follows make the boys downstairs pause then laugh. When both girls return downstairs a few minutes later Mac is scowling at Veronica, who is trying, and failing, to hide a gleeful smile._

**Connor: **(looks up with a mouth full of toast) What happened?

**Mac: **(grumpy) Veronica happened.

**Veronica: **I think it was the alcohol. Too much champagne makes Mac grumpy and jumpy in the morning.

**Wallace: **Jumpy?

**Mac: **(points at Veronica)She jumped on me. I fell.

**Veronica: **(trying not to laugh) Off the bed and onto the floor.

**Logan:** (grinning) Nice work.

**Veronica: **I try.

**Connor: **(to Mac) You ok?

**Mac: **(grumpy) If there is coffee and you all can refrain from laughing at me for a few minutes.

**Wallace: **(holds out a cup for Mac) Here ya go.

**Mac: **Thanks. Now be quiet.

_The only sounds heard for a minute are Dick's snoring and the sounds of chewing and slurping. _

**Logan:** Can we laugh now? Or better yet have a reenactment?

_Everyone laughs, including Mac._

_Dick finally wakes up and walks blindly towards the downstairs bathroom. He runs into the door jam with a smack before managing to get through the door. Laughter follows him into the bathroom, but is cut off when he fails to close the door before relieving himself. When he walks back out Veronica and Mac have disgusted looks on their faces. Finished with their meals the girls go shower and pack up their stuff. The guys, with Dick still in his boxers, move to the couch to play video games. _

_Coming back downstairs with wet hair, Veronica follows the smell of chocolate to the kitchen where Martha has finished cleaning up and has the oven door open to check on the strudel. _

_After Veronica yells for Mac to come downstairs before the boys eat her piece of chocolaty goodness, Mac wanders back down with a silly smile on her face. _

**Veronica: **(smiling wickedly) Looks like Mac finally found something to be happy about. Maybe a text message from someone?

**Mac: **(frowns but her eyes are shining with happiness) And how would someone have my number to be able to text me, Veronica?

**Logan: **Oh, busted!

**Wallace: **She's got you there Superfly.

**Veronica:** (holding up her hands in a pacifying gesture) Well, I figure that a text is nearly the same as an email, so…

**Mac: **So, you went behind my back…

**Veronica: **To give the cute boy that you spent the night kissing your number. Yes. You're right. I'm a horrible person. (holds out her hands as if to be handcuffed) Take me to friendship jail.

**Logan: ** Do it. Veronica in handcuffs is a win-win situation.

**Connor: **Yes! (stands up pumps his fist in victory)

_Everybody looks at him with surprise. He looks back blankly, not having been following the conversation._

**Dick: **Dude, not fair. You distracted me with your boobage.

**Connor: **You're the one who suggested I be the super slutty and bouncy avatar.

**Wallace: **Boobage?

**Logan:** Works every time.

_When Martha announces that the strudel is ready, they move to the kitchen with Veronica arriving first. The strudel looks fantastic, flaky and oozing with chocolate. Veronica takes a bite before she even exits the kitchen to find a place to sit. _

**Veronica:** Wow. So good. Thanks.

_She sips another cup of coffee as the rest of the room's occupants chorus their thanks. Martha nods then cuffs Connor on the back of the head and tells him to try to put the dishes in the sink this time. Saying that she'll be back the next day to clean the rest of the house she leaves. _

**Logan:** (calling loudly as she leaves) Thanks Martha, you're the best!

**Martha:** Try to behave yourself.

**Logan:** Um, umm. (his mouth is full)

_They continue eating in silence until Logan's phone rings. He looks at the display and his face pales._

**Logan:** (obviously faking being cheerful) Hi Dad!

**Aaron:** (unheard by the group) Logan, son do you know what I've been doing all morning?

**Logan:** Celebrating the dawn of a brand spanking new year?

**Aaron:** No.

**Logan:** Well, get with the spirit Dad.

**Aaron:** (angry) I've been answering calls. The phone is ringing nonstop. Any idea what the press wants to talk to me about?

**Logan:** Listen…

**Aaron:** (interrupting) No you listen. Hasn't this family had enough press coverage lately?

**Logan:** It was nothing…

**Aaron:** You got in a fight at a bar. My 17 year old son was drunk in public and got in a fight. On CAMERA!

_Veronica and the rest are silent as they listen to Logan's side of the conversation, unable to hear Aaron's words until he yells about being on camera. Veronica winces. The tension in the room is high._

**Logan:** (worried) I can explain. And I wasn't drunk.

**Aaron:** Explain. And make it good.

**Logan:** I was out with Dick.

**Aaron:** That's your explanation?

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** (covers the phone's mouth piece) Not now Veronica.

**Aaron:** What was that?

**Logan:** Nothing.

**Veronica:** Logan let me talk to him.

**Logan:** No.

**Aaron:** Who's there? Who are you with?

**Logan:** I'm at Connor's.

**Aaron:** I heard a female voice Logan, don't lie to me.

**Veronica:** Logan, give me the phone.

**Logan:** I said no Veronica.

**Aaron:** Veronica is there?

**Veronica:** (grabbing the phone from Logan's hand) Hi Mr. Echolls. It's Veronica. Veronica Mars.

**Aaron:** (his tone immediately changes to be soft and soothing) Veronica. I didn't know you were hanging out with Logan again.

**Logan:** (annoyed) Veronica.

_Logan tries to get the phone back, but Veronica moves to put the coffee table between them._

**Veronica:** (very perky, happy cheerleader voice) Yeah. Actually I was out with Connor and Logan met up with us.

**Aaron:** That's nice.

**Veronica:** Yeah, it was great actually. We had so much fun but then this guy like groped me and Logan had to save me. It was scary but I guess the guy was drunk and he wouldn't let it go. He tried to hit Logan, and Logan just leveled him. (sounds impressed)

**Dick: **(chuckling) That was awesome.

**Aaron:** Oh?

**Veronica:** (her voice takes on the soft sad tone of a small child)If Logan hadn't of been there I don't know what would have happened.

**Aaron:** Well, that's good then. I've always taught Logan to treat women respectfully. I'm glad he was able to step in and keep you safe.

**Veronica:** (rolling her eyes) Yeah, me too. (giggles)

**Aaron:** Can you put Logan back on Veronica?

**Veronica:** Sure, it was nice to talk to you Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron:** Call me Aaron. And it was nice to speak with you as well.

**Logan:** (cautiously) Dad?

_Logan keeps his head tucked down while he listens to Aaron speak for a minute, before hanging up. _

**Veronica:** So?

**Logan:** (dubiously) He's proud of me.

**Veronica:** Really?

**Logan:** Yeah. Said I acted like a man. (looks at Veronica gratefully)

**Veronica:** That's good right?

_Logan just looks confused. _

_Looking at the clock and seeing that it is now after 3pm, Veronica picks up her own phone to check on missed calls from her Dad. One missed call this morning at 10 and three unread text messages. She reads the one from her dad first._

--

From: Dad

Happy New Year's honey!

Glad you're having a good time.

Be safe.

January 1, 12:05am

--

_She smiles. She had forgotten to check her phone again after she had texted him right before midnight. _

--

From: Meg

May The New Year Bring Happiness, Success and be filled with Peace, Hope & Togetherness with your Family & Friends....Wishing You a...*HAPPY NEW YEAR*

January 1, 12:32am

_--_

_--_

From: Sarah

Happy New Year!

The baby is beautiful.

Come visit us so you can meet him.

January 1, 11:17am

--

_Veronica shoots her Dad a quick message that they are leaving Connor's soon._

_Veronica, Mac, and Wallace retrieve their bags from upstairs and toss them into the back of Mac's car. Still looking worse for the wear, Mac leans against the car listening to Wallace blather on about Brenda. _

_Veronica comes out the door with Connor, having run in at the last minute to fetch her shoes from the pool area. They are holding hands. Mac can't help but smile. They talk for a minute before kissing. Mac averts her eyes. It feels private. Veronica walks away from Connor after promising to call when she gets home. Eying Mac, she wonders out loud if Mac is the best option to drive home. Mac considers fighting then gives in gratefully. _

**Mac:** As long as I get the back seat and you keep quiet so I can sleep.

**Veronica: **(accepting the keys from Mac) Done.

_In the car, Wallace adjusts the radio, and Veronica sends a small wave to Connor who is still in the doorway watching them leave. _

------------------------

_After dropping off Wallace, Veronica drives to her house with a still sleepy Mac in the front seat. She pulls her bag out of the trunk and hugs Mac goodbye. Last night had been a moment out of time, and reality was beginning to set in. She had to figure out a way to keep her Dad from seeing the bruises, had to keep her and Logan's names out of the police report she had yet to file, and now that she had sent out the second paternity test, she had to wait anxiously for another two weeks for the results to arrive. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**When I had the opportunity to learn my paternity before, I chose blissful ignorance with a side of gnawing doubt. Now I wish I had just opened the damn envelope.

**Mac:** Thanks Veronica really. I will never doubt you again. That was probably the best night of my life.

**Veronica: **Thanks for coming with me. I'm glad you had fun. (smirk) With Austin.

_The girls hug quickly, looking awkward the whole time. Mac climbs into the driver's seat and puts the car in reverse._

**Veronica: **(teasing)I'm looking forward to seeing your parents again. Can't wait to see what you do and don't tell them about it.

_Mac's response is to flip her off as she drives away._

_------------------------_

**Duncan's journal**

**November 14, 2003**

Dad has been talking to the media every day. It's weird though because he's not asking people to come forward with info about Lilly's death. He's trying to get Keith Mars recalled. I still don't understand why Veronica's Dad thinks my Dad had something to do with Lilly's death. It's crazy.

I keep dreaming about Lilly. At first it's so nice even when she's teasing me, and I can pretend she is still here. Then she's dead and I'm looking down at her body. I think I'm losing my mind.

I still don't remember what happened that day.

**November 17, 2003**

My dreams are getting worse. Last night I had the same dream I've been having over and over again. It always begins happy, Lilly is alive, then most nights she's dead and I'm standing over her. But this time when I looked down to see her body I heard her laughing from across the pool. I looked up and there she was still alive but there was still a body at my feet. I looked down and instead of Lilly, it was Veronica lying there. I woke up shaking and couldn't go back to sleep.

**November 20, 2003**

Last night the dream changed again. Instead of looking down at Lilly I was holding her dead body and rocking back and forth. I begged her to wake up but she didn't. So I just kept holding her and rocking back and forth. Then there is nothing just darkness. But I can kinda hear Veronica's voice in the distance asking where Lilly is.

I asked Mom to get me sleeping pills. I can't keep dreaming about her, about her death. I wish I could just forget. Mom and Dad refuse to talk about Lilly, at least to me. It's like she never even existed. Except for a few pictures there is no evidence that she ever lived here. We don't go in her room, we don't talk about her. Lilly would be pissed if she knew. She would have wanted to be remembered. To be discussed, even after. Even when they're being interviewed it's all "my daughter" or "our daughter" never Lilly. Never her name. Like she was defined by them as her parents. She would hate that.

**November 25, 2003**

I feel like a stranger in my own life. No Lilly, no Veronica, Logan is still here but even he is different. Of course he is different. We all are. Except my Mom. She's thrown herself back into her normal routine. I mean, Keith Mars is still investigating my parents, even through the recall election is scheduled in less than two weeks.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving. Our first holiday without Lilly. I don't know how to have a holiday without Lilly. I wish Veronica were here. Maybe that would make things easier. At least then I'd have someone that remembered Lilly the way I remember Lilly. Not this media version of her that is in all the magazines and tv shows.

The media are still here. It's been almost two months and they're still camped out on the street in front of the house. Every time I go outside a flash goes off and if I go outside the gates someone is sticking a microphone in my face asking if I miss Lilly. If I know who killed her. How do I feel about Keith Mars accusing my family.

Of course I miss Lilly. If I knew who killed her, he would be behind bars. I wish Mr. Mars would find the real killer and stop wasting time with my parents. They could never hurt Lilly. We all loved her.

**Veronica Voiceover: **The media swarmed over everyone who ever knew Lilly. Everyone from her kindergarten teacher to the clerk at her favorite store and her hair stylist got their 15 minutes of fame. Those of us who really knew Lilly didn't give any interviews. It hurt too much to talk about her. Still does.

**November 28, 2003**

My dreams are getting worse. The sleeping pills aren't working anymore. Every night it's different. One night it's Lilly's body, then the next it's Veronica's. The last dream was even worse. I was holding Lilly's body, crying over her, when Veronica appears and starts yelling at me. She screams that I killed Lilly. Over and over. I try to tell her that I would never hurt Lilly and I reach out to grab her but she runs away screaming. My hands were covered in blood.

**Veronica Voiceover: **My Mom made me go to therapy every Thursday for six weeks after Lilly's death. It didn't help but at least she was trying to help me. Sounds like Duncan was left to cope on his own. I guess Logan was too. My life completely fell apart but at least I had my Dad. I still do. I know he loves me and would do anything for me. That's more than I can say for most of the 09er parents I've met. Jake and Celeste seem to want to ignore any problems, pretend it's ok, pretend Duncan's ok. I know they ignored some of Lilly's wilder stunts. And Logan's parents are a whole other category. I'm not sure what it going on there.

_---------- _

_AN: I gotta say it. I amuse myself. And I love this chapter. I hope you do too. Although I feel a bit like a celebrity whore using so many names for who was at the club. I hope the research on the tv shows, music, and celebrity couples of 2004 is appreciated._

_Next up back to school. _


	7. Chapter 6 Secrets & Admirers Revealed

Disclaimer: Sadly, Veronica Mars is still not mine. But really, doesn't the show belong to anyone who loved it?

**Also, there is a poll up in my profile to see what people think should happen with the Lynn suicide storyline. I might break from canon, but am interested in what people think.**

AN: I'm going to start running into cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order from this chapter on. This chapter will have bits of Silence of the Lamb in it. I'm probably not going to recap or copy any of the show script, but I will weave in and out of the cannon scenes. If you need to recap what happened there are lots of sites online that do so.

Story Recaplet: Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica gets Duncan's laptop from Weevil and is reading his journal. So far she knows that Celeste told Duncan the Jake is Veronica's father too, that Duncan doesn't remember what happened the day Lilly was killed, and that Duncan had some sort of episodes. Connor asked Veronica out and they are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor and Veronica, Mac and Wallace hooked up (not with each other). Logan and Dick were also there. Logan is conflicted over Connor and Veronica dating, and saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. Veronica lets it slip to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way after their falling out.

**Chapter 6**

_Scene opens on small blue ball being thrown up in the air then caught by a masculine hand then tossed upwards again. After a few more throws, the hand grips the ball tightly and throws it with force against the wall opposite. As the ball ricochets back across the room the shot widens to reveal Logan lying on his bed at home. As the ball flies back towards Logan his hand shoots out to grab it before it can hit the bottle of vodka sitting open and half empty on his night stand. Logan looks surprised that he caught the ball then sits up and hunches forward with his heels propped on the bed rails and his face resting mournfully in his hands. He looks tired and drawn. _

_His thoughts are tortured. Seeing Veronica the night before last had been great and horrible. She looked good. The dress was short which was nice but the neckline was a bit high for Logan's liking. But she was with Connor which sucked. And she kept kissing him and sitting in his lap where he could look down her dress too easily. Her neckline was obviously too low. She should know better. _

_Before when they had been friends he had known that Veronica was hot, but she was always pale and boring in comparison to Lilly. This new Veronica would not have faded away behind Lilly. Lilly would have loved the bad-ass version of her friend. Logan smiles sadly and picks up the bottle to take another long swig. _

_New Veronica is sarcastic, daring and fun, not that she hadn't been before, she just had edge now. Logan's eyes darken as he remembers what she said, what it meant. Someone had hurt her. Physically put hands on her. Or worse. Who? When? What happened? Logan racked his brain to remember some piece of gossip, some bit of information that would give him a clue as to what had happened, because it was obvious that Veronica was not going to share this with him. _

_And why would she? Logan knew he had treated her like an asshole, hell she actually said it. He was the one who made it ok to hurt her. Made a game of it. He remembered Shelly's party and getting the guys to do body shots off a massively drunk Veronica that night. His eyebrows furrow. _

_It wasn't long after that party that Veronica had really changed. Cut her hair, changed her style from cute and cuddly to black and hardcore. _

_The 09ers had cut Veronica out of their group the week after Lilly's funeral. Duncan had still been ignoring her, and Logan had been torn. Be there for Duncan and support his choice to end it with Veronica or try to be friends with both. When Keith Mars had gone after the Kanes things got worse for Veronica, and Logan had followed Duncan's lead and just watched. She must have done something horrible for Duncan to dump her like that and then let his friends make her cry day after day. _

_Then the video of Lilly's body lying by the pool had been leaked online. Leaked, right. Someone made a small fortune. Everyone assumed it was Sheriff Mars, but since they didn't seem to have any extra money, and the video would have brought in at least $30 thousand dollars, Logan didn't think it had been him. Besides Veronica got her high moral horse attitude from her father. Most people might sell their souls to the devil for some quick cash, but not the Mars family. _

_But that was what Logan thought now. At the time he was so messed up over seeing Lilly like that that he had lashed out at Veronica. Instead of being a bystander, Logan became the general. He formulated plans, using the intimate knowledge gained during their years of friendship to plan the most hurtful attacks that he could imagine. He tried to make her cry. And she did. Every day. Until one day she didn't. She'd been getting better at holding in her emotions. Not letting each cruel word cut into her. But after that Christmas break, she had changed. _

_Gone was soft pink Veronica with long blond hair and a quick smile. In her place was a short haired pixie who would as soon spit in your eye as let you come near her. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. And she didn't cry anymore. _

_She gave as good as she got, and she started taking down 09ers who went too far. She went after 02 kids too if they got in her way. It had been a startling transformation at the time, but now that Logan knew what likely had been the catalyst for the change, he couldn't wrap his head around it. _

_Logan may have become the ringleader in the I hate Veronica Mars campaign, but never would he have hurt her physically. He would never have let it get that far. But apparently it had. Logan looked defeated as he realized his part in whatever had happened. He picked up the bottle and drank deeply. As he did one final thought ran across his mind. _

_He was his parents' child after all. A bully who went after innocents to make himself feel better like his father, and more than happy to numb thoughts of his failures with alcohol like his mother. _

_Logan looked down at the bottle and slammed it down, his face twisted with disgust. He pulled his hand back sharply as the bottle broke, but it was too late. Blood slowly swelled and dripped from a three inch cut stretching from below his left pinky finger towards his wrist. Logan stands up and goes to his bathroom to bandage the wound with his well stocked first aid kit._

_-----------------_

_Later that night, Logan is sitting in front of his computer checking TMZ and x17's websites. A text message from Dick had alerted him that the pictures and video from New Year's were online. Aaron had been happy enough to play up the heroic nature of his son and the fight for the media, while obeying Logan's request to keep Veronica's name out of it. Her father would not be pleased and Logan didn't want to cause her more trouble. _

_A new bottle, bourbon this time, sat by Logan on the desk. Logan's face was tight as he clicked on a video on TMZ's site. It was the fight. Aaron would be so thrilled. Logan rolls his eyes, but a smirk lifts his mouth as he sees himself take down the rocker with two punches. The video clip is short, and cuts off before Veronica came over to him so she isn't in it. Just a flash of her hair in the corner of the shot. Good. _

_Logan scans the rest of the headlines from the night until Connor's name leaps off the screen at him. Fuck. "Connor Larkin rings in the New Year at Mood with new girlfriend."_

_There are several pictures of Connor alone and some with Veronica. Thankfully her face is turned away from the camera in most of them. The ones where her face is not hidden show her kissing Connor. Prone to self torture, Logan looks at each picture and while not happy with the situation at all is satisfied that you can't easily tell that the "petite blonde" in question is Veronica Mars. _

_The pictures do show her dress. And she had looked good. Sexy but still classy. It was a good look for her. The next morning with no makeup and wet hair she had looked good. Even with the slight blue circles under her eyes she was beautiful. Hell she always looked good. This was going to cause trouble. _

_---------------_

_At the Mars apartment, Veronica is lying on her bed listening to her I-pod. She is trying to get herself back into the proper mindset for school tomorrow by listening to her rock playlist. When her phone vibrates on the table next to her bed she absently reaches out to grab it as she sings along to _**_Hemorrhage by Fuel. _**

**"**Don't fall away and leave love bleeding  
In my hands, in my hands again"

_She looks at the display and sees Logan's name. Her face scrunches into a frown._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Why is Logan's name and number in my phone? I deleted it over a year ago. Shit, I wonder what else he did to my phone?

--

From: Logan

Check TMZ online. You're almost famous.

January 2, 9:08pm

--

_Veronica pulls her laptop onto her lap and quickly searches the site for Connor or Logan's names. She sees both. The pictures of her and Connor don't show her face well and they don't have her name. That's good. She's pretty sure her Dad doesn't want to talk to the tabloid media ever again. Especially not to comment on pictures of his 17 year old daughter kissing one of Hollywood's golden boys. Uncomfortable with the pictures being online, she knows it could be worse. And if she keeps dating Connor it likely will get worse. She takes a deep breath in and blows it out slowly. Seeing a video link with Logan's name she watches in shock as a grainy but easily recognizable Logan breaks the gropers' nose. Even the sound of the break is audible on the video. _

_She picks up her phone again and texts Logan back._

--

Nice video, Rocky. What did you do to my phone?

To: Logan

Sent: January 2, 9:19pm

--

_She sits back against her headboard and does a quick google search for Connor and New Years. She frowns again as the search returns hundreds of thousands of hits. From People magazine to Entertainment Tonight. Veronica looked startled, then begins surfing the sites to see if there was any mention of her name._

--

From: Logan

Why do you think I did something to your phone?

January 2, 9:27pm

--

_Veronica smiles. Maybe the ceasefire they had declared would hold up for a few days._

--

Because I know you and you obviously touched my phone.

To: Logan

Sent: January 2, 9:30pm

--

_She continues to look through the various media sites, but gives up and instead googles her own name. She scans the results until one item jumps out at her._

_Veronica's eyes widen and her expression changes from shocked to pissed off in about .3 seconds flat as she stares at a website. Some 09er with too much time on their hands had made a website tribute to her chastity. Or lack therefore of. The site has some poorly photoshoped images of Veronica's head on a series of stills from what looked like a very bad porn and a rolling counter that added to her list of "customers." The current count was at 5,782 and counting. As she watched the number went up by one. Farther down on the page was a list of Veronica's supposed exploits including a copy of her Purity Test results. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Looks like someone is putting their computer science class to good use. And I have a new person to add to my list.

--

From: Logan

I'm hurt by your accusation. Besides I have better things to do than change your ringtones or names in your contact list.

January 2, 9:37pm

--

_Curious she looks to see if there is anything about Shelly's party on the site. But there is nothing. _

_She looks down at the last message from Logan, but is no longer interested in playing. She begins scrolling through her contacts, and can't help but smile as she sees what he did. Wallace is now Wally Bballer, Mac is Mac-tastic, her Dad is Sheriff Long Arm of the Law, and Logan's number has been added. She begins to change the names back but decides to leave them be. Except for her Dad. When she thinks of the sheriff now it's Lamb. Not someone she wants to think about every day._

--------------

--

From: Connor

When are you free this week? Let's get dinner. Sweet dreams.

January 2, 10:41pm

--

-----------------

_Monday morning, Neptune High School. Logan is walking to his locker. He is stopped every few feet to shake hands or be congratulated by someone for his fighting prowess or renewed tabloid fame. Logan smiles and jokes back, accepting the congratulations as his due. The tabloid attention has been a constant in his life and while he despises them he has learned to roll with it and enjoy the perks of notoriety. _

_Arriving at his locker Dick throws an arm around his shoulder and continues telling a trumped up version of their night. Logan reaches out to bump fists with Duncan. The boys lean against their lockers trying to outdo each other with their tales of new years' conquests. All the boys bow down to Logan who is determined to have the partner for the midnight kiss. He smirks. And when asked to elaborate, he claims that a gentleman never kisses and tells. _

_Veronica and Wallace walk by the large group of 09er guys towards their lockers. Veronica looks at Logan out of the corner of her eye to see what his reaction will be to her in the cold light of day. He looks down but his eyes catch hers. He nods and a small smile quirks his lips. Satisfied that they are indeed playing nice for now, Veronica continues on her way. _

_------------_

_Walking to her table with a tray full of salad and mystery meat in a nasty gravy, Veronica draws the attention of more than a few guys. Casey looks up at her and gives her his customary nod as a greeting, appreciating her tight jeans and closely fitting jacket, Luke waves but continues his conversation. Seeing Veronica smile at the two boys Duncan's face doesn't change expression at all but his shoulders slump a bit. Logan notices all of this and does not look happy. Since when is Veronica on good terms with Casey and Luke? And was Duncan still seriously hung up on her? _

_Veronica continues to her table eager to talk to Mac and find out which lucky 09er is the owner of the Veronica Mars fansite. Mac had promised to find out before lunch. Wallace is already seated at their table eating a pudding pack. Veronica pouts._

**Veronica:** Seriously Wallace. You can't sweet talk another of those from your mother?

**Wallace:** (smiles) Nope.

**Veronica:** (sad) That's mean.

**Wallace:** (continues to eat the pudding with exaggerated satisfaction) You do the grocery shopping, buy your own pudding.

**Veronica:** (shrugs casually) Did I tell you that Connor was talking about going to a Lakers game next week? He has courtside seats. But I said that I was busy. Home work, ya' know?

**Wallace:** (looking like he's about to cry) Why you gotta do that?

**Veronica:** Well I'd like to go, but since I'll be doing the grocery shopping too….

**Wallace:** (gravely) Veronica.

**Veronica:** Humm? (she stabs her fork into her salad)

**Wallace:** You can have my pudding for a week.

**Veronica:** (sighs) But not today. I needed some chocolate today Wallace. I mean did you see how many sexual conquests I have each hour? I need the calories.

**Wallace:** (face twisting in disgust) You're sick.

**Mac:** (sliding onto the table bench) If she's not it's a miracle. She's apparently had sex 13 times already today. And from the pictures there are no condoms involved.

**Wallace:** I'm eating here.

**Veronica:** What do you object to? The sex or the lack of condoms?

**Wallace:** The pictures of you doing it. (turns to Mac) You're good with computers, find me a good hypno-therapist online to erase those images from my mind. (dramatically) My eyes, they burn!

**Mac:** (laughs) Good idea. I'll join you.

**Veronica:** You can do that right after I get what I need.

**Mac:** A penicillin shot?

_Wallace and Mac laugh. _

**Veronica:** While you two are busy laughing it up, I think I'll go get my next lover lined up. Humm, who should it be?

**Wallace:** Whoa, stop right there.

**Veronica:** (scanning the assembled student body) Casey looks good today. Or I could go with a PCHer. Maybe Hector. He seems like he…

**Mac:** Enough.

**Wallace:** Stop.

**Veronica:** …doesn't talk a lot. (smiles in triumph) I hate it when they can't shut up. Cuts into my busy schedule.

**Mac:** Well if you're too busy to find out who your biggest fan is…

**Veronica:** Lay it on me. Every one else apparently has.

**Wallace:** (rubbing his eyes) I'm gonna have nightmares. And my appetite is shot.

**Veronica:** (grabs his lunch bag and pulls out a bag of cookies) Yummy.

**Mac:** The site belongs to Ashley Banks.

_Veronica smiles a deadly smile and looks over to the 09er tables to pick Ashley out of the Prada purse toting pack. _

**Mac:** It's only been up a few weeks.

_Veronica is still staring across the lunch area with her eyes narrowed in concentration. _

**Wallace:** Veronica, you keep doing that and you're gonna set fire to the girl.

**Veronica:** Not a bad idea.

_When Wallace looks alarmed, she smiles and starts eating his cookies._

**Veronica:** Relax Wallace.

**Wallace:** Whew. You had me worried there.

**Mac:** Nah, burning is too quick.

**Veronica:** I like how you think Mac. A drawn out torture. Maybe one act for each, um, reported client of mine.

**Wallace:** Man.

**Mac:** (offhand) Are they still clients if they don't pay?

**Veronica:** (smiles) You know, I don't know.

_They smile and start eating again. Wallace still looks alarmed._

**Wallace:** You girls are scary.

**Mac:** Then be smart enough to not invoke our wrath. (to Veronica) I'm in. Whatever you need.

**Veronica:** Cool. Now on to happier topics. Who's talked to their new friend already?

**Wallace:** Friend?

**Veronica:** Lover? Man you move fast Wallace.

**Mac:** (clarifying for Wallace) Brenda.

**Veronica:** And Austin.

**Mac:** (countering) And Connor.

**Veronica:** Technically, Connor is not a new friend. (goes into a valley girl voice) I've known him for like two weeks now.

_-------------------_

_A few feet away, Logan is watching Veronica talk and laugh with her friends. He doesn't understand how she can still laugh after enduring so much. Duncan is sitting in the spot next to him eating Chinese food. The conversation at the table flows with more recapping of New Year's parties and hookups. By now in the evolution of the story Dick had him and Logan hooking up with twin hotties then trading. _

_As lunch winds down Duncan glances at Veronica's table then gets up and heads inside without a word. Logan grabs a box of egg rolls off the table and gets up as well. Instead of following Duncan he walks towards Veronica. At her side, he drops the egg rolls in front of her. She looks up in surprise. _

**Veronica:** Logan? (she notices his bandaged hand and frowns)

**Logan:** I don't want you to pass out. You gotta eat something more than cookies. (he peers at her lunch tray) and I wouldn't eat that if I were you.

_Veronica takes in the fact that Logan must have been watching her to see that she was only eating cookies for lunch. _

**Wallace:** (a bit aggressively) It's a good thing you're not her then isn't it?

**Logan: **(not sure where Wallace is coming from) Sure is Wally boy.

**Mac: **Wally?

**Veronica:** (smiling around a mouthful of egg roll) He changed Wallace's name in my phone to Wally B-baller.

_Veronica pulls out her phone to show them. Mac takes the phone and laughs while Wallace looks annoyed. She scrolls up until she sees her name. While Mac and Wallace are looking at the phone Veronica and Logan are having a silent argument. Veronica is looking intently at his hand and notes that the bandage is not across his knuckles like it would be if Logan had hurt it hitting someone or something. And it's his left hand. Logan refuses to give anything away and Veronica is left assuming the worst. _

**Mac: **Mac-tastic. Not bad.

**Wallace:** (pouting) How come she always gets the good nick names?

_The friends laugh again and ignore that most of their classmates are observing the exchange and staring at their table._

**Logan:** Well you gotta have something good to start with.

**Veronica: **(nods at his hand pointedly, not accepting his silence) You alright?

**Logan:** Just dandy.

**Wallace:** What'd you do, man? You just can't keep out of trouble can you?

**Logan:** (shrugs it off) Where is the fun in that?

_Veronica rolls her eyes and lets the topic drop. She can always pin him down later. With one last look at Veronica, Logan walks towards the doors Duncan had just gone through._

_----------------_

_Inside the school, Logan catches up to Duncan. _

**Logan: **DK, wait up.

**Duncan: **(turns back) Hey Logan. What's up?

**Logan: **Hey, so, um what did you do for new year's?

**Duncan: **A party at Embom's.

**Logan: **Cool. Anything good happen?

**Duncan: **The usual. Hot chicks and beer.

**Logan: **Yep. So, um. I gotta tell you something.

_Duncan looks puzzled about what Logan could have to say._

**Duncan: **Ok.

**Logan: **So you know I was up in LA for new years.

**Duncan: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Well, Connor was there. He actually suggested it to me.

**Duncan: **(slowly, not knowing where this was going) Alright.

**Logan:** (quickly) Veronica was there.

**Duncan:** (stunned)Veronica? My Veronica?

_Logan is not sure how to respond to that._

**Logan: **(uncomfortable) Um. She was there with Connor. (he swipes a hand over the back of his neck) They kinda hit it off. At the poker game.

**Duncan: **They're dating?

**Logan: **I guess. They must have been out a few times now.

**Duncan: **Veronica's Dad would never let her go to LA for New Years.

**Logan: **Well he did. Or she lied to him. I don't know. But she was there with Connor. They're kind of together I guess. I mean they…

**Duncan: **Did they.., at midnight?

**Logan: **Yeah. They kissed. (shrugs, but still looks very uncomfortable)

_Logan sees something in Duncan's eyes, he's sad but he seems more like his old self. Only conversations about Veronica ever seem to spark any real reaction in Duncan these days. But as Logan looks at his best friend, he can see the light fading. Duncan has retreated behind his wall of indifference again. _

**Duncan: **That's good. She deserves someone who will treat her well.

**Logan: **DK.

**Duncan: **She should be happy.

_Duncan turns to leave. _

**Logan: **There are, um, pictures. Some paparazzi.

**Duncan: **(freezes) Thanks for telling me man.

_Logan watches him go. If Duncan believed that Veronica deserved happiness, then did that mean that she hadn't done anything to cause the breakup? Or did it mean that Duncan was over whatever she had done? Logan was confused. _

_Maybe it meant that Duncan had finally moved on. No it definitely wasn't that one. _

-----------------

_That night in the Mars' apartment, Veronica pushes her books away and rolls her shoulders back releasing the tension. Keith has just come through the door with a medium sized brown paper bag. _

**Veronica: **I knew I loved you for a reason.

**Keith: **Oh?

**Veronica: **Take out. (blissful) You bring me takeout.

**Keith: **Of course. Does Connor know that the way to your heart is through your stomach?

**Veronica: **(impatiently) Yeah. Now, what did you bring me?

_She makes a grab for the bag, but Keith holds it out of reach. Taking a different tact, she breathes deeply through her nose. _

**Veronica: **Chinese? (sad) I already had Chinese today.

**Keith: **You're complaining?

**Veronica: **No. (dreamily) Just dreaming of ravioli.

**Keith: **(sorts) You can make some later.

**Veronica: **It's not as good if I have to cook it myself.

_Veronica takes out two plates and Keith looks at her messy pile of books as he takes the paper cartons out of the bag._

**Keith: **Mid terms coming up?

**Veronica: **First semester finals.

**Keith: **You learn anything helpful this year?

_Keith stuffs the bag into the trash can under the sink and closes the cupboard door. Veronica opens it back up pulls the bag out and drops it into the bin next to the trash can._

**Veronica: **I learned that the planet is heating up, mostly due to human activities and fossil fuel use. I also learned that we only have one planet and finite resources.

**Keith: **That's good honey.

**Veronica: **What would be good is if you could help conserve some of those finite resources by recycling.

**Keith: **Trees are a renewable resource.

**Veronica: **Not the way they're currently being cut down.

**Keith: **Oh?

**Veronica: **Not oh. More like aahhh, where did all my oxygen go? Where are all the animals and fresh water, and why is it so damn hot here?

**Keith: **(amused by her mini tirade)Well with the ocean rising we had to cut down the trees to make boats.

**Veronica: **Funny.

**Keith: **I try. Now, are you done educating your poor backwards father? Can we eat?

**Veronica: **(sighs) We can eat now. But remember this moment if your future grandchild blames you when the only trees she's ever seen are in paintings.

**Keith: **I'll get you a bonsai.

**Veronica: **(dryly) Great. That'll work.

_After consuming the fried rice, Sichuan eggplant, and kung pao chicken her Dad had gotten for her, Veronica rubbed her belly and moved to the couch. She turned on the TV and flipped through the channels quickly. Seeing that TMZ was on Veronica paused. She peaked a look at her Dad who was still eating and sitting at the kitchen island reading the newspaper. _

_She slightly lowered the volume and sat back on the couch to see what, if any, news about Logan or Connor might be on. The show started and Veronica laughed at some of the photos and banter. Then they got to Logan. They showed the video of the fight and a few pictures of Logan from earlier in the night and one right after the fight. Veronica grimaced. She was in the picture but her head was cut off. They reported that Logan had gotten into the fight defending a female friend. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Friend. Is that what we are? I would say no, but why would Logan act like he did if he didn't consider us to be friends of some sort?

_Veronica shakes her head and lets that train of thought drop. Even when she had been friends with Logan and knew him as well as anyone, he did lots of things that didn't make sense to her. Logan's emotions might be close to the surface, but his reasons for things were often inexplicable._

_Cutting back to the news room Harvey Levin said that Logan had always been a cool kid, and had grown up nice. One of the female reporters in the room smiled and said "real nice" causing the whole room to break into laughter. Levin protested that Logan was still a kid, but another female reporter said that he didn't look like a kid. When one of the male reporters asked how old Aaron Echolls was to have a kid Logan's age, Veronica tensed up. Aaron had always been prickly about being seen with Logan when they were younger. He didn't want to appear "old." He said it didn't fit with his demographic, but Veronica thought it didn't fit with his ego. _

_The next story was Connor and the mystery blond. Apparently, some TMZ cameraman had gotten a picture of Veronica's face but it was out of focus. Amateurs. Veronica watched closely as they discussed Connor being there with Logan during the fight. As they were about to cut away, one of the reporters commented that Veronica looked familiar, that he was sure he had seen her before. After some good natured ribbing about not remembering a hot and tiny blond, they cut to commercial. _

_-----------------_

_The next day, Veronica launched her offensive against Ashley. First up, she checked with Mac to see if several local children's charities had been the welcome recipient of $5000 donations. Mac nods in confirmation then said she maxed out her cards, then cancelled them, making sure to tell the card company that she was leaving behind her materialistic ways. _

_In Journalism, Veronica lifted Ashley's phone long enough to copy her sim card. Veronica was quick, but Logan noticed. Instead of ratting her out he just quirked an eyebrow at her. Veronica shook her head and hold one finger up to her lips to indicate that Logan should shush up, and keep quiet. He smiles, but is puzzled. What is she up to?_

_At lunch that day Dick proudly passed around his phone full of messages from some chick who is very willing, very eager, and very open minded. No idea who the girl is, but she is a student at Neptune since she waxes philosophical about Dick's outfit choice. Today his T-shirt says "I screw, I nut, I bolt." Logan is just glad to have some of the attention on his friend instead of himself. TMZ was making him a little more famous than he would like. _

_After school, Ashley was shocked to find that her car was being loaded onto a tow truck. Her unpaid parking tickets had finally caught up to her. Mac and Veronica shake hands and head to their own vehicles. Wallace just shakes his head. Girls are vicious. _

_----------------_

_At Mars Investigations after work, Veronica is startled by the Mayor and Lamb coming in to seek Keith's help with a case. Unhappy that Keith is trying to keep her out of it, she sighs in frustration then realizes that she has more than enough to do with Ashley and finding out if the coroner was bribed to change the time of death or if there is some way to cheat the tests used to place the time of death. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**Ashley is easy. And the County Coroner was a friend of Dad's so I should be able to get some information. But if she was bribed, I don't know that she'll be much help. First I'll look for a money trail, then I'll see where I'm at.

_Her cell phone rings and Veronica doesn't recognize the number. She answers and quickly darts into the hallway to talk to the Hollywood Police about the incident at Mood. She had missed their calls yesterday during class. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**Another perk of the rich and famous. I don't even have to go in to sign my statement. And they said they'll try to get the guy to plea bargain down so I don't have to see him again. With Logan's statement it should be open and shut. And if it is plead out, then there shouldn't be any press about Logan's involvement. And Dad will never have to know.

-------------------

_The scene opens on Veronica's face which looks equal parts evil, joyful, and disgusted. She has just finished sending another dirty text message to Dick from "Ashley's" phone. Thursday was going to be the worst day of Ashley's life. And it couldn't come too soon because Veronica felt dirty because as much as she was trying to make the texts be creepy and stalkerish, Dick just seemed turned on. Gross. _

_Veronica turns back to her computer and reaches down to scratch Backup behind the ears. She is looking at the true crime library trying to find cases where the killer successfully fooled the coroner's time of death by changing the body temp. Her research had revealed that that is how Balboa County determines time of death in cases where the body is discovered relatively soon after death. _

_She rubs the back of her neck, between studying for finals and the hours of research she'd put in so far, Veronica was hurting. But she had some answers. The tests could be fooled. Body temps could be artificially lowered with some chemicals, and ice could cool the body at a rapid pace but usually the coroner would catch both these tricks. A chem panel would reveal the drugs and if the skin was significantly colder than the internal body temp or if the ice had left wetness, redness, or (and ick) a kind of freezer burn after being left directly on skin for too long the coroner would see that. And so would her Father. But there was not money trail. No secret bank accounts, no big purchases or smaller purchases that out sped the coroner's salary, and no gambling debts. Veronica was stumped. If the coroner wasn't bribed, she had to be fooled._

_A phone call from Connor cheered her up and she agreed to a Friday night date. Or as Connor said a real date this time. A sit down meal with just the two of them. Veronica climbed into bed happy that night. Connor was a solid good guy and she was finally making some headway into Lilly's case. _

_-----------_

_Wednesday morning was dreary and cold. A rare cold front was raining to the north and the temperatures in Neptune were in the low 50s. Scattered rain storms had passed by overnight and more were expected. Veronica dressed appropriately in jeans, boots, sweater, jacket, scarf and hat. So Cal girls are not used to the cold, but enjoy the opportunity to break out some winter fashion. _

_At school the 09er winter fashion trend was a bit different. Tank tops, mini skirts, scarf and Uggs. Like keeping your feet warm would be enough when the rest of you is dressed like you're at the beach._

_Walking through the parking lot Veronica is trailing a few feet behind Ashley listening to her complain about her credit cards not working at the mall yesterday. A Porsche Carerra pulls into an open spot and through a puddle. The muddy water splashes up onto Ashley. Veronica is grinning as Casey exits his car. He looks at Ashley briefly. _

**Casey:** Sorry.

_He doesn't sound sorry. Seeing Veronica he nods and smiles at her, ignoring Ashley's angry shrieking. _

**Casey:** Veronica.

**Veronica: **Case.

_She links arms with him and they walk towards school. _

**Veronica: **I could kiss you right now.

**Casey:** (raises his eyebrows) Really? What did I do to deserve the sudden affection? Tell me so I can make sure to do it again.

_Veronica giggles but doesn't say anything. Casey looks back at Ashley still furiously trying to brush the dirt off her Uggs. _

**Casey:** You're going after Ashley?

_Luke falls into step with them. _

**Veronica: **Shh!

**Luke: **Ashley? What'd she do?

**Casey:** And a better question, do you need any help?

**Veronica: **(laughs) Thanks for the offer, but I think I got it covered. Let's just say she has it coming.

**Luke: **You sure? It's been awhile since we had a good prank.

**Casey:** Yeah.

**Veronica: **You'd help? What happened to 09er loyalty?

**Casey:** Myth.

**Veronica: **(snorts) Tell that to Logan.

**Luke: **Friends are loyal to each other. The rest are just there.

**Veronica: **(looks solemn) Is that what I was?

**Casey:** What happened with you was a special case Veronica. With Lilly and Duncan….

_Casey looks sad, and Luke looks embarrassed. _

**Veronica: **It's ok. Case, you and I were never really friends, and Luke...

**Luke: **(interrupts) I should have been a better friend. I just didn't know what to do.

_Veronica nods sadly. They walk along in uncomfortable silence. _

**Veronica: **So you want to help? Let me see if I can work you into the plan.

_They smile and Casey squeezes Veronica's shoulder before heading down the hall towards his first class. Luke backs away and then turns and breaks into a jog to catch up to Dick and Embom._

_-------------_

_At lunch Veronica is standing on the side of the lunch area waiting for something to happen. A few minutes later she sees Jimmy/Karl, the actor who had tried to scam her for the gamer lamers, walk into the lunch area. He is dressed hideously as a super nerd. Plaid too short pants, a short sleeved button up shirt, nerdy glasses and ugly brown shoes. His hair is overly gelled and sticking up in the back. He walks straight up to Ashley and hugs her tightly. She tries to push him away and slaps at him ineffectually as he tries to lean in repeatedly for a kiss. _

_Wallace comes up behind her and laughs as the drama unfolds. Jimmy/Karl is protesting his love while Ashley claims to not know him. He says he's from Pan and is tired of keeping their love a secret. She looks at her friends nervously as the guy recalls all the beautiful moments they've spent together. Moments that Ashley herself had bragged about to her friends. There are too many "true" things in his story for him to be lying. The 09er girls are scandalized. Ashley had said she was dating a stud from UCLA. Not a Pan High nerd. She keeps protesting that he is lying, but everyone is laughing at her now. No one cares what is true, just what is entertaining. Madison looks at her haughtily and tells her to find a new place to sit. Nerds and liars aren't allowed. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** If liars aren't allowed then the place would be empty.

**Logan:**Nicely done. A pocket protector would have been overkill.

_Wallace gives Veronica a dirty look, recalling his own math nerd attire. _

**Veronica:**Where'd you come from?

**Logan:**I'm a gift from the cosmos to single ladies everywhere.

_Wallace snorts._

**Veronica:**Right. And I'm a 6 foot tall supermodel.

**Logan:**_ (looks at her intently, trailing his eyes from the top of her head to her feet and back up) _6 feet just isn't what it used to be, is it?

_Their banter done Veronica expects Logan to leave but he is still standing there. _

**Veronica:**You need something?

**Logan:**(smiles) That is certainly a leading question.

**Veronica:**Logan.

**Logan:**Yes?

**Veronica:**What do you want?

_Wallace notices the dark looks passing between them and gives Veronica a quick salute before going over to join the basketball team for lunch. _

**Logan:**We need to talk.

**Veronica:**(her eyes close as if to ward off this conversation)We don't.

**Logan:**Ignoring it won't make it go away.

**Veronica:**(her eyes snap open and she is angry) Will ignoring you make you go away?

**Logan:**No.

**Veronica:**(huffs) Just drop it Logan.

**Logan:**What happened?

**Veronica:**It's none of your business.

**Logan:**I'm making it my business.

**Veronica:**And if I lived in a Country where you were the dictator, that might mean something, but seeing that this is still a free country, you're shit out of luck.

**Logan:**This is Neptune, nothing here is free. Not even shit.

**Veronica:**You're going to bribe the truth out of me?

**Logan:**(exasperated) Just, just talk to me.

**Veronica:**I am talking. This is all the talking you're going to get.

**Logan:**(tortured) Did you talk to anyone about it?

**Veronica:**(alarmed) What "it" Logan? What do you think you know? Cause unless you were there, unless you were part of it, you don't know anything. (her voice rises, she is visibly upset)

**Logan:**(confused) What? (ducks his head staring into her eyes) I know something happened. You told me. I want to know.

**Veronica:**Why? So you can use it to torture me later? I don't think so. I didn't tell you anything. Just forget it.

**Logan:**(hurt) Veronica.

**Veronica:**Bye Logan.

_Veronica starts walking towards her lunch table and Mac, but Logan keeps pace with her._

**Logan:**This isn't over.

**Veronica:** Again, I ask what "this"? (air quotes)

**Logan:**You can't just ignore it.

_Veronica stops to face him angrily. _

**Veronica: **(bitterly)It's none of your business Logan. I don't know how to make that any more clear. We're not friends. Maybe we never were. My life and your life are completely separate. That was your choice. Now live with it.

_Veronica starts walking again at a brisk pace as Logan is frozen by her words. He looks heartbroken as she leaves him behind once again._

_Across the quad Dick and Duncan take notice of the latest skirmish in the Logan/Veronica war. _

-----------------

_In calculus, Veronica is passed a note by Karen, a girl she used to be on Pep Squad with. Karen is an 09er, but has never been mean to Veronica. She didn't stick up for her, but she didn't shun her or spread rumors. The note asks Veronica to find out if Karen's little brother's girlfriend is cheating on him. After class Veronica pulls Karen into her "office."_

**Veronica: **So you think some hussy is cheating on Dennis?

**Karen: **(smiles, then looks sad) Yeah, he's been buying her all these expensive gifts and he swears they are in love, but she acts like she's not that into him anymore.

**Veronica: **What makes you think that?

**Karen: **I've seen her in the hallways with Brian.

**Veronica: **Who?

**Karen: **Sophomore guy, good looking.

_Veronica's blank face indicates she doesn't know who this is._

**Karen: **Plays JV quarterback.

**Veronica: **(Veronica shrugs, shakes her head) Sorry, no. I lost my pep a long time ago.

**Karen: **Wow, I'm surprised. Rumor has it that you have a dossier on everyone in school. Color me disappointed.

**Veronica: **(narrows her eyes playfully) Hey, you need my help, you should be nice.

**Karen: **(serious) Brian looks like Dick. Tall, shaggy blond hair. Thinks he's Gods gift to women. Dumb and mean.

**Veronica: **Ah, now I know who you're talking about. Who's the girl?

**Karen: **Tiffany. She's…

**Veronica: **(interrupts) A mini Madison Sinclair? Her I know. We have PE together.

**Karen: **That's her. They've been dating for a few weeks. Dennis is so happy. But I know the signs. She gets a text or call and doesn't answer it until she's alone. If Dennis isn't around, she's all over Brian.

_Veronica knew Dennis a bit. He was always around whenever she and Lilly were at Karen's practicing their routines. Karen's Mom had been a professional dancer and still had a nice mirrored studio so on days when the weather wasn't so nice the girls practiced there. He was a sweet kid, always smiling. But that may have had something to do with their short uniform shorts._

**Veronica: **But you want proof before you break your little brother's heart.

**Karen: **(softly) Yeah.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Karen: **Thanks Veronica. If you can get it by Friday I'll give you a bonus.

_Veronica cocks her eyebrow in a silent question._

**Karen: **My birthday is this weekend and he wants to bring her along. If you can get me proof before then I'll pay you $300.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Did the school slip Prozac into the water supply? What's with all the nice 09ers lately?

--------------------------

_After school, Veronica is in the quad digging in her bag for her phone which is ringing. She pulls out several books, a granola bar, some loose papers, and three different phones, before picking hers up and answering._

**Veronica: **Hey Dad.

**Keith: **Hi Honey. I'm at the station and I won't be home for dinner.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Keith: **Don't wait up for me.

**Veronica: **Cool. That frees up my evening.

**Keith: **You have plans with Connor?

**Veronica: **No. With Tyrone, Leory, and Chico.

**Keith: **Who?

**Veronica: **My friends from the biker bar. You remember I told you how popular I was there.

**Keith: **Right.

**Veronica: **Anything else?

**Keith: **(serious) Yeah, Veronica I don't want you to be at the office late tonight or out anywhere. I want you to go home and lock the doors.

**Veronica: **(worried) What's going on?

**Keith: **It's this case. Serial killer kidnapping and killing college age girls. Strikes a little close to home.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Ok. Don't worry. I have Backup and I'm just heading home for another fun filled night of cramming for finals.

**Keith: **Good. Love you honey.

**Veronica: **Love you too. Bye Dad.

_As she hangs up she begins stuffing her belongings back into the bag as Casey approaches. _

**Casey:** How many phones does one girl need?

**Veronica:** A few. Occupational hazard.

**Casey:** You come up with anything for me to do on the prank war with Ashley?

**Veronica:** Actually, no. My plate is kinda full right now. But I'll keep you on my favors to be called in list for future reference.

**Casey:** Alright. So does that mean you're done with Ashley?

**Veronica:** Not even close. But the plan is set in motion. No need for overkill.

**Casey:** A kinder gentler Veronica.

**Veronica:** Not really. Just busy.

**Casey:** Are you sure? I can pull out my old dusty copy of the Jackass Bible. I'm sure there's something good in there that would be perfect for this situation.

**Veronica: **I think that I'm right on the edge of an eye for an eye now. Anymore would cross over from revenge to vengeance.

**Casey: **You know in theTalmud it says that vengeance is great in appropriate circumstances, but not all vengeance is worthy.

**Veronica:** (dryly) This is worthy.

_They smile and continue to talk as Casey walks Veronica to her car._

**Casey:** I've seen you talking to Logan lately. You two friends again?

**Veronica:** (cautiously) I don't know what we are. Not friends. But maybe not enemies anymore.

**Casey:** Cool. So what do you have planned for Ashley?

_Veronica laughs and tells him about the email full of porn, the changes to her My Space page, and the itching powder and leaky ink pens in all her purses and bags. _

**Casey:** So that's why she was itching like she was wearing cheap polyester all day.

**Veronica:** That's just the easy stuff. The big payoff is tomorrow.

**Casey:** Anything I should lookout for?

**Veronica:** Just be around during lunch tomorrow. The show should be good.

----------------

_Later that night after going through the text messages sent and received by Tiffany, she decided to take her Dad some dinner at the station. She also made a mental note to thank Mac profusely for the sim card copier. Mac really was turning into Veronica's own personal Q._

_As she enters the sheriff station she sees a cute new deputy, Leo D'Amato. The deputy flirts with Veronica and she realizes that while Keith had said he would be too busy working the E-String Strangler Case to check Lily's case files for the __Crime Stoppers Hotline recording, that Deputy Hottie might be the in she needs to find out who the anonymous source was who fingered Abel Koontz._

_Leo walks her into the hallway outside the interrogation room and Veronica holds up the bag of food when her Dad turns around and sees her through the room's window. Veronica raises an eyebrow as Keith dumps the guy he's questioning on his ass then motions for Veronica to leave the hallway. _

_Leo puts the pastrami sandwich and coleslaw she brought for Keith in the mini-fridge before flirting with her pretty obviously. When Leo invites her back to visit with him later, she nods._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Putty in my hands. And since I wasn't able to find the key to the file storage room handily lying around I'll have to come back later to take Leo up on his hospitality.

_As she is leaving the station Veronica receives a text from her Dad._

--

From: Dad

Thought you were going home straight after school? Thanks for dinner. Go home and lock the doors.

January 5, 7:11pm

--

--

I'm going. Geeze. You'd think the Sheriff station was a safe place. Don't forget to eat tough guy.

To: Dad

Sent: January 5, 7:15pm

--

-----------------

_Thursday morning the sun is shining brightly again, and so is Veronica's mood. Proving that Tiffany is cheating is going to be easy, so that means extra cash in Veronica's account, Ashley is going down, and she had talked to Connor for an hour last night on the phone. _

_Arriving at school, Veronica finds Karen to tell her that she should have proof tomorrow morning. Tiffany and Brian have a date tonight and Veronica will be there to get the money shot. She pulls out a phone from her bag and sends Dick another message from his secret admirer._

--

To Dick

I can't wait anymore. I'm just so crazy about you. Today at lunch. It'll be hot.

January 6 8:17am

--

_Veronica looks up as she hears Dick yell. His t-shirt reads "So easy a cavegirl can do me." He is holding his phone up and hooting. While she is not happy to be making Dick happy, she is satisfied to see that Madison is less than pleased. _

_Even though it never seemed like Madison liked Dick much, she wants to have a boyfriend on her birthday to capitalize on the gifts and attention. Her birthday is next week and since she dumped Dick no one else has asked her out. She stomps off in anger as Dick continues to yell about how he's getting laid at lunch. Veronica tunes them out as she sees Mac pull into the parking lot. _

_Mac had been busy changing Ashley's site about Veronica to a site about Ashley. With her name and phone number displayed prominently. _

**Veronica: **You get it done?

**Mac: **(tiredly) It's done. And you owe me so much that you'll never pay me off.

_Redoing the site had been easy. Photoshoping Ashley's head over Veronica's had been hard. _

**Veronica: **(sympathetically) Yeah, sorry. I hope you'll accept my eternal gratitude as payment.

**Mac: **That, and endless favors if I ever am in need, and you telling my parents that you're forcing me to go to LA with you again.

**Veronica: **We're going to LA again?

**Mac: **We are. This weekend.

**Veronica: **What are we doing?

**Mac: **I'm going on a hike with Austin. I don't know what you'll be doing.

**Veronica: **A hike. You're hiking. You hate hiking.

**Mac: **Yes but I like him.

**Veronica: **(smiles) ooh, Mac likes a boy.

**Mac: **Shut up.

_Wallace runs up to them. _

**Wallace:** Veronica. I need a ride to LA this weekend.

**Veronica: **Not you too?

**Wallace:** Too?

**Veronica: **Mac already has me covering for her with her parents so she can go hiking with Austin.

**Wallace:** (to Mac) You hike?

**Mac: **(glaring) Yes. I hike.

**Veronica: **Ask her if she likes it.

**Mac:** (ignoring Veronica) I also drive. I'll be driving to LA all my by self this weekend. It'll be lovely. I like driving.

**Wallace:** (begging) Mac. Mac-tastic. Come on. You know you don't wanna make that trip alone.

**Veronica: **I'll leave you two to sort this out.

**Wallace: **(to Veronica) how come you don't need a ride to LA? I know you're seeing Connor again.

**Veronica: **I make him come to me. Teach you I will, young Padawans.

_She leaves them to negotiate the ride, but turns back to remind them to be on time for lunch. _

--------------

_During Mr. Rooks' second period World History class the phone that currently has a sim card for Tiffany's phone buzzes to show new messages. Tiffany and Brian are arranging a rendezvous under the football field bleachers at lunchtime. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Damn. If I get them on film now, I'll have time to go to the office tonight instead of tomorrow and then I'll have more time to get ready for my date tomorrow. But I don't want to miss Ashley's big day.

_Veronica narrows her eyes in concentration. She turns her head and sees Weevil passing by outside the classroom windows. She smiles._

_----------------_

_Veronica runs into Journalism a few minutes late. She barrels into Logan as she comes through the door. He automatically holds her steady by wrapping his arms around her. _

**Veronica:** Oof.

**Logan:** If you wanted to touch me all you gotta do is ask Mars. Throwing yourself at me is a little desperate.

**Veronica:** (purses her lips) It would be desperate. Fortunately I have better taste.

**Logan:** That's debatable.

**Veronica:** (tipping her head towards Duncan) You and Duncan have a falling out?

**Logan:** Hardly. I'm referring to Connor. And Vandergraff. And your constant shadow.

**Veronica:** (ignoring his gibe at Connor) Wallace? Wallace and I are more platonic than you and Dick.

**Logan:** (smiles sadly) Dick's been too busy with his secret admirer lately to pay much attention to me. Hey. (smiles and cocks his head to the side) You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?

**Veronica:** Why would I? Although Dick having an admirer is big news. There's hope for assholes everywhere. Even for you. (smiles, then fakes a shocked look) Unless you are his secret admirer?

**Logan:** I got 99 problems, but a bitch ain't one.

**Veronica:** Ok Jayz. You gonna let go of me so I can get to class?

_Logan had loosened his hold on Veronica but still has his hands on her shoulders. When she points it out to him, he slides his hands down to her elbows then pushes her sleeves up as he moves them upwards again. He tilts his head to each side of her to get a good look at the fading bruises. _

**Logan:** They look better.

_She steps backwards to break his hold and her sleeves fall back into place. She has been wearing long or three quarter sleeve tops all week, but today she is wearing a flutter sleeve shirt in a kimono style. _

**Veronica:** They are better.

**Logan:** I talked to the cops.

**Veronica:** I heard. They plead out the case. He copped to simple assault and got 2 weeks in jail and a $2000 dollar fine.

**Logan:** (murmuring) Doesn't seem like enough.

**Veronica:** It's more than most guys would get. (sincerely) Thanks for, you know. Being there and talking to the police. I know you're not a fan.

**Logan:** (quick smile, not sure if Veronica is referring to herself or the police, or both) No problem. Really.

_Veronica moves into the room to write her assigned story on the school's new landscaping. _

**Logan:** And I wasn't talking about Wallace.

_Veronica frowns and her eyebrows draw together. _

**Logan:** Weevil. I meant Weevil.

----------------

_Right before Journalism ends, Veronica sends out several emails from Ashley's email account to all the people on her contact list. A few of the emails detail Ashley's opinions on her friends ranging from weight, plastic surgery, sluttyness and intelligence. The others include detailed recounting of Ashley cheating on her longtime boyfriend Brian. The last email includes a link to her new website. The college entrance boards should be impressed. _

_In PE, the 09er girls are already in a tizzy. Madison, Kimmy, and Pam are particularly upset. Ashley evidently didn't think much of them. Most 09ers have email enabled phones and should currently be occupied with reading Ashley's emails. Veronica stands on the side of the gym and watches the waves of anger sweep over the class. She smiles. _

**Meg: **Should I even ask?

**Veronica: **Ask what?

**Meg: **Did you have anything to do with this?

**Veronica: **(looking innocent) What? Did something happen today? I'm not really plugged into 09er gossip Meg. You know that.

**Meg: **Right. Well, lunch today should be fun. Or not.

**Veronica: **Oh, it will. Trust me.

**Meg: **There's more?

**Veronica: **Always. (at Meg's reprimanding look) After today it's done. I just like to go big.

**Meg: **I know. You had to be Lilly's friend for some reason.

**Veronica: **(softly) Yeah. I guess we had more in common than I thought.

_Veronica looks like she is lost in the past for a minute. Meg leans back against the wall next to her, waiting for their turns to practice volleyball serves. _

**Veronica: **Oh, I forgot to thank you for your text on New Year's. That was nice. Thanks.

**Meg: **No problem Gal Pal. What did you end up doing anyways?

_Meg had invited Veronica to come to a party with her for New Year's. Before Connor had asked her out, Veronica's plans had been to be in pj's on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of popcorn. Meg was sweet to ask, but Veronica was still not up for any 09er parties. _

**Veronica: **(blushes)Oh, um.

**Meg: **Veronica. You've been holding out on me.

**Veronica: **(smiles) I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to jinx it.

**Meg: **Dish. Now.

**Veronica: **I was out in Hollywood. With (whispers) Connor Larkin.

**Meg: **(shrieking) Connor Larkin!

**Veronica: **Shh! Quiet Meg, you have to be quiet. No one knows. Well that's not true. But the gossip hounds don't know.

**Meg: **Who does?

**Veronica: **Mac and Wallace. And Logan and Dick.

**Meg: **Logan and Dick?

**Veronica: **They were at the same club.

**Meg: **(makes a face) How was that?

**Veronica: **Alright actually. Logan and Connor are trying to be friends again and Dick just followed Logan's lead.

**Meg: **Wow. (whispers) Connor Larkin.

**Veronica: **Shh!

**Meg: **Come on, give me some details. I'm a single girl. I need to live vicariously through you.

**Veronica: **You really don't want to do that.

**Meg: **It wasn't fun?

**Veronica: **It was. It was great. He's fantastic. So nice. But being me on a daily basis? I doubt you could handle it.

**Meg: **You're probably right.

_Meg takes her turn at the volleyball serve. The ball sails over the net. Veronica's serve smacks into the pole holding up the net. Returning to the end of the line, Meg grabs Veronica's arm and whispers in her ear._

**Meg: **You kissed.

**Veronica: **Are you asking or telling me?

**Meg: **(squees) You kissed him, how was it?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yes we kissed. It was….good.

**Meg: **Good. That's all I get. He has a perfect body and a killer smile all you have to say is "good".

**Veronica: **What kind of details would you like? He's tall. Nice body. Very warm. (Meg rolls her eyes) Ok, ok. He, well when he held me, it felt good you know? Not too tight, not too loose.

**Meg: **(dreamily) Yeah?

**Veronica: **And he wasn't all gropy, not at all octopus like.

**Meg: **That's good.

**Veronica: **He was sweet, making sure Mac and Wallace had fun too. And he even danced with me.

**Meg: **(swoons) He dances?

**Veronica: **(laughs) Not well. But he did dance.

_PE ends and Meg continues interrogating Veronica for all the details including what she was wearing, what he was wearing, where they went, who was there, and more. Meg is genuinely happy for her friend. Veronica needs to have some fun. Walking to the lunch area, Meg and Veronica are reminded that the 09er's have blood in the water and are circling. Madison is yelling at Ashley and many more girls are glaring at her. Her boyfriend Brian stomps into the quad only to break up with her unceremoniously before stomping away. Veronica pulls out a phone and hits send on one last message. _

--

To Dick

It's time. Call me. Take me. I'm yours. 760-248-4578.

January 6 12:04pm

--

_Dick opens his phone to read the message and quickly punches in the numbers. Ashley's phone rings and she pulls it out of her purse with Madison still yelling at her. _

**Ashley: **Hello?

**Dick: **Baby, I'm ready. Come and get me.

**Ashley: **Who is this?

**Dick: **(confused) I'm the big Dick you're been talking about riding all week long.

**Ashley: **Who?

**Dick: **Who is this?

**Ashley: **Ashley.

**Dick: **Ashley? Ashley Banks?

_Dick says the name loudly and the 09ers break into guffaws. Dick looks up to see Ashley several feet away with Madison._

**Ashley: **Dick?

**Dick: **Yeah. You're my secret admirer?

**Ashley: **Ew, no.

_She hangs up her phone. Madison, who has heard the whole exchange, turns from red to purple. _

**Dick: **(still holding up the phone) You've been texting me all week.

**Ashley: **I have not.

**Madison:** You bitch.

_Madison grabs Ashley's phone out of her hand and clicks into the text messages. If possible the color on her face deepens. _

**Madison:** Oh, My God. You dirty whore. You're trying to steal my man! (to Dick) You're cheating on me, you bastard!

**Dick:** (nonchalantly) Babe, we broke up.

_Madison stomps her foot, but Ashley still looks confused and a bit afraid. The 09ers laugh harder. The ones with a modicum of intelligence put it together and realize that Dick has been played as part of some vendetta on Ashley. _

**Ashley: **I didn't send Dick any messages. I never would. I'd rather eat dirt.

_Both Madison and Dick look upset at the comparison. Madison narrows her eyes and practically spits when she talks._

**Madison:** The messages are right here. Look at it.

_She flings the phone at Ashley who fails to catch it fast enough so it sails past her and smacks Dick on the forehead. _

**Dick: **Hey.

**Ashley: **(grabbing the phone off the ground) I didn't, I swear.

_She is shocked to find the incoming and outgoing texts logged in her phone. _

**Madison:** Oh, and I suppose you also didn't' say that I was an anorexic bitch with less intelligence than a retarded Chihuahua? And my boobs aren't fake!

_More girls begin yelling about Ashely's emails and Dick slinks away to pout over the loss of his secret admirer. _

_At her lunch table, Veronica sits back and smiles. Mac and Wallace are with her. Meg sits down. _

**Meg: **I'm not going over there. No thanks.

**Wallace: **You satisfied now?

**Veronica:** Almost.

**Mac: **Already done. The whole student body was emailed a link to Ashley's self promoting website before lunch.

**Veronica: **Then I'm done.

**Wallace: **Finally.

**Meg: **What did she do to you?

_Veronica tells the story about finding the website and how Mac was able to hack into Ashley's life to get so many things done this week. The final bit had been the website and downloading the texts back into Ashley's actual phone. Unfortunately Ashley wouldn't be able to access the site to take it down, Mac's scrambling software at work._

**Meg: **You weren't kidding about the getting even thing.

**Veronica:** I never joke about justice. Or vengeance.

**Meg: **I'm just glad we're friends, because I would hate to have you as an enemy.

**Wallace: **Me too.

**Mac: **Me three.

**Veronica: **(accepting their fear, to Mac) You helped.

**Mac: **I executed. The planning was all you. You're an evil genius.

**Veronica: **But I only use my powers for good.

_She smiles and sits back to watch the rest of the fireworks. _

-------------------

_Returning to class after lunch, Casey catches up to her to congratulate her on a job well done. In calculus, Veronica tells Karen to meet her after school. She tracks Weevil down before 7__th__ period Spanish to get her small digital camera back from him with the shots of Tiffany and Brian. _

**Weevil: **You busting juvenile adulterers now too?

**Veronica: **They got the money, I got the skills.

**Weevil: **Well in this case I got the skills.

**Veronica: **Please, you're the hired help.

**Weevil: **Oh? Am I getting paid? How nice.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Our old deal still stands. You scratch my back….

**Weevil: **When do I see some back scratching?

**Veronica: **Your boys aren't in jail are they? And you're not still helping Keep California Beautiful with your roadside cleanup efforts, so I'd say you still owe me.

**Weevil: **Alright.

**Veronica: **Bueno.

**Weevil: **You're practicing your Spanish on me? That's gonna count as another favor.

**Veronica: **No comprende. Ninguna de sus palabras tiene sentido. ¿Cuál es este favor que hablas?

**Weevil: **Tu acento es terrible. Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedes conseguir. This one's on the house.

_After Veronica enlists Weevils help with another project, they tap fists and Veronica hurries to her class. Luke has saved her a seat and passes her a note with a crude drawing of the lunchtime entertainment showing a heartbroken Dick, an angry Madison, and Ashley with a note on her back stating "Property of Veronica Mars." Veronica laughs and sends back a note telling Luke he should submit it to the Navigator for publication. _

_-------------------_

_As the final bell of the day rings, Veronica posts an out of order sign on her office door and sits on the counter to wait for Karen. The door opens but instead of Karen's 5 foot 6 inch blonde frame, she sees Logan's 6 foot mass fill the doorway. _

**Veronica: **What do you want? Seriously. You keep following me around and people will think you're stalking me.

**Logan: **(sneers playfully) Should make a nice change from the rumors about you stalking Duncan.

**Veronica: **(smirk) Right. (scratches her temple) I wonder who started those rumors? Oh hey. It was you.

**Logan: **Actually, the girls came up with that one. I prefer to go straight to the…(he trails off realizing what he was about to say)

**Veronica: **(blank faced) Slut rumors?

**Logan: **(ducks his head shamefully) Veronica.

**Veronica: **(fake laughs) Right. Good job Logan. You're the man. Making up rumors about the girl who was just dumped without a word by her boyfriend, whose best friend was murdered, whose father lost his job, and whose mother runs out on her. You're a big stud!

**Logan: **(ashamed) I can't change that. (looks up to meet her eyes) It's the past. This is now.

**Veronica: **This is nothing. You and I are nothing. Get that through your head and leave me alone.

**Logan: **Veronica.

_She hops off the counter and walks towards the door. Logan reaches out to stop her and as his hands connect with her arms a jolt of awareness goes through both of them. Her eyes shoot up to meet his. Veronica looks startled and so does Logan. Without conscious thought, he pulls her closer to him. They maintain their stare. Logan is leaning down when the door opens. _

**Karen: **Veronica, sorry, I was…..(she breaks off as she takes in the scene before her)

**Veronica: **(stepping backwards to break away from Logan) Hey Karen. Logan was just leaving…

**Logan: **(interrupting)No I…

**Veronica: **(continues, cutting him off)Undoubtedly to tell his buddies how I just serviced him in the bathroom.

**Logan: **Veronica. You know that….

**Veronica: **(interrupting)The only thing that I know is that you're a bastard. You've proven that.

_The energy visibly drains out of Veronica and she looks tired. Logan is torn. Deciding to obey her wishes this time, he leans down to whisper in her ear._

**Logan: **(softly) This isn't over.

_Veronica shivers in reaction as his lips brush the shell of her ear. Karen stares wide eyed as she notes how Logan's hand slid across Veronica's lower back to settle on her hip as he whispered in her ear. She watches as he trails his fingers across her back as he pulls away to leave. The tension in the room remains until Karen giggles. _

**Karen: **Wow. Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls.

**Veronica: **(dismissive but still edgy)It's not like that. Logan just wanted to give me a hard time. Same ol' same ol.'

**Karen: **He might have wanted to give you a hard something…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) He was just harassing me. Nothing more.

**Karen: **(seeing Veronica's discomfort) Ok. If you say so. But if I wasn't practically married, I'd be open to that kind of harassment. Anytime.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Oh? What would Keith say?

_Karen and Keith had been going out for a few years. They had gotten together at the same dance that Duncan had officially asked Veronica out at in 8th grade. _

**Karen: **He wouldn't mind. He knows I'm his. And he could learn a thing or two from Logan Echolls. That boy can emote like nobody's business.

_Shutting down that conversation, Veronica quickly shows Karen the pictures and gives her a CD with the images. She asks if Karen wants prints, but Karen says no. The CD is enough. She thanks Veronica and hands over the $300 dollars in payment. Veronica feels a twinge of guilt taking money from a nice girl like Karen. But Karen looks happy enough to pay. Veronica shrugs. Karen can afford it, they both got something they wanted, so it's a fair exchange._

**Veronica Voiceover: **I need to find a way to get Logan off my back. He's not giving up. And what the hell was that earlier? Logan's always been a touchy guy, but that was something new.

_She shakes her head as if to dislodge the memory of the electricity between them and squares her shoulders before heading out to the parking lot. By the time she gets in her car, her mind is already on the work she needs to get done and the possibility of stopping by to visit with Deputy Leo tonight. But her thoughts do a quick U-turn as she sees Logan leaning against his Canary-mobile watching her. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Boy always was a good leaner. Nobody does intense like Logan.

-------------

_Finishing up at the office, Veronica texts Keith to make sure he is out of the station with Lamb. Either of them would interrupt her plans for Deputy Leo tonight. As it is the station will be mostly empty as the day shift has gone off duty and the night shift is usually out eating at this time. Smiling, she replies to Connor's latest message about their date tomorrow. The smile fades as she realizes she is primping in order to distract one guy with her cute blonde high school persona while setting a date with another guy. Since when did her life overflowith with hotties?_

_The scene colors fade to sepia. _

**Lilly: **I like this new you Veronica. We would have had so much fun. Just imagine. Me distracting the cute new deputy, you sneaking into the back room, then driving up to LA for a wild night of debauchery. I told you, you were never yellow cotton. I though you were red satin, but now I can see you're black leather.

**Veronica:** I miss you Lilly.

**Lilly:** Of course you do. I was fabulous. But it's like you got a piece of me. Should have happened while I was still around to enjoy it. But watching is fun too. Ask Logan. All that boy does is watch the hotness that is you Veronica Mars.

**Veronica:** About Logan, Lilly….

**Lilly:** I don't care if you kiss him or slap him, hell do both, just do something.

**Veronica:** Lilly, it's not like that. Logan is…

**Lilly:** Logan is hot, and now so are you. Don't worry about me, we were so over.

_Lilly twirls and disappears around the corner._

**Veronica:** Who killed you Lilly? I swear I will find out.

---------------

_Leaving the station with the Crime Stoppers CD, Veronica sees Weevil waiting for her at her car. _

**Weevil: **Two favors in one day. If I didn't know better I'd say you were keeping me close.

**Veronica: **Of course. If I can stop you from being caught breaking the law, then that's less work for me to do.

**Weevil: **Uh-huh. That would ruin the quid pro quo of our relationship.

**Veronica: **Humm.

**Weevil: **You gonna tell me what you got out of the sheriff's station?

**Veronica: **Do I ever?

**Weevil: **No. (laughs) You gonna need me to stay close from now on?

**Veronica: **(puzzeled) Why?

**Weevil: **Echolls.

**Veronica: **(scoffing) Logan?

**Weevil: **Boy's been watching you like he's got something big planned.

**Veronica: **Whatever. Logan isn't going to hurt me Weevil. He's just….

**Weevil: **Just what? Planning on asking you to prom? Trust me V, he's up to something.

**Veronica: **He's…just being a pain in my ass. He's not happy that Connor asked me out. That's all.

**Weevil: **Larkin? From the poker game? You're going out with him?

**Veronica: **I…we're….we're just kind of dating. Nothing serious.

**Weevil: **(noting her blush) If you say so. We'll be close. Echolls steps out of line and he'll have my fist in his face.

**Veronica: **Don't do that. Logan actually helped me out last weekend.

_Weevil looks disbelieving. _

**Veronica: **Just, don't start anything.

--------------

_At home Veronica listens to the tipline recording that handed Able Koontz to Lamb on a platter. The voice is distorted. Veronica sighs, and calls Mac on her house phone. When Mrs. McKenzie picks up, Veronica asks for Mac but is quick to thank Mac's mom for allowing her to go to LA again so soon. She gleans that Mac has said they have an assignment to go to an art museum and that Veronica had invited Mac to complete their assignment at the MECHA in LA. Veronica gets Mac working on the sound file and then wanders out to the kitchen to forage for dinner food._

_A nearly empty cupboard convinces Veronica to get food out tonight. At In'N'Out she runs into Leo, who invites her to listen to his band practice tonight. Veronica ponders her evening plans and assents. She's all studied out and Connor is doing re-shoots all night. _

_An hour and a half later, after tracking Veronica down through her phone's GPS, Keith busts through the door to the band's practice space with his gun at the ready. Veronica is shocked and embarrassed. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I was going to let Leo down easy with a line about him being too old for me, but I think Dad coming in with guns blazing has done the trick.

_Keith looks around, surprised to find Veronica alright and with Leo. Isn't she dating Connor? Who knows with kids these days. He sees the sound proofing and knows who the killer is. He orders Veronica to go home, and tells Leo to grab his piece and come with him. _

--------------

_On her way into English Lit with Meg the next morning, the girls quickly abandon their conversation about how Keith burst in with a gun to interrupt band practice and then went on the capture the E-string Killer as Jackson Douglas says hi to Veronica. Jackson is in their grade and is one of the 09ers who isn't really popular. He has his own crowd of stoner skater friends. The only time she had ever really spent with him was at a few parties. _

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Jackson Douglas**: I hear you do detective stuff for people.

**Veronica**: I do favors for friends.

**Jackson Douglas**: I can pay.

**Veronica**: Sit down, friend.

_Veronica indicates for him to sit down in a desk in the back of the classroom. Meg takes the seat on the opposite side of Veronica. Veronica quickly determines that Jackson wants dirt on his parents as leverage and agrees to take the case. At this rate her college fund will be fat enough for her to afford popcorn to go along with her main diet of Top Ramon. _

--------------

_Her date with Connor goes off without a hitch. They continue to get to know each other better, but Veronica still feels herself holding back. Despite whatever reservations she has she agrees to go with Mac and Wallace to LA the next day so they can spend the day together. Connor suggests they spend the day in Malibu, saying that the beaches are nearly deserted this time of year. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Besides being a movie star, Connor is so normal, and I'm….not.

-------------------

AN

_I know TMZ didn't have a tv show in 2004. But I'm using it anyways._

_A few bits of script lifted from VM transcripts online._


	8. Chapter 7 Tabloids can ruin your life

Disclaimer: Sadly, Veronica Mars is still not mine. But really, doesn't the show belong to anyone who loved it?

**Big thanks to the people who are reviewing. It makes me happy.**

**There is a poll up in my profile to see what people think should happen with the Lynn suicide storyline. I might break from canon, but am interested in what people think.**

AN: I'm going to start running into cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order from this chapter on as suits my story. This chapter will have bits of Silence of the Lamb in it, and I steal a bit from Clash of the Tritons. I'm probably not going to recap or copy any of the show script, but I will weave in and out of the cannon scenes. If you need to recap what happened there are lots of sites online that do so.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. So far she knows that Celeste told Duncan that Jake is Veronica's father, that Duncan doesn't remember what happened the day Lilly was killed, and that Duncan has some sort of episodes. Connor asked Veronica out and they are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor and Veronica, Mac and Wallace hooked up (not with each other). Logan and Dick were also there. Logan is conflicted over Connor and Veronica dating, and saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. Veronica lets it slip to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way after their falling out. Logan is relentlessly trying to get Veronica to talk to him about what happened, but she doesn't trust him. Veronica begins taking cases from 09ers.

Chapter 7: Tabloids can ruin your life

_Returning home from__ her date, Veronica drifts around the apartment with a happy, relaxed smile on her face. Keith smiles indulgently, pleased that she is happy. _

**Keith:** I see that your date went well.  
**Veronica:** Yeah.  
**Keith:** What did he feed you?  
**Veronica:** Italian.

**Keith:** I should have known from the look on your face.  
**Veronica:** I had ravioli.

**Keith:** Humm. (pauses) Veronica.  
**Veronica:** (wary) Yeah.

**Keith:** I want to meet him.  
**Veronica:** Oh.Is that really necessary?

**Keith:** I think so. I see it as part of my sacred Daddy duties.  
**Veronica:** (snapping her fingers) It's too bad you didn't mention this earlier, I could have asked him to come in tonight.

**Keith:** (narrows his eyes) If I had known you were going out with him tonight before you ran out of the house, I would have mentioned it.  
**Veronica:** (batting her eyelashes) Did I forget to mention it? Well, with all the studying and excitement with the E-string killer….

**Keith:** You're too young to use the forgetful excuse.

**Veronica:** Not if I blame it on all the pot smoking.

**Keith:** And while we're talking about things you "forgot" to mention, how do you know Leo?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Who?

**Keith:** (not amused) Deputy Leo? I found you locked in a dark room with him just last night.

**Veronica:** Oh, right. Him. I was with him and his band. Listening to them rehearse.

**Keith:** That's supposed to make me feel better? You being locked in a room with a bunch of guys? Musicians?

**Veronica:** The door was only locked from the outside, I could leave at anytime. And what's wrong with musicians?

**Keith:** Why were you there in the first place?

**Veronica:** Leo invited me when I met him at the station. (pointedly) Bringing you dinner.

**Keith:** So he invited you. What were you doing there?

**Veronica:** (shrugs) I got bored?

**Keith:** Are you dating him?

**Veronica:** (rolls eyes) Ug. No Dad. He's nice. He asked me if I wanted to come listen to his band play, but I can't since I'm not old enough to get in the club. I was bored with homework so I thought what the hell?

**Keith:** Next time, why don't you think, "I'll put in a movie and go to bed early."

**Veronica:** (patronizing) Sure Dad. Next time. (curious) You don't like him?

**Keith:** He's a good kid. But just because he saved me that night, doesn't mean I want him dating my underage daughter.

**Veronica:** Well, I'm dating Connor, and I'm kinda a one guy gal. So you can put your mind to rest.

**Keith:** The thought of you dating a rich and overly privileged movie star is supposed to make me feel better?

----------------

_Veronica changes into pajamas in her room, and then decides to check her email. Mac was supposed to work on the sound recording tonight since she wouldn't have much time this weekend. They were going to LA tomorrow and her family was taking her out to a fancy vegan restaurant in San Diego for her birthday on Sunday. _

_Veronica wanted to see what progress if any she had made on the recording before then. She sent a quick IM to Mac and sorted through her emails. Her eyes drifted to the folder on her desktop with Duncan's journal in it. Unable to resist the pull, she opens the journal. _

**December 6, 2003**

Marisol Reyes was in the news again today. She disappeared the same day that Lilly died. The media is having a field day, saying that the police didn't bother to look for her because they were focused on Lilly.

It's getting easier to avoid Veronica now. I think it's because she is avoiding me. Us. I never see her with anyone anymore. She's always alone. And she looks so sad. I wish that I could be there for her. That it could be like it was before. But everything is different now. I have to remember that.

**December 8, 2003**

Veronica's Dad lost the election. Between my Dad campaigning against him and the Reyes girl he didn't stand a chance.

It's all over the media. The national media is still here, covering the story. Still reporting on Lilly's death each day. Every news show, every newspaper. How am I supposed to move on if everywhere I turn I see pictures of Lilly and people talking about her. And the stories about her are always off. Lilly was either a sweet angel or a devilish Lolita. Logan's dad tried to get him to do a sit down interview to talk about Lilly with Barbara Walters. Logan says he really just wanted to talk about his new movie. No one who knew Lilly—really knew her has talked to the media. But I guess that is a short list. Me, Logan, and Veronica. I hate it, but I know Lilly would have loved it. She would have accepted every interview request and charmed all of America.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Yeah, the good people of Neptune had a modern day witch hunt and my Dad was burned at the stake. But Duncan's right, Lilly would have loved being the center of attention. She would have taken the fame and notoriety and convinced people that their lives had been empty before knowing her. Love her or hate her, Lilly had an effect on people.

---------

_**--Flashback**_

_In Veronica's old bedroom Lilly is leaning down into the vanity mirror applying lip gloss. Her eyes drop to her cleavage on display and she smiles. Her eyes shift up again and she focuses on Veronica behind her hopping on one foot trying to get a Ked shoe on. _

**Lilly: **You are not wearing that Veronica Mars.

**Veronica: **Sure I am Lilly. (looks down in surprise) Look. I'm doing it already!

**Lilly: **No. This will not do.

_She turns to look critically at Veronica's baby blue tank top and white skirt. _

**Veronica: **I like this outfit Lilly.

**Lilly: **(soothingly) I know you do. But aren't you glad that I'm here to help you see the error of your ways?

**Veronica: **Is that a trick question?

_Lilly spins Veronica to face a full length mirror on the back of Veronica's shut door. _

**Lilly: **(pursing her lips) You look sweet, cute, and innocent.

**Veronica: **I am sweet, cute, and innocent.

**Lilly: **(smiles wickedly) But you don't always want to be, do you?

_Lilly begins rolling up the skirt's waistband to shorten it. _

**Veronica: **(protesting) Lilly…

_Veronica tries to undo Lilly's adjustments, but Lilly slaps her hands away and Veronica gives up._

**Lilly: **Come on Veronica Mars. You are not this boring girl. You're cherry red and electric blue, not cotton candy pastels.

**Veronica: **I like cotton candy.

**Lilly: **Ug. But you also like roller coasters and breaking into your dad's back room to make fake IDs.

**Veronica: **Shh! He's home, he'll hear you, then it won't matter what I like, I'll be stuck grounded until I'm actually 21.

**Lilly: **Whatever Veronica Mars, you have that man wrapped around your finger. That's how I know that you can do it to other guys.

**Veronica: **I'm dating Duncan, Lilly.

**Lilly: **You're not dead or married. Yet. (looks puzzled) I wonder which is worse? Anyways, you're too hot for the Donut. You need some fire, some….

**Veronica: **I like Duncan.

**Lilly: **Please. Duncan and cotton candy. You sound like you belong on Happy Days.

**Veronica: **Lil, I'm not like you. I can't dress like (waves her hand at Lilly's micro mini skirt and thin white halter top) that.

**Lilly: **You're not me Veronica Mars. But you're not this boring girl either. Live a little. What do you have to lose?

**Veronica: **(giving in with a pout)Nothing I guess.

**Lilly: **Exactly. Now, get rid of that shirt.

_She roots around in her bag and pulls out a red tube top. It is tight on the top and the bottom but is loose in between. It has small black roses checkered on it. _

**Veronica: **Lilly, I told you not to buy me anything.

**Lilly: **It's your birthday this month Veronica. You're turning the big one six.

**Veronica: **Sweet 16. (stressing word sweet, she wags the blue tank top at Lilly)

**Lilly: **Sassy 16. (throws the red tube top at Veronica) Sexy. Scrumptious. Smoldering. (tilts her head as she thinks up more S words) Sarcastic?

_Veronica takes the top and quickly puts it on with a strapless bra. She smiles at her reflection in the mirror. _

**Veronica:** Enough with the vocabulary lesson, oh wise one. There. Are you happy now?

**Lilly: **(sounding bored) Ecstatic. Can we go now? I have places to go and hot boys to do!

_The girls giggle and finish getting ready for the beach bonfire party. _

**Veronica: **I really do love the shirt Lil. Thanks.

**Lilly: **No thanks required Veronica Mars. That's what best friends do.

**Veronica: **They harass their friends into wearing new clothes?

**Lilly: **They are brutally honest and never let their friends dress boring. Now come on. You know a party is not a party until I arrive.

_**--End Flashback**_

---------------

**Veronica Voiceover: **Lilly was so happy that night. She and Logan had just gotten back together again. She was all over him, giving him lap dances. He was happy to have her back. But Lilly was always playing to the crowd. Always putting on a show.

_Feeling nostalgic Veronica scrolls up in the journal to the days surrounding that party. _

**August 9, 2003**

Last night was so much fun. There was a bon fire party at the beach. Lilly and Logan finally stopped fighting and got back together. Veronica looked good. She wore this short white skirt and cute red shirt. Lilly probably bought it for her. We just hung out most of the night drinking and laughing while Lilly and Logan put on a show. With them there are only two options—totally in love or world war III. Last night was totally in love.

We got home kinda late though and Mom was mad. She and Lilly got into a fight in the foyer while Veronica and Logan snuck in the back door. With all the noise Lilly was making they could have run through the house screaming and not been heard. Mom finally gave up and I snuck away before she could lay into me. Once Mom was asleep again, we stayed up all night in Lilly's room watching movies. I wish it could always be like that.

I thought we were all going to hang out today, but Lilly and Veronica ditched us.

_Veronica smiles wistfully. They had fun, the four of them. Too bad it all feel apart. She skimmed over the next few entries detailing the last days of summer. There was nothing about Duncan's episodes, but Veronica was somewhat surprised to read how often Duncan thought about having sex with her. _

**Veronica Voiceover: ** Thank God we didn't. That would have made the whole paternity issue that much worse. But the timing is suspicious. Duncan and I had been going out for almost two years before Celeste decided to drop the bomb on him. I wonder if she knew that he was thinking about us having sex. I can't imagine him talking to her about that willingly.

**August 21, 2003**

Veronica's mom has a surprise party planned for her tomorrow. It's been so hard to keep it from her. But I think she knows, she's so nosey about things. Everyone is going to be there, it's an all day barbeque and pool party. I wish I could have taken her out, just the two of us, but Veronica would want to have her friends and family around. I'll just have to take her to dinner another day.

I'm giving her a dozen white roses and an I-tunes gift card.

**Veronica Voiceover: ** Duncan was never very good with the creative gifts. White roses for my innocence I guess. Lilly gave me a diamond star pendant necklace that I still wear every day. One solid piece of our past from happier days. Logan gave me a new digital camera since Lilly lost mine at the beach that summer.

* * *

_Veronica, Mac, and Wallace drove up to LA for the second time in a week the next day. All three had Saturday dates with their New Year's squeezes. Wallace and Brenda were going to hang out in Venice beach, Mac and Austin were hiking up to the Hollywood sign on Mt. Lee since Austin was shocked Mac had never done it. Connor was taking Veronica to Malibu. Mac drove again since her car a much more reliable option than Veronica's Le Baron. _

_Veronica called Connor once they were in Hollywood, and arranged to meet him at a Starbucks. From there they jumped in Connor's car and headed north. Wired from her second coffee of the day, Veronica grilled Connor on his likes and dislikes, his childhood, and what his career plans were. Despite talking or texting most days since they met it was the first time they had really talked in depth about themselves. If Veronica asked more questions than she answered, Connor didn't seem to notice or mind. _

_Arriving in Malibu, they stopped at the market to pickup stuff for a picnic lunch on the beach. Connor shared a rental here with a few friends, whether of not the kitchen was stocked was questionable. _

_Connor's house was a few miles north. They parked, put the food away, and went down to the beach. The sky was blue, but the water was cold and the wind kept the temperature in the 50s. They walked along until Veronica climbed up on some rocks to look in the tide pools. Her curiosity satisfied, they sat in the sand and watched the seagulls squawk and the waves roll in and out. When Veronica's stomach growled Connor helped her up and they went back to the house. Eating on the porch, shielded from the driving wind, Veronica took off her hoodie to reveal the red tube top Lilly had bought for her. _

_After stuffing herself and declaring that she would never eat again, they decided to watch a movie. Perusing the movies on demand selection, they settled in on the soft leather couch._

**Connor:** How about Anaconda?

**Veronica:** (arches one eyebrow) Really?

**Connor:** You don't like scary movies?

**Veronica:** They're OK. (narrows her eyes) You wouldn't, by chance, want to watch it because you think, I think it is scary and therefore will need you to hold me in your big strong arms?

**Connor:** Wow. You're either really smart or really cynical.

**Veronica:** I can be both at the same time. They are not mutually exclusive.

**Connor:** (looking confused) OK.

**Veronica:** So?

**Connor:** (sheepish) Yeah, I was hoping.

**Veronica:** (smiles, patting his hand) Maybe next time.

**Connor:** What do you want to watch?

**Veronica:** How about the Bourne Supremacy?

**Connor:** Cool, that's a good movie.

**Veronica:** Yeah and the bad guy is hot.

**Connor:** Oh yeah?

**Veronica:** Um-hum. Sorry. But it's true.

_She kisses him on the cheek to soften the blow to his ego, then squirms around until she is comfortable leaning against his side with his arm around her. _

_-----------------_

_Back in Neptune, Veronica was filing some paperwork in the office on Sunday. Cliff stopped in to discuss a new case with Keith and asked Veronica to drop off some papers at the sheriff's office for him. Agreeing after making him promise to owe her a favor someday, she drives to the sheriff's office and learns that Leo was suspended at work. Apparently she hadn't locked the file storeroom door behind her and Lamb busted Leo for it._

**Veronica Voiceover: ** More likely it's punishment for helping Dad take down the E-string strangler while Lamb was off eating dinner or romancing the ladies at the 7th Veil.

_No matter the real reason, Veronica felt bad. Leo had been nothing but nice to her and then he had saved Keith from getting hurt or worse. Surprisingly, Leo didn't seem mad when she confirmed his suspicions about her being the reason the door was unlocked. He must not subscribe to the Neptune code of anger and vengeance. _

_-----------------_

_On Monday morning Veronica gave Jackson the lowdown on his parents. There wasn't actually much dirt, but he was happy enough to pay for what she had turned up. It was the easiest $75 Veronica had ever earned. _

**Jackson Douglas**: I don't care what people say about you, Veronica. You rock!

**Veronica**: Yes, I do. I also take cash.

_Before lunch two 09er girls approached her offering $100 each for Veronica to research their parents. Word had spread about Veronica helping Karen and Jackson and business was booming. _

_It was Madison's birthday and despite the disappointment of being single on her birthday, Madison was determined to enjoy it. As was the tradition, her parents went all out. At lunch there was a string quartet playing Beatles songs and as a large sugar free cake was delivered Happy Birthday. Madison ate up the attention believing it was only right that she receive such accolades to celebrate her birth. After Lilly died and Veronica had fallen from grace Madison had crowned herself the 09er queen, but no one paid much attention to it. Madison had never been competition for Lilly and even in death Lilly was a more lively and likeable leader. Madison was too dense to know, but the only reason people were extra nice to her on her birthday was to get invited to her birthday party, usually one of the better parties of the year. Madison lorded it over everyone as she handed out invites and noticeably snubbed certain people. This year Ashley and Dick were both on the persona non grata list. _

_Veronica sneered at Madison's lameness, and when her gaze was caught by Logan's dark eyes, she quickly refocused her attention on talking to Wallace and Mac. Unfortunately, on her date with Austin, Mac had found that as nice as he was they didn't have much in common. He liked exercising and being outdoors. Mac got enough of that from her family. He liked action movies, Mac liked foreign films. His guilty pleasure was an In'N'Out burger. Mac would rather eat dirt. Wallace still liked Brenda, but she seemed equally interested in grilling him on high school life as actually getting to know him. She had an upcoming role in a high school comedy and had stopped attending real schools in 6__th__ grade. _

_To cheer up Wallace, Veronica told him he was invited to accompany her and Connor to a Lakers game this Thursday. Brenda was immediately forgotten and Wallace filled the rest of lunch with his excited recounting of the strengths of each player. Mac and Veronica listened with only half an ear, but let him hold onto his excitement. _

_--------------_

_As Veronica walked down the hallway the next morning with Wallace, she could feel that something was wrong. Different. Stares and whispers followed behind them in waves. _

**Wallace:** What'd you do now? Plant any more bongs? Save an 09er from a cultist or steroid whore?

**Veronica: **Nope. I don't like to repeat myself.

_She looks around, noticing the blatant stares and excited tone to the whispers. _

**Veronica: **Something is definitely up, but I have no idea what it could be.

**Wallace:** You piss anyone off lately?

**Veronica: **(shrugs) No more than usual.

**Wallace:** Think Ashley figured out it was you?

**Veronica: **Doubt it. And if she did, hopefully she would be smart enough to realize what I would do if she came after me again.

**Wallace:** You're right. For being such a little girl, you sure are scary.

**Veronica: **You better believe it.

_As they near Veronica's locker she can see several people surrounding it. _

**Veronica: **Great, another love letter on my locker? They really need to come up with something new.

**Wallace:** Can't teach an old ugly dog new tricks.

**Veronica: **If I can't teach Backup to not eat the trash, you definitely can't teach the functionally retarded students at this school anything.

_As they get closer, instead of seeing a message scrawled on her locker in permanent ink, Veronica sees tabloid pictures of herself and Connor. Pictures with her name clearly spelled out underneath._

**Wallace:** Secret's out.

**Veronica: **Oh shit.

_There are several photographs. She snatches a page off her locker and inspects it. The Enquirer has a whole page of photos of Veronica and Connor from New Year's and last Friday. One of them kissing inside of Mood, and the rest from her date with Connor at Villa Nova, one inside eating, smiling at each other and one of them walking down the street hand in hand. Star has pictures of them on the beach in Malibu, her in Connor's lap at Mood, and a shot of Connor meeting her at Starbucks. _

**Wallace:** (seeing Veronica's distraught look) Hey, at least you look good in them.

**Veronica: **Great. That's comforting.

**Wallace:** Well you knew it was a possibility right?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but I… (exhales)

_Noticing that their conversation is being closely watched, Veronica glares meanly at the students around them. They skitter away but the sound of the gossiping continues. _

**Veronica: **You don't understand. I've been in the tabloids before.

**Wallace:** Girl, how many celebrities have you dated?

**Veronica: **Ha. Ha. After Lilly. The media was awful. You wouldn't understand.

_Shutting down, she pulls the rest of the pages off her locker door, and after removing the books she needs for her first few classes strides down the hall, leaving Wallace behind with a bewildered expression_

_Her face is carefully held in a blank mask designed to not let anyone see any emotion. Not that Veronica knows how to feel about this latest development. Dating Connor is one thing, dating Connor while being surrounded by paparazzi is another. Rounding the corner to her first class she sees a similar scene around Logan's locker. She sees Logan walking towards her with Dick yammering on about something in his ear. Logan looks tense and skittish. _

_Logan catches her eyes and smiles at her sympathetically. His brown eyes are nearly oozing with compassion. _

_Seeing the crowd around his locker he pushes a sophomore out of his way, only to reveal tabloid pictures covering his locker door as well. While Veronica and Connor had made the front page of the tabloids, they were a side bar story. The lead was Aaron Echolls. The headline screamed "Aaron Echolls' New Act: Adultery." The cover showed shots of Aaron with three different beautiful women. There were more pictures with the accompanying article, and all were pasted onto Logan's locker. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Of course Logan already knows about the tabloids. I bet Aaron's daily wake up call is from his publicist. Looks like Logan and I are sharing the spotlight this week.

_Logan's face pales as he reads the headline and scans the pictures. When Hector, one of the PCHers, says something about Lynn, Logan reacts by tackling him. Before Veronica knows what is happening Logan and Hector are fighting. The students form a circle around them and cheer them on. Dick calls out encouragement and suggests different ways for Logan to hurt Hector. Veronica pushes her way to the front and yells for Logan to stop. Distracted by her voice, Hector is able to slam Logan into the lockers once more with his shoulder. Logan counters by kneeing Hector's belly, and slamming his fists into his back. Dick wraps an arm around Veronica's midsection and pulls her back against him, stopping her from getting between Logan and Hector._

**Dick:** Hold up there, short stuff.

**Veronica: **Let go.

_Veronica twists to try to stomp on Dick's foot, but he anticipates her move and lifts her off her feet._

**Dick:** Let them fight. He'll feel better.

_Veronica stills and looks up at Dick. Seeing two teachers come through the crowd to break up the fight, she relaxes._

**Veronica: **Fine, just put me down.

_Back on her feet, she tugs her shirt hem down from where it had ridden up when Dick grabbed her. _

**Dick:** See, no need for you to be violent with me.

**Veronica:** I don't need a reason, Dick. Your existence is reason enough. (sarcastically)Do you think he'll still feel better after his Dad is called to the office to pick him up for fighting?

_She looks at Logan sadly, but continues towards her class. _

_-----------------_

_Veronica walks the long way from World History to Journalism to avoid her locker. No doubt more pictures and by now commentary have been added. Receiving an assignment from Mrs. Dent to interview the career counselor on what juniors should be doing now to apply for college, Veronica walks towards the office. As she turns into the office corridor, she sees Logan sitting on a bench in the hallway. Distracted with his own thoughts, Logan doesn't notice her approach. He is staring at his feet and absently flexing his right hand. His knuckles are red and bruised, but only one knuckle is cut open. _

_Veronica hesitates then approaches him silently. When her feet are in his line of vision Logan's head pops up to meet Veronica's eyes. _

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

_Reading the compassion in her eyes as pity, Logan slides a smirk into place, ready to deflect any barbs or genuine concern she might have for him. _

**Logan: **Veronica Mars and her butch boots. Cutting class? I'm shocked.

_Seeing that Logan doesn't want to deal with it, Veronica banters back._

**Veronica: **No you're not. But actually I'm on assignment.

**Logan: **(looks from right to left) I don't see a mark or a john for that matter.

**Veronica:** A journalism assignment. You know, the class you would be in if you weren't here.

**Logan: **Wait. That's an actual class? I thought it was computer lab.

**Veronica:** The Neptune High Navigator? You've heard of it?

_Logan shakes his head, no. _

**Veronica:** Humm. Maybe if we added a society section and a crime log, you'd be more aware.

**Logan: **(smiles) Maybe.

**Veronica:** Logan Echolls hosts party of the season. Logan Echolls suspended for fighting for the…what is it the fifth time this year?

**Logan: **Fourth. And I don't know if I'm suspended yet.

**Veronica:** What's the hold up? The wheels of justice spin slowly?

**Logan: **My Dad needed extra security to leave the mansion.

**Veronica:** Ah. The price of being rich and famous.

**Logan: **(acidic) The price of being an adulterer who is stupid enough to get caught.

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

**Logan: **What? It's not news. (laughs hollowly) Oh right it is. Front page news.

**Veronica:** (forcing a smile) Well it should make you feel better that I'm also being drug through the mud.

**Logan: **Not really. The idea of having to see you and Connor sucking face on every channel and magazine cover makes me want to beat my head into a wall.

_Logan's words are bitter, but there is a depth of emotion behind the words. Veronica tries to read his tone and his eyes which seem to be begging her to do something. _

**Veronica:** (frowning) Well then today's spectacle was a good choice.

**Logan: **How so?

**Veronica:** Beating Hector's head into the lockers instead of your own.

**Logan: **If I didn't know better I'd think you actually care about me.

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan: **(interrupts) Veronica Mars cares about little ol' me? I'm flattered.

**Veronica:** Logan I know…

**Logan: **What do you know Veronica? Cause I assure you it's different. You're on the cover for landing one of Hollywood's big stars. Nevermind he's a tool that you can run mental laps around. I'm in the tabloids because Daddy dearest can't keep it in his pants. Not the same.

_Veronica opens her mouth to speak but she has no response. Logan's words are confusing her. It sounds like he thinks she is too good for Connor. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Which is more likely an expression of his low opinion of Connor than any high opinion of me.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan: **Drop it Veronica.

_She opens her mouth again but closes it when she sees Aaron Echolls exit the office lobby with Clemmons. The look on his face chills her blood and she turns to face him, instinctively reacting to keep a predator within eyesight. She is standing slightly in front of and to the right of Logan who stands up as Aaron approaches.. _

**Aaron**: (to Clemmons) Thanks, I appreciate it.

**Veronica:** Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron: **(smiles but his eyes remain cold) Veronica. I didn't realize you and Logan were hanging out again.

**Veronica:** Oh, well. (she smiles nervously and shoots a look at Logan)

**Logan: **Veronica was just heading off to class.

**Aaron: **(looking Veronica up and down) Look at you all grown up. I guess I can see why Connor is interested.

_Veronica blushes and looks down. Aaron raises his hand to lift her face back up to his, but Veronica takes an avoiding step backward and subsequently into Logan who was only a few inches behind her. Logan's hands automatically come up to clasp her waist and hold her steady. Aaron smiles a charming smile and his tone is coaxing but his eyes narrow at Veronica's movement away from him and the placement of Logan's hands._

**Aaron: **I thought I told you to call me Aaron.

_At Aaron's words, Logan stiffens and as his hands clench his fingers slip under the hem of Veronica's shirt to meet skin. Feeling the tenseness in Veronica's muscles, Logan begins lightly moving his thumbs in a massaging motion at the base of her spine, causing his other fingers to lightly move on her stomach. Veronica feels heat gathering where Logan is touching her, and a slight chill runs up her spine. _

**Veronica:** (gulps) Right, sorry, Aaron.

_Still pressed against Logan, Veronica tilts her head up to see him behind her. His gaze burns into her raising the temperature in her body even more. _

**Veronica:** Um, I guess I should get to class.

_She smiles nervously from one Echolls to the other._

**Logan: **OK. I'll see you later.

**Aaron: **Nice to see you again Veronica. You should stop by the house. I know Lynn would love to see you again.

_Lynn's name pulls Logan's attentions from the touch of his skin on Veronica's and her surprising reaction, to his fucked up family and their current situation. _

**Logan: **(sarcastically) Yeah, all Mom needs to cheer her up is a little visit. I'm sure that will do the trick.

_Aaron narrows his eyes dangerously at Logan and Veronica takes a step to the side. Away from both Aaron and Logan. She smiles briefly at both and heads down the hallway. _

**Aaron: **(warningly) Logan. Let's go.

_Aaron and Logan walk towards the front exit._

**Logan: **How long did I get?

**Aaron: **You're not being suspended. The Vice Principal wants all three of us back here on Friday for a disciplinary conference.

**Logan: **Great. Another photo op.

_Aaron makes an effort to control his temper. _

**Aaron: **Listen. I'm not happy that you were fighting, but I am proud of you for sticking up for your mother.

**Logan: **(contemptuous)First Veronica, now Mom. Who knew you raised me to be chivalrous?

_Aaron stops and Logan turns to face him. They are now outside the school at the top of the short staircase. _

**Aaron: **(gritting his teeth)I'm saying I'm proud of you Son.

**Logan: **You're proud of me!

**Aaron: **(tightly) Yeah.

**Logan: **Oh great. Good. I can die happy.

_Logan turns to walk on but Aaron grabs his arm and jerks him back round to face him. Aaron's knuckles are white with the pressure he is exerting on Logan's arm. Aaron's other hand is on Logan's shoulder to make it look like they are having a tender father/son moment. Logan turns his head to see what Aaron had already known. Several paparazzi are barely off school grounds and are madly snapping pictures with telephoto lenses._

**Aaron: **(smiling) You keep smarting off and I'll help arrange it.

_Logan looks beyond Aaron and swallows any reaction as he subtly shakes off his father's grip. A smiling Lynn is approaching them._

**Lynn: **Is everything okay?

_She picks up Logan's injured hand and pouts a little. She reaches up to cup Logan's cheek with her other hand and Logan responds by ducking his head down so she can plant a kiss on his cheek. _

**Lynn: **Oh, Logan.

_She then turns and with a smile that would make you think everything was all right in her world she walks back to Aaron's car. Aaron follows with an affable smile on his own face as the paparazzi snap pictures and shout questions. Logan watches until they reach the car then turns and goes back into the school. _

_-----------------_

_At lunch Logan is once again the hero and center of attention. Frustrated Logan listens to the insensitivity of his friends' comments. Duncan would understand how Logan felt, but Duncan is not at lunch today. Probably not up to seeing Veronica after seeing photos of her kissing Connor the wonderboy. Logan looks across to Veronica's table but neither she nor her friends are there. _

**Dick: **Dude you kicked ass today. You beat up a biker and didn't get suspended for it.

**Logan: **Whatever.

**John Enbom: **Yeah man, you're like the Teflon Don.

**Beaver: **What happened to Hector?

**Logan: **Don't know. Don't care.

_The conversation continues without Logan for several minutes._

**Luke: **(nudges Logan's arm) Logan, man. You all right?

**Logan: **Yeah. Fine.

_But Logan is not fine. He is distracted and tense. Dick decides to entertain him with the one topic he won't tune out._

**Dick: **Hey, did you see Veronica's locker before lunch?

**Casey: **Yeah it had tabloid pictures on it, so what?

**Dick: **Naw, man that was just this morning.

**Logan: **What's on her locker now?

**John Enbom: **(laughing) Some of the girls took exception to her newest conquest and left some comments on her locker.

**Dick: **Girls are crazy man.

_Seeing that Logan is getting tenser, Beaver changes the subject._

**Beaver: **Speaking of crazy girls, are we going to Madison's birthday party on Friday?

**Dick: **Of course.

**John Enbom: **Yeah.

**Luke: **Only 'cause there's always good food and libations.

**Dick: **Why wouldn't we go?

**Beaver: **Well since you and Madison are broken up and you're not her favorite person right now…

**Casey: **Dick has never been Madison's favorite person whether they were together or not.

_The boys all laugh and give Dick a hard time for dating the queen bitch, but Dick shrugs it off. Madison put out and didn't interfere with his surfing or video games so for Dick she was the perfect girlfriend. Logan mumbles something and leaves the table. _

* * *

_Veronica's locker is covered with more tabloid pictures. Many of the pictures are duplicates but they are doctored up to show Veronica with a noose around her neck, a slit throat, an a knife in the heart, blacked out teeth, and pimples. Various words are written across the pictures and her locker's paint. Slut. Whore. Gold-digger. Bitch. Skank. Ho. Tramp. Cum dumpster. Leach. Gutterslut. Cunt. _

_The words are scrawled in black and red ink, lipstick and nail polish. Logan is shocked. He knows he shouldn't be, but thinking about Veronica as a friend again has reset his expectations for how she should be treated. He is still staring at her locker as Veronica enters the hallway. _

**Veronica:** Come to add your two cents?

**Logan: **No, Veronica…

**Veronica:** (peers at her locker) Nope, you're right. Looks like they covered it all.

**Logan: **I'll have it cleaned.

**Veronica:** (face pinched) Why? So they have a clean slate to start over?

**Logan: **Veronica. You can't leave it like this all day.

**Veronica:** Of course I can. And I am. I'm not going to waste my time cleaning it off between each class.

**Logan: **But…

**Veronica:** It doesn't matter Logan. I stopped caring what people think a long time ago.

**Logan: **I know. And now I know why.

**Veronica:** (stiffens) You don't know anything Logan. Just 'cause we're playing nicely, doesn't mean you know anything about me or my life.

**Logan:** (desperately)I'll fix this.

**Veronica:** How?

**Logan: **I'll tell them to stop.

**Veronica:** You really think it's that easy? You give an order and it's followed?

**Logan: **(adamant) I'll fix this. I'll make it better.

**Veronica:** (shakes her head, weary) It doesn't matter Logan.

**Logan: **It matters to me.

**Veronica:** (snorts) Really? For how long?

**Logan: **(confused) What do you mean?

**Veronica:** How long are we going to have a truce? How long before you go back to hating me?

**Logan: **It's different now Veronica. You know that.

**Veronica:** (sadly) No. I don't know anything about you. I thought I did before but I was wrong. Fool me once….

**Logan: **It's not like that. Not anymore. We were friends for four years Veronica, does that mean anything to you?

**Veronica:** No. Not anymore. I'm not that girl anymore Logan. And I don't know if I ever really knew you.

**Logan: **Veronica…

_His voice is rough with emotion and his gaze is both angry and apologetic. But Veronica is not in the mood to deal with Logan. Not when faced with the reality of her position in this school. Not when her position was solidified by Logan's betrayal. She shakes her head at him, rejecting his overture of peace, but her face is not filled with anger, just sadness. _

**Logan: **I'll fix this. You'll see.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan: **No. You're a detective now, right Columbo? So you should respect proof. I'll prove it to you.

_Veronica holds his gaze for several more seconds before opening her locker to take out her afternoon books. She closes the locker with a bang and walks away. _

_The tabloids and the vehement response on her locker had surprised Veronica today, but hearing Clarence Weidman's voice on the Crime Stopper's recording was not. Jake Kanes' security expert set up Able Koontz and then turned him in. That meant he knew that the Kanes' were covering up something. Now she needed the proof. _

**Veronica Voiceover:**I need to find out what the Kanes' used to convince Able to be their patsy. Bribe or blackmail. Hopefully I'll find more than I found on the coroner. But once I talk to her I should have more answers.

----------------

_After school Veronica is at Mars Investigations filing and writing a few simple surveillance reports. She had spent 10 minutes talking to Connor earlier. He had apologized for the tabloids, but since he was used to it didn't see it as a big deal. Veronica didn't feel like explaining, and complaining would change nothing so she cut the conversation short saying she had to work. She glances at the clock and starts to pack up her bag as Mac enters._

**Veronica:** Hi Mac. What's up?

**Mac: **(hesitates) Are you on your way out?

**Veronica:** Yeah, but I have a few minutes. Have a seat.

**Mac: **This should just take a minute.

**Veronica:** Really Mac. It's no problem. I owe you remember?

**Mac: **(smiles) Yeah. I have it marked down.

**Veronica:** So? What can I do ya' for?

**Mac: **You remember the purity test?

**Veronica:** Hello. I scored a 14. How could I forget?

**Mac: **You did not. You didn't even take it. By the way who publicized that score for you?

**Veronica:** John Enbom.

**Mac: **And he's still walking around?

**Veronica:** Walking yes. Unfortunately his car was out of commission for awhile. Along with Dick's.

**Mac: **What did Dick do?

**Veronica:** Made a comment.

**Mac: **(sarcastic) How unusual. Was it witty at least?

**Veronica:** Not really.

**Mac: **Humm. So anyway. You've been taking a lot of cases from the 09ers lately.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mac: **Charging $100 dollars a pop?

**Veronica:** About. I would do it for $50 dollars but they're offering $100 so who am I to complain?

**Mac: **Right. I think we can expand on that idea. It's time to think global and act local.

**Veronica:** (curious) How?

_Mac opens up her computer and clicks into a webpage that reads "Get the Dirt"_

**Mac: **We charge $125 per customer, payment accepted through PayPal, you sleuth, I program, we make a fortune.

_As Mac talks, Veronica explores the site. The next page reads "Parent". There is then a page where a skeleton exits a closet. There is a form headed: "Let's Start Digging!"_

**Veronica:** It's a good idea Mac, but I'm not sure I can handle many more projects. Between school, working for my dad and the cases I'm already getting, I don't know.

**Mac: **Think about it. If time is really the issue, we could hire Wallace to run the intake forms and then verify the clients' identity and payment and I could write a program to pull data from your database into a report form so you don't have to type anything, just select the data you want to appear in the report.

**Veronica:** Wow. I'll absolutely consider it. Let me get through this week.

**Mac: **Yeah. You're famous now.

**Veronica:** More like infamous.

**Mac: **How are you holding up?

**Veronica:** It's fine. I expected it. Unfortunately with the paparazzi in town to cover the Echolls, they're able to get me too. Otherwise I think they'd only be interested if I was actually with Connor.

**Mac: **You still going to the game Thursday?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Wallace would kill me if I canceled.

_Veronica pauses and realizes Mac is making small talk. Something is up._

**Veronica:** Anything else I can help you with tonight Mac?

**Mac: **Actually, I was wondering if I could call in a favor.

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Mac: **(hesitates) Could you look up my parents in your database? (rushes) I why waste time hacking when you can just enter your password.

**Veronica:** (concerned) Sure. No problem. Let's see. It's Natalie and Sam right?

**Mac: **Yeah. I mean they're good parents it's just well I don't seem to fit, they're NASCAR and nachos and I'm…

_Veronica enters the information into the database as Mac talks._

**Veronica:** Falafels and Fellini?

**Mac: **Exactly.

_Veronica skims over the results, reading some of the data to Mac. _

**Veronica:** Wow. Your Dad actually has a subscription to NASCAR magazine.

**Mac: **(dryly)I know.

**Veronica:** Sam's had a few tickets, tax audit, nothing strange…

_Veronica scrolls down to the last entry under the heading: "External Income 05-12-1992 – Neptune Memorial Hospital - $1 million dollars awarded in lawsuit."_

**Veronica:** Except for that.

_Veronica tells Mac about the settlement, much to Mac's astonishment. No more info is available so Mac asks Veronica to look farther into it. Veronica agrees, then glances at the time and quickly begins shutting down her computer._

**Mac: **Where are you off to anyway? Hot date?

**Veronica:** No. I'm going to talk to the County Coroner.

**Mac: **(making a face) Have I told you that you are one weird girl Veronica?

**Veronica:** No. Actually you're one of the few people I know that hasn't told me that.

**Mac: **I assumed it went without saying. We met when you needed a favor and ensured my compliance by breaking into my car.

**Veronica:** (smiles) I would have helped you anyway. No favor required.

**Mac: **What are you doing at the coroner's office?

**Veronica:** (causally) Just getting some info on one of my Dad's cases. He's busy chasing a bail jumper in LA today, so I'm it.

**Mac: **OK. You're still weird.

_As they walk down the stairs to the street, Mac asks Veronica what she did to Dick and Enbom's cars. Veronica laughs as she explains how Dick's engine was smoking, but unfortunately the mechanic could never find anything wrong. _

**Mac: **How'd you manage that? Let me guess you know the mechanic?

**Veronica:** Nope. It's surprising how olive oil reacts on a hot engine. It burns at a low temp so it was always gone by the time Dick managed to get to the dealership.

**Mac: **I wondered what happened to the Hummer. He loved that thing.

**Veronica:** (happily) I know.

**Mac: **And Enbom?

**Veronica:** You should appreciate this one. I put a dead fish under his seat. Up in the springs. Hard to find.

**Mac: **(laughing) I bow down to your evil genius.

**Veronica:** (Elvis-esk) Thank you. Thank you very much.

-----------------

_The Coroner's office is in the same building as the Sheriff's office, but fortunately there is a different entrance. Veronica enters and asks the attendant to tell the Coroner that she is her for their appointment. Lola Martin had always been friendly with Keith. Before and after the recall. Veronica hoped that friendship and professional courtesy would carry over to her. Lola came out to escort Veronica back to her office. She was very tall with short, dark curly hair. Veronica had always been amazed that she maintained such a good attitude in her line of work. _

**Lola Martin: **My Mom told me she saw you are the grocery store last week.

**Veronica: **Yeah, she did. I was trying to figure out if the cantaloupe was ripe and she helped me out.

**Lola Martin: **I thought you'd still be existing on a diet of fast food and sugar?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Most days, yeah. But I eat some fruit occasionally to fight off the scurvy.

**Lola Martin: **You know I extended an offer to your Dad to show you what that crap does to the body. A kind of scared straight nutritional program.

**Veronica: **Yuck. No thanks.

**Lola Martin: **Well if you're not interested in seeing dead bodies, what can I help you with?

**Veronica: **You thought I wanted to see dead people?

**Lola Martin: **Most people who contact our office do.

**Veronica: **Like a tour?

**Lola Martin: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(scrunches her nose) That's nasty.

_Veronica looks a bit nauseous at the idea of a tour of dead bodies. Seeing Lilly lying by the pool was more than enough for one lifetime. _

**Lola Martin: **So why are you here?

**Veronica: **(deep breath in) I'm writing a story for my English class. And I chose to do a mystery.

**Lola Martin: **You are Keith Mars' daughter.

**Veronica: **(looking pained) Yeah. So I wanted to have the killer try to get away with the murder by altering the time of death. You know, do something to fool the coroner. I read up on the crime library to see some cases but it seems like most of the time the coroner catches it. Especially with all the new technologies.

**Lola Martin: **You're right. It's not easy to do. But it is possible. You can use ice to lower the body temperature but you have to be careful to keep the body dry and not directly put ice on skin. You have to be smart and patient. And most people after they kill someone are anything but.

**Veronica: **Right. OK. But say my killer is a former CIA agent who knows about these things. How could he go about it?

**Lola Martin: **Well your killer would know enough to not move the body too much or contaminate the scene with any evidence of the tampering. He'd use crushed ice on the core of the body (seeing Veronica's questioning look, she clarifies) the torso and upper legs. Avoid the extremities—hands, feet, head. Have your killer place a thick blanket over the body and place the ice on that. It will protect the skin from frostbite and the clothing from any condensation. How much earlier does your killer want the time of death to appear to be?

**Veronica: **Two hours.

**Lola Martin: **The ice would need to be applied for at least an hour to lower the body by a few degrees. So that should work. I assume your killer has an alibi for the earlier time?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Lola Martin: **So after the ice has lowered the body temp you want to let the body sit for at least 30 minutes before the police come.

**Veronica: **OK. Would any other test be able to prove that the body was tampered with?

**Lola Martin: **Not in that short a time frame. A rigor test would show a slight difference but not enough for anyone but a really good coroner to tell.

_Veronica is playing the scene in her head. How would it have happened? Lilly is home, outside by the pool. Someone comes and kills her. Then what? Jake and Celeste come home? Both of them together? Or one of them? Either could have called Weidman. Both apparently gave him orders. Weidman comes over and in order to give all the Kanes' alibis he cools Lilly's body with ice. But that means one of the Kanes' had to kill Lilly. One of the Kanes' killed Lilly. _

**Veronica:** (shaky) OK. Thanks. That's great. I'm sure to get an A.

**Lola Martin: **Are you going to tell me what this is really about Veronica?

**Veronica: **Do you really want to know?

**Lola Martin: **Are you planning on killing someone?

**Veronica: **Not right now.

**Lola Martin: **So what then?

**Veronica: **(quickly deciding to tell the truth) You said Lilly died around 4pm.

**Lola Martin: **(rocked back in her chair) Lilly Kane? Yes. Between 4 and 4:30 I did the examination and autopsy myself.

**Veronica: **Well, you were wrong.

_Lola gets up and checks the corridor to see if anyone is nearby. She closes the door tightly and sits on the edge of her desk closer to Veronica._

**Lola Martin: **(hushed) Why do you think so?

**Veronica: **Lilly was alive at 6:02pm. She was caught running a light. A red light camera took her picture.

**Lola Martin: **You have a copy of the ticket? I won't ask how.

**Veronica: **Yes. She was alive almost two hours after her supposed time of death. How do you explain that?

**Lola Martin: **(seeing the suspicion in Veronica's face) I didn't take a bribe Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. I already looked into that. So what then, blackmail?

**Lola Martin: **No. No one asked me to alter my findings. Her core body temperature was consistent with a time of death at 4pm.

**Veronica: **What about rigor?

**Lola Martin: **I checked. (sighs) Her torso and neck were stiffer than her limbs. I though it was a bit odd, but there is no conclusive test. And the cause of death was open and shut. Blunt force trauma.

**Veronica: **(flinches) When did you arrive at the house?

**Lola Martin: **The call came in at 8:20. I got there at 8:40. So you're saying that someone…

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Lola Martin: **I ran a full panel. Blood, urine, tox screen. Nothing came up. Well nothing unusual. Some pot, caffeine. Birth control hormones. There weren't any signs…Wait. Former CIA?

**Veronica: **FBI actually. The Kanes' head of security. Jake Kane called him before calling the police. Call log shows the call was placed at 6:37. He said he called from the car before he got home to find Lilly. But if Lilly was killed shortly after she got home that puts it at 6:15 to 6:30. Jake would have had to be there.

**Lola Martin: **Or not. He could have been anywhere.

**Veronica: **(vehemently) No. The call went through the cell relay by the Kanes' house. He was home, on his way home or just left home.

**Lola Martin: **OK. So if Jake Kane did arrive home to either (stresses the word) find his daughter dead or kill her, he calls his security guy to come in, they ice the body from 6:45 to 7:45 then call the police 35 minutes later? I guess the time frame works.

**Veronica: **So it's possible.

**Lola Martin: **Yeah, it's possible. Madre di dios. Do you know what this means Veronica?

**Veronica: **The Kanes' don't have alibis anymore, and they altered the time of death. One of them did it.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well at least Lola is still one of the good guys. She agreed to look over the file again. See if she missed anything. Or if there is any evidence of what happened. One of the Kanes' killed Lilly. Then they covered it up. And now I'm one step closer to proving it. One thing though, where was Lilly after the carwash and before she went home? And where were the Kanes' during the real time of death?

-----------------

_After a restless night of dreaming different scenarios where each of the Kanes' kill Lilly, Veronica is tired and it shows. She has light blue shadows under her eyes and her face is pale. She dresses to match her mood. Dark blue jeans, black boots, black sweater, green pea jacket. At school she texts Crystal and Jasmine to meet her at the beginning of lunch for the reports on their respective parents. They are reading Chaucer's Canterbury Tales in English which allows Veronica to grab a quick nap. The idiots in her world history class entertain her with their inept debates, which she heckles with Wallace in the back of class._

-------------------

_In Journalism, Veronica focuses on her computer as she searches for information on the settlement awarded to Mac's parents in the local papers' online databases. Unfortunately the online record is not complete before 1995. She will have to use the microfiche at the City Library. She's glad to have this project to keep her busy since both Logan and Duncan are acting awkwardly around her. _

_Duncan studiously avoids her gaze, but she sees him watching her when she is _ostensibly_ looking at the screen in front of her. When she turns her head to look at him he turns away. But Logan is staring at her obviously, bouncing his foot erratically. When the annoyed student sitting in front of him asks him to stop, Logan's nervous energy transfers to his fingers which begin drumming on the desk endlessly. Veronica takes a page from Duncan's book and avoids Logan's eyes. _

_Her locker was clean this morning. In fact, it looked brand new. But it was just a locker. Veronica wasn't going to thank him even though she appreciated it. Logan would have to do much better to prove anything to her. But the voice in the back of her head that she was too tired to lock away protested that Logan had done several nice things for her lately. Veronica ruthlessly shut down that train of thought. She was not ready to forgive or forget. _

_Springing out of her chair as soon as the bell rang she moves swiftly towards the door. But Logan blocks her exit. _

**Logan:** (studying her face) You OK?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Fantastic.

_She steps to the side to try to slip past him but Logan counters by stepping into her path, putting them mere inches apart. Startled at his closeness her head shoots up to meet his eyes. The tension that she is beginning to expect springs up between them. _

**Logan:** You look tired.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) I'm fine.

**Logan:** Rough night?

**Veronica:** Not really.

**Logan:** Veronica talk to me.

**Veronica:** I have to get to PE.

**Logan:** (admitting defeat) Fine. Go. (sarcastic) I know how much you love PE.

**Veronica:** Right.

_Logan moves to the side with a sweeping bow to allow Veronica to pass. As she does, his eyes rake over her form, noticing how tight her jeans are. And how nice her ass looks in them. This is unquestionably trouble. Logan glances at Duncan who was watching their encounter, then strides out the door. Duncan's face is characteristically void of emotion, but Logan knows that Duncan isn't over Veronica. If Logan were to pursue anything with her he'd be breaking one of the cardinal guy rules. Never date your friend's ex. Especially if he's still not over the breakup. _

-------------------

_In PE Meg and Veronica stand in an out of way spot on the field while some of the more athletic students play soccer. Meg is still fascinated with Veronica and Connor and grills Veronica about every aspect of their dates. _

**Meg:** So have you, (blushes) I mean, you've kissed.

**Veronica:** (mocking) Yes Meg. We've kissed. (joking) What are you planning to do with all this information? Sell it to the tabloids and make your grand escape from Neptune?

**Meg:** (with a troubled expression) That's not a bad idea. (smiles) But I don't know how much they'd pay. Your dates are surprisingly tame.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Veronica is surprised to hear a dark tone in Meg's voice. But Meg quickly distracts her with more questions._

**Meg:** Do you like him? I mean of course you like him, but do you really like him?

**Veronica:** I don't know. He's nice. Handsome. Considerate. Not around a lot.

**Meg:** (laughing) What, you don't want him around?

**Veronica:** I just think if he were around all the time we wouldn't be dating for long. Different lives, right?

**Meg:** Not a good conversationalist?

**Veronica:** It's fine. Just… I don't know. Superficial. And it's not all on his side.

**Meg:** Well then. I guess you'd better find things other than talking to do!

**Veronica:** (southern accent) Meg Manning! I do declare! That's very naughty of you!

----------

_Arriving at her table 10 minutes into lunch, Veronica is met with an anxious Mac and an excited Wallace. Both are near quivering with energy. _

**Mac: **Did you find anything?

**Veronica:** Not yet. I'll work on it tonight. With any luck we'll know tomorrow.

**Mac: **You sure you can find something that fast?

**Veronica:** Hello, sleuth prowess!

**Wallace: **Find out what?

**Mac: **Nothing. Just a case.

**Veronica:** (trying to divert Wallace) I'm pulling Mac into my web, soon she'll be obsessing on the injustices of the world right along with me.

**Wallace: **Cool. Now let's talk about the game tomorrow.

**Mac: **Cool? How is that cool?

**Veronica:** I'm cool.

**Wallace: **Focus!

**Veronica:** Yes Wallace. We're still going to the game. Kick off is at 7:30 so we can leave at 5. OK?

**Wallace: **Kick off? Girl I need to tutor you before you embarrass me at the game.

**Mac: **Even I know you're not supposed to kick the basketball Veronica.

**Veronica:** (twirling her hair) Wait the Lakers are a basketball team? I thought they played baseball.

**Wallace: **(insulted) Basketball. Like me. Big orange ball. No bats. No touchdowns. B-a-s-k-e-t-b-a-l-l. And there is no kicking in baseball either.

**Veronica:** Oh. (pouts)

**Mac: **(laughs) Stop teasing him you know how he is about basketball.

**Veronica:** What's the fun in that?

**Wallace: **Girl you had me going for a minute. Have I taught you nothing?

_They laugh but are interrupted when a delivery guy walks up to their table with a bag from the Gourmet Bagger. _

**Delivery guy: **Delivery for Veronica Mars.

**Veronica:** Wallace you didn't have to order me food, Connor bought the tickets.

**Wallace: **I didn't.

**Mac: **Don't look at me, no Pirate Points.

**Veronica:** Is it a bomb?

_She carefully opens the bag to find three sandwiches, extra chocolate chip cookies, chips, and two bottles of water and two skists. Seeing the name of her favorite sandwich, the incredible bagger, written on one of the sandwiches she looks up at the delivery guy in question._

**Veronica:** Who ordered these?

**Delivery Guy: **Doesn't say, just that it was for Veronica Mars, and directions to where you sit.

**Veronica:** Is it paid for?

**Delivery guy: **Yeah, on a card.

**Veronica:** Was there a name on the card?

**Delivery guy: ** (shrugs)I'm just the delivery guy.

**Wallace: **Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Veronica.

**Mac: **(pulling open the bag) Whoever it is knows us. A grinder for Wallace, a down to earth veggie bagger for me and I'm assuming you like the incredible bagger Veronica?

**Veronica:** It's my favorite.

**Wallace: **There's Skist? You got a stalker now?

**Veronica:** (looks at the delivery guy who is waiting) Oh, tip. Right, sorry.

_She pulls open her wallet but all she has is change and two hundred dollar bills. She frowns up at the delivery guy._

**Delivery guy: **Forget the tip, can I get your phone number instead?

_Veronica's mouth falls open in astonishment and Mac pulls out two dollars and sends him on his way. _

**Mac: **(teasing) Wow, Veronica. Dating a movie star. Getting free food delivered. Guys just fall from the sky for you, huh?

**Veronica:** (dryly) Yeah. Right onto my head, feet first.

_She pops open a can of Skist, stuffs the giant cookies into her bag for later and starts eating her sandwich. At her first bite she moans with pleasure._

**Veronica: **Oh. So good.

**Mac: **I could get used to this.

**Wallace: **(with his mouth full)Me too.

**Veronica: **You have Pirate Points, you can get used to this.

**Wallace: **Points, but no money.

**Mac: **You have money Veronica.

**Veronica: **Today. But it's for my college fund.

**Mac: **Think about my idea.

**Wallace: **What idea? Why do I never know what you two are talking about?

**Veronica: **(laughs) You're just a man Wallace. You should know better than to expect to understand women.

**Mac: **Enough. Who do we think sent the yummy food? I owe them a thank you.

**Wallace: **That's easy.

**Mac: **Oh yeah? Amaze me.

**Wallace: **Logan Echolls.

_Veronica is noticeably silent. Mac takes that as confirmation._

**Mac: **Logan?

**Wallace: **He would know Veronica's likes and dislikes, he was with us at Connor's so he heard you say you were a weirdo vegan…

**Mac: **It's not weird.

**Wallace: **…and he's staring at Veronica right now.

**Veronica: **Doesn't prove anything.

**Mac: **(swivels her head and smiles at Logan) Yep he's staring. But so is Duncan Kane.

**Wallace: **But Duncan doesn't know you're a vegan, does he? And he avoids Veronica like the plague while Echolls has been popping up all over the place.

**Mac: **He did bring lunch to you before.

**Wallace: **And he was nice at new year's.

**Mac: **And I saw him talking to the custodian yesterday and today your locker is clean.

**Veronica: **All right. OK. Logan says he wants to be friends again.

**Mac: **(skeptical) Friends.

**Wallace: **(disbelieving) Right. Just friends.

**Veronica: **Friends. We were friends before.

**Wallace: **Well, I don't know about that. I do know the boy can swing a tire iron, but if he wants to sweeten you up by buying you food that I get to mooch off of, then that's fine with me. At least I get to keep my pudding cups.

**Mac: **(quizzically) Do you want to be fiends with him again?

**Veronica: **(confused) I don't know.

_Veronica meets Logan's eyes for a moment before pointedly looking away. Logan's determined expression does not waver._

------------------

_Walking to her car with Wallace after school that afternoon, Veronica sees Logan. He's standing with Dick and Beaver but he is staring at her. Again. Veronica and Wallace keep walking._

**Wallace:** (seeing Logan) Just friends. Right. And I'm Shaquile O'Niel.

**Veronica: **Wow, TV really does make people look taller. Is mild mannered high school student your secret identity? How come you don't at least have a nice car? Or any car at all?

**Wallace: **(sagely)You can avoid the topic, but can you avoid him?

**Veronica: **Yes. I'm small and sneaky.

**Logan: **Wow, they say the first step is admitting you have a problem. Good work Veronica. Counselor Becky would be so proud.

_Unseen by Veronica Logan had caught up to them and was right behind them listening to their conversation. _

**Wallace: **(nods at Logan) Thanks for lunch man.

**Logan: **Sure. No problem.

_Logan quirks an eyebrow at Veronica, maybe waiting for a thank you from her, but she stubbornly stares to the right. Seeing Casey exit the school, she waves. Logan frowns._

**Logan: **(annoyed) Did the delivery guy hit on you?

**Veronica: **No.

**Wallace: **(smiling hugely) Yeah. He asked for her number. But why would you care? You're just friends right?

**Logan: **Yeah, just like she's just friends with Casey.

**Veronica: **I am here you know. I can hear you.

**Wallace: **Good. I'd be worried if you couldn't. Now give me your keys, I need to get my practice gear out of your car.

**Veronica: **(huffs) I knew you were just using me.

**Wallace: **What can I say, the locker room is rank.

**Veronica: **Ew. Too much information.

**Wallace: **Like you've never been in the guy's locker room.

**Logan: **He's got you there Veronica.

_Wallace laughs then jogs away. Veronica calls after him._

**Veronica: **It was just a prank.

**Logan: **To you. Lucas had to free ball it during an entire soccer game.

**Veronica: **It was better than Lilly's idea. Itching powder.

**Logan: **Ouch.

**Veronica:** (righteous)Exactly. He should have thanked me.

**Logan: **What did he do anyway?

**Veronica: **Puked on Lilly's car.

**Logan: **Oh, yeah. I remember. She was pissed.

**Veronica: **I don't know why, it's not like she had to wash it herself.

_They laugh at the shared memory. But the smile fades from Logan's face when Jackson Douglas runs up to Veronica and hugs her. He babbles on about how she is the best and he has a free pass before he stumbles away, high as a kite._

**Logan: **(upset) How many admirers do you have?

**Veronica: **I'd tell you that he was a client, but that would make things too easy for you.

**Logan: **I told you I was done with that.

**Veronica: **(doubting)Sure.

**Logan: **(sighing) So did you like lunch?

**Veronica: **You know I did, you were watching the whole time.

**Logan: **(smiles, leans in closer to her) Can I have a piece of cookie?

**Veronica: **(inches away)What makes you think I have any left?

**Logan: **Because I know you. You may have changed in some ways, but I do know you Veronica. I just forgot for awhile.

_Still not ready to have this conversation, Veronica walks away. As she does she pulls the cookies out of her bag and waves them above her head._

**Logan: **You're mean. (calling after her) He's right, you know. You can't avoid me.

**Veronica:** (muttering to herself) That won't stop me from trying.

**Veronica Voiceover: ** I'll also be trying to forget how good he smells. Bad Veronica.

------------------

_At the City Library downtown, Veronica's face is illuminated in green as she scrolls through newspaper microfiche. The papers would have covered that large a settlement. One million dollars was still a noticeable amount of money in Neptune today, and in 1992 Kane _Industries_ was still a medium size software engineer firm, the breakthrough with streaming video would come four years later, making most of the town's inhabitants millionaires. Text and pictures flash by on the screen until one headline catches Veronica's eyes. She reads the article and her face shows her concern and worry. Mac was switched at birth. _

_Veronica still looks shell-shocked as she exits the Library and blinks at the bright glare of the streetlight. She swallows as she unlocks her car, wondering what to do. If she tells Mac she will change her entire world. Everything she thought she knew will change. But how can she keep this from her friend? _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I could tell Mac I know how she feels, but the truth is, I don't. When I had the opportunity to learn my paternity, I chose blissful ignorance with a side of gnawing doubt. The new results should arrive next week, and I still don't know if I really want to know.

_At the MacKenzies, Veronica steels herself to be strong for her friend and strong enough to face the hard truth of her own family when the time comes. Veronica's nervous expression alerts Mac to the seriousness of the situation as she opens the door. __Mac invites Veronica in. Veronica reluctantly enters, then ducks to avoid a flying ball. Both girls turn to see Ryan, Mac's little brother, dart back down the hallway with a toy gun in hand. He slams the door to his room as Mac yells after him. The sound of his giggles follows the girls as they walk into Mac's book filled room._

**Mac: **Shoot. We probably only have a few minutes before…

_Mac is interrupted by a knock on the door. _

**Mac: **_(rolling her eyes) Enter._

**Natalie Mackenzie: **Hi honey. I thought you and Veronica might want some snacks.

_She is holding a tray with cookies and a chintzy tea set. _

**Veronica: **Thanks Mrs. Mackenzie.

_Natalie pats Mac's head affectionately. Mac allows it, but sighs deeply as her mother exits the room. She sniffs at the tea pot and the cookies._

**Mac: **Umm. Oolong tea and cookies from Sipz. (astonished) Mom actually got me freakball vegan cookies? Wow.

**Veronica: **(worried) Vegan cookies? Are they good?

**Mac: **Yes. Most aren't but Sipz is amazing. You should try their Tom Yum soup.

**Veronica: **(smiles tentatively) OK, maybe I will.

_Veronica takes a cookie and takes a small cautious bite before taking a larger bite having determined the cookies actually taste like cookies. She wanders around Mac's room looking at the posters and books. _

**Veronica: **You said your Dad builds your bookcases when you need more space? That's cool. My Dad is awesome, but he's not what you'd call handy. Even when we had a house and a garage the only tool he owned was the lawnmower.

**Mac: **Spit it out Veronica. It has to be major for you to be here in person and acting so weird.

**Veronica: **I am weird. You said so yourself.

**Mac: **Suspense effectively built. Hit me.

_Veronica looks tense and sad. Mac's family looks pretty good to her, and she's about to ruin it. Some secrets are better left buried. But Mac wants to know and telling people unpleasant information is part of the job. _

**Veronica: **It is big, like, life-altering big, so you should really think about if you want to hear it or if you'd rather just forget it and go on with your life. And may I suggest option B?

_Veronica pulls the chair over from the desk to sit in front of Mac who is sitting on her bed sipping tea. _

**Mac: ** I'm adopted aren't I? It would explain a lot.

_Veronica tells Mac the story of how she was switched at birth at Neptune Memorial and sent home with the wrong the parents. The parents discovered the mistake a few years later and sued and won against the hospital but both sets of parents decided to keep the children they had taken home and raised for four years. Mac looks shocked but not upset. _

**Mac: **Do you know who my biological parents are?

**Veronica: **(looks very uncomfortable) Another family was awarded a million dollars at the same time. Another family with a baby girl born one day after you were.

**Mac: **My parents. Another girl, born a day after me. (comprehension dawns) I was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair?

_Veronica smiles awkwardly._

* * *

_The next day at school Mac was doing a unexpectedly good job of avoiding Veronica. When Veronica finally managed to track her down her attempts to find out how Mac was dealing were thwarted by Wallace's nonstop chatter about the Lakers game. _

_Logan continued his campaign to regain Veronica's trust by having her car detailed by a mobile detailing businesses. He enlisted Wallace's help to get Veronica's keys so they could clean the inside as well as the outside of the car. _

_For lunch Logan sent over Rubio's pesky fish tacos for Veronica, a grilled grande bowl minus the chicken for Mac, and fulfilled Wallace's request for a carne asada burrito plate. As the food was being delivered, Veronica acknowledged Logan with a quick smile. Duncan shifted his eyes from Logan to Veronica and back again as he saw the byplay between them._

**Duncan: **What's going on?

**Logan:** (distracted, still looking at Veronica) What?

**Duncan: **You and Veronica.

**Logan:** (turning to look at Duncan) Nothing.

**Duncan: **Right. You're being nice to her, buying her lunch. (his eyebrows twitch in semblance of an emotion) That's nothing.

**Logan:** I thought you would be happy that we're not fighting anymore.

**Duncan: **What changed?

**Logan:** I realized that I've been an asshole. You pointed it out. I'm trying to make it up to her. No big deal.

**Duncan: **You've made her life hell for a year and now you want to be friends again, but it's no big deal?

**Logan:** Hey man. If you have a problem with it, if she did something and that's why you broke up with her, then say the word.

**Duncan: **(shutting down) No. She didn't do anything.

**Logan:** So you don't have a problem with us being friends again?

**Duncan: **(impassive)I can't.

**Logan:** (bothered) What did she do?

**Duncan: **Nothing.

_Duncan looks ill and stomps his way back into the school building. Logan looks troubled. _

--------------

_Freed by the last bell of the day, Veronica puts her books back in her shiny clean locker and walks outside. Seeing Mac ahead of her she jogs a few steps to catch up to her. _

**Veronica: **Ha. I have you now.

**Mac: **Said the spider to the fly.

_Veronica sees a flyer for Madison's birthday party in Mac's hand._

**Veronica: **Helping to keep America beautiful by picking up the litter?

**Mac: **(grins) Wanna crash a party with me?

**Veronica: **Mac. Why do you want to do that? It's a bad idea. Really bad.

**Mac: **It's my chance to see how the other half lives, especially since I should have been the other half.

**Veronica: **OK, Pandora. You wanna open the box, we'll open the box.

**Mac: **This is Neptune Veronica, d**isease, despair, hunger, poverty, war, sickness, death, old age, greed, and violence are already here. **

_Veronica gages Mac's determination, then concedes. _

**Veronica: **You sure?

**Mac: **(softly) Yeah.

**Veronica: **OK. Let's get the party started!

**Mac: **Thanks.

_Mac veers away from Veronica towards her car. Veronica sees Wallace bouncing up and down next to her car. _

**Veronica: **You realize we're not leaving for another 2 hours right?

_Veronica looks suspiciously at her very glossy paintjob and clean windows. She peers inside and sees that the coffee cup and snack wrappers from her last stake out are gone. She looks at Wallace who is now whistling and trying to look innocent. She turns to look for Logan and finds him leaning against his Xterra, watching her closely. _

**Veronica: **Logan had my car detailed.

**Wallace:** (cheerful)Looks good!

**Veronica: **How did Logan get in my car without breaking a window?

**Wallace: **I doubt rich boy actually did the work himself, Veronica.

**Veronica: **(tilts her head and levels a deadly smile at Wallace) How did Logan get in my car Wallace?

**Wallace: **(defensive) How would I know?

**Veronica: ** I'm not sure that I can have a BFF that helps people break into my car. And I don't know that I would sit through two hours of traffic and a basketball game for someone who wasn't my BFF.

**Wallace: **(capitulating) OK, so I helped him. Now it's all clean for our trip. You can't really be mad. Your car is clean. How is that bad?

**Veronica: ** It's bad that my BFF is conspiring against me. It's potentially bad that Logan could have copied my keys and can now get into my car or house whenever he wants.

_Veronica slides into her seat and opens the passenger side door for Wallace. _

**Wallace: **(scoffing) To do what, hire you a maid and a private chef?

**Veronica: **(looks at Wallace seriously) Sure, he's all nice now. What about next week? Wasn't it you who was suspicious of his motives?

**Wallace: **(unsure) Yeah.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **(recovering his good mood) But look at your car Superfly. (takes a deep breath in) Smell that? It's clean. Lemony.

**Veronica: **Fine. It's nice. Smells good. But if I find a dead fish in here next week you're cleaning it up.

**Wallace:** A dead fish? Who the hell would do that?

_Veronica smiles. _

-----------------

_Connor meets them at the Staples Arena in downtown LA. Wallace is effusive in his gratitude. Veronica glances around for photographers before giving Connor a quick kiss. Inside the arena, Wallace finally shuts up, stunned by their seats only two rows up from courtside behind the Lakers' bench. _

_The game is good, the Piston's Chauncey Billups making fantastic shots and plays throughout to keep the Lakers constantly playing catch-up. In the end the Lakers lose by two points after failing to get the game tying shot off before the final buzzer. Wallace collapses back in his seat and while he is sad the Lakers lost, the intensity of the game has made him giddy. _

_Veronica, who had gotten caught up in Wallace's excitement, is smiling and happy despite the obvious presence of several photographers. They had trained their lenses on Veronica and Connor several times throughout the game, but thankfully other, bigger tabloid bait stars were in attendance. Jack Nicholson, Tobey Maguire, and Leonardo DiCaprio. _

_Connor had planned to get dinner after the game but Veronica and Wallace had filled up on nachos, pizza, and garlic fries at the game. Instead they went to a small nearby bistro for dessert. Talking easily with both boys over cappuccinos, Veronica is surprised to realize that she is happy. Happiness had been fleeting for Veronica since Lilly was killed and her mother left. But she had friends again. Wallace, Mac, and Meg. Logan had called off the dogs at school. Business was good, and she was dating a truly nice guy. Veronica frowned wondering what was waiting in the near future. _

_She is mostly silent on the way home, lost in her own thoughts. Wallace happily chatters away reliving the game's highlights. _

_-------------------_

_School flies by on Friday, the only drama coming from two new couples and a breakup. Sabrina and Kaz breakup at lunch and seniors Jack and Maggie who broke up because he was accepted to MIT while she wants to go to UCLA, never mind that graduation isn't for another 5 months, have both found new partners. _

_Logan provides lunch for Veronica and her friends from Pizza Port. Veronica happily munches on the Laguna Pizza, beer buddies and hot wings. Mac had rejected her attempts to talk her out of attending Madison's party tonight, and so Veronica had set to work on convincing Wallace to go as well. _

_At the 09er tables, Logan's attention is diverted towards Amanda, a cute sophomore who apparently had a crush on Logan. Tall and blond, she is Logan's type, but he seems less interested than one would have thought. Aware of the scrutiny of his friends he flirts just enough to keep Amanda happy, and then fobs her attempts to set a date aside by saying he will see her tonight at the party. _

-------

AN:

I meant to get through the party in this chapter, but I give up. Next chapter will have the party and the paternity test results.

I think I'm stealing (borrowing? Recycling?) small bits from SKKs extended scripts without realizing it as I'm doing it. So thanks to SKK for her awesome stories. Read them here: .com/

RE: Birthdays/ages

I'm putting Veronica's birthday on August 22. We know she was born in Aug. That way she is 16 and able to drive at the beginning of her sophomore year, and is a Leo on the cusp of Virgo which suits her personality, I think.

For that matter, Logan and Duncan's ages/birthday's were always a mystery to me (emancipated minor conversation). So I'm going to take some of cannon and ignore the rest. Logan had the X-terra when Lilly was alive so he had to be 16 or close to it when she died. But I have to admit I picked where to put their birthdays by the astrological sign. Lilly was supposed to be born in 1987 as stated on the memorial fountain but she can't be if DK is born in Feb-July 87 which was on his missing person's bulletin—so screw all that. In my world, Lilly is an air sign (gemini), Duncan in a cancer, and Logan is a Scorpio. Nuf'said.

In CA the normal cut off for turning 6 to go into first grade is Nov.

Lilly June 7 1986

Duncan July 14 1987

Veronica Aug 22 1987

Logan Oct 25 1987


	9. Chapter 8 Madison's Birthday

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of the toys while I borrow them.

**Big thanks to the people who are reviewing. It makes me happy.**

**Last week for the poll up in my profile to see what you think should happen with the Lynn suicide storyline. I have a pretty good idea of where I'm going with it, but I can be swayed. See author's note at the end for proof.**

AN: I'm running into cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order to suit my story. This chapter will have the last bits of Silence of the Lamb.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. So far she knows that Celeste told Duncan that Jake is Veronica's father, that Duncan doesn't remember what happened the day Lilly was killed, and that Duncan has some sort of episodes. Connor and Veronica are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan is conflicted over Connor and Veronica dating, and saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. Logan wants to know what happened for Veronica, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Veronica was outed as Connor's new "girlfriend" in the tabloids, who are also covering Aaron's affairs.

**Chapter 8**

_Getting ready for Madison's birthday party, Veronica's stomach is churning. This will be her first 09er party since the rape. Swallowing her nerves, she finishes getting dressed in a red and black plaid skirt, a long sleeved scoop neck black tee, red blazer, and her black boots. Just in case she needs to kick someone or something. She plays with her leather choker necklace as she dials Mac to see if she's ready to go. _

_Arriving at Madison's with Wallace and Mac, Veronica enjoys Madison's dismay at seeing them while confusing her with their banter. Within one minute of entering the party Veronica finds herself alone. Wallace distracted Madison and led her away, and Mac took off to explore and torture herself with what might have been. _

_Inside, Veronica stood awkwardly unsure of what to do. As she debated whether or not to go find beverage—preferably soda in an unopened can, and a quiet corner to hide in, she is approached by a new 09er, Mark, about researching his parents. Worried about Mac, Veronica blows him off and starts to make a loop through the house to find her. _

_As she circles, several 09er girls give her dirty looks, while the guys look her over speculatively. Entering the media room she sees Logan with Dick, Chester, Duncan and Beaver. Logan is dressed in well fitting jeans, a white henley with green stripes on the long sleeves and his leather jacket is thrown over the couch behind them. He is well on his way to being drunk and is currently occupied with Amanda, who is standing in front of him tossing her hair like a prize pony.. When several of her long blonde strands land in Duncan's beer he picks up the hair like it's a snake, makes a face and sets the drink down. _

_Logan smiles at Duncan's reaction and is surprised to see Veronica over his shoulder. Their eyes meet and Logan pushes away from the wall to approach her but Veronica quickly turns and walks back into the kitchen. Logan slumps back and takes another drink. After a few more minutes of Amanda's mind numbing babble about her latest shopping trip, Logan finishes his drink and uses his empty cup as an excuse to leave. _

_He brushes his lips across Amanda's cheek as he leaves, careful to give her enough attention to keep her interested. Logan hasn't hooked up with a girl since before Christmas and restraint is not his forte. While he acknowledges internally that he wants Veronica, he knows that the possibilities of that happening are about a million to one, so Amanda will have to do. _

_Logan wanders into the kitchen to get a drink and to see if he can find Veronica. As an eager freshman girl fills his cup from the keg, Logan sees Veronica talking to Luke in the corner of the room. Logan's eyes are vulnerable but his jaw is tight. Seeing that Veronica has spotted him he turns to Britta, one of Meg's cheerleading buddies, who happens to be standing nearby. Britta is small and blonde, barely taller than Veronica. Logan slips an arm around her and joins the conversation making the gathered girls laugh and flutter in response to his notice. _

**Veronica: **Great Logan's drunk. That bodes well.

**Luke: **(looking over at Logan) Nah. Logan can handle himself.

**Veronica: **(muttering) and the school's entire blonde population.

**Luke: **What?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Luke: **(laughing lightly) I thought you two were getting along better?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess. (smiles up at Luke) Anyway, I don't want to talk about Logan. How are you?

**Luke: **Good. Getting back into shape for baseball.

**Veronica: **Getting back in shape through hard work and a good diet, right?

**Luke: **(laughing) Right. No chemical enhancers for me.

**Veronica: **I wouldn't call shrunken testicles, rage, and bad skin enhancements.

**Luke: **No. Don't worry. I'm off the juice.

**Veronica: **Good.

**Luke: **(curious) So, what brought you out tonight anyway?

**Veronica: **_(sarcastically)_I came to celebrate Madison's birth. Such a joyous day.

**Luke: **More like a sign of the apocalypse.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Luke. You surprise me. I thought you liked everyone.

**Luke: **Not really. I don't like to get involved in all the fights, so being friends with everyone kinda keeps me out of it.

**Veronica: **(narrows her eyes)Interesting plan. How's it working out?

**Luke: **Some days are better than others.

**Veronica: **Look at it like I do. Every day that passes is one less day that you have to live through before you escape.

**Luke: **Alright, let's celebrate today then! Drink up!

**Veronica: **(looking at her drink dubiously) Oh yeah. Diet Coke. Chug it!

**Luke: **You want a real drink? (moves to walk to the kitchen with her to get one)

**Veronica: **(resisting) No really, I don't want a drink.

**Luke: **You look like you need it.

**Veronica: **I'm at Madison's house. She'd be happy to set fire to me in the backyard, I need to keep my head clear.

**Luke: **You sure?

**Veronica: **(softly) Yeah.

**Luke: **Ok. So what do you want to do?

**Veronica: **You don't have to baby-sit me Luke. I'm fine. But I think I need to go find my friend.

**Luke: **I'll go with you.

**Veronica: **Luke. Unless you know of a specific plan to torture and humiliate me tonight I think I'll be fine.

**Luke: **(shrugs his shoulders) Yell if you need help. I'll be around.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_As Veronica walks back into the main part of the house she passes by Logan and his newest harem. The group of cheerleaders flirting with Logan has grown and he looks sublimely happy to be the center of their cheer huddle. Veronica frowns contemptuously as she passes. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Logan has been a man-slut since Lily died. Why would tonight be any different? It's not like I care.

_As Veronica passes Logan's head turns to follow her. Seeing that she is still refusing to acknowledge him, he pulls a bottle of tequila off the counter. _

--------------

_Wandering around the party in circles Veronica had found Wallace with several of his basketball teammates but no Mac. Getting worried, she climbed up a few stairs to get a better vantage point. Dick sees her and comes over to the base of the stairs._

**Dick:** Wow Ronnie. You really do have brass ones. Coming to Madison's party.

**Veronica:** Trust me Dick, I wish I was anywhere but here.

**Dick:** Then why are you here?

**Veronica:** (frowns down at Dick, gauging him to be sober) I came with a friend.

**Dick:** So where is Logan?

**Veronica:** (annoyed) How would I know?

**Dick:** You came with him right?

**Veronica:** No, wrong friend. Not a friend. (exasperated) I came with Mac.

**Dick:** Don't know her.

**Veronica:** (insulting) She was at New Years. Even your limited memory must go back 2 weeks.

**Dick:** Ghostworld?

**Veronica:** What?

**Dick:** Your friend. Short, pale, dark hair, likes freaky things, Ghostworld.

**Veronica:** (shakes her head in disgust) Sure. Whatever. Better not let her hear you call her that.

**Dick:** (shrugs) Why not?

**Veronica:** Cause, ug. Nevermind. Why am I talking to you?

**Dick:** You sure are mean now Ronnie.

**Veronica:** (incredulous) I'm mean? (chinches her fists) You know what, no. I'm not doing this with you right now. There is no point in talking to you unless you know where Mac is.

**Dick:** Sure. I saw her heading back towards to library. Figures Ghostworld would prefer books to people.

**Veronica:** Where? Why didn't you say so?

**Dick:** I just did.

**Veronica:** (deep breath in, annoyed smile) Where is the library Dick?

**Dick:** It's over there.

_Dick points vaguely in the direction of the left side of house. _

**Veronica:** Thanks. Nice shirt by the way.

_His shirt says "SORRY I'd rather masturbate."_

**Dick:** An ode to Madison.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Nice. So I guess for her birthday she gave you your balls back?

**Dick:** Huh?

_Veronica ends the conversation by walking away in the direction of the library, but Dick follows. _

**Dick:** I got my balls right here, you want to see?

**Veronica:** No. (rolls her eyes) Really no. Why are you following me?

**Dick:** I dunno, you're bound to start a fight and at least that might be entertaining. Being at a party sober sucks.

**Veronica:** Why are you sober?

**Dick:** Dunno. Just thought it was a good idea. Madison's already pissed at me, and Logan's had his panties in a twist all week. You should know.

**Veronica:** Why would I know?

**Dick:** You're why he's in a bad mood.

**Veronica:** (gapes up at Dick) How am I responsible for Logan's PMS?

**Dick:** (shrugs) You just are. You could try to be nicer to him. He's being nice to you.

**Veronica:** (stops and turns to fight) What are you suddenly the niceness police? You and Logan have been dicks to me for a year, but suddenly when you decide to be nice, I'm supposed to roll over and what? Pretend it never happened?

**Dick:** It's not like you didn't give as good as you got Ronnie.

**Veronica:** Do you even remember past a year ago, Dick? Seriously. Why am I talking to you? Go away.

_Hearing Madison and Mac's voices from ahead Veronica continues in that direction and comes into the library just in time to stop Mac from revealing the whole sordid baby swap story to Madison. She quickly grabs Mac's hand and pulls her out of the room, but Madison pursues, demanding that they leave. Surprisingly Dick intercedes and scoops Madison into a bear hug before squeezing her and lifting her off her feet to carry her back to the party shrieking the whole way. _

_Veronica tries to convince Mac to leave but Mac refuses, then turns and disappears in to the crowed front rooms. Veronica resigns herself to a long night and decides to hit the buffet. Careful to avoid the kitchen where she last saw Logan and his entourage, she eyes the large amount of food on silver serving platters covering two tables. Filling a plate, her face twists into confusion and repugnance as she looks up at an ice sculpture of Madison. _

**Casey: **(coming up beside her) I hear that if you make a face like that long enough it can get stuck.

**Veronica: **Hasn't happened yet.

**Casey: **Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **(turns to face him with a smile) Case.

**Casey: **I'm surprised to see you here.

**Veronica: **That has been the general consensus. I came with a friend. I'd leave, but the aforementioned friend is MIA.

**Casey:** I can drive you home, I've only had a few beers.

**Veronica: **Thanks, but I think I'd better stay. Mac might need me.

**Casey:** Mac. She's the one with the blue hair right? Good with computers.

**Veronica: **Yep. Also surprisingly good at getting lost in a crowd. You have the height advantage on me, do you see her around?

**Casey:** (looking around the room) Nope.

_Duncan had been filling his plate at the buffet, and overheard the conversation between Casey and Veronica. _

**Duncan: **Most people have a height advantage over you Veronica.

**Veronica: **Jokes about my height will get you kicked.

**Duncan: **No jokes, just the facts.

_Veronica stands awkwardly and Casey breaks the tension by subtly leading Veronica away from Duncan and towards a couch with two open seats. _

**Casey:** Still avoiding Duncan?

**Veronica: **Kinda. It's complicated.

**Casey:** It always was between you. You and Lilly, Duncan and Logan.

**Veronica: **(smiles sadly) It didn't feel complicated then.

_Veronica shakes her head, clearing the memories from her eyes and smiles at Casey. Casey comforts her by massaging her shoulder._

**Veronica: **So what's up with you Casey? How are things at home?

_They talk animatedly for awhile with Casey doing most of the talking as Veronica eats. Their tête-à-tête does not go unnoticed and several of the 09ers including Logan observe the friendliness between Casey and the former outcast._

**Veronica: **I haven't seen you with any girls lately. You and Darcy aren't getting back together?

**Casey:** No. We're in different places now. I've been going to Gant Publishing every day after school, and I'm trying to figure out how to negotiate college and running the company at the same time.

**Veronica: **Wow, you really have changed.

**Casey:** Yeah. Mom and Dad's deprogramming didn't completely take I guess.

**Veronica: **(sincerely) That's good. I like this new Casey.

**Casey:** Oh? Because there is a girl I could be interested in. (looking pointedly into Veronica's eyes)

**Veronica: **(blushes) Thanks Casey. Really, I'm flattered.

**Casey:** But.

**Veronica: **But I'm still seeing Connor, and juggling boys isn't really my idea of a good time.

_Looking bored and a little drunk, Luke comes over and sprawls out on the couch next to Veronica. _

**Luke:** Don't believe her. Veronica can juggle anything. Steroid freaks, Logan, cheating boyfriends.

**Veronica: **Thanks Luke. I think.

**Casey:** Steroid freaks? Is that what you're into?

**Veronica: **No that's what Luke was into.

**Luke:** Shh!

**Veronica: **(smiles) You're the one who brought it up.

**Luke:** I did? Oh yeah. My bad.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) So how is baseball this year Luke? Are we going to win?

**Luke:** Yeah. We should make it to State. You should come out, watch a few games. Season starts in a few months.

_Wallace also enters the room and joins the conversation, sitting on the coffee table._

**Wallace: **Good luck with that. I can't even get her to come watch my games.

**Casey:** (smiling) Maybe Veronica is into brain over brawn.

**Wallace:** (puffing out his chest)I'm the whole package.

**Veronica: **(smiles) He is, that's why I made him my BFF.

_Casey and Luke laugh while Wallace glares playfully at Veronica._

**Luke:** I know Veronica likes baseball. I remember you used to have a Red Sox jersey you wore.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace:** (laughing) Ask her why she likes the Red Sox.

**Casey:** Why do you like them?

**Veronica: **(tries to look innocent)No reason.

**Casey:** Wallace?

**Wallace: **She likes Johnny Damon.

**Veronica: **(smiles hugely) He is pretty. And he has a nice accent.

**Luke:** That sucks.

--------------

_Across the room Logan broods as he watches Veronica laugh and talk with Casey and Luke. She wouldn't even acknowledge him, but there she was practically sitting in Casey's lap? Logan's anger and jealousy warred for dominance. He had apologized, tried to be nice, tried to be supportive. But Veronica still wasn't convinced. Still didn't trust him. Frustration was clear on Logan's face but he realized that he had only been trying to make things up to Veronica for two weeks. Two weeks to make up for fourteen months of torture and ostracism. When Casey put his hand on Veronica's knee, Logan had to fight back the impulse to punch his friend and throw Veronica over his shoulder and carry her out of the party. _

_Duncan, who was fending off advances from Tammy Forrester, followed Logan's gaze over to Veronica. He blanched when he saw Casey's hand still settled on Veronica's knee. Taking in Logan's narrowed eyes focused on Casey's hand as well, Duncan realizes with a flash of awareness that Logan has more in mind than friendship with Veronica. _

**Duncan**: Still say that nothing is going on with you and Veronica?

**Logan:** Huh? Oh sorry man, I didn't see you.

**Duncan:** I bet.

_Not prepared to deal with any burgeoning feelings that Logan may have for Veronica, Duncan walks away._

--------------

_Cut to later that night, Veronica is in a bathroom washing her hands. The noise from the party is muted. She brushes her hair out of her face and stares at her reflection for a moment. She rolls her shoulders a few times trying to release the tension. So far the party isn't the nightmare she had anticipated, but things could change in an instant. She had to keep her guard up. Switching off the light she opens the door. The sight of Logan slumped against the wall directly across from the door startles her and she jumps back with an aborted scream. Her hand flies up to her chest and she takes a deep calming breath. Logan's baleful expression doesn't change. _

**Veronica:** Logan. You scared me.

**Logan: **Oh, you can see me? That's unexpected. You've been looking through me all night.

**Veronica:** (defensive) Does it matter? Besides you've hardly been lonely tonight.

**Logan:** (sadly) I thought things were getting better. Between us.

**Veronica:** You send me lunch a few days in a row and stop calling me a slut and spreading rumors about me and I'm supposed to be so grateful that I forget the past year?

**Logan: **(moving closer, intensely)No. I know you don't trust me. Yet. But you could have at least said hi. You talk to Duncan, Casey, Luke, even Dick.

**Veronica:** Against my will.

**Logan: **What? (angry) What did he do?

**Veronica:** Nothing. Geeze Logan, just give it up. (looks deflated) I'm not built to forgive and forget. No amount of food is going to change that.

**Logan: **Every noble work is at first impossible.

**Veronica:** What?

_Logan's expression reveals his vulnerability to Veronica, but his face also shows his determination. _

**Logan: **I'm not giving up. It's too important.

**Veronica:** (softly) Why?

**Logan: **I don't know.

**Veronica:** (sadly) Then why bother? You can't fix what happened Logan. Just give up.

_They stare at each other for a long minute, the tension building between them. Her eyes flash accusingly but they also reveal sadness, confusion, and a touch of fear. Logan swallows and looks both resolute and contrite. Veronica turns away from him and takes a step down the hall, but Logan catches her elbow and pulls her back around to face him. Her hand comes up in automatic defense and braces against his chest. Standing this close to him, she has to tilt her head back to meet his eyes as Logan leans forward to brush his lips over her cheek to her ear. _

**Logan: **(softly) I'm here for you. Whether you want me or not. I'm not giving up.

_Logan's warmth and scent surround her and she tenses. Logan pulls back to meet her startled gaze again, and Veronica blinks up at him uncertainly. Her mouth opens and she takes an uneven breath in._

**Veronica:** I…

_At that moment, the library door opens and Mac appears. She is startled to see anyone in the hallway, let alone Veronica and Logan. Her eyes widen as she realizes it looks like they were about to kiss. Or rather that Logan was about to kiss Veronica. That was interesting. _

**Mac:** Oh. Hi. Sorry to interrupt. I'll, just, um, go. See ya later Veronica.

_Mac scurries down the hallway trying to slip past the couple. _

**Veronica:** Mac. Stop.

_She looks at Logan apologetically, although for what she doesn't know, then hurries after Mac. Catching up to her in the foyer, Veronica clamps a hand down on Mac's wrist and pulls her into a corner. _

**Mac: **Wow Veronica, look at you with the kung fu grip.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Now where have you been? Are you ok? Do you want to go home?

**Mac: **No, I'm not ready to leave yet.

**Veronica:** Mac.

**Mac: **Did you see all the pictures in there? Pictures of Madison all over the world. They went to Paris last Christmas. Did you know that? I bet she didn't even want to go to the Louvre.

**Veronica:** (sad) Probably not.

**Mac: **(heartbroken) I have a sister.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Mac, let's leave. We can go somewhere and talk.

**Mac: **No. I need to know what my life could have been. (emphatically) I need to know.

**Veronica:** (exhales) Ok. Just be careful. Don't drink anything you didn't pour or open yourself.

**Mac: **(puzzled) Ok.

----------------

_Veronica watches Mac wander back in the direction of the kitchen and after a few seconds follows her. Intending to find Wallace and hang out with him for the duration of the party, she is waylaid by Meg. Looping her arm through Veronica's, Meg pulls her into a conversation with Dominic, Cristina and Sarah. Dominic and Cristina are involved with the Drama program with Meg, and Sarah is one of her Christian youth group friends. Veronica lets their conversation flow over her, not really participating until Cristina asks Veronica about Connor. Unsure of how to categorize their relationship, Veronica smiles and says that they are still seeing each other. _

**Sarah: **You should have brought him, then Madison would have welcomed you with open arms.

**Veronica: **(smirks)I bet she would.

**Meg: **But then we'd have to listen to Madison brag about it for months.

**Dominic: **I have the perfect solution to that, just don't talk to the bitch.

**Cristina: **Meg has cheerleading with her, she has to talk to her.

**Dominic: **Then Meg is obviously a masochist.

**Veronica: **(to Meg)I'd defend you, but the outfit speaks for itself.

_Dominic slings an arm around Meg and Veronica as they tease Meg about her cheerleading. Shelly walks past and shoots a hard look at Veronica, before turning to Meg._

**Shelly: **Watch out Meg. She'll steal your man.

**Madison: **Slut would make out with anything that moved.

**Meg: **Veronica is my friend. She's not a slut, and she wouldn't do that.

**Dominic: **Wow, Meg. Are you saying you're interested in me?

_He fake swoons and tickles Meg, who squeals and pushes him away with a blush covering her cheeks._

**Shelly: **(slurring) You think it's funny now but you won't when he says her name when he's got his hands on your boobs.

_Everyone looks at each other questioningly, then at Veronica._

**Veronica: **Don't look at me, I have no idea what she's talking about.

**Madison:** (shrilly) Shelly, you're drunk, you're not making any sense.

**Shelly: **Duncan. He says her name when we're together.

_Shelly blinks and looks around as if just waking up from a nap. Seeing Veronica's shocked face, she sneers._

**Shelly: **Bitch. Who invited you?

_Turning to leave she stumbles over her own feet and into Madison, who steps backwards into Caz and his beer which pours down Madison's back before soaking into her jeans. Veronica's face is full of mirth as she watches the 09ers fall like dominos. _

**Madison:** (shouting) Veronica Mars! You did this!

**Shelly: **(looking around blankly) Opps!

**Veronica: **I don't see how you can blame this on me, but I'll happily take credit. (smiles evilly) Happy Birthday, Madison!

_Meg's friends laugh and soon the whole room is laughing at Madison's wet pants and red face. _

---------------

_Veronica plays off Shelly's words like they don't matter, but leaves Meg and her friends a few minutes later. Feeling stifled in the overly warm room, she opens the sliding glass door in the kitchen and walks outside. Seeing that the backyard is relatively unpopulated, Veronica skirts the pool to find a quiet corner. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** So according to Shelly, Duncan still thinks about me as a girl, not as a sister. I should get the paternity test back in a few days, then I'll know once and for all.

_Veronica looks like she's about the throw up and has her arms wrapped around herself, not because of the cold, but to try to hold herself together. Not knowing if her dad was her dad or if her first real boyfriend was also her brother made her stomach roll like she was on the Titanic. Taking a deep cleansing breath she sees Logan across the pool stumbling around and laughing with Dick and Chester. Recognizing the signs of extreme drunkenness in her former friend, turned enemy, turned well intentioned stalker she marches over to the boys. _

**Logan: **Veronica Mars! How nice to see you.

_His hand reaches over and pinches Veronica's cheek. She bats it away._

**Veronica:** Dick, how much has he had to drink?

**Logan: **Not enough. Woo!

_Logan holds up the bottle of tequila and takes a long swallow. _

**Dick:** How would I know, I'm not his mother.

_When Logan lowers the bottle she grabs it out of his hand. Logan frowns and tries to take it back but she hides it behind her back. Undeterred, Logan wraps his left arm around her to hold her close to him and tries to grab the bottle with his right. Twisting around, Veronica thrusts the bottle into Chester's hand. _

**Veronica:** Stop Logan, you've had enough.

**Logan: **(releasing her) Suddenly you care?

_Seeing that Logan's happy mood is dissolving, Dick tries to intercede before the tiny blonde can completely ruin Logan's buzz._

**Dick:** She cares. She always cares. That's our Ronnie.

**Logan: **(mumbling) Not anymore, not after…

**Veronica:** (alarmed) Logan.

**Logan: **What?

_He is distracted by the sight of Chester taking a drink from the bottle. _

**Logan: **Hey, that's mine.

_He steps forward to take the bottle back from Chester, but Veronica is in his path. She shoves him backward and the unexpected move forces Logan off balance. He tilts backwards and grabs Veronica to try to steady himself. Weighing at least 70 pounds more than her, his gambit fails and they both fall against the fence. Startled by the turn of events Logan looks down to see Veronica pressed into his chest. _

**Logan: **Ronnie. I told you if you want me all you have to do is say so.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Good to know. Now let go.

**Logan: **(pouts) I don't wanna.

_Veronica looks up at Logan incredulously, her chin resting on his chest as he has both arms wrapped around her like vices, plastering her smaller form to his tightly. _

**Chester: **Wait, so are we like friends with her again?

**Veronica:** No.

**Dick: **Yeah.

**Logan:** Stay away from her.

_Veronica struggles within Logan's grasp to free herself, but realizes that short of kneeing him in the balls, she is stuck until he decides to let her go. She sighs but stops squirming. _

**Logan: **(to Chester) Veronica is my friend. Anyone who says anything bad about her answers to me. Got it?

**Chester:** (placating) Sure, dude. No problem. Adding another hottie to the mix is always welcome.

_Dick reads the rage on Logan's face and punches Chester in the shoulder. _

**Dick: **No, dude. Veronica is, um, like a sister to us. Our little sister.

_Logan is appeased, but Veronica looks ill again and presses her face into Logan's chest to hide her reaction. Looking down at her blonde head, Logan relaxes his hold, and nods to indicate that Dick and Chester should leave. _

**Logan: **(softly) You ok?

**Veronica:** (muffled by his chest) No.

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica:** You're crushing me.

**Logan: **Oh. Sorry.

_Logan releases her but she only steps back a small distance. Unable to see her expression with her head tilted down, Logan lightly slides his hand across her jaw to cup her face. His thumb under her chin tilts her face upwards to reveal a troubled look. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica:** Did you drive here?

**Logan: **(confused by the change in topic) Yeah, why? You need a ride home?

**Veronica:** (seeing Logan's desire to please her) Can I have your keys?

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica:** Because you're drunk and you shouldn't drive, so can I have your keys?

**Logan: **I'm fine.

**Veronica:** You're drunk.

_Logan takes his hand off her face, only to slide it down her shoulder to grasp her upper arm._

**Logan: **So?

**Veronica:** (looks up at Logan through her lashes winningly) So, if you want to be friends with me again you need to stay alive to do so.

**Logan: **(caught off guard by her sudden change in attitude towards him)You know, Chaucer warned Against Women Unconstant.

**Veronica:** Chaucer. You're quoting Chaucer to me while you're hammered.

_They fall into a playful banter with the same ease that used to exist between them. Before everything changed. _

**Logan: **What's wrong with Chaucer? He had some good stuff.

**Veronica:** The Canterbury Tales? They should fall under the regulations for cruel and unusual punishment.

**Logan: **Forbid us something and that thing we desire.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan: **He was a smart man. Said love is blind.

**Veronica:** (confused) How drunk are you?

**Logan: **I'm fine.

**Veronica: **(bargaining) Give me your keys Logan, we'll get you some water. And I'll let you quote whoever you want to me for the rest of the night.

**Logan: **You want my keys? Get them.

_Logan leans his shoulders against the fence but his hips are jutted out towards Veronica. She frowns, then gapes at him as he indicates that she should find the keys in his pockets. Logan's gaze focuses on her mouth hanging open, then on her tongue as it nips out to dampen her lips. _

**Veronica: **You want me to….You're such and ass.

**Logan: **(shrugs) You want the keys.

_She steps towards him and gingerly slips her right hand into his left pocket._

**Veronica: **I hate you.

**Logan: **(placidly)I know.

_Veronica struggles futilely to move her hand around and find the keys. She glares up at Logan who smirks back at her._

**Veronica: **Are your keys even in this pocket?

**Logan: **How do you expect me to remember, I'm drunk.

**Veronica: **Great.

_She wiggles her fingers into the bottom of the pocket but only feels a tube of chap stick. Frustrated she huffs out a breath and tires to work her hand out of Logan's pocket. Seeing his self-satisfied smile she narrows her eyes at him. _

**Veronica: **You are so annoying.

**Logan: **(smiles)Humm.

_Eyeing his other front pocket suspiciously, she pats it from the outside, trying to determine if the keys are in there. Her movements abruptly stop, and her eyes widen comically as she sees the bulge in Logan's pants shift and grow. _

**Veronica: **(strangled) Are you going to put that away Logan?

**Logan: **(not embarrassed) What you want to go right here? (playfully) People will see.

**Veronica: **(reprimanding) Logan.

**Logan: **What? I'm a teenage guy and a hot girl has her hands down my pants. What did you expect?

**Veronica: **(eyes his erection) Not that.

**Logan: **(with laughter in his voice)You staring at it is not going to help it go away Veronica.

_Her eyes snap up to meet his and the tension wraps around them, blocking out anyone or anything else. Seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, Logan pulls her hand around to his back pocket. _

**Logan: **The key is in there.

_Maintaining their gaze she slides her fingers into his back pocket skimming along his buttock before feeling the key fob. Quickly pulling her hand back with the key, she smiles tremulously. _

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_Seeing Logan's answering smirk, she stumbles to retract her statement._

**Veronica: **I mean, um,

**Logan: **I think the proper etiquette demands that I thank you.

**Veronica: **(retreating) Right, ok. So, I'll see you later.

**Logan: **(teasing) You're just going to leave me here like this?

**Veronica: **(nervous) Yep, uh huh. That's my plan.

_She turns and practically runs back inside. Logan smiles smugly and leans against the fence again. Maybe getting Veronica Mars wasn't as impossible as he had thought._

-------------------

_Completely unsettled by the night's revelations, Veronica finds Wallace in the party and sticks to his side like glue for the next 45 minutes. When her phone buzzes in her pocket she pulls it out to see a Mac's name on the screen. Slipping away, she decides to go out to the front yard so she can hear and not be overheard. _

**Veronica: **Mac. Where are you?

**Mac: **Veronica. You gotta come back here.

**Veronica: **Back where?

**Mac: **(giggles) What?

**Veronica: **Where are you?

**Mac: **At the party. Where are you?

**Veronica: **In the front yard.

**Mac: **Why? Is Logan there with you?

**Veronica: **No. Where are you?

_Veronica can hear Mac giggling, and lots of voices in the background. Mac is clearly drunk and Veronica needs to find her. _

**Mac: **(giggling) You should come back here, I bet you'd be good at this.

**Veronica: **Good at what? Mac. Mac!

__

She can hear the phone being handed off to someone else as a male voice comes over the line. The scene cuts to reveal Casey standing in a crowded kitchen with a skinny brown haired guy doing a keg stand as the crowd counts slowly. Mac is smiling and happy but tips slightly off balance as Casey speaks into the phone.

**Casey: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Casey?

**Casey: **I found your friend.

**Veronica: **Great, where?

**Casey: **She's in the kitchen doing a keg stand.

**Veronica: **She's what? Never mind, can you stay with her, I'll be right there.

**Casey: **Sure. She's ok Veronica. Wasted, but ok.

**Veronica: **(relieved) Thanks Casey.

**Mac: **(in the background) Wee!

_Cut back to Veronica outside. She pinches her nose and turns to walk back into the house. Her progress is halted by Brian, the JV quarterback and Dick look-a-like on the stairs to the front porch. He deliberately blocks her path and leans over her, their height difference exaggerated by the steps. _

**Veronica: **(unimpressed)Move.

**Brian: **Not until you pay up.

**Veronica: **What are you talking about?

**Brian: **You owe me. I had a good thing with Tiffany, sex with no commitment. It was perfect. Then you broke up her and Dennis, and now she's all over me to take her out on dates and stuff.

**Veronica: **(disgusted) Yeah, you're right. My bad. Now move.

_Brian easily grips Veronica up by the shoulders and moves her to the side of the porch before releasing her. _

**Brian: **I was thinking, I heard you laid everyone on the football team, but I must have missed my turn.

**Veronica: **You're disgusting.

**Brian: **(sneering)I don't care what you think, as long as you spread your legs.

**Veronica: **Go to hell.

**Brian: **Not until…

_Veronica is reaching into her coat pocket to get out her pepper spray when Brian is suddenly on the ground next to her. She looks up to see Logan's enraged face. Dick is behind him with Chester. _

**Dick:** Hi Ronnie. (waving) I knew you'd start a fight.

**Veronica: **I didn't.

_Logan's fist connects with Brian's face as he leans over the kid menacingly. Veronica cringes at the crunching sound and moves away from the violence. _

**Brian: **(scared) She started it, she came after me.

**Dick:** No way dude. Why would Ronnie want you, she could have Logan.

**Chester: **Or Casey. (pauses to consider) Or me. Maybe Duncan too.

_Logan__hits Brian again, then releases him to glower at his friends. When he moves towards Chester with his fist still clenched, Chester backs away._

**Logan: **What did I say earlier?

**Chester: **You said not to say anything bad. How was that bad?

**Logan: **New order. Stay away from Veronica. Don't look at her.

**Dick:** Especially not at her tight ass.

**Logan: **(warningly)Dick.

**Dick:** I'm agreeing with you. No looking at Ronnie.

**Chester: **Now we're ignoring her?

**Veronica:** I'm right here. Hi. Still standing here.

**Logan: **Dick, (nods to Brian still lying on the porch) get him out of here. Get Chester here to understand, and spread the word.

**Dick:** Sure dude. I'm on it. Chester come on.

_Dick and Chester drag a bruised Brian away from where Logan and Veronica are standing in the corner of the porch. Veronica lifts Logan's hand to inspect it for damage, but sees that it is only lightly bruised. _

**Veronica: **(nonchalantly) You should start carrying around gloves if you're going to be fighting this much.

**Logan: **If you'd stay out of trouble I wouldn't have to fight.

_(simultaneously)_

**Veronica: **Logan, you don't have to…

**Logan: **Why are you out here alone…

_Both break off, and look at each other._

**Veronica: **Logan. (smiles crookedly) Thanks.

_Veronica goes up on her tip toes and her fingertips rest on Logan's stomach as she kisses him on the cheek. Logan looks stunned and Veronica herself is surprised at her action. Shaking her head she takes a step past him to go inside and find Mac. _

**Logan: **Veronica.

_Logan's hand on her upper arm stops her movement and swings her into his chest. Abruptly Logan's mouth descends and lands on hers. Veronica's eyes pop open wide, then flutter closed as her hands slide up his arms to hold onto his shoulders as his go around her waist. The first kiss, just a touch of his lips to hers lingers for a few seconds, then Logan places soft open mouth kisses on her lips before tilting his head and deepening the contact. _

_Veronica opens her mouth to allow access and their tongues meet tentatively at first, tangling gently. Then the kiss changes. From sweet and soft, it becomes frenetic and demanding, lips and teeth and tongue gnashing together. Her heart is racing and Logan can feel it pounding in her chest in time with his as his arms tighten around her for the second time that night and she slides up onto her toes to better align their bodies. _

_Their embrace is intense and desperate, and completely blocks out any thoughts or cautions that either might have had. There is only the sensation of each others bodies, hands, and mouths as they discover each other for the first time. _

_Logan's body burns hotly against hers, firm where she is soft, his arms bands of heat binding her to him. His scent a mix of musk, leather, and Logan, and the taste of his mouth, overwhelmingly tequila, swirl in her head making her dizzy. The world might be spinning around her but at this moment she felt safe and secure in Logan's arms. _

_Breaking away from her so they could both breathe, Veronica's eyes flutter open. Logan sees the dazed look and greedily kisses her again. Her lips are so soft and she feels so tiny pressed against him. Logan wants to wrap her up into him and never let her go. In the back of his mind he knows that the moment he does she will run. But not right now. Right now she is warm and pliant in his arms. Her mouth supple against his, sliding under his lips as he nips at her bottom lip with his teeth before sliding his tongue into her mouth again. Drawn to her honeyed taste, his mouth seals over hers again. Her hips are pressed snugly against his and her breasts are crushed against his chest. In that moment, Logan feels as if he had found something long lost, a real connection with another person. _

_Raw emotion flowed through the kiss, passion, guilt, forgiveness, fear, desire, acceptance, regret, and caring. Veronica breaks the kiss this time, drawing a shuttering breath in as Logan's liquid eyes bore into her. For once, both are truly stripped of their masks. Their faces show naked wonder, fear, and longing. Feeling reality creep back in slowly, Veronica blinks rapidly as she drops her hands from Logan's shoulders and pulls away. Not wanting to trap her, Logan allows the slight pressure to part his arms. Veronica takes a halting step backward, and looks over her shoulder at the door, then back at Logan. Her phone rings again and she sees Casey's name flash on the screen. _

**Logan: **Saved by the bell.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I have to go. Mac. She's drunk, I need to take care of her.

_With one last long look, Veronica opens the door and goes back inside. Logan expression shifts from awe, to sadness, to confusion as he sits down on the porch railing. He shifts uncomfortably as his erection tests the strength of his zipper. For the second time tonight Veronica has left him alone and aroused as she runs away. _

--------------------

_After gathering Mac from the kitchen with Wallace's help, Veronica deposits her on the front porch to go back inside to find someone to drive Logan home. Seeing no possible candidates, Veronica begins looking for Logan. Hoping to not find him with Amanda, she is glad to see him in the media room talking to John Enbom, with another bottle of tequila in his hand. _

**Veronica: **You ready to go?

_Veronica smiles but her eyes are shuttered and Logan is frustrated to not be able to read any emotion in her face. _

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Come on then.

_Logan follows her outside to the porch. _

**Veronica: **Alright. Wallace can you take my car home then bring it to me tomorrow?

**Wallace: **How are you getting home?

**Veronica: **I'll drive Logan and Mac home in his car.

**Logan: **I don't think so.

**Veronica: **You aren't driving. So you can either stay the night here or come with me.

_Her stubborn glare and jutted out chin convince him that this is not an argument he will win. _

**Logan: **(grumbles) Fine.

**Mac: **I don't think I should go home like this. My (frowns) parents won't like it.

**Veronica: **Then you shouldn't have gotten drunk.

**Mac: **They won't like you anymore either.

**Veronica: **(blows out a breath) You can come home with me.

**Wallace: **(indicating Logan) What about him?

**Veronica: **I'll drop him off at his house.

**Logan: **We all set? Let's go.

**Veronica: **Leave the bottle Logan.

_He sets it down on the porch railing as Veronica tries to help Mac down the stairs, but Mac pushes her away and walks a weaving path to Logan's X-terra. When Mac tries to open the front passenger door to climb in, Logan pushes her to the side and opens the back door before giving her a boost into the SUV. Veronica climbs into the driver's seat and fumbles with adjusting the seat and mirrors. Fastening his own seatbelt, Logan warns Mac to not throw up in his backseat. _

**Mac: **Ok. I'll just throw up on you instead.

**Veronica: **Leave her alone Logan, she's had a rough week.

_Driving towards the Echolls' house, Logan turns in his seat to stare at Veronica. Nonplused she glances over at him before staring resolutely at the road. _

**Logan: **Where are you going?

**Veronica: **Your house, to drop you off.

**Logan: **Not a good idea. My parents are home.

**Veronica: **Can't you just sneak in?

**Logan: **With the paparazzi out front?

**Veronica: **Back entrance.

**Logan: **They're vermin, but they're not dumb.

**Veronica: **Then what do you suggest?

_Logan just smiles at her benignly. She glares back. _

**Veronica: **Logan. You are not staying at my house.

**Logan: **Ok, I'm sure the paparazzi will be happy to get pictures of Connor Larkin's girlfriend driving my drunk ass home. Connor will be happy. (darkly) So will my Dad.

**Veronica: **(gritting her teeth) I can drop you off at Dick's.

**Logan: **He's probably already asleep. You want me to break in?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Sleep in the front yard?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **I could just come home with you.

**Veronica: **My Dad could be home.

**Logan: **If he was you wouldn't be bringing your drunk friend there.

**Veronica: **Aarg. Fine. But you're sleeping on the couch. And if you piss me off I'll sic Backup on you.

_Having won that round, Logan sits back with a huge smile covering his face. Now he won't have to follow Veronica home from school to find out where she lives now._

**Logan: **Yea, it's a slumber party.

---------------

_After settling Mac in her bed with ibuprofen and a glass of water, Veronica changes into red snowflake flannel pajama pants and a long sleeved grey shirt. Praying that Logan is already passed out on the couch, Veronica tentatively opens her bedroom door and walks down the short hallway to the living room. A very awake Logan is looking at the pictures and other nick knacks scattered around the room. Veronica opens the hall cabinet and pulls out a spare pillow and blanket before throwing them on the couch. She looks at Logan impassively. _

**Veronica: **You need anything else?

_While Veronica's expression reveals no emotion, Logan's is brimming over. Taking in her closed look he decides not to pursue any of the lines of questioning that are churning around in his head tonight._

**Logan: **Nope. That's it.

_Veronica nods then goes into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she comes out Logan is lying on the couch with his arms above his head. His eyes follow her as she walks into the kitchen to fill two glasses of water. Ignoring his stare, she sets one on the table next to the couch for him and crosses over to the door to turn off the overhead light and check the locks. As she extinguishes the light Logan's voice breaks the silence. _

**Logan: **Veronica. I'm sorry. (solemnly) I'm sorry that I hurt you when all I want to do is protect you.

_Veronica freezes and her eyes shift to meet his in the darkness. Enough light illuminates the room from the porch light and various electronics to show the play of emotions on her face. Sadness, anger, and grief flicker before she carefully smoothes her expression into blankness again. _

**Veronica: **GoodnightLogan.

**Veronica: **Goodnight Veronica Mars.

--------------

_Scene opens on the Mars's kitchen island the next morning. Mac is holding her head and drinking milky coffee. Logan, despite his bedhead and wrinkled clothes, is apparently not hung over. Veronica looks weary and preoccupied. When Wallace comes through the door whistling and happy, Mac glares at him. As Logan comes out of the bathroom, Wallace turns a questioning face to Veronica, who also glares at him. _

**Wallace: **Don't hate me because you got stupid last night.

**Veronica: **I didn't drink.

**Wallace: **No but you chose to go to an 09er party then you chose to bring two drunks home with you. Stupid.

**Veronica: **Fine. Give me the keys.

**Wallace: **(smiles)I was hoping you could drive Darrell and me to the beach this morning. Mom took the car to run errands and Darrell's been bugging me to take him all week.

**Veronica: **I'll take you when I take Mac home.

**Wallace: **Great, Darrell's in the car.

**Veronica: **(frowning)I'm not dressed.

**Wallace: **You're going to be in the car, not at the mall. Who cares?

**Logan: **I can take Mac home and drop you off at the beach, no problem.

**Veronica: **Logan you don't have to do that.

**Logan: **I want to. What are friends for?

_Veronica looks like she is about to argue then smiles gratefully. _

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Mac: **The end of days is coming. Veronica Mars just thanked Logan Echolls.

_Wallace laughs and even Veronica and Logan manage to smile. Veronica looks away, and Logan's eyes darken as both remember the last time she thanked him. And what came after. After Mac puts on her shoes, Wallace, Mac and Logan walk through the door. _

**Veronica: **Mac. You sure you're ok? With everything?

**Mac: **No. Not really. Maybe in a few days.

**Veronica: **I'm here if you need to talk.

**Logan: **I'll call to you later.

_Logan's words are light, but his expression is laden with meaning. _

**Veronica: **(with false cheer) Can't wait.

**Wallace: **Oh, hey V. I almost forgot, this was in the mail for you?

_He sends her a curious look as he pulls a plain white envelope out of his coat pocket and hands it to her._

**Wallace: **To Wallace Fennel and Veronica Mars. You wanna explain why you're getting mail at my house?

**Veronica: **(her face pales as she looks at the letter) Not really. No. Have fun at the beach.

_Veronica steps back and shuts the door before Wallace can question her further. As the door swings shut her eyes meet Logan's and seeing her anguished expression, Logan steps towards her but the door closes and Veronica slides the deadbolt in place. _

-------------

_Veronica stares pensively at the envelope for over an hour before she finally tears it open. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Mac did it. She took her doubts and faced the truth head on. I can do. I have to.

_She slides the single sheet of paper out, but doesn't unfold it. Taking a deep breath she unfolds the DNA test results and a huge smile lights up her face before crumbling as tears fill her eyes. Keith Mars is her father. Celeste was wrong. Or she lied. Either way didn't matter to Veronica right now. Her Dad was her Dad. Nothing could change that. A tremulous smile reappears and she wipes the tears away. Her Dad had always been there for her. Would always be there for her. No matter who came and went, it would always be the two of them. Always._

_------------------- _

_True to his word Logan's name flashes on her cell phone screen as she is blow drying her hair later that afternoon. Since she doesn't know what she wants to say or hear from Logan, or if he even remembers the kiss, she ignores the call. When her phone rings again a minute later she frowns and ignores him again. Finishing with her hair, she goes into her room and is pondering the clothes in her closet when her phone chirps in the downloaded frog ring tone that indicates she has a new text message. _

--

From: Logan

Pick up the phone or I'm coming over.

January 15, 5:47pm

--

_When the phone rings again she picks it up in a huff. _

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Connor: **Hey Veronica, are you ok?

**Veronica:** Oh, I, Connor, I thought you were someone else.

**Connor: **Another guy? Should I be jealous?

**Veronica:** (frowns) No. A girl from my history class. Group report. She flaked on her part so I have to do the whole thing tomorrow.

**Connor: **Oh, do you still want to go to dinner tonight?

**Veronica:** Yeah. It's not a big deal. I can finish the paper tomorrow.

**Connor: **Great, I'm on the road, so I'll be there in an hour.

_Her phone beeps and the screen says Logan is on call waiting._

**Veronica:** Ok. See you then.

**Connor: **Bye.

**Veronica:** Hasta.

_She presses the talk button to switch to Logan's call._

**Veronica:** Logan. What do you want?

**Logan: **Why are you ignoring my calls?

**Veronica:** (flippant) Because I can.

**Logan:** (frustrated)Damn it Veronica. Every time I think I'm making some headway with you, you shut me out.

**Veronica:** I'm busy Logan. My world does not revolve around you.

**Logan: **Then what were you doing that you couldn't answer the phone?

**Veronica:** Blow drying my hair. Now tell me what you want or I'm hanging up right now.

**Logan: **Come out to dinner with me.

**Veronica:** (gasps) What?

**Logan: **(softly) Dinner. Tonight. You and me.

**Veronica:** (smiles sadly) I can't.

**Logan: **Yes you can. I'll buy you so much Italian food that I'll have to roll you home.

_Scene cuts to Logan pacing circles in the Echolls' pool house._

**Veronica:** No. I really can't. I already have plans tonight.

**Logan: **(after a long pause) With Connor.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan: **Right. I should have known.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan: **See you at school on Monday Veronica.

_Logan flips the phone closed and shoves it in his pants pocket and continues pacing. He opens the liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of vodka, before giving a frustrated groan and putting in back in the cabinet. He pulls out his phone again and types in a quick text. Standing indecisively in the center of the room for a moment staring at the assorted bottles of alcohol, he exits the pool house and calls Dick to makes plans to go surfing the next morning. Dick invites him to a party that night but Logan begs off, saying he has something to do. _

_As he is walking up the central staircase in the main house his phone plays Burn by Usher, the ringtone Logan had assigned to Veronica the day before. _

--

From: Veronica

For lunch on Monday, I'd like Phil's BBQ. And don't forget the onion rings.

January 15, 6:03pm

--

_Logan smiles and practically skips up the stairs to his room._

_---_

_AN:_

_I really like this chapter. Ok, so I really like that they finally kissed and Logan is not being an ass. _

_I have to admit that I'm surprised by how interested I am in how many people don't review. I didn't think I would care, but I kinda do, so thanks again to the people who are reviewing. Since I do care, I will try to entice more of you to review with a teaser about what happens in the next chapter if you do review. _

_I was going to go in a different direction for their first kiss, but __Duna-i'm-not-insane-just-uniqe__ requested that the kiss not change from what was on the show. That got me thinking about how much I liked their first kiss too, so I tried to make it work within the story. _

_I'm also surprised by seeing my lack of word choice variety for a few words, notably—just, quickly, surprised and actually. I use them a lot! _

_I changed a few mistakes in earlier chapters; the only notable one is that I put Veronica and Duncan as dating in 8__th__ grade instead of in 9__th__. _


	10. Chapter 9 Veronica gives a little

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But really, doesn't the show belong to anyone who loved it?

**Thanks to all the reviewers, new and old.**

**New poll up in my profile—where do you think Lilly was between leaving the carwash and arriving at the Echolls? The timeframe doesn't work and I need to have an answer by the time I run into more 'Who killed Lilly' facts. My my reasoning she left the carwash at or after 3:30, then arrived at the Echolls around 5:45, and was caught on the red light camera at 6. That leaves at least an hour for her to be somewhere where no one saw her.**

AN:More cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order as suits my story. This chapter will have the last bits of Silence of the Lamb (really) and half of Clash of the Tritons events. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. So far she knows that Celeste told Duncan that Jake is Veronica's father and that is why Duncan dumped her, that Duncan doesn't remember what happened the day Lilly was killed, and that he has some sort of episodes. Connor and Veronica are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. He wants to know what happened to Veronica, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Veronica was outed as Connor's new "girlfriend" in the tabloids, who are also covering Aaron's affairs. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter.

**Chapter 9**

_Sunday morning dawns bright and sunny. The light shines through Veronica's bedroom window and illuminates her sleeping form covered in blankets. She moves restlessly under the covers. A slight smile flickers on her face then she frowns and turns her head cringing. As the sun creeps across her bed to finally light her face, she wakes up with a start and holds a hand over her racing heart. The dream is mostly forgotten but fragments flash before her. Her smiling at Duncan whose face changes from benign to furious, Logan worriedly rushing towards her, Connor smiling and opening a car door, Logan's eyes dark and brooding watching her from a distance. And finally, herself locked in Logan's arms. Kissing. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Oh God. I kissed Logan. Then I went out with Connor. Yep. Not complicated.

_She flops back in bed with a groan._

------------

_Scene cuts to the beach. The ocean swells undulate before curling up into waves and racing towards the shore. Several surfers bob up and down in the water dressed in wetsuits. One surfer __paddles to catch a wave and stands up on the crest, dropping into the curl and riding it for a solid 60 seconds. As the wave peters out, Logan lays back down on his board and turns to duck dive under the next approaching wave. He paddles out beyond the break, where the swells are rising and falling gently. Logan sits up on his board next to Dick who is also sitting on a board. _

**Dick: **Nice ride.

**Logan:** Thanks.

_They sit silently, alternating watching the horizon for any large swells and the break for changes. Logan surreptitiously shifts his shoulders and pulls on his wetsuit zipper to loosen the tight neoprene. They bob up and down in the water for awhile longer before Dick turns and begins paddling back in. After a moment more in the peaceful surroundings, Logan follows. On the beach he quickly peels off the long sleeved wetsuit from his torso revealing a Billabong rash guard. After Dick sheds his own suit, he shakes off the extra water from his hair by wagging his head back and forth rapidly. He sits on the lowered gate to Logan's X-terra as Logan fastens his board to the roof rack. Logan finishes and sits next to Dick just as Matt Barone, a guy from their class, eats it hard in a wave that closed on him. _

**Logan:** Ouch.

**Dick:** (chortling) Amateur.

_Logan cracks open a water bottle and after taking a drink offers the bottle to Dick._

**Dick: **Nah, I'm good.

**Logan:** How was the party last night?

**Dick: **Good. Tad fell in the pool. And Lizzie hooked up with Hank.

**Logan:** (amused) Who?

**Dick: **Meg's sassy little sister.

**Logan:** And Hank Didden?

**Dick: **Yep.

**Logan:** I thought he was dating Jasmine?

**Dick: **He was. Until last night when she found him with Lizzie in the pantry.

**Logan:** Sorry I missed it.

**Dick: **(distracted) Maybe Jasmine is up for a rebound.

_Logan laughs in response and they boys knock fists and look back at the waves._

**Dick: **Where were you last night dude? Oh, wait were you with Amanda?

**Logan:** No. Had something to do at home.

**Dick: **Dude that sucks.

----------

_Flashback to the night before at the Echolls' house. _

_Logan is sitting at his desk reading a webpage. The web address is visible and reads . Logan scrolls through pages and stops to read a list of the physical and emotional responses to sexual assault. Reading through the long list and further into post traumatic stress disorder, Logan remembers every harsh word, every rumor he spread or laughed at about Veronica's sex life, physically trying to intimidate her with his larger size. Seeing her tears, then later on her blank opaque stares. Frustrated and angry with himself he slams his fist on the desk causing a glass of water sitting there to jump. His face reveals his torment, and his hand is shaky as it reaches out for the glass. _

_Logan continues reading, and looks more and more bleak. He doesn't understand why Veronica, whose father was the sheriff for so many years, didn't report what happened to her. He knew she hadn't reported it because if she had he would have heard about it. Nothing stayed secret for long in Neptune. So there was no law and order justice, and neither had he heard or seen her go after anyone in her own bid for vengeance. Besides the assault itself this bothered Logan more than anything. _

_When he made a comment about her mom being a drunk she got him arrested by planting a bong in his locker. When Dick insulted her, his car developed a mystery problem. When Wanda narced on Veronica, Wanda got suspended from school the next week. So why no retaliation for what happened at Shelly's party? Because while Logan didn't know who or what exactly happened, he was sure it happened at Shelly's party. And if Veronica wouldn't get justice for herself, then who better than a friend to achieve it for her? _

_The sound of his stomach grumbling pulls Logan from his morbid train of thought. He reaches out for the glass, but finds it empty. Rubbing his eyes he stands and walks downstairs to the kitchen. Turning on the light, Logan begins pulling a large about of sandwich fixings from the refrigerator. His brow furrows as he mentally lists the people at Shelly's party. There had to be more than 100 people there, and most of them were wasted by the end of the night. Getting information from them wouldn't be easy. Most wouldn't even remember much. But if someone knew something about Veronica being hurt, they would probably remember that. But if someone did know, then why hadn't there been a rumor? Angry that he is not getting anywhere, and knowing that his only real chance at finding out who is responsible is to go through Veronica herself, Logan hangs his head. His hands clench tightly on the edge of the counter, his knuckles white. The roller coaster of emotion is wearing him out. He needs answers, needs to do something, but without any information there is nothing he can do. _

_Logan hops up to sit on the counter and eats his sandwich. He tries to focus on something more pleasant and remembers his various encounters with Veronica the previous night. Her annoyance, sadness, shock and finally the kiss. When they had been friends before Logan had never really thought about Veronica as a girl that he could hook up with. She was Lilly's naive best friend. Duncan's sweet girlfriend. The sheriff's innocent daughter. And they had kissed before. Small pecks at parties the result of spin-the- bottle or suck-and-blow._

_But the kiss last night had exploded all of Logan's expectations. In the past weeks Logan had managed an assorted and inventive catalogue of fantasies about Veronica. From the innocent of her bumping into him or standing with her ass pressed against his crotch, to him managing to get his hands under her skirt in the school broom closet, to exploring her body thoroughly with his mouth and making her scream his name over and over. _

_Logan's thoughts skid to a halt as he remembers who probably taught Veronica how to kiss. Who had the most experience with Veronica. His best friend. Duncan. Logan's face reveals his inner conflict as he continues to munch on his late night snack. Absorbed in his thoughts he doesn't hear a door close or footsteps approaching. _

_Aaron comes into the kitchen and pulls up short seeing Logan sitting on the counter lost in thought. His face contorts in anger as he sees the mess Logan made of the kitchen. Condiment bottles sit on the counter alongside open packages of cheese and sliced meats, and half an avocado and tomato lie on a chopping board with a knife. _

_Aaron steps forward, walking inexorably towards an unaware Logan. _

**Aaron:** (calm, but with an edge) Logan, look at the mess you made. Well, I shouldn't be surprised. You make a mess of most things.

**Logan: **(startled at first, then wary)Dad.

**Aaron:** (proselytizing) My son. Instead of helping his family try to regain some dignity, you're fighting in bars and at school. Staying out all night. Drunk, no doubt.

**Logan: **Dad, I….

**Aaron:** You're right. You can't help it. The drinking is in your blood. (pauses) From your mother's side.

**Logan: **(antagonistic) She only drinks to escape you and the media, the joyful life you're providing her with.

_Logan tenses up and prepares himself for the inevitable confrontation to come. His father had been itching for a fight ever since Logan had been getting "good" press for fighting to defend Veronica and his mother, while Aaron was being put on trial before the public every day as new photos and new women came forward as evidence of decades of extramarital affairs._

**Aaron:** (angrily) You have no idea how harsh life can be. You've never had to work for anything. Never had to face the consequences of any of your actions.

**Logan: **(harshly) That's not true.

_Directly in front of Logan now, Aaron steps up so their faces are only inches apart. His __eyes are narrowed and glitter with malice. _

**Aaron:** (menacingly) But you will learn. You will not embarrass me again.

_In an act of defiance, Logan thrusts his chin forward and quirks his mouth, daring Aaron to attack. __And in the ultimate show of disrespect for Aaron, he relaxes his shoulders. Saying without words that he is not frightened. Aaron's mouth tightens and one hand grasps Logan hard around the throat to pull him off the counter. Logan retains his arrogant disregard for a moment, then his face shutters, expressing no emotion, as his father slams him against the refrigerator door. Aaron's had slides around to the back of Logan's neck to push him forward in a prone position and march him towards the den. The site of Logan's punishments. _

_Thrusting Logan into the den, Aaron slides his belt out of his pant belt loops with a hissing sound. Logan straightens up and turns to face his father coldly, his eyes are dark and reflect no light as he pulls his shirt over his head. He accepts the punishment, the pain to come, not because he was wrong in this instance, but because he needed punishment for what had happened to Veronica. _

_Aaron's movements are calm and controlled. Before each strike he enumerates one of Logan's failings. Never does he yell. Control is tantamount. Logan's wide back becomes discolored in shades of pink and white and finally red as the belt cuts open a switch just below his shoulder blades. The sound and the rhythm of the belt with Aaron's voice droning in the background are routine. A ritual preformed with enough regularity that neither Logan nor Aaron have to put any effort or thought into their parts. Aaron punishes, Logan accepts. Maybe one day that would change, but for now it was sacrament. _

_End flashback_

_----------_

_Scene cuts back to the ocean with scattered surfers. The sky is lightening as the sun rises higher in the sky. Logan and Dick watch the waves and make scattered comments back and forth. While Dick is slumped comfortably, Logan sits ramrod straight and his movements are measured. _

**Dick:** Beav and I are going to the shooting range with my Dad this afternoon if you want to come.

**Logan:** (smiles) Thanks, not this time.

**Dick:** More stuff to do around the house?

**Logan:** What are you my assistant, you need a copy of my schedule?

**Dick:** As if.

**Logan:** So?

**Dick:** You hanging out with Ronnie?

**Logan:** (looks back towards the waves) Not likely. She's probably spending the day with Connor.

**Dick:** She's still dating him?

**Logan:** I guess.

_Silence falls between them but it is not as comfortable as before. Dick looks __steadily at Logan. Logan catches the look and narrows his eyes._

**Logan:** What?

**Dick:** At the party last night.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Dick:** There was some talk.

**Logan:** Am I going to have to beat you like a piñata to spill your guts? Talk about what?

**Dick:** Ronnie.

**Logan:** (harshly) What was said?

**Dick:** The usual. Just that she's getting around the 09ers now.

**Logan:** Who?

**Dick:** Luke, Casey, you, Duncan, and Connor.

**Logan:** No, who was talking?

**Dick:** Some of the girls.

**Logan:** (coldly) Who?

**Dick:** Shelly, Madison, and Emma Harris.

**Logan:** I told you to tell them to lay off.

**Dick:** I did. (shrugs) You know how girls are. (seeing Logan's angry stare) They talk. You can't stop that.

**Logan:** I can. And I will.

**Dick:** Emma wants Casey. And Madison and Veronica never were friends.

**Logan:** I don't care why they were saying it. I want them to stop. Period.

**Dick:** Did you hear what Shelly said at Madison's party about Duncan and Veronica?

_Logan's eyes widen as he listens to Dick gossip about what Shelly said about Duncan still being in love with Veronica. If it came down to losing his friend or having to give up Veronica again, Logan wasn't sure what he would do. He had chosen Duncan before, and that had resulted in Veronica getting hurt. Logan shifted his shoulder again, trying to ease the stinging on his back. __As much as he enjoyed surfing and he felt most peaceful out on the water, salt water and open cuts were not a good idea. He would punish whoever had hurt her, but in his heart, he welcomed the pain he was currently feeling. He deserved punishment. He had hurt her, shunned her, glad to have someone to focus his anger and hurt on. And she had taken his punishment and so much more. She hadn't deserved it. _

_---------------------_

_At the Mars home later that afternoon, Keith comes through the door to be met by a beaming Veronica. She immediately wraps him in a big hug, before he even has time to set down his duffel bag. _

**Keith:** (squeezing her back while looking for injuries or signs of tears) Honey, you ok?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Can't a girl be happy to have her Dad home?

**Keith:** You and Connor have a fight?

**Veronica:** (breaks the hug) No. I told you. I'm just glad to see you.

**Keith:** (disbelievingly) Ok.

**Veronica:** (adamantly) I am. We don't get to spend enough time together.

**Keith:** (incredulously) You want to spend time with your old man?

**Veronica:** Yep. How about we go to the zoo?

**Keith:** The zoo?

**Veronica:** Why not, it's a gorgeous day outside.

**Keith:** It's 55 degrees.

**Veronica:** So no ice cream. You can buy me hot chocolate and a churro.

**Keith:** You're serious.

**Veronica:** I am.

_Keith gives up trying to figure out the mood swings of his 17 year old daughter and goes with it. It won't be too many more months before she leaves to go to college. He has to take the moments that present themselves. But he reminds himself to check in more often on his next trip. _

-----------------

_Elsewhere, Mac is driving down a residential street looking in the rearview mirror at the house that could have, should have, been hers. And the mother that was. And wasn't. Mac's face is tight as she heads towards home. To the warm family that loves her, even if they don't really get her. Arriving Mac climbs out of the car and looks towards the slightly beat down house she has always called home. It might not be as grand as the Sinclair home, or have a library, but it did have love. Veronica was right. They loved her. They had chosen to keep her. It was as simple and as complicated as that. Mac's emotions were still in turmoil, but that one thing she knew for sure. She was loved for herself. Veronica had solved the mystery of the million dollar hospital settlement, her Dad was a poor businessman. But he was a good father. _

_Walking into the house Mac is drawn to the living room where her brother is watching TV. Curious that he is sitting silently and there are no sounds of gunshots or explosions, she finds him entranced by Fritz Lang's silent film masterpiece, Metropolis. Mac smiles at him and sits when he lifts his feet to make room on the couch. She sets her bag and the book she was carrying, The Westing Game, on the floor by her feet. _

**Ryan: **(hushed tones) It's an all day Fritz Lang marathon.

**Mac: **Cool.

_Mac's mom comes into the room and hands Mac a bowl of popcorn. She trails a hand over both her children's heads, ruffling their hair as she leaves them to watch their strange movies. Mac had introduced Ryan to silent films and Japanese martial arts films years earlier and it was the only thing they could agree on. _

----------------

_Arriving at school on Monday morning, Veronica was queasy. Facing Logan after the kiss, facing Duncan to tell him they weren't siblings, facing another long week at school with the idiots. None of it sounded good t__o Veronica, but finals were next week so cutting was not an option. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **To add insult to injury I have to see the school counselor, Rebecca James, today as part of her grant funded study on the effects of long term grief on adolescents. How did the Kanes ever manage to let that one slip past? I guess when you're hiding that many secrets, some things are bound to slip through the cracks. In fact, I'm counting on it.

_The only good news in that scenario was Veronica's plan to benefit from the sessions, and the fact that she had negotiated to have her session during 4__th__ period, forcing her to miss PE. Getting her books from her still shiny clean locker, Veronica closes the door to see Logan leaning on the locker next to hers. Startled, she tenses up then makes an effort to relax._

**Logan:** (casual) How was the rest of your weekend?

**Veronica: **(smiles tightly) Good.

**Logan: **Where'd he take you?

_Veronica looks at Logan questioningly. _

**Logan: **Connor.

**Veronica: **We went to a French restaurant in Rancho Santa Fe.

**Logan: **Mille Fleurs.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **(matter of factly) You don't like French food.

_Veronica begins walking towards her class. Logan falls in step next to her, ignoring the stares and whispers that follow in their wake._

**Veronica: **I'm trying new things. It was actually good. You just have to order carefully.

**Logan: **What'd you have?

**Veronica: **Quiche.

**Logan: **(amused)You went to one of the best French restaurants in the country and had quiche.

**Veronica: **Well I don't speak French, Connor doesn't either and the menu was in French.

**Logan: **(leans in closer to her) You should have called me, I could have translated for you.

**Veronica: **(one eyebrow wings up) Cause that wouldn't have been awkward at all.

**Logan: **What? You and I are friends, Connor and I are friends. Amis aident des amis.

**Veronica: **Right. Whatever you said.

_They walk along together, side by side. The silence between them is comfortable at first but Veronica's anxiety grows as the silence stretches. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well this is awkward. Does he even remember kissing me? If he's not going to say anything, I certainly won't. In this particular case imitating an ostrich and firmly planting my head in the sand sounds like the best possible option. All righty, Logan. We'll just skip over the two minutes in heaven we had. You wanna pretend it never happened? No argument here. My lips, for all intents and purposes, are sealed.

**Logan: **You didn't do anything wrong you know.

_Logan's deep voice breaks her train of thought and draws her eyes to his. _

**Veronica: **What? When?

**Logan: **With me. At the party.

_He is not smiling, not smirking, not gloating. He looks and sounds sincere. Her stomach flips over._

**Veronica: **(timorous)Oh.

**Logan: **You're not Connor's girlfriend. So unless you've had a conversation about being exclusive, then you didn't cheat.

_Logan looks deeply into Veronica's eyes, which skitter side to side trying to find something to look at, anything but Logan to focus on. _

**Veronica: **Ok. (tight smile) Good to know.

_They continue walking towards Veronica's class. When they reach Mrs. Murphy's room, they stop and Veronica looks up at Logan startled that he is still with her even though his Spanish class is two hallways over. _

**Veronica: **(uncertain) Logan.

_He smiles with ease, but it doesn't reach his eyes, which are dark and swirling with emotions that belie his ease and comfort with the topic. He points at the hallway clock and his hand gestures like a gun going off as the warning bell rings. _

**Logan: **Gotta go. See you in Journalism.

_Veronica smiles, but the tension in her face is obvious. She stares after him as he walks away. A frown forms and the lines on her forehead become pronounced as she notes that something with his walk is not right. The natural grace that is usually present is missing today. Meg arrives at class and pulls Veronica into the classroom. The two girls take their seats as Mrs. Murphy begins lecturing once again on Chaucer. _

_----------_

_On her way to second period Veronica hears some of the new rumors going around. At least with two parties this weekend there were more stories than just ones about her to go around. And no one had seen Logan and her kissing. Sitting in Mr. Rooks classroom waiting for class to start, she holds an open seat next to her for Wallace. She glares down a classmate that looks at her too blatantly. Ignoring the gossip as she has done for over a year she focuses on history, which has a way of repeating itself._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Germanic hoards had nothing on high school students.

_Bored with the review lecture, Veronica daydreams imagining different ways to tell Duncan they are not related. "Hey Duncan, so you know how you dumped me because you thought your Dad was my Dad too? Guess you were wrong." Or how about, "So Duncan, heard any good paternity test results lately?" No? Well there was always, "You're an idiot, your Mom's a bitch, and I'm happy to say you are not my bother because that is not a family I can imagine belonging to." Veronica had no idea what happened after Duncan knew. Did they suddenly start talking again? Become friends? Pick up where they left off? No, definitely not. Despite Logan's enlightened dating philosophies, she was a one man kind of girl, and she was with Connor. And if she wasn't…well that wasn't something she was ready to consider. But she knew Duncan was not the next best option. Not even in the top three. _

_As she slips into a computer work station in the corner of the journalism room where no one can spy on her or sneak up on her she tries to focus on her story assignments. An IM dialogue box requesting her approval popped up on her screen and she saw Logan's school email name, LEcholls, at the top. Accepting the chat, she popped her head up over the top of the work station to see Logan a few feet away. Meeting his eyes with a smile, she sat back down to see what he had to say._

_**LEcholls:**__ I'm bored. What are you doing?_

_**VMars**__: Writing my stories. _

_**LEcholls:**__ Boring. Want to play internet poker?_

_**VMars:**__ No. _

_**LEcholls:**__ Want to play internet hearts?_

_**VMars:**__ No._

_**LEcholls:**__ You're no fun. _

_**VMars:**__ According to today's rumors, I'm lots of fun._

_**LEcholls:**__ What did you hear?_

_**VMars:**__ That you and Casey are good sharers. You must have paid attention in kindergarten._

_**LEcholls:**__ I told them to stop._

_**VMars: **__And I told you, you're not the dictator of our fair kingdom. People don't follow your orders._

_**LEcholls:**__ Most do._

_**VMars:**__ Maybe. Don't worry. It's nothing new. _

_**LEcholls: **__Want to make up some rumors of our own?_

_**VMars: **__No. _

_**LEcholls:**__ See, no fun._

_**VMars: **__Lilly and I did that once and it came back to bite us in the ass. _

_**LEcholls:**__ Oh?_

_**VMars: **__We were gonna make up some crazy story about how we ended up in the back of the limo with some celebrity after the premier party for Beyond the Breaking point, and ended up at the Viper room with Johnny Depp getting tattoos._

_**LEcholls**__: What happened?_

_**VMars**__: We even got fake tattoos to put on, but some blonde girls were surrounding you all night and Lilly got mad, then she got drunk so we ended the night early with her puking out the window as a taxi drove us back to Neptune. _

_**LEcholls:**__ So? Is there a point to this story, cause I'm bored again. _

_**VMars: **__We forgot about the fake tattoos and the next week we heard that we both had gotten tattoos. _

_**LEcholls: **__I remember that, so what's the problem? You succeeded, you made your own rumor. _

_**VMars:**__ It was a blue star tattoo, but according to the rumor, I had tried to get Duncan's name in a heart on my ass and Lilly had yours on her chest._

_**LEcholls: **__Sweet._

_**VMars: **__No the rumor said we had gotten the tattoos wrong, Duncan's name on Lilly's boob, your name on my ass._

_**LEcholls**__: LOL_

_**VMars:**__ It didn't help that you and Lilly were fighting and Duncan was always pulling down my shirts to cover my back. _

_**LEcholls**__: Duncan is weird. I'd love to see you show some more skin._

_**VMars**__: Great. That's helpful._

_**LEcholls:**__ And Veronica? You want to tattoo my name on your ass? I want to be there to see that._

_**VMars:**__ You want to see my Dad and his shotgun afterwards too?_

_**LEcholls:**__ Not so much._

_-------------------_

_Checking the hallways to make sure they are clear of naked boys, Veronica walks quickly away from Mrs. James office, and deposits the extra stapler on the bench outside the office. Her mouth watering in anticipation of today's meal, she impatiently agrees to take the case from Mark, the guy from Madison's party, to research his parents and then hurried outside to find that Phil's BBQ had already been delivered to her table. Wallace was smelling the BBQ half chicken with a blissful look, and Mac was munching on corn on the cob. There was also a spring salad, veggie burger, and the hallowed onion rings. Veronica plopped down and pulled the onion ring container closer to her. Looking up to find Logan, she holds his gaze as a slow smile spreads over her face. Logan smiles back and turns to talk to his friends at their table, his own order of onion rings and baby back ribs in front of him. Veronica watches as Logan swallows three bright orange pills with his soda. Dick looks from his pizza to Logan's food enviously. _

**Dick: **Dude, how come you get Phil's? You ordered for Ronnie, you couldn't have added some ticklers for me?

**Logan:** She's hot, you're not.

_-------------------_

_Veronica is called out of her 6__th__ period calculus class to meet Vice Principal Clemmons and Deputy Lamb for a locker search. Veronica didn't know they had one scheduled so she is puzzled as to what they are looking for. When she opens the door and a cascade of blank fake IDs fall out she knows she's in trouble. Someone set her up. Lamb claps the cuffs on her just as the bell rings and the hallway floods with students. _

_Veronica is led past John Sawyer who is enjoying the moment and gives her a salute. He had hated her since she made a game winning goal against him in a guys verses girls soccer match in 8__th__ grade. Julie Sands grins and takes a snapshot as she passes. As Lamb frog marches her out of the school, she sees Duncan's shocked face next to Logan's alarmed one. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Gosh, I hope they use that shot in the yearbook.

_At the Sheriff station, Veronica sits in an interrogation room with her head on the table. Cliff comes in behind her. _

**Veronica**: Know any good lawyers?

**Cliff:** Very cute. I know an adequate one. Your bail has been posted. $500 because you are a juvenile with ties to the community.

**Veronica**: (snarky) They take Diners Club here? Seriously, Cliff, thanks. How much do I owe you?

**Cliff:** $100 for my time. We'll just add it to your tab.

**Veronica**: Your time? What about the bail?

**Cliff:** I didn't pay it.

**Veronica**: (surprised) Who did?

**Cliff:** (looks at the paperwork) A Mr. Logan Echolls. Friend of yours?

**Veronica**: (changing the subject) Is there any way you could not tell my dad about this?

**Cliff:** Why didn't you call him?

**Veronica**: He's busy chasing a bail jumper in Arizona, left this morning.

**Cliff: **Trust me, your Dad's gonna find out one way or the other. Your court date is next Tuesday, 9am.

_Veronica stands up to leave and grabs her jacket._

**Veronica**: So, are we gonna beat this rap?

_Cliff runs through the charges briefly, and points out Rick to Veronica as the one who fingered her as the fake ID maker as Rick passes by. Veronica chases him down and agrees to let the scared kid meet her at school tomorrow to explain himself. _

_Driving to Mars Investigation's office, Veronica runs through her new plan for the week, namely clearing her name and taking down whoever was responsible. Sitting on the couch in her office checking the sound recording from Mrs. James office, she is interrupted just after 5:30 when Wallace shows up to check in and tease her about being arrested. He has her books and homework for her and after some good natured banter, agrees to poke around to see who is selling fake IDs at school. _

_Wallace leaves to get home for dinner as Logan enters. The boys nod to each other cordially. _

_Veronica looks up and carefully holds a neutral expression. _

**Veronica:** Hey. Thanks for posting bail.

**Logan:** Like I said earlier friends help friends.

**Veronica:** Good, well, friend. I appreciate your help.

**Logan:** (awkward) So what happened? I mean why were you arrested?

**Veronica:** Don't worry, I got it covered.

**Logan:** I can help. I want to help.

**Veronica:** (offputting) And you did, you posted bail. The intrigue part are more my area than yours.

**Logan:** Veronica…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) and I promise to show up in court if I can't get the charges dropped so you'll get your money back.

**Logan:** You know I don't care about the money. It's not important.

**Veronica:** To you. Money is important when you don't have enough. Or when you need bail money. Are we really going to fight about me thanking you?

**Logan:** (rueful smile) You're welcome. Now, let me help.

**Veronica:** No need. I work best alone.

**Logan:** You're not alone. Not anymore.

**Veronica:** There are a lot of things that changed in the last year Logan, a lot of things I had to get used to. And being alone was one of them.

_Logan sits on the couch next to her, close but not touching. He leans forward to put his elbows on his knees then grimaces quickly and sits up careful to not lean back against the couch. _

**Logan:** Accepting my help doesn't have to mean you forgive me Veronica. I'm trying here. It would be nice if you could give just a little.

_He turns his head and stares her in the eye, his asking for acceptance, hers flashing her rejection. He holds her gaze resolutely until she blinks, breaking the stare. The building tension dissipates._

**Veronica:** I'm, I. (takes a deep breath) I am. Giving a little. You're here. We're being….friendly. That's progress.

**Logan:** (blurts out) Why didn't you go to the police?

**Veronica:** (confused) Lamb came to me, you saw it.

**Logan:** No, after, after what happened, after Shelly's party.

**Veronica:** (stands up quickly and puts space between them) I'm not talking about that. Not to you. I thought I'd made that clear.

_Logan stands and takes a step towards her, but halts when she takes another step back to maintain the distance between them._

**Logan:** Did you talk to anyone? Did you go to counseling? It's important that you talk about it Veronica.

**Veronica:** (jaw tight, eyes dark) What, you googled sexual assault and now you're an expert?

**Logan:** (ignores her anger) Is that what happened? Sexual assault? What does that mean?

**Veronica:** (with finality) Logan, stop.

**Logan:** (anguished) I can't stop Veronica. Just tell me who hurt you and you'll never have to see them again.

_Veronica's face is a mask of misery and Logan looks despondent, she is breathing heavily. Meeting his eyes for a moment, Veronica turns her back on him and wraps her arms around herself. _

**Veronica:** (coldly) Leave.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** I told you, I don't want to talk about it. Friends respect each other's wishes. (emphasis on the word friends) You aren't respecting mine so I'd like you to leave.

**Logan:** No. Sometimes being a friend means helping a friend with a problem whether they want you to or not. (emphasizing the word friend each time) It's being there whether they want you there or not.

_At the end of his little opus on friendship, Logan sits back down and carefully leans back, propping his feet up on the coffee table, crossing his legs at the ankles, to assume a pose of casual comfort and ease. The pose of someone with lots of time to waste. Veronica has turned to watch him and narrows her eyes at his careful movements. Looking at him quizzically, she moves back towards him. _

**Veronica:** What's wrong with your back?

**Logan:** (startled) Nothing.

**Veronica:** You're lying. Are you hurt?

**Logan:** I'm fine.

**Veronica:** You are hurt. What happened?

**Logan:** Leave it alone Veronica.

**Veronica:** Oh, so it's ok for you to pry into one of the most painful things in my life, but I can't ask you about an obvious injury.

_They stare each other down again, her obstinance warring with his stubbornness. Neither giving an inch. _

**Logan:** (rolling his eyes) Fine. I guess we call this one a draw?

**Veronica:** Fine.

**Logan:** I still want to help.

**Veronica:** And I still don't need your help.

**Logan:** (pouting) Fine.

**Veronica:** (smug) Fine.

**Logan:** So now what?

**Veronica:** Now I go home, and cook some dinner.

**Logan:** That sounds like a very bad idea. Give me your keys.

**Veronica:** (confused) What?

**Logan:** Your keys. (he throws her words from the party back at her) If we're gonna friends again you need to stay alive. Unless you're having cookies for dinner you shouldn't be cooking. I'll buy you dinner.

_Logan holds his hand out palm up, waiting for her keys to be deposited in his palm._

**Veronica:** (exasperated but also amused) I'm not giving you my keys, but if you were to buy me food I could be persuaded to hang out here awhile longer.

**Logan:** (pulling out his phone) Luigis?

**Veronica:** You have to ask? I was arrested today, comfort food is required.

**Logan:** You want ice cream too?

**Veronica:** Spumone.

_Logan calls in the order for delivery, ordering enough food for several people, he also orders extra spaghetti and meatballs for Veronica to take home for dinner tomorrow. _

**Logan:** All set. The food should be here in 30 minutes.

**Veronica:** How much did you order? I know I like to eat, but I think you went overboard.

**Logan:** You'll be working your case this week right? No time to cook? So you'll have extra food.

**Veronica:** You know, if you were any good at intrigue and planning ahead you'd have copied my keys when you had the chance.

**Logan:** But then I would have been breaking Wallace's trust and taking advantage of the situation. Hardly the way a friend behaves.

_She smiles crookedly at him, and once again notices how awkwardly he is sitting on the couch. Logan picks up her English lit book and opens it to some sonnet or poem, mouthing along to the words. _

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** What's wrong with your back?

_Logan meets her gaze and is undone by the look of sincere compassion there. _

**Logan:** I was surfing yesterday. I got rolled in a wave and came up under my board. The fin hit me pretty hard.

**Veronica:** (swallows hard then forces a smile, lightly) Why didn't you just say so?

**Logan:** Guys don't talk about shit like that.

**Veronica:** (sounds amused) Cause you're so macho.

**Logan:** (quirks an eyebrow) I'm all man.

**Veronica:** Macho does not prove mucho.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and sits back down on the couch, opening her computer to run a background check on Rick. The screen reveals that his name is Richard Springfield, parents divorced, one older brother, currently at CalTech, mother is a librarian, father's info not available. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Not very enlightening. Much like Logan's story about his back. It is hurt, but not from surfing. He lied. But to cover up what? What is he hiding?

_The food arrives and they both dig in. Veronica is sitting on her knees on the floor, her plate resting on the table. Logan is still sitting on the couch, but is a bit more relaxed. He is regaling her with his own version of Canterbury Tales, making it much more interesting and memorable. Logan's mnemonic tricks should help Veronica get an even higher grade on the final next week. Sitting back and rubbing her stomach, Veronica spoons a mouthful of Spumoni into her mouth. Logan watches incredulously. _

**Logan:** How do you eat so much and stay so tiny?

**Veronica:** (around a mouthful) Dunno. I just do.

**Logan:** One day you're going to explode.

**Veronica:** Doubt it.

_Logan grabs the spoon from her hand and eats some Spumoni with exaggerated slow enjoyment as she pouts until he returns the spoon._

**Veronica:** This is nice.

_Logan looks at her questioningly._

**Veronica:** Eating with you. You've been buying me food for a week, but this is the first time we've eaten together.

**Logan:** Except for New Years.

_Logan grimaces as he realizes he just inserted Connor into the conversation. _

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_They finish eating and Logan waits and watches while she locks up and safely starts her car and drives away before climbing into the Xterra._

-----------------------

_Flashback, Echolls pool area_

_It's a bright sunny day Veronica is wrapped in a sarong while Lilly suns herself wearing a tiny white bikini. _

**Veronica:** Lil, is something wrong with Logan?

**Lilly:** I don't know. Why?

**Veronica:** Nothing, he's just acting weird. I though maybe he was mad at me for something?

**Lilly:** (laughing) Mad at little Miss Perfect? Impossible.

**Veronica:** I'm being serious. I tickled him and he pushed me away.

**Lilly:** So. Maybe he wanted to you tickle something else.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Lilly. He's your boyfriend. You tickle whatever needs tickling, I just wanted to know if something is bothering him.

**Lilly:** What could be bothering him? He has us two gorgeous girls to keep him company while the Donut is off at soccer camp.

**Veronica:** (quietly) Maybe he just wants you here, Lil. Not me.

**Lilly:** Veronica Mars. You're going to give yourself premature wrinkles with all this worrying. If Logan and I need some alone time we'll sneak off somewhere (winks). Don't you worry yourself on that account.

_Logan comes out of the house's sliding glass doors, effectively ending this line of conversation. He drops down on a lounger next to Lilly, sitting with his t-shirt and board shorts on. _

**Logan:** So I was thinking you two could stay the whole weekend. The 'rents are both out of town, Veronica you can tell the Sheriff that you're at the Kane's, and vice versa.

**Lilly:** Party?

**Logan:** No. Not this time, maybe just invite a few people over?

**Lilly:** Exclusive? I like it. Who are we excluding?

**Veronica:** Oh, that's ok, I have a book I was going to read this weekend, I'll just go home in a bit.

**Logan:** No way Mars. You are not leaving me here alone with Lilly. She will whine until I go fetch you back. You're staying. Besides who will hold her hair back when she drinks herself stupid.

**Veronica:** I vote for Madison.

**Lilly:** (aghast) What? No way, she'd take a picture and use it to blackmail me.

**Veronica:** (giggles) No, I vote that we exclude Madison.

_Logan and Lilly laugh and joke that they will corrupt Veronica yet. _

_End Flashback_

_--------------------_

**Veronica Voiceover:** There were lots of times that Logan didn't seem quite right. And there were lots of times he kept his shirt on when it was hot, even when we were swimming. What ever is going on has been going on for awhile.

------------------

_The next day Logan pulls into school listening to some blowhards on the radio discussing his family drama to pump up their own ratings. It's a Tuesday and that means new tabloid issues, and new pictures of his Dad. It's been a month straight of front page coverage and Logan is increasingly weary of the exposure. John Enbom knocks on his window to get Logan's attention and pulls Logan over to look at the latest prank at school. The fountain out front was solid blue jello with fiber optic wires shaped to look like cascading water, and the raised plant beds around the flagpole had been dug up and replaced with a fish pond full of coy. _

_Veronica is also at school despite her three day suspension. Instead of being in class she is in her car in the back student parking lot, hidden under a blue car cover. She listens to Weevil talk to Mrs. James via the bug planted in her stapler and is stunned to learn that Lilly had a relationship with Weevil. Maybe Lilly was better at keeping secrets than Veronica had thought. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Why didn't Lilly tell me about him? Was Weevil her big secret? No, the relationship was over. Unless Weevil is lying. And the police questioned him? How come I didn't see that in the files?

_Sending Rick a text to meet her at her car, she quickly gets the information she needs from him. Neptune has it's own secret society. Interesting. It explained to streaking yesterday. Part of the 12 labors as Rick called it or the pledging period. And Duncan was part of it. That should make finding them easy enough. Follow Duncan, find his Triton buddies who set her up. _

_Wallace calls her during lunch and tells her all about his discovery into the fake ID business. Driving back to the office to pick up supplies, she sneaks into school during 5__th__ period to set up the camera to record locker 110, and plants a tracker on Duncan's car. When Wallace drops his envelope into the locker with her cash, he flashes the camera the peace sign. _

_The tracker puts Duncan at soccer practice after school so Veronica heads back to the office to do some paperwork while she waits for his next move. As she walks into the office and sees Cliff she realizes her Dad is home and immediately tries to proclaim her innocence. _

**Veronica: **Hi, Dad. Their case is fuzzy and circumstantial.

**Keith:** (laughing) You know the odd thing? Those were also her very first words.

_Veronica tells him what she has learned so far and promises to let him know if she needs any help. Keith in turn tells Veronica about Tim's parents' lawsuit which names her and several bars in the area._

_When the tracker indicates that Duncan has gone home after practice Veronica drives over to make sure he doesn't get picked up by someone else. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **It would be helpful if I could get a tracker into Duncan's phone. Maybe Logan can help after all.

_Sitting outside the Kanes' house, Veronica calls Connor to beg off their date tomorrow. Seeing no easy answers presenting themselves, she needs to be free to follow Duncan to wherever he might go. She curls into the passenger seat with a book on ancient Greek Gods, to research the Tritons, and wait for Duncan to make a move._

------------------

_Back at Mars Investigation, Aaron hires Keith to find out who is providing the tabloids with all the pictures. Aaron tells Keith that Lynn's mental state is beat down by the scandal and that he is worried about her._

------------------

_Wednesday at school. Veronica is waiting for Logan by the new coy pond. _

**Logan: **What's up Auguste Dupin?

**Veronica: **Who?

**Logan: **Edgar Allen Poe's detective August Dupin?

_Veronica is still looking blankly at Logan._

**Logan: **He was in The Murders in the Rue Morgue and The Purloined Letter.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **Are you sure you're supposed to be the smart one?

**Veronica: **What are you talking about?

**Logan: **Duncan was the nice one, Lilly the fun one, you were the smart one.

**Veronica: **And who were you?

**Logan: **The witty one.

**Veronica: **I suppose quotation is a serviceable substitute for wit.

**Logan: **Ridicule is the tribute paid to the genius by the mediocrities.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Are you done? Cause I have a request.

**Logan: **More food? Have you been checked for a tape worm?

**Veronica: **Not food. I need you to do something for me. More in line with the Purloined Letter than the Naked Chef.

**Logan: **Name it.

_Veronica bites her lip much to Logan's interest. She looks up at him through her lashes and Logan realizes that whether she realizes it or not she is flirting to get what she wants from him. That can't be good._

**Veronica: **I need you to bug Duncan's phone.

**Logan: **(recoiling) What? Why?

**Veronica: **He's involved with a group that is responsible for me being arrested. I need to know where he is this week so I can find them.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Logan, I'm not saying Duncan did anything, but I need to follow him to find his new friends.

**Logan: **What new friends?

**Veronica: **I don't know, that's why I need to follow him.

**Logan: **I feel a new rumor coming on.

**Veronica: **It's already been a rumor. Now I'm making it true.

**Logan: **Veronica, he's my friend, my best friend.

**Veronica: **(disappointed) Fine. You were the one who said you wanted to help.

**Logan: **Help you, yes, not help lojack Duncan.

**Veronica: **Whatever, I should have known better.

_She turns to leave and Logan watches her contemplatively. _

**Logan: **Wait.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan: **Give me the damn bug. I'll do it.

**Veronica: **Thanks Logan. But actually it will work better if you get his phone then bring it to me so I can use a tracker that will fit in the phone.

**Logan: **(amused) and where will you be?

------------

_After asking Duncan if he can borrow his phone right before lunch, Logan accepts a food delivery and walks around the side of the school. Seeing the blue car cover he pulls it up to reveal Veronica's car door. Opening the door he thrusts the Styrofoam containers at her while sliding into the low bucket seat. _

**Logan: **I bring you food and the requested item.

_Logan struggles to adjust his long legs in the confined space as Veronica moves to snatch the phone from his hand but Logan pulls it out of her reach. _

**Logan: **Lojack only, no sound. Leave him some privacy.

**Veronica: **(grimaces) Fine.

_She fiddles with the phone and tries a few assorted trackers before finding one that fits inside easily. She closes the battery cover and sets it on the dash. Logan has been watching her with amusement the whole time. _

**Logan: **You're really good at this stuff aren't you?

**Veronica: **I guess.

**Logan: **And you like doing it?

**Veronica: **Do I like being framed and arrested forcing me to evade a felony charge by finding the truth? No, not so much.

**Logan: **But you like the finding the truth part of it.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I do. (pausing to look at him) Are you done with this line of questioning, can we eat?

**Logan: **You're cranky, how long has it been since you ate?

**Veronica: **Too long. What did you bring?

**Logan: **(smirks) French food.

**Veronica: **(disappointed pouting) What? Why?

**Logan: **What happened to trying new things?

**Veronica: **(curious) What did you order?

**Logan: **Coq au Vin and Cuisse de Grenouille.

_Logan opens one container and offers it and utensils to Veronica. He takes a bite from the second container. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Coq au Vin is chicken braised in wine. And that's rice.

**Veronica: **(cautiously taking a bite, Veronica nods her head and smiles) Good. And I know what rice is.

**Logan: **Try this one.

_He holds up a fork with a small bite on it for her. She bites into it and chews slowly trying to discern what she is eating. _

**Veronica: **Garlic. Garlic and what?

**Logan: **Frog legs.

**Veronica: **What?

_Veronica sticks out her tongue and grabs a bottle of water to wash her mouth out as Logan laughs at her and continues eating the Cuisse de Grenouille._

**Logan: **You liked it until you knew what it was.

**Veronica: **Did not. The texture was weird.

**Logan: **Right.

**Veronica: **It was.

**Logan: **Sure, whatever you have to tell yourself. (lowers his voice to speak conspiratorially) You know it's ok to like it. It's just meat.

**Veronica: **Frog meat.

**Logan: **So?

**Veronica: **(vexed)So? It's from a frog.

**Logan: **(grinning) Ribbit.

**Veronica: **Don't be a smartass.

**Logan: **Ok, I'll be a dumbass.

**Veronica: **Shouldn't be hard for you.

**Logan: **Maybe you'd like me better if I was.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **A clever, ugly man every now and then is successful with the ladies, but a handsome fool is irresistible.

**Veronica: **(still eating) You are so obscure sometimes. What does that mean?

**Logan: **(sideways look at Veronica)I think it's obvious.

**Veronica: **Ok, so you're either a clever ugly man or a handsome fool.

**Logan: **(dryly) I meant that Connor is a handsome fool. Successful with the lady in question.

**Veronica: **(ignoring the not so hidden meaning behind his words) So you're clever but ugly? I think they have self esteem classes for that now.

**Logan: **Sign me up, (girly voice) Oh my god, we could totally do it together!

**Veronica: **Shut up and eat.

**Logan: **Grumpy. Just like I said.

_They continue eating in silence until Veronica can't hold her smile back anymore. She laughs and Logan joins in. _

**Veronica:** I can't believe you fed me a frog leg.

---------------------

_Veronica hangs out after lunch waiting for Logan and Duncan's counseling sessions with Ms. James. Since she's been reading Duncan's journal she doubts she'll learn anything new from him, but Logan might reveal something helpful that he's not even aware he knows. He was out of town the weekend Lilly was killed, but he knew Lilly as well as she or Duncan did. He might know something neither of them did. _

_She is practicing her Spanish vocabulary and conjugation when she hears a door open and Rebecca's voice greet Logan. The scene shifts from Veronica's contemplative face to Logan's tightly controlled expression. He closes the door and walks into the office. _

**Rebecca: **Thanks for coming in, Logan.

**Logan: **Thanks for getting me out of a calculus test, Becky.

**Rebecca:** It's Ms. James, please.

_In her car, Veronica is sitting up straight and paying close attention. She jots down a note on a post-it: Schedule make up calculus test for Friday. She listens as Ms. James eases Logan into talking about Lilly by talking about how he is lately. As if talking about his family will loosen him up. Logan neatly deflects most of her questions._

**Logan:** (offscreen) So the week Lilly died would have been our second anniversary.

_The scene cuts back to Ms. James office. Logan is seated opposite her. He is slouched back, affecting disinterest, but his voice is full of repressed emotion. _

**Logan:** We were together since junior high.

**Rebecca: **Off and on?

**Logan:** (softly) Yeah, off and on.

**Rebecca: **And at the time of her murder you were-

**Logan:** (sharply) Off! (more calmly) Temporarily. Or maybe not. Maybe that was the last time we would have broken up. Maybe it would have been better for both of us. Doesn't matter now, does it?

**Rebecca: **Why were you broken up?

**Logan:** Uh, we were supposed to go to this party. And, uh, Lilly was pissed at me for something, (laughing without humor) I can't even remember what, you know. And, uh…Lilly stands me up. I end up getting pretty hammered and (sighs) …wind up kissing this other girl for like three seconds.

**Rebecca: **And Lilly saw you two?

**Logan: **Nope, someone else did. You must know her. Word is you're real close with her dad.

**Rebecca: **You need to leave my personal life out of this, Logan.

**Logan: **(sarcastically) Yeah, let's not get personal about this.

**Rebecca: **You know what, it sounds like you blame Veronica.

**Logan: **(with a thick voice) You know Veronica was my friend too.

_Scene cuts to a close up on Veronica. She is stunned. Logan had been pursuing a friendship with her. Trying to make things up to her, but he sounded angry at her. _

**Logan: **(offscreen) And if she hadn't ratted me out…

_Scene cuts back to Ms. James' office, tightening on Logan. His eyes are filling with unshed tears._

**Logan:** …then Lilly and I would have stayed together. (voice breaking) And Lilly wouldn't have been alone that day. I would have been there. So, yeah, I blame Veronica.

_He pauses, then lets out a deep breath, getting control._

**Logan: **And I blame myself for being stupid and I blame Lilly for being a bitch that week.

**Rebecca:** You know it wasn't your fault.

**Logan: **Maybe not. (his tone suggests he doesn't believe it) But other things are. If I hadn't of been such an ass, if Duncan had said anything….

**Rebecca:** You're not talking about Lilly now, are you?

**Logan: **No. But it's all tied together. (laughs roughly) Like one big train wreck. One car goes off the rails and suddenly you're responsible for….

**Rebecca:** For what? (when Logan doesn't respond, she continues) I'd like to help Logan. Talk to me.

**Logan: **(anguished) It's all such a big mess. I didn't know, I never imagined it would go so far. (he swallows hard)

**Rebecca:** What? What happened?

**Logan: **Someone else got hurt.

**Rebecca:** Lilly's death hurt lots of people Logan, yourself and Veronica included.

**Logan: **(his face twists in pain) I'm not talking about missing Lilly. I miss Lilly. We all do.

**Rebecca:** Then what are you talking about?

**Logan: **I kissed someone, Lilly broke up with me, I got mad at Veronica, Duncan breaks up with Veronica, Lilly gets killed. Veronica gets left alone, and…

**Rebecca:** (worried) and what? Did something happen? Did you do something you regret now?

**Logan: **(laughs hollowly) Yeah. Lots of things. But I would never have….(deep breath) She was hurt. It wasn't her fault. If I hadn't been so mad, I would have been there to help her.

**Rebecca:** Lilly or Veronica? Help her with what Logan?

_Logan refocuses and frowns, wondering if he's said too much. Veronica would not forgive him for exposing her secret, especially with how unwilling she was to have bestowed it on him. _

**Logan: **She was alone. Trying to deal with her best friend's death. And I made it worse for her. Made sure no one was nice to her. Made fun of her.

**Rebecca:** You were dealing with a lot of emotions. I'm not saying that you went about it in a healthy way, but it's past. Veronica is a stronger person now from what I can see.

**Logan: **(whispers) No one should have to be that strong.

**Rebecca:** It sounds like you and Veronica are becoming friends again. How has that been?

_Logan frowns again and ignores the question. He is not prepared to talk about his current relationship with Veronica. _

**Logan: **(frowning) If I had been better, if I hadn't been drunk, I would have been there with Lilly, We would have been together and she'd be alive and none of it would have happened.

_Seeing that Logan is done talking Ms. James tries one more time to reassure him._

**Rebecca:** You know there is another of looking at this, Logan. If you'd still been together, you might be dead too.

_Logan laughs mirthlessly._

**Logan: **And what is so great about living?

_Scene cuts to Veronica's stunned face as she ponders what she heard. She closes her eyes and her face is tight. She lays back against the head rest and one tear slides down her cheek. _

_An hour later Veronica is still trying to wrap her mind around Logan's words. Over the radio transmitter she hears Ms. James answer a phone call. It's Duncan who is canceling his counseling appointment again. _

_Tired from a long day of sitting, she drives home and gets in a few hours of studying while Duncan is at soccer practice again. When the tracker starts to move she puts her notes aside and watches intently as the red dot moves towards downtown. She is still watching the slow moving dot when Wallace bursts into her room talking excitedly about his practice. She tries to pay attention to Wallace while impatiently watching the slow moving dot._

**Veronica:** Ug, why does Duncan drive like such a grandpa?

**Wallace: **'Course you're not listening to word I say. So I might as well have said, "blah blah blah, blah, blabbity blah blah."

_On Veronica's computer the tracker shows that Duncan's car has come to a halt at 1295 Shepard Drive, Neptune, CA 90909. She googles the address and sees it's a coffee house popular with some of the college kids. _

**Veronica:** Mm-hm. How'd you like to go on a little field trip? Duncan's on the move and if we hurry, we might be able make it for the branding and the blood sacrifice.

**Wallace:** Will there be a fictional hot cheerleader there I can get that fake action from? Cause I can now provide her with a real 6-pack of Zima or whatever you girly girls are drinking these days.

_Wallace holds out an ID card. This gets Veronica's attention and she jumps up to grab it._

**Wallace:** I found this little beauty in my locker after seventh period.

**Veronica:** Gimmie!

_Veronica examines it holding it this way and that up to the light. She pulls a face._

**Veronica:** The ink is bleeding at the edges, the hologram is missing and…The photo...is that your school picture, Wallace? It's not even out in the yearbook yet. How'd they get it?

**Wallace:** Who cares? I got a fake ID.

**Veronica:** You have a fake ID that is also a piece of crap. Now I'm not just falsely accused, I'm genuinely offended.

-------------

_Arriving at a dimly lit club Veronica cautions Wallace to be careful, that the Tritons are bad news as a horrible sound reaches her ears. Incredulous, she turns to see Duncan on stage killing "Swing low sweet chariot." _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I knew I knew that sound. Like I could ever get the sound of Duncan's off tune singing out of my mind. He's the reason I hate the Charlie Brown Christmas Special.

_She grimaces and Wallace pretends to cower in fear next to her. _

**Wallace: **(teasing in a little boy voice) I'm afraid, Veronica! I'm afraid!

_Screwing up her face to not laugh she makes her way into the club and finds an empty table with a good vantage point. She looks into the crowd and spots several Neptune seniors including Hamilton Cho not far from a table with, low and behold Harry Didden, Matt Barone, and Steve Vargo. Add Duncan and you have the four remaining Triton pledges. They were hardly hiding. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Gotcha. But they're not really hiding. Six guys sitting in one booth at a coffee house while people sing bad karaoke? I'd have to be stupid and blind to not figure it out.

_She snaps a few quick pictures and continues to look around, anything to distract her from Duncan's singing, and sees Logan standing in the crowd. She quickly averts her gaze and resists the temptation to run out of there. Calming down she nudges Wallace and indicates the table the seniors are sitting at. She whispers to him, asking if he knows their names. Wallace explains that Dave is the football captain, three time all American and has a full ride to Notre Dame. Carl is some sort of theater wiz and had already written two plays that have been produced in real theaters. Hamilton Cho, she knew, was the front runner for class valedictorian. Jay Hernandez was a transfer kid from out of district and excelled in both athletics and academics. He had early acceptance to the Naval Academy. James, who she had met and sat next to on Monday while the new pledges streaked, had early acceptance to MIT and had won some math contest and Peter Jones was an all around good guy. Known as a leader, he played on the soccer and softball teams. _

_She tries to think back to any issues she's had with any of them before and comes up blank. She knew Hamilton from his family pizza restaurant and she had talked with Jay a few times before when he took pity on her in a class they shared last year when everyone first starting ignoring her. She is drawn from her thoughts as Duncan hits a particularly off high note is the song ends. She has no idea why they would try to blame her, unless she really was just a convenient scape goat. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'm sure the Triton leaders consider this initiation painful for their pledges but honestly, aren't we the true victims?

_Duncan finishes mangling the song and exits the stage as three of the senior tritons hold up score cards and the crowd boos. Duncan has to walk past Veronica to get back to his table and looks questioningly at her before looking across the room at Logan. _

**Veronica: **Nice performance, Duncan. I was wondering if you could introduce me to a few of your Triton buddies.

**Duncan:** (looking surprised) Brawny gods just flocked up to quiz and vex him.

_Duncan tries to walk past her but she stands in his way. _

**Veronica: **If you could just tell me who's in charge then I can personally thank him for putting fake IDs in my locker and getting me hauled off to the sheriff's department.

_Duncan looks increasingly puzzled and unhappy. He again looks to Logan who has noticed Veronica is there and is watching carefully._

**Duncan:** The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog.

**Veronica: **Tim is in a coma right now because of what your secret club forced him to do. Can you live with that, Duncan?

**Duncan:** A short brimless felt hat barely blocks out the sound of a Celtic violin

**Veronica: **Ugh.

_Veronica turns away in disgust. Wallace shrugs at her and Duncan looks upset as he walks past. Steve Vargo takes the stage and sings "On top of old smokey." Veronica drums her fingers impatiently on the table and ponders her next move. When Harry Didden gets on stage to sing "The Hokey Pokey" she is moments away from beating her head on the table. _

**Veronica: **(turning to Wallace) Let's go. This is torture. I think I'd rather go to jail than have to sit through more….

_Wallace interrupts her to point out Duncan who is approaching their table. _

**Wallace: **Heads up. Looks like your boy's having second thoughts.

**Veronica: **He's not my boy.

_When Duncan reaches them Veronica gives him a hard look._

**Veronica: **Are you ready to talk?

_Duncan just hands her a note and turns to walk away. Veronica is so mad she could spit. Or stomp her feet in a tantrum the likes of which she hasn't had since graduating from kindergarten. She is very, very glad now that she didn't tell Duncan they aren't brother and sister. She wants him to suffer some more. He believes she is his sister and he had stood by while everyone made her life a misery, now he was protecting the guys who were trying to pin a felony charge on her. _

_She opens the small sheet of paper and sees the triton conch shell and a riddle. "The judges hold the vital scores. You shall hear my voice once I've heard yours. The Great Triton." She looks at Wallace for help figuring it out but is shocked to hear her name called from the stage. They want her to sing. She looks back at the note. As she stands she makes a mental not to make them suffer. Mere justice will not assuage her ego for this one. She hesitates and the crowd begins to chant "sing" and bang their fists on tables. With a determined look she heads for the stage. _

_Whispering her song selection to the emcee she grabs a microphone and dedicates her song to her "friends in the Tritons." As she sings she begins to get into it and enjoy the song, dancing and doing moves that match the words. _

(Veronica singing)

One way or another  
I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha

One way or another  
I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha, I'll getcha

_Logan and Duncan are both smiling at her and the crowd gets into the song as well. As she finishes the emcee hands her another note. She thanks the cheering crowd and exits the stage reading the note: "Meet me in the Bathroom – Alone." _

_Whipping her head around she sees the sign for the bathroom and notices that James and Jay are missing from their table. She marches down the hallway and bursts through the door into the men's bathroom. The room is decorated in the baroque style with candles, graffiti and swirling rich paint colors covering every space, including the stall partitions. She approaches the closed stall doors._

**Veronica: **Hello?

**Disembodied Voice: **The Great Triton is listening.

**Veronica: **I wanna know why you planted all those fake IDs in my locker.

**Disembodied Voice: **The Great Triton did that to you because he's great.

**Veronica: **Yeah, you're a real pal unless you need a ride to the hospital.

**Disembodied Voice: **The Great Triton…doesn't really know what you're talking about.

_Veronica kicks open the stall door. Inside, a boy is sitting on the toilet. He looks taken aback._

**Veronica: **Who are you?

**Jeff:** Jeff.

**Veronica: **What are you doing in here?

**Jeff: **Some dude, he gave me twenty bucks. He said he wanted to pull a prank on one of his friends.

_Jeff snaps his fingers and grins as he points at her with a cheesy gotcha hand gesture. Veronica gives him a "you've got to be kidding me" look, spins on her heel and closes the stall door on him with a bang. She grits her teeth and as she is about to open the door to leave the door pushes open to reveal Logan. Both of them look startled. When Jeff emerges from the stall Logan looks at him then at Veronica with disbelief. _

**Logan: **Who the fuck is he?

**Veronica: **Nobody. Now move, I need to quickly vex some daft jumping….borzs.

_Logan steps right up next to her, stopping her move to leave and pressing their bodies lightly together for the second it takes Veronica to step back. At the same time he glares at Jeff and points at the door._

**Logan: **You, out.

_Jeff scurries out as fast as he can muttering that there have to be better ways to make 20 bucks. _

**Veronica: **What is your problem?

**Logan: **My problem? You're the one who's in the guys' bathroom, alone, with some dude you apparently don't even know.

**Veronica: **Whatever Logan, he wasn't going to hurt me, now move before I lose Duncan and his band of fumbling zippy fowls.

**Logan: **(puzzled) Did you hit your head?

**Veronica: **It's part of a pangram. Can I go now? Apparently this is the boys' bathroom, and no place for a delicate little lady like myself. (the last part is said with a southern belle accent)

_Logan steps back and leans against the door, blocking her in._

**Logan: **(frustrated) Do you think? I mean outside of school work? Because you might be book smart but your common sense is seriously lacking.

**Veronica: **I'm fine Logan. Nothing happened. Now let me out. I need to…

**Logan: **(interrupting) Follow Duncan. You can do that with the tracker I helped you plant on him. We have time.

**Veronica: **Time for what? Admiring the décor?

**Logan: **Time to discuss your disregard for your health and wellbeing.

**Veronica: **(patting herself down, pulls a surprised face) Oh, am I injured? (hard tone) I'm fine. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself.

**Logan: **(smirks) Ok, then let's see you get out of here. (he remains leaning against the door)

**Veronica: **Move.

**Logan: **Make me.

**Veronica: **You want me to hurt you?

**Logan: **(angry) I want you to realize that you put yourself in a bad situation. I want you to be more careful. I want you to not get hurt again. I want you to learn that you can't march around doing whatever you want. There are consequences. I want you to…

_Veronica pulls out her tazer and fires it up, a snap of electricity jumping from one prod to the other. _

**Veronica: **I come prepared Logan. I'm not crazy.

**Logan: **(unimpressed) You're overconfident. That should be a last resort, not Plan B. I assume Plan A was to emasculate him until he was quivering in a corner. You can't intimidate everyone.

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) Great advice coming from the guy who reasons with his fists.

**Logan: **(shaking his head) You need to learn.

_Logan steps towards her and she steps back in defense unsure of his motives. He doesn't seem really angry, but his moods are unpredictable at the best of times. Logan advances and quickly grabs the wrist of the hand she is holding the tazer with and twists it lightly pulling the tazer out of her grasp with his other hand and sliding it into his back pocket._

**Veronica: **Hey! What are you doing?

**Logan: **Teaching you a lesson.

_Veronica twists and frees her arm while putting space between them again. Logan watches her as she assesses the situation. _

**Veronica: **I took self defense Logan, I know what I'm doing. I will hurt you if I have to.

**Logan: **I'm willing to take that chance if it makes you understand. You made a mistake.

_Veronica knows he is right. She knows the mistake now. But she mulishly refuses to admit defeat and juts her chin out stubbornly. She side steps away from the corner she was about to be pinned in and slides along the stall doors closer to the exit. Logan easily counters, one step putting him directly in her way. He smirks. _

**Logan: **Ready to give up yet?

_They circle each other for another minute, Veronica moving, Logan countering, until her cheeks are pink with anger. _

**Veronica: **(huffs) Fine. I made a mistake coming into a confined space alone.

**Logan: **With a guy twice your size that you didn't know. No. Worse, that you already thought had set you up.

**Veronica: **Ok. I get it. Can I go now?

_As she looks up at him, he clearly sees stubbornness, anger, and sadness. That look dissolves his anger._

**Logan: **(softly) Veronica, I just don't want you to get hurt.

_His tone and words force his earlier words back into the forefront of her brain. _

**Veronica: **I didn't. I won't.

_Logan hangs his head and steps aside to let her past. But they both hear approaching voices. Two guys and heading towards the bathroom door in the small hallway outside. _

**Veronica: **Great, this should really help my reputation.

_Logan quickly pushes her back into the larger stall and closes the door behind them just as the main door opens admitting two guys whose voices she doesn't recognize. _

**Veronica: **(whispering) What are you doing now?

**Logan: **(leaning down to whisper in her ear) Protecting your reputation.

_The two guys outside the stall maintain their conversation as the sounds of urination begin. Veronica makes a disgusted face and Logan smiles at her discomfort. She glares back up at him, but her annoyance and his enjoyment fade from their faces. Logan looks at her searchingly and Veronica looks uncertain. _

**Veronica: **(whispering) Logan.

**Logan: **(lowly) Say no if you want me to stop Veronica.

**Veronica: **No to what?

_Logan answers her question with action. His lips graze hers, as she gasps. His eyes are open and watchful as he brushes another soft kiss over her wide mouth. When her eyes flutter closed, he slides one hand around her to hold her against him with pressure at the small of her back and the other hand slides up to the nape of her neck, exposed by her high ponytail. Logan angles his head and presses his mouth more firmly to hers, skimming his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. _

_Veronica's hands clutch at his shirt lapels as she opens her mouth to the kiss, and opens herself to the emotion connecting them, gathering strength as it bounces back and forth between them. Focused on Logan as he explores her mouth leisurely, she no longer hears the other occupants of the bathroom as they finish their business and wash their hands. _

_Logan withdraws a bit and peppers small kisses from her mouth, across her cheek to her ear, before taking a small bite on her earlobe. Veronica's head lolls to the side encouraging his exploration and he nibbles small kisses and bites down her neck to her collar bone. She sighs and gasps in pleasure as his mouth finds and works sensitive spots. Spots she hadn't known were so sensitive before. She can feel the smile on Logan's lips as one of her hands slides up into his hair to hold him to her as he finds a particularly good spot in the hollow of her neck under her jaw. _

_She pulls his mouth back to hers and the kiss slows for a moment as their eyes meet again. Once again the thick emotions between them, their past and present, rise up, but Veronica smiles and locks away anything not of this moment. She slides her hand from his hair and across his shoulder, pushing herself up onto her toes as she presses her torso against his. She tilts her face up and glides her lips over his lightly. As she closes her eyes again Logan steps forward trapping her between his body and the wall, increasing the pressure of the kiss, sliding his tongue along hers in a friendly duel. _

_The bathroom is silent now except for the slight sounds of their lips moving over each others and the sound of their breathing. The kiss continues but remains relaxed and gentle, their movements unhurried. When they finally break the kiss, Veronica buries her head in Logan's neck. She breathes in deeply, trying to regain control of her heart rate, but as she does his scent overwhelms her senses. The fact that they are still pressed together is not helping. She sinks back onto her heels and rests her head against the wall, her eyes closed. Logan's hands slide to her waist, large enough to nearly encircle it completely, as he presses a kiss to her forehead._

**Logan: **Veronica.

_His voice caressing her name makes her eyes open and she meets his soft simmering gaze. _

**Veronica: **What are we doing?

**Logan: **(laughing) No idea.

_His right hand glides along her cheek before tilting her chin up for another soft lingering kiss. _

**Veronica: **We need to talk about this.

**Logan: **I know. I kn…

_They are interrupted by another guy coming into the bathroom. Thankfully he is on the phone and doesn't need to pee. He pleads with someone, most likely his mother, to wash his laundry so his lucky socks are clean for school tomorrow so he can ask out the cute girl in his class he's been dying to talk too. Veronica's face is lit with mirth and she bites her lip to try to stop the laugher from bubbling up. Logan ducks his head down to her ear._

**Logan: **What kind of guy needs lucky socks to talk to a girl?

_Veronica presses her face into his neck again stifling her laugher in his throat. He grins and presses a few kisses into her neck, but just as he finds the spot that made her moan earlier she pushes him away with a reproving but amused look on her face. He pouts back at her, both their eyes laughing as the kid's mom can be heard squawking over the ear piece. They hear the door open and close before silence settles over the room again, Logan smiles and opens the stall door._

**Logan: **I guess we should get out of here while the coast is clear.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Logan holds open the door for Veronica and ushers her out with a hand on her back. As they come out of the hallway into the club, she sees that Duncan and the Tritons are still there. She looks across the club to Wallace and gives him a quick thumbs up sign to let him know she is alright. Turning back to Logan, she opens her mouth to say something. Thanks. Bye. See you later. What the hell was that? She has no idea. But she is saved from fumbling for words as Logan's name is called from the stage. Logan smiles at her shocked expression before bounding up on stage. He says something to the emcee who then crosses to the DJ booth. _

**Logan: **Change of plans, bear with me while they load the song I'd like to sing.

_Veronica crosses over to Wallace and sits down, Duncan and the other Tritons watching her as she goes. The music starts and Veronica watches Logan as he begins to sing and play to the women in the crowd. While the earlier singers, excepting Veronica, had by and large sucked, Logan has a nice voice. Not anything that would make him famous, but he is able to find the right tone and hold it. _

_(Logan singing)_

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

_A wide smile covers Veronica face along with a slight blush. Wallace looks at her quizzically as he realizes she is affected by Logan. Not only does Logan Echolls have a crush on Veronica Mars but Veronica Mars likes him back. As she continues to stare at Logan, Wallace looks her over suspiciously. Her hair is not messed up, but it's up so it's not a good indicator. He peers at her mouth and tries to remember if she was wearing lip gloss before she went on stage. Or into the back hallway with Logan. _

_(Logan continues singing)_

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what you're waiting for

_As Logan reaches the end of the song he is staring at Veronica, singing directly to her, not caring who might see. The song ends and he bows, eating up the applause and cheering. Veronica breaks out of her Logan induced trance and glances over at Wallace._

**Veronica: **Let's go.

**Wallace: **Huh?

_Veronica grabs his hand and drags him up the stairs to the street level._

**Wallace: **Who lit a fire under your ass? Or did someone just plain light your fire?

**Veronica: **(affects pity) If karaoke is your idea of a good time I might have to rethink this whole BFF thing.

**Wallace: **Please. Karaoke is a white person's activity. I'm just wondering who you're running from?

**Veronica: **(walks to her car) Leaving.

**Wallace: **Unless you got the proof you needed.

**Veronica: **Nope. That's why we're going to the school to see what the camera picked up on the mystery locker.

**Wallace: **Right. You running out of there like the place was wired with explosives has nothing to do with Logan Echolls.

**Veronica: **Why would it?

**Wallace: **Because he sang that song to you. For you.

**Veronica: **Why would you think that?

**Wallace: **Cause he was staring at you the whole time.

**Veronica: **Maybe he was staring at you?

**Wallace: **Oh, ok. Maybe he just wanted to borrow your lip gloss. From your lips. Again.

_Veronica gasps and looks at Wallace with her mouth hanging open. One hand involuntarily rises up to press against her lips. Her bare lips. _

**Veronica: **Oh. Oops. (giggles)

**Wallace: **Seriously. You really do have the world's worst taste in men.

_Veronica frowns and turns up the radio to block out any more commentary from Wallace as she drives towards the school._

--

AN

Thanks to all the reviewers (new and old) the feedback is appreciated even (especially) when you disagree or dislike how I'm doing something. The offer stands, you review you get a preview.

Glitter Fairy Princess' review reminded me that Veronica hanging out with guys most of the night at Madison's party would inevitably lead to more rumors about who she's hooking up with.

I'm stealing a bit again from the VM transcripts and SKK (I think the bit about learning to be alone was hers). I suspect that the scene with Mac and her brother is also stolen, I thought it was in the show but I don't see it in the transcript, so I'm stealing from someone else's fanfic. Thanks, and I apologize. If you know who, I'll give credit.

The song Logan sings is 4ever by the Veronicas. I don't think it was out in 2003, but I don't care. It fits perfectly. Also I hate karaoke.

I struggled to write thescene between Aaron and Logan. It was hard to strike the right tone. I hope it works.


	11. Chapter 10 Tritons, Pranks, & Truths

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Thanks again to all the reviewers for Chapter 9, and to the earlier reviewers for this chapter, I was worried poeple wouldn't like this one, but it seems like it's ok. The characters seem to follow my moods and since I'm sick wiht a cold this week, they had some angst and sadness, and overly sweet Logan. Thanks for encouraging me, I was actually nervous to read the reviews this time. **

**New poll up in my profile—where do you think Lilly was between leaving the carwash and arriving at the Echolls? The timeframe doesn't work and I need to have an answer by the time I run into more 'Who killed Lilly' facts. My reasoning she left the carwash at or after 3:30, then arrived at the Echolls around 5:45, and was caught on the red light camera at 6. That leaves at least an hour for her to be somewhere where no one saw her.**

AN: More cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order as suits my story. This chapter will have the last bits of Silence of the Lamb (really, really, REALLY this time) and last of Clash of the Tritons events. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. So far she knows that Celeste told Duncan that Jake was Veronica's father and that is why Duncan dumped her, that Duncan doesn't remember what happened the day Lilly was killed, and that he has some sort of episodes. Connor and Veronica are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. He wants to know what happened to Veronica, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and begins investigating the Tritons. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica kiss again*.

*don't blame me that they have a thing for bathrooms.

**Chapter 10**

_Veronica gets up on Thursday morning early so she can get to school to reposition the camera to a wider shot. The pictures she had gotten yesterday show no one getting into locker 110 so she still had no proof that the Tritons were the ones making the IDs. Wallace was going to pull the locker assignments around locker 110 today along with the yearbook class roster, and Veronica had a pretty good idea of what she would find. _

_Sneaking into the school, she is amused to see Van Clemmons office furniture and papers perfectly arranged outside the main doors by the new coy pond. Even the stapler and inbox were positioned exactly as Clemmons kept them in his office. Looks like the Triton pranks were still going on. After readjusting the camera and sneaking a look at Duncan's new counseling appointment in Mrs. James planner, Veronica pockets the school master key and drives back home to try to get some more sleep. _

_Last night her dreams had been tortured and she had gotten a few hours of fitful sleep at best. She tried to not think about the dreams, but while most dream images were fleeting and faded quickly, these refused to go away. The montage of images and scenes were expressions of Veronica's worst fears. _

_Opening the paternity tests to find that her dad was not her biological father. Being alone. Flickering images back and forth of kissing Logan and smiling at him then having him belittle her and using his knowledge of what happened to her to hurt and humiliate her. Darkness, hands touching her while cruel voices mock and laugh in the background. Shaking her mother, but Leanne doesn't wake up. Being in the bathroom at the karaoke club and being cornered by a nameless faceless person, not being able to fight or escape, being powerless. Out of control. The fear and adrenalin are bitter in her mouth even now in the cold light of day as she parks her car. _

_Going inside, Veronica locks the door and walks towards her bedroom. Then she turns, setting her bag on the kitchen island and rechecks the locks. Then she checks all the windows in the apartment and reaches into her bag to check that her mace can is full and her tazer is charged. Not finding the tazer, she realizes Logan still has it. _

_Deciding to take a hot (hopefully) shower to help her relax, she sends Logan a text telling him she wants her tazer back today. _

_-----------------_

_At school, Duncan is waiting for Logan by his SUV. When Logan pulls into the lot Duncan walks over to meet him. _

**Duncan: **You look tired.

**Logan: **(cocks an eyebrow) Yeah, I was up late last night.

**Duncan: **Your stuff took longer than you thought?

**Logan: **Humm.

_As they walk past Van Clemmons new outdoor office, both boys smile. _

**Duncan:** As pranks go, this one is pretty good.

**Logan: **Nah, it's too simple. But if you did it in conjunction with another prank…

**Duncan: **Oh?

**Logan: **Why single out one staff member, when you can get them all.

**Duncan: **That'd be a lot of furniture to move.

**Logan: **Think of it as a phased attack. You need different tactics, you wouldn't eat only sugar cookies would you?

**Duncan: **Cookies?

**Logan: **It's an analogy, go with it.

**Duncan: **Ok. I like oatmeal raisin cookies.

**Logan: **Right. So you'd buy an assortment, oatmeal, chocolate chip, sugar, cupcakes, just mix it up.

**Duncan: **Ok. So there are lots of cookies?

**Logan: **How would I know? I'm just saying the prank could have been better. Weevil's car on the flag pole was superior to this.

**Duncan: **Not all of us have such nefarious minds.

**Logan:** That's why we make a good team.

**Duncan: **You and Weevil?

**Logan: **You and me.

**Duncan: **Good and evil?

**Logan: **Boring and creative.

**Duncan: **(slightly offended) I can be creative.

**Logan: **(smirks) Name the last time you were creative.

**Duncan: **(frustrated) I can't.

**Logan: **(shrugs) Like I said. Boring.

_They stop at Duncan's locker as he gets his books out. Logan leans on the locker next to Duncan's and surveys the passing students. _

**Duncan: **So, I guess you and Veronica really are friends again, huh?

**Logan: **(turns his attention to Duncan) Yeah. Trying to be.

**Duncan: **Trying?

**Logan: **Yeah, she's not really the forgive and forget type now.

**Duncan: **(sad) I guess she really has changed.

**Logan: **(watchful) Yeah. Look, man, things happened that you don't know about. She's, she's not the girl you used to date.

**Duncan: **(slightly bitter) Is that what she was? The girl I used to date?

**Logan: **DK, I told you if you have a problem with this to let me know, you said it was ok.

**Duncan: **Are you telling me you only want to be friends with her? Just friends?

**Logan: **(looks down, then straight back at Duncan) No. I'm not saying that. But she's dating Connor.

**Duncan:** And if she wasn't?

**Logan: **I don't know.

**Duncan: **(nods slowly) Ok. I should get to class.

**Logan: **Duncan. We ok?

**Duncan: **Yeah. (smirks) Best friends, right?

_Duncan shuts his locker and walks away. _

-----------------

_Logan walks to his Spanish class and takes a seat next to Wallace, who gives him a funny look. _

**Wallace: **Whatcha doing man?

**Logan: **Sitting down?

**Wallace: **Since when do you sit next to me? Oh, I know you want to talk about Veronica.

**Logan: **(frowns) Is there a problem? Last time I checked Veronica and I were friends and you and I were cool, so what's with the attitude today?

**Wallace: **(quizzical) No, man. Veronica and I are friends. Friends. I don't know that friendship is all you're looking for.

**Logan: **(smirks) Trust me on this one man, I only want to be your friend. I'm not into guys.

**Wallace: **(annoyed) I meant Veronica and you know it.

**Logan:** (defensive) Veronica and I were friends for years before she even knew you were alive.

**Wallace: **And when I came here, she had no friends. None. Thanks to you.

**Logan: **I made a mistake. (frustrated) What is it bust Logan's balls day? Was there a memo?

**Wallace: **Don't hurt her. I will be watching you. You step one foot outa line and…

**Logan: **And what? You want to fight me?

**Wallace: **She has friends. More than just me. And any one of us would defend her.

**Logan: **She doesn't need defending. Not from me.

**Wallace: **Ok. I'm not gonna torpedo your efforts, but just remember if you mess up again, I'll make sure it's the last time.

**Logan: **Got it. Can we get on with the learning now Don Julio?

_Wallace rolls his eyes and turns back to face the front of class as Mrs. Sotomayer enters. Instead of beginning the lesson, she looks at her students pausing to peer suspiciously at some of the boys._

**Mrs. Sotomayer:** As some of you may know, someone or some persons played a few practical jokes at the school today. Vice Principal Clemmons' entire office was moved outside. (she is interrupted by cheers and applause) Yes. Very clever. The pranksters also got the teacher lounge area, which they converted into a……preschool nursery.

_The class erupts in laughter again, and is silenced by the sound of the school intercom going off. After the normal three bell chime, music comes over the speaker "_Ahh! Me so horny! Ahh! Me so horny! Ahh! Me so horny! Me love you long time!" _After a long pause while half the school sits in shock and the other half cheers, Principal Moorhead's voice comes over the intercom. _

**Principal Moorhead:**(sounding very cranky) Pranks of this sort will not be tolerated. The school has a zero tolerance policy for this kind of behavior. The perpetrator or perpetrators will be caught and punished. They are advised to turn themselves in immediately. Anyone with any information is required to report to the office immediately. If you are found to have been involved or know who is involved and did not turn yourself in before the end of this period you will be suspended.

_The intercom squawks, then comes back on again "My appetite is sex, 'cause me so horny." Logan smirks, Wallace smiles as the rest of the class twitters and giggles. _

**Mrs. Sotomayer:** As I was saying, a series of pranks. Including Principal Moorhead's office.

_The class waits with biated breath to hear more, and Mrs. Sotomayer tries to suppress a smile as she explains._

**Mrs. Sotomayer:** While Van's office was reconstructed outside, Principal Moorhead's was glued to the ceiling.

_Once again the class bursts into laughter and Mrs. Sotomayer smiles and laughs lightly along with them. Principal Moorhead is not popular with most of the staff and students._

_--------------------_

_Veronica gets up from her nap feeling refreshed and more secure. __Making lunch and studying for a few hours fill the time until Duncan's counseling appointment. Driving to school after the last bell has rung and Duncan is at soccer practice, she sneaks in and finds the locker records and yearbook class roster Wallace left in her locker and pulls her cameras and the memory card from the hallway display. As she exits the school Rick chases after her and tries to convince her to stop her investigation, saying that the Tritons found out somehow, like her actions at yesterday's karaoke extravaganza weren't enough to clue them in. He says they nailed a live rat to his front door as a warning. Veronica ignores him and continues out to her car._

_Back in her car hidden under the car cover again, she settles in to wait for Duncan to show up at Mrs. James office. Hearing a knock and Mrs. James' voice calling out for someone to come in over her car speakers, she sits back to listen in on Duncan's latest confessional. She could only hope she learned something helpful and nothing unsettling like she had listening to Logan. _

_They talk for almost a half hour about how Duncan's life is now. Generalities about family, school, sports, student body, and friends. Then they finally get to Lilly. Veronica smiles as she remembers how close Duncan and Lilly were. They were very different, and if they hadn't been siblings they probably would not have been friends, but they were close and they protected each other. Before Jake took Kane Software public when Lilly was 9 and Duncan and Veronica were 8, they had been normal kids from a moderately wealthy family. Then overnight they were international celebrities, Jake Kane became a billionaire and when he shared the wealth with his employees right down to the secretaries he became a media darling, a modern day paragon of virtue. And Lilly and Duncan became heirs to a fortune could make an Arabian oil oligarchy jealous._

_Lilly and Veronica were already friends then, had been since kindergarten. For them nothing changed, but everyone else from kids to teachers to bus drivers started to treat Lilly and Duncan like they were special, different, better. It hadn't taken Lilly long to learn to love the attention and being looked at, having others be envious or jealous. But she and Duncan had learned quickly to differentiate between people who wanted to use them and real friends. Veronica had been one of the latter. As they had grown older their relationships and personalities had changed, but their bond had endured. When Logan moved to Neptune__ when they were 12, he had completed their circle. _

_Logan had learned the same lessons, but he had been under the glare of the media spotlight since birth. Normalcy had never been a part of his world. Logan Echolls' baby pictures were the first ever to be sold to magazines for more than $1 million dollars. Lynn had given half to charity and put half in a trust fund for Logan when he turned 18. _

_Logan brought balance to their group, two parts sass and attitude and two parts sweetness and responsibly. Lilly and Logan had begun dating a year later, when she was already in high school and Logan, Duncan and Veronica were still at the middle school. Veronica and Duncan had make it official not long after._

_When Duncan mentions that he's been feeling like Lilly is watching him all the time since he stopped taking his medications, Veronica pushes the memories aside and focuses on Duncan's words. Frustrated when he doesn't mention what medications he's still on, just that he stopped taking the antidepressants. Rebecca mentions his episodes but there is no new information here. Whatever secret Duncan is keeping, Rebecca knows but neither of them are talking outloud. Veronica had sneaked a peek at her file on Duncan, but there was no information there either. Looks like she was going to have to come up with some other way to find out Duncan's secret. Maybe Duncan wrote something about it in his journal that she hasn't found yet. It sounds like he just recently went off the antidepressants, maybe he wrote something about the episodes at the same time. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** The antidepressants do explain Duncan's zombie like state for the last year.

_Duncan continues on to say that he doesn't remember the days after Lilly's death. Veronica knew that from the journal, but apparently he still doesn't remember. _

_Sitting in her car after Duncan's session ends trying to figure out a way to get his medical records or get to someone who knows his secret, Veronica's phone chirps to alert her to a text message. _

--

From: Wally Bballer

Pick me up from practice? Mom's working late

January 15, 5:17pm

_--_

_Shooting back a quick text that she would meet him at the gym at 7pm, Veronica sits back and pulls out a book to study while she waits. To help block out all the background noise in her brain she sets the stereo to play Stone Temple Pilot's 12 Gracious Melodies. An hour later, the cd has finished and the radio is humming white noise when a knock on her car door disturbs her and she yells to Wallace that he forgot the secret knock. Tthe car cover is pulled up and her door opens to reveal 6 people in brown hooded robes. Eyes wide, Veronica pushes back into her car as several hands reach in and pull her out. A hood is pulled over her head and with the sky already dark she is in complete darkness, she struggles as the strangers pull her hands behind her back and tie them together with a soft fabric. When she is picked up she really starts to yell and struggle, failing her body about trying to get free. They only carry her a few feet and she hears the metallic sound of a lock and door as she is pushed into a hard surface on her back and she hears what sounds like a car door close._

_Cut to pitch black and the sound of Veronica struggling. A faint light shows her wriggle her hands free from the __cloth that binds them and she looks around in the dim light. She is lying in an enclosed space. Taillights and her trusted and well used car jack and tire iron reveal her location. She pulls her cell out of her back pocket and punches a number, breathing heavily._

**Veronica:** Hey, Wallace, whatcha doin'? No, I didn't forget you. Listen, the real reason I'm late? Funny story....

_Scene cuts to a Neptune High parking lot, Wallace is walking towards Veronica's car in his sweats and letterman jacket. __The LeBaron's keys are hanging from the trunk's lock. Veronica's labored breathing can be heard inside. The car cover is on the ground and the driver's door wide open. _

_Cut to Veronica again __looking freaked out and then outside as Wallace arrives and opens the trunk. Veronica climbs out and grabs the keys from Wallace's hand racing to the drivers seat and her laptop, which is thankfully still there. _

**Wallace:** Uh, Veronica? I'm assuming you didn't accidentally lock yourself in the trunk?

_Wallace follows and climbs into the passenger seat only to have the laptop thrust into his hands as Veronica starts the engine._

_She tells him she needs to load the tracking program and find Duncan, as the stereo turns on with the car and they hear chanting over the speakers. Veronica turns to look at Wallace, both wearing surprised looks. _

_Scene cuts to the dark inside hallways of Neptune High. Veronica walks quietly on the balls of her feet towards the sound of the chanting in the main corridor. She peeks around the corner to see 6 brown robed figures standing and 6 more in white robes on their knees in a semi circle. _

**Shell-Blowing Triton:** Congratulations. When you began this journey twelve days ago, you were told that it would be perilous. I am pleased to say that this year, all the pledges have passed the Great Triton's test. Now that our sacred number is again complete, you may look upon the other Tritons as your brothers.

_The Tritons remove their hoods. Duncan is one of the initiates and the shell-blowing Triton is __James, the MIT guy Veronica sat next to in the school administration office on Monday morning. Veronica gets her camera ready as Duncan and James shake hands. She pops around the corner and draws their attention to get their faces to turn towards her._

**Veronica:** Hi everybody! Say repressed homosexuality.

_Veronica snaps several pictures of the shocked Tritons then turns to run._

**Veronica:** Gotta boogie!

_The Tritons, somewhat encumbered by their robes, race after her. They chase her through the halls and out of the school, gaining on her, but as she reaches the parking lot she uses her bumper as a step and runs up her car to fall into the passenger seat as Wallace __drives away quickly. The Tritons are breathing heavily, and are upset. _

**James****: **(stomps his feet and turns to glare at two of the new initiates) Fuck!

----------------

_At Veronica's apartment she is looking over each picture carefully. Wallace paces behind her. _

**Wallace: **If you don't think the Triton's are the ones who set you up then why are we looking at these pictures for (looks at his watch) over an hour now?

**Veronica:** Knowing who the Tritons are might help me later.

**Wallace: **Later, but not now. Not to get the charges dropped.

**Veronica:** No. I already know who is responsible and I have a plan to prove it so that even Lamb can't ignore the truth.

**Wallace: **(frustrated) So are you gonna tell me who did it?

**Veronica:** Just a minute, I'm trying to see who the last initiate is. I only have 5 of them so far. Harry Diddon, Steve Argo, Matt Barone, Duncan Kane, J.B. Riley. The sixth one isn't clear. His face is hidden.

**Wallace: **What does it matter?

**Veronica:** If it's who I think it might be, it matters.

**Wallace: **Who?

**Veronica:** (smirks) Doesn't matter.

**Wallace: **(grumbling)I shoulda left you locked in the trunk.

**Veronica:** Then you'd have to walk home.

**Wallace: **Maybe, but I'd be home already.

**Veronica:** Ok, fine. I'm done. We can go. There's nothing there anyway.

**Wallace: **So, who's making the IDs?

--------------------

_Pulling into her apartment complex after dropping Wallace off__, she see's Logan's yellow monstrosity parked a few spaces down. Entering the gated courtyard she sees him sitting on a lounger by the pool looking up at the crystal clear sky, speckled with a few visible stars. _

**Logan: **I brought back your tazer. You said you wanted it.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_She takes it from him__, slipping it into her bag, then stands awkwardly. _

**Veronica:** So. You were just in my neighborhood?

**Logan: **Hardly. I wanted to see you.

**Veronica:** Oh?

**Logan: **Yeah, you ran off yesterday and then I didn't see you all day today.

**Veronica:** I had stuff to do.

**Logan: **You didn't answer my calls.

_Veronica elects to not answer that question.__ She looks away to avoid Logan's eyes._

**Logan: **(stands up, pushing his hands awkwardly into his pockets)I know you're still seeing Connor Veronica, it's ok.

**Veronica:** (sad) No it's not. Not really. I don't do this. I don't date one guy and (glances towards her apartment where she can see light from the TV flickering indicating that her dad is home, whispering) kiss another.

**Logan: **You're not his girlfriend Veronica.

**Veronica:** I know that. You already said that. (sighs) I just, it's not me. (tries to lighten the mood) I don't have your modern view on dating Logan. I guess, even after…all of it, I'm still kinda old fashioned.

**Logan: **(darkly) So what? We're can't be friends anymore? We go back to our respective corners?

**Veronica:** No. I don't know Logan. I mean, can we be friends? Really?

_Logan sees the unhappiness on her face. He steps forward and pulls her into his chest before wrapping her in a tight hug.__ Veronica is stiff at first, then relaxes and lightly holds onto his waist. He gently smoothes her hair down and kisses the crown of her head. Her face is hidden from him as he talks._

**Logan: **Are you happy with him?

**Veronica:** Maybe. Sometimes. It's…easy.

**Logan: **And we're not.

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan: **Do you want me to leave you alone? Would that make you happy?

**Veronica:** (small voice) No.

**Logan: **(blows out a breath, relief evident on his face) Ok. Good. Then what do you want?

**Veronica:** (tilts her head up to look at him) I don't know.

**Logan: **(sad smile) We have time Veronica. I told you I wanted you to be happy. If Connor can give you that, then I guess I have to be ok with that. Just don't ask me to stop seeing you.

**Veronica:** (pulling back a little) It's not just Connor, Logan. It's Duncan. It's all your friends. It's…

**Logan: **Lilly.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan: **You know, I think Lilly would be happy to see us together. You don't have to feel guilty about any of that Veronica. Lilly and I were done. I know that now. And I don't care what people say.

**Veronica:** What about Duncan? He's your best friend.

**Logan: **I talked to Duncan.

**Veronica:** (panicked) What? What did you say?

**Logan: **It's ok Veronica. Duncan's cool.

_Veronica looks skeptical, but she drops the subject. _

**Logan: **Will you be at school tomorrow?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan: **But your suspension is over.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but I have to nail the guy who set me up. (fake perky smile) I'll be spending all day tomorrow with Deputy Dumbass to prove my innocence.

**Logan: **That sucks.

**Veronica:** I know.

**Logan: **I meant for me. I was looking forward to tomorrow's menu. Now I'll have to wait until Monday.

**Veronica:** (pushes him away) Jerk.

**Logan: **Really?

**Veronica:** (slight smile) Not really.

_Logan smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead and smooth her hair again, pushing it behind one ear. __Veronica closes her eyes, and her face is soft. He whispers in her ear._

**Logan: **Good night Veronica. Sweet dreams.

_She is silent as she watches him walk away._

_-------------------_

_That night a__ cold front sweeps in along with the cold Santa Ana winds. Veronica is dressed in jeans, a jacket and scarf as she enters the sheriff station. In addition to her messenger bag she is holding a box of jelly filled doughnuts for Lamb and the deputies. Settling into a chair in the corner of Lamb's office for a long day of not tampering with government documents, Veronica quickly becomes bored with the magazine she brought to entertain her. She texts Wallace to see what's going on at school and laughs when he calls her back to relay the difficulty the school staff is having with undoing the Triton's last prank to her during a break between classes. Seeing that her talking and enjoying herself is annoying Lamb even more than merely sitting in his office, she texts Connor. _

_Connor had been on a press junket doing media for his latest movie release, Dark Passions, a slasher suspense film for the last few days. The junket would move to the east coast next week and then overseas. Connor texts her back, saying he is getting his makeup refreshed. Making sure to laugh and smile enough to draw Lamb's attention, she begins shooting texts back and forth to Connor for the next hour. When her phone chirps for the 11__th__ time, Lamb slams a pen down on his desk and storms out of the room. _

_Pulling out her history book and notes before __immersing__ herself in ancient history. The time passes and her stomach grumbles signaling it is time for lunch. She walks into the front office/reception area to ask Sacks to get something for her since she can't leave the station when a food delivery guy from the Gourmet Bagger asks for Veronica at the desk. Inga smiles and calls Veronica over to receive her rather large bag of food. _

_Inside is Veronica's favorite sandwich, the Incredible Bagger, a Killer Klub sandwich, 4 extra large chocolate chip cookies, a couple cans of soda, a bottled water, an apple and a few bags of chips. There is also a note. _

_Ronnie,_

_Try not to break any laws while you're actually in the Sheriff's Station. _

_Logan_

_Veronica smiles and sets out her bounty in front of her, before digging in. Several of the deputies look at her lunch enviously as they pass and when Lamb comes back in, he takes one look and immediately stomps back out ordering Sacks to keep an eye on her. _

_Happy with the level of annoyance she has managed to provide so far she sends Logan a text message thanking him for the food and telling him that he is the more likely law breaker. _

_Timing appears to be on her side today when Logan's reply text arrives just as Lamb settles in at his desk to eat a sad looking meatball sub. Lamb's fingers tighten on the sandwich when her phone chirps and one meatball falls onto his desk splattering sauce onto his uniform. Veronica makes a sad moue of faux sympathy before flipping open her phone. _

--

From: Logan

Maybe. But I know how not to get caught. You however got caught for a crime you didn't even commit.

January 21, 12:47pm

--

_Gleefully keeping her phone out and flipping it open and closed with each text message that passes between her and her friends is visibly wearing on Lamb's nerves. The afternoon passes quickly and Veronica finishes her review of history and is about to pull out her Journalism text when she notes the time. Sending Rick a text that they're about to haul in the real bad guy right after school, and inviting him to come down to Lamb's office. _

_She is lounging in the chair with her magazine back out when Rick arrives. Lamb is trying to intimidate her by talking about the permanence of a felony charge despite her juvenile status. She ignores him and rips a page out of the magazine with a cute outfit. _

**Veronica: **Ooh.

**Rick: **(coming through the door) Is he here yet?

**Veronica: **(standing up) He just arrived.

_Sacks walks in behind Rick holding a ID, which he hands to Lamb, explaining that the kid found it just like Veronica said he would. _

**Veronica: **Process of elimination. I didn't do it. (she looks pointedly at Rick)

**Rick: **What, me? Are you crazy?

**Veronica: **How else do you explain the two fifty in your wallet?

**Lamb: **Cough it up.

**Rick: **(pulls out his wallet and 250 in cash) Big deal, this money's mine. It doesn't prove anything.

**Veronica: **Why don't you take a closer look at the one on top.

**Lamb: **(taking the money, reading) Veronica Mars is... (grimaces) smarter than me.

_Veronica grins and slaps his arm._

**Veronica: **Oh, you stop it!

_She goes on to explain how the locker drop off works, and that Tim and Rick were making the IDs and had bought their own drinks that night. They were never a part of the Tritons. Lamb looks frustrated and turns his look on Rick ready to book him._

**Veronica: **You said the Tritons were anyone who's anyone. The best guys in everything, the six guys you'd expect. But I don't know you. You're not particularly good at anything. So why would they want you? Your dad and brothers might have been Tritons, but you didn't make the cut, did you Rick? They only thing I don't know is why you blamed me?

**Rick: **(angry) All right. Since you asked. Last year your dad was hired to track down a hedge fund manager for embezzlement. That was my father. Only the newspapers never mentioned that his company cheated him out of his bonus three years running. They took our house, they took our cars. Eventually, my parents got a divorce. You must be proud.

**Veronica: **Grow up. Your dad broke the law Tim, he took people's money. Just 'cause you think you deserve something doesn't mean it will be yours. So, yeah, I am proud of my Dad. And you're going to jail, just like yours. You're 18, right Rick?

**Rick: **Right.

**Veronica: **Enjoy the community soap.

**Rick: **Huh? (looks scared)

**Lamb: **Enough, get out, the charges will be dropped. (to Sacks) Book this one.

_Packing up her stuff to leave the sheriff station, Veronica sweetly asks Lamb to write a note to excuse her absence__ from school. He angrily scrawls out a note and hands it to her before pushing her out of his office and closing the door behind her. _

_------------------_

_Driving to school she sees Duncan crossing the parking lot to his SUV as she parks in the now empty lot. She jogs over to him and hands him the photos she took last night. __Their conversation is light and easier than it has been in over a year. Veronica struggles internally with what to say about the paternity issue, and ultimately decides to delay that conversation again. Duncan jokes about not knowing who the Tritons are as he leaves. _

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Another hole in Duncan's memory? At least he can joke about it. To pass him in the hallway, you'd never guess that anything was wrong. So what exactly is your mystery illness, Duncan? And what pills are you taking?

_Entering the school she rushes to get to the math classroom to meet Mrs. Bennett for her makeup calculus test. With finals next week, she wants to get this test out of the way. __Finished, Veronica heads to the gym to see if Wallace needs a ride home today. Sitting on the floor of the gym with her books out once again, physics this time, she watches Wallace blow past the other players play after play. He really is good. _

_When her eyes fall on Jay Hernandez, one of the senior Tritons who nods in acknowledgement, she has a thought and tells Wallace to meet her in the library after practice. Walking down the hallway to the main corridor with the library entrance she is stopped by Jesse Alvarez. He explains he had seen her car parked in the lot and needs her help. He thinks his girlfriend is cheating on him and this weekend is the perfect opportunity to catch her since he's going skiing in Big Bear with his family. Veronica agrees to take the case and gets the details on tomorrow night's party. _

_An hour later Wallace finds her sitting at a computer with Carl Danver's website open, lost in thought. _

**Wallace: **What's going through that head of yours? Deciding to become an actor? Been hanging out with Connor too much?

**Veronica:** As if. Just admiring the accomplishments of our fellow students.

**Wallace: **(reading off the screen) The Ostentatious Orge, by Carl Danvers. The Triton? You still going after them?

**Veronica:** No.

**Wallace: **They did lock you in a trunk.

**Veronica:** You make a good point.

_She continues to stare at the screen and Wallace follows her eye line to a second play written by Carl Danvers and Alcohol Glens._

**Wallace: **Youth in the age of postmodern globalization. Sounds like a real crowd pleaser.

**Veronica:** Humm. I bet it's witty and quick with a biting humor.

**Wallace: **You got that from the title?

**Veronica:** No, from the author.

**Wallace****:** Danvers or Alcohol Glens? You didn't even know who he was, now you know he's witty? (steps back) Please say you don't have a crush on this guy. Echolls is bad enough.

**Veronica:** (smiles a secretive smile and stands up) You ready? I got a stake out tonight.

**Wallace****:** You're stalking him?

**Veronica:**Who?

**Wallace****:** The Triton.

**Veronica:**Which one?

**Wallace****:** (taps the screen, speaks slowly) Carl Danvers.

**Veronica:**No, this is a job for my dad.

**Wallace****:** Cheating husband.

**Veronica:**Yep.

**Wallace****:** Camelot motel?

**Veronica:**Actually no, I get to go to the beach tonight. The Beachcomber on Garnet and Mission.

**Wallace****:** Oh, a high roller.

**Veronica:**Any hotel that rents rooms by increments less than a night, is not a high roller place.

**Wallace****:** (shrugs) It's better than the Camelot, probably cleaner too.

**Veronica:**I hope I never have cause to find out.

---------------

_As Veronica is __eating a quick dinner of mac and cheese and packing her bag for the stakeout that night she gets a text._

--

From: Logan

Got plans for tonight?

January 21, 5:47pm

--

--

Sorry, I'm booked.

To: Logan

Sent: January 21, 5:49pm

--

_In Logan's room he looks down at __his cell phone and his face hardens. He flips is closed then opens it back up again to call Luke and hitch a ride with him to the party tonight. Despite the cold January weather and the chilly winds, the 09ers have planned a bonfire party at the beach. They are inevitably broken up early so Logan makes sure to take a few bottles of the good stuff with him. Getting drunk on beer takes too long and tonight he needs to be drunk. He needs to not think about Veronica. Alcohol, shallow conversations, and maybe an easy hookup should do the trick. _

------------

_In her car with the roof up, Veronica is parked outside of Kane Software. Her face is a mask of intense thought as she stares at the building and the few cars still outside this late on a Friday. Jake Kane's and Clarence Weidman's. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Since today is a day for delivering pictures, here's a few of you Clarence Wiedman. You send target photos of me to my mom. You call in the Abel Koontz tip. You were there the night Lilly died. Two words for you, Clarence Wiedman: game on. I suppose this isn't my smartest move. I don't care. I want him to know what it feels like.

_Inside Kane Software we see Clarence Wiedman receive the envelope from the front desk and open it to see surveillance picture of himself. And one with Jake Kane. Frustrated that the clerk doesn't remember who delivered the pictures he retreats to his office._

-------------

_Much later, Veronica is parked at across the street from the Beachcomber and is rubbing her hands together to try to keep warm. She opens her thermos and takes a drink of __the steaming liquid. A BMW full of 09ers passes by and parks illegally in a handicap parking spot just up the road from her. _

_Finally she sees movement in the room she is watching, but the man exits only to race to the ice machine in his boxers then straight back to the room. _

_Sighing she sits back and prepares for a long night. When her phone rings she is glad for the distraction. It's 11pm, and she's been waiting to get the money shot for over 2 hours already. It's Connor calling to confirm that they are still on for their date Sunday night since it's his only free night for several days. She affirms that she will be ready at 6pm, and reminds him to call her when he gets close. That settled, she asks him about his week and he asks about hers. She skips over most of what happened, besides the bit about discovering a secret society on campus. Connor tells her that there were a lot of questions about his relationship with her during the interviews. Veronica is silent as she processes that. _

**Veronica:** What did you say?

**Connor: **Nothing at first. I try not to talk about my personal life.

**Veronica:** At first?

**Connor: **Yeah, they kept asking so I gave them some general stuff.

**Veronica:** Like what?

**Connor: **That you're a great girl, I'm lucky to have found such a normal girl. That we have fun together. Stuff like that.

**Veronica:** (silent again for a long moment) You think I'm normal?

**Connor: **Uh-oh. Is that a trick question?

**Veronica:** You just said I was normal.

**Connor: **No, I said I was lucky to have found you.

**Veronica:** Lucky to have found such a normal girl.

**Connor: **Ok, yeah, that's what I said.

**Veronica:** So? Do you think I'm normal?

**Connor: **(evasive) I don't think I can answer that.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Connor: **If I do, either way I'm in trouble. If I say you're normal that's insulting because no girl wants to be normal, you all want to be special. And if I say you're normal, then I haven't been paying attention to what you say, because I may not have gone to normal high school for long but the things you say don't seem normal. But if I say you're not normal, then I'm calling you weird. And no girl wants to be weird. So either way, I'm screwed.

**Veronica:** Your male logic has confounded me. (laughs) I'll let it pass. Just please stop explaining. It's hurting my brain.

**Connor: **(laughs) On one condition.

**Veronica:** Depends on the condition.

**Connor: **Never, ever, ask me if you look fat. Or if someone else is pretty. Or if I find a girl attractive.

**Veronica:** (laughs) I can see your point. Those are all traps. Darn, you're on to our female techniques. I'll have to be more devious.

**Connor: **More devious? God help me!

_They laugh and continue to talk as Veronica watches the hotel. __About a half hour in, while Connor is telling her some amusing stories from filming Dark Passions, Veronica sees Sacks and Leo drive past in police cruisers with their lights on. Looks like the 09er party is about to be busted. _

_Veronica sits in her darkened car as her classmates stumble up onto the street and into nearby parking lots. A few hail cabs and some appear to be sober drivers, but most look drunk and ready to drive home. When her dad was sheriff he never let them drive home drunk. Busting a party meant confiscating the alcohol and the keys of anyone who appeared to have been drinking. Since Lamb took over, the drunk driving accident rate had gone way up, as had damages. Most of the damage had been limited to inanimate objects so far—street lights and signs, a few buildings, one memorable gas station, a few side swiped cars and one fire hydrant. All in the last 6 months that she had heard about. Lamb ignored it, and the 09er parents wrote a check to cover the damages. Veronica watched now as cars drove away and for the most part remained on the right side of the road. _

_Connor is talking about his co-star in Dark Passions and how she had to wear the same outfit each day for 6 weeks of shooting since the film was supposed to take place over one 24 hour period. Connor hadn't minded since he was in jeans and a t-shirt for filming, but his co-star had had to wear clothes that she deemed ugly and had shut down filming for several days demanding that the writers find a way to get her some new cloths. _

_She laughs in the appropriate spots as Connor talks but her attention is focused down the street when she sees Luke's Toyota Forerunner drive down mission and pull into the Denny's on the corner a block away from Veronica. Her eyes widen as she sees Logan stumble out of the back seat. Luke and Kate Rakes step down from the front seats and Veronica sees another girl follow Logan out of the backseat. Logan throws his arms out and yells something that makes Luke laugh. Veronica picks up her camera and trains it on Logan trying to see who the girl is who now has her arms wrapped around him. As Veronica zooms in she sees the girl, Kaitlyn Soules, slide her hands down his back to grab his ass and pull him inside the restaurant. _

_Veronica is stunned. Hearing Connor say her name twice over the phone, she blinks and holds the phone back up to her ear. She quickly makes an excuse to Connor that she has to go and will see him Sunday. Hanging up, she retrains the camera back on Logan seated at a booth in plain view. Kaitlyn is a tall brunette. Somewhat stuck-up, but not a total bitch, she plays soccer and used to be Veronica's teammate. Veronica watches as Kaitlyn leans over and kisses Logan, before moving down to his neck. From the faces Logan is making either she is a very good kisser, or her hands are busy elsewhere. Veronica puts the camera down and we can clearly see confusion and hurt. A loud noise draws her attention back to the Beachcomber and the cheating husband she is supposed to be watching. She grabs her camera and quickly snaps a few pictures of the adulterous couple kissing and groping each other down the stairs in into the parking lot. She slides down in her seat as the man drives past her and then starts her car. She executes a quick u-turn to avoid driving past the Denny's and Logan and heads home. _

_-----------_

_Opening the door to her apartment to see her Dad asleep on the couch, she tries to be quiet as she closes and locks the door. She tip toes over to the couch and covers him with a blanket before walking quietly to her room. _

_Dropping her bag on the floor, Veronica flops down on her back across her bed. Logan was with another girl tonight. Was probably still with her right now. Although with less clothes. _

_Hurt and jealousy war for dominance within her. Was she just another hookup to Logan? Was that all it was? Friends with benefits? Or maybe he just wanted to hookup and that's what all the lunches and kindness had been about, softening her up so she would put out. It's not about being friends. Not about being sorry for anything that had happened in the last year. But that didn't make since. _

_If Logan just wanted to get in her pants he would have run in the other direction as soon as he knew about the rape. He wouldn't have talked to Duncan about them. And he wouldn't care about her involvement with Connor. _

_Veronica groans out loud. She's dating Connor and obsessing about Logan. She knows, rationally, that it's wrong. That she has no right to be angry or jealous. She's dating someone else. He is free to do the same. But she is angry and jealous. She feels betrayed. Cheated on. And it makes her even madder that she knows she has no right to feel this way. She's still seeing Connor. It would be different if she had stopped. But they have a date tomorrow night. So Logan can do whatever, or whoever, he wants. _

_But knowing this and understanding it intellectually doesn't help lessen her feelings. She's angry, and hurt, and she feels insecure. Like Logan might be playing a game with her. Maybe nothing really has changed. _

_Her phone chirps and she flips it open absently to see a message from Connor. _

--

From: Connor

Good night. Looking forward to Sunday.

January 22, 12:13amf

--

_Veronica's face is impassive as she reads the message. Connor or Logan, Connor and Logan. Any way she looks at it she gets the shaft. When it comes down to it she doesn't know if she can trust Logan again. Doesn't know if she should. _

_Her thumb hits the button on the side of the phone to scroll through previous messages, until she finds the one she was looking for._

--

From: Logan

Have a good night out. I want you to be happy. Even if that means going out with Connor.

January 15, 5:54pm

--

_Veronica stares at the message and her face smoothes into a more relaxed state. She and Logan need to have a conversation. About whatever is happening between them. She may not trust him completely, but she knows deep in her subconscious that Logan doesn't want to hurt her. She just doesn't know what he does want. _

_She slips into her warm pajamas and slides into bed. Counting from 1 to 100 in Spanish she then counts from 100 to 1 in English to keep her mind blank as she falls asleep. _

_-----------_

_Saturday morning begins early for the Mackenzie family. They're off to another camping trip for the weekend. As Mac helps her parents carry supplies and bags from the house to the RV out front she is at ease. This is her family, for better or worse. She'll always be curious, and a little sad about the family she would never know, but she was content with their decision, and she had made hers. _

**Samuel:** Honey, you have everything you need, uh, pocket knife, headlamp, latest works of staggering genius?

**Mac:** Yeah, Dad, it's all accounted for.

**Samuel:** All right.

_Handing the last of her stuff, including her laptop, to her Dad she looks down the street and sees Mrs. Sinclair sitting in her car down the block watching. Mac hesitates but is pulled down the street by a desire she is not able to ignore. She walks up next to the car and places her hand on the rolled up window. The emotion on Mrs. Sinclair's face is clear. Saddness, regret, guilt. She places her hand on the window to match where Mac's is, __the glass between. She starts to sob as they stare at each other. Mac's attention is drawn back to her family as they yell for her to come back. She takes a step towards them and Mrs. Sinclair starts her car and drives away. Mac looks after her with a confused and sad expression, then she rejoins her family. _

**Mac:** So where are we going this year, anyway?

**Natalie:** Come on. Let's hit the road.

_-------------_

_At the __Fennel residence, Veronica is trying to convince Wallace to go to the party with her tonight. She's pretty sure he'll cave, but for now he's giving her a hard time._

**Wallace: **You weren't at school since Monday but you expect me to believe you have a case.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Wallace: **A case that requires you to go to a party that Logan will be at. Along with most of the Tritons.

**Veronica:** Maybe, I don't know. There could be more than one party tonight. But the girl I need to catch cheating is going to be at Ram's party.

**Wallace: **Who names their kid Ram?

**Veronica:**(frustrated) It's a nickname. He got it in grade school. Showed up dressed as a Ram for Halloween. It stuck.

**Wallace: **You Neptune kids hold grudges and carry nicknames too far.

**Veronica:** Why are we talking about this? He plays football, puts his head down and hits people. Like a ram I guess.

**Wallace: **How would you know? You don't go to football games. You never come to my basketball games.

**Veronica:** If I come to one of your games, will you come to the party tonight?

**Wallace: **No. I'm not helping you stalk one of your boys, and I don't want to see you and Echolls macking in the corner. My eyes would never be the same.

**Veronica:** I'm not going for a boy. I'm going for a girl. Her boyfriend hired me. It's a case. (mumbles) And I'm not going to hook up with Logan tonight.

**Wallace: **Tonight?

**Veronica:** Tonight, tomorrow, the next day. Whatever. You are not seriously going to make me go to this party alone. Just give in now before I have to flip my hair and give you the sad face.

**Wallace: **Oh, no. Not the sad face.

_Veronica pouts her lip out and makes her eyes look very sad indeed. She ducks her head and looks up at Wallace through her eyelashes and whines._

**Veronica:** (whining) Waaaallace.

**Wallace: **(smiles) Ok, fine. Stop. I'll go to the party.

--------------

_After hanging out with Wallace and watching cartoons with him and Daryl for awhile, Veronica spends the rest of the day at home studying. When dinner time rolls around her dad suggests they go out the neighborhood diner. Veronica agrees and they are seated at their usual booth when she sees Leo come in. Excusing herself from the table she goes over to talk to him. _

**Veronica:** (unsure smile) Hey Deputy.

**Leo: **What do you want Veronica?

**Veronica:** Still friends?

**Leo: **Can't say I wasn't warned. You used me. I get it.

**Veronica:** Let me explain. Lilly Kane was my best friend.

**Leo: **Listen, I know all about your dad and the murder investigation…

**Veronica:** No, you don't. You know the story that everyone else knows.

**Leo: **A guy confessed. He said he did it.

**Veronica:** (urgently) Did you know that the head of security at Kane Software was the one that made the tip call that got Abel Koontz arrested? Did you know that your own crime scene photos make it impossible for Abel to have left the Kane house with a pair of Lilly's shoes that they found on his houseboat? Did you know there's a traffic ticket that proves that Lilly's time of death is two hours off?

**Leo:** How do you know all this?

**Veronica:** I know because I have done everything I can to get to the truth...including using you and I'm sorry about that. You're a great guy. I really am sorry.

_Leo is smiling halfway through her speech. But he grimaces when she says he's a great guy. _

**Leo: **Uh-oh. The kiss of death. Next are you gonna say it's you not me?

**Veronica:** You don't want to date me Leo. Trust me on this one. I'm a train wreck. I'm dating a great guy and I've made out with a with my dead best friend's boyfriend, who, incidentally, I hated until like a month ago. So. There you have it. Train wreck. (she points to herself with both thumbs)

**Leo: **(amused) Veronica…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) Leo you are the sweetest guy.

**Leo: **Please. Don't tell me how sweet I am.

**Veronica:** Well, you're also seriously hot so you'll be single for about three and a half seconds.

**Leo: **See. Now that's more helpful.

_Veronica smiles sadly and walks slowly back to her Dad still sitting in the booth. _

**Leo: **(calling after her) Veronica. Still friends.

------------

_Scene opens nighttime in the kitchen of a nice house, there are several teenagers standing around drinking and talking, but Veronica sits separately from them perched on a stool, her back to the wall. Wallace nods at her from across the room where he is talking to several tall guys in letterman's jackets. He points her in the direction of the living room and Veronica jumps down and walks in to see Rebecca Browning, her target for the evening, talking with a group of her girlfriends. She is pretty drunk if the volume of her voice is any indication. Veronica sends Wallace a thumbs up and situates her self against the wall in a spot with a good vantage point. _

_Veronica watches for Rebecca to do anything that can be construed as cheating for the next hour, but nothing happens. Cristina, one of Meg's friends from drama, comes over and stands next to Veronica._

**Cristina:** (stage whispering) What are you doing over here? Are you on assignment?

**Veronica:** (smiles) What?

**Cristina:** (normal voice) I heard you're like a real detective now. You follow cheaters and prove when someone is lying, find stolen goods, and get the dirt on parents.

**Veronica:** Your sources are good.

**Cristina:** My source is Meg.

**Veronica:** Ah. Damn insider knowledge.

**Cristina:** So?

**Veronica:** So, (pause) you need to hire me for something? Bad boyfriend, annoying younger sister?

**Cristina:** No boyfriend. And yes my younger brother is annoying, but I think I'll stick with our usual method of resolving conflict. Screaming and throwing things.

**Veronica:** If you change your mind I can give you tips on how to up the ante.

**Cristina:** (smiles) I thought you were an only child?

**Veronica:** Yeah, but I spent my formative years watching Lilly wreak havoc on Duncan when he annoyed her.

**Cristina:** I'll bet. Did Duncan ever retaliate?

**Veronica:** No. (smiles) Either he was smart or scared.

**Cristina:** Maybe both.

_Both girls see Duncan and Logan pass through the room to the kitchen with the bar area. __They don't see Veronica. _

**Cristina:** I bet Logan Echolls isn't a slouch in the prank area.

**Veronica:** No. I heard there were some good pranks at school this week?

**Cristina:** (frowns) You heard?

**Veronica:** I was suspended. Falsely accused of a crime. Of course.

**Cristina:** Of course. So, you never did tell me what you're doing here tonight.

**Veronica:** Bad girlfriend. Trying to catch her in the act. But so far….

**Cristina:** No action?

**Veronica:** None, unless freaking your girlfriends on the dance floor is now considered cheating.

**Cristina:** Humm, judges say no. Sorry.

**Veronica:** Too bad, I could have gone home.

**Cristina:** And miss all this?

_Veronica smiles and Cristina waves Meg over to them. The three of them talk for awhile and are joined by Dominic, Britta, and Luke. __Veronica shifts to keep Rebecca in view. When Rebecca detaches herself from her friends, Veronica follows her into the kitchen. Rebecca sits down at the kitchen table and joins the game of truth or dare going on. Seeing Casey leaning on the kitchen island, Veronica walks over to him and hops up on the counter to wait it out. Casey smiles at Veronica and continues his conversation with Cole and Kylie Marker. After a few minutes of listening to them talk, Veronica knows that Cole has a thing for cheerleaders and Kylie is not interested. When Casey finishes his drink he offers to get one for Veronica. _

**Veronica:** (smiles) Just a coke please. Whatever kind of soda is in a can is fine.

**Casey****:** I'll be right back.

**Kylie****:** So Veronica, I guess you're back huh? The parties haven't changed much.

**Veronica:** Not really, no.

_Kylie continues talking to Veronica in a friendly way and Veronica is puzzled by it, but tries to be nice. Kylie is a year younger and a cheerleader. They'd never been friends, but seen each other in passing in the hallways and at parties. _

**Cole****:** (breaking into the conversation) So, Veronica. Is Meg here?

**Veronica:** Yeah, I think she's in the other room with Dominic.

**Cole****:** (obviously jealous) Theatre guy Dominic?

**Veronica:** (mocking) You say that like he's gay. He's not.

**Cole****:** He's in theatre.

**Veronica:** Doesn't mean he's gay.

**Casey****:** (returning with their drinks) Who's gay?

**Veronica:** Dominic is not gay. Cole is just threatened.

**Cole****:** I am not.

**Casey****:** Dominic? Tall, dark hair? Drama department?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Cole****:** See Casey agrees with me.

**Casey****:** No. Not at all. Dominic has banged almost as many girls as Logan.

_Veronica grimaces. _

**Cole****:** No way. He does theatre. Theatre. (drags the word out, exaggerating each syllable)

**Casey****:** And he gets girls.

**Veronica:** (deviously) Ask Meg, they're friends. Have been for awhile now. She'd know.

**Cole****:** How would she know? Are they dating?

**Veronica:** Dating? No, I wouldn't say that.

_Cole stomps away, and Veronica smiles evilly.__ Casey shakes his head. _

**Casey****:** That was well done.

**Veronica:** (innocently) What?

**Casey****:** Messing with Cole's head.

**Veronica:** I didn't lie. And he deserves to suffer. He treated Meg like crap and he should have known better.

**Casey****:** He lost her, isn't that enough?

**Veronica:** No. Meg is too sweet to get revenge on her own. As her friend if an opportunity arises…

_Casey laughs and leans back on the counter next to Veronica. They talk and laugh, making random observations of the partiers and fashion critiques. __Darcy walks past and gives Casey the full on come hither eyes. Veronica hoots and nudges Casey who takes it in stride. When Logan and Duncan walk back into the kitchen to refill their cups they see Veronica and Casey together. Duncan stops short in the doorway, but Logan walks right over the where they're sitting._

**Logan: **Veronica Mars, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be glued to the TV watching Connor on Letterman tonight?

**Veronica: **(needling) Oh, is Connor on Letterman tonight? How funny that you know his schedule better than I do.

**Duncan: **(walks reluctantly up to them) Veronica.

**Veronica: **Hey.

**Logan: **(darkly) Seriously, I thought you were booked for this weekend.

**Veronica:** (frowns) I had to work last night. I'm here tonight. Mixing business with pleasure.

**Casey****:** Oh, now you admit it. Who are you here for?

**Veronica:** Can't tell you, confidentiality rules forbid it.

**Duncan: **You're serious. You really do like detective stuff now.

**Logan: **Dude, you hired her to get your laptop back. What did you think she was doing? Playing Clue?

**Casey****:** Veronica's good at it too. She helped me out when I needed it.

**Logan: **When?

**Casey****:** Before Christmas.

**Veronica: **(brushing it off) It was no big deal. As cases go, that was pretty fun.

**Casey:** But you had to write poetry, and sing Kum by ya around a campfire.

**Veronica:** The singing wasn't so bad. And the S'mores made it totally worth it. The poetry (shrugs) I could do without.

**Casey:** But, it was good. You should consider becoming a writer.

**Veronica: **Humm. Know any good editors or publishers that might be interested in a tome on teen angst?

**Casey****:** Just one.

**Veronica:** Oh, I've heard that new writers get rejected tons of times before they ever get anything published. Hey Logan do you know anything about that?

**Duncan: **Why would he?

_Logan smirks and watches Veronica. Casey knows he's missing something but is unconcerned. _

**Veronica: **(shrugs) Well, I thought with his Dad being in the business and all, he might know who to send it to. Nepotism is the way to riches.

**Duncan: **(confused) But you were writing poetry, not a script.

**Veronica:** Oh, you're right. (pouts)

**Logan: **(smug) Knowing my Dad could get your script read, but if it sucks, nothing else. You have to be good or use your own money to produce it.

_Veronica sees Rebecca get up from the table__, the worst dare she had gotten was to flash her bra. She heads down the hallway towards the bathroom and Veronica hops off the counter to follow. _

**Veronica:** Gotta go. (she walks a few steps then turns back) Oh hey look. Fox nymphs grab quick-jived waltz.

_Casey looks confused, but Logan nods his head at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Duncan?

**Duncan: **(weary) A short brimless felt hat barely blocks out the sound of a Celtic violin.

**Logan: **Pack my box with five dozen liquor jugs.

_V__eronica smiles and walks away. _

---------

_It's nearly midnight and Rebecca hasn't done more than flirt with a few guys all night. If she is cheating __she's smart enough to not do it in plain sight in a room full of people that are friends with her boyfriend. Veronica is perched on the arm of a couch next to a few of Wallace's teammates with Wallace nearby talking up a pretty black girl. _

_Logan comes around the corner and watches Veronica for a moment before circling through the dining room to come up behind her to see what she is looking at without her noticing. Veronica had seen him come in and see her then leave and her face hardened. Maybe Logan had just been looking to hookup with her and now he was over it. Moved on to greener pastures. His voice behind her startles her and she nearly falls off her perch. _

**Logan: **If you told me who you were hoping to catch tonight, I might be able to help.

**Veronica: **(regaining her balance and her composure)Oh really? How would you do that?

**Logan: **Can't say. Depending on who it is, the strategy would change.

**Veronica: **Sorry, I already told you it's confidential.

**Logan: **If it is you're doing a bad job of concealing it. You've been staring at Rebecca all night. So unless you've changed teams…(he trails off with a lascivious look)

**Veronica: **You wish.

**Logan: **I do, but only if you'll let me watch. (large smile) Or maybe participate.

**Veronica: **(smirks)Not going to happen. A more likely scenario involves Dick going down on you.

**Logan: **Way to destroy a fantasy.

**Veronica: **You've already seen me kiss Lilly, you really need more?

_Veronica frowns, she didn't mean to flirt with him. If Logan was over it she certainly wasn't going to try to pull his interest back._

**Logan: **You're right, but you and Lilly were wearing too many clothes. I hear Rebecca takes them off pretty easily.

_Veronica perks up, maybe Logan can be helpful._

**Veronica: **With anyone in particular?

**Logan: **Besides her boyfriend? No, no one in particular.

**Veronica: **(annoyed)Well, it looks like she's keeping them on tonight so I may as well call it a night.

**Logan: **Giving up so easily, Mars? I'm disappointed.

**Veronica: **Whatever Logan. Run along. (slightly bitter) I'm sure there is someone here you can amuse yourself with.

**Logan: **(a bit confused) I think I'm doing just fine. You amuse me more than anyone I can think of.

**Veronica: **Great. My life is complete. I'm the court jester to the court jackass.

_She stands up and Logan pulls her around the corner. _

**Logan: **Where are you going, I said I would help.

**Veronica: **(derisive expression) How?

**Logan: **Just follow us.

**Veronica: **Us?

_But Logan is already gone around the corner back into the living room. He saunters across the room to where Rebecca is standing with one of her friends and easily insinuates himself into their conversation. With a quick nod to Dick to take her friend to the kitchen for a drink, Logan is standing alone with Rebecca. He turns and leans against the wall with one arm over her shoulder creating the illusion that they are alone. He's talking and though Veronica can't hear what he's saying, she can see that it is working. Rebecca is flushing and shakes her hair back behind her shoulders while reaching out to run a hand down Logan's chest. He leans in and whispers something in her ear and all Veronica can see is her eager nodding as Logan turns her and walks her into the hallway that leads to the downstairs guest bedroom. Veronica's mouth falls open, but she quickly closes it and follows after them. _

_Logan stops halfway down the hallway and looks to the left to make sure Veronica has followed and is ready with her camera. Seeing her blond head just around the darkened corner, Logan leans in and pushes Rebecca into a bedroom door and kisses her. She responds eagerly, pressing her body against him and running her hands up and down his back. Veronica is momentarily frozen but begins snapping pictures as the kiss continues. Her stomach rolls with nausea and she feels clammy. When Rebecca's hands slide around to the fly of Logan's jeans he lets her unbutton the first few then stops her and with a gentle kiss pushes her into the room and tells her he'll be right back. _

_Closing the door on her expectant face, Logan wipes his mouth and redoes his fly, looking at Veronica for her reaction. Before she fully slides her mask into place he sees the hurt. He steps towards her and she steps back but Logan gets a hand on her shoulder and wraps it around her firmly leading her farther down the winding hallway to a door that leads to the backyard. _

**Logan: **You ok?

**Veronica: **(brittle) Why wouldn't I be?

_She had been avoiding his eyes and Logan pulls her chin up with one hand to see what's going on in her eyes. She levels a glare at him, and Logan is shocked because he hasn't see that look of distain coming from her since before his family's Christmas party. _

**Logan: **Veronica did something happen?

**Veronica: **Depends on who you ask I guess.

**Logan: **(runs his hand through his hair) Then who should I ask?

**Veronica: **Never mind. It doesn't matter.

**Logan: **It (in air quotes) must matter. Last time I talked to you we were ok, now you're back to being a bitch.

**Veronica: **(sneers)I was always a bitch Logan. Just like you were always a jackass. I just forgot for a few days.

_She turns to leave, but Logan stops her with an arm blocking her way. She turns to go the other way and Logan slams his other arm into place on that side. He is leaning in so his face is not far from hers. _

**Logan: **(harshly) What happened Veronica? Did someone say something? Did you find out something about…

**Veronica: **(shouting) No! And even if I did I'd hardly tell you.

_She tries to duck under his arm but Logan just transfers his hands to her shoulders to hold her in place, careful not to squeeze too hard. _

**Logan: **Tell me why you're acting like this. Was it what happened with Rebecca? I was helping you. I thought that's what you wanted?

**Veronica: **(mocking laughter) You thought I wanted you to kiss another girl? Yeah, you're right. I should be thanking you. You're a real pal.

_She socks him as hard as she can in the shoulder. Logan is knocked back for a second, more from surprise than any actual force from her hit. When she again tries to escape he hurriedly gets a hold of her shoulders again. Logan's face reveals his concentration as he tires to piece together what happened tonight. _

_Veronica had not been happy with him earlier, but after he had kissed Rebecca she had turned absolutely frigid. As the pieces click into place, his expression is amazed. Veronica is struggling to pry his fingers loose, but he barely notices. When he speaks her movements still immediately._

**Logan: **(incredulous) You're jealous.

**Veronica: **(hard) You're crazy.

**Logan: **You are. You're mad that I kissed Rebecca.

**Veronica: **Don't flatter yourself Logan. I just realized that you are who I always thought you were. A male slut. A jackass.

_Logan is hurt, but he narrows his eyes realizing she is attacking to try to deflect him from his goal. Fighting fire with fire. _

**Logan: **Maybe I am, but I'm also your friend. And I'm not the one seeing someone else.

**Veronica: **Oh really? What do you call it then?

**Logan: **I was helping you.

**Veronica: **Yeah, it's been a good few nights for you. Me, then Kaitlyn, then Rebecca. (seeing Logan's stunned face) Oh, did I miss someone?

**Logan: **How did you…

**Veronica: **(angry) I saw you. I was on a stake out at the Beachcomber.

**Logan: **You saw. We went to Denny's.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Logan looks guilty, then a smile breaks over his face. _

**Logan:** (happy) You are jealous.

**Veronica: **No I'm not.

**Logan: **You are. You're mad that I kissed Kaitlyn.

**Veronica:** (angry) I doubt very much that kissing is all you did last night Logan.

_No longer able to hide the hurt in her face and in her voice, and that makes the smile falls from Logan's face. _

**Logan: **(softly) I wanted to be with you. You said you were busy, I assumed with Connor.

**Veronica:** (softly but with her face scrunched in confusion)I wasn't. I had to work.

**Logan: **You could have said that Veronica.

**Veronica: **(defeated) It doesn't matter Logan. This was stupid, we never should have started this.

**Logan: **It does matter, and this (gestures between him and Veronica) is the best thing that has happened to me since…

**Veronica: **(shaking her head)No Logan. It's too hard. We're too different.

**Logan: **Because I hooked up with Kaitlyn? (harder) You're seeing Connor, Veronica. From where I sit we're exactly the same.

**Veronica: **No, it's not the same.

**Logan: **(blows out a deep breath, hard toned) You're right, it is different. You actually care about Connor. You're dating him. Kaitlyn and I were just physical. A one night stand. When are you seeing Connor again? Tomorrow? Next week?

_The raw pain in his voice draws Veronica from her own misery and she looks into his face with sadness. _

**Veronica: **See? This is how we're always going to be, one of us hurting the other.

**Logan: **No. It doesn't have to be like that Veronica. We can change it. You just have to try.

**Veronica: **You really think it's that easy?

**Logan: **No. I think it's hard. I think every day we have to choose to see each other for who we are now, not for the past.

**Veronica: **It shouldn't be so hard Logan.

_Her arms are wrapped around herself, holding herself together, keeping him away._

**Logan: **Good things have never come easily to me Veronica. I'm willing to fight to keep you. Are you willing to try? Even a little bit?

_Veronica is silent and Logan spins away in anger and is a few long strides away from her when her voice stops him. He turns back and she walks closer. _

**Veronica: **You asked me what I wanted. The other night.

**Logan: **(anguished) and you said you didn't know.

**Veronica: **No. (vulnerable) But I never asked you what you want Logan. I don't know what you want from me.

**Logan: **I think it's obvious Veronica. (roughly) I want you.

**Veronica: **(small voice)For how long?

**Logan: **(stepping closer) I can't answer that Veronica. We've both seen relationships fall apart, seen others last for too long. I only know how I feel right now.

**Veronica: **How do you feel?

_Instead of answering Veronica, Logan sweeps her up into his arms and locks their mouths together. Her arms wrap around his neck with her feet dangling in the air. Logan's arms wrap around her to hold her up, one secured tightly around her waist and the other in her hair. His tongue delves into her mouth, pillaging every corner, sliding along her teeth and tongue. The kiss continues on savagely for a minute before Logan pulls back. Setting Veronica on her feet his hands smooth over her hair before framing her face. Looking onto her blue eyes, he speaks again. _

**Logan: **I feel like I can't get enough of you. I want to touch you all the time. I want to feel every part of you.

_He dips his head to kiss her again, but this time it's a soft and romantic kiss. Lips sliding softly over each other, rubbing together with soft breathy sighs escaping from her mouth. One of his arms slides around her back again rubbing up and down in a gently soothing motion__, holding her to him softly. Frustrated when Logan doesn't take the kiss farther, Veronica tries to draw his mouth more firmly to hers but he only drops a hard closed mouth kiss to her lips before whispering in her ear. _

**Logan: **I want to hold you and make sure no one ever hurts you again.

**Veronica: **Logan.

_He shushes what ever she was going to say with a finger pressed lightly to her lips. His eyes are soft and molten, heat pouring from them into her, warming her from the inside out. Drawing her inexorable closer to him. Shutting down the voice of caution within her. _

**Logan: **I want to be the only one who gets to hold you like this. Touch you. I want to have the right to do this (quick kiss) whenever I want. Whenever you want. I want it to be you and me. No one else.

**Veronica: **I…

**Logan: **(shushing her again with another quick kiss) And I hate that I don't have the right to ask that of you. That I can't demand it. That if I did, you'd tell me to go to hell.

_Veronica's eyes have welled up with tears and one spills over her cheek. Logan catches it with his thumb__._

**Logan:** (husky voice) I don't want to hurt you anymore Veronica. But I don't want to be hurt either. Maybe we both need some time.

_Her eyes beg him to stay, but her mouth doesn't open to say anything as he walks away. She doesn't know what to say or do. She doesn't know what she wants, or what is right. She wants to be with Logan, wants more of the fabulous feelings he gives her. Wants to feel that connected to someone again. To him. But she's afraid of it too. _

_Logan already knows too much about her. He knew who she was. He knows what happened to change her. Veronica has grown used to living in the shadows, revealing other's secrets while keeping her__ own hidden. Even from her father. But Logan knows. If she lets him know her as she is now, he'll know everything. When he looks at her she feels like he can see straight through to the very recesses of her soul. And it wasn't comfortable. She wasn't sure she wanted him there. Wasn't sure she wanted anyone to ever know her that well again. _

_When Duncan had dumped her it had been like losing a best friend and boyfriend all at once. Like missing a limb. When Lilly had died, it had __felt like her heart was crushed. When her mother left if was like her broken heart had disappeared with Leanne, leaving a gaping hole. When she was raped it was like someone stolen her soul. She felt empty, all the time. Angry, all the time. As time had passed she had mellowed, forged a new life, but she never really managed to deal with anything that happened. Logan coming back into her life was forcing her to deal with the emotions as well as the facts. She wasn't sure she was ready. Wasn't sure she would ever be._

--------------

_The next day Veronica is not any clearer on what she wants. Deciding to face the day, she hobbles out to the kitchen for a bowl of sugary cereal and sits on the couch tucking a blanket around her. Keith watches her from the kitchen island with concern. But she avoids his eyes and his questions, eventually retreating back to her room._

_Putting on moody music, Veronica opens Duncan's journal for the first time in several days. Remembering his session with Ms. James she scrolls back to the beginning of the school year and tries to find something about his mystery illness and the other pills. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Knowing Celeste, she probably put Duncan on the antidepressants.

_The entries are mostly boring, except for the one where Duncan retells the story of calling Shelly Veronica while making out. Veronica feels nauseous when she realizes Duncan still had romantic feelings for her after a year of__ thinking she was his sister. _

_When she gets to the middle of September, the point when she started dating Troy, Duncan's writing becomes more vivid. He writes that he stops taking the pills one day, it fell down the sink and he didn't take another. His transition back to feeling from numbness had been rough. That he is jealous of Troy's involvement with Veronica during the same time frame peaks Veronica's interest, but she brushes it aside. Then she remembers that Duncan did a header off the football bleachers at the same time that she kissed Troy. She scrolls forward and sure enough Duncan writes that he saw her kissing Troy. Reading on, she discovers that Duncan decided to go off the antidepressants despite his parents urging to continue taking them. She continues reading, but there is nothing about any other pills. No entry conveniently titled: Mystery Illness. _

_She is intrigued by the entry when Duncan describes a dream he had about Lilly. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Maybe Duncan knows something after all. He just doesn't remember.

**Wednesday September 22**

I had a new dream about Lilly. It's like she's a ghost, but not. She was here. But she was in her Pep squad outfit and her head was all bloody. I'm watching TV and she comes up and sits on the couch. When some blood falls into her eyes she brushes it away and asks if I forgot about her. She leans against me on the couch and says her murder doesn't make sense and the truth is going to come out. That it doesn't add up. Then I woke up.

What does that mean? Did I forget something? Did I see something that day? Why don't I remember?

_Veronica rereads the entry and tries to think about it. She sees Lilly sometimes, so it's not surprising that Duncan would. But she sees Lilly as she was. Alive, happy. Duncan saw her like she would have been if she had gotten up and walked away from the pool that day. But according to the Kanes, Duncan never saw Lilly dead by the pool. Veronica had and she wishes with every part of her that she had listened to her Dad and stayed in the car. She had seen Lilly's dead body, Duncan hadn't. But he was dreaming about her like she had been that day. That was odd. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Lilly was right. More than one thing doesn't add up, and subconsciously at least Duncan knows it.

_Veronica stands up to stretch her legs and take Backup for a walk. When she gets back to her room her phone is chirping. _

--

From Meg:

Did you tell Cole I'm dating Dom? He won't leave me alone. I had to turn off my phone.

January 24, 3:24 pm

--

_Veronica smiles and texts Meg back. _

--

I said you were friends. Casey said Dom gets lots of ass. I let Cole draw his own conclusions.

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:26pm

--

--

From Meg:

I don't believe you. I may need to hire you next week. To make Cole go away.

January 24, 3:29 pm

--

--

Talk to Casey, he had some great advise for keeping unwanted boys away.

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:31pm

--

--

From Meg:

Now you're pushing me at Casey? Am I that desperate? How sad.

January 24, 3:34pm

--

--

Casey is hot. You could do worse. Oh, wait you have. 

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:39pm

--

--

From Meg:

I'm showing that msg to Casey tomorrow.

January 24, 3:41 pm

--

_Veronica laughs, happy to be distracted with the light drama of high school rumors and romance._

--

What. I'm not embarrassed. Casey is hot. But if we're making threats, I could tell Dick you think he's hot.

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:43pm

--

--

From Meg:

You wouldn't. You're my friend. And BTW I think Casey likes you.

January 24, 3:46 pm

--

--

I wouldn't do that to you. Just wanted you to put Cole into perspective. And Casey and I are just friends.

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:48pm

--

--

From Meg:

You think I should get back together with Cole? Why?

January 24, 3:50 pm

--

--

NO! I just wanted him to suffer a bit more.

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:53pm

--

--

From Meg:

You're bad. But a good friend. Next time just make him suffer without involving me.

January 24, 3:55 pm

--

--

k

To Meg

Sent: January 24, 3:58pm

--

_Her phone silent again, she gets up and pulls out her dress for her date tonight with Connor. If her stomach is churning with guilt and apprehension rather than anticipation, she doesn't know what to do to change it. So she ignores it instead. __She has even less of an idea where she and Logan stand after last night, but she knows she has to make a choice soon. It's not fair to any of them to drag this out. _

_Connor calls when he's a few blocks away and Veronica slips past her father and outside the gate to meet Connor before Keith can protest. Connor takes her to the House of Blues in San Diego, and they have dinner and listen to BB King play. __She manages to get away with only giving him a chaste kiss good-night before slipping inside. _

_Keith is waiting and he demands answers. _

**Keith: **What's going on Veronica? I told you I wanted to meet him, and you run out the door?

**Veronica: **Dad, just wait a bit longer.

**Keith: **Why? What's going to change if I wait?

_Veronica is stubborn and looks away. _

**Keith: **You're not getting out of this conversation. Answer the question.

**Veronica: **I might not be dating him much longer ok? Why go through it. Just let me handle this.

_Having answered his questions Veronica storms back to her room and slams the door.__ Keith follows her and opens the door to find her face down on her bed. _

**Keith: **What happened?

**Veronica: **Nothing. He's up for a job that is going to be shot on location in Europe. If he gets it he'll be gone in a few weeks.

**Keith: **And you're sad.

**Veronica: **Yes. No. Maybe. I…I kinda like someone else.

**Keith: **(surprised) Who?

**Veronica: **You really don't want to know.

_Veronica buries her face in the pillows again and Keith comes over to pat her back before leaving the room closing the door behind him. _

_-----------_

Authors Notes:

The last conversation with Logan andVeronica didn't come out the way I wanted but I hope it works regardless.

This chapter went on and on. I kept thinking only that one section to go then I'd remember more that had to happen. I didn't plan to have Meg, Casey or Meg's friend Cristina in the chapter, but they snuck in anyways.

Um, so more bits straight from the VM transcripts online. They're a great resource.

Not as many reviewers last time, but some new people found the story. I hope everyone had as good a new year's as I did!

I buried something in the chapter but not to subtly so if you find it, let me know.


	12. Chapter 11 Staying the Course, Changing

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks again to all the reviewers, I was worried about people liking ch 10. It felt sad to me, and in general I'm a happy kinda person—life throws enough shit at you without you making up stuff. And WooHoo! We hit 100 reviews! Thanks for the support. **

**There is a poll up in my profile—where do you think Lilly was between leaving the carwash and arriving at the Echolls? **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the fstory at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show. We're spoiled through Clash of the Tritons now, and I'm rearranging the order of the episodes to suit myself—next up is a new, original mystery and then we go to Betty and Veronica instead of Lord of the Bling. I played basketball in high school and the season ends in Feb/March so I needed to move that up.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica are dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night. He wants to know what happened to Veronica, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and investigates the Tritons/Rick. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica kiss again*. Logan and Veronica are on shaky ground, and she doesn't know if she wants to let him into her life. Logan hooked up with a random girl which set Jealous!Veronica and her insecurities loose, but Veronica is still seeing Connor. Logan declares his feelings (squee) to her, but then walks away saying they both need time.

*don't blame me that they have a thing for bathrooms.

**Chapter 11**

_Veronica is silent as she drives Wallace to school on Monday morning. Wallace is cramming for his first final and doesn't pay attention to Veronica's obvious tension. As they exit the car he takes in her grim expression and stiff frame. _

**Wallace: **What's wrong Superfly? Don't tell me you're worried about your finals, you know you've got them in the bag.

**Veronica: **(slight smile) Just tired. Busy weekend.

**Wallace: **Two cases, studying and a date. Yep, you know how to pack it in girl.

_Veronica is silent. Beginning to get worried Wallace bumps her with his shoulder and tries to distract her from whatever is bothering her. _

**Wallace: **So you gonna make good on your promise and come to my game this week?

**Veronica: **(grimacing) This week? I don't know.

**Wallace: **Hey, you promised.

**Veronica: **I know Wallace, but…

**Wallace: **Na-uh. I know you wouldn't do a brotha' like that. You back out and no more favors for you. You're cut off.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Oh yeah? Resorting to blackmail to fill the seats? I'm having doubts that you're as good as you say you are.

**Wallace: **Oh, I'm good. My best friend just has a decided lack of school spirit.

**Veronica: **(pumps her fist in the air) Go Pirates!

**Wallace: **Yeah, that was just sad.

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) Fine. I'll be there. But I'm not wearing school colors. And no foam fingers.

**Wallace: **It's your loss.

**Veronica: **(thoughtful) Unless they sell them with a different finger extended…

**Wallace: **That would be fun.

**Veronica: **Humm, maybe I can make my own. Who are you playing anyway?

**Wallace: **We (emphasis in the we) are playing the Laguna Niguel Lions.

**Veronica: **Ohh. Are they any good?

**Wallace: **Nah, we're gonna blow them away.

_Veronica can't help but look around for Logan as they walk past the hallway where his locker is located. She has no idea what to say to him, or if he's even talking to her. She sees Duncan and her stomach clenches tightly. That's another conversation she could go forever without having. She knows she needs to tell him, but maybe not this week. With finals she needs to focus and talking to Duncan is a huge distraction. She needs to get good scores to keep her GPA up and hopefully win some scholarships to help pay for college. Maybe she'll talk to him after finals. _

_-------------_

_The finals schedule has them taking three finals today and two finals each on Tuesday and Wednesday. Veronica breezes through her first final for English lit. Her PE final involves a 10 minute multiple choice test and sitting around talking to Meg, while some of the more athletic students play various games. Cole is still bothering Meg, trying to win her back. Meg is not interested and is annoyed with Veronica for her part in it. Amused, Veronica grills Meg about boys she could be interested in. It's a nice diversion from thinking about lunch. _

_When the bell rings Veronica says goodbye to Meg and walks outside. Scanning the area she sees Wallace at their table. Keeping her face neutral and her gaze locked on Wallace, she walks forward. She sits down and pulls an apple and a granola bar out of her bag. Wallace looks at her with a frown then looks over towards Logan's usual table. _

**Wallace: **Is this why you're in a bad mood today?

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **You and Logan had a fight? (thinks back to how Veronica looked when they left the party on Saturday)

**Veronica: **I'm not in a bad mood. It's finals week. I'm….concentrating.

**Wallace: **(shakes his head) Girl you gotta start giving me more credit than that. You've been in a funk since Saturday morning. What happened?

**Veronica: **Nothing happened. I watched cartoons with you and studied all weekend.

**Wallace: **Ok. I'll just ask him then.

_Wallace starts to stand up but Veronica grabs his arm and pulls him back down. _

**Veronica: **(hissing) Don't you dare.

**Logan: **(from behind them) Dude whatever you did you should apologize. Annoying Ronnie during test week is hazardous to your health.

_Wallace looks up at Logan with an easy grin, but Veronica's face is frozen. After her initial startled glance she refuses to look at Logan again, instead focusing across the quad at Meg who is talking to Cole. When Cole puts a flower in front of her, Meg abandons her lunch and walks away. _

**Wallace: **Man, I thought I was gonna have to get cafeteria food today.

**Logan: **You'd be sorry if you did (moves around the table to sit across from Veronica). I ordered from Saffron.

_When Logan is in her direct line of sight Veronica finally meets his eyes. Logan looks at ease, and Veronica relaxes a bit and smiles hesitantly at him. _

**Veronica: **You got Saffron? Tell me…

**Logan: **That I got spring rolls? Yeah, I wouldn't want to lose an arm.

**Wallace: **Saffron? Never heard of it.

**Veronica: **It's down on India Street. Fantastic chicken satay.

**Logan: **And good pad thai**. **Got two orders of each. And their cucumber salad is good too.

**Wallace: **Cucumber salad? I don't think so.

_Logan unloads the food from the delivery bag and Veronica stuffs a spring roll into her mouth. When Meg walks past, she playfully glares at Veronica. _

**Veronica:** (around a mouthful)What?

**Meg: **Like you don't know. He won't stop. And it's your fault.

**Veronica: **(giggles) I can't help it that you're so darn cute.

**Meg: **Flattering me will not make me forget.

**Logan: **How about food? We have enough. I thought Mac was going to be here today.

**Wallace: **She's around, I saw her earlier. She's in the library. Trying to hack into some database.

**Veronica: **Have a seat Meg. I'll protect you from your big bad flower welding ex-boyfriend.

**Logan: **Cole gave you flowers? (snorts)

**Meg: **The flowers are nice, I just don't want him. Not anymore.

**Veronica: **(with real sympathy) Sorry Meg. He asked me about you and I saw an opportunity so…

**Wallace: **An opportunity for what?

**Meg: **Veronica hinted that I was seeing someone else.

**Veronica: **I didn't. I said you were friends with Dominic, and Casey said Dominic was good with the ladies. When Cole asked I said you weren't dating him.

**Logan: **(amused) It's not what you say, it's how you say it.

_Veronica shrugs and Meg sighs. _

**Veronica: **You want me to slash his tires? Get the dirt and blackmail him? Say the word.

**Meg: **(looks reprovingly at Veronica) No. I think I'm done with your help.

**Wallace: **If you want him to go away, just act like you want him.

**Veronica: **What?

**Meg: **Why?

_Logan and Wallace share a quick look that clearly expresses their arrogant amusement at the girl's lack of insight into the male mind._

**Logan: **He wants you again because he can't have you. He thinks you're with someone else.

_Meg looks at Veronica confused. _

**Veronica: **(understanding dawning in her eyes, to Meg) You don't understand because you don't have a penis, and both sides of your brain work perfectly fine.

_Meg blushes when Veronica says penis and looks down.  
_**Wallace: **Hey, my brain works just fine. Don't hate the player, hate the game.

**Logan: **My brain and my (whispers in Meg's ear to provoke another blush) penis both work better than fine. But Wallace is right. It's a game. The trill of the chase.

**Veronica: **(looking at Logan warily) It's human nature. Someone runs someone chases. People always want what they can't have. And guys once they get what they want don't want it anymore.

**Logan: **(carefully, looking at Veronica) That's true of some guys. Some girls too.

**Meg: **Ug. Boys are more trouble than they're worth.

**Wallace: **Hey, boy (indicates himself) sitting right here. It's not my fault all you girls like the bad boys. You bring this shit on yourselves.

_Meg turns to see Logan's response but he is locked in a stare with Veronica. Without looking away from her Logan replies._

**Logan:** I'm a man, not a boy.

**Veronica: **(breaking her stare with Logan to look kindly at Meg, albeit unfocused) Not Meg. She doesn't have the bad boy illness. She likes nice guys.

**Meg: **So besides embarrassing myself by acting like I like Cole and hoping he runs away from me, is there a less humiliating way of convincing him to move on?

**Veronica: **Threats, blackmail…

**Logan: **I could hit him a few times.

**Wallace: **Get him a girlfriend, or get yourself a boyfriend.

**Meg: **(looks at each of them with amused fear) How are you all friends?

_They continue talking as they eat lunch with Veronica waving Jesse Alvarez over to give him the pictures and accept payment. Sliding the envelope open Jesse looks at the pictures then up at Logan, who shrugs. _

**Logan:** Sorry about your girlfriend, but hey congratulations on being single dude.

_-----------_

_Walking back into school for their last final of the day, Logan falls in step with Veronica. _

**Logan: **Can you stick around for a minute after school? I have something for you.

**Veronica:** (awkward) Oh, I have to work today.

**Logan: **It'll only take a minute. And I'll give you the head's up on Rook's essay questions.

**Veronica:** (hesitant) Ok. Sure.

**Logan: **Meet me by my car.

_Logan rubs one hand over her upper arm for a moment before walking towards his next class. Veronica places her hand where his was for a second watching him leave. When he looks back as he turns the corner, she meets his eyes for a second before he is gone. _

-----------

_At Mars Investigations office, Keith is meeting with Aaron. _

_Keith tells Aaron that the tabloids are receiving the pictures from a lawyer named Ellen Haye. Keith had tried to get some information from the laywer and her staff without any luck, but it appeared as if the pictures were being supplied by a third party. _

**Keith:** Do you know the lawyer? Ellen Haye? Her firm is Haye, Simmons, and Davenport. Offices in LA.

**Aaron:** No. I've never worked with or heard of them. I'll ask around a see if my agent or lawyer know them.

**Keith:** I take it that you want me to continue trying to find the source of the pictures?

**Aaron:** Yes. This is destroying my family. Lynn will hardly speak to me and I'm lucky if Logan will stay in a room with me for 5 seconds.

**Keith:** Kids can be tricky. Don't worry, he'll come around. This has to be hard on him too.

**Aaron:** Yes. I suppose it is.

**Keith:** I'll do what I can. Keep digging. See what turns up.

**Aaron:** I appreciate it Keith.

-----------

_Veronica finishes her calculus test with 20 minutes to spare and sits in her desk quietly. She tries to think about how to get Duncan's medical records, but ends up thinking about Logan. Trying to distract herself from him, she pulls out a piece of paper and writes a quick shopping list. She needs to get more eggs, flour and sugar to make cookies for Wallace. His game is on Wednesday and after taking tests all week, he'll appreciate the sugar pick-me-up. Veronica grimaces as she remembers she promised to attend. She wonders if Logan will be there. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Aarg! Why can't I stop thinking about him? What is wrong with me?

_Annoyed with herself Veronica refocuses and adds shampoo and toilet paper to the list. She looks around the room while she tries to remember if they need anything else from the store. She meets Cole's brown eyes and smirks at him. He looks back at his test with a frown. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Maybe I should focus on Meg's romantic problems. There must be a fun way to make Cole suffer that Meg won't get angry about.

_Swiveling her head around the room she sees Julie Sands' red hair and remembers that she has some new people on her hit list besides Cole. Julie Sands and John Sawyer. Thinking about revenge keeps her mind off Logan until the bell rings. _

_Exiting the school with the other drained students, Veronica hesitates then walks towards Logan's Xterra, clearly visible from the stairs. Logan isn't there yet so Veronica sits on a bench nearby and waits. Emma Harris walks past and glares at Veronica. _

**Emma Harris: **What's wrong Veronica (says her name in an annoying way)? Did your car break down again? Maybe if you bought one that cost more than my purse it would work better?

**Madison:** (walking up next to Emma, sneering) Like she can afford anything better. She's poor.

_Veronica just smiles at them with a slightly evil look and then pointedly ignores them. _

_Students continue to stream out of the school and climb in their cars, and the lot is nearly empty 15 minutes later. Veronica is still sitting there, but she looks impatient and has her phone up to her ear. _

**Logan:** This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: Doubt, of whatever kind, can be ended by action alone. Thomas Carlyle.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Logan. Where are you? You're got five minutes to get here, then I'm gone.

_Seven minutes later, Logan is still a no show. Frustrated, Veronica stands up and walks towards her car parked farther away in the lot. Opening the door she throws her bag into the passenger seat and climbs in. As she is closing the door, a hand stops her pulling it back open._

**Logan:** Where are you going?

**Veronica: **Home. You're late.

**Logan:** (apologetic) I got caught by Clemmons.

**Veronica: **(curious and with the anger fading from her eyes) Caught doing what?

**Logan:** (smirks) Nothing. He called me into his office. I have community service.

**Veronica: **You obviously got caught doing something.

**Logan:** The fight with Hector. They decided to give me community service instead of suspending me. Trying to channel my energies into positive activities. (using air quotes)

**Veronica: **(smiles) Sounds like Ms. James is meddling in our lives again.

_It's the first time either has mentioned the counseling sessions. Both look away awkwardly. Logan breaks the silence by reaching out a hand to help Veronica from her car. _

**Logan:** Come on, it's in my car.

_Veronica looks at his hand with uncertainty clear on her face, but when she looks up at him a sees his calm expression and slightly sad eyes she slowly places her hand in his. His fingers immediately close over hers, and give her hand a little squeeze. Leaving her car door open he pulls her to her feet and they walk silently side by side lightly holding hands over to the Xterra. _

**Veronica: **What is it?

**Logan:** If I told you then I'd ruin the surprise.

_He pulls open the back passenger side door and reveals a present, wrapped in Christmas paper and a large bow. _

**Veronica: **(looking from the gift to Logan) It's not Christmas Logan.

**Logan:** I know. But I figured since I've been an ass for the past year, I have some holidays to make up for.

**Veronica: **You got me a…Christmas present?

**Logan:** (happy) Open it.

_When Veronica just stands there looking at it, he pushes the box into her hands. _

**Veronica: **(with a tender look) Thank you Logan.

**Logan:** You haven't even seen what it is yet.

_Seeing his happy enthusiasm, Veronica sets the box back on the car seat and slides the bow off. Logan rolls his eyes as she carefully pops loose the tape from the sides instead of ripping the wrapping off. The box says __Stuart Weitzman on it, a name Veronica doesn't recognize but, It looks like a shoe box, only bigger. She opens it to see a pair of black boots with cool zippers spiraling up the calf. She looks up at Logan with a smile, but also puzzlement. _

**Veronica: **You didn't have to do this Logan.

**Logan:** (frowns) You don't like them? You can take them back, I kept the receipt…

_She reaches out a hand and touches his arm gently, stopping him._

**Veronica: **I like them. You just didn't have to do this. I don't need gifts from you Logan.

**Logan:** (ducking his head) I would have got you a gift if we had still been friends. It was my fault we weren't so, the way I see it I owe you. (shrugging with his head ducked low)

**Veronica: **Ok.

_She chooses to accept the gift graciously lifting one boot out of the box to look at it closer. _

**Logan:** They're kinda high. I didn't know if you liked that. But since you're so short, I thought you could use the help.

**Veronica: **(narrows her eyes) They're fine. Great. The heel can be used as a weapon. (smiles) I'll show you when I wear them tomorrow.

**Logan:** (looks at the heel cautiously) Could be painful. You know you're awfully sensitive about being short.

**Veronica: **I'm not short. I'm petite.

**Logan:** Potato, po-tot-toe.

_She smiles in amusement before putting the boot back in the box. _

**Veronica: **Thanks Logan.

_Their gaze holds for a moment. Then a frown Logan's brow creases. He leans into the car, looking on the seat before seeing an envelope on the floor. _

**Logan:** This too.

_Veronica opens the envelope, sliding the card out to find two tickets to Wicked at the Pantages Theatre in Hollywood next month. _

**Logan:** I was planning on getting us all tickets to the nutcracker that year. Since Christmas is already past….and I thought you'd like the irony of it.

**Veronica: **How so?

**Logan:** Well the Wizard of Oz was around for decades before anyone ever thought of telling the story of the Wicked Witch. (he smiles and taps his nose) Apparently they're more to the story than just a bitch in a pointy hat.

**Veronica: **Wow, entertainment and life lessons all rolled into one evening.

**Logan:** If you want I can get you tickets for something else.

**Veronica: **No. (she holds the tickets and the card close to her chest) I wanted to see Wicked when it was in San Diego, but I couldn't afford the tickets. (she frowns) How much did you spend on all this Logan?

**Logan:** Doesn't matter.

**Veronica: **It does. You're always buying me lunch and now this. I don't want it to look like you're buying me.

**Logan:** I'm not.

**Veronica: **I know that. But people..

**Logan:** (interrupts) Who cares? People are always going to talk Veronica. About you, about me. It's just the way it is. I thought this new you didn't care what people think?

**Veronica: **I don't. Not most of the time.

**Logan:** Then choose not to now. This isn't about bribing you; it's not even about the gifts or the food.

**Veronica: **(serious) What is it about then?

**Logan:** You know.

**Veronica: **(timidly) I'm not sure I do.

**Logan:** (sighs) It's about making up for the things that I did. Making up for the things that we missed.

_Logan's words are light despite the slight frustration he can't keep out of his voice. But his eyes are dark and intense. He is choosing to back off slightly, despite the fact that it goes against his nature, while she figures things out. A lot has passed between them and maybe being friends before they start anything else is the smart thing to do. Logan doesn't usually worry about what's smart, he just goes for what he wants, but for Veronica he's willing to try to do things differently. _

**Veronica: **(reading the unspoken words in his eyes, but choosing to follow his lead and let it go, she lightens the moment) Does this mean I have to make up for the cock bong plant?

**Logan:** (hoots with laughter) I think that is only fair.

**Veronica: **Humm, I don't know. It was a retaliatory attack. I think we're even.

_She picks up the box to walk back to her car. Logan takes the box from her hands and settles his arm over her shoulders as they walk. _

**Logan:** Not even close.

**Veronica: **(head tilt)If I have to make up for the cock bong, are you going to make up for the smashed headlights?

**Logan:** I forgot about that. Sorry.

**Veronica: **Me too.

**Logan:** (keeping it light) So why a cock bong Veronica? Why not just your standard water pipe?

**Veronica: **Please. How boring. It was much better. I got to see you get busted, Sacks holding a cock bong in his hand, and Dick was jealous.

**Logan:** Why was Dick jealous?

**Veronica: **Cause you were sucking on another dick.

**Logan:** (growls playfully) Not funny Mars.

**Veronica: **I'm just saying, you two seem awfully close.

---------------

_That night Veronica tries to study for her Spanish and world history tests, helped by Logan's tip off on the Rooks' essay questions. Rooks always gave them a list of 12 possible essays and didn't use the same ones twice. So knowing which 4 Logan had on his test helped her narrow which to brush up on before her test. _

_She's reviewing Spanish vocabulary and answering the phone at the office, when Cliff comes in. Cliff promises to only take a few minutes of Keith's time, and Keith sends Veronica home, promising to be there in time to tuck her in. Veronica smirks, amused at his fatherly posturing, but accepts his kiss on the cheek as she packs her bag. _

_At home she cooks a quick dinner of frozen ravioli and ignores a call from Connor, electing to watch some TV before studying more. Her stomach churns as her brain feverishly races to make a decision. _

_Done with dinner she rinses out her bowl listening to the last of the TMZ on TV broadcast. The last story is about Aaron Echolls continuing tabloid coverage. They blatantly mock him for his public relations efforts to rehab his image, by pointing out the women he could be meeting at his numerous recent charity events and appearances. _

_Switching off the TV she reaches into her bag to dig out her Spanish flash cards and accidentally pulls out Logan's Christmas card instead. The front is plain white with black text, "The Good News: Santa's Real boys and girls!" Inside there is a picture of a zombie Santa and "The Bad News: He's dead and returning from the grave to eat the naughty boys and girls." Logan's hand written note says "Christmas hasn't been the same without your manic need to see the good in people and spread cheer. Logan" _

_Seeing the date line at the top "December 25, 2003 circa January 24, 2005" she realizes there are probably more gifts to come. A small smile and a slightly dreamy expression settle over her face as she stares straight ahead with her chin resting in her hand. A few minutes later she pulls out her phone and dials with a slightly anxious expression. _

_------------------_

_If Veronica was in a tetchy mood yesterday on the way to school, today is Wallace's turn. He frowns at Veronica's happy greeting, and snaps at her when she tries to talk to him in Spanish._

**Wallace:** I already took my Spanish final. I need to focus on World History then cram before Chem at lunch.

**Veronica:** Lo siento. (sideways look) You ok?

**Wallace:** (sighs) Just worried about finals and the game this week.

**Veronica:** You said the game was in the bag.

**Wallace:** It is. Why are you so happy today?

**Veronica:** (ignores his question) So what's the real problem Wallace? You might as well just tell me and save me the time and you the annoyance of me trying to find out.

**Wallace:** It's nothing.

**Veronica:** (earnestly) You're my best friend. If something is bothering you, it's not nothing to me.

**Wallace:** (smiles) My Mom went out last night.

**Veronica:** Ok. Like out to the grocery store? Or out to happy hour?

**Wallace:** She was dressed up, smiling, and didn't even threaten me to have Daryl in bed by 8. And she was singing when she came home.

**Veronica:** Ooh. Out like a…

**Wallace:** Date.

**Veronica:** Gotcha. Sorry. That's rough.

**Wallace:** She never really dated after my Dad.

**Veronica:** I understand, I do.

**Wallace:** Yeah. I just, I don't know what to think about it. I mean, she should be happy, but what if this guy is a creep?

**Veronica:** We could find out?

**Wallace:** (smirks) Spy on my Mom? I don't think so. She barely came around to letting you in the house.

**Veronica:** She likes me now Wallace (winks), and she'd never know.

**Wallace:** Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just see what happens.

**Veronica:** Ok. But if you need to break any kneecaps, you just let me know.

_Wallace levels an amused, "are-you-serious" look at her, and she shrugs._

**Veronica:** I know people.

_As they arrive at school, Veronica asks Wallace what he wants for lunch today._

**Wallace:** (smiles) Putting your order in early with Logan?

**Veronica:** No. I'm buying today, but if anyone asks you paid. You have pirate points, so until Duncan's reforms go in effect you're the BFF with the food ordering ability.

**Wallace:** Where are we ordering from?

**Veronica:** I was thinking cheap Mexican take-out.

**Wallace:** Sounds good to me. Get me a California burrito with rice and beans. And don't forget the salsa.

**Veronica:** (jokingly indignant) I'll have you know I have never forgotten the salsa Wallace.

_They smile and enter Mr. Rooks classroom together just as the warning bell rings. Taking out her phone, Veronica shoots Logan a quick text to let him know about the change in plans._

-----------------

_Walking towards her usual table alone, since Wallace had to meet with the Coach for a few minutes, Veronica receives glares from various 09ers. Feeling an arm drop over her shoulder she turns expecting Logan or Wallace. Even Casey. _

**Veronica**: Dick. What do you want?

**Dick:** Ronniekins. Ask not what you can do for Dick, but what Dick can do for you.

**Veronica**: (slightly puzzled and disgusted) Gross. And I don't think that's the way that quote works. What do you want?

**Dick:** Ronnie. So suspicious.

**Veronica**: Dick, my patience is limited. Get to the point or get lost.

**Dick:** I just wanted to tell you I didn't do it.

**Veronica**: Do what?

**Dick:** Mess with your car yesterday. It wasn't me.

**Veronica**: (confused) Nothing was wrong with my car yesterday.

**Dick:** Oh? Madison said it broke down.

**Veronica**: You're talking to Madison again?

**Dick:** No, I was talking to Chester who talked to Shelly, who talked to Pam, who talked to Embom who talked to Madison.

**Veronica**: (blinking her bafflement) I'm going to let that one go. Nothing was wrong with my car. I was waiting for Logan.

**Dick:** Ok, so we're cool right?

**Veronica**: No. (small huff of laughter) We're not cool. Besides the rest of the crap that you've done, you just basically admitted that you're responsible for my car problems for the last year.

**Dick:** (realization dawning) No way. Embom did it most of the time. Not me.

**Veronica**: So you just confessed AND ratted out your friend. (shakes her head and walks away)

**Dick:** (worried) You're not going to do anything are you Ronnie? I mean we're all friends again, right?

**Veronica**: I don't know. Embom has all the problems he can handle if he's talking to Madison. You continue being a good boy and I'll leave you alone. But you owe me a bunch of tires.

_Beaver walks up in time to hear the last of her statement. He gulps and looks at Dick's worried face. _

**Beaver:** Hi Veronica.

**Veronica**: Beaver. How'd you ever end up with a brother like Dick? (slight smile)

_She continues walking to her table already populated by Wallace and Mac. _

**Veronica:** Mac-attack! Where've you been hiding?

**Mac:** I was camping with my family last weekend. But you know that. You just want to remind me to torture me.

**Veronica:** (innocently) That doesn't sound like me. I mean, I ordered you potato rolled tacos in case you decided to grace us with your presence today.

**Mac:** Thanks. That's actually nice of you.

**Veronica:** I can be nice. Now tell me, were there any more outlaw squirrels on this camping trip?

**Wallace:** Outlaw squirrels?

**Veronica:** On Mac's last…

**Mac:** (interrupting) No need to recap. Let's just say that the local wildlife object to my presence in the woods as much as I do.

_The food arrives and Veronica looks around for Logan. She hadn't heard back from him this morning. They start eating and a few minutes later Logan arrives with a bakery box and a frown. _

**Veronica:** (seeing the box) Hey, I told you I was buying today.

**Logan:** No, you said "no food today. See you later."

_Mac laughs at Veronica's confused face and Logan's obvious frustration. _

**Veronica:** (frowns) Well I meant I was buying lunch today. For everyone.

_Logan shakes his head and walks to an open seat._

**Wallace:** Well it sounded like you were telling him to get lost. Way to go Veronica. Harassing Mac, running Logan off. No wonder you have so few friends.

**Veronica:** (pouts) I was nice to you today. That should count.

_Logan sits and Veronica pushes a burrito in front of him while trying to see inside the box. Logan slides it out of her reach, and unwraps the burrito, taking a big bite. _

**Wallace:** (to Logan) Thanks man.

**Veronica:** Hey, I bought the food.

**Wallace:** (gives Veronica "chill out" look) Thanks (exaggerated) for the heads up on Rooks' test. I think I really nailed it.

**Logan:** No problem. Can't have our star point guard stressed over tests.

**Wallace:** I know, I know. Don't worry, we got it in the bag.

**Logan:** We play Pan soon right? Tell me we're going to win this year.

**Wallace:** I like our chances. They're solid, but they don't have my crossover.

**Logan:** Excellent.

_The boys continue talking about basketball._

**Veronica:** (making a face at Mac) Boys. Do you understand anything they're saying?

**Mac:** It's not so much that I don't understand. It's that I just don't care.

**Veronica:** Humm. What girly things can we talk about?

**Mac:** (deadpan) We're still us Veronica.

**Veronica:** Oh, right. In that case why don't you look and see what's in that box.

**Mac:** (smirks) The one Logan is trying to hide from you?

**Logan:** It's on the table in plain sight. It's not hidden. I'm just looking out for Ronnie's health. Making sure she eats something besides sugar and chocolate for lunch.

_Wallace is down to the last bite of his burrito and shovels a bite of beans and rice into his already full mouth. _

**Veronica: **So it's chocolate. What form of chocolate?

**Wallace:** Man, just give it to her, or we'll have no peace. Besides I want to know, and I gotta go study for my chem final.

_Logan slides the box towards Veronica and she opens it to reveal a large heart shaped chocolate chip cookie that says "I love chocolate" in frosting. She looks at Logan curiously. He answers her unspoken question with a smile. _

**Logan:** Valentine's day.

**Wallace:** (groans) Man you are whipped. It's not even February yet.

_Logan ignores Wallace and he and Veronica share a smile. Mac smiles too at her friend's obviously "girlie" reaction to Logan and his gift. _

_Towards the end of lunch after Veronica has broken several large pieces off the oversize cookie, she is approached by a sophomore girl who wants Veronica to find out if she or her friend bought a particular dress first. Veronica's dumbfounded look prompts the girl to continue that whoever bought the dress first gets to wear it to the upcoming cotillion dance. Veronica refuses the case and sends the crestfallen girl on her way. Mac and Logan make fun of Veronica, and imaginatively come up with equally ridiculous cases for her to solve for the rest of lunch. _

_As soon as the warning bell sounds Mac stands up to leave but takes the time to make a kissy face at Veronica over Logan's head. Veronica frowns to try to stop herself from laughing, and Logan seeing the direction her eyes are focused on turns around but Mac quickly smoothes her face into a smile and waves before walking away. _

_Confused Logan looks back to Veronica who has pasted a look of innocence on her face. Logan narrows his eyes but realizes he doesn't have time to annoy or coerce Veronica into telling him what just happened. When Veronica stands up too Logan closes the cookie box and sets a card on it before sliding it across the table to her. _

_Veronica smiles and opens the envelope. The card has a picture of Nietzsche and a quote, "There is always some madness in love." The inside is a simple heart design and says "Happy Valentines Day!"_

**Veronica:** This, coming from a guy who spent his last years of life in the nuthouse.

**Logan:** Love is a kind of insanity.

_---------------_

_After her Spanish final Veronica is standing by her locker putting her completed subject's textbooks back in and taking out her journalism and physics texts. Journalism should be easy enough, the class was more than half practical application—publishing The Neptune Navigator. But her physics final was going to be one of her toughest. _

**Jimmy Day:** Hey um, Veronica. Can I talk to you in private?

_Veronica turns to find the school's star quarterback standing nervously behind her. _

**Veronica:** Ok, (tight smile) follow me to my office.

_Closing her locker she leads him to the girls bathroom she frequently uses as her office, and is about to enter when she sees Logan leaning against his locker next to Duncan frowning at her with a forbidding look. Rolling her eyes at him, she continues but Jimmy pulls up short seeing Logan's deadly look. _

**Jimmy Day:** I, uh, think Echolls wants to talk to you. I can wait.

**Veronica:** (looking over her shoulder to see Logan approaching) He's fine. Just needs to chill out.

_Duncan is watching now with a frown as Logan neatly inserts himself between the tall 09er playboy and Veronica. _

**Jimmy Day:** Hey Logan.

**Logan:** What's going on here?

**Veronica:** Back off Logan. Stop acting like my bodyguard.

**Jimmy Day:** (smirks) I'll just wait over here, ok?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** (grabbing Jimmy by the collar) Jimmy. I'm going to let you go in there and talk to Veronica. If she looks hurt or at all upset when she leaves you will regret it. Are we clear?

**Jimmy Day:** Yeah man, no problem.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) Back off Logan, or you'll be the one regretting things today.

_Logan look broodingly at Veronica then pushes the door open for her. She grunts a noise of frustration as she enters. Jimmy maintains his smirk as he follows her but makes a gesture of surrender at Logan's hard glare. _

_Inside the bathroom with the door closed. _

**Jimmy Day:** So, are you and Echolls dating now?

**Veronica:** We're not here to talk about me.

**Jimmy Day:** Ok. (his nervousness returns) So I've been dating Liz since last year, right.

**Veronica:** Sure, whatever. Is she cheating on you?

**Jimmy Day:** No, not exactly.

**Veronica:** Cheating is usually a yes or no thing Jimmy. Which is it?

**Jimmy Day:** I've kind of been seeing someone else.

**Veronica:** (snorts) Of course.

**Jimmy Day:** So, this other girl….

**Veronica:** Does she have a name?

**Jimmy Day:** Tammy.

**Veronica:** Tammy Forrester? (disbelieving) Liz's best friend?

**Jimmy Day:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** And what exactly do you want me to do?

**Jimmy Day:** Tammy wants me to take her to the Valentines day dance and is threatening to tell Liz. I want you to stop her.

**Veronica:** How?

**Jimmy Day:** I dunno. Do what you do. Find out something she doesn't want people to know.

**Veronica:** You're cheating on your girlfriend with her best friend and you want me to find dirt so you can keep her quiet so you can keep them both?

**Jimmy Day:** (smiles) Yeah. Exactly.

**Veronica:** No. You're on your own.

_Veronica looks very annoyed. Jimmy quickly steps in her way. _

**Veronica:** Move, we're done here.

**Jimmy Day:** I can pay.

**Veronica**: I don't care. I'm not helping you.

_She steps around him to exit but he grabs her arm and swings her back around into the bathroom. _

**Jimmy Day:** Sorry, but you can't leave.

**Veronica**: Why?

**Jimmy Day:** You look annoyed.

**Veronica**: I am annoyed.

**Jimmy Day:** Logan said….

**Veronica**: (interrupting) Jimmy. Think about it. Do you want Logan to see me annoyed, or hear me tell him how you kept me in the bathroom against my will?

**Jimmy Day:** Oh crap.

**Veronica**: Yeah, now move.

**Jimmy Day:** Sorry.

_Veronica comes out to find Logan directly opposite the door with a dark expression. She glares at him before walking away. Logan's longer strides catch up to her quickly. _

**Veronica:** Go away Logan. I'm annoyed and not in the mood to talk to you.

**Logan: **(frustrated) I don't really care, Veronica. Maybe I'm tired waiting for you. Tired of doing what you want.

**Veronica:** (stops) What I want? None of this is what I want Logan.

**Logan: **Oh, so you know what you don't want, but you still don't know what you do want?

**Veronica:** (distressed) Logan…I, I should…Connor and I…

_She breaks off seeing that they have drawn a small but avid audience. _

**Logan: **(frustrated) Come on.

_He pulls her along beside him all the way out of the school to his Xterra. Clicking the locks open with his remote, he hoists Veronica into the passenger seat despite her protests and closes the door in her incensed and slightly reddened face. Rounding the front of his car, he waves jauntily at Wallace who is watching from the flag pole/coy pond with a bemused look. _

**Veronica:** (angrily) Logan…

**Logan: **Not yet Veronica.

_With jerky movements that speak of his agitation, Logan starts the car and backs out of his parking spot with a squeal. _

**Veronica:** (louder) Logan.

**Logan: **(with restrained fury) If you don't want me to shut you up right here where everyone can and will see, then be quiet.

_His dark eyes are spitting fire at her and her chest heaves as she opens her mouth to argue. But his gaze drops to her mouth and her breath races out with a whoosh. She clamps her mouth shut and looks forward, ignoring Logan as he slams the car into drive and races out of the lot. _

**Logan:** (tightly) Put on your seatbelt.

_They are silent for the 10 minutes it takes to get to the ocean boardwalk. Logan finds a spot in the public parking lot and shuts off the engine. Both are silent and continue looking forward for a full minute. Finally Veronica breaks and looks over at him. Her chin is still locked and thrust forward in stubbornness, but she looks calmer. _

**Veronica:** Are you still mad?

**Logan: **(turning his head to look at her)Yeah, are you?

**Veronica:** Kinda.

**Logan: **You go first.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Ok. You can't act like that Logan. You can't interfere with my life. He wanted to hire me. It's how I make money. My Dad is great, but his bank account isn't. I'm saving money to go to college. (shaking her head) You can't act like that.

**Logan: **Done?

**Veronica:** No. (slightly angry) You also can't drag me around Logan.

**Logan: **(softly) Did I hurt you?

**Veronica:** (soft expression of compassion) No.

**Logan: **Did I scare you?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan: **(deep breath) Ok.

**Veronica:** That's not the point Logan. I'm not scared you're going to hurt me, but it's…, it's annoying. Disrespectful. Arrogant. Controlling…

**Logan: **Ok. Ok. I get it. I'm sorry. I'm not used to…

_Veronica looks at him and sees his sincerity, and is silent. _

**Logan: **Maybe I went about it wrong, but seeing you do that makes… I've never felt so protective about someone.

**Veronica:** Logan. If we're… If you're going to be my friend you need to learn to deal with my life as it is now.

**Logan: **(pouting)I'm sorry, I'm trying.

**Veronica:** Can you try harder?

**Logan: **(slight smile) Yeah.

**Veronica:** Ok…

**Logan: **(interrupts) But you need to try too.

**Veronica:** (frowns) Try to what?

**Logan: **Take fewer chances. You could have talked to him at a lunch table. In your car. In the library. Wherever. You didn't have to take him into the bathroom. (frowns) What is it with you and bathrooms anyway? Maybe you should just stay away from them altogether.

**Veronica:** (snorts) Good plan. I'm sure that will work.

**Logan: **(shooting her a passionate look, his voice low and throaty) I'm happy to act as your escort whenever you want.

**Veronica:** (shallows thickly and looks out the window) Why'd you bring me here?

**Logan: **There's a good ice cream shop up the street. I thought we could both use it.

**Veronica:** (smiles) I thought only girls used ice cream as mood enhancers.

_They walk up the street maintaining a small distance between them and find a booth at the ice cream shop. Veronica orders a full ice cream Sunday and Logan gets a double scoop of orange sherbet and white chocolate raspberry. Both work to maintain an easy conversation and they stay away from any heavy topics. Veronica tells Logan what Jimmy Day wanted and he laughs, recalling the silly cases he and Mac had imagined at lunch. He tells her about Dick's latest escapades, and his assigned community service._

**Veronica:** (trying to hold in her laughter) You have to sell yearbook ads? Really?

**Logan:** Yep. And thanks for the compassion.

**Veronica:** (fakes a look of exaggerated sadness) Poor Logan. Having to go out and talk to strangers to ask, no basically beg, for money.

**Logan: **Wallace is right, it's amazing you have any friends at all.

**Veronica:** (continuing in her mirth) So are you going to try for local businesses? Want me to talk to my Dad? Why not this one? I can ask if the manager is in? Or are you going to hit up movie studios? Paramount, United Artists? Get some movie ads in there.

**Logan: **Are you done?

**Veronica:** Sure. (she smiles hugely at him) No seriously, Logan what are you going to do?

**Logan: **Sell ads. They may not like the businesses I sell them too, but hey, they should have been more specific.

**Veronica:** I'll bet.

**Logan: **And I may buy a few pages.

**Veronica:** For what?

**Logan: **That is for me to know.

**Veronica:** And for me to find out?

**Logan: **Somesurprises are good Veronica.

**Veronica:** I know. Did you see my awesome boots?

_Logan smiles. He had noticed. Veronica was wearing the boots he'd gotten her, a short black pleated skirt, and a cream colored sweater. She looked good._

**Logan: **I did, and thanks for not putting one of those spikes through my foot earlier.

**Veronica:** No problem. They're not really spikes either. I'd just use them to crush your toes or instep.

**Logan: **They look pointy.

_The conversation continues until Veronica looks at her phone and sees the time. With real regret she asks Logan to take her back to her car so she can get home to study. As they walk out Veronica comments that they should come back on a Wednesday when the farmers market is going on. After she explains what the farmers market is and why it's cool to Logan, he asks if she wants to come back on tomorrow. She puts him off suggesting next week instead. Logan's mood darkens noticeably to Veronica's puzzlement. Despite her teasing and best efforts he barely speaks on the trip back to school. Opening the door to climb out of the SUV, Veronica turns back to Logan._

**Veronica:** Logan, what's wrong?

**Logan: **(weary) I'll see you tomorrow Veronica.

_He waits for her to start her car and pull away before he leaves, heading in the opposite direction. Veronica looks confused and drained as she drives home. _

_------------_

_Driving Wallace to school early the next day, Veronica tries to talk cheerily to Wallace about the game tonight, the last day of finals, and the fact that his mom stayed home last night. Wallace banters back but looks quizzically at her manic energy. _

**Wallace:** Did you eat the sugary cereal this morning?

**Veronica:** No. I had granola.

**Wallace:** Then maybe you need to lay off the caffeine. You are flying, girl.

**Veronica:** I always wanted to be a bird. (singing) I'm like a bird, I wanna fly away.

**Wallace:** See that's what I mean. You're strung out. No other explanation for it.

**Veronica:** (singing) You're lovely but it's not for sure.

_Wallace makes the sign for crazy at her but smiles as he walks towards the gym to drop off his clean uniform for the game tonight. _

_Walking towards journalism alone, Veronica wishes she could talk to Wallace about Logan. But besides telling her to be careful not to get hurt, Wallace didn't want to discuss and analyze all the things Logan said and did or didn't say or do. Wallace claimed that kind of conversation wasn't possible for someone with a y chromosome. _

_Seeing Meg reading, sitting on a bench outside with her jacket pulled close around her to ward off the damp morning fog, Veronica smiled._

**Veronica:** Hey Meg.

**Meg:** Hi Veronica. What's up?

**Veronica:** So you're a girl.

**Meg:** (laughs) Last time I checked. What's going on?

**Veronica:** (a bit shy) I just, can I ask you something?

**Meg:** (cautious) Shoot.

**Veronica:** So say you're talking to a guy and everything is great. You're laughing, he's laughing.

**Meg:** (nodding sagely) I get it, there's laughter.

**Veronica:** (face scrunches) But suddenly he gets all distant and weird.

**Meg:** How?

**Veronica:** Just stops talking.

**Meg:** So one minute there is talking and laughter, then…

**Veronica:** No talking.

**Meg:** Ok. What was said before the not talking started.

**Veronica:** I was talking about OB's farmers market.

**Meg:** Ooh, I love that market. It's so fun and they have llamas you can pet. (seeing Veronica's frown) Sorry. Focusing. What did you say next?

**Veronica:** Nothing I said the farmers market was cool, and we should go. He said yeah.

**Meg:** (puzzled) That's it? There must be something else. That or the boy in question is hearing other voices in his head.

**Veronica:** (smirks) I suppose that is possible.

**Meg:** Think. What exactly was said?

**Veronica:** He said we should go today, and I said I couldn't.

**Meg:** (smiles) So Logan got upset when you turned him down for a date? Yeah, that's a real mystery.

**Veronica:** No. He, hey who said it was Logan?

**Meg:** I've been here for 10 minutes, 5 of them with you and 3 people have already run up to tell me about him dragging you out of school yesterday. By the way, you also hooked up with Jimmy Day in the girls' bathroom.

**Veronica:** (grimacing) Great. Now back to the topic at hand. I didn't turn him down. I suggested we go next week.

**Meg:** Why next week?

**Veronica:** I'm going to Wallace's game tonight.

**Meg:** Did you say that?

**Veronica:** No. I just said we could go next week.

**Meg:** (giggles) Veronica. You're too funny.

**Veronica:** I'm not being funny Meg.

**Meg:** You are, just not intentionally.

**Veronica:** Ok, fine. So what happened? Why'd he get all moody?

**Meg:** I'd tell you, but it's too much fun to watch you figure this out.

**Veronica:** Meg, (begging voice and eyes) I helped you with the whole purity test thing. Please?

**Meg:** Tell Logan where you're going tonight.

**Veronica:** That's it?

**Meg:** That's it.

-----------------

_Veronica arrives in the Journalism before Logan and takes a seat in the back corner. When Duncan comes in she drops her head and pulls her I-pod out at pops the earbuds in. Duncan looks hurt at her continued avoidance and goes over to talk to Mrs. Dent. When Logan arrives he shoots her a small, brief smile that doesn't reach his eyes, before choosing a seat on the opposite side of the classroom. Veronica hides her hurt by focusing on her notebook and her random doodles. _

_Mrs. Dent hands out the test and explains they'll have 45 minutes to finish it, then there will be another assignment. Veronica speeds through the mostly multiple choice test, and answers the essay questions on ethics and the first amendment easily enough. She finishes with 15 minutes to spare and Mrs. Dent smiles at her and beckons Veronica forward to talk with her. Mrs. Dent wants to talk about this week's layouts, and asks Veronica to select a few of her pictures on file to fill some open space. Veronica slides into a computer work station and gets started. _

_When the 45 minutes is up, Mrs. Dent collects the tests and announces that this Friday will be her last day at Neptune High. Her husband had been awarded a fellowship at Cleveland's children's hospital and they were moving there for a year. Veronica is disappointed. Mrs. Dent is a good teacher and didn't take crap from the 09ers or anyone else. She respected her. Any replacement was bound to fall short. Since the new teacher was likely to make some changes, Mrs. Dent asked the class to pair up to come up with 10 new story ideas and at least 5 things to add to or change about the paper. Logan and Duncan partner up, but Mrs. Dent asks Duncan to come talk to her about the upcoming edition, and asks Logan to partner with Veronica if they can work together without starting world war 3. _

_Veronica averts her face as Logan stands up to move to a desk closer to hers. _

**Veronica:** (seeing Logan's reluctance) We can work alone. Don't strain yourself.

**Logan:** It's fine Veronica. Besides you've already got this done.

**Veronica:** (scrunching up her face) What?

**Logan:** Society column, gossip column, eyes and ears, whatever you want to call it. And the crime log.

**Veronica:** Oh, right.

_She remembers talking to him that day in the hallway, and feeling his hands on her bare stomach and back when she'd stepped away from his father. _

**Logan:** (pulls out a piece of paper and writes down her ideas) What else?

**Veronica:** I don't know.

**Logan:** Sure you do. Maybe we should add a blind section. (air quotes) "What Neptune High student has been seen out with the dreamy Connor Larkin. This diminutive blond has enough attitude to make you forget her lack of inches."

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** So where is he taking you tonight? Some fancy restaurant? One of his movies?

**Veronica:** I'm not going out with Connor tonight. I'm going to Wallace's game. No fancy meal, just a concession stand hot dog and pop corn.

**Logan:** (looks up startled by her denial) You…

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Oh.

**Veronica: **(softly) Is that why you, I don't know, shut down yesterday?

**Logan:** I thought you were turning me down to go out with him.

**Veronica:** I wasn't.

_The silence stretches between them for a moment until Logan slides his desk closer to hers. She continues to avoid his eyes until he reaches out a hand to play with her diamond pendant necklace. Her eyes shoot to his. _

**Logan:** So we need some story ideas.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** (dropping her necklace) How about, an expose on teacher's alternative lifestyles.

**Veronica:** Who? No don't tell me, I don't want to know.

**Logan:** (smirks) What about a couple's update?

**Veronica:** What? No. How about an athlete profile. Like an athlete of the week.

**Logan:** Ronnie, I'm surprised at you, buying into the elite/jock hierarchy at this school.

**Veronica:** Fine, an athlete of the week section, and a weekly profile of school clubs and activities.

**Logan:** (smirks) Cheerleaders and pep squad?

**Veronica:** Chess club and audio-visual club.

**Logan:** (smirks) Who? I think to goal is to increase readership, make a better paper.

**Veronica:** Fine. Then we should go with the society section and the crime log. But really Logan, I didn't think you took after you dad and his self aggrandizing ways.

**Logan:** (unsmiling) I don't.

**Veronica:** But both those columns will be full of bits about you.

**Logan:** And you.

**Veronica:** Maybe, but I'm not seriously suggesting them.

**Logan:** It would be better than the mystery lunch meat article for the 12th time.

**Veronica:** How about a column on student accomplishments. Like when someone gets an award or scholarship or something.

**Logan:** Alright. What else?

**Veronica:** Hey, we're supposed to be a team here, where are you ideas?

_Logan looks down and jots a few story ideas. Among them are safe sex, the herpes epidemic, is oral really sex, and a three part series on how to get chicks. _

**Logan:** (smirks) Satisfied?

**Veronica:** No.

_They continue throwing ideas back and forth betting more and more outrageous. When Logan suggests a page six girl, Veronica throws her pencil at him and takes the paper away. She crosses out his more salacious ideas and leaves a long list of others they had come up with. Among them are political satire, student comic strip, student comic satire, guest columnists, more prominent and anonymous editorial page, crime log, society section, a fashion who wore it best section, and a blind item. _

----------------

_Feeling better, Veronica heads to lunch with Logan. They had agreed in Journalism to order Woodstalks Pizza for lunch, one mushroom/tomato/basil and one combo. The eyes of their fellow students monitor their progress and whisper furiously about their body language and outfits. Veronica ignores it and Logan is so used to being watched he actually doesn't notice. He does notice that several students have tabloids with them and surprise, surprise his Dad is on the cover of most of them. _

_Turning his attention back to Veronica, he grabs a few pieces of pizza before going to sit with his friends. Veronica smiles at him, but occupies herself with grilling Mac on her web business idea. After yesterday's bizarre case offerings, Veronica is more open to Mac's proposal. Wallace stops by to offer Mac and Veronica one of his snicker doodles and grab some pizza then sits with the team. Veronica notices that Logan is moving around the various groups today, talking to different people. She frowns when he talks to Tanya, a cheerleader. Eventually he ends up at Wallace's table. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Logan is such a social butterfly. He's always been able to charm his way into whatever he wants.

_She smiles and looks in her bag to see the handwritten note gifting Veronica with surf lessons and a new fake ID. These were gifts for her 17th birthday, and the card was vintage Logan. The front had a funny looking man dressed in overalls and hick attire and said "Let's celebrate your birthday in our finest attire…," the inside continued to say, "our birthday suits" and showed the man mooning. _

_Logan talks to the team for awhile and walks with Wallace back into the school. Wallace and Logan are talking about the game tonight when Logan jokes that he probably had to tie Veronica up and torture her to get her to agree to attend. Wallace laughs.  
_**Wallace:** Nah, man. If I had thought of it first I might have, but since the Tritons tied her up and locked her in the trunk it'd be too much like copying.

**Logan: **What?

**Wallace:** She didn't tell you about that?

**Logan: **(flatly) No. What happened?

_Wallace quickly tells the story from his perspective—being at practice waiting for Veronica, then finally getting a call and finding her locked in her trunk. Logan's face is increasingly grim as Wallace talks. _

**Wallace:** She was investigating who set her up for the IDs and at that point she still thought it might be the Tritons. Turns out they weren't involved, but you know Veronica, she can't let anything rest. She was following them around and I guess they didn't want her to catch them killing the goat or whatever.

**Logan: **What goat?

**Wallace:** I don't know. Secret societies, there's always some form of ritual sacrifice, right?

**Logan: **I think you've been watching to much Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

_----------------_

_Elsewhere, Veronica flags Duncan down in the hallway to ask him about his doctor. _

**Veronica:** Hey

_He looks startled that she is talking to him. _

**Veronica:** Can I ask you kind of a weird favor?

**Duncan: **Depends how weird.

**Veronica:** Our family physician just retired to Death Valley, literally. I know it sounds like a metaphor, but it's not. (Duncan laughs more at ease) Anyway, we need a new general practitioner. Can I get the name of yours?

**Duncan: **Sure. Dr. Al Levine. He's in the book.

**Veronica:** Thanks. I'd ask Logan but his family doctor is bound to be into weird alternative treatments and be a little free with the pain prescriptions. I just need a normal doctor.

**Duncan: **(frowns slightly) Yeah, no problem. He's…kind of expensive, though.

**Veronica:** (unsmiling) We've got insurance.

**Veronica Voiceover: **We had better insurance before your dad ran my dad out of office. And that was while he was thinking I was his kid too. No, I'm not bitter at all.

_Duncan seems a little skeptical that the Mars' insurance will cover his doctor, but is too polite to argue. He leaves._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Al Levine. Got it. It's time to find out what this mystery illness is you're suffering from.

-------------

_Logan manages to control his anger until he finishes his calculus test. The teacher quickly grades it and hands it back to him with a C. Logan shrugs. Math isn't his best subject and he could care less. Asking to be excused from class since he's finished, the teacher lets him leave. Logan's head is full of dark thoughts of revenge as he drives home, his hands gripping the wheel tightly, his jaw clenched. He climbs the stairs to his room two at a time and slams the door with a bang behind him. Flexing his fists to try to control his urge to break something, anything, Logan strips and puts on a pair of low-slung workout shorts before heading to the downstairs gym. He pounds his frustrations into the punching bag, before lifting weights. With each movement he imagines the face of one of the guys he's going to be hitting. _

_Forty-five minutes later, Logan walks to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, his chest and arms glistening with sweat. With the cold air from the open refrigerator wafting over his overheated form he tilts his head back and takes a long drink. Closing the door, he sees his Mother through the sliding glass door. It looks like she's gardening in the flowerbeds surrounding the pool area. Curious, he goes outside. _

_The slight breeze dries the sweat on his body as he crosses the patio towards his mother. She is dressed in a flowery dress, apron, straw sun hat, gloves and has a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Logan smiles at her indulgently and waits for her to notice him._

**Lynn:** Logan. How long have you been standing there?

**Logan: **Not long.

_Lynn stands and presses a soft kiss to Logan's cheek, which he ducks his head to accept. _

**Lynn:** You're all sweaty. How was school?

_Logan is amused that she is acting like your typical parent while dressed as if she's on Leave it to Beaver when she hasn't seen him since the weekend._

**Logan: **Ok. Finals are done now.

**Lynn:** It was finals week? Did you study?

**Logan: **Yes Mom. I studied.

**Lynn:** (slightly scolding) Logan, you know I want you to go to college. You need good grades.

**Logan: **No I don't. Dad can just make a donation to whatever school I decide to attend.

**Lynn:** Wouldn't you rather get in because of your own accomplishments? Isn't that why you do well in school? Don't worry I won't tell your friends. But I don't understand. How can being smart be uncool? When I was growing up…

**Logan: **Mom you grew up in Wisconsin. Things are different there.

**Lynn:** Yes dear. They are. (frowns) Veronica and Duncan are both smart. Why do you pretend that you're not?

**Logan: **(groaning) Mom. (trying to distract her) You have some dirt on your cheek.

**Lynn:** I do?

_She pulls her glove off and wipes the wrong cheek. Logan smiles and taps her other cheek._

**Logan: **This side. Right here.

**Lynn:** Did I get it?

**Logan: **Yep. You look very pretty. What's with the gardening outfit?

**Lynn:** I'm gardening.

**Logan: **Ok (drawn out) But why? Don't we have people who do this for us?

**Lynn:** I used to enjoy gardening Logan. I thought I'd try it again. See if I still had the knack for it.

_She reaches over and picks up a highball glass half full of amber colored liquor, before taking a drink. _

**Logan: **How's it going?

**Lynn:** Just fine. I had to ask Letty to find my gloves. The roses pricked me when I first started pruning them.

**Logan: **Every rose has its thorn.

**Lynn:** (faintly amused) Yes, and it made for a lovely song. (deep sigh) I used to date Brett Michaels you know.

**Logan: **(disgusted face) Yeah. You told me.

**Lynn:** I think he wrote that song for me.

**Logan: **(curious despite himself) Really?

**Lynn:** (taking another drink) Humm, I was dating him when I met your father.

**Logan: **Yeah. (sarcastically) You really traded up Mom.

**Lynn:** Logan, I know your father and you don't see eye to eye, but he…

**Logan: **…is an asshole who we'd both be better off without. When are you going to see that Mom?

**Lynn:** Oh Logan.

_Logan stands there frustrated, vibrating with anger again as he watches his mother recede into her drink and distractions again. Taking another sip she turns back to her flowers and caresses a blood red rose gently. Feeling the anger drain out of him, Logan kisses his Mother's cheek. _

**Logan: **I'm going out. I'll be home late.

**Lynn:** Ok, dear. Have fun.

_In the shower Logan turns the water to scalding hot and washes the sweat and bad feelings away. He may not be able to help his mother, especially since she didn't seem interested in being saved, but he could help Veronica. The Tritons were going to pay._

_-------------_

_Entering the gym a several minutes before the game Veronica takes a deep, fortifying breath and buys a soda from the concession stand before going inside. She scans the bleachers for a safe place to sit or a friendly face. Logan had said he would be there, but she doesn't see him sitting with his friends. She does see Duncan with some of his soccer teammates, he waves at her briefly and she smiles, but it's more of a baring of her teeth. Meg bounces over to her in her cheerleading outfit and pulls Veronica into the gym to sit in front of the cheerleaders. _

**Meg:** Excuse me Miss, are you lost? This is a high school basketball game.

**Veronica:** Really? I knew I should have made a left turn at what the hell was I thinking, instead of a right.

_Veronica sits since she has no other place to be, and high-fives Wallace as he runs past as part of the warm-up. _

_She hears a voice yelling her name and sees Alicia and Daryl standing just inside the gym doors. She walks over to greet them, accepting an enthusiastic hug from Daryl. Alicia asks Veronica to take Wallace into the stands while she buys them some snacks. Veronica sees a spot that can fit all three of them and takes Daryl up the bleachers to sit. He is bouncing with excitement, and begs Veronica to take him to the next game with her because his Mom can't go. Veronica smiles, charmed by Daryl's childish exuberance._

**Veronica:** We'll see.

**Daryl: **(crestfallen) That means no. Mom says that all the time.

**Alicia: **(walking up the stairs to hear Daryl's sad proclamation) What do I say all the time?

**Daryl: **Veronica said she can't take me to Wallace's game next week.

**Alicia: **Maybe she's busy.

**Veronica:** No, I just wanted to ask you first.

**Alicia: **Oh, we'll see.

_Both Veronica and Daryl break into laughter and when Veronica finally explains the whole conversation to Alicia, Alicia smiles, conceding that Veronica can take Daryl to the game is she is free and if Daryl is good for the whole week before the game. Daryl chats happily, bouncing in his seat, and manages to get mustard and catsup from his hotdog on both himself and his mother. _

_Veronica looks around the gym, noting how many students and faculty have come to watch the game. As she scans the crowd she sees Logan across the gym talking to some man in a suit. They shake hands and Logan heads back towards his friends. He sees Veronica and frowns until he sees Daryl standing on the bench next to her with his hand clutching her arm to get her notice. Logan smiles at her and points to where he'll be sitting. She smiles back and turns her attention to Daryl. The teams on the court complete their warm up drills and go back into the locker rooms. The lights darken and a loud announcer's voice comes over the loudspeaker. _

**Announcer:** Ladies and gentleman….

_He announces both team names and the starters who stand at center court. Then he says that tonight_ _the national anthem will be sung by the starting guard for the Pirates, Jay Hernandez and his friend James Maddow. The score board, one of those large cubes in the middle of the gym's ceiling with the time, score, and video screens on all four sides shows Jay's startled face. The score board was donated by Big Dick Casablancas after Dick "accidentally" blew up the back part of a science classroom last year. _

_Sitting in the stands James reluctantly rises to his feet at the crowd's urging and walks down to talk to Jay. They shrug and with reddened faces accept microphones as the music begins. It isn't good. They are both off tune and are struggling with the timing and the words, the crowd boos and laughs as they grow progressively redder. Finishing the song with a horrible caterwaul, Veronica covers her ears and laughs. If the karaoke bar wasn't enough to put her off karaoke forever, this was. _

**Alicia: **(sitting back down) Well that was certainly….bracing.

**Veronica:** (giggles) Yeah.

_The game starts and Veronica cheers loudly as Wallace racks up 16 points, leaving Neptune up by 12 points at the half. At halftime, the cheerleaders take center court and perform a dance routine. Veronica stays to watch Meg while a majority of the students get in line at the concession stand. Logan and Dick heckle the cheerleaders then join their friends in line. Veronica remains in the stands relatively protected from any negative comments by Alicia and Daryl's presence. The teams come back out and do a short warm up and the bleachers fill again. Deciding to get another soda, Veronica excuses herself. Logan sees her get in line and steps up behind her._

**Logan: **You could have come sat with us you know?

**Veronica:** (turning slightly and tilting her head upwards) Humm, no thanks. I need to ease into this whole high school big game experience again. Not really my scene.

**Logan: **The game or my friends?

**Veronica:** Both.

**Logan: **Veronica…

**Veronica:** (without heat) No, Logan. I'm not just going to start palling around with people who have mocked me and vandalized my car for that last year. You, I'm willing to forgive, the rest? Not so much.

**Logan: **They're my friends.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but not mine.

**Logan: **(ducking his head) So you've, uh, forgiven me?

**Veronica:** (small smile) I'm working on it.

_Logan nods in acknowledgement._

**Logan: **Is that Wallace's mom you're sitting with?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan: **(offhand) She's pretty.

**Veronica:** (turns to face him with a smirk) Oh?

**Logan: **Yeah. (sees Veronica's mocking face) I'm just saying, she's pretty.

**Veronica:** Alright.

**Logan: **What does that mean?

**Veronica:** You just wouldn't be the first to hook up with someone's hot mom.

**Logan: **(blanches) Who?

**Veronica:** Sorry, can't say. Information is power.

**Logan: **That's disturbing.

**Veronica:** Right, like you've never ogled Dick's stepmothers before.

**Logan: **(shrugs) In my defense none of them were actual mothers and most were only a few years older than us. He's probably going to get a new one soon too.

**Veronica:** Dick's dad is getting divorced again?

**Logan: **Yep.

**Veronica:** What is this one?

**Logan: **Number 4. (pause) Hey, who vandalized your car?

**Veronica:** (smirk) Besides you?

**Logan: **Yeah, besides me.

----------

_The game is about to begin again and Logan and Veronica walk back into the gym. Logan leans down to speak in Veronica's ear to be heard over the crowd which is following the cheerleaders in a go-fight-win chant. His hand slides onto her lower back with his fingers resting on the top curve of her bottom. After a moment, Veronica pushes him away lightly with her hands on his chest and ascends the bleachers again._

**Alicia: **(trying to affect a casual tone) Who was that Veronica?

**Veronica:** Just an old friend.

**Daryl:** That was Logan, he has an awesome car.

**Alicia: **(frowning) How do you know Logan, Daryl?

**Veronica:** Logan was at my house one day when Wallace brought Daryl over.

**Daryl:** He drove us to the beach. Veronica was too tired to come that day. She was still in her pajamas.

_Veronica cringes, just when Wallace's mom was beginning to like her this had to come up. _

**Alicia: **I see.

_The old biddies at Kane Software liked to gossip as much as the rest of the people in town and Alicia had already heard the rumors about the Mars family._

_The game continues and Neptune expands on their lead, winning the game by 18 points. Wallace had scored several more baskets, and his game ending stats were helpfully posted on the score board at the end so Veronica knew he had 25 points and 8 assists. The bleachers empty onto the court and the Neptune students celebrate and taunt the Laguna Niguel fans and players. Veronica walks down with Wallace's family to find him in the crown and congratulate him. He gives Veronica a sweaty hug and thanks her for coming. Veronica replies that she had fun, while surreptitiously sniffing her shirt where Wallace pressed against her. She says goodbye to the Fennels and walks outside. Her phone rings and she answers without looking at the caller ID. _

**Connor: **Hey Veronica, it's Connor.

**Veronica:** (awkward pause) Oh, hey Connor, what's going on?

**Connor: **I have tickets for the U2 concert this Saturday and I was going to invite you.

**Veronica:** Um…(trails off)

**Connor: **I know what you said earlier this week, but I didn't get that part I wanted…

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Connor.

**Connor: **Thanks. You said we could still be friends right? It's just that if I go with any of my friends they'll all want to talk about the part I didn't get.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Oh.

**Connor: **It's my last weekend in town for a few weeks, so how about it? Want to see U2 play?

**Veronica:** (reluctant) I don't know, let me call you back tomorrow? And I am sorry Connor.

**Connor: **Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow then.

_Veronica pockets her phone and starts to walk towards her car, but is waylaid by Meg, who teases her about showing up at a school sporting event. The girls joke back and forth until Cole tries to talk to Meg. _

**Cole: **You looked really good out there tonight Meg.

**Meg: **(flatly)Thanks.

**Cole: **So can you go out to the diner now, or do you have to go straight home?

**Meg: **Oh, I…

**Veronica: **She has plans with me.

**Cole: **(suspicious) What kind of plans?

**Veronica: **Secret girly plans. Now shoo.

_Cole looks pleadingly at Meg, but she averts her face with a giggle. _

**Cole: **Don't you miss what we had Meg? I do.

**Meg: **Not really, no. You weren't who I thought you were Cole.

**Veronica: **And how can she miss you if you won't go away?

_Meg links her are with Veronicas and the girls walk away from Cole and inadvertently closer to Logan and his friends. Rams, Chester, and Dick are debating what to do next. Beaver is standing by waiting for a decision, and Logan is watching Veronica. The options seem to be the diner for food, the beach to drink, or Logan's house to drink and play video games. The girls try to pass by but Dick wraps an arm around Meg pulling her close to him. _

**Dick:** Looking good Meg. Now that snow white has lost her prince maybe I can interest you in a different fairy tale?

_Meg simply looks dumbfounded and the guys begin to laugh. _

**Chester: **Hey where are you girls doing? Wanna come with us?

**Meg:** (shrugging out from under Dick's arm) Where are you going, I have to be home by 10.

**Dick:** I saw we go to Logan's. He's got the good booze.

**Logan: **(pushing Veronica's hair behind her ear and letting his fingers trail down her neck) You should come hang out.

_She shivers in response and unconsciously leans towards Logan. Unseen by Veronica, Alicia has exited the gym, heard the conversation and seen Logan's hand caressing Veronica's neck. _

**Veronica:** I don't know. Hey what…

_Alicia walks up to the group and the guys look at her like she is an alien from outer space. Mothers in their circle are not seen at sporting events, and don't have eyes as sharp as Alicia Fennel. _

**Alicia: **(interrupting)Veronica, there you are. I need to get Daryl home, can you wait for Wallace and bring him home when he's done?

**Veronica:** Oh, I, yeah. Of course. (steps away from Logan and smiles uncomfortably)

**Alicia: **I promised the boys I'd make rice crispy treats for them. You should come in too. I'll call your father and tell him you're at our house once you arrive.

**Veronica:** (bewildered) Um, sure. I'll see you in a bit then.

_Daryl hugs Veronica again and he and Alicia walk to her old Ford four door._

**Veronica:** I guess I'm out then.

**Meg: **I'll wait with you Veronica. I wanted to talk to you anyway.

_As Veronica and Meg walk back into the gym lobby the boys begin giving Logan a hard time._

**Rams:** (laughing) Logan Echolls, cock blocked by somebody's mom.

**Dick: **(slapping Logan on the back)Not even her mom, her sidekick's mom.

**Chester: **Man you got your work cut out for you.

_Logan looks a bit confused about what just happened. He expected that if and Veronica ever got to an actual date, dealing with her father was going to be rough. But now Wallace's mom was making sure Veronica didn't get near him. What was going on?_

_----------------_

_The following morning, Logan is leaning against his locker at school, with a look of concentration on his face. _

**Casey:** Hey Logan. What's up?

**Logan:** Nothing.

**Casey:** Right, you're just burning a hole in the wall because of nothing. What are you planning?

**Logan:** I'm not sure yet. (looks at Casey curiously) Hey you know Carl Davenport, James Maddow, and Peter Jones? They're in your class.

**Casey:** Sure.

**Logan:** How about Hamilton Cho, Dave Pletcher, and Jay Hernandez?

**Casey:** A little bit, why?

**Logan:** They locked Veronica in the trunk of her car last week, and I'm looking to repay the favor.

**Casey:** (one eyebrow cocked) I'm in. What are you planning?

**Logan:** I'm not sure. Whatever it is needs to be subtle. Veronica can be a bit…

**Casey:** Prickly? Yeah.

**Logan:** (smiles) Got any ideas?

**Casey:** I just might.

_The boys bump fists and talk quietly as they bounce ideas off each other. _

_-----------_

_Veronica's Thursday morning is more routine, returning to the regular class schedule and no plotting against any secret societies. Just ex-boyfriends and the medical privacy act. _

_------------_

_Flashback to yesterday afternoon_

_Veronica is standing at the front of her desk, her back to the main door to the office. She picks up the phone._

**Doctor's Receptionist: **Dr. Levine's office.

**Veronica: **Hi, this is Veronica Mars. I was wondering if I could get in to see the doctor sometime this week. End of the day would be best. I have band practice after school.

**Doctor's Receptionist: **How's five o'clock tomorrow?

**Veronica: **Five is great. Thanks.

**Doctor's Receptionist: **All right.

_End Flashback_

_-----------_

_Morning classes pass easily, with most teachers handing out new outlines and schedules for the new semester. Class standings are posted outside the library before lunch, and Veronica is happy to see that she is in the number 1 spot. JB is number 2, and Duncan number 5. Mac is in the top 15, and surprisingly Logan is too. Who knew? For the seniors, Hamilton Cho and Sabrina Fuller are still neck in neck for the valedictorian spot. _

_Walking to lunch ready to tease Logan, she stops at her locker to drop off her books, and finds a bottle of tequila and a CD marked Lilly Kane Memorial Video, Oct. 7 2004. Wallace stands next to her. _

**Wallace: **Logan asked me to drop that off for him.

**Veronica:** (joking) He could have been framing me for alcohol on campus Wallace. I don't know that I like the two of you being friendly.

**Wallace: **Please. The boy got you a valentines present 4 weeks early. He's not looking to screw you over, maybe he's looking to…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) Actually it was 11 months late.

**Wallace: **Huh?

---------------

_Outside, Logan is paying for a huge order from Mama's Lebanese Deli. He's included his friends' lunches today and the 09er table is covered with food. Logan puts the containers for Veronica and her friends aside, and carries them over to her table. _

_They had talked briefly in Journalism, Veronica busy with finishing her stories for next week's issue, and Logan avoiding writing an actual story. Duncan was occupied writing the announcement of his family's creation of the Lilly Kane Memorial Scholarship._

**Veronica:** Hey, I got your package.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica:** Thanks, you did a good job with the video.

**Logan: **You helped. I should have just asked you for some video, but…

**Veronica:** …but you're a stubborn jackass?

**Logan: **I'm pretty sure stubbornness is implied with jackass.

**Veronica:** You're the expert.

_Logan sets their food out and starts eating his chicken shawarma and rice._

**Logan: **Good game last night Wallace. I think you're right about Pan, we're gonna kick their ass this year.

**Wallace: **That is the plan.

_Mac arrives and sits down, making a face at Logan's chicken but digging into the hummus and baba ganosh. _

**Veronica:** Hey Logan, did you see the class standings today?

**Logan:** No, why would I? (smiles) Unless you want me to congratulate you? I assume you beat Duncan again.

**Veronica:** (serious face) Of course. But that's not why I'm asking.

**Mac:** (to Logan) Oh, yeah, you're just a few places behind me.

_Logan looks surprised, but Wallace looks downright astounded._

**Veronica:** You should be more careful Logan, your secret is out now. It's posted for the whole school to see.

**Logan: **(mocking) Can't have that, people will be driven to extreme jealousy. My incredible good looks, devastating charm, rapier wit, and intelligence? People just don't like people that are good at everything.

_Wallace snorts and Mac stares at Logan with an expression that clearly says he is being absurd._

**Veronica:** I don't think you have to worry about people liking you too much Logan. There are plenty who love to hate you.

**Logan: **Love me or hate me, everybody is always thinking about me.

**Veronica:** Wow, no wonder you get good grades, your head is so huge your brain must be enormous.

**Logan: **(sending a slightly dirty smile to Veronica) You're just jealous because you have to study.

**Veronica:** Not all of us can be blessed with a photographic memory Logan, in fact I think there is a case to be made that photographic memories are cheating.

**Logan: **You can't penalize me for genetic gifts Veronica.

**Mac: **(to Wallace) Are they always like this?

**Wallace:** Sometimes.

**Mac:** You know if Logan needs an attitude adjustment, he should listen to "Ahoy, Mateys!" It's a pirate radio show, this weird sort of cult thing on campus. There's these two guys, Cap'n Krunk and Imitation Crab who talk a lot of bizarre smack about Neptune High. Cap'n Krunk's totally a star. (to Logan) And they really don't like you. I think you've won the Cock of the Walk award like every week ever.

_Logan puffs up like a peacock and smiles._

**Veronica:** (groans) Mac, you're just feeding his ego even more. And how do I not know about this radio show? Oh, right until a few months ago, no one in this school talked to me. (turning to Wallace) Wallace, you're supposed to keep me informed, tell me these things. I'm disappointed.

_Veronica starts talking to Mac about their new business venture and they mention to Wallace that if it takes off they'd like to hire him to process the intake forms. They haggle over the profit sharing and end negotiations with a $150 charge for one parent $200 for two. Veronica will get 45% of the profits, Mac 25%, and 30% will go into a business account. They'll pay Wallace $20 an hour. To make it official Veronica will have Cliff draw up a partnership contract for her and Mac._

**Logan: **The contract is a good idea, nothing comes between people faster than money. The whole thing is a good idea.

_When the warning bell rings signaling the end of lunch Veronica hesitates, she waits for Mac and Wallace to walk back into the school leaving her and Logan alone at the table. _

**Veronica:** Hey, um. What are you doing this weekend?

**Logan: **(surprised that Veronica is asking) My cousins are visiting. I'll be at the LA house all weekend.

**Veronica:** (acting casual) Oh, ok. I'll talk to you later.

_Veronica races off leaving a slightly bemused Logan behind. _

_-----------_

_Leaving school to go to the office, Veronica passes by the front office and sees Sabrina Fuller and her mother in the lobby. Sabrina looks bored, but Mrs. Fuller is clearly angry. Several of the office staff and Van Clemmons are rushing around the office in a panic. Veronica shrugs and continues on her way._

_At Mars Investigations Keith gets a tip from one of his informants that a bail jumper he's been looking for just boarded a bus to a Texas border. Veronica books him a flight and a car and reassures him she'll be fine home alone for a few days. Keith looks at her with suspicion. _

**Keith: **No boys at the apartment while I'm gone Veronica, except Wallace.

**Veronica:** (cheeky) What about Daryl? Is he allowed into our hallowed halls?

**Keith: **Daryl is fine. Now, what else?

**Veronica:** (exaggerated boredom, as if this conversation has been repeated many times) No drinking, or parties.

**Keith: **Sweetie, I love you but you don't really have enough friends to have a party.

**Veronica:** (pouts cutely) You're right, I should go to where the people are. I haven't been to the bar by the train tracks in awhile. I bet Chico and Tyrone miss me.

**Keith: **No bars, no porn, and eat real food. You cannot survive on sugar alone, at least not with all your teeth.

**Veronica:** I bet Leroy wouldn't mind if I didn't have all my teeth.

**Keith: **Who's Leroy? The new boy you like?

**Veronica:** Yeah, dad, me and Leroy. We're like this (shows her fingers crossed).

**Keith: **That's not funny.

**Veronica:** I think it might be. (sighs) Dad I just stopped seeing Connor. I'm not exactly looking to go crazy.

**Keith: **And the boy you kinda like who isn't Connor?

**Veronica:** Won't be around this weekend.

**Keith: **That makes me happy honey. You have no idea.

**Veronica:** (mumbles) Glad one of us is.

------------

_An hour later Veronica is at the doctor's office hiding under the sink in the women's bathroom. When the last nurse leaves for the day she crawls out and begins copying Duncan's medical records. As she puts the file away she sees Able Kuntz's name on a file. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'm generally pretty cool with coincidence but when Abel Koontz turns out to share a doctor with the Kanes, that's too much for me to ignore, even if it means getting caught.

_She pulls Abel's file and is about to restart the copier when she hears a door open, admitting the cleaning staff. Veronica grabs the file and the copies of Duncan's records and rushes into an exam room. Slipping on a hospital gown over her t-shirt she waits for the cleaning lady to find her. _

_Driving home Veronica call's Wallace to suggest they resume their long postponed movie night on Friday and calls Connor to tell him she'd love to see U2 on Saturday. _

---------

_Friday morning the school is a buzz with gossip about someone hacking into the school records and changing grades. The changes had been discovered when Sabrina and her mother met with Principal Moorhead to adjust her GPA based on some extracurricular class she had taken over the summer. _

_Veronica was surprised she wasn't called into the office for questioning, but guesses that that means her grades weren't changed. Deciding to be a coward and avoid the paternity discussion with Duncan once again, she muses over her findings yesterday. Duncan has Type IV Epilepsy. _

_Logan is absent in Journalism, supposedly to research a story on the school's latest fundraiser so she sits alone and researches Duncan's condition and medication. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Because I'd rather snoop around to find information on the ex-boyfriend who thinks I'm his possible half sister than actually talk to him.

_Type IV epilepsy symptoms include hysterical, violent, emotional fits that can't be controlled and are often are accompanied by complete blackouts and loss of memory. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** So the drug allows Duncan to hide the fact that he has epilepsy by controlling the convulsions, but doesn't control the fits?

_She searches her memories for any signs of Duncan having outbursts in the past but comes up blank. The only thing she remembers is hearing Carrie Bishop and Susan Knight in the bathroom talking about Duncan being brought into the emergency room the week after their breakup. The week before Lilly was killed._

_Unnoticed by Veronica, Duncan approaches._

**Duncan:** Whatcha doing?

_Veronica hurriedly clicks a couple of times on the mouse._

**Veronica:** Googling myself. Like I'm the first.

_He crouches down next to her._

**Duncan:** Find out anything interesting?

**Veronica:** There's a Veronica Mars in Vermont who sells pinecone porcupines.

_Duncan laughs. He glances at the papers at the right side of her, and sees Logan's surf lessons certificate. _

**Duncan:** You're taking surf lessons?

**Veronica:** Oh, um, yeah. Logan got them for me.

**Duncan:** Oh.

_Veronica smiles awkwardly then looks back at her computer. Duncan stands up and leaves, looking back with a wistful expression._

----------------

_Logan orders from Gordon Biersch for lunch and gives Veronica a certificate for weekend ski or snowboard equipment and lift pass at Big Bear. Veronica smiles at Logan's tactics. Surf lessons, ski weekends—things they could do together. Logan sits to talk with her for part of lunch, but spends the majority of it with Casey. Veronica frowns. Those two together is slightly uncomfortable. When Wallace joins them, leaving Veronica, Mac and Meg at the table, her discomfort grows to epic levels. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **What are you boys up to?

_Wallace returns a moment later to face a curious Veronica._

**Veronica: **What was that about?

**Wallace: **Logan needed a favor.

**Veronica:** (narrowed eyes) From you? What kind of favor?

**Wallace: **Same kind you usually want.

**Veronica: **You're not going to tell me?

**Wallace: **Nope.

**Veronica: **(pouts) Bad BFF.

_------------_

_Mac is called out of her 5__th__ period Calculus class that she shares with Veronica and Duncan. She shrugs in response to Veronica's nonverbal question. Mac has no idea what she's being brought in for. Fifteen minutes later Mac sits with her mother and father as she is accused of hacking into the school's network and changing grades. When she asks why she would change some peoples grades, but not her own, Clemmons suggests that she is did it for a profit. Mac is flabbergasted and protests her innocence, but despite her parents' belief in her, Clemmons' suspends her for three days pending a formal hearing upon which if she is found to be guilty she will be expelled. _

_Both frightened and angry, Mac sends Veronica a text telling her that they need to talk immediately after school. _

--

From Veronica

What's going on?

Sent January 28, 1:47pm

--

--

I'll meet you at your office at 3:30 to explain.

To Veronica

Sent January 28, 1:55pm

--

_----------_

_Instead of racing out of the parking lot to start the weekend like usual after school, the student body sticks around to watch as a few seniors discovered their cars had new enhancements. Hamilton Cho's Honda Civic was now fully hydraulic with no on/off switch. Once he got above 15 miles per hour the hydraulic shut off but any speeds below 15 miles an hour and he was rocking and bouncing up and down. Carl Davenport's Lexus was now painted like Shrek, and Dave Pletcher's BMW is sporting airbrushed pink and purple flames. _

_James Maddow and Peter Jones run to their vehicles to check for damages or additions, but don't find anything. Jay Hernandez doesn't have a car so he is unworried as he stands in line waiting for the bus, watching the scene unfold. The only thing these guys have in common is being good at what they do individually and the Tritons. Since only a select group of people know about the Tritons, that narrows the list of possible suspects. _

_Veronica walks out to the parking lot with Wallace and is as surprised as the rest of the students. Wallace looks at her disbelievingly and then shakes his head._

**Wallace: **Girl, I can't believe you. You did all this without saying anything to me?

**Veronica: **(eyebrows raised)I swear I had nothing to do with this Wallace. This kind of prank takes money, and a lot of it. Besides I don't have time to pull this off between finals and everything else.

**Wallace: **(looking at her intently, he taps his forehead exaggeratedly) Then who?

**Veronica: **(looking at Wallace oddly) Someone with money to spare, who knows about the Tritons. (smiles)

**Wallace: **And apparently has a bone to pick with them.

_Logan and Casey are leaning against Logan's Xterra. Logan is whistling a happy tune that sounds suspiciously like Kung foo fighting. Nearby, Duncan looks stunned. Jay sees Veronica in the crowd and approaches her. _

**Jay: **Hey Veronica. Wallace.

**Veronica:** Jay. I guess it's a good day to not have a car, huh?

**Jay: **So it was you then?

**Veronica:** Nope. Sorry. I can't take credit for this one.

_Wallace smiles secretively._

**Jay: **Are you sure? Only a few people would know that the 6 of us are…

**Veronica:** Friends?

**Jay: **(smiles) Yeah, friends.

**Veronica:** It wasn't me, if I was going to come after you I would have used the pictures I have, not my limited funds.

_Jay frowns at the logic in her statement. He looks towards James, their unofficial leader, and shakes his head. James scans the crowd looking for anyone acting suspiciously or showing too much enjoyment. His eyes narrow on Logan. Walking closer to Logan and Casey, James smiles tightly._

**James:** Logan. What's going on?

**Logan:** How would I know?

**James:** I know you were the one who arranged my singing debut, now this?

**Logan:** (faux innocence) Why would I be coming after you? Have you done something to me? (pause, the smile falls from his face) Or one of my friends?

**James:** Logan. We didn't hurt her, we just…

**Logan:** Locked her in her trunk? Do you know what could have happened?

**James:** (defensive) Nothing happened. We were going to let her out.

**Logan:** (maintains a casual tone) Oh, so you made sure then, when you kidnapped a girl half your size, tied her hands, and locked her in a trunk that nothing could possibly go wrong?

_Duncan moves closer to hear what is going on, and his mouth falls open hearing Logan's accusation._

**James:** No, we…

**Logan:** You made sure that she wasn't scared? Made sure that nobody could steal the car? So you locked the doors? After you locked her in the trunk?

**James:** (shame faced) No.

**Casey:** (tired of being quiet) You know that Danielle's car was side swiped in the parking lot last week?

**James:** No, I didn't know that. It was after school, no one was around.

**Casey:** So, no one was around to hear her scream for help?

**James:** (eyes closed) No. No one was around.

_Seeing that James had identified the culprit, Jay leads Veronica over to the boys. _

**Duncan: **When was this?

**James:** The night of the…

**Veronica:** (interrupts) Last Thursday. You boys were…hanging out.

**Jay: **Yeah. (pointedly) Hey Casey.

**Casey: **Jay.

**Veronica:** Hey Case, do you mind giving us a second? The boys need to talk.

**Casey: **No problem. (turns to Logan and shakes his hand) Logan, we'll talk later about that other thing?

_Logan nods and smirks at the looks of frustration and slight fear on James and Jay's faces. _

**Veronica:** So, I'll leave you boys to it. No fists. If you do, then I'll get involved.

_Logan smiles, here he is trying to take care of Veronica and she's looking out for him. _

**James:** Veronica wait. I, we owe you an apology.

**Veronica:** Yeah, you do.

**Jay: **I'm sorry. I guess we didn't really think about it.

**Veronica:** Alright. I'll accept that.

**Logan:** I don't.

**Veronica:** That's between you. (turns to walk away) But, if I ever need a favor, and I will, I expect each of you to come through.

**Jay: **Yeah.

**James:** Of course.

_Logan smirks. Of course Veronica would extract her pound of flesh, just in her own time and her own way. _

-------------

_Mac is waiting outside the locked door at Mars Investigations when Veronica arrives. Mac pours out the story of why she was called to the office and Veronica is angry. She just got herself off the hook and now Mac is accused of a crime she didn't commit. If Veronica wasn't already a little paranoid, she would be now. _

**Veronica:** (jokes) Mac, I thought we were friends, if you were going to change grades I could have used a little help with my physics score.

**Mac: **(frowns) Right, because being number 1 isn't good enough, you want to kill the competition.

**Veronica:** What can I say, it's a kill or be killed world.

**Mac: **Well I just got killed, can we focus on that? You get me off the hook, I'll fix any grade you want.

**Veronica:** So you can get into the school network?

**Mac: **(dirty look) Of course. But I didn't change anyone's grades. I haven't even hacked it for, I don't know, 5 months? Yeah it was at the beginning of he school year. I got everyone's email addresses.

**Veronica:** (smiles) ok. Do they have any proof of that hack or any others.

**Mac: **(earnestly) No. I made sure to erase any trace I was there. There is no way they caught me.

**Veronica:** Did Clemmons say why they came to you? Why would they think you did it?

**Mac: **I don't know. The only thing he said was that they talked to Renny DeMouy and Mr. Smithe, the computer science teacher.

**Veronica:** Ok. So I'll talk to Renny, Kimmy, and Mr. Smithe. Anyone else?

**Mac: **Like who?

**Veronica:** Anyone who doesn't like you? Anyone you think has the skills to hack the school?

**Mac: **I don't think many people knew who I was until I started hanging out with you…

**Veronica:** Great, so this could be my fault.

**Mac: **and I don't know of anyone else who is good enough to get past the security on the grades.

**Veronica:** Humm.

**Mac: **And Veronica? Yeah? If whoever did this was framing me, they could have left evidence it was me, or at the least changed my grades and yours.

**Veronica:** (frowns) whose grades were changed?

**Mac: **I don't know, just that mine and yours weren't.

**Veronica:** Ok. I'll ask Wallace to get a list of whose grades were changed. He can also snoop around to find out what evidence they have, if any. Unfortunately that will have to wait until Monday.

**Mac: **Great.

**Veronica:** Don't worry Mac. Bond would never leave Q out to dry. I got you back. Fershizzle.

**Mac: **(dryly) I'm overflowing with confidence.

**Veronica:** Have I ever let you down, Q?

**Mac: **No.

**Veronica:** It'll be ok, Mac.

**Mac: **(deep breath) Ok.

**Veronica:** Wallace and I are having movie night tonight, do you want to join?

**Mac: **Sure, if my parents are letting me out of the house. No Logan?

**Veronica:** Huh?

**Mac: **No Logan tonight?

**Veronica:** No, his cousins are in town, so he's in LA with them.

**Mac: **Ah. (goading smile) Were you late getting here because you were saying goodbye to him?

**Veronica:** Mac. I though we were here to talk about your case, not my…

**Mac: **(interrupts) Love life? You said there's basically nothing we can do this weekend, right? So I need to be distracted.

**Veronica:** Distracted?

**Mac: **Yes. I'm too young for ulcers, so I need to be distracted.

**Veronica:** Alright how about this one. You know about all the pranks at school last week?

**Mac: **Yes.

**Veronica:** Well. There were more today.

**Mac: **On the faculty?

**Veronica:** Nope.

_She goes on to tell Mac about the prank this afternoon. _

**Mac: **And Logan did it? All of them? Why?

**Veronica:** (taken aback) I didn't say Logan did it, did I?

**Mac: **No, but I said Logan and you went immediately to this story.

_Veronica frowns and pouts a little._

**Mac: **You're not as secretive as you think sometimes, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Hrrumpt.

**Mac: **One thing you have to give up to him, the boy has imagination.

**Veronica:** (smiles) yes he does, the kind that the mafia gives scholarships for.

_Veronica opens her computer and searches for Kimmy and Renny's on the PrivateEyz database. Seeing that they have time before movie night officially begins, they make a quick visit to Kimmy's house to question her. Kimmy claims to not be seeing Renny anymore, and not to know anything about grade changing. She looks scared when Veronica threatens her with what will happen if Veronica finds out she is lying. _

**Mac: **Well, that was a waste of time.

**Veronica:** Maybe, but we have to start somewhere.

**Mac: **How do we know if she's lying?

**Veronica:** Go to the source of all gossip.

_Veronica pulls out her phone and calls Logan. She asks him to ask around and see if anyone knows anything about grade changes. She specifically asks Logan to talk to Embom and get Embom to talk to Madison. _

**Mac: **My evil doppelganger is the source of all gossip? I should have known.

_Veronica then calls Meg, Luke, Casey, and Wallace to ask them to keep their ears open. _

---

Author's notes:

I have to say, I'm surprised at the response to the last chapter, many of you really liked it. I didn't. It had it's moments, but overall, not so much. This chapter is a bit of filler, review if you want a preview of what happens next.

I brought the adults into the story a bit here, they play a big role later on so I'm trying to sprinkle them in a bit.

Some of you are reading things between the lines that I don't intend—If I have one random person being nice to Veronica then there's a feeling that everyone thinks she's the coolest chick ever. But what I meant to do is show that there are some nice kids at their school—that Veronica only choose to see them all as villains. So I'm trying to balance that with some people still being mean to her and gossiping about her.

To keep my intentions clear—Veronica was using Connor, albeit unconsciously, to keep Logan at arms length and to have a reason besides fear to deny her feelings for Logan.

If anyone has suggestions on love interests for Mac, Wallace, Meg and Luke outside of what happened on the show, I'm open to suggestions.


	13. Chapter 12 Finally

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**If this chapter wasn't so delayed due to a trip home (yea!) to visit with my Dad's side of the family (ick!), I'd negotiate to get at least ten reviews before I post a new chapter. But I am delayed. Sorry. While I was not able to write on the trip I did read and edit all the posted chapters. Overall I didn't find too many mistakes and only a few plot point mistakes. **

**As always thanks to the reviewers. The support it helps to motivate me This story is over 150k words now so I'm trying to keep my motivation up as I continue. **

**There is a poll up in my profile—where do you think Lilly was between leaving the carwash and arriving at the Echolls? **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show. We're spoiled through Clash of the Tritons now, and I'm rearranging the order of the episodes to suit myself—this chapter a new, original mystery and then we go to Betty and Veronica instead of Lord of the Bling.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and investigates the Tritons/Rick. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica kiss again*. Logan and Veronica continue to fight and make up, struggling with their pasts and their feelings, but they're stuck between friends and something more. Veronica breaks up with Connor, but doesn't tell Logan. Finals week came and went, we learn that Logan isn't a dummy, and Mac is accused of changing grades in the school's network.

*don't blame me that they have a thing for bathrooms.

**Chapter 12**

_Saturday morning Veronica visits Renny for an early morning visit and surprises him with a new, age appropriate girlfriend. He denies knowing anything about who changed the grades and said he only mentioned Mac to Clemmons because she is so good at computers, that he thought she could have done it, not that she did. _

_Frustrated that she isn't getting anywhere, Veronica picks up Mac and they visit Mr. Smithe who is not pleased to be questioned by two teenage girls. Seeing the desperation in Mac's eyes, he relents and invites them in for tea. Inside his small one bedroom apartment, one of those 1950's craftsman cottages that abound in the area, he tells a similar story to Renny. He didn't know who did it, he had no proof that Mac did do it, he told Clemmons that Mac was capable of doing it. Veronica asks if there are any other students who are capable of hacking into the school network and Mr. Smithe gives them three names of his best students, besides Mac. Mr. Smithe also tells them that the school administration is still trying to determine how many grades were changed, but they had a list of about 20 students by the end of the day on Friday. He also says that some students' grades were changed to be worse, not better. Veronica's eyes light up and she asks if he knows any of the names on the list, but he doesn't. _

**Mac: **Any news from your sources?

**Veronica:** Not yet. Wallace should be getting out of practice soon…

**Mac: **They have Saturday practices?

**Veronica:** I guess, some weekends. Anyways, he'll know if anyone on the team knows anything.

**Mac: **Ok.

**Veronica:** He's going to try to stop by the office to see if any of the secretaries are in and will talk to him.

**Mac: **That's good.

**Veronica:** Humm. You know what would be even better?

**Mac: **I'm afraid to ask.

_At Veronica's request, Mac drives them to Mars Investigations, and waits in the car while Veronica races up the stairs. Less than 5 minutes later Veronica is back. She commands Mac to drive to school. _

**Mac: **Are you going to tell me what we're doing here? Or are you practicing maintaining your air of mystery?

**Veronica:** Me? Mysterious? Pfft.

**Mac: **Veronica.

**Veronica:** Did you ever hear that rumor that I had the teacher lounge bugged?

**Mac: **Yeah.

**Veronica:** Well, I hate to disappoint people.

**Mac: **We're bugging the teacher lounge?

**Veronica:** No silly, we know the teachers don't know anything. We're bugging the office, Principal Morehead's and Clemmons' offices.

**Mac: **How are we going to do that? (tightens her lips) Nevermind, sorry. Dumb question.

**Veronica:** (whispering) I have an inside man.

_Veronica and Mac enter the gym as Wallace and his team are running jingles. They sit on the bleachers to wait. Veronica notices Mac is enjoying the view more than she had thought. _

**Veronica:** Mac, I had no idea you went for the sporty, sweaty type?

**Mac: **Looking is not the same as pursuing. I can look.

**Veronica:** Uh-huh. At anyone in particular?

_Mac sees Veronica's glittering eyes and refuses to answer. _

**Veronica:** Mac.

_Silence._

**Mac: **(sing song) Mac-attack.

_More silence._

**Veronica:** (singing) Mac-a-laka-lak-a-lak.

_Mac levels a curious, faintly disturbed look at Veronica. _

**Mac: **Can I do that to your name? Ronnie? Ronica? Ron? Ronster?

**Veronica:** (pouts) I'm just curious as to what kind of hot, sweaty male form my good friend Cindy might be interested in? Is that so wrong?

_Coach __Preppernau blows he whistle in two short bursts and releases his team for the day. Mac stands up and waves at Wallace._

**Mac: **(shouting) Wallace!

**Veronica:** I think he saw us Mac.

**Mac: **Not fast enough.

**Wallace:** What's up? I thought I was gonna call you?

**Veronica:** Yeah, well you can tell us in person. And, maybe do me a tiny, itty-bitty favor?

**Wallace: **I should have known. (smiles, shaking his head) What do you need?

**Veronica:** I just want you to drop off a few things to the office.

**Mac: **She wants you to plant bugs in the office.

**Wallace:** How am I supposed to do that?

**Veronica:** They're in today. Probably still searching to see if is any trace of who changed the grades. Make something up. You wanted to say hi. You left a book there on Friday. You have a crush on Mrs. Moody.

_Wallace sends Veronica a dirty look. Mrs. Moody is the 50 year old receptionist with a habit of squeezing Wallace's cheeks. _

**Wallace:** Listen, Snow White. Me and you are gonna tangle, sooner or later. Did you hear what I said?

**Veronica:** (affecting a tough attitude and low voice) Why don't you stop playing with yourself, Wally? You ain't gonna do SHIT! (reverting to her normal voice) And Meg is Snow White, not me. Unless you're referring to the porn version, that is more up to my reputation.

**Mac: **Please Wallace, they want to expel me.

**Veronica:** (sad face) Yeah, please Wallace. You know how long it takes me to make friends, do you really want me to lose Mac?

**Wallace:** Fine. I'll do it. But you have to distract them.

**Mac: **How do we do that?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Leave it to me. (they begin walking towards the office) Oh, and Wallace? If you can work your mojo to get me a list of names of students whose grades were changed…that would be super.

-------------------------

_Having shown Mac how to monitor the feed from the office on her computer, Veronica heads home to do some quick housework and pack an overnight bag. While grapping her I-pod off her desk she see's one of Logan's belated holiday cards. On the front is a_ creepy Santa with the phrase "He's Watching You." On the inside is only text "Now Undress Real Slow...Just How Santa Likes It."

_She checks in with Logan, Casey, and Meg to see if there are any rumors but no one knows anything or is talking about who actually changed the grades. Veronica does learn that Madison and Shelly's grades were changed to be worse, which isn't helpful in itself because nobody really likes either of them. Wallace heard in the office that Caitlin Ford and Nicki Dalorian had their grades changed for the better. That might be more helpful. They're friends and might know who did the grade changes. But since Caitlin cheated on Logan she was kicked out of the 09er circle and no one that Veronica can get to easily has talked to them recently. _

_Driving to Connor's Veronica is a bit nervous that things will be awkward between them. He had invited her to stay the night if she wanted rather than drive back to Neptune, but she had left the question open, not committing one way or the other. _

_Connor was surprisingly casual about having her in his house again after her I-can't-date-you-anymore speech. They ate some grilled salmon and butternut squash ravioli and then took Connor's car to the Staples Arena. Using valet parking saves them the time and frustration of negotiating traffic and their backstage VIP passes get them in the back door to see the bands before the concert starts. Being in the same room with Bono and the Edge leaves Veronica speechless. Members of the Postal Service and Muse, who are opening for U2, come in and out of the greenroom. Connor seems more interested in talking to few acquaintances than the bands. _

_Elsewhere Logan sits with his cousins Marisa, Rachel and Scott talking and laughing about their childhood visits and eccentric grandparents. They were children of Logan's aunt on his mother's side. His aunt Sarah had Marisa and Scott, fraternal twins, the same year Lynn had Logan. Rachel was born two years later. They had always come to visit with Logan and Lynn once a year and once a year when he had been younger Lynn would take him back to Wisconsin. Lynn's father was a successful and reclusive painter and her mother was a school teacher and financial whiz. She had managed to invest her husband's earnings wisely and grown a large family net worth over the years. She was also notoriously tight fisted. Not your cuddly grandma type, they called her Ma'am to her face and Grandma Hatchet behind her back. The last few years Lynn had been more interested in spa visits than family vacations, and Logan only saw them if and when they came to California. _

_As Logan and his cousins make their way to their seats, he thinks he sees Connor walking down a hallway talking on his cell phone, but Logan shrugs it off. Their seats are some of the best in the house that feel like they are on stage and Logan looks around to see if anyone else he knows is there. Many Hollywood insiders are in attendance and are networking as the arena lights come down. _

_Postal Service is up first and Logan could stand to miss them and be backstage still instead drinking and eating, but they are Rachel's current favorite band and his youngest cousin had them all wrapped around her little finger. _

_When Rachel nudges him and points across the isle, Logan sees Veronica in a box nearly opposite his. She is smiling and waving and Logan smiles in response, puzzled as to how she is here, but when Connor walks up behind her Logan's smile fades and he turns back to the concert. _

_He feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out to see Veronica's name. Glancing across to her, he pushes ignore and puts it back in his pocket. She frowns. In her box Connor is on the phone but because he can't hear anything hangs up. Saying he needs to take the call he asks her is she wants to go backstage again with him. Unhappy with Logan's behavior and still hungry she agrees. _

_As soon as they are in a quieter place Connor pulls out his phone and calls his agent back. Veronica walks to the buffet, and crunches unhappily on a carrot. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I knew coming here with Connor would blow up in my face. I still haven't told Logan I'm not seeing Connor anymore.

_She tries to call Logan for the 7__th__ time that night and is frustrated to be directed to voicemail again. Logan's current inspirational quote "It is absurd to divide people into good and bad. People are either charming or tedious. Oscar Wilde" is annoying her to no end. _

_Seeing what looks like Logan pass by the door with Marisa, she darts into the hallway. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

_Logan stops and turns then deliberately turns away and continues walking with his cousin. _

**Veronica:** Logan, stop.

_He doesn't stop and Veronica follows him until he enters a bathroom. Marisa shoots Veronica a sympathetic look and continues into a women's bathroom a bit farther down the hall. Annoyed but knowing this is her fault Veronica waits for him outside the bathroom door. Marisa comes out quickly and wishes Veronica good luck before sticking her head in the men's bathroom door and yelling to Logan that she is going back to their seats. Logan comes out a few seconds later to see Veronica waiting for him._

**Logan:** Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your date?

_He turns and walks down the hallway. _

**Veronica:** Logan, stop. Wait.

**Logan:** (spinning around with a burst of energy) I'm tired of waiting Veronica. I'm done waiting.

**Veronica:** Let me explain.

_He keeps going and even though Veronica follows him his longer strides lengthen the distance between them. _

**Veronica:** (stopping walking, loudly) Fine, keep walking. I'll look forward to my locker being decorated again on Monday.

_That gets Logan's attention and he spins around again stalking up to her._

**Logan:** (angry and aggressive) What? You know what Veronica, you don't get the high ground on this one. For once I'm not in the wrong, you are….

_Sad, Veronica shakes her head. _

**Veronica:** (shaking her head) I can't keep doing this. It's crazy. You and me, it's too much.

**Logan:** (sneering) There is no you and me Veronica, there can't be as long as there is a you and Connor.

_He turns to walk away again as Muse takes the stage and begins their song "Time is running out." Veronica's face crumples and she realizes she really messed up. She takes a few steps to follow him. _

**Veronica:** Logan, I'm not seeing him anymore.

**Logan:** (turning back once again, a tiny bit of hope visible on his face) Since when? Tonight after he got you tickets? Or are you going to break up with him after the final encore?

_Veronica doesn't miss the implication that she's a gold-digger using Connor for his wealth and connections. _

**Veronica:** (sad but with a flash of anger) Since Monday, when I mistakenly thought I owed it to me and you to give this a chance. I guess I was too hasty.

**Logan:** (dumbfounded) Monday?

**Veronica:** Yeah. Monday. You know, the day after Sunday.

**Logan:** Why didn't you tell me?

**Veronica:** (hardening her face to hide her insecurity) I don't know. I guess I didn't know how you would respond.

**Logan:** What? Why?

**Veronica:** (blowing out a breath) Nevermind. I love this song, I'm going back out there.

_Instead of stopping her or trying to continue the conversation, Logan follows her as she walks closer to the stage, when she turns to go down the hallway that leads back into the arena, he pulls her arm and tugs her onto the area on the side of the stage. They are hidden from the audience but can see the band just yards away. Veronica doesn't put up a fight and Logan stands closely behind her as they watch the band. As Muse begins their next song, Veronica turns to look up at Logan. _

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. I should have told you.

**Logan:** Yeah. I'm sorry too.

**Veronica:** What for?

**Logan:** Lots of things.

_Veronica turns completely around and stands very close to Logan. She looks sad and confused. Tilting her head up to see his face, hope is clear in her eyes. As is her doubt and insecurity._

**Veronica:** What would you have said if I did tell you?

**Logan:** (crooked smile) I would have asked you out. But words wouldn't have been my first response.

_She smiles and his smile widens. _

**Veronica:** Ok.

**Logan:** (cautiously) So it's you and me now?

**Veronica:** (stomach flipping over crazily) Yeah.

_They look at each other as the music washes over them._

_music_

"_hopelessly I'll love you endlessly  
hopelessly I'll give you everything  
but I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
and I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes"_

_Veronica smiles, but it is bittersweet. _

**Veronica:** _(stepping closer to him lightly pressing her body to his) _This won't be easy.

**Logan:** _(wrapping his arms lightly around her lower back) _No.

**Veronica:** (nodding) Ok.

_With that she reaches up onto her toes and kisses him. Logan lets her come to him but as soon as her mouth touches his, he takes control. Squeezing her tighter he pulls her up until only the tips of her toes are touching the stage, pressing her closer to his body, their hearts beating wildly against each other's. Her arms wrap around his neck and one hand buries itself in his hair. As they break the kiss to gasp for air, Logan smoothes Veronica's hair down and presses his forehead to hers. _

_Veronica feels giddy and as much as she would like to blame it on the lack of oxygen, she's pretty sure it's Logan's closeness. Every time he touches her, her heart skips a beat only to resume at double time. Her mind blanks out and there is only Logan. The feeling frightens her, but she craves more. Using both her hands to frame his face she tilts her head to kiss him again. Vaguely in the back of her mind she registers the rest of her surroundings, stage hands running around, other people watching the band, and now the young couple passionately embracing, and the lyrics as Muse continues their set. _

_music_

"_This is the last time I'll abandon you  
And this is the last time I'll forget you  
I wish I could  
Look to the stars  
Let hope grow in your eyes  
And we'll love  
And we'll hate  
And we'll die  
All to no avail"_

_For his part, Logan is only aware of Veronica and the feeling of being at peace, relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. As long as his skin was connected to Veronica's. Finally. Finally he has something worth having. His heart clenches tightly. The moment of peace is lost. _

_To have something is to be at risk of losing it or having it taken away. Logan swore to himself to not mess this up. To not give Veronica a reason to leave. To fight to keep her. With those thoughts running through his mind he deliberately keeps the kiss easy and languid. His hands, that want to roam all over her body, stay mostly in the safe area on her back. He is careful to not hold her too tightly, not to push their embrace past a kiss. He is constantly aware that for as strong as Veronica appears to be, she is breakable. She had been hurt. Once again Logan was the first to pull back turning her around to watch Muse finish their last song for the night. _

_Veronica leans against him and his hands are clasped together around her waist, resting on her stomach just below her denim skirt's waistline. They stand there pressed against each other even as the band took their final bows and exited the stage. Logan presses a kiss to Veronica's temple and her eyes close as she leans her head into the contact. Logan releases his hold and they walk back towards the backstage area hand in hand. They both see Connor talking on his phone with his back turned to them. Veronica tenses and Logan tries to act mature for once, squeezing her hand before releasing it. _

**Logan:** I'll be right here.

_He leans back against the wall in the hallway to wait. Veronica gives him a tense smile then approaches Connor as he finishes his call._

**Veronica:** Connor.

**Connor:** Oh hey, Veronica. I lost you there for a minute.

**Veronica:** Yeah. What's up?

**Connor:** (big smile) That was my manager. The role I wanted? Apparently the actor they offered it to can't take it due to scheduling. So they want me to come in again.

**Veronica:** (genuine smile) That's great.

**Connor:** (smile fades) Yeah, but actually they want me to come in now. Tonight.

**Veronica:** Oh. Um, yeah. Don't worry. I uh, ran into Logan. I can hang with him. I'm sure he can give me a ride after the concert is over.

_Connor looks back to see Logan waiting for Veronica. _

**Connor:** Oh. I guess he made his move huh?

**Veronica:** (frowns) Connor.

**Connor:** I should admit something. I know you said we couldn't date anymore, but I thought if you came tonight you might change your mind. We have fun together.

**Veronica:** Connor. (deep breath) I…I'm sorry, but I…

**Connor:** You like the boy who pushed you down on the playground and pulled your hair. (smiles) I get it.

**Veronica:** (slightly guilty) Logan and I, well, it's complicated. We have a history. I'm sorry.

**Connor:** Does he treat you well?

**Veronica:** (slight blush and laugh) I don't know yet. Yeah. I'm happy. And then unbelievably angry. And happy again.

**Connor:** Humm. That's gonna be hard to compete with if I'm a few thousand miles away.

**Veronica:** (shakes her head) Connor. I…

**Connor:** (interrupts) I know. But we can still be friends right? Email and text and stuff?

**Veronica:** (slightly uncomfortable) Sure. Friends.

**Connor: **Good, then when I get back I'll call you. And if I'm lucky I'll get another chance.

_Veronica doesn't know what to say, so she uses humor to deflect Connor's feelings. _

**Veronica:** If you're lucky, then that means I've been unlucky or unwise. I'm not sure how I feel about that.

**Connor:** (laughs) You are an original Veronica Mars. I'll see you around.

_With a look at Logan, Connor leans in to press a chaste kiss to Veronica's lips but she turns her head so that it lands on her cheek. Logan comes off the wall he was leaning on and is bearing down on the former couple. _

**Veronica:** (lips quirked in slight anger and amusement) Good try.

**Connor:** Bye, Veronica. (nods at Logan) Logan.

_With a wave he leaves. _

**Logan:** What was that?

**Veronica:** Nothing. Connor was just saying goodbye. And being a boy he had to try to annoy you.

**Logan:** (grumpy) Well it worked.

_Logan wraps a possessive arm around Veronica and they walk back to his seats. Veronica is greeted warmly by his cousins, having met them before several times on pervious visits. Scott whistles when he sees Veronica and is about to comment on her new, slightly older more mature look when his twin sister smacks him on the back of the head. They all laugh and Logan stakes his claim as he pulls Veronica down to sit in his lap as U2 plays "All that you can't leave behind." The next hour of the concert passes in a blur of music, laser lights, and Logan's hands wandering slightly over Veronica's body. Caressing and tickling lightly until she grabs his hands to hold them tightly to her midsection. Logan is careful and aware that Veronica probably isn't ready to take their physical relationship much farther in the near future, but he is still a 17 year old boy. And he wants Veronica to feel wanted almost as much as he wants to touch her now that he is free to do so. _

**Veronica:** (shouting) I need to go to the bathroom.

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Bathroom.

_Logan takes her hand and leads her out of their section. _

**Veronica:** I don't need an escort.

**Logan:** (smirks) History proves otherwise.

**Veronica:** (warningly) Logan.

**Logan:** (with a charming smile) Veronica.

**Veronica:** (sigh) Whatever. It's probably quicker to just let you come.

**Logan:** (happy) Am I annoying you?

**Veronica:** (fake frown) Yes.

**Logan:** (low in her ear) I promise to make it up to you later.

_A shiver runs visibly through Veronica, and she smiles, but it's slightly anxious. She wasn't sure if she was ready for the physical side of a relationship with Logan. He was used to a certain type of girl and Veronica wasn't likely to meet those expectations. Regardless, her stomach flipped over and she felt warm and tingly all over as she closed the bathroom door between them._

_Back in their seats as U2 begins to play "One" Veronica pulls Logan's hands around her and leans back into his chest. _

_Music_

"_Is it getting better  
Or do you feel the same  
Will it make it easier on you now  
You got someone to blame  
You say...  
One love  
One life  
When it's one need  
In the night  
One love  
We get to share it  
Leaves you baby if you  
Don't care for it"_

_Logan drops his head into the crook of her neck and presses a few kisses to the tender skin there before finding the spot at the base of her neck that has Veronica go limp for a moment. She turns in his arms and their lips meet. Veronica throws herself into the kiss, sweeping her tongue along his and sucking his lower lip into her mouth before scraping her teeth across it lightly. Logan's blood rushes in response and he pulls her so tightly against him he can't tell her racing heartbeats from his own. His body responds and he loosens his hold and raises his head to allow her to pull back if she wants. But Veronica wraps her arms tightly across his shoulders holding them together with a sparkling smile. She presses her face to his neck breathing in his scent before placing a few kisses along his stubble roughened skin. _

_Conscious of his cousins nearby pretending to be unaware of the young lovebirds, Logan is nevertheless unable to stop himself from pulling Veronica's mouth back to his and kissing her back enthusiastically. They finally break apart again, Logan's brown eyes intense as he stares into Veronica's unfocused blue orbs. His face relaxes into a smile as he realizes with certainty that Veronica feels the same strength of connection between them. Physical. Emotional. Indefinable and ununderstandable the connection existed, pulling them towards each other with an undeniable pull. _

_music_

"_Did I disappoint you  
Or leave a bad taste in your mouth  
You act like you never had love  
And you want me to go without  
Well it's..._

_Too late  
Tonight  
To drag the past out into the light  
We're one, but we're not the same  
We get to  
Carry each other"_

_As the words register in his mind, his face becomes remorseful. She frowns as his mood shifts, until the lyrics penetrate the fog surrounding her brain. Her face shows her caution but also her acceptance. She nods. Without words Logan had asked for forgiveness, and Veronica had granted it. Anger and vengeance had fueled her existence for the last year, but now in this moment hanging onto them would cost her something new. Something good. It was a price she was not willing to pay. Veronica smiles and turns back around in the circle of Logan's arms to watch the band perform "Where the streets have no name."_

**Veronica Voiceover: **I don't know that it will be that easy. But I'm willing to try.

_Music_

"_I want to run  
I want to hide  
I want to tear down the walls  
That hold me inside  
I want to reach out  
And touch the flame  
Where the streets have no name"_

_As the concert continues, a lighthearted mood envelops the new couple. When the first chords of "Pride (in the name of love)" sound Veronica begins to dance. Twisting around once again in Logan's embrace she lightly holds into his shoulders and they begin to slow dance in the small space available. After staring into each other's eyes for the first verse, Veronica lowers her head to rest against Logan's chest. His earlier feeling of peace returns and the rest of the concert passes in a blur._

_Logan forces all three of his cousins into the backseat of his Xterra allowing Veronica to ride shotgun. Dropping them off on Hollywood Boulevard, a few miles from the Echolls' home in the hills, Logan drives Veronica to Connor's. He's a bit disconcerted when she relays the gate code from memory and even more so when she easily finds the hide-a-key to enter his house to retrieve her overnight bag, entering the alarm code as she enters and exits. Seeing her close the door with a bag in hand Logan looks ready to burst. Veronica levels a straight no-nonsense look at him._

**Veronica:** Stop.

**Logan:** (thrown off guard) What?

**Veronica:** Stop before you start something. Nothing was going to happen. Nothing ever really did. Stop yourself before you say something that pisses me off.

**Logan:** But…

**Veronica:** (interrupts) No. No talking. It's a long drive back to Neptune. Connor offered to let me stay. It doesn't mean anything.

_Logan mumbles something about Veronica being an idiot and Connor being a guy._

**Veronica:** (trying to hide a smile) Is that all?

_Logan nods sullenly, but perks up as Veronica approaches._

**Veronica:** Good boy.

_She kisses him softly on the cheek in reward and stays close enough for Logan to lightly rub her shoulders as they stand in Connor's driveway._

**Logan:** I'm not a damn dog Veronica.

**Veronica:** (hiding her laughter) Of course not.

**Logan:** (face suddenly mischievous) You were planning on staying the night at Connor's?

**Veronica:** (cautious) Um. Yeah?

**Logan:** So you Dad's not home?

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowed) No. He's in Georgia chasing a bail jumper. Some bookie for NFL games.

**Logan:** When's he supposed to be back?

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** Because if you can stay the night, you can come to Disneyland with us tomorrow.

**Veronica:** Disneyland?

**Logan:** (shrugs) It was Rachel's turn to choose. She loves the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

**Veronica:** (scrunches her face) So if I stayed…

**Logan:** You could stay at our house and get your picture with Mickey tomorrow.

**Veronica:** (looks unsure) Um, I don't know, Logan.

**Logan:** We have lots of bedrooms Veronica. The house is huge.

**Veronica:** Ok.

**Logan:** (victorious smile) Yeah?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Logan drops a lingering kiss to Veronica's forehead._

**Logan:** Do you remember how to get there?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** Ok. Follow me, I'll drive home on the backstreets so I don't lose you in traffic.

_Climbing into their respective vehicles, they drive up the winding streets higher into the hills. A roving security guard looks at them suspiciously until he recognizes Logan and waves them on. Veronica is startled as her phone rings, and looks at Logan's vehicle ahead of her as she sees his name on the display. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Hey, I forgot to ask if you were hungry? We could stop to pick something up.

**Veronica:** Aren't we close to your house?

**Logan:** A few blocks away.

**Veronica:** Let's just get there then we'll decide.

**Logan:** Ok.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. A minute later they pass through a manned security gate to enter a private road, then wait for a large cast iron gate to swing open after Logan enters the code. The Echolls' Hollywood property is large, Veronica remembers Aaron saying it was over an acre, and the trip up the driveway to the courtyard parking takes a few minutes. They circle around the large fountain in the middle of the courtyard and park on one side. The two story mansion is huge and includes four separate buildings, the main house, the pool/guest house, a large gym, and a theater screening room. There is also a pool, jacuzzi, and full tennis court. _

**Veronica:** (climbing out of her car) How many bedrooms does this place have Logan?

**Logan:** Seven. And nine bathrooms I think, why?

**Veronica:** Nothing, I guess being at the Kane's place so often before I didn't realize how big this house was.

**Logan:** (snooty) Mansion Veronica, not a house. I think when you go over 5 bedrooms and have tennis courts you cross out of house territory.

**Veronica:** Right. My bad.

**Logan:** So are you hungry?

**Veronica:** No, not really. Do you have chips or cookies or something?

**Logan:** Let's look.

_They go inside, with Logan happily carrying Veronica's bag, to raid the kitchen. There is an entire_ _shelf of snack foods in the large pantry and Veronica's arms are full as they go to the family room to watch a movie. After a brief debate over what to watch they settle on an old favorite, Monty Python and the Holy Grail. They snack and laugh their way through the first part of the movie, when Veronica, with her stomach finally full, pushes the food away and settles against Logan's side. Logan slides his arm around her in an exaggerated yawn and arm stretch, reminiscent of junior high. _

**Veronica:** (laughing) Smooth, Logan. Now I know how you always get all the girls.

**Logan:** Hey, no more girls. I got the one I want.

_Her comment was joking, but his reply took them back to the seriousness from earlier. _

**Veronica:** (swallowing thickly) Good. Otherwise, I'd have to ruin you. (pokes him in the side)

**Logan:** (joking) Please! This is supposed to be a happy occasion. Let's not bicker and argue over who's going to kill who.

**Veronica:** You're a looney.

_They turn back to the movie for a few minutes. _

**Logan:** (serious again) Veronica, you know I would never cheat on you, right?

**Veronica:** (slowly) Yeah. I know.

**Logan:** I want you to trust me.

**Veronica:** (softly) I do.

_Logan pauses the movie and turning to face her completely sends her a doubting look. _

**Veronica:** I do. (pauses) I'm trying. (tilting her head) If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here with you now.

**Logan:** (appeased) Ok. (sly smile) But you know if you need to punish me for something…

**Veronica:** (smirks) Which undoubtedly I will.

**Logan:** (funny voice) You must spank me well, and after you are done with that, you may deal with me as you like (leers)... and then... spank me.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Yes, yes, If I must, I'll give us all a good spanking.

_To avoid the next line, she shushes Logan with a kiss on his laughing mouth._

------------------

_Within the next half hour Veronica is sleeping lightly pressed into Logan's side. When the movie ends he turns the television to a surfing documentary and puts the volume on low, shifting so that Veronica is partially lying across his lap. When she rolls over onto her back slightly facing him, Logan takes the opportunity of unguarded sleep to trace the features of her face, running his fingers lightly over her eyebrows, cheekbones, nose, and mouth. Awakened by the brush of his thumb over her sensitive lips, Veronica's eyes open. For a moment she is still then she smiles and sits up to stretch. Climbing off the couch she grabs her bag and heads to a nearby bathroom to change into her pajamas and brush her teeth. Logan swats her butt as she passes and heads upstairs to get changed for bed himself. _

_When he comes back downstairs Veronica is sitting on the couch again in pajama pants and a hoodie with her feet curled up under her watching surfing. _

**Veronica:** So once I take lessons, I'll be able to do this?

_Logan grabs a blanket and pillow from a chest and looks up at the screen to see Laird Hamilton surfing the big waves on the North Shore._

**Logan:** Sure. But why don't we start with the smaller California waves first Gidget?

**Veronica:** Ok, Moondoggie.

_Logan sits down and puts the blanket over both of them._

**Veronica:** Can you surf waves that big? It looks scary.

**Logan:** It is. If you don't know what you're doing you can get seriously hurt. That's the North Shore, there's one break there called Jaws. People have died surfing it.

**Veronica:** Have you surfed there?

**Logan:** (gestures at the screen) here yeah. Not at Jaws.

**Veronica:** So you're really good now huh?

**Logan:** I guess. I've had a lot of time to waste this year.

**Veronica:** Yeah. (sad smile) You always did love the water.

_The watch for a few more minutes in silence, Veronica playing with Logan's hand. Rubbing small circles with her thumb and eventually holding their hands up to compare the size difference. Logan's hand dwarfs hers. They slide their fingers together in a scissor hold and Logan raises her hand to his mouth for a courtly kiss. He leans in slowly, maintaining eye contact until her eyelids flutter shut as their lips meet. Within minutes Veronica is straddling Logan's lap with her hands buried in his hair. Logan tries to remember to go slow, but having Veronica in his lap overwhelms his good intentions. That and the fact that since most of his blood is gathering about two feet lower than his brain, his rational mental ability is reduced. _

_He grips her hips and slides her closer to him pressing her softness against his harder body. Feeling his erection trapped between their bodies, Veronica gasps and breaks the kiss. Logan shifts his attention from her lips down her neck and grazes his lips over the two spots he had found that made her moan and go crazy. As he sucks lightly on the base of her neck her hips buck instinctively against him eliciting a moan from both of them. Absorbed with each other, neither hear the sound of the front door opening or three sets of footsteps approaching noisily. _

_Logan's cousins burst into the room and then freeze before bursting out in laughter as a red faced Veronica tries to scramble off of Logan who tires to hold onto her. Veronica studiously avoids eye contact with them until they say their goodnights and go upstairs. As they go, Rachel's voice floats back down to them._

**Rachel: **(singing) Logan and Veronica, sitting in a tree

**Marisa: **More like sitting in Logan's lap.

**Rachel: **K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

**Scott: **Remember this moment Rachel, remember it the next time we find you…(his voice trails off as they get farter away)

_Downstairs Veronica is still blushing and staring resolutely at the TV, Logan is smiling, and tries to get her attention by waving his hand in her face. _

**Logan:** Veronica. (sing song) Veronica.

**Veronica:** (slapping his hand away) Stop, Logan, I'm embarrassed.

**Logan:** Why? We weren't doing anything wrong.

**Veronica:** Why? Because your three cousins just caught us making out, Logan. That's why.

**Logan:** I don't remember you being this shy before.

_Veronica hears the jealousy and petulance in Logan's voice._

**Veronica:** (incredulous) Are you serious? Don't you remember how embarrassed I was when you walked in on me and … (she breaks off)

**Logan:** (looks away) Yeah. I remember.

**Veronica:** It's not, we, (sighs) it's different Logan, I don't mind kissing in public. But (gestures to his lap) I, we…I'm not Lilly. I can't be like her for you.

**Logan:** (clearly not happy with the specter of their exs in the room at that moment) It's ok. (slight smile) We'll figure out what kind of PDA you are ok with. (serious) I don't expect you to be Lilly Veronica. I know who you are. I want you. Don't put that on me.

_He doesn't mention Duncan, but Veronica knows it needs to be addressed. _

**Veronica:** And I don't want you to be like Duncan. (her mouth twists in disgust or anger, Logan can't tell which) Trust me. That is the last thing I want.

**Logan:** Do you, did you ever find out why he broke up with you?

_Logan is avoiding eye contact with her, and Veronica's heart shudders to a halt. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Oh God, does he know?

**Veronica:** (her mouth works like a fish for a second then clamps shut) Yeah. I know. I, uh, found out recently.

_Logan looks at her but she doesn't continue. _

**Logan:** He never told me why, I still don't know. The most he's said is that it wasn't you.

**Veronica:** (huffs out a laugh) It really wasn't.

**Logan:** So um…

**Veronica:** (interrupts, and takes Logan's hand again) Logan. Please don't ask. I can't, I'm not ready to talk about it. (sad expression) It's so twisted, I'd rather never have to think about it again myself. I'll just say that Duncan is an idiot and he broke up with me for a reason that turned out to not be true.

**Logan:** (frowns) So, if the reason no longer exists…

**Veronica:** (softly) I don't want him back Logan. (smiles) You see, there's this other guy.

**Logan:** (smiles) Oh yeah? He must be pretty good looking to make you smile like that.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Oh. He is. And so modest too.

**Logan:** Sounds like a great guy. Do I know him?

**Veronica:** (smirks) You might, he's our school's obligatory psychotic jackass. He's kinda hard to miss.

**Logan:** Hey!

_Logan begins tickling her and they fall back onto the couch until Veronica asks for mercy. Logan relents and they shift to be lying down facing each other. Logan pulls the pillow to be under their heads and Veronica pulls the blanket over them, snuggling into Logan's chest, lying partially on top of him with his arm wrapped around her waist. _

**Logan:** Good night Veronica.

**Veronica:** Good night Logan.

_With one final kiss to her forehead, both close their eyes for the night. A few hours later Veronica wakes up because she is too hot. Logan is like a furnace and in her hoodie she is burning up. They had shifted in their sleep to be lying nose to nose, and in the faint light Veronica can see Logan's sleep relaxed face right in front of her. Placing a light kiss to his mouth, careful not to wake him she slides out from underneath his arm and slips off the couch to remove her sweatshirt, leaving her in a green t-shirt that says "Green is sexy." Climbing back under the blank she turns so her back is to Logan and he automatically adjusts to spoon around her, pulling her close. Veronica smiles in contentment and easily falls asleep once again._

_------------_

_The morning light awakens Veronica and she finds that they are still spooning, but Logan's hand has found its way under her t-shirt and is resting on her bare stomach. She tries to loosen his grip on her but he pulls her back closer, burying his face in the back of her neck, murmuring nonsense about hot air balloons. _

_Veronica tries to hold in her laughter, but as she feels Logan's morning wood, she again wiggles trying to put some small space between them. Still asleep Logan responds to her movements and rolls a bit sliding Veronica partially underneath him with his hand sliding lower under her pajama bottoms. Veronica's stomach flips over in response, but curiously she is not alarmed. Logan murmurs again about the wind shifting and kisses her neck before settling back into a deeper sleep. Veronica tugs on his hand, managing to get it out of her pants and decides that she is comfortable where she is and drifts back to sleep. _

_The smell of coffee wakes Logan an hour later, and his eyes open to the site of Veronica sleeping on her stomach, nestled under his arm. He rolls back a bit, removing some of his weight from her as the events of the night before come back to him. He smiles and his face is tender as he looks at the small blonde lying next to him. _

_Scott pops his head around the corner and seeing Logan awake comes into the room._

**Scott:** Hey, you're awake

**Logan:** Yeah, Veronica's not though so keep it down.

**Scott:** Right. Marisa's making breakfast. We want to leave in an hour.

**Logan:** Ok.

**Scott:** You still coming with us? (smirks) Or do you have better things to do?

**Logan:** Yeah, we're coming.

**Scott:** We're?

**Logan:** Humm, yeah, Veronica is going to come too.

**Scott:** Cool. I um…

_Veronica wakes up, the sound of talking and the smell of coffee penetrating her sleep. Her eyes open, and she turns over to look at Logan._

**Logan:** Morning.

**Veronica:** Yeah, good (she is interrupted by a large yawn) morning. (seeing Scott) Hi Scott.

**Scott:** HeyVeronica. I thought you guys weren't friends anymore?

_Logan and Veronica look at each other to see who wants to take that question but end up laughing instead. _

**Logan:** What can I say, man. She couldn't go on any longer without me in her life.

**Veronica:** (scoffs) Oh please, You're the one who pursued me. (to Scott) He had a lot to apologize for. Like my headlights.

**Scott:** What happened to you headlights?

**Logan:** Nothing. I was a jerk.

**Veronica:** Understatement. (to Scott) Logan got confused and thought his life was a real version of Grand Theft Auto.

**Logan:** You know, you keep bringing that up. I think you liked it. Maybe the way I swung the crowbar? Turned you on, huh?

**Veronica:** (shrieks) What? Are you kidding? You're the one….

_Logan cuts off her rant with a kiss, pulling away to reveal Veronica's smiling face a few seconds later. _

**Logan:** What did I tell you man. She likes me!

-------------------

_Hurrying through breakfast and showers Veronica and Logan fight over her taking her car to Disneyland, Veronica's logic that it makes no sense for her to drive back to Hollywood afterwards just to drive south again to Neptune wins. The girls decide to ride with Veronica and Scott rides with Logan. They have a fun day at Disneyland, aided by the FastPass that allows them to minimize the time spent waiting in line. Veronica and Logan flirt and spar throughout the day, entertaining his cousins and the people around them. _

_As the day winds down, Veronica pulls Logan into one of the photo booths entering her money despite Logan's protest. She sits in his lap and the first picture shows them both beaming at the camera. The second shows them looking into each other's eyes with Logan's hand cupping Veronica's jaw, the third of course shows them kissing. Rachel sneaks up to the booth and enters more money which captures several more kisses. Her giggles lead to Logan chasing her around the area trying to get the pictures from her. _

_Veronica and Logan say goodbye in the parking lot with a brief kiss before she climbs back in her car to drive home to Neptune. A silly smile covers her face for the entire trip home. _

_------------------_

AN

I wanted to get farther but it's been too long between updates so I'm posting this. I think the LoVe fans will be happy.

Thanks to the reviewers that suggested possible love interests for the other characters. I think there is one that was suggested that I might play with. I want to find a girl for Casey though. I might need to make one up. Any feelings on wheather Casey should have a good relationship or a bad one?

In rereading the story to date I saw how much I intentionally and unintentionally play with cannon and foreshadowing. I've said it before, so I'll say it again. I amuse myself.


	14. Chapter 13 Grade Changes & First Dates

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks to the reviewers, real life is crazy so it's nice to know if people are reading/enjoying the story. **

**Last week for the poll in my profile about where Lilly was between leaving the carwash and arriving at the Echolls. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show. We're spoiled through Clash of the Tritons now, and I'm rearranging the order of the episodes to suit myself—this chapter has a new, original mystery and then we go to Betty and Veronica instead of Lord of the Bling.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and investigates the Tritons/Rick. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica continue to fight and make up (and make out), but they're stuck between friends and something more. Finals week came and went, we learn that Logan isn't a dummy, and Mac was accused of changing grades in the school's network. Veronica broke up with Connor, but didn't tell Logan until she runs into him at a concert in LA. They fight then make up, and are (finally) together. They spend the next day together at Disneyland.

**Chapter 13**

_Wallace has his Mom's car the week so Veronica drives to school alone. Pulling into the parking lot her stomach is in knots. She's not sure why, but she's nervous. A tiny part of her still doubts that Logan's affection is real. That this is on the up and up. But a larger part of her is worried about the reaction they'll get from the school. Despite Logan's belief that he could order the 09ers to treat her well, Veronica knew that as soon as they appeared to be more than friends or a random hookup, that things were going to get rough. _

_Veronica walks inside and tries to see if she can find Casey or Luke. She wants to see if they've heard anything about the grade changes. Unfortunately they haven't which means it's probably not one of the 09er guys they hang out with. Looking around for Caitlyn, Nicki, Madison or Shelly, Veronica's face scrunches like she smells something bad.  
_**Logan:** What's wrong?

_Logan had approached from the opposite direction she was facing. _

**Veronica:** It's Monday, and if that wasn't bad enough I have to talk to your ex Caitlyn, and my bestest friends Madison and Shelly.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** Their grades were changed. Caitlyn and Nicki for the better, Madison and Shelly for the worse. I need to know who likes or doesn't like them.

**Logan:** Nobody really likes Madison or Shelly.

**Veronica:** I know. But I need to know if they pissed off anyone in particular recently.

**Logan:** I'll ask around.

**Veronica:** Ooh. (swoons) It's like having my very own deepthroat.

**Logan:** I'm gonna let that one pass.

_Veronica closes her locker and Logan walks with her towards her class. _

**Veronica:** (surprised) Really? And what brought on this new mature Logan?

**Logan:** Oh, I'm not being mature. I'm angling to get what I want.

**Veronica:** Ooh. An intrigue. What is it that you want?

**Logan:** I was hoping that if I was on my best behavior, I might get a date for Friday night.

**Veronica:** A date? How disappointing. I thought you might want my help with a prank or something.

**Logan:** (condescendingly) Veronica. There are many things that I would welcome your help with. For example, my zipper. Washing my back. Bed warmer. Hand…massage. Hell any kind of massage.

**Veronica:** (hissing) Logan. People can hear.

**Logan:** (still speaking at a normal volume) So, it's no secret I want you. The only secret is whether or not I have a date for this Friday?

**Veronica:** (sighs) I'll have to check my schedule.

**Logan:** (affronted) I'll have you know that my asking you is a privilege. Girls would kill for this chance.

**Veronica:** Humm, I'll no doubt experience the truth of that statement for myself shortly.

**Logan:** (frowns, serious) If anyone bothers you...

**Veronica:** Logan. Seriously, you can't control everyone. Life is not a big game of Simon Says, or Logan says. Despite how your minions act, you aren't actually a Neptune God.

**Logan:** That's funny cause when people talk to me it's "sorry this" and "forgive me that" and "I'm not worthy."

**Veronica:** I don't know who you've been talking to, but I certainly don't talk to you like that.

**Logan: **(Smirks) No you're more "Oh God, yes God, please more God!" (he ends with his head tilted towards the ceiling, shouting loudly, eyes closed in ecstasy)

**Veronica:** (blushing) You wish.

_Logan stops their forward progression by stepping in front of Veronica. _

**Logan:** (looks unhappy) But you will tell me? If someone bothers you?

**Veronica:** Maybe.

_Veronica sees Meg and looking around to see if anyone is watching pushes Logan into an empty classroom to give him a brief kiss before running after Meg._

**Veronica:** Bye!

--------------

_Veronica questions Meg about new rumors and asks her to snoop around Madison and Shelly as well as the cheerleaders to see if they know anything. Meg agrees to help but seems unsure of how to get people to talk about it without knowing they're giving information to Meg, who is known to be friends with Veronica. _

_Mrs. Murphy has moved from Chaucer to Tennyson and they were currently analyzing his poem __Tithonus. Meg and Veronica pretend to partner up for the assignment but instead,__ Veronica gives Meg a quick tutorial on how to manipulate conversations to lead them to what you want to know without them knowing it. Meg listened with rapt attention and even jotted down notes. _

_Veronica elects to wait until after Meg talks to Madison and Shelly to interview them herself. She decides to talk to Caitlyn during Journalism, and track down Nicki after school. By then Wallace should be able to get her a complete list of the people whose grades were changed and she might be able to see a pattern. _

_In second period Veronica is disappointed to find that Wallace couldn't get the list, the only thing he learned was that Duncan's grades had also been lowered._

**Veronica Voiceover: **So grades were changed for the worse for two girls that nobody likes and one guy who everyone likes. It's not about class standings unless someone just needed to be in the top five. I really need that list.

_The new Journalism teacher isn't in class when Veronica arrives, and the class sits around talking instead of working. Logan enters the room with Duncan but after a few minutes conversation goes to sit by Veronica. _

**Logan:** HeySugarpuss.

**Veronica:** (scrunched up nose) Sugarpuss?

**Logan:** Honey bunny?

**Veronica:** No. Sorry Buttercup. That doesn't work for me.

**Logan:** Doll face?

**Veronica:** Not terrible. I like a good noir reference now and again.

**Logan:** Snookums, Sugar-britches?

**Veronica:** No and no. Sorry Pookie.

**Logan:** I'm going to use my veto on that one. **  
**_They smirk at each other and continue to snark and flirt until Van Clemmons comes into the classroom. Most of the class straightens up in their seats or finds a spot to sit in. Logan leans back and props his feet up on the desk. _

**Van Clemmons:** Hello students. Unfortunately your new journalism teacher was…unavoidably detained. Until we can hire a new teacher, you will be put into other classes. Due to the late notice today, you will spend this period in the library as a study hall.

**Duncan:** What happened to the new teacher?

**Van Clemmons:** I'd rather not say, Mr. Kane. Now if you will all please follow…

**Duncan:** But we have stories to write, we need a complete layout by Wednesday night.

**Van Clemmons:** (placating) We'll give you some time tomorrow to work on the paper, but for right now I need you to proceed to the library.

_The students stand up and gather their stuff._

**Veronica:** I wonder what happened to the new teacher?

**Logan:** Maybe you should write a story about it.

**Veronica:** Maybe YOU should write a story about it.

**Logan:** Why would I want to do that? Let's just make up something instead.

**Veronica:** Ok. Unavoidably detained. Car accident?

**Logan:** Boring. Ferry accident.

**Veronica:** Copy cat. Arrested?

**Logan:** Maybe. Detained for questioning for child porn distribution.

**Veronica:** (wrinkles her nose) Ick. I hope not. Arrested for drug trafficking.

**Van Clemmons:** Miss Mars, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread that around. I'm certain you have enough to do with your friend Cindy being in trouble currently.

**Veronica:** Oh, I do. Can I at least expect a thank you when I find out who really changed the grades?

**Logan:** So drug trafficking? Really? You guys really know how to hire the good teachers don't you?

**Van Clemmons:** Your new teacher was not arrested for drug trafficking.

**Veronica:** No? But he or she was arrested, weren't they?

**Logan:** I'm sure your Dad can find out easily enough V.

**Veronica:** Just a few short keystrokes. You know Logan, you're right, I think we should write an article about our new, old, (affecting a puzzled look) disappearing teacher.

**Logan:** We can list it in the crime log and run it as a feature.

**Van Clemmons:** There is no story.

**Veronica:** Maybe not but there will be a rumor. And you'll have to spend your whole day answering calls from irate 09er parents. (beatific smile) Or I can keep my mouth shut and you can give me the list of the students whose grades were changed.

**Van Clemmons: **(long pause) I'll have the list for you before lunch.

**Veronica:** Nice doing business with you.

**Logan:** Always a pleasure Big Guy.

_As they walk into the library, they leave behind a tired and confused Vice Principal._

_In the library Veronica ditches Logan to talk to Caitlyn who is sitting alone, checking her makeup in a small compact, still ostracized from the 09ers and too proud to make friends with the small people. _

**Veronica:** (sugary sweet) Hi Caitlyn!

**Caitlyn:** What do you want Veronica Mars?

**Veronica:** Well you looked so lonely over here I thought I'd take pity on you.

**Caitlyn:** (snotty with her mouth hanging open) You, pity me? As if.

**Veronica:** Well it's not like you have any friends anymore, is it Caitlyn? You cheated on Logan and all your besties just (wide eyes) turned their backs on you. Must be tough.

**Caitlyn:** Everything will blow over and I'll be back, but you'll still be you.

**Veronica:** Aww, (pouts) and here I thought we could be friends. Go shopping and do each other's nails.

**Caitlyn:** Please like Nicki, Jenny or I would let you touch our nails, you probably have like hepatitis or something.

**Veronica:** I would have thought you would be inoculated against all kind of sexually transmitted diseases at this point.

**Caitlyn:** Duh, Veronica, hepatitis is like a fungus or something.

_Veronica cocks an eyebrow and looks confused at just how stupid someone can be and still be on track to graduate high school. _

**Veronica:** (sugary sweet) It was nice talking to you Caitlyn. We'll have to do it again.

**Veronica Voiceover: **So who is Jenny? The only person I ever see with Caitlyn is Nicki.

------------------

_Veronica picks up the list from Clemmons before heading outside for lunch. She and Wallace eat Mexican takeout alone, since she had asked Logan to eat with his friends and spy on them for her. Logan was convinced that none of his friends were involved, but Veronica wasn't too sure. John Enbom was one of the students Mr. Smithe had mentioned at being good at computers. But if Enbom was dating Madison, then he would have changed her grades for the better not the worse. _

_Veronica munches on rolled tacos and looks over the list, before drawing out a new piece of paper and grouping the names by known friendships._

_Wallace helps her sort them by telling her who is friends with who and who is dating who. _

_Jackson Douglas, Keith Olberman, __Paul Grundman, Fred Rockwood, and George Sampson were all friends and Carla Johnson was dating George. _

_Jimmy Day and Nathan Parker were both jocks and hung with the same group that included Tad Wilson._

_Caitlin Ford and Nicki Dalorian were friends._

_There were two more people who had their grades improved that Veronica couldn't group together or with the others. Pam Strophades and Lars Anderson. Both were 09ers, and they were both in the Neptune News with Meg, but they weren't really friends. _

**Veronica: **Pam probably has some sort of boyfriend or hook up, I'll need to find out who.

**Wallace: **Don't ask for my help on that one, that girl scares me.

**Veronica: **Now these next ones had their grades changed to be worse. So we're looking for someone who doesn't like them. Madison, Shelly, and Jody Levine are all bitches and frenemies. Then there is Carrie Bishop. Susan Knight is her only friend, and her grades weren't changed. Actually I haven't seen Susan around lately. Then there is Cole, Dominic, and Duncan. Cole and Duncan are well liked. Dominic is a bit of a player, but I haven't heard about him really pissing off anyone.

**Wallace: **Meg might know about Cole and Dominic.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Wallace?

**Wallace: **Nu-uh. I'm not getting involved with the relationship politics at this shcool, I already bugged the office for you.

**Veronica: **(pouts) I was just going to ask you to talk to Pete Kamiski, he's good with computers. Unless you'd rather talk to Pam or Madison?

_Wallace grimaces and shakes his head. __Towards the end of lunch Logan comes over to their table and reports that none of his friends know anything or they aren't talking. He says Enbom didn't do it and convinces Veronica that the Airline CEO's son wasn't good enough with computer networks to do it, and if he had there would have been a lot more 09ers receiving a bump in their GPAs._

---------------

_Walking back into school after lunch, Veronica and Logan flirt while Logan tries to lock Veronica in for their date on Friday._

**Logan:** So are we on for Friday? Cause I'll need to call the restaurant to have extra staff available.

**Veronica:** (puzzled) Why?

**Logan:** So they can prepare enough food for you. Seriously, how do you eat so much? Where does it all go?

_He jokingly begins patting Veronica down, and she giggles pretending to try to get away from his hands. When his fingers brush over her stomach the playfulness of the moment recedes to be replaced by desire. Glancing at the time, Logan pulls Veronica into the bathroom she frequently uses as an office. Smiling, Veronica pulls a rubber door stop out of her messenger bag as Logan watches with curiosity, one eyebrow raised, until she drops it on the ground and kicks it under the door, blockading the entrance. Logan smiles and begins raining kisses across her face and down her neck before landing on her mouth. Gripping her hips he spins them around and walks her backyards. Logan lifts Veronica up to sit on the bathroom counter without breaking the passionate kiss. Her legs part, and Logan steps closer. Logan pulls back a bit and Veronica's face forms a moue of disappointment. _

**Logan:** So do I have a date for Friday? Or should I make plans with Dick?

**Veronica:** I hope that wasn't a euphemism.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** (smiles flirtatiously) I don't know. I mean, I would need a good reason to give up my normal Friday night plans.

**Logan:** (smiles) Humm, (kisses her on the nose) I think I could probably demonstrate a few good reasons. Number 1 (he kisses her lingeringly on the mouth).

**Veronica:** (trying to look stern) That's an ok reason.

**Logan:** Number 2 (he nips at her bottom lip before slipping his tongue briefly into her mouth as he lightly caresses her sides, his hands not quite reaching her breasts)

**Veronica:** (small smile) That's a good reason.

**Logan:** (eyes twinkling with amusement) Number 3 (he unerringly finds the spot under her jaw and applies a slight suction, causing her legs to tighten around his hips and her breath to catch)

**Veronica:** (slightly breathy) Humm, yeah, that is a very good reason.

**Logan:** Number 4.

_His words breathe across her lips as he switches to the other side of her neck, dropping his mouth to the base of her neck and scraping his teeth over her skin before laving it with his tongue then applying a sucking pressure. Her body turns to liquid heat as her head falls back and a low moan escapes her mouth. Slightly embarrassed she pushes his face away._

**Veronica:** (blushing) Um, well executed, but I think that was a repeat from number 3.

**Logan:** I beg to differ. When I kiss you here (lightly kisses under her jaw) your breath catches and your muscles contract, when I kiss you here (presses his lips to the base of her neck again) your heart usually skips a beat, your body temperature rises noticeably, you go limp and oh, yeah (wicked smile) you moan.

**Veronica:** (blushing) Oh, alright then.

**Logan:** Can I resume?

**Veronica:** There's more?

_She tries to look doubting, but looks mostly excited._

**Logan:** I'm just getting started.

**Veronica:** We only have a few minutes Logan, the first bell already rang.

**Logan:** Then I'll make my last reason good. Number 5.

_Logan frames her face with his hands, ghosting his fingers over her flushed cheeks, before slowing settling his mouth against hers. He licks the seam of her lips and slides his tongue against hers slowly, lingeringly. She sighs and leans forward, increasing the pressure. Logan slants his mouth more possessively over hers and intensifies the kiss. His hands move to her hips and pull her closer, fitting his pelvis snugly into the cradle of her hips. His tongue sweeps through her mouth, playfully dueling with hers. Veronica can feel the temperature in her body increase and her heart is racing full speed ahead. When the warning bell rings a few minutes later, Logan's arms are wrapped around Veronica completely, one tangled in her hair and the other cupped under her bottom, and her heels are locked behind his thighs. The sound of the bell penetrates their absorption with each other and their mouths separate. _

_Both loosen their holds and Veronica slides back a bit on the counter. Logan presses his palms to the counter on either side of her and leans in until his nose is touching hers, his breath labored. _

**Logan:** So do I pass?

**Veronica:** (still dazed) Pass?

**Logan:** (slight smirk) The test, did I provide enough justification to support my argument?

**Veronica:** Oh, yes. I think so.

**Logan:** (kisses her forehead and pulls her off the counter) Good. I'll pick you up at 7 then?

_As they leave the bathroom, Logan turns to look at Veronica._

**Logan:** What are you normal Friday night plans anyways?

---------------------

_After school Veronica is waiting for Nicki Dalorian at her car, the ubiquitous 09er BMW. She quickly finds out the Jenny is Jenny Blake, who graduated last year who now attends SDSU. Nicki says she doesn't know anything about the grades, and that she doesn't plan to go to college so what does she care about her grades. She is obviously lying, and something about what she says strikes Veronica as wrong and she realizes she is missing information. She needs to know how much each person's grades were changed. Which students got a large bump and which got a little adjustment? _

--------------

_Knowing she probably won't get any more information out of Clemmons, Veronica calls Mac and asks Mac to hack the school to find out exactly who got what kind of grade adjustments. Mac and Veronica discuss the risk but Mac is certain that she can get in and out without anyone noticing. Mac also tells Veronica that she has finished the web and data mining programming for the "Get the Dirt" business. _

--------------

_Her conversation with Carrie Bishop at Café Book, Carrie's after school job, is a bust, as is her conversation with Duncan, Dominic, and Cole the next day before school. Dominic names a few girls who had hurt feelings when he moved on earlier in the year, and after telling Veronica how he dumped them with flower delivery and a note, he quizzes Veronica on whether Meg is back on the market for real. Veronica tells him that Meg is too much of a good girl for Dominic's lifestyle, but suggests he flirt outrageously with her anyway just to make her blush and drive Cole crazy. _

_-----------------_

_In Journalism, Clemmons watches over them as they race to put the newspaper layout together. Veronica cajoles Logan into helping for once, and Duncan is shocked to realize how good Logan is at it. Logan edits an article on the Valentine's day love-o-grams that will be sold on campus next week, and whips up an article on the changes to Pirate Points since the new rules had gone into effect this week. He also helps top solve some layout issues with his usual bossy arrogance. Veronica looked proud and Duncan looked flabbergasted. _

**Veronica:** See? You are good for something.

**Logan:** Something other than pl-arpht…(his words are halted by her had clamped over his mouth).

_Her hand is covering part of his face but his grin is easily discernable. _

**Duncan:** Why haven't you ever helped before?

**Clemmons: **Yes, Mr. Echolls, it seems you have a knack for this. Yet Mrs. Dent's notes indicate that you barely participate.

**Logan:** The thing is, Van, it's not that I'm lazy, it's that I just don't care.

**Clemmons: **I see. That's unfortunate. Perhaps your next teacher will be better able to motivate you. And please address me as Mr. Clemmens.

**Logan:** Oh, I'm plenty motivated, big guy. Ronnie here promised to make it worth my while if I helped out today.

**Clemmons: **Oh.

_Veronica blushes and Duncan turns a dull red as well. _

**Logan:** Last night she promised to let me have at least on egg roll today if I was a good boy in class.

_Veronica's lips twist in annoyance, while her cheeks flush in slight embarrassment. _

**Veronica:** Actually I think I promised to let you have all the egg rolls if you would just let me get off the phone.

_She grabs his arm and drags him away. Duncan watches with some consternation as they move to the next work station. _

**Logan:** (rubbing his chest) You hurt my feelings Ronnie, I just wanted to catch up with you. We didn't even get to your new favorite color.

**Veronica:** (dryly) We talked for over an hour last night Logan. And my favorite color is black.

_---------------------_

_At the beginning of lunch, Veronica calls Jimmy Day over to talk to her by crooking her finger at him, he refuses until she walks over to whisper in his ear that if he doesn't cooperate like a good boy that she'll have a conversation with one of his two girlfriends. Or both. He capitulates and she asks him to fetch Nathan Parker to join the conversation. Jimmy doesn't appear to know anything and lists his friends as the guys on the team and the cheerleaders. Nathan is a bit more squirrelly and after telling him that he can tell her now or have her poke around in his life more closely, he says he's hooking up with Pam. She knows he knows something more about the grades, but he clams up. She notices his gaze while avoiding hers kept going to a particular table in on the far side of the quad. After he scampers off she looks to see who he was looking at, expecting Pam, but instead seeing Jackson Douglas at a table with several of his stoner friends. _

_Walking to her table she sits down next to Wallace and sighs. _

**Wallace:** Still no luck solving this one?

**Veronica:** No. There are too many suspects and possible motives, I have no idea which one is the one.

**Wallace:** Don't stress superfly, you'll solve it. You always do.

_A food delivery girl arrives and Wallace takes the food and Veronica and Wallace both contribute to the bill. Logan comes over with an apple in hand and looks at the styrofoam clamshell packaging suspiciously. _

**Logan:** This doesn't look like PF Chang's?

**Veronica:** (innocent smile) Oh, I forgot to tell you, I felt like fish taco's today. Sorry.

**Wallace:** We got you a carnitas burrito.

**Veronica:** Yeah, don't worry I didn't forget you. (pats his knee patronizingly)

**Logan:** (amused) No, you just forgot how much you were craving Chinese last night.

**Veronica:** Was I?

**Logan:** (dryly) Yeah, you were, I'm guessing right up until you promised to let me have an egg roll today.

**Veronica:** Geeze, Logan if you want an egg roll so badly order one for yourself.

**Logan:** I do. I always do, yet I never end up with one.

**Veronica:** (pout) That's unfortunate.

**Wallace:** You seriously decided not to get Chinese just so you wouldn't have to give him even one egg roll?

**Veronica:** What can I say, despite some rumors to the contrary, I'm not good at sharing.

**Logan:** Just one egg roll? (shakes his head in mock disappointment) You know I would have let you have the rest.

**Veronica:** Humm, but this way you won't have to LET me have anything.

**Wallace:** Give it up now man, you're never gonna win.

_------------------_

_Later, Luke falls in step with her on her way to their Spanish class and jokes that if Veronica finds out who changed the grades that he's willing to pay for an adjustment himself. _

**Veronica:** I wonder if anyone paid for their grades? Or to lower someone else's?

**Luke:** Dunno, like I said no one on the team knows anything. And besides Nathan no one got grade changes.

**Veronica:** Any recent girlfriends or friends I don't know about?

**Luke:** Just 09ers and the guys on the team. He dated Peyton last year, he's not really a player like Jimmy.

**Veronica:** (sarcastically) Yeah, Jimmy is a real catch.

**Luke:** (laughs) He's always got two girls. Last year it was Liz and a cheerleader.

**Veronica: **Seems like a lot of work to have two girls, twice as many people to keep happy.

**Luke:** I guess. Actually there was something of a mess last year, I can't remember what exactly. But he and Nathan used to be close, like brothers, now not so much.

**Veronica: **One too many balls in the air maybe. Somebody's bound to get dropped.

_Veronica smiles at Logan as she walks past with Luke, and Logan gives her a slow wink back. _

-------------------

_After school Veronica is waiting for Madison and her bitchy friends. Meg had told Veronica that Madison, Shelly, and Jody were all upset that someone tried to lower their grades, and thought Veronica had done it. They claimed that only Veronica disliked them and that was only because they didn't like her. Veronica knew it was a long shot and bound to put her in a bad mood, but she had to talk to them herself. So she sat on the hood of Madison's car with her Tennyson book out waiting for the bitchfest to begin. Madison didn't disappoint and looked apoplectic as she approached her car. Several of the 09er guys including Logan and Dick stood back to watch. _

**Madison: **(high pitched) Get your pasty skinned ass off my car.

**Veronica:** No problem, after you answer a few questions for me, namely who you pissed off that might want to change your grades to get back at you.

**Madison: **Oh, please, I know you did it. And I'm going to get you expelled Veronica Mars. You'll end up at Pan with the rest of the poor and ugly kids. (sneers) You'll fit right in.

**Veronica:** Focus Madison, the sooner you answer my questions the sooner we can both pretend the other doesn't exist.

**Jody: **We already act like you don't exist, skank.

**Veronica:** Do you normally talk to people who don't exist?

**Shelly: **What do you want Veronica? To ask how Logan was last night? Cause I can tell you he was excellent, knew exactly where to touch me. But then again he's an excellent lover. You'd know that if he bothered to do more than get himself off with a quick nooner with you.

_Veronica's face hardens. Logan steps towards her but she waves him off and Dick gets in his way to stop his progress._

**Veronica:** Logan was no where near you last night Shelly. And he would never touch you. Now are we done with the insults? (without pausing) So, your grades were all changed, lowered in fact. Seems someone doesn't like you. Now I don't have time for you to list off every shitty thing you've done to people but, if you could try to use your tiny little brains to think of who you might have all three pissed off it might help me find who changed the grades.

**Madison: **The only person who doesn't like me is you. And some other jealous girls at this school. I'm popular. That means people like me.

**Jody: **Yeah, we're popular.

**Shelly: **You're the only one who doesn't like us. You're just jealous that Logan and Duncan only slum it with you, they come to us for the good stuff.

**Veronica:** (slightly evil look) Careful Shelly, or you'll make my list.

_Shelly looks scared and shuts up._

**Veronica:** How about Caitlyn Ford or Nicki Dalorian? Done anything to them lately?

**Madison: **As if I would waste my time on those imbeciles.

**Veronica:** Jackson Douglas, Keith Olberman, Paul Grundman, Fred Rockwood, or George Sampson?

**Madison: **Who? I don't associate with people from your zip code.

**Veronica:** They're all 09ers Madison, and they've been in school with us for years.

**Madison: **Well I don't know them.

**Veronica:** Ok, new tack, (sarcastic) besides being the best of friends do you three have any other activities together? Cheerleading? Plastic surgery club? Dumb bitches anonymous?

**Madison: **I'm a cheerleader, neither of them made the squad this year.

_Madison looks superior and both Shelly and Jody glower at her. _

**Jody: **You know I only didn't make the squad because I hurt my ankle.

**Shelly: **And I didn't even want to be a cheerleader. (looks at Veronica) I wanted more free time to spend with Duncan.

**Veronica:** Make up your mind Shelly—are you with Duncan or Logan? Cause while they are close friends, I don't think they share. (waves off Shelly's response) No, please enough. You're just wasting my time.

_Veronica walks away and the boys__, being disappointed that there wasn't any hair pulling or scratching, disperse. Logan walks towards Veronica looking anxious and angry._

**Logan:** You ok?

**Veronica:** Just annoyed.

**Logan:** You know it isn't true right?

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** (worried) What Shelly said about being with me last night?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Yeah I know. (sees Logan's concern) I might still have some trust issues with some things, but not that Logan. I know you'll be faithful. (she stops and blushes, rushing on) Not that we're…you know...I mean we're just dating. Not even that yet, you know, but, (she clamps her mouth shut and looks upset with her rambling)

_Logan kisses the annoyance off her face with a soft kiss. _

**Logan:** (soft smile) Yeah. I know. But I'm not interested in anyone else, so even though we're just dating, right now, I'm only gonna be with you.

**Veronica:** (relaxing) Ok. Good. Me too.

**Logan:** Good. So wanna hang out?

**Veronica:** I can't, I need to talk to Mac and a few others today.

_Logan looks disappointed but doesn't protest as Veronica races off._

_------------------_

_She finds Jackson Douglas and a few of his friends including __smoking pot under the football field bleachers. As soon as she shows up Fred Rockwood, and George Sampson leave. She watches them go long enough to see George Sampson look over his shoulder at her before nearly tripping over his feet in his haste to get away from her. She narrows her eyes and begins questioning Jackson and Paul Grundman. Jackson greets her with a long and overly warm hug, feeling cuddly and affectionate in his happily stoned state. _

**Veronica:** (pushing him away with a slight smile) Hi Jackson, nice to see you too.

**Jackson:** (eyes at half mast) Hey Veronica, your hair smells like (he sniffs her hair again) flowers. Like the flowers they have in Hawaii.

**Veronica:** Hibiscus.

**Jackson:** Yeah. (he flops down into a lawn chair and stares at the bleacher seats)

**Veronica:** Yeah, ok. So you know that your grades were changed right?

**Jackson:** Yeah. It was awesome. Now I can slack off even more and still get into SDSU next year.

**Veronica:** Actually no, Clemmons found out and all the grades have been changed back.

**Jackson:** (no change of expression) Dude, that sucks. Oh well I'll still get into SDSU and George will be there too.

**Veronica:** Yeah. So do you know who changed the grades for you?

**Jackson:** Ye… (Paul kicks him in the calf) Ouch. What was that for?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Yeah, Paul. What was that for? (she tosses in the head tilt for good measure)

**Paul:** You know who I am?

**Veronica:** Sure. You're a senior. Friends with Jackson here. Although he seems to be much nicer while high than you are. And your grades along with several of your friends were fixed.

**Paul:** I don't know anything about that.

**Veronica:** Sure you do. And you want to tell me. You do. Think about it. If you don't tell me I'll be in your face until I find out what I want to know.

_Paul remains silent, so Veronica turns her attention back to Jackson._

**Veronica:** How about you Jackson? Whoever did it must really like you. I mean they changed your Spanish grade from a D to a B minus.

**Jackson:** I was gonna have to do summer school now we can hang out.

**Veronica:** (growing exasperation) The grade changes were caught, so if you don't get your grade up the old fashioned way you're still gonna have to do summer school.

**Jackson:** Bummer.

**Veronica:** Unless you can get your friend to change the grades again…

**Jackson:** Ooh, good idea. I'll ask him.

**Veronica:** Who?

**Jackson:** My friend.

**Veronica:** Which one?

**Jackson:** Can't tell. It's a secret.

_His eyes are nearly closed now as he falls asleep in the chair. _

**Jackson:** (dreamy) You smell like Hawaii. They have great weed in Hawaii…

_Veronica rolls her eyes and leaves him to his nap._

-----------

_After meeting with Mac at the Mars Investigations office to discuss what they know so far, Veronica drives home with a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She has missed something and knows it, but can't figure out what it is. _

_-----------_

_The next morning before school Veronica is in the library looking at last year's yearbook to see learn more about Jackson Douglas' friends, Nathan and the rest of the people receiving better grades. She has already requested Wallace get the files of Jackson's friends' files. As she flips through the pages using the index to find __Fred Rockwood, George Sampson, Keith Olberman, Paul Grundman, and Carla Johnson she notices a that last year's cheerleading squad included Madison, Jody, Shelly, and Jenny Blake—Caitlyn and Nicki's friend. Then she remembers that Jenny got kicked off the squad for something allowing Madison to become head cheerleader. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** But why would Jenny who already graduated want to change grades for her high school friends and a bunch of stoners?

_Veronica text's Mac to see if Jenny was in any of the computer science classes la__st year and continues to flip through the pages absently, pausing to smile at a shot of Logan with Dick making some sort of odd hand gesture. A few pages later she sees Dick again on a page dedicated to siblings. The picture shows Dick standing with Beaver in a headlock._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Poor Beaver, first he gets Dick as a brother, then he gets that ridiculous nickname. No wonder he's so shy.

_Her eye skims over the rest of the photos and sees George Sampson standing with an awkward distance between him and Jenny Blake. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** They're brother and sister? It's beginning to make sense now.

_She pushes the yearbook into her bag and races out to ask Wallace to get two more files for her from the counseling office__ before the bell rings._

_---------------_

_Wallace slips the files to Veronica during second period and Veronica has a smug grim by the end of class.__ Exiting Mr. Rooks class Wallace notices Veronica's smile._

**Wallace:** Mystery solved?

**Veronica:** Nearly. You up for a mission tonight? Seek and destroy. We're going to SDSU, but I promise not to dress you up as a nerd again.

**Wallace:** Sorry, V, can't. I have practice then I'm babysitting. My Mom is going out again.

_Veronica grimaces in sympathy._

-----------------

_In journalism, supervised by Mrs. Taft an English teacher, Logan continues to help with the paper. He is discussing the layout with Duncan as Veronica crops pictures at a computer across the room. Watching the two old friends, she decides the time has come to talk to Duncan._

_Veronica waits until the very end of the period to ask Duncan to meet her before lunch, and as she and Logan walk down the hallway, Logan walking her to PE, she tells him she will be a few minutes late to lunch. Logan wants to know why, but since she waited until after the warning bell rang to tell him, Logan had no clue what was going on. _

_At lunch he decides to sit with his friends until Veronica arrives. He scans the quad but doesn't see her anywhere. A few minutes later he watches as Wallace almost trips over a freshman since his head is swiveled to the left watching for something or someone instead of watching where he was walking. Curious, Logan follows Wallace's gaze and sees Duncan round the corner of the school until he is out of sight. Logan frowns. Impatient, Logan goes over to Wallace and slams the pizza box down on the table. Wallace jumps.  
_**Wallace:** What's your deal?

**Logan:** Where is Veronica?**  
Wallace:** (avoids Logan's eyes) I dunno man, she should be here in a minute.

**Logan:** Is she with Duncan?

**Wallace:** (blusters) What? Why? No, man. You know he avoids her like the plague.

**Logan:** Has anyone told you you're not a very good liar?

**Wallace:** (grimaces) My mom. Listen. If she's not here in 5 minutes, you can come with me to go get her.

_Logan frowns and tries to discern what that statement means. Wallace obviously knew ahead of time where she was going to be and who she was going to be with. She had set a time limit for him to come get her or he was worried enough to give her one. They were expecting trouble. What was going on?_

_Four long minutes later, after Wallace had checked his watch about 17 times, Veronica comes around the corner Duncan had disappeared behind only to be followed by Duncan who tries to call her back. She keeps going, straight to her table and straight to Logan's side. He has eaten at her table numerous times but rarely do they sit side by side, usually only after an argument. _

_Her smile is too bright, her face too brittle for the conversation with Duncan to have gone well._

**Veronica: **Pizza Nova? Yummy.

**Logan: **Veronica what's going on?

**Wallace:** Hey Superfly, you ok?

**Veronica: **Yep, right as rain.

_To avoid more questions she stuffs half a slice of pizza into her mouth. _

**Logan:** (amused despite his previous alarm) Slow down. You can eat first. I'll just question you later.

**Veronica: **Ooh, are you going to cuff me too officer?

**Logan:** (sexy smile) Only if you want me to.

**Wallace:** (chokes) Ug, no talk like that. Not ever.

_Duncan walks towards their table, Logan's eyes track his progress while Veronica purposely looks the other way. Veronica tenses when Duncan pauses momentarily next to her table then moves past. Logan looks at his friend curiously and warps an arm around Veronica, gently chaffing her arm in comfort. She moves closer to him and shudders out a breath before launching into a conversation with Wallace about their World History class assignment. _

_Logan lets her avoid this for now, and turns to see if he can glean anything from his friend. A few tables away Duncan is glowering at Logan. Logan's eyebrows form a deep V as he takes in his friend's apparent malice. _

_---------------_

_Leaving lunch, Veronica keeps Logan close by hooking her arm through his. She realizes that she should probably take some backup with her to SDSU tonight to talk to Jenny and with Wallace unavailable and her Dad busy meeting with one of his informants her options are limited. She looks up at Logan through her eyelashes and bites her lip._

**Logan:** Uh-oh.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** You want something. Something I'm not going to like.

**Veronica:** (pouts adorably) I do not. (pauses) Ok, I do, but you shouldn't not like it.

**Logan:** (wings one eyebrow and leers at her comically) Just ask then.

**Veronica:** Down boy. I need to question someone tonight at SDSU and I wanted to see if you could come with me.

**Logan:** Really?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** That's it?

**Veronica:** Yes, Logan. I'm looking into who changed some high school grades, not investigating the mob. I just need to go talk to someone. But since I don't know exactly what the situation is…

**Logan:** You need backup.

**Veronica:** No, I want backup. (emphasis on 'want') Just to be careful. I'm sure it'll be more boring than anything.

**Logan:** (drops a quick kiss on her lips) What time?

**Veronica:** (smiling) Right after school?

**Logan:** I'm driving.

**Veronica:** Fine. But only 'cause you have a better stereo and I need gas.

_-------------_

_Veronica rushes into Calculus and manages to get the seat farthest away from Duncan. She feels his eyes on her throughout the period, but races out of class before he can approach her again. _

_They're entering a new chapter in Physics so she focuses on Mr. Woo instead of thinking about Duncan or the fact that the hearing to expel Mac is tomorrow night. If she doesn't get proof tonight then they're screwed. Or at least Mac is, and Veronica isn't willing to let that happen._

_---------------_

_Driving to SDSU, Logan decides that the 40 minute trip is as good a time as any to ask Veronica what happened at lunch. He decides to ask about today's trip first._

**Logan:** So who are we going to talk to?

**Veronica:** Jenny Blake. She graduated Neptune last year.

**Logan:** Yeah, I remember her. Easy. Blond. Cheerleader.

**Veronica:** Of course you remember her.

_Logan shrugs, figuring that is the response least likely to start an argument._

**Veronica:** Do you remember anything about her dating Jimmy Day last year?

**Logan:** (frowns in concentration) There was something. Jimmy was messing around with Nathan's sister or something. Was that Jenny?

**Veronica:** Cousin. Jenny Blake and George Sampson are step siblings. Jenny and Nathan are cousins.

**Logan:** So Jenny changed the grades? I don't remember her being particularly smart.

**Veronica:** What do you remember, her bra size?

**Logan:** Veronica. That was last year, I don't give you shit about Troy and that was only a few months ago.

**Veronica:** I know, I'm sorry.

_An awkward silence settles between them._

**Logan:** Ok. So, speaking of exs, what was that at lunch today with Duncan?

**Veronica:** Logan, I told you I'm not ready to talk about it.

**Logan:** But you can talk to him? Wait, you told him that you know why he broke up with you?

**Veronica:** You mean why he dumped me without a word? Yeah.

**Logan:** You gonna tell me? (looks sideways at Veronica) No, of course not. (his face hardens)

**Veronica:** Logan. If you knew what it was, you would understand.

**Logan:** That's some great logic Veronica. If I knew, I'd understand.

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** But I don't know.

**Veronica:** I have secrets Logan. Lots of them. About me, about others. This is part of who I am now. We talked about this.

_Logan maintains a stony silence as he turns the radio up. After a few minutes Veronica reaches over and turns it back down. _

**Veronica:** I'm not going to tell you. And you should trust me that you don't want to know. (she shudders and wraps her arms around herself) I wish I didn't know. (grimaces) No that's not true. I wish there was nothing this creepy in the world, but I'm glad I know.

_Logan responds to Veronica's hurt and disgust over whatever happened, and reaches out a hand to clasp hers in comfort. _

**Logan:** You ok?

**Veronica:** Yeah. I'm glad it's over. I know. And now he knows I know.

**Logan:** And you both know whatever it was, was a lie.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrow in understanding) Logan, I'm not getting back together with Duncan.

**Logan:** Does he want to get back together with you?

_Now it's Veronica's turn to be silent. Logan tries to tug his hand away from hers, but she holds on with both her hands. _

**Veronica:** You asked me to trust you. You have to trust me too. Even when I don't tell you everything.

_They share a look._

**Logan:** (sighs) Ok.

_They fall into silence again until U2's "With or Without You" comes on the radio. Veronica smiles at Logan and he lifts her hand to his mouth for a brief kiss before resting their joined hands on his thigh._

**Veronica:** Want to hear my theory?

**Logan:** On the grade changing? Sure.

**Veronica:** So Jenny and George are step siblings. And from what Carla said they don't really get along.

**Logan:** Who's Carla?

**Veronica:** George's girlfriend.

**Logan:** Ok.

**Veronica:** So, Carla got into Berkley, but George didn't. He wants to go to school with her next year, but if he doesn't get in there his parents will send him to SDSU.

**Logan:** With Jenny.

**Veronica:** Yep. And apparently George is a real Momma's boy and she is planning on visiting George a lot, at whatever college he goes to.

**Logan:** So if he went to SDSU Jenny would be seeing her step-mother a lot.

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Logan:** So, let me guess. Jenny helped George so he would get into Berkley and go there, far away from her.

**Veronica:** Yep. But they didn't stop there. Jenny is friends with Caitlyn and Nicki, so she changed there grades enough to get them out of summer school. So George changed some of his friends too, to help them out. Nathan is Jenny's cousin on her Mom's side so she changed his.

**Logan:** The family that cheats together stays together. I should know.

**Veronica:** (she squeezes his hand) And Jenny remained friends with Jimmy after breaking off their relationship.

**Logan:** Which explains why Nathan and Jimmy aren't friends anymore. Jimmy was keeping Nate's cousin as his dirty little secret.

**Veronica:** Right. And Madison organized a little coup to get Jenny off the cheerleading squad last year, remember the rumor about someone hooking up with a teacher?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** And Shelly and Jodi being the good little sheep they are followed Madison's lead to take down Jenny.

**Logan:** So Jenny lowered their grades. But why Duncan's?

**Veronica:** (looks down) Jenny made a play for Duncan last year. Not long after we, after he kicked me to the curb.

**Logan:** I don't remember that.

**Veronica:** It was right after Lilly died.

**Logan:** Oh.

**Veronica:** I'm guessing the same is true for Cole and Dominic. She wanted them and they either rejected her outright or dumped her after.

**Logan:** But seriously, I don't remember Jenny being good at anything with computers.

**Veronica:** No, but she is good at flirting and seducing to get what she wants.

**Logan:** You think she has a boyfriend that is good enough to hack the school

**Veronica:** I'm counting on it. Now we just need to prove it.

_----------------_

_Jenny Blake proved to be a better liar than her friends, and claimed that her boyfriend was an SDSU Football player and that both of them were lucky to get basic stuff done on the computer. Seeing Jenny's roommate roll her eyes and then exit their dorm room in a huff, Veronica and Logan follow her to the laundry room to get the real story. Apparently Jenny has two boyfriends, the football jock at SDSU and the computer geek at UCSD. Jenny used him to commit identity theft with credit cards, and to change her step brother's grades. _

_Armed with new information, Logan and Veronica interrupt Jenny and boyfriend number 1's make-out session, Veronica snapping a few pix, to get her to admit to everything out loud so Veronica's mini recorded could pick it up. Logan drove them to UCSD to find the grade changing boyfriend, Tron Nguyen, and got him to admit to changing the grades once Veronica showed him pictures of Jenny half naked on top of boyfriend number 1. _

_Armed with the facts and a few emails documenting Jenny and George's requests, helpfully provided by Tron, and the case was solved. Veronica called Mac to get her to hack into George, Jenny, and Tron's email accounts to get the full documentation. _

_Hyper with the adrenalin rush she gets from solving a case, Veronica pulls Logan into a deep kiss. Logan pulls her closer and returns her passion, until they are interrupted by the good natured laughter of some students using the same pathway as Veronica and Logan. They grin at each other and hold hands for the rest of the trip back to Neptune._

_-----------------_

_Falling asleep that night Veronica looks at her laptop and knows she should read more in Duncan's journal. There has to be something in there about Lilly's murder. But after her conversation with him today she can't stomach the idea of reading his private thoughts right now._

_Flashback earlier today (Wednesday)_

_Veronica has too much time to think about the upcoming conversation with Duncan during PE and has effectively freaked herself out with his possible reactions. Deciding to try to be safe instead of sorry, she texts Wallace that she is meeting Duncan outside the science wing at the beginning of lunch and if she isn't back by 12:05 that he should come find her. She doesn't tell Wallace what it's about. _

_Leaving PE, Veronica ditches Meg and takes the back way around the school so as to not run into Logan. She arrives before Duncan and thinks she might actually vomit from the tension running rampant in her stomach. She's tense and sweaty and generally uncomfortable in her own skin. The words she will have to speak echo around in her mind and make her skin crawl. Seeing Duncan's faltering step around the science wing, Veronica squares her shoulders and acts more confident than she is. _

**Duncan:** What's up Veronica?

**Veronica:** I need to talk to you.

**Duncan:** Yeah, I got that, what couldn't you say to me in class?

**Veronica:** This. (deep breath) I know why you broke up with me.

**Duncan:** (blanches) What? No, you couldn't.

_Duncan pales and he looks panicked, stepping back from Veronica._

**Veronica:** I can, and I do. Did you really think I would never find out?

**Duncan:** Did…did…how?

**Veronica:** (brittle smile) You still think I don't know. But I do. I had a paternity test done Duncan.

_Duncan takes another step backwards and looks like he might bolt at any second. _

**Veronica:** My dad is my dad Duncan. I was never… I'm not... (looks ill) Tell your Mom the Kane fortune is safe. It's all yours now.

**Duncan:** (stunned) You're sure? You know for sure?

**Veronica:** Yeah. I'm sure. So you don't have to worry anymore.

_Duncan looks relieved, angry, and then hopeful._

**Duncan:** So that means,

**Veronica:** That you never dated your sister? Yeah, we're in the clear. No need to move South of the Mason-Dixon line.

**Duncan:** But that means… my Mom. She said…

**Veronica:** (harshly) She lied. It shouldn't be a surprise. She's lied about a lot of things.

**Duncan:** But she, why would she?

**Veronica:** (dismissive) I don't know. I don't care. She never liked me. But, whatever. I just thought you should know.

_Veronica begins to walk towards the lunch area, only to be stopped by Duncan's hand on her arm. She shakes him off quickly._

**Duncan:** But if you're not….then that means we can get back together.

_Veronica's mouth drops open and she shuts it with an audible snap._

**Veronica:** No. That's not going to happen Duncan. That's not why I told you.

**Duncan:** Why not?

**Veronica:** For a lot of reasons.

**Duncan:** Is Logan one of them?

**Veronica:** Yeah. He is.

**Duncan:** (confused) But it was always supposed to be you and me. (childlike) Always.

**Veronica:** No. Not anymore. (shakes her head) Sorry Duncan. I have to go.

**Duncan:** Veronica, wait. Let me…

_Veronica doesn't wait. If she moved any faster she'd be running. _

_End flashback_

**Veronica Voiceover**: Well it went about as well as I expected.

------------------

_Mac's parents come with Mac to school to meet with Clemmons. Veronica is waiting for them outside the office. All four enter the Vice Principal's office and Veronica and Mac tell their story. _

_Mac's parents are a bit confused with how and why Veronica and Mac were able to find out what really happened, but are more than happy with the results. Clemmons drops the charges and no note will be made in Mac's file. Natalie and Sam stand up assuming the meeting has finished, but Mac bargains that since she is willing to not make a stink at being accused and suspended by the administration without any proof that they should be willing to make some concessions. _

**Clemmons:** What would you like Mrs. Mackenzie?

**Mac:** I'd like a letter of recommendation from you, or Principal Morehead. I'd also like to be allowed to receive AP credit for an online class I took in computer programming, and another one I'll sign up for soon.

**Clemmons:** The classes would have to be offered from an accredited school.

**Mac:** I assume CalMIT is acceptable.

**Clemmons:** Of course.

**Veronica: **(smiles)Then I guess we're done here?

_The Mackenzies and Veronica exit Clemmons' office. Veronica nods at Wallace to indicate that it is done, and they bump fists. Mac's mom and dad hug and kiss her goodbye, much to her chagrin. _

**Veronica: **Good job, Mac. I didn't know you had it in you.

**Mac:** They're lucky that's all I wanted.

**Veronica: **Yes they are. It's good to have you back.

**Mac:** I'm surprised to say it, but it's good to be back. Three days with just me and my mom? Two and a half too many.

Veronica smiles, but her face reveals sadness.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Mac doesn't know what she has. I guess none of us really do until it's gone.

-----------------

_The morning passes normally, no scandals, no mysteries, nobody to question. Logan surprises Veronica outside of her World History class to walk her to Journalism. They joke and flirt, with Veronica trying to find out where Logan is taking her on their date._

**Veronica:** Well you're definitely taking me out to dinner.

**Logan:** I am?

**Veronica:** You already mentioned a restaurant. By way of making fun of my appetite. (pouts and taps her index finger to her chin) Maybe I shouldn't eat on our date. I wouldn't want it to be our last because I broke some cardinal rule of dating by actually eating.

**Logan:** Yes, we're going to dinner. And yes, I expect you to eat. I just think it's a miracle of nature that someone so small can eat so much.

**Veronica:** (continues on in a ponderous tone) But I think another rule of dating is that I order the most expensive thing on the menu. So I order, but don't eat. Puzzling. (smiles) Oh well. So what's after dinner?

**Logan:** (looks at his watch) You'll find out in approximately 35 hours.

**Veronica:** You're not going to tell me?

**Logan:** Maybe we should grab a dictionary to look up the word surprise. That way you'd have a better understanding of what it means.

**Veronica:** You say surprise; I hear mystery to be solved.

**Logan:** And in 32 hours and 45 minutes all will be revealed. Do you think if we looked up the word "pesky" your picture would be there?

**Veronica:** Maybe we should look up the word jackass.

**Logan:** Be nice. (pause) Oh, speaking of our date, what time should I show up?

**Veronica:** You said you'd pick me up at 7, so 7.

**Logan:** No, I mean to talk to your Dad. How much time will he need to interrogate me before I'm allowed to take you out?

**Veronica:** (flustered) Oh, um, no need for that. We've negotiated a deal, no scaring my dates until the all important third date.

_They arrive outside the journalism room to see a note directing the class to go to room D56. _

**Veronica:** I guess Clemmons had enough of us the last two days.

**Logan:** You ever figure out what happened to the journalism teacher?

**Veronica:** (grim) Yeah. Arrested for domestic battery. His wife's in the hospital and he's in County lockup.

_Logan wraps an arm around her and gives her a little squeeze as they walk to room D56. Once there they see Mrs. Hauser sitting at a desk telling the students to find seats and that four people will have to sit at each table for the day._

**Logan:** Sex ed? Are they serious?

_They enter the classroom and Logan motions for one of the students sitting at the back table to move so he and Veronica can site next to each other. The boy gathers up his stuff with a happy smile at Logan. _

**Veronica:** Ug. First sex ed and now you waving your magic wand to get your way.

**Logan:** Maybe sex ed is a good idea for you, because I assure you, while my fingers may be magic, I don't wave my magic wand at boys.

_Veronica rolls her eyes, but a faint blush stains her cheeks. _

**Mrs. Hauser: **As you can see we have some extra students in class today. I expect you to all behave. Sex education is not a joke. Venereal diseases are on the rise with teenagers and teen pregnancy is all too common. If the gentlemen can't keep it in their pants, and the ladies can't keep their legs closed then you need to know about safe sex. Today you'll be practicing how to talk to your partner about safe sex and your sexual histories. But first…

_Veronica's eyes have grown ridiculously wide and Logan is tense. Logan looks at Veronica but she sits ramrod straight facing forward. Mrs. Hauser continues talking about the percentage of teens having sex and how many don't practice safe sex. She quickly reviews the options for safe sex including abstinence and condoms and reminds them that the pill doesn't prevent STDs. _

**Mrs. Hauser: **(handing out a list of topics to be covered in their practice conversations) Ok, now partner up.

**Logan:** (low) Hey, it's ok.

_Veronica is fidgeting and still not looking at Logan. Her eyes flit around the classroom until they land on Duncan who is watching them. She quickly lowers her head to stare at her desk. Logan slides his chair out so he is facing her, and pulls her chair around too. Their knees are lightly touching with his legs on the outside of hers. He gently lifts her face up. _

**Logan:** Hey. We can fake it if you want too. We don't have to do this here.

_She looks up, her face still uncertain. _

**Veronica:** (slight smile) I suppose it could have been worse. They could have assigned us to have these scary babies.

**Logan:** So, how about this? I'll be Ben Affleck and you'll be JLo.

**Veronica:** And we do this exercise with their sexual histories? (smiles) This is only an hour long class Logan.

**Logan:** (happily) Then lets get started. Ok, how many sexual partners have you had Jennifer?

**Veronica:** Well I have my two ex husbands, and then there was Marc Anthony and Puffy.

**Logan:** That's just your recent past, honey.

**Veronica:** Oh, ok. (giggles and tires to sound like Jennifer Lopez) Then, like 15.

**Logan:** (smiles) Wow, Sugarpuss you've certainly been a busy little bee. Now we're getting somewhere.

**Veronica:** How about you?

**Logan:** I assume we're counting one night stands in Vegas?

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Logan:** I'm a gentleman so I don't keep count, but I'd guess around 50.

**Veronica:** (mouth falling open) Fifty!?

**Logan:** Shh. (he laughs seeing the scandalized expressions on the other students faces)

**Veronica:** Sorry. What's next?

**Logan:** (looking down at the paper) Have you ever been tested for an STD?

**Veronica:** (swallows hard) Yes.

_Her face and tone alert him that they are not joking around anymore._

**Logan:** (serious) Me too.

**Veronica:** (avoiding his eyes) Ever had an STD?

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** Me either. Lucky I guess.

**Logan:** (takes her hand) I've always practiced safe sex. Always used a condom.

**Veronica:** Ok.

_She avoids his gaze, but leaves her hand in his. _

**Veronica:** I'm on the pill. After, I, just to be careful.

**Logan:** Ok.

_Veronica is silent, intent on looking at her feet. Logan raises her face back to his locking eyes with her. _

**Logan:** Do you want to know how many?

**Veronica:** (quickly) No. (pauses) Not really.

**Logan:** (serious) If you change your mind, let me know. I'll tell you anything.

_He squeezes her hand again, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand in small circles. _

**Veronica:** Ok. I (she breaks off and looks at the wall to her left) I only…

**Logan:** (softly) Ok.

_They are silent again, Veronica staring at the wall and Logan caressing her hand staring at her face to catch any flicker of emotion. The other students are talking and laughing a few scandalized gasps filling the classroom with noise._

**Logan:** (smiling in an obvious effort) So you and Troy never…

**Veronica:** (shocked into look back at Logan) No. God, Logan. We only dated for a few weeks. We can't all be…(she breaks off, deciding not to call Logan a manslut)…as liberal minded as you.

**Logan:** (shrugs) I grew up in Hollywood. We're all sluts. What can I say?

_Veronica slaps his shoulder then settles her hand back into his._

**Veronica:** Whatever.

**Logan:** And actually you dated Troy for almost 5 weeks. Not that I was counting.

_Veronica is startled that Logan paid attention to her love life back then. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** I didn't like you dating him. (self deprecating) I didn't know why it bothered me, but it did. Then you dated Connor. That really pissed me off.

**Veronica:** And now I'm dating you. Or I will be after Friday.

**Logan:** So it's three dates to meet your dad. How many dates (he pauses an leers at her) until I get the title of your boyfriend?

**Veronica:** (smirks) I don't know. Is that in the dating rule book?

**Logan:** The only rules I'm interested in are yours.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Well then I guess that depends.

**Logan:** On what?

**Veronica:** (teases) Oh, I can't tell you that.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** (mocking) It's a surprise.

-------------------

_That night Veronica misses Logan's call because she was out walking Backup. She calls him back and gets his voicemail. "This is Logan with today's inspirational quote: Y_ou can't expect to wield supreme executive power just because some watery tart threw a sword at you. John Cleese"

**Veronica:** (smiling) Hey Monty, where'd you go? Call me back.

_She gets busy making a double batch of cookies for Wallace. He has a tournament that weekend so she would leave some in his locker on Friday, and another box would be waiting for him on the bus on Saturday morning. Her Dad comes home and appears very happy and relaxed. Maybe too happy for a day spent running background checks online. She questions him, but he deflects and changes into his bowling shirt before heading out to meet Cliff. Thursday was their standing bowling night for when Keith was in town. _

_Logan calls Veronica back later and they talk as she continues to bake. _

**Logan:** How long do you think it will take Wallace to figure out that you're his secret admirer?

**Veronica:** How did you know?

**Logan:** He was raving about snickerdoodles for a whole day last week. I didn't need to be Hercule Poirot to figure this one out.

**Veronica:** There you go using your little grey cells again. Who knows what you could accomplish if you keep this up. And I'm not his secret admirer. I'm his secret super fan.

**Logan:** Super fan? You've been to one game.

**Veronica:** Ok. You're right I should attend more. Sorry Logan, I have to cancel for tomorrow. Instead of going out with you I should be at Wallace's game.

**Logan:** Never mind one game is good enough.

-----------

_Friday morning Wallace finds another ego stroking spirit box full of snicker doodles in his locker. He happily munches on one and offers one to Veronica. She declines as Logan walks up next to them. _

**Wallace:** Hey man, you want a cookie?

**Logan:** Yeah.

_Logan takes the cookie and eats it with exaggerated enjoyment. _

**Logan:** Delicious. I wonder who is making these for you Wallace? Any clues?

_Veronica glares at Logan, but her eyes are twinkling._

**Wallace:** No, they just appear in my locker on game days.

**Logan:** Huh, and Veronica hasn't researched it for you yet?

**Veronica:** (warningly) Logan.

**Wallace: **Why would she? They're just cookies.

**Logan:** So you like the mystery?

**Wallace:** Now you're making me nervous. (he peers at the cookies suspiciously)

**Logan:** (slaps him on the back) I'm sure they're fine. I mean they taste fantastic. The girl who's cooking them for you, (shakes his head) She'd be a keeper.

_Wallace is puzzled and stuffs the cookies back in his locker before jogging off to catch up with a few of his teammates. _

**Veronica:** Jerk.

**Logan:** What?

_-------------------_

_Veronica walks fearfully up to the Journalism door. The sign says to go to Room G24. Logan comes up behind her resting his hands on her hips. _

**Logan:** Where to today?

**Veronica:** G24, that should be the art building right?

**Logan:** Sounds right.

**Veronica:** (cautiously optimistic) That could be fun.

**Logan:** We could be doing life drawing.

**Veronica:** Life drawing?

**Logan:** Nude models.

**Veronica:** You wish.

**Logan:** Only if it was just you and me.

_Logan slings an arm around her and they walk to their new assigned class. Arriving they find that it is art, and they are able to pick whichever medium they want for the day: pencils, watercolors, oil paint, acrylic, pastels, or clay. They can also play with the silk screen. Veronica quickly sets to work making a silkscreen design that shows a basketball player in silhouette and says Fennel #1 Fan in angular block lettering. Logan sits at her table while she refines her design and begins cutting it out with an exacto. The teacher tells him to find something to work on or report to the office, so he gets some clay and begins working it with his hands. When Veronica finishes cutting out her designs 15 minutes later, Logan has created two figures, the larger one in brown clay, the smaller one in white clay. Veronica watches him for a moment as he makes the smaller from appear more female. _

**Veronica:** (one eyebrow raised) Something else that you're good at?

**Logan:** Mom took a class a long time ago. I went along a few times.

**Veronica:** And you remember how to do this?

_Logan just shrugs in response. After watching him run his fingers over the limbs of the clay figures to create smoother lines, she gets up to set up the silkscreen to make her T-shirt. Seeing the various sizes of shirts for sale she selects two black shirts, one in her size and one child size for Daryl. The teacher hands her an apron and Ashley makes a snide comment about Veronica recognizing her true potential as domestic help. Veronica ignores her, but manages to flick some paint in Ashley's hair when her back is turned. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Childish? Yes. Satisfying? Also, yes.

_She uses the squeegee to pull a layer of white paint over her design then takes the shirts out to dry before adding the next layer of color. She turns to go back over to Logan but pauses when she sees Duncan standing at their table talking to him. She moves a bit closer to be able to hear but pulls out her phone and pretends to be engrossed in checking her text messages and emails. _

**Duncan:** You want to hang out tonight?

**Logan:** No man, not tonight. I have a date with Veronica.

_Logan is watching carefully, but Duncan's face is blank. _

**Duncan: **Ok, cool. Maybe later.

_Duncan turns to walk away, but Logan calls him back._

**Logan:** DK, how about Sunday? Hit the waves early then get breakfast?

**Duncan:** (smiling) Sure. Sounds good. Pick me up?

**Logan:** Yeah. 6am. Be ready or I'll honk the horn. And you know how much Celeste loves when I do that.

**Duncan:** (hard) Do it. Do it regardless.

_Duncan walks back to his own art project a watercolor that looks more soggy than anything. Logan frowns, confused at his friend's words. Duncan usually hated to upset Celeste. Lilly had loved to piss off the ice queen, but Duncan was too respectful. _

_Veronica walks back to their table, and Logan notices her timing, but doesn't say anything. His sculptures are intertwined now, the larger male figure wrapped around the smaller figure. Logan used the exacto she left behind to give each basic facial features and they are facing each other faces tilted so their foreheads are touching. _

**Veronica:** (smiling) That's really good Logan.

**Logan:** (adjusting the forms slightly) Naa, it's ok. Fairly rudimentary.

**Veronica:** (she lightly rubs her hand over his thigh, before removing it) It's fantastic. How come you don't take art?

**Logan:** (countering) How come you don't take photography?

**Veronica:** Get me out of PE and I'll gladly sign up for photography.

**Logan:** Yeah right, you probably know more than the teacher and you wouldn't want to share with your classmates anyway.

**Veronica:** We were talking about you. Is that why you don't take art? Because you don't want to share?

**Logan:** Art is for stoners and wierdos, besides I don't want to get my clothes all dirty.

**Veronica:** Your Grandpa is a painter, Logan.

**Logan:** Ok, stoners, wierdos, and burnouts.

_Veronica sighs but remains silent. She watches him for a minute more then gets up to check on the shirts. Pausing, she silently pulls out a small digital camera and adjusts the setting so it won't make any sound. She snaps a few pictures of Logan moving to adjust the frame of the picture perfectly and get the light right. _

_At the end of the period Veronica's shirts are done and the teacher sets them on top of a filing cabinet to dry and tells Veronica to come back at the end of the day to pick them up. Veronica returns to her table just in time to see Logan smash his sculptures with his fist. _

------------------

_Logan has Sushi Deli delivered for lunch, including teriyaki chicken for Wallace who claims to not eat raw fish and a vegetable combo for Mac. Meg and Casey join them for lunch too. _

**Veronica:** So I guess this means no sushi for tonight.

**Mac:** Tonight?

**Veronica:** Logan's taking me out. But he won't tell me where.

_Logan smiles, pleased that she is openly telling her friends that they are dating. Especially Casey._

**Logan:** Maybe you can impress upon her the meaning of the word surprise.

**Veronica:** I understand what the word means Logan. I just don't have to like it.

**Meg:** (smiling) She likes it. She likes that it is a surprise, and she likes trying to find out what the surprise is beforehand.

**Veronica:** See. Is that so hard to understand?

_Casey asks about the grade changing, and Veronica and Mac explain what happened._

**Casey:** I should put you in charge of corporate security Veronica. I know I'd feel safer.

_Logan frowns and holds out the last Ensenada roll for Veronica. She opens her mouth and he feeds her the roll. Meg and Mac smile, Wallace looks disgusted, and Casey smirks at Logan's obvious ploy._

**Veronica:** Thanks Logan.

**Logan:** You're welcome.

_Wallace scarfs down his food and goes to sit with the team while Veronica and her small group of friends enjoy the warm sunny afternoon._

--------------------

_After school Logan walks Veronica out to her car. _

**Veronica:** So, I'll see you at 7?

**Logan: **Yeah. Um, hey. I was thinking.

**Veronica:** Uh-oh.

**Logan:** Funny. No really. I think I should come in and meet your Dad.

**Veronica:** You've met my Dad. Lots of times.

**Logan:** Yeah, but…

**Veronica:** (interrupts) Remember the time he locked you in a cell, just to show you how it felt?

**Logan:** Yeah, it was funny until he left me there for an hour.

**Veronica:** I would have rather been locked up. He took me and Lilly into an interview room and gave us "the talk." (air quotes on the talk)

_Logan is smiling at the shared memory, until he realizes Veronica is trying to divert him._

**Logan:** I want to meet him. Again. Tonight. Officially as your boyfriend.

**Veronica:** It's our first date Logan…

**Logan:** Officially, yeah it is. But this isn't like a normal relationship Veronica.

**Veronica:** So you're saying we're abnormal?

_Her joke falls flat and Logan isn't budging. _

**Veronica:** (sighs) Fine. You want to talk to the father of a teenage girl. A father who has a license to carry a concealed weapon? Be my guest.

**Logan:** Way to make me feel better about this Veronica.

**Veronica:** Hey I tried to save you from yourself, but nooo…

**Logan:** (interrupts) I just want to do this right.

**Veronica:** (smiles) So, I should have a vase ready then?

**Logan:** (grins) Flowers, candy, parental intimidation, the whole nine.

_-------------------------_

_At 6:10 Veronica has her hair and makeup done and is in her robe. She walks to the kitchen and fills Backups water dish all the way. She had taken him outside and played catch for 45 minutes before she showered and got ready, and the dog is thirsty. Backup drinks the water spilling some on the kitchen floor. He lays down and Veronica pats his head. _

**Veronica:** Good boy.

_She then sits down in the arm chair and casually talks to her Dad about their recent cases. Keith looks at her suspiciously. He knows she's up to something, but doesn't know what. _

**Keith:** So, when is your date picking you up?

**Veronica:** Soon.

**Keith:** Ok. And do I get to meet him or will you be racing out the door like Marion Jones again?

**Veronica:** Um, well…

**Keith:** (authoritative voice) Veronica you are not leaving this house until I at least know who you are going out with.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) You've met him. So really meeting him again is just silly.

**Keith:** I've met him.

**Veronica:** Yep. Lots of times.

**Keith:** Leo?

**Veronica:** No.

**Keith:** Did I mention the bit about not leaving the house?

**Veronica:** (sighs) Fine. It's Logan.

**Keith:** Logan. (incredulous) Logan Echolls?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Keith:** Logan that you haven't been friends with since Lilly died?

**Veronica:** (grim) Yes.

**Keith:** You're dating him?

**Veronica:** Well, this is our first official date.

**Keith:** What does that mean? (shakes his head) No don't tell me, I probably don't want to know?

**Veronica:** (smiles mischievously) Good call.

**Keith:** So you two are friends again? How'd that happen?

**Veronica:** (ponders) Not sure really. He was around, then he wanted to be friends. (sees Keith's cautious expression) Really Dad, he's gone out of his way to make things right. He's been a good friend to me lately.

**Keith:** So he's the boy that you broke up with Connor for? Just be careful. Logan was a funny kid, but he has a wild side.

**Veronica:** Dad. I know.

_She gets up to go back to her room to finish getting dressed._

**Keith:** Where's he taking you?

**Veronica:** (loudly to be heard) No idea. He says it's a surprise.

**Keith:** And you accepted that?

**Veronica:** No. I tried to get it out of him, even called a few restaurants to see if he had reservations but I got nothing.

_Ten minutes later Veronica is dressed in a black scoop necked shirt, a cream colored corduroy skirt, and the boots Logan had given her. She has a red cardigan to wear later if it gets cold. If they were outside. She still doesn't know what Logan's plans are. Her hair is curled under and her bangs are pulled back with pins. She's wearing her normal leather chocker and the diamond pendant necklace Lilly gave her for her 16__th__ birthday. _

_She walks back into the living room just as Backup starts to whine. He stands by the door with a hopeful and needy expression on his doggy face. Veronica looks at Backup, looks down at her outfit and then looks at Keith. _

**Veronica:** (Pasting on a pleading expression) Dad, can you take him out? I don't want to be covered in dog hair on my date.

_Keith looks at Veronica with a knowing expression._

**Veronica:** What? I took him out earlier.

**Keith:** Veronica.

_She sticks her lower lip out in an overstated pout._

**Keith:** (standing up) Don't think you're getting away with anything.

_Veronica smiles and Backup dances with excitement, pulling his leash down off the wall hook by the door. Keith clips the leash on and opens the door. _

**Keith:** Home by midnight.

**Veronica:** (bargaining) It's not a school night. 1 o'clock.

**Keith:** 12:30 and not a minute later or I come looking for you.

**Veronica:** 12:30 it is.

_Keith tries to maintain a stony gaze but her happiness undoes him and he smiles as he closes the door and leads Backup down the street to the beach access. _

_As soon as the door closes, Veronica looks at her cell phone. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **6:27 Cutting it close. Logan should be here soon.

_Less than five minutes later a knock on the door sounds as Veronica is checking her makeup and putting on more lip gloss. She opens the door to find a serious faced Logan. He peers around her to see if Keith is nearby then drops a kiss on her mouth before entering the Mars apartment. _

**Logan:** (seeing the empty room and hearing no one else in the apartment) Where's your Dad?

**Veronica:** He had to go out. You can meet him next time.

**Logan:** (doubtful) He had to go out?

**Veronica:** (checking her purse to make sure she had everything she needs) Yeah, private investigators don't keep banking hours Logan. He's in and out all the time.

_Logan looks closely at Veronica then gives up. If she's lying he can't tell. _

**Logan:** (holds out a bouquet of daisies) These are for you.

**Veronica:** Thanks. (she takes a deep breath in, smelling the light fragrance) They're beautiful.

_Veronica arranges the flowers in a blue and green swirled glass vase. _

**Veronica:** No chocolates? I thought you were going all out.

**Logan:** (smiles) I have chocolates. But I thought we could save them for later.

**Veronica:** Ah, the mysterious later. I'm all curiosity.

**Logan:** I know you are. Let's go.

_She flicks the lock on the door and closes it behind her. Logan takes her hand and leans down to whisper__in her ear._

**Logan:** You look beautiful tonight.

**Veronica:** (eyes shining as she looks up at him) Do you like my boots? My boyfriend got them for me.

**Logan:** Boyfriend, huh?

**Veronica:** (happy smile) I think so.

---------------------

_For their date Logan takes Veronica to Luigi's, her favorite Italian restaurant. To avoid detection he had made reservations under Wallace's name. Afterwards they walk down by the boardwalk and Veronica pulls Logan into the small gelato shop, Gelato Vera Caffe. Despite nearly eating her weight in mushroom ravioli at dinner, Veronica orders one scoop of dark chocolate and one scoop of French vanilla. Logan settles for a scoop of kiwi flavored goodness. They walk back to his SUV and Logan still refuses to tell her where they are going. _

**Veronica: **(exasperated) Do you want to blindfold me too?

**Logan:** (smiles lecherously) Ask again me later.

**Veronica:** Perv.

**Logan:** You know it.

_At the X-terra, Logan opens Veronica's door then grasps her hips to lift her into the seat. About 10 minutes later Logan pulls into the marina and drives to the end, where the more expensive larger boats are docked._

**Veronica:** (excited) We're going out on your boat?

**Logan:** Yeah, you always like being out on the water.

_She smiles and leans over to kiss him. _

**Logan:** (silly smile) So is it a good surprise?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_Walking down the floating walkway, Veronica looks at Logan curiously as he passes The Titan, the Echolls small yacht. He tugs on her hand and continues walking. _

**Logan:** We got a new boat. Dad got an advance for his last film with Spielberg.

_He stops at a large multi level yacht. It is bright white in its newness, and has multiple levels: the main deck, the upper deck and Veronica assumes staterooms below. _

**Veronica:** It's beautiful. And huge.

**Logan:** (huffs out a laugh) It should be, it cost over five million dollars.

_Veronica gapes at Logan as he pulls her up to the back of the boat before stepping onboard and then lifting her up and spinning her onto the yacht._

**Veronica:** (she wobbles then laughs looking down at her boots) I probably shouldn't have worn the boots.

**Logan: **I won't let you fall.

_She walks up the short metal stairs to the main deck and sees two men in white shirts and black pants standing ready to serve them. One of them steps forward to take her hand as she steps on deck with Logan following closely behind her. The other man greets Logan then at Logan's nod, walks towards the front of the boat. Logan takes Veronica's hand again and leads her into a large lounge dominated by a white L shaped sofa. The kitchen and the bridge lie just ahead and Veronica can hear the engine grow louder as she and Logan sit down. Deciding to take off her boots rather than risk a fall or scratching the deck, Veronica unzips one and begins to pull it off when Logan slides down on his knees in front of her. _

**Logan: **Let me help you with that.

_A bit nervous, Veronica sits back as Logan slips the first boot off then slides her sock down too. He tickles the bottom of her foot until she squeals and then sets it down before moving to her other foot. He unzips the boot slowly and Veronica's heart skips a beat then resumes at double time. One of his hands slides under her knee while the other grasps the heel to pull the boot off. He uses both hands to slide her sock down her calf and raises her foot to his mouth to place a kiss on her sole. Veronica's heart stutters again and she smiles tremulously at him. _

_Logan sits beside her on the sofa and she tucks her feet under her and leans into his side. After a soft kiss that ends too quickly, they both look out the large window as the boat pulls away from the marina. One of the staff returns and offers them a drink. _

**Logan:** We have coffee, tea, hot chocolate, water, juice, what else Mick?

**Mick:** There is wine and an assortment of alcoholic beverages too.

**Veronica:** Hot chocolate sounds good. Or wine. But I don't know which kind is good.

**Logan:** Why don't we start with wine. A mello Pinot Noir or a red port Zinfandel? They go good with the chocolates I bought.

**Mick:** I'll be right back.

**Veronica:** Thanks. (turning to Logan) You didn't have to do all this Logan. I would have been happy with dinner and a movie. And desert.

**Logan:** I wanted to. We live in Southern California. We should take advantage of it.

**Veronica:** Yachting in February? I think so.

_The yacht continues until they are off the coast of San Diego, they can see the skyscrapers lit up and the boats tied down in the harbor. The engine cuts and the Captain wearing a navy blue double breasted jacket with brass buttons and white pants comes out to greet them. The captain, who Logan greets as Jack points out Mission Beach and downtown, then asks what time they need to return to dock. _

**Veronica:** I need to be home by 12:30 so if we're back in the marina around midnight, I should be fine.

**Captain Jack: **Very well.

**Logan:** Thanks Jack.

**Veronica: **Is your name really Captain Jack?

**Captain Jack: **(laughs) Yes it is.

**Veronica: **And you wear this jacket, for real?

**Captain Jack: **Yes. I enjoy the pomp and circumstance of it. But I suppose I should wear a pirate costume to go with my name.

_Veronica laughs and Jack excuses himself as the server brings in a tray with two glasses and open bottle of wine and a plate of chocolates from Eclipse. He pours a small amount into a glass and hands it to Veronica to taste. She sips it and her face lights up in enjoyment. He fills her glass halfway and then Logan's._

**Mick: **Would you like it in here or outside?

**Logan:** (to Veronica) Outside?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_Mick hands them their glasses then opens then walks to the front of the boat, to an uncovered deck area. Logan and Veronica follow with Logan grabbing a few blankets from a cabinet. There are a two cushioned deck chairs, a lounge, and a built in gas fire pit. Mick starts the fire and sets the tray on a butler stand which was already set up. _

**Veronica:** (to Logan) You thought of everything didn't you.

**Logan:** I tried. But to be fair, my Mom recommended the wine and chocolates, and Jack and Mick set up the boat.

**Veronica:** Well then I'll just thank Mick here.

_She turns her head towards Mick who is grinning, but Logan pulls her closer to him and kisses her smirking lips. _

**Logan:** That's the last time I try to be fair. I take credit for it all. Even the good weather. All me.

**Veronica:** There you go with your God complex again.

_Shoeless, Veronica is nearly a foot shorter than Logan and she has to rise up on her tip toes to reach his mouth. She kisses him slowly tasting the wine on his tongue. _

**Veronica:** Thank you. It's perfect.

**Logan:** That's more like it.

_Mick clears his throat to get their attention. _

**Mick: **If you need anything else, press the button. Logan knows where it is.

**Logan:** Thanks man.

_Mick walks back towards the lounge and soft music fills the air from hidden speakers. _

**Veronica:** You think you're smooth don't you?

_Logan pulls her down to sit next to him on the lounge chaise close to the fire. He wraps on of the blankets around Veronica and they cuddle together as they drink wine and watch the fire. Logan gets up to grab the plate of chocolates and hands one to Veronica. _

**Logan:** You have to try this one. You've never had anything like it. It's dark chocolate, with chili and pop rocks.

**Veronica:** Chili chocolate and pop rocks? Really?

**Logan:** I know, but it's fantastic.

**Veronica:** If I drink it with a coke will I explode?

**Logan:** If you didn't explode after the two scoops of ice cream that followed a dinner of calamari, garlic bread and a giant plateful of ravioli then I think you're safe.

----------------------

_For the next two hours the former friends, turned enemies, turned inamoratas talk softly to each other, not really saying anything important, just passing the time with the person they most want to be with. They talk about what they had done and how they had changed in the year they had missed from each other's lives. Skipping over the landmines, there is no mention of the girl they both loved, Duncan, and what had happened in the aftermath of their lives unraveling. Veronica doesn't mention her Mom, and Logan doesn't speak about his Dad. They talk, they laugh and they kiss. Logan is still being careful to not push Veronica too far and his restraint emboldens her to become the aggressor. _

_He is whispering silly nothings in her ear before he drops his mouth to the spot on the base of her neck that makes her limp. For a moment her bones turn to liquid then she is a burst of motion, pushing him back and sliding into his lap, her legs straddling his hips. She pushes his shoulders back and smashes their mouths together. Her tongue slides into his mouth and swirls around his as she wraps her arms around his neck and rubs their torsos together. _

_Logan is surprised by the suddenness of the move but is more than willing to let her take the lead. His hands seize her hips and hold her tightly to him. She settles even closer and his hands begin to brush up and down her sides in lengthening arcs from just below her breasts to her knees. When his hands travel back up her legs he realizes how high her skirt has pushed up to allow her to sit astride him. His fingers trail up her bare thighs, and Veronica gasps and breaks the kiss but doesn't push him or his hands away. _

_She smiles at him slowly with her lips slightly swollen from the contact and meets his eyes which are burning hotly. With their gazes locked on each other, Logan pushes his hands higher but skims them over the bunched up fabric of her skirt instead of taking a detour under the brief barrier. She kisses him again then Logan pulls away and trails his lips down her neck. His hands slide higher and she pants out a few quick breaths as his hands close over her breasts. Her head falls back and she leans into his loose hold, flattening her breasts against his hard hands. He squeezes lightly and raises his head to watch her reactions to his touch. Veronica lifts her head and meets his eyes as he softly rubs his thumbs over her nipples. Her eyes fall shut and her mouth is relaxed and slightly open as her breathing quickens, rhythmically pressing her soft curves, still covered with her shirt and bra into his hands. Her eyes open again and she leans in closer to flutter soft kisses over his neck. Veronica is silent except for her harsh breaths but Logan's deep voice utters short exclamations and issues soft compliments, which Veronica hears but doesn't fully process. Her brain is focused on the feeling of their bodies pressed together and how his skin feels and tastes under her lips. _

_------------------_

_Scene cuts to the fire pit flickering brightly in the night. The water reflects light in patches around the yacht and the city lights illuminate the night sky in the distance. _

**Logan:** Now, see, why can't it just be like this? _(Kisses her) _Why do there have to be all those other people in this world?

_Veronica is settled sideways in his lap, her head resting against his chest with his chin on top of her head. Her knees are pulled up and Logan tucks the blanket more securely around her. _

**Veronica:** I agree, let's just sail off into the horizon.

_He smiles and hugs her tighter. _

**Logan:** I wonder what time it is.

**Veronica:** Humm, it doesn't even really feel like time exists out here.

**Logan:** Is that why you like boats?

**Veronica:** Partly. I like that and just feeling so free.

**Logan:** You'll love surfing then. It's like time stops. Or at least stops mattering. Its just you and the waves.

**Veronica:** (leans back to look up at him with a tender smile) When do my lessons start?

**Logan:** You didn't look to closely at the certificate did you?

**Veronica:** Should I have?

**Logan:** The lessons are with me.

**Veronica:** Ah. I thought there was a theme to some of your gifts. (pauses) Trips for two? Theater tickets for two, two ski passes, and surf lessons. Things we could do together.

**Logan:** There was the possibility that you would take my gifts and go with Connor.

**Veronica:** (snuggling back into his chest with her eyes closed) Not really. No.

--------------

_Logan kisses Veronica goodbye outside her door and then watches as she closes the door between them. Inside the apartment __Veronica sees Keith at the refrigerator._

**Veronica:**Ah, the pretend-to-be-digging-in-the-fridge-rather-than-spying-on-your-daughter ploy. Bravo.

**Keith: **Veronica, we need to talk.

**Veronica:**_(n southern drawl) _He's a fine gentleman, pa. He'll come up with the dowry to marry me, just you wait.

**Keith: **But seriously, folks. Sit down.

_Veronica frowns at his seriousness and sits down on the stool at the kitchen counter._

**Veronica:** What's up pops?

**Keith:** I wanted to talk to you about Logan.

**Veronica: **Ok. Anything specific?

**Keith:** I want you to be careful.

**Veronica:** What do you mean?

**Keith:** I want you to take your time getting to know him.

**Veronica:** I've known him for 5 years.

**Keith:** Is that counting the last year? Because you didn't say much, but I do know some of how you've been treated at school Veronica. And correct me if I'm wrong, but a lot of that was due to Logan.

**Veronica:** (looks down, the meets her Dad's eyes) You're right. It was rough. And Logan was an ass. But it's better now, and most of that is due to Logan. He's….called off the dogs. Made it clear that the I hate Veronica Mars Club has been disbanded.

**Keith:** What happens if you break up?

**Veronica:** I don't know. But honestly, Dad, if we broke up I don't think I'll be thinking about the kids at school.

**Keith:** You care about him.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Keith:** (long pause) I want to meet him. And if he does anything to you Veronica…

**Veronica:** I know, I know, they'll never find the body. (rolls her eyes) Can I go to bed now?

**Keith:** (presses a kiss to her cheek) Good night honey.

_-------------_

_Veronica climbs into bed with a happy smile and hugs her pillow before turning out the lights. A few seconds pass and she sits back up and turns on a light. Opening her phone the types in a quick text._

_--_

_To Logan_

_Goodnight Logan. See you tomorrow?_

_Sent February 4, 1:07 am_

_--_

_----------------_

_Daytime. Scene opens on Logan's tense face. The camera pans around the Mars apartment to show Veronica curled up in the corner of her couch. Her eyes and nose are red and tears fill her eyes but don't fall. _

**Logan:** What happened that night? At Shelly's party?

_His voice is harsh and she recoils slightly. Logan moves towards her and sits down lightly taking her hands in his. _

**Veronica:** I don't remember. (small voice) I only had one drink. I don't even know who gave it to me. I should have known better. You all hated me.

**Logan:** I didn't hate you Veronica. I was mad and stupid. I was angry and I took it out on you. That's not your fault. (anguished) None of it was your fault.

**Veronica:** It was. My fault. I took the drink. I was drugged.

_Logan's face is filled with shock and outrage, but as her tears finally spill over and Logan gently gathers her closer, his face reveals his guilt. He hold her face to his neck and rubs his hand over her back, trying to impart some bit of comfort to both of them._

To be continued…

-----------------------

AN

Writing my own mystery was hard, figuring out who did it, and how to reveal it was tough. I think I had too many suspects too. So I hope it flows well and the reveals are somewhat apparent even if only in hindsight. It was so hard in fact that I think I'll only do one more major original mystery in this story—unless I can find a book/show/movie to copy the major elements from.

If anyone is curious I am listening to your advice and criticisms—lots of things I might have overlooked or not considered are in the story because of reviewer's comments. Like, I had to give Logan hobbies and activities outside of Veronica. Here's a spoiler, soon I'll have him read a book! Or that the gossip around Veronica being at parties and hanging with Logan/Luke/Casey etc would be loud. As for relationships for the other characters I'll try to get started on that. Thanks for the suggestions.

So only a few reviews for the last chapter. I guess you guys like angst more than LoVe togetherness. :) Thanks to the people who did review.


	15. Chapter 14 Tough Conversations & Outing

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Love to all the reviewers. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show. We're spoiled into Betty and Veronica in this chapter (rearranging some of the episodes now).

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and investigates the Tritons/Rick. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica continue to fight and make up (and make out). Finals week came and went, we learn that Logan isn't a dummy, and Mac was accused of changing grades in the school's network. Veronica ends things with Connor and she and Logan are together. Mac is accused of selling grades, and Veronica and Logan go on their official first date (sigh).

**We're not exactly picking up where we left off but we will get there soon. **

**Chapter 14**

_Veronica wakes up with a smile on her face the next morning. In the kitchen she finds a note from her Dad saying he will be gone most of the day working on an insurance fraud case. Veronica pours herself a bowl of cheerios and cuts a banana into the cereal. Her face is relaxed and she looks happy and a bit dreamy. _

_As she is finishing her breakfast her phone chirps and she grabs it up like it's a fairy who has promised to grant three wishes. _

_--_

_Breakfast? Brunch? Lunch? Snack? Dinner and a movie? Anything that involves you and me. _

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 9:43 am_

_--_

_Smiling, she text's him back that she'll call him later this afternoon. _

_--_

_You're killing me._

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 9:47 am_

_--_

_Her dreamy smile changes to an all out grin._

-----------------

_Scene opens on a pale blue cloudless sky. Small white waves roll towards a wide sandy beach. Backup barrels into the water chasing a tennis ball. The camera pans around to show Veronica standing in an army green jacket, pink shirt, jeans and pigtails with camera in hand. Daryl is nearby digging a hole in the sand. Backup races back to Veronica and shakes off the cold water, showering Daryl with droplets, as Veronica snaps a picture of his scrunched up expression caught somewhere between delight and disgust. Knowing the routine well she had moved out of distance before the real damage could be done. _

_Time passes and Veronica looks at her phone to see the time. There are new text messages. _

_--_

_It's afternoon._

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 12:03 pm_

_--_

_--_

_Are you going to call me?_

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 12:29 pm_

_--_

_--_

_We accomplish things by directing our desires, not ignoring them._

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 12:58 pm_

_--_

_--_

_To Logan _

_Does that mean if you tell you want to do you'll do it? _

_Sent February 5, 1:22 pm_

_--_

_Veronica gathers up all of Daryl's and Backup's toys and ushers them towards her car. She checks Daryl's seatbelt in the back seat and tries to get Backup to sit calmly in the passenger seat before turning the key. _

_Instead of starting, the engine makes a horrible grinding sound before clicking off. Veronica makes a face and tries again. The same thing happens. Blowing out a breath she tells Daryl to sit tight for a minute and pops the hood. After looking for anything obvious Veronica tries her Dad, and getting no answer calls Weevil. _

**Weevil:** Please say you're calling because you need me to beat up the rich boy?

**Veronica:** Sorry, no.

**Weevil:** (hopeful) Maybe later?

**Veronica:** Yeah, I don't think that's going to be happening anytime soon. And I don't want you to make up any reasons either. I like his face the way it is.

**Weevil:** (dryly) It's Logan Echolls, he's bound to mess up sooner rather than later.

**Veronica:** Ok, well when that happens, I'll be sure to find you so you can tell me you told me so. Now can we get to why I'm calling?

_She takes Weevil's silence as his tacit agreement._

**Veronica:** My car won't start. Makes a bad grinding sound then a click and nothing.

**Weevil:** You need a tow?

**Veronica:** Yes please.

**Weevil:** I'll have someone there in 15 minutes.

**Veronica:** Thanks. I'm at Ocean Beach.

**Weevil:** You got the dog with you?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Weevil:** I'd pick you up, but I don't have no doggie side car.

**Veronica:** It's ok.

**Weevil:** You gonna call the white boy?

**Veronica:** Yeah. I am.

**Weevil:** I'll be there in 15.

**Veronica:** K.

_Veronica gets Daryl and Backup out of the car and tells them to stay close, as she calls Logan._

**Logan:** (smile evident in his voice) Me, finally me.

**Veronica:** I saw you less than 12 hours ago Logan. You're fine.

**Logan:** I know I am, that's why I'm confused as to why my new girlfriend is standing me up to spend time with another guy. We've only been going out for like 16 hours, and she's already stepping out on me.

**Veronica:** (deadpan) Yes, I'm dumping you for Daryl. You're just too tall and old for me. I like my men to be a little easier to please.

**Logan:** (deep voice) Believe me Veronica, I'm very easy to please when it comes to you.

**Veronica:** (grinning) Good to know.

**Logan:** Are you on your way here?

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** (whining) Veronica.

**Veronica:** What are you doing right now?

_Scene cuts to Logan's bedroom. He is laying on his bed with a hardbound book, Fathers and Sons by Ivan Turgenev, lying open on his chest. One arm holds the phone to his ear and the other is bent behind his head. _

**Logan:** Waiting for you.

**Veronica:** Seriously.

**Logan:** Reading.

**Veronica:** Reading? Like a book?

**Logan:** (snooty) Yes a book. A long one too.

**Veronica:** No need to get your panties in a bunch.

**Logan:** (deep voice) Are you coming over? Because I can totally clear my schedule for a playdate for you and my panties.

**Veronica:** Actually I need you to come pick me up.

**Logan:** (sitting up) Why? Where are you?

**Veronica:** Ocean Beach. My car won't start.

**Logan:** I'll be right there.

_Logan is out the door before her last word comes over the line._

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_--------------_

_After dropping Daryl off at home, Veronica and Logan drive back to her place to hang out. Entering the apartment Logan again looks around for Keith. Veronica explains that he's out for the day. Logan narrows his eyes and looks at her with a calculating expression. Veronica pretends not to notice and busies herself taking off her shoes and telling Logan to look through the DVDs and pay-per-view movies. _

_Veronica gets a call from Wallace who is bummed because they lost their morning game and Logan waves her off to talk to her friend while he channel surfs. He sits in the arm chair and ends up watching a rerun of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. They are investigating a high school student's rape. After Veronica finishes cheering up Wallace she comes back into the living room. _

**Veronica:** So Wallace is totally having a mid season ego crisis. They lost one game to a school that is twice as big as us and he's freaking out the he's lost his mojo or something (she trails off)

_His silence alerts her and she feels the heavy atmosphere emanating from Logan. He hasn't looked at her since she reentered the room. Veronica looks at the screen as the young female victim cries as the detectives arrest her rapist. She sinks down into the corner of the couch and pulls her knees up, wrapping her arms around her legs. _

_Scene cuts to Logan's tense face. He raises one hand and clicks off the TV with the remote. He looks at Veronica and her eyes and nose are red from the tears that have been silently falling down her cheeks. More tears fill her eyes but don't fall as she meets his tortured gaze. _

**Logan:** What happened that night? At Shelly's party.

_His voice is harsh and she recoils slightly. Logan gets up from the chair and takes the few steps required to sit down next to her on the couch, lightly taking her hands in his. _

**Veronica:** (small voice) I should have known better. You all hated me.

**Logan:** (anguished) I didn't hate you Veronica. I was mad and stupid. I was angry and I took it out on you.

**Veronica:** I shouldn't have gone, I never thought, I was so stupid. I had a drink.

_Logan's face is filled with shock and outrage, but as her tears spill over he gently gathers her closer, holding her face into his neck and rubbing a hand over her back, trying to impart some bit of comfort, his face reveals his guilt. _

**Logan: **I'm responsible. (anguished) It was my fault you were hurt.

_Logan's words confuse Veronica and she is stunned. Her breaths come in short, shuttering gasps and it feels like a band is tightening ever more closely around her chest. She pulls away from him and sits back in the corner of the couch. Doubt crinkles her brow and her face is ducked into her knees but a split second her face clears and her chin lifts. _

**Veronica:** (unsteady) Did you, (breath) did you rape me?

_Veronica's words hit him with the force of a train. Her accusation and the confirmation that she was raped hit him as hard as a physical blow from his father. Logan stands up off the couch and paces away from her before turning back with his outrage and hurt evident on his face._

**Logan: **(shaky) You were raped? You know I didn't.

**Veronica:** No. I don't know. I don't remember.

_Her arms wrap tightly around herself, holding herself together as her emotions swirl through her psyche like a tornado. Fear, anger, disgust, guilt, hate, hurt, and confusion. _

**Logan: **(stunned) What? (angry) How?

**Veronica:** (quietly) I was drugged. I don't remember anything.

_Logan steps towards her but she steps backwards. _

**Veronica:** (stronger, but still unsteady) Answer the question Logan. (slow and exactly enunciating each word) Did you rape me?

**Logan: **(looking hurt and afraid) You think…you think I would? That I could?

**Veronica:** (her breathing is still uneven but her voice is certain) No.

_Seeing his reaction to the almost accusation, seeing his hurt at her words, Veronica stands and moves closer to him, stepping slowly but deliberately towards him until she is close enough to feel his warmth, close enough to feel his breath, as jagged as hers, waft across her face. His arms open and she steps into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and holding on with all her strength. _

**Logan: **(speaking into her temple as her head slides in to rest under his chin) Veronica…

_Her breathing shudders in and our as he rubs one hand up and down her spine in comfort as his other arm holds her securely against him._

**Veronica:** (trembling) Can you, can you just say it Logan, just say it once.

**Logan: **(almost a whisper) I didn't rape you.

_Her eyes close as his words echo around in her head and she knows they are right. Logan doesn't hurt girls, not physically. Not her. Yes he was cruel to her, but he would not have hurt her that way. And he wouldn't have let it happen to her if he had known. Had seen. She knows that. _

**Veronica:** (the tension leaves her body and her breathing evens out) Did you drug me?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica:** Did you watch? Were you there?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica:** Did you know? Did anyone brag about it?

**Logan: **No. (angry) God Veronica, do you think that I would have listened and laughed? Shrugged it off?

_Logan tries to release her, push her away, but she holds on her hands fisted in the fabric of his shirt. _

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan: **(mollified by her answer and her unyielding hold on him, Logan hugs her again) I didn't know until you said something. At New Years. I didn't know it was… that you were raped until you said it today.

**Veronica:** (softly) Do you know who did it? Have you been asking around?

**Logan: **No. I wanted to. But I thought you would hate me even more if people found out.

**Veronica:** I don't hate you.

_Logan frames her face with his hands and tilts her head up to look him in the eye._

**Logan: **(forcefully) If I knew who did this, who hurt you, they wouldn't be walking around. They wouldn't exist anymore.

**Veronica:** (reaching up to hold his face like he is holding hers, she speaks slowly and confidently) You're not responsible.

_They remain standing for a moment more before Logan releases her and lead her back to the couch. He sits and pulls her down so she is sitting with her knees up again with both his arms loosely holding her. His face reveals an inner struggle. _

**Logan:** What happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me. But I want to know. I want you to be able to talk to me about this. About anything.

_Veronica begins talking. Telling Logan what she remembers. It's not much._

**Veronica:** I went to the party just to show everyone that the whispers and backstabbing didn't affect me. It was a mistake.

_Flashback_

_A party is in full swing. Couples are kissing deeply, drinking and otherwise being debauched as Veronica threads her way through the crowd. Veronica is being snubbed by one and all. Logan is doing shots at the bar. Logan turns and looks at her. She carries on, an expression of disgust on her face as she passes Duncan whose neck is being licked by girl. He sees her. As she goes through the crowd, a drink suddenly appears in her hand._

_Veronica is outside the Pomroy residence. It is later. The patio is lit with square and star shaped paper lanterns. There is a pool and a Jacuzzi in which a number of people are sitting. Veronica's vision is blurred and she moves unsteadily past the Jacuzzi. She collapses onto a sun lounger. The people in the Jacuzzi laugh at her. Fade out._

_Bedroom, morning. Veronica comes to. She is on a bed, partially covered by the bedding. She is still wearing her white party dress but her panties are on the floor. She cries silently, then stands, wiping her tears._

_End Flashback_

**Veronica:** I never told my dad. He would have gone crazy looking for whoever did it. And I couldn't stand the thought that he would never look at me the same again.

**Logan:** Hey, no Veronica. Your Dad loves you.

**Veronica:** I know. It's not that. But he would always see what happened to me. See that night instead of me.

**Logan:** I won't tell him, but I think you're wrong.

_They sit silently for a moment. _

**Logan:** You don't remember anything else?

**Veronica:** Not between passing out outside and waking up the next morning.

**Logan:** Um, you weren't, you weren't passed out. Blacked out maybe but not passed out. I saw you…later. You seemed pretty drunk.

**Veronica:** I don't remember. I was so stupid, one drink. One damn drink.

**Logan:** Veronica, you, you're not…you're smart enough to know this isn't your fault right?

_Veronica is silent and Logan pulls back to get a clear view of her face. _

**Veronica:** (ragged) I know it wasn't my fault. Logically. But I feel….

**Logan: **(desperately)You're not responsible Veronica, how could you be? And don't say that you took the drink. So what. You took a drink from someone. You were at a party with people who were you friends. (emphatically) It's not your fault.

**Veronica:** (maintaining eye contact even as her eyes fill with tears again) Ok.

_Time passes and the light in the room is more yellow as the sun sets into the ocean. _

**Logan:** (tormented) Veronica I have to tell you something.

**Veronica:** (her voice is hoarse from crying and she is snuggled into Logan) What?

**Logan:** (swallows thickly) The drugs. At the party.

**Veronica:** (scared) Yeah.

**Logan:** I had some.

**Veronica:** (pulling away from him) What?

**Logan:** I got some Liquid X when I was in Tijuana with Luke and Sean a few weeks earlier. We were just gonna have some fun.

**Veronica:** (recoiling) Fun? Like sex with unconscious people fun?

_She stands up and moves to be behind the arm chair, using it as a barrier between them._

**Logan:** No, fun like go to a rave fun.

**Veronica:** What did you do with your drugs?

**Logan:** I gave them away.

**Veronica:** To who?

**Logan:** I don't, I don't remember.

**Veronica:** Not good enough Logan. Explain to me why you were the one with GHB the night of when someone drugged and raped me.

_Logan stands and steps forward as if to hold her._

**Veronica:** Okay, don't! Seriously!

_He holds back._

**Logan:** I gave them to someone, Tad.

**Veronica:** Tad.

**Logan:** Tad Wilson. He's…

**Veronica: **I know who he is.

**Logan:** He wouldn't, he didn't hurt you. He's dating Carmen and follows her around like a puppy. (seeing Veronica's doubting face) He wouldn't. I know it.

**Veronica:** I'll ask Carmen. See what she remembers.

_Her face is still closed to him, and he feels a chasm opening between them._

**Logan:** What can I do? What can I do to make it better?

**Veronica:** I'm so mad at you Logan.

**Logan:** I know.

**Veronica:** No, you don't. I'm mad, and I'm hurting and I want to make you hurt too.

**Logan:** Do it. (seeing her rejection) No, seriously. Yell at me, hit me. Throw something. Whatever. (self loathing) I deserve it.

**Veronica:** I want to.

_Her face crumples into tears again and his eyes fill with tears as well._

**Veronica:** I want to, but more than that I want you to hold me and make it better. I want you to make it…

_She is interrupted as Logan swoops in and sweeps her into a smothering hug. Her hands clutch at his collar and they hold onto each other. Scene fades out._

_Later that night, Logan and Veronica are sitting at the kitchen island eating curry and rice.__Her eyes are still a bit puffy and Logan looks morose._

**Logan:** Are we ok?

**Veronica:** (slightly hoarse) Logan. What happened, it's not your fault. (smiles briefly) You were an idiot but you didn't do this.

**Logan: **(small unsteady laugh) Hey, I'm trying to comfort you here. You're not supposed to be reassuring me.

_The continue eating._

**Veronica:** (looking up) Logan. I want to find out who…I need to know. Then I'll make him pay. No matter who it was.

**Logan: **I'll do anything you need to help you Veronica. Anything.

**Veronica:** Ok. (pause) Did you see me later that night? You said you did.

_Logan's face pales. _

**Logan:** I saw you walk outside. Then I saw you walking by later.

**Veronica:** Was I with anyone? Was anyone watching me or following me?

**Logan:** No. Not that I saw. Sorry.

--------------------

_Tired emotionally and physically from the day, Logan goes home after dinner. Veronica crawls into bed and listens to her mellow playlist to chill out. Her body is heavy and lethargic but she isn't sad. It feels good to talk to someone. To not have to carry the secret alone. _

_Her phone chirps and she smiles as she sees another text from Logan. _

_--_

_Mom wants you to come to dinner tomorrow night. 5ish?_

_From Logan_

_Sent February 5, 8:18 pm_

_--_

_--------------------_

_Scene opens in a noisy diner. It is filled with salt of the earth types and the waitresses wear old fashioned pink and white waitress dresses with white aprons. Logan and Duncan are sitting at a table eating breakfast. Logan's hair is still wet from surfing. The conversation flows easily but an underlying strain is evident by the slightly awkward pauses. As they finish eating both boys toss down twenties to cover a $15 dollar bill and stand up to leave. _

_Scene cuts to Logan and Duncan driving towards the Kane residence in Logan's Xterra._

**Logan:** Hey man. Um, so Veronica and I…

**Duncan:** Yeah. I'm happy for you. You both deserve to be happy.

**Logan:** Ok, good. I don't want things to be weird with us.

**Duncan:** (smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes) We're cool. It's just going to take me awhile to get used to it is all.

_Logan looks unconvinced, but is happy that Duncan is taking this as well as he is. Driving too fast up the Kane driveway, Logan squeals to a stop and helps Duncan pull his surfboard and wetsuit out of the back of the SUV. The boys shake hands and Duncan walks around the side of the house. Celeste doesn't allow surfing paraphernalia inside the house._

_--------------_

_At Veronica's apartment, she looks over the report Lola Martin had mailed her. No definite signs of the body being tampered with. But Lola advises Veronica that if and when it comes down, the traffic ticket with the slight irregularities in the core to surface body temperatures of the body should be enough to convince a judge and jury that the body was tampered with and get a revised time of death validated. _

_Veronica scans the report and backs up her case files to a secure online server before hiding the paper file in a legal size envelop behind her bulletin board. There are several other envelopes visible. _

_Veronica opens a file on Able Koontz and does some online research on his family, finances, and legal defense looking for how the Kane's bought him off. She comes up empty. No cash transfers linked to any of Abel's accounts, no medical bills paid off, no new life insurance policies. Nothing. _

**Veronica Voiceover: ** I know the Kane's paid Abel to take the fall. But I'm no where near to proving it.

_Glancing at the clock she checks her hair and makeup and tosses a switsuit, a brush, some clothes and makeup into a duffle bag. She grabs her messenger bag, her computer, and the duffle bag and heads out the door. _

_---------------_

_Scene cuts to a close-up of Veronica' vaguely uncomfortable face. The camera pulls back to reveal she is being hugged by a slightly taller brown haired woman. Mac is standing behind her looking amused. The Mackenzie home is homey and comfortable and this time not filled with camping supplies either being loaded or unloaded. Natalie Mackenzie pulls back but smoothes Veronica's hair back behind her shoulders looking excessively happy._

_**Natalie Mackenzie:**_ Veronica, I can't tell you how grateful we are for all your help with Cindy's suspension. I was just at a loss for what to do. Cindy said she didn't do it and I believed her, but how do you prove that you didn't do something?

**Veronica:** Yeah. It's usually easier to prove that someone did something or at least that they are more likely than anyone else to have done something than to prove someone didn't. Unless you have a timeframe and an alibi. Which we didn't.

_**Natalie Mackenzie: **_(looks confused) Oh. I suppose you must have learned that from your father. He was an excellent Sheriff. Not at all like our current law enforcement. (smiling again) You kids these days are just so smart. It's amazing.

**Mac:** Yes. (slightly mocking) It's just amazing. (to her Mom) Veronica and I are going to be in my room. We promise to do only smart stuff that won't get us in trouble if you keep Ryan away for a least an hour.

_**Natalie Mackenzie: **_Of course honey. I'll try, but you know how your brother is.

**Mac:** How could I not?

**Natalie Mackenzie:** I'll bring you girls some refreshments. What would you like Veronica? Cookies? Cheese and crackers? Milk? Tea?

**Veronica:** (bites her lip) Some cookies? And the tea we had before was good.

**Mac: **The oolong tea mom, in the white canister.

**Natalie Mackenzie:** I'll bring it right in.

_Veronica and Mac walk back to Mac's room. Veronica sits on Mac's bed and pulls out her laptop. Mac wakes hers up with a keystroke and the girls begin discussing the "Get the dirt" website. Ten minutes later Natalie knocks then waits a beat before opening the door. Mac quickly hits a key to show a generic word document on her screen. Natalie has a tray with cookies and a small tea pot with two mugs. The tea pot is white porcelain with delicate painted rose decorations and the mugs are two different colors and emblazed with graphics, one for NASCAR and one for a monster truck rally. _

_Alone again, Mac pours the tea and shows Veronica the revised site. Deciding that the site was good to go, Mac makes it live online and checks the web statistics software to make sure it records how many hits they get and where the hits are coming from._

**Veronica:** I still don't understand how people are going to find the site.

**Mac:** I built in the Google keywords so it will pop up in the results for a variety of related searches and I asked a few of my online friends to mention it in their blogs and underground radio broadcasts.

_Mac quickly shoots off an email telling people the site is live. She then sends several more emails to large mailing groups. _

**Veronica:** Underground radio broadcasts. Like that one you said our school has.

**Mac:** (surprised) You still haven't listened to it? I'm surprised Veronica. I thought your curiosity would have gotten the better of you by now.

**Veronica:** I've been busy.

**Mac:** (trying not to smile) With Logan?

**Veronica:** Logan. And keeping my friend out of trouble. And some other stuff you probably don't want to know.

**Mac:** You're probably right. (Mac is looking at her computer screen) Oh, we got our first hit. Since I had time last week I got the email lists for several local high schools and some others in LA and Orange County.

**Veronica:** Technology and marketing genius. I may just have to keep you around.

**Mac:** You'd better. We're partners now. (Mac sits next to Veronica on the bed and slides a zip drive into Veronica's laptop) Ok, so now let me show you how the data mining software works.

_Veronica pulls up the PrivateEyz site and logs in plopping Wallace's name into the search field. _

**Mac:** Spying on your friends. Nice.

**Veronica:** If this works and we have to hire him on as staff, we'd have to do a background check anyway.

**Mac:** (smirks) Of course.

_Mac goes on to explain how Veronica will highlight the data she wants to show up in the report and click an export button to drop it into a preformatted document with Get the Dirt letterhead and logo already in place. _

**Veronica:** Wow, Mac, you have been busy.

**Mac:** This could pay for college for both of us Veronica. And I for one want to be able to get as far away from Neptune as possible. If you want to go to Stanford and don't get the new Kane scholarship you need to save more than you have been.

**Veronica:** How did you know I wanted to go to Stanford? (sees Mac's innocent expression, mimics Mac's earlier tone and words) Spying on your friends. Nice.

-----------------

_An half hour later, Veronica closes up her computer and asks Mac to use the restroom. Mac waves down the hall absently as she focuses on solving a script error in the data intake form. When Veronica reenters her room Mac glances up absently then takes a second longer look. Veronica had been dressed in jeans and a t-shirt but is now dressed in a black knee length skirt, Logan's boots, and a white sweater with black and red designs around the neck. _

**Mac:** (smirks) Got a hot date?

**Veronica:** Dinner with the family.

**Mac:** Ooh, meeting the parents. It must be serious.

**Veronica:** Please, I've known his parents since I was 12.

**Mac:** But now you're his girlfriend.

_Veronica is silent as she packs her bag. _

**Mac:** (surprised) You're his girlfriend. You just went on your first date.

**Veronica:** Like I said I've known him since I was 12.

**Mac:** Good job Veronica, way to skip over the awkward, in between stage and what are we conversations.

**Veronica: ** (smug and happy) Watch and learn. (quirks one eyebrow) Teach you I will.

_Mac's response is an eloquent roll of her eyes._

--------------------

_Dinner at the Echolls is a bit awkward and uncomfortable for Veronica. She has never felt comfortable around Aaron, and after all the tabloid attention she feels like she knows things she shouldn't. Hell the whole world knows things that the Echolls family would rather be private. Aaron is charming and amusing the whole time and Veronica tries to act entertained by his stories. Lynn drinks steadily throughout the meal. When Veronica compliments them on the delicious food, Aaron replies that he helped Letty with the steaks and specifically requested her ceviche as an appetizer. Veronica's smile is frozen as she looks at Logan. Logan, who is allergic to shellfish, shrugs and pulls Veronica away from his parents as soon as possible. _

_Entering his room Logan smiles at Veronica in a way that makes her feel like he is seeing all the way to her soul. He looks happy. _

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Why are you looking at me like that?

**Logan:** I can't look at my girlfriend?

**Veronica:** Logan.

_He flops back on his bed but lies so he can still see her as she wanders around his room looking at the changes and the evidence of his life at home: books, receipts, hair products (she smirks), video games, CDs, and multiple articles of clothing lying about haphazardly._

**Logan:** Veronica.

_She looks at him with exasperation as she picks up a bottle of cologne form his dresser and sniffs it before putting it down and repeating the process with a few more bottles._

**Logan:** (relenting) You're not impressed with my Dad.

_Veronica looks worried, like she has offended him._

**Veronica:** He's great, his stories are amusing, he's a good host…

**Logan:** (interrupting) You don't like him. You don't fall for his bullshit. 

_He looks happy, not upset so Veronica shrugs. No point in denying it._

**Veronica:** Not really, no.

**Logan:** That's good. Most people can't see past the marquee looks and debonair conversation.

**Veronica: **I'm not most people.

**Logan:** (smiling as he gets off the bed to stalk her) No you're not.

_Veronica squeals as Logan pounces on her and tosses her onto the bed. ___

_Later Logan walks Veronica downstairs to her car. _

**Logan:** (puppy dog face) Do you think your Dad will negotiate on this curfew thing?

**Veronica:** Doubtful.

**Logan:** But there is a possibility, right?

_She smiles as he peppers kisses over her face before pulling her lips to his. _

**Veronica:** Logan, stop. I just fixed my hair. (looks stern) Going home looking like I've been rolling around on a bed with my boyfriend is a sure fire way to get my curfew lowered, not raised.

_Logan smoothes down a few flyaway strands of hair and kisses her forehead. He opens her car door for her but slides his arms around her back instead of letting her get into the car. She looks up at him in amused adulation. _

**Logan:** So tomorrow. What do you think? I'll pick you up for school?

**Veronica:** (face falls) Why don't I meet you there?

**Logan:** Why? You're my girlfriend. I want to drive you to school, walk you to class. Hold hands. Make out in mop closets.

**Veronica:** Mop closets?

**Logan:** I'm open to the girls' bathroom too.

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** (seeing her reluctance) What's wrong?

**Veronica:** I don't want to, I don't know, make a spectacle out of this. Us.

**Logan:** I won't hide it Veronica. You're my girlfriend.

**Veronica:** I'm not saying hide it, just (huffs out a breath) What do you want to do? Hold my hand as we walk down the hallway and act like nothing is weird?

**Logan:** (angry) Holding my girlfriend's hand is weird?

**Veronica:** Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars dating is weird.

**Logan:** (kissing her lightly on the mouth) Doesn't feel weird.

**Veronica:** (smiling) Logan. We're not exactly the couple expected to wind up kissing at the end of a John Hughes film.

**Logan:** Well there are some suspicious similarities to Pretty in Pink here. (motions to himself) Rich disillusioned boy, (looks at Veronica) smart driven pretty girl from the wrong side of the tracks. (postures as if he is thinking deeply) Single father at home, friends who dress funny…

**Veronica:** (pointedly) Rich boy messes up, almost loses girl.

_Logan grins at her._

**Logan:** You know Andie does make some very questionable fashion choices in that movie. Akin to your ugly plaid pants.

**Veronica:** (archly) I think if we were to really look at the characters in that film you more resemble James Spader's character than Andrew McCarthy's.

**Logan:** Maybe, both liked the girl, but the important part is that they ended up together in the end. (kisses her again) I'll pick you up.

_She shakes her head and climbs into the car. _

-----------------

_Scene cuts to the hallway, Veronica is walking with Wallace. Student after student greets Wallace or pats him on the back as they pass. _

**Boy #1: **Yo, bro!

_The next high-fives him._

**Boy #2: **Wallace, my man!

**Boy #3: **Hey, what's up Wallace.

**Boy #4:** Good game.

**Boy #5: **Wassup, player?

**Wallace:** (smiling and nodding) Um-um-um hmm.

_Wallace and the boy pound fists. Veronica sees all this with increasing amusement. _

**Wallace**_: _Huuh! Maybe this school isn't as bad as you think it is.

**Veronica: **(amused) So the rest of the tournament went better?

**Wallace:** Yes it did. I would have told you but you didn't call me back last night. (raises both eyebrows) I'd say you were doing things I absolutely don't want to hear about but here you are, bright and early at my morning practice.

**Veronica:** What can I say, the early bird gets the worm.

**Wallace:** So what worm are you after?

_His face crinkles as he says the words. Veronica smirks and bites her cheek to keep from laughing._

**Wallace:** (firmly) Do not answer that. It sounded dirty, and I don't want to hear dirty things from you. It's bad enough to see my Mom mooning around.

_They arrive at her locker and she opens it looking at Wallace sympathetically. _

**Veronica:** She went out again?

**Wallace:** Last night. Second time last week.

**Veronica:** You want me to find out who it is, just say the word.

_Logan approaches. _

**Logan:** Hey.

**Veronica:** Hey yourself.

**Logan:** (nods at Wallace) So, funny thing happened this morning.

**Veronica:** (eyes wide, breathy) Tell me, I love to be amused.

**Logan:** (deadpan) Yeah. I went to your house to pick you up and you weren't there.

**Veronica:** (bites her lip in concentration, cocking her head to the right) Did we have a date? It wasn't in my calendar.

_Wallace looks amused. _

**Logan:** Where were you? You couldn't wait for me?

**Wallace:** She came to my morning practice today.

**Logan:** Does she normally come to your practices?

**Wallace: **(happy)Nope. I'm pretty sure she was avoiding you.

**Veronica:** (placating) Logan. I just got my car fixed. I wanted to drive it. (shrugs)

**Logan:** (slightly amused) That's your excuse for standing me up?

**Veronica:** (impish grin) Works for me.

**Logan:** (affects casual ease) Ok then.

_Logan swoops down and wraps her tightly in his arms swinging her into the middle of the hallway and kissing her with a loud smack on the lips. Wallace cracks up. Veronica looks shocked and her mouth falls open. Logan sees Dick walking down the hallway towards them and yells. _

**Logan:** Dick! Come meet my new girlfriend!

**Veronica:** (turning bright red and hissing) Logan.

_The noise in the hallway picks up as the students begin madly speculating about Logan and Veronica's relationship. Dick makes his way to them._

**Dick:** Hey Logan. And Logan's special lady friend who I approve of whole-heartedly and without reservation.

_Logan continues to hold Veronica tightly to him as he talks to Dick. Wallace watches the show along with the rest of the student body._

**Veronica:** Logan. Let go.

**Logan:** (releasing Veronica from his hold, but grabbing onto her belt loops with one hand) Talk to you later man.

**Dick:** Dude. Ronnie. I got lunch today. In and Out ok? Good. (he walks away)

**Veronica:** You are such a jerk.

**Logan:** Hey, this was your choice. I wanted to pick you up for school and walk you to class like a normal boyfriend. You decided to play hide and seek.

**Veronica:** You…

_He interrupts her with another kiss, this one longer and more sensual. After a moment her body relaxes and she steps closer into Logan. Her arms warp around his neck and his circle her back. When he pulls back, she looks dazed. He smiles. ____Wallace leaves at the beginning of their display, looking slightly green._

**Logan:** Still mad at me?

**Veronica:** (smiling) Yes.

**Logan:** (sexily) Tell me what I can do to make it up to you?

_He is dipping his head down for a second kiss when there is a tap on her shoulder._

**Clemmons:** Veronica. My office. Now. (nods at Logan) Mr. Echolls.

**Veronica: **I love this school.

_Logan looks worried as she follows the Vice Principal to his office. But his worry isn't enough to override his teenage boy instinct to run his eyes up and down her body as she walks away. _

-------------

_Clemmons office, a few minutes later. He closes the door and indicates Veronica should sit as he moves behind his desk. _

**Clemmons: **Are you and Mr. Echolls dating now?

_He looks almost afraid of the possibility._

**Veronica:** I think we're still negotiating the terms of our relationship.

**Clemmons: **I see.

_He pauses then decides to move on. _

**Clemmons: **When we arrived this morning, we discovered that Polly was gone.

**Veronica:** Missing or pthwt? (she gestures as if a neck has been broken or slit and lolls her head to the side)

**Clemmons: **(appalled)Missing!

**Veronica:** Someone stole our mascot?

_She throws up her hands._

**Veronica:** Well, let's get to it. You (air quotes) know it was me and I know it wasn't and now I'm suspended or expelled, tarred, feathered-

**Clemmons: **Excuse me?

**Veronica:** I didn't take the bird.

**Clemmons: **I'm not accusing you. I'm asking for your help. I want you to find Polly.

_Veronica looks astonished. She recovers quickly and gets the details, Clemmons suspects school rivalry with Pan High to be behind the kidnapping, and negotiates her terms. Securing a letter of recommendation, and a new locker assignment are easy. She hopes she can convince him about PE and the parking spot later. Leaving his office she sees Rhonda and Natalie Landers sitting sullenly waiting for Clemmons. _

_----------------_

_Wallace catches up to Veronica in the hallway between first and second period as she is moving her books into her new locker. Once again Wallace is greeted like a returning hero as he walks down the hallway._

**Veronica:** (Sally Field/fan girl voice) They like you! They really like you!

_A girl is walking towards them, giving Wallace a smoldering look._

**Nadine:** Hi Wallace.

**Wallace: **Hi.

_Wallace turns appreciatively to watch her walk on by._

**Veronica:** Who's the hoochie?

**Wallace: **Nadine? She's in our grade. See, you need to socialize more, that's your problem.

**Veronica:** (sarcastically, as if receiving a revelation) Wait. That's my problem?

**Wallace: **Yeah, I know. This school hasn't always been great to you.

**Veronica:** The gentleman does have the gift for the understatement.

**Wallace: **I-I'm just saying…

**Veronica: **Yeah yeah, become a sports star and everyone falls at your feet. What'd you do anyway? A Michael Jordan-esk dunk? Clutch shot behind the back to win in the final seconds?

**Wallace: **Exactly. Now you're giving me my due.

_A large guy wearing a letterman jacket approaches and gives Wallace the man hug/chest bump greeting that baffles Veronica. _

**Wallace: **Huh! I've met a few people around here. They seem pretty cool.

**Veronica:** Careful Wallace. The higher the pedestal the farther the fall.

_They enter Rooks class and sit._

**Wallace: **What did Clemmons want anyway?

_Before Veronica can answer Mr. Rooks chastises Wallace for talking in class and tells him that despite his performance on Saturday there will be no special treatment in class. Several students hoot and holler Wallace's name before settling down. Veronica smiles and shakes her head. Once Mr. Rooks starts teaching Wallace leans over Veronica gives him the basics on what Clemmons wanted. _

_----------_

_Wallace and Veronica are at their lockers. Veronica's new locker is one down from Wallace's. She is sorting through some books in her locker. Wallace is leaning back against the lockers, eating a cookie. Wallace acknowledges the continuing praise. Jack heads towards him from the top of the screen. He shouts as he passes by._

**Jack **(from the Basketball team): Yo, Wallace! You hear some guys from the Pan High stole our parrot? We will not take this lying down.

**Veronica Voiceover:** I guess the secret's out.

_Students continue to walk past and greet Wallace warmly. A hand comes out of the crowd to pat him. Wallace beams._

**Wallace:** I must say, I'm a little touched. You picked the locker next to mine.

**Veronica:** This is prime real estate. Wallace Fennel adjacent?

_From out from his locker, Wallace pulls a spirit box, about the size of a shoe box, decorated in school colors._

**Wallace:** I'm telling you. This school is so much better than my old one. Look at this.

_Wallace opens the box and shows Veronica what is inside. There is a small stuffed frog and some cookies._

**Veronica:** Wow, your own cookies? Oh wait, I already knew about them. You gloat about it every week.

**Wallace:** And that's not all.

_Veronica slams her locker shut and looks down at the words on the box as Wallace points them out. "Go Wallace. We love you. You rock." Wallace, keeping hold of the box, slams his locker shut and they move down the hallway._

**Veronica:**_ Wow_. A snack and an ego stroke. I wish I was a baller.

**Duncan: **(offscreen) Great game the other night, man.

_Duncan looks back and forth between Wallace and Veronica. Veronica looks down. _

**Duncan:** Eighteen points, eight assists.

_Duncan and Wallace talk for a minute about the game, but Veronica is silent. _

**Duncan:** (to Veronica) Hey, did you cut your hair?

**Veronica:** No, I'm growing it out.

**Duncan:** Well it looks great.

_Veronica's cold reaction has not escaped Duncan and he turns back to Wallace. _

**Veronica:** Thanks. (her eyes travel down the hall to see Logan and she smiles)

_Duncan glances back and his face freezes for a second before he turns back to Wallace._

**Duncan:** We gonna beat Pan, man?

**Wallace:** Bet on it.

_Duncan and Wallace shake hands as Logan nears. _

**Logan:** HeyDK. Veronica, you get a new locker?

**Veronica:** Yes I did. (smiles and showcases the locker's appearance like Vanna White) And isn't it lovely?

**Logan:** (kissing her on the temple) So did Clemmons bust you for something?

**Veronica:** Hardly.

_Veronica starts to tell him but is interrupted as Chester and Rams distract Logan with some ridiculous story about a TJ a donkey painted as a zebra and what a stripper will do for $20 down there. In Journalism they meet the new teacher who happens to be Veronica's old Pep Squad coach. After receiving their story assignments, Veronica sits with Logan and lectures him on his morning performance. _

**Logan:** You're not really mad are you?

**Veronica:** I should be.

**Logan:** (smiles impishly) But you're not. 

_She rolls her eyes but raises her face to accept his kiss on her cheek. Across the room Duncan watches them with a dull expression._

_-----------------_

_At their lockers before 4__th__ period, Wallace tells Veronica he's going to hang out with the team at lunch. _

**Veronica:** (sarcastically) And ruin the sanctity of our lunch duo? You know that'll send me crying to the bathroom.

**Wallace: ** (cajoling) Come hang out.

**Veronica:** (skeptical) At the cool jock table? Me?

**Wallace: **Come on. They're all right.

**Veronica:** Thanks, but I have other plans.

-------------------

_Instead of going to PE Veronica drives home and changes into a girly outfit that includes a pink zip up hoodie, pink plaid skirt, curled hair and vapid expression. She enters Pan High and is quickly admitted to the "cool kids table" during lunch. Her phone buzzes and she ignores a call form Logan. It buzzes five more times during lunch and she laughingly informs the table that her boyfriend is kinda needy. Richie looks a bit disappointed, but Curtis and Zeke accept her story and slightly dumb blonde act and she learns that their mascot Billy the Goat has been kidnapped as well. Despite asking around nobody seems to know anything about who stole Polly. "Betty" goes into the girls' bathroom at the end of the lunch period and then once the final bell has rang walks back to her car to drive back to Neptune. _

_----------------_

_She makes it to Calculus just 15 minutes late. Mrs. Bennett waves her in and doesn't ask for a tardy slip. Once the lesson is done Mac moves to an open desk next to Veronica's. _

**Mac:** Hey, where were you at lunch?

**Veronica:** I have a case. Why?

**Mac:** Logan and Wallace were tripping.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Mac:** (smiles, and settles in to tell a good story) Logan thought you were going to be with Wallace at lunch and Wallace thought you were going to be with Logan. 

**Veronica:** Ok.

**Mac:** But you weren't with either one.

**Veronica:** Yeah. So?

**Mac:** So that was enough to freak both of them out.

_Mac describes how Logan and Wallace confronted each other about Veronica's whereabouts then questioned Mac and Meg. Logan had drug Meg over to Veronica's usual table to share what she knew. _

**Veronica:** What did Meg know?

**Mac:** That you weren't in PE. Meg told them to calm down but that just made them think she knew something more. (shakes her head) I've never seen Meg Manning mad before.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) I told both those idiots I had something to do at lunch.

**Mac:** Apparently that isn't enough detail for the men in your life. They're pretty mad at you. I thought Logan's head was actually going to explode when you didn't answer his call.

**Veronica:** He called like 7 times.

**Mac:** (laughing) and you didn't answer once.

_Veronica sighs._

**Veronica:** I was busy. (shakes her head) Damn, this dating thing is hard.

**Mac:** Karma is a bitch Veronica. On day you're Yoda and the next you're JarJar Binks.

**Veronica:** Great.

_Veronica pulls out her phone and sends a quick text._

---

To Wallace, Logan

Heard you boys had a little crisis at lunch. Call off the dogs, I'm back.

Sent: February 7, 1:37pm

--

_-----------------------_

_Logan is waiting for her outside the door as class ends. He pulls her into a small, crowded supply closet. _

**Veronica:** (looking around) Is this an actual mop closet? How literal of you.

**Logan:** (sternly) Where were you?

**Veronica:** I had a case.

**Logan:** (louder) Where were you?

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** (yelling) Where were you?

**Veronica:** (getting mad) Don't yell at me. You're my boyfriend, not my keeper.

**Logan:** (making an effort to calm himself down) You have a bad habit of getting into trouble. Then you disappear. What am I supposed to think?

**Veronica:** Um, that I had something to do. Maybe you might have figured that out—a clue would have been when I told you I had something to do and wouldn't see you at lunch.

_Logan doesn't appreciate her sarcasm and glares at her. _

**Logan:** Where were you?

**Veronica:** (crossing her arms, stubbornly) Ask nicely and I'll consider telling you.

_They glare at each other for a minute then Veronica rolls her eyes and tries to leave. Logan stops her._

**Logan:** (sad) I was worried.

**Veronica:** (softening) I was at Pan. (she shushes his question by pressing her index finger to his mouth) Clemmons asked me to find Polly. He thinks someone at Pan stole her.

**Logan:** You couldn't have told me that before you left? Called? Texted? Carrier pigeon?

**Veronica:** I think one species of bird is enough for today.

_They smile then kiss. Logan walks Veronica back until she is pressed into the closet door. He bends his knees so he is a bit lower and Veronica doesn't have to stretch as far up. Veronica's hands grasp onto Logan's upper arms and slide up his shoulders to grasp onto him. Logan pulls away from Veronica's lips and slides his mouth down to the spot under her jaw. His kisses ther cause Veronica's hips to jerk in response against his. Logan clutches onto her hips pulling her up tighter against him as he slides one leg in between hers and pulls her closer so she is resting on his thigh and has something to grind against. She pulls his mouth back to hers and kisses him as if her life depended on it. _

_Both are late for their 6__th__ period classes. _

_-----------------_

_Leaving school Veronica is walking alongside Logan towards the parking lot when Dick and Beaver fall in step with them._

**Dick:** Mi compadre, y la lady de mi compadre.

**Veronica:** Dick. Beaver.

**Beaver:** Hey Veronica.

**Logan:** What's up?

**Dick:** I wanted to make sure we were still on for Big Bear this weekend (Dick high fives Ram and Chester as they join them at Logan's Xterra).

**Chester:** Yeah, It's gonna be awesome, hot chicks, cool parties.

**Logan:** Yeah, we're still on.

**Dick:** Awesome. I knew Ronnie was going to be cool about you being up there with all the Playboy Playmates.

**Veronica:** (smiles but looks sinister) Playmates? (to Logan) You must have forgot to mention that part.

**Rams: **Yeah it's a huge music and ski festival this weekend and Hef always gets a house for his girls. They're all over the place.

**Veronica:** As long as they're not all over Logan (pointed look).

**Logan:** Don't worry. I have more than enough girl problems just dating you.

_The guys bump fists with Logan as he and Veronica begin to argue playfully about who is harder to handle and more likely to cause problems. When the guys are a few steps away, Veronica calls out to them._

**Veronica:** And guys? Remember, I have spies everywhere.

_Beaver and Logan are amused at how scared Dick, Chester, and Rams appear to be at Veronica's words._

**Logan:** (to Veronica) You have nothing to worry about.

**Veronica:** I know. I'm just messing with them.

------------------

_Tuesday morning Veronica drives herself to school to find Logan waiting for her in the parking lot with an open parking space next to his blindingly yellow Xterra. _

**Veronica:** Saving me from a long walk? My hero.

**Logan:** If I'm your hero then don't I deserve a better greeting?

_Logan holds Veronica's hand as he walks her first to her locker then to her class. She smirks at him, but raises her face for his goodbye kiss. He walks away then spins back towards her. _

**Logan:** If you go anywhere today, you'll let me know?

**Veronica:** (smiles angelically) I guess you'll find out.

-------------------

_Scene opens on Mars Investigations. Keith is in his office sorting through the mail. He stops on one large manila envelope and opens it to reveal a CD._

_Since Keith had been busy with other cases, he had hired a stringer to take photos of everyone coming and going from the offices of __Haye, Simmons, and Davenport. For the last two weeks Alexi Davies, the a newly licensed PI in LA who was willing to help Keith out for a nominal hourly wage since Keith had let taken him under his wing instead of under arrest after a few shoplifting charges 9 years ago, had taken photos of everyone who worked in the building and everyone who entered and exited the building. _

_Alexi had sorted the pictures into two folders, workers and visitors. Keith inserted the CD into his computer and then reviewed all the pictures, making two new folders, one time visitors and repeat customers. Since the pictures were still showing up in the tabloids weekly, whoever was dropping them off should show up every week like clockwork. _

_Unfortunately, the process of elimination only went so far. 47 pictures were in the repeat customers file. Keith was reasonably certain he could eliminate anyone visiting more than 3 times, but didn't want to take the chance when it was just as simple to include them in the array at this point. Keith knew that Aaron was anxious to end this so he printed the pictures and called Aaron to come look at the pictures to see if he recognized anyone. _

_Two hours later Aaron had come and gone and Keith was no closer to finding out who was behind the tabloid's continued interest in the Echolls family. He needed to find why people were visiting the office building and as many names as possible. He called Alexi and asked if he was free for the next week._

---------------

_Veronica is sitting in the Pan High cafeteria as Richie lambastes Zeke for betting on Neptune against Pan. Veronica is happy to realize that Wallace really is that good, because he's not very tall. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Aren't basketball players supposed to be tall?

_Zeke explains that win or lose he'll be happy this way. Richie is not satisfied with that answer and Veronica learns that a majority of people are betting on Neptune to win. Rest Stop 15 is mentioned and Richie explains to Veronica that Rest Stop 15 is halfway between both schools. _

**Richie:**It's like a cross between Inspiration Point and Tijuana. It overlooks the ocean, people go there to park. Plus guys sell stuff out of their trunks. You can get your hands on anything – beer, weed, porn, car stereos. That's what I'm told.

**Veronica Voiceover: **How come I've never heard of this place?

_Cheering breaks out as a small nerdy looking boy walks into the cafeteria. Zeke tells Richie that Wilson stole Polly from Neptune. They go to join in the congratulatory crowd surrounding the uncomfortable looking kid as a guy wheels in a large gift-wrapped box. Richie steps forward to examine the box. The tag says, "To Pan High Cafeteria: Bon Appetit. Love, Neptune." He pulls on the ribbon and the box falls open to reveal several pounds of exposed raw meat and a goat's bell, on top of several white butcher paper wrapped packages bearing stickers that read "100% GOAT MEAT."_

**Zeke: **They butchered Billy.

_The students react with horror. Veronica rejoins Richie and Zeke at their table as they plan how to get revenge on Neptune. _

**Veronica:** Hey, guys. Think about it, you steal their parrot, they steal your goat. You really want to escalate this?

**Richie:**They killed Billy, Betty. We can't do nothing. I hate Neptune.

**Veronica:** Right, but think about it. Do you think any of those rich kids really knows anything about butchering a goat? It's probably just a prank. I'll bet you Zeke's $200 that Billy is just fine.

_Richie and the rest look unconvinced. A delivery guy arrives and sets a bag from Victor's Greek Kafe in front of Veronica. _

**Veronica:** Oh, I don't think this is for me.

**Delivery guy: **The guy who called it in described you to a T. Cute, short, blonde. Wearing a pink shirt.

**Veronica:** There are a few girls here that fit that description.

**Delivery guy: **Any that answer to Sugarpuss?

_Veronica flushes and looks chagrined. Richie and the rest snicker. Veronica digs a dollar out of her purse to tip him then shoos him away. She opens the package to find a gyro. A gyro made from goat meat. The guys slump back and look nauseous. _

**Veronica:** Sorry. My boyfriend has a strange sense of humor.

-------------------

_Leaving the cafeteria Veronica chases down Wilson in the breezeway. She flirtatiously tells him how cool it is that he stole Polly and asks to see the picture she heard he has on his phone. He shows her the picture and explains that he just walked into Neptune like a student then walked out again with the bird. While they're talking, he opens his locker and Veronica takes notice of his combination. She asks him to meet her at Rest Stop 15 at 4 p.m. He nervously agrees then leaves to get to class. Veronica waits until he is out of sight then opens his locker and sends the picture to Weevil. They banter and she asks him if he knows about Rest Stop 15, he does. She arranges to meet him there later._

--------------

_Rest Stop 15 is on a bluff overlooking Highway 15. Veronica finds it easily and parks her LeBarron back behind several cars. There are lots of singles and couples from both Pan and Neptune milling around. One couple is kissing, another walking and talking. A car door opens and smoke pours out as the driver coughs. Someone is buying stereo gear from the trunk of a car. Wilson arrives, leaving his car in the middle of the pull out. He is looking for "Betty" but doesn't see Weevil coming up to him until he is grabbed by the shoulder._

**Weevil: **(keeping a firm grip) Hey there, buddy. Looking for love in all the wrong places?

**Wilson: ** (intimidated) Who, me? I'm a no one.

**Weevil: ** Where's the bird, Wilson? I'm nearly bursting with Pirate pride here. Weevil wanna punch a cracker.

**Wilson: ** What bird?

**Weevil: ** You want to think about that answer, man?

_Weevil shakes Wilson and turns Wilson to face him. He now has him by the scruff of the neck._

**Wilson: **All right. Look, I know what you're talking about but I didn't take the parrot, I swear to god.

**Weevil: ** Someone's going to H-E-double hockey sticks.

**Wilson: **That's not Neptune's mascot in the photo. It's from a pet store, okay. I heard that somebody took the mascot. E-everybody was making such a big deal out of it. (whiny) Look, they all thought it was so cool.

**Weevil: ** Wait a minute. You went to a pet store and took a picture of yourself with a parrot so people would think you were cool? That's (with thumb and finger to illustrate) this close to taking a hot cousin to your prom. Go home.

_Weevil tosses Wilson aside._ _Wilson drives off as Veronica comes from behind a car._

**Weevil: ** (looking at Veronica broodingly) No more favors for you. Now I gotta feel bad for this kid.

_A white pick-up pulls up, a Pan High jock at the wheel. He greets Weevil and asks if Weevil is the guy._

**Weevil: ** Probably.

**Pan High Jock:** Hey, can you put me down for a hundred on Neptune?

_Weevil holds his hand out for the cash as Veronica comes up behind him. The jock recognizes her._

**Pan High Jock: **Hey, Betty.

_Veronica gives a little wave and a rueful smile as Weevil looks at her._

**Weevil:** Why don't you excuse us…Betty. We're doing some business here. I'm sure Archie is just dying to talk to you, if you leave him alone too long he might decide to go play with Veronica.

_Veronica smiles, nods and turns and walks away, glancing back at the transaction as she does._

**Pan High Jock: **Betty's boyfriend's name is Archie?

**Veronica Voiceover:** I'd better be the only Betty and Veronica in Archie's life or he's gonna wish he'd never heard of Riverdale.

-------------------

_Veronica's Dad is in LA working a case he curiously won't tell Veronica a thing about which leads her to search his office files for a clue. Frustrated that her Dad has outsmarted her again, and that she has no real leads on Polly, she calls Logan to invite him to hang out. When he shows up she asks him about sports betting and why Weevil is only taking bets on one side of the line. _

**Logan:** Trust me Veronica he's got both sides covered or he knows something no one else does. Weevil's stupid but he's not crazy. 

_Veronica and Logan walk down the street to get some sandwiches for dinner. Sitting in the small hole in the wall restaurant, they discuss the other betting going at their school. Tim Conley, the guy who ended up in a three day coma from binge drinking with Rick, is taking bets on how long Logan and Veronica will last as a couple. Logan isn't pleased, but Veronica finds it funny. _

**Veronica:** We should find a day that no one has picked, and place a bet. We could make some money. Have a big fake fight to breakup, we could make it good!

**Logan:** How about we don't.

**Veronica:** No fight, no make up.

**Logan:** I'd rather make out.

_He pulls her into a deep kiss to demonstrate._

_Leaving the restaurant, Logan walks Veronica back to where her car is parked. _

**Logan:** Wanna go out tomorrow?

**Veronica:** Sure.

**Logan:** I'll pick you up at home. Around 7?

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Hey, tomorrow will be date number three. Or four if you count dinner with my parents. 

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** I want to meet your Dad Veronica.

**Veronica:** You've met him. Remember?

**Logan:** Either I come over tomorrow and meet (emphasizing the word) him again, or I show up at your office one day unannounced for a visit.

**Veronica:** Fine. Don't complain to me later.

_-------------_

_Veronica lets Logan pick her up and drive her to school the next day since he whined so much about it at dinner. He is practically beaming as he opens the door for her and helps her fasten her seatbelt. _

**Veronica:** I think I can do it on my own Logan.

**Logan:** Trust me, it's more fun when there are two people.

_She laughs then tries to cover it with a cough. No need to encourage his pervyness._

_---------------_

_At lunch Veronica drops by Logan's table for a few minutes to talk and grab food then goes to sit with Wallace and his teammates, including Jack. The guys are treating Veronica well and telling her about how they are going to beat Pan this year. She nods but hopes that they tell her something inadvertently about the missing mascots. With 15 minutes left in the period, Wallace begins packing up his stuff._

**Wallace:** You gonna eat those?

_He grabs the box of raisins out of Veronica's hands without waiting for an answer and stuffs them in his pocket. He also grabs an apple from Jack's tray and puts that in his pocket, then takes a second unclaimed apple off the table._

**Wallace: **(hurrying away) Catch up with you guys later.

_Veronica gets up too. In the parking lot, Wallace finally notices that he is being followed. _

**Wallace:** Why are you following me?

**Veronica:** You say following, I say taking a walk with a friend. I'm just curious to know where you're going with the apple, the potato chips and the raisins.

**Wallace:** Forgot about that third eye.

**Veronica:** So what'cha up to?

_Veronica catches up with him and walks on with him._

**Wallace:** Trust me, you don't want to know.

**Veronica:** Oohh, how I hate to know things. Please tell me that's not filled with Polish hookers.

_Wallace has stopped outside an old beat up van. He opens the doors to reveal a mess and a goat. Veronica looks disbelievingly at the goat and then at Wallace. He whines about how hard the goat is to take care of and that stealing it was a matter of school pride and simple high school fun. Veronica laughs at him but doesn't offer to help in any way. _

**Wallace:** (glum) This was Jack's idea. I don't even know how I got stuck with the damn thing. I had it in the guest house and it ate everything, the rug, the sofa, my Air Jordans.

**Veronica:** (fakes astonishment) And he lived to tell the tale?

**Wallace:** I don't know what to do with it. It's driving me crazy.

**Veronica:** Bad, kidnapped goat! (she pauses) Yeah, you're right. This is fun.

----------------

_After school Veronica is in the journalism room with Duncan and a few others. Duncan talks to Veronica about all of the letters sent to the school paper about Polly's kidnapping. She nods and tries to act natural, but feels distinctly uncomfortable around Duncan. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I thought that things would be better after the I'm-not-your-sister conversation. I thought wrong.

_Another girl, Arianna, walks towards them and clears her throat. She hands a letter to Veronica._

**Arianna:** A little something for the uninformed masses.

**Veronica**: "Maybe the people who think that the person who took Polly is so awful should stop and think about the person who ripped Polly from her natural habitat and forced her to live in a cage."

_Duncan comes round to Veronica's side to peer at the letter over her shoulder._

**Veronica**: "I only hope whoever took that beautiful bird had the decency to set her free."

_Veronica pauses to look at Duncan who snorts._

**Veronica**: "And if Polly really loves them, she'll fly back to them."

_Veronica hands the letter to Duncan. He Duncan leans back next to where Veronica is sitting and she quickly picks up her bag and stands up to leave._

**Duncan:** I think she's one of those SAAC girls.

**Veronica**: (confused) Yeah, that's gonna need a little further explanation.

**Duncan:** Uh, Students Against Animal Cruelty. They threw the bucket of blood on the homecoming queen a couple of years ago for wearing fur.

**Veronica**: Bucket of blood. Have we learned nothing from Carrie?

_Duncan laughs as Veronica exits._

_------------------_

_At home, Veronica is cooking another batch of cookies for Wallace and lecturing Keith on how to behave when Logan arrives. Wallace walks in without knocking and says something to Veronica about leaving his Algebra book there. He walks back to her room without really looking at what she is doing in the kitchen. Coming back out with the elusive book in hand he sees the cookies and has one in his mouth before he realizes they are snicker doodles, exactly like the ones in his spirit boxes. _

**Wallace: **Wait a minute. You're the one who's been making my spirit boxes?

**Veronica: **I used to be on pep squad, remember?

**Wallace: **(laughing) But you think all this stuff is stupid.

**Veronica: **You don't.

**Wallace: **(stealing another cookie) Hey, did Logan know you were making the cookies when he made me think they might be poisoned?

_Keith laughs and claps Wallace on the back as Veronica just smiles._

----------------

_Later Veronica is getting dressed for her date. She is wearing a short jean skirt, black shirt and red blazer. She hears a knock on the door and her face tenses up. Keith pops his head in the bathroom._

**Keith:** Grab your lip gloss and your pepper spray, sweetheart. Your date's here.

_Scene cuts to the Mars living room. Keith looks amused then smoothes his face into a stern expression. He opens the door to reveal a nervous looking Logan. _

**Logan:** Mr. Mars. Hi. I'm here for Veronica.

**Keith:** Logan. Come in.

_Keith indicates that Logan should sit and he does, sliding onto the couch and leaving the arm chair open for Keith. But Keith doesn't sit. He leans his back against the wall and watches Logan with hawks' eyes. Logan swallows nervously and can feel sweat forming on his forehead. _

**Keith:** Veronica should be ready in a minute.

**Logan:** Great.

**Keith:** (after a long pause) How've you been Logan?

**Logan:** Great. Good. Yeah.

**Keith:** I haven't seen you around much for the last year.

**Logan:** No, I, uh, guess not.

_Keith stares at Logan without speaking for a solid 90 seconds. But Logan doesn't break. He fidgets a bit, but doesn't spill his guts offering excuses for why he hasn't been around. Keith can respect that. _

**Keith:** How are your parents?

**Logan:** Good (grimaces). As good as can be expected.

**Keith:** Humm. How's school?

**Logan:** Fine.

**Keith:** Are you looking at any colleges in particular yet?

**Logan:** No, not really. I'm still deciding what I want to do.

_From the bathroom Veronica calls out._

**Veronica:** Logan's in the top 15 students in our class this year Dad. Isn't that great?

**Keith:** Is that true Logan?

**Logan:** Yes.

**Keith:** (slightly smiling) That's good. Veronica doesn't tolerate fools easily.

**Logan:** (smiling) No sir.

_Keith moves to sit in the arm chair and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. _

**Keith:** Logan. I have some rules. Rules about dating my daughter. I'm hoping you will be respectful of my rules and my daughter. (deadly serious) At all times.

**Logan:** (no longer smiling) Yes sir. (nodding)

**Keith:** Veronica has a curfew on school nights of 11 o'clock.

**Veronica: **(off screen) Midnight.

**Logan:** 11 o'clock. Got it.

**Veronica: **(louder) Midnight.

**Keith:** (to Veronica) 11:30

**Veronica: **Midnight.

**Keith:** 11:15

**Veronica: **(humor apparent in her voice) Nice try. Midnight.

**Logan:** I'll have her home before 11:30.

**Veronica: **(grumbling) Suck up.

**Keith:** (smiling) I know Veronica is a young woman now. I know that she has feelings for you. I hope that you won't try to take advantage of those feelings.

**Veronica:** (off screen, annoyed) Dad.

**Logan:** No sir. I would never hurt Veronica. I promise to take good care of her.

_Veronica walks into the room. _

**Veronica:** Logan. Let's go. Before you promise to never touch me except to open doors and pull out chairs.

_Keith wings an eyebrow at Logan._

**Logan:** (smirking) I promise to open doors and pull out chairs.

**Veronica:** (smiling) We're going.

_Logan stands up and kisses Veronica chastely on the cheek. _

**Veronica:** (to Keith, mocking) Now remember, no sugary snacks before bed. Remember to brush your teeth. No pay per view, and if I find out you had any friends over you're grounded for a week.

_Cut to later in the night, the Xterra is parked in a beach lot and the windows are steamed up. The back door opens and Logan helps Veronica out before closing that door and opening the front passenger door for her. Driving back towards Sunset Cliffs Veronica straightens her clothes and brushes her hair out before reapplying her lip gloss. _

-----------------

_Thursday morning before school Veronica finds Arianna and her animal loving friends in a classroom. She asks them about Polly and stops them from cutting the faux fur collar off her jacket. It's hard to tell with their holier than thou attitude, but Veronica doubts they kidnapped or liberated Polly._

_In first period the weekly news segment that Meg co-anchors plays but is interrupted by a video insert of a guy standing on a basketball court next to a caged Polly. The masked guy says that he's from Pan High and that if Wallace Fennel plays in the game tonight, Polly will die. Meg and Veronica share a look. Leaving class Veronica questions Meg about how the news could have been interrupted and Meg explains the news is taped the night before unless there is breaking news. She suggests that they look at the video during lunch for clues. _

_In the hallway before Journalism, Veronica finds Wallace slumped on the floor below his locker. Wallace says Coach and the other players all want him to play, but it's not worth Polly's life. Veronica offers to bring back the goat if that will cheer him up. _

_Scene cuts to Weevil and some of his boys are lounging about at the bottom of a terrace wall. The quad is full of students eating lunch. Veronica is at the top of the terrace and bends down to whisper in Weevil's ear._

**Veronica:** (speaking lowly) How's our feathered friend?

**Weevil:** Excuse me?

**Veronica:** You took the parrot, didn't you? You're taking even money bets on a team everyone thinks will win. Why would you do that unless you knew that Wallace, our best player, wouldn't play?

**Weevil:** (flirtatiously) You know, I always knew you had a thing for me but I never thought you wanted me for my brain.

**Veronica:** I'm gagging on the inside.

**Weevil:** Come on, Veronica. Do I look that smart? I'm just a simple bookie.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. Weevil explains that he has both sides of the line covered. Then he asks why he would help her find the bird if he took the bird. _

_Veronica again does a hit and run on Logan, kissing his cheek and grabbing food from him before meeting Meg inside. Logan looks bemused. Inside the news studio classroom, Meg is sitting at a computer terminal looking closely at a few frames of the threatening video._

**Veronica:** Wow, Meg look at you. You're totally into this.

**Meg:** Wallace is a nice guy. One of the few on this campus. He doesn't deserve this.

**Veronica:** (raised eyebrows) Maybe he deserves a nice girlfriend? (pauses) A blond cheerleader, perhaps?

**Meg:** (blushing) I'm just trying to right a wrong, help a friend of a friend.

**Veronica:** Ok. Sure. (winks) I'll make sure Wallace knows you helped out.

**Meg:** Would that, I mean if I did…like him, would that be ok?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Of course. I'd love that actually. (squeezes Meg's cheeks) You'd make the cutest couple ever.

**Meg:** Oh, yeah speaking of cute couples. If you break up with Logan before the end of the month I lose $20 bucks. But if you get back together within a week of breaking up, whenever that may be I win $50 bucks. 

**Veronica:** (gasps) You bet on us? For only a month?

**Meg:** Hey, that's as far out as the guy would take.

**Veronica:** No one has bet we'll make it more than a month? (looks sad)

**Meg:** Sorry. 

**Veronica:** Whatever, one problem at a time. What do we have on the video?

_Cut to later and to a computer screen. Meg and Veronica are looking at the broadcast of_

_the hooded man and Polly. A bell rings. _

**Meg:** We've been looking at this for 30 minutes Veronica. There's nothing here.

**Veronica:** Well, whoever they are, they've done a stellar job at concealing their identity. Jacket, mask, gloves. No visible "Hello, my name is" sticker.

**Meg: **Hey, maybe there's something on the floor? It's really shiny, maybe there's a reflection.

_Meg expands part of the picture._

**Veronica****: **Wait a sec, what's that?

**Meg: **What?

**Veronica****: **On the sneaker.

_Leaving the room five minutes later with a basketball program from Meg's bag, Veronica has found her culprit. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now if only he's stupid enough to be keeping the bird at home, cause I don't have time to find a secret hide out.

_Meg and Veronica walk out into the sunshine at the end of lunch. Veronica sees Logan, Duncan, and Dick talking together at a table. Shelly is whispering in Duncan's ear, but his eyes are on Veronica. A memory flickers in her head…Duncan with a dark haired girl at Shelly's party. She turns to Meg. _

**Veronica****: **Hey, were you at Shelly's end of year party last year?

**Meg:** (wary) Uh, yeah, yeah for a little while.

**Veronica****:** Did you see me there?

**Meg:** Why?

**Veronica****:** I just want to know, my memories a little fuzzy about that night.

**Meg:** (trying to deflect) Yep, maybe that's a good thing.

**Veronica****:** So you did see me.

**Meg:** For like a second. I was with Cole and we were just leaving.

_Flashback to Shelly Pomroy's party. _

_Meg approaches Cole._

**Meg:** I didn't even say goodbye to Shelly.

**Cole:** You talk to her like fifty times a day, come on.

_They look over at the sound of a crowd, whooping it up._

**Cole:** Unless you want to stick around for some body shots.

_Veronica is on the sun lounger, a crowd gathered round her. Logan has poured salt on her chest and put a piece of lime in her mouth. Another boy is leaning over her, licking off the salt. Veronica moves around feebly in protest, she is out of it, but not passed out._

**Meg:** Someone should help her.

**Cole:** Come on, let's go. I'm not ending the night with Veronica Mars puking in my car.

**Meg:** (protesting) We can't leave her like that.

_Cole looks over at the scene and sees someone push the boy off Veronica._

**Cole:** Look, someone's got her.

_Meg looks back. Veronica's rescuer has got her off the sun lounger. _

**Logan:** (complaining and shaking salt into the air) Hey, dude, you can't be the cavalry and the martyr...

_Meg shrugs and leaves with Cole. _

_End Flashback_

_Cut to the present as Meg stands next to Veronica in the quad. _

**Veronica****:** (looking nauseous) You don't know who helped me?

_Meg shakes her head._

**Meg:** No, so that's your big high school related embarrassing moment. Everyone's got one, right? You got to let it go. You'll make yourself crazy.

_Meg wanders off as Veronica, with furrowed brow, ponders._

**Veronica Voiceover: ** Logan lied to me. He said he didn't see me at the party except to walk past. What else did he lie about?

_Logan sees Veronica across the quad and waves standing up to come join her. Veronica looks anguished and turns around to flee back inside. Logan is dumbfounded. _

_-----------------_

_Veronica manages to avoid Logan for the rest of the school day which is no easy feat since he knows where each of her classes are. She tells Mrs. Bennett she needs to use the bathroom right before class ends narrowly missing Logan in the hallway. She hands Mr. Woo a note from Clemmons requesting her presence in the office at the end of the next period. And she simply slips out the back door of Mrs. Sotomayer's Spanish class when the teacher isn't looking. She is off campus before the final bell rings. _

_Logan is waiting at the door when Luke comes out and he sticks his head inside to see an empty room._

**Logan:** (vulnerable) Did you see Veronica?

**Luke:** (cautious) Yeah, she, uh, slipped out the back about 10 minutes ago.

_----------------_

_Scene cuts to later that night at Neptune High's gym lobby. __The game is starting soon. Clemmons is hanging around outside the gym doors. He hears a commotion and a bleating goat. Veronica walks in with the parrot in its cage in one hand, the goat's lead in the other and an envelope between her teeth. She heads for Clemmons as the crowd responds._

**Pan High Student: **Good job, Betty.

**Neptune High Student:** Way to go Veronica!

**Clemmons: **Who is this Betty?

_Clemmons takes the parrot and the envelope._

**Veronica: **Beats me. There's Polly and a bonus mascot. And those are some photos for Coach.

_Clemmons asks who had Polly but Veronica puts him off for a moment to go talk to Richie from Pan High. He looks confused at the end of it but shrugs and gets hyped up for the game. Veronica returns to where Wallace and the team are standing with their Coach and Clemmons. Veronica tells everyone that Jack is the one who stole Polly, because if Wallace didn't play, Jack would be a starter, like he was last year. As point guard, Jack would be able to throw the game and collect the money, since he's covering Weevil's bets. Clemmons takes Jack to the office and Coach Preppernau tells Wallace he's in. _

_They teams enter the gymnasium. Veronica, not one for big games at the best of times and especially after what Meg said today about Logan, is tempted to sit this one out, spending the evening listening to moody chick rock in her room and brooding, but eventually convinces herself to watch as a show of support for Wallace._

_She enters the gym and goes to sit with Alicia and Daryl, ignoring Logan's intense stare from where he is sitting with his friends. Sitting down she pulls the silk-screened shirts out of her bag and hands one to Daryl before slipping hers on over her t-shirt. Even Daryl's happy enthusiasm isn't enough to make Veronica smile. _

--------------------

_By halftime, Alicia has taken notice of Veronica's subdued demeanor and after sending Daryl to the concession stand with another parent confronts her. _

**Alicia:** Veronica, is something wrong?

**Veronica:** (bright brittle smile) No, everything's fine.

**Alicia:** Veronica. I know we got off to a rough start, but if you want to talk, I'm here.

**Veronica:** (looks surprised but grateful) Thanks, but really it's nothing. Logan and I just had a fight. 

**Alicia:** Logan. The same Logan that is staring at you like he's a puppy you just kicked.

**Veronica:** (fierce look) If anyone got kicked it was me. 

**Alicia:** Are you going to talk to him about it?

_Veronica's silence is answer enough._

**Alicia:** Ok. I assume he won't approach you as long as you're with me? (Veronica nods) Ok, then we stick together. But, and let me say this, then I'll leave you alone. You should consider talking to him. Relationships can't survive without communication.

**Veronica:** (surprised again) I kinda got the feeling like you didn't like him. At the last game. 

**Alicia:** Oh, it's just that, well you're friends with Wallace and that made me feel a tad protective of you I guess. (quirks an eyebrow) The way he was looking at you would worry any mother.

**Veronica**: How was he looking at me? 

**Alicia:** Like you were a helpless kitten and he was a hungry bear.

_A ghost of a smile crosses over Veronica face before it fades into an unhappy visage._

**Veronica:** I, I don't know if I can get past this.

**Alicia:** (rubs Veronica's hand) He really messed up?

**Veronica:** (hollowly) He lied to me. About something important.

_Alicia processes that for a moment, then decides to stick her nose a bit farther into her son's friend's life. _

**Alicia:** The bottom line is if you want to keep him around you have to be willing to work at it. Start by giving him the chance to explain.

_Logan has left his seat and is standing at the bottom of the section of bleachers Veronica is sitting in. He stands and stares, waiting for her to come to him or tell him to go. He is clearly hurt and confused. Her eyes glance over him them move to focus on the scoreboard._

**Veronica:** (swallowing hard) Not yet. I can't see him yet.

**Alicia:** Ok. But I don't think you're going to be able to keep him away for long.

----------------------

_Meg can't help to notice the emotion passing between Veronica and Logan and she feels guilty. They had been happy, Veronica had obviously let go of the last year. Until she heard about the body shots. _

---------------------

_The next day at school Veronica parks on a side street, still determined to ignore and avoid Logan, like she has ignored and avoided his 23 calls and 15 text messages over the last 17 hours. _

_Cut to a painted surfboard, being lovingly stroked, in the back of a pickup._

**Dick: **Randy just finished shaping it for me. Double concave bottom with the sweetest little rocker through the tail.

_Dick is showing off the board to Logan._

**Logan: **Ooh and you dinged it your first time out?

**Dick: **(horrified) What? (Not amused at Logan's joke) Dude, so not laughing. This is my child.

**Logan: **Okay, dude, the thought of you breeding…ahh. (_spots Veronica)_

**Dick: **Don't take it out on me because you screwed up with Veronica.

_Logan flips off his friend and runs to catch up with her. She ignores him and hurries away._

**Logan: **Hey, Veronica. Hey, will you stop for two seconds?

_Weevil steps in Logan's path, preventing him from following her._

**Weevil: **You see when they run away like that, it's kind of a hint they're not interested.

**Logan: **Look, you do not want to start with me today, Paco.

**Weevil: **Are you sure? It was in my day planner under goals.

**Logan: **How is this your business?

**Weevil: **Well I'm just looking out for Veronica. So if you think you're going to lay a hand on her the way you did Lilly...

**Logan: **Don't you even say her name.

**Weevil: **Actually, she kind of liked it when I said her name.

_Logan pushes Weevil in the chest. He stumbles back, smiling and not phased at all._

**Logan: **You think she had any real interest in you? Either of them? You're a pork rind. You're what people grab when they're stoned and just want garbage.

**Weevil: **What makes it worse? Thinking that Lilly had feelings for me, or that she was using me for sex?

_Logan grabs Weevil's leather jacket and pulls him close._

**Logan: **(softly, dangerously) You stay away from Veronica.

**Weevil: **I'm not the one she's running away from.

_The pissing contest is interrupted by the coach._

**Coach: **Gentlemen...

_Logan turns his hold on Weevil to adjusting his jacket before letting him go, he watches Veronica retreating form forlornly._

_----------------_

_Veronica avoided Logan's hallway, areas near his classrooms, and ignored his calls. By third period the student body had picked up on the change with the couple and was watching in anticipation a good old-fashioned bloodletting. _

_Veronica slipped outside for lunch aware that if she avoided it, she would look cowardly. She spots Luke at a table by himself and sits with him. _

**Veronica: **Remember when I saved you from drug dealers and I said I may call upon you for a favor someday?

**Luke: **(aware of the hundreds of eyes focused on them)You didn't say that.

**Veronica: **It was implied.

**Luke: **_(laughing) _Okay, what can I do you for?

**Veronica: **Nice. Uh, I heard you went to TJ with Sean and Logan and scored some GHB.

**Luke: **Wow, that was like, ah, that was like a year ago. I don't have any now.

**Veronica: **Aw,I was gonna spike your juice box and have my way with you.

_Luke laughs again._

**Veronica: **What'd you do with it?

**Luke: **_(quickly) _Nothing. Honestly, I-I didn't do anything, I gave it away.

**Veronica: **Who'd you give it to?

**Luke: **Um, Dick Casablancas.

_Flashback to Shelly Pomroy's party. _

_Luke, Sean, Dick and Casey are toasting with shots. They look over and see Beaver, talking intimately with a girl._

**Dick: **Look at that. Beaver's getting all the lovin', Dick's flapping out in the breeze.

**Luke: **Please, you have like the hottest girlfriend ever.

**Dick: **Much like fake boobs, you know. Great to look at but they don't do as much as you'd like them to.

**Sean: **Wait'll you get a couple of drinks in her.

**Dick: **She's on fucking Atkins. Did you guys get some stuff in TJ?

**Sean: **(snooty)I'm saving it for a special occasion. And this isn't it.

_Dick looks over at Luke who just laughs. Madison appears in the middle of them._

**Madison: **_(Crossly) _Who invited Veronica Mars? Huh?

_Dick starts to rub her shoulders._

**Dick: **Why do you let this stuff get to you? Look at you, you're all tense.

_She grabs his hand and thrusts it away._

**Madison: **Can you not be all over me for five seconds?

_She eye rolls, turns and stalks off. The other guys laugh. Dick holds out his hand to Luke._

**Luke: **All right.

_Luke hands Dick his GHB. _

_End Flashback._

**Veronica: **So Dick drugged Madison?

**Luke: **Well, he-he asked for two doses and I, so I just, I figured he was gonna take one and ask her to take the other one but, um, I'm pretty sure she didn't.

**Veronica: **How do you know that?

**Luke: **You're not gonna like this part.

_Flashback_

_The street outside Shelly Pomroy's party. Luke, still drinking is past Veronica's parked LeBaron when another car pulls up in front of it. Madison, now in jeans, jumps out of the car and races to the LeBaron with an aerosol can in her hand._

**Madison: **Stringy haired white trash.

_She starts to spray the LeBaron's windscreen._

_End Flashback._

**Luke: **As I understand it, GHB is supposed to make you nicer.

**Veronica: **Why would Madison do that?

**Luke: **Uh, I don't know. 'Cause she's a horrible human being?

**Veronica: **Thanks, Luke.

**Luke: **Uh, Veronica. What's going on with you and Logan?

**Veronica: **I don't know. I'm mad at him right now.

**Luke: **So you're not broken up?

**Veronica: **(archly) Why, did you have today in the poll?

**Luke: **(laughing) No. He just seems really upset and I thought…

**Veronica: **(interrupts resentfully) That mean old Veronica Mars had done something to hurt the infallible and popular Logan Echolls? I'm sure.

**Luke:** (placating) No. I know both of you Veronica. I'm pretty sure if you're mad at him he deserves it. But maybe you could let him know what he did and how long the punishment is going to last? Take pity on the poor guy?

_Against her will her eyes go to Logan who is standing alertly watching her with Luke. Her face tenses and she turns back to go into the school, screw her pride. But Weevil, Felix and Hector are behind her. Felix takes her arm charmingly and they escort her past the 09ers to her table and her friends. Weevil seats her so her back is to Logan then sits the opposite way so he can stare down the white boy, relaying the message that Veronica wasn't alone, or unprotected._

---------------

_Logan has finally taken the hint and is allowing Veronica her space. He sits and stares at her throughout lunch, making a note to talk to Luke later to find out what was said. _

_By the end of lunch Veronica is exhausted. She is at her locker with Wallace who asks her what happened with Logan. She refuses to tell him again. _

**Veronica:** Trust me Wallace you don't want to know. It's something that happened a long time ago.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Knowing would make Wallace really dislike Logan, and on the off chance I manage to get over this I want them to still be able to be friends.

**Wallace:** Then why are you mad now? I thought you'd forgiven him or something?

**Veronica:** I had. Have. I just found this out. (sad smile) Kinda hard to forgive something that you didn't know about.

_Wallace accepts her words and changes the subject to Daryl's enthusiasm over the t-shirt Veronica made._

**Wallace:** I think he was more excited over the shirt than the fact that we won the game.

_Duncan approaches._

**Duncan:** Veronica, can I talk to you for a minute? (Looks at Wallace) In private.

**Veronica:** Sure. I'll meet you after school Wallace.

_Wallace leaves._

**Duncan:** So, how are you?

**Veronica:** (slowly) Ok. Been busy.

**Duncan:** Yeah. You found Polly.

**Veronica:** And the Pan High Goat.

**Duncan:** Yeah. So um, any big celebration plans?

**Veronica:** (eyebrows drawn into a V) No, no big plans. I have to work tonight.

**Duncan:** Yeah, I forgot you have a job now.

_Veronica remains silent, not willing to prolong this weird conversation and hoping that her silence will drive Duncan to his point. _

**Duncan:** Oh, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime this weekend? Dinner and a movie?

**Veronica:** (mouth falling open) No.

**Duncan:** Oh, if you're busy, we can go out next week, maybe catch an early show.

**Veronica:** No, that's not it. (pauses, mouth twisting) Duncan, I'm dating Logan. Your friend?

**Duncan:** I thought you guys broke up?

**Veronica:** (startled, slightly vulnerable) Did he say that?

**Duncan:** I dunno. Someone did. I mean, you are broken up aren't you?

_Veronica makes a quick decision. _

**Veronica:** No. (angry) We're not.

_Veronica's jaw is clenched, her nostrils flaring with her breaths. Without saying goodbye she turns and marches down the hall looking for her maybe boyfriend. She sees him standing with some of his friends by his locker. She storms up to him and pokes him in the chest. _

**Veronica:** (hard) Did you tell Duncan we were broken up?

**Logan:** (confused that Veronica is talking to him and that she is obviously so angry) No. I haven't talked to Duncan since yesterday. Before you started ignoring me.

**Veronica:** (seething) Did you tell Duncan we were broken up?

**Logan:** (shouting angrily) No!

**Veronica:** (shouting back) 'Cause we are NOT broken up.

_She grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks him down to her, latching her mouth to his in a furious kiss. Logan's hands automatically go to her hips and hold onto her, as he lets her ravage his mouth. A heady 30 seconds later Veronica steps back, but Logan doesn't let go. He swings her around to be between the lockers and his body._

**Logan: **My turn.

_Logan slides his hands down to grasp the backside of her thighs and picks her up, sliding into the cradle of her hips as he sweeps his tongue into her mouth. Veronica grasps at his shoulders, startled at the move that has left her completely off the ground pressed between Logan and the lockers, then slides her hands into his hair, holding his mouth to hers. _

_Both pour their anger into the kiss, while simultaneously reestablishing their connection to each other. Neither aware of the cat calls and whistles coming from their fellow students or the crowd growing around them to watch the fireworks. _

_Detaching his mouth from Veronica's, Logan slides his lips down her neck to suck hard at the spot on the base of her neck that makes her crazy. His hands have slid to cup her bottom, holding her up as her body goes lax and he squeezes and pulls her closer still, if that is possible. He continues the suction, deliberately leaving a mark. Veronica realizes his intent and grips his hair again to pull his face back. From the smug look on his face she is too late. _

_He lets her slide down his body, making sure she is pressed against him the whole way down. She stares up at him, meeting his eyes, both are angry, but lust is the primary emotion evident on their faces. Her chest is heaving as she speaks. _

**Veronica:** Did you tell anyone we were broken up?

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** (calming) Because if we are I would sure appreciate it, if I heard it from you.

**Logan:** (confused) You tell me. 

**Veronica:** No. We're not.

**Logan:** Ok.

_She pushes him away, shaking out her hair before wiping her lip gloss off his face with her thumb. _

**Veronica:** I'm still mad.

**Logan:** Ok.

_She raises her head high and moves through the crowd just as Van Clemmons comes around the corner to see what all the noise is about. _

_Veronica is sitting in her desk next to Mac, trying to focus on her Calculus lesson, when her phone buzzes. She opens it absently, to see a text from Logan._

_--_

_From Logan_

_If you're still mad, then that means we still get to make up. _

February 11, 1:15pm

--

_Veronica grins momentarily but she still looks confused and vulnerable. _

_Before going into the office like she had planned, Veronica wraps a scarf around her neck hiding the hickey from her father. She turns on her I-Pod and works on filing completed projects. _

_--_

_From Logan_

_Whatever I did. I'm sorry._

February 11, 3:21pm

--

_--_

_From Meg_

_Sorry. R u ok?_

February 11, 4:19pm

--

_--_

_Not your fault. Sorry if you lost money in the poll. But, technically we're not broken up. _

_To Meg_

February 11, 4:21pm

--

_--_

_From Meg_

_Technically? _

February 11, 4:25pm

--

_She also runs background reports on the 7 clients that had come in over the "Get the Dirt" site. Mac's program works like a charm and within 3 hours she has the filing done and reports ready for 4 of the web clients. _

_--_

_From Logan_

_I'm sorry. Please talk to me._

February 11, 6:03pm

--

_Keith comes out of his office ready to catch a flight to Mexcali to track another bail jumper._

**Keith:** (unsure of Veronica's mood) I don't have to go this weekend. I can stay in town. We can have some Daddy/daughter time.

**Veronica:** No, it's fine. Go. I'm just going to hang out at home anyway.

**Keith: **I'd feel better if you went to stay with Wallace for the weekend.

**Veronica:** (pretending shock) You want me to shack up with a boy? What would Child Protective Services say?

**Keith:** (dryly) That I'm a good father to try to keep his teenager daughter away from her boyfriend?

**Veronica:** (grumbles) Not going to be a problem.

**Keith:** Something happen with Logan?

**Veronica:** (Slamming a drawer shut) Fine yes, we got in a fight. Now will you leave it alone?

**Keith:** (frowning) Veronica.

**Veronica:** (pleading) Please Dad. I don't want to talk about it.

**Keith:** I'll cancel my flight.

**Veronica:** No.

**Keith:** The bail jumper will still be there next weekend, it's no rush.

**Veronica:** Go.

**Keith:** I don't want to leave you home alone when you're fighting with Logan.

**Veronica:** God, Dad. Logan's not going to do anything to me.

**Keith:** Still…

**Veronica:** No. It doesn't matter anyway. Logan is going skiing with his friends this weekend.

**Keith:** He's out of town?

**Veronica:** (smiles mockingly) Yes, should have left already as a matter of fact.

**Keith:** (smiles) Well then, I should go. We don't both need to suffer.

**Veronica:** (frowning) How would you suffer?

**Keith:** Trust me, listening to your mood music and watching you eat your weight in ice cream qualifies as suffering.

**Veronica:** Thanks. Love the support.

_Keith kisses her cheek then leaves, throwing a worried look over his shoulder._

--------------------

_--_

_From Logan_

_I miss you._

February 11, 8:37pm

--

_Cut to Veronica having a shower, she washes her neck and chest vigorously. She hears Backup barking. _

_Cut to her in her bathrobe, comforting Backup._

**Veronica**: What is it, buddy? Hey, what is it?

_She checks the door, looking behind the blind over the window in the door. Logan is outside leaning with one arm on the door jam. She gasps and pulls back, not sure what to do._

**Logan:** (from outside) I'm not leaving.

_She takes a deep breath and opens the door._

**Veronica:** It's kind of a bad time.

**Logan:** (aggressive and vulnerable at the same time) Okay. So I should come back when, never? That work for you?

_She stares at him a million emotions visible on her face._

**Logan:** What did I do, Veronica? Can you just tell me so that I can apologize or explain?!

**Veronica:** (acidic) Explain. Okay. Explain to me why you didn't tell me you organized some of your buddies to do body shots off of me?

_She pauses to watch the guilt flicker on his face._

**Veronica:** Explanation? Apology?

**Logan:** Who told you?

**Veronica:** (sneers) Who told me doesn't matter. (yelling) You should have told me.

**Logan:** Wait. Wait a second, let me…

**Veronica:** First you have drugs at the party I was drugged and raped at then you're organizing your friends to line up and violate me.

**Logan:** (frustrated) What do you want me to say Veronica? That I was wrong? I was wrong. I know that. But then…then you were drunk, or so I thought, and I was mad. I was stupid and I was wrong. I'm sorry. (anguished) I'm sorry, don't you think I'm sorry? Knowing what happened after?

**Veronica:** Oh. Okay. You've convinced me. Bygones.

**Logan:** What can I do? What can I do to make it better?

**Veronica:** You could have told me yourself, you SHOULD have told me yourself. You lied to me. How am I supposed to trust you?

_Logan's grief and sorrow overwhelm his face and his eyes are glassy. _

**Veronica:** Sorry. I have to go throw up now.

_Before the door closes him out, Logan sees her face crumple._ _She locks the door and falls into bed in an exhausted lump. _

---------------------

------------------

AN

None of the storyline with Lianne or getting and listening to the Lilly Kane Police Interview Tapes happened in this chapter. We'll get to that later.

To everyone who is reading I hope you're enjoying the story, and to the reviewers thanks again.

I meant to get a bit further but just want to get this part up. I keep leapfrogging ahead in the story in my mind so it's getting harder to focus on the current chapters.


	16. Chapter 15 Valentines Day

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Love to all the reviewers. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show. We're spoiled through Betty and Veronica (without the Lianne stuff or V getting the police interrogation tapes from Leo). I'm rearranging some of the episodes now, introducing Lord of the Bling in this chapter.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas (except I'm clarifying some of the pre-series rels as go). Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating. At a New Year's party in LA with Connor, Veronica accidentally hints to Logan that she was physically assaulted in some way. Logan saves Veronica from some unwanted attentions that night, and begins a campaign to win back her friendship and trust. Everybody attends Madison's birthday party, and Logan and Veronica finally kiss. (Woohoo!) The paternity test results come back and Veronica is Keith's daughter. Veronica is accused of making fake IDs at school and investigates the Tritons/Rick. Pissed at Triton!Duncan she doesn't tell him they are not related. Counselor Becky interview's the kids as part of a study on grief and adolescents, Veronica listens in. Logan and Veronica continue to fight and make up (and make out). Finals week came and went, we learn that Logan isn't a dummy, and Mac was accused of changing grades in the school's network. Veronica ends things with Connor and she and Logan are together. Veronica tires to prove Mac's innocence, and Veronica and Logan go on their official first date (sigh). Logan and Veronica talk about what happened at Shelly's party. Veronica finally tells Duncan they aren't related and when she and Logan have a fight he takes the opportunity to ask V out. Veronica finds the missing mascots, Logan "meets" Keith, and then Veronica finds out about Logan and the body shots at Shelly's party. Upset that he lied to her she ignores him at school (except for a *hot* hallway encounter).

**Note: I'm going to be describing their physical relationship a bit more in detail. I'm still not sure how far I'll go and how much I'll allude to. In my mind their physical relationship is an important arch in the story. If you skip the lemony parts you should be ok in the story—I'll try not to include pertinent plot points during their more heated make outs!**

**Chapter 15**

_Scene opens on a bunch of photos of Logan, Lilly, Duncan and Veronica. Dashboard Confessional plays in the background. Veronica is sitting on her bedroom looking at old photos of better times. Lilly's lilting laugh wafts across the air. _

**Lilly: **Geeze Veronica, how long are you going to punish him for?

**Veronica: **He lied to me Lilly. How am I supposed to just get past that?

**Lilly: **Ok, so he messed up. I don't know why he lied, boys are dumb sometimes. You have to get over that if you want to get to the good parts.

**Veronica: **The good parts, like body shots off a nearly unconscious girl?

**Lilly: **I would have loved that, got lots of pictures.

**Veronica: **Lilly, I was drugged.

**Lilly: **He didn't know that. And he didn't know what would happen later.

**Veronica: **That makes it ok?

**Lilly: **(rolling her eyes)Come on Ronica, you have to remember all the times we did horrible stuff to people who drank too much? (laughing) If I recall, and I do it full vivid color, that's how you saw your first naked man. Someone drinks too much and they end up with naked pictures, writing on their forehead, and bad makeup. We did it to lots of people. Remember what we did to Beaver?

_Beaver had gotten drunk one spring break and passed out. When he woke up he was decorated like an Easter Egg from head to foot with permanent ink._

**Veronica: **(thoughtful) I know. But it doesn't change the fact that he lied about it afterwards.

**Lilly: **Ask him why. Who knows maybe he has a good reason.

**Veronica: **Do you know?

**Lilly: **Nope, sorry. I know lots of things, like this band sucks. (softly) And Logan cares about you. Give him a chance. (smiles) You know you want to.

**Veronica: **I miss you Lilly. Everything would be so different if you were still here.

**Veronica: **Duh, for one thing I wouldn't be sitting around scrapbooking on a Saturday when there is a fine assed boy on my porch waiting for me.

_Lilly spins with her hair flying behind her and races out of Veronica's room as a knock on the door sounds. _

_Veronica opens the door to find her neighbor Mrs. King standing nervously on the porch. Veronica is still in her pajamas and has blue shadows under her eyes. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail. _

**Mrs. King:** Hi honey. I just wanted to check on you.

**Veronica:** (curious) Hi Mrs. King. I'm fine. (brow furls) Why wouldn't I be?

**Logan:** HeyVeronica.

_Veronica is startled to realize that Logan is sitting on the porch to the side of the door. A MacDonald's coffee cup and bag sit next to him._

**Mrs. King:** (frowning) This young man has been out here all morning, and I wanted to make sure he isn't bothering you.

**Veronica:** (smiling reassuringly) It's fine Mrs. King. I know him. This is Logan.

**Logan:** Hi.

**Veronica:** Logan. (purses her lips) Why don't you come in?

_Logan stands and picks up the cup and the bag before walking through the door. _

**Mrs. King:** Now honey, I don't know if you should have him come inside. I don't like the look of him.

**Veronica:** It's fine, really. Logan is…an old friend.

_To reaffirm that statement Backup is madly sniffing at Logan leaning into his legs trying to get Logan to pet him. _

**Mrs. King:** What would your Dad say?

**Veronica:** It's ok. My Dad knows I'm dating Logan.

**Mrs. King:** Oh, did you two kids have a fight?

**Veronica:** Yeah, but we just need to talk it out. It's fine.

_Mrs. King doesn't look sure, but she nods her head and slowly moves back towards the laundry room. Veronica closes the door but doesn't turn to look at Logan._

**Logan:** (quietly) Why does everyone think I'm going to hurt you?

**Veronica:** (turning to meet his gaze) Maybe because you did. Logan. What are you doing here?

**Logan:** I wanted to see you.

**Veronica:** So you decided to take up residence on my porch?

**Logan:** I brought you breakfast.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** You said we weren't broken up. If we're not, and I don't want to be, then we need to talk.

**Veronica:** (defeated) I know.

_She moves over to open the bag and finds a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit. It's cold so she pops it in the microwave to heat it up. She pours herself a cup of coffee from the pot she had brewed earlier and then takes the food to the kitchen island. Logan watches her the whole time with his hands tucked into his jean pockets and his shoulders slumped. He sits opposite her and watches her eat. When she is done he opens his mouth to speak but Veronica beats him to it._

**Veronica:** I think that's the longest I've ever seen you go without talking.

**Logan:** (slight smile) Veronica. I don't know what to say, I thought you were just drunk, I didn't…

**Veronica:** Logan. I know. It's ok. You get drunk at a party and you take your chances that people do something mean to you. Remember when we posed Dick and Enbom together in bed?

**Logan:** (cautious) So you're not mad about the body shots?

**Veronica:** I'm going to choose to think of it as one of those not real things.

**Logan:** Ok. Then…

**Veronica:** You lied to me Logan. (angry) I asked you point blank if you saw me at the party and you said no. You said no!

**Logan:** I know. I know, I should have told you.

**Veronica:** Why didn't you? What are you hiding?

**Logan:** (desperate) Nothing. Just that. When we talked about it you were so upset about the drugs, you practically accused me of… How was I supposed to tell you that too?

**Veronica:** (sarcastic) I dunno, by opening your mouth and saying the words?

**Logan:** And if I had? You just would have been ok with it? No. You were already upset, emotionally drained. You didn't need to deal with one more thing, one more betrayal.

**Veronica:** (incredulous) You didn't tell me, for me?

**Logan:** And me. If I had, would you be my girlfriend now?

_Veronica looks down. She doesn't have an answer for that. _

**Logan:** (impassioned, gesture heavy) God, Veronica, do you think I wanted to hurt you? That I would risk losing you? I wanted to know what happened since you first told me, then I find out you don't remember anything and I'm helpless. I wanted to be able to hurt whoever hurt you.

**Veronica:** (biting) Well, I'm sorry that the circumstances of my rape aren't convenient for you to play hero, please forgive me.

_He glares at her for the low blow and she has the grace to look away shamefaced. _

**Veronica:** (sad) You should have told me.

**Logan:** I know. I know that now. But then I just didn't want to see you cry anymore.

_They sit in silence until Veronica gathers up her dishes and deposits them in the sink. She walks over to the couch. _

**Veronica:** (sighs) Is there more?

**Logan:** No. I left the party not long after that.

**Veronica:** Ok.

_There is a long pause before Veronica meets Logan's eyes as he stands before her. _

**Logan:** I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a bastard that night. And I'm sorry for lying to you.

**Veronica:** Don't do it again.

**Logan:** I won't.

**Veronica:** I mean it Logan. Don't lie to me again. If you don't want to tell me something then say that, but don't lie.

**Logan:** Ok.

**Veronica:** (slight smile) I have enough trust issues as it is. I don't need you to add to them.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** (long shuddering sigh) Ok. One more question then I don't want to talk about this anymore. Meg said someone stopped you. Stopped the body shots. Who was it?

**Logan:** (solemn) Duncan. It was Duncan.

_Her face scrunches for a moment, then it clears. She nods then pats the cushion next to her. Backup jumps up on the couch and licks Veronica's face. She pushes him away. _

**Veronica:** (laughing) Not you, you big baby.

**Logan:** (smiling) I don't know how I feel about you giving me commands that your dog knows and responds too.

_Logan scoops Veronica up off the couch then sits down with her in his lap. Backup eagerly tries to climb over her to lick Logan as well. _

---------------

_Later in the Mars living room. Logan and Veronica are still sitting on the couch quietly. The music from her room has shut off. They have shifted so Veronica's butt is on the couch but her legs are in Logan's lap. One of his arms is wrapped around her back. _

**Logan:** (tracing his fingers over her eyelids and down to the slight blue shadows under her eyes) You look tired.

**Veronica:** I didn't sleep well.

**Logan:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** S' ok.

**Logan:** Wanna get dinner tonight?

**Veronica:** I'm not really up for going out tonight Logan.

**Logan:** Ok, we can stay in. I just want to spend some time with you.

**Veronica:** (kisses his cheek) Ok. (pause) Weren't you supposed to be skiing this weekend?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Logan, you were looking forward to this trip.

**Logan:** I wasn't going to enjoy it anyway Veronica. Not with things the way they were between us.

**Veronica:** (arching one brow) You could have drowned your sorrows in a Playmate.

**Logan:** Hey, you're right. What was I thinking?

_Logan makes like he is trying to shove Veronica off his lap._

**Logan:** If I hurry I can still party tonight and ski tomorrow.

**Veronica:** (narrows her eyes) Funny. Don't you think it's too soon to be funny?

**Logan:** (scandalized) Never.

_He tickles her until her laughter and squeals fill the apartment and chase away the dark atmosphere that had been hanging over them._

**Veronica:** (huffing) Logan. Stop.

**Logan:** Say please.

**Veronica:** (laughing) Never.

**Logan:** (smiling) Ok then.

_He renews his efforts and attacks her ribs and runs his fingers gently over her stomach. _

**Veronica:** (out of breath) Ok, (he stops) Ok fine.

**Logan:** Say please.

**Veronica:** No. (he clenches his fingers comically, teasing her) Wait. I won't say please, but I will offer a bribe.

**Logan:** (intrigued) What's your offer?

**Veronica:** A kiss.

**Logan:** Done.

_In a moment Logan has Veronica sitting upright again. _

**Veronica:** God you're easy.

**Logan:** As easy as ABC.

_She smirks at him and kisses his chin. _

**Logan:** Hey.

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** That's not a kiss.

**Veronica:** It is. I said a kiss. Not a specific kind of kiss. My lips touched you, therefore my obligation has been met.

**Logan:** (eyes narrow) Tricky bitch.

**Veronica:** (she cocks one eyebrow at him) Poor negotiator.

**Logan:** New deal.

**Veronica:** No way.

**Logan:** New deal. I get a proper kiss or I start tickling you again.

_For good measure he runs his fingers over her side just above her hip bone. Her whole body reacts, her muscles contracting and she clutches at his hand to stop him. _

**Veronica:** Ok. Deal. Damn, why aren't you ticklish?

**Logan:** (smirks) A proper kiss.

**Veronica:** (long suffering and uninterested) What constitutes a "proper kiss?" (using air quotes)

**Logan:** A proper kiss, must last at least 60 seconds. Lips, tongues. Teeth are optional. Other body parts must connect.

_Veronica raises an eyebrow and pretends to begin taking notes._

**Logan:** There should be a warm up period or a cool down.

_Veronica looks confused._

**Logan:** Like when I kiss your neck after we've been making out for awhile.

**Veronica:** (under her breath) I wouldn't call that a cool down, more like going supernova.

**Logan:** (pleased) What was that?

**Veronica:** Nothing.

_When Logan doesn't continue his list she asks if he is done._

**Veronica:** Is that all then?

**Logan:** I think that's more than enough.

**Veronica:** Alright.

_Logan repositions her so she is sitting in his lap sideways. She assesses his face for a moment turning his head with her hand on his chin, first to the right then to the left. He smiles, amused by her antics. Finally she moves her face towards his and he opens his mouth as if he were at the dentist, but she moves to the side, sliding her lips over his cheek to his ear. _

**Veronica:** (whispering) Don't forget the warm up.

_Her lips brush his ear and his hands clench in response, one on her lower back the other just above her right knee. Encouraged by his response she brushes her lips over the swirls in his ear blowing her breath out lightly then carelessly biting his ear lobe. She hears his breath catch then come in sharp puffs. She runs her nose down his neck sniffing as she goes then runs her tongue back up alongside his jugular. She brushes kisses under his jaw then pulls back to smile at him. _

**Veronica:** (sultry) All warmed up?

**Logan:** (strangled) Yeah. I'm good.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Good.

_Her hands fasten onto his head and pull his mouth to hers. At first she rubs soft closed mouth kisses over his lips, then she nips at his bottom lip. Logan tires to be strong and let her control the kiss, buts his hand slides up her back pressing her torso into his. Finally she opens her mouth and traces her tongue along his lower lip briefly. She tilts her head and pulls him closer locking their mouths together as her tongue delves into his mouth. His tongue swirls with hers then chases hers back into her mouth. When Logan finally breaks the passionate kiss he trails his lips over her cheek she pulls away. _

**Veronica:** No, no. We can't have that. A lady always pays her debts in full.

_Logan pouts cutely so she kisses his protruding lower lip before nipping at his chin. She ends by kissing his nose lightly. _

**Veronica:** How was that?

**Logan:** You have to ask?

_He takes her hand and holds it to his heart so she can feel it beating rapidly in his chest. But she didn't need the affirmation. His erection straining against her hip was more than enough to let her know he appreciated her ministrations. _

_The scene fades out as Logan kisses her again. _

_-------------_

_Deciding that Veronica is not in the mood to be out in public that night Logan calls home to ask Mrs. Navarro to make dinner for them. His parents are away in LA for the Grammy parties. Veronica quickly takes a shower, hiding the scrapbook from Logan before she goes into the bathroom. Logan takes Backup for a walk while she is getting dressed then suggest bringing him along for the night so he can run around since Veronica didn't exercise him yet that day. She is skeptical that Backup will behave well, but Logan brushes it off. _

_The eat dinner in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Navarro as she cleans up. Backup is surprisingly well behaved after one reprimand from Mrs. Navarro to stay away from the trash. When they are done eating, they walk around the pool to the expansive grassy yard area and play fetch with Backup until he gets tired and slumps down on Logan's feet. Veronica falls asleep first during the movie in Aaron's personal theater room. _

_Backup's snores wake Logan later as the credits are playing. He shifts to sit up without waking up Veronica who was half on top of him. He kisses her cheek. _

**Logan:** (softly) Veronica. (no response) Hey, Veronica. (kisses her mouth) Wake up.

_She turns her head to bury it in his neck, breathing deeply as she does. _

**Logan:** Veronica. Come on wake up. I have to get you home.

**Veronica:** Umm.

**Logan:** (smiling) Wake up.

**Veronica:** (sleep slurred) Don't wanna.

_He scoops her up into his arms holding her high against his chest. _

**Veronica:** (whining) Logan. Let me sleep.

**Logan:** (resolutely) I need to get you home. What's your curfew on weekends anyways?

**Veronica:** (rolling her head to look at him) Don't have one. Dad's out of town.

**Logan:** You're by yourself?

**Veronica:** (sleepy smile) Well I could stay here…

**Logan:** What about your Dad?

**Veronica:** Logan. He's out of town, he'll never know.

**Logan:** You sure?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Logan:** Ok.

_Instead of setting her down he whistles for Backup and carries her up the stairs. _

_Upstairs the door swings open and Veronica's giggles fill Logan's bedroom. _

**Logan:** Hey, it wasn't that funny.

**Veronica:** (still giggling) I think it was. (pause) How many times does it normally take you to open a door anyway? Should I set up lessons for you? My kindergarten teacher was very good. She can help with any shoe lacing issues you still have too.

**Logan:** (grumbling) You try to open a door when you're carrying someone.

**Veronica:** Why would I be carrying someone? I don't suffer from testosterone poisoning which would make me act like a big macho man and carry a girl up to my room.

_Logan stares at her with narrowed eyes before throwing her up into the air to land bouncing on his bed. _

**Veronica:** Aww, come here honey, did I hurt your feelings?

**Logan:** (amused with her amusement) Yeah, are you going to kiss it and make it better?

**Veronica:** Um, no. You can use some ego deflation. I mean I can hardly fit in the room with you as it is.

**Logan:** (walking to his closet) I thought girlfriends were supposed to be nice and caring. Sensitive and supportive.

**Veronica:** (dryly) Logan, have you met me?

**Logan:** (remerging with a smile and some pajamas) Yeah you're right sarcastic and (arching one brow) biting are much better.

_She flushes in response then grabs a set of pajamas from his hands and closes the bathroom door behind her. Logan shouts to her that there should be a spare tooth brush in the bottom drawer. She brushes her teeth and hair, washes her face and then seeing a bottle of aftershave on the counter picks it up and sniffs it. _

_Veronica loved the way Logan smelled and on her previous visit to his room had been disappointed to not find out what cologne he used. She peers at the label, Chrome by Azzaro. _

**Veronica:** Yummy.

**Logan:** (off-screen) Are you going through my stuff in there?

**Veronica:** (loudly) No.

_She takes another sniff then sets it back down in the exact spot it was in before. She finishes dressing in a pair of plaid flannel pajama bottoms, but remembering how warm Logan was, opts to wear her tank top instead of the long sleeved button up pajama top he'd given her. _

_They trade spots and Logan goes into the closed bathroom. When he exits he sees her curled up under the covers in his bed. He smiles, not know what was hotter, seeing her in his clothes or seeing her in his bed. _

**Logan:** You wanna sleep here or in a guest room?

_His face is hopeful._

**Veronica:** (sleepy) Here.

_Logan turns out the lights then crawls under the covers on the other side of the bed thanking God she didn't want the right side. Logan lies on his back and Veronica turns over to snuggle into his side her head resting on his chest. He hugs her to him and kisses her forehead. _

**Logan:** Good night.

**Veronica:** G'night.

-----------------

_Veronica wakes up slowly, climbing through the layers of sleep towards consciousness. The warmth at her back is easily recognizable as Logan, as is his hand on her stomach. Once again it has found its way under her shirt. She smiles._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Sleep groper or cuddler?

_Something cold touches her nose and her eyes shoot open, Backup is standing nose to nose with her wearing a patient and hopeful expression._

**Veronica:** Hey boy, you need to go out?

_Backup's response is to spin in a circle and go sit by the closed bedroom door._

**Veronica:** I'll take that as a yes.

_She pushes Logan's arm away and slides out of bed. Looking around she picks up one of his sweatshirts and sniffs it with a smile before putting it and her shoes on. _

_Coming back inside Veronica sees that Logan is still sleeping, having rolled over to lie on his back with one arm covering his eyes. She shucks off her shoes and the sweatshirt and climbs back under the covers. Scooting to the center of the bed she lays against his side. Still asleep, Logan responds to her presence and pulls her closer with one arm while kissing her temple and mumbling her name. She smiles and snuggles in to go back to sleep for another hour. _

------------------

_Misty faded pastel images. Veronica is sitting in Logan's lap as Lilly laughs and smooshes a piece of birthday cake into Duncan's face. Meg, Wallace, and Mac laugh. The cake says "Happy 18__th__ Birthday Veronica." _

**Lilly: **Veronica Mars, finally legal! The world better watch out!

**Duncan: **Happy birthday Veronica.

**Veronica:** Legal? Legal to do what, vote?

**Logan:** Really Lil, what trouble do you think you can get her into at 18 that you couldn't at 17?

**Lilly: **I don't know, but I'm sure we'll have fun finding out!

_The girls giggle and Lilly pulls Veronica out of Logan's lap and drags her towards the kitchen. Lilly begins telling Veronica about her latest lover as Veronica pauses and looks over her shoulder at her friends. Lilly pulls away from Veronica and begins to fade away. _

**Veronica:** Wait. Lilly. Don't go.

**Lilly:** I have to. (suggestively) Someone else wants your attention.

**Logan:** Hey Veronica…

_Veronica struggles to stay within the dream but it fades rapidly as her mind and body refocus on the present._

**Logan:** Hey Veronica, are you awake?

**Veronica:** Humm.

**Logan:** Humm yes, or humm no?

**Veronica:** Logan.

_She is laying half on top of him with her face buried in his neck. She can feel his lips as they brush over her ear. _

**Logan:** Good morning.

**Veronica:** Logan. Why are you waking me up?

**Logan:** Two reasons.

_She opens her eyes and props her chin up on his chest to look at him._

**Veronica:** They had better be good.

**Logan:** Reason 1. (he smiles and kisses her forehead)

**Veronica:** That had better not be it, because I've heard better reasons from you.

**Logan:** (slow smile) Reason 1. I need to use the bathroom.

_She doesn't move off of him._

**Logan:** Reason 2. Your stomach grumbling woke me up.

**Veronica:** (insulted) It did not.

**Logan:** It's alright. (smirks) I take full responsibility for not feeding you enough last night.

**Veronica:** (mock glaring at him) It's definitely too early for your attempts at humor.

_He rolls so he is lying on top of her with most of his weight on his forearms. _

**Logan:** How about my attempts at other things?

_She is smiling when his lips brush against hers. But in an instant he is out of bed and walking towards the bathroom. _

**Veronica:** Hey.

**Logan:** After.

_The door closes. _

**Veronica:** (loudly) Brush your teeth while you're in there.

_When Logan comes out Veronica is lying on her stomach with her head buried in his pillow. He slips under the covers and pushes her hair away from her neck and begins kissing a line down it. _

**Veronica:** Humm.

**Logan:** You know you're not very verbal in the mornings. But I think I like it.

_She rolls over to face him with a sleepy smile. He traces a crescent under her eye with his index finger. _

**Logan:** No shadows.

**Veronica:** I slept well.

**Logan:** (happy) That's good. What do you want to do today?

**Veronica:** Eat.

**Logan:** (laughs) Ok.

**Veronica:** Well apparently I'm hungry.

**Logan:** Your stomach grumbled. Ask Backup. He'll back me up.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Logan. That was just sad.

**Logan:** How about this?

_He dips his head down a kisses her slowly and deeply. _

**Logan:** Good morning.

**Veronica:** (smiling) You already said that.

**Logan:** I did, but I didn't greet you properly.

**Veronica:** Since when are you such a stickler about doing things properly?

_They lie quietly for a moment before her stomach grumbles again. She frowns._

**Veronica:** I guess I really am hungry.

**Logan:** Told you so.

----------------------

_They spend the day together at the Echolls' mansion, walking around the yard, watching tv, and generally having a lazy day. They are lying on one full length sun lounger by the pool talking. It's fairly warm and the sun soaks into their clothes and bodies. _

**Logan:** When does your Dad get back?

**Veronica:** Tonight I think. He found the guy but he has to fill out the paperwork to transport him across the border.

_Her hand is idly tracing over his cheek and jaw, scraping over the stubble there. _

**Veronica:** You didn't shave today.

**Logan:** Oh, (his had comes up to rub his cheek) I guess not. (smiles) I was distracted.

_When she doesn't say anything he looks self-conscious. _

**Logan:** I can go shave you don't like it. Is it bothering you?

**Veronica:** No. It's fine. Maybe not for everyday.

_She props her head up and looks at him archly._

**Veronica:** It wouldn't be good to have whisker rash to go along with my hickey.

**Logan:** (flushes and presses his lips together) Yeah, Uh, sorry about that.

**Veronica:** (sarcastic) You sound really sorry.

**Logan:** I am. (sees her disbelieving look) Kinda. I'm sorry I did it while I was mad and you weren't really open to it. But I'm not sorry I left a mark on you.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) God, you're such a boy. I guess it's better than you peeing on my leg to mark your territory.

**Logan:** (swats her bottom) You keep comparing me to your dog. I think I'm offended.

**Veronica:** I dunno. I love Backup. He's loyal. A great friend. He's fun to play with, easy to be around, low maintenance. Sounds like a good boyfriend description to me.

_She lays her head back on his chest and rubs her nose into his chest breathing deeply. _

_Later they are cooking macaroni and cheese for lunch. As Logan stirs the pasta Veronica walks up behind him and presses her face into his back as her arms circle his waist. _

**Logan:** (curious) Veronica. Can I ask you something?

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Um, you keep, um, sniffing at me. Should I shower or something?

_Veronica pulls away from him and goes to sit on the other side of the kitchen island. _

**Veronica:** No. It's nothing.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** So I was thinking we could go to the beach later? Backup really needs to get some exercise. He's used to me spending most weekends with him, and with everything lately I haven't been able to.

**Logan:** (frowns) Ok. Sure.

_-------------_

_Monday morning dawns with a clear blue sky, perfect whether for Valentines Day. Veronica dresses carefully, deciding what outfit Logan would most like. She shakes off thoughts that she is not that girl, the girl who dresses for her boyfriend, and decides that because it is Valentines Day and because they had just made up after their first fight it was alright. She pulls out dark wash a micro mini denim skirt, the shortest one she owns, and a new black short sleeved zip up collared shirt. It has smocked cuffs and mid section to hug Veronica's narrow waist. Two small zippers adorn the sleeves making it perfect for Logan's zipper boots. She thinks about it for a minute then pulls out a matching red bra and panty set. _

_Dressed, she curls her hair loosely and shakes it out so it's a bit messy. Some light makeup and a splash of perfume and she is done. She hears a knock on the door and opens it with a smile. _

_Logan is standing on the porch beaming. He is holding a bouquet of flowers, daffodils and calla lilies, in one hand and a coffee cup from It's a Grind in the other. _

**Veronica:** (acting prissy) For me? You shouldn't have!

**Logan:** Just another day, right?

_She takes the flowers and puts them in a vase with some water. They had discussed Valentine's day yesterday and Veronica had made her feelings clear that she didn't want a big to-do over the day._

**Veronica:** (cheeky smile) Yep.

**Logan:** (checking her out) If you're going to dress like this on all the other regular days we may have a problem.

**Veronica:** (frowning, looking at her outfit) What?

**Logan:** You look too good, and all the other guys are going to notice.

_She smiles and moves towards him. _

**Veronica:** I don't care about any other guys.

**Logan:** (wrapping his arms around her waist) What do you care about?

**Veronica:** (ponderous) Well, I care about the environment.

**Logan:** Uh-huh. I recycle.

**Veronica:** I care about peace, justice, starving children.

**Logan:** Not much I can do about those.

**Veronica:** But right now, I admit that what I most care about…(she pauses) is getting a proper good morning greeting.

**Logan:** Now that I can definitely handle.

--------------------

_As Logan drives her to school she reapplies her lip gloss and runs her fingers through her hair so it looks artfully mused instead of Logan's hands mused._

**Logan:** Seriously, I think you should wait for me to walk you to all your classes today.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Logan:** Cause you're not dressed.

**Veronica:** (amused) Logan. I'm dressed. I'm dressed this way for you.

**Logan:** (intrigued with that statement) Yeah? (he runs his eyes from her feet to her chest and frowns again) Well, maybe next time you could dress this way when it's only going to be you and me somewhere.

**Veronica:** (warningly) Logan.

**Logan:** I'm just saying, if you dress like this we'll need the crime log in the paper to have a running ticker for the number of guys I hit for looking at you.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Logan. Do you really want to get into a fight right now? No? Then stop. You're making me self-conscious.

**Logan:** I don't mean to, but I can't help it Veronica. I don't like other guys looking at you.

_Logan pulls into the school lot and gets out of the Xterra. When Veronica doesn't open the door to get out he walks around to the passenger side to open her door for her. Instead of climbing out she turns in the seat and puts her hands on his shoulders. _

**Veronica:** I don't care about any other guys. I care about you. But I'm not going to let you tell me what to wear. (slightly hurt) I thought you'd like my outfit.

**Logan:** I do. Really. But the guys…

_She interrupts him with a kiss, pulling him closer and wrapping her arms and legs around him. _

**Veronica:** The guys can look, but they can't touch.

_She kisses him again and he is distracted from his preemptive jealously. _

**Logan:** (muttering into her neck where the hickey is still faintly visible but hidden from view by her shirt's collar) They better not.

_His lips caress over the hickey and he sucks on it lightly making Veronica's temperature rise. Her head lulls to the side and Logan nips lightly at the discolored skin, before his tongue laves over the mark. Dick's booming laughter interrupts them and Veronica hides her face in Logan's neck as he groans. _

**Logan:** See they're already ruining my day.

**Dick: **Happy Valentine's Day to Logan! Damn, Ronnie, who knew you were such a wanton.

_Logan steps back from her pulling her out of the seat allowing her to pull her skirt down before he steps away revealing her to Dick. _

**Veronica:** Dick. You can be a real dick.

**Dick:** Whoa. Check you out. You look hot.

**Veronica:** (wrinkling her nose in disgust) Logan.

**Logan:** Stop looking at her Dick.

**Dick:** Right, yeah. Sure.

_His eyes are still glued to the small sliver of bare stomach revealed by the shirt. Logan whacks him in the back of the head, then takes Veronica's hand and starts to walk into the school with Dick following them. Veronica tries not to imagine where his eyes are focused then._

**Dick:** I guess you two got back together then?

**Veronica:** We never broke up.

**Logan:** Ronnie was mad, but she couldn't stay away.

**Veronica:** (pursing her lips and raising one eyebrow) Oh really? Who couldn't stay away?

**Logan:** Well she couldn't stay away because I wouldn't leave her alone.

**Dick:** Whipped.

_At Logan's glare Dick quickly continues. _

**Dick:** I'm not saying it's bad, if a girl's hot you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

_Arriving at Veronica's locker she opens it to find a single purple iris inside. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** What? A guy can't give a girl flowers on Valentines Day? What kind of world is this?

**Dick:** Dude. You are totally the girl in this relationship.

_Veronica smirks and Dick winks at her. _

**Logan:** Whatever. Why don't you go find a girl of your own and leave us alone?

**Veronica:** (dumb act) Wait, I always thought Dick was the girl in your relationship? But it's you?

**Logan:** (suggestively) I'm more than happy to demonstrate my manhood for you.

**Veronica:** (hearing the warning bell ring) Maybe later.

**Logan:** Count on it.

_Logan, Dick and Veronica walk to class together since Dick is in Veronica's first period English class. Logan slings a possessive arm around Veronica and their hips bump companionably as they walk. Heads turn as they pass and whispered gossip follows in their path. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars are back together. Logan kisses her briefly at the door as Meg arrives. The girls sit down towards the back of the room by the windows. _

**Meg:** Oh good, you two worked it out.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Meg:** What did he get you so far?

**Veronica:** So far?

**Meg:** Please, he's Logan Echolls, grand gestures are a part of the package.

**Veronica:** (apprehensive) Oh God, you're right.

**Meg:** Be happy Veronica, at least you're getting flowers instead of delivering them to everyone else.

_As part of a fundraiser for the cheerleaders, pep squad, and associated student body the candy and flower grams that had been sold all last week would be delivered throughout second, third, and forth period today. _

-------------------

_By the time Meg and Veronica get to the door of the classroom, Logan is waiting there. Meg quickly says goodbye and takes off to get to the associated student body work room as Logan walks Veronica to her next class. Stopping outside the empty journalism classroom, Veronica grabs his hands and pulls him through the door. She then pushes him down onto a work table out of view of the door and steps in between his legs before kissing him. Logan's hands slid from her waist to her butt and squeeze, pulling her closer. Much too quickly for Logan's liking she breaks away, insisting that she get to her next class. She leaves him there with a smile. _

_Arriving at World History just as the bell rings, Wallace takes one look at Veronica and shakes his head. _

**Wallace:** You need to learn to wipe that look off your face.

**Veronica:** (confused) What look?

**Wallace:** That look, the one that says you were just kissing Echolls, and you're already thinking about doing it again.

**Veronica:** (haughty) I don't know what look you're referring to. There is no look.

_A few minutes into class the door opens and Meg walks in with three deliveries: a carnation, a box of sweet tarts, and a rose with a box of Godiva chocolates. Under Duncan the ASB had taken to offering several valentines gifts to allow students from all price points to participate. She sets the box of sweet tarts down on Wallace's desk with a faint blush. _

**Veronica:** (noting the blush, whispering to Wallace) Who are they from?

**Wallace:** Doesn't say. Just says "something sweet for a sweet guy."

**Veronica:** Aww.

_Veronica had told Wallace that Meg had helped greatly in finding the mascots then waxed philosophical about what a nice girl Meg was and how she wouldn't be single for long. She had no idea if Wallace would take the bait. Mr. Rooks stopped his lecture to allow her in to make the deliveries then continues his lecture on the Age of Enlightenment._

_Fifteen minutes later the door opens again and Logan steps through. Veronica is surprised then seeing the flowers in his hands her eyes widen and she shakes her head 'no.'_

**Mr. Rooks:** Logan, I didn't know you were in ASB.

**Logan:** Van's got me on community service detail. Today I'm spreading the love.

_The girls in class twitter and sigh. Logan hands out a few roses and boxes of chocolates, making a production out of it, then he stops at Veronica's desk. She tries to frown at him, but it is apparent to everyone that she is the opposite of angry. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Veronica. These are for you.

_He sets 6 red roses tied with a ribbon, one box of chocolates, and a carnation on her desk. Then he points at the carnation. _

**Logan:** That one's not from me.

_Surprised, her eyes drop to the pink flower and she picks it up to read the note as he exits the classroom. _

_Logan is waiting for her when the bell rings. She tries to gauge his mood, but his face doesn't reveal anything which means he's upset._

**Veronica:** Did you read the note?

**Logan:** (petulant) No, it was sealed.

**Veronica:** It said "The lazy major was fixing Cupid's broken quiver."

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica: **Look at the card you idiot.

_The card has the weird scrawled message and a picture of Triton's conch shell. It's from the Tritons, or a least one of them._

**Logan:** (relieved) Why?

**Veronica: **Probably in part to apologize to me, and in part to make you mad.

**Logan:** (bristling) They need to rethink that.

**Veronica:** I think it's funny.

_They begin walking to Journalism._

**Logan:** (looking put out) You would.

**Veronica:** Aww, what's wrong? I know you're not mad about the carnation.

**Logan:** I went through the whole box of candy-grams.

**Veronica:** Why? Oh. (exaggerated realization) You went through them and didn't see one for you?

**Logan:** (smug) Oh, there are several for me. Just none from you.

_Now it's her turn to look put out. _

**Veronica:** Where are they? How many?

**Logan:** You'll see, they're all going to be delivered next period.

**Veronica:** You…

_She grits her teeth as she realizes he's fixed it so they are all delivered during the period they have together._

**Logan:** What? Jealous Veronica?

**Veronica:** You wish.

_She tries to walk ahead of him but he easily keeps up and tilts her face up for a kiss. _

**Logan:** Don't worry, they can look but they can't touch.

_She gasps as he throws her own words back at her. _

_Logan wasn't kidding about the number of damn flowers and chocolates that had been sent to him. Several deliveries arrive during Journalism and by the end of class Logan has more than two dozen roses and 4 boxes of chocolates. He accepts each one graciously, and sets them down on the table he and Veronica had made out on earlier. Deliberately, no doubt. As the period winds down he is sitting on the table in the exact spot from earlier, smirking at Veronica. She had passed the playful part of her annoyance and jealousy when Madison had delivered several roses to him with a simper and a lean designed to allow him a good view down her shirt. _

**Madison:** (fawning and running one rose over her exposed chest) This one's from me.

_Meg enters the class as the bell rings with one final delivery. In one hand she holds a small wooden crate box with individually wrapped bottle shaped chocolates filled with liquor. In the other is a lei made of green leafs and white flowers. Meg hands the chocolates to Logan as Veronica grabs the lei from her hands and throws it in his face. Realizing she is actually mad, Logan makes a grab and manages to get his hand in the back of her waistband before she makes it out the door. Meg takes one look at Veronica's face and leaves._

**Meg:** I'll tell Mr. Diefenbach you're taking pictures of the deliveries for the paper.

_Logan hauls her back towards him and closes the door. She doesn't fight, just pouts. Logan keeps his hand wrapped around her waistband in case she tries to run as he sits back down on the table. _

**Logan:** Doesn't feel good does it?

**Veronica:** (sullen) What?

**Logan:** Being jealous.

**Veronica:** (pouts) No.

**Logan:** Are you really mad?

**Veronica:** Kinda. (she sighs) I'm sorry.

**Logan:** Me too.

**Veronica:** It's… (she breaks off)

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** (tight smile) Nothing.

_He knows from the smile she is not telling him something, but he decides to keep the peace by letting it go. For now. Veronica makes a conscious effort to lighten her expression. _

**Logan:** How'd you get Snow White to deliver me alcohol at school?

**Veronica:** (smiling) I asked nicely.

_She bends down to pick up the lei where it had fallen, exposing her bare thighs to Logan, and ropes it over his head. _

**Logan:** Best flowers I've gotten all day.

**Veronica:** (kissing his ear before whispering) The ancient Hawaiians believed that the Ti plant (she fingers the lei) possessed healing powers and offered protection against evil.

**Logan:** Me? I believe in the healing power of a kiss.

_Scene fades as Veronica's lips meet his._

_--------------_

_Veronica makes it to PE but is directed to sit on the bench since she missed half the period. As the class finishes playing racquetball a cheerleader enters with several flowers and boxes of candies. She hands two roses to Meg, as well as a carnation and a box of chocolates. _

**Veronica:** Woo, Meg, way to rake it in.

_Meg opens the note on one rose._

**Meg:** It's from Cole. "please forgive me."

**Veronica:** Blah. What else you got?

**Meg:** Unsigned. It has a quote. "Love is the most beautiful of dreams and the worst of nightmares."

**Veronica:** Shakespeare, interesting. And the last one?

**Meg:** Chocolates, yummy (she offers one to Veronica) Unsigned again.

**Veronica:** Two secret admirers?

**Meg:** It says, "you deserve a guy that trusts you and cares for you more than he cares about his friends or pride."

**Veronica:** Humm.

_Meg is about to start questioning Veronica about what she is obviously not saying, when the cheerleader comes back over with a box of chocolates and a rose for Veronica. She smiles and flips open the card on the rose. Her face freezes then she crumples the card up in her hand. _

**Meg:** Logan being a jerk again?

**Veronica:** No. It actually wasn't from him.

**Meg:** Who was it from?

**Veronica:** (shakes her head) I'd rather figure out who yours are from. Can I see the last card?

_Meg hands it to her and Veronica smiles. It's Wallace's writing. _

_Walking out to lunch the noise level is high as every gossips about who got what from who. _

**Veronica:** (to Meg) Wanna eat lunch with us today?

_Meg looks uncertain._

**Meg:** Did you say something to Wallace?

**Veronica:** I told him you helped with the video. (shrugs and points at Cole waiting with a large bouquet of mixed flowers) If you'd rather eat with him…

**Meg:** No. I'll eat with you.

_Veronica smiles. They walk to Veronica's as yet empty table and undeterred Cole comes across the quad to deliver the flowers to Meg._

**Cole:** Hi Meg. Happy Valentine's Day.

**Meg:** (looking away) Thanks.

**Cole:** These are for you.

**Meg:** That's nice Cole, but…

**Cole:** Please, give me another chance. You know your parents loved me.

**Meg:** That's not a reason to date you Cole, it's a hint that you and I were never gonna work. Thanks for the flowers, but we're over.

_Veronica is surprised by Meg's bluntness and what she said about her parents. _

**Logan:** (arriving) Hey, everyone ok?

**Veronica:** We are now.

_She gives him a beatific smile and leans back against him as his arms circle her waist and his fingers ghost over the skin left bare by her shirt._

**Cole:** (to Meg, pointing at Veronica and Logan) She forgave him but you won't give me second chance?

**Meg:** Maybe Veronica is a better person…

_Whatever she was going to say is cut off as Dominic arrives and climbs up on the table only to drop to his knee and offer Meg a silver platter of white and yellow roses and desserts. _

**Dominic:** (very theatrical) My lady. Please do me the honor of accepting this offering as evidence of my undying affection.

_Meg blinks in surprise but takes a chocolate covered strawberry off the platter and then Dominic offers it to Veronica with a wink. She also takes a strawberry and rests against Logan to enjoy a show that, for once, doesn't involve her. Dominic sets the tray on the table and stands again sweeping his arms out wide. _

**Dominic:** Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too? O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; (he steps down to hold his palm to Meg's as she blushes) They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

_He looks at Meg imploringly, silently asking her to deliver the next line, but she just shakes her head with her lips twitching with laughter._

**Dominic: **(shouting)Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

_He brushes Cole aside to plant a soft kiss on Meg's lips. _

**Dominic: **Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.

_He kisses her again lightly then winks and walks back into the school with his head held high. Several of the other drama students begin to clap and cheer and Meg finally begins to laugh. Cole slumps off to lick his wounds while Veronica and Logan have a seat at the table._

**Veronica:** Logan, let me thank you now for not making a spectacle like that. But I have to say it was very enjoyable. Very entertaining.

**Meg:** (still blushing) You knew. You knew when I read the Shakespeare quote.

**Logan:** Of course she knew. She encouraged Dom to flirt with you whenever he can to punish Cole.

**Veronica:** Logan, shush. Meg doesn't know that.

**Meg:** I know Dominic is no more interested in me than I am in Weevil.

**Veronica:** In my defense I had no idea he would go so far. Or be so loud. (giggles)

_Wallace and Mac arrive. _

**Logan:** You guys missed the show.

**Mac:** No we didn't, we saw from over there (points to the doors of the school)

**Wallace:** (blank faced, to Meg) So are you dating that guy?

**Meg:** (quickly) No. Veronica set me up.

**Logan:** (reading the situation) I think she set Cole up. Embarrassing you was just a bonus.

**Veronica:** Again, I had no idea he would go so far.

_A nicely dressed delivery man approaches and Logan waves him and his large box of food over. _

**Veronica:** What did you do?

**Logan:** Well, we'll have food enough for everyone, and everyone will get an egg roll.

_The delivery guy begins pulling out take out box after take out box from different restaurants around town. Each box is full of a different kind of rolled food. Spring rolls, egg rolls, lumpia, curry potato rolls, rolled potato tacos, rolled beef tacos, sushi hand rolls, Royal Dansk Luxury Chocolate Wafer Cookies, banana spring rolls with dark chocolate/caramel, and vanilla/raspberry jelly rolls. The boxes fill the table. Veronica laughs and climbs into Logan's lap to kiss him. _

_They begin eating, trying a variety of rolls and sauces. When the conversation is rolling along, Mac nudges Veronica and quietly says she might need to hire her. _

**Veronica:** For what?

_Mac glares at Veronica, but it is too late, all three others at their table are paying attention now._

**Mac:** Good job Veronica.

**Veronica:** What, I didn't know it was a secret.

**Wallace:** You might as well just tell us.

**Meg:** Yeah, I don't want to be the only one embarrassed today. I thought I could at least count on Logan to embarrass Veronica with some sort of public declaration.

**Logan:** (indignant) Hey**.**

**Veronica:** Stop, you know it's true. Back to Mac.

**Mac:** (sighs) Fine. I got a carnation gram.

**Veronica:** (excited) Who from?

**Logan:** Why do you think she needs to hire you, she doesn't know.

**Veronica:** Apparently secret admirers are the order of the day.

**Meg:** Speaking of, who gave you the rose in PE?

_There is silence as Logan looks at Veronica. _

**Veronica:** Thanks Meg.

**Meg:** (innocent) Payback is a bitch.

**Veronica:** First, (to Logan) I'll tell you later. Second, (to Meg) you said the "b" word.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** Logan. Later.

**Logan:** Fine. Mac. Make it good I need to be distracted.

**Mac:** No pressure.

_She pulls out the card and hands it to Veronica but Logan grabs it and reads it to himself before smiling._

**Veronica:** (impatient) What does it say?

**Logan:** (sourly) I'll tell you later.

**Veronica:** Logan.

_She tugs on the lei around his neck and gives him the head tilt. _

**Logan:** (rolls his eyes) "Your rejection of my advances does not compute."

**Veronica:** Cute. Ok. Have you rejected anyone's advances lately?

**Mac:** No, not so that I noticed.

**Logan:** It's a mystery.

_--------------------_

_The afternoon classes pass with less drama for Veronica, although the gossip mill was running at full speed trying to figure out various secret admirers, analyze crushes revealed, and dissect what had happened between Logan and Veronica over the weekend. _

_Once again Logan meets Veronica outside her last class and they walk towards the parking lot together. As they are walking down the front steps they see a crowd around Logan's Xterra. Nervous, he speeds up pulling Veronica along by the hand. Laid out over his hood is a negligee and panty set made of transparent white lace, red ribbon with pink hearts, and red and white feathers. Scrawled across the windshield in red lipstick is the message "You could do better, call me when you're done slumming." As Logan gets closer the crowd parts for him and quiets down. Seeing the display Veronica tugs her hand out of Logan's and stands with her arms crossed. Logan spins around and glares at the crowd, looking for guilt or glee on the assorted faces. _

**Logan:** (angry) Who did this?

_No one responds. _

**Logan:** Who did it!?

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Someone saw or knows and someone had better tell me.

_He walks up to John Enbom and gets in his face._

**Veronica:** Logan, stop. It wasn't him. He might know who did it, but it wasn't him.

_Logan looks blankly at Veronica._

**Veronica:** It was a girl Logan. Lip stick? Lingerie?

**Logan:** (narrowing his eyes, turning back to Enbom) You're seeing Madison. She either did it or knows who did. Find out. Today.

_He spins back and sweeps the negligee off the hood and onto the ground then grabs some napkins out of the vehicle and tries to clean off the windshield. He's not particularly successful._

**Logan:** (yelling in his frustration) Show's over folks, clear out. Now.

_Logan makes a few more wipes the smear the red across the window then throws down the napkins and pulls Veronica around to the passenger side before lifting her into the car. He stomps around the front and roars out of the parking lot. He drives down the street one way then makes an illegal U-turn and pulls into a car wash not far from the Camelot Motel. _

**Veronica:** Just out of curiosity does pulling me around by the arm and picking me up help alleviate your anger?

**Logan:** (nonplussed) What?

**Veronica:** Does it help or is it just that all the adrenalin and testosterone short circuit your brain back to caveman customs?

**Logan:** You're mad about me picking you up instead of someone leaving that on my car?

**Veronica:** Logan. I knew they were going to come after us or me sooner rather than later.

**Logan:** Who?

**Veronica:** The girls like Madison. They don't like me, never did.

**Logan:** They should know better than to cross me.

**Veronica:** You really need to check your God complex at the door Logan. Maybe the guys will fall in line, for the most part, but the girls are going to do what they want, and they want to break us up. Preferably in the way most painful to me.

**Logan:** What? How?

**Veronica:** You cheating on me with one of them, or at least believing that you are cheating.

**Logan:** Not gonna happen.

_She smiles faintly as he takes her hand and raises it to his mouth. He's silent for a moment as the Xterra is pulled through the wash cycle, his furrowed brown indicating heavy thoughts. _

**Logan:** They didn't do anything last week, or did they?

**Veronica:** No. Probably waiting to see what way the wind blew, when we, when I ignored you on Friday it was the opening they needed.

**Logan:** All the flowers today. Madison flirting in front of you. You knew.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** That's what you didn't say in Journalism.

_She smiles a ruefully. _

_Driving away with a clean windshield, Logan looks at Veronica but doesn't say anything. Once he parks at his house and they are inside sitting on the couch he finally talks._

**Logan:** Who sent you the rose in PE?

_Veronica slumps and looks exasperated that he asked._

**Veronica:** It doesn't matter.

**Logan:** Casey?

**Veronica:** Logan. Come on, don't do this.

**Logan:** So it was Casey.

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** (narrows his eyes) Wallace? No, you would have just said.

**Veronica:** I could have been trying to make you jealous.

**Logan: **(shoots her an incredulous look) No you weren't. I think we've both had enough jealously today.

**Veronica:** (serious) Then stop asking.

**Logan:** So it's someone I won't like.

**Veronica:** Logan. Please.

**Logan:** (he thinks for minute then jumps off the couch) I'll take 'Secret Love Letters from Former Flames' for a thousand, Alex. It was Duncan.

_She opens her mouth to speak._

**Logan:** (interrupting) Don't bother to deny it. It was Duncan.

_She opens her mouth again to speak._

**Logan:** (interrupting) Don't lie. You asked me to not lie to you and now I'm asking you.

_She frowns and says nothing. _

**Logan:** He wants you back.

**Veronica:** The card said he wanted us to be friends again.

**Logan:** (pacing agitatedly) But when you told him that whatever caused him to break up with you was a lie, he said he wanted to be with you then.

_She is silent, looking down at her hands._

**Logan:** Didn't he?

_She still doesn't answer so he kneels before her and draws her chin up to meet his eyes._

**Veronica:** (softly) Yes.

_His face shows his hurt and anger then a flash of guilt. _

**Logan:** But you said no.

**Veronica:** Yes. (swallows) I didn't want to tell you because you guys are friends. I didn't want to come between you two.

**Logan:** That's why you've been even more awkward around him than before.

**Veronica:** Partially. And partially because he knows, and I know and we both know that the other knows.

**Logan:** When do I get to know?

**Veronica:** I'm still not ok with it Logan. I need to be able to think it without wanting to throw up before I can tell you.

**Logan:** Ok.

**Veronica:** Ok?

**Logan:** Yeah. Like you said, you have secrets. I do too.

**Veronica:** (her brow furrows) What secrets?

**Logan:** It's a two way street Veronica.

**Veronica:** Fine.

_Her long, loud exasperated sigh brings smile to his face._

**Logan:** It's killing you, isn't it?

**Veronica:** (archly) No. I'll just have to poke around more until I find out.

**Logan:** (sarcastic) Great.

**Veronica:** Logan. What about Duncan?

**Logan:** I don't know. I mean I'm the one who broke the rules first.

**Veronica:** What rules?

**Logan:** Rule number one. Don't date your friend's ex.

**Veronica:** Oh.

**Logan:** It's ok. I knew he wasn't over you, but he said he was ok with it, with us. I guess that was before he knew you knew and you both knew it was a lie.

**Veronica:** (smiles) I feel like we're in that one episode of friends.

**Logan:** The one where everyone ended up keeping a secret from Ross?

**Veronica:** (laughs) Yeah.

**Logan:** Well, secrets are kinda hot too.

-----------------

_Scene opens on the Echolls family pool house. Inside in the bedroom, Logan and Veronica are making out. Eventually they settle in to lie next to each other looking happy and flushed. Logan props his head up on one elbow and looks down at Veronica. His hand idly plays with the zipper on the front of her shirt, flipping the pull tab back and forth between his fingers. _

**Logan:** I have reservations for 7 tonight.

**Veronica:** I should get home to change then.

**Logan:** No. I like this outfit. It's fine for where we're going.

**Veronica:** You like it? That's not what you were saying earlier.

**Logan:** (smirks) Oh I'm pretty sure I expressed my approval with actions.

_In addition to their most recent make out session Logan's hands had wandered all over Veronica all day long._

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Oh, you mean this morning, when Dick's eyes were glued to your ass?

_Veronica scrunches her nose up. _

**Veronica:** Ick.

**Logan:** Yeah. I like the outfit here. With me. In public? Not so much.

**Veronica:** (eyes narrowing) I'll allow your machismo to pass un-argued, for now, if you answer a question.

**Logan:** (curious) Fire away.

**Veronica:** How come (blushes), how come you don't try (her gaze breaks from him to settle on his shoulder) to do more than kiss me?

_Her insecurity is blatantly visible on her face. _

**Logan:** Hey.

_He releases the zipper to tilt her chin so her eyes meet his.__She is biting her lip and he smoothes it with his thumb. _

**Logan:** I don't want to push you Veronica. You had something bad happen to you.

_They rarely use the word rape, trying to avoid the ugly reality of it. She frowns. _

**Logan:** We don't have to rush, this is nice too.

_He brushes a soft kiss over her cheek. _

**Veronica:** Logan. I'm not made of glass, or some doll you're going to break if you touch me.

**Logan:** (frowning now too) You're a virgin Veronica.

_She opens her mouth to protest and he shushes her with a sweeping kiss, settling his weight once more over her. _

**Veronica:** (protesting) Logan.

**Logan:** You are. You didn't have sex, and you don't remember. That makes you a virgin.

_She blinks at his assessment, letting it percolate through her brain. _

**Logan: **I care about you, this isn't about getting in your pants.

_Her expression softens as she hears his reasoning. _

**Veronica:** (smiles saucily) It's not?

_She pouts in disappointment, but as his lips meet hers again he can feel her smile. _

**Logan:** (low) Don't get me wrong, I fully intend to get in your pants, but for now I'm enjoying building the anticipation.

_They kiss then Veronica hooks her leg over his hip and rolls them so she is sitting astride him. He smiles and happily allows her to take control. She is kissing his neck when his voice rumbles out. _

**Logan: **And we've done more than just kiss.

_He demonstrates as his hands caress over her breasts. She sits up and looks down at him uncertainly for a long moment, then decisively reaches for the zipper on her shirt. Logan's eyes widen and trail after her hand as the parting zipper reveals her breasts partially exposed by a red bra. When the zipper unlatches at the bottom her hands stop and tense a tiny bit. Logan notes the involuntary movement and looks at her face, once again revealing her insecurity. His hands brush the shirt off her shoulders and toss it aside. _

**Logan: **You're beautiful.

-----------------------

_For dinner Logan takes Veronica to Fondue Forever. _

**Veronica:** So the card was a hint then?

_Logan had given her a Valentine's day card featuring a series of suggestive food items, bananas, doughnuts, hot dogs and bagels, culminating in a message that said "Let's Do Lunch."_

**Logan:** (smiles wickedly Please let your card be a hint too?

_She manages to not blush and swats his hand. Her card to him had said "__It's Valentine's Day, and I have a confession to make… Lately I've been having impure, lusty thoughts about you doing kinky, UNMENTIONABLE things to my body. I'm so ashamed. Why, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to tie me up, take me over your knee, and…oh wait that's your fantasy, not mine." _

**Logan:** Swatting, spanking, touching, caressing. I can work with anything.

_They end up feeding each other most of the food instead of feeding themselves, as the intimacy builds between them. They are sitting side by side in a booth and Logan leans over yet again to kiss some chocolate off Veronica's lips. _

**Logan:** Yum.

**Veronica:** (smiling, but trying to sound reproving) I think you're being messy on purpose.

**Logan:** You've caught onto my evil plan.

_She takes a skewered marshmallow and dips it in the chocolate only to wipe it over his lips, leaving a smear of chocolate. He looks surprised._

**Veronica:** (blinks innocently) What? It's a good plan.

_She licks and kisses the chocolate off as he stares into her eyes. As she is about to pull away his hand grasps the back of her head and clamps her in place for a deep kiss. _

_Dinner and dessert done, Logan orders cappuccino for both of them and pulls out a small rectangular box. _

**Veronica:** Logan, no. You've done too much already.

**Logan:** Nothing is too much for my girlfriend on Valentines Day.

**Veronica:** I won't accept it.

**Logan:** (frowning) You got me a gift.

_His hand indicates the large, flat rectangular box sitting on the table. _

**Veronica:** You bought lunch, dinner, dozens of flowers, and now this?

**Logan:** You don't even know what this is.

**Veronica:** I know it cost money.

**Logan:** And your gift to me was free?

_She stares at him and he holds her stare not backing down. _

**Veronica:** I don't want you to feel like you have to spend money on me.

**Logan:** I don't feel like I have too, I want too. Would you rather I spend it on gambling and beer?

**Veronica:** (smiles faintly) No.

**Logan:** Ok, then. Open it.

_When she hesitates, he explains. _

**Logan:** It wasn't expensive.

_She opens the box to see a long coco brown leather bracelet with a simple silver clasp. A silver infinity symbol is clamped in the middle. Logan pulls it out and wraps it around Veronica's wrist twice before fastening it. He doesn't explain what the symbol means or tell her that it's made of platinum. Maybe later. _

**Veronica:** It's beautiful.

**Logan:** I thought you would like it. Part of the new you…

_He fingers the leather._

**Logan:** And part of the old and maybe future you…

_He fingers the infinity charm._

**Veronica:** I love it. Thank you.

_She kisses him lightly then hands him her gift. Logan tears open the wrapping paper with abandon and tosses it across the table. She rolls her eyes but smiles indulgently. Removing the tissue paper he sees that it is photo album. He opens it to find pictures of himself and all his loved ones. She doesn't say it, but it is a visual reminder to him of all the reasons he had to live. _

_He is absorbed in the pictures, flipping the pages. There is him and his mom together, his mom gardening recently, one of her kissing him as a baby, Duncan, Lilly, Veronica, and even Dick, him surfing, even a picture of himself in art class absorbed in the clay figures before he'd smashed them. Most pages hold only a single picture, and the last several pages are empty. He looks at her questioningly._

**Veronica:** For the good things that haven't happened yet.

_Logan's face is soft with emotion and he clasps her face with both hands and pulls her towards him to express his gratitude with a kiss._

_Instead of driving Veronica straight home, he drives to the beach. They walk along the sand holding hands and enjoying each other and the moon washed landscape until Veronica gets too cold. Back at the Xterra she pulls him to the back door instead of the front. _

**Logan:** Mrs. Mars, you're trying to seduce me.

**Veronica:** Would you like me to seduce you?

_As soon as the door is closed, Logan's hands are all over Veronica, and she moans as he sucks on her pulse point. Her hands brush up under his shirt dragging her fingernails over his abs. _

**Logan:** Fuck Veronica.

_He grabs her ass, barely covered by her skirt which has bunched up as she squirms in his lap, trying to hold her still. He lays her down across the seat and kisses her desperately. Her hands grasp his head and she arches her back pressing her chest into his. He breaks the kiss and looks down at her. He shifts so his weight is resting on one forearm braced on the seat as the other reaches for her shirt's zipper. She watches him in anticipation. He spreads her shirt wide and runs his thumb across one red nylon covered nipple. _

**Veronica:** (gasping) Logan.

**Logan:** I think this is a happy moment. I might need a picture of this to add to my gift.

----------------------

_Tuesday passes quietly as Veronica drops hints to Wallace and Meg that they are each other's secret admirers until Logan finally pulls Wallace aside and tells him point blank that if he likes Meg he should ask her to the dance on Friday. Wallace had received a few candy-grams—most notably from Nadine and his not-so-secret admirer, Meg._

_Between classes, Veronica questions several pep squad members who staffed the table selling the candy-grams but none of them remember the message sent to Mac or who bought it. _

_In PE Veronica and Meg discuss the dance and whether Veronica should go. Meg is an adamant yes, but Veronica is unconvinced. _

**Veronica:** School dances aren't really my thing, and I don't think they're Logan's either.

**Meg:** You have to come, you're like the school's golden couple now.

**Veronica:** More like the couple painted with a couple of bulleyes.

**Meg:** What?

**Veronica:** People are going to try to beak us up now.

**Meg:** All the more reason to lord it over them at the dance.

_They laugh. Later Veronica tries to get Meg to talk about her parents, without her knowing it. A few things Meg has said don't add up and Veronica is curious. Meg insists that her family is fine, but her parents keep inviting some weird guy to dinner. _

**Veronica:** His name is Lucky?

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** And he's a janitor at our school?

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Your parents think that would be a good match for you?

**Meg:** They weren't outwardly setting us up. They just keep having him over for dinner so he can talk about his four months in Iraq and how he took shrapnel in the butt for America. He actually quotes the bible at dinner and they point out how great he was. Good times.

**Veronica:** Sounds like. (grimace) You and Wallace need to hook up already, if only to save you from another Lucky encounter.

_Veronica has run into a dead end with Mac's candy-gram and regretfully reports to her at lunch that she has exhausted all avenues of investigation. She happily reports that their business venture is doing better. Fifteen clients had been completed and the business had made over $2000 dollars already. Veronica offers the job to Wallace but he declines saying he can't take on another job during basketball season. _

**Veronica:** What about Meg?

**Mac:** What about Meg?

**Veronica:** She could do it.

**Meg:** Do what?

_Veronica and Mac explain the business to Meg who is intrigued. _

**Logan:** I can't believe people are paying $200 dollars to get the dirt on their parents.

**Veronica:** Well honey, not all our parents have had their childhoods detailed on A&E Biography or by E!.

**Logan:** (grumps) Lucky them.

_Mac explains that its $200 for both parents or $150 for one. The revenue is split with 45% going to Veronica, 30% to Mac, 15% to the business and 15% to whoever they hire to help unless it ends up being a stranger then they would pay $10 an hour. Veronica rubs Logan's leg, in what she intends to be a soothing motion, but Logan's sharp look indicates that it is not. She cocks her head in question and he settles his hand on her leg running it up and down, his fingers brushing along her inner thigh. Eventually sliding under the hem of her pleated skirt. As his hand has worked higher, her hand had stopped and is clenching instead on his thigh muscle. She can feel the heat coiling inside of her and her pulse pick up. She stands up abruptly. _

**Veronica:** (slightly strangled) I need to, um, get something out of my locker.

_She stares at Logan meaningfully. _

**Logan:** I'll come with you.

_She grabs his hand and moves rapidly towards the school. _

**Wallace:** Aw, man. There was that look again.

**Mac:** What look?

_Meg giggles. _

-----------------------

_At the end of lunch Wallace finally asks Meg to the dance and once she agrees they settle the details including how to coerce Veronica into coming. _

-----------------------

_Veronica sees Carmen in the hallway after the final bell and pulls her aside to ask about Shelly's party. Unfortunately, Carmen doesn't remember much from that night but from what she does remember Tad was with her the whole time. She says dryly that he is always with her. Veronica is troubled that Carmen seems to have blacked out but doesn't mention taking any drugs, when Veronica knows Tad had some that night. _

_Unseen by Veronica, Doddie one of the PCHers is standing nearby listening to the girls' conversation._

_---------------------_

_Since Veronica is late, Logan takes the opportunity to pull Luke aside to find out what was said last Friday._

**Logan:** HeyLuke, got a minute?

**Luke:** Sure, Logan. What's up?

**Logan:** What did you and Veronica talk about at lunch on Friday?

_Luke looks like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding Hummer. _

**Luke:** Um, oh, she...

**Logan:** I know she asked you about Shelly's party. I want to know what you told her.

**Luke:** I didn't tell her about the body shots or all the shit you were talking about her around that time.

**Logan:** She knows. Meg told her about the body shots and she knows all the other shit I pulled. I'm not mad, but I need to know.

**Luke:** (catching a clue) Did something happen that night?

**Logan:** (hard look) Yeah. But if you say anything I swear you'll be drinking from a straw for weeks.

**Luke:** Veronica's my friend too Logan. I'm not going to run to Carrie Bishop to start a rumor about her.

**Logan:** (wipes his hand over his neck) I know. Sorry. I just need to know what was said.

**Luke:** Why don't you ask her?

**Logan:** Because I don't want her to have to talk about it unless she wants too.

**Luke:** Ok, that makes sense.

**Logan:** And you might tell me things you wouldn't tell her.

**Luke:** She asked about the drugs we got in TJ.

**Logan:** I told her about them.

**Luke:** She wanted to know what I did with mine.

**Logan:** What did you do?

_Luke retells the story adding some details about the venom Madison and Pam were spewing about Veronica that night and how Dick asked for the drugs so Madison would loosen up. _

**Luke:** So Dick and Madison took your doses?

**Logan:** No, well, Dick might have, but I saw Madison later and she was not happy.

_He describes leaving the party and seeing Madison write on Veronica's windshield. _

**Logan:** (tense) Anything else?

**Luke:** No, I left to go hook up with Vanessa.

**Logan:** Ok.

_They knock fists. _

**Luke:** Hey man, I heard lots of rumors about Veronica after that night.

**Logan:** I know.

**Luke:** And lots of them came from Dick. You should talk to him.

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Luke:** Dude. Just so you know. If things go bad with you and Veronica, I won't take sides again. She doesn't deserve that.

**Logan:** Things aren't going to go bad, but if they do, I would kick your ass if you tried to treat her the way we did before.

-------------------

_After school, Logan drives Veronica to the office._

**Veronica:** So, got any plans for tomorrow?

**Logan:** Nope.

**Veronica:** Want to go to the farmers market in OB?

**Logan:** Sounds good.

**Veronica:** It starts at 5 so we can get dinner there.

_She smiles brightly. So brightly in fact that Logan is on alert for whatever is coming next._

**Veronica:** How about Friday?

**Logan:** You want to go back to the farmers market on Friday?

**Veronica:** No, that was just my warm up.

**Logan:** Warm up to what?

**Veronica:** Asking you to go to the Sadie Hawkins' dance with me this Friday.

**Logan:** A school dance?

**Veronica:** We are in school.

**Logan:** (shrugs) I guess. I have to help decorate for it, I might as well see the fruition of my labor.

**Veronica:** More community service?

**Logan:** Yeah, I'm beginning to think the suspension would have been a better deal.

**Veronica:** (happily) Well, this way we can double with Meg and Wallace.

_Logan groans._

-----------------------

_Logan drops off Veronica, who goes inside to get some work done and chastise her father for getting hurt on the job. _

**Veronica****: **Hey, Dad. How's the back holdin' up? You remember to take your pills?

**Keith: **Shouldn't you be doing your homework instead of nagging me?

_Veronica walks into his office to hand him some pills as he sits gingerly in his chair._

**Keith: **Thanks.

**Veronica****: **Next time, remember: lift drunk, combative bail jumpers with your legs, not your back.

_Keith takes his tablets with some show of reluctance._

**Veronica****: **And use your heating pad.

_Veronica walks back into the outer office and throws him a parting shot._

**Veronica****: **And eat fibre.

**Keith: **Hmm. That's good advice honey. Very healthy. Did you share that advice with Mrs. King when she stopped by on Saturday?

**Veronica:** (quietly) Oh, shit.

**Keith: **You've got some explaining to do Veronica.

_She comes back into his office and looks nervous. She explains that Logan had a change of plans and they had a fight, which lead to him camping on the porch. She waits for the other shoe to fall but apparently Mrs. King didn't notice that Veronica didn't spend Saturday night in her apartment. _

_------------------------_

_Veronica drives her dad to the office on Wednesday and Logan picks her up there to drive her to school. Logan parks and starts to climb out of the car, but seeing her Dad's determined father look she hurries over to the Xterra and jumps in. _

**Veronica:** Let's go.

**Logan:** (amused) Where's the fire?

**Veronica:** Uh, my neighbor might have told my dad you were in town last weekend, after I told him you weren't going to be. He's a little unhappy.

**Logan:** Ok.

_He smiles tightly at Keith, then drives off. _

-----------------------

_Logan and Veronica part ways with a quick kiss, and Veronica talks to Wallace at their lockers until she sees Madison enter the bathroom and goes in after her. _

_Cut to a girls' bathroom. Madison, now a brunette, is preening in front of the mirror. Veronica appears in the mirror, standing behind her._

**Veronica**: You can keep asking, but you're not the fairest, trust me.

**Madison**: I can tell you who the pastiest is. What's the deal, can't buy bronzer with food stamps?

**Veronica**: You wrote slut on my car last year at Shelly's party. Why?

_Madison turns and faces Veronica._

**Madison**: Because whore had too many letters.

**Veronica:** (controlled anger) I have never done anything to you, up 'til now.

**Madison**: Whatever, Veronica.

**Veronica**: Oh, like what?

**Madison**: How 'bout making out with my boyfriend in front of an entire party. (at Veronica's disbelieving look) I guess I shouldn't take that personally, though, huh? You pretty much made out with everyone.

**Veronica**: I don't believe you.

**Madison**: Are you kidding?

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Casey is on a couch, Dick leaning over him, shaking hands. Playing in the background is Saucy Monky's cover of "I Touch Myself". Veronica, in party animal mood, races up behind Dick._

**Casey:** What's up Dick? How's it going?

**Veronica**: (Singing) …I don't want anybody else…

_She grabs Dick, spins him round and dances up close and personal._

**Veronica**: …When I think about you I touch myself.

_She pushes him down onto the couch, falling on top of him, She runs her fingers through his hair._

**Veronica**: You have the best hair.

**Dick:** You like that, huh?

_Veronica kisses Dick. Madison watches in horror. Dick spots Madison when he comes up for air._

**Dick:** Come on, that's not cool.

_He pushes her away and Veronica crawls over him to land on top of Casey._

**Veronica**: You think that's cool though don't you, Case?

_She kisses Casey. _

_End Flashback_

_Veronica cannot believe what she is hearing._

**Veronica**: I made out with Dick and Casey?

**Madison**: Please. You made out with the garage door. And don't even start with the "I was so wasted".

**Veronica**: I wasn't drunk, I was drugged. Someone put GHB in my drink.

_Madison is momentarily stunned, then skeptical._

**Madison**: Yeah.

---------------------

_After school, Veronica sees walking towards his car in the parking lot. She turns to Logan._

**Veronica:** I'll be right back.

_She walks after Casey with Logan watching her tensely._

**Veronica Voiceover:** As a rule, people that hate you aren't that helpful. There were about a hundred people at Shelly's party. Ninety-eight of them would walk over my corpse for free gum. My 09er resources are limited but I do have a few people I can count on.

**Veronica:** Hey, stranger.

**Casey:** What's up Veronica?

**Veronica:** Kind of an awkward question. Do you remember Shelly's end of the year party last year? I know it was a while ago.

**Casey:** Not really. Look, I've gotta get to the office, is this important?

**Veronica:** Yeah. It is. I need to know what happened that night.

_Casey turns back and walks back to her._

**Casey:** Is everything ok?

**Veronica:** No, not really.

**Casey: **You and Logan?

**Veronica:** No actually, something from a while ago.

**Casey:** Shelly's party? Ok, what was the awkward question?

**Veronica:** Did I hit on you at Shelly's party?

**Casey:** (thinking) No.

**Veronica:** Did it get ugly at Shelly's?

**Casey:** (smiles) Oh, yeah.

Flashback

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Dick is dancing to the Saucy Monky track. Veronica, out of it, stumbles into him. He grabs her._

**Dick:** (Singing) I don't want anybody else. When I think about you, I touch myself.

_Dick, gripping a very out of it Veronica's hands, runs them over his chest. He then pulls her down on top of him onto the couch. Veronica tries to get up, her hand in his hair for leverage._

**Dick:** You like grabbing hair, huh? That's nice, huh.

_Dick kisses her. Madison stares at them with horror. Dick spots her and breaks off the kiss. He pushes her onto Casey._

**Dick:** Why don't you go see Uncle Casey?

**Casey:** Oh, no thanks. I like mine to be able to stand under their own power.

_Casey pushes her off and to a standing position. _

_End Flashback_

**Veronica:** Well, I'm gonna go drink some bleach now.

**Casey:** You know, just a thought. If you don't remember much about that party, maybe you should leave it that way.

**Veronica:** Can I guess that means you saw something else?

_Casey's expression is affirmative. _

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Dick is feeding Veronica a shot._

**Veronica:** I have to go home.

**Dick:** You are home.

**Sean:** See there's your pool and your hot tub and your big mansion.

_Veronica is on the couch again with Dick next to her. Beaver and Sean are behind and Shelly in Veronica's lap facing her._

**Sean:** And here's a hot foreign exchange student who's been living with your family. Now, (pouring another shot down her) I know you've had your eye on her and that's okay, it's perfectly natural.

_Shelly is all up for kissing Veronica._

_End Flashback_

**Casey:** Some of the guys thought it would be cool to see you make out with Shelly.

**Veronica:** They were feeding me shots?

**Casey:** Guess they were afraid you were sobering up.

_Casey climbs into his car. Veronica takes a shuddering breath and walks back to Logan in a daze. She hugs him tightly and buries her head in his chest. He frowns and looks at Casey who looks regretful. Logan hugs his arms around Veronica holding her close to him and rubbing her back soothingly. _

**Logan:** Do you want to go home?

_She shakes her head 'no' without taking it out of his chest. _

**Logan:** Do you still want to go to the farmer's market?

_She pulls her head back to look at him and nods._

**Logan:** Will you tell me what Casey said?

**Veronica:** Yeah, after. I don't want to ruin our date.

---------------------

_Sitting in Newport Pizza Company in OB, Veronica relays Casey's words to Logan. He looks grim. _

**Logan:** I'll talk to Chester, Rams, and Enbom to see what they remember.

**Veronica:** You can't let them know why you're asking Logan.

**Logan:** Don't worry. I won't.

**Veronica:** I'll talk to Dick.

**Logan:** No, I'll talk to Dick.

**Veronica:** No, Logan. He won't tell you anything and once you ask he won't tell me anything.

_He looks like he is about to argue when the sound of his name from the TV distracts them. A wall mounted TV is playing TMZ and they have a few pictures of Logan and Veronica out in Neptune and at school. _

_TMZ reporter: We got some pictures of Logan Echolls, that's Aaron and Lynn's kid, out with Connor Larkin's ex, Veronica Mars. _

_Harvey Levin: Oh yeah?_

_TMZ reporter: I guess they go to school together and have known each other for years. _

_Female TMZ reporter: That's one lucky girl, first Connor Larkin now Logan Echolls? I want some of whatever she's got. _

_They play a video of Logan and Veronica walking along the street on their first date until Veronica pulls Logan into the gelato shop. _

_Harvey Levin: Cute kids. They look happy. _

_TMZ reporter: Kid must be as good as his dad with the ladies. That girl's a hottie and she dumped a movie star for a high school kid._

_Female TMZ reporter: Have you met Logan? (she makes a face that suggests he is missing the obvious) Not only is he hot, but he's charming as hell. _

_Harvey Levin: Funny, too. Good for them. _

_Cut to commercial._

_The once loud and bustling restaurant is now nearly silent as most of the patrons, college kids and beachy bohemian types look at Logan and Veronica. Veronica smiles awkwardly and Logan glares. _

**Logan:** She was never his girlfriend.

_An involuntary laugh escapes Veronica, and soon the whole crowd is laughing along with her. The owner comes out to talk to them and offers them a free slice of pizza. Logan declines, but Veronica accepts. _

-------------------------

_After Logan drops off Veronica at home, he drives home and wanders around his house, trying to calm his nerves. Veronica was talking to people about the rape, it was only a matter of time until she found out who did it. And then Logan would get his chance. _

_He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls Chester. _

**Logan:** Chester, it's Logan.

**Chester:** Logan, my man. What's up?

**Logan:** Yeah, I have a weird question.

**Chester:** Shoot.

**Logan:** You remember Shelly's party? Not the last one, the one before?

**Chester:** Sure, we had a good time that night.

**Logan:** Yeah. Listen, did you see Veronica that night?

**Chester:** 'Course. We were using her for a salt lick. Right?

**Logan:** Yeah. Besides that. Did you see her the rest of the night?

**Chester:** Lemme think. Maybe, I think I saw her sitting with Dick and Casey. No, she was sitting on Dick (laughs) I thought Madison's head was going to explode. Why are you asking?

**Logan:** No reason really. I was just such an ass to her for the last year and I've been trying to make up for it. That night is kinda a blur, I wanted to see if I did something else to apologize for.

**Chester:** Nah, man, I think you're good. She was super drunk that night though, never seen Mars that drunk before not even with...

Lilly's name is rarely spoken to Logan or Duncan. Their friends are too respectful of the loss and everyone else is too afraid to anger them.

**Logan:** Yeah. Ok, see ya at school tomorrow.

**Chester:** Yeah. Are we still surfing on Saturday?

**Logan:** Of course.

**Chester:** Cool.

**Logan:** Later.

------------------------

_The conversation with Rams is a little more enlightening, and Dick is going to get an ass kicking tomorrow. _

**Rams:** Dude, that was a long time ago.

**Logan:** I know. Do you remember anything?

**Rams:** I remember you scored with two girls that night, the easy freshman and Susan.

**Logan:** Yeah. What else?

**Rams:** Um, I was outside playing foosball then I went inside to get a drink. I saw her then walking around, she looked pretty tore up.

**Logan:** (anxious) Tore up how?

**Rams: **Totally wasted.

**Logan:** Oh.

**Rams:** Wait, I think I saw her later inside, I was coming out of the bathroom and she was passed out on a couch.

**Logan:** When was that?

**Rams:** Pretty late, the party was winding down, you wouldn't have see it, you were already gone.

**Logan:** Was anyone standing around her?

**Rams:** Yeah, sure. Dick, Beaver, and Sean. And Hank and Harry were sitting on the couch next to her.

**Logan:** Got it. You still up for surfing on Saturday?

**Rams:** Aren't I always?

**Logan:** Yeah dude.

----------------------

_Veronica drives to school with Wallace on Thursday._

**Wallace:** I can't believe your dad is letting you go to LA tonight.

**Veronica:** It's LA for a play, not the red light district in Amsterdam. Why is that so hard to believe?

**Wallace:** I dunno, cause it's a school night?

**Veronica:** You know what I can't believe? How cool your new hair do is!

**Wallace:** (smiles) Go ahead you know you want to touch it.

_When they pull into the parking lot, Logan is waiting with a coffee and a smile. He kisses Veronica and nuzzles into her neck before handing her the coffee. Wallace shoots him a grumpy look._

**Logan:** What's wrong with Wally?

**Wallace:** We talked about the PDA Echolls. My safe threshold is zero. None.

**Logan:** Then you'd better learn to close your eyes quickly.

_Logan playfully lunges at Veronica and lays loud popping kisses up her arm and she giggles. _

**Veronica:** Wallace is sad because his mom said didn't let him borrow the car for his date with Meg last night.

**Wallace:** Thanks Veronica.

**Logan:** So your girl had to pick you up for your date? That's rough.

_Veronica rolls her eyes._

**Veronica:** Ask him why his mom needed the car last night.

_Logan shoots a questioning look at Wallace._

**Wallace:** (glum) My mom went to her boyfriend's house last night.

**Logan:** Ooh, and overnight date?

**Wallace:** Not even man, but thanks for putting that in my head. She was home before 9.

_Meg walks up and smiles shyly at Wallace, they greet each other, before all four migrate towards the school._

**Logan:** Ah, young love.

**Veronica:** Logan, don't be a jerk.

**Logan:** You two lovebirds going out again tonight?

**Meg:** No, I have to babysit tonight.

**Veronica:** Ug, give me a stakeout any day.

**Meg:** It's not that bad. I'm out of the house and the Fuller's son is nice. Very well behaved.

_Veronica frowns at Meg's words once again. She makes a mental note to try harder to get Meg to talk to her. Something is obviously not right in her life._

_As they walk into the school, there is more staring and whispering than normal. Dick and Beaver approach. _

**Dick:** Dude, you're famous. Again. More. Whatever. Look.

_He hold out a tabloid with a good sized picture of Logan and Veronica on the cover. They are kissing on the beach. An inset picture is a close up of Logan kissing her temple with tender looks on both their faces. The headline reads, Logan Echolls in Love._

**Beaver:** You were on TMZ last night too.

**Logan:** (grumpy) Yeah, we caught that.

**Veronica:** (looking at the tabloid) Wow. Must be a slow news week.

------------------

_At Mars Investigations, Keith is sitting stiffly, careful to keep his back straight and not put pressure on it as he sorted through the data he had. _

_Aaron hadn't been able to identify any of the people coming in and out of the lawyers' offices, so Keith had moved to try to narrow the list of the most likely visitors—those visiting more than three times. So that left 7 people, 4 women and 3 men. Keith had identified 5 of the 7 so far and was looking into their backgrounds to find any connections to Aaron. So far nothing popped. One had worked at a film studio for two years, one worked for a catering company that provided craft services on one of Aaron's movies a few years back, and one worked for CEA but was a low level staff person. _

_Even if he could find a better connection to Aaron, it wasn't proof that they were the one supplying the pictures. Keith needed more. Coming up with a ruse, he calls one of the tabloids, Lucky strike and charms a woman in the accounts payable office into disclosing the amounts they had paid for the last three Aaron Echolls pictures. Now all he needed was a likely suspect and their bank account deposit history._

_An hour later Alexi phones with the names of the last two probables, and Keith runs their backgrounds. Stephanie Koch and Theresa Mercado. Stephanie Koch worked as a hair stylist on The Pursuit of Happiness and several other films in the 1980s. Keith looked closer, and began the process to get access to her finances. _

---------------------

_In Journalism Veronica and Logan sell Duncan and Mrs. Stafford to add the crime log and society section to the paper. Logan agrees to manage writing the sections, despite teasing from both Duncan and Veronica. _

_----------------------_

_As Veronica exits the showers in the girl's locker room wrapped in a towel she hears giggling and has a bad feeling. She sees her locker open, her bag spilled onto the floor and her clothes missing. Again. It's the third time this year. She turns to Meg hopefully. _

**Veronica:** Please tell me you have extra clothes in your locker?

**Meg:** (grimaces) Sorry no, not unless you want my sweaty PE uniform.

**Veronica:** It would be better than the towel.

_Veronica models the towel and Meg laughs._

**Meg:** Sorry. Should we look for them?

**Veronica:** I can guess where they are. The toilet, again.

_Britta one of Meg's cheerleader friends hears their discussion._

**Britta:** I have a practice outfit you can borrow Veronica.

**Veronica:** (surprised) Yeah?

**Britta:** It's just shorts and a t-shirt, but it's better than a towel.

**Meg:** Thanks Britta, that's so nice.

_Veronica goes to get her clothes from the toilet while Meg gets a plastic trash bag for her to put them in for now. When they come back, they see Britta has laid out a very short pair of retro 1970s cut Adidas terry cloth shorts. To top it off they are pink. Veronica looks at the shorts with consternation then pastes a smile on her face. _

**Veronica:** Thanks Britta. You're a lifesaver.

**Britta:** Oh, it's no problem. I always have extra clothes in my car.

_She leaves. Meg looks at the very short, very pink shorts and laughs. _

**Meg:** Logan will love them!

**Veronica:** Love? I'm not so sure.

_She picks up the shirt which is made from very thin white cotton with a yellow and pink stripe across the chest. Veronica pulls on the outfit, sans underwear, since that had been dumped too, and slips back on her plastic Adidas sandals that she wears in the shower. _

**Meg:** At least you match!

_A few other girls remaining in the locker room giggle. Some good naturedly, other meanly. Kat a girl that lives down the block from Veronica who is know for her dancing laughs and pulls out a pair of old school knee high white socks with yellow stripes at the top. _

**Kat:** If you're going to wear that, you should go for it.

**Meg:** Oh yes.

**Veronica:** Why not?

_Meg and Veronica exit the school. Veronica's outfit is attracting a lot of attention and she clutches a notebook in front of her to cover her chest since the shirt left little to the imagination. There are catcalls, whistles and laughter at Veronica's appearance. From his seat at the 09er table Logan turns to see her and his mouth falls open. His eyes run over her body and his eyes nearly roll back in his head. Then the catcalls register on his brain. She walks up to his table and he stands up quickly. _

**Logan:** What are you wearing?

**Veronica:** The 1970s?

**Meg:** Her clothes went missing in PE again.

**Logan:** Missing?

**Veronica:** Taken from my locker and dumped in the toilet. Britta let me borrow this lovely outfit.

**Logan:** You couldn't find something else?

**Veronica:** (testy) My only something else was a towel. Which would you prefer?

_Dick and the other 09er guys are watching and listening carefully._

**Dick: **So like, all your clothes were stolen?

_Logan immediately knows what Dick is referring to and looks at Veronica. She hugs the notebook tighter and nods grimly. Logan pulls off his button up over shirt leaving him in a white t-shirt and pulls it around Veronica. It covers her nearly to her knees. He wraps one arm around her and tows her away from the crowded lunch area. She goes grateful to not be on display anymore but as he heads towards the parking lot she protests. _

**Veronica:** I can't leave Logan, I have test next period.

_He ignores her and continues walking with her securely stuck to his side. _

**Veronica:** Logan, there is not enough time to go home and change. Stop.

_He arrives at the Xterra and clicks open the locks before pressing Veronica into the side panel with a passionate kiss. She is taken by surprise but responds quickly. _

**Veronica:** (gasping) Meg said you would love the outfit.

_Logan grunts in response and opens the back door and urging her to get inside. She steps up then crawls across the back seat giving Logan a view that causes him to groan. _

_He hops in after her and pulls her into his lap as their mouths find each other's. His hands grasp her shoulders and pull his shirt off her, his eyes dropping to her breasts, her hardened nipples clearly visible through the thin cotton t-shirt. Veronica's hands clutch at his shoulders and hair as his mouth drops to her neck. She twists in his arms to straddle his lap. She kisses his neck with abandon loving the smell of his skin, but she is distracted as his hands slip under the hem of the shirt and slide up her ribcage to cup to massage her bare breasts. _

_Veronica's hips began moving in a slightly uncoordinated rhythm against Logan's, seeking friction and relief from the heat and ache building within her. Logan groans as he feels her hips sliding over his lap bumping against his straining erection. He knows they should stop but when he looks at her, her face is flushed with desire and her eyes are unfocused and dilated as she looks back at him. She runs her hands over his jaw line and pulls his mouth back to hers. Conceding defeat, Logan's hands slide up her thighs into her shorts to cup her bare bottom. Grapping onto her for purchase, he pulls her closer and takes control of her hips' movements against his, sliding her closer and rubbing his erection against her center in slow long pulls. She gasps and her head falls back. Logan lowers his mouth to her right breast and teases and tortures one nipple through her shirt with the heat and moisture of his mouth. Veronica's breath shudders in and out and she begins to moan his name over and over. Logan tries to maintain control and knows he needs to end this soon. His teeth nip at her nipple and she thinks her heart might actually stop. Logan lifts his head and slides his hands up her back to hold her face steady so he can look at her. _

**Logan:** Do you trust me?

**Veronica:** Yes. (panting) Logan, please.

**Logan:** I got you baby.

_He kisses her again and skims his hand down her body over her hips to cup her between her legs. She breaks the kiss breathlessly._

**Veronica:** (half pleasure, half protest) Logan.

**Logan:** Trust me.

_Careful to keep his fingers over the soft fabric of her shorts he begins lightly sliding his hand over her, feeling her heat and moisture. She hangs on to his shoulders as her hips move in tandem with his fingers. When he feels her relax into his touch he increases the contact and his fingers move to apply direct pressure against her clit. Veronica whimpers and shifts restlessly straining to reach some as yet unknown goal. _

**Logan:** Easy, baby.

He continues _stroking his fingers over her rhythmically and soft involuntary noises purr out of her throat. He feels her edging towards release and pinches down on her clit, causing her to explode into orgasm. Her mind whites out as shocking waves of pleasure course through her. She feels like she is spinning, drunk, dying, and living for the first time all at the same time. Her hands grip tighter to Logan, using him to anchor her to this world._ _She can hear his voice whispering incomprehensible things to her softly._ _As she settles down, he pulls her head in to rest against his neck as her breathing slows. _

_Minutes late, she slides back in his lap and looks at him seriously, still dazed. Then a silly smile breaks over her face. _

**Veronica:** Wow.

_She leans back in to kiss him and her hands drop to try to unfasten his jeans. Logan quickly grabs her wrists and holds her hands to her sides. _

**Logan:** No Veronica.

**Veronica:** (confused) Why not?

_Logan drops his head backwards onto the seatback to stare at the ceiling. Taking deep controlling breaths._

**Veronica:** I want to.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** (struggling to free her wrists) You're telling me what I want now?

**Logan:** Veronica.

_His voice clearly reveals his struggle and she cease's hers. _

**Logan:** If you touch me now, I would have a really hard time stopping. (laughs) No pun intended.

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

**Logan:** You're not ready, and I don't want our first time to be in a car.

**Veronica:** (unhappy) ok.

_Logan pulls Veronica back against him, ravaging her mouth, pouring all his frustration into the kiss._

-----------------------

_Standing behind the Xterra with the back door open, Logan sorts through a few items of clothing to give to Veronica. He hands her a sweatshirt that she happily puts on. It falls over her like a tent and completely hides the shorts from view. _

**Logan:** Better.

**Veronica:** How is this better? I look like I don't have pants on.

**Logan:** You don't.

**Veronica:** Logan.

_She pulls at the fabric._

**Veronica:** How big is this thing on you?

**Logan:** (still sorting through a few miscellaneous items of clothing) It fits.

_She digs in her bag and pulls out a pony tail holder and ties it around some of the fabric on the side of the sweatshirt, shortening it and making it sit on her hips instead of hang around her thighs. Logan holds up a pair of board shorts for her. _

**Veronica:** No.

**Logan:** Yes.

**Veronica:** I'll look ridiculous.

**Logan:** You'll be adorable. And not nearly as naked.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** I'm not wearing these, and they wouldn't stay up anyway. Look.

_She pulls the shorts on and fastens them then wiggles her hips and they fall to the ground. _

**Logan:** So hold them up.

**Veronica:** You're not serious.

**Logan:** I am.

_They are glaring at each other when Keith, Karen's boyfriend comes out to the parking lot and realizes the problem. _

**Keith:** Logan. Veronica. I think Karen left a beach thingie in my Jeep that Veronica could wear.

**Logan:** (suspicious) What kind of beach thingie?

**Keith:** One of those wrap around things.

**Veronica:** A sarong?

**Keith: **Maybe.

_He walks over to his red jeep, and reaches under the seat to come back with a notebook and a black, green and brown sarong. Veronica takes it and wraps it around her waist knotting it closed. When she is done it looks like a knee length skirt with a high slit. _

**Logan:** Hey, thanks man.

**Veronica:** Thanks Keith, tell Karen I'll get it back to her on Monday.

**Keith: **No worries.

_As Veronica and Logan walk back into the school, Veronica giggles and wraps her arm around Logan's waist. He looks at her curiously._

**Veronica:** (giddy) I can't believe we just did that.

**Logan:** (smiles) Best lunch I've had in a long time.

_----------------_

_Afterschool, Veronica wanders into the gym to find Logan not helping to decorate for the dance. She leans into him and kisses him softly before turning to take in the décor. _

**Veronica:** A Sadie Hawkins dance decorated like a spaghetti western soundstage? How original.

**Logan:** I think the term high school dance automatically negates the possibility of originality.

**Veronica:** Humm.

_Her gaze avoids Duncan's and Logan notices. He hugs her closer._

**Logan:** I should be done her in an hour, then we take you home to get changed and hit the road.

**Veronica:** Ok. I'll be in the library.

**Logan:** You could hang out here with me?

_Over her shoulder he sees Enbom standing awkwardly at the gym doors. _

**Logan:** I'll come get you in an hour.

_He kisses her and pats her on the bottom. She looks amused then sees Enbom and frowns._

**Veronica:** Try not to do anything that will get you suspended. You're not getting out of going to the dance that easily.

_-------------------_

_The dress Veronica changes into for their night out in Hollywood to see Wicked makes Logan's eyes roll back in his head. It's short, black and nearly backless with two small straps the criss-cross over the small of her back to keep it in place. She pulls on a green thigh length pea coat that coordinates nicely with Logan's black pea coat. He is wearing black pants, silver button down shirt with the top few buttons undone. She grabs a scarf and her purse and they head out the door. _

_They eat dinner at a small Italian restaurant a few blocks from the theatre, Fabiolus. As they walk towards the theatre, a TMZ cameraman picks them up and begins filming them, asking how long they've been dating, where Connor is, and if Logan's parents approve of Veronica. She tries to hide her head against Logan's chest and he hurries them along. Outside the theater several more paparazzi photographers snap their picture. _

**Logan:** Must be a slow night, huh guys?

_Veronica loves the play and can't stop gushing about the lead actors, the effects, or the story as they drive back to Neptune._

_Logan parks outside her complex and they kiss, the passion quickly escalates and Veronica crawls into the back seat and pulls Logan after her. _

_------------------_

_Friday morning Veronica, Wallace and Keith are all in the office before school when Bone Hamilton comes in to hire Keith to find his missing daughter, Veronica's former friend Yolanda. Wallace is impressed since Bone is a big shot in the music industry Veronica offers to talk to some of Yolanda's friends at school to help out. _

**Wallace:** I didn't know you knew her.

**Veronica:** We used to be friends...a long time ago.

_Veronica remembers meeting Yolanda, how she quickly became the fifth wheel to their comfy foursome. Then in the moment Veronica has come to recognize as the beginning of the end, Logan and Yolanda had kissed at a party. Lilly had been angry and had still be punishing Logan when she died. Yolanda had been cut off and Veronica had been too loyal and too timid to stand up to Lilly on behalf of her new friend. Yolanda had never mentioned her dad. If half the things written about him were true she might have been ashamed. Or she just wanted to live a normal life. A life without tabloid coverage or notoriety. _

_-------------------_

AN:

Fixed a few mistakes and um not to whine, but 270 people have read the chapter, and only 4 have reviewed? Not feeling the love here!

Sorry to leave you all hanging for so long with LoVe on bad terms. And sorry again for the Valentine's day fight. It was unplanned. But I think it works.

Lots of things are going to start happening soon, so the chapters will be jam packed with plot points.

I've actually written a good chunk of chapter 17 (the one after this one) because it just kept coming to me. There is a lot of sadness in that one. It changed my whole timeline so I had to go back in to fix it all. I've also planned how to set up the summer and senior year if I continue after this year. I still have to decide how to handle the Beaver situation.

For anyone who is reviewing are you seeing ths story listed in the Veroncia Mars stories pages, because I don't . Maybe FF hides your own stories from you?


	17. Chapter 16 Things heat up

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**The reviewers keep me going and motivated to write at a good pace. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show.

I'm rearranging some of the episodes now to suit my reveals, so we're spoiled through Betty and Veronica (without the Lianne stuff or V getting the police interrogation tapes from Leo) and a Trip to the Dentist (the rape storyline flashbacks). The majority of Lord of the Bling will take place in this chapter.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. (She hasn't read it in awhile but she will.) Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to start dating. Logan knows about the rape and Veronica is investigating. Veronica knows why Duncan dumped her and has a paternity test—turns out she really is a Mars. She tells Duncan and he wants her back. Logan didn't tell Veronica about the body shots at Shelly's party and when she finds out she is pissed. They fight but make up just in time for Valentine's Day. Everyone knows they are dating, and some of the 09ers are coming after them to try to break them up. Aaron is in the tabloids weekly since someone is supplying pictures of his liaisons to them, Keith is investigating.

**Note: There are more intense make outs in this chapter as their relationship grows--I'm going to be describing their physical relationship a bit more in detail. In my mind their physical relationship is an important arch in the story. If you skip the lemony parts you should be ok in the story—I won't include pertinent plot points during their more heated make outs! **

**If you want a version of the chapter without this part, review or PM me and I'll figure out a way to post it.**

**Chapter 16**

_There is a lot of excitement in the air on Friday as the school waits for the dance. Valentine's week is always full of drama. In English, Dick is talking about his date for the evening some girl from Pan that he picked up in a pet store with a story about his dog dying recently and him just not being ready to get a new pet yet. _

_At lunch Veronica is sitting with Yolanda's friend, Gabrielle, when she sees a somewhat familiar phenomenon taking place at the 09er tables. Pam is being shut out. Veronica sees Logan's hard expression as he watches as one after another of his friends refuses to acknowledge or make room for Pam to sit down. Pam had been the one to put the lingerie on Logan's car and steal Veronica's clothes in PE yesterday, and Logan had issued an edict. She was out. He was hopeful that it would be a strong deterrent to anyone else who was thinking about messing with him and Veronica, but Veronica was doubtful._

_Veronica turns back to Gabrielle, and watches as she displays several classic signs of lying. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **One thing about an ex-cop for a dad is that some boring Sunday when you've seen all the reruns, he might kill time describing, for instance, how to tell if someone's lying in an interrogation. The indirect eye contact, the smile that doesn't crinkle the eyes.

_Veronica tells Gabrielle that Yolanda is in danger and to stop lying and tell her what really happened. Gabrielle tells Veronica that she and Yolanda went to a club in Los Angeles. Gabrielle has been seeing a guy, Jamie, and meets him up there regularly. Yolanda was still at the club when Gabrielle left, and she had her own car there. _

**Veronica: **Thanks. I hope she's okay.

**Gabrielle: **(pissed) You think I don't? She's my friend. Who are you?

_Gabrielle collects her things and stomps off. Veronica stares after her. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Who am I? I was Yolanda's first friend at Neptune.

_She pulls out her phone and relays the info to her dad as she walks over to sit with Mac, Meg and Wallace. Logan and Casey come over to eat with them. _

_------------------_

_During 7__th__ period Spanish Veronica uses one of Wallace's pilfered absence slips to track down Yolanda's brother, Bryce. He's supposed to be in PE, but Veronica finds him in a science lab_

_working on a water erosion project. She introduces herself, but he says he remembers her. She asks about Yolanda and he blames her abduction on his dad. Bryce vents about his relationship with his father and Veronica is reminded of the animosity between Logan and Aaron. Bryce asks if Veronica stopped being friends with Yolanda because she found out that Bone had been in jail multiple times. Veronica says no and is confused that Bryce is asking. She had stopped being friends with Yolanda just days before Lilly was murdered and everyone had turned their backs on Veronica. _

_--------------------_

_After school Veronica stops in the gym again to see Logan before she heads to the office. He's sitting on a hay bale blowing up pink balloons and she pulls her camera to get a picture. She is grinning widely as she comes to sit next to him. She informs him that she's getting ready at Meg's house and he should pick Wallace up first. _

**Logan: **Yes dear.

_She leaves and he continues blowing up balloons before sticking them to the wall in a phallic shaped design. Logan smirks, amused at himself. Seeing Duncan standing by himself checking things off a clipboard he walks over. _

**Logan:** DK.

**Duncan:** Logan, thanks for helping out man.

**Logan:** Sure. Um, can we talk for a minute?

**Duncan:** Yeah, what's up?

**Logan:** Remember Shelly's party year before last?

**Duncan:** (wary) Yeah. Kinda. That night's pretty blurry.

**Logan:** (guilty look) Yeah. What happened after you, um, got Veronica away from us idiots?

**Duncan:** What do you mean?

**Logan:** Well she was pretty out of it, did you get her water or find her a quiet place to sleep it off?

**Duncan:** I don't remember really. I think I just got her a bottle of water and went back inside.

**Logan:** So you didn't see her the rest of the night?

**Duncan:** (wide eyed) Why are you asking? What did she say?

**Logan:** Nothing. Things were pretty wild that night and I was just trying to remember. Lots of shit was said about her after that particular party.

**Duncan:** Why does that matter now?

**Logan:** It doesn't.

_Long awkward pause. _

**Logan:** So who's your date tonight?

_--------------------_

_At home Veronica is cooking a quick dinner of some sort of boxed pasta, she takes the lid off the pot and stirs, looking at the reddish, lumpy concoction dubiously. Keith comes home._

**Keith:** Heyhoney, what's cooking?

**Veronica:** I'm not sure. Maybe PB&J is a better idea for tonight.

**Keith:** What's it supposed to be?

**Veronica:** Not quite sure myself. Something that ends in -aroni.

**Keith:** So, I checked out the car, there was nothing, and no one in the neighborhood saw or heard anything.

**Veronica:** What about their security system?

**Keith:** Video shows her leaving but not coming back.

**Veronica:** So she drove home and either someone followed her and snatched her or was waiting here for her.

**Keith:** Yeah. But the info on about her going to that club in LA was good. Marcel, that doorman you called me about? Number four on the enemies list. He was Bone's bodyguard until he paid too much attention to Yolanda and Bone had him fired after a symbolic meeting between his boot and Marcel's groin.

**Veronica:** Nice.

**Keith:** So I'm heading up there tonight.

_Veronica grabs the keys off the counter. _

**Veronica:** Ah, no you're not. You've had a long day and you're staying home to relax and heal. We'll go up tomorrow. Together. With me driving.

**Keith:** Veronica, this is a Mars Investigation matter. I'm Mars.

**Veronica:** And who am I?

**Keith:** Veronica, and you're staying.

**Veronica: **Veronica Mars. And you're on painkillers! So actually, I'm going to a school dance. You're staying. The bottle says don't operate heavy machinery and a car's heavy.

**Keith: **(irritated but defeated)Fine. But I'm not eating whatever that is.

----------------------

_Logan and Wallace show up at the Manning's house to pick up Meg and Veronica. The Manning's invite them in and sit silently foreboding as they wait for the girls to come downstairs. Wallace tries to make polite small talk, but neither of her parents is receptive. Veronica and Meg come downstairs with Lizzy and Meg's parents immediately start criticizing Lizzy's short skirt and low cut shirt. Veronica is glad she is dressed somewhat conservatively in a short black button up dress with small white polka dots. Meg is in a sweet pink cotton shirt and white sweater. _

_At the dance Logan proudly shows everyone his contribution to the decorations. They drink punch and dance. As the fake wedding ceremonies begin taking place, Logan dramatically drops to one knee and proposes to Veronica. She rolls her eyes and tells him to get up but he refuses until she agrees to marry his sorry ass as long as the marriage is annulled the next morning. Surprisingly Logan is sober throughout the night. _

**Veronica:** Not that I'm complaining, but I kinda expected your flask to be permanently attached to your hand tonight.

**Logan:** (serious) If I get drunk I might start punching my friends.

_She quirks an eyebrow in question._

**Logan:** Everything you've found out about the party so far. I'm not feeling too friendly.

**Veronica:** (nods) I see. Are you friendly enough to dance?

**Logan:** With you? Always.

_They move to the dance floor as If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys plays. _

_-----------------------_

_Logan meets several of his friends at Trestles to surf early the next morning. Some are hung-over but everyone he wants to talk to shows up. He starts with Enbom, and finds out nothing. John left with Emma Harris early in the night. Harry and Hank Didden remember seeing Veronica passed out but swear that they didn't touch her or do anything. Logan is frustrated that he's getting nowhere. _

_-----------------------_

_Veronica punches in the code and waits for the Echolls' gate to slide open when her phone rings. Logan's ringtone, Maroon 5's She will be loved, plays and she smiles and hits talk._

**Veronica:** I'm here.

**Logan:** (confused) Where?

**Veronica:** Your house, where I guess you are not.

**Logan:** No, sorry, I'll running late. I dinged my board and have to drop it off at the shop.

**Veronica:** (mocking gasp) No! Not your precious board. Will it survive? Will you?

**Logan:** Laugh it up.

**Veronica:** Oh, I am.

**Logan:** I'll be there in 15 minutes.

**Veronica:** Alright. See ya.

_She pulls her car up the driveway as a tour bus pulls up behind the closing gate. A group of middle aged, probably Midwestern tourists climb off down the stairs and begin taking pictures as the tour guide drones on about Aaron's Academy Awards, how he met Lynn, and the fact that Logan's baby pictures were the first ever sold for more than $1million dollars. _

_Veronica parks her car then decides to sit in it and wait for Logan. The front house door opens and Aaron steps out to walk down the driveway and wave at his fans. Posing for a few wide shot pictures in his tennis whites. He turns back to the house and sees Veronica's car parked to the side of the driveway. She offers him a small wave and climbs out of the car. _

**Aaron:** Veronica. I didn't see you there.

**Veronica:** Hi Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron:** Aaron, please. I don't think Logan is here. (frowns) He should know better than to stand up a pretty girl like you.

**Veronica:** (smiles awkwardly) No, I was supposed to meet him a bit later, but I finished up my errands and came early. Is that ok?

**Aaron:** Of course. Come inside. I'm off to the club but Lynn is here, you can have her morning tea with her.

_Veronica smiles and walks into the house. Aaron escorts her to the kitchen where Lynn is waiting for a maid to prepare the tea. Letty Navarro has Sunday's and Mondays off, so another maid that helps part time during the week covers on those days. _

**Veronica:** Hi Lynn.

**Lynn:** Veronica. How nice to see you.

_Lynn is wearing a long, beautiful teal silk robe with a koi fish design._

**Aaron:** Veronica is meeting Logan here.

**Veronica:** I'm early. I can wait in his room...

**Lynn:** Nonsense, you'll have tea with me so we can catch up.

**Aaron:** Well dear, (kisses Lynn's cheek) I see you have this under control. I'm off to the club. I'll be home this evening. Perhaps we could have a family dinner tomorrow? Veronica, you'll join us?

**Veronica:** (smiles meekly) I'll ask my Dad.

**Aaron:** Excellent.

_Aaron leaves._

**Lynn:** Veronica, come outside. It's a beautiful morning.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_They walk outside and the maid carries out an exquisite Japanese teapot and cups along with an assortment of breakfast pastries and fruit on a tray. She sets up a patio table, pours the tea and leaves. _

**Lynn:** So how are you?

**Veronica:** Good.

**Lynn:** And you and Logan?

**Veronica:** (genuine smile) Good. We're good.

**Lynn:** I can see. Logan's been much happier since you've been around again.

**Veronica:** Oh.

_Veronica ducks her head. _

**Lynn:** Last year was very tough on Logan. You too, I imagine.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Lynn:** But now, well, I can see he's happy again. Happier than I think I've ever seen him.

_Veronica is unsure of that statement. When Logan and Lilly had been good, it was all passionate fireworks and grand romance. Lynn sees Veronica's doubt. _

**Lynn:** It's true. Lilly was a wonderful girl. But she was hard on Logan. He always felt he had to work to keep her, work to make her happy. Not that he won't work to keep you. But he seems more at peace with you. (smiles) I'm just his mother, and he doesn't talk to me about these things, but I think you and he are a better fit. I'm glad he has you.

**Veronica:** (softly) Me too.

**Lynn:** I watch the way he treats you. I can't tell you how happy it makes me. He looks at you like you are the most precious, important thing on the planet. For a mother to raise a son who can love like that, well, it lets me know that I did something right. (sad smile) Maybe just this one thing.

_The scene fades as Veronica and Lynn continue drinking tea and talking. _

--------------------

_Logan shows up and he and Veronica hang out for awhile, swimming and talking. Neither mentions the information they've gathered this week about what happened at Shelly's party. Immediately after lunch Veronica leaves to drive her dad to LA. They're going to talk to Sam Bloom then go to the club, Blender, to talk to the bouncer. _

_She waits in the car for her dad, blasting her Fuel CD, trying to keep her mind off the rape. If she starts obsessing, her dad will know something is wrong. _

_Inside, Sam Bloom tells Keith that his kids and Bone's grew up together. Now he and Bone hate each other. Bone went to jail for tax evasion which Bloom refused to cover up, and Bone had Sam shot. He is in a wheelchair. Keith leaves with the strong conviction that Sam Bloom isn't responsible for Yolanda's disappearance. _

_Keith and Veronica eat dinner at a Denny's and check out the club. The line to get in is already down the block by 9:30. _

**Veronica:** I thought no one went out in Hollywood until after 10?

**Keith:** Stay in the car.

**Veronica:** Watch your back. And I mean that medically.

_Keith talks to Marcel, who says he's not mad at Bone. He insists he let Yolanda in but that was it. Marcel says that if Bone knows Keith is questioning him, Bone must not know who else was there that night. He tells Keith about a rapper named Dime-Bag, the rapper Bone is rumored to have held out the window of a high rise until he agreed to sign a contract. _

_In the car, Veronica watches her dad in the rear view until her attention is caught by the valets. She sneaks out of the car and steals the valet stubs out of the box. _

_Keith climbs back into the car and tells Veronica to drive to the Duke hotel where Dime bag and his bunch of dudes are. Veronica winces, and tries to teach her dad the difference between a posse or entourage that Dime-bag may have and a bunch of dudes. Keith sees the bag of valet stubs and looks annoyed. _

**Veronica:** I know, stay in the car.

_------------------_

_At the Duke Hotel, Keith goes in to bug Dime-Bag's room but Veronica is the one who ends up inside the penthouse suite with the rapper and his entourage and plants a bug. Back in the car, Keith opens a laptop and tries to open the bug to listen, instead of Dime-bag they hear an old married couple bickering. Veronica tunes the computer to another frequency and Dime-bag's voice comes over the speakers._

**Dime-Bag: **Yo, man, that damn hospitality hostess was lyin' about that Cristal, man!

**Flunky: **And she is hot!

**Dime-Bag: **If you like 'em scrawny.

_Keith gazes balefully at his daughter as the rapper and his friend laugh. Veronica forestalls his scolding._

**Veronica****: **Just... please, don't ask.

_As Veronica is driving away she frowns. _

**Veronica****: **_(crossly) _I'm not scrawny. _(at Keith's look) _I'm not!

-------------------

_At the Hamilton house the next day Keith and Veronica convince Bone to call Dime-Bag. Bone reluctantly makes the call. Dime Bag makes Bone beg, but then tells him that doesn't know anything. The talk over the bug after he hangs up reveals that he is telling the truth. He doesn't have Yolanda._

_Bryce is nearby, hearing all of this. _

_That afternoon Wallace is helping Veronica sort through the valet stubs since Meg is busy babysitting Mrs. Hauser's son Albert. Veronica tries to question Wallace about how things are with him and Meg, but he refuses to answer, saying some things are private. Veronica is sad because it doesn't seem like there is much chemistry between them. She finds a valet ticket for a Benjamin Bloom, and a quick background search shows that Benjamin is Sam's son. _

**Veronica****: **Sam Bloom Esquire has a son named Benjamin who was at the club the night she disappeared. I'll take that cigar now.

_--------------------_

_Armed with that information Keith, who is feeling better, drives to LA to question Sam Bloom again. He denies that his son is involved and says he attends USC but Keith won't find him there, he's in Mexico, hiking with some friends. Keith tells Sam to call if his son shows up. Sam looks worried._

_--------------------_

_Back at the Mars Investigations Office, Veronica puts on her dumb blonde act over the phone and gets one of Benjamin's frat brothers to reveal the he's in Vegas, not Mexico. Veronica hangs up._

**Keith: **Crabs?

**Veronica****: **No Mexico. Roommate said he's been acting kinda weird but he left alone last week. But he said he saw something on his desk. A hotel confirmation number for Vegas.

_Keith calls a friend in Vegas and asks him to track him down. __Keith ends his call and looks down on Veronica, who sighs heavily. Keith perches on the edge of her desk and leans over to rub her back and shoulder._

**Keith: **You've been working overtime on this, kid. Hmm. You said she's a friend or something?

**Veronica****: **Or something.

**Veronica**** Voiceover: **Looking for an old almost friend. Trying to track down who raped me. School dances. A girl's bound to be tired.

_--------------------_

_While Veronica goes to dinner at the Echolls, Bone shows up at the office to give Keith a ransom note that just arrived. They plan to make the ransom drop the following day. _

_At the Echolls, Veronica eats dinner with Logan and his parents, then heads out to the pool house with Logan. As soon as they cross through the doorway Logan spins her around and kisses her backing her up until she is pressed against the wall. His hands slip down her body one stopping to stroke her breast and the other grasping her ass and pulling her against him. Picking her up, he carries her to the bedroom and shuts the door firmly behind them. He lays her on the bed and stops to look at her. Pink cheeks, darkened eyes, swollen lips and heaving chest. Then his eyes travel lower across her corduroy brown skirt and down her legs. _

_He kicks off his flip flops and his hands slip her shoes off her feet then he kneels between her legs and crawls up the bed. Laying down half over her and half to the side so as not to crush her under his larger frame, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply. Her hands raise to take hold of his head holding him as closely to her as their tongues swirl around each other in a matting dance as old as time. _

_His hands slide down her torso and grasp her t-shirt hem tugging it over her head, leaving her only in a pale blue cotton bra. She instantly pulls his mouth back to hers and his hands begin rubbing over her breasts paying close attention to her pebbled nipples. She gasps when he pinches one of her nipples roughly and breaks the kiss. His mouth works its way down her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point before moving farther down her chest. He runs his fingers lightly along the edge of her bra, skimming over the pale curves. Then his mouth moves down and he licks the upper curve of one breast before dipping his tongue under the fabric and swirling it over her nipple. _

_Her breath is coming in ragged pants as he pushes her bra straps down and frees her breasts from the fabric. His mouth latches over one nipple and her hips buck against him wildly. Unnoticed by her he unlatches her bra completely and removes it, leaving her topless. As she feels the cool air brush over her, she automatically moves to cover herself with her hands. _

**Logan:** Don't**.**

_He tries to pull her hands away but she resists. _

**Logan:** You're beautiful.

**Veronica:** (shy) I'm not very well endowed.

**Logan:** You're perfect.

_She still looks insecure despite his reassurance. _

**Logan:** (deeply) You're beautiful.

_Carefully he takes hold of her wrists and raises her hands above her head before transferring_ _both wrists to one hand. She tugs, trying to free herself, but her protest is quickly forgotten as his mouth covers her breast again, suckling and flicking his tongue over her nipple until her thoughts are replaced by want and mindless desire. Logan keeps hold of her wrists an pulls her arms a bit higher forcing her back to arch and her breasts to rise proudly off her chest, begging for his touch. The movement also shifts her hips, and Logan slides his thigh more closely in alignment with her heated core. _

_Veronica draws the knee of the leg Logan is not laying on up, and uses it to give her the leverage she needs to rock against him. She can feel his erection pressing into her other leg and pushes harder. _

_He continues licking and sucking on her breasts, taking turns to admire and explore each one before he releases her hands. Immediately she grasps his shirt and tugs, trying to get it off. Logan pulls away from her long enough to slip it free. _

_One hand returns to her breast stoking the slightly rough pad of his thumb across her nipple over and over again, never increasing the speed or the pressure. Her hips pick up his rhythm and copy it, rocking against his thigh. Her hands explore his back, running over the broad expanse, her nails digging into the smooth skin occasionally in response to a particularly wicked touch from Logan._

**Veronica:** Logan, please.

_He smiles silkily, and shifts so his mouth is hovering over her ear and his chest rubs over her sensitive breasts as one hand slides lower, over her stomach and down her bent leg. He grasps her calf and pulls it closer, tilting her pelvis up more, then he hooks his fingers into her skirt pulling it up higher, out of his way. _

_His hand brushes up the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her center, his fingers running over the elastic edge of her panties but going no further. Her stomach muscles clench and she squirms under him._

**Logan:** (directly into her ear) Is this what you want?

_She nods, biting her lip in anticipation._

**Logan:** Say it. I want you to say it.

**Veronica:** Yes.

_He smiles and his hand cups her, feeling the wetness and heat as his fingers press against the soft cotton of her panties. He begins rubbing his hand slowly over her, pressing the base of it against her nub, but it's not enough for Veronica. She lifts her hips to try to increase the pressure but Logan counters by pulling his hand away. _

**Veronica:** (breathless) Please.

**Logan:** Please what?

**Veronica:** Touch me.

_His positions himself to be able to watch her face, her expressions, as his hand slides back over her, stroking her more firmly now through her panties. When her hips take up a steady rhythm with him, he moves his thumb directly over her clit and presses down, watching her eyes fly open as she lets out an involuntary moan._

**Veronica:** Logan.

_His hips jerk hard against her as his name escapes her lips._

**Logan:** Say my name again Veronica.

**Veronica:** (gasping) Logan.

_She continues chanting his name as he circles her clit with his thumb harder and faster feeling her dampness and urgency grow. His mouth slides down her neck and finds the spot over her pulse point and he sucks hard causing her to moan again. Her chest is heaving and Logan can tell she can't take much more. _

**Logan:** Come for me Veronica, come.

_He strokes her a few more times and watches her face carefully memorizing the moment as his fingers pinch down on her clit, causing her to come apart instantly. _

_Logan shifts his weight off her and pulls her lax form against his side rubbing her back and waiting for her to come back to earth. His erection slowly begins to subside as he lies there. Eventually her hand that was draped across his chest begins to move up and down, lightly running over the hard plains of his chest. Her fingers trace the delineations between his muscles and she props her chin on his chest to meet his eyes. _

**Veronica:** Do you work out now?

_Logan looks at her blankly._

**Veronica:** Exercise? Lift weights?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** (her hand rubs over his abs) You didn't used to.

**Logan:** I guess not. Not regularly anyway.

**Veronica:** I like it. (smiles) You look, (arches one brow) and feel good.

_Logan can feel the blood begin to gather in his dick again. _

**Logan:** Yeah?

**Veronica:** Humm.

_They lie there quietly again, Veronica's hand exploring Logan's chest and arm, feeling the different textures of his skin and the small amount of chest hair he has. When her hand stops at one of his nipples and circles the dark skin, he rolls over her and off the bed before exiting the room. When he comes back she is sitting up clutching her hands over her chest looking lost and confused. _

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** Where'd you go?

**Logan:** (he holds up his hands which hold a bottle of rum and two cans of coke) I got us refreshments.

_She still looks uncertain and Logan sets the stuff down and sits down next to her. She stands up and tries to walk across the room where she sees her shirt lying on the floor. Logan's stops her with his hands on her hips turning her back to face him. Her body tenses and he takes in her protective stance. _

**Logan:** Hey**. **

**Veronica:** (without meeting his eyes) I just want to get my shirt Logan.

_He pulls her back to the bed and pushes her back, she continues to avoid his eyes. _

**Logan:** Hey**. **Look at me.

_He waits for her to meet his steady gaze. _

**Logan:** Don't hide from me Veronica. Not your skin, not your emotions. Talk to me.

**Veronica:** I can't.

**Logan:** Why not?

**Veronica:** I don't know how.

_Veronica was rarely insecure, but this, her body, and sex seemed to be issues she hadn't dealt with. Logan guessed she hadn't had to since she'd hardly done anything before. That thought buzzes around in his head and he feels a surge of passion and protectiveness. It's an odd combination and Logan tries to focus on her and not what is sure to be his third unfulfilled erection of the night. Deciding that actions are better than words he slides his hands under hers on her breasts, causing her to gasp and blush. She tries to push his hands away but he holds steady. _

**Logan: **_Any more than a handful_and you're asking to sprain your_thumbs._

**Veronica:** (gasps) What?

**Logan:** You're beautiful Veronica. Exactly as you are. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. (kisses her neck) Beautiful. (her collarbone) Perfect .(her right breast) Amazing. (her belly button) Fantastic. (her left breast) Wonderful.

_At first she looks stunned, then as he moves to her arm and hand, kissing each finger she giggles. _

**Veronica:** Logan. Stop.

**Logan:** But I haven't even gotten to your legs yet. Or your ass. My God, Veronica, your ass.

**Veronica:** Really?

**Logan:** Yeah. Really. Now what's this about?

_She sighs and tries to cover her chest up again but he won't have it. _

**Logan:** No, no hiding. Talk to me.

_When he's touching her she doesn't feel self conscious, but sitting talking in the well lit room she feels exposed, embarrassed._

**Veronica:** You've been with so many girls Logan. Beautiful girls. Girls like Lilly.

**Logan:** I can't change my past Veronica.

**Veronica:** No, I'm not, not judging you. But I feel like, how can I compete with all them?

**Logan:** There is no competition Veronica. I'm with you. I, (split second pause) I care about you. Most those other girls, it was just physical. And you are one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen.

**Veronica:** (frowns) Now I know you're lying.

**Logan:** I'm not. You're beautiful. Inside and outside. (kisses her nose) Even if you are a bit prickly at times.

_They share a long look and Veronica accepts his comments as sincere. He sits up and pulls her to rest against the pillows with him. Once again she tries to get up and get her shirt but he holds her to him with one heavy arm. _

**Veronica:** Logan. I just want my shirt.

**Logan:** And I want you without your shirt. I like looking at you.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** Think of it as a trust exercise. Instead of falling off a ladder or jumping off a pole to a trapeze you just have to lie there.

_She rolls her eyes but presses against his side, hiding her nakedness that way. Logan pours a drink, just coke for her since she has to drive home later, and they talk about random things. _

**Veronica:** So I think I can go skiing March 5th and 6th. Dad said it was ok. As long as we go with a larger group and have separate rooms.

**Logan:** How would he know? (sees her look) Never mind. He'd know.

_A devious look crosses his face and Veronica pokes his chest to get his attention. _

**Veronica:** What are you thinking?

**Logan:** Why not get rent a cabin or a house? We can invite Meg, Wallace and whoever else along.

**Veronica:** A cabin wouldn't have any staff that would report back to my Dad, would it?

**Logan:** (smug smile) Nope.

**Veronica:** I knew you were more than just a pretty face.

_Her hand runs up and down his chest until Logan captures it and holds it still, pressed against his side. She pouts. _

**Veronica:** So I guess I'm still not allowed to touch you?

**Logan:** Veronica you have no idea how bad I'm hurting already. You touching me is not a good idea right now.

**Veronica:** But I want to. I want to…help. Return the favor.

_He smiles despite his discomfort as her words stir his blood yet again. _

**Logan:** If you can't say it you aren't doing it.

_He cuts off her protest with a kiss. _

_Before she leaves to go home,_ _Logan convinces Veronica to come to a beach bonfire party the following night with him and his friends. It's President's day so they don't have school. She is reluctant until he tells her that Wallace and Meg will be there too. _

_-----------------------_

_When Veronica and Keith arrive at the Hamilton house the next day before the ransom drop it's raining, and Veronica is hopeful that the bonfire will be cancelled. Keith advises Bone to call the police but Bone refuses and three bodyguard types in the room indicate what kind of justice he'll be seeking if he can get his hands on the kidnappers. Keith says he can't be part of it, and Bone send him home saying the check for his services is in the mail._

_Outside Veronica looks at the rain and the runoff and begins to think. She and Keith drive over to the drop site in South Park and look around. Keith puzzles over the ransom note and Veronica nods as it all comes together. She drags her dad into a nearby novelty store and buys a bunch of rubber duckies as she explains. _

_Later at the beach it is no longer raining, but water still gushes from a storm drain pipe down the beach. The water is sudsy and oily from ground pollutants, but in addition there are several rubber duckies and finally on rubber football falls from the pipe. _

_Bryce reaches down to pick up the football, looking oddly at the toy ducks as Veronica walks up behind him._

**Bryce: **How'd you guys find me?

**Veronica****: **Whoever did this was either really dumb or really smart.

_Veronica picks up one of the ducks and removes a bug from it._

**Veronica****: **You're really smart.

**Bryce: **Yeah, so are you.

_As they escort Bryce back to his house, he tells Veronica how it went down and Keith talks to his contact in Vegas who also reports that Yolanda is fine and well, and with Sam Bloom. Bone is stunned at the turn of events and even more so as Yolanda informs him that she is married. _

_------------------------_

_Back at her apartment, Veronica calls up Yolanda on the web cam and apologizes for everything that happened before. Yolanda forgives her and the girls talk for a moment before a call from Logan interrupts the conversation. _

**Logan:** Hey,bon fire's cancelled.

**Veronica:** (perky) Really? That's too bad.

**Logan:** (dryly) I can tell you're real broke up about it.

**Veronica:** Oh, I am. Distraught really.

**Logan:** Well, good news then. Party at Dick's house instead.

_Veronica groans. _

**Logan:** I'll pick you up at 6.

**Veronica:** Goodie.

_-----------------------_

_Getting dressed for the party, Veronica pulls out a pair of dry jeans and a t-shirt, then changes her mind. With a devious smile she dresses in her camouflage shirt and a tank top. Since it's cold and damp still, she tosses on a black zip up jacket and a pink striped scarf and her combat boots. She's never worn the skirt without tights because it felt too short, but for tonight and after wearing her shortest denim skirt to school last week it's ok. _

_Arriving at the Casablancas house Veronica is not in a good mood, Logan's appreciative then apprehensive looks not enough to amuse her. She climbs out the Xterra with a sigh and Logan ushers her inside to find a small group. Mostly Logan's guy friends and a few of Wallace's teammates. Once Meg and Wallace arrive Veronica sits with them making sure to rub her hand up and down her thighs, as if to keep warm but really to draw Logan's attention. It seems to be working. Logan is talking to Dick and Enbom but his eyes are glued to Veronica and his face flushes when Luke sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her shoulders, asking if she's cold. She claims that she should have known better than to wear a skirt on a rainy day and Logan snorts. He's onto her game, having dated Lilly for two years, but he is helpless to resist looking at her. _

_Finishing his drink he walks towards the couch and leans down to press a long, ardent kiss on Veronica. As he walks to the kitchen for a refill he smugly notes her bemused expression. Turnabout is fairplay. _

_In the kitchen Logan is approached by Harry Didden who has his younger brother Hank in tow. _

**Harry:** Logan. Can we talk for a second?

**Logan:** Yeah. What's up?

**Harry:** Hank has something to tell you.

_He looks around and nods his head towards the door that leads to the garage. Logan follows, curious about what will be said._

**Logan:** Ok. Suspense effectively built. What's up?

**Harry:** Hank?

**Hank:** Yeah, so you were asking about Shelly's party?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Hank:** I um, I might have seen something.

**Logan:** (tensing) Keep talking.

**Harry:** Hank, just tell him.

**Logan:** Listen to your brother.

**Hank:** Veronica was passed out. Sean was messing with her trying to get her to wake up. She was completely out.

**Logan:** (pissed) Ok.

**Harry:** There's more.

**Hank:** I saw Dick pick her up. I don't know what happened after I was pretty drunk. I just saw him carry her upstairs.

**Logan:** (seething) Just Dick?

**Hank:** No, Beaver and Sean were with him.

_Logan storms back into the party, the Didden brothers trailing after him, but he draws up short seeing Veronica sitting on the couch with Meg and Wallace still, but now she's talking and laughing with Dick. Dick reaches out and ruffles her hair and she slaps his hand away. Logan relaxes. No, there is no way. Dick wouldn't do that. Not that. He can't believe it. _

_--------------------------_

_The TV is on and TMZ comes on. It's just background noise until someone hears Logan's name._

**Rams:** Shut up everyone, Logan's on TV.

_The crowd quiets for a moment but resumes talking as the show goes to commercial. They quiet down again as the show comes back on._

_TMZ reporter: We got more pictures of Logan Echolls with Connor Larkin's ex, Veronica Mars. They went to see Wicked in Hollywood and apparently she really enjoyed the play._

_They show video of Veronica and Logan in the theatre lobby. She has a huge smile on her face then kisses him. When she pulls back Logan has a silly, woobie smile. _

_Harvey Levin: They look happy._

_The reporters laugh. _

_TMZ reporter: That's not all. We talked to Aaron Echolls, and he said they were at a school dance on Friday. Sadie Hawkins. _

_Female TMZ reporter: I wonder if they got married?_

_Harvey Levin: What? (laughs) They're just in high school._

_Female TMZ reporter: Sadie Hawkins dances usually have a fake wedding ceremony at them—you can marry your date and the preacher says funny words like "Dearly beloved we are brought her today at the bride's insistence…"_

_Harvey Levin: Yeah? I don't remember that._

_TMZ reporter: Probably because you predate the Sadie Hawkins ritual. _

_The reporters laugh again._

_Harvey Levin: Very funny. Well it's nice to see some Hollywood kids get to have the normal high school experience._

_They move on to a story about Lindsey Lohan. _

_Logan and Veronica share an uncomfortable look and she comes over to him, sliding under his arm to hug him. _

-------------------------

_Later that night, Logan and Veronica are making out in the Casablancas' den. Veronica is sitting on a large cherry wood desk with Logan standing between her legs. Her jacket is lying on the desk behind her and Logan's hands are under her shirt. _

_When his hand drops to her crotch she tries to close her legs but his body blocks the movement. _

**Veronica:** Logan, we can't, there are people out there.

_His hand slides over her, brushing against her._

**Logan:** I don't care.

_He kisses her again hungrily._

**Veronica:** Logan...

_She gasps as he circles her throbbing clit with his thumb, then slides his hand more fully over her sex. He starts rubbing the sensitive nub with two fingers and she spreads her legs farther apart pressing herself against his hand. _

**Logan:** Do you want me to stop?

_She moans as he pinches down lightly on her clit. _

**Veronica:** You don't play fair.

_His hand never stops its torture._

**Logan:** Do you want me to stop?

**Veronica:** (begging) Don't stop.

_He smiles savagely and continues moving his fingers driving her upwards. When she comes he catches her moans in his mouth, keeping them from discovery. He lays her back on the desk and kisses her neck as she comes down. He waits for her attention to refocus on him and pushes her shirt up then flicks open her front clasp bra. He stares down at her and she resists the urge to cover herself. Finally his hands begin touching her breasts, cupping and squeezing, brushing over her nipples. His eyes are dark they shift from her chest to meet hers. _

**Logan:** You want to please me?

**Veronica:** (breathless) Yes.

**Logan:** Let me.

_Veronica doesn't know what he wants her to let him do, but she thinks at this moment she'd let him do almost anything. She nods but he doesn't see it because his eyes are already focusing back on her bare breasts. He licks over one nipple then the other before settling his mouth over the hardened tip. His bites lightly then licks the slight wound, registering Veronica's soft moans of appreciation. He sucks and suddenly the pleasure is almost pain as his mouth forms a seal over the tender flesh, knowingly applying enough pressure to leave a mark. His mark. _

_All the while his hand is working her other breast. Veronica slides her hands into his hair and holds his head in place. He pulls back slightly to look at his handiwork then licks and kisses his way to her other breast. He sucks hard again and her hips buck against him, sliding her wet panties over the ridge of his erection. _

**Veronica:** (moaning) Logan.

_Standing up Logan is nearly cowed by the site below him. Veronica, bare chested and struggling for breath, her breasts sporting two dark red hickies, her legs wrapped around him with her hips writhing against his trying to find satisfaction. He slides his hands up her legs pushing her skirt up and revealing her soaked panties. He knows they'll have to leave the party after this, but who gives a fuck about a party when he can do this. _

_He hoists her up and turns so he is sitting on the desk with her astride him. The position allows his mouth easy access to her breasts as he holds her hips firmly, grinding her against his denim encased erection. He firmly slides her up and down his hard length. When she is moving on her own, grinding against him and holding his shoulders to keep steady he moves his hand to her lower back and presses hard arching her backwards. He watches her breasts rise and fall before him for a long moment then takes one bruised tip into his mouth and bites down. Her hips buck, losing their rhythm and he slides one hand to her ass, cupping under her, his fingertips brushing over her covered opening and she gasps. He uses the hand to pull her forward sliding up and down in his lap. Suddenly he stiffens and his hips jerk against hers. He holds her to him and buries his face in her neck._

**Logan:** Sorry, baby. I wanted you to come first.

_She looks surprised but not more so than when his hands slide back around her and he pinches her clit with one hand, and a nipple with the other. He pinches and rolls her sensitive bits repeatedly as he starts talking. _

**Logan:** You're so wet, do you feel that? I want to be inside you so badly right now. Imagine how that's going to feel, can you imagine it? When you're ready I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't ever want to be without me again.

_The combination of his touch and his words drive Veronica over the edge again. _

_------------------_

_Back at school the next morning, Veronica is greeted by locker decorated in tabloid clippings. She and Logan had made the papers. And so had his Dad. The story had moved from Aaron's many affairs to when Lynn would leave him and how much she would get in the divorce. Veronica pulls them down and stuffs them in a nearby trashcan before Logan can see. She opens her locker and smiles as she watches Meg and Wallace walk down the hallway together. They seemed to be getting along just fine. _

_Logan arrives just in time to walk her to her first class. During the lecture Veronica tunes Mrs. Murthy out and looks at Dick. She wants to question him today, but doesn't know exactly how she wants to approach him. She decides to question Sean first. _

_----------------_

_Cut to a classroom. Sean is seated the wrong way astride a chair, hugging the back. Another student is standing in front of them and they are talking. Veronica hurries in, grabs a chair and swings it to abut it to Sean's at the same time physically pushing the other student away. She sits astride the chair, arms folded on the back of it, nose to nose with Sean._

**Sean: **What?

**Veronica: **I'm just thinking of all the ways I can destroy you.

**Sean: **(snooty)Well you sitting there grinning is kind of torturous.

**Veronica: **So Shelly Pomroy and I were thinking of getting together later for a little girl-on-girl, you wanna come with?

_Sean is distinctly uncomfortable._

**Veronica: **Wow. You know, when you're about to soil yourself, you get a little twitch right in your eye.

_She taps her eye to illustrate where._

**Sean: **I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Veronica: **Sure you do. And unless you want me to tell one of my favorite local deputies that you were the one with GHB the night of Shelly's party, I know you were feeding me drinks.

**Sean: **Look, I wasn't feeding you drinks. It was Dick. He's the one that you should be talking to.

_Flashback _

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Dick is carrying Veronica into a bedroom. He drops her onto the bed. Sean and Beaver are behind him._

**Dick: **Dum-dum-de-dum.

**Beaver: **Dick.

**Dick: **What?

_Dick sits next to the unconscious Veronica._

**Beaver: **(uncomfortable)You're gonna hurt her or something, man.

**Dick: **Oh, I'd hurt her. You, she might not even notice.

**Beaver: **It-this is-this is so not even funny.

**Dick: **What's the problem?

**Beaver: **Like you're-like you're serious? I mean this is you trying to get me to do something stupid that you can laugh at me.

**Dick: **She's actually kinda hot. When she's quiet. Perfectly cute piece of ass. Ready and willing.

_Dick pats the bed. Beaver sits on the bed. Dick pushes up Veronica's skirt, until Beaver stops him._

**Beaver: **She's not willing, Dick, she's unconscious.

_Dick stands up. _

**Dick: **It's kinda the best you're gonna do, bro'. You're not real big with the sober chicks.

**Beaver: **Fine, just go, all right?

**Dick: **That's my boy.

_Dick gives Beaver a hard head pat. He holds out some condoms._

**Dick: **Make sure you suit up. You don't know where she's been.

_Dick throws the condoms onto the bed. Beaver reaches for them as Dick and Sean leave the room. _

_End Flashback_

**Sean: **Your issues with Dick and Beaver, not me. They were horrible to you.

**Veronica: **(angry) Well, I'm just sorry you had to witness it. That must have been awful for you.

_-------------------_

_Veronica is so mad that she can't sit still for the rest of her classes and she shifts uncomfortable, trying to channel the anger into some form of constructive action. She remembers Logan and Dick talking about his new surf board at the party and smiles menacingly. She has a plan. _

_Walking out of school towards her car she sees that she has missed another 2 calls. She checks her voice mail to hear silence. She'd been getting hang up calls for the last few days and it was really starting to annoy her. She unlocks her car and looks around for Logan to say goodbye, she sees him walking out of the school with three girls around him. She can't hear what they are saying but she can imagine from the hair flipping and their hands on his arm that it something along the lines of "you don't have to date that horrible Veronica Mars, I'd do you, hell I'd do anything you wanted me to." She frowns as she recalls her own thoughts when Logan had her up on Dick's dad's desk on Monday. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Damn it, Logan is turning me into one of them.

_She impatiently waits for him to reach her, leaving the girls a safe distance behind. He takes in her angry face and waits for the fight to start. _

**Logan:** Well?

**Veronica:** Well what?

**Logan:** You're mad. Let's hear it.

**Veronica:** (sighs) I'm not mad at you, but I am mad. I talked to Sean today.

**Logan:** (anxious) What did he say?

**Veronica:** Not much. Something. I don't know yet. I have to talk to Dick tomorrow. You guys are surfing after school, right?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** Excellent. I'll see you later.

**Logan:** I thought we were hanging out?

**Veronica:** We are. Later. I need to run a few errands first.

---------------

_Veronica did have errands to run, she needed to buy Backup food, and get his flea medicine from the Vet. She had time since Keith had given her the day off after she had put in so many hours over the weekend. If he had known what she would spend most of the afternoon doing he would never give her another day off again. _

_Logan and Veronica are lying in his bed, her hair is already mussed from his hands and her shirt is off. He pops the button on her jeans and pushes the zipper down. She lifts her hips to allow him to slide them off her body curious to see how far he'll go and eager to feel his hands on her again. They kiss and he slips her bra off to admire her breasts and the marks he'd left there. He pulls his shirt off in one easy motion. _

_Logan lavishes attention on one hardened peak until she cries out softly, then shifts to pay the same attention to the other breast. Her hands run over his back, clenching and pulling at his muscles, and eventually sliding down and grabbing his ass. When his hand skims down the curve of her hip to her thigh, her breath catches and holds. He smoothly slides his hand along her bare thigh, her skin and muscles tensing and contracting as he goes. When his hand arrives between her legs she is shaking. He cups her lightly applying only the slightest pressure. She spreads her legs further and lifts her hips toward his hand, silently begging for his touch. He begins moving again, cupping and squeezing her through her plain white underwear. He brushes his fingers over her clit, kissing her neck and chest as she writhes under him. _

**Veronica:** (begging) More, Logan.

_He can feel her coiling tighter and tighter, ready to burst. Veronica's entire body seems to throb in unison with the movement of Logan's hand and she feels the urgency building rapidly. _

**Logan:** I got you.

_In a quick move he slips his questing hand under her panties and runs his fingers up and down the seam of her femininity. Veronica's hips arch off the bed nearly bucking Logan off. _

**Veronica:** Logan!

**Logan:** Easy, baby. Easy.

_Her breath is coming in uneasy gasps as his thumb circles over her pulsing clit again. The sensation of their bare skin touching is sensory overload and she feels her body quickly building towards climax. _

**Veronica:** (gasping) Logan. Logan, please.

_He smiles and kisses along her neck, sucking at the spot under her jaw that causes her whole body to tense then pulls back to watch her face as he pushes one long finger into her. Her eyes shoot open and she bucks wildly again, but Logan is ready this time and holds her steady, when she doesn't immediately reject this new touch he slowly slides his finger in and out of her. Her hips resume their counterpoint rhythm and as he feels her inner muscles tighten around his single digit he thrusts a second finger into her, tripping her over the edge into orgasm. _

_He keeps his fingers inside her as her body pulses and clenches, feeling how tight she is and knowing that when he finally buries his cock in her it will feel exquisite. Once her body relaxes again, he resumes a light movement of his fingers increasing the pace as he feels her begin to respond. Within minutes she is writhing under him again. Logan hadn't expected her to build back up so quickly but he happily watches her as she reaches for her second orgasm of the day. Logan's hips rock against her thigh unable to control the movement. He dips his head to her chest and kisses and licks her breasts absorbing all the soft keening noises escaping from the back of her throat. He bites lightly on one nipple flicking it roughly with his tongue as he presses hard on her clit with his thumb. She shudders and flies off the edge soaring into bliss, sinking into the bed in exhaustion. _

_Once Veronica's breathing has returned to normal she looks at Logan intently. She slides one leg over his hips and moves so she is sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Logan looks at her in vaguely amused anticipation, waiting to see what she will do next. She starts simply, running her hands over his chest, dropping a few light kisses on his mouth. She moves to his neck, sniffing and kissing his beard roughed skin there. Leaning over him, her breasts rub against his chest. Logan's hands clench on her hips but otherwise remain still. She sniffs him again. _

**Veronica:** I love how you smell, have I told you that?

**Logan:** (startled) No.

**Veronica:** I do. It's your cologne. And just you, I think. (long breath in) Maybe your soap. I don't know.

**Logan:** Ok.

_She lies down on his chest and speaks into his ear, brushing her lips over it. _

**Veronica:** I snooped around. Found your aftershave in the bathroom. Chrome. Even the name of it is sexy.

_Logan's head is swimming, the feel of her breath wafting over his sensitive ear, shoots sensation straight to his groin, where his erection is raging out of control. Her breasts are pressed against his chest, her hardened nipples burning into his skin. If that wasn't enough she is rubbing her whole body slightly up and down taunting him with an echo of the movement that would bring him relief. _

_She moves down his body, dragging her breasts down his chest, enjoying the sensation as much as him. She stops to kiss his adams apple before trailing kisses over his upper chest. _

**Veronica: **Your sweatshirt that you gave me to wear? I'm never giving it back. It smells just like you. I wear it to bed every night.

_Logan struggles to keep control, to not flip her over and rip her panties off before burying himself inside her, as his brain whites out. His grip on her hips is almost painful now, his fingers sure to leave bruises, but Veronica doesn't care. He's too far gone to try to stop her. She wants to do this, wants to please him as much as he has pleased her. She wants to touch him. It's a novel experience. For once she wants to touch a guy, and he won't let her. Usually it's the other way around. She keeps talking, telling him the things she likes about him as her hands struggle with the fly of his jeans. She's not sure, but she thinks it might be easier to do if his erection wasn't pressing so hard against it that there was no extra fabric. _

**Veronica: **Sometimes when you look at me, I swear I can feel your hands on me. Just one look and my skin reacts.

_Finally she gets the first button undone and the rest come apart easily. She hesitates for a moment then slides her hand over his erection, the cotton of his boxers doing little to disguise its size. _

_Logan's breath escapes him with a woosh, and he tangles one hand in her hair and pulls her mouth to his for a desperate kiss. _

**Logan**: I think you're going to kill me, but I'm ok with that.

_She giggles and continues stroking him. _

**Logan**: Fuck Veronica.

**Veronica: **You know, I think I even like it when you talk dirty to me. I don't think I would, but I do.

_She looks at his face which she can only describe as intense. Almost as if he were praying powerfully. His hands had left her hips awhile ago and are fisted in the bedding. She releases her hold in him and slides her hand into his boxers, feeling the hot silky skin of his dick for the first time. His cock jerks in her hand. She starts stroking him firmly from base to tip. _

**Veronica: **(uncertain) If you want me to stop, or if I'm doing something wrong, just tell me.

**Logan**: Gah.

_She smiles at his response and takes it as a "Good job so far Veronica, please continue."_

_She continues rubbing her hand up and down until she feels his stomach muscles clenching under her. She squeezes a bit more firmly, not wanting to hurt him and speaks into his ear. _

**Veronica: **I want to touch you Logan, like this. I want you. Just you. Like you said, it's you and me now. And this, sex, is part of it. Part of us.

_Logan comes with her words echoing in his head. _

_Later. They are still lying in Logan's bed, Veronica cuddled into Logan's side. His apologies for the new bruises on her hips had lead to another session of lovemaking and the sweat has barely dried on their skin when she speaks. _

**Veronica: **(still breathless) Your sweatshirt? I might give it back long enough for you to wear it and spray some cologne on it again. But then it's mine.

**Logan**: Ok. And Veronica? I've never really talked dirty to you.

_Cut to Veronica and Logan walking down the Echolls' staircase. She is dressed and has fixed her hair so Keith won't be able to tell what they spent the day doing. They eat dinner together in the kitchen._

**Veronica:** So, tomorrow is Wallace's birthday. He wants to go to Oggis with his mom, brother and some friends. You're invited.

**Logan:** I'm surfing after school but if it's later, I can come.

**Veronica:** Dinner's at 7.

**Logan:** I'll pick you up?

**Veronica:** (sexy smile) Sure. After today, I don't think I could deny you anything.

**Logan:** Tease.

After dinner, he walks her out to her car, giving her a good night kiss.

**Logan:** You know your dad is going to know, don't you?

**Veronica:** Know what?

**Logan:** That I had my hand in your phyfft…

_His words are mumbled as she clamps her hand over his mouth, looking around for anyone nearby who could overhear. _

**Logan:** (muted but understandable) And you had your hand on my dick.

**Veronica:** Logan.

_She takes her hand from his mouth and gives him a reproving look._

**Logan:** Well you did. And he's going to know. Not the specifics maybe, but that you didn't spend the day doing homework and watching Jerry Springer.

**Veronica:** (confused) How?

**Logan:** You look different.

**Veronica:** Different how? I fixed my hair.

**Logan:** Happy.

**Veronica:** So, you make me happy.

**Logan:** (smiling) Glowing.

**Veronica:** Good bronzer.

**Logan:** Relaxed.

**Veronica:** Ok. So?

**Logan:** Happy, glowing and relaxed equal good sex Veronica. He's going to know.

**Veronica:** So say something to annoy me.

_She doesn't expect him to actually do it. But Logan never does the expected. _

**Logan:** Why didn't you report the rape to the police?

**Veronica:** (stunned silent for a moment) We don't have police here, it's the Sheriff's office.

**Logan:** Fine. Why didn't you report it to the sheriff?

**Veronica:** Logan. Do we have to talk about this?

**Logan:** No, not if you don't want to.

_She leans back against her car and looks away from him, gathering her thoughts. _

**Veronica:** Ok. I'll tell you. After you promise not to do anything stupid.

**Logan:** Why would I…

**Veronica:** Promise. Right now. Swear that you won't do something crazy.

**Logan:** (worried) I promise.

_Her face is pinched but she tilts her chin up. It's a classic act of subconscious stubbornness. It cries out, here I am still standing, take your best shot. Logan leans on the car next to her and brushes his hand up and down her arm. _

**Veronica:** I did.

**Logan:** Did what?

**Veronica:** Report it to the Sheriff. To Lamb.

**Logan:** What happened, did he investigate? I never heard about anyone being questioned.

**Veronica:** That's because there was no investigation.

_The scene fades as Veronica continues talking._

----------------------

_Cut to the Echolls family private gym. Logan is beating the hell out of the hanging punching bag._

**Logan:** (loud) Fuck.

_Another punch. _

**Logan:** (yelling) Fuck, fuck, fucking mother fucker.

_He continues to punch and kick the bag, venting some of his frustration until he feels slightly calmer, less likely to rush out and murder the town Sheriff. He moves over to the bench press and begins what will turn out to be a brutal workout. _

-----------------------

_At school the next day Logan enters the girls' bathroom during 4__th__ period to find Veronica sitting on the counter waiting for him. She had sent him a text message telling him to meet her. _

**Logan:** You needed something?

**Veronica: **Humm, I'm sure it will come to me.

_They kiss.__ He pulls back and drops his head with a heavy sigh._

**Veronica: **What? I blockaded the door. I hung an Out of Order sign.

_Logan has a huge grin on his face. He shakes his head._

**Logan:** No, this is wrong. (_looking around) _I mean a boy in a girl's bathroom, it's just-

**Veronica: **So wrong, its right?

**Logan:** (whispering) Yes.

_She pulls his mouth back to hers and they kiss deeply. Logan's hands slide up her legs, and he hooks one around his waist. One hand slides up the back of her thigh, towards her center. He kisses her deeply, sensuously. She doesn't hesitate and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss._ _His hands move to unbutton her shirt and he pushes her bra straps off her shoulders before he lifts her breasts out of the confining cups. Seeing the marks he put there he rubs his thumbs over each bruised nipple, as he stares down at her. _

**Veronica: **Proud, are you?

**Logan:** You have no idea.

_She kisses him again as his hands stroke her breasts. He lowers one hand down her body, sliding it under her skirt to stroke her through her panties. His fingers register the moisture there and he expects her to protest since they are at school but as he lowers his mouth to her nipples, licking and rolling the distended peaks with his tongue, her only response is to moan and ease her legs further apart, pressing her hips closer to him. He lightly strokes and pinches her through the soft, moist fabric of her panties, then in one smooth motion he slips his fingers under the barrier. She gasps and clutches at his shoulders, but as his clever fingers slid through her wet folds to caress the bud that seemed to contain a million nerve endings, Veronica's protests, if indeed she had any, are lost. The first shock of his touch past, she is panting as he slides his fingers over her clit spreading her wetness around. He circles it lightly and begins a suckling pressure on one breast in time with her pounding pulse. She whimpers restlessly, her nails digging into his shoulders and her hips trembling against his busy hand. _

**Logan:** Look at me Veronica.

_She raises her face and the look of absolute longing for him fills his greedy heart. He slowly slides one long finger into her shaft and he eagerly watches the expressions flit across her face. Surprise. Pleasure. His finger continues to move the flat of his palm rubbing over her clit as his finger thrusts in and out of her. He slides another finger in and feels the walls of her shaft stretch to allow it. _

**Logan:** Spread your legs for me, (she does) more. Yeah that's it.

_He pushes his fingers in and out, thrusting as far as he can go until he can see she is almost there. He hooks his fingers around and finding her spot, he presses and rubs as she comes apart. He continues moving his hand stroking in and out of her lightly, working her down. _

_-------------------- _

_Walking to lunch Veronica's cheeks are pink, and Logan is beaming. _

**Logan:** You should wear skirts everyday.

_She is trying to control her expression before Wallace sees her when she sees Yolanda sitting surrounded by her friends. She smiles hesitantly, and waves. Yolanda smiles back and waves her over, but Veronica shakes her head and mouths, "later.' Yolanda nods and her smile changes to a smirk as she sees Logan lean in to whisper in Veronica's ear. _

**Logan:** You making more friends? Be sure to tell Ms. James.

**Veronica:** Unlike you, I don't have a standing appointment with her.

_Logan mock pouts, then looks wary as Veronica's expression grows serious. She stops walking and he stands beside her._

**Veronica:** Logan, what happened with Yolanda at that party?

_Logan is silent and obviously uncomfortable with the topic. _

**Veronica:** She said you kissed her, but you said she kissed you and…

**Logan:** Hey. You really want to rehash this?

**Veronica:** (shrugs) Why not, seems like the week to drag up the past.

**Logan:** I was drinking, and I was mad. She was there and made it obvious she was open to my advances. I honestly don't remember who kissed who first.

**Veronica:** Ok. Is that it, you kissed?

**Logan:** You were there, you saw.

**Veronica:** I saw you kissing and turned around and left.

**Logan:** Yeah, it was just a kiss. Stupid. (he shakes his head)

**Veronica:** (brightly) Ok. So now I know.

_She turns to head to her table but Logan stops her. _

**Logan:** That was the only time I cheated on Lilly Veronica. And I knew, I knew she was seeing someone else. I called her house after you showed up without her and the maid said she left right after Duncan. It won't happen again Veronica. I won't cheat on you.

**Veronica:** Logan. (she reaches up to cup his face) I know. I trust you. I'm not worried about you cheating on me.

_He smiles and kisses her lightly, but when she doesn't pull away he intensifies the kiss, pulling her tightly into his embrace. _

**Wallace:** (standing behind them) I need to find a new place to eat lunch.

**Meg:** I think they're cute.

**Wallace:** Veronica is like my sister. Seeing Logan try to eat her face off ruins my appetite.

_Logan and Veronica break the kiss and Logan looks over at Wallace as Veronica presses her face into Logan's chest. _

**Logan:** That's too bad. I ordered Wings and Things for lunch. Your loss.

------------------------

_At Mars Investigations, Keith is double checking a list of financial transactions. He cross checks them with another list. The paper has the names of different tabloids, dates and amounts. The numbers match._

**Keith:** Gotcha.

_Stephanie Koch has been selling the pictures of Aaron Echolls with a beavy of beauties to various tabloids. He had connected her to Ellen Haye of Haye, Simmons, and Davenport Law Offices. Ellen and Stephanie had been college roommates before Stephanie dropped out to go to cosmetology school. Pictures of Koch's Facebook page showed that the two were still friendly. With the financial documents, Keith had proof that she was the one selling the ads, but he still had no motive, no connection to Aaron Echolls. Aaron denied having an affair with her, said he didn't recognize her, but from what Keith could see in her online picture albums that her hair style changed dramatically over the years and altered her appearance substantially. He entered her face into a program designed to show how people would look with different hair colors and styles and for men, facial hair. He exported a few different looks and tried to print them to show to Aaron, but the printer wouldn't work. Frustrated he emailed to pictures to Veronica and asked her to print them for him when she got into the office. _

-----------------------

_Veronica bides her time all day to enact her plan to ensure Dick will respond to her questions. _

_Cut to Dick's surfboard, resting just in front of the LeBaron's offside front wheel. The engine is idling, Veronica at the wheel. Dick approaches. Students flow out of the school and into the parking lot and stop to watch. Logan is nowhere to be seen. _

**Veronica:** Hiya, Dick. How's it going?

**Dick:** (angry) What the hell are you doing?

**Veronica:** Um, trying to get your attention.

_Dick makes to move to rescue his board. Veronica stops him by revving the engine. He sees that the board is leaning against the curb._

**Veronica:** Got a couple questions for ya.

**Dick:** You're frickin' nuts, you know that?

**Veronica:** Insulting me right now seems like a good plan, how?

**Dick:** (holding his hands up in resignation, casting a glance at his board) What do you want?

**Veronica:** Answers, and quickly. Did you give me GHB the night of Shelly's party?

**Dick:** What? No. I'm not even the one who had it.

_Veronica revs the engine again._

**Dick:** I mean, I got some, but I didn't give any to you. I swear on my life.

**Veronica:** See, when you say that, it makes me hope you're lying. I know you brought me into the guest bedroom for Beaver.

**Dick:** (blustering, looking around for Logan) More like, I found you in the guest bedroom.

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Veronica crawls towards Beaver, sat at the edge of the bed._

**Veronica:** Beaver, don't go, you said you were gonna stay here with me.

_Dick pauses as he walks past the open bedroom door._

**Beaver:** Yeah, well, I'm here, I'm staying…Veronica, I'm here…

**Veronica:** Well why don't you come back here? It's an awfully big bed.

_Veronica, holding his hand, lies down on the bed, pulling Beaver towards her. She gives him a "come hither" finger. _

_End Flashback_

**Veronica:** (looks disgusted and angry) Are you freaking kidding me? How about reality, Dick.

**Dick:** What? I'm just telling you what I saw. I didn't drug you. Don't go blaming me because you got all wasted and slutty.

_With a look at Dick that could kill, Veronica puts both hands on the wheel and hits the gas, the car surges forward. The surfboard is smashed to smithereens. Dick is not happy, but his hands are tied. Beyond Veronica, Weevil is standing with some of his flunkies, smirking at Veronica's interrogation techniques. If that wasn't enough of a deterrent, Logan would kill him if he retaliated against Veronica in any way. And besides, Dick felt bad for that night. Kinda. _

_She reverses her car and parks again, storming inside the school to find Beaver. She just misses Logan who comes out of the main entrance as she enters a side door. Logan assess the scene, Dick gathering up pieces of his shattered surfboard and looks around for Veronica. She had sent him a message asking him to meet her in the library, but she never showed up. Now he knew why. _

_Cut to Beaver closing his locker to find Veronica leaning against the next door locker. Beaver looks heavenward and like a frightened rabbit._

**Veronica:** (tightly) Beaver. Damn, you don't look happy to see me.

**Beaver:** How's it going, Veronica?

**Veronica:** (faking perky) Really well! I just found out that the dream I had where I was locked all alone in a bedroom with you was reality. Care to share some details, lover?

**Beaver:** Nothing happened.

_Beaver tries to move away but Veronica stops him._

**Veronica:** Actually, something did happen. And I might not remember the details, but I sure as hell remember the morning after.

**Beaver:** Look, I swear to god, I didn't touch you, Veronica. Okay, I mean, Dick, he was, he was all on me to and there was, there was this girl, this, this freshman, her name's Cindy and she's kind of…well, she's easy, you know and me and her, we were, we were supposed to…I don't know, Dick, Dick, he set something up okay and then, and then she was all over Logan and then she left early with him.

_Veronica seems both relieved and disturbed at this._

**Veronica:** Yeah, it sucks to be you. And?

**Beaver:** And then Dick, he brought me to the guest room with you. I just wanted him to leave me alone.

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Veronica lies unconscious on the bed, Beaver sitting near her head, Dick near her legs. Sean stands nearby watching. Dick's hand is on Veronica's leg, pushing up her dress._

**Dick:** You need me to get you started?

**Sean:** (condescending) Hey, I can draw you a diagram.

**Beaver:** That's cool.

_Beaver puts his hand over Dick's, stopping his progress._

**Beaver:** You just, you just go, all right? I, I got it.

**Dick:** That's my boy.

_Dick leans over and tousles Beaver's head, getting off the bed._

**Beaver:** Yeah.

**Sean: **Make sure you suit up.

_Sean holds out the condoms and throws them on the bed._

**Sean: **You don't know where she's been.

_Dick and Sean leave. Beaver pulls Veronica's dress back down._

**Beaver:** Veronica, you okay?

_Beaver looks at her still form for a moment, then, holding his hand to his mouth, he rushes out of the room, throwing up outside in front of Carrie Bishop and another girl. _

_End Flashback_

**Beaver:** It was my big night. I don't know, I supposed to lose my virginity, instead I…hurl on Carrie Bishop's shoes. Nothing happened. Really, I mean, I-I swear on my life that the last time that I saw you, you were passed out on that bed.

**Veronica:** Well, hey. Thanks for leaving me there.

_Veronica punches him on the arm, hard. Then exits the school _

----------------------

_Veronica exits the school and finds Logan waiting for her. He takes in her expression and hugs her before walking her to his Xterra. He drives her to the beach and they sit silently watching the waves. After a few minutes she opens the door and rounds the front of the car. Logan gets out and walks around to meet her. She takes his hand and starts walking. _

**Logan:** What'd you find out? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.

**Veronica:** Well Dick is a dick.

**Logan:** (deadly) What did he do?

**Veronica:** He's the one who carried me upstairs. I guess to the bedroom that I woke up in. But his story and Sean and Beaver's match up close enough. He carried me up there, encouraged Beaver to do me and then left.

**Logan:** He what?

_Logan is incensed, but Veronica looks tired. _

**Veronica:** Logan, I can't think about this anymore. I need to get to the office. I have to get some work done before Wallace's party tonight.

**Logan:** Yeah. Ok. I'll come with you.

**Veronica:** No, Logan. I just need some time alone. To decompress. Pick me up at home at 6:30 ok?

_Logan looks unhappy, but drives her back to school to her car. He wants to find Dick, beat the hell out of him, he wants to find a bottle and dive in. Since he can't get drunk before he picks Veronica up at her house, with her dad home, he drives to the Casablancas house. He and Dick were supposed to be surfing today, but since Veronica killed Dick's board Dick is probably at home. _

--------------------

_Cut to Mars Investigations. Veronica has emptied her desk all over the floor and is cleaning one of the drawers._

**Veronica Voiceover:** The whole ritual cleaning thing is textbook for a reason. For a couple of minutes, you're in control and everything's the way it should be, at least on the surface.

_Keith observes her silently for a moment._

**Keith:** You see another special on dust mites?

**Veronica**: They're disgusting, they're everywhere, and they must be destroyed.

**Keith:** I have any messages, or did you boil them?

_He picks up the pile of papers on her desk and goes into his office._

_Later, Veronica is obsessively sharpening pencils and lining up notepads on her sparkling desk. _

**Keith:**I know how uncomfortable you are with the idea of me dating…

_When he says dating her head shoots up in shock._

**Keith:**…and I've done everything in my power to respect that, but…your mom's been gone for over a year now.

**Veronica: **(worried)You met someone?

**Keith:**I have. But I didn't want to say anything until I was sure I had feelings for this person. Alicia and I talked about it and-

_Veronica is shocked._

**Veronica: **What? Who? Alicia? (incredulous)Wallace's mom?

---------------------

_At the Fennel home, Wallace is brushing his teeth getting ready to pick up Meg for his birthday dinner. He jerks up from leaning over the bathroom sink, toothbrush still in his mouth. He is horrified._

**Wallace: **Say what?

**Alicia: **Well, from your reaction I'd say your heard me just fine. Be grateful, Wallace, the reason you can borrow the car tonight is because Keith is driving Daryl and I to the restaurant.

---------------------

_At dinner Wallace sits at the head of the table with Meg on one side, then his mother and Veronica's father. Daryl chooses to sit on his other side next to Veronica who is next to Logan. Meg and Daryl are the only ones having a truly good time. Veronica's attention is split between her dad and Alicia and looking at Logan's bruised hands. She and Wallace share an appalled look when Keith and Alicia start flirting and are obviously holding hands under the table._

_Logan seems amused by the sudden change of events. When he gets up to go to the bathroom Veronica waits a moment then pulls Meg up to also visit the bathroom. Once in the back hallway she asks Meg to wait for her before returning to the table. Meg nods, having seen Logan's hands too. Logan comes out of the bathroom and sees Veronica's annoyed face waiting for him. Meg nods and leaves her there. _

**Veronica:** What happened?

**Logan:** You know. Why ask?

**Veronica:** You got in a fight with Dick.

**Logan:** I don't know that you could call it a fight. I punched, he fell. Not much of a contest.

**Veronica:** You going to beat up everyone I talk to about this?

**Logan:** (kisses her) Nope, just the one's who were assholes to you.

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** You can't expect me to do nothing Veronica.

**Veronica:** No one is going to talk to me if you beat them all up afterwards.

**Logan:** Hey, I waited until you talked to him, you can't ask anymore.

_She opens her mouth to insist that she can, but her protests are half hearted and Logan easily silences her with his lips._

-------------------

_The following day, Veronica and Wallace try to adjust to their families' newfound closeness. _

**Veronica:** So that was weird, right?

**Wallace:** You have no idea. When I came back from dropping Meg off, they were sitting on the couch.

**Veronica:** Don't say it.

**Wallace: **Kissing.

**Veronica:** Ug. You had to go there.

**Wallace:** If I have to suffer, so do you.

_Both are quiet for a moment as they walk down the hallway. _

**Veronica:** It's kinda sweet though.

**Wallace:** Yeah.

_Meg falls in step with them. _

**Meg:** Are you talking about your parents? They were so cute last night, so flirty and happy.

_Both Wallace and Veronica frown. _

**Wallace:** This is gonna take some getting used to.

**Veronica:** Yeah, but if my dad has to date someone I'm glad it's someone like your mom.

**Wallace:** Ditto.

**Meg:** (to Veronica) I guess that explains why Alicia was so protective of you after the game.

**Wallace:** Huh?

**Meg:** Well they've been dating awhile, right? We were standing with Logan and his friends and Logan was all (deep voice) "Hey Veronica, want to come back to my house to look at my etchings?"

_Veronica is surprised by Meg's teasing then laughs remembering the stunned look on Logan's face when Alicia interrupted them. _

**Veronica:** Oh god, do you remember the look on his face?

**Meg:** Classic. Logan Echolls, rendered speechless. (to Wallace) he was running his hand over her neck and Veronica was practically purring and your mom just swooped in and put a stop to that.

**Veronica:** I was not purring. I don't purr.

**Meg:** (placating) Ok. (to Wallace) And you should have seen the look on her face, from completely twitterpated to looking like someone threw a bucket of cold water on her.

_Wallace and Meg laugh at Veronica's expense._

**Veronica:** (disgruntled) Only a Disney princess uses the word twitterpated.

-------------------

_At lunch the addition of two new students to the student body add some excitement. Veronica is walking towards her table when Weevil gets her attention. She crosses over to him and his gang to see what's up. _

**Veronica:** (nodding in greeting) Weevil.

**Weevil:** Blondie.

**Veronica:** What's up?

**Weevil:** You tell me.

**Veronica:** Um, yeah, gonna need more of a hint than that.

**Weevil:** You been asking questions about some seriously fucked up shit that happened awhile back?

**Veronica:** That's none of your business.

**Weevil:** I'm making it my business. Somebody hurt you, they're gonna get my fist in their face.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) Seriously, do all boys share like a hive mind or something?

_Weevil looks at her blankly. _

**Veronica:** You share a common brain.

_He's still not following her. Felix pipes in._

**Felix:** Like that hot chick on StarTrek, they share a common consciousness.

**Weevil:** (mocking) Whatever. Just know I got your back. And though I'm sure your pretty boy boyfriend will get first dibs, I'll be inflicting my own brand of justice.

_Just then Dick walks out into the quad with a dark pair of sunglasses doing nothing to hide a large black eye. He also has a split lip. _

**Felix:** Aw, man, look at Echolls' lapdog.

_The bikers all laugh and point. Veronica doesn't turn to look, she'd already see Dick in first period when he shot her baleful looks throughout the class. _

**Weevil:** Never thought I'd say it, but Echolls' got something right. (to Veronica) He the one? (pauses) No, he wouldn't be walking. He's just an asshole friend of your asshole boyfriend.

_Veronica just turns to walk away, seeing Logan waiting for her tensely as she does. Weevil calls after her. _

**Weevil:** Catch you later, V.

_Veronica tells Logan what Weevil wanted and they sit down for lunch. The new students Noah and his sister Nadia are welcomed to the 09er table by a gracious Madison. John Enbom, her new boy toy, looks disgruntled at the attention she lavishes on the new boy. _

_Noah and Nadia are the children of Edward Dawson, chairman and CEO of NewsCorp the largest media conglomerate in the world. Their parent's messy divorce had been splashed across the media for months last year. Apparently now that the divorce was finalized their mother, Olivia, a former model, had decided to take up residence in Neptune. _

_Veronica is not terribly interested in the newcomers, more rich students pretty much like the rest she assumes. Her phone rings and she sees the number that has been frequently calling her jus to hang up or not leave a message. She clicks the talk button. _

**Veronica:** Hello?

_The caller doesn't immediately hang up and she can hear breathing. _

**Veronica:** This is getting old fast, buddy. Find a new number to call and stop wasting my minutes.

_She hangs up. _

**Wallace:** Another one?

_She nods._

**Logan:** Another one? Who was it?

**Veronica:** No idea, someone keeps calling but doesn't say anything. They usually hang up right away.

**Wallace:** You can't trace the number?

**Veronica:** The number isn't in the system. No way to track it. All I know is that the area code is for Portland.

_--------------------_

_Veronica is running out of leads, she can still talk to Carrie since she was there and the gossip queen probably remembers the party in pretty good detail. After that she has to start interrogating random 09ers. She supposes she can ask Duncan but she's still avoiding him as much as possible. She mentions Duncan to Logan and he says he already talked to Duncan and that it was another dead end. Veronica decides to take the day off from work and the investigation and hang out with her friends instead. Unfortunately, Wallace has practice then has to watch Daryl since their parents are going on a date and Meg has homework. She looks at Logan and smiles._

**Veronica:** Looks like it's just you and me, pretty boy.

-------------------

_Afterschool, the Echolls' pool. A bikini clad Veronica is sitting on a sun lounger watching Logan walk out of the house, all smart-mouthed swagger and sex. He's on the phone, arranging surfing for Saturday, they're going to try a new break at Trestles, but will have to hike in. Just watching him walk towards her in his board shorts, shirtless, makes her body react. She can feel the wetness growing between her legs and tries to resist the urge to clamp them together. If she does she is certain Logan will notice. _

_Two years ago with Duncan, anything more sexual than kissing had filled her with an unease that she had always credited to being young and sexually inexperienced; but with Logan, traumatized by events she didn't remember and no more experienced, she didn't feel anything but desire._

_Trying to hide her reaction to his mere presence seems to have been in vain because when Logan clicks his phone shut and drops it onto the table next to her, he immediately settles onto the lounger with her and his hand going directly to her breast as his mouth moves to her neck. _

**Logan:** You look so hot.

**Veronica:** (embarrassed) Logan. Someone will see.

**Logan:** Then you should learn not to look at me like that.

_His hand continues to caress her over her swimsuit as his mouth trails kisses up and down her neck._

**Veronica:** (gasping) Like what?

_Logan shows her instead of telling her, he stares deeply into her eyes with his lust shining clearly. His hand slides down her stomach to cup between her legs. _

**Veronica:** (groaning protest) Logan.

**Logan:** No one is here. I let Mrs. Navarro go, Mom's at the spa and Dad's in LA. We have the place to ourselves.

_As his words remove the chance of getting caught red handed, as it were, Veronica's hand that had been trying to push his away changes to firmly holding it in place. When his fingers push under the black fabric of her bikini, he can tell by her level of wetness that she is more than ready and willing. _

**Veronica:** (sighs) Logan.

_Once she cools down they slip into the pool floating and splashing around. It's February but the air temperature is over 80 and the water is perfectly heated to be comfortable as the sun's warmth dips into the ocean. Eventually they find themselves wrapped around each other again, just hugging as the water laps against them. She can feel Logan's body react to her closeness and it feels good, that she is able to get a response from him without doing anything. She moves back to allow some space between them for her hands which begin roaming over his chest and abdomen. Logan watches her as she slides pale hands over his brown skin, stopping to explore each curvature of muscle and bone. She works inexorably lower and when her hands brush over his erection his hips jerk towards her. _

**Logan:** (growling) Veronica.

**Veronica:** (coy) What?

**Logan:** You're playing with fire.

**Veronica:** Humm. Maybe, but I like this particular fire.

_Her mouth brushes over one small brown nipple then the other and Logan is transfixed by the site of her blonde head and pink tongue sliding out to caress him. He slides his hands down her slick back, over the curve of her hips and tries to grasp her bottom to pull he up and around him but she squirms away. _

**Veronica:** Uh-uh. It's my turn.

_Her hands make quick work of the tie and velcro closing on his board shorts and dip inside them to take a firm grasp of his throbbing erection. Her hand slides easily up and down with the water acting as a lubricant. She feels incredibly powerful to literally be holding Logan in the palm of her hand and ring such a response from him. She continues to kiss his chest and neck, whatever she can reach until he abruptly picks her up and walks her to the shallow end of the pool. _

**Veronica:** (pouting) Logan I wasn't done yet.

_He can't help but smile at her sexy pout. _

**Logan:** I thought we could both finish together this time.

_Satisfied that he's not stopping her from touching him as he had so many times before, she allows him to rest her bottom on the tiled ledge surrounding the pool. His hands push her legs open and he stands between them. Their heads are almost at the same level and his mouth meets hers in a possessive kiss that leaves her weak and breathless. While his mouth moves to her neck, his hands swiftly untie her bikini top and bottoms. He pulls her to the ledge's edge and presses his erection to her bare skin for the first time. To engrossed with his touch to care about being stark naked with Logan for the first time, and outside no less, Veronica's hand grasps his hard shaft again but Logan quickly pulls her hand away. _

**Veronica:** (protesting) No fair.

**Logan:** You need to catch up.

_He places both of her hands behind her on the warm dark tile and positions her so she is leaning back a bit her body on display before him in the still bright light. He tugs on her legs more, sliding her so her bottom is half on and off the ledge and she blushes seeing her own body splayed out before him. His greedy eyes trail up and down before his mouth drops to one pert, pink nipple. Her breathing grows more ragged as his hands rub up and down her legs and he licks and scrapes his teeth over her breast. His other hand rises to cup and fondle its twin as he drags the flat of his tongue roughly over the hardened tip. She locks her legs around his waist and her hips begin rotating against his. He groans and presses his erection against her soft wet curls. Her eyes shoot open and then flutter shut again as his dick rubs against her clit with each movement of her hips. _

**Veronica:** (moaning) Logan.

**Logan:** That's it baby. You got it.

_He's doing all he can to hold on, to just enjoy the moment and not thrust into her, knowing that although she is offering herself to him openly, she is not really ready for the complete sex act yet. _

_He shifts his mouth to her other neglected breast and licks his way around it, sliding his tongue along the underside before finally taking her nipple into his mouth. He sucks deeply and her hips wrench up against him. _

**Logan:** (husky) You're so sensitive. I can't believe how you respond to every touch.

_He looks down at her, sees that she has kept her hands where he placed them, sees her head thrown back in ecstasy as her hips writhe, rubbing her wet center against his hard erection. Just looking at her as her small breasts swayed in time with the movement of her lower body made his balls tighten and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He ignores his primal cry to get his cock inside her warmth and instead slowly inserts one finger into her sheath. Standing back a bit so he can watch as the single digit slides into her heat. He strokes out of her, only to thrust his finger back in as deeply as he can. Her legs had fallen to the side when he stepped back from her but they are still splayed wide, affording him a clear view of her as he pumps first one then another finger into her. His free hand slides up to caress her breasts and her guttural noises of pleasure fill his head. He begins pumping his fingers more rapidly and his thumb presses against her clit firmly. Suddenly her body tenses and he can feel her inner muscles lock down clenching hard on his fingers. She drops down onto her elbows and her back bows with pleasure. He stops moving until the muscles ease up then strokes very slowly in and out of her. He begins_ _nipping and biting at her hardened nipples, working her back up, feeling her pulse begin to pound again._

**Veronica:** (exhausted) Logan. I can't. Not again.

**Logan:** I thought we were going to come together.

_She sits up and sees his raging erection jutting proudly away from his body. _

**Veronica:** Humm, I do like to finish what I start.

**Logan:** (smiles) That's my girl.

_She begins pumping him again, and after the only the second time her hand comes back up he knows he's going to have to hurry her along. He twists his fingers and slides them over the walls of her vagina with each slide inwards. His fingers feeling for the spot that will set her off. He slides his fingers in one more time and her hand clenches almost painfully on his dick. He's found it. He rubs his fingers over the spot again and again, applying more pressure each time, when he is about to come, he presses his fingers firmly to it. Her orgasm crashes over her, her hand releasing him just as he comes with a rush._

**Logan:** Fuck Veronica.

_She is panting and her chest is heaving as she looks at him and hugs him close. _

**Veronica:** What was that?

_She can feel his smug smile as he kisses her collarbone. _

**Logan:** That was the fabled g-spot.

He climbs out of the pool, after fastening his shorts again, and grabs a towel for Veronica. He extends a hand to help her up then wraps the towel around her. She raises her arms to keep them free and he tucks the towel between her breasts before tickling her sides lightly. She squeals and smacks his arm. Logan smiles mischievously, kisses her, then throws her over her shoulder and smacks her bottom as he carries her into the pool house.

**Veronica:** Logan, what are you doing? Put me down you big _neatherdal_!

**Logan:** Urg. Arg.

_She laughs and his deeper voice joins her. _

Logan carries her into the pool house through the front room, through the bedroom and into the en suite bathroom before setting her down. He pulls a clean towel down from the shelf, kisses her, and turns to leave. 

Logan: Meet me in the kitchen.

_-------------------------_

_Later. Veronica and Logan are dressed and sitting on the couch in the Echolls' family room. He kisses her forehead and brushes her hair back. _

**Logan:** Your hair is getting longer.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_She kisses his cheek and laughs as he pushes her back into the couch with a passionate kiss. _

_As Veronica walks out to her car she turns to Logan._

**Veronica:** Do you think this thing... will ever get more normal?

**Logan:** What about today was not normal?

**Veronica:** You know what I mean, tabloids, television, everyone at school watching our every move.  
**Logan:** What, like, will we ever hang out at the mall, or hold hands and buy each other teddy bears with little hearts that say 'I wuv you beary much'?  
**Veronica:** Yes. Exactly that. Except I want my bear won through some sort of demonstration of ring tossing ability.  
**Logan:** I don't know. Neither of us is exactly normal to start with.

---------------------------

_School passes quickly, the only notable event when Dick sits next to Veronica in English and turns to her with a pout on his still slightly swollen and bruised face. _

**Dick:** I hate you.

**Veronica:** The feeling is mutual.

_There is no heat behind either of their words. _

---------------------------

_Keith is on the phone in the Mars Investigations office. He scribbles notes on a piece of paper._

**Keith:** Yeah, go ahead. (listens) Ok, got it Seattle, the Silver Cloud Hotel. Great. (listens) Yeah, if you can find out what bars she's working, leave it on my voice mail. I'll catch a flight out tonight.

_Aaron enters the office as Keith finishes up the call. Keith waves him to the couch and hangs up. _

**Keith:** Aaron, glad you could make it. I think I have something for you.

**Aaron:** That's good Keith, I can't tell you how strained things are at home.

_He shakes his head sadly. _

**Aaron:** I know I slipped up, but I just want my family back, and how can I do that with this constant media presence reminding Lynn of my mistakes.

**Keith:** Take a look at these.

_He shows Aaron a few pictures of Stephanie Koch. _

**Aaron:** (shakes his head) I already saw these, I don't recognize her. You're sure she's the one selling the pictures?

**Keith:** Yes. She's a hair stylist. Worked on the Pursuit of Happiness. I have some other pictures, she looks very different with all her different hair styles.

_Keith lays out more pictures, showing the woman with many different hair styles. Aaron picks up one of her with long brown hair, he seems to recognize her. _

**Aaron:** Stephanie. Steph. Yes, I remember now. She and Lynn were good friends. They used to spend hours together talking and laughing. She did Lynn's hair for our wedding.

_Keith realizes that Lynn is responsible for the pictures. Either trying to punish Aaron for his infidelity or make a very public case for a good divorce settlement. __A flash of rage passes over Aaron's face before he conceals it. _

**Keith:** I'm sorry Aaron.

**Aaron:** No. You did exactly what I asked you to. Send your bill to my business manager. I'll handle this situation from here.

_He shakes hands with Keith and leaves the office._

_Keith feels bad, Lynn is a nice woman, but Aaron hired him to do the job. He jots down a note for Veronica and leaves her a voicemail telling her that he has a lead on the entertainment lawyer he's been tracking for the last year and will be back Sunday night at the latest. He asks her to consider staying with Alicia and Wallace while he is gone, and reminds her of the house rules, namely no boys staying over. _

------------------------------

_Logan has to stay after school to meet with his parents and Clemmons to discuss his progress on his community service hours. Veronica decides to tackle the last person on her might- know- something list and heads to Café Book to talk to her. _

_Neptune High hallway. Logan and Lynn sit waiting on the bench below the glass display cabinet outside the school administration office. Logan leans forward resting his elbows on his knees while Lynn sits perfectly upright with her long legs crosses. She is wearing a white suit, with jacket and short skirt. Veronica approaches. Lynn smiles in greeting. _

**Lynn:** Veronica. I was wondering if I was going to get to see you today.

**Veronica:** Hi Lynn, just stopping by to say goodbye. I have to work today.

**Logan:** (half smile) We're still on for tonight right?

**Veronica:** Of course, a girl's gotta eat.

_She kisses him chastely on the lips and waves as she walks out the door. _

**Lynn:** She's such a lovely girl Logan. I hope you're smart enough to realize how good you have it with her.

_Logan smiles in acknowledgement. _

_Aaron arrives and joins them on the bench, sitting on Logan's other side._

**Aaron:** (casually) So…what was the plan?

_Lynn sees the anger seething barely under the surface and knows she is busted._

**Aaron:** (growing more angry) Embarrass me? Destroy my career? Soften up public sentiment for a generous divorce settlement? Turn me into Costner?

**Lynn:** (bitterly) Course, you'd think of your career and your money before you'd think of the obvious. Did it ever occur to you, I just want to hurt you like you've hurt me?

_Logan, devastated, sits between them, staring at each of them and the floor, in turns._

**Aaron:** You had private detectives following me.

**Lynn:** (sneers) Only on location. The women here, I've always known.

**Logan:** (sarcastic but with breaking voice) Gosh, Mom. Gee, Dad. Will I be going to live with Grandma?

_Both parents ignore him._

**Aaron:** Listen to me. If you try to divorce me, I will leave you with nothing. No house. No career. No club memberships. No maid and no friends-

**Logan:** (explodes in anger) Dad, you say another word to her and I will kill you.

_Logan is leaning into Aaron, invading his personal space in a threatening manner._

**Lynn:** I cannot take this anymore.

_Lynn gets up and storms off. Aaron follows, leaving Logan gutted. When Clemmons comes out of the main office to bring them in for their conference, he finds an empty bench._

-----------------------

_Cut to a coffee shop. Veronica is sitting at the counter and Carrie, serving behind the counter, walks over._

**Carrie:** What can I get for you?

**Veronica:** I'll have a hot chocolate, crème brulee and some answers if you can give me about two minutes.

**Carrie:** (disinterested) I'm kind of in the weeds.

**Veronica:** Here's the thing. Do you remember Shelly's party last year?

**Carrie:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** I don't. At least, not between passing out in the back yard and waking up the next morning in the guest room. I think you probably saw me.

**Carrie:** I saw you.

_She looks gleeful. _

**Veronica:** Before or after Beaver threw up on your shoes?

**Carrie:** After.

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Veronica is in the guest room on the bed. Someone is on top of her. She is pulling off his wife beater and he is reaching under her dress and pulling off her underwear. Carrie passes the open door._

**Carrie:** Oh, god. Shut the door next time.

_She shuts the door as the two continue to make love. _

_End Flashback_

_Veronica looks shell shocked. _

_---------------------_

_Cut to the Kanes' front door. Veronica, upset and hugging herself, rings the bell. Duncan opens the door._

**Veronica:** (voice trembling) Hi Duncan. So Carrie Bishop said that you and I were in bed together the night of Shelly Pomroy's party last year. Care to elaborate?

_Duncan is taken aback._

**Duncan:** What? What are you talking about?

**Veronica:** (demanding) I wanna know what happened.

**Duncan:** Do you know how wasted I was at Shelly' party? I-I barely even remember it. The whole night's a blur.

**Veronica:** That's kind of a thing with you, huh?

_Duncan looks confused at that statement._

**Veronica:** Carrie said she walked into the guest bedroom and you were naked and on top of me.

_Duncan has no reply._

**Veronica:** I can't believe this.

_Veronica starts to cry._

**Veronica:** You were the one that raped me.

**Duncan:** (shocked) I raped you!

_Veronica is sobbing heavily now. Duncan comes out from the doorway to confront her._

**Duncan:** (desperate, obviously effected by her distress) What are you doing? Why are you acting like this? Why are you acting like you weren't there?

**Veronica:** (incredulous) What?

**Duncan:** You were there too, you know. I-I thought we had some unspoken rule, like we're never gonna talk about it, but now I raped you.

_Flashback _

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Duncan wanders into the guest room and sees Veronica. He collapses onto the bed, sitting next to her. He starts to stroke her face. She rouses._

**Veronica:** Hmm, you're here.

_She sits up, smiling._

**Duncan:** (softly caressing her face) Hi, baby.

**Veronica:** Miss you.

_Veronica puts her arms around him and they fall back on the bed together. _

_End Flashback _

**Duncan:** (clearly seeing the shock on her face) You don't remember.

**Veronica:** (distraught) Then why did you leave me there? If it was so tender, and loving, why did I wake up by myself searching for my underwear?

**Duncan:** Because I had to get out of there!

**Veronica:** (scornful) You had to?

**Duncan:** Yes! I woke up, I, I saw you there, I realized what I did...

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. It is morning and Veronica is asleep in the bed. Duncan raises up from the other side of the bed on one elbow and sees her. He gets out of bed quietly._

_End Flashback _

**Duncan:** I slept with you! When I thought you were my sister.

**Veronica:** God Duncan I spent a year thinking someone had, had…and it was you, and you never said anything because you were too fucking afraid to get a paternity test.

**Veronica:** You have no idea what this has done to me. How could you just leave me there?

**Duncan:** (Screaming) Because I thought you were my sister, and I still loved you! E-even after my mother told me, I tried to just cut you out of my life. I loved you! I tried not to, I tried not to, but it won't go away!

_Veronica is sobbing uncontrollably. She looks around and sees Celeste close by, watching them. Veronica looks back at Duncan, then turns and then runs as Duncan sinks down to his knees. _

_-----------------------_

_Cut to the Mars' apartment. Veronica is in her darkened room, the only light coming from her laptop screen. She is reading Duncan's journal._

**December 15, 2003**

Logan has been bothering me to go to Shelly's end of year party. He even said he would find me an easy freshman to hook up with. Maybe I should go. I haven't been out since before Lilly died. It's not like I'd be home sleeping anyway. The dreams still come most nights.

**December 18, 2003**

I heard today that Veronica and her family are moving out of their house. I wonder if they're leaving Neptune. I don't know if that would be better or worse. I try so hard not to see her or hear her. But sometimes I can't help it. I came out of the bathroom the other day and saw a bunch of the girls surrounding her. They were making fun of her for having to move, being poor, that kind of thing. I couldn't help it. I looked up at her and she was just staring at me. She looked at me like I had let her down or something.

I just walked away.

**December 20, 2003**

Oh, God, what did I do?

**December 23, 2003**

The dream changed again. I know it's guilt. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway. That was the first time that anything felt right or good since before Lilly died. Being there with her. But it can't happen again. It never should have happened in the first place. It was wrong. I was wrong.

**December 24, 2003**

The dream started out like it always does except this time Veronica was with Lilly at the pool in their pep squad outfits. They are gossiping and painting their nails. Then Lilly starts in on how Veronica needs to start dating again. She said that Veronica should try Logan on. Veronica giggles and says maybe she will. It made me mad that Veronica would do that. Then I'm yelling at Lilly and she gets up and tells me to grow up, that Veronica was always too good for me. I push her and she falls and hits her head on the patio. Lilly is quiet but Veronica is laughing at me. She says it's my own fault for breaking up with her. Then my hands are around her neck and I'm choking her. Finally her laughter stops and I let her go. I'm standing over both their bodies. Then in a flash they're both sitting back in the loungers laughing, Lilly with a bloody head and Veronica's neck is bruised and bent at an unnatural angle. Lilly's mad that I ruined her hail polish. Veronica says that I'll never be able to touch either of them again.

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save Lilly, but I was the one to hurt Veronica. I hurt her. I defiled her then I left her there. I couldn't face her, couldn't see her look at me like I was a monster. But I am.

_Veronica stands and numbly walks towards her door, suddenly she rushes to the bathroom and throws up. Veronica had finally pulled herself up off the bathroom floor only to strip off her clothes and spend the next two hours in the shower. At first the water was blisteringly hot, then bitterly cold as the water heater gave up. She scrubbed her skin over and over until it was raw and painful, dry retching as memories assaulted her mind. She had never imagined a circumstance when her skin would crawl as much as after Shelly's party, but knowing it was Duncan. Duncan who had touched her, then left, her all the while thinking she was his sister.. That thought set off another round of vomiting as her already empty stomach tried to expel the acid that was eating away her soul._

_Even though she knew she wasn't his sister it still felt incredibly wrong. She tried to adjust her mind around to thinking of what happened as something other than rape, but her mind resisted. Maybe she had been awake, maybe she hadn't said no. But it wasn't her choice. And Duncan should have known better. Should have known that she wouldn't willingly, knowingly have sex with him. _

_Wrapping herself in a towel and then in her robe, she stumbles into her room and is drawn magnetically to the backlit screen. The words bounce around in her head not making sense, then crash down on her. Each word added to the weight bearing down on her shoulders._

**December 25, 2003**

Christmas without Lilly is just wrong. Our family is wrong without Lilly. I never realized how much I needed her. After Thanksgiving, Mom and Dad planned a trip to Turks and Caicos to get us out of Neptune. Like that will help us all to forget. Forget that our family is missing a part. Forget how sweet Veronica looked lying in my arms. Forget how good it felt to be with her again. Forget how much we've lost. Forget how much we miss Lilly. Forget that Christmas in our family was always about Lilly. She loved Christmas. Ok, Lilly loved the gifts and buying the perfect dress for New Year's eve.

Lilly always woke me up early on Christmas day to get downstairs and start opening gifts. I remember when I was 11, Mom didn't get Lilly the shoes she wanted, instead she got her this fancy winter coat to wear skiing in Aspen. Lilly was so mad. By the time we came back from that trip she had convinced Dad she needed her own credit card for emergencies. Dad just didn't realize that Lilly meant fashion emergencies.

**December 27, 2003**

The last few nights I've dreamed about Veronica. I try not to think about her, about that night, but I can't stop. I'd been missing her so much, and then there she was. So sweet, looking at me. She said she missed me. I don't know. I was drunk, I felt so funny all night, then there she was and when she said that, I couldn't help myself. I just meant it to be a kiss. Just one more kiss. A last kiss, the goodbye we didn't get to have. But I couldn't stop, and she didn't stop me. I thought she would say something, but she didn't. She didn't make any sounds at all. I don't think I even realized what I was doing. I couldn't have, because I would never do that, not to my sister. It was perfect like I always imagined it would be. Then she was sleeping, looking like the innocent angel she always was. It wasn't until I woke up that I realized what happened.

_A knock on the door pulls her from her trance and she walks out to the living room. She sees a large shadow against the door and stops. _

**Veronica:** Who is it?

**Logan:** Veronica. It's me.

_Relief floods her face and she rushes to the door throwing it open and launching herself at him sobbing as soon as his arms close around her. Logan pulls her inside, kicking the door shut._

_-------------------_

_Veronica and Logan are on the couch, facing each other. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy, Logan looks edgy. He smoothes his thumbs under her eyes wiping away the last tears. _

**Logan:** You okay?

**Veronica: **(her voice is hoarse from crying)I'm fine.

**Logan:** You're not fine Veronica. And you don't have to be. You're allowed to be upset, to be angry.

_A faint smile graces her lips then she looks serious and sad again._

**Veronica:** You're so good to me.

**Logan:** Veronica. All I care about is you. Okay? Did you find something out?

_She pauses, not sure how to frame it. _

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Logan:** Well, do you want to tell me about it? I mean, you-you don't have, you don't have to tell me anything. I'm just here for whatever you need, okay.

**Veronica:** I was drugged but I wasn't…

_She grabs both of his hands and holds them tightly._

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** I was with Duncan.

_Logan is stricken by this._

**Veronica:** Apparently we ended up in the guest room together and he was wasted and, he says I was awake and told him I missed him. Then… I guess our feelings and nature…

**Logan:** (whispers) I'm sorry.

**Veronica:** I'm just glad you're here.

_She shifts so she is pressed against his side her nose in his neck. Her thoughts wander to more pleasant things, like how good he smells. Then she wonders how sometimes his scent makes her want to just devour him, and other times, like now, it fills her with peace. _

_Several minutes later Logan takes a deep breath and moves so he is facing Veronica again. He looks scared and remorseful. Her face pinches in fear. _

**Logan:** You asked me what I did with the drugs I had.

**Veronica:** You gave them to Tad.

**Logan:** Yeah, but I had two doses.

_Flashback _

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Logan waits for his cup to be filled from the keg and then opens a small capsule and pours half of it into his beer, pocketing the other half for later. _

_End Flashback _

**Veronica:** Why didn't you just tell me?

**Logan:** Because I didn't want to tell you I was high when you needed me, didn't want it to seem like an excuse for what I did later.

**Veronica:** The body shots.

**Logan:** Yeah. I'm sorry I was such an ass. (long pause) There's more.

_Flashback _

_Shelly Pomroy's party.__ Logan is orchestrating the body shots. He sprinkles salt over her and puts the lime in her mouth for another guy to enjoy._

**Logan****: **_(laughing)_There you go, go for it.

**Chester: **Here you go, sweet pea.

_Logan whoops as Chester takes his time getting the lime from her mouth. __Duncan arrives and pushes the guy off Veronica._

**Duncan:** What the hell are you doing? She can barely sit up, you freak!

**Logan:** Wait dude, you can't be the cavalry and a martyr, man. Pick a side.

**Duncan:** Leave her alone.

_Duncan stands her up, walking her away from Logan and the group of guys who had gathered to watch or participate. Logan watches pensively as Duncan stands closely with a swaying Veronica. He walks over to his best friend and former friend._

**Logan:** (repentant) Hey, I'm sorry, dude. You know, man, you're, I mean, you're totally right. It's no way to have fun, huh? Let's get you a drink.

_Duncan has both hands on Veronica's shoulders trying to keep her upright. After he gently pushes Veronica into a nearby chair, and grabs her a bottle of water from a cooler, he takes Logan's laced drink. _

**Logan:** (protesting) Hey man!

_But Duncan's happy smile as he hands the water to Veronica and takes a drink from Logan's cup, makes Logan smile. He grabs a drink from a passersby and holds it up._

**Logan:** Cheers.

_Both boys drink again and then Logan walks away._

_End Flashback _

_Veronica shudders in a breathe then slowly releases it. She looks hurt and confused. _

**Logan:** I'll go.

**Veronica:** No. Logan. I don't want you to go.

**Logan:** (choked up) It was my fault. What happened to you.

**Veronica:** (shakes her head) No.

**Logan:** I'm responsible Veronica.

**Veronica:** (adamant) No. We all made mistakes that night Logan. It's not your fault. Maybe it was nobody's fault.

_Logan looks uncertain._

**Veronica:** My Dad's out of town. I don't want to be alone. Can you stay?

**Logan:** Of course.

----------------

_Early morning light shines through Veronica's bedroom window and illuminates her sleeping form covered in blankets. She shifts under the covers, her arm reaching for something. She finds Logan's arm and pulls it tighter around her middle. A slight smile flickers on her face then she sighs, sliding back into sleep. Logan is awake and spooned behind her. He watches her sleep, takes in the happy smile on her face. _

**Logan:** Veronica. Are you awake?

_No response. _

**Logan:** Ronnie, wake up.

**Veronica:** (sleep slurred) No. Go back to sleep.

**Logan:** I have to get up. I'm meeting the guys to surf today.

**Veronica:** (groaning and turning over) Logan. Stay.

_Her pout almost changes his mind. _

**Logan:** Sorry. Surfing helps relax me. I need that right now.

_Her face loses its soft relaxed state. She blinks and the shadows return to her eyes._

**Veronica:** Ok. Go. I'll see you later.

_She props up on her elbows and kisses him. It is a long, slow kiss, full of emotion rather than passion._

**Logan:** (smiling) When does your dad get back?

**Veronica:** Not sure. Today or tomorrow.

**Logan:** I'll plan on staying here tonight then.

**Veronica:** (happy) Ok.

_Logan slides out of bed and slips back on his over shirt and jeans. She watches him with a sleepy smile. _

**Logan:** What?

**Veronica:** You're pretty.

**Logan:** (amused) Of course. Product of movie star parents.

**Veronica:** Go. Be at one with the ocean. Whatever.

_He laughs and kisses her one last time before leaving. She hears the door shut then the dead bolt click._

**Veronica:** You copied my keys!

_She can hear the sound of Logan laughing as she rolls over and goes back to sleep._

----------------

AN:

I think we all know what is coming next.

This was a long M-er F-ing chapter. Wow. I'm tired now.

I changed the rating, because it was annoying me that I couldn't see it on the main VM stories page. It went from M to T just as I start getting Lemony, go figure.

I wanted to thank all the repeat reviewers even if some haven't reviewed for several chapters: alligirl785, Beccakell13, bluemadison, Bluephoenix70, Duna-i'm-not-insane-just-uniqe, echollsgirl, ergirl21, Frost Merry Darkness Luver, GlitterFairyPrincess, horsegirl75, ILOVEVM, Isilady, Jenn6891, Kathy0518, LoVefan4ever, Malaika Pyralis, Masterperson, roots19, sarahr85, Snafumama SohoDoll, Star light and night, theorycsmom, TwinkleTot 69, wophers, xosummerxo. Sorry if I missed anyone.

_Words 19765_


	18. Chapter 17 Logan's World Falls Apart

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**We passed 200 reviews for the story last chapter. Thanks to everyone. The reviewers keep me going and motivated to write at a good pace. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show.

I'm rearranging some of the episodes to suit my reveals, so we're spoiled through Betty and Veronica (without the Lianne stuff or V getting the police interrogation tapes from Leo) and a Trip to the Dentist (the rape storyline flashbacks).

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. (She hasn't read it in awhile but she will.) Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to start dating. Logan knows about the rape and Veronica began investigating. Veronica knows why Duncan dumped her and has a paternity test—turns out she really is a Mars. She tells Duncan and he wants her back. Logan didn't tell Veronica about the body shots at Shelly's party and when she finds out she is pissed. They fight but make up just in time for Valentine's Day. Everyone knows they are dating, and some of the 09ers are coming after them to try to break them up. Veronica finds the truth about the rape (but is it the whole truth?). Aaron has been in the tabloids weekly since someone is supplying pictures of his liaisons, Keith investigated and traced the photos back to a friend of Lynn's. Aaron confronted Lynn and she stormed out.

**Chapter 16**

_The break the boys surfed at was down a winding trail that sometimes fell away from the cliff, but they all made it easily enough, though Beaver looked like he was going to pee his pants at a few points. The break was on a south facing beach and the swell was consistent that day. The waves had good shape and barrel waves came with regularity. The guys shouted encouragement, talked smack, and made fun of each other when someone ate it in a wave. Finally when they were done and crawled out of the water to rest on the beach, Dick approached Logan. _

**Dick:** Dude.

_Logan didn't reply but he didn't punch Dick again so he had a seat. They sit silently as the other guys give them their space. Eventually the group begins to pack up and put their shoes back on. Logan stands._

**Logan:** What you did at Shelly's party. Uncool. Totally uncool.

_Dick nods and they walk back to their cars together. _

----------------------

_Logan drives home, wanting to shower and change before heading back to Veronica's. He pulls his board down and stores it in the rack in the garage, then hoses down his wetsuit before hanging it up to dry. Entering the house, he calls out for his mom, but gets no response. _

_Logan showers then pulls on jeans, a t-shirt and a dark blue zip up track jacket. He lopes down the stairs and finds Mrs. Navarro cleaning the kitchen. _

**Logan:** Have you seen my Mom?

**Letty Navarro:** No. Neither of your parents have been down yet.

_Logan grabs an apple and a glass of cranberry juice then heads back up stairs. He knocked on his parents' bedroom door, unworried about waking his father since his car was not in the garage. There was no response so Logan knocked again then opened the door. The room was dim, the blinds and heavy curtains blocking most of the bright outdoor light. He could see a shape in the bed, on his Mom's side, and he walked closer. _

**Logan:** Mom.

_No response._

**Logan:** (louder) Mom.

_The room is silent and takes on a slightly eerie feel._

**Logan:** (louder, amused) Mom, I'm going to remind you of this day the next time you try to drag me out of bed.

_When she still doesn't move, Logan frowns and moves closer. He sees a bottle of wine and an unfinished glass sitting on her nightstand. There are also several prescription drug bottles. _

**Logan:** (louder) Mom.

_He opens the curtains and when she still doesn't respond, he reaches out a hand and shakes her. His heart beat accelerates and he feels a fission of fear over his nerve endings. He sets his glass down and uses both hands to turn her onto her back from her side. Her face is pale and she doesn't wake up. He shakes her harder._

**Logan:** (fearful) Mom, wake up.

_He feels for a pulse in her throat and for a long moment can't find one, then he feels a sluggish beat under his fingers. The split second of relief is replaced by panic when he realizes it's too slow and she is barely breathing. _

**Logan:** (yelling) Mrs. Navarro!

_Looking distraught, he pulls out his phone and dials 911. The tone of his voice scares Letty and she races up the stairs._

**911 operator:** Hello. 911 what is your emergency?

**Logan:** (yelling) I need an ambulance. My Mom, I don't know, she won't wake up.

**911 operator:** Sir, please calm down. What is your name?

**Logan:** Logan Echolls. I need an ambulance.

**911 operator:** What is your location?

_Logan reels off the address then yells at Mrs. Navarro as she comes into the room to go open the gate for the ambulance. _

**911 operator:** The ambulance is on the way, stay on the phone with me Logan. Is she injured?

_Logan picks up one pill bottle and feels that it is empty, he picks up the other three and finds them all empty. _

**Logan:** She took pills. (desperate) Oh my god, she took a bunch of pills. Hurry, please.

**911 operator: **Logan. Do you know what kinds of pills?

_Logan reads the drugs off the bottles' labels._

**Logan:** Vicoden. Valium. Oxycodone. Prozac.

**911 operator: **How many pills, do you know?

**Logan:** No, the bottles are empty. (voice breaking) I don't know how many pills there were, they're all gone. Where is the ambulance? You have to hurry.

**911 operator: **Ok. The ambulance is almost there. Take the bottles with you to the hospital. They'll need to know what she took.

_She drones on. Logan can hear the sirens and hangs up the phone as the operator continues talking. He watches anxiously as the EMTs work on his mother, giving her oxygen, transferring her to a backboard and carrying her down the stairs. Logan clutches the pill bottles and climbs in the back of the ambulance without saying a word. The slow beeping on the ECG monitor comforts him that she is still alive. _

----------------------------

_Cut to Mars apartment. Veronica is sitting at the kitchen island working on some Get the Dirt cases. She flags one and refunds the fee, stating that his request cannot be filled. The client, Bo Dylan, had requested a background check on a 15 year old girl. Veronica had set up a screening process where she checked the relationship between the client and the persons listed to be investigated. Besides checking that the financial transactions had taken place, this was part of the workload that she wanted to hire Meg to do. Veronica emails Mac and asks her to find an email address for the girl so they can warn her that some weirdo is cyber-stalking her. She moves on to another client and is finishing the report when her phone rings. _

**Veronica:** Logan. I'm almost done. I was thinking we could go down to Mission Beach. Wander around Belmont Park then eat picnic style at the beach.

_Logan doesn't say anything_

**Veronica:** Logan?

_She hears strange noises in the background, lots of people talking, beeping, some kind of intercom announcement. An airport? _

**Veronica:** (worried) Logan, where are you?

_The sound he makes sets her on edge, the hair on her arms and the back of her neck standing up. It is a cross between a sob and a howl. Her face freezes in a mask of pain and fear._

**Veronica:** (anxious) Logan.

**Logan:** Veronica. (his voice is hoarse and she can hear the tension and emotion in it) I need you.

**Veronica:** (standing up) Where are you?

**Logan:** Neptune Memorial. My Mom…

_She hears him start crying, his breathing loud. _

**Veronica:** Logan. I'm coming. Right now. What floor are you on?

**Logan:** We're still in the emergency room.

**Veronica:** Ok. I'll be right there.

_She hangs up the phone then grabs her bag, a forest green hoodie, and slips on shoes and she is out the door. _

---------------------------------

_She parks and sees media vans pulling into the parking lot as she races through the sliding doors to the emergency room. She looks around frantically looking for Logan, and finally sees him standing forlornly outside a curtained off section. He looks devastated and Veronica's heart breaks a little right then. At his side she can see a nurse checking Lynn and two doctors standing nearby reviewing her chart and talking._

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

_His head slowly turns to see her but he doesn't say anything, and his expression doesn't change. She takes his hand and holds tightly with both of hers as they wait. One of the doctors leaves and the other approaches them. _

**Doctor Brown: **Mr. Echolls. Has your father arrived yet?

_Logan shakes his head. _

**Doctor Brown: **(looking at V) Perhaps we could talk in private.

**Logan:** (hoarsely) She's alright. She's family.

_Veronica squeezes his hand. _

**Doctor Brown: **Your mother overdosed. We've pumped her stomach but based on her vitals she's already absorbed a lot of the drugs.

_Veronica can see the dark smudge of charcoal on Lynn's mouth and chin. A tube is in her mouth, they probably used it to pump her stomach then insert the charcoal to absorb the chemicals. Now it was a breathing tube, protecting her airway. _

**Logan:** (hoarsely) Will she be ok?

**Doctor Brown: **(looks concerned) We don't know. Based on what you told us she could have taken the pills as early as yesterday evening. She wasn't breathing when she arrived here and in the time it took us to get her heart started again she might have suffered irrevocable long term brain damage.

**Logan:** (passionately) Will she be ok?

**Doctor Brown: **We won't know anything until she wakes up.

_Veronica is grateful he said when, not if. _

**Logan:** When will that be?

**Doctor Brown: **We don't know.

**Logan:** (angry) What do you know?

**Doctor Brown: **Logan. She's alive. That's a good sign. If you hadn't found her and got her here when you did she would be dead. We have to wait and see.

_Logan's eyes fill with tears but he glares at the doctor through them. His hand is clenched so tightly on Veronica's she thinks her bones might break._

**Doctor Brown: **Have the nurse page me when your father arrives. Your mother will be moved to a private room within the hour. I imagine the media will arrive soon.

**Veronica:** They're here now.

_Logan looks afraid and resentful._

**Doctor Brown: **I'll talk to security, make sure they keep them out.

_Logan laughs hollowly and steps forward into the curtained off area, Veronica goes with him and the doctor slides the curtain closed behind them, offering a modicum of privacy. _

_Logan drops into a chair, still holding Veronica's hand. She stands next to him and rubs her hand over his shoulders. Suddenly his face crumbles and he pulls her into his embrace burying his head into her chest, sobbing. As his tears soak through her t-shirt, her breath begins to shudder as she cries along with him. His grief is so overwhelming it's as if she can feel it right along with him. Her heart physically hurts and she feels like she is suffocating, and she can only imagine that it is a million times worse for Logan. She hugs him to her, running her hands over his back and shoulders, trying to allow her presence to comfort him. He pulls her closer and she settles down into his lap as he cries himself out. _

_Sometime later she thinks she has fallen asleep, his face still pressed into the curve of her shoulder, but the second that the curtain moves and a nurse walks through his head shoots up. _

**Nurse:** We're transferring her to a private room now. Please come with me.

_Logan wipes his face and stands up, taking Veronica's hand again. Several other nurses and one security guard unhook the machines and push the bed down the hallway to a large elevator. _

_Upstairs Lynn is wheeled into a private room. It's spacious and except for the hospital equipment and the bed that she is in, it looks more like a posh hotel room than a hospital. The entire floor is quiet and the windows are covered in thick blinds. Once Lynn is hooked back up to the machines the nurses tell them to press the call button if they need anything then leave. _

_Logan moves to stand by his mother's side and takes her hand. Veronica goes to the bathroom and comes back with a wet paper towel and wipes the dark smears off Lynn's beautiful, too pale face. Logan looks up at Veronica, grateful._

**Veronica:** Where is your Dad?

**Logan:** LA. He should be on his way now. I left a message.

**Veronica:** Do you want to talk about it?

**Logan:** No.

_They stand silently watching vigil over his mother. Several minutes pass._

**Logan:** They got in a fight yesterday. It was weird. They rarely fought. At least not in front of me. (laughs bitterly) Why would they, she always goes along with whatever he wants.

**Veronica:** Logan.

_She walks around to stand besides him again and hugs him around his waist. _

**Logan:** She was the one selling the photos to the tabloids. He threatened her. I don't know where she went after, she just took off. She wasn't home yet when I left to go to your place.

**Veronica:** (sad) I'm sorry.

-----------------------

_Aaron arrives an hour later and looks windblown and harassed. He immediately goes to Lynn's side and takes the hand Logan isn't holding. A nurse comes in and flutters around Lynn, shooting glances at Aaron and Logan. She'll be on TV tonight talking about how the family is doing. Aaron waits for her to leave before addressing Logan. _

**Aaron:** Logan. Son. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you. I never should have left last night.

**Logan:** Where were you? I needed you. She needed you!

_Logan closes his mouth abruptly when Doctor Brown enters the room. _

**Doctor Brown: **Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron:** Doctor. How is my wife?

**Doctor Brown: **Her condition is listed as serious, but stable. We've pumped her stomach and we're giving her IV fluids, but the rest is up to her.

**Aaron:** Thank you. I want you to take any life saving measures.

_Logan throws his father a look of absolute loathing, hardly a real spec of emotion has crossed his father's face and Logan recognizes the line from a movie he did a few years ago. _

**Doctor Brown: **Of course, Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron:** Please call me Aaron.

**Doctor Brown: **Aaron. There are a few things we should discuss.

_The doctor looks meaningfully at Veronica and Logan. _

**Aaron:** My son Logan is almost grown up now doctor, he has a right to know about his mother's condition.

**Doctor Brown: **And the young lady?

**Aaron:** Veronica is a very dear friend of the family. She is welcome to stay as well. I'm glad that she is here with Logan. Speak freely Doctor.

**Doctor Brown: **We're hopeful at this point that your wife will wake up, however because of the time lapse between her ingesting the drugs and arriving here and the amount of time she went without oxygen, we can't rule out the possibility of sever brain damage.

**Logan:** What does that mean?

**Doctor Brown: **She might not wake up, and if she does, she might not be the same as she was before.

_Logan's head drops and his eyes close. His face is a mask of pain._

**Aaron:** Thank you doctor. I know you'll do all you can.

_Aaron walks the doctor to the door, shaking his hand. Logan spins away from Lynn and punches the wall. _

**Veronica:** (alarmed) Logan.

**Logan:** (to Aaron) Are you happy now Dad?

**Aaron:** I won't dignify that with a response. I know you're hurting right now, Logan, I am too. But we have to stick together. We're a team. That's what she would have wanted.

**Logan:** (bitterly angry) She's not dead yet Dad, no need to speak in the past tense.

_The door opens again and a tall man dressed in an expensive suit enters. He talks to Aaron about the throngs of media gathered outside the hospital doors and suggests they hold a press conference to release Lynn's status. He offers to include Aaron in the press conference. Aaron accepts. As they are leaving the room, Logan speaks._

**Logan:** Try to remember that she's still alive Dad. (biting) Use the present tense.

_Aaron's face tightens in anger, but he controls it and looks sad and distraught when he turns back to the hospital administrator to follow him out. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan:** I hate him Veronica. (vehemently) I hate him.

**Veronica:** (unsure and alarmed) Ok. (long pause) Do you want something to eat or drink? I can get something from the cafeteria.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** Are you sure?

**Logan:** Yeah. I just need you here.

_She moves closer to him and he tucks her under his chin as he hugs her tightly._

**Veronica:** I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here as long as you need me.

---------------------------

_Veronica waited with Logan, sitting in the room, silent except for the beeping monitor showing Lynn's heartbeats. Logan roamed, unable to sit still for long on the room's comfortable couch and chairs. He paces, stares out the window, holds Lynn's hand, hugs Veronica, paces again. The light fades and night sets in. Aaron comes in and out of the room without talking. Every time he enters Logan tenses up. Veronica had switched her and Logan's phones to silent hours ago as the calls poured in. Friends, family, media all calling non-stop. At about 9 o'clock, Veronica whispers in Logan's ear that she's going to get some food. Logan protests but lets her go. As she walks out of the room she sees Aaron talking to a few nurses. He appears to be signing autographs. Her face pinches. She takes the elevator down to the ground floor and as the elevator gets lower she can hear the noise level increase. The door opens and she sees the media surrounding the outside doors. There must be hundreds of them. She turns to go to the cafeteria but hears her name being called. Looking back she sees Dick, Chester, and Luke in the waiting room lobby. They hurry over to her._

**Dick: **Veronica.

**Luke: **(hugs her) Hey, we came but they wouldn't let us in.

**Chester:** But they were too afraid to throw us out.

_Chester's father is the chairman of the County Board of Supervisors._

**Dick: **Where is he?

**Veronica:** Upstairs. We're on a private floor.

**Luke: **Can you get us in?

**Veronica: **I'll try.

**Chester:** Where are you going now?

**Veronica:** Cafeteria. I don't know if he'll eat anything, but he should.

_They walk with her to the staff cafeteria and hold take the bags of food and pay the cashier for her. She buys several bottles of water, juice, and soda, fruit, sandwiches, crackers and cookies. _

_They are riding up in the elevator, once they are the only passengers, Dick turns to her._

**Dick: **Is he ok?

**Veronica: **No. But he's holding on.

_As the doors open a security guard tries to block them from entering the private floor, but allows Veronica off since she is wearing the bracelet that gives her access. She tries to explain that the boys are with her, but the guard doesn't budge. The noise draws attention and Aaron approaches. He greets Logan's friends by name and asks the guard to step aside. _

**Veronica:** Thanks Mr. Echolls. I'll let Logan know they're here. (looks cautious) Maybe you can let the nurses know it's ok for them to be here? Just in the lobby?

**Aaron:** Of course. Boys, thanks for coming, but I'd rather you not be in the room with Lynn.

_Veronica takes the bags of food, and walks towards the door._

**Dick: **(petulant) How come she gets to go in?

_She hears Aaron's soothing voice offer an explanation that Dick will understand. _

---------------------------

_Keith sees the story on the news and calls Veronica. She leaves the room to tell her Dad that she's at the hospital with Logan, and will probably stay the night there. Keith doesn't like it but accepts it and asks her to share his well wishes with Aaron and Logan. _

_If visiting hours are enforced in this private ward the rules are bent for Logan who adamantly refuses to leave the room, and Veronica who won't leave Logan. Aaron goes home just before midnight. Dick, Luke and Chester had left earlier after Veronica told them that Logan had no intention of leaving his mom's bedside. They dim the lights and Veronica curls into a plush armchair, watching Logan watch his mom. Eventually she nods off and is woken up to the feel of two strong arms lifting her. Recognizing Logan's scent, she lets him carry her over to the full size couch. He settles then both in and pulls a blanket off the back of the couch to cover them. _

**Logan:** I'm glad you're here.

_His voice, even as soft as it was, startled her. He had been silently brooding most of the day, only speaking in response to direct questions. _

**Veronica:** (voice breaking) Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?

_She snuggles into his chest and his deep even breaths lull her to sleep again. Unfortunately sleep does not come as easily to Logan. His thoughts race. She had meant her words to be comforting, but instead they conjured thoughts of where she could be, where she should be. Having fun with Wallace. Laughing with Meg. Even posing for pictures with Connor. Enjoying a quiet night with her dad. Instead she was here with him, trapped in a hospital, surrounded by death and paparazzi. Then his thoughts turned darker, conjuring images of where she could end up if she stayed with him. All the women he loved got hurt. His Mom. Lilly. His first nanny. _

_Nanny Molly had stayed the longest, from the time he was a baby until he was 7. Then one day she fell down the stairs and broke her leg in three spots. Aaron said it was Logan's fault. She tripped over a toy he'd left out instead of putting it away like he had been told. Logan never saw her again. As the frequency and the severity of Logan's abuse increased, Aaron was careful to never keep a nanny that long again. Logan had learned not to get attached. People left. They always left. _

_-------------------_

_Logan and Veronica are woken up early as the doctors do their rounds and the nurses check Lynn over. Logan maintains his mostly silent vigil in the morning and Veronica stays with him. Wallace calls and Veronica picks up the phone. She asks him to pick up some clean clothes for her at home, and Logan too. She calls Mrs. Navarro and asks her to have some clothes ready for Wallace to pick up within the hour. Wallace arrives with Meg, and Veronica sits with them in the lobby a bit, leaving Aaron and Logan alone in the room. Aaron had shown up about the same time as Wallace and Meg._

**Veronica:** Thanks for coming. Logan's just not up to, um, visitors right now.

**Wallace: **No sweat V. We just wanted to help.

**Meg:** Yeah. Anything you need.

_Veronica's eyes fill with tears but she blinks them away. _

**Veronica:** I don't know what to do for him, what to say.

**Wallace: **You just gotta be here V. That's all you can do.

**Veronica:** It doesn't feel like enough.

**Wallace: **You seen the TV?

**Veronica:** No.

**Meg:** It's been on non-stop. I think CNN has 24 hour coverage running.

**Veronica:** They're still out there?

**Wallace: **Yeah. Lots of them.

**Meg:** How are you going to get Logan out of here?

**Veronica:** I don't know. I don't think he's leaving anytime soon, and if he is we'll just go the same way Aaron has been using.

**Wallace: **(frowns) V, he came through the front door with us. He tried to act all serious, but you could tell…

**Meg:** He loves the attention. Even from this.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_Veronica heads back into the room carrying a coffeecake that Alicia had sent over. She forces Logan to eat some of it and can tell he's actually touched by the gesture. When she puts a bottle of water in his hand he drinks it vaguely. Aaron leaves again to go wherever he's been popping out to go and Veronica tires to convince Logan to take a shower. When he refuses she asks if he minds if she does. He kisses absently her on the forehead and turns back to leaning on the window sill, alternately looking at the media circus outside and his mother's still form. _

_When Veronica remerges from the bathroom her face is shiny, her hair is wet and she has changed into clean clothes. She finds that Logan also changed his clothes. He doesn't turn to face her or acknowledge her at all. Veronica worries and sits down, prepared to wait him out, praying that Lynn wakes up soon. Time passes, nurses come and go, Aaron pops in and out of the room, but Lynn doesn't wake up. _

**Logan:** When I was little, she used to take me on set with her, set me in a director's chair to watch. I had to be so quiet. But between each take she would come over to me and whisper funny things in my ear about everyone.

**Veronica:** Yeah? I didn't know that.

**Logan:** She and Dad were doing Love Struck and she brought me to set like she always did. But he didn't like it. Said I was distracting. She never brought me to set again.

_Veronica doesn't know what to say so she stays silent. _

**Logan:** She's the one who wanted to move to Neptune. She said she saw the way the celebrity kids were growing up in LA and didn't want that for me. We moved the next month. So I could have a normal childhood.

_Veronica stands up and walks over to him hugging him from behind and pressing her body against his. Letting him know that she was there, she was solid, and he could hang onto her if he needed too. Logan pulled her around to his front and wrapped his arms around her tightly. _

_When Aaron reenters the room with the Doctor, he finds them huddled together. _

**Aaron:** (clears his throat) Ah-hum. Logan, several of your friends are down the hall. You should go thank them for their support.

_Logan glares dispassionately at his father and walks back to Lynn and takes her hand. The doctor speaks in hushed tones that if Lynn doesn't wake up within the next 24 hours they have to assume the worst. _

**Veronica:** I'll go talk to them.

**Aaron:** Thank you Veronica. Let them know we appreciate it.

_She smiles tightly and slips out of the room._

_------------------------------_

_Aaron is standing on one side of Lynn with Logan on the other. Logan is holding her limp hand. _

**Aaron****: **You remember that day we all went to the zoo on your tenth birthday?

_Aaron reaches across the bed and takes a reluctant Logan's hand in his._

**Aaron****: **We told your mom that we were all going to get dressed up in costume as our favorite animal. You remember her animal?

**Logan****: **(mumbling)Yeah, it was a mermaid.

_Logan disentangles his hand from Aaron's. Aaron sighs pitifully._

**Aaron****: **When she realized we played a trick on her, no one else had gotten dressed up… _(fondly) _she wore that costume around for the rest of the day anyway.

**Logan****: **Yeah, I remember that day.

_Logan pauses and glares at Aaron._

**Logan****: **On the way home I spilled a milkshake in the Beamer and you gave me a nosebleed.

**Aaron****: **(appearing long suffering and a bit defensive) You poured that milkshake out in the backseat because we didn't buy you a monkey, then, when I went to grab you, you smacked your head against a window.

**Logan****: **(disbelieving)I guess we just remember it differently, Dad.

_Aaron sighs loudly and looks away tragically. Logan throws up his hands._

**Logan****: **It's fine.

_Logan heads for the door._

**Aaron****: **Have you heard from your sister?

**Logan****: **(_bitter) _Yeah. She sent a telegram. Heartbroken. Stop. Can't make it back from Sydney. Stop. Underwater scene shoot tomorrow. Stop. Entire crew said prayer for Mom. Stop. Love you. Stop.

**Aaron****: **Logan.

**Logan****: **Stop? Boy, there's no people like show people.

_Logan does jazz hands._

**Logan****: **Ya-da-ti-da.

_He smiles humorlessly._

**Logan****: **(matter of fact) She did send a bouquet though. (he indicates a large arrangement on a side table) Gah, it's gorgeous. Tulips and hyacinth. Probably set you back hundreds.

**Aaron****: **Your mom loves tulips.

**Logan****: **Yeah, it was an overwhelming gesture.

_Aaron goes back to gazing sadly at Lynn. Logan stares at his father, then pulls the door open with more force than was required and walks down the hall towards Veronica's voice._

--------------------------------

_In the lobby, Wallace, Meg, Dick, Rams, Chester, Luke, Casey, Carl Danvers, and Matt Baron are sitting quietly talking. Duncan is conspicuously absent. He had called both their phones earlier, Logan first, which he ignored, and then Veronica's. She followed Logan's lead and let it go to voicemail._

_Logan greets his friends then sits on the arm of the chair Veronica is sitting in but doesn't join the conversation. She shifts so her body is pressed against his and he idly plays with a strand of her hair. They talk briefly about the media outside, a storm coming in, and which nurses are hot. Veronica studies Logan carefully and is alarmed. He seems even more withdrawn than he had that morning. She and Dick share a concerned look. Veronica nudges his leg. _

**Veronica:** Remember that time we built that obstacle course in your back yard?

**Dick: **Yeah (smiles). We got one of those giant bouncy castles and a balance beam.

**Rams: **And tires and the slip and slide.

**Casey:** And in the end you had to jump off the diving board into the pool and tackle a giant rubber ducky.

**Luke: **Good times.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Your mom came out to see what all the fuss was about and decided to join us.

**Logan: **I remember.

**Rams: **Man when she came out in that bikini…

_Veronica glares at him._

**Rams: **I mean we were so surprised. Dick was surprised. He fell right off the bounce house.

**Luke: **(chuckling) Well, he didn't actually fall.

**Logan: **(small smile) Yeah.

**Wallace: **What happened?

**Logan: **Dick got distracted. (frown) Rams and Beaver were racing across the bounce house at the same time and when they jumped…

**Dick: **I was airborne. It was awesome.

**Veronica:** He landed in Lynn's flower beds. She made him buy and plant her new flowers the next day.

**Casey: **But she still ran the obstacle course with us. I think she raced you and Lilly, right Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yeah. She won.

**Logan: **Only because she pushed you off the diving board. (genuine smile) Veronica falls in with a giant splash.

**Dick: **And scream.

**Logan: **Then Mom jumps for the last rubber duck in the pool but she didn't make it. Next thing I know Veronica is riding it like it's a horse, bobbing up and down in the pool laughing.

**Meg: **When was this?

**Veronica: **God, I was like 13, so we must have been in 8th grade.

**Wallace: **Sounds like fun.

**Logan: **It was.

------------------------------

_After the old friends shared a few more stories, Logan goes back to his mother's room, taking Veronica with him. The rest of the day passed with interminable slowness. Logan seemed to retreat farther and farther into himself and it was alarming Veronica. Logan was emotion. Passion, anger, happiness, but always emotion. As time passed he appeared more and more lifeless. She didn't know what to do so she just stayed with him, only leaving the room long enough to get food, which she then forced him to eat a few bites of, or say hi and bye to their friends. Several of Aaron's friends or employees, Veronica wasn't sure which showed up throughout the day. Some even tried to enter the room, but Logan bared their way. Her Dad called and said he was home, wanting to know when she would be home. _

**Veronica:** I'm going to stay here again tonight Dad.

**Keith:** Tomorrow's a school day Veronica. I want you to come home, and you're going to school tomorrow.

**Veronica:** I can miss one day. Big deal.

**Keith:** You're going to school tomorrow.

**Veronica:** (hushed) Dad. No.

**Logan:** Veronica.

**Keith:** (compromising) You can stay there again tonight, but you will be at school in the morning.

**Veronica:** (covering the phone) What Logan?

**Logan:** You should go. You want that scholarship right?

**Veronica:** (frowning) Fine. I'll be home in the morning to shower and change for school.

**Keith:** Good. Tell Logan I'm thinking about his family.

**Veronica:** I will.

_She hangs up the phone._

**Veronica:** Logan…

**Logan:** I heard.

**Veronica:** I can miss one day of school, two or three even.

**Logan:** No. You should go. To school. You shouldn't be here. It's not like either of us can actually do anything anyway.

**Veronica:** I can be here with you.

**Logan:** (smiles sadly) But you shouldn't have to be.

_She doesn't want to argue so she lets it drop, but a lead weight seems to settle into the bottom of her stomach._

----------------------

_They sleep on the couch in Lynn's room again that night. But long after Veronica falls asleep, Logan studies her face, memorizing her, tracing his fingers with feather lightness over her features. When he brushes a light kiss over her lips she exhales and says his name. His heart clenches and he holds her so tightly he can feel her heartbeat beating against his chest. Veronica shifts restlessly against his tight hold then settles back into sleep against his chest._

_Morning comes again with no change to Lynn's condition. The doctors are starting to lose hope. And so is Logan. Veronica doesn't want to leave, but Logan insists. Aaron hugs her as she goes and she stiffly returns the embrace before heading home. She glares at her dad as she silently gets ready for school. _

_At school the hallways are hushed as she moves towards her locker. Meg falls in step with her, and for once isn't perky or happy. She just silently walks the gauntlet with her friend. Slowly people begin approaching Veronica to offer their condolences and best wishes. She is confused then realizes that she is standing in for the Echolls' family. By third period she is overwhelmed with all the well-wishers and gossip gathers trying to talk to her. Her shoulders hunch protectively and she races towards journalism. When Madison steps in her path and begins her faux concern spiel, all Veronica can hear is the banshee scream inside her own head. First a small contingent of paparazzi followed her from the hospital to home and then to school, and now she can't turn around without falling over an ass-kissing 09er. _

_Suddenly James_ _Maddow is there and steers Veronica down the hall as Dave Pletcher distracts Madison. Veronica looks up gratefully at him as he delivers her to Journalism. _

**Veronica:** Thanks.

**James: **How's Logan?

**Veronica:** He's… surviving.

**James: **If there's anything…

**Veronica:** Yeah. Thanks.

**James: **We'll keep them away from you. (crooked smile) Well, as much as possible.

_Duncan walks past them into the class staring at Veronica for longer than necessary. _

**Veronica:** (looking down) Can you get me out of this class?

**James: **Nope. Sorry.

**Veronica:** Well, thanks for your assistance. I think I've got it from here.

_She walks into class and asks Mrs. Stafford for a story assignment that doesn't involve people. _

**Veronica:** No students, no staff.

**Mrs. Stafford: **The best stories are human interest pieces Veronica.

**Veronica:** Well, I've had too much interest today.

**Mrs. Stafford: **(smiles sympathetically) Stay for the first part of class. Then you can go to the art department, they're setting up a new exhibit of student work. The gallery should be empty this period, ask Mr. Dimmik to open it for you. Take pictures and describe some of the pieces you like.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

_Mrs. Stafford reviews their story assignments and the brief lecture on ethics and journalism. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** If this weekend has been any example, the only rule guiding journalists today is sensationalism.

_Before she can slip away, Duncan approaches her._

**Duncan: **Hey Veronica. Did you get my message?

**Veronica:** No. I didn't have time to check.

**Duncan: **How is he?

**Veronica:** He's, (she shrugs) How do you think he is?

**Duncan: **(nods) How are you?

**Veronica:** (frowning) You should stop by. They've gotten used to letting his friends up.

_The implication is that others have visited but not his best friend. _

**Duncan: **Right. With the media and all…

**Veronica:** Yeah. Well, I have to go. I have an assignment.

**Duncan: **Oh, ok. I'll see you later.

-------------------------

_At the end of lunch Veronica had yelled as some poor sophomore so loudly the whole school probably heard her. She clearly and insultingly expressed her feelings about people who had never met Lynn or Aaron coming up to her to pump her for information. In the end, the outburst served two purposes. One, Veronica got to vent some of her pent up frustration. Two, people stayed the hell away from her for the rest of the day._

_Returning to the hospital she parks then follows a cleaning service truck to the back entrance and enters through the basement. She makes it to the private ward without encountering a single reporter or photographer. _

_As she walks down the hall she can see a lot of activity in Lynn's room and rushes inside, fearing the worst. But for once they've caught a break, Lynn is awake. She looks groggy and confused but nods in understanding as the doctor speaks to her and talks her though removing the intubation tube in her throat. Veronica moves to Logan's side and he hugs her with a happy smile that seems to light up the room, and at the same time loosen the band around Veronica's chest. _

**Logan: **She's awake.

_Veronica smiles widely with him and he kisses her briefly before focusing on his mom. The tube removed, she coughs and takes a drink of water. The doctors ask her if she knows who she is, what day it is, where she is. Then they shine the light in her eyes and ask her to follow it. She passes all the tests. Except of course for what day it is. Logan releases Veronica and moves to Lynn's side, taking her hand._

**Logan: **Mom.

**Lynn: **(scratchy)Logan. What happened?

**Logan: **(looking at the doctor who nods) You took a bunch of pills.

**Doctor Brown: **Mrs. Echolls, you've been unconscious since you were brought in two days ago.

**Lynn: **I don't remember.

**Logan: **It's ok. Everything is ok now.

_Veronica stands back, not getting in the way and absorbing the joyful scene. She was so happy for Logan. Lynn was awake and she appeared to be ok. The doctors talked about further tests to check her organs for damage, but otherwise satisfied that she had come through with no lasting damage._

**Lynn: **Logan. Where's your father?

_Logan frowns and looks away angrily. _

**Logan: **He had a meeting with Harvey. The movie he's been negotiating for. It was today.

_Lynn deflates and a muscle ticks in Logan's jaw. _

_------------------_

_As the room clears of hospital staff to give mother and son a chance to talk, Veronica also withdraws to sit in the lobby and wait. More than an hour later Logan emerges from the room. He walks slowly towards Veronica. _

**Logan: **(no emotion) You're still here.

**Veronica:** Yeah. I wanted to wait to see if you wanted me to stay or…

**Logan: **No, you should go. I mean thanks for being here. But now that she's awake...

**Veronica:** (smiles uncertainly) Yeah, of course you want to spend some time with her.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica:** I'll go. Get some work done. I'll come back later. Bring dinner. Any requests?

**Logan: **Actually, I think…I think I need some time Veronica. This has all been a lot to take.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Of course.

**Logan: **The next few days will be busy. Trying to figure out what happens next.

**Veronica:** Sure. Yeah.

_He looks surprised that she is taking this so well. _

**Logan: **You're ok with this?

**Veronica:** Yeah. You do what you have to do. I'll see you later.

**Logan: **Ok. Good.

_Logan seems a bit confused and Veronica doesn't know why. She kisses his cheek and leaves. _

_--------------------------_

_Veronica is waiting outside just down the hall from Lynn's private room when Logan comes out the next morning. He does a double take then slowly walks up to her. _

**Logan: **What are you doing here?

**Veronica:** I know you said you needed some time, but I just wanted to be here in case you needed me.

**Logan: **You didn't understand me Veronica.

_He waits as it sinks in. He can see it hit as her face creases from confusion to hurt._

**Veronica: **(swallowing hard) You're breaking up with me?

_She blinks rapidly a few times, her eyes burning from the tears forming behind her eyes._

**Logan: **I think it's best. I need to spend some time with my Mom.

**Veronica: **(frowning)And you think I'll interfere with that?

**Logan: **I don't know. I just know I can't handle this (waving hand gesture indicating the hospital and his Mom's room) and you.

**Veronica: **(her mouth drops open)You can't…Fine. (hard edged) You need time. You need space. You need to be alone. I got it.

_She stands up, stuffing her text book back into her bag. _

**Logan: **Veronica…

**Veronica: **(bitter) And apparently it's not you, it's me. Great. Sorry to intrude. I'll go.

_Logan doesn't stop her as she walks away and enters an elevator. As the door closes, he can see her face as the tears that had filled her eyes spill down her cheeks and her lips tremble. She doesn't look down or try to hide it. He has hurt her and she lets him see it all on her face. The door slides closed with Veronica staring accusingly at Logan, shaking her head. _

_-------------------_

_Cut to Veronica sitting outside Wallace's house in the LeBaron. She is still upset, her eyes rimmed red from tears, but she is not crying anymore. Or moving. Wallace lopes out of the house and comes to the driver's side door._

**Wallace: **I was about to call the police on you, stalker.

_Cut to later and to the two of them sitting on at the Fennell's kitchen table. Veronica pushes a piece of toast around on her plate. Wallace looks worried as he nudges a glass of milk towards her._

**Wallace: **Drink your milk. We gotta get to school.

**Veronica: **Can't you just kill me instead?

**Wallace: **(grins) Sorry Superfly, I've gotten used to having you around. I'm gonna need you to stick it out. Logan will come around.

---------------------

_As they drive towards school, Veronica feels a numb coldness creep over her, wrapping her in a lonely cocoon. She stumbles through the day, Meg and Mac assuming that she is just tired and overwhelmed. She doesn't tell anyone about the breakup. The tabloids are out again, and full of stories about the Echolls. A few are close to the truth, but most play up the most titillating parts of the ordeal. _

_She calls him during lunch, but doesn't leave a message._

_After school once she is alone again, she calls Logan's phone. She's still not fully convinced that he really wanted to break up with her. His voice mail greets her with a new quote of the day. It can hardly be called inspirational. "There is no greater pain than to remember happy times when one is in misery." She leaves a brief message. _

_When she is cooking dinner she leaves another message. _

_Before she goes to bed she texts him._

_--_

_To Logan_

_Good night. I'm glad she's ok._

_Sent March 1, 10:41pm_

_--_

_Logan doesn't respond to any of her messages._

_--------------------------_

_Wednesday morning the news reports that Lynn Echolls is now under a 72 hour psych hold, the normal response to a suicide attempt. They get Logan coming to and leaving the hospital. He barely contains himself from punching a reporter who asks him what he will do if his mother tries to off herself again._

_A TMZ cameraman asks where Veronica is._

_----------------------------_

_Veronica looks pale and wan as she walks out to lunch. Even her eyes are tired, and have trouble adjusting to the bright sun. She digs in her bag for a pair of sunglasses that will also serve to protect her from the 09ers views. _

**Wallace:** (concerned) Veronica, you ok?

**Veronica:** Should I be?

**Wallace:** It'll work out. Echolls isn't the smartest but he's not this dumb either.

_Flashback_

_That morning Veronica had snapped when Jasmine had asked how Logan was doing. She ranted that she didn't know, why would she? They were broken up. In the end she sneered, saying that when Logan came back it would be fun to watch all the 09er girls jockey to be the one to comfort him. Word had spread quickly after that. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were off. Again._

_End Flashback_

**Veronica:** I think I was the dumb one.

_Wallace frowns, then it's Veronica's turn to frown as Dick flops down on the bench next to her. _

**Veronica:** What do you want Dick?

**Dick:** Someone said you and Logan broke up.

**Veronica:** What Logan didn't call you? Let you know the good news himself?

**Dick:** (plainly) So it's true?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

_She expects him to leave, but he doesn't. She glares her annoyance at him, although it is somewhat less effective due to the sunglasses._

**Veronica:** What are you doing here Dick?

_She pops on his name like she tastes something nasty._

**Dick:** Sitting.

**Veronica:** You don't sit here. You sit over there with the other assholes.

**Dick:** Well today I'm sitting here.

_Her eyebrows form a deep V and her mouth tightens, then she decides the best way to deal with him is to ignore him. She begins talking to Wallace about trivial topics, anything to fill the space. Several pizzas are delivered to the 09er tables and Dick beckons Beaver over with one. He then pulls out two slices and stuffs one in his mouth as he sets the other on a napkin and slides it in front of Veronica. She looks at the pizza then him in puzzlement._

**Dick:** Eat. You're too skinny.

**Veronica:** Die. You're too annoying.

_Beaver cracks a smile and has a seat. Veronica greets him briefly._

**Veronica:** Hey Cassidy.

**Dick:** It's Beaver. What's going on bro?

**Veronica:** I doubt he likes the charming nickname you saddled him with Dick. In fact, I think I'll return the favor. From now on I'll call you vagina.

_Wallace chokes on a bite of pizza._

**Dick:** (makes a face) Hey. Play nice.

**Veronica:** I don't feel like playing nice today Vagina, maybe tomorrow.

**Beaver:** It's ok Veronica. I'm used to it.

**Veronica:** People can get used to a lot of things Cassidy. Doesn't mean they should have too.

**Dick:** (grumpy) Well I'm not getting used to that. So forget it.

**Veronica:** Leave and I will.

_Dick continues to chew and sit silently. His actions begin to freak Veronica out, so she resorts to ignoring him again. She continues talking to Wallace, including Beaver in the conversation and ignoring any comments Dick makes. A few minutes later they are joined by Meg, who also shoots Dick a weird look before greeting Veronica with a hug and Wallace with a smile._

_When Weevil sees who is sitting at Veronica's table he nods to Hector and Felix and saunters over. _

**Weevil: **Is there a problem?

**Veronica:** (smiles smugly) Hi Weevil.

**Dick:** Paco.

_Beaver looks nervous._

**Veronica:** Weevil, have you met Vagina? (she indicates Dick) That's his new nickname.

**Weevil: **(one eyebrow raised) Does Vagina need an escort?

**Dick:** I thought you were a gang member not a prostitute? Maybe a gang of prostitutes? That would explain all the leather.

_Weevil looks dryly at Dick, unamused._

**Weevil: **Veronica?

**Veronica:** I think we're ok.

_Dick smiles. _

**Dick:** Hasta luego, dudo.

**Weevil: **You sure you want this idiot around?

**Veronica:** No, but it's not worth a fight. If he gets out of line I'll let you know.

_The student body watches and tries to figure out what's going on. If Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars are broken up then why is his friend sitting with her. Was Dick Casablancas going after Veronica Mars? _

_--------------------------------_

_Cut to the Sheriff's office. Veronica is in the office, behind the counter, drinking coffee. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I need a project. And what better than going after the appalling, the murderer of a teenage girl. Sheriff Lamb takes an annual marlin fishing expedition. I can't let the opportunity go to waste. Besides, I've got time to fill.

_Leo walks up to Veronica, she doesn't notice him until he speaks, lost in thought. _

**Leo: **Just so you know, in my mind that daydream was about me.

**Veronica: **(faintly amused) Oh yeah?

**Leo: **I was a little surprised you had me in full amour but, whatever. (laughs)So what can I do for you?

_She tries to smile, but it looks more like her mashing her lips together. _

**Veronica: **Ah, I was hoping for a favor. A big one.

_Veronica leads Leo to a more private spot. Leo glances back at his colleagues._

**Leo: **_(begging) _Please say you need me to take care of a parking ticket for you.

**Veronica: **I need you to get me the interrogation tapes from Lilly's murder investigation.

_Leo glances out again and sighs heavily. _

_---------------------------------------_

_Cut to Logan's bedroom. Logan sits on his floor, his back popped up against his bed and listens to Veronica's voice mails. He looks unbearably sad. There were no new messages from her today. He picks up a bottle of whisky sitting next to him and twists off the cap. He snaps it in his fingers shooting it across the room before taking a long drink. Then another. Setting the bottle down he slides his hand under the bed and pulls out a photo album. It's the same one Veronica gave him for Valentine's Day. He opens it to the page showing his mother with him as a baby. She looks so happy. His face twists and he turns a few more pages before finding the one he wants. _

_On a single page Veronica had placed a picture of them beaming at the camera. It's a close up, one she had insisted she take of them on their first date. The next page has the photo strips from Disneyland. They had ended up with 4, with the assistance of his youngest cousin. He runs his finger down each strip, inspecting their happy faces. Kissing, joking, laughing, smiling at the camera, looking into each other's eyes. Things he would never get to do with her again. _

_He leaves the book open in his lap and takes another long drink. _

_-------------------_

_Cut to Veronica sitting in her bed painting her nails black. Her door is shut and moody chick rock is playing over her computer speakers. She has Wallace on speakerphone. _

**Wallace: **So I guess we're not going skiing this weekend huh?

**Veronica: **Sorry Wallace.

_She pauses and looks up._

**Veronica: **You know, I don't see why you can't go.

**Wallace: **No car. No skis. No place to stay.

**Veronica: **(smiles briefly) I have certificates for two for the whole ski package. And the lodge is in both Logan's and my name. I can call and change it. You can go up with your Mom and my Dad. Take Daryl and Backup. Give me the weekend to try to work through my funk.

**Wallace: **You could come too? (hopeful) Hang out. Have some fun.

**Veronica: **Sorry. I can't. (pause) I'm not fit for company yet.

**Wallace: **You two will get back together. Wait and see. If fact, I should see if someone is taking bets on it. I could make some money.

**Veronica: **(dully)Save your money Wallace. We're not getting back together. I wish people would stop saying that.

_After they hung up, Veronica finishes painting her nails. Black like her heart. She didn't know how it had happened. She had been alone for almost a year. Then Wallace came along. Then Meg and Mac. But Logan. She should have known better. Somehow in just a few short weeks Logan had become the central point in her life. The first thing she thought of when she woke up, the last before she went to sleep. It had only been a month since their first official date. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I wonder who had that in the betting pool?

_---------------------_

_Scene opens in a darkened room. A small light flickers on and moves upward. The light from Logan's cell phone illuminates his face throwing long shadows across his features. Cut to another dark room. A downloaded ringtone, 1985 from Bowling for Soup, plays. A pale hand gropes across the nightstand for the phone. It's Dick._

**Dick:** Wa..hell?

**Logan:** Dick.

**Dick:** (sleepy) Logan?

**Logan:** Yeah.

**Dick:** (rubbing his eyes and sitting up) What's up man? You alright?

_Dick looks at the alarm clock, it's 2:13am. His hair is sticking up like he stuck his finger in a socket._

**Logan:** Great. Why wouldn't I be?

**Dick:** (concerned) Alright.

**Logan:** Did you see her today?

**Dick:** Who? (pause) Ronnie? Yeah. Of course.

_Cut back to Logan's room. He takes another drink from the bottle, but there is only a little liquor left and he finishes it off. He drops it on the floor beside his bed with a soft thunk. _

**Dick:** Dude. You still there?

_Logan doesn't respond. Dick looks at his phone display to see that the line is still active._

**Dick:** Yeah, I saw her. She looks like hell. What are you doing man? Why'd you break up with her?

_Logan stands up and walks downstairs, stepping over the open photo album. In the kitchen he quickly locates another bottle of liquor and twists it open. He sits at the kitchen island and takes another long drink, relishing the burn of alcohol down his throat then the slow warmth in his stomach. _

**Logan:** Had to.

**Dick:** Dude, you're being dumb.

**Logan:** You don't even like her.

**Dick:** Sure I do. She's a bitch, but she's entertaining. That's more than you can say for most people.

**Logan:** Don't call her a bitch.

**Dick:** Whatever dude. I call it like I see it. Like right now I'm thinking you're an asshole. You woke me up to ask about the girl you just dumped. Newsflash, compadre, if you're calling to check up on a girl you shouldn't have dumped her.

**Logan:** Shut up Dick.

**Dick:** You called me.

_Another long drink._

**Logan:** She's ok right?

**Dick:** She's mad, she's bitchy, she's yelling at bitches during lunch.

**Logan:** Who?

**Dick:** What do you care? You dumped her remember?

**Logan:** Doesn't mean I don't care.

**Dick:** Dude. You are so fucked up.

**Logan:** Shut up Dick.

----------------------

_(Thursday) The next day at lunch Veronica looks worse than the day before. She missed Logan, hurt for him, and was mad at him. She was constantly hungry because her churning emotions were driving her metabolism, but her stomach protested the thought of food. _

_Logan leaving her had ripped open old emotional wounds for Veronica and she felt the loss of him amplified by everything else she had lost. Her dreams were haunted and when she had a good dream she woke to face a cold and lonely reality. Her friends were surrounding her, but she still felt isolated and alone. She had snapped at Mac earlier and had to bite her tongue to not yell at Wallace when she caught his concerned gaze on her during History. _

_She knew she needed to pull it together and had taken to repeating a mantra to herself. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** That which doesn't kill me makes me stronger.

**Dick:** (sitting down) I ordered Chinese.

**Veronica:** (eyes close then open in a glare) What are you doing here Dick?

**Dick:** I thought you were smart. I'm sitting. Same as yesterday.

**Veronica:** Why are you sitting here?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Veronica:** Fine. I'll find a table somewhere else.

_She stands to leave but Dick grabs hold of her arm. _

**Dick:** Sit down.

**Veronica:** Fuck you.

**Dick:** That would defeat my purpose.

**Veronica:** (yelling, frustrated) What purpose?!

**Dick:** (calm and reasonable tone) Sit and I'll tell you.

_She clenches her jaw and sits down. _

**Veronica:** Make it quick.

**Dick:** (placating) I don't want to have to fight my friends.

**Veronica:** What?

**Dick:** (serious) When my Mom left you and Logan were there for me. Now Logan's mom, well, I'm going to be there for him.

**Veronica:** By annoying me?

**Dick:** Look, you and Logan are going to get back together, and when you do I don't want to have to kick my friends' asses for being assholes to you now.

**Veronica:** (lifelessly) Logan and I are not getting back together. He broke up with me.

_She looks down and sees the bracelet Logan gave her on her wrist. As she speaks the words she unfastens it and stuffs it in her bag. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** So much for forever.

**Dick:** So Logan's being dumb. He's messed up right now. Mom's can do that to you.

_Veronica's face clenches in pain. _

**Veronica:** I don't need your protection Dick. So go away.

**Dick:** No can do.

**Veronica:** Look, Dick. I'll speak slowly so you can understand. Logan doesn't care about me. You're not helping him by "helping" me. (air quotes)

**Dick:** Maybe. I dunno. But I'm here and I'm staying.

_Veronica growls and grabs the bag of Chinese from Luke as he walks over. _

**Dick:** Oh good. You're going to eat.

_Veronica's jaw is clenched so hard her back teeth grind. Luke sits down. _

**Luke:** (easy going) Dick, maybe you should shut up now. Hey Veronica.

_He nods at Wallace and Meg as they sit down, then introduces himself to Mac when she takes a seat. _

**Veronica:** Luke. Don't tell me you're in on this idiotic plan too?

**Luke:** You're my friend. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice.

**Veronica:** (sad smile) Thanks.

_She glares at Dick one more time for good measure then devours a box of Kung Pao Chicken. _

_All day she had been reasoning with herself. He was just a boyfriend. All relationships end. You knew this day would come. But her emotions don't understand logic, and they don't believe what the cynical, logical side of her psyche believes. So she gets mad instead. Convinces herself that it wasn't real. Logan was just playing with her. He was bored and she was his latest entertainment. A voice in the back of her head, the idealist part of her, the hopeless romantic side of her, pipes up in protest, but Veronica drowns it out with the angry, bitter voice that mocks herself. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I should have known better. How could I be so stupid?

_Anger is better than hurt. Hut leaves you miserable, waiting for time to dull your pain. Anger could be channeled, could be used to power you forward. Yes. Anger was better._

_At the end of lunch Wallace rubs Veronica's shoulder as they walk back into school._

**Wallace:** You know he's right about this one right?

**Veronica:** Who? Dick?

**Wallace:** Yeah. You're gonna get back together. And this way when you do, Logan won't immediately get suspended for fighting.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and storms off._

**Veronica:** (loudly over her shoulder) We are NOT getting back together.

_Meg shrugs. _

**Meg:** That's what she told me too. Leave it alone. She needs some time.

-------------------------

_Scene cuts to a jammed gas station. Logan's yellow Xterra is parked at the pump. He leans against it as the numbers tick by on the gas pump. Paparazzi jockey for position around him snapping pictures and yelling questions. His response is to ignore them and stare coolly ahead. Another car pulls in. It's a bronze crown vic. Keith Mars climbs out. He nods at Logan then starts the pump. Logan approaches. _

**Logan:** Mr. Mars.

**Keith:** I'm sorry about your Mother, Logan. She's a good woman. I hope she gets the help she needs.

**Logan:** (swallows) Thanks.

**Keith:** So, you and Veronica broke up?

_Logan looks down. _

**Keith:** Usually it's moody music and ice cream. This time, it's angry music and no appetite.

**Logan:** She's mad.

**Keith:** That's one way to put it.

**Logan:** But you understand, right? (he glances over his shoulder at the photographers)

**Keith:** Understand what?

_Logan is silent and avoids Kieths hawk-like gaze._

**Keith:** I know my daughter Logan. And she never likes it when people make decisions for her.

_The pump finishes, and Keith disengages if from his car before turning back to Logan. _

**Keith:** Take care of yourself Logan.

_Logan watches him drive away then walks back to his car, flips off the paparazzi and peels out of the station, nearly running over a few slow moving photographers._

------------------------------

_Cut to Mars Investigations. Veronica looks wistful as she stares off in to space. Her reverie is interrupted by the sound of steps and a loud knock at the door. Veronica looks up. It's Leo, in uniform. He comes in, smiling broadly and hands her a gift-wrapped shoe box as she sits up on the couch. She looks at it curiously as he sits next to her with a heavy sigh._

**Leo: **How's that for inconspicuous? They don't teach you this at the academy by the way.

_Veronica opens the box. It is filled with cds._

**Leo: **That's all me.

**Veronica****: **_(sincerely) _Thank you.

**Leo: **Yeah. That's not gonna be good enough.

_Veronica looks at him, surprised._

**Leo: **I hate to bribe you but I'm fairly certain that aiding and abetting qualifies me for a dinner date.

**Veronica****: **(faltering smile)Actually, it would qualify you for dinner and a movie but I like you too much to do that to you. (pauses) Leo. You don't want to date me. Really. Logan just dumped me and the only thing I can think about doing to a boy right now is kicking him in the balls.

**Leo: **Ouch.

_They both laugh._

**Leo: **That's too bad. I think we could be good together.

**Veronica****: **I'm not even good for myself right now. Case and point? I dated Logan, jackass extraordinaire. Actually fell for him, believed his lines, and now? I'm suffering because my feelings are hurt and so is my pride.

**Leo: **Your pride?

**Veronica****: **I'm too smart to have bought into his line of crap. Which means I'm not as smart as I thought I was. (smiles briefly) So suddenly I have to acknowledge myself as the dumb girl that falls for the bad boy and actually believes that he can change. I'm kinda having an identity crisis here. You really want a part of that? (seeing Leo's look of caution and fear) Yeah. I didn't think so.

------------------------

_Mars Investigations. Keith comes in and tries to talk to her, telling her that she can't keep going like this. He tries to cajole her into coming to the batting cages with him, Alicia, Wallace and Daryl tonight and even offering to look the other way if she wants an ice cream sundae before dinner. She smiles at him sadly and says no. Picking up portable cd player, she turns in on, pushing the earbuds into her ears and turning up the volume, blocking out whatever else Keith has to say._

_Flashback_

_Sheriff's Interrogation Room. Keith is talking to Jake, asking him questions. Jake claims he was at the Neptune Grand with Celeste. He implies what he was doing, saying they were there for the privacy, and that they do this from time to time. Keith says Jake should have receipts for these visits then. Jake says Keith should be out there finding the killer, not talking to him. Keith presses for more details and Jake says they were making love for a long time, if not the full 2 1/2 hours. He says when they first arrived; they settled in and turned on the TV. He doesn't remember what was on, because it was used for background noise so they could get right to it._

_End Flashback_

---------------------

_(Friday) Scene opens on Duncan and Veronica in a smallish supply room at school. Veronica is clearly unhappy and maintains her distance from Duncan. _

**Duncan:** (pleading) I know you're mad at me for breaking up with you, how I did it. But if you can forgive Logan for last year then I know you can forgive me. You just have to try Veronica.

**Veronica:** (emotionlessly) No, I don't have to do anything.

**Duncan:** (insistent) Why won't you give me a second chance? I deserve that.

_Suddenly a flare of anger enlivens Veronica's face._

**Veronica:** You deserve? What about what I deserved?

**Duncan:** We deserve to be happy. Together.

**Veronica:** I don't need you to be happy Duncan. Listen to me. Maybe we can be friends again, someday. But not if you can't let this go.

**Duncan:** This? Our love? Our lives?

**Veronica:** (bluntly) Our past. You need to move on. Forget about it, about me. God knows you're good at that. I have more reasons than just you dumping me like yesterday's trash to be angry with you Duncan.

_Flashback_

_Duncan walks past Veronica in the hallway. She has tears in her eyes and is surrounded by Madison and other 09er girls who are harassing her._

_Duncan sits blankly in class as Dick dumps a large cup of soda down Veronica's dress._

_Duncan stands by his father at a press conference. Jake describes how hard it has been on his family to have Keith Mars come after them, accusing them of being involved in their daughter's death. He thanks Neptune's residents for voting to remove Keith from the Sheriff's position._

_Logan mocks Veronica and taunts her for her new reputation as the school slut. When he is done he walks up to Duncan. The two boys smile and start talking about their weekend plans. _

_Duncan tells Veronica that they slept together at Shelly's party. _

_End Flashback_

**Duncan:** (agitated) I had to act like that Veronica. I had to protect you. I didn't want you to know, I thought it would devastate you. (more slowly) I was protecting you.

**Veronica:** (harshly) You were protecting me?

**Duncan:** Of course.

**Veronica:** Were you protecting me when you let everyone think I had cheated on you?

**Duncan:** I never said…

**Veronica:** (interrupting, laughing sardonically) Of course not, Duncan Kane would never talk badly about a girl. You didn't say anything, you heard what they were saying about me, to me, and you just...(shrugs) looked away.

**Duncan:** I had to, I couldn't be around you.

**Veronica:** Because you were protecting me. (Duncan nods) Ok. (growing progressively louder) Were you protecting me when you left me alone to grieve for Lilly? Were you protecting me when I had to endure all the gossip and harassment your friends could dish out? Were you protecting me when they vandalized my car? My house? My locker? Were you protecting me when your mother threatened me to get my mother to leave town? (Duncan looks shocked and confused) Were you protecting me when your father ran my father out of his job? (mouth twisted in anger) That's how you were you protecting me? (brittle smile) Like you protected me by having sex with me when I was drugged then leaving me there to wonder what happened? That's great Duncan. You're a real knight is shining armor.

**Duncan:** (bewildered) None of that was my fault, I didn't know.

**Veronica:** (incredulous) Not your fault? You knew plenty Duncan. You just choose to ignore it. You weren't protecting me. You were protecting yourself and that magic shinny bubble you seem to want to live in. You did that for you. Not for me. So stop saying that.

**Duncan:** I love you Veronica. Doesn't that count for anything?

_She shakes her head, her eyes full of tears. She steps backward away from him. _

**Veronica:** You wanted a second chance? You had a year's worth of chances. You didn't take any of them. Now, (waves a hand to keep him at a distance) now it's too late. (hard faced) I'm done handing out second chances.

**Duncan:** I LOVE you. This whole time, I've loved you. (anguished) I thought you were my sister and I still loved you. I couldn't stop. I can't stop.

_The anger seems to ebb out of Veronica, and she looks suddenly tired. _

**Veronica:** I'm sorry. (sincerely) I am. But that was your choice. You could have ended the lie at any time, ordered a paternity test. You made your choice, and I've made mine. (shaking her head) You need to respect it. Respect me.

**Duncan:** (pleading) Veronica.

**Veronica:** Maybe once I deal with all this we can be friends again. Right now I need you to stay away from me. I'm not ok with how you broke up with me or what happened after. And I'm definitely not ok with what you did at Shelly's party. If you keep acting like this I won't be your friend. Leave me alone and go spend some time with your best friend.

**Duncan:** (suddenly angry) You don't belong with him. You belong with me.

**Veronica**: (still weary) Maybe she did. The girl I was before everything happened. Who knows? But now, who I am now? You don't even know me.

**Duncan:** And he does? He just wants to get in your pants, Veronica. That's what he does. You're not even with him. You're broken up. We can be together.

**Veronica:** (flaring up again) I may not be with Logan, Duncan, but I'm not going to be with you. (emphatic) Understand that.

_She can tell from Duncan's stubborn face that he's not giving up. _

**Veronica:** Forget me for a second. You're supposed to be Logan's friend. His best friend. Going after his recent ex girlfriend breaks one your guy rules, right?

**Duncan:** (petulant) He broke it first.

**Veronica:** You dumped me over a year ago! His mom's in the hospital and you're only concerned with… Argg. I don't know who you are. How can you act like this? Don't you care about him? I can't talk to you now. Just stay away from me.

**Duncan:** Why are you being like this? I told you how I feel, and…

**Veronica:** (angry)…and what? Listen to yourself Duncan. (mocking harshly) What you want. What you feel. You're not listening to me. (calms, taking a few deep breathes) I won't tell anyone about this. But this is the last time we talk about this Duncan.

-------------------

_Later, Veronica walks warily to lunch waiting for Dick to descend on her like a plague. For the last few days he appeared randomly, hovering over her, walking with her to a few classes, sitting next to her and Meg in English, checking her car after school. She continued to call him vagina when he annoyed her, but most of the time he was surprisingly well behaved. Meg came up behind Veronica._

**Meg:** Looking for your new shadow? He got detention.

**Veronica:** For what?

**Meg:** He punched a sophomore for making a comment about Logan's mom.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Great, an asshole free lunch. Wanna join me?

**Meg:** Sure. I ordered paninis and got one for Wallace, you and Mac.

**Veronica:** How are things with you and Wallace?

**Meg:** Ok. We went out Tuesday, but I think the dating thing isn't going to work out.

**Veronica:** No spark?

**Meg:** No.

**Veronica:** Does he know?

**Meg:** Yeah. We both decided we're better off as friends.

**Veronica:** Ok. Well, since we're both single we should go out.

**Meg: **(smiles) This weekend? I have to baby sit tonight, but I'm free tomorrow. I'll ask my parents.

**Veronica:** Good, I need to blow off some steam before I explode.

_They sit at Veronica's table and Wallace waves from where he is sitting with the team. Mac joins the girls a few minutes later. _

**Veronica:** Mac, just in time, Meg ordered you a veggie panini.

**Mac:** (to Meg) You really are one of the last good people at this school Meg.

**Meg:** Huh?

_Mac tells the story of how she and Veronica met. As she finishes John Enbom walks over and sits down on the remaining open bench. Across the quad, Weevil stands up on alert, but Veronica shakes her head 'no' at him, waiting to see what Enbom wants._

**Veronica:** John Enbom.

**John Enbom:** (grumpy) Veronica. Meg. (looks at Mac) Computer girl.

**Meg:** What are you doing John?

_He doesn't answer. _

**Veronica:** (smiles meanly) I think he's Vagina today.

**John Enbom:** (non-plussed) What?

**Veronica:** Vagina. It's Dick's new nickname.

_Meg blushes. _

**John Enbom:** Why?

**Veronica:** Why not?

**John Enbom:** (confused) Ok.

**Mac:** It's what Veronica calls Dick when he annoys her. Because he nicknamed Cassidy, Beaver.

**John Enbom:** Ok, that makes a little more sense, (to Veronica) but you're still wack.

**Veronica: **You're the one who's going to be wacked if you don't get away from my table.

**John Enbom:** Logan won't mind.

**Veronica:** (gritting her teeth) I'm not talking about Logan. I'm talking about Weevil.

**John Enbom:** (defensively) I'm not doing anything.

_He looks warily across the quad at Weevil and the other PCHers. Veronica glares at him and even Meg looks annoyed._

**John Enbom:** Dick's in detention so I'm here today.

**Veronica:** What, did you idiots signed up for shifts?

**Meg:** (kindly) I think Veronica's ok John, you should probably go. Madison can't be happy with you now.

**John Enbom:** (frowning) She dropped me as soon as she heard Logan was single. Stupid bitch actually thinks she has a chance with him.

_Veronica is frowning too. _

**Veronica:** (nostrils flaring) Logan's free to date whatever skank he wants. It's a free country.

**Meg:** So you're here for Logan…

_Veronica grumps her disagreement with that statement._

**Meg:** …and to annoy Madison?

**John Enbom:** Two birds, one stone.

**Meg:** Ok.

**Mac: **(shrugs) I'm always up for annoying Madison.

**Veronica:** (rolls her eyes) Fine.

_Meg and Veronica launch into a discussion about what to do this weekend. While Mac chews her sandwich. _

**Mac:** I'm Mac, by the way. Not computer girl.

**John Enbom:** John.

_They shake hands. _

**Mac:** I hear you're pretty good with computers too?

**John Enbom:** I'm ok.

**Mac:** Mr. Smithe says you're better than most at this school.

**John Enbom:** But not better than you.

**Mac:** You don't know my name, but you know that?

**John Enbom:** Is that why people call you Mac?

**Mac:** No, my last name's MacKenzie.

**John Enbom:** Does that mean you don't like your first name?

**Mac:** Not at all.

_As Meg and Veronica debate parties, movies, or slumber parties, Mac and John Enbom discuss Microsoft's latest patches and whether Mozilla has a chance of taking over the market. Mac is happy to be discussing computers rather than makeovers but Veronica watches carefully as John gets more into the conversation and begins to look more and more impressed with Mac. _

----------------------

--

Movie night tonight? House next to mine with the red door. I'll supply the popcorn.

From Meg

Sent: March 4 4:47pm

--

----------------------

_At home Veronica watches as Keith packs a bag for Big Bear. She smiles and reassures him that she'll be just fine home alone. He worries about her spending the whole weekend locked inside, but she says that she has plans for both nights with Meg. Tonight is movie night and tomorrow, who knows. Keith hugs her._

**Keith: **I love you kid. Feel better.

**Veronica:** Love you too Dad.

-------------------------

_She realizes she doesn't have any idea what to do tomorrow, and an 09er party is definitely out. She wants to go out, but not be surrounded by people who know and annoy her. Club Blender had good music, but she knows someone who knows LA clubs better than she does. She picks up her phone and scrolls through the contacts._

**Veronica:** Hey Connor. I didn't expect you to pick up.

**Connor:** Veronica Mars. I didn't expect you to call.

_They exchange brief pleasantries. _

**Connor:** How's Logan doing?

**Veronica:** I wouldn't know. He dumped me.

**Connor:** I would say I'm sorry, but it would be a lie.

**Veronica:** Actually, I'm calling for your advice.

**Connor:** Date me instead.

**Veronica:** (laughs) What?

**Connor:** That's my advice.

**Veronica:** (amused) Oh, Ok.

**Connor:** I've missed you Veronica.

**Veronica:** Oh. (wiry half smile) Well this is awkward.

**Connor:** It doesn't have to be. What did you call for?

**Veronica:** I need to get out. Dance. Drink. Forget.

**Connor:** Understandable.

**Veronica:** I thought you might be able to recommend a good club? Maybe work your magic and get me and a friend on the list?

**Connor:** You're using me so you don't have to wait in line? That hurts.

_His tone belies his words._

**Veronica:** The line, the cover, and the advice on which line and cover to skip. I was at Club Blender a few nights ago. The music was good.

**Connor:** Humm, depends on the DJ.

**Veronica:** Any other ideas then, oh wise one?

**Connor:** We had fun at Mood.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Connor:** I'd say there, Boulevard3 or Social. Good music, good crowd, good drinks.

**Veronica:** Good times. Let me check them out online. I'll text you so you can put us on the list?

**Connor:** Actually I can do one better than that. It's funny you called. I'm in town.

-------------------------

_Mars' bathroom. She is putting on make-up and listening to the interview cds. She pats on cover-up under her eyes hiding the dark circles. She adds powder and blush to lessen her pallor. _

_Flashback_

_Sheriff's Interrogation Room. Keith is questioning Celeste. He asks how long they were in the hotel. She says 2 1/2 hours, and they were together for the whole time. Keith asks other questions. Celeste says they had champagne when they first got there, not from room service, but from home. Keith asks if they normally bring champagne from home when they stay at the Neptune Grand and Celeste says they don't normally have to stay there; this was a special occasion. He asks if she remembers what was on TV and Celeste says they weren't watching TV._

_End Flashback_

---------------------------

_Cut to Veronica standing in front of a red door. She rings the buzzer. The door opens to reveal Meg with a baby in her arms. The kid is howling. Veronica pulls a face. _

**Veronica:** I don't know that we'll be able to hear the movie over that.

**Meg:** Sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him.

_Veronica comes inside and takes off her jacket._

**Veronica:** Try the off button.

**Meg:** That's helpful.

_Meg rocks and sways but the baby will not be soothed. _

**Meg:** Come on Logan, please. Just give me a hint. What do you want?

**Veronica:** Logan. The baby's name is Logan? (shakes her head) That was your first mistake.

**Meg:** You're not helping.

_The baby wails and his face is red. He looks at Veronica with sad pitiful brown eyes and she reaches out a hand to smooth his cheek. He latches on with his fist and quiets down instantly. Both Meg and Veronica are surprised. Meg hands the baby to Veronica, who takes him reluctantly. The baby stuffs Veronica's finger into his mouth and smiles a wet gummy grin._

**Veronica:** Logan. Go figure.

**Meg:** He likes you. Maybe all males named Logan are destined to by putty in your hands.

**Veronica:** (dryly) Try not to doom the kid by comparing him to Logan, Meg. He's just a baby. He deserves a chance.

_She bounces lightly and rubs her thumb over the baby's soft skin. Meg points to the living room and goes back to the kitchen to heat a bottle for Veronica to feed to the baby. They sit on the couch to watch Ever After. Baby Logan lies contentedly on Veronica's shoulder until he falls asleep. _

**Veronica:** (quietly) So. Want to know where we're going tomorrow night?

---

First up, don't hate me for breaking them up. It fits. And remember, I didn't kill Lynn. That's a happy surprise, right?

The breakup was unexpected and a bit harsh, but in Logan's mind every woman he cares deeply for gets hurt and he feels it's because of him. V just found out about the rape--he doesn't want her to get hurt again and thinks if she is away from him she'll be safe. Loving someone means risking getting hurt, and Logan is hurting (his mom tried to kill herself leaving him grieving and abandoning him to his abuser), he's in fear mode.

As for V being too emo for too long, she just found out what happened at Shelly's party and that her dad is dating Alicia. Now Logan's hurting and he breaks up with her. She's allowed a few days to wallow I think.

So, now that I'm done defending myself for the plot…..

Lots of new readers and reviewers with the rating change. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing.

There's a new poll up in my profile on who Mac's secret admirer should be. I have a few ideas, but whatever way it goes it won't be resolved in the short term.

Beta/trouble shooter wanted: If you're reviewed a few times and you're interested in acting as a beta for chapters (like this one where I just can't get it right), let me know. Hopefully the rest of the chapters will flow smoothly, but just in case.

Words 13,124


	19. Chapter 18 It can always get worse

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Ok so some of you aren't happy with me right now. You might not like me much more after this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews—whether you agreed with me last chapter or not! **

**New Poll up in my profile—who should Mac's secret admirer be?**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. (She hasn't read it in awhile but she will.) Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to start dating. Veronica knows why Duncan dumped her and has a paternity test—turns out she really is a Mars. She tells Duncan and he wants her back. Logan and Veronica investigated the rape. Logan didn't tell Veronica about the body shots at Shelly's party and when she found out she was pissed. They fight but make up just in time for Valentine's Day. Everyone knows they are dating, and some of the 09ers are coming after them to try to break them up. Veronica finds the truth about the rape with Logan by her side (but is it the whole truth?). Aaron has been in the tabloids weekly since someone is supplying pictures of his liaisons, Keith investigated and traced the photos back to a friend of Lynn's. After Aaron confronted Lynn she tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Dick and Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup. Veronica is hurting and decides a night out is just what she needs. She convinces a newly single Meg to join her.

**Chapter 18**

_Saturday, Veronica enjoys the quiet peacefulness of an empty apartment. She keeps busy to not allow thoughts of Logan to creep up on her. _

_She calls her Dad to see how they're doing in Big Bear and is happy to find them having a good time. She runs reports on a few more Get the Dirt clients, listening to some of the police interviews she has decided are less likely to be important as she does so. _

_After finishing the reports, she packs a bag. For tonight she takes the little black dress she had worn to Wicked, pajamas, and jeans and a sweater for tomorrow. She tries to not think about Logan as she packs the dress. _

_As she grabs a snack before they hit the road, she crafts her argument to get Meg to start working for them. The site has been up for just shy of a month and they already have 25 clients with more coming in each day as the word spreads. Veronica's share of the profits was over $2000 dollars. _

_---------------------_

_Meg is both excited and apprehensive as she and Veronica drive north. On one hand, she is going to meet and spend the evening with Connor Larkin, on the other she has no idea of what to expect. Meg's experience with clubs consisted of a few dance hall bars in Mexico and what she saw on TV. Veronica seemed a bit more at peace today, more than she had the whole week anyway. They talk and gossip as Veronica drives up the 5. _

_The radio is on and when they hear the DJ say Lynn Echolls name they both stop talking to listen. The DJ recaps that happened for anyone on the planet that didn't already know and reports the Lynn is still in the hospital reportedly undergoing more tests. She is expected to be released early next week. The DJ jokes that the only question is where she will go first, the talk shows or a high powered divorce lawyer. Veronica switches from radio to cd, an old Stone Temple Pilots album, and is silent for several miles before she speaks again._

**Veronica:** What do you think of John Enbom?

**Meg:** In what way?

**Veronica:** As a boyfriend.

**Meg:** (shocked) For you?

**Veronica:** No. (mouth twists) I'm swearing off the stupider sex for awhile. Maybe eternity.

**Meg:** Veronica. You know that's not true.

**Veronica:** We'll see. Now back to my question.

**Meg:** Well, you know him as well as I do.

**Veronica:** I did. Over a year ago. Now? (shrugs)

**Meg:** He's a guy.

**Veronica:** (amused smile) That I did know.

**Meg:** You know what I mean. Video games, surfing, sports, things the shoot, crash or…

**Veronica:** …have boobs?

**Meg:** Yeah. Why are you asking?

**Veronica:** You didn't notice him talking to Mac at lunch?

**Meg:** Yeah. I guess.

**Veronica:** The way he was looking at her?

**Meg:** Not really, no.

**Veronica:** First it was all computer babble. Which he was into, then when she started talking about video games I thought he was going to shoot his wad.

**Meg: **(wrinkles her nose) Ew. Thanks for the visual, Veronica.

**Veronica:** Well. He did.

**Meg:** So you're worried about Mac.

**Veronica:** A bit. I don't want some 09er asshole to treat her like crap. I don't think she's had a boyfriend before.

**Meg:** Then John might not be a good choice. He's not known for longevity.

_Veronica raises an eyebrow at Meg's unintentional double meaning. _

**Veronica:** Pray tell, how Meg Manning, Disney princess of the 09ers, knows about a boy's longevity?

**Meg:** (blushing) I meant in relationships. He doesn't have long relationships.

-------------------

_By the time Veronica arrives at Connor's she has convinced Meg to work for her and Mac. Mac will set up access for Meg on the website and Veronica will show her how to verify the clients and payments. To start with they agree to pay her $15 an hour. If she likes the work and the clients keep coming in they'll switch her to 10% of the profits. If the business slows down, they'll pay an hourly rate of $10 plus 5% of the profits. _

_Veronica pulls her car up to Connor's now familiar gate, punches in the code and pulls through. Meg's eyes are wide as a smiling Connor comes out of the house to greet Veronica with a hug that lasts a little longer than your standard friend-greeting-friend hug should. _

**Veronica:** (stepping away from him) Hi Connor. Good to see you again. This is my friend Meg Manning. Meg, meet Connor Larkin.

_Meg smiles and shyly ducks her head and she offers to shake hands with Connor. _

**Meg:** Hello.

**Connor:** Hey.

**Veronica:** Meg's a big fan, Connor.

**Connor:** Yeah?

**Meg:** Um, I really enjoyed Return to Bodega Bay.

**Connor:** Thanks. That was a fun movie to make.

_Connor ushers them inside telling charming and funny anecdotes about various movie sets. They sit on the deck and watch the sunset while Connor entertains the girls. Meg is put at ease seeing the Connor is a pretty regular guy, albeit a very attractive one. She is also happy to see Veronica laughing genuinely and seeming to have a good time. Every now and then the dark shadows would settle in her eyes again, but for the most part Meg thought Veronica was enjoying the moment. There was one item of caution though. Connor was obviously still interested in Veronica, and that could present a problem later. _

_---------------------------_

_Once again Veronica uses the guest room to get ready in and Meg's nervousness grows when she sees Veronicas outfit. The short, sexy black dress is certain to get Connor and several other guys' notice. Veronica debates between a pair of black heels and the cool zipper boots Meg had seen her wearing a lot recently. She watched with amusement as Veronica weighed her options. It was pretty obvious that she did and didn't want to wear the boots._

**Meg:** Wear the boots. They're sexy. And warm.

**Veronica:** Logan gave them to me.

**Meg:** (joking tone) Wear them. You can't let a guy put you off great shoes.

**Veronica:** (sad smile) You sounded like Lilly right then.

_Finally deciding it was too cold to have completely bare legs Veronica tugs on a funny pair of bright striped socks and the boots. Meg dresses in a simple white V-neck empire dress that goes to her knees and low silver heels. Meg chose comfortable shoes since she and Veronica planned to dance up a storm that night._

_Connor is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs in a nice pair of dark wash jeans and a thin navy blue sweater over a t-shirt. He looks like the movie star he is. As they descend the stairs, Connor whistles and takes both their arms to escort them to the kitchen. _

**Connor:** Do either of you want a drink before we go?

**Veronica:** (smiling) Whatcha got?

**Connor:** Wine, whisky, vodka, tequila, rum, pretty much your standards. The car service should be here in about 20 minutes.

**Meg:** I'll have a rum and coke. Light on the rum.

**Connor:** Coming right up. Veronica?

**Veronica:** Vodka soda. With limón. (teasing Meg) Wow, Meg. Drinking? Clubbing in Hollywood? Maybe your purity test score was well deserved after all.

**Connor:** (making the drinks) More with the purity tests?

**Veronica:** Some jealous bitches faked a test for Meg to hurt her feelings and, I don't know, go all Single White Female on her.

_As Connor hands Meg hers, he comments. _

**Connor:** There are always people like that out there, jealous and petty. Pretty girls like you have to watch out for that.

_Meg blushes and takes a large gulp of her drink before sputtering and coughing. _

**Veronica:** (lightly) Connor. Behave yourself. At least don't try to kill my friend. Wait till she's not drinking to flirt with her.

_Meg blushes harder then smiles uneasily as she watches Connor wrap an arm around Veronica. _

_When the intercom buzzes, Veronica throws back her drink and they walk outside. Connor buzzes open the gate and locks the door. A yellow taxi awaits them. Veronica smiles._

**Veronica:** Now this is a taxi.

-----------------------------

_They enter the back door of Social, avoiding some paparazzi. The decor and atmosphere inside Social befits it's reputation as a young Hollywood hotspot. Beautiful chandeliers hanging from high ceilings, a black velvet covered pool table, upstairs dance floor, high-backed-leather-chairs, and beautiful people. Meg however wasn't impressed with the bathrooms. The bathroom doors were made from one way glass that allowed you to see out, but no one could see in. _

_Connor escorts the girls to a reserved VIP area and they sit, talk, drink and admire the décor for awhile before Veronica drags Meg out to the dance floor._

**Meg:** (shouting over the music) What's going on with you and Connor?

**Veronica:** Nothing. We're just friends.

**Meg:** Does he know that?

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Meg:** Ok.

_Meg looks doubtful. _

_Connor joins them, the crowd parting to allow him though like magic._

**Connor:** Having fun?

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Meg:** Yeah.

_They dance for awhile, but while it's fun, Veronica isn't getting the let loose experience she wanted. She wants to forget everything, including herself, and just experience the night. Meg was too sweet and concerned about her. And Connor. He was nice but she saw Logan every time she looked at him. She couldn't help but think how much fun she and Logan would have had on a night out like this. It's that thought that leads to her third drink of the night._

_------------------------_

_Cut to Veronica standing on the side of the bar waiting for Meg to come out of the bathroom at Social when a two guys who look like they spent more time getting ready than she and Meg combined approach the group of cute girls next to her. _

**Random Guy#1: **(smarmy) You come here often?

**New Girl #1: **(uninterested look) Sometimes.

**Random Guy#1: **Cause I haven't seen you here before and I would have noticed you.

_She turns her back on him and raises both eyebrows at one of her friends who hides a giggle behind her hand. _

**Random Guy#2: **(to another girl in the group) Hey baby.

**New Girl #2: **(look of disbelief) Pardon me?

**Random Guy#2: **You like what you see?

**New Girl #2: **(cutting and condescending)Come back when you get some pubes.

_Veronica laughs so hard she starts coughing. One of the girls slaps her on the back. The guys move away._

**Veronica:** Oh, my God. That was fantastic. Seriously, best laugh I've had all week. (smiles and holds out her hand) I'm Veronica. And you are awesome.

**Natalie/New Girl #1: **I'm Natalie.

**Jenni/New Girl #2: **Jenni. And this is Kim and Nicole.

**Kim/New Girl #3: **I saw you with Connor Larkin earlier. Are you dating him?

**Veronica:** Not anymore. He's a great guy though.

**Nicole/New Girl #4: **(handing shots out to her friends) Alright ladies, let's get drunk.

_The girls chorus "Let's get drunk" and toss the drinks down, then order another round including one for Veronica. The shots are lemon drops and Veronica thinks she's found her new favorite drink. As the bartender clears their glasses he smiles and flirts with them. _

**Veronica:** So I have to admit I saw you guys earlier dancing all crazy and totally thought mean, catty things about you.

**Natalie: **(laughs)You're forgiven. You should totally come with us to Boulevard 3.

**Jenni: **Bigger dance floor, better music, and a less pretentious clientele.

**Veronica:** I dunno, I'm here with a few friends. If you don't like it here why do you come?

**Nicole: **Our friend Rachel dates the bartender, when he's working we get free drinks. But he's off tonight.

_A cute female bartender approaches. _

**Bartender: **You ladies get your choice of drinks. What'll it be?

**Kim: **Who are the drinks from? Is he cute?

**Bartender: **Cute and generous.

_She points to the VIP area where Connor is standing watching Veronica. She smiles. _

**Veronica:** I told you he's a great guy.

**Natalie: **Then why aren't you dating him anymore?

_Veronica just smiles and downs her shot. _

_------------------------_

_As the two drinks warm Veronica from the inside she feels her cares begin to fall away, in the back of her mind she worries that using alcohol to avoid her problems might be a warning sign. One that someone with an alcoholic mother should take notice of. But Veronica shakes off the more cynical voice in her head and decides to let loose for once. She introduces her new friends to Meg and Connor and quickly commandeers the whole group to go to Bouldvard3 which fortunately is right next door. They are escorted efficiently through the side entrance but several paparazzi identify Connor. _

_Social was beautiful, but Boulevard3 is amazing. Veronica and Meg both look around in wonder at the size of the place. They enter into a large outdoor area, with a bar to the right and tables in blue lit cabana areas off to the left. A long narrow water pool with a fireplace dominates the space. There are several rooms in the club which Veronica names. The red room, the white balcony, the ballroom, and the dance floor accident waiting to happen. The dance floor is raised a few feet off the ground and Veronica expects to see people falling off right and left, but they don't. White and blue lights litter the walls and ceiling, lighting the place with a festive outdoor feeling. In the ballroom a guy on stilts and several go-go dancers keep the crowd going._

_A staff person leads them to a table on the upstairs balcony and Connor gets bottle service. He greets several people he knows and orders the girls another round of shots. Meg declines, but Veronica swallows it easily before hitting the dance floor with the other girls. As she comes back upstairs after a few songs, she sees a chocolate fountain. She and Meg grab a few strawberries and marshmallows dipping them in the chocolate before devouring them. For a moment Veronica flashes to Logan's face, his mouth smeared with chocolate on Valentine's Day. She swallows hard and Meg can see the sadness again. Veronica quickly smiles and banishes the memories to the back recesses of her brain. Another shot keeps Logan at bay for the rest of the night. _

_Meg can tell Veronica is more than a little drunk, maybe more drunk than she's ever seen her, including Lilly's 16__th__ birthday party. Meg who had stopped drinking hours ago, watches her friend climb up on the table and dance with Natalie, one of the girls she had befriended at Social. When they order another round of drinks, Meg shakes her head, and takes the drink from a happily drunk Veronica's hand. Connor appears to be only nominally concerned about Veronica's drunkenness, keeping a close eye on her but letting her dance and drink as much as she wants. _

_Veronica is talking excitedly with Natalie and Jenni as they exit the club after last call. While they are waiting for a taxi, bright flashes shock her eyes and she glares and stumbles to the side. Connor moves up to her, shielding her from the photographers._

_---------------------------_

_(Sunday)_

_The next morning Veronica wakes up in the guest room alone. She rolls over to check the time, 10:11 and hears Meg and Connor talking downstairs. She groans. Her head is pounding, her stomach feels jittery, and her mouth, well it feels like she licked cotton. She waits for the rolling in her stomach to subside and carefully sits up, allowing the room to equalize before she pads silently to the shower. The warm water helps, and as she washes her hair and face she pieces together her memories of the night. _

_Drinking, dancing. Ok. Dancing on tables. Not so ok. Dancing on the platforms with the go-go dancers following their dance moves. Fun, but not really her normal style. She remembers the girls she made friends with. They had been wonderful distractions. Perfect for a night of fun without consequences. Overall not bad. Then she remembers camera flashes. Paparazzi. Ug. Oh well. That was nothing new. Without Connor or Logan the pictures wouldn't be published anyway._

_Showered and dressed, she wanders downstairs. Meg and Connor stop talking to watch her for signs of an extended hangover. _

**Meg:** Good Morning.

**Connor:** How do you feel?

**Veronica:** Not that bad. Better, if I can get coffee and advil.

**Connor:** Coming right up.

_He sets a filled coffee mug in front of her and three orange pills. She sips the coffee and swallows the pills. _

**Meg:** So, what do you remember?

**Veronica:** Dancing, drinking too much. (smiles) I had a good time. Thanks, both of you. Really I needed that.

**Meg:** Do you remember dancing on the table?

**Veronica:** (unconcerned) Yeah.

**Connor:** On the platforms?

**Veronica:** Yep.

**Meg:** With the go-go dancers?

**Veronica:** (cautiously) Yeah.

**Connor:** Do you remember how you got down?

**Veronica:** (ponders it for a moment) No.

**Meg:** (smiles widely) That's alright, you're a really good dancer Veronica. You should totally come out for cheer.

**Veronica:** No thanks, how did I get down?

**Connor:** You jumped.

**Veronica:** Jumped?

**Connor:** Crowd surfed, really.

**Meg:** Once I saw that you didn't hit the ground it was fun to watch.

_Veronica frowns at them and tries to remember. Then she sees that both their eyes are glinting. _

**Veronica:** (sternly) It's not nice to tease hung over people.

**Meg:** (laughs) Sorry. I really thought you were going to jump, but then you changed your mind.

**Connor:** (smiling) Don't worry. You looked good up there.

**Meg:** The guys below you seemed to enjoy the show.

_Veronica groans and hides her face in her hands. _

**Meg:** Do you remember the hotdogs?

**Veronica:** (face still hidden) Hotdogs?

**Connor:** The sell them outside the club.

--------------------------------

_As Meg and Veronica drive back to Neptune they hear that Aaron and Logan Echolls will be attending a charity fundraiser that Lynn helped organize. Veronica frowns but doesn't turn the radio station. _

**Meg:** You ok?

**Veronica:** No. But he'll be back at school soon and I can't just turn off every electronic device I have until they're done talking about his family.

**Meg:** What are you going to do when you see him?

**Veronica:** My plan? Avoid him until summer vacation.

**Veronica Voiceover: **With any luck I'll be able to avoid him until I no longer want to simultaneously burst into tears and slap the shit out of him.

_---------------------------------_

_Cut to Echolls mansion. Daytime. Pictures of Aaron, Lynn and Logan cover a piano in a large lounge area. Aaron and Logan, both in dark suits, are walking into the main hall of the house from a corridor. Logan, collar up, stops to use the reflection from the window to do up his top button on his shirt._

**Aaron: **Logan. I have a pretty good idea what's going through your head.

_Logan remains silent, his face a blank mask. They reach the front doors. Logan looks at Aaron for a moment then concentrates on doing up his tie. Aaron pauses with his hand on the door and looks at his son._

**Aaron: **(gravely)I know you blame me for your mother's accident. (Logan's mouth tightens) That's okay. Our marriage has had some very high highs and some (theatrically) very low lows. And I know that this hard act you're putting on is just your way of coping. But let's make a deal, all right? From now on, we're gonna be a team. Our war's over now, Logan. (softly) We're both on the team that wants your mother to get better. Now, your Mother loves sea otters and you know this is one of her favorite charities.

_Logan, having finished his tie, looks at his father impassively. He very deliberately dons his sunglasses then gives his father the peace sign. Aaron nods his head briefly and opens the door._

_They exit the house, Logan going first. He hears the click of a camera and rips off his sunglasses and peering around, his blank look replaced with barely contained rage. He sees a paparazzi behind a decorative rock in the driveway. His face twists and he runs at the photographer who scrambles up and flees down the driveway._

**Aaron: **Logan!

_Aaron chases after him. The photographer gets to the closed gate and begins to climb with Logan right behind him. A crowd is on the other side of the gate, some fans and well-wishers, some reporters. Logan grabs the trespassing paparazzi off the gate and tosses him to the ground._

**Logan: **You want a picture, man, huh? Something real? Here's real for you!

_Logan grabs the camera then raises it above his head in both hands only to smash it down hard on the pavement._

**Photographer: **Hey, that's a thousand dollar camera!

_The photographer looks fearfully at Logan then seeing that the kid isn't going to hit him, sits up and crawls over to the pieces of his camera. Aaron races up, hands outstretched to grab Logan and stop a possible fight._

**Aaron: **Logan! Enough!

_Logan puts out his own hand to push Aaron away. He faces his father, uncaring of the audience that oohs and aahs behind him._

**Logan:** (biting and full of emotion) The only team we're on is the one that disappointed mom. You know what she wants? Not for us to attend some fundraiser. She wants you to not sleep with all her friends. She wants you to care as much about her as your career. (sneers) So okay, Dad, let's be honest. Maybe we both wished we'd been better. But she's only in the hospital because of you.

_Logan holds up both hands to ward off any more words from his father and storms off. The crowd mutters as Aaron stares after him. Aaron turns as the photographer gets up from the ground._

**Photographer: **Who's gonna pay for my camera?

**Aaron: **I'll tell you what. I'll get on it just as soon as wife is released from the hospital. _(to the crowd) _Hey everybody!

_Aaron raises both hands and waves at them._

**Aaron: **Enjoying the show, huh?

_Aaron turns and heads back towards the house._ _Minutes later he pulls out of the driveway to attend the charity event alone._

_-----------------_

_Cut to a large ballroom. A medium sized crowd dressed in daytime cocktail attire stands in small groups sipping champaign and eating small appetizers being circulated by waiters in white uniforms. The marina can be seen out the large panoramic windows. Logan enters, playing the part of gracious host as he approaches the first of various people, a grey-haired man._

**Logan: **Thanks for coming out.

**Gentleman: **Our pleasure.

**Logan: **It means a lot to the family. (pause) And the otters.

_Logan shakes his hand with gusto for a little too long._

**Logan: **Thank you.

_The man seems a bit confused by Logan's attitude but turns back to his wife. _

**Gentleman:** Such a nice young man. Not at all what I expected. Such a tragedy.

_Logan moves away spotting a woman he recognizes, clicks with his tongue and points a finger gun at her._

**Logan: **Nice to see you.

**Mrs. French: **Logan.

**Logan: **It's good to have friends around.

_She takes his hand and pecks him on the cheek._

**Mrs. French: **I'm so sorry. Chester would have come if he had known you were going to be here.

**Logan: **(mockingly seriousness) He's a good friend. You've raised a fine son.

_He moves on to an elderly couple. He takes the woman's hand._

**Logan: **My father thanks you.

**Elderly Woman: **You're welcome.

**Logan: **My mother thanks you.

_He pauses for dramatic effect._

**Logan: **I thank you. The otters, they would thank you, but you'd be surprised how much of a mess they make. Fish guts everywhere. So smelly.

_Logan moves on again, taking a deep sigh but it's part of the act. He seems to be taking the piss out of the whole affair. He sees another unsuspecting charity attendee and races up to him, grabbing his shoulders and grinning manically._

**Logan: **I am glad you're here.

_He shakes the man who is somewhat taken aback._

**Man: **Thank you.

**Logan: **Because of you, the otters will survive. At least until we overfish all the oceans and they die from starvation. (Logan grabs a piece of sushi off a passing serving tray and pops it in his mouth) Maybe they'll make good pets? What do you think?

_The man looks confused.__ Logan walks on, blowing out a breath._

_Outside deck. Harvey Greenblatt, Aaron's agent, is talking intently to Aaron. Logan comes out and for the first time, seems genuinely engaged as he listens._

**Harvey: **…Aaron, this is a little awkward but, uh, the studio's been calling me non-stop. They just can't wait any longer. Now I know this is a hard time but we don't want them looking for somebody else and, uh, I think I should just give them a call, make the deal, just to make sure.

**Aaron: **(appears genuinely annoyed) Good god, Harvey, Lynn is still in the hospital.

**Logan: **_(hard) _So, Harve.

_Harvey turns and sees Logan._

**Logan: **Hey.

_Harvey nods and smiles and Logan lets out a laugh._

**Logan: **Do you think next time Mom tries to kill herself you can leverage it to get Aaron more money for the film? I mean you could promise the studio he won't do interviews until it's time to promote the release. Imagine. You'd get top billing on every talk show. I don't know, it's just a thought.

_Harvey stares at Logan, uncomfortable. Logan walks closer and seems to be addressing Harvey but by the end, he's staring at Aaron._

**Logan: **Can I get you anything? Mimosa? Crab puff? _(bitterly) _A conscious?

_Logan turns and walks into the house. Harvey sighs heavily and then turns back to Aaron._

**Harvey: **Look, I-I'm sorry, I…this is an awful time but…but we don't want the studio to move on somebody else-

**Aaron: **Harvey!

_Aaron holds up a finger._

**Aaron: **I don't know how many more ways there are for me to say this but…I don't want you negotiating this deal for me. In fact, I don't want you negotiating any deals for me.

_Aaron pats Harvey on the arm and heads back into the house._

**Harvey: **Are you firing me?

_Aaron pauses at the door and turns back to Harvey._

**Aaron: **No, I'm not firing you. I'm out of the business. I'm done.

_Aaron uses the family "I'm done" raised hands gesture and goes into the house, leaving a gutted Harvey behind._

------------------------------

_In a large kitchen, chefs and waiters rush around. The sounds of a busy kitchen compete with a loud video game. O__n a mobile push cart a game is in progress. _

**TV/video game: **Your health is critical!

_Logan sits on the end of a stainless steel counter, one foot pulled up resting on the countertop, intent on the game. He has taken off his jacket and loosened his tie. Duncan walks up beside him. Logan shoots him s surprised look, then focuses back on the game._

**Duncan: **What are you doing?

**Logan: **Trying to get this magic amulet but it takes concentration, so if you could keep it down.

_A hint of anger or annoyance underlies Logan's words._

**Duncan: **Logan. It's your mom's charity event. Maybe we should-

**Logan: **It is not my mom's event. It's the otters'. So if you want to eat crab puffs and discuss oil spills or how tragic my family is, knock yourself out, man. (he levels a hard look at his friend) Thanks for coming; it really means a lot to the family. (looks back at the game)

**Duncan: **Logan, I'm your friend, man, and I'm starting to get a little worried.

_Logan laughs, dropping the controller onto the floor._

**Logan: **And now I'm dead.

_Logan slaps his arm._

**Logan: **None of this matters now, man, don't worry.

_Duncan is not reassured. Logan hops down and walks over to a tray of stuffed mushrooms, before throwing one in the air and catching it in his mouth._

**Logan: **My Mom's going to be ok. We're going to finally be ok.

**Duncan: **What are you talking about?

**Logan: **Once she gets out of the hospital she's going to divorce my dad. I'll finally be free of him.

**Duncan: **Did she say that?

**Logan: **She tried to off herself man, that means she's had enough. She's done with him.

_Logan laughs again, joyful. But an edge underlies his voice and actions. Duncan's expression shows that he is concerned about his friend and his friend's expectations._

-----------------------

_Neptune Memorial, night. Logan pushes his way through the small pack of reporters still at the hospital. In the elevator he loosens his tie and undoes a few buttons. As he passes the nurses station he pauses._

**Logan:** (voice low) Is she awake?

**Nurse:** (smiling) She was 10 minutes ago.

**Logan:** Good.

_Logan walks towards the now familiar door, but the nurse's voice makes him pause._

**Nurse:** Logan. Try to get her to eat something.

_He frowns and nods as he enters his Mom's room. Lynn is sitting up in bed scrolling through something on her Crackberry. She looks up to see Logan with a soft smile. She looks healthy and beautiful. _

**Lynn:** Logan. I didn't expect to see you again today.

**Logan:** Hi Mom. (kisses her cheek) How are you feeling?

**Lynn:** (lightly) Fine. Really. You can stop asking.

**Logan:** This is serious Mom, you tried to kill yourself.

**Lynn:** (blithely) No, sweetie. I just got confused. I was upset and I took too many pills to try to get some sleep.

_Logan's face is all vulnerability and worry. He opens his mouth to speak, to argue, that she took way too many pills from too many different bottles for it to have been a mistake, but changes his mind._

**Logan:** Did you eat tonight? I know the food here is nasty, I can bring you something. Anything. What would you like?

**Lynn:** Oh, no. I decided now is the perfect time to do a cleanse.

**Logan:** (thrown) A what?

**Lynn:** A cleanse. I'm fasting, only drinking water.

**Logan:** (concerned) Mom, you need your strength, you have to eat.

**Lynn:** I'm fine dear. Now tell me how you are? How's Veronica. I haven't seen her around.

**Logan:** (stone faced) We broke up.

**Lynn:** Oh Logan, (sad) What did you do?

**Logan:** She's better off without me.

_Logan looks stubbornly at the wall._

-------------------------

_Monday morning. Several sheriffs' deputies are blocking paparazzi from entering school grounds. Logan's Xterra pulls into an open parking spot. He opens the door and steps out wearing sunglasses and no discernable expression. _

_Cut to Veronica standing with Mac by the school entrance as she watches Logan pull in. _

**Mac:** You alright?

_She watches him get out then straightens her shoulders and lifts her chin. _

**Veronica:** I'm always alright.

_Cut back to Logan. Rams and Chester approach. _

**Rams:** Logan

**Chester:** Welcome back man.

**Logan:** (nods) Hey**. **

_The guys walk into school, students moving to the side to clear their way and get a good look at Logan. He acts as if he doesn't even notice the attention, but he walks quickly, not looking at people or greeting any of his friends. As he passes Veronica's locker he can't stop himself from looking for her. But she's not there. _

_Cut to Veronica walking down the hallway with Meg after first period. Dick catches up to them dropping one arm over each girl's shoulders._

**Dick:** Ladies, looking fine today.

**Veronica:** What do you want Dick?

**Dick:** Logan's back.

**Veronica:** Thanks for the update Vagina. If that was all, you can go now.

**Dick:** (smiling smugly) Don't pretend you won't be sad when I go. I know your hard act is all just a cry for attention.

**Veronica:** (menacing) You're going to be the one crying if you don't get the hell away from me.

**Meg:** Leave her alone Dick.

**Dick:** (pouts) I just wanted to see what you want for lunch.

**Veronica:** Your absence.

_Dick frowns but Veronica, who sees Logan ahead of them in the hall, quickly masks her emotions and turns down a hallway away from Logan and Dick._

**Dick:** (calling after Veronica) Hey!

**Logan:** What was that about?

**Dick:** Yeah, I think your girlfriend is avoiding you.

**Logan:** She's not my girlfriend.

**Dick:** Whatever man, I don't know why I bother with you two.

_He wanders off mumbling about pains in his ass. _

_---------------------------_

_As Veronica leaves History with Wallace she looks grim. Wallace looks at her steadily. _

**Wallace:** You ok?

**Veronica:** (short tempered) Not for long if people keep asking me that.

**Wallace:** Want me to get you out of journalism?

**Veronica:** (surprised) Yeah. I was gonna work my magic on Mrs. Stafford, but that requires going in first. The dratted woman wasn't available before school.

**Wallace:** I got your back. (smiles) You know.

**Veronica:** (making an effort to smile back in a friendly non-forced way) I know, but how are you going to get me out of class?

_Wallace slides an excused absence slip out of his binder. _

**Wallace:** Turns out Clemmons needs you in his office.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Well. I do have a reputation for breaking the rules.

**Wallace:** I'll drop the slip on your teacher's desk. No muss, no fuss.

**Veronica:** You're the best Wallace.

_Walking backwards to talk to Veronica since she has stopped outside the library door. _

**Wallace:** Remember this day when it's time for us to choose rooms in a new house. I get the good room.

_---------------------------_

_Veronica prepares herself mentally for lunch, knowing that she has to make an appearance and will inevitably see Logan. She walks down the hallway like a prisoner preparing for execution. Casey is ahead of her and pauses to hold the doors open for her. _

**Veronica:** Thanks. (looks up at him curiously) I haven't seen you around much lately.

**Casey:** (smiles) I was told to stay away.

**Veronica:** From me?

**Casey:** Apparently I'm a threat.

_His tone is joking, but there is a ring of truth to his words. He motions for her to walk and falls in step beside her._

**Veronica:** (confused) To me?

**Casey:** To your relationship with Logan.

**Veronica:** (no expression) I don't have a relationship with Logan.

**Casey:** I heard. You ok?

**Veronica:** (mouth tight) I'm dealing.

**Casey:** (smirks) So, you and Dick seem friendly.

_She sits at her empty table._

**Veronica:** Don't get me started.

**Casey:** Dick's scintillating conversational topics not doing it for you?

_Wallace shows up and has a seat. Veronica smiles at him and forbids her eyes to look at Logan's table. _

**Veronica:** Wanna eat here today Case? I'd consider it a personal favor. If you sit then maybe Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber won't bother.

_Wallace and Meg arrive at the table together._

**Meg:** Who?

**Wallace:** Dick and Enbom.

**Casey:** (sitting down) Sure.

**Wallace:** I ordered Chinese. There should be enough unless you eat like Veronica. Then we're in trouble.

**Veronica:** Ha, ha. Hysterical Wallace. Say, did you enjoy your ski weekend?

**Wallace:** You know I did, and you know I was just teasing.

**Veronica:** (innocent) Oh I know. I was just wondering how our parents got along? I mean communication is so important in a relationship. You know talking. (smiles wickedly) And nonverbal communication. They say 90 percent of what you communicate is actually nonverbal.

**Wallace:** (looking ill) As a matter of fact, I'll be sure to tell you in great detail how well they got along. Just as soon as I finish my lunch.

_Veronica's smile fades to faint disgust. _

**Meg:** I think they're cute.

_The food arrives and Veronica opens a box of chow mein. _

**Casey: **(to Veronica) If Dick and John are Tweedledee and Tweedledumb, then does that make you Alice?

**Veronica:** I dunno. I think Meg would make a better Alice. I'm more the Queen of Hearts.

**Wallace:** Nah, I think you're the Cheshire Cat.

**Veronica:** (to Wallace) And who would you be?

_Cut to a nearby table. Logan is sitting at a table with Duncan, Dick, Enbom, and Chester. He faces forward but his eyes keep glancing at Veronica. Dick looks back and forth between Veronica and Logan and Enbom is openly watching Veronica's table. The boys talk about surfing and who's hooking up with who, but Logan and Duncan remain silent. _

_When Mac walks up to Veronica's table she interrupts a lively conversation about Alice in Wonderland of all things._

**Mac:** What did I miss?

_Casey, Meg, Wallace and Veronica, who scoots to make room for Mac to sit, all look up at her. _

**Wallace:** Who would Mac be?

**Veronica:** I don't know. She could be the Mock Turtle.

**Mac:** Who are you?

**Veronica:** Cheshire Cat.

**Meg:** Alice.

**Wallace:** Bill the Lizard.

**Casey:** King of hearts.

**Mac:** I think you've all been smoking the hooka pipe with the Caterpillar.

_She sits and grabs the box of chow mein from Veronica and digs in as the conversation continues around her. John Enbom slides onto the bench next to Meg. _

**Veronica:** Tweedledumb or Tweedledumber?

**John:** Huh?

_He smiles at Mac. Veronica narrows her eyes._

**Casey:** Which character would you be in Alice in Wonderland?

**John:** (perplexed) What?

**Veronica:** Pick one.

**John:** Isn't it Tweedledee and Tweedledumb? And neither actually appeared in Alice in Wonderland. They were in the sequel.

**Veronica:** Whatever.

_She glares at him._

**John: **Tweedledee. Anything is better than vagina.

**Veronica:** Tweedledumb it is. What do you want?

**John: **I, ah, brought you a check.

_Veronica looks confused, then angry._

**Veronica:** (deadly) For what?

**John:** (nervous) Dick said that you knew about the tires. (he gets more and more nervous as she continues to glare) Your tires. I wanted to pay for them. For before.

_He pulls the check out of his pocket and holds it towards Veronica. She glances at it then takes it and puts it in her bag. _

**Veronica:** Thanks.

**John:** (exhaling in relief, to Mac) So who would you be?

_Logan watches as two of his friends sit with Veronica. She's laughing and smiling. That's good. So why does Logan feel so bad?_

------------------------

_The collective student body is disappointed. Logan Echolls was back, but he seemed fine. Veronica Mars was in the same general location but there were no glares, no insults, no fighting. Also no longing looks or hurt expressions. No fireworks of any kind. What a let down._

_-------------------------_

_Veronica manages to avoid Logan for the rest of the day. At the office after school, she runs a few background checks for her Dad's clients, then goes home to do homework before a stakeout that night. She is eating a bowl of mac & cheese watching TV when she hears Logan's name. She picks up the remote to change the channel, then sets it back down again without hitting the button. _

_Access Hollywood. Nancy O'Dell comes on screen. _

**Nancy O'Dell: **The footage we're about to show is very emotionally charged. It might not be suitable for young children. Photographers outside the Echolls mansion in Neptune California caught a fight between Aaron Echolls, Logan Echolls and a photographer who was trespassing on the estate.

_The video rolls showing the photographer racing down the driveway with Logan in pursuit. The photographer leaps into the fence but Logan catches him and pulls him down, looking enraged. The camera smashes to pieces and Aaron calls out to Logan. _

_Veronica's heart clenches as she sees the rage and anguish on Logan's face as he turns to his father. Logan's words break her heart. "The only team we're on is the one that disappointed Mom. You know what she wants? Not for us to attend some fundraiser. She wants you to not sleep with all her friends. She wants you to care as much about her as your career. (sneers) So okay, Dad, let's be honest. Maybe we both wished we'd been better. But she's only in the hospital because of you."_

**Nancy O'Dell: **Heartbreaking video.

**Billy Bush: **Yeah, you really feel for that kid.

**Nancy O'Dell: **All of us here at Access Hollywood wish Lynn Echolls and her family the best.

_Cut to Veronica's sad face as she clicks off the TV with the remote. _

_--------------------------_

_(Tuesday)_

_The next morning, Veronica is tired from the stakeout. She arrives at English early and sits in the back row closest to the door. The new kid, Noah Dawson enters the room and takes the seat next to her. She continues to doodle in her notebook. _

**Noah: **Hi, I'm Noah.

_Veronica looks up briefly, frowns and looks back at her notebook. _

**Noah: **I'm new.

**Veronica: **(without looking up) Yeah. The rumor mill filled me in. Noah Dawson, son of conservative media mogul Edward Dawson.

**Noah: **(still friendly despite the palpable chill from V)Is that a problem?

**Veronica:** No problem. (looks up at him) But since I know about you, you probably know about me. So let's cut to the chase. You either want to hire me to investigate something, think that I'm easy and want to "date" me (air quotes with bitter smile), or you're curious to see if I'm as big a bitch as they say I am. (arches one eyebrow in question while still looking disinterested) So? Which is it?

**Noah:** (smiles showing off his dimples) Wow. I guess you're not a morning person?

**Veronica:** I'm not a people person. No matter what time of day.

_Meg enters the class and sits in front of Veronica. She half smiles at Meg. _

**Veronica:** Hi Meg.

**Noah: **Meg. I'm Noah.

**Veronica:** (mocking) He's new.

**Meg: **Meg Manning. I guess we haven't met.

_Dick enters the room with Mike Newberg, an 09er known for partying like the rock star he aspired to be. Dick walks closer to Veronica and Meg then looks down at Noah. Veronica smirks. _

**Veronica:** Hiya Dick.

**Dick:** Ronnie-kins, Meg-alicious. New guy.

_Veronica and Meg both look put out with the nicknames. Dick continues to stare. _

**Noah: **(smiles affably) Is there a problem?

**Dick:** You're in my seat.

**Noah: **Ok.

_He stands up to move up one to sit next to Meg. Dick speaks again before he can sit._

**Dick:** (indicates Mike) That's his seat.

_Mike sits in the contested desk. Most of the class has taken notice of the low key confrontation._

**Noah: **(smiles) Where would you like me to sit?

**Dick:** Wherever dude.

**Noah: **Alright.

_He moves to sit in front of Meg. Veronica watches the whole encounter with vague curiosity. Meg turns back to her looking uncomfortable. _

**Meg:** Oh, I forgot.

_She pulls out a tabloid and sets it on Veronica's desk._

**Meg:** We're in Star.

_Meg has the tabloid opened to an inside page with a picture of Veronica, Meg and Connor outside of Boulevard3. She hands the rag to Veronica. The picture shows Veronica with a hold on Connor's hand trying to drag him towards a hotdog stand. Meg can be seen laughing on the side of the picture. _

**Noah: **(curious) You're in the tabloids? What'd you do?

_Dick glares. _

**Veronica:** Nothing.

**Meg:** I wouldn't call it nothing.

**Veronica:** (shrugs) What, we had fun and (looks at the picture) apparently I ate a hotdog.

**Meg:** (giggles) Three.

**Veronica:** I ate three hotdogs? No wonder I felt like crap the next day.

**Meg:** Right, it had nothing to do with the 12 drinks you had.

**Veronica:** As if.

_Veronica smiles and shakes her head. She closes the tabloid to see a large picture of the confrontation between Aaron and Logan on the cover. She wads it up and is about to throw it into a recycling bin when Dick grabs the tabloid out of her hand and smoothes it out to look at it. Mrs. Murphy enters and introduces them to their next assigned book, Shakespeare's Hamlet. _

_After class, Veronica teases Meg as they pack up their books and papers._

**Veronica:** Aw. I'm disappointed. I have such wonderful memories of Romeo and Juliet.

**Meg:** I'm sure Dom would be willing to perform a monologue from Hamlet for you.

**Veronica:** (sighs) I think his performances are all reserved for you.

**Mike: **(to Meg, curious) Are you really dating him?

**Meg:** No. Veronica just likes to tease me. (to Veronica) See you in PE.

**Veronica:** (sarcastically) Can't wait.

_Meg skips out the door ahead of Veronica. Noah stops beside Veronica. _

**Noah: **So are you really this bitchy or do you just not like me?

_She looks surprised. _

**Dick:** (from one step behind) She's not interested.

_Noah looks at her with one eyebrow raised. _

**Veronica:** (without looking back) Back off Vagina. (to Noah) But he's right. I'm not interested.

**Noah: **(not intimidated by a looming Dick) Not interested in what? A conversation? A new friend? 'Cause I was just trying to be nice.

**Veronica:** (dismissively) I'm not interested in anything an 09er could want from me.

_She tries to sweep out the doorway, but Dick has a hold of the strap of her bag, holding her back. He smiles in an unfriendly way at Noah, and waits for the slightly shorter dark haired boy to leave. Once he does Dick stands on one side of Veronica with Mike on the other. They walk her to her locker. _

**Dick:** (speaking over her head) So dude. What's up for this weekend?

**Mike: **Got a gig. You want I can get you on the list. We're playing at Bellyup Tavern. Should be a good night.

**Dick:** You still seeing that that girl? The one, (Dick indicates big breasts and butt with his hands)

**Mike: **(laughs) Josie. Not really. She comes out to the shows. I can introduce you. Tell her you play bass. She loves guitarists.

**Veronica:** Do I need to be here for this conversation? Cause the insight I'm gaining into the male mind is disturbing.

_Veronica is looking back and forth at them in pure disgust and disbelief. They ignore her. _

**Dick:** That would be awesome. She's hot.

**Mike:** (blasé) Yeah.

**Dick:** Yeah? Man, what are you saying, she could be in Playboy she's so hot.

**Mike: **Nah. She's pretty, but fake boobs just aren't my thing.

_She slams her locker and walks away from them, or she tries. _

**Veronica:** I'm gonna go. It's been really nice talking to both of you guys. We could do it again, but I'd rather be strapped down to an anthill.

_They trail along after her, following closely. She tries to block out the rest of their conversation, but words like lotus position, and swing—not used in the context of a children's playground, manage to get through. Arriving at History Wallace gives her a curious look seeing who she's with she rolls her eyes in response and turns back to the two 09ers who were about to follow her into the classroom. She stops them with a hand in the center of each of their chests._

**Veronica:** This isn't your class.

**Dick:** Oh, right. See you later Ronnie.

**Mike: **Bye Veronica.

_She looks frustrated, confused, and just plain annoyed as she takes her seat. _

**Wallace:** 09er escort service?

**Veronica: **Do you think it's too late in the year to transfer schools?

---------------------------------

_Instead of avoiding Journalism that day she goes in and sits quietly. She writes her story and picks which photos will run in the next edition. She doesn't look at Logan, but knows every move he makes. Logan sits at a desk never looking up, never talking to anyone, just shifting around and staring into space. When the bell rings, he walks towards the exit with his head down. Veronica is waiting at the door for him. Her voice startles him._

**Veronica:** I need to talk to you.

**Logan:** (unhappy) Can it wait?

_When he looks up and meets her eyes she feels her heart clench. Firming her mouth into a straight line she stares back. _

**Veronica:** No. I want to say this, then I'll leave you alone. (bitter) That's what you want right? To be alone?

_His face tenses and she can see a muscle flexing in his jaw but his eyes are so dark that she can't read anything in them. He motions her towards to the side, out of view of the students passing by in the hallway. She moves to the corner of the room, it but is careful not to position herself in the corner, leaving a clear line of escape so once she says what she has to say she can leave. Once there she looks up at him, but doesn't immediately speak. Her eyes search his face and she looks sad._

**Logan:** (cautious) What is it Veronica?

_She expected him to be detached or revert to last year's mocking. But he just sounds sad. _

**Veronica:** (frowning) I saw what you said on TV. About your mom, about how she wanted you to be better, then maybe…

_She swallows painfully, because while his eyes are still dark they are now blazing with emotion. He looks angry, upset, hurt. _

**Logan:** (hard) Yeah. So?

_His emotion almost undoes her. She'd spent several days convincing herself that it was all a lie. The nice, sensitive, caring Logan she'd spent the last month with was not real. The real Logan was careless, heartless, and only interested in alleviating his boredom by spending some time with Veronica. _

**Veronica:** (focusing on him, shuddering out a breathe) It's not true.

_Logan looks confused now so she rushes to explain, rushes to get this done and get away from him. Being near him hurts her now. When she can't see him or hear him she can pretend that she hadn't lost something important, hadn't lost again. But she had to say this. She felt she owed this to him. Her eyes well with tears but she mashes her lips together and take a deep breathe through her nose to get control. This isn't about her. _

**Veronica:** I talked to your mom a few weeks ago when I got to your house before you. She said that she had made a lot of mistakes, (blinking rapidly as she pauses) but when she looked at you she knew she had done something right.

_Logan's hard mask falls away leaving his vulnerability bare and it breaks Veronica's control. One tear rolls down her cheek, but she raises her face, unashamed. She wished someone had been there to tell her that her mom loved her after she left so that she could have that to hold onto. She was confused, hurt, feeling his uncertainty and hope as it washed over her in waves, but she powered through. _

**Veronica:** She said when she saw how you (she looks away) treated me, that she knew she had raised a good man.

_She glances back at Logan who looks floored. _

**Veronica:** (emotional) I thought you should know. She doesn't want you to be better. She loves you. Whatever she did, why she did it. It wasn't because of you.

**Logan:** (choked up) Veronica.

_She steps away from him. Not sure what he would say if she let him, and not ready to find out._

**Veronica:** (quickly) That's it. That's what I wanted to say.

_She drops her gaze to the floor and walks out the door, never looking back. Logan watches her go with a look of pure longing and despair. _

--------------------------------

_At lunch she chances a look over at Logan. He's sitting with his friends, laughing, talking. As if nothing was wrong in his life. The Logan Echolls façade was firmly in place, the careless, cynical rich boy. The Logan she'd seen earlier, the one she thought she'd known were no where to be seen. Her confusion grew, and that pissed her off. She wanted to be done hurting. _

_She turns back to Mac who was also looking at the 09er guys table. Wallace was sitting with the team and Meg was with some of her other friends. _

**Veronica:** If he hurts you, I will end him. Make sure he knows that.

**Mac:** Who?

_Veronica smiles. Noah and his sister walk past on their way to an open table. _

**Noah:** Hi Veronica.

**Veronica:** (nods) Hey.

-----------------------------

_As Veronica walks across the parking lot towards her car, she noticed the Le Baron was slightly tilted to the left. She mutters a curse under her breath rounding the vehicle to find the back passenger tire is flat. She inspects it looking to see if it was punctured or if they just let the air out. As she bends down she hears Logan's voice. Then Emma Harris and Kate Rakes. They are obviously flirting with him. Veronica looks over and sees that they'll have to walk past her to get to Logan's car. _

_Making a quick decision when she sees Casey's Porsche slowly moving through the crowed lot she grabs her bag and flags him down. _

**Veronica:** Casey. (smiles winningly, but her desperation to be elsewhere is clear) Can you give me a ride?

_He sees her flat tire and Logan standing behind her. _

**Casey:** (casual) Get in.

**Veronica:** Thanks.

**Casey:** Anytime. So where do you want to go?

_They pull away and we can see that Logan's expression is not happy. His eyes follow Casey's car as it disappears in the distance. _

_Cut to Dick standing at the entrance of the school with Beaver, watching the whole thing. _

_----------------------------_

_Later that night, Keith brings Alicia, Wallace and Daryl to the apartment. They're all having dinner together tonight. He drags Veronica out to join them and she goes, resentfully. After she refuses to participate in the conversation with more than monosyllabic responses to direct questions, Keith has had enough. _

**Keith:** Daryl, can you take Backup outside for a few minutes? He needs to get some exercise.

**Alicia:** Stay inside the gate and away from the pool.

_Daryl and Backup scramble out the door. Veronica raises an eyebrow and waits. _

**Keith:** Veronica, I know you're upset but you need to start behaving like an adult and not a petulant two year old. You have to understand where Logan is coming from.

**Veronica:** (taken aback) Where Logan is coming from? You're taking his side?

**Keith:** (slightly frustrated) No. I'm trying to make you see that he's doing what's best.

**Veronica:** What's best?

_Veronica had thought and thought about it since talking to Logan earlier. Dick's insistence that they would get back together, Logan's previous behavior and then how he acted with her today. If Logan was who she thought he was and cared about her like he had said he did, then he didn't break up with her because she would interfere with him spending time with his family. But he might have broken up with her so she wouldn't have to watch him hurt and deal with the insanity of the media everyday. Instead of making her feel better, it made her sad for a minute then she went back to being pissed off. _

**Veronica:** You really think he dumped me so I could go on with my (bitingly sarcastic) ever so fun filled life and not have to deal with what's happening to him?

**Keith:** He…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) IF that is even why he broke up with me, how is that best?

**Keith:** (sternly) Veronica.

**Veronica:** Dad. He's still hurting, I'm still hurting for him, and now I'm hurting more because he dumped me.

**Keith:** He's dealing with a lot right now…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) And you think he has to be alone to do it? (yelling) Seriously, do you all share one brain!?

_Alicia coughs to try to cover up an involuntary laugh. Veronica has a point. _

**Keith:** Veronica**. **(reprimanding look)Logan is trying to not drag you down. He's being mature.

**Wallace:** V, you know he cares about you. He just needs some time.

**Veronica:** (pissed off) Well he has all the time and space that he needs now. (hurt look at Keith) I know you don't like him, but I thought you would support me in this. You've been bothering me to make friends and open up to people, then I do and when Logan kicks me out of his life you're all "He's being mature." (she gives Keith a glare that squeezes his heart) Dealing with things alone doesn't mean you're strong, it means you're afraid. I should know.

_Her barb hits its mark and Keith's expression goes from frustrated amusement to hurt, worry and regret. The reason Veronica had been alone was him. His choice to go after the Kanes openly. She stares at him for a moment then stalks back to her room to slam the door. _

**Keith:** (to Wallace and Alicia) Sorry, Veronica can be a bit dramatic.

_Wallace is upset. He stands up to go back to her room but Alicia puts a hand on his arm, stopping him._

**Alicia:** Let me.

**Keith:** Alicia, you don't have to. Veronica just needs to work through this on her own.

**Alicia:** Maybe, and if she does I'll leave her to it. But Veronica seems to be surrounded by men. Maybe a woman is just what she needs. Why don't you two take Daryl and go pickup something for dinner. If that takes you less than an hour, find a video game and shoot something until it's been an hour.

_Keith looks amused but Wallace, used to his mother's commands stands up and heads towards the door. Alicia kisses Keith on the cheek as he leaves. _

**Alicia:** (knocking on V's door) Veronica. Can I come in?

_Silence._

**Alicia:** I sent your dad and Wallace away. It's just us.

_The door opens and Alicia walks into Veronica's room for the first time. Veronica crosses back to her bed and sits down pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. _

**Veronica:** (sullenly) Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin dinner.

**Alicia:** You didn't. Now, do you want to talk about it?

**Veronica:** No.

**Alicia:** Ok. Want to talk about anything else?

_Veronica is silent but tears begin tracking down her face._

**Alicia:** Wallace says everyone thinks you're going to get back together.

**Veronica:** We're not.

**Alicia:** Why not? You obviously care about Logan, and from what I've seen he cares very much about you.

_Veronica is silent. _

**Alicia:** What your Dad said? It's true. (at Veronica's glare) I mean, it is probably what was going through Logan's head. Men think strange things. I remember a boy broke up with me because he was moving away. So he broke up with me months before the move so it would hurt less when he did.

**Veronica:** (scoffs) I know, right, like hurting sooner rather than later is better? And then there are no more happy times to remember. Dumbasses.

_Alicia tries to hide her smile in response to Veronica's pithy declaration. It might be true but she didn't want to condone her bad language._

**Alicia:** Well yes.

**Veronica:** We're not getting back together.

**Alicia:** You said that. But you don't really know. Anything could happen.

**Veronica:** I can't hope for that. I won't.

_Alicia is confused by that statement. She wants to ask, but she tries to be patient and wait for Veronica to open up._

**Veronica:** I know you weren't here, you don't know. But I've lost so much. My whole life except my dad just disappeared. (shakes her head) No it wasn't that easy.

_She stands up and grabs the overturned picture frame off her nightstand and a few pictures of Logan off her bulletin board as well as a sweatshirt that Alicia assumes is Logan's and throws them in the back corner of her closet. _

**Veronica:** My life was destroyed. Everything was suddenly ripped away. I can't hope again and lose again. I can't. I don't know that I would survive it again.

_Alicia had seen the connection between Logan and Veronica, and suspected it went farther than your typical teenage crush, despite Keith's hopes that that was all it was. But Veronica was equating losing Logan to losing everything in her life. That was a bit shocking. _

**Alicia:** No, Veronica. Whatever happened before, and whatever happens with you and Logan now, you'll still have your dad, Wallace, me, your other friends. And most importantly you still have you.

_Veronica's face freezes then pinches in pain. She sinks back down on the bed. _

**Veronica:** (softly but full of conviction) No. You're wrong. I lost me before. I'm not who I was then. And now, I don't know who to be.

_Once again Alicia is aware that she is missing some parts of the puzzle that make Veronica who she is, but she doesn't need to have all the pieces to understand how much pain she is in. She sits on the bed and wraps a loose arm around the smaller girl. To her surprise Veronica begins crying in earnest and sets her head on Alicia's shoulder._

_Despite all Veronica's declarations that they were over she didn't throw away the pictures or the sweatshirt. Either Veronica was secretly hoping for a reunion or she was mature enough to know that one day the hurt would fade and she would be able to look back and remember the good times without being overwhelmed by the hurt. _

---------------------------

_Cut to Echolls kitchen. Evening. Logan is enters the room dressed in exercise clothes, to see Trina talking animatedly to Mrs. Navarro. _

**Trina:** Hey, little brother.

**Logan:** Trina. What are you doing here? I thought your film didn't wrap for another few weeks.

**Trina:** I finished my part and wanted to come home to be with my family.

_Logan looks disbelieving. _

**Logan:** (smirks) Did they cut you or did the whole production go under?

**Trina:** Nice to see you too. (archly) Tell me how is your poor mother doing?

**Logan:** (tightly) She's fine.

**Trina:** Yeah? So I don't need to be worried about leaving razor blades lying around the house?

**Logan:** (face hardening) That's up to you, but I would have thought you'd learned to cut your cocaine in the privacy of your room. Or the bathroom of whatever club you're at.

_Trina had been in the tabloids with photos of her doing blow in a NYC club last year. Aaron had cut her off financially for months, while protesting to the media that his poor darling daughter had got caught up in a trap that so many promising young people did and that he was doing everything possible to help her through her addiction. _

_They sneer at each other. Logan grabs a bottle of water out of the fridge._

**Trina:** So Logan. I guess you and Veronica broke up, huh?

_He's silent as he turns to leave._

**Trina:** (baiting) She certainly bounced back quickly. Dating Connor again. I'll have to talk to her about all of us going out next weekend. We could have fun.

_She pauses to see if the words hit their mark. They do. Logan stops and his back stiffens. _

**Trina:** Connor too of course. I mean he's practically like our brother.

_Logan turns and glares, but she can read the uncertainty in his eyes. _

**Trina:** Oh, you didn't know? They went out last weekend. It was on TMZ and in the tabloids. (faux sympathetic look) I'll give you my copy of Star. I know you like to read.

_Logan just stares at her. She realizes she won't get any more reaction from him. _

**Trina:** She looked pretty. I'll have to ask her where she got her dress.

_Trina flounces out of the room and up the stairs. Logan is still frozen in place._

**Letty Navarro:** Don't listen to her. Miss Veronica is a nice girl.

_Logan turns around and storms down the hallway to the gym. _

_---------------------------_

_(Wednesday)_

_Logan gets out of bed in a foul mood the next day. He stomps through his morning routine of getting showered and dressed. Hoping to not see his dad or Trina before he leaves for school he rushes down the stairs to the kitchen. He grabs the glass of grape juice Mrs. Navarro sets on the counter, drops a pop tart into the toaster then crunches his teeth into an apple with more force than was strictly required. He sits on a bar stool at the kitchen island as he waits for the toaster. His eyes are drawn to a tabloid sitting on the counter. He scowls as he sees that Trina oh so helpfully opened it to the page showing Connor and Veronica. One photo shows her startled face as the photographers flash goes off, a second picture shows her pressed into Connor's side as he protectively shields her from the paparazzi. _

_He stares at the page for a minute then as the toaster pops, tears it in half and tosses it in the trash. _

_--------------------_

_When Logan arrives at school Dick is arguing with Madison in the parking lot. Logan approaches._

**Madison:** I didn't touch her stupid car, ug, why would I waste my time on that nasty white trash bitch?

**Dick:** (bluntly) Because you want Logan and everyone knows it.

**Madison:** So? He's done with her, finally wised up and....

**Logan:** (deadly) And what, Madison?

**Madison:** (simpering) Oh, hi Logan. How are you today? (running her hand up his arm) If you want I can come over after school, if you need someone to talk too.

_Logan grabs her arm, moves it away from him and drops it._

**Dick:** Leave Veronica alone Madison. And make sure your friends get the message.

_She glares at Dick then bats her eyelashes at Logan. Logan looks surprised that Dick is defending Veronica, and that Madison is openly flirting with him in front of his friend, her on and off again boyfriend._

**Madison:** Why? Logan's done with her. (evil look) Unless you're interested in her Dick? Doesn't it bother you that she's Logan's sloppy seconds?

**Logan:** Veronica is still my friend. And I think I've made it clear that I expect my friends to be treated well. You mess with her and you'll deal with me.

**Madison:** (annoyed) Why do you still care? (tosses her hair) I guess she must be as good in bed as they say. She's had enough practice.

**Logan:** Shut up Madison. I mean it. Leave Veronica alone.

**Madison:** (snooty) Fine. I have better things to do anyway.

**Dick:** Like what? Decide on your next plastic surgery?  
_Madison looks shocked then pissed and stomps off with a haughty expression on her face. Logan and Dick share a look and walk towards the school together. _

**Logan:** Thanks man.

**Dick:** Dude, you can end this now. Just admit you still love her and get back together.

_Logan is silent. _

**Dick:** (exasperated) Fine, but don't come crying to me when some other guy puts the moves on her.

_Logan face shows his unhappiness with that idea._

**Dick:** It's not just Connor you have to worry about dude. Look around.

_Logan looks where Dick is pointing and sees Veronica walking with Wallace and several of his teammates. She looks tiny surrounded by the taller guys. As if she can feel his gaze on her she turns her head to meet his eyes. The slight smile she had on her face immediately fades. Logan holds her gaze for a moment, until Weevil steps in between them. Logan looks at him with curious animosity. _

**Weevil:** You messed up white boy. And Veronica? She's smart enough to learn from her mistakes.

-------------------------

_At lunch, Veronica sees Meg sitting with the new girl, Nadia. She nods then walks over to her table. She was waiting to see what the general reaction to her would be after the reported confrontation between Dick, Logan and Madison. It appeared that most of the students were going to wait and see. No glares or mean comments came her way as she moved toward her table. _

**Casey:** 'Sup Veronica.

**Veronica:** Casey.

_She smiles at her friend and keeps walking. At her table she sits and watches with wary guardedness as Mac and John Enbom walk toward her together. _

**John:** (smiling) Hey Veronica. I ordered lunch. Should be here any minute.

**Veronica:** (unfriendly) Yeah.

**Mac:** Veronica.

_Her tone clearly says "be nice." Veronica shrugs and doesn't look at Logan as Mac explains to Enbom how vegan recipes replace animal products with other ingredients. She doesn't look as she hears his name, doesn't look when she hears him laugh. She doesn't look as the food (from Sipz) arrives and she can feel his eyes on her. She doesn't look for Logan's reaction when Noah walks_ _past and greets her casually__on his way to his sister and Meg. She's concentrating so hard on not looking at Logan that John's voice startles her when he says her name loudly. _

**John:** Veronica.

**Mac:** Earth to Mars.

**Veronica:** What?

**Mac:** Your phone is ringing.

_Veronica pulls it out and flips it open without a word. She waits silently then hangs up. _

**Mac:** More prank calls?

**Veronica:** (wiry smile) I do have a persistent fan base.

_Embom frowns and looks across the quad at the table full of his friends. His eyes glance over Meg and the Dawsons._

**John:** What's up with the new guy?

**Veronica:** No idea.

**John:** You sure?

**Veronica:** Am I sure that I don't know? Yeah.

**Mac:** There's something off about the two of them.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**John:** If he bothers you…

**Veronica:** I should call my 09er security detail? No thanks. I can handle my own business.

**Mac:** (diffusing) Hey speaking of business. I got a weird email into the work account this morning. (Veronica looks at her waiting for more information) You remember the guy who asked for a background check on that 15 year old girl in Tennessee? I emailed her like you asked and her Mom emailed us back today.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Mac:** Apparently she found our email in her daughter's account and is worried. They've seen some guy hanging around and watching, but the police there say they can't do anything about it.

**John:** (frowning) Why not?

**Veronica:** Because hanging around isn't against the law. And most states don't have stalking laws yet.

**Mac:** Do you really think he's stalking her?

**Veronica:** I don't know.

**Mac:** Well the mom is worried and wants to hire us to do a background check on him. All they knew before I emailed them was his first name.

**Veronica:** Sure, I can run it today. If a mother wants to protect her child, and we can help, we'll do it. No charge.

_Her expression is mostly blank but slightly fierce and sad as she looks down at her container of soup. _

_----------------------------_

_Meg walks into fifth period World History with her friends, Christina and Sarah. She sits down talking to them about their weekend plans. _

**Cristina: **I was thinking about going to Mike's show.

**Meg: **Where are they playing?

**Sarah: **Bellyup. I want to go, but it's my Dad's weekend. We'll be spending the weekend watching sports and not talking about stuff.

**Meg: **(smiles sympathetically) Sounds like fun.

**Cristina: **(to Meg) You should come. Bring Veronica.

**Meg: **I don't know that it's my scene or Veronica's.

**Sarah: **Oh, right (teasing) You're too good for our local small town clubs now, huh?

**Cristina: **Only the best for Meg and now that she's gone Hollywood.

**Meg: **(smiles) Come on, you guys it was just one night.

**Christina: **One night with Connor Larkin.

**Sarah: **Sounds like a porn.

_Logan slumps into a seat directly behind Meg._

**Logan: **You should copyright it. I can give you the name of a good lawyer. Once Connor falls from favor, it could be worth some money.

_Cristina and Sarah look at Meg, then sit forward. _

**Meg: **Logan.

**Logan: **Meg.

_She waits for him to say something, but he just stares at his desk. Rooks enters and begins class, so Meg turns around and ignores the darkness that is Logan at her back._

_Once class ends, Cristina and Sarah shoot curious looks at Meg and Logan and leave quickly. _

**Logan: **Can I talk to you for a minute?

**Meg: **Ok.

_He waits for the classroom to clear out. _

**Logan: **You went out with Connor and Veronica last weekend.

**Meg: **Yeah.

_He waits for her to continue, and is surprised that Meg holds up to his silence and direct stare. _

**Meg: **If you have a question, ask it.

**Logan: **What happened?

**Meg: **(looks sad) Why don't you talk to her?

**Logan**: (cantankerous) Are you going to tell me or not?

**Meg: **She wanted to go out. Have some fun. Rough week, you know? (Logan looks guilty) She didn't want to run into anyone we know, so she called Connor. He was in town so we met up with him. We danced, she drank too much. We had fun. That's it.

**Logan: **(angry and surprised)She drank?

**Meg: **Yeah. She had a few drinks. So what?

**Logan: **Was he buying her drinks?

**Meg: **What's your real question Logan?

**Logan: **I just don't want her to get hurt.

**Meg: **Then stop hurting her.

_Logan is silent and won't meet her eyes. She rolls her eyes in response to his stubbornness._

**Meg: **Nothing happened. It was obvious Connor still likes her, but nothing happened.

_Logan's relief is obvious. _

**Meg: **She's going to move on eventually, Logan. Are you ready for that?

-------------------------------

_Cut to Veronica and Wallace standing at their open lockers. Duncan steps up behind Veronica. _

**Duncan:** Can I talk to you Veronica?

_Veronica tenses and steps away to put some space between her and Duncan before turning to face him. Wallace notes the defensive move and frowns. _

**Veronica:** (coolly) I don't think I have anything to say to you Duncan.

**Duncan:** Just for a minute. I promise.

**Veronica:** (frowning) Wallace. I'll see you tonight?

**Wallace:** Yeah. Sure. Don't forget my bag is in your car.

_He gives Duncan a hard look as he brushes past him. Veronica smiles briefly at him and turns to Duncan. _

**Veronica:** What do you want?

**Duncan:** To apologize. I realize how I must have sounded. This has been rough on me too. I thought… and then I find out you're not. I never would have broken up with you.

_Veronica's face is hard and she doesn't comment. _

**Duncan:** I'm sorry. For everything. I want us to be friends again.

**Veronica:** I'm not ready for that.

**Duncan:** That's ok. I just wanted to tell you I really am sorry. I know we're different people now. I heard you. I know we can't be together.

**Veronica:** (uncertain) Ok.

**Duncan:** Good. (smiles) I'll see you around then?

_Veronica doesn't respond as she watches him walk away. _

------------------------

_As Veronica and Wallace are walking out of school that afternoon, she sees Logan standing by his locker and doesn't turn her head away quick enough. Her heart clenches when she sees his reaction to her before he masks it. Sadness, but no regret. She turns her face forward again and continues on her way. Outside she waves goodbye to Wallace after he gets his practice bag out of her trunk. _

_The camera pans to Meg standing on the front steps on the school. She looks around until she finds the person she's looking for. _

**Meg:** What are we going to do about them?

**Dick:** (smiles) Alright Meg. Finally.

**Meg:** We have to do something, they're both miserable.

**Dick:** (wraps an arm around Meg) I have an idea.

**Beaver:** (uncertain) Maybe you should just leave them alone.

**Dick:** No way. I'm sick of this shit. We take action.

_-----------------------_

_Cut to the Fennel house, Veronica and Wallace are in his bedroom. Veronica is propped back against his pillows on his bed as Wallace walks around the room putting away laundry and chatting about a girl he met from Pan at the Sac-n-Pac. Veronica is listless and stares off into space. He realizes that she is not paying attention and sits on the bed right in front of her. _

**Wallace:** (serious) HeySuperfly. I know you've been upset about Logan, and I'm sorry. But something else is going on with you. You've been all strung out lately, even before what happened.

_Wallace shows tremendous concern. _

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Wallace. I should go. You don't need me here bring you down.

**Wallace:** You sound like Logan now. Whatever it is you can talk to me. Need to yell about what a douchbag Logan is? Go for it. Some other kid pushed you down on the playground and pulled your pigtails? Let me at 'em.

_Alicia stops outside the closed door and listens as Wallace tries to cajole Veronica into a better mood. A soft, proud smile crosses her face. Inside the room, Veronica starts to break down as Wallace talks. A laugh gets caught in a sob and she tries to compose herself. _

**Veronica:** I can't tell you.

_Wallace starts to protest. _

**Veronica:** No, I can't really. (quickly) If I tell you, you'll tell your mom, then she'll tell my dad and there will be all kinds of badness.

**Wallace:** Hey, (points to himself) BFF remember? I'm not gonna rat you out to my mom.

_Outside the door Alicia frowns._

**Veronica:** (smiles) Really Wallace. (shaking her head) I can't tell you, you would tell your mom. It's (shakes her head) bad.

**Wallace:** Like afterschool special bad?

**Veronica:** (smiles weakly) More like lifetime movie of the week bad.

**Wallace:** (serious) You can talk to me V. I got your back.

**Veronica:** No, it's not fair to dump this on you.

**Wallace:** Uh, I think it was you who said it didn't make you strong to face things alone, it made you afraid.

_She is silent. Alicia is frowning now and is very concerned. _

**Wallace:** So?

**Veronica:** I can't. I want to. And I will. Just not now ok?

_She starts to pack up her bag but Wallace takes it from her hands and sets it out of her reach._

**Wallace:** Does this have anything to do with Kane bothering you today?

**Veronica:** Why do you think he was bothering me?

**Wallace:** 'Cause you tense up anytime he gets near you.

**Veronica:** (joking) Well done Watson, we'll make a real detective of you yet.

_Wallace lets her divert him with humor and they sit to watch a recorded Chappell show. Alicia moves away from the door with a apprehensive expression. Laughing helps and Veronica looks at Wallace and realizes what a good friend he has been to her. Taking a deep breath she starts to talk, explaining as best and simply as she can, what happened at Shelly's party, and how she accidentally told Logan and they began to try to find out what happened. _

**Veronica****: **This is so not an "I told you so," but do you see why I kinda keep things to myself? (Wallace is silent, still shocked by the revelations) Thanks for listening, I think I can go home now.

**Wallace****: **Maybe you should just stay here.

**Veronica****: **No, I feel better. Of course, you feel worse. (smiles ruefully) But, hey, you wanted to know.

**Wallace****: **No, I don't care about me. I just wish I could do something.

**Veronica****: **You don't have to do anything. That's kind of the good part.

_They hear a thump outside the door. _

**Wallace****: **(yelling) Go away Daryl, I'll play with you later.

_Wallace walks to the door and looks out into the empty hallway. He shakes his head and comes back to sit next to Veronica. _

**Veronica****:** Want my last big secret?

_Veronica reaches for and opens her laptop._

**Wallace****: **Not if it has anything to do with you and Echolls having dirty pictures on your laptop.

**Veronica****: **Ew, no.

**Wallace****: **Whew.

**Veronica****: **(serious) You say I never tell you anything when I ask for favors?

**Wallace****: **Yeah. You so don't need to worry about that right now.

**Veronica****: **I'm not worried. Here's everything there is to know.

_Veronica puts the computer on his lap. It is set on her "Lilly Kane Murder Investigation" screen, with the files on show: Crime Scene, Interrogation Transcripts, Suspects and Timeline. Wallace looks at her and smiles. _

_Cut to later as Veronica leaves Wallace's bedroom. She pauses at the entrance to the kitchen where Alicia is making a sandwich._

**Veronica****: **Don't tell me Wallace still has you cutting his crusts off?

**Alicia****: **How are you, Veronica?

_When Alicia turns to face her Veronica sees that her eyes are red and puffy. She frowns._

**Veronica****: **Is something wrong?

**Alicia****: **No, I was just cleaning, I accidentally got some cleaner in my eyes.

**Veronica****: **Oh, ok. See you later.

_Veronica walks towards the front door but Alicia follows her. _

**Alicia****: **Veronica. When your father is out of town, you can come stay here. With us.

**Veronica****: **Thanks, but no. I like to be alone and Backup would destroy your place.

**Alicia****: **I'd like it if you'd come stay. (tight smile) Think about it. The invitation is always open.

**Veronica****: **(nods) Ok. Thanks. I'll think about it.

-----------------------------

_Mars home: Veronica is baking cookies while listening to the interrogation tapes. A knock sounds on the door. She opens it to find Alicia on the porch._

**Alicia:** Hi Veronica, can I come in?

**Veronica:** Um, sure, but my Dad's not here.

**Alicia:** (entering the apartment) I know, I came here to talk to you.

**Veronica:** (nervous) Ok. (shuts the door)

**Alicia:** Veronica. There's no easy way to say this. I overheard your conversation with Wallace this afternoon.

**Veronica:** (worried) What did you hear?

**Alicia:** Enough. I heard what happened to you. I know you didn't tell your dad. I know you just found out who was responsible. I'm sorry.

_Veronica's heart thumps wildly in her chest._

**Veronica:** What are you going to do?

**Alicia:** What do you mean?

**Veronica:** (scared, her tone is belligerent and plaintive at the same time) Are you going to tell my dad? Are you here to tell me that if I don't, you will?

**Alicia:** No. I think you should tell him. I think you should have told him a lot time ago, but I'm not judging you. And I'm not going to force you to tell him.

**Veronica:** (confused) Then what?

**Alicia:** I wanted you to know that I know. That if you need to talk to someone, you can talk to me.

**Veronica:** I'm fine.

**Alicia:** If that's true, I'm glad.

**Veronica:** It's a lot to deal with, but I am fine.

**Alicia:** When did you find out who...

**Veronica:** Friday.

**Alicia:** (nodding) Then everything happened with Logan and his mom...

**Veronica:** That same weekend yeah. (bright brittle smile) Not a dull moment.

_Veronica drops onto the couch, suddenly exhausted. Alicia moves over to sit next to her. _

**Alicia:** You know, I don't have a daughter. I'm beginning to appreciate just how tough raising a girl must be for your father.

**Veronica:** (huffs out a laugh, bitterly ironic) Imagine how hard it was on my mom?

**Alicia:** Veronica I don't know much about the situation with your mom, but I know that her leaving wasn't because of you.

**Veronica:** (laughing and crying) Actually it was.

_She thinks about the pictures with her in the sniper target._

**Alicia:** I'm sure it wasn't. She loves you. I'm a mother, I know. You can't help but love your children.

_Veronica smiles sadly and sits comfortably next to Alicia. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **How is it that I'm more jaded than a grown woman? Some mothers don't love their children. Maybe mine loves me, maybe she left to protect me, I don't know. I don't know much of anything anymore.

----------------------

_Veronica is putting the cookies in a spirit box when there's a sharp knock on the front door. Veronica makes her way across the dim room to the door. She opens it expecting Alicia._

**Veronica:** Really Alicia, I'm fine home alone. I….

_She breaks off when she sees Logan standing there with his arms wrapped tightly around himself._

**Veronica:** _(perplexed) _Logan, what are you doing here?

_She holds the door wide, waiting for his response._

**Logan:** I want you to find my mother.

**Veronica:** (confused) What do you mean?

_Veronica steps back as Logan enters the apartment, his arms still wrapped around his body._

**Logan:** I guess you haven't been watching TV tonight. (she shakes her head) She was released from the hospital today. I was supposed to go pick her up at 7. After the national news so they wouldn't be able to air it.

**Veronica:** Ok.

**Logan:** She wasn't there. They said she checked herself out earlier.

**Veronica:** Did you check at home?

**Logan:** (frustrated) Of course I checked home. I checked home, the club, the LA house, her friends, everywhere I can think of. She's not anywhere and she's not answering her phone.

**Veronica:** (placating) Ok. I can put a trace on her phone and her credit cards. We'll find her.

**Logan:** (appeased but still agitated) I know I don't have any right to ask for your help…

**Veronica:** It's ok.

**Logan:** (sad) I just need to know she's alright.

_Veronica nods and her heart clenches. Logan turns to leave. _

**Logan:** You shouldn't be home alone.

**Veronica:** (harder tone and dismissive) Goodnight Logan.

_She shuts the door behind him with a decisive click._

----------------------

AN

Well I'm not sure this chapter is going to make the LoVe fanatics much happier than the last...have faith, it is a LoVe story.

This is a quick update, so the next chapter may take longer. I feel like this chapter was a lot of stuff going on, but not much really happened. Humm.

FF seems to have an interesting way of calculating word counts. I think the last chapter was just under 14k with all the author's notes. FF says it is 17358. WTF?

This chapter word count 14,222


	20. Chapter 19 Unlikely Allies & Friends

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks for all the reviewers. **

**Poll up in my profile to decide Mac's secret admirer. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along with what happened on the show.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. (She hasn't read it in awhile but she will.) Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to start dating. Logan knows about the rape and Veronica began investigating. Veronica knows why Duncan dumped her and has a paternity test—turns out she really is a Mars. She tells Duncan and he wants her back. Veronica finds the truth about the rape with Logan by her side (but is it the whole truth?). Aaron has been in the tabloids weekly since someone is supplying pictures of his liaisons, Keith investigated and traced the photos back to a friend of Lynn's. After Aaron confronted Lynn she tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Dick and Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup. Veronica needs a night out and heads to Hollywood with Meg and Connor. Veronica had convinced herself everything with Logan was a lie until she confronts him about Lynn loving him—then she realizes he does care and is more confused than ever. V tells Wallace about the rape and Alicia overhears. Alicia and V bond. Lynn disappears out of the hospital and Logan asks V to find her. Enbom has a crush on Mac. Meg and Dick agree to team up to get LoVe back together.

**Consider yourself forewarned, I cried writing this chapter. Which is bad-cause nothing in the last two chapters made me cry, but man one scene here worked me. Get out the kleenex.**

**Chapter 19**

(Thursday)

_Logan is leaning on his Xterra, obviously looking for Veronica, because as soon as she pulls into the school parking lot with Wallace, he straightens up and walks towards her leaving his friends behind. Dick smiles, but it fades as he watches them keep their distance from each other. Wallace greets Logan briefly and is neither friendly nor unfriendly before leaving the former couple alone._

**Logan:** Did you find out anything yet?

**Veronica:** No. I put the trackers on her cards, I should know before lunch if there was any activity in the last week. And Mac is working on her cell phone records. If we can get into the account online we'll see any calls that have happened or are happening.

**Logan:** (briskly) When will that be?

**Veronica:** (slightly frustrated) I don't know. I'm not a magician, I can't just make things happen, it takes time.

**Logan:** (ducks his head) I know. I'm sorry. I just need to know.

**Veronica:** (softening) I know. I'm working on it. As soon as I know anything, you'll know.

_She keeps her eyes on his face for a moment, then smiles tightly and walks away from him. Logan turns to watch her leave._

_-------------------------_

_Dick races into his homeroom and sits by Meg. _

**Dick:** (hushed tone) Ok. Did you think of how to get Veronica there?

**Meg:** (cautious) Do you think we should still do this?

**Dick:** Why not?

**Meg:** Cause his mom is missing. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him right now.

**Dick:** Now more than ever. If his mom…He'll need Veronica if this doesn't turn out well.

**Meg:** Ok, if you're sure.

**Dick:** So can you get her there?

**Meg:** I think so. Can you get Logan there?

**Dick:** Of course. Especially once he hears she's going.

**Meg:** Ok.

_Veronica walks into the classroom and sits in the back corner desk with Meg on her side. When Noah enters the room Dick moves to sit in front of her. Noah smiles at Veronica and Meg and sits in the middle of the classroom. _

_-------------------------_

_Logan walks into his first period class and the expected hush falls over the room. He doesn't look at anyone and sits in the first open chair he comes to, which happens to be next to Wallace. Wallace looks at him with a hard expression. Logan turns his head, cynical jackass expression firmly in place. _

**Logan:** You have something to say?  
**Wallace:** The first time we talked, you were bashing Veronica's headlights with a crowbar. **Logan:** (smirks) Ah, foreplay.

**Wallace:** (ignoring Logan's efforts to annoy him) When you two were dating, I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. I'm not even mad that you broke up with her, I can understand being upset and stupid in your situation. When my Dad died, I didn't know what way was up. But if you jerk her around again…  
_Logan's smirk slips and he looks sad. Wallace shakes his head and turns back to the lecturing teacher. _

-------------------------

_In World History, Mr. Rooks is quizzing them for a test, the class is into it, giving him their full attention. _

**Mr. Rooks: **Two more answers. Uh-oh. I see someone hiding back there, trying to disappear completely. Carrie Bishop. (_with gusto) _Sock it to me, baby!

_Carrie is clearly not into the fun at all. She smiles but there is no humor in it._

**Carrie: **(deadpan) The answer is I'm not pregnant.

_Rooks' face drops and the students stop clicking their fingers, shocked._

**Carrie: **So you can quit dodging my calls and you can keep your money to _(air quotes) _take care of it. And while we're at it…

_She throws him a key which he catches with a stunned look._

**Carrie: **…here's your key back. I won't be needing it anymore.

_She keeps a straight face, but a little bit of a smirk creeps into her expression. Veronica looks shocked and then angry. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **New project? So I'm stretched a little thin. Idle hands and all that.

--------------------------

_In journalism, Veronica enters the room and sits next to Logan. She leans in and talks quietly._

**Veronica:** There haven't been any transactions on her cards since….before. If there are they'll let me know.

**Logan:** How are you getting that information?

**Veronica:** A friend of my dad's who works at your family bank will text message me if any of the cards are used.

**Logan:** Ok. What about her cell phone?

**Veronica:** I'll talk to Mac at lunch.

**Logan:** Have you seen the news?

**Veronica:** I watched last night after you left. You know that eyewitness that's been clogging up the airwaves? The woman who said she saw your Mom crossing the border at San Yisdro.

_Veronica doesn't say that the woman claims Lynn looked "out of it" implying she was high or drunk. _

**Logan:** Yeah. Opportunistic hag.

**Veronica:** That's the one. We need to talk to her. I'll see if I can set something up.

**Logan:** Good.

**Veronica:** Has there been an actual police report filed?

**Logan:** No, dad doesn't want to and they said they won't take the report for three days anyway.

_Veronica doesn't have anything else to report and sits quietly. _

**Logan:** (fidgeting) What else?

**Veronica:** I'll try to track down anyone else who reports seeing your mom.

_Logan gives her a shaky smile, and their eyes meet and hold. Veronica's feels her stomach tighten and she breaks the stare, looking down. _

--------------------------

_Mac is waiting for Veronica at their usual table at lunch. _

**Mac:** I couldn't get in.

**Veronica:** Why not?

**Mac:** She doesn't have an online account set up so I couldn't access it. I can set it up but I need her social security number.

**Veronica:** Logan can get that. I think. I'll ask.

**Mac:** How's that going?

_Veronica grimaces and looks across the way at Logan. He is trying to look casual, aware of all the eyes on him. But he fails at casual, and looks freaked out. His eyes are trained past the front of the school at the paparazzi and mainstream media camped out just beyond school property. His friends surround him, keeping any curious students at bay. _

_Meg sits down. _

**Mac:** Hey Meg.

**Meg:** Hi Mac. Veronica.

**Mac:** Are we still on for today?

_Mac was going to show Meg how to access the Get the Dirt web site and do the necessary verification reports to hand off to Veronica. _

**Meg:** Yeah. I'll meet you after school in the library?

**Mac:** Works for me.

**Meg:** Is Veronica coming?

**Veronica:** (tuning back into the conversation at her table) No, I have to finish the report of the weirdo stalker guy in Tennessee, work on Logan's case, and I have a stakeout tonight for my Dad. And I need to figure out what Carrie's end game is.

_They begin eating lunch, and quietly talking about the school's latest scandal. _

**Meg:** (changing the subject) So Mac are you going to the show Friday night with John?

_Wallace comes out of school to join them._

**Mac:** Oh. I don't know. Maybe.

**Wallace:** What show?

**Meg:** Mike's band, Live for Today, is playing at the Belly Up.

**Mac:** (to Meg) Are you going?

**Meg:** I was thinking about it. I heard they're good now. (smiles) Veronica, do you remember when he formed his first band?

_She smiles vaguely, still lost in her own thoughts._

**Veronica:** Yeah, they were horrible. Going to band practice was torture.

**Wallace:** Were you in the band?

**Veronica:** No.

**Mac:** (smiles teasingly) She and Mike used to date.

_Veronica raises an eyebrow at Mac, asking how she knows or remembers this._

**Mac:** I told you, you and Lilly, Logan and Duncan used to be all anyone talked about.

**Meg:** Still are.

**Wallace:** Who's Mike?

_Meg points him out to Wallace. Mike has that grungy, emo rocker look going on—worn and ripped clothing, leather belt and bracelet, slightly oily longish sandy blond hair. He is good looking if you like the type._

**Veronica:** That was years ago, we were just kids.

**Wallace:** I thought you dated Kane back then.

**Meg:** Mike was Veronica's first real boyfriend, right?

_She looks to Veronica for confirmation. Veronica nods._

**Mac:** Duncan liked her, and everyone but Veronica knew it.

_Veronica frowns and doesn't comment, Wallace watches her to make sure she's ok and curses himself for brining up Kane._

**Meg:** But Mike had this big crush on her and he asked her out.

**Wallace:** And Keith let you date dirty rocker guy?

**Veronica:** We were like 11 years old. He was clean and only slightly rocker. Torn jeans. Maybe.

**Meg:** Mike was cool. All the other boys were into video games and sports, but Mike wrote songs.

_Mac smiles and looks at Meg. _

**Mac:** Should you tell it or should I?

**Wallace:** (smiling in anticipation of a good story) What?

**Veronica:** Come on, it was years ago.

**Meg:** (to Mac) You go.

**Mac:** So Mike liked Veronica. But she was too shy to really talk to him much. So when the spring talent show rolls around…

**Meg:** Mike signs up, then he writes and performs a song for Veronica. (giggles) It was so sweet.

**Veronica:** Lilly put him up to it.

**Wallace:** He wrote you a song?

**Mac:** (dimples flashing) The lyrics were so funny.

**Meg:** "I may be a bum" (squishes her face trying to remember)

**Mac:** "Or maybe I'm just dumb"

**Meg:** "But you're so sweet"

**Mac and Meg together: **"You make my heart skip a beat"

_The girls, including Veronica, smile and giggle._

**Wallace:** That's just sad. Sad and wrong.

_Across the lunch area, mean girls Regina George, Gretchen Wieners, and Karen Smith taunt Carrie Bishop and sing The Police's "Don't stand so close to me" to her. Carrie glances around then ignores them and continues eating. Eventually she stands up and leaves. _

**Wallace: **That's rough, man.

**Veronica: **Don't look to me for sympathy. Carrie has had a long and storied reign as the gossip queen of Neptune High.

**Wallace: **You get a crown with that?

**Veronica: **(head tilt) Do something for me?

**Wallace: **Let me guess. Borrow her permanent file?

**Veronica: **I remember when you were new and eager to please. Good times.

_They smile. _

_As they walk back into school Meg is sure to stay close enough for Veronica to overhear her talking to Mac about going to the show on Friday night. _

-------------------

_Veronica exits the school and is met by Wallace. He looks around conspiratorially before he holds out a file folder._

**Wallace: **Carrie's file.

_He holds it out to her but as her fingers close on it, he snatches it back._

**Wallace: **(acting all cautious and spy-like) If you are caught with this, I will disavow any knowledge of you or your mission. You'll be on your own.

**Veronica: **(affecting the suitable level of seriousness, but her eyes are glinting with humor)Don't worry. I've got a cyanide capsule in a false tooth. If I'm caught, I'll do the honorable thing.

_He hands her the file._

**Wallace: **It's been a privilege knowing you, Mars.

_He heads off with a smile, happy to see her joking and laughing again, as Veronica looks around then starts reading the file._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well, well, well, Carrie.

_Deep into the file, she doesn't see Logan approach and stop next to her._

**Veronica Voiceover:**I'm not sure this is-

**Logan: **It's a good read?

_Veronica is startled and quickly closes the file._

**Logan: **Any news?

**Veronica: **No credit card action today. Mac needs your Mom's social security number to create an online account for her cell phone.

**Logan: **How am I supposed to get that?

_Veronica notices all the stares they are getting and begins walking. _

**Veronica: **It should be on her passport, your birth certificate, official documents.

**Logan: **Ok, I'll look around.

**Veronica: **I have an idea to talk to the white trash lady. I'll set it up for tomorrow.

**Logan: **I want to be there.

_Veronica ignores that and moves on._

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Do you know when she left the hospital?

**Logan: **Before 6:30.

**Veronica: **An exact time?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **I'll talk to the nurses today.

**Logan: **They won't tell you that.

**Veronica: **You'd be surprised what people are willing to divulge to me. (smiles without kindness or humor) People usually like me.

**Logan: **They won't tell you, but they might tell me.

**Veronica: **If I strike out…

**Logan: **(interrupting)No. No wasting time. We'll go together.

_He grabs her arm and swings her around to walk back towards his car. __She tries to free her arm from his loose but unbreakable grasp. _

**Veronica: **We can drive separately.

**Logan: **With all the paparazzi following? One car is easier.

**Veronica: **(huffing out a frustrated sigh) Fine. But I have to come back here right after. I have work tonight.

_He opens the door for her and she climbs in. The paparazzi snap pictures like crazy and start their vehicles, ready to follow them. _

-----------------------

_At the hospital Veronica directs Logan to the back entrance she used before and they manage to lose the following press. A hospital security guard tries to stop them but Veronica flirts and uses Logan's sob story to convince him to let them in. Logan tenses and looks at her with an inscrutable expression. _

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan:** Nothing.

_In the hospital they walk silently side by side to the elevator that takes them up to the private ward. Logan instinctively reaches out to put a hand on Veronica's lower back—laying claim, letting her know he's there, connecting, but he aborts the move and awkwardly thrusts his hands into his pockets. _

_The nurses look surprised to see Logan, but allow him onto the floor. At first they refuse to tell them when Lynn checked out, but after Veronica wheedles and steps on Logan's foot to keep him from snapping and insulting the hospital staff, she manages to convince one of the older nurses. _

_The woman writes a time on a piece of paper and slips it in front of them on the counter. Veronica begs some more to cover for the nurse and nudges Logan again, who catches on and threatens to go the hospital administration to complain._

_They exit the elevator and descend to the lower service level where they are parked._

**Veronica:** Damn.

**Logan:** What? We got what we wanted right?

**Veronica:** I hoped they would tell us who visited your Mom yesterday. We need to retrace her movements. She might have said something to someone.

_Logan turns around and starts walking back the way they came._

**Veronica:** Logan, stop. They won't tell us anything. They can't or they risk losing their jobs.

**Logan:** (frustrated) So what?

**Veronica:** You don't care, but they do. There are other ways to find out.

**Logan:** (opening the door for Veronica) What ways?

_She doesn't answer and Logan slams the door and walks around to the driver's side. _

**Logan:** What ways? Tell me, I'm not letting you hide things from me, I want to know what you know when you know it.

**Veronica:** (smiles meanly) You're an asshole. I knew it, oh about 17 month ago. Happy now?

**Logan:** Ecstatic. Now, how are you going to find out who was here yesterday?

_Veronica points at the media who quickly surround them as they exit the basement. _

**Logan:** You've got to be fucking kidding me.

------------------------

_That night, Veronica studies for her history exam while she sits in her car across the street from the Camelot Motel. The meeting for tomorrow with the opportunistic hag was set up and her mind wandered. Helping Logan look for his mother made her miss Leanne more than she had in awhile. Alicia was great, but Veronica was nostalgic for the easy relationship she had shared with her mother until everything went wrong. She resolves to try to find her again. Logan's words about just needing to know she's alright echo in her head._

_Cut to Logan, searching through his Mother's personal desk in the sitting room off the garden. He opens drawer after drawer but can't find her passport. He knows she usually kept it there, because he'd seen it before. As he's shifting through the papers in the bottom drawer, his phone rings. The phone's display says Grandma, and Logan answers. _

**Logan:** Hello?

**Grandma Lester****:** (no nonsense) Logan. What's going on there? I talked to your father and he says everything is fine, but the media say Lynnie is missing.

**Logan:** Hi Grandma. I don't know. She checked out of the hospital on her own and no one has seen her since.

**Grandma Lester:** What's being done to find her?

**Logan:** I'm working on it.

**Grandma Lester:** This is an issue for the adults to handle. What about your father or the police?

**Logan:** (bitter) What do you think?

**Grandma Lester:** Unacceptable. I'm coming out there. I will handle this situation on my own.

**Logan:** Grandma, I don't know if that is a good idea.

_He leaves unspoken the fact that Lynn's mother and Aaron have never gotten along. _

**Grandma Lester:** Nonsense. Lynn is my child and you are my grandson. If your father won't take charge and find my daughter, then I will. Have a room made ready for me. No need to pick me up at the airport, I'll rent a car.

_She hangs up without saying goodbye and Logan stares at the phone. He smiles briefly, watching Grandma Hatchet interact with Trina and Aaron was always entertaining. And Aaron wouldn't dare take out his frustration on Logan when she was in town._

_------------------------_

(Friday)

_Friday morning Meg began the full press on Veronica. Seeing Veronica at her locker before first period she arranges her face into an expression of disappointed worry. She had already worked on Mac without Mac being aware of the plan. Meg didn't want to let Mac or Wallace know what was going on because she didn't know if they would help or tell Veronica. Meg's best weapon was that no one would suspect her of manipulating anyone. _

**Meg:** (without her usual peppy happiness) Hey Veronica.

**Veronica:** What's wrong?

**Meg:** I don't think my parents are going to let me go out tonight.

**Veronica:** You really wanted to go?

**Meg:** Actually yeah. It sounds like fun, and…. (she trails off)

**Veronica:** (taking the bait) And what?

**Meg:** Well, Mac is going and I kinda wanted to be there. (looks worried) In case.

**Veronica:** (growing alarm) In case of what?

**Meg:** Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. (smiles) Did you start our English assignment? I can't decide what character to analyze. They're all so dark.

**Veronica:** (firmly) In case of what?

**Meg:** Really, it's nothing. Mac's smart, she can take care of herself.

**Veronica:** Meg. Talk to me or I'll go tell Cole you miss him.

**Meg:** (grimace) I overheard some guys talking. Because John seems so into Mac they've kinda taken notice. I think they might try to talk to her or get her away from him tonight. You said she's never really dated, and I don't want her to be alone in that situation. You know how competitive guys can get.

_Meg wants to continue talking, but makes herself stop, the story is already thin and if she babbles on Veronica might start questioning it. Besides she wants Veronica to go, not go kick the asses of every random guy there. _

**Veronica:** Which guys?

**Meg:** I don't know, they were in the bathroom I just heard voices.

**Veronica:** (deep sigh) Great.

**Meg:** (acting clueless) What?

**Veronica:** Now I have to go tonight.

**Meg:** (pouts) I wish I could go. (hopeful) Maybe my parents will change their minds.

_Veronica sees Carrie in the hallway._

**Veronica:** (to Meg) See you in there? (loudly to Carrie) Hey, Carrie, wait up….

_As Meg walks into English, she gives Dick a conspiratorial smile and the thumbs up. _

------------------------------

_In Journalism, Duncan watches Logan and Veronica sit in off to the side by themselves again. _

**Logan:** I couldn't find her passport.

**Veronica:** Couldn't find it, or it's missing?

**Logan:** I'm not sure.

**Veronica:** Can you get the social security number another way?

**Logan:** I'll try.

**Veronica:** We need her cell phone records.

**Logan: **(pissy) I know. Don't you think I know that? She's my mother.

_Veronica frowns at him, silently letting him vent his anger but not participating in the rant._

**Veronica:** The lady on the news.

**Logan: **Opportunistic hag.

**Veronica: **Well, she's giving a statement at the sheriff's department this afternoon. I'll drop by; see if she's up for a chat.

_Veronica moves away to an open computer station, leaving Logan sitting alone, but only for a moment. He quickly follows after her._

**Logan: **If there's no official report, then why are they interviewing her?

**Veronica: **I called in a favor.

**Logan: **I'm going.

**Veronica: **You're not.

**Logan: **'Kay, what are you going to stop me with?

**Veronica: **Force of will, strength of character, tenacity, _(gesturing) _karate chop...

_She turns her attention back to the computer, checking her emails._ _Logan puts his hand on her arm to get her attention again. She stares at it until he removes it. _

**Veronica: **Despite popular opinion, you really can't beat the truth out of someone.

**Logan: **_(with finger pointed) _I will know if she's lying, okay. You won't.

**Veronica: **_(resigned) _Fine. I've got a plan.

**Logan: **_(harsh laugh) _Yeah, I'm sure you do.

**Veronica:** What about the media? Did you think of who would be most likely to help us and not splash it all over?

**Logan:** One person.

**Veronica:** Who?

**Logan:** Harvey Levin.

**Veronica:** (surprised) From TMZ?

**Logan:** Yeah. He and Mom were friends when we lived in LA.

_Veronica raises one eyebrow, but doesn't comment. Logan stands, arms akimbo as Veronica again turns her attention to the computer. _

_Towards the end of the period Mike Newberg comes into the room and looks around curiously. Seeing Veronica he walks over to her. Logan and Duncan both notice and stop to watch. Mike walks up to where Veronica is still sitting at the computer station and touches her shoulder to get her attention. _

**Mike:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** (looking up) Hey Mike. What are you doing in here?

**Mike:** I heard you might be coming to my show tonight?

**Veronica:** Yeah. I was thinking about it. Why?

**Mike:** If you are I'll put you on the list. There's usually a line. This way you won't have to wait.

**Veronica:** (pursing her lips as she tries to figure out what his motive is) I'm coming with some friends.

**Mike:** No prob. I'll just say Veronica Mars and guests.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Mike:** Why what?

**Veronica:** Why do you want me there? Why put me on the list?

**Mike:** I put friends on the list all the time.

**Veronica:** (raised eyebrows) We haven't been friends in awhile Mike.

**Mike:** I never said or did anything bad to you did I? We just kinda drifted apart.

_Veronica frowns as she thinks about it. She knows he's up to something, but he's right, he had never been mean like Dick or Logan after Lilly died. They had just kinda gone their separate ways back in junior high. She started dating Duncan, he got more involved in his music._

**Veronica:** Ok. But I know that's not it.

**Mike:** (thinking quickly) I thought you could write a review for the paper. Get us some publicity. We still have some of our last CDs to sell, I want to get rid of them before we start the next recording.

**Veronica:** (nodding) Ok.

_Mike smiles and sits on the desk, close to Veronica but not crowding her. Across the room Logan scowls. _

**Veronica:** (amused but wary) Whatcha doing Mike?

**Mike:** I thought you could interview me now, get some background on the band.

**Veronica:** Ok.

_They continue to talk and Veronica takes notes. Mike smiles and appears to be having a good time talking to her. _

_As they leave the classroom Mike gives Veronica a one armed hug. She looks up questioningly. _

**Mike:** I missed you.

_Veronica still looks a bit wary, but allows him to keep his arm around her as they walk down the hallway. _

**Mike:** It was fun talking to you. Reminds me of old times.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Mike:** Hey, maybe I'll play your song tonight.

**Veronica:** (sputters out a laugh) Oh god, no. If you do, I'm definitely not coming.

**Mike:** You loved that song.

_She laughs and the sound carries down the hallway. Logan and Duncan trail after them and share a look. _

_Mike drops Veronica at her locker and walks towards Dick. _

**Dick:** We all set?

**Mike:** We're good.

**Dick:** Did he take the bait?

**Mike:** I think so.

**Dick:** I'll drive it home at lunch.

_The boys bump fists. _

--------------------------

_After school Veronica confronts Carrie, offering her a last chance to recant. At the office she gets in a fight with Keith over him helping the Bishops make a case against Rooks. She refuses to help him go after her favorite teacher and storms out to meet Logan at the sheriff's station. _

_Cut to Veronica and Logan sitting, waiting, impatiently in Logan's case. They sit side by side in uncomfortable wooden chairs in the sheriff station hallway, not talking. _

**Veronica: **(dryly)We should do this more often.

_Logan ignores her and chews his gum. His eyes look at her sideways, and his expression is petulant, then he drops his head and we can see indecision and a slight pout on his lips. Steps are heard as a woman exits one of the offices._

**Opportunistic Hag: **(to Leo) Thank you, detective.

**Veronica:** (quietly to Logan) There she is.

_The woman heads towards where they are sitting. Logan takes out his gum and sticks it under the chair in preparation of confronting her. Veronica puts out her arm to stop him without touching him._

**Veronica: **Down, boy. Relax, I've got it covered.

_Veronica speaks softly into her sleeve._

**Veronica: **White trash walking.

_She hands an earpiece to Logan as the woman passes them._

**Veronica: **I know, gadgets and all.

_Logan glances uncertainly at the woman and beyond where Cliff can be seen waiting for the woman. Logan puts the earpiece in his ear and can hear Cliff._

**Cliff: **Oh, uh, Ms Stanton. Cliff McCormack from "Weekly World News." My boss is very interested in your story.

**Opportunistic Hag/Ms. Stantion: **(greedy and impatient) Well, are we talking an exclusive, or what 'cause I'm getting lots of offers.

**Cliff: **Oh, definitely an exclusive.

**Opportunistic Hag/Ms. Stantion: **Well, what's the offer?

**Cliff: **Well, it depends on what you've got. Did she look intoxicated, drugged up…bruised?

**Opportunistic Hag/Ms. Stantion: **If you'd like, sure.

_Logan explodes off the chair and heads for the woman, shouting. Veronica races after him._

**Logan: **So, what?! You couldn't get on "Springer" this week, so you make lies up about my mom?

**Veronica: **Logan...

_Veronica puts herself between Logan and the woman, pushing her hands into his chest. _

**Logan: **(angry and bitter) You know, I am sure the trailer payments must be high. And what with the high price of spam these days…

_The woman stalks off. Logan starts to follow but Veronica holds his arms. He throws off Veronica's restraining hands to raise his own in his "I'm done" gesture and walks in the other direction. Veronica turns to Cliff._

**Veronica: **Okay, enough. (smiles uncomfortably)Thanks, Cliff. You're the best.

_Cliff returns a microphone and earpiece to her._

**Cliff: **Yeah, if by best you mean willing. You owe me one, kid.

_Cliff leaves and Veronica heads back to Logan who is leaning against the wall. As she reaches him, she sees Leo approaching._

**Veronica: **(to Leo) Hey.

_Her soft tone gets Logan's attention and he turns to see who she's talking to._

**Leo: **Hi.

**Veronica: **_(to Logan) _I have to take care of something. I'll be two seconds. Stay calm. Finding out what that woman is about is good news.

_Logan is still keyed up but nods, his eyes trail after Veronica as she heads in Leo's direction._

**Veronica:** Thanks for helping out.

**Leo:** No problem.

_His eyes flick to Logan standing several feet behind her. _

**Leo:** You're back together? I thought you'd written him off.

**Veronica:** (careful) We're not back together. I'm just helping him find his mom.

**Leo:** Right.

**Veronica:** I am. That's all it is.

_Leo looks pityingly at Logan and nods._

**Leo:** Ok. That's rough. I hope you find her.

_The 'alive' is unspoken but hangs in the air. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. Thanks for helping. Really.

**Leo:** Stantion's lying, she didn't see anything, she's just trying to sell her story to the highest bidder.

**Veronica:** I figured.

**Leo:** (hands Veronica a sheet of paper) Here's my notes from interviewing her. Nothing there.

**Veronica:** Thanks, Leo.

**Leo:** (turning to go) See you around Veronica.

----------------------

_Scene opens on Veronica, swaying in place a crowed club. Red and blue tinted lights illuminate her face as she watches a band play. An arm wraps around her stomach and she leans back into the taller body behind her. A familiar scent surrounds her as warm, soft lips nuzzle her neck. She tilts her head to provide better access and her eyes close as a look of contentment settles over her features. She turns and wraps her arms around Logan's neck, standing on her toes to reach up and kiss him. _

_An annoying ringing sound grows louder and louder. Veronica pulls away from Logan with a look of regret and annoyance. _

_Cut to a close up of Veronica's face, her expression is dreamy then fades to sadness and regret. She picks up her phone from her night stand. The camera pulls back to show her sitting on her bed listening to her Ipod with her laptop sitting in her lap. _

**Veronica:** Hello?

**Meg:** (excited) Veronica. Good news, I can come out tonight.

**Veronica:** That's great, then I….

**Meg:** (interrupts) I'm going to catch a ride with Cristina. We'll come pick you up.

**Veronica:** Actually….

**Meg:** (interrupting again) Ooh, I have to go. What am I going to wear? I'll see you in half an hour, ok? Bye!

_She hangs up._

**Veronica:** Hello? Meg?

_Veronica looks at her phone and sees that Meg hung op on her. She smiles at her friend's excitement, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She scrolls through her recent calls and redials one of them. _

**Mac:** Hello.

**Veronica:** Mac.

**Mac:** Veronica. I'm so glad you're coming tonight.

**Veronica:** (frowning) Well, I was calling…

**Mac:** Do you need a ride? I can ask John to pick you up too.

**Veronica:** Oh. Um,

**Mac:** Really, you'd be saving me. I can't believe how nervous I am.

**Veronica:** (sighs in resignation) I'm going to catch a ride with Meg. Call me when you get there. And if he does anything that makes you uncomfortable, just remind him that I will hurt him.

**Mac:** (laughs) I'm sure it won't come to that.

**Veronica:** Well, I'm bringing my taser just in case. Do you have pepper spray?

**Mac:** (laughing harder) No. What kind of dates have you been on that you need an arsenal?

**Veronica:** (grim expression, but deliberately light tone) A girl should always be prepared.

_Cut to Mac, standing in her bedroom looking at her closet. _

**Mac:** With $20 for a taxi ride home, not to incapacitate her date and leave him on the ground in the fetal position.

**Veronica:** We all have our own ideas of a good time.

**Mac:** (smiles) Ok, so what should I wear? Oh my god, I can't believe I just asked you that. Maybe you can use your taser on me later. Shock me back to my senses.

_Cut to Veronica smiling, but it's a bit tense. _

_-----------------------_

_Veronica, Cristina and Meg find parking not far from the Belly Up Tavern. As they walk towards the club they see the line is already forming. _

**Cristina:** (shivering a bit in the cool moist ocean air) I should have brought a sweatshirt or something.

**Veronica:** Why? We're not waiting in line. Mike put me on the list.

_Meg and Cristina tease Veronica about living the first class lifestyle, while Veronica looks amused but scornful. They walk up to the doorman who directs them around the side. There another bouncer, large but friendly, greets them and checks the list. _

**Bouncer:** Veronica Mars and guests. Come on in.

_He checks Meg out and smiles at her. _

**Meg:** Thanks.

**Veronica:** This is Meg. And Cristina.

**Bouncer:** Nice to meet you ladies.

**Veronica:** I'm supposed to interview one of the bands.

**Bouncer:** The green room is the door to the left. You can't miss it.  
**Veronica:** Thanks.

_They walk into the green room to find it full of musicians. Two bands are playing tonight and it looks like all of them are in the smallish room. Mike sees them enter, as do several other guys, and walks over to them. _

**Mike:** Veronica. I'm glad you came.

**Veronica:** (smiles) I said I would, didn't I?

_He glances at Meg who is smiling widely. _

**Mike:** That you did. Come meet the rest of the band.

_Mike pulls Veronica over to a couch and introduces her to three other guys, none of which go to their school. She begins talking to them, taking brief notes in a small notebook she had tucked into her messenger bag. Two of the guys go to SDSU and the other is a bartender at On Broadway in San Diego. Once she gets some info on the band and their music she wanders over to a table with some food with Mike. Meg and Cristina come over to join them. _

**Veronica:** (looking at the food spread) Nice. All the major food groups. Beverages, chips, burgers, and candy. Life is good if you're in the band.

**Mike:** Trust me, most places we play we're lucky if there is a green room at all and if you want a drink you go to the bar to get it.

**Cristina:** (teasing) Shut-up. I thought the rock star life was all about people catering to you. Only blue M&Ms and Evian water.

**Meg:** (giggles) Totally.

**Mike:** Maybe in a few more years. For now it's small clubs, setting up our own equipment and fast food before the show.

**Veronica:** Sounds glamorous.

_Mike smiles then leaves the girls to go talk to one of the Belly Up's sound techs. _

**Meg:** (to Veronica) Did you eat? Cause that guy (points to one of the other band's members) said we can order food from the restaurant next door.

**Veronica:** I could eat.

**Cristina:** Me too.

_Across the room. _

**Mike:** Hey Micha,

**Other band dude:** Mike. (nods across the room) Who are the cuties?

**Mike:** (smiles but shakes his head) Jail bait to you bro. They go to my school.

**Other band dude:** Unfair. They didn't have girls like that at my high school.

--------------------------

_Veronica, Cristina and Meg say goodbye to Mike and walk out into the main area. Several low tables are set up in the middle area, Veronica assumes they will be cleared before the show starts. Cristina pulls them over to a table as the people occupying it start to stand up. The girls sit down as the staff clear the table and give them menus. Veronica looks around and sees several of their classmates up in a long narrow loft seating area. Dick sees them and waves. _

**Dick:** (loudly) Ronnie!

_Her eyes widen as several people turn to look and she waves briefly before turning her back. Veronica checks her phone and sees a message from Mac. She and Enbom are outside in the line. Veronica asks Meg to order for her and goes out the front doors. She sees Mac and Enbom standing towards the end of the line. She leads them around the side and past Derek, the bouncer who let her in earlier. _

**Bouncer:** Veronica Mars and more guests. (smiles) Where's your friend?

**Veronica:** We're ordering food inside. Come join us if you get a break.

**Bouncer:** Maybe I will.

_Enbom frowns. _

------------------------

_Veronica leads Mac and John down the hallway and into the club. She stops to look at the art work covering one wall. Mac pauses waiting for her eyes to adjust. _

**Veronica:** Mac, I think Meg wanted to talk to you.

**Mac:** (looking warily between John and V) Ok. No bloodshed.

**Veronica:** (smiles) I don't know what you're talking about. My arsenal is all non-lethal weapons.

**Mac:** Right.

**John:** (nodding to Mac) I'll find you in a minute.

_Mac leaves. Veronica turns to John. _

**Veronica:** If you hurt Mac, I will make your life a misery.

**John:** Message received. (holds hands up in the "I surrender" gesture) I don't plan to hurt her.

**Veronica:** People rarely plan to hurt someone.

_He looks amused and she arches an eyebrow then shrugs. _

**Veronica:** (rolling her eyes) Ok, normal people rarely enter a relationship planning to hurt someone or only go after what they want for themselves. We just live in an abnormal place. The point is, someone usually gets hurt.

**John:** And if I hurt your friend, you'll hurt me back.

**Veronica:** (smiles) More.

**John:** Fair enough.

_She looks surprised by his easy acceptance of her threat. _

**John:** I like Mac. She's fun, smart, cute, doesn't give a crap about her hair or nails or who has what shoes or purse.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**John:** (bumps Veronica with his shoulder in a friendly way) You're a good friend Veronica.

_He walks away from her towards Mac. She watches after him curiously. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** That was….unexpected.

_Half an hour later the bar staff clears the tables away and begins letting in more people. Veronica looks around, noting that there are a lot of underage kids there, not all of them from Neptune. She recognizes a few people from Pan. The club fills up and the first band goes onstage. Veronica walks to the bar to get a soda, and sees Mike, Dick, and Chester there. She orders and looks around while she waits for her drink. The bar definitely looks like the casual fun surfer hangout it was. Warm wood tones and surf boards decorate the bar area. There is even a large shark hanging overhead. _

_Receiving her drink from the bartender, she tips the girl, then looks around the thickening crowd with a deliberately casual expression. _

**Dick:** Who are you looking for?

**Veronica:** Just looking.

**Dick:** Ok.

**Veronica:** I can't look?

**Dick:** Look all you want. I can lift you up, let you see better. But you won't find who you're looking for.

**Veronica:** (annoyed) I'm not looking for anyone.

**Dick:** Right. And I'm Hugh Hefner.

**Mike:** Veronica. They're reserving the area on the side of the stage for friends of the band. You want me to make sure you're on the list?

**Veronica:** (smiles) Thanks, Mike, that would be great.

_She walks away._

**Dick:** (punching Mike's shoulder) Dude. What are you doing? Stick to the plan.

**Mike:** Trust me.

------------------------

_Veronica rejoins her friends and pushes a drink into her hands. Veronica looks at her questioningly. _

**Mac:** Taste it.

**Veronica:** Why?

**Mac:** Just do it.

_Veronica takes a sip or the rum and coke and pulls a face. _

**Veronica:** (coughing) Strong.

**Mac:** Yeah. How do they make money?

**Veronica:** Uh, the drunker you get the more drinks you buy?

**Mac:** I didn't think of it that way.

_Veronica pours part of her coke into Mac's glass, watering the drink down a bit. Mike comes over. _

**Mike:** Come with me. You can put all your friends on the list.

**Veronica:** Ok.

_She follows him, dragging Meg and Cristina with her. They're writing their names on the clipboard, and talking to Derek the bouncer when Veronica feels the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She turns to see Logan coming out of the hallway into the small area on the side of the stage. Veronica looks at Mike frowning. Mike tries to look innocent but he doesn't quite pull it off. He leans down to whisper in her ear._

**Mike:** You're both my friends.

_She maintains her frown and glances back at Logan. _

**Veronica:** (into Mike's ear) Just 'cause we're in the same place doesn't mean anything is going to happen.

**Mike:** That's up to you.

_Logan stopped walking when he saw Veronica and watches with a barely masked jealousy as she and Mike whisper back and forth. Luke appears over his shoulder and smiles at Veronica. She nods then turns and walks back into the main part of the club._

_------------------------------_

_The first band plays several songs, mostly mid tempo rock songs about the beach lifestyle. Veronica stands with her friends, and keeps her eyes on the band. She can feel Logan's eyes on her and looks suspiciously at Meg and Mac. Then she shakes her head. Her friends wouldn't have set her up. But Dick and Mike? Even Enbom? Possibly. A thought strikes her. What if Enbom only asked Mac out to get Veronica here? She looks at them and sees them talking happily in each other's ears. He really seems to like Mac. She'd give him the benefit of the doubt. For now. _

_A few songs into the set, something draws Veronica's eyes to the door that leads to the outside patio and side yard area. She sees what looks like sheriffs' uniforms. She makes her way closer to see Chester arguing with Sacks and Rogers. _

**Chester:** I'm not doing anything wrong you can't arrest me.

**Veronica:** Sacks. Rogers. What seems to be the problem here boys?

**Sacks:** Hi Veronica.

**Rogers:** Well for one, I see at least two underage kids in a club.

_Sacks looks uncomfortable and doesn't make eye contact with anyone. _

**Veronica:** (coaxing) Rogers. You know it's not Lamb's policy to bust the rich kids for, well, anything.

**Chester:** (belligerent) Yeah.

_Veronica elbows him in the side. _

**Veronica:** What Chester means is can't you just look the other way?

**Chester:** (more conciliatory) Yeah. My dad would appreciate it.

_Veronica rolls her eyes._

**Rogers:** You can go Veronica. Take any of your friends with you.

**Veronica:** (smiles) Thanks Rogers.

_She grabs the officer's big burly arm and pulls him to the side._

**Veronica:** What's really going on?

**Rogers:** I'm sick of this shit. These damn kids do whatever they want and there are no consequences.

**Veronica:** Talk to Lamb.

**Rogers:** It was different under your dad. Better.

**Veronica:** I know. But busting them tonight isn't the answer.

**Rogers:** It'll make me feel better.

**Veronica:** (smiles genuinely) I know. And trust me, I'd love to see you cuff all of them. But you know they'll all get off scot free and you'll be the only one in trouble come tomorrow morning.

**Rogers:** (sighs) I know.

_She pouts at him cutely. _

**Veronica:** How about this? You scare the crap out of him, and issue a bunch of parking tickets. I've seen them park. You can make this month's ticket quota in one night.

_He smiles. _

**Veronica:** And Chester there?

**Rogers:** Chairman of the Board of Supervisor's kid?

**Veronica:** Yep. He likes to speed. A lot. Give him a few speeding tickets and I guarantee his dad will come down on him. Last time it happened, his dad made him get a job and took away his car. (shrugs) Just a thought.

**Rogers:** (smiles) You're a lot like your old man, aren't you?

_Veronica smiles and walks back towards Chester who looks at her questioningly. Another police car pulls up outside and Leo gets out. Several other 09ers come outside to see what is happening including Logan and Dick._

**Rogers:** (sternly) Listen up kid. You're getting off easy tonight.

**Chester:** I am?

**Veronica:** Thank the nice officer Chester. Don't question it.

**Rogers:** You want to make an issue of it? I can issue you a minor in possession of alcohol right now. I can also confiscate your ID, I'm assuming you have a fake ID. Then I can haul you into the station, lock you up, process you, then maybe I'll call your parents. Around 4am. Think your Dad will be home?

**Chester:** (gulps) Thanks, officer.

**Veronica:** Yeah, thanks Rogers.

**Rogers:** (to Veronica) Say hi to your dad for me kid.

**Veronica:** Will do.

_They turn to leave as Leo steps forward. _

**Leo:** Veronica. What are you doing here?

**Veronica:** My friend is in the band.

**Leo:** So I guess you can get into clubs after all?

**Veronica:** I guess so.

**Leo:** You should come listen to my band play.

**Veronica:** Maybe I will.

_Chester looks back and forth between them, and pulls Veronica back inside the club. As she turns she sees a tense Logan watching her with dark angry eyes. She tilts her chin up and smiles as if she doesn't have a care in the world. Chester starts babbling about how cool that was and how he thought he was going to be arrested if not for Veronica._

_----------------------_

_Inside the club Mike's band takes the stage and Chester tells everyone how Veronica saved all their asses. Logan's mood grows darker as he watches his friends start to look at Veronica with more than just admiration. _

_Veronica is standing in the area to the side of the stage with Meg and Cristina listening to Mike's band. Their sound is mostly straight up rock but with some punk elements thrown in. The songs are catchy and Mike is very good live. Veronica feels a hand on her back and turns around with a scowl in place ready to fight, but she sees Dominic standing there with a grin. Meg turns and sees him too. _

**Dominic:** Ladies.

**Meg:** HeyDom.

**Veronica:** When did you get here?

**Dominic:** Just now.

_They listen to the band for a bit._

**Dominic:** Mike's gotten a lot better.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Dominic:** So I heard you're like a superhero now?

**Veronica:** Oh yeah?

**Dominic:** Saving stupid guys from imminent arrest?

**Meg: **Yeah, Veronica works her magic and we all get to be not arrested.

**Veronica:** We were never in any danger of being arrested.

**Dominic:** That's not what I heard.

**Meg:** I think she means we to be us.

_Meg indicates Veronica, Meg and Cristina. _

**Dominic:** But you decided to save poor dumb Chester from himself anyways? How kind.

**Veronica:** Actually, Chester is going to find himself in some trouble with the law soon. But the rest of us get to enjoy the night sans handcuffs.

**Dominic:** (smiles sexily) I don't know. Some of my best nights involve handcuffs.

_Veronica raises both eyebrows and laughs. Meg blushes._

**Veronica:** I'll bet.

_Dominic sees Logan watching him talk to Veronica and smiles. He drops an arm over her shoulders and deliberately runs his eyes down her body. Veronica doesn't notice because she is watching Mike do a funny snake like dance on stage. _

**Dominic:** (leaning in closer) Did I ever tell you about the time your dad busted me?

**Veronica:** (looking up) No.

**Dominic:** He caught me en flagrente.

**Veronica:** Yeah? I'm surprised I didn't hear that story.

**Dominic:** I had just got my drivers license and wanted to take my girl out.

**Veronica:** (smiling as Dom really gets into storyteller mode) Uh-huh.

**Dominic:** We're parked at Sunset Cliffs. In the back seat, enjoying ourselves.

**Veronica:** Of course.

**Dominic:** When there is a rap on the window.

**Veronica:** The steamed up window?

**Dominic:** Yep. So I roll it down a bit and your dad is standing there. He can't really see in. He asks me to step out of the car.

**Veronica:** (waiting for the punch line) Ok.

**Dominic:** So I open the door and step out. But I'm completely au natural.

**Veronica:** And you didn't cover yourself.

**Dominic:** Hey, he asked me to step out. I was just obeying orders.

**Veronica:** And what did my dad do?

**Dominic:** I think he was surprised.

**Veronica:** That you went all full monty on him? Yeah.

**Dominic:** That and that the girl I was with was Lilly. And she was almost as naked as I was.

_Veronica frowns as she tries to remember. She searches her memory but doesn't remember Lil ever talking about dating Dominic in one of her off periods with Logan. She does the math and realizes that Lilly must have been cheating. She frowns more and glances across the room at Logan, and realizes that he has been watching her the whole time. Their eyes meet and hold. _

--------------------------------

_Cut to Veronica, Meg and Cristina driving home. The radio is on and they are singing along to __Rihanna's Pon De Replay on the radio. They are smiling and laughing, obviously not tired despite the fact that the clock reads 2:23. _

_The song ends and the night time DJ comes on. "The news for the Echolls family just keeps getting worse. Tonight a man came forward who claims he saw Lynn Echolls jump off the Coronado bridge just after checking herself out the hospital where she was recovering from a suicide attempt. So far police have not confirmed or denied the story. No doubt we'll all be hearing more about this in the days to come." The car is silent as Boulevard of Broken Dreams starts playing. _

_Veronica looks like someone dropped a two ton boulder on her chest. She pulls out her phone with a shaking hand and dials Logan. It rings then goes to voicemail. _

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational message. There is nothing like returning to a place that remains unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered. Nelson Mandela.

**Veronica:** (breathless) Logan. Call me back. As soon as you get this.

_She hangs up and looks at her phone. She dials again._

**Veronica:** Damn it, damn it, damn it. Pickup. Luke. If you get this message turn off your radio. Just do it. And call me back. Fuck.

_She hangs up._

**Veronica:** (to Cristina) Do you see them ahead of us?

_They were driving up the PCH. _

**Cristina:** Logan's with Luke? What does Luke drive?

**Veronica:** A black Toyota Forerunner.

_Cristina speeds up, looking for the SUV on the road ahead of them._

**Meg:** I have Dick's number. I'll call him.

_Dick picks up his phone and Meg hurriedly hands it to Veronica._

**Dick:** Meggie. I knew you would come around eventually.

**Veronica:** Dick. Shut up. Are you with Logan?

**Dick:** (alerted by her frantic tone) Veronica? No, he's with Luke and Rams.

**Veronica:** (frantic) Call Rams. Keep calling. Tell him to turn off the radio if they have it on and go…damn it…..go to your house. We'll meet you there.

**Dick:** What's going on?

**Veronica:** (shouting) Just do it.

_She hangs up and dials Logan again. And again. Her phone beeps with an incoming call. It's Dick._

**Dick:** He's not picking up.

**Veronica:** Keep trying.

_She hangs up on him again and is listening to Luke's phone ring when Cristina shouts. _

**Cristina:** I see a black SUV.

_Veronica looks and it could be Luke's, it's just ahead of them. _

**Meg:** Catch up.

**Veronica:** Just pull up alongside.

_Cristina does, and Veronica rolls down her window. _

**Veronica:** Honk your horn. The dumbasses don't see us.

_Veronica can see Luke and Logan laughing and joking in the car. Rams is in the back seat. Cristina honks briefly, and Meg reaches across and holds it down. _

**Cristina:** Shit Meg.

_Luke's startled face swings to them and seeing Veronica he grins but as he takes in the girl's tense expressions his smile fades and he rolls down his window. The sounds of Metallica can be heard even though they are going more than 80 miles per hour down the freeway. Logan is looking at Veronica with amusement, until he sees her panic. _

**Luke: **What?

**Veronica:** (shouting) Follow us.

**Luke: **What?

_She holds up her phone and points at it. Luke raises his phone and dials, but Logan has beat him to it. Her phone rings and she sees his name and her heart stops. She clicks talk and stares into his face for a moment until Cristina slows down and tucks in behind the larger vehicle. _

**Logan:** What's wrong?

**Veronica:** Tell Luke to drive to Dick's house.

**Logan:** Why?

**Veronica:** (screaming) Can anyone do what I fucking ask without questioning it!

_Logan relays the instructions to Luke. _

**Logan:** Done. Now what the fuck is going on?

_She freezes, unsure of what to say. Getting to Logan before he heard it on the news had been the only thought in her mind, but now she is the one who will have to tell him. _

**Veronica:** (strangled) Let me talk to Luke.

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica:** (whispering) Please Logan.

_Logan hands the phone to Luke._

**Luke:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** Luke. Whatever you do, do not turn on the radio.

**Luke:** Ok.

**Veronica:** Take Logan to Dick's house. We'll follow you.

**Luke:** Ok.

_She can hear Logan in the background asking Luke what she is saying. _

**Veronica:** Don't say anything. Just drive. Ok?

**Luke:** Yeah.

_She hangs up and starts to cry. She hears Meg's phone ring and hears Meg try to explain what they heard on the radio. Dick's resounding "fuck" echoes in her mind. _

_The remaining five minutes of the drive are the longest of Veronica's life._

_They pull into the Casablancas' driveway to find Dick and Chester already there. Luke parks and he, Rams, and Logan tumble out of the SUV, tense and wary. The girls take longer to get out of Cristina's BMW. Veronica wipes her tears away and opens the door. Meg steps up beside her, touching her arm in comfort and support, and they stand silently for a long moment until Dick comes over and leads them inside. The boys all follow. Beaver comes down the stairs and takes in the morose group. Finally Logan explodes. _

**Logan:** Somebody had better start talking.

_Veronica's eyes meet his and he sees that whatever is to come will be bad. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

_Her eyes fill with tears._

**Logan:** What?

_She shakes her head. _

**Logan:** (yelling harshly) Tell me.

_Her quiet shaking voice is a direct counterpoint to his loud abrasive one._

**Veronica:** There was a report on the radio. Someone said they (she breathes in deeply). Someone said they saw your mom jump off the Coronado bridge.

_Logan looks stunned, anguished, then angry. _

**Logan:** No.

_The girls all start crying. Even Rams and Luke tear up. _

**Dick:** Logan. Dude.

**Logan:** (shouting) No.

_Beaver moves over to the giant TV and turns it to CNN. A talking head discusses how the police will respond to the latest reports. The guest commentator talks about the difficulty in finding a body in a water mass as large as the San Diego Bay. The ticker at the bottom of the screen declares: Witness saw Lynn Echolls jump from bridge._

**Veronica:** (stepping towards him) Logan.

**Logan:** (shouting) NO!

_Everyone is silent and still, then Logan storms through the room and into the backyard, throwing open the French doors with a crash of broken glass. Veronica waits a moment then follows him. Dick falls in step behind her. As she walks into the backyard, she can hear Big Dick Casablancas' angry voice asking about all the noise. Logan stops then grabs the patio table and flings it across the backyard. A few deck chairs follow it, one landing in the pool. _

**Logan:** (screaming) Fuck!

_Logan marches to the back fence and punches it once, then twice, before resting his head and against it as his shoulders begin to shake. Veronica dashes away the tears on her cheeks and walks closer to him. He shifts slightly to be able to see her approach and she steps into his side wrapping her arms around him and pressing herself to him. He lowers his head into her neck and she can feel his hot tears soaking into her shirt as his sobs shake both their bodies._

**Logan:** (whispering) It's not true.

_He continues to cry, but one arm slides around her and holds her tightly to him. _

**Logan:** (whispering) It can't be true.

**Veronica: **Ok.

-----------------------------------

_Big Dick surveys the damage then insists that Logan spend the night at their house. All of them know that Logan's home is no doubt surrounded by reporters. Logan sinks down onto the couch to watch the coverage unfold. _

_Meg and Cristina leave, Dick promising to drive Veronica home when she wants. Luke, Chester and Rams settle in for the long haul. Beaver goes back upstairs to bed. Eventually Veronica sits next to Logan on the couch, close but not touching. A few hours pass, and everyone except Logan and Dick have fallen asleep. When Dick sets a bottle of water and a bottle of tequila next to him, Logan looks away from the TV for the first time since he sat down. He glances at the bottles, his friend, and the small blonde girl sleeping next to him. _

_Logan sits back and gets comfortable, and then pulls Veronica against him. She curls into his lap in her sleep, murmuring his name. Logan smoothes her hair off her forehead and kisses her gently even as his eyes move back to the screen. _

_Dick hands him a blanket and sits in the opposite corner of the couch. _

_--------------------------------------_

(Saturday)

_Veronica wakes up when Logan shifts her off his lap as the early morning sun streaks light across the sky. She slides to the side and he tucks the blanket around her. She watches him walk to the bathroom and sees Luke, Dick, and Rams still in the room. All three are sleeping and the television is still on but at a very low volume. Currently CNN is showing a rerun of Lynn's last Larry King Live appearance. Veronica means to stay awake until Logan comes back but she falls back asleep within minutes. The last thought to cross her mind is why didn't Aaron or Trina call Logan last night. Why would they let him hear the reports from the news?_

_Logan emerges from the bathroom and takes in the scene before him. His friends. He looks tired, tousled, and unbearably sad. He nudges Dick to wake him up, then holds his finger to his lips to tell Dick to be quiet. _

_The Casablancas' living room is much brighter when Veronica wakes again. She opens her eyes slowly then jerks into an upright sitting position. The night's happenings flood back into her mind and she searches the room for Logan then follows the sound of male voices to the kitchen. Dick's junior and senior are there talking. Veronica again looks around for Logan and frowns. _

**Veronica:** Where is Logan?

**Dick Sr.:** Would you like some breakfast?

**Veronica:** No. (remembering her manners) No thanks.

**Dick Jr.:** I took him home an hour ago.

_Veronica's frown deepens. She returns to the living room to see Luke and Rams have woken up. _

**Veronica:** Luke can you take me home?

**Luke:** (sleepy) Yeah, sure. Where's Logan?

_-----------------------------_

_At home Keith hugs Veronica, and doesn't lecture her for staying out all night without calling. He watches as she walks wearily back to her room and shuts the door. He watches and worries. _

_She calls Logan and waits for his call until noon, then forces her self to start moving. She can't stand how she feels, how she knows he must be feeling, so she decides to do something productive with her day. She might not be able to help Logan, but she could still help Mr. Rooks. _

_Cut to the Rooks home: Mr. Rooks opens the gate in response to Veronica's knock. He invites her into the backyard where he introduces Veronica to his young daughter Olivia, who refuses to talk to Veronica. _

**Veronica: **She must be going through a shy phase.

**Mr. Rooks: **Not really. She's usually pretty gregarious. She must really dislike you.

**Veronica: **There's a club she can join.

_Rooks tells Veronica that he's divorced and gets Olivia on the weekends. Veronica asks about the conference with Carrie's parents, but he doesn't answer right away wanting to know how she knows and telling her that this is an adult matter. He changes his tune after Veronica tells him that the Bishops have hired a PI to run a background check and reminds him he could lose his job. _

_Rooks tells Veronica that the conference was about a C that Carrie got on a midterm. She was mad that the grade would look bad on her high school transcript and keep her out of Cornell. _

_-------------------------------_

_In the car on her way to the office, Veronica hears on the radio that Logan's grandmother, Lynn's mother, has arrived in town. _

_A few hours later Veronica is doing her homework at her office desk when Logan comes in. She searches his face, but surprisingly he seems to be ok. Not good, but not devastated. She treads lightly not sure where they stand after last night._

**Veronica: **How are you?

**Logan: **(scoffs) Fine.

**Veronica: **How can you be?

**Logan: **Veronica, she's not dead.

**Veronica: **_(carefully, soft and sympathetic) _What makes you think she's still alive? Nobody has seen her since the day she disappeared, there haven't been any charges on her cards.

**Logan: **_(impatiently) _Why is everyone assuming that she's not? I mean, there's no body.

**Veronica: **What about the man who saw her jump?

**Logan: **_(quietly sarcastic) _Well, if he's on the TV, he must be telling the truth. How did she get onto the bridge? They didn't find any abandoned cars. Huh? Did she walk? And no one noticed? Or she hitched a ride with the only person in America not talking about her on TV?

**Veronica: **Logan, I…

**Logan: **There must have been hundreds of cars on the bridge at that time, but only one person saw her? The police don't even have a report of a jumper. It's crap. _(she looks skeptical, he is insistent) _I know my mother!

**Veronica: **Okay...

_Logan lets out a big sigh and looks down at his hands. _

**Veronica: **(softly)Why wouldn't she call?

**Logan: **Well, yeah, maybe she wants people to think she's dead. But if she was going to really do the deed, she'd try the chardonnay and sleeping pills again.

_Logan smiles._

**Logan: **You know, she wouldn't risk being found bug-eyed and bloated in some shrimp net.

**Veronica: **I'll keep investigating.

_Logan turns to go._

**Logan: **You know I...

_He pauses, framed in the doorway._

**Logan: **I just need to know she's…okay.

_He leaves as Veronica stares after him. She's confused and looks upset. _

_A thought skitters across her mind and she calls Mac to find out if she's been able to access the phone records yet. Mac reminds her that she needs Lynn's social security number and Veronica tells her that she'll try to get it another way. Maybe, just maybe they can find out what was going through Lynn's mind and if it was her on the bridge. Veronica runs Lynn in several databases and finally gives up. She calls the Sheriff's station and asks Inga when Rogers is on duty next, then makes a mental note to call the station at 6pm. _

_Keith comes in later and Veronica tells him that's she's helping Logan. Keith tells her to be careful and then explains how Aaron had him investigate the pictures. He tells Veronica that Lynn might have confided in her friend who was selling the pictures for her, and gives Veronica the woman's name and address._

_She calls Logan and gets his voicemail. _

**Logan:** This is Logan. I hold it to be the inalienable right of anybody to go to hell in his own way. Robert Frost.

**Veronica:** Logan. I have someone we should talk to. Call me back.

_She drives home and plays with backup for a bit as she watches the news, trying to get any more leads that might prove Lynn is still alive. She hears foot steps approaching her door and stands up to open it before Logan can even knock. He comes inside quickly and shuts the door._

**Logan:** Paparazzi. My constant companions.

_Backups shuffles over and leans into Logan's legs, asking for attention. Logan absently rubs the dog's big head. _

**Veronica:** Great.

**Logan:** So what's the lead?

_Veronica explains about her dad finding the woman who was selling the pictures for Lynn. Logan looks mad but before he can comment, another knock sounds on the door. Veronica looks through the side window first then looks confused as she opens the door. It's one of the two guys who live upstairs that had moved in around Christmas. He smiles widely._

**Neighbor guy:** HeyVeronica.

**Veronica:** (shortly) Hi.

_He continues to stand there and smile. Backup walks to Veronica at the open door and growls. Logan smirks and Veronica grabs Backups collar._

**Veronica:** Did you need something, cause I'm kinda in the middle of something here.

_Logan stands behind her and looks at the guy impassively._

**Neighbor guy:** Yeah, I was doing laundry and found these in the wash.

_He holds up a pair of small underwear with little flowers on them. _

**Neighbor guy:** (grinning) I thought they might be yours?

_Veronica opens her mouth but Logan snatches the panties from the guy._

**Logan:** (aggressively) Thanks, that's real neighborly of you.

_Logan slams the door shut. Veronica just looks at him blankly. He tries to hand her the panties._

**Veronica:** (doubtful) Those aren't mine.

_Logan looks at them quizzically, then shrugs. _

_------------------------------------_

_As they're driving to LA to talk to Stephanie Koch Logan turns to Veronica. _

**Logan:** So your Dad is getting really good at taking down the most prominent families in town.

_Veronica looks shocked that he went there, her mouth falling open. She closes it with a snap._

**Veronica:** (trying to restrain her anger) Your Dad hired my Dad to try to help your family. And you don't know what you're talking about with the Kanes.

**Logan:** I know your Dad gets involved and things go to hell.

**Veronica:** (mouth tight staring straight ahead, coldly) Stop talking to me.

**Logan:** Hey…

**Veronica:** (cold) Logan. Shut up. I mean it. I'm trying to remember that you're hurting and being an asshole is your natural response. So just shut up before I change my mind.

**Logan:** Whatever.

_They ignore each other for the rest of the ride. _

_In LA both are disappointed to find that Stephanie has not heard from Lynn in over a week. She claims to have no idea of where Lynn would go if she wanted to lay low and that Lynn never confided in her about separating or getting a divorce from Aaron. Logan isn't happy that this is another dead end and is even less pleased to think that his mom might not have been planning to leave his dad after all._

_The drive back to Neptune is silent. Logan drops Veronica off and she walks into her apartment complex without looking back. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I don't know what Logan's deal is, but I don't know how long I'm going to be able to take his crap. The emotional rollercoaster is not for me.

_--------------------------_

_Veronica is watching TV blankly when Keith comes home. _

**Keith:** Hey honey. I couldn't find the Sanchez file at work today did you file it?

_Veronica glares at him. _

**Keith:** Veronica?

**Veronica:** I told you I'm not working for you this week. I'm working for Mr. Rooks. (she motions to herself) Good. (the motions to Keith) Evil.

_Keith takes off his jacket and comes closer to her. _

**Keith:** Veronica. I know you admire this guy and I encourage you to stand up for your convictions when you think you're right. But Rooks is a bad egg and I don't want you getting hurt when the whole story comes out.

**Veronica:** (obstinately) I believe him.

_Keith tells her that Carrie kept a journal of the affair and he has matched up some of the dates and times with charges on Rooks credit cards. _

**Veronica:** She could have followed him.

**Keith:** I don't think so honey. The diary is very detailed. It's full of times and dates. She recorded the very date of a weekend she spent in a hotel with him when her parents were out of town. She writes about him taking her to a fancy restaurant in San Diego after she won the District Extemporaneous Speaking Competition.

**Veronica:** So? That doesn't prove anything. I could write down that I met Kid Rock every weekend at the Hedonism Lodge for sensual massage and smoothies, but that doesn't make it true.

**Keith:** Sweetie, it's very specific. And I don't want you seeing Kid Rock.

_He walks into the kitchen to grab a frozen dinner and puts it in the microwave to heat it up. _

**Keith:** How is Logan?

**Veronica:** He's hurt, he's upset and he wants to find his mother.

**Keith:** (softly sitting next to her on the couch) And how are you?

**Veronica:** I'm worried for him. He's convinced that Lynn is still alive. But I don't know.

**Keith:** I hope she is honey. For both your sakes.

_Keith gets his dinner and sits next to her for awhile. She grows more and more antsy watching the news coverage about Lynn. Finally she stands up and grabs her bag and keys. Keith looks at her questioning._

**Veronica:** I need to talk to Mac. I'll be home later.

_-------------------------------_

_Cut to Mars Investigations. With the lights off Veronica tries the safe, but Keith has changed the combination. She begins searching the office for the new combination musing to herself the many lessons she's learned from her Dad over the years, including that most people choose combinations of numbers that mean something or write them down somewhere. She finds a three number code in Keith's page a day calendar and smiles in triumph. She opens the safe and finds a metal document box labeled "Bishop." She takes it from the safe to her desk and opens it only to be splattered with a blue ink bomb. The ink splotches cover her face, chest and arms. She looks stunned and wonders if there is a lesson in this as well._

_Veronica is in the office kitchen trying to wash off the ink when Keith enters. He stands behind her watching her rub frantically at a spot on her forehead. _

**Keith: **(casual and happy) Hey, honey. What have you been up to?

_He can see the ink spots in a round mirror above the sink._

**Veronica: **(barely restrained) Tell me where to put your father-of-the-year trophy, 'cause there's some place I'd like to put it.

**Keith: **(amused)Wow. Good thing I didn't go with a bear trap.

**Veronica: **This is not funny. I need to see that diary. She's lying. I know it. I can feel it with every fiber of my being.

**Keith: **Honey, you don't have to get all blue in the face.

**Veronica: **You're patronizing me?

**Keith: **(enjoying himself) To be fair, I am your patron.

**Veronica: **The Bishops are going to use your credit card research and that diary to prove the two of them were together. (frustrated) Just give me the dates and times, I don't have to read the diary. Do you want to be responsible for taking a good man down? Destroying his reputation? (pointedly) Can you possibly relate?

_Keith's gesture suggests that this is a low blow but one he acknowledges._

**Keith: **Dates and times. That's it.

_Veronica holds up her hands with an innocent face._

_-----------------------------------_

(Sunday)

_Sunday is an exercise in patience for Veronica. She looks over the dates and times her dad gave her and searches the Neptune Navigator's database for Carrie's name and extemporaneous speaking. Nothing comes up. She calls Mac and finds out that Lynn's cell phone company is doing site maintenance and she can't get into the records until Monday morning. Veronica sighs and falls back on her bed. _

_Wanting to get out of the house she heads to the office. __Less than an hour later Logan comes bounding up the stairs. Veronica whirls round with her cell phone still up to her ear. Logan stops. _

**Veronica: **(into the phone) Yeah. No. I felt fine after I slept most of the day. No problems. Really. It's not like a doctor can cure that anyways.

**Logan: **I'm pretty sure Penicillin will clear that problem right up.

_Veronica frowns at him, letting him know his humor isn't appreciated. _

**Veronica: **(into the phone) Seriously Connor. It was just a hangover.

_She listens to Connor talk and watches as Logan glowers at her._

**Veronica: **Connor. I have to go. I'll talk to you later. K. Bye.

_She disconnects the call and turns to fully face Logan._

**Veronica: **Can't say I was expecting you today.

**Logan: **(snide) Yeah, yeah, I usually avoid buildings with stained glass.

**Veronica: **(in her girlie voice) That's why you haven't been around lately.

_Veronica sits at her desk and Logan slaps the tabloid down in front of her._

**Logan: **There's a woman who saw my mom get out of her car and get in a van with a _(air quotes) _mysterious stranger.

**Veronica: **(looking at the cover) There's also a jungle tribe that worships Donald Trump's hair. It's a tabloid.

**Logan: **(smiles) What, so the girl with the pig arm can't really bowl? Look if you're too busy with Connor, I can get someone else…

**Veronica: **_(_interrupts_) _I just don't want you to get your hopes up.

**Logan: **_(_harshly)I'm not paying you to worry about my hopes. I'm paying you to follow leads.

**Veronica: **(frowning)I wasn't aware you were paying me.

**Logan:** (condescending, affecting disinterest)This isn't a favor, it's a job, you know. I mean, we're not (holds his hands up)_ e_xchanging friendship bracelets.

**Veronica:** (grim)My mistake.I'll stop braiding.

**Logan: **(refocusing) The woman said my mom was laughing and having fun. And so do whatever it is you do and track her down.

_Veronica reads the story._

**Veronica: **Sondra Bolan of Sunset Springs. (sarcastic) How am I going to find her?

_Veronica picks up the phone._

**Veronica: **_(into the phone) _In Sunset Springs. Sondra Bolan.

_As she waits, she whispers to Logan._

**Veronica: **I'll put it on your bill.

_Logan glares at her. Veronica returns her attention to the phone._

**Veronica: **Hi, Sondra, this is Veronica of The National Instigator. I had a few follow-up questions on your Lynn Echolls story. _(pauses) _Actually, in person is a lot better. _(pauses again) _No, tomorrow night's no good, newspaper work night.

_Logan, who has been leaning on a filing cabinet in front of her, steps forward._

**Logan: **What are you doing?

_Veronica looks at him but continues speaking to Sondra on the phone._

**Veronica: **Any chance you're available right now?

_She smiles at Logan without humor or affection._

_Veronica refuses to ride with him to the meeting spot and Logan slammed his car door and drove to the café to wait for Veronica and Sondra Bolan to show up. He hadn't been sure how to handle things with Veronica. She had been there for him Friday night, when he needed her, but that wasn't fair. He needed to learn to deal without her and once they found his mom he planned to revert to his original plan of keeping her at a distance. It was for her own good. But walking into her office and hearing her talk to Connor had made his blood boil. It hurt so he had hurt her back without thinking. From her expression when he left the office she would be the one keeping her distance from him from now on. He slams his fist against the steering wheel and walks across the street to the café to wait._

_Cut to a small, dimly lit coffee house. Veronica and Sondra are sitting opposite each other on two small couches._

**Veronica: **So, I'm not sure how much you were paid for the last interview, but-

**Sondra: **Oh, I wasn't paid. I thought people should know the truth with that woman lying on every talk show.

_As the camera pans round, Logan can be seen sitting on a stool at a raised table behind Sondra._

**Veronica: **So is there anything else you remember? The model of the van? Maybe a piece of the license plate?

**Sondra: **Honestly, I was just so excited to see Lynn. I thought they were filming a movie or something.

**Veronica:** (cautious) Have you ever seen Lynn Echolls before?

**Sondra: **Once. The premiere of "Delta Blue Bombers." She was on the red carpet with Aaron. I must have seen that movie a hundred times.

**Veronica: **(incredulous) A hundred times?

**Sondra: **I can check if you want.

_Sondra pulls out a scrapbook. It is full of pictures of Lynn and ticket stubs. She starts to count them. Veronica decides to move on._

**Veronica: **So the van. In the interview, you said the van was blue?

**Sondra: **(excited) It was the van from "The Pursuit of Happiness." The exact van.

**Veronica: **You mean the exact model?

**Sondra: **No, the actual van from the movie. Lynn and Aaron met on the set of "The Pursuit of Happiness," you know. They were so young then.

_Logan looks at the woman and smiles humorlessly, understanding that she's a deluded fan and no witness to anything._

**Sondra: **I don't know why anyone could ever think she'd kill herself.

_Logan gets up and leaves._

**Sondra: **She is the luckiest woman in the world.

**Veronica: **Excuse me.

_Veronica leaves Sondra and follows Logan around a glass block partition towards the exit. Logan has paused, leaning on the partition near the exit, his back to Veronica._

**Veronica: **(softly)I would have done the same thing.

_He turns his head to look at her, seeing the look of pity on her face. _

**Logan: **Done what?

**Veronica: **If it was my mother, I would have let myself believe that she was happy and safe somewhere.

_Logan pushes himself off the glass blocks and blunders up the exit stairs, bumping into a girl standing on the stairs on one side and Weevil, coming down the stairs, on the other._

**Weevil: **Hey! Manners, Opie! _(to Veronica) _What, did he lose a puka shell?

**Veronica: **No. He's just losing hope that his mother is still alive.

_Weevil looks a little contrite._

_----------------------_

_Veronica returns home to find Keith cooking. She raises an eyebrow and takes off her jacket. _

**Veronica:** Is that lasagna I smell?

**Keith: **Keith Mars' secret recipe.

**Veronica:** You double the cheese. Your secret is out. You're making salad? I know pity cooking when I see it.

_Keith tells her that Rooks got fired from his last job at a private school. The file is sealed, but the complaint came from the parents of two girls. _

-------------------------

(Monday)

_Scene opens at Neptune High. Veronica is escorted into the teacher lounge by Mrs. Moody to talk to Mr. Rooks._

**Veronica:** Why were you fired from your last job?

**Mr. Rooks:** How on Earth do you know …

**Veronica: **I just do.

**Mr. Rooks:** Wow. Maybe I should give more credence to the teacher's lounge gossip. Colleagues said you were...unique. Gifted? Unsettling?

**Veronica:** I was hoping for "delightful," but what can you do?

_Rooks explains_ _that it was an all-girl's school and he was fired for not being conservative and for riding a motorcycle._

_Cut to Veronica standing in front of the display case recruiting students to try out for track. A few pictures and trophies are displayed. Veronica looks closer and sees Carrie in one of the pictures. _

**Weevil: **(off screen_) _If you're looking for my trophy, it's back by auto shop.

_The camera pans round to show Weevil, watching her._

**Veronica****: **A lube job? Or can you medal in stealing hubcaps?

**Weevil: **Is this 1970? Rims, baby.

**Veronica****: **(innocently)So you got a trophy for a rim job?

**Weevil: **_(_chuckles_) _Forget it. Look, I got some information for you.

**Veronica****: **_(_girlie voice_) _Finally, a Deep Throat to call my own.

**Weevil: **(amused)I'm not going to touch that one. Uh, I hear this freshman kid's been shooting his mouth off that he's got proof that Lynn Echolls jumped and he's gonna make millions.

**Veronica****: **(eyes narrowed) Who's the kid?

**Weevil: **Do you want me to find out?

**Veronica****: **Do you even have to ask?

--------------------------------

_Later Veronica confronts Carrie in the hallway. Carrie accused Veronica of being in love with Rooks loud enough to be overheard by several nearby students. _

**Veronica:** Thanks, a new rumor about me. You're a real pal. All this because he gave you a C on your paper? You'd destroy him?

**Carrie****: **Destroy him? From where I stand, he's become more popular than ever. I'm the bitch that everyone hates. Are you interested in details, Veronica? Can I help enrich your fantasy life? He says "baby" a lot when he touches you. His sheets are black, silk. His mood music is side two of the Rolling Stones' "Tattoo You." He'll tear up as he tells you the story of his ex-wife leaving him. You'll turn to jelly.

**Veronica****: **Yeah, I have that same "Sweet Valley High" book. You said you spent the night in a hotel with Mr. Rooks on April 23rd but there's a problem with that story, isn't there?

**Carrie****: **Why don't you tell me? It's obvious you're dying to.

_The school bell rings._

**Veronica****: **_(happy and condescending)_All right. The problem with that story is that you were at an overnight track meet in Sacramento that weekend. You were part of the winning 1,600 meter relay. People say you're fast.

_Veronica stalks off and leaves Carrie, looking uncomfortable._

-------------------------------

_At lunchtime, Veronica sees that Logan is absent from school today, not just avoiding her and cutting journalism. She sits at her table and picks at the cafeteria tray of food she bought. A hand swipes the tray away from her and she turns to see Dick thrust the tray into the hands of a passing freshman and sit down. _

**Veronica:** Dick.

**Dick:** You can't eat that stuff. It'll kill you.

_He motions to one of his friends and within a minute, Enbom, Luke and Dick are surrounding her. She grabs a slice of pizza and listens to them talk about some sporting event. Mac shows up and sits next to her. _

**Mac:** (not smiling) I got in.

**Veronica:** And? (pause) And it's bad news or you would have lead with the good news.

_They guys have stopped talking and are listening. Mac looks up and smiles at John before looking sadly back at Veronica. _

**Mac:** The last call was made at 4:32pm the day she disappeared.

**Veronica:** Damn it. Did you download the records?

_Mac hands her a print out and a zip disk. _

**Veronica:** I'll run the number, see who she was talking to.

_Her words say she still has hope but her tone and face are desolate. _

-----------------------------

_Afterschool Veronica is at the School Board Meeting taking pictures for the Navigator and listening to Carrie's story and Rooks weak defense. When Carrie presents the text messages on her phone as proof of the affair, Veronica makes a quick plan and borrows Clemmons phone. Reentering the hearing room she hands the Vice Principal back his phone and whispers in Rooks ear. He looks doubtful but does as she instructed him._

**Rooks: **Mrs Fuller, if I may? Could I ask you to get out your own cell phone and, uh, check the messages?

_Jessica looks at her fellow board members._

**Pat Bryant: **It's all right with me.

_She gets out her phone. Rooks looks back at Veronica who gives him an encouraging nod._

**Rooks: **Now, just check and see if you have messages.

**Jessica Fuller: **I have three new messages.

**Rooks: **Can you read them out loud?

**Jessica Fuller: **The first one says: True pirates share their booty. The second: I'll be your little spoon. And finally: Vice principals make the best lovers.

_Veronica nods her satisfaction as Clemmons sinks in his seat._

**Rooks: **Mind hitting redial?

_Clemmons phone rings. He pulls it out of his jacket pocket and switches it off._

**Rooks: **I think we have to conclude that either the two of you are having an affair...or that it's extremely easy to create false text messages on someone's cell phone.

_The board gazes at him. Veronica is well pleased. Cut to later as the board resumes their seats._

**Jessica Fuller: **In a situation like we have here today, the burden of proof is on the accuser. We find no conclusive evidence to substantiate the claim that these alleged encounters ever happened. Mr Rooks will continue on as a teacher at this school.

_Carrie is gutted but seems philosophical. Rooks looks back at a contented Veronica._

Veronica's phone chirps, indicating a text message as she is getting Rooks phone from him to install security. Seeing that the text is from Logan she walks outside.

--

Where are you? We need to meet.

From Logan

March 14, 6:57pm

--

_She calls Logan back._

**Logan: **Where are you? I'm at your office.

**Veronica: **I'm at the school board hearing for Rooks, I'm leaving now.

**Logan: **I got the video and list from Harvey today.

**Veronica: **Ok. I'll be there in a minute.

---------------------------

_At Mars Investigations, Veronica and Logan look at the list and Logan tells her who the people are. Harvey Levin's note says that they DVD has all the footage of known visitors for Lynn coming and going. One of the visitors that came a lot in the few days before Lynn disappeared is Tom Barger, Lynn's agent. Harvey lists his last visit to Lynn as being the morning on the day she disappeared. The last visitor that day was Aaron, who left the hospital approximately half an hour before Lynn checked herself out. _

_The entire time they're there, Logan seems to be itching for a fight. All his comments are barbed and angry. Veronica ignores the bait and continues methodically going through the list. As Logan is leaving he turns back to Veronica._

**Logan: **So you managed to save Rooks' job and make goo goo eyes at Connor, but have you managed to find anything that leads to my mom?

_She opens her mouth to reply that there is nothing to find, but closes it abruptly and glares instead._

**Logan: **Do you have time to work on my case or not?

**Veronica**: (coldly angry)I said I would help you when you asked me, and before that I said I would be there for you. And unlike you, I keep my word.

_Logan's mouth works open and closed like a fish. She stands up and walks to the office door and holds it open for him, silently demanding he leave._

**Veronica: **Listen. You're free to hire someone else to find your mom. If you want me to keep working on this I will. But I will not be your punching bag Logan. You broke up with me. You have no right to comment on my personal life.

**Logan: **Fine.

_He walks down the steps._

**Veronica: **(deliberately baiting)No need for us to actually talk until I have something. Just text me the agent's number and I'll talk to him tomorrow.

_Logan never pauses and Veronica shuts the door. She waits for him to leave before closing the office and driving to Rooks' house to return his phone. _

_Cut to Rooks condo. Rooks answers the door and Veronica gives him his password protected cell phone back. He invites her in for a slice of pizza and she accepts somewhat reluctantly. Inside the apartment she looks around and comments on his decoration then asks to use his bathroom. On the way she passes his room and notices his unmade bed with black silk sheets. She hears some music begins and she recognizes Mick Jagger's voice. Her face reveals that she realizes she has made an error in judgment. She turns around and tells Rooks that it's late and she needs to get back to the journalism room. She leaves and looks annoyed._

_----------------------------------_

_At home Veronica tries to figure out how what to do about Rooks as she packs disposable cell phones and letters into Express Mail packages. Working Logan's case has brought home to her how much she needs to know her mom is ok. She's resending the phones to all of Leanne's friends in the hope that she will call again. Just so she knows she's ok. _

-----------------------------------

--

I'm sorry. 954-555-1289

From Logan

March 14, 10:19pm

--

_(Tuesday)_

_Scene opens in Logan's bedroom. The bathroom door opens and Logan steps out in a cloud of steam with a white towel wrapped low across his waist. Camera pans to Veronica sitting primly on the edge of his bed in a short jean skirt and black zip up top she had worn on Valentine's Day. Logan stops short when he sees her and his hand automatically goes to the knot in the towel to make sure it stays up. _

**Logan:** What are you doing here?

**Veronica: **You didn't answer your phone.

**Logan:** So you just came over and decided to wait in my room?

**Veronica: **(standing up)I can leave.

**Logan:** You're here. What do you want?

**Veronica: **(smiles without amusement) If you bothered to answer your phone or return my calls you'd know. I'm going to talk to your Mom's agent today. If you want to come then hustle it up, I have plans for tonight.

**Logan:** What plans?

**Veronica: **(looking at her wrist as if checking the time, one of his signature moves) Time's a wasting. (he doesn't move) Fine. I'll go on my own. (stands up)

**Logan:** In a hurry so you can get home? Got a big date tonight?

**Veronica: **As a matter of fact I do.

**Logan:** (stalking closer to her) With who?

**Veronica: **(tilts her head with a look of 'you are so annoying') I told you my personal life is none of….

**Logan:** (gripping her shoulders hard and pulling her close to his body, interrupts) Everything about you is my business.

_Logan moves one hand to tangle in her hair holding her head captive for his kiss. The other moves to her waist and presses her closer. The kiss is hard and possessive, his mouth sweeps aside any protest on her part and his tongue plunders her mouth._

**Veronica: **(breathy) Logan.

**Logan:** You're mine Veronica. Only mine.

_His hands remove her shirt and lift her hips back onto the bed his body covering her instantly. The movement pulls the towel free from his body and he works quickly to strip her cloths off as well. _

_First her bra. _

**Logan:** There is no other guy. Just me.

_Then her skirt._

**Logan:** The only one who touches you like this is me.

_Her panties._

**Logan:** The only one you want is me.

_His hands spread her legs as his words whisper into her neck, his mouth leaving a mark there to brand her as his, as much as his words move through her mind, removing anyone else from her thoughts. He dips two fingers into her heat quickly pumping into her and working her clit. Her soft sounds of pleasure grow louder as the urgency in her body grows. Logan watches her with half lidded eyes then drops his mouth to one breast then the other, working her higher. _

**Logan:** The only one who will ever have you like this, know exactly (his tongue flicks hard over one nipple eliciting a throaty moan) how (his thumb circles her clit then presses down) you (his fingers press against her spot) like it (she comes with a gasp) is me.

_Veronica's body is limp beneath him but Logan continues to work her with his mouth and hand bringing her back up again. When she is chanting his name over and over again his slides his hips into place between her thighs and removes his fingers, she cries out in disappointment. _

**Logan:** Trust me. This will be better than anything you've felt so far.

_The head of his dick nudges at her opening and he is about to push inside of her tight moist heat when his alarm clock goes off. Logan wakes up in a rush of adrenalin and with a raging boner. Disgusted with himself he throws off the covers and walks to the bathroom naked to jump in the shower and finish himself off. _

**Logan:** (grumbling) I can't even fucking get satisfaction in my damn dreams.

--------------------------

_At school Veronica avoids Logan much to his annoyance. She breezes past him in the hallway without even looking at him. In journalism he waits for her to come to him with news about Tom Barger, but she appears to be busy with other things. He watches as Duncan comes over to her. Duncan moves in close to her, kneeling next to her chair so they are eye level. Logan can see her stiffen and the tension in her face, but she doesn't move away. _

_Scene perspective shifts to Veronica and Duncan. Duncan laughs, Veronica doesn't laugh with him. He glances at the papers at the right side of her, the first of which is a large photo of Carrie. He picks it up, revealing underneath the list of calls to and from Lynn's phone. Veronica closes the file, somehow feeling protective of the data. There is something there that she's not seeing. _

**Veronica: **Do you know where we keep last year's newspapers?

**Duncan: **In the supply cabinet. Why?

**Veronica: **The online versions are incomplete.I want to see who won last year's District Extemporaneous Speaking Competition.

**Duncan: **(smiling) Okay...why?

**Veronica: **I want to know if the winner had sweet knees.

_Duncan laughs._

**Duncan: **I give up.

_Duncan stands and wanders away. But he looks happy. Logan does not. Logan crosses the room and slams his hand down on the desk beside Veronica. She doesn't jump. She's not startled because she knew Logan was coming. Knew he was in a bad mood. She doesn't need to watch him to know. She just does. _

**Logan:** Did you talk to Tom Berger?

**Veronica: **No. I'll call to talk to him today.

**Logan****:** Let me know what you find out? I have to spend some time with Grandma.

**Veronica: **(smiles tentatively) Family time. Good times.

_------------------------------_

_As Veronica walks through the lunch area she is one her phone with Directory Assistance. She requests the number for the Knight family. She jots down the number and sees __students with several tabloids, all with a cover that includes Lynn. Some headlines question where she is, others assume her to be dead and have the family in mourning. She looks up and sees about 20 photographers just off campus waiting for Logan to come out to snap pictures. She makes her way to her table and sees Meg and Wallace there. She sits down and opens the Styrofoam container Wallace pushes over to her. _

**Wallace:** Mexican food.

**Veronica: **Please tell me it's something crunchy.

**Meg:** Why crunchy?

**Veronica: **I need to get out my aggressions on something.

**Wallace:** Logan?

**Veronica: **And the fact that I was wrong about Rooks.

_Meg and Wallace both look shocked._

**Meg:** You were? He and Carrie?

**Veronica: **No. He and Susan.

**Wallace:** Who?

**Meg:** Susan Knight. I haven't seen her around lately.

**Veronica: **Yeah, my guess, and it's not really a guess…she left school because she's pregnant.

**Meg: **Whoa.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **I'm not sure. Find Susan. Convince her to come forward. If not, I don't know. Fabricate evidence for some other fireable offense.

**Meg: **That's horrible.

**Veronica: **(hard) He slept with a student, he deserves what he gets.

**Meg: **No, I meant that's horrible that he did that. That anyone would do that. Parents and teachers are supposed to protect us. Not be the ones we need protecting from.

_Veronica frowns at Meg, once again wondering at the dark tone in her voice. _

_Mac and John Enbom sit down at the table. They mumble to each other under their breath, and Veronica watches in amusement as Mac finally rolls her eyes and bumps him with her elbow. _

**Mac:** John has something to tell you Veronica.

**Veronica: **Please let it be something funny like Dick hitting himself in the head.

**Mac:** Sorry, no.

_Mac looks at John meaningfully then pulls a tabloid out of his back pocket and hands it to Veronica. The headline says "Lynn Echolls: Did Aaron Echolls' wife jump?"_

**John:** Uh, there's something in there you should see.

_He opens it to a page that has a short sidebar story about a gas station attendant who says he saw Lynn Echolls the day she supposedly jumped. _

**Mac:** Tell her.

**Veronica: **Yeah, John tell me, because I don't have time to track down every bogus lead.

**John:** This guy says he saw her in a fancy silver convertible.

**Veronica: **So?

**John:** So Logan's Dad drives a silver MBW M6 convertible.

**Mac:** There's more.

**John:** I've been to that gas station. They have video surveillance. They've been held up a few times. You could get the video.

_Veronica frowns and reads the story. It says Lynn was with a tall dark haired man. She looks up and sees Logan at a table with his friends. Suddenly her mind captures the detail it was missing earlier. She pushes the food aside and pulls out the file with the printout of all the calls to and from Lynn's phone after she disappeared. She runs her finger up and down the list, looking increasingly grim. Lots of calls from Logan. Even one from Trina. Several from Lynn's mother and sister. Some from other friends. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Fuck. Aaron Echolls never called his wife's phone after she left the hospital.

_Logan feels her eyes on him and looks up, but Veronica quickly looks away and stands up and leaves. As she walks back inside the new kid grabs her arm to stop her as she passes the table he's sitting at. _

**Noah:** Veronica. I wanted to introduce you to my sister.

**Veronica: **(unfocused and distracted) What? Oh.

_She looks at a very pretty girl sitting with Noah. They look alike. Both have black hair, bright dark blue eyes and dimples. And both make her feel slightly off kilter. She smoothes her face into a small smile. _

**Noah:** Veronica Mars meet Nadia Dawson.

**Veronica: **Nice to meet you.

**Nadia:** (smiling) You too Veronica. I've heard a lot about you.

**Veronica: **I'll bet.

**Nadia:** Noah has told me so much about you.

_Veronica looks questioningly at Noah then back at Nadia. _

**Veronica: **Really?

**Nadia:** (engaging) Any girl who doesn't fall like a ton of bricks at his feet is a girl I have to get to know. We should hang out.

**Veronica: **Maybe. I'm kinda busy right now. I'll let you know.

**Noah:** Veronica is helping Logan look for his mom, isn't that right Veronica?

_Her discomfort grows and she looks for signs of what they want but only sees passive curiosity and an interest in her. _

_She hears a heavy step behind her and turns her head to see Luke. She smiles as he steps up beside her. He smiles benignly at the new kids then at Veronica. _

**Luke:** (one quick wink) Veronica. Did you finish our Spanish homework? I was hoping you could explain when to use the reflexive and when not to, I mean it's my hair and my teeth but only "my" teeth?

**Veronica:** (amused) Sure Luke, walk me inside?

_They turn to leave, Veronica offering Noah and Nadia a small smile in parting. _

**Veronica:** So you're my designated knight in shining armor today?

**Luke:** Maybe just for this afternoon. Logan said you looked uncomfortable.

**Veronica:** Logan?

**Luke:** Yeah. But he thought you might be mad at him so…

**Veronica:** (eyebrows raised) So he sent you as his proxy. (smiles) Well, I'd rather have you anyway.

_Luke smiles. _

------------------------

_In the hallway later, Veronica apologizes to Carrie, who looks surprised then says it doesn't do her much good. Veronica replies that she shouldn't give in so easily. _

_After school Veronica is at her locker when Weevil calls out her name. She turns to see him approaching her __accompanied by a younger student._

**Weevil: **Yo, V. You might want to talk to this freshman. He's the one who's been shooting his mouth off about Logan's mom.

**Veronica: **(smiling menacingly)Hope you don't mind telling that story one more time.

_The kid looks sad and slightly afraid and Veronica texts Logan to meet her in the Journalism room. _

_Cut to the Journalism room. Logan enters. It's empty except for Veronica, Weevil, and some kid Logan doesn't recognize. He frowns at seeing how close Weevil is standing to Veronica. _

**Logan: **Hey. You paged?

_He joins Weevil, the freshman and Veronica near a table. Veronica sits down in front of a computer terminal and Logan moves to stand behind her. _

**Veronica: **It seems Hart here has something to show us. Spill.

**Hart: **Me and my friends were filming out by the bay. We were making this war movie, "Storm on the Beach." It's just on high def, but it's pretty cool. It's these two brothers who get sent to war and-

**Veronica: **(abruptly)Don't care. Point.

**Veronica: **We were editing it together, and we noticed something.

_Hart puts a disk into the computer. The sounds of machinegun fire come from the screen._

**First voice on video: **Over there! Move in!

**Second voice on video: **I see him! Oh! Ugh!

_Guys dressed in combat gear are playing soldiers. The Coronado Bridge is in the background in the distance where something can be seen moving._

**Hart: **Did you see it?

_Weevil moves in closer to get a better look. Logan glares at the back of his bald head then puts his leg up next to Veronica, partially surrounding her with his body. She glances up then back at the screen. _

**Logan: **Yeah, it sucks, and?

**Veronica: **Rewind it. Play it frame by frame.

_He does._

**Hart: **There! Check out the right side of the bridge.

_What is appears to be a body is clearly seen falling from the bridge._

**Weevil: **(leaning in closer) Holy...

_Logan's face is in shock, but his pain is clearly visible. Veronica shuts her eyes._

**Hart: **The video's time stamped 4:37 pm. Exactly the time when...

_Hart looks over at Logan, nervously._

**Hart: **…she supposedly jumped.

_Logan steps back from Veronica and looks completely out of it. _

**Veronica: **This footage better never make it out into public consumption.

**Weevil: **Don't worry about my boy, Hart.

_Weevil puts his hand on Hart's neck and gets close, in his face._

**Weevil: **He knows if that happens, his last movie will be a snuff film. And he'll star in it, right? Come on.

_Weevil throws Logan a sympathetic glance as he and Hart exit. Logan takes a few paces, eyes fixed on the screen._

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

**Logan: **_(_softly_) _Yeah, so am I.

_Veronica drops her head. Logan turns and walks slowly out of the room, stumbling as he does. Veronica's cell phone rings. She gets it out of her bag and looks at the display._

**Veronica: **Logan!

_She jumps out of the chair. She sees him ahead of her outside. Logan is walking in a daze._

**Veronica: **Logan! Logan.

_She catches up with him._

**Veronica: **Your mom made a purchase at a shop in Santa Barbara at 7 o'clock the day she disappeared.

_Logan takes a minute to believe it then regains hope._

--------------------------------

AN

I think this is a good stopping point, don't you? Now, how many of you love me for posting a new chapter on a monday? Who's mad that Logan is being such an ass? Don't worry it won't be much longer.

So did you cry when V was racing after Logan to tell him about the report that Lynn jumped?

Up next the end of the Rooks saga and we learn Lynn's fate.

I'm adding the day of week tags (Monday) because I kept getting confused.

Actual number of Words in the body of the chapter: Too damn many. 16,738


	21. Chapter 20 Push & Pull

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks for all the reviewers. 300+ reviews!! **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened. I worked out the whole timeline for the story at least through the end of their junior year, and I moved lots of stuff around. I'll try to include bits as they happen so you can follow along.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive and is reading his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to start dating. Veronica has a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Wallace and Alicia know about the rape as well. Keith investigated who was supplying the tabloids pictures of Aaron's affairs and traced the photos back to a friend of Lynn's. After Aaron confronted Lynn she tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Dick and Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup. Lynn disappears out of the hospital and Logan asks V to find her. Enbom has a crush on Mac. Meg and Dick team up to get LoVe back together. Logan and V are working together to find Lynn but Logan is being a jackass. A report has Lynn jumping off the bridge but Veronica finds out her credit card was used after she supposedly jumped. Logan's grandma comes to town. Logan is in turmoil—being mean to Veronica to keep her away (and because he's jealous as hell) and missing her like crazy. Veronica is nearing the end of her patience with his jackassery.

A few things to clarify:

The Aaron not calling Lynn after she disappeared thing was supposed to mean that either he took her from the hospital and maybe did something to her (red herring) (why would a killer call the person they killed after they're dead—unless they're smart) or he just didn't ever consider calling Lynn to ask where she was instead he was doing damage control and playing the traumatized husband for the media.

Several comments show a growing anger at Logan, while I think that is justified, keep in mind recent events:1) He finds out his best friend (who he inadvertently drugged) had sex with an also drugged Veronica at a party where Logan encouraged his friends to do body shots off of her. 2) The next day he finds his unconscious mother after a suicide attempt 3) he has to deal with the fact that his mother tired to abandon him to his abuser by killing herself 4) he broke up with Veronica trying to be noble basically leaving himself without any emotional support 5) his mother disappears from the hospital and she is assumed dead, abandoning him again 6) everywhere he looks guys are after Veronica (remember those scenes are told mostly from Logan's point of view—every guy he sees is after V) and he's a jealous fool, and 7) he's 17.

Chapter 20

(Tuesday, continued)

_Standing outside the school Veronica's hair is turned into a yellow halo by they bright sunlight. In that moment Logan thinks she just might be an actual angel. His mouth smirks a bit, a fallen angel, but still an angel. She looks at him worriedly watching the rapid series of emotions flicker over his face and he tries to hide his emotions from her searching eyes. _

**Veronica: **That's good news. Finally.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **It's the only card she has that is still in her maiden name. No-limit platinum card.

Maybe she is trying to hide.

_Logan looks hopeful and sad that she might be hiding even from him._

**Logan: **My mom's weapon of choice.

**Veronica: **I wonder why the charge didn't post to her account until today? And we need to know what she bought.

**Logan: **We do?

**Veronica: **Any information could be valuable at this point Logan.

_She looks at the name of the shop in her text messages then looks it up on her phone's web browser. She reads aloud for Logan._

**Veronica: **Blue Bee Luxury. Upscale clothing from designers found only in the world's most exclusive boutiques.

**Logan: **Sounds like Mom.

_Veronica dials a number. _

**Veronica: **Yes, I was hoping you could help me. (brisk efficient tone) My name is Claudia, and I'm Lynn Lester's personal assistant and I need to request a copy of her receipt from March 9. She lost her receipt and we need it for tax purposes. (listening) Yes. Uh-huh. Right for $19, 593 dollars and change. (listening) Yes. Can you fax that too me? (laughs) I know. I was worried about the charge at first because I know Lynn's not in Santa Barbara today so when I saw the charge post…(smiles) Oh, that's funny. Your whole system went down? Computers, can't live with them, can't live without them. Yes thanks you Holly. I'll look for the fax.

_She hangs up. _

**Veronica: **Well, we'll know soon enough what she bought.

_Logan looks grateful and for the first time in days actually looks at Veronica. She looks tired. _

**Logan: **Veronica. Thanks for doing this. Really. I don't know what I would do if you didn't…

_With a quick glance round, Logan puts his hand on Veronica's arm and kneads her arm a couple of times gently. Veronica looks up at him and is feeling sympathetic. She is equally gentle when she nods her head and smiles._

**Veronica: **It's ok. I know what it's like.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_Logan stares at her for a moment, then returns the small smile, nods, and moves off, hands in pockets. Veronica marvels at the exchange with a smile and a shake of the head before heading to her car._

_After Veronica leaves the school she drives to Neptune Memorial and into the underground parking garage. The guard she had talked to before waved her in with a smile. Instead of going into the hospital she walks over to him and greets him with a friendly smile. _

**Guard:** No paparazzi today?

**Veronica: **No, I guess I'm not media worthy on my own. Hey, do you normally work on Wednesdays?

**Guard:** Yeah. Monday through Friday 8 to 6.

**Veronica: **How about last Wednesday?

**Guard:** Sure.

**Veronica: **You remember the guy I was with last week?

**Guard:** Yeah.

**Veronica: **Logan Echolls, his mom was here after…

**Guard:** Yeah I saw that on the news.

**Veronica: **I was hoping you might have seen her.

_The guard doesn't answer. _

**Veronica: **Logan is really torn up about his mom being missing, and with all the media reports about…well, we know she left the hospital without being seen by the media.

**Guard:** Oh.

**Veronica: **So I figured she might have left through here.

_She smiles winsomely at him and looks sad and sincere. _

**Guard:** Yeah, I think I saw her. Some guy in a nice convertible pulled in here. I tried to get to him to tell him he couldn't park here, but he just ignored me. He came back out about half an hour later with a woman. I can't be sure, because she was wearing a hat and big sunglasses, but it could have been Lynn Echolls.

**Veronica: **Thanks. Really. That's so much help.

**Guard:** No problem. Just don't tell nobody I told you.

**Veronica: **(smiles) My lips are sealed.

_She turns to go with a grateful smile, then pauses and turns back._

**Veronica: **(offhandedly, deliberately casual) Was the guy in the convertible Aaron Echolls?

**Guard:** No. I don't think so. He was wearing a suit and was a taller than I am.

_Veronica smiles and assesses his height to be about 6 foot. _

-----------------------------------

_Leaving the hospital, Veronica drives across town to an older neighborhood full of custom Spanish style and craftsman houses. She rings the bell outside a tall gate. __Susan Knight is surprised to see Veronica. Veronica tells her that she knows Susan had the affair with Rooks, not Carrie. Susan steps out from behind the door and is noticeably pregnant. She says her parents disowned her because she wouldn't reveal the father of her child. She knew they'd press charges for statutory rape, and she didn't want that. Susan says that when she told Rooks she was pregnant, he gave her $500 so she could take care of it. Carrie thought his actions should have consequences, but Susan wasn't brave enough to come forward. Veronica convinces Susan to call Jessica Fuller, the school board president and tell the real story. Susan reluctantly agrees. _

---------------------------

(Wednesday)

_Scene opens on Veronica's history class. She sits next to Carrie and in front of Wallace as the class waits for Rooks to enter. He's late. Instead, Clemmons enters. He tells the class Rooks resigned and that he'll be taking over until a replacement is found. He's interrupted when Rooks walks in to get his things. He looks balefully at Veronica and leaves. Carrie gives her a small smile. _

_----------------------------_

_Cut to Veronica walking with Wallace towards their lunch table._

**Veronica: **No offence but you look odd.

**Wallace: **I just watched our parents cuddle on the couch last night. My eyes…they burn.

**Veronica: **Any idea what our parents do Mondays and Wednesdays from six to ten that requires an overnight bag?

**Wallace: **As far as I'm concerned, they play bingo at the VFW. That's my story, I'm sticking with it.

**Veronica: **Best way to deal with things like this? Pretend they don't exist.

**Wallace: **(looking traumatized) They don't exist?

**Veronica: **Deal.

_At the 09er table Logan watches Veronica walk by with regret and yearning. Veronica and Wallace sit down to eat and she asks him what he'll do once basketball is over. Wallace replies that he plans to go out for track. _

**Veronica: **You just can't stand to lose the adulation of your adoring fans. I see how you are.

**Wallace: **You don't even know if I'm any good, or what events I might do.

**Veronica: **I don't need to ask. I know you. You're good at everything.

_The friends smile at each other._

_--------------------------------_

_Cut to an outdoor sports field. Dick and Luke are standing in the school's baseball field's dugout. Luke looks doubtful._

**Luke: **Dude, I don't know.

**Dick: **No way. This is an awesome plan. It'll work.

**Luke: **If Logan finds out…

**Dick: **He's not gonna find out. Listen. You said yourself she looked all happy and shit when you told her Logan sent you over to get her away from the new kid. And you should have seen his face this morning when she walked past. They just need a little push.

**Luke: **(shrugs) Alright, but if you mess up, this is on you, I had nothing to do with it.

**Dick: **Pussy.

**Luke: **You realize that both Veronica and Logan will be after you if they find out it was you.

**Dick: **(looks doubtful, then it clears to a grin) Whatever man. What could go wrong?

-----------------------

_Later that afternoon Dick wanders through the empty parking lot. He takes a crowbar out of his truck and walks over to Veronica's car. Then he raises the metal bar and smashes it down on her windshield, cracking the glass heavily. A few more hits and Dick stands back to survey his handywork. _

**Dick: **That'll do her.

**Weevil: **(from behind Dick)Think again homie.

**Dick: **(startled, spinning around to see Felix, Hector and Weevil) What…

**Weevil: **That is my question. As in what the fuck are you doing? I think I've made it very clear that you assholes are not to mess with Veronica.

**Felix: **Very clear.

**Hector: **Claro.

**Dick: **(hand up in surrender) No dude, you don't understand.

**Weevil: **(condescending) Then explain it to me, cause it seems pretty obvious.

**Dick: **I wasn't actually smashing her window.

**Weevil: **(looks at the ruined glass) Then what do you call it?

**Dick: **I was setting her up. Her and Logan.

**Weevil: **(looking at his friends) I think the gringo has gotten to much sun. He's not making any sense.

**Hector:** (meanly) Maybe we should help him out.

**Weevil: **Knock some sense back into him? I like the way you think Hector.

**Felix: **Alright. Time to have some fun.

_Felix and Hector surround Dick who looks scared despite trying not to._

**Weevil: **Wait, first he pays for her car. Hand it over.

**Dick: **(pulling $200 out of his wallet) Three of you against me, how is that fair?

**Weevil: **A 200 pound man against a tiny little girl?

**Dick: **I didn't hurt her.

_Weevil grabs his wallet and liberates another $300._

**Dick: **Dude her whole car is worth less than $500.

**Weevil: **$250 to fix the windshield, and $250 for my finders fee.

_The camera pans away as Weevil lands the first punch. _

-------------------------------

_After school Veronica walks out to find the spot where she parked her car empty. She stops and stares blankly. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well this is new. As pranks go, a bit more involved than they usually go in for.

_Logan exits the school with Luke. Luke looks around for the crowd he assumes will be surrounding Veronica's car. To force Logan's attention to her Luke waves._

**Luke: **(yells) Hey Veronica.

_She looks at him curiously and waves briefly then stands there wondering what to do. She really, really doesn't want to have to call Lamb. A loud engine rumbles closer to her and she sees Weevil on his bike. He flips up the visor on his helmet and nods to Veronica. _

**Weevil: **You lose something?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess I did. You know anything about it?

**Weevil: **Maybe I do.

_She walks forward._

**Veronica: **(head tilt) Where's my car?

**Weevil: **Would you believe that a big dumb Do-Do bird fell on it?

**Veronica: **(one eyebrow raised) A Do-Do bird?

**Weevil: **Yep.

**Veronica: **And where is my car now? Did the bird fly away with it?

**Weevil: **Of course not. I called my uncle to come get it and have it fixed.

**Veronica: **(weary)And how much damage did the Do-Do cause to my car?

**Weevil: **Yeah, well the thing is the Do-Do felt bad and offered to pay. So don't worry about it.

_They stare at each other. _

**Weevil: **Climb on.

_He holds out a helmet for her and she takes it from him._

**Veronica: **Can we make a pit stop? I need to go to the Arco on Euclid.

**Weevil: **Your car is missing and you need a gas station?

**Veronica: **I need the surveillance video from the gas station. The owner said I could pick it up today.

_Weevil nods and Veronica slides behind him. Logan watches with clear jealousy and a little anger._

_--------------------------_

_Cut to Mars Investigations office. Veronica and Weevil watch the gas station surveillance video. She freezes it on the image of a woman that she assumes is Lynn and a man that could be Aaron Echolls. The video isn't clear but it's enough to confirm her suspicions. Her eyes narrow and she thinks it over. She does a quick google image search for Tom Barger and compares him to the man in the video. She lets out a relieved sigh, she's pretty sure Tom Barger took Lynn out of the hospital. And she thinks she knows how to prove it. At least that meant that Aaron Echolls was only guilty of being a self obsessed and selfish man who didn't call his missing wife instead of being the number one suspect in her disappearance. She turns to Weevil and asks for one more ride. _

_Weevil drops Veronica off the Echolls estate, taking her in through the back gate. A few paparazzi look at them curiously but don't bother taking pictures as both Weevil and Veronica's identities are hidden behind the helmet's visors. _

_Weevil's grandma lets her in and informs her that Mr. Logan is in the gym. Veronica walks back hearing the clanking sounds of metal hitting metal. Entering the room she sees Logan working his legs on a weight machine. She clears her throat to let him know she is there. He glances at her with cold eyes, then walks to the free weights rack and starts doing an over head triceps exercise without saying a word. _

_Veronica sighs nosily and moves into the room. _

**Veronica: **Well, hello to you too Logan. You look busy. I've been busy too. Yeah, I found out something about your Mom. I know you said you wanted to know anything that I found out.

_She smiles and waits. He slides his eyes over her again and she can clearly see the anger. _

**Logan: **(smiling manically) I'm surprised you had time, what with your busy schedule of juggling guys. My, my it would be difficult for someone to figure out what your type is. I mean let's think…oh yeah, there was me I guess I'd be classified as a bad boy. Duncan, the good boy. Does he still count as a good boy, or has he fallen off the pedestal you always had him on? Troy, another bad boy. Connor, I guess he might qualify as a good boy.

_She stares at him as he rants. _

**Logan: **Then there's Dominic, humm, he's a player. Weevil, a gang member. Casey, good guy? I don't know. Mike, another player. I mean except for Weevil the only thing all these guys have in common is that they're rich.

**Veronica: **(anger controlled into a bright faux smile) You forgot Leo. (raises her eyebrows) You know, Deputy Leo. You met him, right?

**Logan: **(curtly) Yeah.

**Veronica: **(dropping the smile) I thought I made it clear that you aren't allowed to make comments about my personal life Logan.

**Logan: **It's hardly personal when you're out with a new guy every day.

_He moves closer and stands towering over her. She pushes him away, but he grips her arms to keep her close. _

**Veronica: **Let go.

_They glare at each other._

**Logan: **You should be used to being manhandled if you're hanging out with Weevil.

**Veronica: **(angry) Let go. Now. You don't have the right to touch me anymore Logan.

_When he doesn't let go she abruptly shifts and slams her knee into his groin. He releases her and falls to his knees in agony. She stares at him grimly. _

**Veronica: **I need a ride to LA to talk to your Mom's agent. If you can scrape yourself off the floor and manage to keep your mouth shut for the entire time we're not talking to him you can drive me. I'll wait for you for 15 minutes then I'm gone.

_Logan's response is a grunt. _

_Veronica sweeps out of the gym and into the kitchen. She checks the time on her cell phone and calls Wallace to see if he can get his Mom's car. Mrs. Navarro turns to her curiously, waiting for Logan to appear. Off the phone with Wallace, she smiles at Mrs. Navarro and rolls her shoulders to release some tension. _

**Veronica: **Hi Mrs. Navarro.

**Letty Navarro: **I made some cookies, Miss Veronica, if you would like some.

**Veronica: **(smiles) You know I love your cookies.

_Mrs. Navarro hands Veronica a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk. _

**Letty Navarro: **Are you waiting for Mr. Logan?

**Veronica: **Humm. Actually, he might need some ice.

**Letty Navarro: **Ice?

**Veronica: **(smiles angelically) Actually an ice pack. He hurt himself.

**Letty Navarro: **(confused) Ok.

_Veronica eats the cookies, savoring each one blissfully as Mrs. Navarro crushes some ice into a towel leaves the kitchen. _

_Fifteen minutes later Logan walks slowly and stiffly out to the front driveway to find Veronica waiting impatiently. He glares at her but doesn't say a word. She smiles up at him happily and follows him to the garage where the Xterra is parked. _

**Veronica: **You don't have to come, Logan, I can handle this on my own.

**Logan: **I'm coming. I know agents, you might need some help.

**Veronica:** (she looks doubtful) Alright. Let's get this bananna mobile on the road.

_Logan pointedly doesn't open the door for her and starts the car and backs out without waiting for her to get her seatbelt on. She smirks and stares straight ahead. Logan glares at her again and faces forward not looking at her for the next hour._

_In LA Logan parks outside the high-rise that houses CAA, Lynn's agent's office is on the higher floors where the bigger offices of the higher paid agents reside. Several of the agents and office staff pause to look at Logan as he and Veronica are escorted back to Tom Barger's office. Before they enter Veronica turns to Logan and whispers._

**Veronica: **You take the lead on this one.

_Tom Barger is tall with a lithe build. He has a full head of dark brown hair, a little long for _

_Veronica's taste and a deep brown tan. He welcomes Logan with a guarded friendliness, and Veronica is on high alert for signs of lying. Logan explains that they are looking for Lynn._

**Tom: **Why would you think I would know anything more than you do Logan?

_Veronica narrows her eyes, he's defensive. And he didn't immediately ask why Logan doesn't think she jumped. Either being sensitive or he knows she didn't. _

**Logan: **I know you visited her several times in the hospital. I thought she might have said something to you.

**Tom: **I already told your Dad's assistant all this.

_Logan glances at Veronica who maintains a slightly dumb and wide-eyed expression. _

**Tom: **We talked about her working again. (he sits back and looks to the side of his office where a large orchid dominates a side table) I thought she might feel better with a project to concentrate on. Your Mom is a wonderful actress.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_Veronica notes the present tense of 'is a wonderful actress.' _

**Tom: **And of course there have been so many interview requests. As her agent I have a duty to relay all requests and job offers to my clients.

_Logan looks at Veronica waiting for her to jump in but she smiles sweetly and looks innocent and out of her depth. He narrows his eyes, then looks back at Tom._

**Tom: **Well if that's all….

**Logan: **No…

**Veronica: **(sad pout) We had so much hope that Lynn might have told you something, (heartfelt) anything that would help us figure out what happened. (her eyes fill with tears) Logan just wants to believe his Mom is alive and she always spoke so highly of you, he though since she trusted you so implicitly…(she blinks rapidly)

_Logan looks incredulous, but he clears his face into blank concern when she mashes her heel into his foot. _

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Tom: **Well (touches his chin) like I said, Lynn didn't say anything about…she didn't tell me anything about what she might have been planning. I have to believe she is alive, but with all the reports saying otherwise (he trails off)

_Veronica's eyes narrow, but she smoothes her face into a slightly dumb and upset expression before he looks back at them. _

**Logan: **Well thanks Tom, you've been a great help.

_Logan stands up to shake his hand. _

**Tom: **Of course Logan, you know you and Lynn are like family to me. If you ever decide to go in the business, let me know.

_Tom walks with them out of the office. Once they are about halfway back to the lobby, Veronica begins frantically digging in her bag. Both men stop to look at her. She looks up as if surprised by their attention. _

**Veronica: **Oh, shoot. I think I dropped my phone. I'll just run back and see if I can find it.

_She turns to leave without waiting for them to say anything. She hurries into Tom's office shutting the door behind her and grabs his cell phone off his desk. She jots down his cell number and carrier and looks in his contacts to see if he recorded his password to his account, and there it is under Verizon. She slides behind his desk and tries to bring up his calendar, but the computer is password locked. She quickly opens his desk drawer and looks for anything that indicates what bank he banks at and finds a statement from Bank of America in his in box._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Sometimes people make my job too easy for me.

_She slides the bank statement into her bag and pulls out her own phone. When she wanders back down the hallway she adopts a little girl walk and a sunny smile. _

**Veronica: **Found it. Whew. (to Logan) You know I can't be without my phone. What if Madison bought the same dress as me? (eyes wide and vacant) That would be, like, oh my god, so horrible.

**Logan: **(facetious)I know sugarpuss, how would you ever recover? (to Tom) Well thanks, man. It's good to know you're here. Family is so important in times like these.

**Tom: **(smiles in acknowledgement) Of course. I know these are rough times for you Logan.

**Veronica: **(still wide eyed innocence, but sad now) Oh, did you lose your mother too? How sad.

**Tom: **(uncomfortable) Oh. No. I just meant I could relate. (Veronica stares at him blankly) I can't imagine losing a parent. Just emphasizing.

**Veronica:** (sugary) That's so sweet.

**Logan: **(trying to remain stoic) We should go.

_Logan takes Veronica's arm and leads her back to the elevator. Once the door closes he turns to her._

**Logan: **What the hell was all that?

**Veronica: **He was lying.

**Logan: **Yeah, ok, he's an agent, lying is the same as breathing.

**Veronica: **He was lying. He knows something about your Mom. Trust me.

**Logan: **Ok, but what was with all the (tucks his hands under his chin demurely and adopts a high pitch voice) I'm just a little girl and I need you big strong men to rescue me!

**Veronica: **It worked didn't it?

**Logan: **What worked?

**Veronica: **It tripped him up, men can't stand tears, and then later I made him feel guilty as hell. He knows your mom is alive Logan and he didn't tell us. I'm sure he's the one who took her out of the hospital. Once I find out what he knows and where she is, I'm going to make his life miserable.

_Logan looks mad, then hopeful and finally he smiles. He notices the overhead light in the elevator has made her hair into a golden halo again. _

**Logan: **An avenging angel.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Nothing.

_Driving back to Neptune Veronica nods off with her face turned towards Logan. He studies her sleep relaxed face and takes note of the thicker makeup than usual. He looks closer and can see she's using it to cover up the blue smudges under her eyes. He starts to feel guilty knowing all the time she's spent looking for his Mom this week on top of her normal work and school responsibilities. He adjusts the heat so she doesn't get cold and turns a mellow CD on low. She sleeps the majority of the way back to Neptune under Logan's watchful eyes. _

_Logan drives to Veronica's apartment building and finds a parking spot out front. He pulls into the spot slowly and turns off then engine. When the change in momentum doesn't wake her, he takes the opportunity to look at her some more. His face is tender as his eyes trace over her face and down to her hands. He shifts uncomfortably in the seat and smiles ruefully remembering that the reason he's so uncomfortable is because she'd literally kicked him in the balls earlier. He knew he was being an asshat, but couldn't seem to stop himself. _

_Everything felt so raw to Logan, like all his nerve endings were exposed to the world. He couldn't do anything about his Mom, couldn't stop the media from harassing him, but he could take his aggressions and jealousy out on Veronica, and he had been. He knew it wasn't fair, and knew he was hurting her, but he had to keep her at arms length, and since he was beginning to doubt his willpower, the easiest way to keep her safe was to keep her mad. She'd do the work for him. _

_For the next 13 minutes Logan watches her sleep and enjoys the peaceful feeling that settles over him at being with her again without the anger and hurt between them. When she finally begins to stir, Logan runs one finger gently over her cheek to wake her up. Her blue eyes slowly open and focus on his face as a gentle smile tilts her lips upwards. He can see the walls come up as her conscious mind remembers all that has happened in the last few weeks and his heart clenches as she frowns at him. _

**Veronica: **Where…(looking around)

**Logan: **We just got here.

**Veronica: **Oh, ok. Sorry, I guess I fell asleep.

**Logan: **No problem. You were tired.

**Veronica: **(covering a yawn) Yeah. I was up late last night working on my calculus homework and I still need to work on my English paper.

_She unbuckles the seatbelt and stretches like a cat, arching her back and thrusting out her chest. _

**Logan: **(slightly strangled, eyes riveted to her body) Who did you choose?

**Veronica: **Humm?

_He pries his eyes upwards to meet hers. _

**Logan: **What character from Hamlet?

**Veronica: **Oh. Ophelia. How about you?

**Logan: **Gertrude.

**Veronica: **Well, I guess I should go in.

_Their eyes lock and both look uncertain. Logan reaches out a hand, then hesitates before brushing a errant lock of hair off her cheek and behind her ear. Her expression becomes tender, but Logan turns away and steps out of the Xterra, walking around to open her door for her. She looks at him with curiosity, but his blank look defeats her and she blinks away her hurt as she slides down from the high profile vehicle. _

**Logan: **You should get some sleep tonight. Hamlet can wait.

**Veronica: **Maybe. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

**Logan: **Yeah. Good night Veronica. Thanks, (hesitates) really, thank you for all you've done. I don't know what I would have done without you.

_She narrows her eyes at him, confused by the push and pull of this conversation. She shakes her head and walks inside. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now it's nice Logan? Must be an odd numbered hour.

_Inside, Veronica tells Keith that Rooks resigned. Keith says that if he were in trouble, he would want her on his side. She says that's where she'd be. _

**Veronica: **Well, I think I going to bed early, I'm exhausted.

**Keith: **I assume you were with Logan tonight?

**Veronica: **(yawns again) Yeah. I think Lynn's ok. Now I just have to find her. Can you pull some info for me tomorrow?

**Keith: **Of course. Good night honey.

**Veronica: **You too Dad.

----------------------------

_(Thursday)_

_When Veronica opens her locker the next day she finds several printed pages stuffed inside. She pulls them out looking at them with minimal curiosity, assuming it's hate mail but instead sees it's research on Ophelia, organized into several main points with supporting documentation. She flips through the pages and finds a note on the last page. "You should learn to delegate. I emailed you a digital copy—though I assume you want to get into the female role in society and sexual politics and economics, I'll leave that to you. Thanks again." She smiles looks around but doesn't see Logan anywhere nearby. _

_Walking into English, she is still sluggish and tired despite getting a full 8 hours of sleep. She shakes her head and yawns, trying to wake up as she takes her normal seat in the back. Meg comes in with Mike, who hands her a cup of coffee. She takes it with some skepticism, and looks up at him questioningly, but it's Meg who responds. _

**Meg: **(smiling widely) It's from Logan.

_Mike shrugs and sits beside Veronica. She takes a cautious sip and tastes vanilla latte, not too sweet. She smiles, but it turns to amused surprise as Dick enters the classroom with a face full of bruises. _

**Mike: **Dude.

**Veronica: **(one eyebrow raised) What happened to you?

**Dick: **(grumps) I don't want to talk about it.

_He slumps into the seat in front of Veronica and stays with his head down for the rest of class. _

_---------------------------_

_Arriving at Journalism early she checks her email and sees that her dad got her the financials on Tom Barger and the clerk from the Blue Bee shop in Santa Barbara had e-faxed the receipt. She looks it over quickly then opens Barger's financials and sees that he had made a purchase at a luggage shop in Santa Barbara at the same approximate time that Lynn would have been in the shop buying what looked like a complete wardrobe. Veronica smiles. Her grin grows wider as she sees Logan come in. He comes over to her immediately and she stands up and hugs him. He looks startled and looks around as he cautiously wraps a loose arm around her. When he hears a sniffle, he shifts her slightly away from him to see her face._

**Logan: **You ok?

**Veronica: **(smiling) She's alive.

_Logan looks hopeful and breaths more rapidly._

**Veronica: **She's alive Logan.

_Her eyes are shining up at him and he smiles back at her, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. She hugs him again and his momentarily lightened heart falters. Nothing has changed between them. He pushes her away and seeing her hurt expression distracts her with questions about what she found out. _

**Veronica: **Tom matches the description of the guy who took her out of the hospital, and he drives a car that matches the description of the one she left in. He was in Santa Barbara at the same time as her buying a few pieces of luggage while she was buying a whole new wardrobe. You don't buy clothes if you aren't going to need them.

**Logan: **Ok. Do you know where she actually is?

**Veronica: **Not yet, but I'm hoping he called her yesterday after we left.

**Logan: **That's why you…

**Veronica: **Made him feel guilty as hell? Yeah. I figured if he knew where she was, he'd call her as soon as we left.

**Logan: **(disappointed) But it took Mac days to get into my mom's cell phone account.

**Veronica: **It won't take days. I got his number, carrier, and password.

_Logan looks impressed as Veronica logs into Verizon's site as Tom. She prints out the numbers and saves a copy to her flash drive. She looks at the calls made yesterday afternoon and googles the numbers, not having access to the Private Eyz database at school. He made fifteen calls in the three hours after they left. One is to a local restaurant, one to a masseuse. The others are unlisted. _

**Veronica: **I'll run the numbers after school. We should know by tonight.

_Logan looks at Veronica gratefully and then carefully withdraws from her space. He stands up and doesn't meet her eyes. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **That's great. Fantastic. Let me know?

**Veronica: **Of course.

**Logan: **(rubbing one hand over the back of his neck) You'll send me the bill? Veronica?

_Her eyes and attention are focused on the sliver of tan skin revealed on her torso, smooth muscles and a fine line of hair leading…._

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **(her head snaps up to meet his eyes) What?

**Logan: **The bill for your time. You're almost done, right, so you'll send me the bill soon?

**Veronica: **(confused and hurt) Yeah sure.

**Logan: **(distant and looking away)Good.

**Veronica: **Right. (bitter) So should I send it to your accountant? Or just mail it to your house? I want this to be all official. It's important to be professional.

_Veronica waits to see if he has any response. Logan avoids her glare and Veronica pushes away from the computer station and walks away from him. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Enough.

------------------------------------

_Veronica eats lunch alone in her car too confused by Logan's erratic behavior to have to deal with anyone else today. _

_As she is walking from her Calculus class to her Physics class after lunch Dick falls in step with her. _

**Veronica: **I'm not in the mood for your antics today Vagina.

**Dick: **I'm hurt Ronnie. You automatically suspect me of being up to something. Maybe I just wanted to walk with a friend.

_She looks at him with annoyance and continues walking. _

**Dick: **(Changing tacts) Actually I was hoping I could talk to you about something.

**Veronica: **No.

**Dick: **Why are you being so mean today, I'm the one who got beat up.

_She narrows her eyes at him. _

**Dick: **(exasperated) Just come with me, it will only take a minute I promise.

_She looks up at him mockingly. _

**Veronica: **(deadpan) That's not something to brag about.

**Dick: **(mock laughs) I just want to show you something. Stop being difficult and just come with me. Won't it be better to just get it over with? (attempting a reasonable tone) Stop fighting, come with me, and it'll be over soon enough.

**Veronica: **(amused at the double entendre) If that is your best line, no wonder you've been single since Madison dumped your ass.

**Dick: **(growling) Fine. Enough trying to play nice.

_He grabs her arm and tugs her into the art hallway. _

**Veronica: **What are you doing?

_He ignores her question and opens a door to a small storage room before shoving her inside, pulling her bag off her shoulder as he does so.._

**Veronica: **(alarmed) Dick!

_He slams the door and she hears the lock click as she tries to twist the doorknob. _

**Veronica: **(angry) Dick! What the hell (kicks the door) are you doing!? Let me out now!

_Cut to the hallway where Dick stands with his arms akimbo, looking satisfied. _

**Dick: **No can do Ronnie. You gotta stay in there until I get Logan here.

**Veronica: **Logan asked you to do this?

**Dick: **No. I thought this up all on my own. I'm so sick of you two. Just put us all out of our misery and get back together already. Fuck. Why do you have to make everything so hard?

**Veronica: **It's not going to happen Dick.

_Dick walks away and sends Logan a text from Veronica's phone to meet her in the closet. Veronica's muffled voice echoes down the hallway. _

**Veronica: **Dick. (pause) Dick come back here. (pause) Dick, you'd better come back here and let me out. You are so dead! Do you hear me! Dick!!!

_Dick just walks calmly to his class and ignores the teacher when she glares at him for coming in late. _

_A half hour later a pissed off and slightly rumpled Veronica storms into her physics class. The students are involved in an experiment so she makes her way to Mr. Woo._

**Mr. Woo: **(without looking up) You're late Veronica. Very late. I assume you have an excuse?

**Veronica: **Well, lets see, Dick Casablancas locked me in the art supply room. Is that a good enough excuse?

**Mr. Woo: **(surprised into looking up at her, his eyes assess her to be physically ok, if extremely angry) You can skip the assignment, just read the chapter. Would you like to report this to Clemmens or will you be handling it on your own?

**Veronica: **Oh, I'll handle it all right.

**Mr. Woo: **I almost feel sorry for Mr. Casablancas. (pauses) Almost.

---------------------------------------

_After class Dick walks to the room he locked Veronica in, expecting to open the door to find Logan and Veronica making out. He grins, maybe Logan would even have got her shirt off. He'd like to see what kind or bra Ronnie wears. As he turns into the art hallway he sees several people standing around looking confused. He gets closer and sees the door to the closet lying on the floor. A janitor rubs his head in confusion and says it looks like both hinge pins came out at the same time causing the door to fall down. Dick looks confused, then his eyes widen and he turns and races out of the school. He doesn't know who is more worrisome—Veronica, Logan or Weevil. Dick doesn't stick around to find out which one will come for him first. _

_--------------------------------------_

_Veronica's anger is still raging as she enters her last period. When Luke sits next to her and hands Veronica her messenger bag she glares at him. _

**Veronica: **(seething) Luke I swear to god, if you had anything to do with this, nice guy or not I will kill you.

**Luke: **No. I don't even know what he did. He just gave me your bag and ran off. Looked scared as hell.

**Veronica: **He should. He's a dead man when I catch up to him.

_Luke is silent. Class starts and Veronica manages to get her temper under control. When class ends she turns to Luke. _

**Veronica: **(staring at him seriously) Look, you need to tell any of your other bonehead friends that think that if you just shove Logan and I together that we'll magically make up and ride off into the sunset that it's not going to happen. Tell them to get a life of their own and stay out of mine. If I get even an inkling of anyone trying to manipulate me I will move heaven and earth to make sure they regret the day they ever met me. Is that clear?

**Luke: **Yeah. I'll let everyone know. (walking out of class with her) What are you going to do to Dick? Weevil already beat the shit out of him.

_Veronica looks surprised. _

**Veronica: **(one brow arched) I guess Dick does resemble a Do-Do bird. Dumb and about to be extinct.

_Luke looks confused._

----------------------------------------

_Veronica had made the appointment the week Logan had broken up with her, and with everything happening this week had thought she would have to skip it, but she decided to go. She stopped at her apartment to get Abel's medical file from behind her bulletin board and drove to the prison. _

_Abel starts off by being sarcastic to her and asks what she wants to know now. She says she doesn't want to know anything from him. She just wants him to know what she knows. She holds up his medical file for him to see and says he's dying. He stops smirking. She says he knew he was dying when he confessed to Lilly's murder. He didn't kill her. He's just somebody's patsy. She leaves. Abel looks stunned as Veronica gets up to leave._

------------------------------------------

_At home Veronica cleans the whole apartment until her body is exhausted and her anger has run its course. She sits down to her computer and runs nearly 50 different phone numbers from Tom Barger's phone through the database and sees several calls to an expensive celebrity rehab center outside of Santa Barbara. She sits back and smiles. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Gotcha.

------------------------------------------

_At the Echolls' estate, Logan manages to get his grandmother all riled up about the poor job Sheriff Lamb is doing trying to find Lynn, he makes sure to relate every flippant remark Lamb made to Logan when he first tired to file a missing person's report. Grandma Hatchet looks like she'd like to turn the sheriff into a kebab by the time Logan is done complaining. _

**Grandma Lester: **That man has another think coming treating my grandson with such disregard. Lynnie has been missing for over a week and he hasn't done anything.

**Logan: **(slyly) Well, that's not true Grandma, he has held several press conferences.

**Grandma Lester: **Unacceptable. That is the problem with small towns, when there are no checks and balances people with power think they can do whatever they like. Well not this time, and not this family. I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind.

_Logan smirks. It's a small kind of revenge, but he knows his Grandmother will drive Lamb crazy. The man deserves all the trouble he gets for how he treated Veronica and his non response to Lynn's disappearance. _

**Grandma Lester: **(looking at a clock, which says 9:43) You should be in bed young man. You have school tomorrow.

_Logan smiles in amusement that he might actually have a bedtime and kisses her on the cheek before ascending the stairs dutifully._

-----------------------------------------------

(Friday)

_The next day Veronica texts Logan as soon as she gets up to meet her at school before first period. She wants to be bithcy enough to delay telling him, but her tender marshmallow heart won't allow it. _

_She meets Logan in the lunch quad. He's waiting for her when she arrives, fidgeting with his sweater sleeve. She maintains her hard impassive expression as she approaches under his wary gaze. Once at the table she slaps down an envelope containing a bill for her time and expenses and a page with the name and address of the rehab clinic where Lynn is. Logan looks at the page first. _

**Logan: **What's this? Assurances?

**Veronica: **Assurances is a high end luxury rehab facility outside of Santa Barbara. Your mother is there. That's their address, visiting hours, and phone number.

**Logan: **(scared and hopeful) You're sure?

**Veronica: **Yes. Barger called there several times from your mom's hospital room, there are no other of his knows clients there now, and a check for $60,000 was posted to his account from Assurances today, dated the day she left the hospital. Beyond that, you'll have to drive up there to confirm it for yourself.

**Logan: **Thanks, Veronica. I really…

**Veronica: **(interrupts and points at the unopened envelop on the table) That is my bill. Cash or check is fine.

**Logan: **Veronica…

**Veronica: **If you need to pay with a card I can do that at the office. Make an appointment.

**Logan: **Veronica I'm trying to thank you.

**Veronica: **(coldly) Thanks are not required Logan, this was a job not a favor. I did the work you pay the bill. The job and our business are now concluded.

_She turns and walks away, never looking back. Logan watches her go with a look of intense regret and loss. _

**Logan: **Fuck.

-----------------------------------

_Logan is antsy throughout the rest of the day. He waits for Veronica with nervous anticipation in Journalism, but she doesn't show up. At lunch he looks at her but she never looks at him and sits with her back facing his table. At the end of lunch he sees her talking to an extremely nervous looking Beaver, and later walking and laughing with Casey between 5__th__ and 6__th__ periods. He stands in their path. _

**Veronica: **(to Casey) You really want to use that stupid poem in the school's literary magazine?

**Casey: **Why not?

**Veronica: **Because it's not a real poem, just something I put together to get noticed by the Moon Calf Collection.

**Casey: **I know, but it's still good enough to print and we need good material.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Fine. But you owe me.

**Casey: **(flirty)Ask me for anything. Anything at all.

**Veronica: **European vacation?

**Casey: **When do we leave?

_Veronica laughs then notices Logan and the happy amusement immediately falls from her face and eyes. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **Veronica. Casey. Do you mind if I talk to her for a minute?

**Veronica: **We have nothing left to say.

**Casey: **Sure. See you later Veronica. We have a trip to plan.

_She smiles at Casey then turns a glare up at Logan._

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **I wanted to talk to you.

**Veronica: **I got that. So spit it out already.

**Logan: **Veronica I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **I'm not any more interested in your apologies than your thanks Logan.

_She moves to walk past him but he side steps into her way._

**Logan: **I wanted to see if you could come with me to Assurances. Tonight.

_She stares up at him obviously about to say no, so Logan rushes on._

**Logan: **They might not let me in, and you're so good at getting around people and obstacles. I need to see her, (emphatic) need to actually see her to know she's alright, and lots of rehab facilities won't let you in or tell you who's there.

_Her face softens as he talks, but she still looks stubborn._

**Veronica: **(sighs) Fine.

**Logan: **Tha… (cuts himself off) I do appreciate it.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Whatever. Pick me up home.

**Logan: **We should leave right after school to get there.

**Veronica: **Fine. But I have to go home and take Backup out first.

-------------------------------

_Walking out to the parking lot after school, Veronica sees Weevil walking towards her. She waits by her car. _

**Weevil: **You look like shit.

_He studies her pale face with blue smudges turning to grey under her eyes and messy ponytail._

**Veronica: **Sweet talker. Was there something you wanted?

**Weevil: **Just wanted to check on the car.

**Veronica: **It's great. Should I be expecting more trouble from Do-Do birds?

**Weevil: **You never know with you, but I think this particular Do-Do bird learned his lesson.

**Veronica: **(frowning) I wouldn't be too sure about that.

**Weevil:** (narrowed eyes) Why?

**Veronica: **Nothing I can't handle.

_He waits to see if she plans to say anything more but she just smiles saccharinely._

**Weevil: **The car.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Weevil: **The windshield cost less than the Do-Do paid, so I got you a new radiator. Yours was for shit.

**Veronica: **(real smile) Thanks Weevil.

_She drives away as Logan watches her from his Xterra. _

_----------------------------------_

_Thirty minutes later they are on the road. A charged silence fills the car and Veronica pulls out her I-pod and pops in her ear buds, effectively nipping any possible conversation in the bud. Logan drives well over the speed limit and uses the toll roads and car pool lanes to full advantage. They manage to squeak through ahead of traffic until they hit Hollywood. A few miles and almost 30 minutes later they merge onto the 101 north. Veronica pulls a candy bar and a bag of chips from her bag and munches on both noisily enjoying the annoyed looks Logan throws at her. _

_Finally they approach the outskirts of Santa Barbara and Logan exits onto San Yisdro Road and heads north into the foothills. Finally they turn onto Oak Creek Canyon Road and checking the time Logan roars up the small two lane road. He slows the Xterra at a small gate house by a large fence with a sign that says Assurances, Private Wellness Facility. Logan rolls down his window as the security guard steps out of the small structure. _

**Guard: **I'm sorry but visiting hours are over for today.

**Logan: **It's not 7 yet.

**Guard: **Sorry, we don't allow visitors in after 6:30.

**Veronica: **Can't you make an exception? He wants to see his mom, and we couldn't leave any earlier because of school.

**Guard: **I'm sorry. You'll have to come back tomorrow.  
_Logan looks angry and frustrated and pulls out his wallet. _

**Logan: **What'll it take man? 50? 100?

_Logan holds out all the bills in his wallet easily over $500._

**Logan: **Take it all.

**Guard: **I'm sorry. Your money won't get you in. Come back tomorrow, visiting hours begin at 11am.

_Logan looks beyond frustrated and stares longingly past the gates. His hand clenches and unclenches. Finally he slips the transmission into reverse and reverses out of the driveway with a screech of tires and brakes. Slamming the car in drive he barrels down the hill. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

_When he doesn't respond she reaches over and touches his arm._

**Logan: **Fuck.

**Veronica: **Logan, slow down.

_He doesn't and as they round a nearly 90 degree turn the tires squeal and lose traction and the SUV slides across the road into the gravel turn out before regaining traction. Logan brakes the car and stops, looking dazed. His eyes shift to Veronica. _

**Logan: **Are you ok?

**Veronica: **Yeah. No thanks to you.

**Logan: **I'm…

**Veronica: **Sorry. I know.

_He clenches his jaw together and drives more sedately back to the highway. When he doesn't take the 101 South back towards Neptune Veronica turns to him. _

**Veronica: **Where are you going?

**Logan: **Into town.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan: **To find a hotel.

**Veronica: **We don't need a hotel, we're not staying the night.

**Logan: **I'm not leaving until I see my Mom. If you need to go I have every faith in your ability to find your own way back.

_Logan stares ahead, hoping that she doesn't realize that the Amtrack Coaster goes straight from Santa Barbara through Neptune. _

**Veronica: **You are such an asshole.

**Logan: **Yeah. I think you've mentioned that before.

_She glares at him then turns to look out the side window. Accepting her fate she pulls out her phone. _

**Veronica:**Wallace. (pauses to listen) Uh-huh. No, I haven't seen that one. (pauses to listen but with mounting impatience) Yes, Dave Chapelle is great. Listen, I need a favor. No, just a tiny one. If my Dad calls, tell him I'm with you. (listens) Where am I really? Well. Logan has kind of kidnapped me. (listens) No, no need to call Lamb. (pauses) No don't call Weevil either. I'm going to bill him overtime. (listening) Yeah. I know. Just buy me some time ok? Good. Yeah. I'll call you when I get home.

_Logan pulls into the Four Seasons Biltmore, and into the valet drop off area, Veronica climbs down without a word. She doesn't speak until the hotel registration clerk asks if they want a room or suite. _

**Veronica: **Two rooms.

_The clerk looks to Logan._

**Logan: **Yes. Two adjoining rooms.

_The clerk looks to Veronica._

**Veronica: **Fine. But the door will be staying closed.

**Logan: **Fine.

**Clerk: **_(uncomfortable) _Yes. How will you be paying?

_Logan holds out his black American Express card with an insolent arrogance. He smirks at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **(under her breath) Asshole.

_The clerk's mouth twitches into a smile that Logan notices. _

**Logan: **That's my sugarpuss. (to the clerk) She's a keeper.

_The clerk hands Logan two key cards, one of which Veronica snatches from his hand before stomping over to the elevator. The clerk explains about check out, room service, and the spa facilities. _

**Logan: **(cutting him off as he sees the elevator doors open) Thanks man. (to Veronica) Wait.

_She smiles meanly and waves as the elevator doors close. Logan's angry face is reflected in the shiny gold elevator doors as he viciously stabs the call button._

**Logan: **Bitch.

_In the elevator, Logan looks at his paperwork to see which room Veronica has. He storms down the corridor and knocks on her door. She doesn't answer. _

**Logan: **Open the door Veronica.

_He bangs on the door with his fist. _

**Logan: **Veronica.

_He turns around leaning his back on the door and bangs his head against the door._

**Logan: **Veronica. Ve. Ron. I. Ca. Ronnie.

_She opens the door abruptly and Logan nearly falls. _

**Veronica: **(hissing) What?

**Logan: **We need to go shopping.

_She stares at him blankly. _

**Logan: **Clothes for tomorrow. Toothbrush. Tooth paste.

_She rolls her eyes and moves to shut the door again, he stops it with his hand firmly holding it open._

**Logan: **I'll pay.

**Veronica: **It's your fault I need anything, so yeah. You'll pay.

_Logan drives them to a nearby mall and when Veronica tries to go into a Charlotte Russe store, Logan tugs her away and into a Macys. _

**Logan: **I'm buying, I pick the store.

_Veronica easily picks out a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, but Logan sees her eyeing a black dress with white polka dots. _

**Logan:** (smirking) You going to pick out some underwear or should I do it for you?

_She glares and stomps to another area of the store. Once she's gone he grabs the dress from the rack and also picks a black sweater for her to wear over it. Hiding the dress in the middle of the clothes he's picked out for himself, he walks into the lingerie area. She's finishing paying and accepts the bag from the clerk. _

**Veronica: **I'll add it to the expenses on your next bill.

_Logan smiles hugely. She grinds her teeth and glares at him. _

**Veronica: **I'll wait for you by the door.

_She stomps off again and Logan lets the smirk fade from his face. Moving back to the men's section he grabs his own clean underwear, and a few other shirts he likes and a pack of socks. He pays for all the items including two small duffle bags for their new purchases and walks to the main doors. He doesn't see Veronica there and looks around. Still not seeing her he presses the 2 key on his phone, which is still programmed to her number on speed dial. She picks up after a few rings._

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **Where are you?

**Veronica: **At the car.

**Logan: **Fine.

**Veronica: **Good.

**Logan: **Could you be any more childish?

**Veronica: **(incredulous)You practically kidnap me and you're accusing me of being childish?

_She hangs up before he can respond. _

_Their next stop is a CVS Pharmacy where each buy their bathroom necessities. Once again Veronica is waiting for him at the door when he checks out. He stares at her balefully. _

**Logan: **I guess you'll bill me for this too?

**Veronica: **(flippant) Of course.

_Logan begins to regret not dropping her off at the train station, but he drives back to the hotel again. On the elevator ride Logan hears her stomach rumble. Walking to their rooms he turns to her as she slides her key card out of her wallet. _

**Logan: **Dinner in five minutes?

_She ignores him and goes inside. _

_When he knocks on her door a few minutes later she doesn't answer. _

**Logan: **This is getting old Veronica. Just open the damn door and let's go eat. I'm starving.

_An older couple walk past and look snootily at Logan. _

**Logan: **Just come out Veronica. You're being ridiculous. I know you're hungry.

_When he still doesn't hear anything from inside her room he pulls out his phone and presses redial. There is no corresponding ring from inside the room. She'd left without him. Logan ends the call and slumps back into his room. _

_Once he's inside he orders a kobe steak burger with fries from room service and raids the mini bar while he waits for the food to be delivered. _

_Two hours later, Logan is done with dinner and well on his way to being drunk. He hears Veronica's voice, obviously talking on her phone in the hallway. He opens the door and watches her approach. _

**Veronica: **It wasn't planned Dad. It just happened. (pause) Dad. Dad. Can you just listen to me…(pause). I would have told you if I had known…(pause) Ok, yes, fine. I would have ASKED you. (pause) No. (pause) No, we're already here. I'll be home tomorrow. (pause) No. Not in the morning. Logan's going to see Lynn in the morning. In the afternoon. (pause) Yes. I promise. (pause) Fine. (pause) Yes, I love you too. (teasing tone) Just a little less than usual right now.

_Her eyes carefully avoid Logan's as she walks closer to their room doors. Logan's face moves from impassive, to envious as he listens to the easy loving relationship she shares with her Dad._

**Veronica:** (listening) Yes. (rolls her eyes) Yes. Fine. Sunday is all yours.

_She hangs up and opens her door._

**Logan: **Veronica.

_She looks up at him and wrinkles her nose._

**Veronica: **You're drunk.

**Logan: **Be ready at 9.

**Veronica: **Visiting hours aren't until 11am.

**Logan: **I want to get breakfast first.

**Veronica: **Then get breakfast first. I'll meet you in the lobby at 10:30.

**Logan: **(grumpy)So I'll be eating breakfast alone too?

**Veronica: **I don't eat with clients.

_His mouth opens to argue or just snark back but she's not interested in what he has to say anymore. The door closes firmly in his face and he hears the deadbolt slide into place. _

_--------------------------------_

_(Saturday)_

_Around two in the morning Veronica is woken up by loud music coming from Logan's room. She tries to block it out, holding a pillow over her head, but she finally gives up and pulls on the complimentary robe over her tank top and underwear. She remembers to grab her room key then opens her door and bangs on his. The door opens almost immediately. _

**Logan: **Ronnie! I knew you couldn't stay away.

**Veronica: **Turn down the music Logan. I'm trying to sleep.

**Logan: **(smiling drunkenly) That's no fun. (pouts) You used to be fun.

**Veronica: **Turn. It. Down.

**Logan: **What if I don't wanna?

**Veronica: **What if I called hotel security?

**Logan: **(smiling) You wouldn't do that.

**Veronica: **Wanna bet?

**Logan: **'cause if you did they'd call the paparazzi and then there'd be a story.

**Veronica: **So? (shrugs) Not my problem.

**Logan: **(leaning in the door jam with a sappy smile) Tsk tsk Ronnie. This cold hearted act really doesn't suite you.

**Veronica: **(mouth tightening)It's not an act.

**Logan: **I don't believe you.

**Veronica: **(pretending to think) Well, let's see, what could convince you?

_She shoves him back into the room, yanks the plug to the TV out of the wall, pockets the remote control, and grabs the last unopened bottles of liquor off the table and stuffs them into her robe pocket. _

**Logan: **Hey.

**Veronica: **You really want to go to a rehab facility tomorrow hungover?

**Logan: **(petulant) Maybe I do.

_Instead of responding verbally she slaps him full across the face._

**Veronica: **(sad)Keep acting like this Logan and you won't be visiting a rehab, you'll be a patient.

_He looks stunned as her eyes fill with tears and she leaves the room slamming the door behind her. He slowly raises one hand to his still stinging cheek. _

**Logan: **(quietly) Ouch.

---------------------------------

_The next morning Logan is waiting in the Lobby with dark sunglasses on when Veronica comes downstairs. She is wearing the black and white polka dot dress and cardigan Logan had bought for her without her knowledge. She had found it in the bag he gave her the night before. She doesn't comment as he falls in step with her for the 8 block walk to a Denny's. A harried hostess greets them._

**Hostess: **Sorry, busy morning. Table for two?

**Veronica: **I'll sit at the counter. (indicates Logan with her thumb) He needs a booth. A big one. With lots of space. (sweet smile) He likes to be alone.

_The hostess looks nonplussed then presses her lips together to hold in a smile. _

**Hostess: **Right this way sir. (to Veronica) Honey you can take any open seat.

**Logan: **I'll sit at the counter with the smartass here.

_Veronica ignores him, smiles at the hostess, and walks over to a seat between two big guys wearing flannel. Probably truck drivers, Veronica thinks. _

_Logan rolls his eyes, walks over and asks one of the men to slide to the open seat next to him so he can sit next to his girlfriend. _

**Veronica: **Ex-girlfriend.

_Logan smiles, shrugs and his expression clearly says that women are exasperating. The truckers both smile and continue eating. The hostess moves behind the counter and takes their drink orders._

**Logan: **Coffee. And an apple juice.

**Veronica: **Just coffee. Thanks.

**Logan: **Yeah. Thanks.

_He's still wearing his sunglasses. _

**Hostess: **(pouring the coffee, to Logan) So cutie pie. What'd you do to make this little girl so mad at you?

**Logan: **Nothing.

**Veronica: **(incredulous and angry) Nothing?

**Hostess: **Doesn't sound like nothing.

**Logan: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Veronica: **Because you're hungover or because you're too much of a jackass to admit you're a jackass?

**Logan: **I'm not hungover, I'm tired. And dehydrated.

**Veronica: **Then take off the glasses and show your pretty bloodshot brown eyes to our new friends.

_He doesn't. _

**Veronica: **(smirking) I rest my case.

**Trucker #1: **(to Logan) Just apologize and get it over with already.

**Trucker #2: **(to Logan) You don't want to let a woman like that go. (smiles at Veronica) I like a little sass in a woman. Keeps things interesting.

_Veronica smiles and Logan glares at the man. The hostess who has been listening the whole time as she busses the other counter guests, returns._

**Hostess: **You know what you want?

**Veronica: **I'd like the French toast slam. But whatever he orders be ready for him to change his mind. So if he orders the pancakes, just go ahead and bring him whatever. He'll complain about it either way.

**Logan: **(growing annoyance) I'd like the Denver Omelet with a side of the fresh fruit. And a muzzle for my friend here.

**Hostess: **(grinning) I'll get right on it.

_Both the truckers finish eating but remain at the counter listening to Logan and Veronica snipe long after their meals are done. Once the two teenagers finish their meal all four stand up to leave. _

**Hostess: **Bye you two. Try to be a bit nicer to each other. Life is too short to be angry all the time.

**Trucker #1: **Thanks for the morning entertainment.

**Trucker #2: **Best breakfast I've had in awhile.

_Veronica smiles at both of them. Her expression turns thoughtful._

**Veronica: **Hey, would either of you be heading south by any chance? (both shake their heads) Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping I could hitch a ride home.

_One of the truckers opens his mouth to say that the train runs south from here, but Logan interrupts. _

**Logan: **Sorry Sugarpuss, you're stuck with me.

_She rolls her eyes, and starts walking back to the hotel. Logan grins and follows, his eyes on the angry sway of her hips and ass as she marches the 8 blocks back to the hotel. They go upstairs to grab their bags and check out. Veronica is waiting outside his door when he opens it. She throws the remote closely past his head into the room and he ducks dramatically out of the way. _

**Logan: **Jeez Veronica. Dick was right, you are violent.

_She shakes her hair out, raises her chin and looks at him archly. _

**Veronica: **Stop pissing me off and I won't have a reason to be violent with you.

-----------------------------

_The drive to Assurances is silent, until Logan pulls past the gate nodding at the guard from yesterday. Logan parks but doesn't unsnap his seat belt or get out. Veronica hops down then turns to see what the hold up is. Logan looks scared. _

**Veronica: **(softly) She's here Logan.

**Logan: **I know.

_His statement is affirmative, but he looks unsure. Afraid to hope. Afraid to be let down again._

**Veronica: **(soft smile) She's here.

_The fear clears from his face and he nods and climbs out, locking the doors behind him. _

**Veronica: **Let's do this.

_They enter the facility's lobby. It's very nice and soothing, done in warm earth tones with cool blue scattered on pillows and the art on the walls. The only thing in the room that gives a hint that it is a medical facility instead of a high end boutique hotel is the medical charts on the counter and one set of institutional chairs along the wall. They approach the reception area and the 30ish woman behind the counter. She looks up with a welcoming smile. _

**Receptionist: **Hello. Can I help you?

_Logan looks uncertainly at Veronica, who takes his hand and gives it a short squeeze._

**Logan:** I'm here to see my mother. Lynn Echolls.

_The receptionist doesn't bat an eye and pulls out a clipboard with what looks like a list of names. _

**Receptionist: **Ok. What are your names?

**Logan: **Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars.

_She runs her finger down the list and then shakes her head looking up at them regretfully. _

**Receptionist: **I'm sorry. You're not on the list.

**Veronica: **What list?

**Receptionist: **All visitors have to be registered and approved ahead of time.

**Logan: **Look I just want to see my mom…

_Veronica squeezes his hand again and he breaks off looking at her with his frustration clear. _

**Veronica: **We didn't know Lynn was here until yesterday, and didn't know we needed an appointment. Can you check with Lynn or her doctor to see if they'll make an exception in this case.

**Receptionist: **I'm sorry, but…

**Logan: **(desperate) Please.

**Veronica: **Logan is the one who found his mother when she overdosed. He needs to know that she's ok. Put yourself in his shoes.

**Receptionist: **(softening) I'm sorry, but if you're not on the list there is nothing I can do.

**Logan: **Have you seen her? Is she ok? (the woman remains silent) Can you at least tell me that she is here? That she's still fucking alive? Anything!?

_His loud voice draws the attention of another woman who works at the facility. _

**Office Manager: **Is there a problem?

**Veronica: **We're here to visit his mother. Lynn Echolls.

**Receptionist: **I told them…

**Logan: **(interrupts) I want to see my Mother.

**Office Manager: **I'm sorry, if you're not on the list of visitors there is nothing we can do and we have a strict privacy policy. We can't reveal any of our guests' identities. If one of our guests would like to see you they can add you to the visitor list. Visitors must be registered and approved a week in advance.

_Her tone is condescending and borderline rude. _

**Veronica: **Let's go Logan.

**Logan: **(startled) What? I'm not going anywhere.

**Veronica: **I think we need some legal advice. Maybe you can call Harvey Levin.

**Logan: **Harvey?

**Veronica: **He is a lawyer. He can tell us what to do.

**Logan: **Do?

**Veronica: **Well Lynn disappeared out of the hospital without any of her family knowing anything. Then she was brought here, maybe it was against her will. (shrugs) She could have been drugged.

_Logan isn't sure what to say to play along with Veronica so he pulls out his phone and begins dialing. _

**Office Manager: **(insulted) I assure you that none of our guests are forced to be here. If they arrive high on drugs they are turned away. How dare you…

**Receptionist: **(interrupts, to Veronica) Harvey Levin, as in the managing editor of TMZ?

**Logan: **(into the phone) Can I talk to Harvey? This is Logan Echolls.

**Veronica: **That's the one. (smiles) Old family friend. Good lawyer.

**Office Manager: **Now just wait a minute.

**Veronica: **This place will be surrounded in photographers within an hour. I mean all the tabloids are saying Lynn Echolls jumped off the Coronado Bridge. Even her family thinks she might be dead. If she were found to be alive and well in rehab, I think photos of her would be worth a lot of money.

**Receptionist: **Please.

**Veronica: **(shakes her head) You're just doing your job. You have rules you have to follow. I understand. But Logan? He needs to know his mother is ok. Surely you can understand that.

**Office Manager:** (strident)** Young** man. Young man!

_Logan turns with the phone to his ear._

**Logan: **Hey Harve. Oops. Can you hold on a second?

_He looks at the woman expectantly. _

**Office Manager: **If you hang up I will call my supervisor and see what we can do.

_Logan smiles and flips the phone closed. _

_An hour later they are still waiting. And they still have not received confirmation that Lynn is there. Several visitors have come and gone as well as a woman who had an appointment to look at the facility and decide if she wanted to send her two children there. Logan grows more and more agitated. They talk quietly. _

**Logan: **This is bullshit.

**Veronica: **Just wait.

**Logan: **I'm sick of waiting.

**Veronica: **What other options do we have?

**Logan: **I tear through this place until I find her.

**Veronica: **Good plan. Give me your Amex card now so I can post bail for you later.

_He looks at her blankly. _

**Veronica: **This is a private facility. Private property. They can kick us out at any time.

**Logan: **It would be worth it to see her.

**Veronica: **(quietly) I know.

_She stands up. _

**Logan: **Where are you going?

**Veronica: **(whispering) Just sit here and behave. (louder) I need to use the bathroom sweetie.

**Logan: **Ok Sugarpuss, be sure not to fall in.

_Veronica fake laughs and treads on his foot with her butch black boots as she passes. Logan watches as she pauses at the reception desk to ask for directions to the bathroom. He admires her trim figure and the way the skirt flows as she walks until she disappears from sight. _

_Ten minutes later Logan is still sitting alone. Veronica appears and moves towards him swiftly. She smiles. _

**Veronica: **I have a plan.

**Logan: **Good.

**Veronica: **Don't thank me yet.

_Logan looks at her suspiciously. She doesn't disappoint. _

**Veronica: **(loud enough to be heard by the receptionist, the office manager, and the prospective client) God Logan, I was gone for five minutes and you couldn't help it, could you. You have a problem.

**Logan: **(confused) What?

**Veronica: **(sad, pouty, and slightly tearful) I really thought you had a handle on this. But last night, and now today? It's not even noon.

**Logan: **Actually it is. Its 12:23.

**Veronica: **(loudly) God! That's not the point.

**Logan: **What is the point?

**Veronica: **The point is you're an alcoholic.

_Logan gapes up at her as she stands up and places her fists on her hips. _

**Logan: **I'm what?

**Veronica: **You need help. You drink all the time, you're different when you drink, (sobs) you change.

_Logan is still too stunned to respond. _

**Veronica: **(voice shaking) You scare me sometimes. When you're drunk. You're so different, I don't know you at all, what you're capable of.

_Even though Logan knows it's an act he responds to her tears and voice, standing up to hug her. _

_They have the full attention of the office staff, a maid and another arriving visitor. Veronica lets Logan's arms close around her then pushes him away. _

**Veronica: **You smell like alcohol. I know you're drinking. Where is your flask? (growing hysteria) I know it's here.

_She pats his pockets then grabs his jacket from the chair. She pulls out the flask that is almost always there. _

**Logan: **Hey.

**Veronica: **(angry and disappointed) I knew it. You have a problem Logan.

**Logan:** (adamant) No I don't.

**Veronica: **Your mother is an alcoholic and so are you. It's not your fault. But you need help.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **(hopeful pleading) We're here. It looks like a great program. Please. Please consider it.

**Logan: **Consider what? Rehab?

**Veronica: **(pleading and tearful) Yes.

**Logan: **No way.

**Veronica: **Logan, I can't live like this anymore. Never knowing when you'll be you or when you'll be…(sob) drunk.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **(taking his hands)Please, please you're here. You can beat this. You can have a long full life. With me. But I can't stay with you if you don't change. (quietly mournful) I won't.

**Logan: **(growing angry) You planned this.

**Veronica: **(gasping, shocked) Don't blame this on me, you're the one drinking in the morning.

**Logan: **Is my mother even here? Or was it all a ruse to get me here.

**Veronica: **(throwing her hands up) Fine, I admit it. (burying her face in her hands) I just want you to get better. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt, or….(lip quivering) died. You drink and drive Logan. (quietly) I couldn't stand that.

**Logan: **I'm fine.

**Veronica: **You're not fine. You need help.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Please, for me?

**Logan: **I don't need rehab. I'll stop drinking if you want. I can do this on my own.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) No. Please. Just do this for me Logan. (holding his arms, staring up at him, blue eyes swimming in tears) Please. For me. (desperate) Please.

_Logan stares at her for a long moment, he doesn't allow his eyes to drift to their growing audience who watch as the intense conversation goes silent, the two young lovers pleading with each other silently, eyes locked. His face slowly softens from stubborn resistance to indecisiveness. Finally he nods and lowers his head to kiss her lips softly. _

**Logan: **Don't cry.

_He wipes the tears from her cheeks, cupping her small face in his large hands. The receptionist gives up on not crying and reaches for a tissue. _

**Logan: **I'll do it.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) Really? You will?

**Logan: **Yes. For you.

_Veronica gives him a beaming smile and turns towards the receptionist and office manager, taking his hand in hers. As they walk, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses it gently. The receptionist almost swoons. _

**Veronica: **(to the women) Well I guess we have a change in plans.

**Logan: **I'd like to admit myself. For… what is it here? 30 days?

**Receptionist: **(shaky) 30 or 60 day programs.

_(simultaneously)_

**Logan: **30.

**Veronica: **60.

_Veronica looks up at him and reads the sincerity in his eyes. _

**Veronica: **30. Then we'll see how you're doing.

_The both turn to look expectantly at the facility staff._

**Office Manager: **I'm sorry but we can't admit him.

**Veronica: **Why not?

**Office Manager: **We don't have space.

**Veronica: **That's not true, I heard you say earlier that you had three beds available in the men's rooms.

**Office Manager: **He's underage, we would need parental permission.

**Veronica: **His father can be here within the hour.

**Office Manager: **We don't take minors.

**Veronica: **Lindsey Lohan was here last month.

**Office Manager: **He's been drinking.

**Veronica: **Prove it.

**Office Manager: **You said…

**Veronica: **I'm not a doctor. I think it might have just been his mouthwash I was smelling. So much alcohol in those things, you know. (to Logan) Breathe on the nice lady Logan. Let her smell your breath.

**Office Manager: **He can't….

**Veronica: **…be admitted because you have a policy of not allowing more than one member of an immediate family to be enrolled at the same time? Because programs are more successful if you do it for yourself instead of for a loved one?

**Office Manager: **(biting back her venom) Yes.

_As Veronica was talking Logan's expression became more and more enamored of the little blonde spitfire. More admiring. _

**Veronica: **Well then I'll take that as confirmation that Lynn Echolls is here. Call Harvey, Logan. Let's let him handle this.

_Another man, this one in a doctor's white lab coat approaches. _

**Doctor: **I'm sure there is no need to call the media. (to Logan) Logan Echolls? I'm Doctor Dave Everet.

**Logan: **Doctor.

**Office Manager: **These two have been nothing but trouble, trying to force their way in, making a scene in the lobby, threatening to call the media…

**Veronica: **You said you would see if you could help us. But you thought if you just made us wait, we'd leave. (pondering) What did you say to your friend? That we'd get hungry and bored? (hard) He's looking for his presumed dead mother, and you have the nerve to suggest that we'll just get bored? Were you raised by wolves?

**Office Manager: **Well I never.

**Logan: **(deadpan) If you lost some weight, maybe got your hair done, I'm sure you could find some old half blind guy to help you out.

**Doctor: **That's enough. Mrs. Blake. Please return to your office. You should have contacted me when they arrived. I'll discuss this with you later. (turning to Logan) Mr. Echolls and Ms….

**Logan: **Mars.

**Veronica: **Logan and Veronica please, Doctor. No need to be formal.

**Doctor: **Ok. Please come with me to my office. We should talk.

-------------------------------

_In the doctor's office Logan and Veronica sit down and wait for the doctor to begin. He studies them both from behind his desk. Logan's leg bounces up and down and his jaw tightens. After only 30 seconds Logan breaks._

**Logan: **Are you gonna tell us my mother is here and let me see her or should I call the media?

**Doctor: **It's against our policy to reveal the identity of our guests. It's also against our policy to allow our guests to have visitors in the first two weeks of their treatment.

**Logan: **Well it's against my policy to not know where the hell my mother is or whether or not she's alive.

_Logan stands up and leans over the desk with his fists clenched. The doctor merely raises an eyebrow. Veronica tugs on Logan's pant's beltloops to get him to sit back down. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Sit.

_He does, sitting on the very edge of the seat ready to jump up again at any moment._

**Veronica: **The doctor has something to say and we should hear it before we make our next move.

**Doctor: **Thank you. In this specific case I'm willing to break a rule. I don't know why your mother didn't tell you that she was coming here. I'm very sorry for what you must have gone through.

_Logan's anger fades immediately hearing the words, and his expression is that most often seen on the faces of small children, naked hope and fear. Without thought he reaches for Veronica's hand and holds it tightly. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) To be clear Doctor, you are saying that Lynn Echolls is here.

**Doctor: **Yes.

_A blindingly happy smile bursts onto Logan's face. Veronica smiles in response as her eyes fill with tears. _

**Logan: **She's alive.

**Doctor: **Yes.

**Logan: **I want to see her.

**Doctor: **I'm sorry.

**Logan: **(Standing up again)I'm not leaving here until I see her.

**Veronica: **(pulling on their joined hands to get him to sit again) Logan.

**Doctor: **Your mother is in treatment Logan, and it is not our policy to allow visitors in the first two weeks.

**Veronica: **But you'll make an exception.

**Doctor: **I'm willing to consider it. Depending on a few things.

**Logan: **(sitting, anxious) What things?

**Doctor: **Your mother checked in here, I believe, mostly as a public relations move, rather than any serious effort to achieve sobriety. She doesn't believe she has a problem.

**Veronica: **What are the conditions doctor?

**Doctor: **I think facing the person she has hurt most could break Lynn out of her fantasy that her life is fine. I'd like for Logan to come to a therapy session with myself and Lynn to confront these issues.

_Logan's lip curls in disgust at the word therapy. _

**Veronica: **The conditions.

**Doctor: **Logan needs to be sober when he comes to the session.

**Logan: **I'm not drunk. I haven't been drinking.

**Doctor: **So that was a show you put on in the lobby?

**Veronica: **We needed to know if she was here, and short of storming the castle….

**Doctor: **Yes. Very clever.

**Logan: **So let's go then.

**Veronica: **I think there are more conditions Logan.

**Doctor: **Yes.

**Logan: **Whatever, just tell me and let's go.

**Doctor: **You need to remain calm.

**Logan: **I'm calm.

**Doctor: **During the therapy session.

**Logan: **Fine.

**Doctor: **I'll also need you to participate and be honest. You need to tell her that her actions have hurt you, make her face the effects of her substance abuse.

**Logan: **She just tried to kill herself and you want me to make her feel bad?

**Doctor: **Yes. She needs to face it, face you, and see your hurt. You protecting her won't help her Logan.

_The doctor waits silently for Logan to process this and come to a decision. Logan turns to look at Veronica. She looks back compassionately. _

**Veronica: **You'll get to see her. And you can help her get better. It's a win-win situation.

**Logan: **Ok. I'll do it.

**Doctor: **Good, come back tomorrow. 11am.

_The doctor stands to escort them out, but Logan protests._

**Logan: **Tomorrow? No. I want to see her today.

**Doctor: **Not today

**Logan:** Yes today. Now.

**Veronica: **Logan.

_Her voice is calming and she squeezes his hand. His chest is heaving with his agitation. _

**Doctor: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **Don't be sorry. Let him see her. Just see her. From a distance even. She doesn't even need to know we're here. (solemn) Please.

**Doctor: **(nodding once) Ok.

_The doctor leads them up a main staircase to a bright airy lunchroom, then out onto a balcony overlooking a shady garden area. Several people sit on benches and at tables talking and doing art. Logan's eyes are trained on a lone figure sitting in a sun chaise reading a book. It's Lynn Echolls. Logan stares intently, his vulnerability obvious. His mouth falls open slightly and his eyes fill with tears. The doctor steps back to give them some privacy. _

_Logan releases Veronica's hand only to pull her into a hug. He kisses her temple and holds her tightly with both arms, his eyes never leaving his mother. He kisses Veronica's temple a second time. _

**Logan: **(whispering) Thank you.

_Veronica shakes her head back and forth slightly, her face pressed into Logan's chest. _

_After a few minutes the Doctor ushers a reluctant Logan and Veronica from the balcony and back to the lobby where he reminds them to arrive a few minutes early tomorrow and with a look at Logan, to arrive sober. For once Logan doesn't respond defensively with humor or sarcasm, merely nodding his assent. _

_Stepping out into the bright sunlight of the front walkway, Logan lets out a whoop of joy and twirls Veronica off her feet and around in a circle. She smiles, immediately responding to his joy, and when he sets her back on her feet and kisses her deeply her heart clenches then she relaxes and decides to take the moment for what it is. Logan pulls away with a joyous laugh and wraps an arm around Veronica as they walk over to the Xterra. He scoops up Veronica and sets her in her seat before practically skipping around to climb into the driver's seat. He starts the engine, then turns to Veronica who is watching him with a guarded happiness. _

**Logan: **(staring into her eyes) Thank you.

**Veronica: **(smiling) I'm glad she's alive Logan. Glad that we found her.

_He grins and swoops in for another kiss, this one quick and hard. _

_-------------------------------_

_About halfway down the mountain Logan's mood changes. Veronica watches him carefully and worries. Arriving at the same hotel as before Logan pulls into the valet area, and climbs out as a valet opens the door for Veronica. Logan is silent and Veronica directs the valet to get their bags from the back seat. She takes Logan's hand and leads him into the hotel. The bellman follows with their two small bags. The same clerk as before greets at the check in desk then looks worriedly at Logan._

**Clerk: **Checking back in?

_Logan is silently staring at his feet._

**Veronica: **(tense smile) Yes.

**Clerk: **Same rooms as before?

**Veronica: **No, a single room for tonight. Two beds.

**Clerk: **Of course.

_He clicks on the computer, looking up at Logan. _

**Clerk: **Is he alright?

**Veronica: **Fine.

**Clerk: **Oh course. How will you be paying?

**Veronica: **Oh, um. Can you charge it to the same card?

**Clerk: **I'm sorry, no. The charge is closed.

**Veronica: **Oh, ok.

_She digs in her purse for a credit card that can handle the $800 dollar charge but Logan hands her his wallet. She looks up at him and swallows. He looks ready to break at the slightest provocation. She slides his card to the clerk. _

**Veronica: **Please hurry.

_He nods and quickly prints out the paperwork and slides a room key card onto the counter. Veronica takes the card, signs the paper and grabs both their bags in one hand, and Logan's hand in the other. At the elevator she presses the call button with her hip and is glad with the doors open almost immediately to admit them to an empty car. _

_Inside their room, Logan walks over to sit on the end of the nearest bed without a word. Veronica watches him anxiously then throws the deadbolt on the door, and enters the bathroom. Under the cover of running water she calls her dad, to avoid a fight she bypasses the direct line to leave a message. She explains that they have to stay another night, and she knows she's probably grounded, but it can't be helped. She promises to be home tomorrow and will call in the morning. Hanging up she sets the phone to silent and splashes water on her face studying her worried expression. _

_Exiting the bathroom she sees Logan in the same spot but he has shifted to be leaning forward with his head hanging down, his hands clasped and his elbows braced on his thighs. She toes off her boots and cardigan and moves towards him. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) Logan?

_She pauses, but there is no response._

**Veronica: **Do you want to be alone? (no response) Logan, do you want me to leave?

_He looks up and his face is a wasteland of disappointment, hurt, anger, and heartbreaking sadness. Veronica's chest heaves and she makes every effort to not cry, to not show any pity. Logan would hate that. But as his own eyes fill with tears she knows he won't be able to see hers and she lets them fall. Logan unclasps his hands and pulls her closer, standing inside the V of his legs. He rests his face in her chest as sobs begin to rack his body. She rubs her hands through his hair and over his shoulders and lets him cry. _

_------------------------_

_Scene opens on a plush hotel room, lit with late afternoon sun. Logan and Veronica are lying on a large bed covered in a stark white bedspread. Logan is curled on his side, spooning around Veronica's smaller figure. His nose is pressed into the back of her neck and one arm is wrapped snugly around her waist, holding her close. _

_He snuggles her closer and runs his nose lightly up her neck as he begins to wake up. Feeling her compact warmth against him Logan smiles then as his eyes open it fades into a frown. He props up on one arm looking around warily, and falls back on the bed as the previous two days rush back to him. _

_Missing his warmth at her back Veronica squirms sliding backwards to be closer to him. Logan's face gentles and he looks at Veronica with a look of complete and pure adoration. Her skirt had ridden up as they slept and Logan smoothes it down then puts a slight pressure on her hip to get her to roll onto her back. _

_Logan settles himself closer to her pulling the decorative throw blanket at the end of the bed over her still sleeping form. He studies her face, noticing the faint tear tracks from earlier. He tenderly traces the lines down her cheeks to her lips. When she stirs Logan freezes then relaxes as she settles back into dreamland. _

_Sometime later, the light has faded more and Veronica shifts and rolls onto her side. The movement wakes Logan up, and his eyes open to look at Veronica. Her eyes open then blink rapidly as she finds herself nearly nose to nose with Logan. Her breathing speeds up and her eyes race over his face to see how he's feeling. Logan smiles gently at her and moves slowly closer to her watching her eyes for any sign of discomfort or rejection as his lips find hers. _

_Her eyes flutter shut as he rubs his mouth softly against hers. Slowly he opens his mouth, his tongue darting out to trace the curve of her lower lip. She shifts closer to him, pressing their lips more tightly together as their mouths open and their tongues meet. The kiss is soft and gentle as they relearn the taste and textures of the other's mouth. Veronica pulls back and takes a deep breath in. Logan, still silent, watches her with a tender look. Slowly she raises her hand to rest on his shoulder. Finally she gives him a small smile and rolls onto her back pulling him over her as their mouths meet for another kiss. _

_It begins languidly, but changes quickly as the passion and desperation of having missed so much time together surges forward. Logan slants his head and deepens the kiss, sweeping her up on a tide of emotion and physical desire. Her hands pull him closer exploring the slope of his shoulders and the smooth muscles there. Logan nibbles on her lips before moving to her neck. Within moments she is twisting beneath him struggling to pull him closer, opening her legs so he can lie more comfortably in the cradle of her hips. _

**Logan: **God I missed you.

_The words are mumbled into her neck as he nibbles and licks a path back to her mouth. Tired of his slow progress Veronica grabs his face and pulls his mouth back to hers. Their tongues swirl together and Logan tires to ease back, not wanting to push anything, trying not to assume that they will pick back up where they left off, but Veronica is having none of it. As soon as he breaks the kiss her hands are pulling his shirt over his head and flinging it across the room. He smiles at her enthusiasm but still makes an effort to slow down, dropping chaste kisses along her jawline as her hands and nails run over his back. _

_Veronica captures his mouth again raking her teeth over his bottom lip as her fingernails score his back. She wraps her legs around him and rubs her pelvis against his erection. The combination of her actions and his own desire overwhelm Logan and he throws himself into the kiss sliding his hand up her thigh pushing the dress out of his way. Her soft noises of pleasure urge him on as he slides his hand over her panties, already moist with her arousal. She cries out at his touch, thrusting her hips up seeking more. _

_Logan breaks the kiss as he looks down at her, loving the passion swept flush covering her cheeks and chest in a rosy pink glow. He shifts his body so his hand has more room to work as he slips his fingers under her panties, black lace he is interested to note, and strokes his fingers slowly over her sex. Veronica moans softly as he pushes two fingers into her, stretching her inner muscles. He strokes in and out with slow deliberateness, his thumb teasing over her clit. Rushes of intense pleasure flood Veronica, and she is only able to hold onto his shoulders tightly, calling out his name in a raspy groan that heats his blood to the boiling point. He hooks his fingers pressing firmly to her spot as he crushes a hard kiss down on her, taking her cries into his mouth. _

_As Veronica comes down from her climax, Logan gently rubs his thumb over her hip bone, curious to how sharp the bone seems, more so than before. He settles onto his side next to her he scatters quick kisses over her face, neck and collarbone. _

_Veronica's eyes focus on him and his eyebrows form a slight V, as his eyes search hers. There is an intensity and uncertainty there as she appears to have some internal debate. The expression in her blue orbs that unsettles him, and he waits for her to tell him that what they just did was a mistake, that she didn't want to be with him anymore, but instead she sits up and swivels to look down at him. She appears to have concluded the private debate. _

**Logan: **Veronica?

_He reaches up to caress her cheek, and she smiles a tender bittersweet smile. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan: **What are you thinking right now?

_Her smile grows but doesn't reach her eyes as she straddles his hips in one smooth movement. His hands settle on her_ _hips and he looks up at her expectantly. Her smile fades and she looks sad, but then she smiles again, sweetly at first then with a growing wickedness, this time it goes all the way to her eyes. He smiles back automatically. _

_She leans over him and kisses him sweetly. _

**Veronica: **I missed you too.

_She sweeps her tongue into his mouth quickly before moving her mouth to his ear. _

**Veronica: **You have no idea how much.

**Logan: **I might.

_Her lips on his ear shoot spears of arousal to his groin and he knows she can feel his growing erection pressed against her soft stomach. She sits up and he can see clear determination in her eyes as her hands reach back and slide the back zipper of the dress down. Her hands gather up the skirt revealing her slim legs to his avid gaze as she pulls the dress off over her head. Logan's eyes reverently inspect the black lace bra and panties that she's wearing. _

**Veronica: **(saucy) You like?

**Logan: **Of course.

**Veronica: **Good. You're the one who will end up paying for them.

**Logan: **I have good taste.

_She arches an eyebrow and reaches back to unclasp the bra but Logan stills her hands. _

**Logan: **What are we doing?

**Veronica: **Wow. The rumors about your success with the ladies must be even more overblown than the rumors about me.

**Logan: **(serious)Veronica.

**Veronica: **(deliberately light) We're making up for lost time.

_She stops his questions with a kiss, her small hands busily caressing his chest, tracing from his shoulders in on his collarbones, down his sternum, and under the slight curve of his pecks. Her mouth then moves to caress over one small, flat brown nipple before moving to the other. Logan feels off center, as if something isn't quite right, but Veronica's slow seduction erodes his concern and he focuses instead on touching the beautiful girl in his lap. His hands run up her thighs and slide over the curve of her bottom before caressing up her back. He is momentarily distracted by the feel of her ribs, more pronounced than he remembered. He tries to push her back to look at her more fully, but she resists and slides her mouth up to his neck as her hands tug on the top button of his pants. _

**Logan: **Veronica.

_She hears the resistance in his voice and bites sharply on his neck before laving her tongue over the stinging wound. She hears Logan's hiss, of pleasure or pain she's not sure, but his hands are no longer trying to separate them, instead he slides one hand into her already messy hair and pulls her mouth to his for a deep kiss. _

_She makes quick work of the button and slides the zipper down with ease. Her hand darts into his boxers, taking a firm hold of his cock. Breaking the kiss she sits up and slowly pumps her hand up and down his impressive erection. Logan's hands fist in the comforter as she continues to work him slowly with her small hands. His eyes are squeezed tightly together and his head thrown back or he would have seen the look of uncertainty cross over her face. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** Ok, so I didn't think this far ahead.

_She looks uncertain for a moment then her face clears. Releasing her hold on him she slides up on her knees and hurriedly removes her panties. Logan's eyes open and he notes the change in attire and flips Veronica onto her back before she can make her next move. She struggles under his weight for a moment, trying to turn them back over. _

**Logan: **What's going on?

_She wiggles trying to reverse their positions and Logan groans and closes his eyes as her wet center rubs over his straining erection. She stills for a moment and changes tactics. She wraps her legs around his back and rubs against him more deliberately. _

**Logan: **(hissing) Fuck Veronica. Stop.

_He clutches her hips in his hands, stilling her movements with sheer force. He looks at her and sees the vulnerability on her face. She stares back up at him doleful expression. _

**Veronica: **I don't want to stop.

**Logan: **(completely still and watchful) What?

**Veronica: **(quiet certainty) I don't want to stop.

_Logan still looks doubtful._

**Veronica: **I want you.

_The stare at each other for a long moment, then Logan speaks._

**Logan: **Are you sure?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan: **Veronica…

**Veronica: **I'm sure.

_Logan groans and lays his body over hers capturing her mouth in a possessive kiss that curls Veronica's toes. He holds her tightly, pouring all his pent up emotions and passion into the kiss leaving Veronica breathless. He moves his mouth to one lace covered breast breathing hot moist air over the already taunt nipple before sucking lightly on the nub through the lace. He caresses her other breast firmly with his hand, rolling the nipple back and forth under the stiff lace making her writhe under him. He tugs the bra strap down and slides his mouth over, his hand taking up the slack on the other side. Again he lightly rolls her nipple against the lace the added sensation making her gasp and cry out, music to his ears. With his mouth firmly occupying her attention she doesn't notice as he slides his hand around to deftly unhook the bra removing it completely. _

_Logan lifts himself up on his forearms looking down on her beautiful face and bare chest._

**Logan: **You're so beautiful.

_Veronica isn't interested in words at this point and she unhooks her legs from around his back, using her heels to push his pants and boxers down his legs. Logan helps and soon they are both naked. Logan reaches for his wallet in his pants pocket for the condom he always keeps there, but Veronica stops him._

**Veronica: **I'm on the pill.

**Logan: **I've had other partners before you.

**Veronica: **But you were tested right. Recently?

**Logan: **Yeah, but…

**Veronica: **I trust you.

_Her solemn tone and expression flash through Logan and he smiles. _

**Logan: **If you're sure…

**Veronica: **I am.

_She pulls him back over her and stares up at him with trust and desire. He can see the slight fear and uncertainly lingering behind her eyes and he brushes a hand over her cheek in a tender caress._

**Logan: **I've never had sex without a condom before.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Then I guess this will be a first for both of us.

_He kisses her and then his hands are everywhere, touching every part of her from her fingertips down to her toes. Her blood races through her veins, and she is only aware of Logan and what he is doing to her. When her head is spinning and she feels like her skin is the only thing holding her together, she begs him to end the torture. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please. I want you.

_He shifts his weight moving his hand to her center and pushing two fingers easily into her. She moans as he drives his fingers into her, caressing her teasingly, without enough pressure or speed to push her over the edge. _

**Veronica: **(gasping) Please.

**Logan: **(husky) You're so tight. I don't want to hurt you.

**Veronica: **You won't.

_She gasps clutching at his shoulders when he suddenly pushes three fingers into her stretching her more than ever before. After a moment the burning sensation fades and she begins chanting his name in a steady cadence. He moves into position his cock nudging at her opening and he stills. _

**Logan: **Look at me.

_Her eyes open and her pupils are dilated and unfocused. He holds her gaze as he shifts his hips slightly forward pressing into her. Her breath hisses in and she clenches around him. _

**Logan: **It's ok. Just try to relax.

_She looks up at him trustingly and wraps her legs more comfortably around his waist. He sinks into her a few more inches, feeling her tightness ease to allow the intrusion. The tight uncomfortable sensation fades and she tightens her legs around him pulling him in more. _

**Logan: **Ok?

**Veronica: **(hissing) Yes.

_He slowly begins to slide out then pushes back in slowly, easing into her allowing her body to get used to him. When he can no longer see the pain in her eyes he speeds up and pushes more fully into her. _

_She begins chanting his name again urging him on. For Logan, he's never felt anything like this. He wasn't lying when he said he'd never had sex without a condom before and the increased sensation was amazing to him. Partly he knew it was due to the lack of condom, but mostly he was sure it was due to Veronica. She was so small and tight, that every movement felt incredible. The trust she was showing him, the expression of joy and passion on her face as he thrust into her was making him crazy. He wanted to stay inside her forever, and knew he'd never be able to let her go again. _

_He quickened his pace and Veronica moaned and thrashed underneath him. He wanted to kiss her, caress her breasts, but had to concentrate, intent on pushing her over the edge before he came. Later he promised himself. Later he would enjoy watching her respond to his attentions to the rest of her body, right now he had to focus on not coming before she did. He wanted her first time to be perfect. _

_He changed the angle of his hips, dragging his cock across her clit on each thrust and her cries became more insistent and her words more emotional. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer Logan reaches down and rubs his thumb roughly over her clit, pressing down as he surges into her with two jerky thrusts. He feels her body clench down on him as he explodes into her heat, sinking down to cover her heaving body with his own exhausted frame. _

_They fall asleep together under the blanket Logan had used to cover her earlier. _

_The room is dark when he wakes up later, feeling her leave the loose hold of his arms. He props himself up on his elbows as she wraps the blanket around herself and smiles shyly at him. _

**Veronica: **Bathroom.

_He nods, watching her walk into the bathroom. A few minutes later he hears the shower turn on and wants more than anything to join her but thinks she might see it as a violation of privacy rather than as sexy and intimate. He sits up and pulls on his camouflage cargo pants before looking through the room service menu. He dials and orders a few dishes he thinks Veronica will like along with a steak and potato for himself. Seeing their bags he asks to be transferred to the concierge. He unzips her bag and pulls out the jeans, t-shirt, and underwear looking at the sizes. He asks the concierge to arrange for them to each have a new pair or clothes delivered, giving their sizes and preferred clothing style. _

_He is sitting back against the bed with the comforter pulled down when she comes out of the shower dressed in the hotel's robe. She still looks uncertain about how to act so he stands up casually, kisses her lightly and tells her dinner should be there in a few minutes as he moves into the bathroom. _

-----------------------------------

_By the time they are finished with dinner, Veronica eating both the entrees he ordered for her, seared ahi and ravioli, she is more relaxed. When another knock sounds on the door she looks at him in question. _

**Logan: **Another order.

**Veronica: **(hopeful)Dessert?

**Logan: **(laughing) No, but look at the menu, we can order whatever you want.

_He comes back into the main part of the room with a bag from Bloomingdales. _

**Veronica: **You didn't.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **More clothes?

**Logan: **We need them.

**Veronica: **Ever heard of laundry service?

**Logan: **Trust me, buying new clothes probably costs about the same.

**Veronica: **(skeptical) I'll take your word for it.

_He sits back down on the bed and pulls her closer to him. _

**Logan: **Everything ok?

**Veronica: **Shouldn't I be asking you that?

_The stare each other down, neither giving in. _

**Logan: **I'm fine.

**Veronica: **So am I.

**Logan: **(smiling cockily) Yes you are.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Are you ready for tomorrow?

**Logan: **I don't know.

**Veronica: **And earlier?

**Logan: **I'm fine.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **And you?

**Veronica: **(narrowing her eyes)I think we covered this already.

**Logan: **Fine.

_He pulls her down onto the bed laying her down and moving over her._

**Logan: **How do you feel? Are you ok?

**Veronica: **Yes. But if you need to perform an inspection to reassure yourself…

**Logan: **(faux shocked) Are you asking me to play doctor with you Veronica Mars?

_She smile impishly as he tugs on the robe's sash and pushes the fabric off her shoulders. _

**Logan: **I always did excel at role play.

----------------------------------

_Scene opens on them lying in bed. Veronica is wearing a large t-shirt, the one Logan wore yesterday. Her eyes dart to his then away quickly. He smiles, and captures her chin lifting her face to meet his eyes. _

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **(looking down) Nothing.

**Logan: **Veronica. You can tell me or ask me anything.

**Veronica: **(still looking away) Are you, are you ok? Really?

_Finally her eyes meet his as she looks at him anxiously. _

**Logan: **I … (he is about to say he's fine, but decides she deserves the truth). I don't know. Yeah. I think I am. Or I will be. She's alive. That's what I wanted.

_Veronica doesn't look happy with that answer. _

**Veronica: **But…(she breaks off)

**Logan: **But what?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **No, it's none of my business.

**Logan: **Say it. Whatever it is.

**Veronica: **Aren't you mad?

_Logan doesn't respond._

**Veronica: **When my mom left me Logan, I was hurt. Hurt, sad, worried. I wanted her to come home. Then I got mad. She left me. Didn't even tell me goodbye. I'm still mad. Sad, but angry too.

**Logan: **(smiles) Yeah. I'm mad.

**Veronica: **(frowns) You don't sound mad.

**Logan: **Maybe because I'm happy right now.

**Veronica: **Because you got to see her, finally have proof that she's ok?

**Logan: **Yeah. And because I'm here with you.

**Veronica: **(looking down) Oh.

_There is a lot left unsaid as Veronica cuddles more fully into Logan's side, determined to make as much of the time they have. She rests her head on his bare chest and listens to his heartbeat steadily. She feels the burn of tears behind her eyes and closes them tightly, but the tears escape anyways. When Logan feels the hot dampness, he tries to shift her so he can see her face, but she tenses and resists him. _

**Logan: **Veronica. What's wrong?

_She ignores his question and he firmly moves her so she is lying on her back and he can see her face. He stares at her intently waiting for her to tell him, but she doesn't. The tears dry on he cheeks again and Logan frowns, worried. _

**Logan: **Veronica, talk to me…

_She interrupts him with a kiss, her hands sliding to frame his face and draw him down to her mouth. She shudders out a breath as their lips meet then the passion that was as much a part of their relationship as sarcasm erupted again sweeping them both away from fears and thoughts about tomorrow, leaving only thoughts of now and the pleasure they found in each other. _

_---------------------------_

(Sunday)

_The next morning has a dreamlike quality for Veronica. Waking up in Logan's arms, sleeping in a bed that felt as soft and warm as a cloud. A shower with unending hot water, luxurious towels. New clothes, courtesy of Logan and the power of his black American Express card. They smile, laugh and steal kisses all morning long as they get dressed for the day. Logan drives them to a small beachside café recommended by the hotel staff and they order tons of food and share, eating off each others' plates and sipping coffee. _

_Logan grabs a courtesy paper and opens it to read what's being said about his family now. Veronica cajoles him out of the possibly bad mood inducing activity by sitting in his lap and whispering in his ear. Laughing and lighthearted in each others company they kiss and tease as the clock ticks down. _

_At 10:30 Veronica stands up and holds out her hand to Logan. He looks up at her reluctantly then smiles. Logan takes her hand in his and kisses it before opening her palm and placing another kiss on the sensitive skin there. When her eyes heat up again he smiles in triumph and pulls her toward him, reeling her into his lap until she sits and wraps her arms loosely around his shoulders as he kisses her neck. She giggles when he tickles her lightly a few minutes later and jumps to his feet holding her firmly to his body. She wraps her arms tighter around his neck and kisses the sensitive skin under his ear before sliding down his body to walk hand and hand with him back to the Xterra._

_Neither notices the photographer that had been following them from a distance all morning. _

_------------------------------_

_When they arrive at Assurances, Logan kills the engine and turns to Veronica. _

**Logan: **You'll come in with me?

**Veronica: **Inside? (scrunching her nose in uncertainty) If you want me to, but the therapy session is just for you and your mom Logan.

**Logan: **I want you to be there.

_She smiles but her eyes are serious and worried. She's afraid for him, for what might come to light in the session today. He reaches over and smoothes the line between her eyebrows with his finger, looking persuasively into her eyes._

**Veronica: **No. (swallows) You have to do this one alone, I think.

_Logan turns forward in his seat again and stares straight ahead. _

**Veronica: **(cautious) Logan. You have to tell her.

_He turns to look at her in question._

**Veronica: **You have to tell her that she hurt you. How you felt finding (she tears up and swallows the sudden lump in her throat) finding her. Taking her to the hospital. Waiting for her to wake up.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **Do you?

**Logan: **(slightly angry) Yeah.

**Veronica: **I know you Logan. You don't want to tell her any of that, you don't want to upset her, don't want to blame her.

_His eyes meet hers again._

**Logan: **She's my Mother.

**Veronica: **And you love her.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **So you have to do this. You have to make her see that she hurt you, that things aren't ok. She needs help. And you deserve a parent that puts you first Logan. I know you love her, but she was selfish. Is selfish.

**Logan: **Don't say that.

**Veronica: **(growing frustrated) God Logan. She left without a word to anyone after she tried to commit suicide. She didn't tell you, her son! That is the epitome of selfish if you ask me.

_Logan fumes but his eyes are tender when he turns to look at Veronica. _

**Logan: **I love her.

**Veronica: **Then you have to be honest. Lying won't help her Logan. You can't shield her from her actions. She's an adult, a parent. She has to face up to the decisions she's made. Good and bad.

**Logan: **(grumps)Being a grown up sucks.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

-------------------------------------

_Veronica walks inside with Logan and they are met in the lobby by Doctor Everet. _

**Doctor: **Good morning. (to Logan) are you ready?

**Logan: **As ready as I'll ever be. Can she (indicates Veronica) come in too?

**Doctor: **I'm afraid not.

**Veronica: **(smiles reassuringly at Logan) I'll just drive around for a bit. Take some pictures. It's really beautiful here.

_Logan smiles at her, kisses her forehead and hands her the keys._

**Doctor: **(to Veronica) The session should take a few hours.

_She nods and with one more encouraging look at Logan and a smile that does not mask her anxiety she walks back out the main door. _

_Doctor Everet leads Logan down a few corridors to a small sunroom. The room is bright and has a few couches and arm chairs. One wall is all glass with French doors that open onto a small patio. Beyond that is a shady Japanese garden. _

**Doctor: **Have a seat Logan. I'd like to talk to you before your Mother arrives.

**Logan: **(not sitting) What about?

**Doctor: **I need you to try to be as open and honest as you can today. If you're hurt or angry you need to express that to your Mother.

**Logan: **Yeah, yeah.

**Doctor: **I'm serious Logan. People have to hit rock bottom before they can really get help.

**Logan: **(lip curling) She tired to kill herself. That's about as hard of a rock bottom as you can get.

**Doctor: **She insists that it wasn't a suicide attempt and that she doesn't really have a problem with alcohol or prescription drugs.

**Logan: **And me telling her that she hurt my feelings is going to change all that?

**Doctor: **She loves you. Hearing how her actions have affected you could help.

_Logan turns away, memories of his mother turning a blind eye on Aaron's violent tendencies filling his mind. _

**Logan: **Fine. I'll be (hand flourish) open and honest. (holds up two fingers in the Scouts salute) Honest to God.

**Doctor: **I hope so.

**Logan: **Veronica already told me all this. I know what I have to do.

**Doctor: **(surprised) She did? She's a very smart young woman. And a good friend to you I think.

**Logan: **(smiles softly) Yeah.

_The doctor notes that even a mention of the girl softened the hard edges on the boy. He nods. It's good that Logan has someone he can care about and that cares about him. _

_A minute later Lynn Echolls enters the room. She looks healthy and beautiful, dressed in a white flowing sun dress. _

**Lynn: **(pleased) Logan! It's so good to see you. How are you? I've missed you.

_She hugs Logan and he hugs her back tightly, taking in the familiar smell of her hair and feel of her cheek pressed against his. _

**Logan:** (slight bite to his words) I might have been here sooner if I knew where you were.

_Lynn pulls back a bit taken aback at the tone in his voice directed at her. _

**Doctor: **Lynn. Please have a seat. Logan will be joining us for the session today. He has some things to say that I think you need to hear.

_Time lapse to later, Logan, Lynn, and Doctor Everet are still in the sun room. Lynn is tearful and Logan looks angry. _

**Logan: **Stop pretending that you just took one pill too many Mom. You emptied four bottles. Four!

**Lynn: **I was confused. I drank too much wine.

**Doctor: **Lynn, be honest.

**Logan: **(standing up) You tried to kill yourself. Do you hate your life that much? Hate me?

**Lynn: **No, of course not.

**Doctor: **Go on Logan.

**Logan: **(glaring at the doctor before facing his mother again)You tried to leave me. Leave me with just Dad. How could you?

**Lynn: **Logan you know your Father loves you, he just….

**Logan: **He just nothing. He doesn't care about me. I'm just a prop to him, the one that tells his adoring fans that he's a family man.

**Lynn: **Logan.

**Logan: **No Mom. You know it's true. Just admit it. Dad doesn't care about me and you tried to kill yourself. Admit it.

**Lynn: **(small voice) I was upset.

**Doctor: **Why were you upset that day? (no answer) Lynn?

**Logan: **She was selling the photos of my dad cheating to the tabloids. He found out. They fought. He threatened her, I threatened him. She said she couldn't take it anymore.

**Doctor: **Take what? Lynn?

**Logan: **Take me. Our family. Her life. (teary) I don't know.

**Lynn: **No, Logan. Not you. I love you. You're the best thing in my life.

**Logan: **You said…

**Lynn: **You misunderstood me. (emphatic) I love you. This wasn't your fault.

_They hug. _

**Logan: **(quietly) Then why did you leave me? You tired to kill yourself, and I waited for you in the hospital to wake up, I prayed to God, I made deals with the devil, I wished on the fucking stars for you to wake up. Then you did.

_He pulls away from her and looks at her accusingly. _

**Logan: **You woke up and pretended nothing had happened, then you disappeared. I came to pick you up and you were gone.

**Lynn: **I'm sorry.

**Logan: **(yelling) Sorry? You're sorry? You think that makes it ok? I thought you were dead!

**Lynn: **Why…

**Logan: **(interrupts) Oh, gee I don't know, because you were in the hospital for a suicide attempt and then you disappear without a trace. There were reports that you jumped of the Coronado Bridge. Do you know how I felt?

**Lynn: **No. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't think.

**Doctor: **(calmly) Logan why don't you tell your mom how you feel.

**Logan: **(mocking, eyebrow raised) How I feel? Let's see, how do I feel? I feel angry. Is that good doctor?

**Doctor: **(unprovoked) That's a start.

**Logan: **(to Lynn) I'm mad at hell that you could be so….

**Doctor: **What Logan?

**Logan:** No.

**Lynn: **(swallowing her tears) Logan tell me.

**Doctor: **She needs to hear it.

**Logan: **Veronica said you were selfish. (contemplative) I'd never thought of it like that.

**Lynn: **(heartbroken) Selfish. Yes I guess I was. Am. I'm sorry Logan.

**Logan:** I don't want you to be sorry Mom. I want you to get better. I want to be able to trust that you'll be there when I need you.

**Lynn: **(teary) I will Logan. I promise. I will.

----------------------------------

_When Logan exits the facility, Veronica is waiting for him outside, sitting on the back bumper of the Xterra. She stands up and searches his face, looking for signs if it was good, bad, or just plain ugly, then switches her gaze to the Doctor walking slightly behind him. Logan walks straight into her and hugs her. _

**Veronica: **You ok?

**Logan: **Yeah. I think so.

**Doctor: **He did well.

**Veronica: **And Lynn?

**Doctor: **I think she heard him. She's ready to admit she needs help.

**Logan: **How long will she be here?

**Doctor: **I'd like her to stay for the full 60 days.

_Logan nods. _

**Veronica: **How does Logan get on the visitor's list?

**Doctor: **I'll add him. (to Logan) I'd like to get your number so I can call you if I need you to come back.

**Logan: **Sure.

_The doctor hands him a pen and a sheet of paper from the small notebook he was taking notes in during the session. _

**Logan: **Thanks doc.

**Doctor: **You did good in there today Logan. But the rest is up to her.

------------------------

_Cut to Logan and Veronica in the Xterra driving back to Neptune._

**Logan: **I can't depend on her getting better can I.

**Veronica: **I hope she does Logan.

**Logan: **But I can't count on it.

**Veronica: **No, I don't think so.

_Logan nods slowly._

-------------------------

_Logan drops her off at home climbing out to hand over her bag of new clothes. He bends down to kiss her goodbye but she turns her head so it lands on her cheek. _

**Logan: **I'll see you tomorrow?

**Veronica: **(brief smile) Yeah, Dad may ground me for life, but home schooling is probably not on his list of punishments.

_Logan frowns._

**Logan: **Sorry about that. I could talk to him…

**Veronica: **(interrupts) No. I'll handle it.

**Logan: **(drawn out) Ok.

_He searches her face for what's going on in her mind, but she looks away from him with a carefully masked look. _

**Veronica: **Alright then. Time to face the music.

_She walks inside stepping carefully around Logan and doesn't turn back to look at him before disappearing from site inside the gate. Logan watches her go, and a bad feeling settles in the pit of his stomach._

---------

AN

Betcha didn't see all that coming. I could tell you Veronica's reason for pushing to have sex but I won't. You'll have to wait to learn it when Logan does.

I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews lately. I really do appreciate all the feedback and ideas/questions. This is the 20th chapter, which is amazing. (The first chapter doesn't count since it was just the transcript with a few extra scenes.)

Despite the angst and anger in this chapter, I'm happy to have found the funny again. Dick, Denny's, the Logan is an alcoholic conversation…Good times! And sweet Logan and soft Veronica are back, even if he knows something isn't quite right.

I hope you all enjoyed Veronica getting some of her own back at Logan in this chapter. Her limited patience was stretched pretty far in the last chapter so I had her reverse course from understanding and sympathetic to annoyed and angry. As for her actually hitting him—I'm a pacifist in most cases, but it's human nature to respond when attacked. You have two choices –fight or flight. Veronica uses both but in this case I thought fight was better.

Someone asked how often I update—I average a chapter every 10 days. Sometimes they come easy and I can post faster and sometimes it's not so easy. But 10 days is the norm. Well see how long I can keep that up as RL becomes more busy.

Real word count 19,756


	22. Chapter 21 Songs to Woo By

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks for all the reviewers. I think y'all are beginning to trust me even when something happens that you don't get to know the reason for right away.**

**Sorry the chapter is late going up, see author's note at the end if you're interested as to why.**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Aaron confronts Lynn after Keith reveals that she sold the pix to the tabloids. Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup. Dick tries to get LoVe back together and his plans go horribly wrong. Lynn disappears out of the hospital and Logan asks V to find her, they track her to a rehab facility in Santa Barbara. Logan keeps trying to push V away by being a jackass, she has enough and kicks his ass for it. They have a kinda-sorta reunion and have sex but all is not well between them. Logan's grandma is in town.

**A few things to clarify/remember:** Veronica doesn't "know" why Logan broke up with her, she only suspects his reason. There was no discussion in Santa Barbara about them being together again. Logan assumed they were together because of how she acted and that she had sex with him, and because he's removed his head from his ass and wants her back. Veronica however never even considered them being together again—it was just a moment out of time and she decided to seize the day.

**Chapter 21**

(Sunday continued)

_The afternoon is bright and sunny, in direct contrast to Veronica's mood. Keith had not been happy with her when she came home and the ensuing fight had been one of their worst ever. Thankfully he didn't seem to suspect anything had happened between the teenagers over the weekend, but he was still mad enough to ground Veronica for the week. Her shrug in response had only made him more angry, but she didn't care about being grounded. It wasn't like she had anywhere fun to go anyway. _

_On top of dealing with her dad she had to finish her English paper, and ignore all of Logan's calls and text messages. He'd even resorted to emailing her. She ignored each and every one of his missives, and tried to push him out of her mind. It was time to move on._

_Instead she focused her attention on neglected laundry and planning her revenge against Dick. She considered and disregarded several plans as too simple or too juvenile. Late that night as she sat on the couch channel surfing trying to unwind so she could go to bed she came across the movie Real Genius on TNT and she smiled. She had a plan. Satisfied with her own deviousness she considered the practicalities of the prank as she got ready for bed. _

(Monday)

_Driving Wallace to school Veronica apologizes profusely for missing his last game of the season on Saturday, and for getting him in trouble with both their parents for covering for her. Wallace is cool with it and is more concerned with what happened with Logan and Veronica over the weekend._

**Wallace: **So what did happen this weekend?

_Veronica explains about Logan's mom, and how they finally got to see her. _

**Wallace: **I'm happy for him, but what about you?

**Veronica: **Me? Besides being grounded, I'm fine.

**Wallace: **I mean with you and him. Are you back together now?

**Veronica: **No.

**Wallace: **You sure?

**Veronica: **Extra sure. It's done.

_Walking into English Veronica looks for Dick, but he isn't there yet. She bets herself that he's still hiding from her. She sits in the back corner as per usual, and Meg comes in. _

**Meg: **Hey stranger.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yeah, sorry I've been busy lately.

**Meg: **I know. I was just teasing you. (lowering her voice to not be overheard) Did you find Logan's mom?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Case closed.

**Meg: **(looks uncertain) Good then.

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Meg: **(perking up) So do you think you have time this week for me?

_Dick slips into class and sits as far away from Veronica as he can. _

**Veronica: **Always, what's up?

_Meg opens her mouth to tell her but Mrs. Murphy rushes into class and begins collecting their papers._

**Meg: **I'll tell you later. Wanna eat lunch together today?

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Meg: **I'll order Chinese.

_The girls focus on the lecture, they're moving into the Romantic period and will be allowed to pick their own essay or book for the next assignment. Veronica rolls her eyes. When Dick sneaks a peak at her she smirks and he turns back around quickly._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Oh yes. This will be fun.

------------------------------

_Veronica manages to avoid Logan until she arrives in Journalism. She walks in and quietly takes a seat between two other students and occupies herself with her dayplanner, filling her week with chores, errands, and activities. Logan enters and stares at her, walking close and stopping right next to her waiting to be acknowledged, but while she stiffens under his gaze she offers no other response. Logan frowns and his forehead wrinkles as he tries to figure out what happened that Veronica is ignoring him again. Tempted to ask her outright, he opens his mouth until he notices the unusually quiet in the classroom, he raises his head to find all the room's occupants watching them, including Duncan and the teacher. He moves to an open seat behind her so he can watch her throughout class and thinks back over the weekend. _

_Sure he'd been a dick, and had selfishly manipulated her into staying with him, but she had seemed ok and supportive even before they slept together. Something was definitely off with that, she had been hiding something, but Logan didn't know what at the time. Maybe it was this. _

_She had no intention of getting back together; she just got swept up in the moment. He frowns deeply, remembering it was her who pushed things farther. Maybe she wanted one last hooray? That didn't seem to fit with the Veronica he knew. Logan had thought everything was ok on Sunday, then when he'd dropped her off at home she had avoided his kiss. Later when she hadn't answered any of his calls he thought her dad might have taken her phone away, but now he was sure she was just ignoring him. But the question remained, why? And what was he going to do about it? _

_Logan wanted to just walk over and kiss her until she admitted that she needed him as much as he needed her, audience be damned, but thought that might lead to him getting his nuts crunched again. He didn't like it but he resolved to give her some space before he confronted her. Maybe until lunch._

_-----------------------------------_

_Meg and Veronica walk to lunch together, finally getting to talk since they were assigned to different activities in PE today._

**Meg: **So I really need to talk to you.

**Veronica****: **What's up?

**Meg: **I think I have a secret admirer.

_As Meg speaks, Veronica's cell starts ringing. She reaches into her back pocket to retrieve it. _

**Veronica****: **(impressed, to Meg) Ooohh.

_Veronica opens the phone and answers it as they continue walking._

**Veronica****: **Hello. (pause, then impatiently) Hello.

_There is another pause and Meg looks concerned._

**Veronica****: **Oh hi, nice breathing. Yep, just keeps getting better and better. (to Meg) Has your secret admirer been calling you off and on for weeks and hanging up without speaking?

**Meg: **No.

_Veronica ends the call._

**Veronica****: **Hmm, lucky you. So tell me about it.

_Meg tells Veronica how she got a weird text message on the bus after the basketball game on Saturday night. She holds up her phone for Veronica to see "__I think UR kewl" on the display. Veronica quirks one eyebrow and looks at Meg to continue. _

**Meg: **So I looked around and there were two guys on their phones on the bus. Caz and Martin. Caz is always flirty with me but that guy would flirt with a trash can if it had boobs. Then there's Martin. He's sweet but a little moony, if you know what I mean.

**Veronica****: **Or it could be some maladjusted freshman who likes to lurk outside your bedroom window with binoculars and a bag of pork rinds.

_Meg nods and giggles._

**Meg: **(begging, cheerfully) Come on, Veronica. You gotta help me find out who it is. This could turn out to be my soul mate.

_Veronica smiles skeptically._

**Veronica****: **Of course I'll help you. Let me see your phone.

_The text message doesn't have a call back number. _

**Veronica****: **Humm. Darn, it's not as easy as hitting redial.

_They arrive at Veronica's table and sit down with Wallace. _

**Wallace: **Ladies.

**Meg: **Hi Wallace.

**Wallace: **What are you two up to?

**Veronica: **(sounding impressed) Meg has a secret admirer.

_Wallace smiles._

**Wallace: **(teasing) More girlie girl drama.

**Veronica: **Actually this is boy created drama. The guy could have just talked to Meg, but instead he sent her an anonymous text message.

_Wallace shrugs and watches as Logan approaches Veronica from behind her back. _

**Wallace: **So you said you and Logan were over right?

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Wallace: **Did he get that memo?

_Logan arrives and bends down to kiss Veronica's temple, nuzzling her gently before dropping his mouth to her ear and whispering something only she can hear. Veronica freezes at his touch, her heartbeat stumbling then racing. He lifts his head and looks at her soulfully before walking away. You could hear a pindrop while Logan was at Veronica's table, then the noise picks back up and the gossip mills begin churning out possible explanations. _

**Wallace: **Cause from what I hear, he's telling people you're back together.

_Veronica tries to mask her emotions from the curious eyes surrounding her, but her friends can tell she's not ok. _

**Meg: **What did he say?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

_Veronica has goose bumps as his words reverberate around her brain. "We belong together. You're only delaying the inevitable." _

_They eat lunch, and avoid talking about Logan who stares at Veronica openly throughout the meal. The school gossips about Logan and Veronica and also the possible new couple of Nadia Dawson, the new girl, and Casey Gant. Rumor had it they had hooked up over the weekend and they were currently sitting together having a comfortable tête-à-tête._

_The rest of the day passes without notable drama, but Veronica does coerce Wallace into checking Caz and Martin's phones for a text sent to Meg. The guys are supposed to clear out their team lockers for the baseball team after school. As Veronica leaves the school she feels Logan's eyes on her and can't help but turn her head to see him. He is leaning on his Xterra watching her as she walks to her car. He is unsmiling and his eyes are intense. _

_-------------------------------_

_Arriving at the office with two minutes to spare, beating Keith's deadline, Veronica slips behind her desk and makes a to-do list. She pays several bills, issues some invoices, and files closed cases. Keith closes his door to take a call and Veronica lets out a loud breath. Having her dad mad at her is uncomfortable and she hopes he'll move on soon. Listening at the door for a minute she discerns he's talking to one of his old contacts who is particularly long winded. She crosses back to her desk and calls Mac._

**Mac: **Hey Veronica. What can I do for you?

**Veronica: **(smiling) You're in a good mood.

**Mac: **I guess I am.

**Veronica: **Enbom is treating you well?

**Mac: **If I say no, will you slash his tires tomorrow?

**Veronica: **No.

**Mac: **Why not?

**Veronica: **Cause I have to get Dick back first, so unless he's seriously hurt your feelings or done something worse he'll have to get in line. And that trick has been done to death.

**Mac: **What did Dick do?

**Veronica: **He locked me in a closet.

**Mac: **(barking with laughter) What? When?

**Veronica: **Friday.

**Mac: **Why didn't I hear about it?

**Veronica: **Well, I didn't exactly announce it.

**Mac: **So what are you going to do to him?

**Veronica: **I'm still working out the details. If I need your help can I still count on you?

**Mac: **Of course. Would Q ever leave Bond hanging?

**Veronica: **I don't know. If Q were dating the enemy…

**Mac: **John's not the enemy. And you are chummy with several 09ers so you don't get to judge.

**Veronica: **Fine.

**Mac: **So?

**Veronica: **Oh, right. Back to the original point of this call.

**Mac: **You need a favor.

**Veronica: **You say that like it's a bad thing. Up for issuing some parking tickets, maybe a moving violation or two?

**Mac: **Sure. Who are we harassing today?

**Veronica: **Tom Barger.

**Mac: **Dunno him. Does he go to our school?

**Veronica: **Nope. He's Lynn Echolls' agent and he lied to Logan's face and said he didn't know where Lynn was or if she was alive.

**Mac: **Asshole. How about we cancel his credit cards too.

**Veronica: **Excellent. Make it slow though. Drag it out.

**Mac: **You have info for me?

**Veronica: **I've got everything. Bank and cell phone accounts, open credit cards.

**Mac: **Let's get started.

---------------------------------------

_Scene opens on Echolls' pool. Logan is doing laps, swimming most of the length of the pool underwater. His grandmother comes out to watch him. She is tall, straight backed, with iron grey hair swept back into a tight bun. Her clothes, fine wool slacks, a buttoned up cardigan, and pearls, show both her wealth and her conservative nature. When Logan continues swimming, either not knowing or caring about his audience, she sits in a chair under a large umbrella. _

_Logan begins to slow and stands up in the shallow end of the pool, slicking his hair back and clearing some of the water from his eyes and face. He looks over and sees Grandma Hatchet._

**Logan: **(cautiously) Grandma.

_Family discussions for Logan never end happily. He climbs out of the pool and grabs a towel but doesn't move to sit with his grandmother. _

**Grandma Lester: **Hello, Logan. I'm glad to see you're still swimming. Not just that juvenile surfing.

**Logan: **I can do both.

**Grandma Lester: **Of course. You are my grandson. Now come over here. We need to talk.

**Logan: **(avoiding)I have homework.

**Grandma Lester: **This won't take long.

**Logan: **(resigned) Ok. So what's up Grandma?

_She looks annoyed at his slang, then looks down. When she looks back up her brown eyes are burning with emotion and brimming with tears. Logan is surprised. She came from the stoic generation that lived through several wars and the part of the great depression. She rarely showed emotion. _

**Grandma Lester: **I want to thank you. While your father and that incompetent sheriff were spinning their wheels, you were out there doing something to find your Mother.

**Logan: **I had to.

**Grandma Lester: **I know. And I wish I had been of better assistance to you. Your friend, Veronica? She was a great help to you.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Grandma Lester: **(tears clearing) It's rather remarkable what you two were able to do.

**Logan: **It was mostly Veronica. Her dad is a private investigator.

**Grandma Lester: **Perhaps, but still for you two kids to do what the adults couldn't (a dark look crosses her face) or wouldn't.

**Logan: **We're not children, Grandma. We're both 17.

**Grandma Lester: **Yes. Now, let me thank you. Knowing that my Lynnie is safe and is seeking help for her problems, is a huge relief. I was very worried for her and your grandfather.

**Logan: **Grandpa?

**Grandma Lester: **His health is not what it was. When we heard about your mother I thought he would have to be hospitalized.

**Logan: **I didn't know.

**Grandma Lester: **We didn't want you kids to know. You and your cousins shouldn't have to deal with our problems. Just like you shouldn't have had to get involved in your Mothers.

**Logan: **My mother's problems are my business.

**Grandma Lester: **Perhaps. But they should not be.

**Logan: **Life rarely works in shoulds and should nots Grandma. There is only what is, and that is rarely fair.

**Grandma Lester: **(surprised at his astute observation of live) You're right. But it is my job as your Grandmother to protect you. And that brings me to the next part of this conversation.

**Logan: **(worried) I'm all ears.

**Grandma Lester: **I'd like you to come live with us.

**Logan: **(stunned) In Wisconsin?

**Grandma Lester: **Yes. While your Mother is in rehab, and maybe until you finish high school.

**Logan: **No.

**Grandma Lester: **Logan, I know you and your father don't get along. Do you really want to stay here with him if you have another option?

**Logan: **My friends are here.

**Grandma Lester: **And your family is in Wisconsin.

**Logan: **I'm staying.

**Grandma Lester: **(lowering her head regally)If that is your choice.

**Logan: **It is. But thank you.

**Grandma Lester: **(nods) The offer is open.

**Logan: **Are we done?

**Grandma Lester: **No. Not quite.

**Logan: **Ok.

**Grandma Lester: **Since you are no longer a child, there are a few things I should acquaint you of.

**Logan: **(one eyebrow raised expecting a lecture on drinking or sex) Hit me.

**Grandma Lester: **(smirks for a moment before controlling it) You are aware of the trust fund your mother set up for you as a baby.

**Logan: **Yeah, I guess.

**Grandma Lester: **It was $500 thousand dollars when she started it. With interest and some wise investments over the years it is now worth $1.7 million dollars.

**Logan: **That I didn't know. I suppose I have you to thank for the wise investments?

**Grandma Lester: **Well it's certainly not your father. Your mother and I are the trustees on this account, and she wanted it to come to you at 18. I would argue to change it but we set it up as an irrevocable living trust.

**Logan: **Why? Why an unchangeable trust?

**Grandma Lester: **That was my idea. So that in the case that your father's fortunes changed he would not be able to raid it.

_Logan processes that. _

**Grandma Lester: **In addition, you have a trust fund from your grandfather and me. All our grandchildren do. I set it up as one large trust fund that will be split out into four accounts for you and your cousins upon your 25th birthday, you being the oldest. Each of you will receive access to these funds on your 25th birthdays.

**Logan: **How much money?

**Grandma Lester: **(smiles coolly) I like that you are not delicate about money, Logan. It is annoying to have to pussyfoot around it. The trust fund is currently a little under $5 million dollars.

_Logan nods. _

**Grandma Lester: **The stock market is very volatile right now, so I only have about a million dollars in the market, the rest is in a long term savings account, and therefore safe. You won't have to worry about money Logan. Not if you live frugally.

**Logan: **(looking around the lavish backyard and large house he'd grown up in) Frugality is in my very nature Grandma.

**Grandma Lester: **Don't be glib Logan. Of course there will also be your inheritance once your Grandfather and I have past. That will be held in trust until each of you are 30 years old, with lump sums paid out to Lynnie and your aunt Sarah.

_Logan frowns at the thought of his grandparents passing, but can tell that his Grandmother is not finished. _

**Logan: **There's more. (one eye brow raised) More trust funds?

**Grandma Lester: **Not exactly. While you were off tracking down your Mother this week, I managed to overhear your father on the phone several times.

_Logan's expression is grim. _

**Grandma Lester: **He was moving funds around.

**Logan: **(sitting back, grim) Hiding money.

**Grandma Lester: **And some assets I assume your mother doesn't know about.

**Logan: **No. Dad always managed his own money. Mom was never involved.

**Grandma Lester: **(looking affronted)Arrogant man.

_Logan laughs lightly. _

**Grandma Lester: **From what I could hear he was moving funds into off-shore accounts, preparing for a divorce if your Mother decides to go that route.

_Logan looks uncertain, not knowing if his mother would ever divorce his father no matter what his sins were._

**Grandma Lester: **Someof the new accounts were in your and Trina's names.

**Logan: **(sitting up, listening intently)Oh?

_His thoughts race ahead at how to find the accounts and get the funds out before his father did._

**Grandma Lester: **(sternly) Logan. You will do nothing.

**Logan: **If the accounts are in my name...

**Grandma Lester: **Yes, then technically it is your money, and I will make it officially yours. I will hire a forensic accountant to find the accounts and get the funds transferred to an account in only your name.

**Logan: **(smiling) Thanks Grandma.

**Grandma Lester: **It is the least I can do, seeing as how you found Lynnie for me. Tell me again how she looked? You're sure this is a reputable facility?

--------------------------------

_Scene cuts to Veronica closing up the office that evening. She shuts off the lights and locks the door at the top of the stairs before walking down. When she opens the street level door she stops short, seeing Logan leaning on the front of his Xterra waiting for her directly in front of the door. She hardens her face and steps out of the small hallway pulling her keys from her bag to lock the door from the outside. Logan interrupts her as she inserts the key into the lock. _

**Logan: **Veronica.

_She stops and turns to look at him as he comes closer. They stare at each other for a moment, emotions bouncing back and forth, her hurt and anger, his regret and longing. Neither speaks then Logan breaks the stalemate, reaching out and cupping his hand around her neck as he steps forward to kiss her. Her heart clenches and her stomach flips over but she responds and they kiss passionately. Breaking apart, Logan rests his forehead on hers._

**Veronica: **What are you doing here?

_Logan laughs._

**Logan: **I miss you. I want you back.

_They kiss again but Veronica pushes him away in the midst of it._

**Veronica: **I can't Logan.

**Logan: **You can, Veronica. I know I hurt you, but…

**Veronica: **(unbearably sad)You don't know. And you don't know what you want. You say you want me back now. For how long? Until you Mom gets out of rehab and it's too much to handle again? (shaking her head) I can't go through that again. I won't. It's time for us both to move on.

**Logan: **Veronica, no. What I said. I didn't mean it. I wanted you to leave. I thought you'd be better off away from me. I said what I had to, to keep you safe. I always wanted you.

**Veronica: **(swallows thickly)It doesn't matter why you did it. (tilts her head up to meet his eyes directly) I don't trust you anymore.

_That revelation hurts but Logan expected it. Knew he deserved it._

**Logan: **Then why did you sleep with me? If you don't trust me?

_There is a long pause as Veronica figures out what to tell him, lie or truth, and how much truth. In the end she decides to be bluntly honest, knowing it will hurt him and hopefully push him away._

**Veronica: **(without shame or regret) Because I wanted to. Because I didn't want my first time to be with some guy, (shrugs) whoever I date next. I wanted it to be with you. But you fucked it up first so, when the opportunity to have that last part of our relationship was there, I took it.

_Logan looks hurt and confused. Then his expression hardens and jealously flashes in his eyes. He steps closer to her, framing her face firmly in both hands, tilting it up to meet his eyes. _

**Logan: **(intensely) The guy you date next is going to be me.

_His mouth crushes down on hers, lips and teeth gnashing together until his tongue sweeps into her mouth swirling around hers, both desperate and dominating. Her chest heaves and she responds to his passion, unable to do otherwise. Logan's hands move down her body and pull her closer. The kiss overwhelms her, physically and emotionally. She tries to regain control of herself but he feel of his body pressing against her is too distracting. She gives up trying to resist when Logan's mouth moves to her neck, alternately working the spot under her jaw and the one at the base of her neck with abandon._

**Veronica Voiceover: **One last kiss.

_Through the fog in her brain she can feel them moving and opens her eyes to see that Logan has managed to push them back into the small vestibule at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth is still attached to her neck and her heart is racing so furiously that there is a loud roar of rushing blood in her head. When he speaks again his words sound far away. _

**Logan: **The only men in your life that matter are your dad, Wallace, and me. And I'm the only one who touches you like this.

_His hands slide under her t-shirt, pushing her bra out of the way. His hands cup her breasts and kneed the soft flesh running his thumbs over her hardened nipples. She gasps and her hips buck towards him. _

**Logan: **I'm the only one you want, the only one who gets to touch you.

_His words whisper into her ear, his lips grazing over the sensitive skin there. When his mouth takes possession of hers again she can only clutch at his shoulders to keep herself upright and respond. She squirms as one of his thumbs strums over her nipple then pinches it lightly and rolls it between thumb and forefinger. She moans in protest when his hands leave her breasts to sweep her blazer off her shoulders before pulling her shirt and bra off. His hands take hold of her hips lifting her off her feet, pushing her into the wall with his hips, his hard erection pressing firmly against her softer flesh. He moves down her neck kissing and licking a trail of fire to her chest. When his mouth closes over one breast her breath catches and she concentrates on breathing as sensations run riot in her body. Her legs wrap around his back, holding him close as Logan's hips grind against her, driving her higher, making her dizzy. She can feel his hands at her waistband and knows she should stop him, that her father walks through this area every day, that another building tenant could come by, but as his fingers push her tight jeans down a bit and delve into her wet folds she can't summon enough energy to care. His fingers stroke over her wetness for a brief moment before sliding easily into her. _

**Veronica: **(moaning)Logan.

_His fingers begin to stroke in and out of her quickly, building her up rapidly, his mouth still busy at her breasts. Her whimpers grow and Logan releases her breast to look at her as she squirms and thrashes trying to reach her climax. He moves his mouth close to hers so when he speaks his lips graze over hers. _

**Logan: **You're mine. I'm yours. Nothing has changed that. Nothing will.

_His lips slide over hers as he maneuvers his fingers to find the spot he knows will push her over the edge, taking her cries into his mouth. _

_He keeps his fingers in her, still moving slightly in an out of her, as he works her down. When her eyes open he lowers her slowly to her feet, dropping onto one knee to pick up her discarded clothing. Seeing her bare stomach in front of him, Logan lightly kisses her belly button causing her breath to catch. She stands lax as he tugs up her jeans and fastens them again. Her eyes follow his every movement as he slides her bra back on and fastens it, then slides her shirt over her head. Somehow him dressing her is almost as sexy as him undressing her, and more intimate. Not that she had ever really noticed when he took off her clothes._

_Still breathing faster than normal she watches him warily as he picks up her bag and hands it to her. He opens the door for her and ushers her out with a hand on her back, then locks the doors, handing her the keys. _

**Logan: **I want you back.

_She doesn't respond other than closing her eyes as her face fills with pain. He turns her to face him fully. _

**Logan: **(firmly)I want you back. And you want that too.

**Veronica: **Let it go Logan.

**Logan: **I can't. I won't.

**Veronica: **(backing away from him) We're not together, we won't be together again.

**Logan: **We will.

**Veronica: **No. (angry that her rejection isn't driving him away) You ended it Logan. Live with your choices.

**Logan: **I made a mistake.

_She opens her car door then turns back to him. _

**Veronica: **(bitter)Funny how whenever you make a mistake, I'm the one who ends up getting hurt.

**Logan: **(upset)I was trying to stop you from getting hurt.

**Veronica: **Well. Good job with that.

_She climbs into her car and drives away leaving a sad Logan on the sidewalk. As her car disappears into the distance Logan's expression changes from sad to determined. _

_In her car, one tear streaks down Veronica's cheek before her hand swipes it away. _

_-----------------------------------_

_Cut to Logan in his bedroom. He is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling trying to work out a plan that will win Veronica's trust back. He refuses to acknowledge that he might not be successful. He knows she cares about him, that she wants to be together. He knows that she's afraid and that he's to blame for her fear. His phone buzzes and he flips it open to see a message from Dick. Apparently Logan was on TMZ tonight. _

_Logan hops up and goes to his computer to see that a TMZ camera man had filmed him and Veronica at breakfast on Sunday. The footage is pretty good, and Logan watches it several times, transported back to that moment, before pausing it to study Veronica's happy face as he kisses her cheek. He picks up his phone again and dials._

**Logan: **Harvey. It's Logan Echolls. You got a minute?

---------------------------------------

_(Tuesday)_

_The next morning Veronica crawls out of bed feeling very lethargic, even after 8 hours of sleep. Keith frowns at her behavior and tries to figure out if she is acting to make him feel bad for grounding her or if something is actually wrong. He teases her and tries to annoy her a bit to get a reaction but nothing penetrates her apathy. Keith stares at the door with a worried expression after she leaves. _

_When she starts her car the stereo is turns on automatically to CD and Snow Patrols On/Off begins playing. She puts the car in reverse, then stops to listen. She doesn't own this CD. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I guess Logan is making good use of the keys he copied.

_Lyrics/music:_

_couldn't believe what I was seeing  
Faces all screwed up like what I'd done  
I didn't mean to hurt you so much  
I knew it would hurt you but not like this  
We all make a mess from time to time dear  
But it'll take me a lifetime to get this cleared  
Somebody muttered something under their breath  
But I let on like I was a little deaf_

Nobody's perfect that's what I say  
No one has hurt me so much you say  
I'm sorry

Running away seemed like the easy  
Thing to do because I wanted time  
To put a smile back on my dear face  
For once nothing's missing and I feel fine  
I was afraid to tell you some things  
But some things all find a way to get told  
Hearing it from the lips of somebody else  
Must have knocked the wind out of your sweet chest

_Her hand reaches up to change the CD, but she pauses and continues reversing out of the parking spot. She smiles sadly, the song is a good fit for their current situation. By the time she arrives at school with Wallace the CD has moved through several other Snow Patrol songs including M__ake this go on forever, Hands open, You're all I have, You could be happy, and Chasing cars. _

_At school, she stops herself from looking for Logan and instead concentrates on teasing Wallace about his new crush on Shakira, a girl from Pan he'd met a few weeks ago. Wallace seemed really sprung on her and Veronica was enjoying his annoyance with her questions and teasing. _

**Veronica: **Ok, ok, I'll stop. But I want to meet this girl.

**Wallace: **Come to the dance next Friday and you will.

_Veronica grimaces. _

**Wallace: **Come on V. An 80s dance? That has to be too awesome to miss.

**Veronica: **(mocking) Totally!

**Wallace: **Besides you owe me.

**Veronica: **(eye brow raised) I do?

**Wallace: **Yeah.

_Flashback_

_Wallace is in the locker room clearing out his basketball locker. He looks around and sees that no one is nearby and goes to Caz's gym bag. Wallace reaches in feeling around for his phone but instead pulls out a jock strap. He holds it up distastefully then drops it as Caz's voice sounds behind him. _

_End Flashback_

**Veronica: **(laughing) Well did you at least get anything useful out of it?

**Wallace: **(crossly) What I got is a reputation as a jock sniffer.

_Veronica laughs harder and while Wallace is happy to see her genuinely amused, he is not happy with what happened. _

**Wallace: **You can be your own FF. I'm retired.

**Veronica: **(trying to stop laughing) I'm sorry. Really. But you have to admit that is classic.

_They continue walking into school and when Veronica begins spinning the combination lock on her locker she hears music start playing from inside. It grows louder and she spins the lock faster trying to get it open. Wallace opens his own locker and turns to watch Veronica turn beet red as she has to begin the combination again having messed up. Several students have stopped to watch and listen as Please Forgive Me by Bryan Adams plays loudly._

_Music/lyrics:_

_So If you're feelin' lonely… don't  
You're the only one I'd ever want  
I only wanna make it good  
So if I love ya a little more than I should_

Please forgive me I know not what I do  
Please forgive me I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me

_Veronica throws the locker open and a large bouquet of daisies and sunflowers falls out into her arms as the music continues to play. She thrusts them into Wallace's arms and tries to pry the small MP3 player from where it is taped to the top of her locker, but she has to reach up on her tiptoes to get it. The song is nearly finished when she finally rips it down and shuts it off. Wallace is laughing at her openly and several other people are smiling and laughing too. Veronica looks around menacingly and the crowd scatters as Meg walks up with a happy smile. Taking in Wallace's grin and Veronica's angry flushed face she stops._

**Meg: **What? What happened?

**Wallace: **Echolls happened. Looks like he's not going to give up easily.

_Meg looks uncertain then smiles. _

**Meg: **Good.

_Veronica stares at her friends then slams her locker shut and storms down the hallway alone._

**Wallace: **(yelling) Hey, you forgot your flowers!

_She flips him off over her head, and amused laughter fills the hallway. _

_------------------------------------_

_Meg catches up to Veronica in English. _

**Meg: **(concerned)Are you ok?

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) Sure, I love to make a public spectacle of my life.

**Meg: **I think it's sweet.

**Veronica: **It's not.

**Meg: **(smiles) It is. He wants you back.

**Veronica: **But I don't want him.

**Meg: **Yes you do. You're just too afraid to admit it.

_Veronica's mouth falls open._

_-------------------------------------_

_After class Meg shows Veronica the love poem she found in her locker from her secret admirer. Veronica opens the folded sheet of paper and reads I wandered lonely as a cloud by William Wordsworth._

**Veronica: **Wordsworth. We're studying the Romantic Era. Not much of a clue there either. My attempts to get Caz and Martin's phones have not exactly worked out as planned. (waggles her eye brows) Time to try something new.

_Meg giggles. _

_In second period history with their new teacher, Mrs. Williams, Wallace has laid the abandoned bouquet on Veronica's chair. She glares at him and drops them in the trash. A moment later the flowers are back on her desk, deposited here by John Enbom who takes a seat next to her. _

**John Enbom: **You gotta take him back soon Veronica.

**Veronica: **I don't.

**John Enbom: **Do it for all of us.

**Veronica: **How does me dating Logan affect (wide sweeping arm gesture) all of us?

**John Enbom: **Because the rest of us guys look like chumps next to all his romantic gestures.

**Veronica: **(frowning, incredulous) So you want me to get back together with Logan so you don't have to buy Mac flowers?

**John Enbom: **Not only for that reason. But yeah.

_Fifteen minutes into the lecture Enbom nudges Veronica's arm and leans closer to her. _

**John Enbom: **(whispering) Do you think Mac would like flowers?

_Veronica looks at him in disbelief, while Wallace smiles a shit eating grin._

**John Enbom: **(confused) What kind of flowers?

_Veronica scoots her desk farther away from him and shakes her head._

_--------------------------------------_

_In third period the school gets a new rumor to focus attention on. Noah Dawson slept with sisters Liz and Jodie Levin. The rumor gained strength since Liz was still thought to be going out with Jimmy Day and Jodie's friend had been overheard saying that he'd slept with both girls within a few days of each other. _

_By lunch Logan and Veronica are the main topic of conversation again. Several tabloids were being passed around and students had seen footage of Logan and Veronica in Santa Barbara that weekend on TMZ last night. In addition, Logan had obviously ordered food for Veronica and her friends again despite the fact that she was ignoring him, and as she walked out into the lunch quad music began playing. _

_Music/lyrics from Let's stay together by Al Green:_

_Let me be the one you come running to  
I'll never be untrue_

Let's, let's stay together  
Loving you whether, whether  
Times are good or bad, happy or sad

_Hearing the music, Veronica stops walking abruptly causing Mac to run into her back._

**Mac: **Whoa, Veronica. What….(listening) Oh. Yeah I heard about this. Apology by song. An interesting choice.

_Veronica grits her teeth and continues to her table without looking at Logan. _

**Mac: **So just out of curiosity how long do you think you're going to hold out?

_Veronica gapes at Mac._

**Veronica: **What?

**Mac: **Well, someone is bound to start taking bets on you two soon and a little insider knowledge might be helpful.

**Veronica: **Forever.

**Mac: **No seriously.

**Veronica: **(deadly serious) I am being serious.

**Mac: **(appeasing) Ok, I can see that. You're being serious but not realistic.

_Veronica takes a deep breath and counts backwards from 20 in her head. _

**Veronica: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Mac: **(shrugs) Ok, then let's eat.

_Meg and Wallace arrive from different directions. _

**Meg: **Ooh, yummy, Gourmet Bagger.

**Wallace: **(listening as the song finishes) Motown. At least he knows where to go for the good stuff.

**Veronica: **I don't want to talk about it.

**Wallace: **(exasperated) I'veseen this episode.

_The three girls look at him blankly. _

**Wallace: **You try to ignore him, he stares at you. You run, he chases after you. You end up giving in, then you two make out in the bathroom or Clemmons office or wherever. Can't we just skip the chase this time?

**Veronica: **(a bit hurt) I'd expect a bit more support from my friends. If you're so chummy with Logan, why don't you go sit with him?

**Meg: **(reprimanding) Veronica. That's not fair. We support you. But we know you still like him.

**Wallace: **Don't bother to deny it Superfly. That boy has you hooked.

**Mac: **It's true Veronica.

_Veronica pouts and eats her sandwich silently. She sneaks a glance at Logan's table to see him watching her intently. He smiles hopefully at her but she averts her eyes again. _

_---------------------------------------_

_At the end of lunch, Logan walks up behind Veronica as she throws away her trash. _

**Logan: **Any requests for lunch tomorrow?

**Veronica: **(turning slowly) I don't want you to buy me lunch Logan.

**Logan: **But I'm still going to, so back to my original question.

**Veronica: **Why are you doing this?

_Their gazes meet and hold until Veronica turns her head away then turns walk into school but Logan stops her with his hand on her shoulder turning her back towards him. _

**Logan: **(staring into her eyes)I miss you. I know I hurt you. And I'm sorry. If you need some time to think about us, I can wait until you're ready to give me another chance.

**Veronica: **(sad) Logan…

_She doesn't continue so Logan smiles sadly as his eyes drop to her mouth. When he moves in to place a soft kiss on her lips a shiver races down her spine, but she doesn't pull away. Logan nibbles on her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth briefly, keeping the kiss light. _

**Logan: **I really am sorry Veronica. I never wanted to hurt you.

_His sincerity is obvious and she nods then turns and hurries away. _

_Veronica rushes into the girls bathroom to get away from anyone who might want to talk to her and moves into a stall when she hears some girls approaching. From their voices she knows it is seniors __Regina George, Gretchen Wieners, and Karen Smith. _

**Regina George:** Oh, my God, can you believe how desperate the Levin sisters are?

**Gretchen Wieners:** I know right, like Noah Dawson would ever seriously be interested in either of them.

**Karen Smith:** Poor Jimmy. Maybe he needs some comforting.

**Regina George:** Whatever. What about Logan Echolls?

**Gretchen Wieners:** He can do so much better.

**Karen Smith:** I heard he is like totally in rehab.

**Gretchen Wieners:** No. He's in my first period class and he was, like, in class today, so I think that rumor is wrong.

**Karen Smith:** I dunno, I heard it on Entertainment Tonight.

**Regina George:** Well I heard that his mother is in rehab. A weird one too, they're all cult like, total brainwashing.

**Gretchen Wieners:** That's creepy.

**Karen Smith:** Poor Logan.

**Regina George:** Well, I don't feel sorry for him at all. He's totally a jerk. Thinks he's better than the rest of us. As if.

**Gretchen Wieners:** Totally. He'd be lucky to date one of us. We're popular.

**Karen Smith:** He is cute though.

**Gretchen Wieners:** And rich.

**Karen Smith:** And from what Lilly used to say he's totally awesome in bed.

**Regina George:** Please, I've had better.

**Gretchen Wieners:** That lipstick is so pretty on you Karen, Dick Casablancas was totally staring at your mouth earlier.

**Karen Smith:** I know, right.

**Regina George:** Can you believe Casey is going out with Nadia? She's not even that pretty.

_Their voices grow quieter as they leave the bathroom. _

_Inside the bathroom stall, Veronica looks weary._

_----------------------------------------_

_In his fifth period class, Logan sits and silently thinks how to proceed with Veronica. Meg comes in with her friends then waves them away and comes over to sit by Logan. He looks up surprised. _

**Meg: **You changed your mind.

**Logan: **Not really. I never wanted to break up with her.

**Meg: **Why did you then?

**Logan: **I thought she'd be better off away from me.

**Meg: **(frowning) Veronica's right. It is some kind of testosterone poisoning. Makes you all stupid.

_Logan smiles, that sounds like something Veronica would say._

**Meg: **Keep it up. You're getting to her.

**Logan: **(leaning forward, hopeful) You're sure? Did she say something?

**Meg: **Not really. But trust me, it's working.

**Logan: **You have any suggestions for me?

**Meg: **Just stay close to her. Make sure she sees you and can't ignore you. You have journalism together right? (Logan nods) Try to get partnered with her on something.

**Logan: **That's it? That's your great advice?

**Meg: **Don't get snippy with me. I don't have to help you. In fact, if Veronica found out she'd kill me.

**Logan: **(with renewed determination) Thanks Meg. You're a good friend.

**Meg: **I'm not doing this for you.

**Logan: **I know. But I still appreciate it.

------------------------------------------------

_Veronica drives to the office listening to another new CD from Logan, this one with Dig by Incubus, M__ay angels lead you in by Jimmy Eat World, I want you to want me by Cheap Trick and I got you by Split Enz. Her mind debates whether she should listen or break the CD into pieces and throw them at him. _

_At the office she hurries through work so she can get to Mac's house. Mac, Meg and Veronica are meeting tonight to discuss the Get the Dirt business. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **When I've had my fill of secret admirers, high school gossip and puppy love, I always find a private detective's office a refreshing change of pace.

_Her dad had been in his office behind a closed door for the half hour she had been at the office when the door opens and he comes out, leaving the client there. Keith looks at Veronica carefully hoping that she had managed to regain her good spirits. He frowns when he sees the sadness in her eyes still. He shuts the door so as not to be overheard._

**Keith: **(_whispering, then quietly) _Hi. You ok?

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Keith: **(not convinced) I'm swamped with this insurance fraud thing but we could use this fee. Can you take her information, charge her a straight 75? Shouldn't take more than a half hour online.

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Keith: **Thanks.

_Veronica grabs her bag to get paper out._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Nothing soothes the nausea, headache and occasional dizziness of a romance overdose like a glimpse of the aftermath. The custody battles, the affairs and…

_Veronica enters Keith's office. There is a woman sitting opposite Keith's desk. Veronica heads round to sit at the desk.__ The client is __a Russian woman named Katerina who says she made a mistake in love. She didn't realize what a good thing she had, and now she has lost him. He was her soul mate. Veronica isn't happy, but listens and writes down the information Katerina has on her former fiancé. Long story short she was a mail or email order bride who got cold feet after arriving in America and meeting her prospective husband. She ran away and then realized she had left a good thing, but hadn't been able to find him when she went looking. His name was Tom Cruz and he was an actor. Katerina gives Veronica a picture of Tom and his dog, and a postcard he sent her postmarked from Neptune. __Veronica tells Katerina the charge and says that Keith should have something for her in a couple of days._

_----------------------------------------_

_Leaving the office, Veronica starts her car with trepidation expecting a new CD but sighs in relief when the radio doesn't turn on automatically. She drives to Mac's stopping to grab an ice cream Sunday to tide her over until dinner. She pulls into Mac's driveway just as Meg parks on the street. _

_Inside the girls talk about the case load and if they should invest in a few online ads. Mac says that word of mouth is working well and she can build a referral tracker into the intake form to see how people are hearing about the business. Meg is hesitant to say anything but with Veronica's encouragement offers a few ideas to streamline the process of checking that the clients are who they say they are. _

**Veronica: **I can't complain, this has definitely been profitable. And with Meg doing the front end work, it's easy enough to manage. How many clients have we have already?

**Mac: **53.

**Meg: **It's really great what you two have done.

**Mac: **You're part of this now too Meg.

**Meg: **Thanks. It's way better than babysitting!

_Meg and Mac giggle and Veronica smiles._

**Veronica: **(packing up her bag) So are we done here?

**Meg: **No way. Sit your cute little butt back down. If business is done, now it's girl time.

_Both Mac and Veronica look apprehensive. _

**Veronica: **I don't want to talk about Logan.

**Meg: **Then we can talk about John.

**Mac: **(quickly) I vote we talk about Meg's secret admirer. No wait, I vote that we don't talk about boys at all.

**Meg: **(teasing) Ooh, someone's a little shy.

**Veronica: **Yeah, come on Mac. Dish, if you do maybe she'll leave me alone.

**Mac: **No way. If I have to participate in this rigid gender tradition, you do too.

**Meg: **Come on.

**Veronica: **Yeah, come on Mac. I need to know if I should scare your boyfriend again to keep him in line.

**Mac: **(mumbling)He's not my boyfriend.

**Meg: **(quizzical) He's not? He acts like your boyfriend.

**Veronica: **So you haven't brought it up?

**Mac: **Neither has he.

**Meg: **You should talk to him.

**Mac: **No way.

**Veronica: **(smiles gleefully imagining that conversation) Maybe, you could frame it differently, like instead of "so what are we" you could ask him "what is the end goal of this video game."

**Mac: **(unamused) Cute.

**Meg: **(giggles) So if you get past level 3 "dating" do you move on to level 4 "exclusiveness?"

**Veronica: **And if he kills the monster does he get a prize?

**Mac: **I'd be the one killing the monster not him.

_Veronica laughs, then looks at Mac with mock seriousness._

**Veronica: **Just to be clear is the monster sex or is the prize sex?

_Mac grins and throws a pillow at Veronica._

**Meg: **(to Mac)Seriously. Just talk to him.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) I'll do it for you.

**Mac: **No, no way. I like him Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yeah, so?

**Meg: **So if you talk to him, he'll be too scared to come near Mac again.

_Veronica smiles and shrugs. _

_Scene cuts to later, the girls have changed positions and are sprawled out across Mac's room eating vegetarian pizza. Mac is laying on her stomach on her bed, Veronica is sitting Indian style in the floor, and Meg is sitting in a position that looks suspiciously like something only cheerleaders do._

_Veronica doesn't look happy that the conversation has turned to her and Logan._

**Mac: **I wonder what Logan has planned for you tomorrow?

**Veronica: **Nothing good.

**Meg: **I think it's sweet.

**Mac:** (snorts) You think everything is sweet.

**Meg: **I do not. But Logan is. (ponders that ) Lately. He knows he made a mistake and is trying to make up for it.

**Mac: **It is kinda funny.

**Veronica: **It's not. It just makes things more complicated.

**Meg: **How?

**Veronica: **Instead of moving on and trying to be friends or friendly acquaintances…

_Mac laughs, and Meg is grinning._

**Veronica: **What?

**Mac: **Friends?

**Meg: **(to Mac) I don't have friends that look at me like that do you?

**Mac: **Nope.

**Veronica: **(eyes narrowed) Logan doesn't look at me in any particular way.

**Mac: **Please Veronica, he looks at you like a starving man looks at buffet.

**Meg: **And sometimes he looks at you like you're the best and only thing in this world.

**Mac: **(to Meg) Even then he looks like he'd like to lick her all over.

**Veronica: **Mac!

**Mac: **Well he does.

**Meg: **(blushing) He kinda does.

**Veronica: **It doesn't matter. I have to move on.

**Meg: **Veronica, you know you still care about him. Just give him another chance.

_Veronica shakes her head._

**Mac: **Why not?

**Veronica: **(frowns deeply) I can't.

**Meg: **(softly) You can.

_They're silent for a minute as they wait for Veronica to answer, but she doesn't. _

**Mac: **So you're really not going to give him a second chance?

**Veronica: **That was his second chance.

**Mac: **Fine, then his third or seventh chance.

**Veronica: **(petulant) No.

**Meg: **You're afraid he'll hurt you again.

**Veronica: **(quietly) Wouldn't you be?

**Mac: **Maybe.

**Meg: **You're the strongest person I know Veronica.

**Veronica: **I'm tired of being strong.

_Mac sits up and looks at Veronica seriously. _

**Mac: **It's really simple Veronica.

**Veronica:** It's not.

**Mac:** Sure it is. You only need to know one thing.

**Veronica: **What's that?

**Mac**: Do you love him?

_Veronica opens her mouth with every intention of saying no. No. She mentally scoffs, how ridiculous to even suggest it, we only dated for a month, then he reverted to his jackass self, no. Absolutely not. _

_But as her mouth opens to spit out the small simple word, the question lands like a bomb in her brain, blowing apart everything she had though to be true. She quite literally hears another little voice in her head, the voice of truth saying "You love him." The voice sounds suspiciously like Lilly. A particularly happy Lilly._

**Veronica** **Voiceover:** Oh shit.

_She sits silently as her face darkens in consternation as her eyes widen. The knowledge that she does in fact love him, that he's HER jackass, settles in. After the wave of panic crests, the knowledge is more comfortable than she had though it would be. _

**Lilly: **That's because you've loved him for awhile, Dorkus. It just took you awhile to figure it out.

_The look on Veronica's face clearly reveals that she does love Logan and that she is more than a little panicked at the thought._

**Mac: **(smiling) That's what I thought.

**Meg: **You ok Veronica?

**Veronica:** (strangled) No.

**Veronica Voiceover:** J. Geils Band was right. Love stinks.

------------------------------------

_At the Echolls house, Logan kisses his Grandmother goodbye and watches as she drives away. Heading back up the stairs, he hears his father calling for him._

**Aaron: **Logan.

**Logan: **(entering the kitchen to see Aaron cooking) Yeah.

**Aaron: **There you are son. I wanted to talk to you.

**Logan: **Yippie.

_Logan walks into the kitchen and slumps into a counter seat._

**Aaron: **Logan. I know the past few weeks have been difficult. And I want you to know I'm here for you. (Logan waits for the punchline with a sardonic look) Now I know our relationship has been strained. But I'm here if you need me.

**Logan: **(amused) That's just swell Dad.

**Trina: **(entering the room) Daddy, are you cooking? Smells good!

**Aaron: **Thank you Trina. Now please let me finish talking to Logan.

_Trina looks crestfallen at being dismissed._

**Logan: **We're not done? Wonders never cease.

**Aaron: **Logan I know you probably won't believe this, but I do love you. It's a father's job to steer their children down the right path and correct them when they go astray. (Logan looks dumbstruck at the simple analogy) Children rarely appreciate being disciplined, but it is necessary. As is what I'm about to tell you.

_Logan waits for the bad news._

**Logan: **Well? Just spit it out, it's just us here, no need to build the suspense.

**Aaron: **I'm sending you to therapy.

**Logan: **What?

**Trina: **(giggling) Oh my God.

**Aaron: **This is no laughing matter. I'm concerned for you Logan. With your Mother away, you need to address your feelings. I'm here for you, but I doubt you'd be comfortable talking to me. (Logan's mouth is hanging open) My good friend Michael Bay recommended an excellent psychologist to me, and I expect you to go.

**Logan: **(annoyed) And if I don't?

**Aaron: **Then there will be consequences.

**Logan: **What consequences, it might be worth it.

**Aaron: **(jaw tightening in anger) You will go or you will lose your car and I will cut you off financially until you do go.

_They stare each other down, until Logan gives in._

**Logan: **Fine. Once.

**Aaron: **You have an appointment tomorrow and will schedule at least three more. (softening) Michael says it takes children several appointments to work through their grief.

**Logan: **(biting) Right. You're concerned about my grief.

_Aaron looks menacingly at Logan then clears his eyes to bemused confusion. _

**Aaron: **I think I forgot a step in this recipe. Kate Capshaw swears by this Orzo salad. I should go grab the recipe from my desk.

_Aaron leaves the room._

**Logan: **Great.

_He stands up to leave the room, uninterested in any more family time. _

**Trina: **Aw, don't worry little brother. I'm here for you. (giggles) If you need to talk about your feelings.

**Logan: **You're not leaving soon? I was looking forward to throwing you a get the hell out of town party.

**Trina: **(brittle smiles) No, I'll be home for awhile.

**Logan: **But if you're here, who will play Dead Hooker #2 on CSI this week? How will you get your attention fix?

**Trina: **Well maybe I could be the ring girl at one of your bum fights.

-------------------------------------

_Cut to Mars apartment. Keith is sitting on the couch with the paper in his hands when Veronica comes in. _

**Keith: **Hi honey. Did you have fun with the girls?

**Veronica: **(blank faced) Yeah.

**Keith: **What'd you do?

**Veronica: **(focusing on her dad) Talked, ate pizza. Why?

**Keith: **Just checking in.

**Veronica: **You said I could go.

**Keith: **I know.

**Veronica: **So?

**Keith: **So I can't ask you about your evening?

**Veronica: **I suppose you can, but you wouldn't unless you were fishing for some other information.

**Keith: **I've been worried about you lately.

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

**Keith: **I don't think you are.

**Veronica: **I am.

**Keith: **You've been moody and distant, you have mood swings, but most the time it's like you're somewhere else.

**Veronica: **(points to herself) Teenage girl. Comes with the territory.

**Keith: **I know you Veronica. This isn't like you.

_She stares at him._

**Keith: **Is this about Logan?

**Veronica: **Logan and I are done.

**Keith: **Is that why you're so sad?

**Veronica: **I'm not sad. I'm tired. There's been a lot going on lately. I just need some time to sleep and catch up, then I'll be back to normal.

**Keith: **(smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes) If you're sure.

**Veronica: **(kissing his cheek) Night Dad.

**Keith: **Good night Veronica.

_She goes back to her room and closes the door. Keith slides a tabloid out of the paper and looks at the photos again. Veronica is smiling and happy in a way that Keith hadn't seen in weeks as she sits in Logan's lap at a café in Santa Barbara. Keith looks concerned as he studies Veronica's face then looks at Logan in the picture. Keith might not like it but it was obvious that Logan Echolls was in love with his daughter, and that Veronica was in a tailspin without Logan. Keith wondered what had happened that Veronica had been unhappy with Logan on Friday when they'd talked, then so happy on Sunday in the pictures (Keith refused to let his mind wander to what could have happened overnight in a hotel), to so unhappy again back in Neptune. _

_-------------------------------------------_

(Wednesday)

_Veronica starts her car hesitantly and the radio turns on and loads a CD before playing Please Forgive Me by David Gray. Veronica tries to harden her heart against Logan and the music he's chosen to talk to her through but she can't help but feel off kilter. The CD moves to Sail Away reminding her of their first date as Wallace climbs into the car smiling too hugely for it to be good._

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **(grinning)Don't be grumpy.

**Veronica: **Just tell me. If it's good news I'd love to hear some. If it's about Logan, just get it over with.

**Wallace: **Alright. Your boy was on TMZ last night.

**Veronica:** He's not my boy. (pauses) The pictures from Santa Barbara?

**Wallace: **And video, but no that was the night before last. LOGAN was on TMZ last night.

**Veronica: **(wrinkling her nose) I don't understand.

**Wallace: **He called in and talked to Harvey Levin. Asked him to stop calling you Connor's ex.

**Veronica: **(gasp) What?

**Wallace: **Yep, he said since they've been covering you frequently they can drop that add on, or if they need one they can call you his girlfriend.

**Veronica: **(stunned)He did not.

**Wallace: **(grinning) He did. He also said he's not in rehab, and you two were just in Santa Barbara for a weekend getaway.

**Veronica: **I guess we lost the photog before we got to the rehab facility.

**Wallace: **That's good right?

**Veronica: **(shrugs)It's only a matter of time until the media know Lynn is there.

**Wallace: **And now everyone in America knows you're Logan Echolls' girlfriend.

_Veronica shoots Wallace a dirty look and continues driving. _

_------------------------------_

_At school she opens her locker with a resigned air. As she spins the lock Reunited by Peaches and Herb a 70's R&B classic plays. She pretends to not even notice as she opens the locker, hands Wallace the basket of cookies, fruit and flowers, and takes out her books. She turns and walks to the office dropping off the basket to Mrs. Moody in the front office, after taking out two cookies for herself. _

_Walking into English she sees a bag from MacDonald's on her desk with a cup of coffee and a card next to it. She looks around and Mike smiles and walks over to her sitting beside her. _

**Veronica: **From Logan, I assume.

**Mike: **Yep. I'm just the delivery boy

_She rolls her eyes and nods, then decides she might was well eat it. She is hungry. _

_Meg comes in with Dick and looks at him weirdly as he stops and stares at Veronica then stomps down the isle to stand over her small friend._

**Veronica: **Vagina.

_Mike smiles in amusement._

**Dick: **I'm tired of waiting. Just kick me in the balls or something.

**Veronica: **(smiling innocently) Why would I do that?

**Dick: **You know why.

_She looks at him blankly, calmly taking a sip of the coffee._

**Dick: **Don't mess with me.

_She chews a bite of the breakfast sandwich. _

**Veronica: **Oh, right, you mean because you locked me in a closet?

_Several people in class are paying close attention and Dick turns to glare at them._

**Dick: **(to the class) Mind your business. (to Veronica) Yes.

**Veronica: **(sitting back, relaxed) Well, I've been a little busy.

**Dick: **Whatever Mars, just get it over with already.

_She daintily pats her lips with a napkin._

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Dick: **(relieved)Yeah?

**Veronica: **Sure, if you want to be humiliated, then who am I to make you wait?

**Dick: **(looking worried) What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **You'll find out. (faux concern) I hope tomorrow is soon enough for you?

**Dick: **Sure. Whatever, just get it over with.

_He flops down in the chair in front of her then turns around._

**Dick: **Why didn't you tell Logan?

**Veronica: **I don't need Logan's help Vagina. Revenge is kinda my specialty.

**Dick: **Well thanks anyway.

_Meg sits and looks at Veronica. _

**Meg: **Did Dick just thank you ahead of time for doing something horrible to him?

**V****eronica: **It's a strange world.

-------------------------------------

_Cut to Mars Investigations. Keith is looking at the tabloid pictures and opens up a web browser to visit TMZ. Once there he looks up the video of Logan and Veronica in Santa Barbara and watches the tenderness and intimacy between the pair. Keith looks annoyed as he sits back in his chair, then he reaches for his phone. He dials and hears the call go to voicemail. "You've reached Logan with today's inspirational quote. You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You must do the thing, which you think you cannot do. Eleanor Roosevelt." Keith looks amused then firms his face as he leaves a message._

**Keith: **Logan. Keith Mars here. I think it's time you and I had another talk.

---------------------------------------

_When Veronica goes to her locker before second period she opens it to hear I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) by the Four Tops Lyrics and a new addition of a black and white picture of her and Logan staring into each other's eyes. She looks at it remembering that day at Disneyland. She pulls it down and stuffs it into her binder, careful to not bend it. There is another picture in her locker before Journalism with yet another song, __Your Precious Love by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell__. She leaves the picture up, this one of them kissing, and slams the locker. Marching into Journalism she glares at Logan who smiles at her and waits for her to come to him. She doesn't disappoint. _

**Logan: **Good morning Sugarpuss.

**Veronica: **(frowning) How long are you going to play this game Logan?

**Logan: **You seem kinda tense. I can book us an appointment for massages. When are you free?

**Veronica: **Logan. Stop this.

_Her sad look makes him drop his faux joviality. _

**Logan: **It's not a game, but if you run, I'll chase. I'm not giving up.

**Veronica: **Logan. Just stop. Please.

**Logan: **I can't.

_He expects her to run away again, but she doesn't. He looks at her carefully and steps closer, slowing closing his arms around her in a soft hug. _

**Logan: **(whispering into her hair) I miss you.

_She closes her eyes, but stays in his arms. He remembers what she said about his scent and turns her face so it's pressed into his neck. He feels her chest shudder with a few quick breaths then she relaxes and leans into him. _

_----------------------------------------_

_Meg, Mac, John Enbom, Wallace and Veronica eat lunch together that day listening to Ain't no mountain high enough by Marvin Gaye. Logan buys Indian food for them and has flowers and dessert delivered towards the end of lunch. John watches Veronica carefully, having promised to report in later, but there is no discussion of Logan and his newest campaign to win back Veronica, who Logan insists is his girlfriend. Instead Veronica and her friends talk about Meg's secret admirer gifts, today it was chocolates, and Wallace's new girl. _

_Veronica wears sunglasses so no one can tell how frequently her eyes go to Logan. She watches as he checks his phone and then flips it open to listen to a voice mail. His eyes pop up to meet hers knowing somehow that she was watching him and he holds her gaze before standing up and walking back into school while he dials his phone. Veronica frowns._

_Cut to a close up on Logan's tense face._

**Logan: **Mr. Mars.

**Keith: **Logan. Thanks for returning my call.

**Logan: **Yeah. Uh, so you wanted to talk to me?

**Keith: **Yeah, but I'd prefer to do it in person. Why don't you meet me at my office after school today?

**Logan: **I can't.

**Keith: **Logan we need to talk.

**Logan: **I can't today. I have a previous appointment.

**Keith: **One that is more important than Veronica's well being?

**Logan: **No, but not one I can miss.

_Keith is silent._

**Logan: **My Dad is making me see a therapist. My first appointment is after school today.

**Keith: **(pausing) Alright. We can meet afterwards. 5pm sharp at Starlight Bowling Alley.

**Logan: **I assume that you don't want Veronica to know about this?

**Keith: **You always were a smart kid, Logan.

-----------------------------------------

_Neptune High hallway later that day._

**John Enbom: **So I'm just going to say this. (Mac looks at him expectantly) Should I buy you flowers or chocolates or whatever?

**Mac: **I don't know. Did you do something wrong?

**John Enbom: **No, I don't think so, why?

**Mac: **Isn't that usually when a guy gives a girl gifts?

**John Enbom: **I guess.

**Mac: **(shrugs) So, then that's a no.

_They continue walking and John takes Mac's hand. _

**John Enbom: **Would you like flowers?

**Mac: **Not really. Cut flowers make me kind of sad. They're pretty, but then they just die.

**John Enbom: **Chocolates?

**Mac: **(smiles) I do like chocolate. But dark, not milk.

**John Enbom: **See, that's good.

**Mac: **(opening her locker) What?

**John Enbom: **You just straight up tell me what kind you like instead of expecting me to know and being upset when I don't.

**Mac: **09er girls are really high maintenance, huh?

**John Enbom: **(understating) Yeah.

**Mac: **Well then you got lucky with me.

**John Enbom: **You have no idea.

_He leans in a kisses her chastely on the lips, having figured out early on that Mac wasn't big on public displays of affection. _

_-----------------------------_

_Between 5__th__ and 6th period Veronica hears whispers about a sex tape and listens in despite trying to convince herself it is none of her business ad she doesn't have time for another case. She walks closer behind the two gossiping girls trying to hear what unlucky girl and pervy guy decided to get into the amateur porn business, but no names are mentioned._

_Entering 7__th__ period Spanish she hears more whispering and sits next to the group of students that were talking about it, but they shut up instantly upon seeing her and face forward, throwing "Oh my God" looks at each other that they think Veronica can't see. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **This can't be good.

_--------------------------------_

_After school, scene opens on the hallway. Meg is standing next to Veronica who is opening her locker and hoping for a reprieve from the sonic apologies. She reaches out slowly for her combination and as she spins it hears Ain't to Proud to Beg by the Temptations come on. Meg's lips twitch as she suppresses her laughter, but she keeps talking about who her secret admirer could be and how much fun it is to wonder. Another picture from Disneyland is waiting inside the locker and Veronica pauses to stare at it, seeing both their happy faces beaming at the camera. She grabs her books for tonight's homework and closes the door with a bang. Turning, she sees Caz and one of his friends approaching. Caz stops close to Meg and smiles at both girls. _

**Caz: **Ladies. I'm, uh, throwing a rager at my house Friday night and it should be pretty kickass. (to Meg) You should come. (to Veronica) You too.

_Veronica smiles and looks at Meg. _

**Veronica: **I'm currently under house arrest, but I'm sure Meg can make it. She's so cool.

_Caz checks Meg out then high fives his friend._

**Caz: **Yeah she is.

_He walks out of the school with the girls and stops to laugh aloud as they hear loud music coming from the parking lot. _

_Music/lyrics from Signed, Sealed, Delivered by Stevie Wonder:_

_Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!_

Then that time I went and said goodbye  
Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)  
Here I am baby  
Signed, Sealed, Delivered, I'm yours  
(You got my future in your hands)

I've done a lot of foolish things  
That I really didn't mean, didn't I?

Seen a lot of things in this old world  
When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl  
Oo, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!

**Caz: **(laughing) He is going all out. Gotta admire that.

_Veronica stands stunned as people flow around her on the steps smiling and laughing at Logan's antics. Logan spots her and stands in front of the Xterra watching her. _

**Veronica: **Time to face the music as they say.

**Meg: **(smiling, hopeful) You're going to talk to him?

**Veronica: **No.

**Meg: **(groaning) Veronica.

**Veronica: **No. I'm going to the County library.

**Caz: **I'll tell Logan. I'm sure he knows a few dark spots to hide away and do the nasty without being caught. Unless you want to be caught?

_He leers at Veronica playfully, but she is unimpressed and Meg looks doubtingly at Caz. _

_Veronica lifts her chin and walks towards Logan only to veer away on a path that will take her to her own car. Undeterred Logan smiles at her and watches her walk appreciatively. _

_She starts her car and as expected the music begins. This time it's Baby I need your lovin by the Four Tops._

**V****eronica Voiceover: **I guess it's a Motown day. Barry Gordie would be so happy.

---------------------------------------------

_She goes to the library to pick up her selection for their English assignment then goes home to read. She pops some popcorn so it's ready when Wallace arrives for their long delayed BFF movie night. _

_Cut to later. Wallace is sitting on the couch watching a movie and Veronica is busy on her computer. She cannot find Tom Cruz online and she's very puzzled by the fact. Veronica finally gives up and sits next to Wallace, to hang out. Two seconds later, she asks Wallace to do a favor for her, She wants to know if he can ask around about a sex tape at school. _

**Wallace:** What is it with you girls and your girly-girl drama? What are you now? A love detective? You're looking for Meg's secret admirer, this lady's ex fiancé, and now some sex tape from a girl too stupid to say no to being filmed?

**Veronica:** Wallace, if you do this for me, we'll be best friends forever. Come on! Don't you want us to be BFF?

**Wallace:** (smiling) All right, all right. But next time we hang out, you gotta actually hang out.

_Veronica agrees and smiles as she leans back to get comfortable._

------------------------------------------------

_In a plush office across town, Logan sits silently slumped back in a large leather chair. A woman's voice drones in the background and slowly comes into focus. _

**Therapist****: **Logan. Logan. Are you even listening to me?

**Logan: **No. (he looks up) I'm required to be here, not to talk or listen.

_His hand idly flips open and closed the lid on a gold lighter. On the front "Free at Last" is engraved. It's the lighter Lynn's dad had gotten in Seoul in the Korean War before being captured. He'd given it to Lynn when she'd left home to become an actress and Lynn had given it to Logan at the end of their visit in rehab. _

**Therapist****: **Logan, talking about your feelings will help you.

_Logan smiles without amusement or friendliness. _

**Therapist****: **Fine. I'll talk, you can listen. See if any of this is helpful to you.

_She talks about grief, uncertainty, feeling lost and confused after a loved one tires to commit suicide. Logan tilts his head, and might or might not be listening as he clicks the lighter's lid open then closed over and over again._

_When the clock reaches 4:45, Logan stands up in the middle of the therapist's sentence._

**Logan: **So, same time Friday? Great.

**Therapist****: **Logan…

_Logan walks out._

--------------------------------------------------------

_Driving to the Starlight Bowling Alley, a place Logan hasn't been since he was a kid, he is nervous. He walks in and looks around for Keith Mars, finding him at a one of the few 1950s style booths along one wall. Logan walks over and slides in, playing with his long sleeves. _

**Logan: **Mr. Mars.

**Keith: **Logan. I though you might be late.

**Logan: **No.

**Keith: **How was therapy?

**Logan: **I don't think you asked me here to find out how my mandated therapy session went.

**Keith: **No.

_Keith assesses Logan for a long minute. _

**Keith: **I want to talk about my daughter.

**Logan: **You don't want me to come around anymore.

**Keith: **(sits back) Why would you say that?

**Logan: **It's obvious you don't like me. Don't want me around Veronica.

**Keith: **Is it?

**Logan: **(slumping, head hanging, not meeting Keith's eyes) Yeah. Who would? I mean being around my family, my life, is an exercise in insanity.

**Keith: **I'm glad your mother checked herself into a program Logan. (long pause) But that is not what I brought you here to talk about.

_Logan looks up and waits._

**Keith: **I'm worried about Veronica. She's been, well, sad since you two broke up. That was weeks ago as she's not bouncing back. She doesn't eat or sleep well and she's a pain in the ass to be around.

_Logan smiles slightly, then it fades. _

**Logan: **She's lost weight.

**Keith: **I know.

**Logan: **What do you want me to do Mr. Mars?

**Keith: **I want you to talk to her. Figure this out. If you get back together as a couple, fine. If you decide to be friends, all the better. But this has to end.

**Logan: **(confused, brow furling)You're not telling me to stay away from her?

**Keith: **No.

**Logan: **(smiles) I'm working on it. Her.

**Keith: **Try apologizing.

**Logan: **I have, (laughs) trust me, I have. Several times.

**Keith: **Food?

**Logan: **Lunch every day this week. And flowers.

**Keith: **Talk to her.

**Logan: **You know how stubborn Veronica is. She doesn't want to talk to me.

**Keith: **And you're going to accept that?

**Logan: **(smirks) Of course not. But it does take awhile to soften her up.

**Keith: **Well, I trust you're up to the task Logan.

_They stand up to leave but Keith stops Logan with a hard look._

**Keith: **Don't hurt her again Logan. If you do, you won't get the chance to apologize.

------------------------------

_(Thursday)_

_Scene opens on a crowd around the school flag pole. Dick Casablancas is duct taped to the flag pole naked, with the word "weenie" scrawled on his chest. Veronica and Wallace push through the growing crowd to get a closer look. Dick sees her and looks down._

**Dick: **We even now?

**V****eronica: **Oh, sure.

_She smiles, nods to Weevil standing a distance away and walks into the school. Mac falls in step with her. _

**Mac: **That's it?

**V****eronica: **(innocent) You don't think that's enough?

**Mac: **For you? No.

**V****eronica: **You know me so well.

**Mac: **So what's the deal?

**V****eronica: **I'm glad you asked I might need your help with part of it.

_Veronica explains her plan in whispered tones. Mac grins and promises to get started on the required gadgets. Arriving at Veronica's locker, Mac smiles as the music starts then laughs out loud when she recognizes the music, __an obscure 80s song Come Back and Stay by Paul Young__. Veronica frowns at Mac as she hears the lyrics._

**V****eronica: **Don't encourage him.

**Mac: **I don't think he needs any encouragement.

**V****eronica: **Today the song in my car was My whole life has changed by Genuine.

**Mac: **Don't know it. But he has music in your car too?

**V****eronica: **Every morning.

**Mac: **Nice.

**V****eronica:** Not really.

**Meg: **(arriving with a smile) It is nice, you're just to stubborn to admit it. (to Mac) Which song was in her car today?

**V****eronica: **My whole life has changed by Genuine.

**Meg: **Oh, I love that song. So romantic.

**V****eronica: **Whatever.

_Veronica is acting cool, but both Meg and Mac can see that Logan is definitely getting to her. Her frustration was because she was losing ground. Veronica moves to close her locker but Meg's hand stops her._

**Meg: **(looking at the pictures) What are these?

_The inside door of Veronica's locker is covered in black and white pictures of Logan and Veronica. _

**V****eronica: **Photographs, Meg. It's this new fangled technology.

**Mac: **Logan began leaving pictures of them for her yesterday.

**Meg: **(to Veronica) You didn't tell me that. Is there a new picture today?

**V****eronica: **No.

_She looks slightly put out. Mac and Meg smile._

**Mac: **I should get to class. (pauses) So if that wasn't your revenge on Dick, why do it?

**V****eronica: **He thinks it's done. (evil smile) He'll never see us coming.

**Mac: **Once again, I feel the need to express how happy I am that you are my friend, and not my enemy.

_Veronica grins and walks to English with Meg. _

**V****eronica: **Hey Meg, I got a weird question for you.

**Meg: **Shoot.

**V****eronica: **Did you hear anything about a sex tape yesterday?

**Meg: **(eyes wide) No. Want me to ask around?

**V****eronica: **Just your friends, not your frenemies.

**Meg: **So no Madison.

**V****eronica: **No. I don't know what this is, and I don't want anyone to know I'm poking around.

**Meg: **(looking at Veronica worriedly) It's not, I mean you don't…(she breaks off blushing deeply)

**V****eronica: **Do I think it's me? (amused) No. Do I think it's someone I know and might care about? Yeah. I kinda do.

_Veronica tells Meg about the students breaking off their conversation when they saw her yesterday. Meg looks worried._

_Entering English, there is a cup of coffee, a bagel from Einstein's, a bowl of fruit and a picture, this one from the TMZ footage of Logan and Veronica at breakfast in Santa Barbara. She looks at the picture and her sad expression wipes the smile off Meg's face. _

_Noah Dawson enters the classroom and comes to sit next to Veronica. She looks at him questioningly as she bites into her bagel. _

**Noah: **Hey Veronica. Good morning Meg.

**V****eronica: **Hi.

_Veronica doesn't find out what he wants because Mike enters with a now dressed Dick. Dick stomps over to them._

**Dick: **My desk dude.

**V****eronica: **Dick, glad to see you managed to get out of your sticky situation.

**Dick: **Cute Ronnie. (to Noah) Move dude. I'm not in a good mood today.

**V****eronica: **Aw, did you wake up on the wrong side of the duct tape?

_Mike and Meg both smile, but Dick continues glaring at Noah. _

**Dick: **I'm not going to say it again.

_Noah shrugs, stands up, smiles at the girls and moves a few desks up. _

**Noah: **(to Veronica) Talk to you later then.

_Mrs. Murphy enters and begins class asking each student to take out their selected romantic text and read while she comes around to approve all the selections. When she arrives at Veronica's desk she frowns._

**Mrs. Murphy: **Veronica. The assignment was to select a text from the romantic period.

**Veronica: **And I did.

_She holds up a thin book titled __On the Pleasure of Hating by__William Hazlitt._

**Veronica: **It was written at the beginning of the romantic era. That was the assignment. While a certain style of writing may dominate a period there are always other writers and artists who do not follow the pack. It thought it would add some variety to read someone who had a different take on that time.

**Mrs. Murphy: **I meant for you to select a text in the romantic style from the same period.

**Veronica: **(smiles)But that wasn't the assignment.

**Mrs. Murphy: **Fine. I'll allow it. But next time you will follow the letter AND the spirit of my assignment.

**Veronica: **Yes, Mrs. Murphy.

_The teacher turns to Dick. _

**Mrs. Murphy: **Richard. Where is your text?

**Dick: **I don't have one.

**Veronica: **(innocent smile)Dick was tied up.

**Mrs. Murphy: **I saw. (to Dick) Since you failed to select a text, I will assign you one. Mary Shelly's Frankenstein.

**Dick: **You rock, Mrs. Murphy.

**Mrs. Murphy: **(moving away) Yes.

---------------------------

_After class Veronica walks to her locker, wondering what song is next. As she spins the combination she hears You were always on my mind by Willie Nelson begin playing. She smiles shaking her head and turns to walk towards class only to see Noah stop next to her. _

**Noah: **Haven't seen you around much lately.

**V****eronica: **I've been busy.

**Noah: **Me too.

**V****eronica: **(smiles knowingly) I heard.

**Noah: **I'm surprised at you Veronica. I thought you of all people would know to not listen to rumor or innuendo.

_She closes her locker and begins walking to her next class._

**V****eronica: **(lightly) No, no. Rumors must be listened to, it's whether or not you believe them.

**Noah: **You're right. Like I heard you're still refusing to take back Logan Echolls.

_She's silent._

**Noah: **(changing the topic) So I guess you heard about me and Liz.

**V****eronica: **And her sister.

**Noah: **Will you listen to my side of the story?

**V****eronica: **Why?

**Noah: **Aren't you interested in the truth?

**V****eronica: **Usually. But in this case, no. What you do isn't my concern.

**Noah: **It could be if we were friends.

**V****eronica: **Why? Why do you want to be friends with me?

_Logan walks up behind Noah and echo's Veronica's question. _

**Logan: **I'd like to know the answer to that question as well.

**Noah: **(smiling and turning to face Logan) Logan.

**Logan:** (impassive) I'm waiting.

**Noah: **Some other time. I'll leave you two young lovers alone to sort this out. (to Veronica) Talk to you later?

_Veronica narrows her eyes at him as he walks away._

**Logan: **What was that?

**V****eronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **(jaw tight)What did he want?

**V****eronica: **(annoyed) I don't know.

**Logan: **(huffing in frustration) Did you enjoy breakfast?

**V****eronica: **(eyes closing briefly) Yes. Thank you. But…

**Logan: **(interrupting) No buts.

**V****eronica: **Logan. Don't buy me lunch today.

**Logan: **You need to eat. You've lost weight.

_She frowns, looking hurt, and hugs her arms around herself. _

**Logan: **No. Not like that. (frustrated) You know you're beautiful. (sighs) Why are you being so difficult?

**V****eronica: **(mouth dropping open) I'm not the one who made things difficult. (air quotes on difficult)

**Logan: **(quickly) I know.

**V****eronica: **Do you?

**Logan: **If you'd talk to me we could work this out.

**V****eronica: **So this is my fault?

_She glares at him and turns to leave. He moves in front of her. _

**Logan: **This is my fault. But you could try to meet me half way Veronica.

_She looks up at him their eyes meeting and holding and Logan inches closer to her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. Students flow around them unnoticed as Logan dips his head down to rest his lips lightly against hers. He hears her sharp intake of breath, then feels as her lips part slightly. Logan pulls her into his chest and slips his tongue into her mouth. The kiss is slow and steady as Veronica's hands clench on Logan's waist. _

_They break apart as the late bell rings and find themselves in an empty hallway. Logan looks down at her for a moment then steps back holding out his hand for her to take. _

**Logan: **I'll walk you to class.

_She stares at his hand, then at him and walks in the direction of the history classroom. Logan drops his hand but walks alongside her. _

**V****eronica: **You'll be late.

**Logan: **(unconcerned) I'm already late.

_Logan stops at the open door and several students including Wallace and Enbom turn to watch as Logan takes her hand kisses the back of it then opens in to kiss her palm. She stares at him remembering what he wanted her to, their breakfast in Santa Barbara. The last time he'd kissed her hand like that, the last time they were happy together. _

**Logan: **I won't give up.

**Veronica: **You wouldn't be you if you did.

_He slides a picture out of his notebook and hands it to her before turning to leave. She walks into class and the new teacher pauses then continues lecturing. Veronica slides into the open chair next to Wallace and stares at the picture Logan handed her. In it his hand is cupped around her cheek with her head tilted and her mouth pushed into a small pout. He is smiling and her eyes are glinting. She had been trying to sweet talk him out of the last piece of bacon. Emotions bloom in her chest: love, longing, and fear. Wallace nudges her with his foot._

**Wallace: **You ok Superfly?

**V****eronica: **I don't know.

_Leaving class Veronica's phone rings with an unfamiliar ringtone. It's All you need is love by the Beatles. She pulls it out and ignores a call from an unknown number. _

**V****eronica Voiceover: **Logan changed my ringtone? He must have help. I think there's a mole in my camp.

_The new history teacher stops her. _

**Mrs. Williams: **Miss Mars. You know phones aren't allowed to be on during classes.

**V****eronica: **Sorry I forgot to turn off the ringer.

**Mrs. Williams: **(friendly smile) Yes, I'm sure you had other things on your mind. (pauses) I won't mark you late, as I'm sure it wasn't your choice to be detained.

**V****eronica: **(slight smile) Thanks.

**Mrs. Williams: **Boys were not so persistent or creative when I was in high school.

**V****eronica: **Lucky you.

-----------------------------------

_Walking into Journalism, Veronica sees Logan talking to Mrs. Stafford. Veronica looks at him curiously then moves to a work station. She notices Duncan's presence for the first time in days as she sits down. As soon as her butt hits the seat Mrs. Stanford calls her name. The teacher explains that there is a new column being added to this week's paper and Logan and Veronica will be the writers. _

**Veronica: **What?

_She looks suspiciously at Logan who smiles benignly._

**Mrs. ****Stafford****: **It's a He said/She said column. You two will pick a topic, current event, or social issue that is relevant to your peers then write side by side columns on your individual take on it. Each column will be 500 words.

**Veronica: **And just whose idea was this?

_Logan smirks._

**Mrs. ****Stafford****: **It was a suggestion from one of my pep squad girls.

**Veronica: **Who?

**Mrs. ****Stafford****: **Karen. She said she got the idea while arguing with her boyfriend.

**Veronica: **Her boyfriend. Keith. Keith who is friends with Logan.

**Logan: **And Karen who is friends with you.

_He smiles charmingly at Mrs. Stanford. _

**Logan: **Isn't it nice when we all get along?

**Veronica: **(narrowed eyes) Swell.

**Logan: **Well, let's get started Sugarpuss.

**Mrs. ****Stafford****: **Please submit the columns to me on Monday. (claps her hands) Ooh, I'm so excited to see what you come up with.

_Veronica glares at Logan and moves back towards the computer station she was working at earlier. Logan pulls a chair over and slides in very close to her._

**Veronica: **(slightly annoyed face) Um, personal space, Logan. Ever heard of it?

**Logan: **Yes. (low) But you like me in your personal space. And I know I miss having you in mine.

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) So you seriously want to do this?

**Logan: **Write the column? Why not, sounds like fun.

**Veronica: **Sure. Fine, let's pick a topic and get this over with.

**Logan: **I don't think so Sugarpuss. We have to make sure our arguments focus on the same part of the topic, not just the general area.

**Veronica: **(wrinkles her nose) What?

**Logan: **Well I could say I support lowering the drinking age and argue that since we can vote and go to war at age 18 we should be considered adults in all aspects of our life. But if you chose to focus on the number of deaths from alcohol related accidents we'd be comparing apples to oranges.

**Veronica: **Not really.

**Logan: **(shrugs) I'm just saying we have to work on this together. We also wouldn't want our columns to agree.

**Veronica: **Not much chance of that.

_Logan smiles._

_As she is leaving class Logan sits on the grouping of desks in the middle of the classroom and watches her. As she starts to walk towards the door she hears music begin and can't stop the smile of amusement from crossing her face. It's Baby Come Back by Hall and Oates. She turns her head to see Logan grinning. Even Duncan is smiling at the sheer silliness of it. He moves over and talks to Logan, but Logan's eyes remained trained on Veronica until she's out of sight._

----------------------------------------

_In PE Veronica tells Meg she checked Caz's phone but he'd just cleared out all his text messages so she still doesn't know if he is Meg's secret admirer or not._

----------------------------------------

_At lunch Logan maintains his cheesy "come back" theme of the day with __Please Come Home for Christmas by Bon Jovi and Baby Please Come Home by U2, Baby Come Back by Player—a 70s classic, Come Back Baby by Elton John, and __Come Back To What You Know by _**_Embrace._**

**_At this point the whole school had seen or heard about them kissing and hugging this week and were fully enjoying Logan's very public declarations. Veronica watched him watching her during lunch trying to gage how long he intended to keep this up. At the end of lunch Logan saunters over to Veronica's table, immediately silencing every conversation in the lunch quad. He sits next to Veronica and kisses her cheek lightly. _**

**Logan: **Hi Sugarpuss. Wallace.

**V****eronica: **(brightly happy, aware of their audience) Hi snookems. What are you doing?

**Logan: **You seemed to want something…was I wrong?

**V****eronica: **Yep. But you should be used to that by now.

**Logan: **(smiles) Not usually, but sometimes even I can admit I'm wrong. It's a novel experience. You should try it sometimes.

**V****eronica: **I would but…I'm not wrong.

**Logan: **Of course not. You said I was stupid for breaking up with you and (shrugs, smiles, throws up his hands) you were right.

_Wallace is grinning waiting for her response but she turns her head back to Wallace and ignores Logan. She continues talking to Wallace until the first bell rings. When she stands up, Logan stands too and takes her hand in his and plays with her fingers. The tension rises between them again and Veronica tries to resist looking in his eyes. _

**Logan: **You wanted to know how long I'm going to keep doing this?

_She gapes up at him and he smiles. _

**Logan: **I do know you Veronica. I know the way your brain works. You won't outlast me, cause I'm not going to stop.

_She turns her face away, annoyed at being so transparent. He leans in to whisper in her ear._

**Logan: **Be honest with yourself and admit that you don't want me to stop. You want me as much as I want you Veronica. We belong together.

_He can see her breathing quicken, but she doesn't respond. He raises her hand and she expects to feel another kiss on it, but instead he flattens it over his heart. Her head turns to look at her hand held firmly against his chest, feeling the steady thumping of his heart, then up at him. _

**Logan: **(low) Give me another chance Veronica. I won't let you down.

_Her eyes search his and he can see that her resolve is wavering. _

-----------------------------------

_Walking to Physics, Casey falls in step with her. _

**Casey: **'sup Veronica?

**V****eronica: **That's a loaded question Casey.

**Casey: **It always is with you.

**V****eronica: **How are you?

**Casey: **Good.

**V****eronica: **(teases) You have a new girl?

**Casey: **I just might.

**V****eronica: **(genuine smile) I'm happy for you.

**Casey: **How about you? You and Logan?

**V****eronica: **I'm not sure.

**Casey: **(looks uncomfortable) Listen, can I talk to you for a second?

**V****eronica: **Sure.

_They move out of the main hallway to stand in a small alcove._

**Casey: **Meg said you wanted to know about the sex tape.

**V****eronica: **It's not just rumors?

**Casey: **I don't think so. I've only heard a few whispers about someone selling it to the highest bidder.

_Her mind races trying to figure out who at their school was famous enough to warrant getting paid for amateur porn, but she stops as the answer slaps her in the face._

**V****eronica: **(harshly) Logan.

**Casey: **I had last period with Dom. He heard it's Logan and Caitlyn. She's had the tape for awhile, but must have mentioned it to Madison recently.

**V****eronica: **Madison and Caitlyn have the tape?

**Casey: **That's what Kimmy told Dominic.

_She looks grim._

**V****eronica: **Thanks Casey. You're a prince among men.

**Casey: **Sorry.

**V****eronica: **Not your fault.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Logan made a sex tape. And now it's about to go public.

_---_

_AN_

_Ok, so I'm late posting, but I had promised to have them back together in this chapter but the chapter kept growing and growing and I still haven't gotten to the point where they are together again. I would have posted but I wanted to keep my promise. But now seeing the word count on one giant chapter I'm breaking it into two. This is the first part and at 15,827 words, it's a lot on its own. And I realize this means I'll get half the reviews because the chapters will be posted so close to eachother._

_I'll post the second part later today and they will in fact (for real) be together again. Although they'll still have some work to do. _

_I'm not sure about the cheesiness of the wooing by song. I wanted it to be cheesy but also sincere, but I think I used it too much. _

_As for the sex tape I couldn't resist the pull of the possibilities of embracing my meta side. A Caitlyn/Paris Hilton sex tape? Come on. And the show repeated itself with the sex tape plot device so I will too. _

_And finally, as an excuse to my lateness in posting, besides the out of control chapter I'm a greenie in life and in career and that means April is an insanely busy month for me. _

_Words 15,827_


	23. Chapter 22 Nobody Leaves

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks for all the reviewers. I think y'all are beginning to trust me even when something happens that you don't get to know the reason for right away.**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enfhappenough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?). Aaron confronts Lynn after Keith reveals that she sold the pix to the tabloids. Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan foufnd her and got her to the hospital in time. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup. Dick tries to get LoVe back together and his plans go horribly wrong. Lynn disappears out of the hospital and Logan asks V to find her, they track her to a rehab facility in Santa Barbara. Logan keeps trying to push V away by being a jackass, she has enough and kicks his ass for it. They have a kinda-sorta reunion and have sex but all is not well between them. Logan's grandma is in town and tells him about his trust funds. Logan has been trying to win a second chance from Veronica, but so far she's not convinced. She admits she loves him to herself, then finds out he has a sex tape with Caitlyn. Meg has a secret admirer, Mac is going strong with Enbom, and Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia.

**Chapter 22**

(Thursday continued)

_During the lesson in Spanish, Veronica looks confused and angry. How could Logan be so stupid? He had to know a sex tape staring Aaron Echolls' teenage son would eventually get out, that it would make the rounds on the internet like a viral video from hell. What was he thinking? Her face settles into an expression of bitter resolve._

**Veronica Voiceover:** If Logan wants to be the next Ron Jeremy that's his business, but no way are those bitches selling that tape without his knowledge.

_When Mrs. Sotamayer told the class to pair up, Veronica pulls Luke to the back row to sit and grills him on who Madison likes currently._

**Luke: **(confused) I don't think Madison ever really likes anyone.

V**eronica: **No, who does she have her eyes set on? What guy is her next victim?

**Luke: **Oh, she's pretty pissed that Enbom moved on so fast, so either him just to dump him or the new guy.

_Veronica ponders those choices for a moment. Involving John to get the tape back meant sending Mac's almost/kinda boyfriend into the lion's den. Getting a favor from Noah would involve talking to him and possibly owing him a favor in return. Neither option was palatable to Veronica._

V**eronica: **(frowning) Anyone else?

**Luke: **She's been nice to Dick the last few days.

V**eronica: **I guess I can work with that.

**Luke: **What's up?

_She looks at him pensively, then faces forward._

V**eronica: **Nothing.

**Luke: **Come on Veronica. Don't do that. Something is up, and I want to help.

_She looks at him to gauge his sincerity and then looks worried._

V**eronica: **If I told you, you'd have to swear to keep it quiet.

**Luke: **No problem.

V**eronica: **(shaking her head) No, really Luke. Even from your friends.

**Luke: **Friends like Logan?

V**eronica: **Yes.

**Luke: **Fine. I swear, now tell me what's going on.

_She explains. Luke is surprised that Logan made the tape in the first place and that Veronica wants to get the tape._

**Luke: **What are you going to do with it?

V**eronica: **Nothing. If Logan wants to be a porn star that's his business, but if he doesn't know that they're trying to sell the tape then that's not going to happen. The last thing Logan needs right now is to be all over the internet screwing a tramp.

------------------------------------

_Deciding to get the tape away from Madison and Caitlyn was easy enough, deciding how she felt about Logan after this latest revelation was more difficult. Leaving school Veronica hurries to her car, not once looking at Logan as he played I want to know what love is by Foreigner loudly from his Xterra._

**Veronica Voiceover**: I don't know if I'm the right person to teach anyone about love, especially someone who thinks that taping themselves screwing their skeezy girlfriend is a good time.

_Veronica pulls out of the parking lot quickly, visibly throwing the CD from her stereo into the back seat as she drives past Logan who watches her run away with a hurt and confused expression. _

-------------------------------------

_Mars Investigations office. Veronica tells Katerina that Keith used all the usual searches and couldn't find Tom Cruz. If she wants, she can hire him for $250 per day, plus expenses. Katerina agrees. Veronica asks for more details about Tom Cruz. Katerina describes his wonderful personality until Veronica clarifies, asking about his hobbies and interests. Katerina says Tom likes hockey, detective movies, and Chinese food. He also plays guitar badly. She gives Veronica a check and leaves. _

_Veronica thinks for a minute then comes up with a plan. In a New York accent that sounds like she modeled it on Joey's agent on Friends, she places a casting ad for an ordinary guy of medium height and build with dark hair that is thin on top. He must be able to play hockey and the guitar. She gives a fax number to which the head shots can be sent. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** If I'm lucky I'll find Katerina's lost love in the headshots, now I just have to find Meg's elusive romeo and figure out how to get into that tape.

-----------------------------------

_Later at night, Veronica looks at some pictures that were faxed in. Wallace comes in and picks up the picture Katerina gave Veronica._

**Wallace**: Damn, this dog is a freak show.

_He flips it around to show Veronica._

**Wallace**: He oughta be in show biz.

_Veronica grabs it and looks more carefully._

**Veronica**: You think that's some kind of rare breed or something?

**Wallace**: That or a drunk dingo had a three-way with an ocelot and a porcupine.

_Veronica considers that, then picks up her phone and ignores a call from Logan. Wallace frowns at her. _

**Wallace**: You gonna tell me what Logan did now?

**Veronica**: You really want to know?

**Wallace**: Probably not, but I do want to know what's up with you.

**Veronica**: The sex tape? Logan made it of…

_Wallace squeezes his eyes shut and holds his hands over his ears. _

**Wallace**: (interrupting) Stop. Do not continue that sentence with the words "of me and him."

_Veronica socks him in the shoulder._

**Veronica**: Not of me Wallace.

**Wallace**: Whew. I was worried I would never be able to go online again.

**Veronica**: Ha-ha. Of him and Caitlyn, and now she thinks she's going to sell it.

**Wallace**: Man, you'd think being rich and famous would be cool, but Logan's life sucks.

**Veronica**: (unsympathetic) He made the tape, so it's his own damn fault.

**Wallace**: You don't mean that.

**Veronica**: (Annoyed) I do.

**Wallace**: But you're still going to get the tape. And burn it right?

_She smiles. Sitting down she googles rare dog breeds. She looks at the picture of Tom Cruz and his dog again. _

**Veronica**: How would you describe this dog? Patchwork coat or…what?

**Wallace**: How about ugly.

**Veronica**: That's helpful.

_They both look at the computer as Veronica continues looking for the dog's breed. She gets a call from Meg about her secret admirer, and whether or not Veronica can come to Caz's party. Veronica tells her that her Dad took her off restriction so she can go, but she doesn't sound excited about it. Hanging up, Wallace looks at her with amused admiration._

**Wallace****: How** many cases you working on here, Rockford?

**--------------------------------------**

_(Friday)_

_Friday morning's song is Forgive me by Tracy Chapman. Veronica listens to the words, and tries once again to figure out what she wants, what she's capable of and how the addition of the sex tape to the mix changes things. If it does. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** I guess the real question is did Logan know about it? If he did, is he still that person? And if the answer that is yes, does that change who he is to me?

_The colors fade to sepia around her as she sits at a stop light. Turning her head she sees Lilly sitting in the front seat next to her._

**Lilly: **(tinkling laughter) Come on Veronica. When did you get so pious? So what if he taped himself. Although I don't know why anyone would want to watch Caitlyn Ford having sex. I mean, God. Logan was in a real downturn, huh?

**Veronica: **I'm pious because I don't want my boyfriend to be famous for child porn?

**Lilly: **I think it's kinda hot. (laughs) Well if it was you or me, it would be hot.

**Veronica: **Lilly. It's not funny.

**Lilly: **Come on Dorkus. Lighten up. If I know Logan, and I do, he was just wasting time with her. Someone like her could never compare to me or you. Who cares what he did then, he loves you now.

**Veronica: **Lilly. It's not that easy.

**Lilly: **(rolling her eyes) Are you jealous that he did her or mad that he taped it?

Veronica maintains a stony silence.

**Lilly: **Besides the fact that you two are hot together, my God, I get turned on just watching you two chase after each other, you two are perfect for each other because you're both jealous idiots.

**Veronica: **I am not jealous.

**Lilly: **(laughs) I don't know why I bother. You're as stubborn as ever. And you listen to shit music. What is this crap?

The CD had moved on to Baby Please Don't Go by Van Morrison. Lilly faded away and the traffic light turned green. Veronica drove the rest of the way to school more confused than ever.

**-----------------------------------------------**

_Her locker played Momentary Thing by Something Happens. The picture today was the one she took on their first date, and the gift inside was a single red rose._

_Feeling Logan's eyes on her she turns her head to see him walking towards her with Dick. Her face comes alive with apprehension and she slams the locker shut and slips into the flow of students walking to class._

_Logan watches her go and tries to figure out what happened yesterday after lunch that she is in full avoidance mode again. He turns to Dick._

**Logan****: **You want me to pretend I never heard you had something to do with Veronica being locked in a supply room last week? (Dick nods) Find out what she's thinking.

_Dick looks at Logan like he's crazy._

**Dick: **She's never gonna tell me that dude.

**Logan****: **Try.

-------------------------------------

_Dick was wrong though. When he sat next to Veronica in English, she turned to him with a bright and happy smile. After greeting him in a friendly manner and asking about surfing lately, even talking about the surf lessons Logan had promised he had had enough._

**Dick: **Enough with the chit chat Mars. You're freaking me out. What do you want?

**Veronica: **(smiling) Well since you ask…I hope you understand how much it pains me to say this, but I need your help. (looks ill) Oh, god, I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

**Dick: **You need my help? With what? Finding new ways to leave Logan hanging?

**Veronica: **(glaring) Are you going to help me or not?

**Dick: **I'm not agreeing to anything until I know what it is.

**Veronica: **Wow, Dick. Not quite as dumb as you look. Don't worry it should be a relatively simple favor.

**Dick: **Spit it out already.

**Veronica: **I need you to get into Madison's house. Her room more specifically.

**Dick: **Why?

**Veronica: **She has something. Something that I want, something that doesn't belong to her.

**Dick: **Not good enough.

**Veronica: **That's all you get.

**Dick: **Then my answer is no.

_Veronica looks pissed but doesn't try to convince him._

**Dick: **You're just gonna give up?

**Veronica: **You're not my only option.

_She stands up and moves up a few desks to get away from Dick as Meg enters with Mrs. Murphy._

_Luke is waiting for her after class. They whisper to each other while Dick watches them, not even trying to act like he isn't. He moves closer to hear Veronica tell Luke that they can get someone else to do it. Luke protests then looks up to see Dick._

**Luke: **(to Dick) You're helping.

**Veronica: **We don't need him.

**Dick:** I never said I wouldn't help, I just wanted to know what it's for.

_Both Veronica and Luke are quiet. Casey is walking down the hallway and crosses over to them._

**Casey: **Are you going to get the tape?

**Luke: **Yes.

**Veronica: **No.

**Dick: **What tape?

_Luke and Casey look at Veronica who looks back at them stubbornly._

**Luke: **Dick is our best chance at getting in without her noticing.

**Casey: **What's the problem?

**Luke: **Veronica won't tell him why.

**Veronica: **We can't trust him.

_Casey reaches out a hand to rub Veronica's shoulder even as he goes against her wishes._

**Casey: **He's Logan's friend. (to Dick) Caitlyn and Madison have a sex tape of Logan they're trying to sell. We want to get the tape back. You in?

**Dick: **Logan and Caitlyn and Madison?!

**Veronica: **Shh. No. Just Caitlyn. We think. But Madison has the tape.

**Dick: **Oh. Then that's awesome.

_Veronica glares and stares at Luke and Casey._

**Casey: **Dick. It's not awesome if someone has a sex tape of you. It's only awesome if you have it. When it's your choice who you show it to.

**Dick: **Whatever, I'd show a tape of me banging some hot blonde to anyone who wanted to see it.

**Veronica: **You're disgusting.

**Luke: **(to Dick) Listen, we get the tape and give it to Logan. If he wants to show it around, that's up to him.

**Casey: **(to Dick) Do you think Logan would be happy to have that going around without him knowing?

**Dick: **(thinks about it) Maybe not. Fine. I'll help. What do you want me to do?

**Veronica: **Get into Madison's house and get the tape or CD. Luke and I are going to Caitlyn's house after school to find out what kind of recorder she has so you'll know what you're looking for. If it's a CD you might have to take every single CD and DVD she owns.

**Dick: **How am I supposed to do that?

**Veronica: **I don't know and don't care. You figure it out.

**Dick: **Why is this my problem?

**Veronica: **It's your friend's sex tape.

**Dick: **Fine, I'll just tell Logan to ask Madison for it. She'd probably give him a lap dance if he asked for one.

**Veronica: **(nose squished) No. Logan doesn't know. And you aren't going to tell him.

--------------------------------------------

_The next song at her locker is Muse's Time is running out. She remembered being at the concert with Logan. Finally declaring that they liked each other and were going to try. She had been so full of hope and anticipation then. Scared too, but more scared to not try. Sitting in History between Enbom and Wallace she spaces out. _

_Flashback_

_Veronica is sitting in the backseat of Lilly's SUV with Lilly and Logan in the front. She's trying to block out their argument. It started with Lilly teasing Veronica that if they could get the Collin Farrell sex tape they could use it as an instructional video for Veronica. Lilly went on and on about how hot the actor was, until Logan finally snapped at her and told her to leave Veronica, who was blushing tomato red, alone. That's when the fight started._

**Lilly: **Wow, Logan, look who found his balls. If you want to save sweet Veronica why don't we make a sex tape of our own so she can learn from the best?

**Logan****: **Get real Lilly, sex tapes are for sleezy cheap hookers and idiots or washed up has beens.

**Lilly: **I think it's hot. Imagine our options. We could watch ourselves fucking in one position while doing it in another. What do you say lover? Wanna mix it up?

**Logan****: **By recording my naked ass for anyone you wanted to show the tape to? No thanks, I'll pass.

**Lilly: **Whatever. (taunting) I'm sure I could find someone that would be willing.

**Logan****: **(angry) I'm sure you could. Like I said cheap hookers and idiots go hand in hand.

**Lilly: **(annoyed) Good idea. A little role play on film. Veronica we have to go shopping. I need a new outfit.

_End Flashback_

_----------------------------------------_

_At her locker before Journalism With or Without You by U2 plays. Once again she remembers standing with Logan in the crowed arena, only aware of him._

_Veronica remembered the sensation of standing in Logan's arms, feeling secure and happy after the tumult of the previous weeks' back and forth between them. Despite their recent past, Veronica had felt safe with Logan. _

_Music/lyrics_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You give it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I cant live_

_With or without you_

_Veronica stood staring at her open locker unseeingly as the song played. The simple fact was that deep down she trusted him. Instinctively she trusted him, even when logic advised otherwise. When he had smashed her headlights, she had never been afraid that he would turn the tire iron on her. She had never really believed he had raped her or been part of it. Hurting women physically was unacceptable to Logan. Physically she still felt safe with him, it was emotionally that she was having trust issues._

_She didn't know if she could trust him to be there when the chips were down. After Lilly had died he had turned on her. When his family was in crisis he had left her. Now he said it was for her own good, but Veronica didn't know if she believed that. Logan had been hurting and maybe he tried to cut his loses. Leave her before she could leave him. She didn't know. And she didn't know if it mattered. Why he did it might not matter. That he did it and that she didn't know if he would do it again, that mattered._

_The hallway empted behind Veronica who kept staring at her locker, the song long over and the late bell having rang._

_That's where Logan found her. Standing in a vacant hallway staring at her open locker, lost in thought._

**Logan****: **(quietly) Veronica.

_His voice draws her from her reverie and she turns her head slowly to look at him, her face pinched._

**Logan****: **Are you ok?

**Veronica: **(blinking) Yeah. Sure. Why not?

**Logan****: **Don't do that. Don't shut me out.

**Veronica: **(closing the locker) I don't have to tell you anything Logan. We're broken up.

**Logan****: **(jaw tense) What happened yesterday?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan****: **Something happened. I talked to you at lunch and things were (pause) well not good. Not what I want them to be, but ok. Then you run past me after school and don't answer any of my calls last night.

**Veronica: **I was busy. And I didn't want to talk to you.

**Logan****: **How are we supposed to fix this if you won't talk to me?

**Veronica: **Maybe we aren't. Supposed to fix this.

**Logan****: **(grasping her arm to turn her towards him) I want to be with you. And I know you want that too. We will fix this.

**Veronica: **(glaring) It must be nice to be so sure of everything. So clear about what you want. What I want.

_He releases her arm to gesture angrily._

**Logan****: **Veronica. What can I do to fix this? What can I say? Just tell me and I'll do it.

_She looks up at him and her expression reminds him of the one she had when he broke up with her, hurt and confused with a hint of anger._

**Veronica: **(very quietly) I don't know.

_She tries to walk past him but Logan's arm shoots out to pull her back in front of him. They stand inches apart, Veronica staring at Logan's chest and Logan looking at the top of her head. He waits to see if she'll say anything, look at him, reveal any of what is going on in her mind. But she doesn't. Closing his eyes in pain as he realizes this is a fight he might lose, he smoothes her bangs off her forehead and kisses it softly, sliding his arms around her and holding her to him as he breaths in the scent from her hair._

**Logan****: **I can't lose you Veronica.

_Her heart races at his words, and she lays her head on his chest, eyes closing as she relaxes into his warmth. Logan runs his hands down her back then back up, relaxing her more into his embrace. He lowers his mouth to her temple._

**Logan****: **No matter what happens I'll be here for you Veronica. Next week or month, or five years from now. I'll be here if you need me. (breathing out a small laugh) Hell, I'll probably be there even when you don't think you need me. But no matter what, you won't be alone again.

_Veronica swallows hard at his words and turns her face to press into his neck as she shuffles closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist lightly._

**Veronica: **I'm not doing this to hurt you Logan. I don't want to hurt you. I just don't know.

_Logan nods and holds her closer._

------------------------------------

_In PE, Meg is chattering non-stop about her latest secret admirer gift an open heart bracelet from Tiffany's she hold out her wrist to show it to Veronica repeatedly._

**Veronica: **Well, this narrows the list of suspects.

**Meg: **How?

**Veronica: **Guys from my zip code can't really afford a bracelet from Tiffany's.

_Meg considers that._

**Meg: **I guess you're right.

_She looks apprehensive._

**Meg: **There are some nice 09er guys at this school, right?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yeah. A few anyway.

**Meg: **There's Logan. And John. Duncan.

**Veronica: **(Veronica looks uncertain at Duncan's name)Luke, Mike.

**Meg: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **It'll be ok Meg. Any guy who's smart enough to like you can't be all bad.

------------------------------------------

_At lunch John Enbom buys food from Sipz for Mac, Veronica, Meg, and Wallace. He also hands Mac a small potted Cyclamen plant with pretty pink flowers._

**John:** The pot is handmade. A local artist down in Ocean Beach.

_Mac blushes and Meg and Veronica smile happily. Wallace rolls his eyes and mumbles about not drinking the water._

_Logan stays at his table but watches Veronica pensively throughout lunch, until she meets his eyes and smiles tentatively at him._

_To herself, Veronica admitted she had been losing ground to Logan all week, and while the specter of the sex tape made her more cautious than ever, she knew Logan was right. She wanted to end the stalemate. She didn't want to lose Logan, but she didn't know if she could just go back to how it was before, or if they could start over yet again. She was still scared to trust him, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to stay away from him much longer. Logan wasn't giving up and she wasn't getting over him._

_She held his gaze and nodded to him, indicating he should come over. Veronica scooted onto the bench beside Meg and Logan took her spot. Everyone at the table looked surprised, but continued talking as if this wasn't a major breakthrough. _

_When the conversation turned to Caz's party, Meg made it clear to Logan that she and Veronica were going and he should too. Mac got roped in too, and Wallace was going because the excuse for the party was the end of a winning basketball season, which they all had Wallace to thank for._

_Walking back into school Veronica separated Enbom from Mac, and after swearing him to secrecy enlisted his help with getting into Madison's house. When it came down to it, Veronica didn't trust Dick to get the job done. John agreed to help easily, saying he already had a plan. _

**--------------------------------------**

_That afternoon Logan had chosen Crazy Love by Bob Dylan and Van Morrison to play from Veronica's locker._

_Music/lyrics:_

_I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_

_And the heavens open every time she smiles_

_And when I come to her that's where I belong_

_Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_

_And when I come to her when the sun goes down_

_Take away my trouble, take away my grief_

_Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief_

_She knew she still had some thinking to do to figure out where they went from here, but she felt comfortable with her decision to try again._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Mac was right, it is simple. I love him and I don't want to be without him.

---------------------------

_After school, Veronica and Luke headed over to Caitlyn's house with Veronica telling the maid that she had left her cheerleading uniform here and absolutely had to have it for tonight's big game. Amused with Veronica's performance of a perky, peppy cheerleader, Luke watched out the window for Caitlyn, who was delayed at school due to car difficulties. Difficulties engineered by Veronica. Veronica raced around the room looking for the video camera and found it in a pile of shoes. It was the kind that recorded directly to DVD._

**Veronica: **Looks like the boys are going to have to raid all the DVDs from Madison's house.

_Luke shrugged and Veronica looked through Caitlyn'sCDs and DVDs, taking all the burned discs and camera memory cards. She also searched Caitlyn's laptop for all video files and found several videos Caitlyn had made of herself, alone and with others. Veronica looks disgusted, and copies them to a portable drive and then drops the virus Mac had given her to destroy all data on Caitlyn's computer._

**Luke****: **Hurry up, she could be back any second.

**Veronica: **Calm down, I'm done, we can go.

_She pulls Meg's cheerleading uniform out of her bag as she heads down the stairs and she and Luke pull away just as Caitlyn drives up on her pink scooter._

---------------------------------------

Mars is working on her laptop._The phone rings._

**Veronica: **Mars Investigations.

**Keith: **(in his car) Hey, honey. Why did I just get a voicemail from this Russian woman asking how I'm doing with her case? I thought you dealt with that. My plate is full with this insurance fraud thing.

_The camera cuts between the two during the course of the conversation. _

**Veronica: **Uh, I'm still dealing. Turns out it was a little more complicated.

**Keith: **Veronica. Don't waste your time on this. If the computer search didn't do it then just tell her we're too busy.

**Veronica: **She agreed to the daily rate and we can always use the money.

**Keith: **Forget about the money.

**Veronica: **I just thought it would be nice if, instead of breaking people up, we brought them together for once.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Maybe everyone deserves a second or seventh chance.

**Keith: **Honey, we're private investigators, not the frigging "Love Boat."

**Veronica: **Dad, I'm almost there, I have a plan to track down Steve.

**Keith: **Steve? That's our guy?

**Veronica: **No, Steve's a dog.

**Keith: **Who the hell names a dog Steve?

**Veronica: **Tom Cruz?

_Keith crumples in his seat and shakes his head in amused forbearance._

**Keith: **Don't forget. You're a high school girl. Do some high school girl things now and then.

**Veronica: **Relax, Dad. I'm cutting pictures of Ashton out of Teen People as we speak and I'm going to a party tonight.

**Keith: **You better be. I'm flying out to Vegas early tomorrow to track down one of Cliff's clients. I'll be back Sunday afternoon or evening.

**Veronica: **Ok, I'll stay at Meg's tonight so I don't wake you up.

_Keith spots a man in a neck brace walking along the street._

**Keith: **Gotta run sweetie.

**Veronica: **Be careful.

**Keith: **You too.

_Veronica hangs up and calls Enbom to see how they're doing at Madison's house. Cut to John Enbom standing in a very pink girly room. He pulls his phone out of his pocket quickly but drops the phone and swears before speaking into the mouthpiece._

**John: **(whispering) Hello?

**Veronica: **How goes the B&E?

**John: **Veronica? We didn't break, we knocked. Dick is out back entertaining Madison and I'm upstairs cementing my fear of the color pink.

**Veronica: **That's between you and your therapist. Have you found it yet?

_He is dumping CDs off a wall rack into his backpack. There is a pile of opened DVD cases at his feet._

**John: **Dunno.

**Veronica: **What? Why not?

**John: **I'm just taking any burned CD or DVD that I can find.

**Veronica: **Ok, fine. How about her computer?

**John: **Copying the hard drive as we speak.

**Veronica: **Get any flash drives or memory cards too.

_Inside the room, John freezes as Madison's door begins to open. Lauren Sinclair, Madison's little sister enters._

**John: **Oh shit.

**Veronica: **What?

**Lauren:** What are you doing in my sister's room?

**John: **Uh…

**Veronica: **What's going on?

**John: **It's Madison's sister. She caught me.

**Lauren:** Caught you doing what?

**John: **Oh, um…

**Veronica: **Tell her you left some things there when you and Madison broke up and you just want them back.

**Lauren:** I'm waiting.

**John: **Some of my stuff was here when Madison and I broke up. I'm getting it back.

**Lauren:** (disbelieving) So all her CDs are yours? Even Britney Spears?

**John: **(looking at the CD in his hand) Yeah? Maybe.

**Veronica: **Let me talk to her.

**John: **What?

**Veronica: **Just hand her your phone.

_Lauren takes the phone and holds it up more confused than ever._

**Lauren:** Hello?

_John continues rifling through Madison's CDs._

**Veronica: **Hi Lauren. We met at your sister's birthday party. I was with my friend Mac. I think you two talked for awhile?

**Lauren:** Yeah, I remember you, Veronica, right? Madison really didn't like you.

_John snorts with laughter and moves to Madison's digital camera._

**Veronica: **Yeah. Well, I don't know if you know this but your sister can be…

**Lauren:** A bitch? I'm 11 not 5 and retarded.

**Veronica: **(laughing) Of course not. So, your sister has something she wants to use to hurt a friend of mine. We're trying to get it back.

**Lauren:** (shrugs) Ok. If you tell me what you're looking for I could help.

**Veronica: **That's great. It's a CD or DVD, do you know where Madison would hide anything she didn't want somebody else to find?

**Lauren:** Sure.

_Lauren walks over to Madison's dresser and opens the bottom drawer. Underneath a bunch of swimsuits she pulls out a CD and several pieces of paper and photos. She hands them to John._

**John: **You're the best kid ever.

**Veronica: **Thanks Lauren.

**Lauren:** Will you tell Mac hi for me? I really liked talking to her.

_Camera cuts back to Veronica who looks choked up for a moment._

**Veronica: **Yeah. I will. I know she liked talking to you too.

**Lauren:** (smiling) Really?

**John: **(to Lauren) Tell Veronica the computer is done, I'm… uh, moving on to phase two.

**Lauren:** Should I ask what phase two is?

**John: **No.

**Veronica: **Hey Lauren. If you wanted to maybe see Mac again, you could ask your parents to get you computer training.

**Lauren:** Computers?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Mac is a computer whiz. She helps people out sometimes. I'm sure she'd be willing to teach you some stuff. Programming, web site stuff. Whatever.

**Lauren:** That'd be cool.

**John: **Done. Thanks kid.

**Lauren:** Bye Veronica. Nice talking to you.

_Lauren turns and leaves the room, unconcerned with what John does with Madison's stuff._

**Veronica: **You too.

**John: **Veronica? I'm done, and I'm getting out of here.

**Veronica: **What about Dick?

**John: **(smiles as he descends the stairs) Sometimes you gotta leave a man behind.

**Veronica: **(laughing) How cutthroat of you.

**John: **I'll text him in a half hour or so to let him know he can leave.

**Veronica: **Works for me.

_Veronica hangs up then starts calling animal hospitals to inquire about the dog Steve. She finally finds the right one. She tells the receptionist that she met Steve a while back and she has a Catahoula leopard dog named Lulu and wants to breed her. She asks the woman if the hospital could call the owner and see if he'll talk to her. Veronica observes the time of the call, which is a little after 4:00._

_Veronica calls Meg and asks her if she minds leaving early for the party so she can make a stop._

**Meg: **Oh, I'm so excited; I have a good feeling about tonight.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Maybe.

_The office phone rings so she gets off the phone with Meg. The animal hospital receptionist has called back and she tells Veronica that the owner isn't interested. Veronica hangs up and again takes note of the time._

---------------------------------------------------

_Across town, Logan is in the therapist's office again. They sit silently. _

**Therapist: **I could help you Logan. But you need to talk to me.

_Logan remains silent but stands up and begins pacing. Several minutes pass._

**Logan****: **If I wanted to talk about something else…

**Therapist: **We can talk about whatever you want Logan.

**Logan****: **If I did, it would just be between you and me, you couldn't talk to anyone else about it?

**Therapist: **I'm bound by doctor patient confidentiality Logan. I can't tell anyone what you say in here, unless I believe you are a threat to yourself of someone else.

**Logan****: **(unconvinced) Even my Dad?

**Therapist: **You agreed when you came here that I could tell your dad the generalities of how you're doing, but that's it.

**Logan****: **So, what would you tell him?

**Therapist: **That you're making progress or not.

**Logan****: **That's it?

**Therapist: **That's it.

_Logan paces for several more minutes then stops and looks at the therapist with the most open, vulnerable expression she'd seen from him yet._

**Logan****: **Ok. So, I have a friend (he smirks). She, um, well she was raped last year. Or something.

**Therapist: **(sitting up alertly) What does that mean, or something?

**Logan****: **She was drugged, but not by the guy who, well she ended up with a drugged drink, I'm not sure how, and she ended up having sex with someone who was also, well, he didn't know she was drugged.

**Therapist: **If she was drugged it was rape Logan. She didn't have the ability to consent.

**Logan****: **Even if he didn't know that?

**Therapist: **That does make it more complicated and I don't know where the law would come in on that, but as a woman, I think it is rape.

_Logan flinches at the word, and looks troubled._

**Therapist: **Logan, do you want to tell me what happened?

_Her soft compassionate tone draws Logan's gaze. He raises one eyebrow in amusement._

**Logan****: **It really is a friend, not me.

**Therapist: **(frowning, reading the truth in his statement) Then what do you want to know?

**Logan****: **Well, she's been dating this guy. On and off I guess (he frowns deeper), and the relationship is… progressing.

**Therapist: **Progressing? (pause) You mean physically.

**Logan****: **(ducks his head)Yeah.

**Therapist: **What do you want to ask me Logan?

**Logan****: **I want to be able to support her, be there, you know? But I don't know how. I don't know what she needs.

**Therapist: **Have they had sex or are they just talking about it?

**Logan****: **They've had sex.

**Therapist: **Had she had sex before the rape?

**Logan****: **No.

**Therapist: **That's difficult. Her first sexual experience was not of her choosing. How did she seem after she had sex with her boyfriend?

**Logan****: **Ok. Good. At first. Then distant. But there was other stuff going on.

**Therapist: **Without knowing the girl or the specifics, Logan I can only offer you the most general advice.

**Logan****: **Fine.

**Therapist: **She's probably going to be working through issues for awhile. She'll need people she trusts there to talk to and accept her even when she has difficulties accepting herself. Let her talk about it, let her know you're there for her. But don't force it. She's had enough decisions taken away from her. How she deals with it has to be her choice. And under no circumstances should her boyfriend push her for sex or any other sexual activities. Just because they've had sex doesn't mean she'll want to continue.

_The therapist keeps talking about how some rape victims respond to relationships with Logan listening intently._

----------------------------------------------------

_Driving home, Veronica listens to the latest CD Logan left for her, this one with Crazy by KC and Jojo. At home getting dressed, Veronica's phone chirps with a text message from Logan._

_--_

_Looking forward to seeing you tonight._

_From Logan_

_Sent March 25, 7:23pm_

--

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well, if he's looking forward to it, I should give him something good to look at.

---------------------------------------------------

_Sheriff's department: Veronica and Meg walk in. Meg is wearing a pretty blue dress with a pink cardigan over it, and Veronica is wearing the same outfit she wore on Valentines Day, her shortest jean skirt, tight black zippered shirt, and the boots Logan had given her._

**Veronica: **This'll just take a minute.

**Meg: **I still don't understand what we're even doing here.

_Veronica clears her throat to get Leo's attention. He's on the phone, but looks up and waves. _

**Meg: **Ah-ha. It all seems clearer now.

_Meg smiles but she looks worried. What about Logan?_

**Veronica: **_(protesting) _This is just business.

**Meg: **_(not believing a word of it) _Ah-huh.

_Veronica leaves Meg and walks to Leo's desk just as he puts down the phone._

**Leo: **Miss Mars. You have something else to confess?

_Leo is smiling broadly as he walks to the front of his desk and sits on it._

**Veronica: **I'm just here for a little favor.

_She spots something on the wall behind Leo._

**Veronica: **(pointing)What is that?

_On a clipboard attached to a pillar, there is a sketch of Veronica, with horns._

**Leo: **Oh, we have the sketch artist up from San Diego.

_Meg is observing all of this carefully._

**Leo: **Figured I'd test him out. He's not bad.

**Veronica: **I don't have horns.

_Leo looks her over to check._

**Leo: **Yeah, I guess not. Memory really plays tricks on people.

_A man comes from around the pillar with Deputy Rogers. _

**Karl: **Hey, Veronica.

**Rogers****: **Veronica. Nice to see you again.

**Veronica: **Hey Karl. Rogers.

**Karl: **Long time, no see. What do ya think?

_He points proudly at his sketch of her._

**Veronica: **Um, it's great. I finally feel _(with air quotes) _wanted.

**Karl: **Right. Say hi to your dad for me.

Rogers walks closer.

**Rogers****: **How you doing kid?

**Veronica: **Better than my classmate Chester.

**Rogers****: **(grins)Oh?

**Veronica: **Seems he's run into some trouble with the law recently.

**Rogers****: **I've heard. That kid is a horrible parker, and he has a lead foot.

**Veronica: **(nonchalantly)Speeding kills.

**Rogers****: **(walking away with a smile) See ya around.

**Veronica: **_(to Leo) _I'm just here for a little favor. You guys can get phone records, right?

**Leo: **We can get anything. We're cops.

_She pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to him._

**Leo: **Pine Veterinary Clinic?

**Veronica: **I need to know what numbers they called between four and four ten today.

**Leo: **_(reluctant) _I don't know, Veronica.

**Veronica: **Leo, there is a long and proud history of mutual back scratching between cops and private dicks.

**Leo: **(suggestive)So when do you scratch my back?

There is an awkward pause as Veronica regroups.

**Veronica: **I saved you from dating a seriously messed up girl, Leo. I think you still owe me. (Leo shakes his head) Well maybe I'll see you tonight when you and Sacks bust this party we're going to.

_She spins round and walks away._

**Leo: **I'm looking forward to it.

_She looks back and smiles ruefully, then joins Meg to go on their way._

**Meg: **My, my Veronica, he totally wants to protect and serve you.

**Veronica: **(dismissive) Please Meg. We're looking for your man tonight.

**Meg: **Mm-hmm, mm-hmm.

------------------------------------------

**Scene opens in a standard SoCal McMansion. Large house, small yard, stucco finish. Meg and Veronica enter the house and look around. **

**Veronica: **Okay, the game is afoot.

_They stop in the foyer and Meg removes her sweater. _

**Veronica: **(offhand)Nice house.

_Caz comes up behind them._

**Caz: **Oh, you like?

**Meg: **Your folks must be really laid back.

_Caz is standing next to a portrait of a middle-aged couple. He looks at it and back at the girls._

**Caz: **Oh, these aren't actually my parents. This isn't my house house. It's one of the model homes in my old man's cheesy new sub-division.

_Veronica and Meg exchange a look. _**The song playing as they walked up to the house, Waiting by Taxi Doll cuts off abruptly and C**an't take my eyes off of you begins playing as Logan enters the hallway and watches Meg and Veronica be greeted by Caz. Veronica looks over at Logan and smiles. His eyes run down her body, taking in her outfit. Several of the party goers smile and watch to see what will happen between Logan and Veronica next.

**Caz: **Would you girls like a drink?

_Caz escorts them to the heart of the party, Logan falling into step with them._

**Meg: **Umm, I'm fine.

**Caz: **Yeah, you are super-fine.

_Caz accompanies this comment with a finger-gun._

**Veronica: **(nose wrinkled)A soda?

**Caz: **You know, I think we're fresh out but, um…

_Caz points to the beer on tap. _

**Logan****: **(shooting an annoyed look at Caz)I'll get you one Veronica. Meg?

Meg: Yeah, thanks Logan. Nice song choice too.

_She smiles then follows Caz into the kitchen with the keg while Veronica hangs back and watches. Logan stares at Veronica for a second then kisses her cheek and walks out the sliding glass door to the backyard where there are coolers full of bottled water, soda, and beer. _

**Caz: **(to Meg)So did you get a chance to go to the game last night?

**Meg: **I was cheering. On the sidelines. Because _(with air quotes) _I am kewl.

**Caz: **(confused)Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Totally spaced.

_Caz turns back to brag about the last game with some people behind him._

**Caz: **Hey, remember when I jammed it over that Long Beach Poly guard?

_Meg looks back at Veronica a little longingly, like "get me out of here."_

**Caz: **Knocked his rec-specs off!

_As Caz high-fives with his teammate, he spills his beer all over Meg's dress. She gasps._

**Caz: **_(burping) _Sorry.

_Meg heads to the kitchen area to try and repair the damage. Martin is propped up against the counter. She looks in a cupboard for something to wipe her dress._

**Martin: **You won't find anything in those cupboards it's a fake house.

**Meg: **Uh, right.

**Martin: **So I see you got Caz's little game recap, huh.

**Meg: **Yeah, like all over me.

_Martin hands her a balled up sweater._

**Meg: **Oh, no, no, no. I don't want to ruin your sweater.

**Martin: **No, it's not mine, it's Caz's. Go crazy.

**Veronica: **_(offscreen) _Hey Martin…

_Veronica comes forward to take the opportune moment._

**Veronica: **Can I borrow your cell phone?

**Martin: **Sure.

_Martin gives Veronica his phone. She walks a few feet away, immediately trying to see if he called Meg. The display warns that the battery is low and that the phone is powering off now._

**Veronica Voiceover: **You have got to be kidding me.

_Duncan__ comes in and looks first at her then at Meg behind her talking to Martin. Veronica immediately turns away from Duncan and tosses his phone back to Martin who juggles to get hold of it. Logan comes back in and hands the girls their sodas. _

**Veronica: **Thanks Logan.

**Logan****: **No problem.

They stand awkwardly.

**Veronica: **Um, have you seen Wallace here yet?

**Logan****: **No. But Mac and Enbom are here somewhere.

**Veronica: **Oh. Good.

**Logan****: **You want to tell me what's been going on?

Veronica looks up at him blankly.

**Veronica Voiceover: **With us or with me working with your friends to get back your sex tape?

**Logan****: **Like maybe why Dick stomped past me earlier swearing that he was going to ring your neck after he kicked Enbom's ass?

**Veronica: **(smiling widely) That had nothing to do with me.

**Logan****: **(dropping his head to stare into her eyes) What had nothing to do with you?

**Veronica: **I'll tell you…

**Logan****: **(interrupts) later? I've heard that before.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) If you don't trust me…

**Logan****: **Don't do that Veronica.

**Veronica: **I don't want to fight. I came here to find Meg's secret admirer and maybe have a good time.

**Logan****: **(frustrated) Fine.

He turns to leave.

**Veronica: **Hey. Are you staying for awhile?

**Logan****: **(stops) I'll be here as long as you're here.

She smiles.

**Veronica: **Good.

----------------------------------------

Veronica finds Mac and Enbom and talks to them, Mac telling Veronica that Dick was so mad about being left with Madison that he was practically spitting.

Later Veronica hangs out with Wallace for awhile before being pulled aside by Meg.

**Meg: **There you are. Did you find out anything? I'm totally confused. Okay. Granted, I would look good on Caz's arm but do you have anything available in sensitive or charming.

**Veronica: **I can check in the back.

**Meg: **(smiles)Good.

**Veronica: **Um-hmm.

Wallace becons Veronica over to watch some game highlights that someone had edited together.

**Veronica: **I'm so sorry Meg, I have to run. You can come watch with us…

**Meg: **No thanks, I saw all the plays firsthand. I'll be fine.

_Veronica hurries towards Wallace but stops, turns back and points at Meg._

**Veronica: **_(Superfly style) _No, you'll be super-fine.

She copies Caz's earlier hand gesture to the amused annoyance of Meg.

**Meg: **Oh yeah.

Later in the night, people look worse for the wear and the kitchen island is covered in open bottles of hard liquor. Veronica is dancing with Wallace laughing and slightly flushed. A large red cup is in her hand and she drinks from it liberally. Steve Wacker comes up behind her and tries to dance with her but she moves away, switching places with Wallace. Logan who has been watching her from a distance all night frowns and comes off the wall where he'd been leaning as the football player made his move on Veronica. Satisfied that Veronica had nipped it in the bud he rests back against the wall but the frown remains. Dick approaches.

**Dick: **Dude, when are you going to end this? Just go kiss her or something. Do some romantic shit, just get it over with.

**Logan****: **It's not that easy Dick. She has to decide for herself.

**Dick: **She wants you dude. Anyone can see that.

**Logan****: **It's not enough.

**Dick: **So what, you watch her like some kind of sad sack stalker until she crooks her little finger at you?

**Logan****: **Something like that.

**Dick: **Whatever.

-------------------------------------

Scene opens on a group seated around a large dining room table. Caz, Veronica, Rams, Danielle Marcos, and Boris Wonsider, a soccer teammate of Duncan's are playing strip poker. Dick and Boris are down to their boxers. Rams is shirt and shoeless, and Caz has boxers and socks. Veronica is fully dressed except for her shoes.

Logan stands nearby with several others watching the game with an increasingly annoyed expression on his face. First Veronica had started drinking, then she was dancing with Wallace, then Luke, Martin and some other basketball players. Then she had done a keg stand, all the while shooting looks at Logan as if to make sure he was watching. He didn't know what she wanted. Did she want to make him mad? Or jealous? Or just crazy? Because her decision to play strip poker was about to push him over the edge. She was barely dressed to start with. So what if she had only lost her shoes so far and still had two socks to go before she got to her shirt and skirt. It wasn't like either left much to the imagination to start with.

Logan continued fuming as Boris tried to get Veronica to bet her shirt. Meg walks up to Logan.

**Meg: **She knows what she's doing, right?

**Logan****: **Doesn't matter. If she loses more than a sock I'm taking her out of here. How much has she had to drink?

Wallace joins them.

**Wallace: **Just two I think.

**Logan****: **Counting the keg stand?

**Wallace: **(surprised) I must have missed that.

**Logan****: **So three drinks then.

**Meg: **I tasted one of her rum and cokes earlier. It was pretty strong.

Logan grits his teeth.

At the table Boris is trying to get Veronica to increase her bet. He had been flirting with her throughout the game.

**Veronica: **Why would I do that? You only have one piece to bet with.

**Boris: **I thought you might enjoy it. It is a little warm in here.

**Veronica: **(bright smile) Thanks for thinking of me, but I think you should focus on your cards.

**Rams: **Shut up and play Boris. She's not taking off her shirt for you.

Boris lays his cards down and Veronica smirks before laying hers on the table. She has three tens to his pair of sevens. Dick, Rams and Caz all laugh.

**Veronica: **Well, I'd say I win, but frankly I think I'd be the loser if I actually took your boxers. So let's just call this game and rejoin the party.

**Boris: **(standing up) What, you only like dick if it comes from the richest guys in school? Logan and Duncan? Is that it Mars?

He moves around the table to stand next to her. Both Rams and Dick stand up, and Logan steps closer.

**Veronica: **Actually Boris, you probably know more about Duncan's dick than I do. His ass too.

Boris' face reddens. She stands up, but is slightly unsteady on her feet as she pulls her messenger bag over her shoulder.

**Veronica: **(innocently suggestive) I mean, what is it with you guys on the soccer team always patting each other on the butt? (shrugs) It could make someone wonder what goes on in the locker room.

**Boris: **(stepping closer) I'll show you exactly…

He doesn't finish his sentence because before Logan or his friends could make a move Veronica had her tazer out of her bag and pressed it into Boris' bare stomach dropping him to the ground in a heartbeat. The watching crowd gasped and laughed. Meg and Wallace looked stunned, and Logan had had enough.

In three long strides Logan is at Veronica's side and turns her quickly pulling the tazer out of her hand before bending down and wrapping one arm around her legs as he pushes his shoulder into her stomach and stands back up with her hanging upside down.

**Veronica: **(shocked) Logan!

**Logan****: **Party's over for you.

He salutes his friends and carries her swiftly down the hallway to the front door checking to make sure her ass was covered by her skirt as he goes. Wallace follows with his mouth hanging open. Veronica squirms on Logan's shoulder and slaps his back ineffectually.

**Veronica: **Put me down.

**Logan****: **We're going home.

He continues outside, past Duncan and Chester whose mouths fall open as Logan nods at them without breaking stride. When Veronica's fingers pinch at Logan's side in her gambit to be put down he swats her butt with a loud smack. She shrieks and rises up off his shoulder calling to Wallace.

**Veronica: **Wallace, help me. Get him to put me down.

Wallace just shakes his head and tries to quell a smile. Logan reaches his Xterra, parked on the front lawn, gently setting Veronica on the ground before opening the door. She sways and her face is red.

**Veronica: **I feel sick.

**Logan****: **That's what you get for drinking so much.

**Veronica: **(poking him in the chest before grabbing his arm to steady herself) No, it's because you just hung me upside down.

He bends again scooping her into his arms in a bridal hold and sets her in the passenger seat, buckling her seatbelt. Meg runs up to them carrying Veronica's bag and shoes. Luke follows after her with a bottle of water.

**Meg: **Logan, here (she hands him Veronica's stuff) She was supposed to stay at my house tonight. Her Dad's out of town.

Logan looks thoughtful.

**Logan****: **Wallace can you take care of Backup tonight and tomorrow?

**Wallace: **are you going to do man?

Veronica is lying back against the seat half asleep. Logan looks at her takes the water bottle from Luke and gets her to drink a little.

**Logan****: **I'm taking her somewhere she can't get away from me so she'll have to talk to me.

**Meg: **Finally.

**Wallace: **(shaking his head) Good luck with that man.

Logan nods, shakes hands with Wallace and Luke and lopes around to climb into the driver's seat.

--------------------------------------------

(Saturday)

Veronica wakes up in a brightly lit white room. She assesses her body and decides it's probably safe to sit up. She sees a bottle of water and two advil sitting on a nightstand next to her and gratefully takes them. She scoots up in the bed and looks around the unfamiliar room again. As she does she notices the feeling of movement and the dull humm of an engine. She looks more closely out the window, having averted her eyes from the bright light previously and sees water. Water and sky and nothing else. She's on the Echolls' yacht out to sea. Looking down she pushes the covers away to see that she is only wearing her bra and underwear. She frowns and tries to remember how she got here but it is a blank. Standing up she crosses to the en suite bathroom and splashes water on her face. As she does she remembers Logan washing her makeup off last night with a warm wash cloth. Her cheeks redden as she remembers him trying to get her to sit still but she was intent on getting him to make out with her. She had been kissing his neck and groping around in his pants, while all he wanted was to get her safely into bed. She rests her head against the cold mirror and remembers his cool hand stroking her forehead as she fell asleep.

As she stands there remembering her half drunk half horny actions she feels the boat's engine slow. Returning to the bedroom she looks at her clothes lying on the floor then opens the closet doors to see a silky, short blue and white nautical theme robe in the closet. She pulls it on and smoothes her hair before padding on bare feet up the stairs. She follows the sound of Logan's voice to the back deck and walks through the lounge to see Logan standing shirtless and shoeless talking to two Coast Guard Officers.

**Coast Guard Officer: **Is there anyone else on board?

**Logan****: **My girlfriend Veronica is below deck, sleeping.

**Veronica: **Logan?

She crosses over to him and wraps her arms around his waist as he closes one around her.

**Coast Guard Officer: **Morning, ma'am. Just a standard check to see if the ship's log is in order. (to Logan) Do you mind if we search the vessel?

**Logan****: **I do. Not because we have any drugs on board, but she's a big ship and we're on our way to Catalina for the day.

**Coast Guard Officer: **I see.

A third Coast Guard Officer emerges from the longue with the ship's log. He does a double take upon seeing Veronica hugging the half naked teen boy.

**Gary****: **Veronica?

Both Logan and Veronica look at the officer and she flinches, then smiles. Logan rubs a comforting hand down her back.

**Veronica: **Hi Gary. It's been awhile.

**Logan****: **Gary?

**Gary****: **Uncle Gary to her when she was younger.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I thought you got stationed in Florida?

**Gary****: **I just transferred back.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Gary****: **(sternly)Does your Dad know where you are Veronica?

Logan tenses, but Veronica smoothes her hand down his back, telling him nonverbally to relax.

**Veronica: **I'm 17 now Gary. I don't have to keep my Dad updated 24/7 as to my whereabouts. And he's out of town. If you want you can call him on Sunday when he gets back.

**Gary****: **17 huh? When did that happen? (narrows his eyes on Logan) You're ok? Here by your own choice?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Coast Guard Officer: **Well, it looks like we're done here. Should be good weather for your trip today.

**Logan****: **Thanks officer.

The Coast Guard personnel disembark and shuttle over to their own vessel in a small motor boat with Veronica and Logan watching. As they climb back aboard their ship, Veronica returns Gary's wave then steps away from Logan farther onto the deck, she leans her hands onto the large dining table and scans the horizon. She turns back to Logan, leaning on the table.

**Veronica: **Where are we Logan?

**Logan****: **Half way between Neptune and Catalina.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan****: **(ignoring her question his eyes light with anger) What the hell were you thinking last night Veronica? Drinking then playing strip poker?

**Veronica: **Like you don't drink, and I won at strip poker, hardly a catastrophe. I was having fun.

**Logan****: **Was shocking the shit out of Boris all in good fun too?

**Veronica: **(pouts) Ok, so maybe…

**Logan****: **(interrupts) Not maybe, you were out of control. (running his hand over his neck) Fuck Veronica do you know what you do to me?

Her eyes are on his chest as his abs flex with his every movement.

**Logan****: **Veronica.

She slowly traces up his chest to his eyes and when her lusty gaze meets his he takes the few steps needed to get to her.

**Logan****: **(roughly) Do you have any idea what you do to me?

His hand fists in her hair pulling her head back to meet his hungry mouth. As his tongue sweeps into her mouth to meet hers he lifts her onto the table by her hips, nudging her legs apart so he can get closer to her. Her hands slide up his arms to wrap around his neck, holding him close. As passion sweeps though both of them Logan's hands brush the sash of the robe open baring Veronica's skin to the sun and his hot gaze. His mouth drops to her neck kissing a line down to her collarbone paying special attention to the two spots that drive her crazy every time.

Feeling his hands as they make quick work of her bra clasp Veronica gasps and clutches an arm across her chest holding the scrap of black lace in place.

**Veronica: **Logan, someone will see.

**Logan****: **(words muffled into her neck) Who? We're all alone out here, and the Coast Guard is long gone.

She turns her head to see that he is right, the other ship had moved way off ahead of them, even if they were watching they would only see the front of the yacht, not the back deck. Still unsure, she looks up at Logan anxiously. He stares into her eyes as he smoothes his hands over her shoulders brushing the robe and bra off as he does so.

**Logan****: **I would never let anyone see you like this Veronica. Never. This is only for me. For us.

Her eyes soften and she pulls his mouth back to hers as his hands cup and knead her breasts softly. Their tongues dance around each other's while her legs tighten around his hips pulling him closer. Logan pinches and rolls her pebbled nipples between his fingers causing her to gasp and break the kiss. Sliding one hand down the curve of her back to her waist he arches her back more and captures on perk pink nipple with his mouth, running the flat of his tongue roughly over the tip before gently biting down. Veronica's moans and rocking hip movements urge him on. Shifting to her other breast his hands hook into the sides of her underwear.

**Logan****: **Lift up.

When she pushes up with her hands he quickly slides the black lace panties, the ones he'd paid for in Santa Barbara into his jeans' pocket. She swallows thickly as she looks at him looking at her. Their eyes meet.

**Logan****: **You're so beautiful. Do you want me to stop?

She shakes her head biting her lip in anticipation.

**Logan****: **Say you don't want me to stop Veronica. I want to hear you say it.

**Veronica: **Don't stop. I want you Logan.

He kisses her again, as his hand slide up and down her legs, his thumbs dragging along the sensitive skin of her inner thighs ever closer to his goal. When his thumbs graze over her wet center her heart and breathing skips a beat, but he brushes his hands back towards her knees before gripping her and pulling her closer to the edge of the table. Startled by the move her hands grasp onto his upper arms for stability. Never releasing her gaze he pushes her legs farther apart and runs his fingers up her folds. She tilts back to offer him a better angle and he smiles as he slides two fingers into her. His thumb teases over her clit causing her eyes to flutter close and her breath to hiss out. Slowly he begins to increase the pace of his hand as he stretches her, preparing her for his body. When she is panting and moaning his name he slows and kisses her deeply.

**Logan****: **(hoarsely)Veronica, I want inside of you. Say yes. (quick kiss) Say yes.

**Veronica: **(breathless) Yes. Please Logan.

He pulls his fingers out and positions himself at her entrance, slowly pushing into her half way before pulling back out again.

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan. Please. More. I need you.

Once again he slowly stroked into her, going farther this time then waiting as he felt her inner muscles flexing and relaxing as she adjusted to him. Once again he slid out of her but this time he pushed back in fully, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Their mouths met again and meshed hungrily as he began thrusting in and out of her more and more quickly with each pass.

She writhed before him, feeling tightly stretched, her soft sheath quivering and clutching at him as he moved inside of her.

**Logan****: **Fuck, Veronica you feel so good.

Feeling close to coming as he sawed in and out of her, he reached down to brush his thumb over her clit, just as he pushed in as deeply as he could go, bumping into her cervix and making her eyes fly open.

**Veronica: **Logan!

He pressed down harder on her clit, rolling it between his fingers feeling her orgasm overtake her as he lost rhythm and thrust jerkily into her again as he came inside of her. Veronica was dazed and holding onto Logan as she felt his wet warmth explode inside of her.

They held onto each other tightly as they came down, Logan still inside of her. As their heart rates returned to normal Logan stepped back sliding out of her and pulling his pants back up. Picking up her bra from the table he stuffs it into his pocket before kissing her again and pulling the robe back over her shoulders and tying the sash.

He holds out his hand to her and she smiles gently and takes it firmly in hers before scooting off the table. Logan leads her back through the longue and kitchen to the ship's helm. Logan lifted her up to sit on the high bench seating around a small high table before crossing over to the helm and powering up the engine again.

The silence stretches between them neither awkward or comfortable, rather it is full of things unspoken.

**Veronica: **Why are we going to Catalina?

**Logan****: **We're not really.

**Veronica: **We're not?

**Logan****: **(turning to meet her eyes in a fierce stare) I'm not letting you off this boat until you agree to give me a second chance. (shrugs and turns back to scan the controls and the horizon) We can't sit out in open sea alone so I'm going to drop anchor off the Catalina harbor.

**Veronica: **I have to go home Logan.

**Logan****: **Not today. Wallace is taking care of Backup and your Dad is out of town. We have the whole day. Tonight too if we need it.

**Veronica: **You've thought of everything haven't you?

**Logan****: **Not really. I forgot to buy food. If you're hungry there are some crackers and canned fruit in the galley. I'll order a delivery when we get to Catalina.

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

Silence fills the cabin again.

**Logan****: **I mean it Veronica. You're not getting off this boat until we work this out.

**Veronica: **You have a real thing for kidnapping don't you?

**Logan****: **(looking at her briefly) Hey I was willing to wait for you to come to me, but then you decided to act all crazy last night… I did what I had to do.

**Veronica: **(softly) You were waiting for me?

**Logan****: **Yes. It has to be your choice Veronica.

**Veronica: **How is kidnapping me my choice?

**Logan****: **Well, my original plan was that it was your choice. It still is, you just don't have any choice about talking to me or spending the day with me.

**Veronica: **Logan. Last night. (he looks at her again) I knew you were there. I knew I would be safe because you were there.

Logan works that out in his mind, before turning back to her incredulously.

**Logan****: **You were trying to make me crazy. The outfit, the underwear I bought you, strip poker.

She shrugs.

**Logan****: **All you had to do was say yes Veronica.

She looks pensive then slides down from the table and hugs Logan from behind, running her nose up his spine.

**Veronica: **It's not that easy Logan. We can't just go back to how it was.

Her lips brush over his skin as she talks and he nods his face tense. Taking hold of her wrist in one hand he pulls her in front of him and hugs her tightly with one arm as they get closer to Catalina.

-------------------------------------------------------

When they can see Catalina clearly ahead of them Logan radios ahead that he needs assistance mooring the yacht in the harbor and asks that groceries and two pancake breakfasts from the diner be delivered to the ship. Slowing as they glide closer to the harbor Logan sends Veronica below deck so no one can see her in her robe. He kisses her hard and pushes her out of the helm room.

**Veronica: **(mouth tight) You really are a jackass aren't you?

Logan steps away from the wheel and pulls her back to him cupping her face between his hands, keeping a light pressure to ensure that she would continue to meet his gaze.

**Logan****: **(sighs) I know that I'm a jackass, okay? I hurt you. But I've always been a jackass, and you know that no matter what dumb shit I say or do, I care about you.

**Veronica: **I know.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Once the yacht is safely anchored Logan comes into the master cabin to find Veronica in a white towel with her hair wet. He sets two Styrofoam containers on the small table in front of the chase lounge and sits down motioning her over. They eat in silence. Finishing their meals Logan throws the packaging away and stands by the large window.

**Logan****: **Do you want to start or should I?

**Veronica: **Logan, I don't…

**Logan****: **(cutting her off afraid of what she's about to say) Ok, I'll start.

She tilts her head and looks at him with affectionate annoyance.

**Logan****: **I'm willing to do whatever needs to be done to fix this Veronica. I know it's my fault so I'll fix it. (desperate) Just tell me what you want.

**Veronica: **That's not what this is about Logan, I don't want to punish you or change you. I…

**Logan****: **I love you Veronica. (emphatic) I love you. Don't say I ruined us. Don't say it's over.

Her brain scrambles and her face shows her shock as his words hit like a bomb, her heart racing as she studies his face seeing his obvious sincerity. He steps closer to her and takes a hold of her shoulders.

**Logan****: **I love you. And I know you love me too.

**Veronica: **(mouth hanging open) What? How?

**Logan****: **(happy that she didn't deny it, he stares deeply into her eyes) You told me. In Santa Barbara. While we were in bed. (she blushes and he kisses her softly) Don't be embarrassed. I'm not. I love you.

**Veronica: **I don't remember…

**Logan****: **(smiling gently) You talk a lot when we're…you usually say my name, but that time you said you loved me.

Her chest feels tight and her breath is stilted. She looks down, hiding from his gaze.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Logan****: **(tilting her chin back up) Did you mean it Veronica?

She blinks back tears as she meets his gaze again.

**Veronica: **(whispering) Yes.

**Logan****: **(Smiling hugely) Thank god.

He hugs her tightly then pulls back and kisses her chastely, until she opens her mouth and brushes her tongue over his lower lip. Logan responded to her, wrapping his arms tight around her body and kissing her back, putting everything he felt for her into that one moment. Pulling back Logan maneuvers them down onto the chase longue holding Veronica tightly to his side.

**Veronica: **Logan, I can't just go back to how it was before. When you broke up with me, how you acted afterwards, I'm afraid to trust you now.

Logan took note that she didn't say she didn't trust him, just that she was afraid to.

**Logan****: **Ok, then we start over.

**Veronica: **Again? I don't know how many redo's we get.

**Logan****: **(holding her face steady to look sincerely into her eyes) As many as we need. As many as you can give me.

**Veronica: **So what do we do now?I don't think I can go back to being just friends.

**Logan****: **No. How about we start dating again. Take it slow.

**Veronica: **How slow?

**Logan****: **(taking her hand in his) Veronica. Can I take you out for our second first date tomorrow night?

-------------------------------

Later they are sitting on the upper deck eating cheese and crackers.

**Veronica: **It's so beautiful here. It doesn't seem real.

**Logan****: **My mom loves coming here in the summer.

Veronica wraps her arm around him in comfort seeing the grief in his eyes.

**Veronica: **She'll be ok Logan.

He just stares straight ahead not sure if she was right or not, and pretty sure she was just saying what he wanted to hear anyway. Both knew the power of alcohol could have over a person.

**Logan****: **(halting) Before she did it. The last time I saw her before, (swallows hard). She said that she couldn't take it anymore. I thought she meant me. Me and him.

**Veronica: **(face softening) No Logan.

She moves closer into his side and caresses his face softly.

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan****: **(holding her hand to his face)I know that now. But when she was in the hospital, I thought it was my fault. (laughs) Or at least partially my fault.

**Veronica: **It wasn't.

**Logan****: **I know. But that is what I was thinking when I broke up with you. I thought if you stayed with me, you'd get hurt too. I couldn't be responsible for that. Not again. So I let you go. I was trying to protect you.

**Veronica: **(pulling back) I didn't need you to protect me Logan. I just needed you. I don't want to date someone who thinks they have to protect me. Seems like whenever people try to protect me I get crushed.

**Logan****: **Veronica, it won't happen again.

**Veronica: **I don't know that. I, I need for us to move slowly this time Logan.

**Logan****: **What does that mean? (waggles his eyebrows at her comically) No more sex?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Maybe. I don't know. Why don't we play that one by ear?

**Logan****: **Ok.

**Veronica: **Ok?

**Logan****: **I want you Veronica. Sex would be nice, but you're what is important to me.

**Veronica: **For someone who says the exact wrong thing so often you certainly know the right things to say today.

**Logan****: **What else?

**Veronica: **Huh?

**Logan****: **Moving slowly, what else does that entail? We date, maybe have sex, maybe not. What else?

**Veronica: **(seriously)We have to have our own lives Logan. Hang out with our friends separately. Have activities and hobbies outside of each other.

**Logan****: **(frowning) We did. We do.

**Veronica: **When you left it felt like everything in my life was different. Like I didn't have anything without you. That can't happen again.

**Logan****: **I want to spend time with you.

**Veronica: **I know, I do too, but we have to balance it.

**Logan****: **How?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan****: **Do you have some ratio of time in mind?

**Veronica: **(pursing her lips) There you go being a jackass again.

-------------------------------------------

Later they are laying in bed, dressed but having just taken a nap curled around each other. Veronica runs her hand up and down his chest, lightly stroking his skin. Propping her head up she kisses him lightly then deepens it as the intense passion between them rises up within her again. She slides her body over his and sits up straddling him, the t-shirt of his she is wearing resting on her bare thighs. She looks down at him with a sexy smile, before dipping her head down to taste his neck.

**Veronica: **You know that going slow thing?

**Logan****: **Humm.

**Veronica: **How about we start that tomorrow?

**Logan****: **(smiling) You're the boss.

In one smooth motion, he pushes the shirt up and off of her, his hands tracing lightly over the curves of her breasts. Flipping them over, he shucks off his jeans and sweeps her panties and bra off quickly leaving them skin to skin. Slowly and lovingly Logan begins exploring her body with his hands and mouth, mapping the curves and contours for spots that elicited a strong response from her.

**Veronica: **(breathing quickly) Logan, hurry.

**Logan****: **No. I want to go slow this time. Make love to you. Make you mine.

**Veronica: **I am yours.

**Logan****: **Say it again.

**Veronica: **I'm yours.

-------------------------------------------------

Laying under the sheets with Veronica draped over Logan's chest they watch out the window as the blue in the sky is overtaken with oranges and pinks as the sun sets. Boneless Veronica floats on a happy cloud, her mind clear of worries. As a boat passes in front of the window she pulls the sheet tighter to her chest and sits up.

**Veronica: **(worried) Logan can they see us?

**Logan****: **(relaxed) No. It's one way glass.

**Veronica: **(settling back down she turns onto her side and looks at him with a clear question in mind) Logan.

**Logan****: **Yeah.

He turns onto his side too to face her and traces her face lovingly.

**Logan****: **Just ask it Veronica. Whatever it is. I'll answer.

**Veronica: **(blowing out a breath) Why did you…When you were dating Caitlyn…

**Logan****: **What Veronica?

**Veronica: **Why did you make a….sex tape with her?

**Logan****: **(eyebrows winging up) I didn't.

She sits up and tries to move out of bed, but Logan's hands pull her back and he shifts his body over hers to stop her from leaving.

**Logan****: **I didn't.

**Veronica: **(anguished) Don't lie. I asked you not to lie to me.

**Logan****: **(growing anger) I'm not. I never made a sex tape with her. Or anyone.

**Veronica: **Well there is a tape.

Logan looks disbelieving.

**Veronica: **There was a rumor last week, I tracked it down. Caitlyn had a tape of you and was using it to bargain her way back into the 09ers. She gave it to Madison. They were going to sell the tape Logan. Or at least that's what people were saying.

**Logan****: **I didn't hear that.

**Veronica: **Of course not, you never hear rumors about yourself.

**Logan****: **I didn't hear it because it's not true Veronica. It was probably just another rumor designed to make you not want to be with me.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head, but relaxing under his weight) Logan, it wasn't just a rumor. John and Dick got the tape last night. John watched a bit of it to make sure we had it. It's real. If you didn't do it…

**Logan****: **(stunned and mad as hell) I didn't.

**Veronica: **Then she taped you without you knowing.

**Logan****: **(rolling off Veronica) Fuck, are you serious?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (sitting up and scooting to sit behind him her chin resting on his shoulder) Don't worry I think we got all the copies.

Logan looks at her hopefully and she explains what had happened before the party including Luke, Casey, John, Dick and Mac's part in it.

**Logan****: **So that's why you were ignoring me on Thursday.

**Veronica: **Casey told me after lunch that it was a tape of you.

**Logan****: **(thinking about the repercussions of the tape if it got out) Fuck. I owe you. I really owe you Veronica.

**Veronica: **(smiling) If you want to repay me you can tell me if it was Mac, Meg or Wallace that you got to help you in your little campaign.

**Logan****: **(smiling back) Who said it was only one of them?

Her mouth falls open and Logan twists and tumbles them back into bed tickling her sides relentlessly.

**Logan****: **You're just going to have to face facts Veronica, both our friends are turncoats.

Her squeals of laughter fill the room as the camera fades to black.

-------------------------------------------------

Wearing a light jacket with Veronica wrapped in his arms in a blanket later they look silently at the stars twinkling above them.

**Logan****: **Veronica.

She turns to look at him taking in his serious and sappy expression.

**Veronica: **Stop. If you are about to say something about my eyes sparkling like the stars, just stop now.

**Logan****: **Well now you'll never know, will you?

The kiss lightly then break apart as she shifts to lie more comfortably on his side so they can both see the stars.

**Veronica: **What were you going to say?

**Logan****: **I was going to ask you something.

**Veronica: **Ask.

**Logan****: **While we're dating, taking it slow…

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan****: **I'm still going to call you my girlfriend.

**Veronica: **That wasn't a question.

**Logan****: **Ok, will you be upset if I call you my girlfriend?

**Veronica: **No. I don't think so.

**Logan****: **Good. Then if any guy tries anything on you I can kick his ass.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan****: **(shrugs) It's in the guy rulebook. If we were just dating you're still fair game.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Whatever.

They look up at the stars again.

**Logan****: **Another thing.

**Veronica: **Another ridiculous guy rule?

**Logan****: **I'll have you know that our rules keep the world from falling back into the dark ages Veronica. Appreciate them for what they are.

**Veronica: **Which is what? Stupid? Primeval?

**Logan****: **Are you done?

**Veronica: **Maybe.

**Logan****: **Once we're back on solid ground, not taking it slow anymore…

They shift to look at each other.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Logan****: **I think we need a new rule for our relationship.

**Veronica: **We have rules?

**Logan****: **Sure, no cheating, no lying.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah.

**Logan****: **So I think another rule should be added.

**Veronica: **I'm afraid to ask.

**Logan****: **Nobody leaves.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan****: **That's it. The new rule. Nobody leaves. That way if you get mad at me, justifiably I'm sure, and you ignore me again I'll know we aren't broken up. And if something happens and I push you away again, you'll know…

**Veronica: **That you're just freaking out?

**Logan****: **(smirks) Yeah, and nobody leaves.

**Veronica: **Nobody leaves.

-------------------------------------------------------

**--**

**AN**

**As promised, part two of what was once a giant Chapter 21. No one commented on the Mac/Enbom cuteness in the last chapter, but most of you seemed to like the cheesy songs.**

**Is it wrong of me that I absolutely love this fic? I mean I wrote it so I should be embarrassed at how much I like it, but I was rereading to pull some details out and really, I love it. **

**Has everybody else forgotten about Duncan's journal, just like me? I'll probably pull it back in later when we get closer to the Lilly Kane case, but for now….Duncan and his journal are blah.**

**Don't ask me why Veronica didn't just go to Logan about the tape, I'm gonna say trust issues and trying to protect him, but more so because it's more fun this way. It feels more true to Cannon-Veronica than how I have her here. **

**Word count 13,268**


	24. Chapter 23 Revenge Plots Abound

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Thanks for all the reviewers. But, can anyone tell me why more people have read ch. 23 then ch. 22? **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. Verfonica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup, and stand by Veronica until LoVe gets back together. Lynn disappears and Logan asks V to find her, they track her to a rehab facility in Santa Barbara and have sex, but all is not well between them. Logan's grandma is in town and tells him about his trust funds. Logan has been trying to win a second chance from Veronica, but she holds out until she admits she loves him and wants to be together. Unable to just say it she acts out at a party until Logan throws her over his shoulder and kidnaps her until they work through their issues. Meg has a secret admirer, Mac is going strong with Enbom, and Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia. Caitlyn and Madison had a sex tape of Logan until V conspired with Logan's friends to get it back.

**I'm jumping around again, this time skipping Weapons of Mass Destruction to get to Hot Dogs, but I won't have the Duncan or Weevil bits here (I don't think). We're also have more Ruskie Business.**

**Chapter 23**

(Sunday)

_Steering the boat from the top deck's helm, Logan and Veronica sit facing into the rising sun as they take the boat back to Neptune. The wind rushes past them sweeping back Veronica's hair. As they get closer to Neptune, Logan radios the marina and slows the yacht's speed. He wraps an arm around Veronica and pulls her into a long kiss._

**Veronica: **(breathless) What was that for?

**Logan: **Just checking. The last time I brought you home after a weekend away you turned away from me.

_She hugs him as they dock the yacht in the Echolls space. _

_Driving Veronica home, Logan kisses her at each red light. _

**Veronica: **(grinning) Still just checking?

**Logan: **I like to be thorough.

_She flushes slightly in memory of just how thorough he had been earlier that morning and yesterday. _

**Veronica: **I know.

_Arriving at the Mars' apartment complex Logan parks then hops out to open Veronica's door for her before walking her to her door. He waits as she unlocks it, leaning on the jam with a happy, relaxed smile. _

**Logan: **Pick you up at 8?

**Veronica: **Why don't we make it 7? I need to get some sleep tonight.

_Logan's smirks at her and she rolls her eyes in response, hiding a smile. Pushing the door open she turns back to plant a small peck on Logan but he sweeps her off her feet with a fervent kiss. _

----------------------------------------

_Keith arrives home that afternoon to find Veronica sitting on the floor in the living room her books spread out around her and Backup on the couch behind her._

**Keith: **What's wrong with this picture?

_He takes his duffle bag back to his bedroom then comes back out and makes himself a sandwich. Sitting in the living room arm chair he studies Veronica. She seems happier. _

**Veronica: **How was your trip?

**Keith: **Profitable.

**Veronica: **That's what I like to hear.

_Keith watches as her eyes light up with her smile, and he smiles in response. _

**Keith: **I talked to Alicia this morning. How about a family dinner tonight, all of us?

**Veronica: **Rain check? I have plans for tonight.

**Keith: **You can finish your homework later.

**Veronica: **Um, as the parent I think you're supposed to demand that I finish my homework before I go out.

**Keith: **Thanks for the tip, Doctor Spock.

**Veronica: **No problem.

**Keith: **Dinner?

**Veronica: **Can't. Again with the lack of short term memory, should we see a doctor?

**Keith: **I think I'm well within my rights to demand some daddy/daughter time. I haven't seen you all weekend.

**Veronica: **Because you were working. Why should I be punished?

**Keith: **Spending time with me is a punishment?

**Veronica: **It is when you take me to the batting cages or bowling alley.

**Keith: **I haven't given up hope that my baby girl will one day actually hit a ball with a bat.

_Keith wipes away an imaginary tear and shakes his head._

**Veronica: **I think that's one dream that Wallace will have to fulfill for you, because it's just not happening for me.

_Keith smiles, happy to have their carefree banter back and happy that she seems to accept Alicia and her kids as part of their family. After the disaster of dating Rebecca, Keith hadn't been sure Veronica would ever be ok with him with a woman who wasn't her mother._

**Veronica: **I'm um, I have a date tonight.

**Keith: **A date? With who?

**Veronica: **(soft smile) Logan.

**Keith: **(casual) Oh yeah? You kids managed to work it out?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Keith: **I'm glad.

**Veronica: **(doubting but hopeful) You are?

**Keith: **I want you to be happy.

---------------------------------------

_At 7pm sharp Logan knocks on the Mars's door with a bouquet of tulips and a wide grin. Keith answers the door and invites him in. _

**Keith: **Logan. Good to see you again.

**Logan: **You too, Mr. Mars.

**Keith: **(calling loud) Veronica. You have a gentleman caller.

**Logan: **Ah, a Tennessee Williams reference. I see where Veronica gets it from.

**Keith: **It's important to acknowledge the classics.

**Logan: **I prefer A Streetcar Named Desire or Cat on a Hot Tin Roof.

**Keith: **(smiling) Where are you taking Veronica to tonight, Logan?

**Logan: **Dinner at The Marine Room.

**Keith: **It's a school night.

**Logan: **I'll have her home by 11:30.

_Veronica emerges from her room wearing a green skirt and black sweater. _

**Veronica: **Dad, are you done interrogating Logan? Can we go?

**Keith: **Of course honey. Nice to see you again Logan.

**Logan: **You too Mr. Mars.

_As Logan walks Veronica to the car she peers at him suspiciously. _

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **You seem relaxed.

**Logan: **And happy. I got back together with my girlfriend this weekend.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah? I didn't know you had broken up, what with your calls to TMZ to clear things up.

**Logan: **(smiling hugely) Accuracy in the media is important Veronica.

**Veronica: **Humm. What were you and my Dad talking about?

**Logan: **Tennessee Williams.

**Veronica: **Right.

**Logan: **We were. Good ol' Tennessee and your curfew.

**Veronica: **That's it?

**Logan: **Yep.

**Veronica: **Why do I think I'm missing something?

_Logan shrugs. _

_After dinner Logan drives down to La Jolla Shores and pulls out a blanket and picnic basket. _

**Veronica: **More food?

**Logan: **Dessert. This being our first date I have to pull out all the stops. Gotta make sure I earn a second date.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Chocolate?

**Logan: **Among other things.

**Veronica: **Well done. (southern accent) Pa will be so proud.

_They sit on the nearly empty beach sampling the chocolates Logan had brought as long with a cheesecake with several different flavored slices. They easily fall back into their old patterns teasing and sharpening their wits on each other. Veronica fills Logan in on Meg's secret admirer, then glares at Logan playfully when she notices his eyes shift away when she wonders who it could be. _

**Veronica: **You know.

**Logan: **(magnanimous) I know many things Veronica, you'll have to be more specific.

**Veronica: **You know who Meg's secret admirer is. (eyes narrow) It's one of your friends.

**Logan: **What makes you say that Ellery Queen?

**Veronica: **You don't usually pay attention to anyone outside your circle Logan. That means it's someone you're close to.

**Logan: **(daring her) Prove it.

**Veronica: **Oh I will.

_Driving home later that night, Logan parks the Xterra and lifts their joined hands to kiss hers. _

**Veronica: **What are we going to do about Madison and Caitlyn?

**Logan: **I got this one, don't worry about it.

**Veronica: **Will you be breaking any laws? Should I save up money for bail?

**Logan: **Aw, thanks Sugarpuss, but don't worry, I'm the victim here, the law is on my side.

**Veronica: **Seriously, what are you going to do?

**Logan: **(studying her fingers, tracing them with his) Well, Caitlyn is already out, so I can't really do much more there, so I'll have to take away something else she values.

**Veronica: **Her hair extensions?

**Logan: **(smirks) Access to mommy and daddy's money.

**Veronica: **And Madison?

**Logan: **She's out.

**Veronica: **(smile fading) All hail the king of the 09ers. Hear ye, hear ye.

**Logan: **(squeezes her hand) That's just the beginning.

----------------------------------------------

(Monday)

_Logan meets Veronica in the parking lot and reaches for her hand, then stops awkwardly, stuffing both hands in his pockets and fidgeting. She watches amused, and blows out an exaggerated sigh before taking his hand and scissor locking their fingers together. Logan grins. _

**Veronica: **We're taking it slow Logan, not taking it back to 6th grade.

_They walk into school with hundreds of heads turning to watch them as they go. The whispers grow more excited as Logan walks Veronica to her locker to get her books then takes her hand and pulls her down the hall to his. Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars are back together. _

_At Logan's locker Dick falls to his knees in front of them loudly thanking god that the ordeal is over. Veronica tries not to look amused and makes an effort to not insult Dick or kick him while he's at her feet. Lulling him into a false sense of security. Logan frowns as he notes how she shifts her eyes away from Duncan when he comes over. Having Veronica and Duncan this awkward around each other was going to be hard on him, but he really couldn't blame her. When Veronica sees Mac she kisses Logan quickly on the lips before leaving._

**Veronica: **Gotta go.

_Catching up to Mac._

**Veronica: **Are we a on for tomorrow?

_Mac nods and laughs._

**Veronica: **(rubbing her hands together) Excellent.

_Logan leans back the picture of contentment watching Veronica talk to Mac, and Rams socks him in the shoulder. _

**Rams: **Man you are so whipped.

**Logan: **I know, isn't it great?

**Rams: **I hope you're at least getting some.

**Logan: **(frowning) Don't talk about Veronica like that.

_Duncan is startled by Rams' question and studies Logan's face as he responds. Logan turns to Dick and tries to get his support for his plan to make Madison pay. Dick isn't convinced._

**Logan: **Don't tell me you still want to date her?

**Dick: **Just cut her out for awhile, why you gotta go so far?

**Logan: **What do you want me to do, send her a mean note in class? Not pass her the ball at recess? She tried to sell a sex tape of me Dick.

**Rams: **(to Dick) Dude. She's a bitch. She deserves what she gets.

**Dick: **We grew up together…

_He trails off as all the guys notice a pissed off Madison approaching. She stops in front of them._

**Madison: **(she glares at Dick, then turns to Logan, simpering) Hi Logan. You should wear green all the time, it's your color. (when he just stares at her impassively she turns to Dick) I want my CDs and DVDs back Dick. God, just because your Dad probably took your credit card away, doesn't mean you can steal from me. Why I ever dated you, I don't know. You are so immature and childish and…

**Dick: **Shut it Madison. I'm done listening to you. I didn't take your stuff. I was with you the whole time. Remember? Or are you too dumb?

_Madison sputters and huffs. _

**Madison: **How dare you speak to me like that? We are so over. (bitchy look) And I'll make sure none of my friends even consider looking at you. You'll have to go to Veronica's friends to get laid. (smiles) Remember to wear a condom. Cheap whores usually have diseases.

**Logan: **That's enough. You're out.

**Madison: **(gasping) What? Why?

**Logan: **Let's see. You treat my friend like shit, and he takes it. But you talk about Veronica after I've made it clear that I won't tolerate it and you've gone too far. You're a heinous bitch, I never liked you to begin with. I only put up with your for Dick's sake. And now that he's done with you, and he is, there is no reason to suffer your presence anymore.

_She looks horrified. _

**Madison: **Logan, no.

**Logan: **Oh, and Madison? Thanks for keeping the video Caitlyn gave to you. I have it now so it's safe and sound.

**Madison: **(begging)I was going to give it to you, I was, she said she had it and wanted to sell it because her parents wouldn't buy her the new Prada bag, but I convinced her to give it to me, to keep it safe.

**Dick: **Yeah right Madison. You had the tape for days and you kept it. You were going to use it to get something you wanted. Now get the fuck away, you're polluting our air with your smelly perfume.

_Madison's face falls and then she tosses her hair over her shoulder and looks at Dick._

**Madison: **You'll be back. I was the best thing that ever happened to you.

_The guys all laugh, including Dick. _

**Logan: **(to Dick) So?

**Dick: **I'm in. I'm so in.

--------------------------------

_Van Clemmons pulls Logan out of his second period creative writing class to discuss his next community service. _

**Clemmons:** Mr. Echolls. I'm glad to see that you've completed almost 15 community service hours. (looking at Logan's file) And you exceeded the goal for yearbook ads sold.

**Logan:** Sure did, Big guy. I just had to apply myself.

**Clemmons:** You're very intelligent Logan, all your teachers agree.

**Logan:** Wow. Stop, I'm blushing.

**Clemmons:** (deadpan) I doubt that.

**Logan:** Are we done? I'm missing the one class I actually enjoy.

**Clemmons:** I have another matter to discuss with you.

**Logan:** Oh joy! Must be my lucky day.

**Clemmons:** Your sarcasm is not required. I assume you are familiar with our school's theatre program.

**Logan:** Why would I be?

**Clemmons:** Both your parents are actors…f

**Logan:** Professional. Not involved in school plays.

**Clemmons:** Well, perhaps we can change that.

**Logan:** (incredulous) You want my Dad to…have a role in our school play?

**Clemmons:** No, but with you directing the spring play perhaps your father and mother will attend.

**Logan:** Why would I direct the school play?

**Clemmons:** Because the staff advisor just broke her leg and will be unable to fulfill all her duties, and I've heard that the play is a mess.

**Logan:** Not my problem.

**Clemmons:** If you were willing to make it your problem Mr. Echolls, I would be willing to consider all your community service hours completed.

**Logan:** And if I don't?

**Clemmons:** (sitting back) I'm sure I could find you another service assignment. Perhaps helping in the school cafeteria. Or a school beautification project, you know picking up trash.

**Logan:** (faux enthusiasm) Directing the play sounds like a fantastic idea.

**Clemmons:** Glad to hear it. The play runs for three days, April 14-16. Rehearsals are 4 days a week.

**Logan:** (unhappy) Great.

**Clemmons:** I'll be checking in with you to make sure things are going well.

**Logan:** Even better.

-----------------------------------------------

_Walking to Journalism Veronica hears laughter and turns her head to see Boris wearing a purple t-shirt that says "Veronica Mars Tazed Me" with the picture of a stick figure girl standing over another stick figure. Seeing her he runs up to her. _

**Boris: **Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **(still walking) Hi Boris. Nice shirt.

**Boris: **Oh, (laughs) yeah. I um I hope you're not mad about what I said at the party. I was drunk. I didn't mean it.

_She looks at him with her nose wrinkled, and continues down the hallway as people point and laugh. Logan is waiting outside the Journalism classroom for her and scowls as he sees her with Boris. _

**Logan: **Boris. Glad to see there's no permanent damage.

**Boris: **No. I'm good.

**Veronica: **Boris was just apologizing to me for the party.

**Logan: **That's nice of you Boris. Thanks for walking Veronica here safely. I can take it from here.

_Logan and Veronica move into the classroom and both look put out. _

**Logan: **You have a new fan.

**Veronica: **I guess. Who knew Boris was into pain?

**Logan: **If he steps out of line…

**Veronica: **He's harmless.

_She grabs his arm and smiles distractingly as she pulls him into the classroom._

-----------------------------------------

_Meg and Veronica walk from PE to Meg's locker before lunch to find a box and envelope stuck to Meg's locker door. _

**Veronica: **Your secret admirer strikes again.

**Meg: **(opening the box) Ooh, chocolate covered strawberries!

_She eats one and offers the box to Veronica, who takes one covered in dark chocolate. _

**Meg: **Yummy.

_She opens the envelope to find a $250 spa certificate. The note says "You deserve to be pampered, this one's on me." _

**Veronica: **Nice.

**Meg: **(grabbing Veronica's arm) Come with me. We can get facials and massages together.

**Veronica: **I think you're supposed to pamper yourself not me, Meg.

**Meg: **Come on, it'll be more fun if you come with me. I hate going to this kind of thing alone and making small talk to some haughty French woman who tells you your pores are large enough to rival a sink hole in Florida.

**Veronica: **(straight faced) Well since you make it sound so fun….

**Meg: **(tilting her head, pouting) Come on Veronica. It'll be fun if we do it together.

**Veronica: **I'm kinda busy this week.

**Meg: **(begging) Please!

**Veronica: **(giving in with a sigh) I could do it tomorrow, or we could go on Friday.

**Meg: **The dance is on Friday. (squeals) Yea, I'll make us appointments for after school tomorrow.

**Veronica: **(doubtful) Sounds like…fun?

**Meg: **Now about the dance…..

_Veronica groans._

-----------------------------------------

_Elsewhere, Keith is working the insurance fraud case still, and is __following a guy on foot. As he walks down a sidewalk he passes two guys who are watching him from a car on the opposite side of the street._

----------------------------------------------

_Logan buys Thai for lunch that day and sits at Veronica's table with Veronica, Meg, Mac, Enbom and Wallace. Logan relates to the group that he's the not so proud new director of the school play._

**Veronica: **Aw, sweetie. Look at you. Getting involved in school activities. It's like hell has frozen over completely and the ice capades are in town.

**Logan: **Once again, thanks for your support.

_Logan had told Veronica all about his misfortune during Journalism, but apparently she had been saving up her snark until she had an appreciative audience. _

**Veronica: **(tilting her head and tapping her chin) Tell me again why you got community service? Oh, right you felt the need to punch somebody.

**Logan: **Be glad I didn't punch Boris today.

**John Enbom: **Aw, man, I heard about that.

**Wallace: **Could be a future career for you V, Mistress Veronica, dominatrix.

**Veronica: **No thanks.

**Meg: **(to Logan) What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan: **I think she's asking about the play Sugarpuss.

_He kisses Veronica's cheek then her ear until she pushes him away. Meg nods and bites her lip to keep from laughing. _

**Veronica: **What is the play anyway?

**Logan: **(blank) I forgot to ask.

**Veronica: **Meg?f

**Meg: **Much adu about nothing.

_Finding out Meg isn't even in the play this time Logan pleads with her to come help him. Meg tries to demur, but Logan ropes her in. _

**Veronica: **(looking calculating) Before you agree Meg, you should get Logan to tell you who...

_The rest of her words are inaudible because to stop her from saying he knew who Meg's secret admirer was Logan presses his lips to Veronica's tightly until she opens her mouth to protest and he seals his mouth over hers in a deep kiss. By the time they break the kiss, their table is empty. _

----------------------------------------

_Walking out to their cars after school, Logan has his arm slung around Veronica. Weevil walks up to them._

**Weevil: **You finally wore her down, huh? (to Veronica) Thought you'd be smarter than this.

**Logan: **It's not your business.

**Veronica: **(warning) Logan. Weevil.

**Weevil: **You hurt her again and I'll make it my business.

_Logan shrugs. Weevil nods at Veronica, then walks away._

**Veronica: **No fighting.

**Logan: **Did you see any fists?

**Veronica: **Not yet.

**Logan: **Oh ye, of little faith.

**Veronica: **Listen to you, getting into the proper vernacular for your play. (smiles gleefully) You should show your solidarity with the actors by only speaking in _Iambic pentameter. _

**Logan: **Should I be worried that you seem to take pleasure in my pain and suffering?

**Veronica: **Not your pain, pookie, just your annoyance. I get all the pleasure without having to do much of the work.

_They stop next to her car and she leans against it within the circle of Logan's arms as he leans his hands on the roof closing her in a protective bubble. _

**Logan: **(smirking as his eyes heat up) I'm more than willing to do the work. And when I do it we both get pleasure.

_She tries to frown at him, but smiles as his mouth brushes over her cheek before kissing a line down her neck. _

**Veronica: **Don't you have somewhere to be?

**Logan: **(kissing her lips) Not for another 17 minutes yet.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah? Better put them to good use.

_He does._

---------------------------------------

_Cut to Keith in his car, driving up the 101 talking to his contact. He says he has taken pictures of the man in the neck brace with a former lawyer who was disbarred for representing a fake accident ring. Keith looks in his rearview mirror and asks his contact if anyone else is working the case. The man replies that no one else is. _

_Keith hangs up then pulls into a resort parking lot and leaves his car for the valet. The other car follows. The two guys from the other car park and then split up to look for Keith. He comes out from his hiding place, breaks into their car, and looks in the glove compartment. He then gets his keys back from the valet, saying he's at the wrong hotel. Back in the car in the surface streets Keith calls Rogers at the Sheriff's office to run the name he found, which is Russian._

---------------------------------------

_Mars Investigations office. Veronica receives a call on her cell phone from Leo. The animal hospital made three outgoing calls between 4:00 and 4:10pm. Veronica jots down the names then pulls up the Private Eyz website to run them. She writes down the addresses and leaves the office. The first two addresses are occupied but not by Tom Cruz. She pulls into the third address and waits. Seeing a dog and the owner exit the house, going out for a walk, she pulls out her camera and snaps a few pictures. _

---------------------------------------

_Scene opens in a nice if somewhat fussy living room. Dick and Enbom are sitting awkwardly on the couch side by side. The camera pans around to reveal Madison's mother and father. _

**Mr. Sinclair:** Perhaps you boys had better tell us why you're here.

**Mrs. Sinclair:** (resigned) If it's something Madison has done, we'll pay for the damages.

**Mr. Sinclair:** We always do.

**Dick:** Yeah. Ok. Um…

**Enbom:** Look, we're just here to give you a heads up. Madison, well if she keeps going she could end up in trouble.

**Mr. Sinclair:** What kind of trouble?

**Dick:** You know that Madison and I dated for a long time, and well this last time we broke up...

**Enbom:** There is no easy way to say this. Madison has a shopping problem. I don't know if it's officially an addiction, you'd have to talk to a psychiatrist for that, but she buys stuff all the time.

**Mrs. Sinclair:** We know. We pay her credit card bills.

**Dick:** But you don't see mine.

**Enbom:** She took my card and maxed it out. My mom caught on when she saw the bill.

**Mr. Sinclair:** (pulls out his check book) How much?

**Mrs. Sinclair: **I'm so sorry. I can't believe she actually stole your card.

**Enbom:** There's more.

**Mr. Sinclair:** More?

**Mrs. Sinclair:** Oh no.

**Dick:** She…when she wants something, she…

**Enbom:** (pats Dick on the back) I got this man. (turning back to the Sinclairs) She's trading sex to get guys to buy her stuff.

_Mr. Sinclair is stunned to silence and Mrs. Sinclair looks embarrassed. _

**Enbom:** She wanted some new bag…

**Mrs. Sinclair:** (whispering) The Prada purse.

**Mr. Sinclair:** Does it matter what it was?

**Enbom:** She tried to get me to buy it for her, when I said no, she had a fit and then the next day flat out said she'd only sleep with me if I bought her the purse. It wasn't the first time, but it was the first time she was so blatant about it.

**Mr. Sinclair:** And you Dick? I assume you have similar tales?

**Dick:** Yeah. Jewlery, nice dinners out, fancy dresses and shoes.

**Mr. Sinclair:** And my daughter got you to buy these items for her by offering you sexual favors.

**Dick:** Yeah.

**Enbom:** Sorry. But we thought you should know. If she hooked up with the wrong crowd…

**Mr. Sinclair:** Thank you for coming.

_As Dick and Enbom leave they can hear the Sinclairs arguing. Mrs. Sinclair says it's their fault for never disciplining Madison. Mr. Sinclair says it doesn't matter how they got to this point, but how they proceed from here. _

**Dick:** Well that was fun.

**Enbom:** She brought it on herself. Besides it's not really a lie. Logan's right, the best scam is to stick as close to the truth as possible.

**Dick:** I did buy her those ugly shoes.

**Enbom:** And I bought her the damn bag.

---------------------------------------

_Mars Investigations. Veronica is on the phone with Katerina, and tells her that they found Tom Cruz. She's about to give Katerina Tom's address, when Keith walks in and disconnects the call. _

_He tells Veronica that Katerina's real name is Yelena Sukarenko and shows her pictures of the two men who were following him. They are her brothers and part of the Russian mob in Chicago. Anthony Thomas Cruz worked for their father and then turned him in, landing him in jail. He's not a long lost love. He's in the witness protection program. Veronica is shocked. The phone rings. Veronica stares at the phone, then her dad. _

_A few minutes later, the phone is rings again. Keith tells Veronica to answer and do what they agreed on. Veronica does and says she spilled hot coffee on herself and had to run to the bathroom. She gives an address and hangs up. Veronica is upset and wants to know what will happen now. Keith says he'll take it from here._

---------------------------------------

_Therapist's office. _

**Therapist: **Logan, I agreed to move back our appointment on short notice. I expect you to repay my flexibility with actually talking to me today.

**Logan: **You're getting paid for your time either way. What do you care?

**Therapist: **Logan. I'd like to help you.

**Logan: **Yeah right.

**Therapist: **If you don't talk to me, I'll have no choice but to tell your father you've made no progress.

**Logan: **(hard expression) Do you usually blackmail you clients into talking?

**Therapist: **It's not blackmail. Your father is concerned about you.

**Logan: **Bull shit.

**Therapist: **Logan.

**Logan: **No, that's a load of bull shit. You want me to talk? My father doesn't care about me. Not even a little bit.

**Therapist: **He cared enough to send you here.

**Logan: **No, he cares about his reputation. People were asking him how I was doing, what was he doing to help me, so to protect his (mocking sarcasm) sterling reputation as a family man, he sent me to therapy. Not because he cares, but because Michael Bay suggested it.

**Therapist: **It sounds as if you don't like your father.

**Logan: **(smirks) Nice segue. So subtle I think I might just start talking. Tell you all about our troubled relationship.

**Therapist: **I'm sure it must have been hard to grow up with a famous father, who I assume was away a lot.

**Logan: **Trust me. Him being away a lot was the only good part of my childhood.

**Therapist: **(troubled) Logan, your relationship with your father….

_She tries to get him to talk but he refuses. _

**Therapist: **The relationship between a father and a son is an important…(Logan pantomimes wiping a tear away). A boy learns how to be a man by watching his father. (Logan scowls)

_She continues for a few minutes but Logan just stares at her blankly. She decides to change tact. _

**Therapist: **How is your friend? The one who was raped?

**Logan: **Good I think.

**Therapist: **You think?

**Logan: **You said not to push her, to let her talk about it when she wants.

**Therapist: **Yes. I did. I just didn't know if you were listening.

_She again notes the marked change in his behavior, his voice, his face, his posture, even his energy settled down when he was thinking about this particular friend. _

**Therapist: **Do you have any other questions for me regarding her?

**Logan: **Nope.

**Therapist: **You said she's good. How are you doing with it?

**Logan: **(eyes narrowed) With what?

**Therapist: **With what happened to her. You obviously care about her a great deal. How are you dealing with the emotions of knowing what happened to her?

_Logan is stony faced. Even more so than when she had tried to get him to open up about his father._

**Logan: **She's forgiven me.

**Therapist: **Forgiven you for what?

**Logan: **For not being there for her, for being an asshole instead of the friend she needed.

**Therapist: **And you? Have you forgiven yourself?

---------------------------------------

_Mars home. Veronica curls into the couch and calls Logan. His inspirational quote for the day is "The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved - loved for ourselves, or rather, loved in spite of ourselves by Victor Hugo. She smiles and her eyes look tender. She leaves a message for Logan to call her back. _

_Cut to Veronica lying in bed with the cell phone held to her ear. She is giggling. Scene cuts to Keith outside her door. He is eavesdropping and his face is both wistful and happy. He smiles and walks into his room and closes the door. _

**Veronica: **They were using what?

**Logan: **A tent.

**Veronica: **As what?

**Logan: **(exasperated)As part of the set Veronica. Were you listening to me at all?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure.

**Logan: **You'll never guess who they have playing Hero. Roxie.

_Roxie who raised money for concert tickets and anything else she wanted by showing her boobs to freshmen for cash and to any jock for free._

**Veronica: **That's against type. Who's Beatrice?

**Logan: **(groaning) Kimmy.

_Veronica laughs again. _

_Cut to Logan's bedroom. He is lying in bed. His words are light as he talks to Veronica about the nonsense of play rehearsals, but there is tension around his eyes and mouth. He is not as at ease as he is trying to make her think he is. When Veronica's voice grows sleepy Logan smiles softly. _

**Logan: **Good night Veronica.

**Veronica: **Night.

**Logan: **(choking back emotion to keep his voice light) I love you.

_Scene cuts back to Veronica who is more than half asleep. _

**Veronica: **Un-huh. Me too.

_Back at Logan's, he shuts his phone terminating the call. _

**Logan: **I won't let anyone, including me hurt you again.

----------------------------------------------

_Outside of a large home. A __Jack Russell terrier__ is barking loudly. An awkward girl, Mandy, is inside reading__ Judy Blume's "Forever."__ She goes to check on the dog when she hears him yelp. When she gets outside, the dog, Chester is gone. Mandy runs around, calling Chester's name to no avail._

-----------------------------------------------

_(Tuesday)_

_Veronica is up and ready early Tuesday morning so she decides to stop and get a coffee and the office mail on her way to school. Stuffing the various envelopes into her bag, she heads to school. Logan meets her in the parking lot and sweeps her up in a hug, spinning around in a circle as he kisses her neck._

**Veronica: **(giggling) Good morning to you too. Now put me down before I spill my coffee.

**Logan: **(stealing a kiss) I'll buy you a new one.

_She rolls her eyes but kisses him hard before taking his hand and leading him into school. The media had pictures of Lynn in rehab and were talking nonstop about it this morning on the news. Logan had undoubtedly heard, and she was deliberately not asking, and neither commented on the few paparazzi just off school grounds._

_She casually searches the quad for Dick as she walks and smiles evilly before making a conscious effort to clear the smirk from her face. Dick is standing awkwardly, looking around suspiciously and generally looking freaked out. When Rams comes up behind him and claps a hand on his shoulder Dick jumps a foot off the ground and lets out a high pitched shriek. Veronica and Logan pass by Mac, and the girls share a conspiratorial smile. Logan is looking over his shoulder to see what made Dick scream and misses the quick nonverbal communication between the girls. _

**Veronica: **(casually curious tone) What's wrong with Dick?

**Logan: **Who knows?

**Veronica: **He's your friend.

**Logan: **(shrugs) So I should be done with the play tonight at 5:30. I'm recasting some of the parts. Are you free after? We can hang out.

**Veronica: **I can't. I'm going to the spa with Meg.

**Logan: **Really? You're going to the spa?

**Veronica: **She insisted. And you insisted on recasting the play and on having Meg in it so our appointment isn't until 6.

**Logan: **That sucks. Hey. Why don't you come to the casting? You can help me.

**Veronica: **We'll see.

**Logan: **Come on, I want to see you.

_Dominic walks into their path. _

**Dominic: **Ah the passionate yearning of two young lovers.

**Logan: **Hey Dom.

**Veronica: **What's your part in the play Dominic?

**Logan: **He was cast as the prince.

**Veronica: **(smiles up at the thespian) I think you'd be better off as Benedict.

**Dominic: **(smiling engagingly) Do tell.

**Veronica: **Charming, engaging, verbose.

**Logan: **Neurotic, afraid of commitment.

**Veronica: **See, a perfect fit.

_Both Dom and Logan laugh. _

**Logan: **You're right Sugarpuss. (she opens her mouth but Logan continues with a knowing look) I know, I know, you usually are.

**Veronica: **(grinning) Usually? (turning to Dom) Hey you're the big star in the theatre program.

_He puffs out his chest and buffs his nails on his chest in jest._

**Dominic: **I'm so glad you noticed.

**Veronica: **You should help Logan out with the recasting. (she smiles when Logan wraps a possessive arm around her, placing his body between her and Dom) Tell him who would be good in each role. Teachers always have their favorites, but I'm sure there are some people who never get a fair chance.

_Dom and Logan look at each other consideringly. _

**Logan: **That's not a bad idea.

**Dominic: **You know who would be perfect as…

_-----------------------------------_

_Sitting in English Veronica makes sure her expression reveals none of her inner glee as Dick enters the classroom with a wide eyed and tense expression. She looks down at her binder and casually opens it as she reaches into her pocket and pushes a button on a small electronic device. Dick who had begun walking down the isle towards her, trips over his own feet and hits the ground with a thud. The whole class laughs, and Mrs. Murphy stands up to see that he is alright, if embarrassed._

**Mrs. Murphy: **Mr. Casablancas. Stop cowering at Veronica's feet. If you need to apologize to her, do so on your own time.

_Dick scrambles to his feet and sits next to Veronica with a dark red blush on his cheeks. _

**Veronica: **You alright Dick? That looked like it hurt.

**Dick: **(stuttering) Y-yeah. I'm fine.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) If you say so.

_Mike and Meg both look at Dick oddly throughout class as he twitches and his eyes dart from right to left, even turning around and looking behind him as Mrs. Murphy lectures on how the Romantics believed that s__ensitivity, feelings, and spontaneity were more important than intellectualism or objectivity. When she turns around to write on the board Dick closes his eyes tightly._

**Dick: **(muttering under his breath) I do not think Mrs. Murphy is sexy, I do not think Mrs. Murphy is sexy. Don't look, don't look, don't look. (pause) She does not remind me of my mother.

_He drops his head to his desk and bangs against the wood repeatedly, causing Mrs. Murphy to turn then shake her head before resuming lecturing. Meg's mouth drops open and she meets Veronica's eyes which are amused. Veronica shrugs. _

**Veronica: **(whispering) Maybe he got some bad weed last night.

_In the last few minutes of class, Mrs. Murphy stands with her hands on her hips and smiles happily. _

**Mrs. Murphy:** Next class we will get into the American Romantics: Henry David Thoreau, Walt Whitman, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, and Emily Dickinson.

_When the bell rings, Dick jumps up so quickly the desk gets caught around his waist and he practically throws it down as he runs out of the classroom._

--------------------------------

_In second period, Veronica's hand goes into her pocket a few times and she smiles happily even as the teacher hands out a pop quiz. Veronica completes it quickly then pulls the mail out of her bag. She opens several envelopes and sets the bills and checks in one pile and the junk mail in another. As she opens the last envelope which was addressed to her, she sees a check from Logan's grandmother for over $5000. Veronica frowns and opens the letter that accompanied the check. The letter stated that the check covered the $1250 bill Veronica had given to Logan before they went to Santa Barbara, and 50 hours of overtime pay for their time in Santa Barbara. The letter also included a personal note from Mrs. Lester thanking Veronica for her work. Veronica did the math in her head and her jaw tensed. Pushing the rest of the mail into her bag she asks to be excused and the teacher waves her away. Wallace looks at her nervously noting the sour expression on her face._

_When Logan exits his Creative Writing class he sees a pissed off Veronica waiting for him._

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica: **You're a fucking jackass, that's what's wrong.

_Several nearby students turn to watch. Logan moves closer and reaches out for her, but she slaps his hands away._

**Veronica: **Don't touch me.

**Logan: **(confused and concerned) Veronica, what's wrong? What happened?

_She looks as if steam should be coming out of her ears a she slaps the letter and the check into Logan's chest. _

**Veronica: **I got your check. (acidly) For services rendered.

**Logan: **What?

_He looks down, sees the amount and reads the letter._

**Logan: **Yeah, my Grandma wanted to pay for your time, for looking for my mom. I don't understand…

**Veronica: **(hissing) She paid me 50 hours of overtime for Santa Barbara!

**Logan: **And a per diem. If it's not enough…

**Veronica: **Logan! She paid for the ENTIRE time we were in Santa Barbara.

_He still doesn't get it. _

**Logan: **Yeah?

_Her jaw clenches but her lower lip pushes out in a pout and she looks so cute and mad and hot that Logan wishes they weren't taking things slow so he could push her into the bathroom and… His amorous thought is interrupted when her hand swings in an arch to strike his face hard enough to turn his head and leave a clear red hand print on his cheek. He looks stunned but still manages to get an arm around her waist and pull her back into his chest as she turns to stalk away._

**Mr. Clemmons: **Mr. Echolls. Mrs. Mars. What seems to be the problem here?

**Logan: **(smiles charmingly) Nothing Van. We're just blocking out a scene for the play. Veronica got a little carried away. She's a method actor. They have a hard time turning it off sometimes.

**Mr. Clemmons: **I see. Is that what happened Mrs. Mars?

_She glares at Logan but nods. _

**Mr. Clemmons: **Please be sure to keep play rehearsals in the theatre from now on Mr. Echolls.

**Logan: **You got it big guy.

**Mr. Clemmons: **And please release Mrs. Mars.

**Logan: **Of course.

_Logan lets her go, and she stands still until Clemmons turns to leave. Once he's gone Logan's arm begins to close around her again but she stomps on his foot and takes off. Logan hops on one foot then follows her to the journalism classroom before pushing her into the old black room in the back. When she resists he whispers in her ear._

**Logan: **Nobody leaves, remember?

_Inside the small room, she spins around and glares at him but her eyes are glassy. She crosses her arms and cocks her hip in defiance but doesn't try to hit him again or get past him. _

**Veronica: **Well?

**Logan: **(placating) I'm not trying to be a jackass Veronica. I don't understand.

**Veronica: **(slowly) She paid me for 50 hours. That's the entire time we were there.

_The problem finally makes itself clear to Logan and he grimaces._

**Veronica: **Including the time we were in bed. (lip trembling) I'm not your whore Logan.

**Logan: **No, no Veronica, it's not like that. You know that. I would never do anything to take away from that day. It was perfect. You were perfect.

_She still looks mad but he slowly approaches her, soothing her by running his hands up and down her arms. _

**Logan: **She asked me what time we left and what time we got back, that's it. I just didn't think. I'm sorry. (whispering) I'm sorry.

_He moves closer hugging her and whispering in her ear._

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

_Taking a deep shuddering breath she rests her head against his chest. _

**Veronica: **You really are a jackass aren't you.

_It's a statement not a question._

**Logan: **Yeah.

_They stand quietly for several minutes. _

**Logan: **Thanks for coming to me right away.

**Veronica: **(huffs in a laugh) Even if I hit you?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_She can feel his smile against her hair and pulls back to look at his cheek. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

**Logan: **(smiling and rubbing his cheek) For such a little thing you sure do pack some heat.

**Veronica: **Does it hurt?

**Logan: **(obviously lying) Horribly. But if you kissed it to make it better that might help.

**Veronica: **(sad faced) You think so?

**Logan: **It's worth a shot.

**Veronica: **I'll try pretty much anything once.

**Logan: **(low) My kind of girl.

_She kisses his cheek and then sighs as his arms close around her in a tight hug. _

_Reentering the classroom a few minutes later, Veronica looks at Logan._

**Veronica: **I can't accept the check Logan.

**Logan: **Yes you can.

_She shakes her head._

**Logan: **Yes you can. Deduct however much of it you want and send her back a check, but you are going to accept payment for how much work you put in. Especially since I was such a jerk to you while you were helping me.

**Veronica: **You really were.

**Logan: **I know.

_Seeing her resistance still, Logan continues._

**Logan: **If you don't deposit the check I'll just write one to your Dad and ask him to start an account for you.

_Her lip pops out again in another pout. Unable to resist Logan cups his hand around her cheek and runs his thumb over it. She shivers in response and her eyes heat up. He stares at her intensely, his dark eyes dropping from her eyes to her mouth until Mrs. Stafford interrupts them._

-------------------------------------

_Passing Mac in the hall with Enbom, Veronica nods at them and smirks. Mac has fourth period Spanish with Dick and would be taking over for the hour. In PE Meg describes Dick's increasingly odd behavior that morning._

**Meg: **We were in study hall and he was (shaking her head) freaking out. (whispering) Do you think he's high? (Veronica shrugs) He kept twisting around, looking for something or someone, finally he got out his I-Pod and put it on so loud I could hear the songs and I was sitting two tables away.

----------------------------------------

_Before lunch Veronica sees Mandy putting up signs about her lost dog. __The notice, featuring a black and white picture of Chester, says "Lost Dog. Frightened. Alone. Chester. Call 555-0188." Someone had taken down one of the signs and stuck it to her back without her knowledge.__Three students stand behind her, sniggering. __Veronica pulls the paper off her back and hands it to her. _

_Grateful, Mandy asks for her help. At first, Veronica declines, but then decides to help. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **With all the money I'm making from the Get the Dirt site I can afford to help out someone who can't afford to pay. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Backup.

_At lunch Dick continues to act strangely, and even his friends give him wide berth as he looks around wildly. Towards the end of lunch he pulls off his sunglasses and inspects them closely. After a minute he drops them to the ground and stomps on them until they shatter into small pieces. _

**Rams: **Whoa Dude.

**Beaver: **Those were my new sunglasses Dick, they cost $200.

**Dick: **(flushed but looking slightly more relaxed) Sorry bro. I'll get you some new ones.

_He ruffles Beaver's hair before sitting back down at the table and relaxing back, leaning on his elbows. A few minutes later he jumps up and looks around wide eyed again before running out to the parking lot. As he goes they can hear him yelling._

**Dick: **Whoever you are I 'm going to kick your ass for this. Do you hear me!

_There is no one nearby. Logan, Rams, Chester, Enbom and Duncan share concerned but still amused looks. _

-----------------------------

_After school, Veronica sees Mandy in the hallway and tells her she has some time this afternoon and that they __should try pet stores since Mandy already tried the animal shelter. Mandy's cell phone rings. When she answers it, she gets very excited because the caller says he found her dog, but then she looks upset and hangs up. She tells Veronica someone was playing a trick. They see a boy, Lenny, holding up his phone and barking at Mandy. Mandy tells Veronica that she used to have a crush on Lenny and he found out and has tormented her ever since. Veronica goes right over to Lenny who is standing with several other boys. _

**Veronica:** You prank-call Mandy?

**Lenny: **What if I did?

**Veronica:** (harshly) Well, I want to congratulate you. Shake your hand. (she does) Congratulations! You've been named the world's biggest cockroach. This award is given in recognition of your unparalleled lack of decency and humanity. Bravo! You're gonna die friendless and alone.

**Lenny:** Hey, just because you're dating Logan Echolls now….

**Veronica:** Shut up! If I want you to speak, I'll wave a snausage over your nose. If you use Mandy again to try to convince yourself that you're not a loser, I will ruin your life — got it? You got it?

_Lenny is embarrassed and backs away. Mandy says she can't believe Veronica did that. Veronica chastises Mandy for not doing it herself, telling Mandy that if she wants respect from people, she has to demand it._

_Walking out to the parking lot after telling Mandy to meet her at the Mars Investigations office in half an hour, Veronica calls Logan. _

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting. "The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." Eleanor Roosevelt. Leave a message.

_She rolls her eyes but smiles. _

**Veronica: **Logan, I can't come to the rehearsals today. I'll talk to you later tonight. Good luck, and try not to make anyone cry.

_She ends the call as she walks past Dick standing over his truck's open hood. _

**Veronica: **(kindly) What's wrong Dick? Car won't start?

_Her hand reaches into her pocket again._

**Dick: **(jumping at the sound of her voice) Yeah. It won't start.

**Veronica: **Did you leave the lights on?

_He just stares back at her, seemingly lost in thought before answering._

**Dick: **No.

**Veronica: **Run out of gas?

**Dick: **No.

**Veronica: **Was it making any weird noises this morning?

**Dick: **(near tears) No. I love this truck.

**Veronica: **Well, I'm sure a mechanic can fix it. Did you call?

**Dick: **No.

_He continues to stare at her. _

**Veronica: **(slowly) Do you need to use my phone?

**Dick: **I'm sorry Veronica.

**Veronica: **(querulous) For your truck breaking down?

**Dick: **No, for everything. For your tires and calling you names, and forgetting that we were friends too. For Shelly's party, and locking you in the closet last week. For the rumors, and knocking your books out of your hands, for the spit wads, and pouring my soda over your head that one time…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Great.

**Dick: **No really. I'm sorry. (he pauses as if listening to something only he can hear) Will you forgive me?

**Veronica: **No.

**Dick: **Why not?

**Veronica: **Forgiveness isn't as easy as saying sorry Dick. You have to earn it.

**Dick: **I will. (nodding his head so vigorously that his shaggy blonde hair bounces comically)I totally will.

_He is grasping her shoulders and pulls her into a tight hug. Veronica looks stiff and awkward. _

**Veronica: **You could start by not touching me. Like ever.

**Dick: **(releasing her) Oh, right, sorry. Logan's property only.

**Veronica: **(glaring) No, because I say so. It's a generally accepted rule of behavior Vagina. Don't touch girls who don't want to be touched.

**Dick: **(backing away) Right, ok, sorry. Again. Sorry again.

_She rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **Why don't you try it once more?

_She indicates the truck. He climbs into the cab and the engine immediately comes to life with a_ _roar. Veronica steps back. Dick exits the cab and looks at the sky. _

**Dick: **(to the sky) Thank you. Thank you! (to Veronica) You too Ronnie.

_He slams the hood closed and takes off._

-----------------------------------

_Scene opens outside a house, it looks like the one Caz used for his party. __The two Russian__ Sukarenko brothers__ who had been following Keith park and get out of their car. The men pull out guns as they enter the house which __is empty of furniture but they hear a blender or ice dispenser. As they make their way in, armed, they pass the portrait of the middle-aged couple. They get to the kitchen and see a man who is looking in the refrigerator. They point their guns at the man who face is hidden behind the door of the fridge.__Keith turns around, greeting them in Russian. Leo and several other deputies, all in bullet-proof vests and holding guns appear. They arrest the Russians._

--AN

Kinda a wrapping up chapter. I had more but decided to break another mammoth chapter into two. Up next LoVe gets in a tiff over time management, Caitlyn gets hers, Meg's secret admirer is revealed, and oh yeah, some pom-chicka-bow-wow action. 

So it takes me a few times, but I do learn. No promising things in Author's notes. When I do I inevitably fail. For example, I was posting every 10 days give or take, and then once I actually said it, it was no longer true. Sorry, but I'm very busy so it's going to be a bit **longer between updates **than it has been.

I hope you enjoyed how I showed the **revenge on Dick**. I kept trying to think of how to do it either write what Dick was actually hearing and how V did it, or just show his response to whatever he was hearing/feeling. I thought it was better to let each reader imagine it, and the how is fairly nonsensical, so I skipped that altogether. It is possible, but not very so I won't explain and have everyone poke holes in my sketchy logic. Instead I give you the effects of the prank on Dick instead of the practicalities. For those of you who have never seen Real Genius, towards the end they plant a two way radio in the annoying guy's tooth. Then the voice of God (the radio) directs him to where they want him to be. I copied the idea, so God was talking to Dick all the time about how he should be nicer, how he'd done bad things, and how he should be more respectful of girls. V also disabled his truck to show "god's" power.

A few people in reviews have asked about the **Chlamydia storyline** from S2. To clarify, I did away with that already. I don't like the Beaver-is-the-source-of-all-evil thing so while he may send the bus off the edge of the cliff if I continue writing into S2, there will not be Beaver raped Veronica too storyline. The clues were in the story already—she never had an STD and he did in fact puke on Carrie Bishops shoes, showing he left the room relatively quickly (he puked, then Carrie walked past when Duncan was already in there—she was heading to the bathroom to clean off her shoes in my mind) so not enough time. Also, Veronica saw a doctor after that night. It was ridiculous that the show wouldn't have her see a doctor. Ridiculous.

I'm also had a few comments about the lack of **safe sex**. Both have been tested and V is on the pill, so as long as they are monogamous they are ok. But the issue of safe sex and pregnancy will come up, just not in a pregnancy or STD scare for LoVe.

As for what happens next and really getting into the Lilly Kane case we're about to get there. There is a lot of S1 to still get to: Logan's abuse, Lilly's murder, Leanne's whereabouts, Keith finding out about the paternity issue, Meg/Duncan. And from my story we also have the last bit about the rape to be revealed (again, not Beaver related, and the clues to what hasn't been revealed yet are in the story already), Lynn in rehab, Logan's trust funds, V telling Logan about the paternity issue, and all the normal high school things like parties, spring break, more community service for Logan, the new kids, and revenge plots everywhere. I have Dick's planned but now I have Caitlyn and Madison to get to. Whew.

**Word count 8332**


	25. Chapter 24 Slow isn't in my vocabulary

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Lots of love and gratitude to the reviewers. I'm getting closer to the end of the story now, although there are at least 10 chapters left . More cannon to get through and some more original fun is planned. 400+ reviews!!**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup, and stand by Veronica until LoVe gets back together. Lynn disappears and Logan asks V to find her, they track her to a rehab facility in Santa Barbara and have sex, but all is not well between them. Logan's grandma is in town and tells him about his trust funds. Logan has been trying to win a second chance from Veronica, but she holds out until she admits she loves him and wants to be together. Unable to just say it she acts out at a party until Logan throws her over his shoulder and kidnaps her until they work through their issues. Meg has a secret admirer, Mac is going strong with Enbom, and Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia. Caitlyn and Madison had a sex tape of Logan until V conspired with Logan's friends to get it back. V gets her revenge on Dick, Logan get's his on Madison. LoVe starts dating again after they make up.

(I forgot to mention that V disabled Dick's truck as a sign of power from "God" in the previous chapter.)

**I'm jumping around again, skipping Weapons of Mass Destruction to get to Hot Dogs, but I won't have the Duncan or Weevil bits here (I don't think). We'll also close out Ruskie Business in this chapter.**

**Chapter 24**

(Wednesday)

_Echolls' kitchen, morning. A chirpy Trina, with plate in hand, bears down on Logan, standing and looking at his books on one of the kitchen counters._

**Trina: **Good morning, bro.

_She holds out the plate._

**Trina: **Pop tart?

**Logan: **(smiles) Hm, a tart from a tart.

_Logan takes a bite._

**Trina: **He of the sickle wit. Can I ask you something?

_Logan, still chewing, uses his thumb and forefinger to pretend to take something from his now closed mouth._

**Logan: **Hmm. Will you look at that? There was a string attached to my pop tart.

_He tosses the imaginary string over his shoulder._

**Trina: **Yeah, well, I'm in a little bit of a jam. I could use a loan.

**Logan: **And you thought the best place to go was to your teenage brother?

**Trina: **I know you have money Logan. That trust fund Mom set up.

**Logan: **Ah yes. The one I don't get until I turn 18.

**Trina: **Yeah, so that was a few months ago.

**Logan: **Um, no. I'm still 17 Trin. If I was 18, do you think I'd still be here?

**Trina: **So what about Dad's money?

**Logan: **Why don't you ask him yourself? (faking surprise raising his hand to his mouth) Oh, you already did, didn't you? (sad mocking pout) He said no? Aww.

**Trina: **You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

**Logan: **Oh, I do. I do.

**Trina: **Could I just borrow…ten grand, just for a little while.

**Logan: **(_incredulous) _Ten grand?

**Trina: **Will you just hear me out, please? My boyfriend Dylan spotted me some cash a few months ago and…now he's bugging me about it. I-I can't get him off my back.

**Logan: **_(smirking and extremely pleased with himself) _Did you try standing up?

**Trina: **_(sarcastically) _Thanks. Knew I could count on you.

_Trina stalks off._

--------------------------------

_At school, Veronica and Mac are sitting by the coy pond. They watch as Dick pulls into the lot and climbs out of his truck. He looks devilished and tired. _

**Mac: **Looks like Dick had a hard night.

**Veronica: **(taking in his pale face and dark circles under his eyes) Looks like.

**Mac: **Everything set for today?

**Veronica: **Yep. Got recruits for each period, and wouldn't you know it but Felix's cousin is the maid at the Casablancas house. She's went in early this morning and will be working tonight.

**Mac: **And fortune smiles on the devious once again.

_Logan walks up to the girls and kisses Veronica's cheek. _

**Logan: **Humm, sounds like someone is up to no good.

**Mac: **Hi Logan.

**Veronica: **I don't know what you mean honeybunches.

**Logan: **Careful Sugarpuss.

_He kisses Veronica again, this time a peck on the mouth, before turning to Mac._

**Logan: **We have a strict no lying policy.

**Mac: **(puzzled) Then how do you speak to each other?

_All three smile. _

_Dick walks past them looking distracted. Logan stops him. _

**Logan: **Hey Dick. (concerned) You feeling better today?

**Dick: **I dunno man. I just dunno.

**Veronica: **Did you eat breakfast?

_Dick's eyes travel to Veronica face then drop down her body lingering over the small curves of her breasts for a moment until he jumps backwards. _

**Dick: **Fuck.

**Logan: **Dude. You ok?

**Mac: **Maybe you should see the nurse.

_Dick's eyes go to Mac noticing that her eyes are a pretty blue for the first time and he pauses as if expecting something, then smiles when it doesn't come. _

**Dick: **Yeah. Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks.

_Enbom walks up and takes Mac's hand pulling her into the school. Veronica and Logan follow behind with Dick. When Dick's eyes drop to Mac's small bottom, shown nicely in blue corduroy pants he jumps again. _

**Dick: **(muttering under his breath) I was not looking at Ghostworld. I was looking at, at, something else.

_He jumps again and his eyes skitter over Logan to Veronica before he closes them tightly. _

**Logan: **Seriously man. You're freaking me out. What's going on?

_Dick raises his hand to cover his eyes._

**Dick: **I told you, nothing. I'm fine.

_He walks away from them towards English with his hand still over his eyes. Rams and Chester walk up to Veronica and Logan, looking after Dick with amused worry. _

-----------------------------------

_First period English. Veronica keeps her face in a smooth, bland expression allowing the smallest amount of concern to show as Dick twitches when Meg walks in wearing her cheerleading skirt and top. _

**Dick: **Dude, I'm just a guy, I can't not look.

_Veronica looks at him and leans closer. Dick shies away and won't look at her. _

**Veronica: **Who are you talking to Dick?

**Dick: **Nobody.

_Towards the end of class Mrs. Murphy bends over to pick up the chalk she just dropped and Dick jerks up in his desk standing up abruptly and pulling off his clothes. _

**Dick: **I was not looking at her, you're just punking me.

_The whole class turns to stare flabbergasted as Dick gets down to his boxers and is about to push them down. Veronica covers her face in horror. Dick continues and stands with his pants and boxers pushed down around his ankles and the rest of him bare to the world. _

**Mrs. Murphy: **(sternly) Mr. Casablancas.

_Dick turns to face her._

**Dick: **You don't understand I keep feeling this zap, or tingly feeling…

_The class giggles, some looking at him fully, others looking away. _

**Mrs. Murphy: **(sternly) Put your clothes back on and please report to Vice Principal Clemmons office.

_Dick hesitates. _

**Mrs. Murphy: **(strident) Now, Mr. Casablancas.

_Dick pulls his pants back up and pats Veronica on the head. _

**Dick: **Sorry Ronnie. Didn't mean to give you the whole monty.

_He leaves the classroom and Veronica's giggles break free. Meg looks stunned then looks at Veronica who is now bent over in laughter and narrows her eyes._

---------------------------------

_Veronica rounds a corner by a heart shaped wall decoration promoting the dance. She stops, surprised. Meg, wearing her cheerleader gear, is enjoying the scent of a rather stunning bouquet sticking out of her locker._

**Veronica**: Secret admirer strikes again and the plot thickens.

_Meg holds up a card that says GO!, with a grin._

**Meg**: He wants me to go to the dance.

_Veronica grabs the card._

**Meg**: I'm dying to know who it is.

_Veronica examines one of the flowers._

**Veronica**: Purple faced monkey orchid. Native to the King Leopold range in the Australian outback. My deduction? (with dramatic mystery) Your secret admirer is an aboriginal tribesman…

**Meg**: (laughing) Uh-huh.

**Veronica**: …who shops… (she holds up the card)...at Manny's Flower Hut.

_Veronica pockets the card and gets out her cell, lining up to take a picture._

**Meg**: Uh-huh. What are you doing?

**Veronica**: In the detective business, we call this a clue.

_Mac walks up with a smile. _

**Mac: **So I heard Dick got naked in your first period class.

**Veronica: **Yes he did.

**Meg**: (hands on hips, eyes narrowed) Alright, that's it. What did you two do to him?

_Mac and Veronica share identical looks of puzzled innocence. Meg is not impressed. _

**Meg**: He could get in serious trouble for this.

_Veronica shrugs._

**Veronica: **Payback is a bitch Meg you said it yourself.

**Mac: **And Dick has many years worth of it coming his way.

_Dick had never been kind to the 02er kids in their school and had bullied and ridiculed them for years at will. Mac had been one of his favored targets in 6__th__ grade when she had the misfortune of sitting behind him in class._

_-------------------------------------_

_Scene opens on hundreds of students milling around in the school parking lot. A loud ringing noise sounds continuously in the background. Logan is standing with Duncan leaning on the Xterra. _

**Rams: **Logan. Man, have you seen Dick today? I think we might need to have an intervention or whatever. He's gone loco.

_Logan and Duncan turn to see where Rams is watching Dick berate Brian (mini Dick from Madison's birthday party) about pushing Beaver earlier. When Brian rolls his eyes and then turns to look at a nearby girl's ass, Dick grabs his chin and forces him to look him in the face as he lectures some more. _

_Veronica and Wallace are standing a short distance away. _

**Wallace: **Man what is up with these fire alarms? Second one this week.

------------------------------------

_At lunch Dick continues to twitch and jerk looking around wildly and talking to himself. _

**Veronica: **(to Wallace) What happened with Clemmons?

**Wallace****: **Clemmons thinks Dick needs psychiatric help, he's scheduled an appointment with Mrs. James for tomorrow and with his Dad for after that.

**Logan: **I think we'd all support Dick getting a little help. He shoved Rams into a group of girls and ran the other way earlier. And that was after he slapped Chester for staring at Jasmine. Told him to be more respectful.

**Mac: **Really?

**Meg: **Humm. I wonder what could be going on with him?

_She looks at Veronica, who again looks a bit too innocent. Logan catches the interaction and narrows his eyes on Veronica. _

**Logan: **Sugarpuss, do you have anything to say?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Nothing? You don't know anything about what's gotten into Dick?

_She stares at him, then slowly smiles her eyes gleaming with joy, but doesn't answer._

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **How would I know what's wrong? He's your friend.

**Logan: **That's not an answer.

_She shrugs. _

**Veronica: **So, therapy could really help Dick.

**Mac: **Who knows? This whole experience could make him into a better person.

**Logan: **Will he still be Dick or will he be some poor bastard in a straight jacket by the time you're done?

**Veronica: **Well, that's up to him really.

_Both Wallace and Meg look amused as Veronica confirmed their suspicions that she was responsible for Dick's odd behavior. Logan looks amused, exasperated and a bit afraid for his friend._

**Mac: **He seems to be learning.

**Veronica: **Surprisingly.

_Her face takes on a slightly confused, conflicted expression. _

**Veronica: **He actually apologized to me yesterday.

**Logan: **For locking you in the closet?

**Veronica: **(smiles) and everything else.

_Logan rubs her back before kissing her temple. He lowers his mouth to her ear. _

**Logan: **Try to be a bit nice, huh? He's my friend. And he helped me with the Madison thing.

_With his arm still rubbing her back he can feel the shiver run through her body as his lips brush her ear. They'd hardly done more than kiss chastely since Monday after school and when she turned her head to face him, their mouths only separated by inches his eyes caressed her lips before looking up to see her pupils were slightly dilated with desire. Logan smiled a slow, sexy smile his eyes never leaving hers as he lightly brushed his lips over hers, once then twice before settling in as her eyes close. He nibbles lightly on her lips his hand moving from her back to circle around her waist pulling her closer to him. _

_The sound of gagging noises cuts into their passion and before Logan can really deepen the kiss Veronica turns her head and buries it in his shoulder. He turns to glare at Wallace and sees Enbom has joined them. _

**Logan: **Where'd you come from?

**John Enbom: **A nuclear bomb could have fallen and you wouldn't have noticed.

**Mac: **(to Veronica) You realize we can all still see you right Veronica?

_The small, currently flushed blonde lifts one hand from Logan's waist to flip them off without raising her face. Logan smiles and drops a kiss on her down turned head. _

**Logan: **That's my girl.

--------------------------------------------

_Later that afternoon Logan is waiting for Veronica outside her Spanish class. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and she reciprocates with one around his waist as they walk down the hallway. _

**Logan: **Can you hang out tonight?

**Veronica: **I can't.

**Logan: **Veronica. I've hardly seen you outside of school all week.

**Veronica: **We're having a family dinner with the Fennels.

**Logan: **(grumpy) Then come to rehearsals.

**Veronica: **Can't. I have to go to the dog pound and the flower shop.

**Logan: **(batting his eye lashes) For me? You don't have to do that.

**Veronica: **For Meg. (narrowing eyes) You know, if you just told me who her secret admirer is I could hang out with you for an hour or so.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Your loss.

_She slips out from under his arm to open her locker. _

**Logan: **Seriously Veronica. I know I agreed to go slow, but this is ridiculous. I want to see you.

**Veronica: **I have work Logan, and you have play rehearsals. This isn't me conspiring against you.

**Logan: **(glum) I just miss hanging out with you.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **Let's skip the dance on Friday and go out. Just you and me.

**Veronica: **I promised Meg I would go.

**Logan: **(short) Fine. How about next week? Once you have time to check your schedule, have your people call my people. We'll do lunch.

**Veronica: **We eat lunch together every day, Logan.

**Logan: **(walking away) Sorry Veronica, no time to talk. (he raises his wrist and points at his watch) I have rehearsals.

**Veronica: **Logan. Stop.

_He doesn't. She frowns at his back, but rolls her eyes instead of following him. _

------------------------------

_Manny's Flower Hut: Veronica shows Manny the picture of Meg's flowers on her phone. He says he recognizes his handiwork, but when Veronica asks if he remembers what the buyer looks like, he comes up empty. Manny only remembers that he had a high school kid look. With this unhelpful information she thanks him and leaves. _

_Driving past the sheriff's station on her way to meet Mandy at the Balboa County Animal Shelter she has an idea and calls the station to speak to Rogers. She asks him if Karl the sketch artist from San Diego is still in town. Rogers tells her that he is, but he's teaching a few of the rookies how to question witnesses for good descriptions. She turns on the charm to get Rogers to help persuade Karl to visit Manny's flower shop as an exercise for the rookies. _

_Cut to Veronica and Mandy at the dog pound. They have one of the new flyers Veronica created. This time, the pictures of Chester are in color. The flyer is headed "Reward! Recompensa. For any information leading to the safe return of 'Chester'." They hand it over to the man at the counter._

**Veronica: **We're looking for a lost Jack Russell terrier, Chester. Any chance he's come through?

**JW: **Pure bred Jack. Hadn't come through. Sorry.

_Another dog pound worker comes through from the back._

**Hans: **Veronica Mars? J-dub, this is the coolest girl in Neptune High. Uh, she was gonna get expelled for planting a spy cam in the teacher's lounge, but she had so much dirt, they just let her off.

**JW: **Is that so?

**Mandy: **(to Hans) Have you seen my dog?

_Veronica hands him a flyer._

**Hans: **Um. Uh, man, no. Aww, I wish I had though, what a cutie. Keep an eye out, okay?

**Veronica: **We'd really appreciate that. Thanks…

**Hans: **Hans.

**Veronica: **Hans.

_Hans exits as Mandy turns to Veronica._

**Mandy: **You really hid a camera in the teacher's lounge?

**Veronica: **I have no idea what he's talking about.

**Mandy: **Oh.

---------------------------------------------

_At home Veronica is putting a leash on an excited Backup when her phone rings, she picks it up and looks at the display hopefully, then her face falls. It's not Logan. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **So his way of showing he's mad that we're not spending enough time together is to ignore my calls and messages? Real mature.

_She opens the phone and answers. It's Hans, who says he has bad news. _

_Cut to the dog pound. __Hans tells Mandy and Veronica that Chester was found but he had been hit by a car, so they had to put him down. He gives Chester's collar to Mandy. She cries. _

_Outside Veronica says goodbye to a still shaken up Mandy and hugs Backup. She calls her Dad to say she's running a bit late but will meet him at the Fennels for dinner. _

_Dog Beach: Veronica is walking Backup throwing a ball and checking her phone every few minutes. While walking Backup back to her car she notices that a public bulletin board is covered with notices about lost dogs. She frowns as she looks at all the notices, knowing that there are way more than is usual. She takes several of the notices down and takes them with her. _

---------------------------------------------

_Leaving play rehearsals Logan checks his phone seeing several missed calls from Veronica. He immediately calls her back but she doesn't pickup. He leaves a message then listens to two messages from her and one from Cliff thanking him for the delivery of his new suit. Veronica isn't happy with him, and obviously thinks he was deliberately ignoring her calls, when really he'd been dealing with a drama rebellion. The recastings hadn't gone over well with some students, not surprisingly the ones who had sucked and been replaced. _

_After some yelling and tears, and too many snide comments to count, Logan had cajoled or bullied them into accepting his choices. Meg would be Beatrice, which Logan had thought casting against type, but Dom was right, she really was good. Dom was Benedick, Meg's friend Christina wais Hero, and Aaron Sugray is Claudio. Those two had been Dom's idea, and more to do with his matchmaking and mischief making desires than any real affinity for their parts. __Travis Kittlemeyer is __Don Pedro, __Corazon Soliman is __Don John, Roxie was Margaret (perfect casting in Logan's mind) a__nd rounding it out is Adam Hamilton, who Veronica thinks looks like Fivel, but whom Logan thinks will make an excellent Dogberry. _

---------------------------------------------

_Sitting outside the Fennel house she considers calling Logan again, having seen that he had actually called her, but decides against it. Instead of going inside she calls a few of the numbers on the flyers and finds out only the owners who offered high rewards had gotten their dogs back. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I can't do anything for Mandy but if someone is stealing dogs in Neptune, they need to be brought down, hard, then beaten with some sort of tire iron, and dumped into the nearest body of water.

_Veronica climbs out of the car and clips the leash on Backup before walking up to the Fennel's front door. Daryl opens it with a whoop of joy as he and Backup lunge for each other. _

**Keith: **Veronica, you had to bring Backup?

**Veronica: **You said it was a family dinner. Hi Alicia. I hope it's ok? We can put him in the back yard.

**Ailica**: Of course. I think I have a bone in the freezer that I saved for him. That should keep him out of the roses.

_Veronica and Keith both smile. The bone does keep Backup out of the roses, but not out of the trash. _

_--------------------------------------_

_Scene opens in a floral decorated living room. A very bleached blonde woman, tan to the point of resembling old leather, is sitting in a French country chair, of course upholstered in floral fabric. A tall man, somewhat distinguished enters the room. Cliff sits on a white couch, looking very dapper in a silver, obviously expensive suit. _

**Mr. Ford:** Mr. McCormack. You didn't say what this meeting was about.

**Cliff:** (rising to shake Mr. Ford's hand) No. It is a matter of some delicacy and my client wished to keep it as private as possible. Relating the subject matter to your secretary didn't seem the most effectual way to do so.

**Mr. Ford:** And who is your client?

**Cliff:** I'm representing the Echolls family in this matter.

**Mrs. Ford:** (trilling in excitement) Aaron Echolls' family?

**Cliff:** Yes. Well, let's get right to it shall we?

**Mr. Ford:** Please.

**Cliff:** You are aware that your daughter (looks down at his paperwork) Caitlyn, dated Mr. Echolls' son last fall.

**Mrs. Ford:** Of course. Logan was one of my favorite boyfriends of Caitlyn's.

**Cliff:** Humm. Well. There is no way to state this delicately. Your daughter recorded a sexual encounter with the minor, Logan Echolls, during the course of their relationship.

**Mr. Ford:** She what?

**Mrs. Ford:** Oh!

**Cliff:** (looking at his notes again) Yes. The video is time stamped Sunday, September 26.

**Mr. Ford:** How do you know that that punk didn't make the recording himself?

**Cliff:** The tape clearly shows that it was your daughter who had the recorder and set up the encounter. The video shows her calling Logan to come over then hiding the camera under some clothing before…(he trails off)

**Mr. Ford:** I assume you are not here to simply relate these facts to us.

**Cliff:** No. It appears that within the last few weeks your daughter tried to sell the tape to several media outlets. Logan became aware of the video at that point and alerted his father. That is where I came in. At the time the video was made Logan Echolls was only 16 years old while your daughter had already turned 18. Is that correct?

**Mrs. Ford:** (slowly) Her birthday is in June. June 18.

**Cliff:** (jots down a note) Humm.

**Mr. Ford:** How does that matter?

**Cliff:** Your daughter made a recording of a minor child having sexual intercourse without his knowledge then set out to sell that tape. In the justice system those actions are punishable with up 20 years in prison.

**Mr. Ford:** What?

**Cliff:** Sexual Exploitation of a minor, and the distribution of child pornography are serious charges, Mr. and Mrs. Ford.

**Mrs. Ford:** Oh my god, do something Henry!

**Cliff:** My clients have no interest in pursuing this matter in the courts.

**Mrs. Ford:** Oh, thank god.

**Mr. Ford:** I assure you Mr. McCormack, we will handle this with our daughter.

**Cliff:** I'm happy to hear that. However if somehow your daughter was to contact Mr. Echolls again or make any more attempts to sell or distribute the video we will press charges.

**Mr. Ford:** I can assure you Caitlyn will not be in any position to do anything of this sort ever again. Thank you for your time and your discretion Mr. McCormack. And please express our sincere apologies to the Echolls.

**Cliff:** Of course.

_---------------------------------------_

_In the lounge off the kitchen, Aaron is sitting on a couch covered in leopard print throws. He is reading Hermann Hesse's "Siddhartha." Outside the pool is being cleaned, inside another servant is polishing the table behind him. Trina walks into the lounge, carrying a script._

**Aaron: **Sweetheart. Stay close, okay? Bob's gonna be here any minute.

_Trina sits next to him, enthusiastic and grinning._

**Trina: **Research for your next role?

**Aaron: **No, Phil Jackson gave me this. He said it would change my perspective.

**Trina: **Maybe you could option it.

_Aaron snorts, exasperated, and drops the book onto his lap._

**Aaron: **Nobody seems to believe me. Not even my own children. I'm done acting, Trina. It's behind me now.

**Trina: **What if something so great came along?

_Aaron chuckles in response. Behind them, Logan enters, carrying his books and checking his watch._

**Aaron: **There is nothing greater than living in the moment, being here for the ones I love.

_He tickles her under the chin._

**Aaron: **That's my job now. Lynn's accident was my wake up call.

_Having dropped his books on the kitchen counter, overhearing throughout, Logan joins them in the lounge. He smirks and holds out his hands in classic "setting scene" style._

**Logan: **Push in on our hero. Natural light frames his handsome, weathered face as he passes sage advice to his doting daughter. The music swells.

_Trina rolls her eyes._

**Logan: **_(a la Yoda) _Important your family is. Hm, hm.

_Logan leans against the arm of a second couch and lets himself fall back onto it._

**Trina: **But Daddy, there's this terrific part.

_Logan glances back at her and laughs._

**Trina: **It's the villain in this independent feature my boyfriend Dylan's producing, "Escaping Your Past." You'd be perfect. Two days work.

**Aaron: **Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, Trina. Thank you for thinking of me, really...

_Logan laughs again, amused by his sister's efforts._

**Aaron: **...but, but this...(he _indicates the book and then holds out his hands to indicate their home)_...this is what I want to be doing now.

_Logan can't stop laughing as the doorbell rings. Bob Greene, Oprah's personal trainer comes in and Aaron forces Trina and Logan to both go change and participate in the training session. _

_An hour and a half later Logan is sweaty and annoyed. Trina hadn't stopped bugging his dad about her boyfriend's movie the whole time they were working out. Logan storms up the stairs and into the shower. Exiting the bathroom wrapped in a towel he hears his phone beep and sees that he missed another call from Veronica. He accesses his voicemail to hear a very annoyed Veronica tell him that he can call her back once he's grown up some more and stops pouting. He dials her number right away as he slouches back on his bed. She picks up but doesn't say anything._

**Logan: **I wasn't ignoring your calls Veronica. I was busy.

**Veronica: **That's funny I was too, but I still managed to find a few minutes to call you after getting bitched at for being busy.

**Logan: **Rehearsals were a mess, everyone was yelling. I didn't hear my phone.

**Veronica: **And later?

**Logan: **My dad made me and Trin work out with his new personal trainer. He's getting back in shape.

**Veronica: **What for? I thought he was retired?

**Logan: **That's just the game Veronica. It's so when he makes his grand comeback there will be more fanfare over it.

**Veronica: **That's lame.

**Logan: **Listening to Trina kiss his ass for over an hour non-stop was lame. (pause) I'm sorry I made a big deal out of earlier.

**Veronica: **I'm not avoiding you Logan. I'm just

**Logan: **(interrupting) Busy. I know. I can't help that I want us to spend some time together.

**Veronica: **How about tomorrow?

**Logan: **(groaning) Rehearsals.

**Veronica: **After rehearsals?

**Logan: **Dinner?

**Veronica: **I could eat.

**Logan: **(dryly) You can always eat.

**Veronica: **(happily) I still have hope that I might grow some more. Gotta fuel the body.

**Logan: **You stopped growing back in junior high.

_Cut to Veronica sitting up in her bed with an open text book on her lap._

**Veronica: **(faux sad) Way to kill the dream Logan.

**Logan: **So how was dinner with the family?

**Veronica: **Not bad. Not like with my Mom, but ok. Alicia is a good cook.

_Veronica looks to be at peace with the new situation._

**Logan: **Well someone has to be.

**Veronica: **Now you're making fun of my domestic abilities? For someone who just managed to crawl out of the doghouse, you're awfully daring.

_Cut back to Logan._

**Logan: **(smiling) What's with you always comparing me to your dog?Actually if I were Backup I'd probably have seen more of you this week.

**Veronica: **But not last weekend.

**Logan: **No. (the smile is clear in his voice) I guess I need to learn to share.

_She tells him about the missing dogs and again tries to get him to reveal Meg's secret admirer, but he refuses. _

**Veronica: **I will figure it out.

**Logan: **Before or after the dance?

**Veronica: **Are you doubting me?

**Logan: **No, just curious to see how many cases you can take on at once and still solve. **Veronica: **Do you think it would be weird to start my own drinking game?

**Logan: **Like whenever anyone asks you for help you have to do a shot? You'd be drunk all the time.

_They laugh._

_-------------------------------------------_

_Logan is getting a late night snack in the kitchen. He brings it over to the counter leaning down to eat as Trina walks in, wearing sunglasses and limping._

**Trina: **Is Dad still at dinner?

**Logan: **Yeah. But he's not far. (Smirk) I'm sure if you really tried you could blow smoke up his ass from here.

_Trina passes him and goes to the ice maker behind him. Logan watches her._

**Logan: **Hey Trin, if you take your top off before you get on the mechanical bull, you won't fall off.

_Trina doesn't respond. Logan loses the smirk as he realizes something is up. He straightens up as she passes by him again._

**Logan: **What happened to you?

**Trina: **Nothing.

_Logan grabs the sunglasses off of her face revealing a black eye. Trina tries to snatch them back, but Logan holds them up, out of her reach._

**Trina: **Don't you have some homework to do, little brother?

_Logan drops his arm and she grabs the sunglasses. She turns to walk away. He follows._

**Logan: **That wannabe producer boyfriend do this to you?

_She stops but does not turn and does not answer._

**Logan: **What's his name, Dylan? Dylan what, what's his last name?

_She faces him._

**Trina: **It doesn't matter.

**Logan: **It does now! Tell me.

**Trina: **You've made it clear that you have no interest in my problems, Logan. Don't be wishy-washy. It's so unattractive in a guy.

_She turns and limps away, leaving Logan fuming in the kitchen. _

-------------------------------------------

(Thursday)

_Dog Beach, early morning. Veronica is posting the changed fliers. She has increased the size of the award from $100 to $1000 on one to see who calls once the reward has increased exponentially._

_Echolls home: Trina is putting makeup on her eye. Aaron asks if she's going out and she says no. He asks what she wants for dinner that night, because he's going to cook for the family. Trina says on a diet. Aaron asks if she's okay and she replies that it's boyfriend stuff, but it's not a big deal. He tells her she can talk to him even about small stuff. Trina says she got her boyfriend's hopes up about doing the part in his movie and now the financing is falling through. She says she's thinking about Aaron, not Dylan. _

**Trina: **Dad! I so don't care about Dylan. This is me thinking about you. This is a career defining moment you're passing up. I mean, hello, Travolta, "Pulp Fiction."

**Aaron: **Really. It's that good?

**Trina: **It's better than that good.

**Aaron: **Well, I guess I better hear about it then. Why don't you have your boyfriend come by later?

_Trina jumps into Aaron's arms and gives him a big hug._

**Trina: **Oh. Thank you so much, Daddy.

**Aaron: **Hm.

--------------------------------

_Veronica gets to school early and goes to the journalism room to run a few Get the Dirt reports before her first class. Logan texts her asking where she is and she replies. A few minutes later he __walks in. Veronica is at a desk drinking from a bottle of water._

**Veronica: **Hi.

**Logan: **Hey, I need your help.

**Veronica: **(holding up the water bottle)Chug-a-lug.

_Logan smiles but she can see the tension in his face and body. _

**Veronica: **What's wrong?

**Logan: **I need you to track down Trina's leech-of-the-week boyfriend.

**Veronica: **Why? What'd he do?

**Logan: **He beat her up.

_Veronica looks horrified and puts down the water._

**Logan: **I plan on returning the favor. All I know is his first name, Dylan, and he's producing this steamer.

_Logan slaps the script Trina had earlier on the desk. Veronica picks it up and looks at it for a moment._

**Veronica: **Easy.

_She looks up something on her computer and dials a number on her phone, Logan watching intently._

**Veronica: **Hi, I'm calling from Todd Russell's office at CAA. He read your script, "Escaping Your Past" and he went nuts over it. Have you sold it yet?

_Veronica listens to the response._

**Veronica: **Really? Who's producing it?

_Logan smiles as she works, impressed. He looks her over as she continues talking and takes notice that she is wearing a mini-skirt today. She had worn them pretty often when they were dating before, but not as much lately despite the warming weather. Veronica types the name in the laptop as she confirms the spelling._

**Veronica: **Is that g, o, r, a, n? Great. I'm sure he'll want to speak with him. Maybe we can get you guys a deal. Okay, we'll be in touch. Thanks. Bye.

_Veronica hangs up phone._

**Veronica: **Dylan Goran.

_Veronica runs a computer search as Logan comes around the desk and leans down over her to see._

**Logan: **Is there really an agent named Todd Russell at CAA?

_Standing behind her, he can see the tops of her thighs and can't resist the urge to touch her. Kneeling down, still behind her, he nuzzles his face into her neck, planting a few soft kisses there as his hand circle her waist, pushing under the hem of her shirt to feel the soft silk of her skin. She jumps a bit as his fingers squeeze in a bit and he can feel her muscles tensing under his touch. _

**Veronica: **There could be, maybe.

_Logan laughs at her cute startled expression when he tickles her lightly. Pushing his hands away and ignoring how a simple touch from him had started the slow build of heat in her stomach, Veronica opens up Prying Eyez again, and punches in the name. _

**Veronica: **Looks like Trina's Romeo has had a little trouble with the ladies. Two women have filed restraining orders against him in the last five years.

_Logan stands and pulls his cell out of his pocket. He punches in a number._

**Logan: **Dad, hey, I need Trina. It's important.

_Cut to Aaron in the kitchen at the Echolls' home. He is balancing his cell between his ear and his shoulder as he cooks an omelet._

**Aaron: **Oh, hey son. She's out shopping. Her boyfriend's coming over for dinner to pitch me a part in his movie, she wants to look nice.

_Logan sits on the desk next to Veronica's computer, she rubs his leg in comfort as she watches his expressions shift from concerned to annoyed._

**Logan: **Aren't you retired? I thought you were reconnecting with your family.

_Annoyed, Aaron pauses a moment in his slicing._

**Aaron: **_(coldly) _Trina is family, I'm helping her out. It's what dads do.

_Aaron drops the phone from his shoulder._

**Logan: **Oh listen. Trina's boyfriend, he's got-

_Aaron doesn't hear as he cuts Logan off. Logan hears the dial tone and snaps his phone shut. He stares down at Veronica._

**Logan: **Dylan's coming to dinner tonight. And Dad's cooking for him.

_Veronica stands up and hugs him. Logan takes the opportunity to pull her closer and rests his head in the crook of her neck. He deliberately brushes his lips over her sweet spots before raising his head again, his hands resting firmly on her hips. _

**Logan: **Change in plans? Dinner with the family?

_She nods. _

_---------------------------------------_

_Cut to Mrs. James' office. Dick is sitting in the arm chair, obviously uncomfortable. _

**Mrs. James:** Dick, not talking to me won't get you out of trouble. You need to explain what's been going on with you this week. Without an explanation your erratic behavior could lead to your expulsion.

**Dick:** I, I well, I'm been thinking about stuff lately.

**Mrs. James:** What kind of stuff?

**Dick:** Like how I treat people. Girls. Beaver.

**Mrs. James:** Referring to girls in a derogatory way will not be tolerated in my office Dick. Please refrain…

**Dick:** No, Beaver is my brother. Cassidy.

**Mrs. James:** (distasteful) His nickname is Beaver?

**Dick:** Yeah. I guess that's one of the things I have been thinking about.

**Mrs. James:** Go on.

**Dick:** He's my brother and I love him but I, I guess I treat him like crap.

**Mrs. James:** Why do you think you do it?

**Dick:** I dunno. It's how my Dad and I have always treated him…

-----------------------------------------

_Hallway. Wallace is reading the Neptune Navigator, more specifically the He Said/She Said article. _

**Wallace****: **I can't believe you let him have top billing.

**Veronica: **What?

_She snatches the paper from his hands. _

**Veronica: **I have top billing, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls.

**Wallace****: **HE said SHE said.

**Veronica: **Whatever. My name is first.

_Logan walks up and slides his hand slowly down Veronica's back over her hip. Her head turns to face him and her eyes glaze over a bit when his fingers circle the hem of her skirt, trailing softly over the bare skin on one thigh. _

**Logan: **(casual, to Wallace) Reading our new feature column?

**Wallace****: **Yep. The influence of pop culture and celebrity on politics. You both made good points, but I still don't think just cause Kobe supports a cause I will too.

**Veronica: **(trying to concentrate on her words instead of the feel of Logan's fingers) Yeah, but you know about the cause he supports and not the other 5000 causes that you might be more personally inclined to support.

**Logan: **That's true, but isn't it better to know about a variety of causes instead of just how many shots he made?

**Veronica: **Or how many illegitimate children he has?

**Logan: **Or that.

**Wallace****: **Hey, pick on your own idols. Leave mine alone.

_He walks away to his next class, leaving Logan and Veronica alone. She swallows hard and turns to her open locker, dislodging Logan's hand and pulling out a book. Logan simply shifts his hands to her shoulder and neck and brushes her hair aside to massage the tight muscles there. Veronica's eyes close and her face shows her tension and longing._

-----------------------------------------

_Veronica is walking down the hallway and passes several of the 09er girls, gossiping about Madison and Caitlyn. The power struggle had already broken out among the juniors for who the new queen bee would be. Veronica shakes her head._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Cut off the head of the beast and it just grows three more.

_Liz Levin, Kate Rakes, and Emma Harris were all trying to take over the position Madison had vacated. Veronica looks around, but Madison was no where to be seen. Probably skipping school in the hope that this would blow over. _

_Stopping at her locker she sees Logan waiting for her there. They smile at each other and Logan leans in for a soft, closed mouth kiss, but his hands glide down her ribcage then back up his thumbs skimming over the underside of her breasts. Her breathing quickens and she swallows thickly, turning to put her books in the locker she hears Dick's voice. Smiling in glee now she slips her hand into her pocket and leans back against the closed locker next to hers, waiting for her opportunity. _

_Dick gets closer and is talking to Rams. Mac and Enbom are approaching from the other end of the hallway. Enbom calls out loudly to his friends drawing Dick's eyes from the floor, where he had been studiously staring, up to Enbom. And of course Mac. At the same time Logan leans in and nibbles on Veronica's ear before sliding his mouth along her jaw line unerringly finding the spot under her jaw that causes her whole body to tense. Including her hand. Suddenly Dick yelps and jumps in the air, covering his eyes and cussing up a storm. The sudden yelling and laughter draw Veronica from her Logan induced lust haze and she releases her hand from the button. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Oops.

_Rams, Logan, and Enbom look stunned as Dick continues to stomp in a circle ranting at God knows what. Mac's mouth is hanging open then a laugh escapes her. Her eyes meet Veronica's and both girls burst into giggles. _

-----------------------------------------

_Cut to Mrs. James meeting with Van Clemmons. She explains that Dick is trying to reconcile his past behavior with who he would like to be. Clemmons doesn't appear to buy her explanation so she goes on, saying that Dick won't be helped by an expulsion, but he could benefit from weekly counseling sessions. Clemmons asks about the stripping incident and Mrs. James explains that while most adolescents go through a figurative stripping off of their masks and protective layers, Dick had experienced it literally. Rather than listen to any more of her analysis, he agrees to assign Dick to weekly counseling, and accept Mr. Casablancas donation to the school in lieu of suspending Dick._

_-----------------------------------------_

_Wallace and Veronica come out of the school, carrying lunch trays._

**Wallace: **I walked in on 'em making out on the couch last night after you left. She was sittin' on his lap.

_Veronica's face twists in horror._

**Veronica: **Hey, hey, hey! No discussing parental PDA at lunch! It's your rule!

**Wallace: **A'right, sorry. I can't be the only one with that image burned in my brain. I had to share.

_As they sit at a table, Veronica's cell rings. She glances at the screen and answers._

**Veronica: **Hello. Yes, this is Bridget.

_Her voice is perky and very girly. Veronica listens and then gasps._

**Veronica: **Wonderful!

_Wallace watches with a frown._

**Veronica: **Yes, the reward is still a thousand dollars.

_Her mind works quickly as she listens._

**Veronica: **How 'bout this afternoon?

_The response appears to be positive._

**Veronica: **Great, um, I'll send my brother to meet you. Dog Beach, three o'clock.

_Veronica glances at Wallace, who glares at her in some consternation._

**Veronica: **Thanks, buh-bye.

_Veronica puts the phone away._

**Wallace: **So I'm your brother?

**Veronica: **I didn't mean brother like, brother. I meant brother like...

_Veronica does a funky head wave, like she's street._

**Veronica: **You know.

**Wallace: **(smiling) Yeah, I know. And where are you gonna get a thousand bucks? If you rollin' like that, you really been holding out on a brutha.

_They pause and both look at each other before simultaneously exclaiming._

**Veronica/ Wallace: **Top bunk!

_Logan arrives at their table and sits next to Veronica, straddling the bench. Veronica slides a few inches away, while trying to not be obvious about it. Logan simply loops his arm around her waist and pulls her closer into the V of his legs. She smiles but tries to inch away as soon as his attention shifts to Wallace. Logan's face is relaxed but his eyes gleam with a hidden amusement._

_As the boys talk, Veronica tries not to melt into the feel of his hand caressing her side. He'd been driving her crazy all day, constantly touching her, not in overtly sexual ways, just small gentle touches, a brush of his hand over the small of her back, a soft kiss between each class, a hug that lasts just long enough for her to get the impression of all his smooth abdominal muscles pressing against her soft curves, leaning in to talk to her so his scent was still in her nose when she sat in class. _

_He was driving her crazy. They were supposed to be taking it slow, and he seemed to be just fine with it, while all she could think about all day was getting him into the mop closet or the girls' bathroom, or the back of his Xterra. Hell at this point she'd probably be ok with just pushing him down on a lunch table with people around and crawling into his lap. His hand finally stopped moving and Veronica sighed in short lived relief because it instantly slid to the small band of skin showing between her shirt and miniskirt. His fingers lightly teased over her skin leaving goose bumps in their wake. She clamped her jaw down tight and grabbed his hand trying to still it as the arousal built low in her belly making her shift side to side uncomfortably._

_Logan glanced away from Wallace and smiled at her, then linked their fingers together before beginning again on her other side with his other hand. In that moment Veronica didn't know if she was going to make it through lunch. Her eyes looked around the quad in search of some distraction to throw in Logan's path. Seeing Meg in the distance, she jumps up and smiles almost maniacally at her best friend and boyfriend. _

**Veronica: **(rapidly)I need to go talk to Meg. About her case. Her secret admirer. Yeah.

_With that succinct explanation she turned and practically ran. Logan smiles slowly and his eyes follow her retreat. _

**Wallace: **Man, I don't think I'll ever understand that girl.

_Logan's smile grows. Ever since seeing her this morning he'd been conducting Operation Drive Veronica Crazy. He took every opportunity he could to touch her, but made sure to make it all appear to be casual affectionate touching. If she knew he was doing it on purpose she would be more likely to kill him than kiss him. But it appeared that his plan was working. She was obviously affected and hadn't thrown one suspicious look at him yet._

_At the end of lunch, Dick climbed up on a table and announced to the assembled student body that he was a changed man. That he had learned his lesson. He appeared to be listening to the wind for a moment then he fell to his knees._

**Dick: **Thank you! Thank you!

_No one said anything to Dick, having decided that ignoring his odd behavior was the only way to go. Veronica who had by now recovered her equilibrium looked over at Mac sitting with Enbom and smiled. _

_-----------------------------------_

_After school Logan tracks Veronica down at her locker. He slides in behind her skimming his hands around her waist and pressing his lips into her neck just below her ear. He could feel her stomach muscles tighten under his hands and her whole body trembled as he lightly glided his lips down her neck to where it met her shoulder. His tongue darted out to taste her skin and her heart froze for a moment before jerking back to a rapid beat. _

**Logan: **I have an hour and a half before rehearsals.

_He wants to suggest every dirty thought in his head, but holds himself back._

**Logan: **We could go to the beach?

**Veronica: **Uh. I, uh…

_Her mouth tried to form words but without any help from her brain she was left lacking the ability to tell Logan she had to pickup Backup before meeting Wallace in the park to hopefully find out who was stealing and ransoming dogs in Neptune. Before returning home to take a cold shower. _

_Logan turns her around and slides his hands around her waist and down to slip into her skirt's back pockets. He smiles at her, but keeps it neutral, not showing his awareness of her reaction to him, easily visible in her flushed cheeks, slightly dilated eyes, and the way she bit her lip while staring at his mouth. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Oh screw this. I give up. What's the point of having a sexy boyfriend if you aren't going to take advantage of it?

_She slips her own hands up his sides to curl around his shoulders pulling her body flush with his. _

**Veronica: **(voice pitched low, holding eye contact)We could go to the beach.

_Her eyes shift to his mouth before closing as she stretches up on her toes to nibble on his earlobe._

**Logan: **(not as confident and in control as before)Y-yeah.

**Veronica: **Or we could go somewhere we could be alone.

_Logan's eyes close now as she nips at his earlobe and fleetingly runs her tongue over the bite. His body relaxes then tenses as he fists one hand into her hair, holding her captive for a demanding kiss. Veronica more than matches his passion, pressing tightly into him, her tongue swirling around his. He pulls her in tighter with his hand curved around her bottom and slides one leg between hers. When she feels the pressure against her throbbing core she pulls back from the kiss and Logan shakes off the haze of lust enough to slam her locker shut and pull her out to his car. _

_Logan drives quickly screeching to a halt in his driveway seeing both Trina and his Dad's car in the garage. As soon as he sets the parking break he's reaching for Veronica and she unclips her seatbelt and scoots into his lap in the driver's seat. They kiss deeply and Logan scuffles with his seatbelt trying to get it off. Laughing at his fumbling attempts they finally separate and he pulls her giggling out the driver's side door after him. _

_Logan quickly decides to bypass the house, not wanting to run into Trina or his Dad and ruin the mood. Instead he walks Veronica backwards around the side of the house their mouths still connected as they make their way to the pool house. She bumps into the sliding glass door and Logan grips the back of her thighs to lift her up to clamp her legs around his hips before he pushes the door open and carries her inside. _

_The pool house is set up for poker night with Logan and a few of his friends planning on skipping the dance altogether or leaving early. Logan sets her on the poker table, the leather bumper pressing into her thighs, as he pushes her down onto the table with his body. His hands raise her shirt up and they break their kiss only long enough for him to pull it over her head. Her hands have worked their way under his shirt and quickly remove it as well. He sweeps her bra straps off her shoulders and his mouth burns a wet trail from her lips down her neck to her breasts. Brushing her bra out of the way with his mouth he sucks on one nipple while working her other breast with his hand. Her back arches off the table when he flicks the pebbled tip with his tongue, her hands pulling him in closer, nails biting into his shoulders._

_Her legs are wrapped around his waist and she moves restlessly against him seeking friction. Quickly growing impatient Logan moves his hands up her thighs pushing her already short skirt higher and hooking his fingers into her underwear. He slides them down her thighs pulling her legs from around his waist to get them off. His hand immediately moves back to her center easily slipping two fingers into her, aided by the wetness he finds there. _

_She wants to tell him that they should move back to the bedroom, that they could be interrupted out here in the middle of the pool house's main room, that only a sheer curtain hides then from sight of anyone in the pool area, but she is only able to gasp out his name. He works her quickly with his hand wanting desperately to get inside of her. Hearing her gasps and keening noises of pleasure as she lies on the table before him, Logan abruptly pulls his fingers out._

**Veronica: **(moaning in protest) Logan.

**Logan: **(raspy voiced) I'll go slow next time baby, I promise.

_With a quick flick of his hands his fly pops open and he pushes his jeans and boxers down just enough to free his erection. Pulling her bottom closer to the edge of the table, raised slightly on the leather bumper, he plunges into her with one quick movement earning a shriek of approval from her. He pulls back only to thrust in all the way again, setting a quick hard pace. Her eyes are closed as her head lolls back on the table, but her expression is one of ecstasy and her legs grip him tightly as her hips meet his thrust for thrust. His eyes travel from her face down her body taking in the jiggling movement of her breasts, spilling out of her bra's cups which he had pushed askew with his hands and mouth to the apex of her thighs where they were joined. His hands loosen their grip on her hips to slide up to fondle her breasts before resting his forearms on the table next to her, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss. _

**Logan: **Fuck Veronica, I'm close.

_He drops his head into the curve of her shoulder and concentrates on a few last hard thrusts, trying to push her over the edge into her climax before he lets go. Between her small pants and gasps he hears the words he's come to crave from her just before her body tenses under his, soaring. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Love you.

**Logan: **I love you too.

_His thrusts lose rhythm as her inner muscles clench tightly around his erection sending him over to his own release. A few short ragged thrusts later he stills and his body relaxes onto hers, their hearts beating wildly against the other. _

_Once their bodies have calmed and the sweat is mostly dried, Logan pushes himself off of her and pulls her into a sitting position. She looks at each of them, both shirtless, her bra more than half off, her skirt pushed up to her waist and his pants barely down his thighs. _

**Veronica: **(smiling) I guess you were in kind of a hurry, huh?

**Logan: **(smirking) I didn't hear you complaining. Unless moaning my name and begging for more was your idea of criticism.

_Still flushed she rights her bra and pushes down her skirt as he steps back and pulls up his own pants, bending to pickup her discarded underwear. _

**Veronica: **I did not beg.

**Logan: **(considering) No? I guess you're right. I'll have to work on that.

_With those words he throws her over his shoulder and carries her into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them. _

_Sometime later, Veronica is lying next to Logan with a sheet pulled up to her armpits. They both look relaxed and happy. Logan has one arm bent behind his head and her hand is running a lazy line up and down his chest. _

**Veronica: **So much for taking it slow.

**Logan: **(smiling) I missed you this week.

**Veronica: **(turning onto her side to prop her chin up on his chest) I know. Between my cases and the play…

**Logan: **This is why I don't get involved in school activities. Cuts into my free time. Time I could be spending…

_He trails off to kiss her softly. She settles her face against his chest, still running her hand up and down his chest. _

**Veronica: **Humm. But this is nice.

_Suddenly she sits up clutching the sheet to her chest with an arm. Her eyes are wide. _

**Veronica: **Oh my God, Wallace.

_Logan quirks an eyebrow at her relaxing back into the soft bedding, his body having tensed at her unexpected movement. _

**Veronica: **(eyes darting around for her bag before remembering that it never made it out of his car) Phone. Where's your phone?

_Her eyes catch sight of a cordless phone sitting on the nightstand next to Logan's side of the bed, she lunges, lying across his chest, to snag the phone out of its cradle and dial. Logan, still with one arm propped behind his head, uses his other hand to trace a lazy trail down her spine. _

**Veronica: **(hissing) Logan!

_She squirms on his chest but he just smiles and continues, trailing his fingers slowly up her back to her neck. _

**Logan: **What?

_She frowns at him but turns her attention to the phone as Wallace picks up._

**Wallace****: **Hello?

**Veronica: **Wallace, I'm so sorry, I, um, got held up.

_Logan smirks, and runs his fingers back down her spine, pushing the sheet that has wrapped around her out of the way, exposing her bare bottom. _

**Wallace****: **(teasing) This is what happens when you take on too many cases. What are you doing? Running surveillance on Meg? Spy cam on her locker?

**Veronica: **(voice raising as Logan's fingers trail down the crevasse between her buttocks) No. I, uh, I'll tell you later.

_Logan raises one eyebrow and mocks surprise at Veronica, for being so open with her best friend. In response she digs her elbow into his ribs. _

**Wallace****: **You on your way now or should I go without you?

**Veronica: **No, I'm (looking at Logan who's waiting for her to use the word coming) leaving now. I can be there in….Oh.

_Her voice trails off into a gasp as Logan's fingers slide down into her wet folds sending waves of sensation through her body. She clamps her legs closed trying to thwart his attempts to….. _

**Wallace****: **Veronica? You alright?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I..

_She gasps again as Logan leans forward and takes a playful bite of one pale cheek enticingly displayed on his chest._

**Wallace****: **Veronica?

_The unexpected move causes her to loosen her legs and Logan takes full advantage, his fingers rubbing over her clit, a slow smile spreading across his face as her cheeks flush and her legs tremble and relax of their own volition, spreading wider, giving him more access. _

**Veronica: **(strangled) I, um, I don't think I'm gonna make it Wallace.

_She is breathing hard._

**Wallace****: **You ok V? You sound funny? You want me to take Backup and make the exchange myself?

_Logan slowly circles the small sensitive nub with his fingers, teasing her._

**Veronica: **(hissing) Yes.

**Logan: **(deep voiced) Was that yes for me or for Wallace?

**Wallace****: **(oblivious) I'm at your place so I'll just take Backup, is the envelope with the cash and tracker here?

**Veronica: **(trying to sound normal, but instead sounding breathless)Yeah. On the counter.

**Logan: **(sexy smile) We can try the counter later.

_She turns her head to glare at him but he increases the pressure on her clit causing her eyes to close and he body to shutter, the glare falling to the throbbing need he was generating within her. _

**Wallace****: **I see it, I'll call Shakira, see if she can come along.

**Veronica: **(feeling her body tighten, pulses of pleasure overtaking her ability to stay quiet) T-thanks Wallace you're the best. I'll talk to you later.

_With that she hangs up and whacks a grinning Logan in the shoulder with the phone._

_Cut to Mars Apartment. Standing in the kitchen, Wallace looks at his phone to see the call has ended with an amused and slightly puzzled smile. _

_Back in the Echolls' pool house, Veronica slides backwards, dislodging Logan's hand to sit on her knees next to him. He smiles despite her severe look. Before either of them can speak, his phone, still in the pocket of his jeans now lying on the floor, begins to ring. He ignores it, instead sliding his hand up her leg. She grabs his hand in hers pushing it away, losing her grip on the sheet as she does so. His slow smile implies that he had that planned as he takes in the small curves of her breasts, her nipples already tight with arousal. He sits up, finally taking his hand from behind his head, but she uses both hands to push him back before straddling his hips. _

**Veronica: **Oh no you don't.

_She swoops down over him kissing his neck and chest. He relaxes under her, enjoying her touch. _

**Logan: **This works for me too.

_A few minutes later his phone rings for the third time. She looks up at him from where she was lovingly tracing his abs with her tongue. _

**Veronica: **Looks like I'm not the only one who missed an appointment.

_He looks unconcerned, more interested in watching her as she teases him with her mouth and hands. The fourth time the phone rings she sits up in frustration. _

**Logan: **Ignore it.

**Veronica: **No. They're obviously not giving up. (her eyes widen) Play rehearsals. You're late.

**Logan: **Who cares?

_But it's obvious she does, and the incessant ringing is annoying her._ H_e sits up and pushes her onto her back as he lies on top of her kissing her neck before he leans off the side of the bed to get his phone. Laying over her, propped up on one elbow on her side, his hips and erection pressed against her he hits send to redial the last received call. It's Meg. She talks excitedly about rehearsals and some miscommunication about the set design before Logan interrupts. _

**Logan: **Meg. Listen. I'm not going to make it to rehearsals today. You and Dom have to be in charge. Have all the speaking parts practice with their most significant scene partner, just work on the rhythm of the speech and getting comfortable with the dialogue and each other. (Meg protests, but Logan just continues on blithely) Thanks Meg. I owe you one.

-------------------------------------

_Cut to the grassy area at Dog Beach. Wallace is standing looking around anxiously with an envelope in hand. __A white van pulls up and a middle aged Hispanic man gets out, holding the dog Louie on a leash. Wallace waves him over recognizing the dog as the one on Bridget's flyer. He asks the man how he found Louie but the man doesn't speak English. Wallace hands the man the envelope, and takes Louie's leash before walking away. _

_As the man is walking back to his van, Backup runs and jumps on him, knocking him to the ground. Backup stands over the man, growling as the man cowers in fear. A pretty African-American girl runs up, grabs at Backup, pulling him away by the collar. Wallace runs up and winks at Shakira, his new girlfriend, and tries to help the man up. In the process, he slips a tracking device into his pocket and lifts the envelope full of cash._

_Backup doesn't listen to Shakira and pulls the man's shoe off. She apologizes and gets Backup's attention by offering him a treat, finally able to put his leash back on him. The man scurries away and Shakira and Wallace burst into laughter. She bends down to rub Backup's chest. _

**Shakira: **(to Backup) Good boy. Who's a good boy?

**Wallace: **Did you see his face?

**Shakira: **Did you see mine when Backup actually obeyed me?

**Wallace: **(grinning) Yeah.

**Shakira: **Now what?

**Wallace: **Now it's time to play follow the dog thief.

-------------------------------------

_Cut to the Echolls' pool house. Logan and Veronica are still laying the wrong way in the bed. Not in any hurry since they have the whole afternoon to themselves, Logan slowly traces Veronica's body with his hands. This time it's her who grows impatient and tries to get him to hurry things along. Taking her cues, he pulls one of her legs up to slide into place between her thighs but as he does he notices that the skin on her inner thigh is pink and irritated. All their earlier activities, especially when they hadn't managed to get his jeans off had chaffed her pale skin. Frustrated that Logan has stopped moving, Veronica props up on her elbows to see what he's looking at. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **I don't think we should…. Let's just hang out.

**Veronica: **Hang out?

_Her eyes finally move to her own leg seeing the slightly pinkish skin with a few purplish spots that will most likely turn into bruises. _

**Veronica: **Logan. It doesn't hurt.

**Logan: **(pouting) It looks like it hurts.

_He skims his fingers over the area, barely touching her, but she still sucks in a deep breath. _

**Veronica: **Trust me Logan. I'm not thinking about anything but you right now and how good you make me feel.

_Her smile is enticing, and to be honest after days of only seeing her in school he doesn't want to cut their romp short either, but neither does he want to cause her any physical pain. Seeing his indecision she sits up and brushes kisses over his chest up to his neck, trying to distract him. _

**Logan: **We could…try a different position.

_Veronica stops her ministrations and looks up at him. When she doesn't immediately reject his suggestion or call him a pervert, Logan's face loses his slightly scared expression. So far while the sex was fantastic they had only been in the normal positions: missionary, her on top, and of course her sitting on whatever surface they found themselves near. Logan had been afraid to try for anything different, wanting her to be comfortable with whatever they did together. _

**Veronica: **Oh. (her insecurity with all things sexual whenever they weren't actually having sex reared up again) Um. What…did you have in mind?

**Logan: **(kissing her softly) We don't have to do anything you don't want to.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **Well, if I were behind you, I wouldn't be…

_He breaks off suddenly not wanting to say the words out loud. They sound decidedly unsexy in his mind. "If we did it doggy style, I wouldn't be rubbing between your legs, or banging into your thighs." _

_Veronica relaxes, calmed by his sudden loss of confidence and inability or unwillingness to speak words she knows he must have spoken before, many times over. Judging by their time together, Logan's reputation with the ladies and in bed was well deserved. But his sudden lack of self assurance, made her feel better about her lack of experience, as if they were on a more equal playing field for the moment._

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **Yeah?

_He kisses her again and falls back into the pillows pulling her with him, touching and caressing. His mouth is suckling one of her breasts when she pulls his face back up to hers for a brutal kiss, her hand reaching down to take firm hold of his erection. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please.

_He pulls away and moves to her side, indicating with his hands on her hips for her to roll onto her stomach. Once there he pulls her up onto her hands and knees and sits behind her on his knees, one leg between hers. His hands slide up her sides in a soft caress and he can feel the sudden tension in her body. _

**Logan: **It's ok.

_He leans over her and kisses a trail down up her back and gliding his hands down her sides, over her hips and down the backs of her thighs, feeling her muscles jump in nervousness as he does. Moving back up, one hand kneads her breast and the other slides between her legs to her wet folds. Teasing her clit, he spreads her wetness around before slipping two fingers into her. He slowly pumps them in and out of her, priming her. _

**Veronica: **Oh, Logan. Please.

**Logan: **Please what? Don't you like this?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan: **Do you like something else better?

**Veronica: **Yes. (gasps) You know…

_He smiles and straightens up releasing her breast to nudge her legs father apart to allow him to kneel between them. She slides them apart slightly, vaguely uncomfortable with the position she is in, and Logan is reminded of her inexperience. He pulls his fingers from her and uses both hands to spread her open for him. _

**Logan: **If you don't like it, if it hurts, I'll stop.

_She nods then tenses a bit, expecting….something. She's not sure. Logan positions his cock at her entrance with his hand and with both hands on her hips slides slowly into her heated core. The awkwardness and the feel of Logan's hands gripping her hips is lost to the slow burn of his intrusion into her body. _

**Logan: **(tense, praying that she doesn't ask him to stop)You ok?

**Veronica: **(hissing) Yes.

_He pushes in more until he is all the way in. She feels full to the breaking point and is unsure about this new position until Logan pulls back and the feel of his cock hitting new spots inside of her robs her of breath and thought. Logan hadn't thought she could feel any tighter around him, but the angle of entry made it feel as if her body was made specifically for him, as if she were made for him. Pulling most of the way out, Logan plunges back in, his hands gripping her hips to pull her back against him to meet his thrust. _

**Veronica: **Logan!

_Her voice reveals all he needs to know, and he continues moving into her welcoming body._

**Logan: **Fuck Veronica, you feel so good. You have no idea.

_She is breathing hard and her quiet moans and cries spur him on, speeding up his thrusts. She cries out his name on a broken breath just as her body clenches and trembles around him, exploding into bliss. _

**Veronica: **Yes!

_Logan slows his rhythm but doesn't stop, her body's lubricant allowing him to keep moving, pushing her higher, prolonging her orgasm. Still taking short hard thrusts into her she collapses down into her forearms. He slides his hands down to grasp her breasts continuing to drive into her. With firm hands on her breasts, he pulls her nearly boneless body up so her back is flush against his chest and with her bent legs split around his. He sits back on his heels, settling her into his lap and kisses her neck, his hips still pistoning into her with shallow thrusts. With each upwards movement of his hips he pulls her down onto him with his hands on her breasts. _

**Logan: **Come with me Veronica. Come on baby.

_He kisses her neck biting down on the soft flesh in abandon. His fingers pinch down on her tender nipples and she cries out in pleasure, her back arching hard, increasing the pressure on his cock as it plunges into her over and over again. Logan can feel that he is close and wants them to come together. Abandoning one tender breast his nimble fingers quickly find her clit and he pinches and rolls the sensitive nub in time with his thrusts. Her incoherent cries and his grunts fill the room as finally she topples over the edge again with Logan right behind her. Figuratively and literally. _

-------------------------------------

_Shakira and Wallace race back to Shakira's car, and she drives while Wallace uses Veronica's laptop to track the man. They follow the signal to a relatively abandoned area __outside a retail warehouse. They can see the man talking excitedly to two other men. From his hand gestures they can tell he's describing what happened to him. They climb out of the car, taking Backup for good measure, but leave the other smaller dog in the car. They follow him around a corner, but stop when they see him with a large group of men._

**Shakira: **Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**Wallace: **It's fine. V does this stuff all the time.

**Shakira: **I think your friend might be crazy.

**Wallace: **She's defiantly crazy. But you'll like her.

They smile then approach closer. The man spots them and begins shouting.

**Man****: **You! Tú! ¡Tú tienes mi dinero! ¡Dame mi dinero! ¡Dámelo! Necesito el dinero para llevar al otro hombre, entonces le puedo exigir mi pago. _(Translation: You! You! You have my money. Give me my money! Give it to me! I need the money to take it to the other man so I can demand my payment)_

_The other men have joined in to support their friend and the two teenagers are surrounded by about twenty men._

**Shakira: **Oh crap.

**Man: **Dame mi dinero. _(Translation: Give me my money)_

**Wallace**: This might not be the best time to ask, but do you speak Spanish?

**Shakira**: A bit.

**Wallace**: What does that mean?

**Shakira**: I know how to ask where the bathroom is.

**Wallace**: Wish me luck. (to the man) No. No dinero. You stole the dog.

**Man: **I no steal, no. (burst of Spanish)

_All the men are denying the charge and talking at once. Backup barks and Wallace looks confused as he tries to follow what the men are saying. Shakira reaches up and using her fingers lets lose a loud, piercing whistle. Wallace and all the men stop talking and look at her in surprise._

**Wallace: **(smiling widely at Shakira) Okay, now who stole the dog?

**Men: **¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? _(What? __What is he saying?)_

**Wallace**: Quien…took…el perro?

**Man: **El hombre de los perros, el hombre de los perros. _(Translation, Dog man. Dog man.)_

**Shakira: **A dog man?

**Wallace**: Does he drive a white van? Do you know him? Conoces?

**Other man: **Si, white van. El hombre de los perros. A veces nos contrata. _(Translation: Yes, white van, he hires us sometimes)_

**Wallace: **Do you know his name? ¿Su nombre?

**Men: **No

**Other man: **No pero tiene un van así, con las muchachas bien... _(Translation: No but, but he has a van this way, with the chicks well...)_

_He accompanies his words with the international gesture for big tits. The men laugh appreciatively._

**Men: **¡ya, ya, ya!

_Shakira looks uncomfortable and Wallace is flabbergasted, not able to follow their words at all. __The man who returned the dog mounts a saw horse and starts to buck on it, slapping his rear, again to the amusement of his friends._

**Man: **¿Me entiendes? ¿Tú conoces? _(Translation: Do you understand me? Do you know?)_

**Wallace:** No. Not even a little bit. Okay, ah, Muchas gracias.

**Man: **No está ilegal. Sólo trabajamos, ¿sí? _(Translation: It's not illegal. We just work, don't we?)_

**Men: **Si!

_Wallace and Shakira walk away much to the disappointment of the man who had hoped to get the envelope full of money back. _

**Shakira: **(amused) That was kinda fun. But I really want to meet Veronica now.

-------------------------------------

_Both fully dressed, Logan spins Veronica through the door into his kitchen/great room and flops down on the couch, pulling Veronica with him. He leans in to kiss her, pauses to smile at her, then captures her lips pushing forward, bending her down into the couch. _

**Veronica: **(smiling) Haven't you had enough?

**Logan: **Of you? Never.

_Her arms circle around him and they disappear behind the back of the couch. A few seconds into the kiss they are interrupted by the sound of Aaron clearing his throat. They both look up peaking over the back of the couch, and Logan stumbles off the couch as Veronica sits up. Aaron is bringing in a bag of groceries._

**Aaron: **Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I didn't realize you were home. Hello, Veronica. Logan didn't tell me you two were dating again. I hope you'll join us for dinner.

_Veronica gives an embarrassed little wave._

**Veronica: **Yeah, of course.

_Logan takes her hand and pulls her out of the room and up the stairs. _

**Logan: **Oh my God. Did I just get caught by my dad making out on the couch?

**Veronica: **Yeah, you got caught by your dad. I got caught by the star of "Breaking Point" and "Beyond the Breaking Point". That's weird.

---------------------------------------

_Echolls' pool area, night. Aaron is cooking on a large, permanent, barbecue on the patio. It's more or less an outdoor kitchen. Soft jazzy music plays from hidden speakers. Trina arrives with Dylan, sleaze personified._

**Trina: **Dad. This is Dylan Goran. Dylan, my father, Aaron Echolls.

**Dylan: **Mr. Echolls. It's a pleasure. I'm so glad you decided to meet.

**Aaron: **Please, call me Aaron. Hey, taste this for me, will ya?

_Aaron holds out a piece of meat on the end of a large knife. Dylan takes it and eats it._

**Dylan: **Umm, umm. Perfect.

**Aaron: **Naa, not quite.

_Aaron goes back to his cooking._

**Aaron: **So, Dylan. Tell me about this part.

_Dylan begins enthusing about the part with Aaron listening intently. Aaron leaves the barbecue and approaches the counter again._

**Aaron: **You know, it sounds a lot like my old man. He used to beat me and my mom and then…try to drink the demons away.

_Aaron cleans the knife and puts it down before putting __his arm around Dylan. He says his dad would beat his mom until she passed out, then she'd cake makeup on her face and wear dark glasses around the house. He could always recognize the signs._ _Dylan, now facing Aaron, is becoming increasingly less confident and comfortable. He chuckles nervously._

**Aaron: **Then, finally, I got the courage up to try and stop him...But, man, I'm just a scrawny little kid, he's built like a wall. (matter of factly) He put a cigarette out on my hand. Said, "Nice try, kid." Hey, you know you can still see the scars. Look.

_Aaron holds up his hand close to Dylan's face. Dylan doesn't look. Aaron points to his hand. Forced to, Dylan looks at Aaron's palm._

**Dylan: **Uh, no. I don't.

**Aaron: **Come on, it's right there.

_On the radio, That's Amore by Dean Martin begins playing. Aaron gets closer to Dylan. _

**Aaron: **Right there.

_With that, Aaron grabs Dylan's face and pushes him further up the patio._

**Trina: **Daddy!

**Aaron: **Think you could hit my daughter, huh?

_Aaron pushes him and Dylan falls flat on his back. Aaron __then proceeds to beat the crap out of Dylan while Trina yells at him to stop. Punches, kicks, tableware and trashcans fly around the patio as Aaron works Dylan over without the younger man ever landing a punch. _

_When Dylan tries to run away, Aaron picks up a wicker chair and throws it, bringing him down near the doors to the house. Dylan groans loudly but stays down. Aaron approaches him, pulling off his belt with a hiss and proceeds to beat him with it._

_Drawn by the shouting and noise, Logan races through the door from the house, Veronica right behind him. Both are shocked. Aaron, out of breath, looming over Dylan, pauses the beating._

**Aaron: **Oh, hey son. I hope you're ready for a nice dinner.

_Logan and Veronica freeze at the sight before them, Veronica's hand sliding into Logan's, both offering support and seeking it from the other._

**Aaron: (to Dylan) **Hey, you know what. I considered your offer but…I think I'm gonna pass. Logan. Will you see this young man to his car, please?

**Logan: **I'll be happy to.

_Trina and Veronica are both still standing motionless and shocked._

_Cut to the front of the Echolls house as Dylan drives off. Veronica and Logan walk back towards the house._

**Veronica: **Wow.

**Logan: **_(proudly) _Father knows best.

_Logan glances back at Dylan's departing car. They walk on in silence for a moment, then Logan glances at Veronica. Her face is worried and her brow furled with thought._

**Logan: **You ok? We don't have to stay.

**Veronica: **(smiling uncertainly, taking his hand) No. It's ok. I mean your Dad cooked for us right?

**Logan: **Right.

**Veronica: **(hesitant) Do you want to talk about it? What just happened?

**Logan: **Not right now.

**Veronica: **Ok.

_Her mind races trying to reconcile the Aaron Echolls she just saw with the one she had known for years. He was out of control. But weirdly in control too. And Logan appeared to be taking it in stride. Happy even. But Logan didn't like his Dad. Her brain sorted through the pieces and a murky idea emerged but she couldn't believe it. She turns to Logan pulling him to a stop with their joined hands before they reach the pool area. _

**Veronica: **Logan…

_Her tone is a warning to Logan. He doesn't want to hear her questions and categorically doesn't want her mind focused on his father or his father's violent tendencies. He steps into her taking her mouth in a thought obliterating kiss, his hand cupped around her jaw to keep her from pulling away._

-------------------------------------

**(Friday) **

_Wallace and Veronica are standing by their lockers talking. Wallace is telling her the story of what happened with the dogs. She laughs hysterically. _

**Veronica: **So there's a dog man who hires these guys to return dogs. He drives a white van, or maybe a white horse, and he likes to spank busty women. Basically, that's any male living in Neptune. Good job.

_Wallace sends her a dirty look. _

**Wallace: **Well if my friend who spoke Spanish happened to be where she was supposed to be it might have gone better. Where were you anyway?

**Veronica: **(blushing) Oh, um, nowhere. Just busy.

_She races off leaving a bemused Wallace behind. _

**Wallace: **(calling after her) You owe me!

-------------------------------------

_At lunch plans are finalized for the dance. Logan decides to skip and Veronica plans to go only long enough to meet Shakira, then meet him back at his house for the after party/poker night. John teases Mac about going to the dance, but is happy with her refusal, instead she agrees to go to Logan's with him since Veronica will be there too. _

-------------------------------------

_Mars apartment, night. Veronica opens the door to Meg who is dressed as Molly Ringwald's character in the prom scene in "Pretty In Pink." She is carrying another outfit on some hangers in one hand and what looks to be a heavy carrier bag and a wrist corsage in the other._

**Meg: **Hey!

**Veronica: **Meg, I am so sorry.

_Meg comes in and sets down the bag._

**Meg: **What for?

**Veronica: **I told you I was gonna find your secret admirer before the dance and I haven't come through, I…it's just been a million other things I've been working on…and my last ditch effort hasn't come through yet…

_Meg puts down the outfit._

**Meg: **Forget it, forget it. I don't even care anymore.

_Meg is still carrying a wrist corsage._

**Meg: **Oh, here.

_She puts it down on the counter between them._

**Meg: **You can have it. It's the flowers he sent me. (slightly disdainful) Supposed to be our signal tonight or something.

**Veronica: **Thought you were excited about it.

**Meg: **Truth is, I'm not sure I wanna go out with Caz. And Martin's nice but not…I just don't want to hurt his feelings.

**Veronica: **Hmm. How come you're all dolled up?

**Meg: **Now who says I need a date to go to the dance.

**Veronica: **Oh. Right. You…go girl.

**Meg: **I'm taking you.

_She points at Veronica, grins and giggles. Veronica looks a little stunned. _

**Meg: **I called Logan. We're meeting him there.

_Cut to later. In Veronica's bathroom, she is dressed and her hair is crimped. Meg is spraying copious amounts of aerosol hair spray. Veronica dressed as a young Madonna, during her Boy Toy phase._

**Meg: **Okay.

_Veronica coughs from the hairspray. Meg adds a bit more for good measure. Veronica moves into her room as Meg chases her with the hairspray._

**Meg: **Well, what do you think?

**Veronica: **I look like Manila Whore Barbie. And you just released enough CFCs to put that whole back in the ozone layer.

**Meg: **Hmm.

**Veronica: **(hearing a ringing) Oh.

_The fax machine rings and Veronica runs to the living room leaving Meg stranded with her hair spray._

**Meg: **No, no. Where are you going? Don't you dare run away on me.

**Veronica: **Just business.

_Veronica waits by the fax._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Come on, lover boy. Show us your face.

_She collects the fax, looks at it and her face freezes. Meg comes into the living room._

**Meg: **What is it?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

_Veronica folds the fax and stuffs it into the recycling bin._

**Veronica: **Come on, let's go. We're gonna be late.

_Veronica and Meg hurry out but the camera pans down to the fax that Veronica has slipped into the bin. It is a sketch of Duncan._

_On the way to the dance Veronica feels dazed, but her mind races. Duncan was Meg's secret admirer, but just a few weeks ago he was cornering her in the supply room and declaring his love to Veronica. Did he really like Meg or… _

_She didn't allow herself to finish the thought, looking sideways at Meg as her friend car danced behind the wheel to Girls just want to have fun. She smiled, anyone would like Meg. She was pretty, smart, nice, loyal. Veronica frowns. She was innocent, naive, and unaware that the guy who currently was waiting for her at the dance had raped her friend. _

_Veronica knew Duncan didn't think of it as rape, even Logan didn't. Not that they had really talked about it. But Veronica couldn't make herself think of it as anything else. Duncan should have known she wouldn't have willingly had sex with him after he had broken up with her and ignored her for three months. She hadn't been ready when they had been in their perfect (her mind sneers at the word) relationship so he should have known she wouldn't at Shelly's party. _

_She opens her mouth several times on the trip to school to warn Meg, say something, but nothing comes out. _

_The dance is in full swing. The students are dressed in full on 80s fashion dancing closely to 80s music. Veronica and Meg stand in the middle of it all, bemused._

**Meg: **Wow. Eighties fashion. Grody to the max.

**Veronica: **Don't spaz. Aren't you totally stoked to go to this thing?

**Meg: **Oh, for sure. I just didn't know the dance would be such a major couple-o-rama.

**Veronica: **What happened to all the girl power? The we-don't-need-dates resolve?

**Meg: **Reality has set in. Forgive me, gal pal. I'm weak. You're here with Logan, and me? I'll be the sad third wheel.

_Meg smiles and Veronica looks at her with affection. _

**Veronica: **You'll never be a third wheel Meg. You're our friend.

_Logan sees the girls and walks up pushing his sunglasses down his nose to take in Veronica's attire. _

**Logan: **This outfit came from Meg's closet?

**Veronica: **Shh. Don't tell. It's from Meg's secret life.

**Logan: **Secret life as what? As a Madonna look-a-like?

_Logan's eyes finally travel to Meg and he laughs. _

**Logan: **Pretty in Pink. I should have guessed.

**Veronica: **(pointedly looking at Logan's bare legs) At least we both managed to make it to the dance fully dressed.

**Logan: **I was thinking of you. (leers) Less work for you later.

_Meg blushes, but Veronica shakes her head with a smile._

**Veronica: **You wish.

**Logan: **(low in Veronica's ear) You have no idea how much.

_Veronica steps into his arms and hugs him, with her super high boots on her head rests comfortably in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan's eyes travel back to Meg who stands awkwardly nearby. He frowns._

**Logan: **(to Meg) Where is your corsage?

**Meg: **(startled) How did you know?

_Logan opens his mouth but Veronica stops him with a glare. She turns back to Meg. _

**Veronica: **We'll be right back Meg.

_She walks out into the gym lobby blinking to adjust to the bright lights, then continues to a quiet corner. _

**Logan: **You know?

**Veronica: **That Duncan is Meg's secret admirer? Yeah.

**Logan: **How? Never mind. Why isn't she wearing the corsage?

_He studies Veronica face, her eyes hard, her chin thrust out. _

**Logan: **You told her not to.

**Veronica: **No. She decided all on her own she wasn't interested in him.

**Logan: **Him as in Duncan? Or the unknown guy who's been sending her gifts?

_Veronica looks away._

**Logan: **She still thinks it's Caz or Martin. You didn't tell her.

**Veronica: **No. She's better off.

**Logan: **You don't know that, and what about him?

**Veronica: **(eyes flashing) You want me to consider his feelings? Really?

**Logan: **Veronica, he's a good guy. My best friend.

**Veronica: **And he's also the guy who…(she cuts off and glares at Logan) Do you just expect me to forget that and send Meg to him? Another innocent sacrifice?

**Logan: **Veronica, he didn't know what he was doing. He was drugged.

**Veronica: **(anguished and slightly nauseous) There are things you don't know Logan.

**Logan: **I know that the four of us used to be best friends. I know that you cared about him. Remember him before all this Veronica. That's who he is. He deserves to be happy. Maybe if he's with Meg, happy, he'll be that guy again.

**Veronica: **Logan, you don't know.

**Logan: **Then tell me.

_She looks down._

**Logan: **(jaw clenching) Fine. You do what you want. I'm going to help both of my friends.

_He turns and storms down the hallway to the gym. Arriving, he waves to Duncan and leads Meg to him. _

**Meg: **(surprised) What are you doing?

**Logan: **You'll thank me later. (to Duncan) Hey man. Meg forgot her corsage at Veronica's house.

_Duncan is dressed as Duckie from Pretty in Pink and holds out his hand to Meg with a slightly awkward smile. Her eyes widen when she sees the orchid buttoner on his lapel._

**Duncan: **Would you care to dance?

_Meg smiles pleasantly surprised that Duncan is her secret admirer her then turns her head to look for Veronica. She sees her friend standing several feet away. For a moment Meg swears that Veronica looks scared, then she smiles. Meg looks at her, silently asking if it's ok and Veronica swallows thickly then nods. Meg turns back to Duncan and allows him to lead her onto the dance floor. _

_Logan studies Veronica's face and walks towards her. _

**Logan: **(low in her ear) He's a good guy. They could be happy together.

_He can feel all the muscles in Veronica's back and neck are tense and he rubs his hands up and down her back resting his cheek against her frizzy hair. He takes in a deep breath, and then immediately sneezes. She chokes on a laugh and smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes._

**Veronica: **I was attacked by an entire can of hairspray.

**Logan: **Wow, that must have been horrifying.

**Veronica: **Not as scary as the outfit.

**Logan: **I kinda like the outfit.

**Veronica: **I guess that answers the question of whether you're a Madonna guy or a Cindi Lauper guy.

**Logan: **(pulling V onto the dance floor)I can't be both?

**Veronica: **Duh. Everyone knows you totally have to pick.

**Logan: **I pick you.

**Veronica:** You'd better.

_They dance to Father Figure by George Michael and when Veronica risks her dinner making an uncalled for reappearance by peaking at Meg and Duncan, she finds Duncan watching her and Logan. She quickly looks away and refuses to dance anymore. Logan leaves to get them both a punch and Veronica goes to talk to Wallace and meet Shakira. _

_A half hour later, Veronica sends Meg a text that she's leaving with Logan and says goodnight to all of Logan's and her friends. Logan drives them to his house, holding hands the whole way. She is silent most of the trip only answering direct questions. Parking behind several other SUVs in his driveway Logan turns to Veronica. _

**Logan: **Are you still upset about Meg?

**Veronica: **(meeting his eyes) Kinda. Look. (deep breath) There are some things we should talk about. Stuff you should know.

**Logan: **If this is about us going slow, I'm fine with whatever you want Veronica.

**Veronica: **No, we're fine. But if yesterday is your idea of slow…

_She trails off with a smile, then it fades and she looks serious again. _

**Logan: **What is it then?

**Veronica: **Later ok? You have friends here.

**Logan: **You do too.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Maybe.

**Logan: **Come on.

_They both climb out of the car and walk around to the pool house holding hands. Several people are already there including Mac and Enbom, Dick and Beaver, Casey and Nadia, Rams, Luke, and Chester. _

_Later in the night Veronica frowns at Nadia who is flirting with and uncomfortable Luke while Casey's back is turned. Veronica shifts on her feet uncomfortable in her outfit and bends over to scratch her leg. And exclamation of pain behind her whirls her around. Dick is standing there with Chester who is rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed expression._

**Chester: **What the hell was that for?

**Dick: **For looking at Veronica. She's our friend and Logan's girlfriend, idiot. Show some respect. Keep your eyes off her ass.

_Veronica makes a face and looks uncomfortable. _

**Veronica: **Uh, thanks Dick. I think.

_Her eyes meet Mac's who is trying to hold back laughter. Looks like Dick was making an effort to not be such a dick. Deciding that her outfit was too much for the small gathering and that even Logan had managed to find some pants, she walked up to Logan's room to change into a pair of his pajamas. Dressed in comfortable flannel pants, rolled over many times and cinched at the waist, and the smallest T-shirt she could find she curls up on Logan's bed, breathing in his scent, and tires to think of how to tell him what she wants to. Giving up in frustration she closes his door behind her and walks back towards the stairs. Turning the corner she jumps back startled to see Aaron on the darkened staircase. _

**Veronica: **Oh!

**Aaron: **Hello again Veronica.

**Veronica: **Hi Mr. Echolls.

**Aaron: **(smooth somewhat predatory smile) Aaron, please. You'll make me think you don't like me.

**Veronica: **Sorry. Aaron. I was just changing my clothes.

**Aaron: **No need to apologize, you're welcome in this house anytime you want. (his eyes skim down her body) If you'd like I can show you to Trina's room so you can borrow some of her clothes.

**Veronica: **No, thanks. I'm fine. Comfy.

_Uncomfortable with the conversation and being alone with Logan's dad in the dark she smiles and rushes past him, down the stairs and back to the party. _

----------------------------------------------

_Back in the pool house Logan is still seated at the poker table holding his cards and smirking at Casey across the table. When Veronica enters, he looks up and smiles. _

**Logan: **There you are Sugarpuss. I need my good luck charm.  
_Seeing his pile of chips is larger than when she left she smiles. _

**Veronica: **Hardly.

**Logan: **Well, then I just need you.

_Rams groans, Chester laughs, and Enbom just smiles. Dick and Beaver are sitting on the couch playing video games near a bored Mac. Hearing Logan's sappy words, Dick looks up with a grin at the happy couple. _

**Logan: **Sure you don't want to play?

_The guys had asked Veronica earlier but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and didn't think she'd be able to focus on the game. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Not that beating the boys would require much concentration.

**Rams: **Yeah, come on Veronica. We can play for clothes again if you don't have cash.

**Logan: **I think I'm going to have to veto that idea.

**Veronica: **(with attitude) Oh really?

**Logan: **They're my clothes so I think I get a say in it.

_She rolls her eyes and goes to sit with Mac again. Mac has been watching the game trying to figure it out. _

**Veronica: **Do you want to play Mac?

**Mac: **Can't. I don't know how.

**Veronica: **I can teach you if you want.

**Mac: **Yeah? That'd be cool.

**Enbom: **(following the conversation from the table) Hey, I offered to teach you but you said no.

**Veronica: **It's a girl thing.

**Mac: **Get over it.

_Enbom is surprised then pouts in an exaggerated fashion. _

**Enbom: **Fine.

_Logan stands up to pull over another chair for the girls, then looks around blankly for a second chair, but there are no more. Never one to let an opportunity pass, he smirks at Veronica. _

**Logan: **Guess you'll have to sit in my lap Veronica.

**Veronica: **Humm, thanks for the offer, but I think if I'm going to teach Mac how to play I need to sit with her.

_Mac has sat down in the chair and Veronica slides into her lap, much to everyone's surprise. _

**Chester: **(reverently)Thank you Veronica. Poker and some girl on girl action.

**Mac: **Wow, you must be really easily turned on. She's sitting in my lap not…

**Logan: **Whoa, whoa!

**Enbom: **Stop right there.

**Mac: **Why?

**Logan: **Cause anything you say we'll all imagine in our heads.

_Casey smiles and winks at Veronica, Rams looks disappointed, and Chester looks to be lost in thought already. _

**Veronica: **Boys.

_Mac scrunches her nose but looks amused. _

**Logan: **(faux whispering to Mac) Tell me later ok?

_Enbom throws a pretzel at Logan's head. It's Casey's turn to deal and the game begins again. Logan stakes Veronica and Mac, and neither ask if the boys are playing for real money or not. _

**Veronica: **Alright Mac, first thing…

_The game continues with Veronica telling Mac when to bet and when to discard cards or hold them. She whispers things in Mac's ear, most likely about each players' tells, information that Veronica knows better than to share with the whole table. When Veronica has been whispering in Mac's ear for a prolonged time, Logan catches a dreamy look on Enbom's face and kicks him. _

**Enbom: **What?

**Veronica: **Listen, here's the thing Mac. If you can't spot the sucker in the first half hour at the table…

**Logan:** …then you are the sucker. And it's immoral to let a sucker keep his money.

_This hand Mac was dealt two jacks to start with and with Veronica's coaching manages to pick up a third while looking unhappy with her hand and still confused. Veronica whispers to her to act even more confused and frustrated before the next round of betting. The stakes go higher and Mac plays her part perfectly looking at Veronica with obvious doubt over whether she should bet or not. _

**Veronica: **It's up to you. Look at your cards. (shrugs) What do you think the other players have?

_Mac looks around the table blankly._

**Mac: **How am I supposed to know that? Whatever. I'll meet your bet.

_When the hand is called after another round of betting, making the pot one of the larger ones of the night, Logan, Casey and Mac are the only ones still in. Casey lays down a pair of kings. Logan lays down a pair of queens and a pair of fives. Mac looks at his cards then grins as_ _Veronica stands up off her lap. _

**Mac: **I believe the phrase is read them and weep.

_She lays down her three of a kind and Logan looks at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **There you go again Echolls, making the wrong move at the right time.

**Logan: **Is that how it's going to be?

**Veronica: **Like life, I guess. (she moves closer to him leaning down to get in his face) You're good, kid, but as long as I'm around you're second best. You might as well learn to live with it.

**Logan: **I think I can learn to live with that.

_With that he sweeps his arms around her pulling her down into his lap for a deep long kiss. _

**Logan: **As long as I'm losing to you, and you take pity on me. (smirks) You know, throw me a bone now and then.

_The boys grin at his not so subtle double entendre. _

**Veronica: **Watch it buddy, or the only thing that's going to be thrown is your ass to the curb.

_She tires to sit up and get off his lap but decides against it, curling her legs up into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. Luke takes Casey's place when he decides to call it a night and take Nadia home. The game continues with Mac winning a few more hands without Veronica's help._

**Logan: **(to Veronica) You're a good teacher.

**Veronica: **Mac's a good student.

_Seeing the slightly pervy look on Enbom's face she kicks him. _

**Enbom: **What?

_Twenty minutes later the players are all drooping except for Mac who's on a high from winning. Veronica yawns and stretches, arching her back and squirming around in Logan's lap. Logan's face tightens and he glares at Rams whose eyes had focused on Veronica's chest as she stretched. He calls and when Mac wins again he stands up with Veronica in his arms. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry. That last hand nearly killed me. You can all see your selves out.

_Logan carries Veronica out the doors before setting her on her feet by the pool. _

**Logan: **When do I have to have you home?

**Veronica: **Are you tired?

**Logan: **(misunderstanding her) I can drive you home, no problem.

**Veronica: **No. We need to talk but if you're tired…

**Logan: **You don't have to be home? It's nearly 2am.

**Veronica: **Dad thinks I'm staying at Mac's tonight.

**Logan: **(nervous) Ok.

_Upstairs Logan changes into a pair of pajama pants and removes his button up shirt. Veronica is pushed back into the pillows of his bed her knees drawn up with her arms wrapped around them. He recognizes the defensive position for what it is and is deliberately casual as he slides onto the bed next to her. _

**Logan:** (trying to break the tension) Alright just to be sure, this isn't a "I need space" or " We should just be friends" talk is it?

**Veronica: **(slight smile) No.

**Logan: **Whew.

_He wipes his hand over his forehead as if he had been sweating it. _

**Veronica: **(nervous) Can you turn on some music or something? I don't want anyone to overhear.

**Logan: **No one will hear, Dad and Trin are in bed, and everyone else is downstairs or has gone home.

_She still looks anxious so Logan picks up a remote off the night stand and music fills the room. _

**Veronica: **The Smiths?

**Logan: **80s dance. And the Smith's rock.

_She smiles and is quiet organizing her thoughts. Logan sits back and with one arm around her gently pulls her so she is leaning against his chest. _

**Logan: **It's ok. You can say it. You can tell me anything.

_She bites her lip and looks uncertain. _

**Veronica: **Do you still want to know why Duncan broke up with me?

**Logan: **(frowning) Yeah.

**Veronica: **Celeste told him that I was…

_She breaks eye contact with him. _

**Veronica: **She told him I was his sister.

_Goose bumps erupt on her arms as a chill passes through her. _

**Logan: **What? That's ridiculous.

_Her face is still turned down, so he can't see her fully but he can see the tension there and feel it in her body as well as seeing the lines on her forehead. _

**Logan: **It's a lie right? Why would Duncan believe that?

_Her eyes pop up to meet his only to skitter away. _

**Veronica: **I'm not. But I guess I could have been.

_Logan is silent now, shocked. _

**Veronica: **My mom and Jake Kane were high school sweethearts. (Sad smile) I guess they couldn't really let it go cause they must have been having an affair on and off for years. (shrugs) Maybe more on than off. I don't know.

**Logan: **But…you're not…

**Veronica: **No. I had a paternity test. My dad is my dad.

_Both let that soak in. _

**Logan: **So that's why Duncan started ignoring you. He thought his girlfriend was his sister.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_More silence. Veronica is watching Logan's face as he processes the past year and a half with this new information. _

**Logan: **But, when I was being such an asshole to you, he…

**Veronica: **…let you despite thinking I was his sister? Yeah.

**Logan: **(tensing up) Wait. You just told him that it wasn't true like last month.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **So this whole time…

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **That means that…

**Veronica: **(bitter and slightly disgusted) Yeah. At Shelly's party he slept with me thinking I was his sister.

_Logan is stunned. He pulls her back into his body and rubs her back as he tries to let this new knowledge settle. _

**Logan: **So your Mom and Duncan's dad.

**Veronica: **Yeah. She was in Neptune back in September. Didn't even come see me, but she met Jake Kane at a hotel.

**Logan: **Wow. Sorry.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Logan: **So all these years?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **And none of us ever knew.

**Veronica: **Not until Celeste told Duncan.

**Logan: **Why didn't he just get a paternity test? Why just believe it?

**Veronica: **It's Duncan. He doesn't question stuff. And…

_She breaks off about to reveal information she only knows because she had read Duncan's journal. _

**Logan: **And what?

**Veronica: **Maybe it was easier to pretend I didn't exist than face the reality of knowing one way or the other.

_Logan looks doubting of that motivation. But Duncan had never really been able to deal with confrontation, and confronting the fact that the girl you loved might also be your half sister would be a big deal to anyone. _

**Veronica: **So now you can understand why I'm so worried about him and Meg.

**Logan: **(joke falling flat) There's no possibility that she's his sister is there?

**Veronica: **Logan. He…he let all of you treat me like crap. Let everyone believe I cheated on him. He saw me cry every day knowing that I had done nothing to deserve it. He's a coward. And selfish. Then…

_He holds her tighter._

**Logan: **I know.

_And he does. He barely even likes Trina, but he never would allow anyone to do to her what Duncan had allowed to happen. Had allowed Logan to do right in front of his face. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **I don't need you to apologize to me Logan. I need you to help me figure out what I should do.

**Logan: **About what?

**Veronica: **About Meg and Duncan.

_Logan is uncomfortable with what Duncan had done, but he still wants his friend to be happy. And if Duncan likes Meg and can move on with her, then all the better. _

**Logan: **(placating) We don't even know if anything will happen between them, it could just be a crush.

_Veronica sees that Logan isn't going to be able to help her with this, that he won't support her in what she really wants to do, which is tell Meg enough to get her to stay away from Duncan. _

**Veronica: **Logan…

_She wants to convince him to be on her side. Tell him that Duncan had asked her out every time they had broken up, or appeared to be broken up. That Duncan might be dangerous, that he has uncontrolled fits. That the Kane's covered up Lilly's murder and that meant either Jake or Duncan did it, because there is no way she can imagine Jake covering for Celeste. But she can't make herself do it. Can't take his best friend from him. _

**Logan: **He's a good guy Veronica. It was just an unbelievable position to be put in.

_She frowns but curls against him closer, clearing her mind from her tumultuous thoughts by listening to his steady heartbeats under her ear. _

-----------

AN

Alright, before I get deep into **the Lilly Kane case**, I need to decide a few things. One**, I need a few as yet unrevealed lovers for Lilly**. If you have any good ideas and a rationale for why you think they're a good canidate, send them my way. Cannon characters, new characters I've introduced or an idea for a character not yet invented are all welcome. **Advice is welcome**.

I hope you enjoyed the last part of the **revenge on Dick. ****God** was talking to Dick all the time about how he should be nicer, how he'd done bad things, and how he should be more respectful of girls. When Dick resisted the voice's guidance and continued to ogle girls on the second day (Wednesday) he would get a **shock to his lower stomach**. That's what led to his stripping down in class. The voice bits were partially prerecorded by Mac before school on Monday and the girls took turns speaking to him when they could. The shockers were on remote control and Veronica recruited a few other students to zap him when he was rude or staring at a girl. Whew.

Word count 17,671


	26. Chapter 25 Agents, Advice, The Camelot

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Lots of love and gratitude to the reviewers. Not as many reviews lately, but some really awesome ones.**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup, and stand by Veronica until LoVe gets back together. Lynn disappears and Logan asks V to find her, they track her to a rehab facility in Santa Barbara and have sex, but all is not well between them. Logan's grandma is in town and tells him about his trust funds. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but she holds out until she admits she loves him and wants to be together. Unable to just say it she acts out at a party until Logan throws her over his shoulder and kidnaps her until they work through their issues. Mac is going strong with Enbom and Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia. Caitlyn and Madison had a sex tape of Logan until V conspired with Logan's friends to get it back. V gets her revenge on Dick, Logan get's his on Madison. LoVe starts dating again after they make up and trying to go slow isn't working out so well. Duncan is revealed as Meg's secret admirer and Veronica is worried. Veronica finally tells Logan about the paternity issue with Duncan.

**Last bit of Hot Dogs, first part of Weapons of Class Destruction. We're heading into more of the Leanne storyline now (next chapter), and will get more Lynn in the next few chapters. Leanne's info will jumpstart Veronica on Lilly's case.**

**Chapter 25 **

_(Saturday)_

_Scene opens on a small rickety rollercoaster. Night is falling as the sun sinks into the ocean just beyond the boardwalk. Laughter and excited screams fill the night air. Logan and Veronica walk along, his arm wrapped around her, her hand reaching up to clasp his hand hanging over her shoulder. _

**Veronica: **So this is your date? Belmont Park?

**Logan: **Well I seem to remember a conversation once…

_He takes her hand and leads her through several game booths, avoiding the cell phone sales people and crowds of younger teens. He stops at a ring tossing booth. _

**Veronica: **Ring tossing? Really?

_Her tone affects disinterest, but her eyes are shinning. _

**Veronica: **What's next, milk shakes?

**Logan: **Like you'd ever turn down a milkshake. Don't try to be cynical and jaded. You know you love it.

**Veronica: **That depends on whether or not you can win me a stuffed animal.

_Logan kisses her cheek and hands his money to the carney. He takes the rings and throws them in rapid succession. His first overshoots and flies out of the pool of water bouncing off a floating rubber duck's head. The second lands around one in the somewhere in the middle, and the third successfully falls over the higher rated target duck's in the middle, differentiated from the regular ducks by their color and devil horns._

**Veronica: **Aw, honey you roped us a devil ducky. How apropos.

_Logan smirks at her, then turns to the carney. _

**Logan: **What'd we win?

_The carney points of a row of cheesy stuffed cartoon characters and the standard bears and bunnies and Veronica is seriously inspecting them for which to select when the carney reaches under the counter and pulls out one more. It's a small dark brown bear with a t-shirt that says "I wuv you beary much!" and Hawaiian board shorts. Veronica's eyes widen and Logan's smile grows. _

**Carney:** (smiling) Which one you want girlie?

**Veronica: **(pointing at the bear) That one.

_She takes it and holds it closely to her chest as she and Logan stroll away. _

**Veronica: **You planned that.

**Logan: **(kissing her temple) Humm.

_They walk along hand in hand looking at the various vender booths, games and rides._

**Logan: **I don't think we do enough of this.

**Veronica: **Ring tossing?

**Logan: **Dates. Just you and me, some simple fun.

**Veronica: **There does always seem to be something we have to do or can't get out of.

**Logan: **I think it's time for a new rule.

**Veronica: **Another one? For someone who seems to enjoy breaking every rule that he's ever come across, you're oddly eager to add rules to our relationship.

**Logan: **Some rules are good. Maybe. Could be.

_His face screws up in a frown. _

**Veronica: **Take a deep breath. It's ok. Your existential crisis will pass.

_Smirking at her teasing he spins her around into his arms, hugging her. _

**Logan: **Back to the new rule.

**Veronica: **(tilting her head to one side) Should we start writing these down? If you're going to add a new rule each week, we might need a record.

**Logan: **(smiling indulgently) Date night.

**Veronica: **Date night?

**Logan: **Every week we have at least one date, just us.

**Veronica: **I think date night usually implies the reserving of one night per week for said date. Like Thursdays are my dad's bowling night. When he's in town.

**Logan: **And while I would support the one night idea fully, there in lies part of the problem. I think our schedules make that a goal we'd inevitably fail to meet. So if you're busy on Friday, then we go on Saturday.

**Veronica: **And if I'm busy Friday and Saturday?

**Logan: **Then we cut school on Monday and I kidnap you to Catalina again.

**Veronica: **Date night with a flexible schedule. You know, you're smarter than you look.

**Logan: **I can't help it that people assume that someone as good looking as me couldn't possibly be smart too.

_Veronica sputters in laughter. _

**Logan: **This rule is a good one.

**Veronica: **(teasing) I don't know. If we need a rule to force us to spend time together…

**Logan: **Descartes said that each problem he solved became a rule which helped to solve other problems. Our rules are like that.

**Veronica: **He also said that he was amazed at how weak his mind was and how prone to error.

**Logan: **All minds are prone to error.

**Veronica: **I know. (cheeky smile) I'm dating you, aren't I?

_He smirks in appreciation of their war of words. He leans in to kiss her, their lips taking small tugs and caresses over each others, nibbling softly before settling into a deeper kiss. When they finally break apart, Logan releases her from his arms only to take her hand again walking further into the park. _

**Logan: **A state is better governed which has few laws, and those laws strictly observed.

**Veronica****: **Benjamin Franklin?

**Logan: **Descartes.

**Veronica: **Again? (eyes rolling) God Logan, get some new material.

**Logan: **(affecting deep thought) Beer is living proof that God loves us and wants us to be happy.

**Veronica: **George Bush?

**Logan: **Benjamin Franklin.

**Veronica: **Really?

**Logan: **Of course.

**Veronica: **How do you know this stuff? Witticisms on tape?

**Logan: **(offended, snooty) I read.

**Veronica: **When? Cause I've never seen you crack a book and I've known you for 5 years.

**Logan: **Any fool can criticize, condemn and complain and most fools do.

**Veronica: **Are you calling me a fool?

**Logan: **(lofty) Beauty and folly are old companions.

_She looks indignant. _

**Logan: **Don't worry Veronica. You're pretty too. (smirk) I mean not as pretty as me, but….

**Veronica: **Your attempts at being humble are overplayed, you are so not that great.

**Logan: **That's not what you said this morning.

_A slight flush stains her cheeks and she stops walking. _

**Veronica: **(eyes narrowed in challenge) What do you say we cut the chit chat and get physical?

**Logan: **You have to ask?

_He moves in for a kiss, but she side steps. _

**Veronica: **(pointing at the bumper cars ride behind him) I meant the bumper cars.

**Logan: **Tease.

_The pass the night with childish games and good old fashioned fun, including milk shakes and a moon lit stroll on the beach. They talk and tease and while everything appears to be fine, Logan can still sense a distance in Veronica. A part of her that she's holding back. His instinct is to batter against her walls until they fall or he falls, but he had agreed to go slow. And while their physical relationship had resumed more or less full force, she was not quite as open with her thoughts and emotions as before. Being on opposite sides of the Meg/Duncan fence didn't help. Seeing his happy smile fall into an expression of tense preoccupation, Veronica turns to face him. _

**Veronica: **What's wrong?

_Her face turns to his, seemingly open and full of concern. She had tucked the small bear into her messenger bag and her face was pale in the moonlight. _

**Logan: **Nothing. We should be getting you home though.

(Sunday)

_The next morning Veronica takes Backup to the beach to play, but ends up throwing the ball absently as her mind drifts to her most recent problem. Meg and Duncan. Her stomach churns at the thought of her sweet friend walking into a relationship with someone that she didn't know at all. Duncan's image was one of the good guy. Everybody's friend. Smart, kind, fair, and steadfast. But with what Veronica knew now, the person behind the image was much more damaged, and damaging. Sensing her dark mood, Backup leans against her and licks her with a wet tongue. She hugs him closer then throws the ball sending him crashing into the waves again. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe there's no need to panic. They might not have hit it off. Maybe Meg is a better judge of character than I was back then.

_Stopping to shower the sand and salt off of Backup before taking him home, Veronica avoids the spray when Backup shakes off the water by hiding behind the shower enclosure wall. She wishes she could talk to Logan about this, but he had made his feelings clear. He was giving Duncan the benefit of the doubt, and would undoubtedly be upset if Veronica made any serious attempts to derail the potential relationship between their friends. _

_Back at the apartment, she quickly runs some reports for the Get the Dirt site and sits down to watch TV. Her Dad bustles in and from his happy smile, he either just finished a case, had a date with Alicia the night before, or planned to see her tonight. _

**Keith: **Who's your daddy?

_A case then._

**Veronica: **If I say you, will you stop asking? It's disturbing.

**Keith: **I won't let your grumpiness get me down. I caught the bad guy, got paid, and got the girl and it's not even noon yet.

**Veronica: **Plans with Alicia tonight?

**Keith: **This evening. With all of us.

**Veronica: **Another family dinner?

**Keith: **(cheerful) Yep.

_Veronica's silence draws Keith's attention. _

**Keith: **I thought you were ok with this?

**Veronica: **I am. Really. Alicia is great. And you know I love Wallace and Daryl. But…

**Keith: **But you still miss your mom.

**Veronica: **With Logan, helping him find Lynn…I guess I just want to know where she is. That she's ok.

**Keith: **(long pause) I have looked Veronica.

**Veronica: **(surprised) You have?

**Keith: **She's your mother. Of course I have.

**Veronica: **But…

**Keith: **I don't know how she's doing it but she's off the grid. No credit cards, no bank accounts in her name, no job applications.

**Veronica: **Cell phones?

**Keith: **If she does they're the disposable ones that don't record who bought them.

**Veronica: **(glum) I guess she really doesn't want to be found.

_Her mind flashes back to the pictures of her in the sniper sight, but this new information changes the picture. No credit cards or bank accounts? No means of income, unless she was working under the table. Either she had planned it well in advance and bought herself a new identity or she had money in an account that couldn't be traced back to Leanne Mars. _

_Flashback_

_A long haired Veronica laughs and moves through the mall with Leanne. Leanne stops outside of a high end boutique store that sells formal wear. _

**Leanne: **Let's try this one.

**Veronica: **No, Mom. We can't afford it. Dad said a max of $200 for the dress.

_They were dress shopping for the spring formal. Lilly had gotten her dress at the New York fashion shows, so Veronica was left on her own to find hers. _

**Leanne: **Come on. It's the spring dance. We can splurge a little. (winks) Your father will never know.

_In the end Veronica had fallen in love with a light blue dress that was way out of her price range, but Leanne had insisted, and when the dance came around Veronica had the dress, new shoes, and matching jewelry._

_End Flashback_

**Veronica Voiceover: **I never asked where the money came from. And there were lots of times she had extra cash to give me for clothes or going out. But she never gave it to me in front of Dad.

_---------------------------_

_Fennel's house. Keith and Wallace are watching baseball on TV. Veronica is in the kitchen with Alicia who is trying to teach her how to cook steak. _

**Veronica: **Sure, you make it look effortless, but when I try it…

**Alicia: **You just have to practice Veronica. I'm sure you didn't just pick up a camera one day and know exactly what to do.

**Veronica: **You know about my photography?

**Alicia: **Your Dad is very proud of most of the things you do. Like a normal parent I suppose.

**Veronica: **What, you weren't a natural born basketball fan?

**Alicia: **No. And I still don't like sitting on the hard bleachers. But Wallace loves it.

_They share a smile and Alicia grimaces when the au juis Veronica is making begins to boil over. She rushes over and adjusts the heat. _

**Veronica: **Sorry.

**Alicia: **Maybe we should start from the basics. Same time next week?

**Veronica: **How come Wallace gets to be out there, watching TV, while I have to cook? I thought you were a modern woman, Alicia. I am woman hear me roar. (accompanying hand claw gesture)

**Alicia: **(smiling) I make Wallace cook too. I just thought this could be something we do together. Just you and me.

_Veronica's face reveals her surprise, uncertainty and then happiness. _

-------------------------------

_Cut to the Echolls home as Logan enters. Aaron is in light mood, cooking in the kitchen._

**Aaron: **_(In French accent) _Ah! Especially for you tonight, I am making what will be known from now on as "Aaron's Extra Special Crab Cakes." Ha ha!

**Logan: **(walking up to the counter) I'm sure I'll thoroughly enjoy them. Right up until my esophagus closes up, cuts off my air supply, and I shuffle off this mortal coil.

_Aaron pauses, confused._

**Logan: **Perhaps my last words will be "Great crab, Papa." _(Off Aaron's blank look) _I'm allergic to shellfish.

**Aaron: **Of course. I forgot.

**Logan: **(slightly mocking) You didn't forget. You never knew.

**Aaron: **I did, I-I-I just got you confused with Trina, that's all.

**Logan: **I'm the one allergic to shellfish. Trina's the one allergic to work.

**Aaron: **You know, somehow you got it in your head that I don't know a thing about you. Well, I got news for you: I'm your father. I raised you. I know plenty.

**Logan: **Well, then, round one of "How well do you know your son?" When is my birthday?

_Aaron huffs derisively but has to guess._

**Aaron: **February.

_Logan's birthday is in October. _

**Logan: **(deadpan) Wow. Well, you got a vowel right.

_Disappointed, despite the expectation that Aaron wouldn't know, Logan moves off. Aaron, now angry, follows him, grabs him by the upper arm and spins him round to face him._

**Aaron: **You know, I have been pretty tolerant of your wiseass remarks but you are pushing it.

_Logan looks down at Aaron's grip. Aaron releases him and puts a hand on is shoulder._

**Aaron: **Look, does it matter…that I'm trying? I mean, does that count for anything at all?

**Logan: **Yeah, You're accumulating points. You've almost won the wet vac.

**Aaron: **(severely) I'm committed to this family, Logan. I'm committed to you. You'll see that.

**Logan: **Well, you've got limited time 'cause let's face it, my eighteenth birthday, whenever that is, my trust fund comes through and it's bon voyage-y.

_Logan leaves with a faux happy smile, but he rubs his sore arm, leaving Aaron thinking about that. _

_Exiting the main house to enter the pool house Logan flops down on the couch and turns on the TV. Channel surfing he pulls his phone out of his pocket and presses the number 2 to dial Veronica. (Voice mail is number 1). Before the call connects his phone rings and he see's "Grandma Hatchet" on the display. He ends the call to Veronica and picks up. _

**Logan: **Hi Grandma, tell me you have good news.

**Grandma Lester: **Good afternoon to you to Logan. And yes, I do have good news. We've located the accounts and if you will sign the necessary documents tomorrow allowing me to act on your behalf in this matter, I will have the funds moved to an account in your name only.

**Logan: **Just give me the information, I'll handle the rest.

**Grandma Lester: **I don't think…

**Logan: **Grandma. He's my father, it's my money. Or it will be.

**Grandma Lester: **As a minor…

**Logan: **I have a lawyer I trust.

**Grandma Lester: **Not one of your father's I hope?

**Logan: **I'm not stupid Grandma. I'll transfer the funds then wait the required 24 hours to transfer them again.

**Grandma Lester: **You've researched this.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Grandma Lester: **Fine. I'll send the information via a secure currier tomorrow.

**Logan: **Thank you Grandma.

**Grandma Lester: **I would prefer…

**Logan: **No Grandma. We do this my way.

**Grandma Lester: **Fine. Now about next weekend…

**Logan: **(faux smile) Ah yes. Family fun weekend at rehab.

**Grandma Lester: **I assume you will be there.

**Logan: **Yes. I'm driving up Saturday morning.

**Grandma Lester: **I'm getting a hotel room, at the Four Seasons. If you would like, I will book you a room as well.

**Logan: **I'll probably just drive home that night Grandma.

**Grandma Lester: **I see.

**Logan: **(hearing the disappointment) Visiting hours end at 7. We could get dinner.

**Grandma Lester: **I'd like that.

_---------------------------------_

_Later that night Veronica is sitting in her bed talking to Logan on the phone. She is lying back on the pillows, a blanket wrapped around her legs._

**Veronica: **Stop laughing at me. Like you could have done any better.

**Logan: **You burned mashed potatoes.

**Veronica: **So. Like you know how to make anything besides cereal.

**Logan: **I beg to differ.

**Veronica: **Solid food Logan, not cocktails.

**Logan: **I'll have you know I can make mac'n'cheese, quesadillas, and sandwiches.

**Veronica: **Ooh, practically a cordon bleu trained chef.

**Logan: **I wouldn't starve.

**Veronica: **That's good. I like you all healthy.

_Cut to Logan lying back on the floor of the Echolls' home gym. He sits up and maneuvers around so he can see the back of his shoulder in the mirror. _

**Logan: **(smirks) Speaking of healthy, you might need to cut your nails if you want to keep me that way.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **I seem to have a few claw marks on my back.

_The mirror reveals several small pink crescent cuts on Logan's back from Veronica's nails._

**Veronica: **Oh. (blushing) Sorry, I..

**Logan: **I'm teasing Veronica. It doesn't hurt. Just stings when I was surfing this morning, and now.

**Veronica: **Why now?

**Logan: **I was working out. Sweat.

**Veronica: **Oh.

_She looks thoughtful as she imagines him without his shirt, all sweaty, shorts riding low on his hips... _

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **(breathless) Yeah?

_Cut to Logan, sitting up straight. _

**Logan: **(face tightening, eyes dark) Is your dad home?

**Veronica: **(distracted by her fantasy) Humm, yeah, why?

**Logan: **Cause if he's not I can come over.

_Logan checks his watch._

**Veronica: **(tuning back into the conversation) Why?

**Logan: **Cause you're thinking about me right now.

**Veronica: **I'm talking to you, of course I'm thinking about you.

**Logan: **No. You're imagining me naked.

_Cut back to Veronica._

**Veronica: **(squeaks) What? I am not.

**Logan: **No lying Sugarpuss.

**Veronica: **(pouts) You weren't naked. Just shirtless.

_Logan laughs. They continue to talk about their days, Logan's surfing, his father's cooking, play rehearsals, and the fact that Alicia wants to give Veronica more cooking lessons. Veronica deliberately keeps the conversation light, not bringing up her concern over Meg and Duncan again, or the paternity issue, or what happened with his father over the weekend. Logan has walked back upstairs to his room, toeing off his shoes as he enters._

**Logan: **She cares about you.

**Veronica: **She's trying to torture me.

**Logan: **Trust me Veronica, she cares about you. She tried it once and saw how bad you are in the kitchen. If she's willing to try again, she must love you.

_Veronica is silent, thinking about it. _

**Logan: **Not that I can blame her, you are pretty lovable.

**Veronica: **You might be biased.

**Logan: **Only in a good way. Hey speaking of moms. (he flops back on his bed) I have family weekend at rehab this Saturday, you up for a road trip?

**Veronica: **I doubt I'd be welcome. Family only.

**Logan: **You're my family.

**Veronica: **(soft smile) Still.

**Logan: **Fine. If I don't get you on Saturday, then Sunday is mine.

_Some time later Keith knocks on her door before pushing it open._

**Keith: **Time for bed sweetie. School tomorrow. (louder) Good night Logan.

_Keith leaves, pulling the door mostly closed behind him, and closing his door completely._

**Logan: **Is he gone?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but I am kinda tired.

**Logan: **Wait. First tell me what you're wearing.

**Veronica: **(giggling) No. Pervert.

_She snuggles down into her bed, pulling the blanket with her. _

**Logan: **You were imagining me naked earlier. I'm just trying to even the playing field.

**Veronica: **(teasing sexy tone) You know what I'm wearing.

_She sniffs at the sweatshirt of his that she usually wears to bed, currently laying on her pillow. _

**Logan: **I do?

**Veronica: **I told you. I always wear your sweatshirt.

_Cut to Logan who lies still as her words echo around in his head. _

**Logan: **(husky)Oh. What else?

**Veronica: **Humm.

**Logan: **What else are you wearing?

**Veronica: **Shorts.

**Logan: **Short shorts?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan: **What color underwear?

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **If I guess will you tell me?

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **White cotton.

**Veronica****: **No.

**Logan: **Black lace.

**Veronica****: **No.

**Logan: **(thinking) Did you do laundry today?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan: **White cotton with some sort of flowers or animal characters on them.

**Veronica: **Nope.

_Logan is silent thinking. _

**Veronica: **You'll never guess.

**Logan: **Why? (he sits up shifting his hips to accommodate his growing erection) Wait. I won't guess cause there is nothing to guess?

**Veronica: **(sassy smile) Yep.

**Logan: **Jesus Veronica.

**Veronica: **You asked. Now I have to go to bed. See you tomorrow.

**Logan: **Wait…I could come over…

**Veronica: **Good night Logan.

_She hangs up and he stares at the phone then down at his crotch. _

**Logan: **Well fuck.

_He strips off his shorts and walks to the bathroom naked to take a shower and imagine Veronica in her minimal sleepwear. Then removing it. Cut back to Veronica. She is crawls out of bed to turn off her bedroom light. She is wearing long pajama pants and a t-shirt. A strip of her plain white underwear is visible as she bends down to pat Backup's head before she snuggles under her covers once and for all, a happy smile on her face. _

-----------------------------------

(Monday)

_Veronica and Wallace are at their lockers. As she spins her combination lock, her locker plays We got love by Ryan Shaw. She opens her locker to take a single sunflower with a soft smile._

**Wallace:** What'd he do now?

**Veronica**: (smiling) Huh? Oh, nothing.

**Wallace: **Then what's up with the full court press? (raised eyebrow) The music? The flower?

_Wallace sighs as she just shrugs and smiles down the hallway at Logan who kisses her before walking with her to English. _

_In English Veronica shoots Meg worried looks seeing the soft happy expression on her friend's face. An expression she doesn't think has anything to do with Mrs. Murphy's reading selection from The Brothers Karamozov. Dostoyevsky isn't known for humor or romance. When the bell rings she reaches out a hand to stop Meg from leaving but Dick distracts her._

**Dick: **Yo Ronnie.

**Veronica****: **Dick.

**Dick: **Got any plans for this Saturday?

**Veronica: **Umm…

**Dick: **Excellent. It's my birthday and we're partying at my house.

_He slings an arm around her and they start walking down the hallway. _

**Veronica: **What'd I tell you about touching me Dick? (he holds up both hands in surrender then bumps her hip with his) You know Logan is out of town on Saturday, right?

**Dick: **What?

**Veronica: **He's visiting his Mom.

**Dick: **No way. Logan has to be there. It's gonna be a good and evil party.

**Veronica: **(laughs) Really? Where'd you get the idea?

**Dick: **Just something that I heard.

**Veronica: **Uh-huh.

**Dick: **You sure about Logan?

**Veronica: **Pretty sure.

**Dick: **Well that sucks.

_He thinks about if for a minute. _

**Dick: **Ronnie. I totally have the answer. Party Friday night instead.

_He appears to be ridiculously happy with his problem solving capabilities and rambles on about how it's a costume party, everyone has to come as either a good or evil character. Wallace falls in step with them as they walk and gets into the party idea, sharing a secret smile with Veronica about where Dick came up with the idea. As they walk, they pass Meg and Duncan standing together at his locker. __Duncan is holding Meg's hand against his chest and their heads are almost touching as they lean and coo against the lockers._

**Veronica: **_(bothered) _They seem friendly.

_She speeds up heading for History. Wallace looks back at the new lovebirds with a frown._

**Wallace: **(catching up) When did that happen?

**Veronica: **(frowning) Friday. He was her secret admirer.

_They slide into their seats._

**Wallace: **(low tone, leaning closer to V) Does she know?

**Veronica: **No.

**Enbom: **(taking his now customary seat next to Veronica) Know what?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

_He shrugs and sits back, used to Veronica's unwillingness to share secrets._

**Wallace: **Are you going to tell her?

**Veronica: **What exactly would you like me to tell her?

_Wallace looks at her sternly. _

**Veronica: **I, (her face is troubled) I don't know what to say.

**Wallace: **I'll do it with you if you want.

**Veronica: **Thanks. I'll let you know.

_Enbom frowns. He doesn't know what the conversation is about, but an upset Veronica usually led to an upset Logan. He hoped it wasn't anything serious and made a mental note to see if Mac knew anything later. _

------------------------------------

_Logan enters Journalism to see Veronica __is already there__seated at the large central table__ with a stressed look on her face, her intense stare directed at Duncan's back as he talks to another student. When Logan walks up, taking a seat, she clears her expression and smiles at him, but it doesn't make it to her eyes. _

_Duncan approaches with a happy smile __touching her arm as he passes, causing her to tense up and her smile to fall rapidly. Duncan doesn't notice and walks around Logan to take a seat opposite Veronica on Logan's other side. Logan slides his hand over her leg, squeezing it to get her attention off Duncan and her obviously dark thoughts. _

**Logan: **Hey.

**Veronica: **Hey yourself.

_He keeps his expression steady, but he is disheartened to note how quickly she pulls away from him. He hadn't seen that expression on her face since she'd been questioning people about what happened at Shelly's party. And when he had she had turned to him for comfort instead of withdrawing into herself._

_Duncan smiles and starts talking to Logan about some new video game. __They exchange playful punches. Veronica continues to muse as her eyes watch the boys. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dear Seventeen Magazine. How can I tell my friend that the boy that likes her might also still like me? No. Scratch that. Dear Seventeen. How can I tell my friend that the guy she's falling for raped me at a party last year? And oh, yeah, he has a secret illness that causes violent outbursts and he might have killed his sister?

**Ms. Stafford: **_(offscreen, clapping) _Come on, buckaroos.

_At the front of the class is the new, extremely chirpy, journalism teacher, Ms Stafford._

**Ms. Stafford: **We're burning daylight here.

_Veronica glances at Logan with a bit of an eye roll. The corners of Logan's mouth twitch and Duncan stares at Ms Stafford skeptically._

**Ms. Stafford: **_(offscreen) _So our special Preparing for College edition of the Navigator comes out Wednesday, and our regular issue will be published on Friday this week and we're still short on articles. Logan, Veronica, you'll have your He said/She said columns to me later today right?

_Logan smiles mockingly and nods. _

**Ms. Stafford: **Let's do something fun.

_Logan shares a conspiratorial grin with Veronica._

**Duncan: **(sounding cheerful and self important) How about something on oxycontin replacing ecstasy as the drug of choice for high school students?

_Veronica's eyes flicker to Duncan then away. Logan takes her hand under the table and rubs his thumb over her tense fingers. _

**Ms. Stafford: **I'm sure your parents don't want to read about drugs at the school where they sent their precious little ones.

**Veronica: **(calming under Logan's touch) I'm sorry. I thought the newspaper was for the students.

_She turns her hand over and links her fingers with his. Logan smiles. _

**Ms. Stafford: **Where's your Pirate Pride, y'all, lots of good stuff happens here.

_Veronica looks a little depressed and sighs, Duncan leans back in his chair, disgusted and Logan just keeps grinning._

**Ms. Stafford: **Did you know that Madame Rousseau's been teaching French here for forty years now? Maybe someone could do an in-depth profile?

**Logan: **(under his breath) A loving tribute to a sadistic crone.

_The students, including Veronica, laugh._

**Ms. Stafford: **The janitors work so hard and no one even pays attention to them. Maybe we could do something on them?

**Student: **_(snidely) _Maybe.

_Further discussion is cut short by the fire alarm. Duncan throws his hands up._

**Duncan: **Oh, what is with these fire drills? This is the third one this week.

**Logan: **_(quietly, to Veronica) _Maybe we should do a story on oxycontin use in the administration office.

_Veronica laughs again and squeezes his hand before releasing it to gather up her stuff before they evacuate the room._

**Ms. Stafford: **Okay, Pirates. Single file. Straight line.

_At the front of the room, Ms Stafford is handling the drill in pep squad manner, a fact not lost on Logan. He jumps up enthusiastically, adopting a cheerleader's perky posture, gestures, and tone._

**Logan: **Heads up, chests out, big smiles. Ready? Okay.

_Veronica grins at him, amused at his antics, and Logan smiles back happy to see the shadows fall from her eyes. The students file out._

_Veronica leads Logan, Duncan, and the other students out as Ms Stafford catches up with her._

**Ms. Stafford: **You know what? There's a good story for you, the fire drills.

**Veronica: **A fire drill story! Someone alert the Pulitzer Committee.

**Ms. Stafford: **You'll find a way to make it interesting. I believe in you.

_Duncan, close behind them, smiles. Ms Stafford rushes on ahead as Duncan pulls next to Veronica._

**Duncan: **Not exactly Ms. Dent, is she?

_Veronica skitters to the side, keeping space between them. Logan comes up on her other side sliding an arm around her waist, but keeps her between him and Duncan. _

**Veronica: **(making an obvious effort to be friendly) Not even close. She was overly peppy as my pep squad advisor, as a journalism teacher, she's a nightmare.

**Duncan: **Lots of stories about bake sales and blue ribbons.

**Veronica: **Why, oh, why did Ms. Dent have to leave?

_Outside Wallace approaches Veronica, Logan and Duncan. _

**Veronica: **Hey Wallace.

_He hands her an excused absence slip, she opens it absently then frowns. It's an appointment to talk to Mrs. James next period. The study on the long term effects of grief on adolescents needs more data. _

**Logan: **Man, if you're handing those out freely, I want one.

**Wallace: **You're in luck. I have one for all of you.

_He hands Logan his, then slaps Duncan's into his hand before walking away, intercepting Meg on her way to the three former friends. Wallace quickly concocts a story about needing to talk to Meg about Shakira and leads her away. Duncan watches with a frown then looks down at the slip in his hand. His face freezes and his eyes meet Logan's. Veronica is holding Logan's hand again and is focused on their feet. _

**Logan: **Fuck. (to Duncan) Can't your parents put a stop to this? Just get them to call and complain or something. Moorehead would suck his own cock if your parents asked him to.

_Duncan just shrugs and moves away. _

------------------------------------

_Clemmons office._ _Mr. Clemmons is at the open drawer of a filing cabinet._

**Veronica: **(_offscreen, in hard-nosed journalist mode) _So what's the skinny on the fire drills, Mr C? Hotplate in the faculty lounge?

_As Clemmons digests the less-than-welcome questions, the camera pans out to reveal Veronica sitting in front of his desk._

**Veronica: **Gremlin gumming up the works?

**Clemmons: **No, we're simply following the district-wide policy for mid-semester fire drills. We let ourselves get a bit behind.

**Veronica: **Really? Because if memory serves, it was like one or two a year. There have been three in the last few weeks.

_Clemmons closes the drawer and heads back to his desk._

**Clemmons: **I'm sorry there's not a more entertaining explanation. It's just district policy.

_He sits downs at his desk._

**Clemmons: **Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork to catch up on.

_He looks at her impatiently. Veronica exits._

-------------------------------------

_The fight for 09er queen was heating up with the girls trying to nail down their alliances to see who would seize power. While entertaining, it was tiresome. Each of the three girls had kissed Veronica's ass before she made it to lunch, trying to get her and therefore Logan and therefore most of the 09er boys on their side. Veronica wanted no part of it. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Another lesson from history. Create a power vacuum and multiple warring tribes rise up to try to fill the void causing more bloodshed than the ousted dictator.

_Instead of sitting at her normal table Logan pulls her over to his table at lunch. Veronica doesn't look happy but doesn't make a scene either. She relaxes seeing that Duncan is not there. Since Veronica is at the 09er table Mac and Enbom also take a seat. Casey and Nadia join them, leaving Dick the only single guy there. Luke, Rams, and Chester walk up a few minutes later with several bags of Chinese food. Luke drops his bag on the table then stands awkwardly, not looking at Nadia or Casey who are holding hands and talking quietly. Chester and Rams sit on the wall and dig in. _

_Veronica smiles at Luke, and nudges his leg to get his attention. _

**Veronica: **(teasing) Don't tell me you're upset I've invaded the hallowed 09er lunch table, Luke.

**Luke: **(smiling) Of course not. I, uh, I have some homework I need to do before Spanish.

_The only open seat is next to Nadia and Casey._

**Veronica: **Nope. You have to eat.

_She scoots closer to Logan making room on their bench for Luke so he won't have to sit close to Nadia or Casey. _

**Logan: **Eat dude. And just cheat off of Ronnie in Spanish if you need too.

_Luke grins and Veronica elbows Logan. Dick makes room for Beaver to sit and they all begin eating. The conversation turns to Spring Break, only a few weeks away now. Rams and Dick talked excitedly about their trip to Cabo San Lucas. It's a toss up what the guys are more excited for, the surfing or the girls. Logan is noticeably quiet. _

**Veronica: **Are you going?

**Rams: **Hell yeah, he is. We've been planning this trip for months.

**Chester: **Got hotel reservations and everything.

**Logan: **(not excited) Yeah. I was planning on it.

**Dick: **No. No way you are pussing out on this trip. (to Mac and Veronica) Sorry ladies, Parlez-vous Français ?. (to Logan) You're going.

_Logan shrugs. _

**Mac:** I think you mean pardon my French.

**Dick: **That's what I said. (to Logan)Dude, just ask her.

**Veronica: **By her I assume you mean me?

**Dick: **Duh.

**Veronica: **Well, Logan? You have something to ask me?

**Logan: **You'd go? You dad would let you?

**Veronica: **I dunno. But I could ask.

**Logan: **(excited) I can pay for everything, you just have to show up.

**Rams: **Clothes are totally optional, Ronnie, just show up naked.

_Logan glares, Veronica shakes her head and Dick smacks Rams hard enough in the chest to almost knock him over the wall. _

**Veronica: **IF I go, I can pay my own way. (adds as an afterthought) And I'll be clothed.

_Logan looks like he wants to argue, but her glare shuts him up. Ever the peacemaker Luke nods to Mac and Enbom. _

**Luke: **What about you two? You in?

**Enbom: **Of course.

**Mac: **I don't know. Maybe. If Veronica goes.

**Dick: **Alright Ghostworld!

**Enbom: **Yeah, Mac it will be fun.

_Mac wrinkles her nose at Dick and the guys begin talking excitedly again about the trip. Towards the end of lunch Luke turns to Veronica. _

**Luke: **So I heard Caitlyn Ford got sent away to camp.

**Veronica: **Camp?

**Dick: **Oh yeah, I totally forgot. Some kind of boot camp reform school or some shit. Sucks to be her.

**Luke: **(to Veronica) Your work?

**Veronica: **Nope that one was all Logan.

_Logan smiles in pride. _

-----------------------------------

_Leaving lunch a bit early to wash her hands and use the restroom, Veronica heads back into school. Exiting the bathroom stall she sees Madison, waiting for her. _

**Veronica: **Madison.

**Madison: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **(smiling brightly) To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?

**Madison: **I want to make a deal.

**Veronica: **(washing her hands) What kind of a deal? You don't have anything I want.

**Madison: **Actually I do.

_Madison sounds too smugly confident to by lying. _

**Veronica: **Let's hear it then.

**Madison: **You tell Logan to back off. I'm back in and he supports it.

**Veronica: **Ah. Now why would I do that? You tried to sell a sex tape of him, you think I can just ask him and he'll forget all about it?

**Madison: **God, just bat your stupid blue eyes at him or whatever, he'll listen to you. You obviously have him wrapped around your pasty little finger.

**Veronica: **That still doesn't address why I would help you.

**Madison: **My parents took away my credit cards, I'm grounded. They took away my car. My car! They're getting me a Honda. (sounds horrified) Do you have any idea how embarrassing that will be?

**Veronica: **Still not seeing why I should care.

**Madison: **I didn't try to sell the tape. I got it from Caitlyn to stop her from showing it.

**Veronica: **Caitlyn had the video for awhile, and didn't try anything. Then suddenly one day she figures out it might be worth some money? You expect me to think that she just came up with that idea on her own?

**Madison: **No. But it wasn't me who told her. If you want to know who it was, you help me.

_The girls glare at each other for a charged moment. _

**Veronica: **Fine. But if you're lying to me, things will only get worse for you.

**Madison: **Whatever. (tosses her hair) It was Nadia Dawson. Ever since she showed up she's been asking about Logan. At first I didn't think anything of it, I mean he's hot and she thinks she's hot, but like whatever, right? (seeing Veronica's blank look she continues) She asked about him and you and his exs. That led to Caitlyn. I overheard them talking about the tape in the library. So I convinced Caitlyn to give it to me, that I'd help her sell it since I have Hollywood contacts and she doesn't.

_Veronica frowns. Madison had done a few local commercials a few years back. Hardly what she would call Hollywood contacts. _

**Veronica: **So you got the tape and what? Saved it for a rainy day?

**Madison: **Like you wouldn't. (noise of distain and eye roll) That's not the point. Nadia wanted the tape and she wanted to put it online. Everyone would have seen it. I convinced Caitlyn to sell it instead, that I would help her. I totally saved Logan. He should be thanking me. You too. If I hadn't your boyfriend would be the number one download in the country right now.

-----------------------------------

_Walking through the school parking lot after school Veronica groans and rolls her neck. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **This has not been my day. First Duncan and Meg, and Wallace is up my ass to do something about it. Now I have to convince Logan to let Madison back in, and he's gonna want to know why. And I have to figure out how to justify listening in on his sessions with Mrs. James again. Ug.

_While walking through the parking lot, Veronica notices a white van. It has a woman __silhouette on the wheel flap and a window sticker of a man on a bucking horse, advertising a country radio station. She peers into the back through the window._

_Later, the front door opens and Hans, the boy from the pound gets into the van. In his rear view mirror, he sees Veronica sitting in the back of his van. _

**Hans: **What the…

**Veronica: **You kill dogs?

**Hans: **What are you doing in my van?

**Veronica: **I know what you're doing. You're kidnapping 09er dogs, holding them at the pound, and then waiting for an offer of a big reward.

**Hans: **You break into my van and you're accusing me of stealing.

**Veronica: **So I guess when Mandy and I came looking for Chester, you realized you screwed up, dog napped from a poor girl. So you just cut your losses and threw him to the side of the road.

**Hans: **(sneering) Actually, I rounded up a hundred and one of them. Some crazy lady's makin' a coat. Now get out of my van, you lunatic.

**Veronica: **(lethal smile) How old are you, anyway, Hans?

**Hans: **Eighteen. Why?

_Veronica grins nastily._

**Veronica: **(gleeful) Community soap.

_Veronica gets out of the back of the van, straight into Weevil. She pats down her jeans, smoothing dust and dog hair off. _

**Weevil: **Does Echolls know you're spending time in the back of another dude's van?

**Veronica: **(deadpan) Yes. It's an open relationship.

**Weevil: **(startled) What? Really?

**Veronica: **No! Yuck. He's (indicates the guy in the van) been stealing dogs.

**Weevil: **You investigate animals now?

_They start walking towards Veronica's car. _

**Veronica: **Just the bad guys who steal them. And you're one to talk. You punish Do-Do birds.

_She indicates Dick who is standing with Beaver and Chester watching her conversation with Weevil closely. _

**Weevil: **Ah. Well.

_Weevil smiles at Dick and Dick frowns back._

**Veronica: **You wanted something?

**Weevil: **Nope. Just checking in. You and Echolls been attached at the hip lately.

**Veronica: **Is that a problem?

**Weevil: **You don't know this, but me and Lilly…

**Veronica: **Were together at one point. Yeah. I know.

**Weevil: **Did Lilly tell you that, or your Dad?

**Veronica: **(defensive) I found out on my own.

**Weevil: **Alright. No need to get your panties in a bunch.

_They arrive at her car and she turns to face him with a serious look. _

**Veronica: **What do you want Weevil? I assume this little chat has a point?

**Weevil: **Logan hurt Lilly. He left bruises on her.

_Veronica's face freezes. _

**Veronica: **No…

**Weevil: **Yes. She would never say it was him, but she never said no either.

**Veronica: **(frowning) So you two were together while they were dating?

**Weevil: **Yeah. Whenever she got bored she'd come to me. I thought you said you knew.

**Veronica: **I knew she was seeing you during one of her off periods with Logan…

**Weevil: **Off, on, it didn't matter to her.

**Veronica: **And you?

**Weevil: **I thought I loved her.

**Veronica: **So you cheated with her. Let her use you and make a fool of Logan at the same time.

**Weevil: **(shrugs) Maybe. But that's not the point. If he hurts you like he hurt Lilly…

**Veronica: **He won't. He didn't. (exasperated sigh) He hasn't hurt me and he never would have hurt Lilly. Logan isn't that kind of guy Weevil. He just isn't.

**Weevil: **I saw…

**Veronica: **I don't care what you saw. It wasn't Logan.

**Weevil: **You trust him.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Weevil: **Well then I hope you're right. But if you're not, I'll still have your back. He puts one mark on you, and he won't be in any condition to touch you for awhile. Maybe ever.

**Veronica: **Weevil no. He would never…

**Weevil: **If you're right you got no reason to worry.

------------------------------------------

_At her Dad's office Veronica focuses on problems she can solve today and calls Mandy. __She tells her that she's going to the animal shelter tonight because she believes they are kidnapping dogs and holding them for ransom until a reward is offered and she's going to prove it. Mandy asks if she thinks Chester could still be there but Veronica tells her not to get her hopes up. Mandy says she's in anyway._

_Balboa Animal Control.__ Leo and Rogers knock on the door, demanding that JW opens the door for them. JW opens the door and seeing Veronica and Mandy yells that her dog isn't here, pointing to Mandy. Wallace enters behind the girls. Leo says they want to look in the back. The odd group walk to the back and look at the dogs. JW says Mandy's dog isn't there. _

_Wallace__ sees a room labeled "Keep Out" and questions it. JW says dogs with contagious diseases are kept in there, but Rogers says they want to look anyway. When they look in the room, Veronica pulls out some fliers and is able to identify several of the missing dogs in metal crates. Mandy looks around but Chester's not there and she walks out of the room. _

_Leo __places JW under arrest. Outside the room they hear a scream and Mandy yelling. Veronica, Wallace and Rogers run out and see Mandy tasering Hans, saying yelling that he killed her dog. Rogers is stunned so Veronica pulls Mandy away. _

_Hans says Chester's not dead; they just sold him when they couldn't get a reward. __He cries. Outside the building Leo puts Hans and JW into the patrol car. Veronica thanks Leo and Rogers who says it was fun. Leo winks at Veronica before driving away. _

_----------------------------------------_

_Night. O__utside a nice house. Veronica is with Mandy who rings the doorbell. Mandy starts to talk to the lady explaining that she bought a stolen dog, but Chester runs out. Mandy hugs Chester, happy to see him._

_----------------------------------------_

_Back at home, Veronica curls up with Backup and talks to Logan. Her dad has yet to arrive home. Wherever he and Alicia go on most Mondays and Wednesdays keeps him out until almost 10. Logan is excited about the play saying it's going much better, that maybe he won't be embarrassed when it goes on. When the conversation hits a lull, Veronica takes the opportunity to bring up Madison and Nadia. _

**Veronica: **Hey, um, did you know Nadia Dawson before she moved here?

**Logan: **(absently) Yeah. I met her in New York last summer when Mom was doing The Producers on Broadway.

_Cut to Logan, at his desk working on his laptop. He is somewhat distracted as he works on an excel spreadsheet. He's trying to determine how much money to move into his regular bank account, the one his Dad knows about, and how much to move into the second new numbered account that he'd had Cliff set up in preparation for the transfer of Aaron's funds tomorrow. He decides to drop $100,000 into his savings account and put the rest in the hidden account. The $100,000 should be more than enough for the 7 months until he turns 18. He had transferred the funds out of the account Aaron had placed them in his name, and into a new numbered account today. Once the legally mandated 24-hour period expired tomorrow, Cliff would transfer the funds again into another unmarked account. If you looked hard enough someone could trace the funds, but it would be too late, Aaron wouldn't be able to reclaim them from Logan. _

**Veronica: **Did you date her?

_The question draws Logan's full attention to Veronica on the phone._

**Logan: **No. Why are you asking?

**Veronica: **I asked first.

**Logan: **So if I answer you'll answer?

_He sits back in his chair. _

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Just tell me.

**Logan: **No. I might have flirted with her. She was at a bunch of parties and clubs that I went to while I was there.

_Cut to Veronica. A deep v marks her forehead. _

**Veronica: **So you knew her?

**Logan: **Some. She was around.

**Veronica: **But you didn't…

**Logan: **I already said no Veronica.

**Veronica: **Ok. Sorry. I believe you, I'm just trying to figure this out.

**Logan: **Figure what out?

**Veronica: **I talked to Madison today.

**Logan: **Ok.

**Veronica: **She said it was Nadia who wanted to sex tape. She found out about it from Caitlyn and wanted to release it online.

_Cut to Logan, looking speculative._

**Logan: **I thought you said it was Madison. And Madison had it right?

**Veronica: **Yeah. But Madison said she overheard Nadia with Caitlyn and convinced Caitlyn the tape was worth money and they could sell it.

**Logan: **Money and fame. Caitlyn couldn't resist.

**Veronica: **I guess. But Madison says she didn't intend to sell the tape.

**Logan: **And you believe her?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I kinda do. Her status is everything to her. Why would she risk that just to get some cash for the video? How much could it be worth?

**Logan: **(dryly) Thanks.

**Veronica: **(eyes rolling) You know what I mean. What 30, 40 thousand dollars? Madison wouldn't see that as a lot of money.

**Logan: **(slowly) You're right.

**Veronica: **But I still don't know why Nadia would want to embarrass you.

**Logan: **I may have hurt her feelings, not that I think she really has any.

_Flashback_

_Upper east side party, NYC. Logan stands with a few preppy guys, easily distinguished by his casual outfit in comparison to their preppy, completely put together layered look. Logan has a highball glass in his hand and swirls the amber liquid inside as his eyes shift over the other guests. Nadia Dawson is there, dressed in an obviously expensive designer dress with several other teenage girls that look as if ice wouldn't melt in their mouths. _

**Thomas Kennedy: **(nodding towards the girls) That's Nadia Dawson, Megan Vanderbilt, and Winnie Rockefeller.

**Logan:** Don't care. (he indicates a tall blonde who just entered the room with a large smile) Who's that?

**Cole Getty:** Kyra Branson. Richard Branson's niece. She summers with his family here.

**Logan:** What's her story?

**Thomas Kennedy: **Single. Likes to party. She's a good girl.

_Logan smiles. _

**Logan:** Thanks gentlemen. I'll take it from here.

_He moves towards Kyra without noticing that Nadia Dawson had been coming over to talk to him. Nadia stops him with a possessive hand on his arm. _

**Nadia:** Logan. I'm glad you decided to come tonight.

**Logan:** Thanks for the invite.

**Nadia:** Of course. Now if you'd like I can introduce you around. New York society is all about who you know.

_She smiles, but her tone is condescending. _

**Logan:** Thanks for the offer but I have to decline. I'm only here for the summer and as long as I still get invited to the parties, I don't give a shit about introductions, everybody already knows who I am.

_He moves away to track down Kyra. Nadia narrows her eyes on him and her face is predatory._

_Cut to Logan and Kyra out in a nightclub. They're in the VIP section, drinking and she's dancing for him on his lap. Nadia Dawson watches them with cold calculating eyes. When Kyra stumbles off to the bathroom with some of her girlfriends, Nadia moves in._

**Nadia:** Logan. I see you've discovered our newest little hotspot.

_The club had only been open for two weeks and was the current favored spot of the young, rich, and bored New York social scene. _

**Logan:** Nadia. I wouldn't have thought this would be your scene.

**Nadia:** How so?

_Logan shrugs. She sips from her champaign._

**Nadia:** So how long do you plan to amuse yourself with Kyra?

**Logan:** (bored) For tonight anyway.

**Nadia:** Why bother with her? You'll end up with me in the end.

**Logan:** (amused) Will I?

**Nadia:** (sexy/haughty) I can do things she's never heard of.

_Logan accessed her, and didn't doubt it. Her reputation was sterling. An upper east side darling. But he could see the dark depravity within her. Lilly had had that same darkness. A need that could never be filled. Nadia, like Lilly, was all about collecting conquests. Where they differed was Lilly enjoyed the carnal pleasure of her conquests as well as the destruction she left behind, if he was right about Nadia she was only about the acquisition and then the destruction. Sex was only a weapon._

**Logan:** I'm sure. But unlike you, I think she actually enjoys sex. And enthusiasm makes up for an encyclopedic knowledge of the kama sutra any day.

_Nadia glowers._

**Logan:** (dismissing her) See ya around.

_Logan walks away from Nadia with a jaunty mocking salute._

_End Flashback_

_Logan tells Veronica that when the Dawson's first arrived in Neptune Nadia had approached him but he had been so preoccupied with Veronica and everything going on with finding out what happened at Shelly's party he hadn't really paid any attention to her except to say hi. After that everything had gone to hell and he hadn't thought about her since. _

-----------------------------------

_(Tuesday)_

_Mac is sitting in the library on her laptop looking at the referrals for the Get the Dirt site and trying to decide on some advertising options. John Enbom approaches. Seeing that no one else is around this early, he sneaks up behind Mac and kisses her neck. She jumps then turning and seeing John, she smiles. _

**Mac: **What are you doing here John?

**Enbom: **You're here.

_He sits down and leans in to kiss her. Her eyes darting around to make sure they won't be seen, she kisses him back. _

**Mac: **So you just came in to say good morning?

**Enbom: **Yes.

_Mac stares at him._

**Enbom: **Ok. Not really. But it is a good enough reason. (pause) Veronica was upset about something yesterday.

**Mac: **Ok.

**Enbom: **Do you know what it is?

**Mac: **No. Why don't you ask Logan?

**Enbom: **She and Wallace were trying to keep it quiet, and didn't use any names.

**Mac: **(confused) And?

**Enbom: **So that means she was trying to keep it secret.

**Mac: **Veronica has lots of secrets. Why do you want to know about this one?

**Enbom: **I dunno.

**Mac: **Well, I don't know either.

**Enbom: **She didn't say anything to you?

**Mac: **I knew she was upset about something on Friday night, but she didn't say anything.

**Enbom: **Friday?

_He thinks back trying to remember something that happened at Logan's poker game, or if he'd heard anything about something happening at the dance._

**Mac: **Are you worried or just gossiping?

**Enbom: **They just got back together, I…

**Mac: **Should stay out of their business?

**Enbom: **He's my friend.

**Mac: **And she's mine. You don't see me trying to get involved.

**Enbom: **(smiles) Right. Like you weren't the one who changed her ringtone for Logan.

**Mac: **(rolls her eyes) That was nothing. I'm talking about interfering. Like Dick. And look what happened to him.

**Enbom: **(frowning) What happened to him?

**Mac: **(sweet smile) I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you. I've been sworn to secrecy.

**Enbom: **(flirtatiously) Come on. You can tell me.

_She presses her lips together to suppress her amused smile. _

**Mac: **Nope.

_He kisses her. _

**Mac: **Still no.

**Enbom: **What if…

_He nuzzles her neck and pulls back at her soft laughter. _

**Mac: **Sorry, still not gonna tell you.

**Enbom: **Why not?

**Mac: **Veronica… (she trails off)

**Enbom: **(understanding dawning) She's keeping one of your secrets.

**Mac: **Yeah.

**Enbom: **Man. This is the first time dating you has backfired.

**Mac: **(amused) How so?

**Enbom: **Most girls couldn't resist giving up the gossip.

**Mac: **Sorry.

**Enbom: **(musing) So Dick interfered, and something happened to him that I don't want to happen to me. Okay, just blink once if Veronica was behind Dick's weirdness last week.

_Mac's smile grows but she doesn't wink. _

**Enbom: **Blink if you helped with whatever or whoever was behind Dick's weirdness last week.

_Mac's dimples deepen and she blinks. John smiles back._

**Enbom: **I do like a devious woman. Blink twice if you would like me to kiss you again.

_She blinks twice._

----------------------------------

_Outside, in the parking lot Logan has just arrived and is approached by Madison. _

**Madison: **(impatient) Did Veronica tell you about our deal?

**Logan: **Yeah. Sorry. Not gonna happen.

**Madison: **What? Why?

**Logan: **Veronica made that deal, and she fulfilled her end of it. She asked me.

_Madison fumes but when Logan doesn't walk away she rolls her eyes. _

**Logan: **We reopening the negotiations.

**Madison: **What do you want?

**Logan: **I'll let you back in. But there are rules. Unbreakable rules.

_Madison rolls her eyes again, crosses her arms and taps her foot impatiently. _

**Logan: **Good. Now. You stay away from Veronica. You talk to her or do anything to her and you're done. For good this time. That includes her friends. Any attacks or rumors that are traced back to you and you're gone.

**Madison: **Fine.

**Logan: **I'm not done. If for some inexplicable reason Dick takes you back at some point in the future, you'll treat him like a nice girlfriend would. (Madison huffs) Now if you cross me, not only will you be having lunch by the dumpsters until graduation, but…well lets just say the video wasn't the only thing Enbom got from your room.

_She gasps in horror, remembering where she had the DVD hidden. _

**Logan: **Need I say more?

**Madison: **No.

**Logan: **Good. (sees V pull in) Nice doing business with you Madison.

_Logan walks over to Veronica's car. She and Wallace avoid looking at each other. Wallace nods at Logan, grimaces at Veronica and walks away._

**Logan: **What's up with him?

**Veronica: **Last night our parents….well. Dad got home late. Very late. Early really.

**Logan: **Ah. Good for him.

**Veronica: **(one eye brow arched) You gonna give him a high five next time you see him?

-----------------------------------------

_Ms Stafford is at her desk in the journalism room. Veronica enters._

**Ms. Stafford: **How's the story coming?

**Veronica: **I'm blowing the lid off the fire safety policy. Hey, do you know how I can find out what the official district mandate is?

**Ms. Stafford: **Have you spoken to Miss Roush? She's the Assistant Superintendent; she's definitely your source.

_Ms Stafford checks her notebook._

**Ms. Stafford: **Um, I think I have her number. Here.

_Veronica makes the call and finds out that the mandate is only one per semester. She wonders why Clemmons lied. Logan approaches her._

**Logan: **Hey, I gotta run out. I probably won't see you at lunch today either.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Where are you going? Did you move your appointment with Mrs. James?

**Logan: **No. That joy is still scheduled for tomorrow. I have to go to the bank to sign some papers.

**Veronica: **Anything wrong?

**Logan: **(smiling) Nope.

_He kisses her forehead and leaves. _

_Veronica works on the layout for awhile before leaving class to use the bathroom. The hall is empty except for Corny who is staring into his locker. When Veronica asks him what he's doing, he can't remember. Veronica and Corny see a deputy coming into the school with a dog. Corny grabs his stash from his locker, hides it in his pants, and walks the other way right between two more deputies with dogs. The dogs ignore him and he hurriedly makes his exit. Veronica, looking puzzled, takes pictures of the deputies with the dogs. _

_Cut to Clemmons office. Clemmons's secretary tells him that Ellen Rousch from the district office wants to talk to him. Miss. Rousch tells Clemmons that a girl called her about the fire drills. She got the impression that Neptune was exceeding the fire drill limits. Mr. Clemmons tells her that the real reason is that they've had several bomb threats recently and so he called in the bomb squad._

_Cut to the Journalism room. Veronica is on the phone, imitating Ellen Rousch's raspy voice. She tells Clemmons to let her know if there's anything they can do. Veronica processes the information and goes to talk to Mrs. Stafford. The teacher calls Duncan over and they argue over changing the layout given this new information. _

_Veronica skips PE to write the story. As an added bonus that means she gets to avoid Meg for a bit longer. _

_--------------------------------_

_Wallace and Veronica sit at one of the outside lunch tables. They are not comfortable with each other and are silent for an age. Their food is delivered and they eat in silence. _

**Veronica: **On the bright side, if our parents get hitched, our fabled bunk beds could become a reality and we could stay up all night talking.

_Wallace is not amused._

**Wallace: **You're truly sick.

**Veronica: **(teasing) I've always wanted a little brother I could dress up like a little doll.

**Wallace: **Yeah? See how that works out for you.

_Wallace stacks his books and stalks off. Veronica watches him go, a sad look on her face. As she looks down at the table, she sees someone has written "" on it. She looks a little concerned and glances around. As she does her phone rings and she picks it up. After she says hello a few times to the sound of silence she hangs up. _

---------------------------------

_After school, Veronica, Logan, Duncan, and Miss. Stafford look at the newspaper headline which reads, "Bomb Threats Force Evacuations." Once the teacher triple confirms with Veronica that story is accurate, she gives permission for the paper to be printed. _

_Logan shrugs it off and heads to play rehearsals, Duncan ducks out saying he has to be somewhere, and Veronica goes to her car to tune in to his session with Mrs. James. Duncan talks a bit about Meg, how he's happy to be dating a great girl, and how they spent the weekend on the phone and walking in Balboa Park. He doesn't mention Veronica at all and about Lilly only says he still doesn't remember what happened that day and that he misses her every day, but it is getting easier. _

_Veronica is conflicted, her face tense and frowning as she tries to reconcile the words she hears with the boy she knew and the facts she now knows. A part of her still cares about the boy she once knew, but the angry and damaged girl she is now can't forgive him. Even in the best light Duncan had been weak and selfish. Veronica decides she's procrastinated enough and walks back into the school to watch the last part of the play rehearsals. Logan smiles when he sees her. She sits down to watch Meg and Dom run through the scene at the party where Beatrice and Benedict first show their vulnerability to each other. _

_Once the scene is done, Logan sends the actors home, demanding that they practice the next act on their own that night. He approaches Veronica. _

**Logan: **You came to see me? What'd you think?

**Veronica: **Actually no. I came to see Meg.

**Logan: **(the smile falls from his face, his tone is reprimanding) Veronica.

**Veronica: **(ignoring his warning, happy tone) The scene was good. It really flowed. And they do have chemistry.

**Logan: **Veronica. Don't do this…

**Veronica: **(losing her false cheer) You have your opinion Logan. And I have mine.

**Logan: **Veronica, he's a good guy.

**Veronica: **Maybe. I don't know. What I do know is that if he hurts Meg and I never warned her I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

**Logan: **(firmly) I'm asking you not to do this.

**Veronica: **(sad but unswayed) I'm sorry. I have is one thing we're going to have to agree to disagree on.

_Veronica sees Meg packing up her bag on the side of the stage. _

**Veronica: **I'll talk to you later. (yelling to Meg) Hey Meg. Wait up a minute!

_Logan watches her go with brooding frown._

----------------------------------

_Veronica and Meg head outside. They stop by Meg's car in the parking lot. Veronica is noticeably uncomfortable and fidgets, not meeting Meg's eyes. _

**Meg: **What's going on Veronica? You've hardly talked to me since before the dance. Is this about Duncan?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Kinda.

**Meg: **You said it was ok, I mean you don't like him anymore, you're totally in love with Logan.

**Veronica: **It's not that. I'm not upset because you…

**Meg: **(interrupts) like your ex boyfriend?

**Veronica: **(deflating) You like him?

**Meg: **(smile and shrugs) Yeah. He's nice. Smart. Has manners. He's Duncan.

**Veronica: **That's kinda what I want to talk to you about. I don't think you really know him.

**Meg: **(gently chiding) That's what dating is for Veronica. Getting to know someone.

**Veronica: **(troubled) Look. There are some things (pause) that happened. Things I think you should know.

**Meg: **And if I still want to date Duncan once you tell me?

**Veronica: **I'll back off. I will. I just…He's not who I thought he was, and…

**Meg: **(finishing her sentence) and he hurt you.

**Veronica: **I don't want you to get hurt. If you still want to go out with him, at least you'll have your eyes open.

_She takes a deep breath, obviously preparing to tell Meg bad news, she squares her shoulders, tilts her chin up and looks tense, uncomfortable yet also stubborn, when Meg interrupts her one more time. _

**Meg: **Wait. If I still want to go out with him, after you tell me whatever you're about to tell me, will you still be my friend?

**Veronica: **(shoulders relaxing, softly) Yeah. Of course. (her eyes fill with tears suddenly, but she blinks them away) If you weren't my friend, a good friend, I wouldn't be doing this.

**Meg: **Ok. (smiles) Then tell me.

_The girls move to sit on the edge of some raised landscaping, turned slightly towards each other. _

**Veronica: **I barely know where to start. Or how much to tell you. (Meg waits) You know that Duncan broke up with me by ignoring me one day.

**Meg: **Yeah. I remember.

**Veronica: **What did you think happened?

**Meg: **I dunno. A fight I guess. Or maybe he saw you with another guy and got jealous and mad.

**Veronica: **No. Nothing happened. At least not between him and me. He never told me what happened either. I had to figure it out. Celeste told him that... She told him a lie about me, and instead of coming to me, he just started ignoring me. Suddenly I didn't exist anymore.

**Meg: **So he couldn't deal with it, he's not very confrontational…

**Veronica: **No, Meg. It's not that simple. He let everyone believe I cheated on him, that I had done something. He didn't what to face me so he let his friends treat me like crap, you have no idea what it was like. Suddenly everyone hated me. I was afraid to go to school.

**Meg: **Veronica. No one would have…

**Veronica: **Don't believe that Meg. Someone would. Someone did.

**Meg: **(quiet, shocked) Did what?

**Veronica: **(looks away) Pretty much the worst thing you can imagine.

_She wants to come right out and say it, but she can't. The words won't come. _

**Meg: **Veronica are you ok?

**Veronica: **I am now. Most of the time. I wasn't for a long time.

**Meg: **I'm sorry, I didn't know.

**Veronica: **I know. No one did.

**Meg: **But what does that have to do with Duncan?

**Veronica: **I won't go into details, but Duncan was responsible for what happened to me. (seeing Meg's denial rising to her lips) No. (shakes her head resolutely) You don't know and I'm not going to explain, but you have to believe me Meg. It was his fault.

**Meg: **Ok.

**Veronica: **Look, there's more, but the point is if something happened between you two you could think everything was great until one day the bottom just drops out. If his mom doesn't like you, she'll try to sabotage your relationship. And Duncan won't stand up for you. What he did to me, he could do to you.

**Meg: **Ok, I'll be careful.

**Veronica: **(slowly looking at Meg's face) You still think that he's a good guy.

**Meg: **You don't?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Sometimes. But other times… He's selfish. And he's a coward.

**Meg: **That's your opinion.

_Veronica closes her eyes seeing that she made no impact on Meg's affection towards Duncan. _

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Meg: **Ok. I promise to be careful Veronica. But I like him.

_Veronica can see there is more to it than that, the shadows she sees in Meg's eyes on occasion when her sunny disposition and firm idealism fall away are showing. _

**Veronica: **One more thing. But you have to promise not to tell Logan.

**Meg: **I promise.

**Veronica: **Duncan asked me out again. Recently. Twice. Both times right after Logan and I had a fight or had broken up.

**Meg: **What was just a few weeks ago.

**Veronica: **A month. And right after you told me about the body shots.

**Meg: **Oh.

**Veronica: **He likes you. I'm not saying he doesn't. I just had to tell you.

**Meg: **I know. Thanks. I would have been hurt if I found out and it wasn't from you.

**Veronica: **(sad, worried) Ok. Well. (forced smile) That was fun. Let's promise to never do it again.

**Meg: **Veronica. You can come to me. If you need to talk.

**Veronica: **(sincerely) Thanks. I'm ok.

_Both girls see Logan walk to his Xterra climb in and drive away without acknowledging Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Or maybe not. (rueful smile) Logan didn't want me to talk to you about this.

**Meg: **He's a guy, what do they know about friendship?

**Veronica: **We could go have a few beers, watch Baywatch, play some video games?

**Meg: **Uh, I'll pass.

**Veronica: **Well it always seems to work for them. Something bad happens. They punch each other and move on to the beer, boobs, and video games.

**Meg: **How about we just hug and promise to always be friends?

**Veronica: **Yeah, that could work too.

---------------------------------------

_Logan doesn't call Veronica that night, and she doesn't call him either. After doing some paperwork at the office she and Wallace hang out, trying to put aside the complications of their parents progressing relationship. _

_---------------------------------------_

_(Wednesday)_

_Veronica drives Wallace to school, happy to be back to their easy relaxed relationship. They are joking about how many freaked out parents are going to call into the school today after reading or hearing about the bomb threats. Wallace expects Logan to be waiting for Veronica either at his car or inside the school, but he's not. At their lockers, Wallace looks around for him._

**Wallace: **Where's Logan? He's usually managed to make me wish I'd skipped breakfast by now.

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Wallace: **You don't…oh no. (alarmed, backing away) No way.

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **Not this again.

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace: **You're fighting? Again. Or are you broken up? Again.

**Veronica: **(trying to make light of it) Neither. We had a disagreement.

**Wallace: **And?

**Veronica: **(softly) And I think we're not talking.

**Wallace: **(annoyed with her avoidance) Not talking about what?

**Veronica: **(quiet) About Meg and Duncan. I talked to Meg yesterday.

**Wallace: **(surprised that that is the reason she and Logan aren't talking, long pause) Good. You had to do it Superfly.

_Meg walks past them with Duncan, holding hands. She smiles and waves, looking only slightly awkward. Veronica nods back but doesn't smile. _

**Wallace: **You talked to her.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **What did you say?

**Veronica: **That she should be careful.

**Wallace: **You didn't tell her.

_He gives her a hard look._

**Veronica: **No.

He continues to stare at her and she stubbornly looks back.

**Veronica: **And I'm not going to.

_Her mind conjures up images of what might have happened, making up details to fill in for events that she doesn't remember. Her pulse picks up, and beads of sweat form on her upper lip. She looks like she might throw up at any minute. _

**Wallace: **(anxious) Ok. It's ok. That's your choice. We'll just keep an eye on them.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **(reassuringly) It'll be ok.

_Wallace hugs her just as Logan walks around the corner. He stops seeing them, searching Veronica's face for clues to her obvious distress. Veronica turns her head sensing that he was near. When he doesn't approach her, her expression changes to disdain and disappointment. She steps back from Wallace and raises her chin, pointedly not looking at Logan but speaking loud enough for him to overhear. _

**Veronica: **(to Wallace) What do you want for lunch today? I'm buying.

--------------------------------

_In English, Meg and Veronica sit together like usual with Dick and Mike taking up the seats on one side. The students are clamoring about the article in the paper, but Mrs. Murphy quiets them down and begins the lecture. _

_She calls on Ben to compare the characters of the three Karamazov brothers. He says he didn't read the book and it doesn't matter because in the end, everyone ends up in the same place: six feet under. He chuckles and exchanges a grin with another boy, Norris Clayton. __The class fills with whispered responses as Ben bumps fists with Norris. Veronica is not so impressed and stares hard at him. She then looks up and sees another student, Pete, who rolls his eyes and shakes his head._

_---------------------------------_

_In Journalism Veronica takes a seat at a work station in the back and ignores Logan. Logan stares at her but doesn't come talk to her. Her face is hard and unyielding. Duncan eventually looks up from his computer to notice that Logan and Veronica are sitting separately. _

----------------------------------

_School hallway. Several students are still reading the bomb threat article and are worried. Many have left campus for the day already. Veronica sees written on her locker. Wallace tells her that the administration office is nuts._

**Wallace: **Phones ringing off the hook. Parents going off on Clemmons. He wants to see you in his office, by the way.

**Veronica: **He does? _(sassy sarcastic smile) _I'm beginning to think he has a crush on me.

_Veronica grins as she heads for the office. Several eyes follow her as she goes and she hears a few whispers. She and Logan still hadn't talked and people were beginning to notice._

_Clemmons office. _

**Clemmons****: **Let me be clear as I explain something. The Neptune Navigator is not the Washington Post. You don't have carte blanche to print whatever you choose.

**Mrs. Stafford: **Was story inaccurate?

**Clemmons****: **That's not the issue.

**Veronica: **It's not?

**Clemmons****: **No, it's not. Our very real duty to protect the student body trumps your non-existent right to a free student press.

_He asks Veronica to name her source and she says it was him. He denies it, but then Veronica starts speaking in the Ellen Rousch raspy voice. She asks where the threats are coming from but Clemmons won't tell her. He also tells Mrs. Stafford not to print any more stories on this subject and that he may have made a mistake in allowing a pep squad advisor to substitute for a journalism teacher. __Veronica casts a sympathetic look at the intimidated teacher._

**Veronica: **(to Clemmons, pointedly) Perhaps if you spent more of your waking hours trying to find out who's making the threats instead of keeping me out of your hair or trampling on the first amendment this would be over by now.

---------------------------------

_At her lunch table, Veronica eats Mexican takeout with Wallace. Mac and Enbom sit down with them, and Luke joins them as well. Logan passes their table staring at Veronica who turns her head away from him. Enbom nudges Meg._

**Enbom: **I told you so.

**Mac: **What?

_She looks up to note that Logan had passed them by and was sitting at the 09er guys table and Veronica was clearly not happy. _

**Mac: **(to Veronica) What now?

**Veronica: **It's nothing.

**Wallace: **They had a difference of opinion. And now we've moved on to the stubborn I won't admit I might have been wrong and I won't apologize stage.

**Veronica: **I wasn't wrong.

_Enbom smiles. She glares at him. _

**Veronica: **I wasn't. And I'm not saying Logan was wrong either. We disagreed. He decided to ignore me. I'm sure as hell not apologizing for having an opinion that doesn't fall in line with Logan's world order.

_The table is silent. _

**Enbom: **Did I apologize to you Veronica?

**Veronica: **(thrown by the apparent change in topic) For what?

**Enbom: **For everything. You tires. The last year.

**Veronica: **Yeah. You gave me a check.

**Enbom: **That's not really an apology. And I am sorry.

**Veronica: **Alright.

**Mac: **John thinks you might have been behind Dick's temporary psychosis last week.

**Veronica: **(smirks) So you're worried I might come after you?

_Enbom shrugs. She studies his face for a long moment. _

**Veronica: **Naa. You're safe. For now. If you…

**Enbom: **(interrupts) treat Mac badly or hurt her feelings in any way you'll end me. I got it.

_Wallace and Luke laugh, but Veronica just looks satisfied. The conversation flows easily after that, mainly about Dick's upcoming birthday party and everyone's costume choices. Mac wants to go as Microsoft, which causes Wallace and Veronica to laugh, but just confuses Luke. Enbom is going as Spiderman, Wallace is going as Shaft, Luke as Pete Rose, and Veronica won't say. _

**Veronica: **At this rate (blowing a mocking kiss at Logan, who frowns back at her) I'm not even going.

----------------------------------

_Arriving at her 5th period class early, Veronica sets her laptop to record Logan's interview with Mrs. James. She hasn't decided if she'll listen to it or not, but she wants the option. _

_In 6__th__ period she opens her laptop to research her topic for their physics assignment, relativity and black holes, but the computer gives her the black screen of death. Slightly panicked, she gets Mr. Woo to excuse her to try to fix it. Walking down the empty hallways, she can hear__ Pete's voice and on rounding the door, can see Pete in deep discussion with Mac. She waits by the door._

**Pete: **Wait, how can you even have an opinion on Ubuntu if you haven't tried it? Two six kernel, Live CD, they even had GNOME 2.O the day Warty Warthog came out.

**Mac: **I'm sorry. I'm perfectly content with OS X. I have all the awk, grep and sed I want without any need for that pitiful font de-uglification.

**Pete: **But the fonts are de-uglified and it's free. Yep, fine, you know, live in the dark ages.

**Mac: **I know what I like and I like what I know.

_Veronica steps forward into the room._

**Veronica: **Hey, that iPod Mini is something else, isn't it? I thought you were supposed to be in PE?

**Mac: **Hi, Veronica.

**Veronica: **Hey. I'm sorry to interrupt. Mac, would you mind taking a look at my computer? I can't get it to boot up.

**Mac: **Sure, um, can I take it with me? I have to get to the nurses office. I hurt my foot in PE.

**Veronica: **You did? Are you ok?

_She seems to be standing fine. _

**Mac: **I'm miraculously better.

**Veronica:** Nice. (handing her computer to Mac)Yeah, everything important is password protected.

**Mac: **(smirks) Like that would stop me. Don't worry, I don't want to know half the things you know. I like living with the belief that the sun will come up again tomorrow just the same as today.

_They chuckle, but Veronica looks odd. Mac exits._

**Pete: **Hey, Veronica, can I talk to you about something.

**Veronica: **Yeah, sure.

**Pete: **I have some information for you. Confidential information.

_She laughs, almost embarrassed._

**Veronica: **My favorite kind.

**Pete: **It's about your story, about the bomb threats.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Pete: **Well, it got me thinking. The other day I was riding my bike to school, and I passed by this vacant lot, and I saw Norris and that new kid, Ben. They were throwing tennis balls at stray cats.

**Veronica: **Uncool, but…I don't get it.

**Pete: **_(dramatically) _The tennis balls were exploding.

_---------------------------------------_

_Veronica closes her locker and waits as Wallace arrives and opens his._

**Veronica: **Hey, last night, you said something. Am I really your best friend?

**Wallace: **Who else you seeing around?

_Veronica smiles broadly. Wallace doesn't looks at her but smiles despite himself._

**Wallace: **Quit smiling at me.

_Veronica lets out a soft laugh. Looking beyond Wallace, she sees Ben and Norris._

**Veronica: **Hey, what do you think of this new kid, Ben? Heard anything?

**Wallace: **You're unbelievable.

**Veronica: **Why? What makes you say that?

**Wallace: **'Cause you want me to go get his file, don't you?

_Veronica smiles guiltily._

**Wallace: **You're so predictable.

**Veronica: **It's for the greater good, Wallace. Doesn't he look like total bomb threat material?

**Wallace: **I'd check out his friend. Clemmons made him turn his shirt inside out.

**Veronica: **Why? What'd it say?

**Wallace: **"Kill 'em all. Let God sort 'em out."

_Wallace shuts his locker and leaves as Veronica continues to watch Ben and Norris. Wallace takes off to the office to get the files, promising to meet out front in 15 minutes. __Veronica continues watching Ben and Norris._

_Library. Veronica types "" into the address bar on the computer. A black screen with red demon eyes and a huge red countdown appears accompanied by the sound of demonic laughter._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Forty six hours, fifteen minutes…until what? Ben and Norris. Is it possible these two are just biding their time, waiting for the moment they can blow the school sky high? Norris earned his reputation as a thug and bully back in junior high. But I have seen another side of him…

_Flashback_

_Long haired, post- Lilly, pre-rape Veronica is sitting alone at her table, watching Logan and Duncan at another table. A spitball lands on her book. Her gaze turns to some 09ers who are the obvious culprits. Another spitball lands in her hair. Norris walks over to the spitball thrower, takes the spit weapon, spits it at the boy, and stares hard at him until the boy leaves. Norris and Veronica exchange small smiles._

_End Flashback_

_Veronica walks outside to see Norris and Ben at a table talking._

**Veronica Voiceover: **So let's check in, see where his head space is these days.

_She walks over to them, saying she is taking a poll for the Neptune Navigator. The question is: World War III starts tomorrow. You can share your bomb shelter with three other people. Who would they be? _

**Ben: **You know what? I actually think I'd be a casualty of war so I don't think the question really applies to me.

**Norris: **Bruce Lee, Joe Strummer, Sam Kinison.

**Veronica: **They're all dead.

_She walks away, Norris's eyes on her as she goes. _

_Sitting some distance away at her normal lunch table she watches them surreptitiously. Mac comes out of the school and hands her back her Laptop saying it's all fixed, but warning her to upgrade her security. A few minutes later, Wallace comes out with one file. __There is no file on Ben, but Wallace hands Norris's file to Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Suspended for violent behavior a bunch in middle school but that's what I thought. But nothing since high school.

**Wallace: **Maybe he's trying to keep his record clean. 'Cause he's planning something big.

**Veronica: **That's scary. (_genuinely) _Hey, Wallace, thanks. For what it's worth, you're my best friend too.

**Wallace:** I know. You're always calling me your BFF. At first I thought it meant Black Friend Forever, but then I caught onto your white girl lingo.

**Veronica: **It wouldn't really be such a bad things if our parents got serious, would it?

**Wallace:** It's just weird.

**Veronica: **I know.

_Wallace smiles at her then leaves to go meet Shakira. When Ben and Norris's voices get louder, Veronica overhears Norris tells Ben that all he talks about is guns, the death penalty, and bombs and he can't keep hanging out with Ben if he's going to do that stuff. Ben leaves and gets into his car. Veronica follows him to the Camelot and takes pictures. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **The Camelot Motel, premium accommodations for adulterers and rent by the half-hour hookers. Now it appears to be the destination of choice for teen Kaczynski.

_When he leaves again a few minutes later she follows him to a local gardening store. She sees him buy a lot of fertilizer and put it into his trunk. She spots a gun too and takes pictures of him loading all the materials into his trunk. __Veronica snaps away until her cell phone rings. She puts down the camera, glances at the caller ID and gives a wry grin, but her eyes are sad._

**Veronica: **Yeah?

_During the call, the camera switches between them. Logan is sitting on a table at school, killing time before rehearsals._

**Logan: **Hey, it's Logan. Hey, uh, just a-a heads up for you. Duncan knows you talked to Meg.

**Veronica: **If he knows it's because you told him.

**Logan: **(_uncomfortable but laughing) _Well, yeah, I mean, what was I supposed to do? He's my best friend.

**Veronica: **I know Logan. But that doesn't change how I feel. She's my friend. I had to tell her.

**Logan: **I know. I wish we could all just be friends.

**Veronica: **That's not going to happen anytime soon Logan. I can't just forget.

**Logan: **I know. I'm sorry. But it doesn't have to affect us, right?

_Veronica is startled by the sound of her passenger door opening. She gasps, seeing a gun in Ben's belt and drops the phone__, exclaiming, "Oh my God! What do you think you're doing?" Logan is still on the phone and hears this, along with Ben saying in an ominous tone, "Let's go for a ride." Logan sits up alertly, listening hard. Ben tells Veronica to go to the Camelot and that she is pesky and messing everything up. _

_Camelot Motel. Ben pulls a reluctant and scared Veronica up the stairs. She says her dad will be looking for her if she doesn't check in. Ben says he wants to show her something. _

**Veronica: **(nervous) Why can't we do it someplace public? Frappacino anyone, my treat?

_They reach the balcony, Ben still firmly holding Veronica._

**Ben: **I know you think you're being a hero, but a lot of people might die 'cause of you.

_Out of nowhere, he is punched by Logan, who was hidden at the top of the stairs, and falls to the ground. Logan continues to punch Ben until Veronica tells him to stop, placing a hand on his shoulder. She is holding Ben's wallet._

**Veronica: **Logan, stop.

_He does and turns to face her still crouched over Ben, holding him down with one arm around his neck. She turns the wallet around to show Logan a badge. _

**Veronica: **He's a federal agent.

_---------------------------_

_Cut to Mac and Enbom sitting on the couch in the Mackenzie living room playing video games._

**Jonh Enbom: **Any chance I'm ever gonna get to see the inside of your bedroom?

**Mac:** And what, exactly, are you hoping to see? My computer hardware or a journal detailing all my video game super secret short cuts and tricks?

**Jonh Enbom: **Nah. I wanted to get a really good long look at your bedroom ceiling.

**Mac:** Wow! 09er girls must be easy.

**Jonh Enbom: **This is my 'A' material. They swoon. (on her disbelieving look) Ok. I never really had to try. An invite to the bedroom was inherent in going out.

----------------------------

_Cut to Camelot Motel. In one of the rooms, Ben gingerly touches his jaw, seated on the bed. Logan watches him like a cat from the corner, flexing his fist, obviously still edgy and looking like he'd like to hit Ben some more. Ben looks warily at Logan, glancing in at Veronica wetting a towel in the bathroom. Veronica comes out and hands the towel to Ben who holds it up to his busted lip._

**Veronica: **You're undercover at Neptune High?

**Ben: **Is it all right if he goes outside? I'd like to talk to you.

**Logan: **Dream on, Jump Street. I'm not leaving you alone with her.

_Veronica walks over to Logan, standing close to his side, his arm wrapping around her protectively as she washes off his bruised knuckles with another wet washcloth. _

**Veronica: **He stays.

_Ben shrugs. He __says that part of his job is monitoring internet traffic. They found Norris's website to be disturbing. They also read his emails to other students including red-flag words like retribution, bomb, arsenal, gun show, fertilizer, Waco, Columbine. They think he's the leader of many others who are waiting for his signal. He sounds very self important and it rubs Veronica the wrong way. _

**Veronica: **Is this signal a countdown clock?

_Ben nods._

**Veronica: **If he's such a threat, why haven't you brought him in yet? Having too much fun smarting off to teachers, cat killing, kidnapping.

**Ben: **Cat killing?

**Veronica: **I hear things.

**Ben: **If there's been any cat killing, Norris has acted solo. It makes sense though.

_Ben stands and takes the towel back to the bathroom._

**Logan: **Great. Serial killers normally get their start taking out their aggression on animals.

**Veronica: **Why don't you just pick him up?

_Ben leans against the bathroom door, arms folded._

**Ben: **Oh, I will bust him. Be sure of that. I've got more arrests on my record than any ATF agent my age, ever. Failure's not an option.

**Logan: **(mockingly deadpan)Wow. Do you want a metal or something? Maybe my Dad can option your life story for a new movie.

**Ben: **(ignoring Logan) Problem. If we pick him up now, we can hold him for 48 hours, then we either have to charge him or release him. Now I either need evidence that he's hoarding banned weapons or I need to get my hands on the list of the names of the people he's been corresponding with.

**Veronica: **Why are you telling us all this?

_Ben fingers his jaw._

**Ben: **(staring at Veronica) I need your help. I need you to get close to him.

_Logan tenses up, tightening his hold on Veronica. She rubs her hand up his side, soothingly._

**Veronica: **Isn't that your job?

**Ben: **I pushed him too hard. Spooked him. Now I'm screwed if I don't get him off the streets by tomorrow. I've been to his house but I haven't been in his bedroom or the garage.

**Veronica: **And how do you expect me to swing an invitation to his bedroom and/or his garage?

**Ben: **Easy. He likes you.

_Logan is glowering at Veronica now. _

**Logan:** No.

**Veronica: **He likes me? "Likes me" likes me?

**Logan:** Veronica, no. Absolutely not.

_Ben comes closer and stops in front of Veronica._

**Ben: **Yeah, he's mentioned it on more than an few occasions. Veronica, your school needs your help.

_Veronica looks skeptical. Logan just looks pissed off that she is considering it._

**Ben: **Your government needs your help. If you need an in, he loves talking about his ancient weapon collection.

_Seeing that he'd convinced Veronica, if not Logan, Ben leaves them to work it out._

**Ben: **I'm going out. Be sure to lock up when you leave.

_As soon as he's gone Logan releases his hold on Veronica to step in front of her to fully see her face. It's set in her stubborn look._

**Logan: **You aren't doing this.

**Veronica: **I am.

**Logan: **You're not.

**Veronica: **I don't need your permission Logan.

**Logan: **Like hell. (pacing away from her in agitation, hand gestures flying) You think this guy is going to blow up the school, kill hundreds of people, (voice raising) and you want to go visit him in his bedroom!

**Veronica: **Yes. Someone has to stop him.

**Logan: **Well it's not going to be you.

_She glares at him. _

**Veronica: **At least now I can see why you and my Dad have been getting along so well. You both think you can tell me what to do.

_She starts to leave, but before she makes it two steps to the door Logan grabs her arm, twists her around, and kisses her hard. Logan had always been gentle when handling Veronica, afraid to hurt her, afraid to scare her, but now he pours all his anger, frustration, and fear into the kiss. He propels her backwards pushing her tightly between the wall and his body, only easing away to brush her black jacket off her shoulders. Once her arms are free from the jacket sleeves she reaches up to wrap them around his neck but Logan catches them in his hands and lifts them over her head, his hands falling to her waist where he takes the hem of her shirt and pulls it over her head. They stare into each others eyes heatedly as the shirt is dropped and their mouths meet again. She pushes at his jacket now and Logan shrugs it off pulling his shirt off in one quick movement before his hands sweep down her body tweaking her breasts, discarding her bra. Still attached at the mouth his hands go to her waistband tugging on the fastening of her jeans. _

**Logan: **You couldn't have worn a skirt today?

**Veronica: **Sorry, I didn't know…

_Her comment is lost to her sudden intake of air as he sucks hard on her neck. _

**Logan: **It would make things so much easier.

**Veronica: **(stuttering) M-maybe I don't want to be easy.

**Logan: **You want it to be hard?

_His hands push her jeans and underwear down her legs as she toes off her sneakers, kicking her jeans off the rest of the way even as her hands reach for his waistband. _

**Logan: **I can do hard.

_His words and dark tone draw her eyes and she stares at hi, her hands stilling. He brushes her hands aside unfastening his own pants and pushing them down, staring into her eyes the whole time. He is more than hard and ready. Using one knee to spread her legs he slides his hand over her moist, heated flesh. _

**Logan: **(moaning) I need you Veronica.

**Veronica: **I…

_Again her words are lost as he pushes two fingers into her as far as he can go. Her head drops back with a thump against the wall. He pumps them in and out twice then pushes a third finger into her stretching her. Seeing on her face that she is ready he removes his hand and gripping her ass, pulls her up and slides into her in one hard move. Trembling, she wraps her arms and legs around him, holding tight as he begins to thrust into her. _

**Veronica: **Logan, oh God, Logan. Don't stop.

**Logan: **(gasping) Can't lose you.

**Veronica: **You won't.

_He continues to plunge into her with short hard thrusts banging her back into the wall repeatedly. It will probably hurt later but she doesn't seem to mind. His mouth nips and sucks on her chest and neck catching peaked nipples between his teeth. Her hands grip his head pulling it to hers for another kiss. Their tongues duel as he continues to pound into her. Logan tenses then with a few more rough, uneven thrusts comes inside of Veronica, burying his head in her neck as he moans. _

**Logan: **(moaning) Fuck. Baby. So good.

_Surprised that he'd come before her Veronica rocks her hips against him, feeling the hot liquid of his seed inside her. He lifts his head to see her face and she smiles at him. _

**Logan: **You didn't come.

**Veronica: **It's ok, Logan. It felt good.

**Logan: **It's not ok. But I can do something about that.

_She opens her mouth to protest again that it's ok, but he captures her mouth in another deep kiss. His hands firm on her hips as he takes her weight, moving away from the wall. Turning he walks the few steps to the bed lifting her off his now semi hard cock and dropping her down on the edge. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

_She tries to sit up, but Logan pushes her back and drops to his knees between her legs. He slides his hands under her thighs and lifts them up. _

**Veronica: **(alarmed) Logan.

_She tries to push him away but he moves in closer smelling the scent of her arousal, nuzzling his mouth into her wet curls. _

**Veronica: **(wavering)Logan.

**Logan: **Veronica.

_His lips move against her sensitized flesh and she falls back onto the bed unable to hold herself up. He pushes her unresisting legs further apart and runs his tongue up her folds. Her stomach muscles flutter and heat sweeps up her body. His hands splay over her thighs, parting her for his mouth, kissing and licking up and down her trembling pink flesh. When his tongue brushes over her clit she jerks again crying out her pleasure. His lips curve into a smile and he captures the __tiny pleasure point with his lips sucking on in gently before flicking his tongue over it. Her cries grow in volume and frequency, her hips undulating against his face. _

**Logan: **Say my name. I love it when you say my name Veronica.

**Veronica: **Logan.

_He shifts up, ceasing the pleasure/torture against her clit, kissing up her stomach to her breasts. Leaning over her his gaze takes in her tight erect nipples. He kisses one then the other, deliberately repeating the exact moves on each pink tip, first he sucks lightly with his lips, then he scrapes his teeth over her taking the rolling the sensitive tip between his teeth before flicking his tongue over her and swirling it around. Her eyes are closed in ecstasy, her hips moving more frantically against him now. Reaching down her body he slides two fingers into her pumping them slowly. A moan from deep within her chest rips free and she writhes under his unrelenting touch. _

**Veronica: **(begging) Logan. Logan. Please.

_Sitting back Logan moves his mouth back to her center, copying his earlier attentions to her breasts he sucks on her clit causing her to rise off the bed in a burst of uncontrolled movement. _

**Veronica: **Oh God.

_His increases the speed at which his fingers are fucking her as he scrapes his teeth over her the small bundle of nerves taking the sensitive nub between his teeth, flicking his tongue over it with a hard pressure then and swirling it around. Her breaths were coming in hard quick pants now, mindless sounds escaping from her mouth. Wanting to prolong it as long as possible Logan keeps going until her gasps for breath are ragged and her broken voice pleads with him to offer her the release she needed. Logan gently bites down on her clit; pushing his fingers into g-spot and pumping them quickly. Her whole body is shaking now. He increases the pressure of his fingers and tongue until he feels her tense and shudder around him, her inner walls clutching at his fingers trying to keep them inside. Ready for round two himself, Logan stands up on his knees and slides into her. Feeling the new intrusion her muscles greedily clutch and pull at his cock inside of her, he gently rocks back and forth, and incredibly the riot of sensation doesn't fall away, instead she feels her body tense and climb again. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Oh God. Please. Logan.

_Transfixed by the strong fearless girl before him, trusting and needing him, her body craving a fulfillment only he had ever given her, Logan is filled with a powerful possessiveness. _

**Logan: **Anything, anything, just tell me.

**Veronica: **More. Please, I need….

_He thrusts into her harder, impaling himself into her all the way._

**Veronica: **Yes. Logan. Like that. More.

_He obeys her commands and thrusts into her harder, relishing the slick heat of their flesh meeting in the most intimate way. Feeling her body quake around him, her orgasm pushes him over into his own release. His name pours out of her on each breath she takes. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Love you. So much.

_When her body relaxes again, and he has the strength to move, he pushes her more fully up onto the bed and lays beside her, cuddling her into his side. _

**Logan: **(serious) I love you Veronica.

**Veronica: **(eyes open but still dazed) I love you too.

---

_AN_

_Words 16,706 (1388 of them pure smut) The scene on the balcony in Weapons of Class Destruction was so good I needed something with some extra punch to keep the intensity of the it. How'd I do? It was their first quasi-angry sex._

_I want to thank Sammygurl2489 and _Breyzie1478 for their help with a section in the next chapter.

_And thanks also go out to everyone who suggested lovers for Lilly—a lot of your ideas really got me to thinking, and now I think I've got a lot of it set in my mind, I just need to figure out how to reveal all the new info._


	27. Chapter 26 Growing Closer

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**So I don't want to have to beg for reviews, but this is the point in the story where I'm losing motivation due to the fact that the story is starting to wrap up. So if you want to see me actually finish this, throw me a bone now and then. Review. **

**This in no way discounts the reviews I am getting. Thanks, it helps keep me going and makes me consider other viewpoints. **

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Cannon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. ** Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. Veronica is at Logan's side, but he breaks up with her convinced that she would be better off away from him. Logan's friends have a surprising response to the breakup, and stand by Veronica until LoVe gets back together. Lynn disappears, Logan asks for Veronica's help. After finding Lynn in rehab, Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V holds out until she admits she loves him and wants to be together. Mac is dating Enbom and Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. She tells Logan about the paternity issue with Duncan, and tells Meg to be careful. Alicia and Keith are going strong. Veronica investigates the bomb threats at school.

**More Weapons of Class Destruction. Leanne makes an appearance, and Lynn too.**

**New poll up in my profile, simple question…who was Lilly really? **

**Chapter 26 **

_Scene opens where we left off. Logan and Veronica are lying exhausted and mostly naked on a bed at the Camelot Motel. Their voices are tired and relaxed. Languorous now that they had worked the adrenalin out of their systems._

**Veronica: **(pressing into his side) I can't believe we just had sex at the Camelot. At this rate, I will have a 14 on my purity test score.

**Logan: **(hand running lazily up and down her back) I doubt it, if you had a 14 that test would have to allow for negative scores for someone like me.

**Veronica: **I'll ask Mac if there is a version of the test that could work for you.

**Logan: **Mac? (eyebrows furrowed) So Mac was the one behind the test, and the subsequent selling of the tests.

**Veronica: **You didn't hear it from me.

**Logan: **(kissing her lightly) Your secret is safe.

_Reluctantly she sits up. _

**Veronica: **We should get going. Ben could be back at any time.

**Logan: **(sitting up too, hard tone) Going where? Home?

**Veronica: **(sighing) Logan.

**Logan: **No Veronica. Absolutely not going to happen.

**Veronica: **(pulling on her clothes) Um, I still don't remember asking you for permission.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **We had this conversation before we even started dating Logan. You can either deal with my life, including my work, or you can move on.

_He gives her a dirty look. She finishes getting dressed and turns to see him tugging his shirt over his head. _

**Logan: **Actually, there are many more options available to me.

_She rolls her eyes and walks towards the door. She tries to open it but Logan reaches over her head and leans on the door with one hand, keeping her in the room unable to open the door against the counter force of his weight. _

**Veronica: **Move.

_She doesn't turn around. _

**Logan: **(ignoring her) For one, I could keep you in here for hours. (sexy tone, words spoken into her ear) In fact, I bet I could make you forget you ever wanted out of this room.

_Face flushed, eyes hot, she spins around and pushes his chest firmly, forcing him to step back but he captures her hands, still holding her prisoner. _

**Veronica: **Let go.

**Logan: **(ignoring her) Or I could carry you out of here over my shoulder and lock you up in a more sanitary environment.

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(ignoring her) I could call your Dad. Let him in on your little plan. How much do you think he'd like me then? (smiles) I'm guessing a lot.

**Veronica: **(stubborn, annoyed look) Threatening to tattle on me again?

**Logan: **(casual shrug) Why not, it worked the first time.

_She searches his face to see how stubborn he is going to be about this. Seeing his resoluteness, she rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **I said 'we' Logan. You can come too. But I am going. Whether you like it or not.

_He studies her face now, and knows that the second she gets away from him she'll do exactly what she wants, damn the consequences. _

**Logan: **Fine. You wear one of those bug thingies.

**Veronica: **Bug thingies?

**Logan: **Two way radio. I can hear everything where you are and you can hear me. If I tell you to leave and you aren't outside in 15 seconds, I come in after you. Take it or leave it.

**Veronica: **Fine. (muttering, annoyed expresssion) Stupid, overprotective jackass.

**Logan: **(smiling) Let's go. Stubborn, reckless Nancy Drew wannabe.

_She glares at him before storming down the stairs to her car. _

**Logan: **(smiling sweetly, following closely) Oh Sugarpuss, if you try to ditch me, or in any way try to do this on your own, I will be talking to your Dad.

_She scowls, having turned to face him as he spoke, and he thinks he hears a growl from her as she turns to walk away from him, but he grabs her arm and spins her around, sweeping her off her feet into his arms and kissing her hard. When he sets her down her eyes are soft and languid, hot, but with lust now not anger. _

**Logan: **See you at your office.

-----------------------------

_Parked outside of Norris Clayton's house Veronica adjusts the bug in her hear and shows Logan how to work his so he can talk to her. She takes a deep breath and exits the Xterra parked one house down from Norris's. Closing the door she has only taken a few steps when she hears Logan's voice in her ear. _

**Logan: **I wanted to ask you before we did that.

**Veronica: **(stopping, turning her head to see Logan is looking at her through the window) Did what?

**Logan: **Going down on you. I meant to ask first.

_She smiles slowly and turns back to walk up the short front walk to the house._

**Veronica: **I'm kind of glad you didn't. I would have been nervous and probably would have said no, and never known what I was missing.

_She can hear Logan's breath hiss in at her words. _

_Inside the Clayton home. Veronica thanks Norris for his help, since her dad has been having a lot of trouble with a stolen weapons case. Veronica is visibly nervous as Norris unlocks the large padlock on his bedroom door, he explains it away, saying his parents are nosy. In his room, there are multiple ancient weapons. Veronica gives him the photos of weapons she says she needs info on, while she looks around. _

**Norris: **Do you, uh, wanna sit down?

**Logan:** (off-screen) No sitting. You can run out of there faster if you're on your feet.

**Veronica: **(low, muttering into the mic) Can it. 

**Norris: **What?

**Veronica: **Are you kidding? (smiles) I wanna look at these weapons. They're so pointy.

_She sees that he has a wireless connection. Norris says his dad works at Kane Software so they get all of the latest technology. _

**Logan:** (off-screen) Great. A technology savvy psycho.

_Veronica goes to look for a weapon that seems to have fallen in order to really try to find something incriminating, instead she finds a porn magazine featuring small blondes. Her eyes widen and she stuffs it back under his bed._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Great! I'm his type.

_Norris realizes that he might have things that he doesn't want her to see and should stop her from poking around. He turns to look at her. _

**Norris: **Ah, actually, don't even worry, I'll find it later.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe he keeps his arsenal in the garage. So how do I get into the garage without playing dungeon with this whack job?

_Veronica picks up a throwing star from a bookshelf._

**Norris: **Uh, you ever throw one?

**Veronica: **Can't say that I have.

**Norris: **I got a target in the garage if you wanna try it.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Huh. That was easy. I think it, it happens. I wonder if that would work on Logan too?

**Logan:** (off-screen) I'll make you a deal. You get out of there in less than 15 minutes and I'll do anything you want. Egg rolls for a week? Done. Your choice of sexual positions. Name it.

**Veronica: **(words intended for both Logan and Norris) Sounds like we have a deal.

_Veronica smiles and nods. Norris is thrilled by her interest. Cut to Logan in the Xterra, he looks more worried that thrilled. Cut to the garage. Veronica is poised to throw the star._

**Veronica: **Detention? Me? I think not, Mr. Clemmons.

_She throws. The star hits the hand of a target._

**Logan:** (off-screen) Are you playing make believe with the psycho now? Your 15 minutes are winding down. Get out of there.

**Veronica: **Try filling out that form left-handed. How come these are rubber?

**Norris: **Um, they're just for practice. Next time, I'll let you try a real one.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Am I crazy or is bomb boy flirting with me?

**Logan:** (off-screen, growing frustration, anger, and fear) There's not going to be a next time.

**Veronica: **(deliberately keeping her voice casual and relaxed, hoping it calms Logan) No question about it, the Japanese have the coolest weapons.

_Veronica spots a chest at the side of the garage and opens it without asking._

**Veronica: **Shall I just put these in here?

_Scarily approaching her, Norris looms over her._

**Norris: **No, you can just hand them back to me.

**Logan:** (off-screen, tense) Or you could stab him with whatever toy you're playing with and put us all out of our misery.

**Norris: **_(happily) _My dad said that if I keep my grades up, I can tour Japan this summer. You know there's a Kurosawa retrospective over at the Paragon this weekend. You think, maybe you'd like to go?

**Logan:** (off-screen, intense) Tell him no Veronica, you have other plans. Like not being able to walk, cause I'm not going to let you out of my sight for several days at least, and to keep busy during all that enforced you and me time, I'm going to fuck you so hard and often that you'll be in bed all day Saturday until I get back. Then I'm going to start all over again.

_Veronica stares at Norris wide eyed as Logan's words feed directly into her ear and cause her blood to heat up. _

**Norris: **They're showing his films Friday night and all day Saturday. They've got Rashomon, Yojimbo, Ran, Throne of Blood, and Seven Samurai.

**Logan:** (off-screen, sexy voice) You're going to be too busy riding my long hard shaft, because baby one minute around you and my cock starts to twitch in anticipation of being buried inside of you. First, I'm gonna pound into you so hard you won't be able to remember what it feels like to not have me there. Then, I'm going to explore every inch of your body until you are withering under me.

_Veronica flushes pink and looks startled._

**Norris: **Throne of Blood is actually a rework of MacBeth. But if you're not familiar with his films you should definitely see Seven Samurai. The action is great, but it's really his attention to all the details….

**Logan:** (off-screen) I will show you no mercy. I'm going to go so slow that you will beg me to let you come, you'll beg won't you Veronica? You'll scream for me to fuck you harder. Before we're done, I'm gonna make you scream my name until it's the only word you know. Once you're lying spent and satisfied under me, I'm going to start all over again. And I promise there will be nothing gentle about it, just a long...hard...satisfying...FUCK!

**Norris: **_(on Veronica's wide eyed stare) _It's cool. It can just be like…a friends thing.

**Logan:** (off-screen) You won't be able to put yourself in stupid situations for a while, because the only thing you're going to be able to do is hold onto me and beg me for more.

**Norris: **I thought you and Echolls might be broken up or something, you didn't talk to him all day today.

**Logan:** (off-screen, breaking off his highly descriptive narrative, seething) He was watching you? Get out of there now Veronica, or I'm coming in after you. You have 15 seconds. 15. 14. 13.

**Veronica: **Uh, we just had a disagreement, we're still together.

**Logan:** (off-screen) 9 . 8. 7.

**Norris: **_(disappointed) Oh. _

_Outside Norris's home._

**Logan:** 2. 1.

_He stops and sucks in a breath seeing Veronica exit the front door. __Veronica hurries down the brick walkway and climbs into the Xterra. Logan turns his head to look at her his eyes hot, but his face is not sensual in expression, it's scared, angry, and tense. Her expression falls seeing it, and she opens her mouth. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **I don't want to hear it.

_He swoops across the consol between the seats and pulls her mouth to him with a firm hand behind her neck. His lips push her mouth open, his tongue sweeping into her mouth in unquestioned domination. She acquiesces leaning in closer to him her hands sliding up his chest to hold onto the zippered edges of his jacket. Wanting more, needing to touch her to reassure himself that she's real, she's safe and she's here with him, he drags her into his lap. Their mouths break apart and they gasp in deep breaths of air as his lips move to her neck and she tilts her head for better access. When she feels his hands at her waist, sliding over the soft skin there, she protests, her hands grabbing his, stopping him. _

**Veronica: **Logan, someone will see.

_He tilts his head up to meet her eyes, his still burning with intensity. _

**Logan: ** I wasn't going to…(smiles) but if you want to, maybe in the back seat. (wink) The windows are tinted. (dropping the teasing tone, vulnerable) I just need to touch you.

_She relaxes her hands allowing his to smooth over her skin, causing her muscles to tremble and jerk under his touch. Her hands slip behind his head stroking his neck and sliding through his hair soothingly. _

**Veronica: **I'm fine Logan, I really don't think…

_She breaks off when his hands skim up her ribcage, his thumbs caressing teasingly over the under curve of her breasts. _

**Logan: **You don't think that you were in danger.

**Veronica: **(face soft, voice reassuring) I'm fine Logan.

**Logan: **You got kidnapped at gun point Veronica.

**Veronica: **By a federal age….

**Logan: **(interrupting, his hands still skimming over her chest while his eyes caress over her face) By a federal douchebag, then you go visit the home of a Columbine wannabe.

**Veronica: **I don't think Norris is dangerous Logan.

_Logan doesn't respond, just kisses her again, this time soft and slow. Her body melts into his as she gives herself over to his touch and his heat. _

_Several minutes later she is back in her own seat and Logan is slightly less tense. _

**Logan: **Tell me again why we're not heading back to my house right now so I can lock you up in the panic room?

_Veronica has her laptop in her lap and pulls down a drop down menu. _

**Veronica: **Because I don't want to be in the panic room, and I need to be within 100 feet of the house to access their wireless network.

**Logan: **I have wireless at home Veronica. You can search the internet from the safety of my bedroom. One good idea Norris had, to pad lock his door. I might copy him. But on the inside to keep you in.

**Veronica: **First kidnapping, now unlawful imprisonment. You interested in a felony charge?

**Logan: **(smirks) I make my own rules and rule number one is keeping you safe.

_She pulls her phone out of her bag and dials Mac. _

**Mac: **_(off screen) _Hello?

**Veronica: **Hey, Mac, it's me. I need you to walk me through something.

_Cut to Mac lying on her bed with John Enbom. They are both fully clothed, but rumpled. John rolls to the side and groans. Mac shoots him a look that silently demands he be quiet. The camera switches between the two couples._

**Mac: **What did you ever do before you met me?

**Veronica: **Ever see the first ten minutes of "2001: A Space Odyssey"? It was a lot like that.

_Mac smiles but does not respond, too busy trying to capture Enbom's wandering hands. _

**Veronica: **_(explaining further) _Monkeys clubbing each other-

**Mac: **No, I…I got it.

_She shifts onto her side and pushes him off the bed with her feet. He makes an audible thump when he hits the floor. _

**Veronica: **You ok Mac?

**Mac: **(smiling) Yep.

_John glares at her from the floor then crawls back onto the bed in an exaggerated way. Mac smiles and tries to pull back from his approach. He grabs her foot and runs his fingers over it, but she doesn't laugh, shaking her head at him. _

**Enbom: **(low so as not to be overheard) Everyone is ticklish somewhere Mac, I will find it.

**Veronica: **(smiling widely now, having heard a male voice in the background) Ok.

_Veronica mimes to Logan to call Enbom. He smirks and pulls out his phone. _

**Mac: **What did you need Veronica?

**Veronica: **If you were planning the Apocalypse on a Friday, would you ask someone out on a date for that weekend?

**Mac: **Me? That's the only way I'd ask someone out.

_John pouts, and Mac tries to protect herself from his attempts to tickle her. His phone starts ringing and Mac's eyes grow wide. She gestures to him to get his phone and shut it off._

**Veronica: **(grinning) What's that, Mac-attack?

**Mac: **Um, a video game of my brother's, he's been driving me crazy.

**Veronica: **Really? Cause it sounds like Enbom's ring tone.

**Mac: **Ah, um…

_Enbom clicks his phone off and takes Mac's phone from her. _

**Enbom: **Hi Veronica. How's Logan doing? Hey, I might need to hire you this week to find out why my girlfriend doesn't want her friend to know I'm at her house.

_Mac just stares at him. _

**Veronica: **Sure, no problem, but I will have to charge you the going rate.

**Logan: **Oh, come on Veronica, you can at least give him the friends and family rate.

_John smiles and Mac moves closer to him as he switches the call to speaker phone. _

**Veronica: **Ok, fine the friend of a friend rate. Take it or leave it.

**John: **I'll take it.

**Veronica: **Great, that'll be $35 or buy lunch for the group. Mac's not embarrassed of you she's just private, and she's not your girlfriend unless you've had the official conversation about that. (rolls her eyes) Yes I know, it's a girl thing. But you have to ask you can't assume. You can pay me tomorrow. Now put Mac back on.

_Logan grins. Mac is solemn, and John looks at her closely as he hands the phone back over._

**Mac: **Thanks for that Veronica. I should have installed a backdoor to your computer while I had it. Leverage to keep you from embarrassing me.

_Veronica sees Pete, heading for the house next door to N_

**Mac: **_(off screen) _Veronica?

_Pete turns and spots Veronica.__ Logan sees her eyes on the skinny nerd, and looks at her. _

**Mac: **_(off screen) _Earth to Mars.

**Logan:** Who's that?

_Pete waves and Veronica gives a small wave back. She is thinking._

**Mac: **_(off screen) _Dude, where'd you go?

_Pete enters his house._

**Veronica: **Oh sorry, right.

_She tells Mac she needs her to look at the web site and find out who posted it. _

_The girls hang up. John is still watching Mac closely. Mac tries to act casual under his stare, moving to her computer. He follows her and turns her around in the chair, dropping to his haunches to be at eye level with her. _

**John: **Was she right?

_Mac shrugs. _

**John: **So, all I have to do is ask you?

**Mac: **Not really ask, but yeah, we should talk about it.

**John: **(smiling) So Mac…

**Mac: **Veronica is scary. Not just revenge happy, I carry a tazer scarey, but, like…

**John: **(smiling larger) Yeah, she really is. Now stop interrupting me. So Mac…

**Mac: **(shifting uncomfortably) Do we really have to do this?

**John: **(grinning) Apparently. So Mac…

**Mac: **Fine yes, God. I'd like to be your girlfriend. Geeze. Are we done yet?

_He bursts out laughing, then looks at her seriously. _

**John: **I really like you.

**Mac: **You'd better. I can make your live a living hell, and that's before Veronica starts with you.

_He kisses her._

_Cut back to Logan and Veronica driving in the Xterra. _

**Logan: **Mac will get you for that.

**Veronica: **No she won't. She'll be too happy to finally have that settled.

**Logan: **Humm. Now all we need is a nice girl for Dick.

**Veronica: **Ugg. No way. Why don't we at least start with Luke? He's nicer. (looking around) Where are we going anyway?

**Logan: **My place.

**Veronica: **I'm not going in the panic room Logan.

**Logan: **Well, I'm not letting you out of my sight, so you're spending the afternoon with me.

**Veronica: **What about play rehearsals?

**Logan: **Already half over. I called Dom on the way to your office.

**Veronica: **Ok, so what do you want to do?

_He shoots her a heated look that says exactly what he wants to do. _

**Veronica: **(swallowing thickly) Oh.

**Logan: **I do owe you.

**Veronica: **Owe me?

**Logan: **You, me, the sexual position of your choice.

**Veronica: **(remembering his deal, coy) What if I want egg rolls instead?

**Logan: **(quickly) You can have both.

**Veronica: **Alright then.

_They share a slow sensual smile. _

_Arriving at the Echolls' estate, Aaron is in the front yard with his trainer. He motions to them to come over. Logan takes Veronica's hand and rolls his eyes. _

**Aaron: **Logan. I thought you would be at play rehearsals. Hello Veronica.

**Logan: **Something came up.

**Veronica: **Hi Mr. … Aaron.

**Aaron: **You accepted responsibility for this play Logan. I expect you to live up to the Echolls name. I thought I had done a better job of giving you a strong work ethic, perhaps more lessons are required.

**Logan: **Thanks for your concern Dad, I'll look forward to that.

**Veronica: **(squeezing his hand) Oh, it was my fault Aaron. I got into a jam and needed Logan's help.

**Aaron: **(to Veronica) Are you alright?

**Logan: **She's fine.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Crisis averted. Thanks to Logan.

_They head upstairs to Logan's room, but the mood is gone. Instead Logan drags Veronica back downstairs and around to the garage. He pulls a surfboard off the wall and tucking it under his arm, takes her hand and leads her outside to a section of sunny lawn. _

**Veronica: **Is this a new sport I don't know about? Lawn surfing?

**Logan: **I still owe you lessons, and since you're coming for spring break…

**Veronica: **I haven't decided yet Logan, if it's just going to be you guys and me and Mac, I don't know.

**Logan: **Did you ask your Dad?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but…

**Logan: **And he said it was ok.

**Veronica: **(sighs and looks up at him with resignation) Yes, as long as Mac and I are in a separate hotel room.

**Logan: **So, you're going.

**Veronica: **I don't know. I have to think about it.

**Logan: **What's to think about?

**Veronica: **The cost, who's going, do I really want to spend a week with Dick…

**Logan: **(studying her face) You're lying.

**Veronica: **I'm not lying. There are things to consider.

**Logan: **Then you're not telling me the whole truth.

**Veronica: **(irked) I told you…

**Logan: **(musing) What am I missing…

**Veronica: **(annoyed, arms crossed head tilted) Do I need to be here for this conversation if you're just going to ignore whatever I say?

**Logan: **Yes. If you're not here, how will I know I've figured out your real reason?

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **The cost is negligible, just airfare. And you're making plenty of money on the business, so that's not it. (he watches her face closely for any ticks that will reveal when he gets close) It's Cabo, and you like the beach despite being so pale.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Logan: **No problem.

**Veronica: **Jackass.

**Logan: **(smiles) It's not the rooming situation, which we will get around, leave that to me, (he smirks, she rolls her eyes) so that leaves who's going.

_Her face is a little too carefully neutral to be natural. He's found it. _

**Logan: **(frowning) Me, you, Enbom, Mac, Rams, Luke, Dick, Beaver, Chester. Is this about Dick? I thought you were over that since you got your revenge?

_She's silent, staring off to the side. _

**Logan: **You can keep quiet or just tell me. I'll figure it out either way. (she remains silent) Come on Veronica say something.

**Veronica: **(relenting) Are those the only people going?

**Logan: **As of now, yeah, I mean a few others might come along… who are you...(his face hardens) Duncan. You're worried that Duncan might come.

**Veronica: **Not exactly worried, no.

**Logan: **But if he comes you won't.

_Veronica is silent._

**Logan: **He's my best friend Veronica.

**Veronica: **(tense and slightly aggressive) I understand that. Maybe you could possibly try to understand how I feel about him. Huh?

**Logan: **I do, I get it…

**Veronica: **I don't think you do, or you wouldn't act like it's nothing for me to be around him.

**Logan: **It wasn't his fault…

**Veronica: **(curt) That's your opinion. I don't share it.

**Logan: **But it was my…

**Veronica: **Don't say it. I don't care it if was your drink, or your drugs. He made a choice. He was obviously not so out of it that he didn't know what he was doing, and not so out of it that he didn't remember. He knew, he remembered, and he should have known better. And that is just one night Logan. (strident) He stood idly by while you and everyone else in this town ripped my life apart.

_Her face and eyes are hard as she glares at Logan. _

**Logan: **Veronica. I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **(softening) That's another thing. You're sorry. You've apologized. Tried to make amends. (chin lifting) But he hasn't. He thinks nothing he did was wrong. I can't be friends with him Logan. I won't. You need to deal with that or you need to make a decision.

**Logan: **(confused) What kind of decision?

**Veronica: **Him or me. (softening) I'm not making you choose, but if you keep trying to force me to be his pal, if you can't accept that I'm not ok with him, then I don't see how this is going to work.

**Logan: **This. (growing anger) You mean us.

_She looks down, but doesn't deny it._

**Logan: **(terse) Stop it.

**Veronica: **Stop what? I'm not the one…

**Logan: **The one who keeps pointing me to the door? How many times today have you told me that I can leave you? I know you're still not 100 percent on the trust thing, but I'm not going anywhere. Stop pushing me away.

_They stare each other down for a long moment. _

**Logan: **(reigning in his temper) I'm sorry. If you don't want to be around him, then I won't try to change your mind. (cupping his hand around her chin) It makes things difficult for me, but I can handle it. (smiles gently) No double dates, or days at the beach. I got it.

_She is still stubborn but nods her acceptance of his words. _

**Logan: **Are we done now?

_She shakes her head._

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **No?

**Veronica: **I think we need a new rule.

**Logan: **I already said I wouldn't…

_Her kiss cuts off his sentence. She rubs her lips over his tugging his lower lip between her teeth. His hands have moved to her hips but he keeps them light, letting her lead. _

**Veronica: **A new rule.

**Logan: **Ok.

**Veronica: **After a fight, we make up…

**Logan: **(smiling) …With a kiss?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_He kisses her softly._

**Logan: **What if it's a big fight?

**Veronica: **(intrigued) What do you propose?

**Logan: **A bigger fight should require a bigger makeup.

**Veronica: **(half smile) Oh. I see. (shrugs) Ok, the makeup should be appropriate to the fight.

**Logan: **I love you.

_Her heart swells. He's so comfortable with the words with expressing his emotions, whereas she is still reluctant, too conditioned to hide any weakness. Instead of responding with words she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Actions do speak louder than words, right?

_Scene fades out with Logan demonstrating how to pop up on the surfboard._

-------------------------

_Veronica's bedroom. Veronica calls Norris but only gets his machine. She tells him to call her before tomorrow._

-------------------------

_(Thursday) _

_Rumors are running rampant at Neptune High again, wondering whether Logan and Veronica will be ignoring each other today too. The rumblings only get louder when Logan pulls into his parking spot with Veronica in the car. Both have wet hair and flushed cheeks._

**Veronica: **(climbing out of the Xterra) Seriously Logan, getting up at 5:30 to surf is pretty ridiculous.

**Logan: **You go when the waves are good. Even you can't control Mother Nature Veronica.

**Veronica: **Obviously not.

_Veronica had fallen off the board so many times she had doubted she would ever be able to stand up for more than 3 seconds, but once she did she got a pretty quick understanding of why Logan loves surfing so much._

**Logan: **You did good for your first time.

**Veronica: **Yeah? I have to admit it was pretty awesome.

**Logan: **All you needed was a good teacher.

**Veronica: **Humm. Is that a compliment for you or for me?

**Logan: **(cocky grin) Both?

_He wraps an arm around her waist and walks with her towards school. She stops and looks around. _

**Veronica: **Wait, I gotta talk to Norris.

**Logan: **(groaning) Veronica.

_She pecks him on the lips and walks towards where she sees Norris. Logan lets her go, but keeps her within his eyesight. She tells Norris that Ben isn't who he says he is and that Ben thinks he is behind the bomb threats. Ben pulls up and gets out of a car, in federal agent attire. Veronica says he has the wrong guy and that the whole thing is a hoax. Ben tells Norris he has a warrant to search his vehicle. Norris says fine. When they open his trunk, fertilizer and a gun are in there. Norris is taken away in handcuffs. Veronica is surprised and pulls out her camera to take pictures as Norris protests his innocence and Ben preens. _

_-------------------------------_

_In first period Meg teases Veronica about Logan missing rehearsal again. _

**Veronica: **How do you know him missing rehearsal had anything to do with me?

**Meg: **I don't, but Dom had some interesting theories about where Logan might be. Most of them having to do with you two making up from whatever your fight was about.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Dom's a smart guy, but that's not why Logan skipped out.

_Veronica explains about federal agent Ben and Meg is shocked. _

**Meg: **That's crazy. Do you think it's all Norris?

**Veronica: **No, but I can't prove it yet. I know the web site was a set up, but the other stuff…I dunno.

**Meg: **Logan must have been going crazy, he's so overprotective of you as it is.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Meg: **What was your fight about yesterday anyway?

_Veronica's smile falls. _

**Veronica: **He wasn't happy that I talked to you about Duncan.

**Meg: **He was still mad about that?

**Veronica: **Yeah

**Meg: **Sorry.

**Veronica: **Not your fault.

----------------------------------------

_Walking through the hallway to class later, Veronica and Logan see Weevil come out of Mrs. James office. It's obvious that he's was there to talk about Lilly. Veronica and Logan look awkwardly at each other and then away. Registering her silence and not having seen any surprise of her face, Logan frowns, turning back to her. _

**Logan: **You know?

_She looks back at him._

**Veronica: **(anxious) About Lilly and Weevil? Yeah. (biting her lip) I didn't know that you knew.

**Logan: **(shrugs) He has a tattoo of her name on his back.

**Veronica: **(tight smile) That I didn't know.

**Logan: **Did you…

**Veronica: **…know about them before? No, I only found out this year. Lilly never mentioned anything about Weevil to me.

**Logan: **(relieved) Yeah. Ok.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry. I know she loved you Logan.

**Logan: **Maybe.

**Veronica: **You're handling it a lot better than I thought you would.

_Seeing Dick approaching with Mac, Enbom, and Rams, he hugs her to his side before greeting his friends._

--------------------------------

_Clemmons catches Logan on his way to lunch to talk about the play's progress, and Logan is _

_pleasantly surprised to find out Meg and Dom had covered for him yesterday when Clemmons had shown up to check in. _

_Veronica is sitting at her table alone when Meg and Duncan walk by and Meg has to almost force Duncan to go talk to Veronica with her. Meg sits down and talks comfortably with Veronica, but Duncan won't even look at her. Meg asks about what cases Veronica is working on. At first she says she can't talk about any, but decides to tell about one, leaving out names. She talks about someone who erased himself off the face of the earth. When Meg asks how, Veronica gives some details, including getting a lot of cash, going in a rental car with a fake driver's license, buy an old passport on Ebay to makeover and head for the border. Duncan excuses himself. Meg says he has been weird all day._

**Veronica: **(awkward pause) Listen Meg. I said we'd still be friends, and we will. But I can't hang out with you and Duncan. You can talk to me, and we can hang out, but…

**Meg: **(sad) But we won't be sharing a limo to prom?

**Veronica: **No.

**Meg: **(perking up) That's ok. We'll just have to spend our time together at the mall and painting each other's nails.

_Veronica's eyes widen in alarm as Meg follows the path Duncan had taken. _

_Dick and Luke come over to sit with Veronica, bringing her food. When Logan arrives he says he forgot that his Dad wants her to come to dinner that night. _

**Logan: **It might not be as exciting as your last dinner with dear ol' Dad, but it should be ok. (grimaces) He's been taking classes.

_Focused on each other neither notice that Luke and Dick both look to the side avoiding looking at them._

**Veronica: **(not enthusiastic) Yeah, ok. I'm sure it beats the Mac'n'cheese I was going to make.

_Enbom and Mac arrive. _

**Enbom: **MAC and cheese? Sounds good to me.

**Mac: **That was lame.

**Logan: **(grinning) Learn to deal with it Mac. He's your boyfriend now.

**Mac: **I'll ask Veronica for her advice on dealing with a bothersome boyfriend. She's gotta be an expert by now.

_The guys laugh and 'ooh' not having expected Mac to put Logan in his place so easily. _

**Veronica: **(smiling at Logan's pout, to Mac) We'll talk later. Can't reveal my secrets to the boys.

**Dick: **Whatever Ronnie. We all know your secret. You just pout a little bit and Logan falls over himself to do whatever you want.

**Logan: **(offended) I do not.

**Luke: **You do. (to Veronica) Or you wear a short skirt.

**Logan: **It works both ways. If I want something from Veronica, all I have to do is….

**Veronica: **Stop right there!

**Logan: **I was going to say kiss you. (head tilt, mischievous smile) What were you thinking?

**Mac: **He's got you there. It takes you at least five minutes to reboot your brain.

**Veronica: **(to Mac) Whose side are you on anyway?

**Enbom: **Oh hey Veronica. (pulling out his wallet) I still need to pay you, your advice was golden.

_Mac rolls her eyes, and Veronica laughs taking the cash happily. _

**Veronica: **(valley girl accent) Oh, my God! So you two are like totally together together now? That's so cute!

_Walking back into school the couples and friends separate._

**Logan: **Dinner's at 7, I'll pick you up after rehearsals.

**Veronica: **Sure. It's Dad's bowling night, so it would just be me, Backup, and too orange powered cheese.

**Logan: **(nuzzling her temple) Humm. Doesn't sound like a bad way to spend an evening to me.

_Outside of hearing distance from Logan and Veronica._

**Enbom: **You're still coming tonight, right?

**Mac: **Yeah. I have a computer tutoring session from 3:30-5 so I'll have time to do my homework and everything before you pick me up.

**Enbom: **Cool. Who are you tutoring?

**Mac: **Lauren Sinclair.

**Enbom: **Oh right, I think Veronica might have suggested that.

**Mac: **(surprised) Did she?

_She smiles, happy to have a good friend like Veronica and a new official boyfriend. _

_-------------------------------_

_After school. Journalism room. Veronica looks at the pictures on her laptop, and realizes that Ben used her and planted the fertilizer and gun in Norris's truck. She calls Pete and tells him that they'll be publishing a story in the Navigator about how Pete created false internet traffic using the Clayton family wireless connection since he was within 100 feet of their house. The story will say that Pete created and called in the bomb threats to implicate Norris. Veronica says Pete did it because he was often the victim of Norris's bullying in junior high. Pete bitterly says that Norris took his lunch money every day and when he finally told his dad, his dad told him to be a man and fight back, but when he tried, Norris sent him to the hospital. _

**Pete: **You wanna know what my dad said then? He said he'd wished he'd had a son.

_Pete hangs up and Veronica sadly puts down the phone._

_Duncan is still avoiding Veronica, for which she is glad, but she still wants to get her story in tomorrow's paper. She talks to __Mrs. Stafford about how the A.T.F. agent set Norris up and that Veronica has photos that prove it. Veronica offers to take the info to Neptune's paper, but Mrs. Stafford decides to publish it in the Navigator._

_---------------------------------_

_Cut to the Echolls' front driveway. It's night and the house is in darkness. Logan and Veronica pull up in the Xterra. _

**Veronica: **So, about spring break.

**Logan: **Yeah?

**Veronica: **I know you still don't know if Duncan will go, but if you promise to keep him away from me as much as possible if he does go, I'll go.

**Logan: **Really?

**Veronica: **Yeah. But I think I want to spend a few days here at the beginning of the week with my Dad. We haven't gotten to spend much time together lately, and I realized again today how lucky I am to have him.

**Logan: ** (head leaning back against the headrest) I was always sorta jealous of your family.

**Veronica: **Yeah? Well I was always sorta jealous of your no limit credit card.

**Logan: **Oh? (leaning in close to her) Anything in particular you want?

**Veronica: **(eyes gleaming, affecting causal ignorance) Nothing that I can think of.

_His lips brush over her cheek. _

**Logan: **Nothing?

**Veronica: **(suppressing a smile) Nope.

_His lips brush along her jaw line, his tongue slipping out to taste her skin. _

**Logan: **Still nothing?

**Veronica: **(smiling, eyes laughing) Well, there might be something.

_His mouth drifts slowly down her neck, her head tilting to give him easy access to her tender skin._

**Veronica: **(breathy) I'm not sure it's something that money can buy though.

_He raises his head to meet her eyes._

**Logan: **I'll give you anything within my power.

**Veronica: **A kiss?

**Logan: **We can start with a kiss.

_Both are smiling as their mouths meet and mesh slowly. _

_A few minutes later, Logan and Veronica can be seen approaching through the glass of the front doors._

**Logan: **My dad thinks he's a gourmet. Humor him. (seeing that the interior house lights are off) Ah, so now he's going to make us eat to candlelight tonight.

_They pause at the door._

**Logan: **Okay, showtime.

_They kiss and then back into the door, still kissing, Logan's hands sliding down to cup her bottom. The light comes on._

**Aaron: **_(Joyously shouting, arms thrown up in the air) _Surprise.

**Room full of 09ers:** Surprise!

_The room is decorated for a party. Logan and Veronica are shocked. Duncan is there leaning against a pillar, with Meg. He and Veronica, who is still in Logan's arms, stare at each other until she looks away. Logan releases Veronica as Aaron comes closer._

**Logan: **So is this party ten months early or two months late?

_Veronica looks at him curiously. _

**Aaron: **I got a lot of lost years I gotta make up for. This is my way of getting started.

**Logan: **It's a good call.

_Logan walks in front of Veronica to the other side of her taking her hand in his and pulling her into the room. Duncan watches them as Meg watches him, her face showing her concern. _

**Veronica: **(seeing a happy birthday banner) Your birthday is in October.

**Logan: **(quietly) Yeah. Dad thought it was in February.

_Veronica is saddened by that. Dick approaches and overhears. _

**Dick:** Dude, it's like that site, the one, you know.

_Logan and Veronica look back at him blankly._

**Beaver: **F my life.

**Dick: ** Fuck my life. Yeah.

**Beaver: **Yeah it's where people post short stories about…

**Dick: ** (clapping an arm around his brother) …about the fucked up shit that happened to them. Tell them Beav, I mean Cassidy.

**Beaver: **So some kid gets their passport and sees that it has the wrong birth date so they look at the copy of their birth certificate that they sent in with the application and their parents had been celebrating their birthday on the wrong day for their whole life.

**Veronica: **(squeezing Logan's hand) Wow. That would suck.

**Logan: **Tell me about it, no wait, you don't have to, I live it.

**Dick: ** Come on dude, you gotta see the spread your Dad put out. It's awesome.

_The boys walk away leaving Veronica in a sea of 09ers. For the first time in awhile she feels out of place. Seeing Mac there with Enbom she nods and heads to the punch bowl. Madison is there and turns around with a bright fake smile. _

**Madison: **Do you think Logan's dad is gonna do another movie soon or what? He's way too cute to become a has been. (she offers Veronica a crystal glass with punch) You want one? They said it was sugar-free but, I don't know.

_Veronica takes it cautiously, smiles _awkwardly _and heads over towards Meg, standing by a pillar. Meg moves forward to warn her._

**Meg: **You don't want to drink that.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Meg: **I'm betting Madison gave you a trip to the dentist. (disdainfully) It's her thing. She does it to people who she doesn't like. She spits in the cocktail and calls it a trip to the dentist, (sarcastically) 'cause we're in eighth grade.

_Cut to Veronica grabbing Madison's arm._

**Madison: **Ow. What are you doing?

**Veronica: **Did you give me a trip to the dentist the night of Shelly's party?

**Madison: **What? (snotty) Hello, I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Veronica: **(flatly) Did you spit in your drink and give it to me at Shelly's?

**Madison: **Like I was the only person's spit you had in your mouth that night.

_Flashback_

_Shelly Pomroy's party. Dick walks over to Madison with a drink for her. He kisses her and hands her the drink. She gets it to her lips and pauses._

**Madison: **Regular soda? Why didn't you just fill the cup with lard?

_She starts to put the drink down but then sees Veronica. She spits in the drink and holds it out in Veronica's path._

_End Flashback_

**Veronica: **You have no idea what you did to me.

**Madison: **Oh my god! I spit in your drink. You are like so scarred for life.

_She glares at Veronica until she sees Logan approaching them. Madison walks off, completely unrepentant and without a clue._

**Logan: **You ok? Was she bothering you?

**Veronica: **(shaking her head, leaning in to hug him) No. It's fine. I'm fine.

**Logan: **(tilting her head up to meet his eyes) No lying Veronica.

**Veronica: **(half smile) Sorry. Talk later? We're not exactly alone here.

**Logan: **All the better to oust Madison again if need be.

**Veronica: **No. Logan, it's fine. Really. (smiling brightly) Now is the food as good as Dick said? I'm starving.

_Logan allows her to distract him._

------------------------------

_Echolls' pool patio area. Several of the partygoers have migrated outside and are talking in small groups. Veronica and Logan and lying on the double sun lounger alone. They smile sweetly at each other, Logan's hand trailing down her jawline. Noah Dawson approaches his sister as she stares intently at the happy couple. _

**Noah: **Don't tell me you're still stuck on this?

**Nadia: **(not taking her eyes off Logan as he grins when Veronica bites his fingers playfully) On what?

**Noah: **Logan Echolls.

**Nadia: **Have I ever admitted defeat before?

**Noah: **Only with him.

**Nadia: **(sourly) He didn't win, the game isn't over.

**Noah: **You're not going to break them up.

**Nadia: **(turning to her brother) Does that mean that you're taking back your promise to help me?

**Noah: **And if I am?

**Nadia: **Don't cross me Noah. You should know better.

**Noah: **And you should know that your threats don't work on me, I can destroy you just as much as you can me.

**Nadia: **I suppose. (lightening up) I'm confused. I thought you wanted her. Have you lost interest already?

**Noah: **Hardly. But unlike you, I actually appreciate when people have genuine emotion for each other.

_Logan is tickling Veronica now, her giggles attracting the attention and smiles from their friends. _

**Nadia: **You're such a pussy.

**Noah: **And you're a bitch. They're in love. He doesn't even know you're here. From what we've heard with their history they can weather the storm.

**Nadia: **Whatever. They've broken up several times already. I just need to be there at the right time. Can I count on you?

**Noah: **As long as there's something in it for me.

**Nadia: **Don't try to be coy Noah, it's effeminate. You still want to fuck her. More so because she didn't give you a second glance.

_Noah shrugs. She sees Casey and smile sweetly at him waving. _

**Nadia: **You want to know what's so special about her. Maybe she has a magic cunt. Or maybe despite looking like Tinkerbell she does anything and everything. She does have a reputation.

_Surrounded by their friends, neither Logan nor Veronica notice the attention of the Dawson twins._

---------------------------------------

_Cut to Logan's bedroom. Logan and Veronica come through the door smiling. Seeing his intent, serious expression she raises up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Logan kisses her back then moves her away from him with his hands on her shoulders._

**Logan: **Hold that thought.

**Veronica: **(slanting him a sexy look) I'd rather act on it.

**Logan: **(grinning, loving that she liked their lovemaking as much as he did) Yeah, me too, but we need to talk.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan: **What did Madison say to you?

_Veronica explains that Dick gave her the drugged drink and Madison passed it on to Veronica unknowingly. _

**Logan: **God, what a mess. It would be a comedy of errors if it was at all funny.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **You ok?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I mean I guess that I'll never know exactly what happened. I don't know if that's better or worse. I just…it's hard.

**Logan: **I'm here. If you want to talk.

**Veronica: **(quickly) I don't. (seeing the rejection on his face she continues) I can't let myself think about it too much. I don't like how it makes me feel.

**Logan: **But if you talked about it…

**Veronica: **Maybe. And if I did it would probably be with you Logan.

**Logan: **Probably?

**Veronica: **You or a counselor. I mean who else knows?

**Logan: **Alicia. You could talk to her.

**Veronica: **(tentative) Maybe.

**Logan: **Or we could stick a picture of everyone involved on a dart board and let you have at it.

**Veronica: **I'd prefer a punching bag.

**Logan: **(imagining her hitting the bag) That could be arranged.

**Veronica: **Are we done now?

**Logan: **Sure.

_He moves in to kiss her but she avoids his lips. _

**Veronica: **No. Not done talking, done with the topic.

**Logan: **(wary) Uh, I guess.

**Veronica: **(gently) Are you ok with the Weevil thing?

**Logan: **I assume you mean the Weevil and Lilly thing, cause if it's a you and Weevil think, I am in no way ok with that.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Yes, Lilly and Weevil.

**Logan: **I found out months ago Veronica.

**Veronica: **Oh. I only found out in January.

**Logan: **Did he tell you?

**Veronica: **No. Not then anyway. (seeing Logan's pensive face) You ok?

**Logan: **Earlier you said that you knew Lilly loved me. (self deprecating smile) I'm not so sure. I think the only people Lilly ever really loved were you and Duncan.

**Veronica: **Logan, no…

**Logan: **(silencing her with his fingers lightly on her lips) I loved Lilly and Lilly loved guys. You know, she used to say that her..._ (he clears his throat)_ ...her parents worshipped Duncan and tolerated her. And if she couldn't please 'em, she was gonna go out of her way to piss 'em off. Weevil must have been perfect for that.

**Veronica: **I know Lilly loved you.

**Logan: **Yeah, just not like I loved her. It's okay. No, uh, you know, it kinda let's me off the hook, you know, I-I don't know, I don't have to feel guilty anymore.

**Veronica: **Feel guilty about what?

**Logan: **Falling in love. Finding the real thing. She would have been so jealous.

**Veronica: **Logan I know you loved Lilly. It's ok. I did too.

**Logan: **I know. I did love her. But our relationship wasn't going to last. Being with you now, I know that if we had really loved each other we never would have treated each other the way we did. (Veronica swallows thickly) How I feel about you. It's different. Better. I loved Lilly, but towards the end I knew she didn't really love me. I never worried about her, only about who she was with when she wasn't with me.

**Veronica: **Logan…

**Logan: **I worry about you all the time. I want to be with you all the time. I wish I could keep you close to me, to protect you, but also just to be with you. Cause I never feel this good when I'm not with you.

**Veronica: **Logan…

**Logan: **I'm in love with you Veronica. I love you and I'm in love with you.

_Her chest is tight as she breaths and tries to process his words. Back then, before everything, she would have sworn that Lilly and Logan were in love. She also would have sworn that she and Duncan would be together forever, and if not they'd stay friends. She'd had that wrong. And now knowing that Lilly had cheated on Logan over and over again, with Dom and Weevil and who knows who else she didn't know. She can tell that he's waiting for something from her. _

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **(smiling) Ok.

**Veronica: **I…I love you too. I loved Duncan, but…like you said. It's different. Duncan was warm and comfortable. A friend. (she looks pained) But you and me. I'm different now. And how I feel about you is so much more.

_Logan nods and a slow smile spreads across his face. She pushes him backwards angling him towards the bed, her hands on his chest. He arches an eyebrow at her, his smile growing bigger. She pushes him down onto the bed, toeing off her shoes before she crawls up his body as he scoots backwards coming to a stop and taking her hips in his hands as she straddles him. She leans down to kiss him, but he turns his head so her lips land on his cheek._

**Logan: **(smiling) No more talking?

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, we're past the confessional portion of this program. We're on to the make out.

_After kissing for several minutes Veronica sits back up still straddling Logan's prone body. _

**Veronica: **So, since I didn't know that it was your birthday…

**Logan: **It's not.

**Veronica: **(continuing as if he hadn't spoken) I didn't know to get you a birthday present.

**Logan: **You don't have to…

_She shushes him with a finger over his lips. _

**Veronica: **(pouting cutely) If someone had told me we were celebrating your…non-birthday, I would have gotten you something.

**Logan: **(lips moving under her finger) Veronica…

**Veronica: **Now. What could I give you on short notice? Humm.

_She tilts her head and taps a finger to her lower lip, acting as if she is deep in thought, even as she squirms enticingly over his growing erection. _

**Logan: **You don't have to…

_She cuts him off with a kiss lying down over his chest. _

**Veronica: **Maybe I want to.

_Sitting back up, she pulls her shirt off and Logan sits up to allow her to take his off as well. Her hands move to his waistband, flicking open his fly before sliding her hand into his boxers. Logan lays back allowing her to touch him however she wants, his eyes closed. When she tugs his jeans and boxers down and off he lifts his hips to help her and opens his eyes. But instead of taking off her jeans too she sits back down on the bed beside him and lowers her head towards his jutting erection. Seeing the split second look of discomfort on her face he pulls her up the bed with his hands under her arm pits._

**Veronica: **(startled) What?

**Logan: **Since I'm the non-birthday boy don't you think I should have a say in my present?

**Veronica: **(pressing her lips together) Um, no. I don't think that's how it works. You get whatever someone wants to give you.

**Logan: **I was thinking this was more of a birthday wish.

**Veronica: **(confused that he is obviously trying to dissuade her from giving him a blow job) Logan, what…why don't you want…

_He stops her with a kiss this time. When they break apart she looks at him and knows it will start another fight if she pursues this now. Instead she smiles at him and relaxes her body onto his, lying on his side her head propped up on his chest. _

**Veronica: **Ok. So what's your wish then birthday boy? What would you like?

**Logan: **Any restrictions?

**Veronica: **(slowly) No. I trust you.

**Logan: **(happy smile, but his eyes are serious) Ok. (he thinks for a minute) I want to make love to you in your bed.

**Veronica: **(small frown, surprise at his choice obvious) That's it?

**Logan: **I want to have you where you sleep every night. I want you to go to bed each night remembering what we did there.

_Veronica is touched by his slightly sweet possessiveness, but is still confused that he's asking for something so normal when she's offering to try something new with him. _

**Veronica: **Ok. But my Dad will be home any time now, so that's not going to happen tonight unless you have a death wish.

**Logan: **When does he go out of town again?

**Veronica: **I don't know, it's not like a regularly scheduled thing. He gets a tip and he goes.

**Logan: **I'll look forward to that then.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Ok. But, you don't want anything more immediate?

_Logan smiles at her but doesn't make any moves to continue. _

**Logan: **I'm good.

_She looks at him doubtfully, then down at his still erect penis._

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(conversationally) You know. I still owe you. (off her blank look) For getting out of Norris's house on time.

**Veronica: **(doubtful) You want to pay off your debt to me on your birthday?

**Logan: **It's not my birthday.

**Veronica: **Logan. Stop being difficult.

_In a quick move he rolls so she is under him, settling his erection into the cradle of her hips, her legs automatically widening to fit with him. _

**Logan: **If that's what I want…

_She looks exasperated. _

**Veronica: **But, why?

_Her confusion is clear. _

**Logan: **(gently) Veronica. You want me to make my wish?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **I want to know what you want. What you like.

_She blinks rapidly at him. _

**Veronica: **(simultaneously sincere and unsure) I like everything we've done together Logan.

**Logan: **Everybody likes some things more than others. (slow smile) Will you tell me what you like?

_She is obviously embarrassed and her eyes shift away from him. _

**Veronica: **I…I…(she stutters)

_Logan remembers that before Lilly had died Veronica had blushed anytime he or Lilly had said anything physically descriptive about sex. She'd gotten used to it but she had never been comfortable saying the words herself. Looks like she still wasn't. He looks at her tenderly, then smiles. _

**Logan: **(kissing her neck under her jaw) Like this. Do you like this Veronica?

**Veronica: **(hands running over his back) You know I do.

**Logan: **Yeah. But do you like it more than this?

_His mouth moves down to where her neck meets her shoulder and he sucks lightly. Her happy sigh sounds in his ear. _

**Veronica: **I don't know. Both are good. (he sucks harder and both can feel her body heat up) So good.

**Logan: **Ok. Maybe that wasn't a good comparison.

_He lifts his head and kisses her lightly, just a slight rubbing of lips. _

**Logan: **What about kisses?

**Veronica: **(smiling cheekily) Yes. I like kissing you.

**Logan: **That or this?

_He tugs her lower lip into his mouth taking it between his teeth raking them over the plump flesh. _

**Veronica: **Oh.

_He runs his tongue over her captured lip before releasing it._

**Veronica: **Definitely this.

_Sealing his mouth over hers in a deep, drugging kiss, Logan feels her shifting restlessly against him, the rough denim of her jeans an almost painful texture against his groin. Pulling back he regards her relaxed state and dilated eyes. _

**Logan: **I can see that you liked that so I don't have to ask.

_He pushes up off her body, sitting on his knees between her legs to undo her jeans, completely comfortable with his nakedness. He tugs them off, then runs his hands back up from her ankles to the apex of her legs, running his fingers teasingly over the edge of her panties before hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them off. _

**Veronica: **I guess you didn't like those?

**Logan: **(looking at the red silk in his hand) Oh I like them alright. I just like what's under them better.

_To prove his point he slides his fingers up her folds surprised to feel how wet she is already. His expression is one of awe and lust. _

**Logan: **I want you so much Veronica. All the time.

_Finding her clit he rolls it gently between his fingers watching her back arch up in pleasure. _

**Veronica: **(breathless) I do too, Logan. Want you. So much.

**Logan: **I can't get enough of you.

_He moves his hand again, keeping pressure with his thumb on her clit as he thrusts two fingers into her. _

**Veronica: **So (trying to speak even as the pleasure he is stirring up within her begins to white out her brain) you're not getting…(moaning) oh… tired of me yet?

**Logan: **(startled by the question, he is thoughtful as he continues) Never.

_He's not sure she heard his response because she is thrashing her head back and forth now her hands fisting in his comforter as she nears orgasm. As he moves his fingers in and out her breathing speeds up and she pitches her hips upwards in time with his hand. _

**Veronica: **(panting) Logan, please, I want…

**Logan: **What do you want Veronica?

**Veronica: **You. I want you. Inside me.

_Part of him wants to tease her until she says the words, but a larger part of him wants to be inside her just as much as she wants it. And he doesn't want to force her to do or say anything she's uncomfortable with. Rolling her clit once more with his thumb she cries out his name. Removing his fingers from her warmth he lays over her, his erection nudging at her opening. _

**Logan: **Open your eyes Veronica. I like watching your eyes when I'm inside you.

_Her eyes open and she wraps her legs around him as her hands slide up his chest. When he pushes forward sliding into her she tries her best to keep her eyes open and on his. Her hands squeeze on his shoulders as he stops fully sheathed inside of her. The emotion and desire visible in his eyes sweeps through Veronica and her love for him wells up in her overwhelmingly. _

**Veronica: **I love you Logan. I know I don't say it a lot. But I do love you.

_Logan can see her honesty and feels more connected to her than ever before. All her defensive walls are down, for this moment at least. _

**Logan: **I love you too. I always will.

_He begins thrusting, moving slowly, wanting to draw out their mutual pleasure. Hooking her arms_ _around his neck to draw herself up to him she kisses him with all the passion within her, breaking the kiss only when she needed to breathe. Her chest is rubbing against his as she clings to his body with her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him. He continues his slow pace, driving her crazy, making her body tremble with pleasure but not doing enough to push her over into her release. She moves her hips in a counter force to his trying to increase the friction but it's not enough._

**Veronica: **(moaning, her heart pounding, need rolling through her) Logan please, I need, I can't…

_Logan thrust hard into her once then twice as she moans and releases her hold around his neck, falling back to the bed. Wanting to give her what she needs Logan slips his hand down to where their bodies are joined and keeping his weight off of her with one arm rolls her clit firmly with his other hand. _

**Logan: **You can Veronica. We can.

_He keeps his slow thrusts going as her body tenses and shutters with her orgasm around him, her inner muscles clenching and pulling at his erection which almost causes him to come too. Increasing his pace he pushes into her with more force, withdrawing almost the whole way then thrusting back in quickly. Veronica opens her eyes and their gazes mesh. Leaning down he kisses her, not gently now but rather a messy clash of teeth, lips and tongue. Remembering what he'd said to her before she keeps her eyes on his and says his name. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **Again.

_Not sure if it is a command for her to come again or say his name she smiles and arches under him her gaze moving over his shoulders then down his chest, taking in the fascinating bunching of his muscles as he pumps into her. Crying out his name now with each thrust that catches her in the right spot she wants him to come with her this time. Her hands slide over his pecs, scraping her short nails over his nipples. _

**Logan: **Fuck Veronica.

_His hips slam into her harder, so she does it again. _

**Veronica: **(gasping) Logan.

_His rests his head in the hollow of her shoulder, biting down on her neck as he thrusts into her again and again finally giving in to his own orgasm as she clamps down on him again in her second orgasm. _

_Their hearts still beating a rapid staccato Logan tries to roll off of her, but she holds onto him. _

**Veronica: **(tired) No. Stay. Just for a minute.

_Several more minutes pass before Logan rolls to the side taking her with him tucking her into his side under his arm. _

_Blissfully relaxed her hand strokes up and down his arm as his copies her movements on her back. _

**Veronica: **Why didn't you want me to…

_He shifts to be able to see her face. _

**Logan: **You didn't want to Veronica, not really, you just thought I wanted you to.

**Veronica: **(biting her lip) You don't?

**Logan: **(smiling) Hell yes I do, but only when and if you want to.

**Veronica: **But…

**Logan: **You weren't comfortable Veronica, and I don't want you to do anything you don't really want to. Ever.

_He pulls her onto his chest and kisses her slowly, enjoying just being with her like this. _

**Logan: **When we started dating I didn't think that we'd even be having sex at this point let alone that you would want to as much as me.

**Veronica: **I don't want sex Logan, I want you.

_His heart swells at her words as does his shaft, pressed between their torsos._

**Veronica: **Again?

**Logan: **Well, I didn't even get your bra off yet. So yeah. Again.

**Veronica: **You're the birthday boy.

**Logan: **(smiling, knowing he can't go again quite yet) I have to finish my survey anyway.

_They smile at each other as he unhooks her bra before rolling them back over so he can survey her preferences. Much later he's not sure she has a very strong favorite for some stuff, but she certainly doesn't like to be teased past the point that she's ready to get the show on the road. Logan smiles and kisses the top of her head as it rests on his chest. He decided he wasn't willing to give up hearing her breathy moans and pants as she begged him for completion. It also appeared that she liked being on top. And Logan had no complaint about that. _

_Still in bed, but looking at the clock to see she had to leave soon, Veronica meets Logan's eyes._

**Veronica: **Sometimes…

**Logan: **Sometimes what?

**Veronica: **You usually touch me like… you're so careful.

**Logan: **What were you going to say Veronica? I touch you like what?

_She stares at him and swallows thickly._

**Logan: **Tell me.

**Veronica: **Like you're scared you might hurt me.

_Logan is quiet but nods his head once, slowly. She raises one hand to trace over his cheek, her eyes sad. _

**Veronica: **But sometimes…you kinda forget that, I guess, and you let go. You're not as in control, so much.

**Logan: **You make it sound like it's premeditated. I'm not in control Veronica. Not really, I just want you to get as much pleasure out of it as I do.

**Veronica: **I do. You know I do. You wanted to know what I liked. I like everything we do, really. But the few times you've kind of lost it…

**Logan: **At the Camelot.

**Veronica: **And on the boat. That first time. (slightly hesitant) I like you like that. I like us like that. Cause every time you touch me I feel out of control. (serious expression but ending with a slight smile) I like when you feel that way too.

**Logan: **I do Veronica. Always. But you're so small, I don't want to hurt you.

**Veronica: **You won't.

-------------------------------

_Mars residence. Veronica comes inside with a smile that she tries to conceal from Keith who is sitting in the club chair reading a file. He looks up._

**Keith:** I heard you busted your first corrupt government agent today.

**Veronica: **That I did.

**Keith:** (deliberately casual) Next time you'll tell me that a rogue ATF agent is at your school?

**Veronica: **(off putting) Is there likely to be a next time?

**Keith:** Next time you'll let me know that bomb threats are being made against the school where I send my only child?

**Veronica: **Isn't that the school's responsibility? I mean you know teenagers, we're so likely to exaggerate things just to have something to talk about.

**Keith:** Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yes, fine. I'll tell you.

**Keith:** Before I hear about it on my own.

**Veronica: **(long suffering) Yes. Before you hear about it from your super secret sources that are creepily able to report to you my moment to moment whereabouts.

**Keith: **I could always just chain you to the radiator to keep you safe.

**Veronica: **No radiator dad, this is the west coast.

**Keith: **Darn. Foiled again.

_Keith looks at her fondly, then examines her face more carefully._

**Veronica: **What?

**Keith:** You look different, that's all. Did you do something with your hair?

_Veronica throws a concerned look and embarrassed smile at her father. It's the first time she's come home directly after being with Logan without them getting into some fight or serious conversation before she sees her dad._

**Veronica: **Uh, no. I just got some sun today. Surf lessons with Logan.

**Keith:** Humm.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Okay, I know my father is a brilliant detective with a keen intuition and a finely-tuned BS detector, but there is no way he can tell that I've had sex. Right?

--------------------------------------

(Friday)

_School hallway. The next morning the new issue of the Navigator is out. Wallace is reading Veronica and Logan's new He said/She said article. The front page headline says __"Bomb Threat Hoax: ATF Arrests Wrong Student" and there is a picture of Ben putting the fertilizer into his trunk. Veronica walks up to Wallace. _

**Veronica: **Catching up on current events?

**Wallace: **Nope, just gaining insight into your disturbing mind. You and Logan managed to write an article on you want and what he thinks you want without coming to blows?

**Veronica: **It's not about what I want, or what he thinks I want. Do you really think either of us would just put that out there?

**Wallace: **Lemme see. (he closes the paper, then opens it up again, affects surprise) Jump back. It says right here, Logan Echolls. Veronica Mars. What do women want from a relationship?

**Veronica: **We surveyed several people Wallace.

**Wallace: **Uh huh.

**Veronica: **We did.

**Wallace: **So you don't want romance?

_Veronica____rolls her eyes._

**Wallace: **You don't want him to listen to you without trying to fix whatever problem you're complaining about?

**Veronica: **I'm pretty sure it says "talking" not "complaining."

**Wallace: **You don't want Logan to make your relationship a priority, not just something to fit in between rounds of shots, surfing, and video games.

**Veronica: **(grumbling) I knew we should have vetoed this stupid idea.

**Wallace: **(grinning) And I know you want him to tell you that you look pretty. Aww.

_Logan approaches, looping one arm around Veronica he kisses her chastely in greeting then nods at Wallace. _

**Wallace: **I heard I missed the party last night?

**Logan: **Yeah. Where's my birthday present? I thought we were friends dude.

**Veronica: **(to Wallace) How come you're not giving Logan a hard time about the article?

**Wallace: **(nods, straight faced, shakes Logan's hand) That is my gift to you my friend.

_Veronica scoffs. Dick walks up to them wearing a large sombrero. _

**Dick: **Ho! La!

**Wallace: **What?

**Veronica: **He means hola. As in hello.

**Logan: **Happy Birthday man.

**Wallace: **What's with the sombrero?

**Veronica: **It's Dick's tradition. The larger the sombrero the better.

**Wallace: **I don't know, you could be trying to compensate for something.

_Dick grins, then turns back to Logan and Veronica. _

**Dick: **Where'd you two disappear to last night? Was Ronnie blowing out your candles in private man?

_Wallace looks green._

**Veronica: **Shut up Dick.

**Dick: **Aw, come on Ronster. It's my birthday. You have to be nice to me. You know, having my cake and eating it too. Like Logan did last night.

_Wallace shakes his head in amusement despite still looking vaguely ill. Logan turns his face into Veronica's hair to hide his grin._

**Wallace: **(to Veronica) Head's up V, Clemmons isn't happy about the article.

_He takes off leaving her to more of Dick's birthday themed double entendres._

----------------------------------------

_In Journalism, Veronica and Logan sit close together bouncing questions back and forth about their costumes for tonight. Both refuse to divulge information. Mrs. Stafford walks in a few minutes after the period has started and announces that Norris has been released and she has been fired. She leaves and hears Veronica take control in the room. _

**Veronica: **Okay buckaroos, we're burning daylight in here. We need stories. Who's got something?

_----------------------------------_

_Later in the hallway, Yolanda falls in step with Veronica. _

**Yolanda: **Hey Veronica. Nice article today.

**Veronica: **Which one?

**Yolanda: **Both.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Yolanda: **So, are you going to Dick's party tonight?

**Veronica: **Yeah, are you?

**Yolanda: **I wasn't going to, but I realized I'm married now. I need to get as much partying out of my system as soon as possible.

**Veronica: **Humm, speaking from the perspective of someone who's seen the messy end of a lot of marriages, I think you were supposed to get your partying out of your system before you got married.

**Yolanda: **You're right. (grins) Oh well.

**Veronica: **How is married life?

**Yolanda: **Good. My dad is still not what anyone would call happy, but he's not dangling anyone out a window, so I'd say we're good.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Glad to hear it.

**Yolanda: **So I'll see you tonight?

**Veronica: **Yep.

_Yolanda starts to walk away. _

**Veronica: **Hey. I, uh, have to go to the mall to get the last part of my costume after school.

**Yolanda: **I didn't think the new Veronica Mars went to malls?

**Veronica: **I do try to avoid it at all costs, but…

_She breaks off to pull her ringing phone out of her bag. With an annoyed look she flips it open and answers. After a few moments of silence she rolls her eyes and hangs up._

**Yolanda: **What was that?

**Veronica: **Prank call. I've been getting them off and on for awhile.

**Yolanda: **(surprised) And Logan doesn't have someone's head on a pike yet? Wow. He must be slipping.

**Veronica: **I don't know who's doing it, and they just breath so no need for violence.

**Yolanda: **Yeah. Ok. So. Meet me in the parking lot after school? I need to get Ben a costume too.

**Veronica: **Cool.

**Yolanda: **Make like a tree V.

_Both girls smile._

--------------------------------------

_Scene opens in Logan's bedroom. Logan is getting dressed for the party and calls Veronica for the third time. She was still refusing to tell him what her costume was, which resulted in him withholding his costume choice from her as well. But an hour ago she had sent him a text that she was driving Wallace and Shakira to the party and would meet him there. She hadn't answered any of his calls since. His phone beeps alerting him to another incoming text message and he looks at the message with annoyance. _

_--_

_See you soon. Xoxo_

_From Veronica_

_Sent April 8, 8:47pm_

_--_

_The party is in full swing already at 9:30. Dick, Logan and Casey are standing in the front entranceway greeting new arrivals. Logan is dressed as Zorro complete with tight black pants and shirt, cape, hat, and mask. Dick is dressed in a white polyester suit with wide lapels, a bright blue shirt and a black slicked back wig. Casey is dressed as priest. Wallace and Shakira come through the door dressed as Shaft (black leather trench coat, black turtleneck, and shoulder gun holster) and Foxy Brown (afro wig, brown suede halter top with feathers, and low rider black pants). Logan angles his head trying to see past them to Veronica. Wallace pauses in the door blocking Veronica from entering. He looks anxious. _

**Veronica: **(off screen) Move!

_Wallace stumbles forward and Shakira laughs pulling him into the party and leaving Logan a clear eyeline to Veronica. His mouth falls open. _

**Dick: **Damn!

_Shooting an amused look at a still speechless Logan, Casey smiles at Veronica. _

**Casey: **Good or evil?

_Veronica is dressed in her Gameland outfit only this time she has her blond hair in pigtails and instead of knee-highs she is wearing thigh high white tights with her black mary jane shoes. Noticeable under her snug, thin white shirt is a lacy black bra. _

**Dick: **Hot is what she is. (grins at Veronica and stays outside of Logan's hitting range) Sorry Logan.

**Veronica:** (cocking one hip to the side, to Casey) I haven't decided yet. (looking up under her lashes at Logan) I was hoping to be corrupted tonight, but it looks like my boyfriend is good.

_Logan finally recovers and moves towards her. _

**Logan:** I must be good to deserve you. (whispering in her ear) Good enough to make you scream.

**Veronica: **(low) Promises, promises.

_Their lips meet and Logan runs his hands down from her shoulders to her hips, pulling her closer to him. Breaking the kiss, she remains in the circle of Logan's arms and looks around at all the other costumes. She tilts her head at Dick._

**Veronica: **John Travolta in Saturday Night Fever?

_Casey and Logan break into laughter. _

**Dick: **Tony Montana.

**Veronica: **(clueless) The football player?

**Casey: **That was Joe Montana.

**Dick: **No. Tony Montana. From Scarface.

_Veronica's face is blank._

**Logan:** (grinning) Dick already lost his toy machine gun tonight.

_Cut to later Veronica is sitting on the outside bar. Logan is standing between her legs with his back to her talking to Dick and Rams. Rams is dressed as a Gladiator. Beaver walks by. Veronica looks at his outfit and can't figure out who he is. _

**Veronica: **Who's Cassidy?

**Logan: **Norman Bates.

**Dick: **I thought he should come as Harry Potter, but he didn't want to.

**Logan: **Maybe Beav needs to get out his mommy issues.

**Dick: **Cassidy, Logan. I told you.

_Veronica smiles at Dick, then turns to see what other good and evil characters are represented. Meg is an angel of course. And not a slutty one of which there are several at the party. Duncan is King Arthur. Shelly Pomroy is dressed as Sharon Stone from Basic Instinct. Madison is Pam Anderson from Baywatch. Tad and Carmen are Batman and Catwoman. Karen and Keith are Jane and Tarzan. As she watches Keith uncomfortably adjusts his loin cloth. Mac is dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with a Microsoft logo. Enbom, as promised, is in the full Spiderman suit. Mac sees Veronica and walks over. _

**Veronica: **I think that you cheated Mac.

**Mac: **The invite said costume. It didn't say costume "asterisk" if you are female your costume must be small enough to fit inside a zip lock baggie.

**Dick: **(serious) Aw, man. I'm totally including that next time.

**Beaver: **(approaching the group, to Mac) I like your costume. What's your verdict? Is Microsoft good or evil?

**Mac: **I don't know. Why don't you ask God over there?

_The group turns to see Cole dressed in white robes with a long white bear, wig and halo. _

**Veronica: **Do you think he knew Meg would come as an angel?

**Enbom: **(dryly) We all knew Meg would come as an angel.

_Several minutes later Veronica is bored with the conversation about the latest version of Halo, though Mac is happy enough with the topic. Seeing that Meg is temporarily minus Duncan, she hops off the counter and walks over to her angelic friend. Meg smiles in greeting and the two blondes talk, casually issuing verdicts on the assorted costume choices. They are joined in their fashion police patrol by Meg's friends: Britta, dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Cristina. _

**Veronica: **(to Cristina) Who are you?

_Cristina is dressed in a thin white t-shirt, black vest, cargo pants and giant machine gun. _

**Cristina: **Ripley from the Alien movies.

**Meg: **Oh, those movies are so scary.

**Britta: **I couldn't watch.

**Veronica: **I love them, but I have nightmares every time I try.

**Meg: **I know what you mean.

_Dominic walks up to them checking out each of them in turn, flirtingly getting each of the girls to spin and pose appropriately for their outfit. The girls laugh when Britta playfully stakes Dom in the heart. _

**Veronica: **(looking over Dom's classic tailored tuxedo) Tom Ford?

**Dominic: **(smirking and adjusting his cuff links) Bond. James Bond.

**Britta: **Would Tom Ford be good or evil?

**Cristina: **Good. Yummy, delicious goodness.

**Veronica: **Isn't he gay?

**Meg: **No idea. But he is pretty.

**Dominic: **And well dressed. But no, I'm a secret agent. Licensed to kill.

**Cristina: **(deadpan) Oh. We know Dom. We know.

**Veronica: **There should have been awards for tonight. People went all out.

**Meg: **09ers and disposable income. Add a costume party and you end up with that.

_She nods towards the mean girls who are dressed as exact replicas of the Drew Barrymore's Charlie's Angels. _

**Britta: **Do you think Jimmy and Liz's costumes are supposed to be matching or are they just too much alike?

_Jimmy Day was dressed as Superman and Liz Levin, his ex-girlfriend was Wonder Woman. _

**Dominic: **Don't know. But Liz can lasso me any time she wants.

**Meg: **And what? Force you to tell the truth about your womanizing ways?

_Dom tries to look hurt, but as he is currently inspecting Roxy's Fembot costume the girls just laugh. Also represented at the party are Robin Hood, Hannibal Lector, The Joker, and Hans Solo. _

_------------------------------_

_Later in the night Veronica wanders towards where Mike is holding court playing his guitar. He is dressed as Sammy Hagar, singing old Van Halen songs. She listens to him play for a few minutes before she feels someone stand closely next to her, she turns her head to see Nadia Dawson, dressed in a beautiful Greek toga dress. _

**Veronica: **(smiling, but eyes hard) Hi Nadia.

**Nadia: **(superficially charming) Veronica. I like your outfit. Naughty and nice. I wonder which you are?

**Veronica: **Jury is still out.

**Nadia: **I suppose the night is young.

**Veronica: **And what are you?

**Nadia: **(haughty) Helen of Troy.

**Veronica: **Ah. Of course. The most beautiful woman in the world.

**Nadia: **Yes.

**Veronica: **(contemplative) Humm. She may have been beautiful but her life was very sad.

**Nadia: **How so? She was rich, beautiful, desired.

**Veronica: **Her mother dies early on. Her father hates her. She falls for her protector but he abandons her to a much older husband. The husband doesn't love her, he only wants to possess her, and he's a putz too. His brother is the real power in that family. She incites a war that kills thousands of people to be with a young lover, then he dies, and in the end she is raped and cast out as a whore and traitor to her country. But for all that, she was never her own woman. Just a pawn for the men in her life. Sad.

_Nadia glares at Veronica for a moment before she manages to smooth away her hatred. _

**Nadia: **I don't really know. I just thought she was pretty.

**Veronica: **Humm.

**Nadia: **I like Logan's outfit.

**Veronica: **I bet you do.

**Nadia: **He carries it well. Not like most of these idiots.

_Both girls watch as a drunk Gandhi tries to feel up a laughing Jenna Jamison. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. Logan is pretty great. (causally) You two know each other from before, right? New York, last summer?

**Nadia: **Yes. Logan made for an exciting addition to our small exclusive society for a few weeks. I was sad to see him go.

**Veronica: **(smiling innocently) Me? I'm happy to see him come or go. (her innocent look says that she doesn't understand the double entendre of her words, until she continues) The view is excellent either way. Have you seen his ass? (smiling widely) Of course you have. It's nice, right?

_In the back of her mind Veronica can imagine Lilly saying those exact words and hears her friend's tinkling laughter ring in her mind. _

**Nadia: **Well…

**Veronica: **(continuing) It's even better to feel. So firm. Bouncy even. (pout) But that you wouldn't know. (not smiling) Too bad for you, I'll be keeping him.

_Both girls drop their masks and faux friendliness. _

**Nadia: **We'll see about that.

_Veronica shrugs, looking over Nadia's shoulder she smiles at Logan and gives him a deliberately cutesy wave. Logan smiles back and looks amused. Nadia scowls and walks away. _

----------------------------

_The bizarre costume parade continues and Veronica finds herself in the bathroom line with _

_Kylie, dressed as Kirsten Dunst's character from Bring it On, Chester's version of Freddy Krueger, and Jasmine's version of Lara Croft. _

_Later on the dance floor with Wallace and Shakira, Veronica dances with Dave Pletcher, dressed as Johnny Utah from Point Break, and James Maddow as Yoda. _

**Veronica: ** (taking a drink from her red cup) No robes and conch shells tonight boys? (pouts) Color me sad.

_Veronica accepts a new drink, a lemon drop, from Luke who is, as promised, dressed as Pete Rose. A short distance away Logan is talking to Carl Danvers. _

**Veronica: **Who's Carl supposed to be?

**James Maddow: **Jedediah Leland from Citizen Kane.

**Veronica: **(deadpan) Wow. He needs to think more outside the box.

_The senior Tritons laugh. _

**Dave Pletcher: **Peter came as Howard Hughes.

**Veronica: **(nose squishing) Leonardo DiCapprio crush?

**James Maddow: **No. He just has a thing for Katherine Hepburn.

**Veronica: **Shouldn't he have come as Spencer Tracy then?

_She continues to drink and dance for several more songs, and laughs when Yolanda and her husband Ben join her on the dance floor as Austin Powers and Foxxy Cleopatra. When We Be Burnin' by Sean Paul came on Logan joined Veronica, holding her tightly. Their smooth moves to the beat of the track make them appear to be one body. Several people smile at them but many others including several 09er girls and Duncan scowl. Mac and Enbom who were standing with Duncan note his disapproval but Veronica and Logan are only focused on each other. Madison walks past shaking out her hair in annoyance._

**Madison:** Get a room already.

_Duncan's frown deepens and glares at his friend and ex on the dance floor. He barely manages to get his expression back to neutral when Meg approaches. _

_Logan and Veronica dance for a few more songs, joined by several of their friends. Dick's dance moves crack Veronica up, and he ends up doing the running man and the carlton more than once before breaking into some Travolta dance moves from the 70s._

**Veronica: ** I knew it!

_Logan loves that Veronica is happy, laughing, and apparently completely comfortable at an 09er party surrounded by his friends, but when she takes her third or fourth drink he worries that her mirth is more to do with alcohol's numbing qualities than any true enjoyment. _

_Awhile later Logan is leaning against the wall of the house watching Veronica try to get Mac to dance with her to no avail. Pouting she makes her way back towards Logan with another drink in her hand. _

**Logan: **(trying for casual) How much have you had to drink tonight?

**Veronica: **(surprised) Does it matter?

**Logan: **That depends on the answer.

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

_He still looks concerned. _

**Veronica: **(sigh) I've only had like one and a half. (off his disbelieving snort, she rolls her eyes) Seriously Dad. I've just been sipping them.

_She thrusts her drink towards him. _

**Veronica: **Try it if you don't believe me.

_He takes a sip and tastes only soda. No alcohol. _

**Logan: **Sorry. I just don't want to have to explain that to your Dad's shotgun.

**Veronica: **And you won't have too. I'm pretty sure if I'm drunk that would be my responsibility.

**Logan: **(wrapping his arms around her) I'm not sure your dad would see it that way.

**Veronica: **(leaning into him, running a finger up his chest, before wrapping both her arms around his waist) How about you let me worry about my dad, (her hands slid down over his firm buttocks to squeeze) and you worry about pleasing me.

_Logan smiles down at her upturned face and captures her mouth in a deep kiss. _

_Several minutes later both are flushed and Veronica's lips are slightly swollen from his kisses. Smiling teasingly she looks up at him from under her lashes and bites her lip. Logan hungrily takes in her flirtatious expression._

**Veronica: **(flirty) You know, I'm kinda disappointed with you.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **(casual tone) I thought I wasn't supposed to be able to walk by this point, but look, (she takes a little step away from him before twirling around causing her short pleated skirt to flutter up and reveal a brief flash of her pale bottom and black underwear) still walking.

**Logan: **(hot dark eyes rising from her hemline to her face) Are you saying you're dissatisfied?

**Veronica: **(teasing, moving closer rubbing her body against his again) Not dissatisfied. More under-whelmed. (she shrugs and keeps her face mild, but her eyes are shining with humor and lust) You did make some pretty lofty promises.

**Logan: **Promises that I am more than happy to keep.

_He takes her hand and quickly leads her through the house to the stairs. He hurries her down the upstairs hallway to the very end. _

**Veronica: **(giggling) We're not going to the den? (pouting) I have such fond memories of the desk in there.

_Logan growls as he remembers what they had done in the den last time and presses her into the wall, kissing her roughly. One of his hands moves under her skirt to cup her butt and pull her into tighter contact with his groin. His fingers dip between her legs and he groans again at the heat and moisture he can feel already gathering on her panties. _

**Logan: **We'll make new memories.

_Breaking away from her he slides his hand over the top of the door jamb to remove the key there. _

**Logan: **Big Dick always locks it before he lets us have run of the place. Doesn't want us in his room.

_He opens the door and pushes Veronica through before closing and locking it behind them. Veronica looks around at the gaudily decorated room curiously before Logan's mouth finds hers. He spins her around, keeping a firm hold on her hips and walks them towards the door to the en suite bathroom. There is adequate light in the room from a skylight to see each other clearly as Logan kicks to door closed just in case Dick or another of their friends who knows where to find the key decides to come in. Logan lifts Veronica up to be sitting on the counter and her legs close around him pulling him closer. Logan kisses her long and slow, his mouth making a through seduction of her senses as his hands ghost over her covered skin teasingly. _

**Logan: **(kissing her neck)Now what was it that I said to you?

**Veronica: **(distracted) I don't….(moan) remember.

**Logan: **Something about fucking you until you couldn't remember a time when I didn't have my cock in buried in you.

_He emphasizes fucking and cock with both his enunciation and a thrust of his hips against her. _

**Veronica: **(gasping) Sounds… familiar.

_His hands slide up her legs, enjoying the silky feel of her tights and then the more satisfying feel of her soft skin as his hands reach her upper thighs. He runs both thumbs lightly over the damp crotch of her panties, feeling the lace and silk he had gotten glimpses of throughout the night. _

**Logan: **Did I say that you would be dripping wet for me by the time I gave you what you wanted?

**Veronica: **(murmuring into his neck as her lips slid over his slightly salty skin) No, I don' think you mentioned that.

**Logan: **Well you are.

_She sits back and unties his cape letting it drop to the ground. Her hands slide under his shirt. _

**Veronica: **I think you said something about me screaming your name.

**Logan: **Now that sounds like something we'll both enjoy.

_Logan smiles down at her and his eyes catch their reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her, his dark eyes access her eager face, leaning in to kiss her as his hands pull her panties off. He pauses for a moment to look at the unfamiliar item. _

**Veronica: **They're new.

_Logan smoothes his hands over her chest pulling the fabric of her shirt tight and revealing fully a matching bra underneath. He unbuttons her shirt slowly to expose the black lace push up bra with white piping. _

**Logan: **(reverent) Beautiful.

_She smiles softly and pulls his head down for another drugging kiss. Logan pulls on her hips sliding her off the counter and onto her feet before turning her around to face the mirror. He moves in close behind her his erection pressing into her bottom. His mouth finds her neck again as his hands cup and squeeze her breasts. She reaches up and cups her hand around his neck holding his mouth to her tender skin. One of Logan's hands remains at her breast while the other drifts down her body to slide under the hem of her skirt moving directly to her wetness. Her back arches in response when his fingers circle her clit and her butt presses more firmly into his straining erection. _

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan.

**Logan: **I want you like this. Just like this.

**Veronica: **Yes.

_His hands leave her body to undo his own pants, pushing them down his legs in haste. _

**Logan: **I want to watch your face.

_He returns one hand to her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple as his other hand moves back between her legs delving deeply into her with two thrusting fingers. She bites her lip as she tries to hold in her pants and gasping sounds of pleasure. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please. Now.

**Logan: **Open your eyes. I want you to watch us.

_He releases her breast and lifts her skirt up, revealing his busy hand at work. Her slumberous eyes focus on the movement of his hand visible in the mirror and seeing the motion while feeling his fingers inside of her intensified the pleasure she felt. Logan felt her body tighten and tremble and pulled his fingers out to her moaning protest. Lifting the back of her skirt he pushes her slightly forward, leaning on the counter. He fists his dick and moves into position behind her. Logan enters her with one slow long thrust until he can't go any farther and Veronica could swear that he was touching her cervix. Beginning long smooth thrusts into her, Logan used the position to his advantage playing with her breasts and using his mouth on her neck while still keeping his eyes open and focused on her face as she reacted to his touch. Veronica arched back into him meeting his thrusts with her own hips' movements, finding a rhythm that had her gasping with each thrust. As promised Veronica began chanting his name over and over as she approached her release. Wanting to make it last Logan slid his hand back under her skirt and put pressure on her small nub with each forward movement, driving her over the edge quickly. Logan kept his slow even thrusts going until her felt her body begin to build again. Finally he loosened his control and thrust into her with abandon, holding her hips firmly to meet each driving movement of his hips until he felt her body follow his to ecstasy. _

_Still wrapped around her, Logan kisses her neck softly then her lips as she turns her head to face him. Slipping out of her wet warmth, Logan turns her around to face him and lifts her back onto the counter. Slipping her shirt from her shoulders he runs his fingers over the lifted curves of her breasts before removing her bra. Her chest is flushed and her nipples still peaked. He strums his thumbs over them, leaning down to take one pert pink tip into his mouth. _

**Logan: **You're mine.

_He uses his mouth and teeth on her breast with enough pressure to leave several small possessive marks. Standing back to inspect his work, Logan's self satisfied smile says it all. _

**Veronica: **You are such a boy sometimes.

**Logan: **(conversational as his hands stroke over her legs and back, caressing all her exposed skin) The differences between the sexes are interesting, don't you think?

**Veronica: **(pushing his shirt up his torso and over his head) Oh, I do.

_She smiles as her nails rake over his flat brown nipples then circle them lightly. _

**Veronica: **(smirking) The similarities too.

**Logan: **Yeah. Those too. But men can finish every time, but then we have to wait between orgasms. Women don't always get to the final pleasure, but if properly…stimulated they can orgasm over and over. No need to rest.

**Veronica: **(smiling) That's an interesting theory.

**Logan: **A theory? I like that. You know how you prove a theory, right? You have to repeat a successful experiment over and over again.

**Veronica: **The things I'll do in the name of science.

_Logan grins and kisses her again as his hands move back up her legs under her skirt. _

_Later as they are getting dressed, Logan stops to look at Veronica as she tries to smooth the wrinkles out of her shirt. _

**Logan: **You know anytime you want sex, you just have to tell me.

**Veronica: **(amused) Just like that. (deadpan, speaking properly) Logan, I would like some sex now, please.

_He laughs. _

**Logan: **Ok, maybe we should come up with a code word or something.

**Veronica: **Like what? Roswell? Czechoslovakians?

**Logan: **I don't think Czechoslovakia is a country anymore, so no. Not that one. How about a signal? Like you wear a miniskirt.

**Veronica: **So anytime I feel like wearing a skirt…

**Logan: **I'll happily take advantage of your wardrobe's invitation.

**Veronica: **(shakes her head in mock seriousness) How about I just…

_She stretches up and kisses a trail up his neck to his ear, biting his earlobe and pulling it between her lips. At the same time she runs her hands up his stomach and around his back before grapping his ass in her hands and pulling him close. _

**Logan: **(moaning in pleasure)That works too.

_Walking down the stairs to rejoin the party Veronica turns to Logan with an impish smile. _

**Veronica: **While I still know more words than just your name, as evidenced by this sentence, I have to admit, it's quickly becoming my favorite word.

**Logan: **(looking turned on, again) Veronica. You're seriously trying to kill me, aren't you?

**Veronica: **(impish) If you're not up to the challenge…

**Logan: **Oh, I am. Count on it.

_He pulls her off her feet with an arm around her waist and kisses her deeply as she wraps her arms around his neck again, perfectly content in his arms, even with more than 30 people watching them. _

_-----------------------------_

_Back outside, Veronica watches as Kate Rakes, dressed as the Bride from Kill Bill, flirts with Casey. Nadia is nowhere to be seen. Logan has his arm around Veronica, but is occupied by his conversation with Rams about the benefit of one type of wet suit material over another. Veronica leans into Logan's side idly stroking his side with her hand. Seeing Yolanda and Ben standing by the door about to leave, she moves towards them. They talk for a minute and Veronica smiles and jokes about teen marriages and getting their own episode of True Life in MTV. Mac joins them and Ben goes outside to get the car leaving the girls alone. Dick walks up to Veronica, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He looks the girls over thoroughly. _

**Dick: **Ladies. Say you're not leaving. The night is young and my bed is empty.

**Yolanda: **You're kidding right?

**Veronica: **Sadly I don't think he is.

**Dick: **Don't act like you're not interested. I saw you three looking at each other all night. If you want an all female ménage a trios I could just watch.

**Mac: **Dick. (points to Yolanda) She's married. I'm dating your friend, and (indicates Veronica) she is dating your best friend. Think about it.

**Dick: **I am. (lecherous smile) And it's nice.

_The girls grimace and Yolanda kisses Veronica on the cheek in goodbye before leaving. Dick looks from Mac to Veronica. _

**Dick: **What'd'ya say? I can get you warmed up if you'd like.

_Veronica and Mac look at him in distaste and walk away. _

**Veronica: **** I feel dirty. **

**Mac: ****Dirty one r, or two r's?**

**Veronica: **** We should have shocked him more.**

**Mac: ****Or increased the voltage.**

**_----------------------------------_**

_Mac and Veronica head towards the patio and Veronica breathes through her instantaneous jealous response when she sees Logan surrounded by girls. She tries to hide her reaction, but Logan catches her eye and smiles, his eyes following her progress across the room. Her anger eases and she knows he's not inviting the attention, he's just Logan. As she walks out the door she puts some extra shimmy in her walk causing her hips to sway and her skirt to bounce with her steps. She smiles and looks over her shoulder at him before moving out of his eyesight. _

_----------------------------------_

_Later. Veronica is momentarily alone when Noah approaches her. She regards him with curious impassiveness and waits to see what he wants._

**Noah: ****Nice party. **

**Veronica: **Yeah. **What's your flavor tonight? You've managed to cut a wide swath of conquests through Neptune High's female population in a short time. 09ers and 02ers. **

**Noah: ****I admire beauty, I have enough money of my own.**

**Veronica: ****And tonight?**

**Noah: ****I would have thought that was obvious. **

**_His nod in her direction indicates she is his chosen flavor._**

**Veronica: **(eyebrows raising) **I'm with Logan.**

**Noah: ****That doesn't mean you can't be interested in me.**

**Veronica: **(firmly) **It does for me.**

**Noah: ****I can't say that I'm surprised. You and Echolls are unusually…devoted to each other. **

**Veronica: ****That bothers you?**

**Noah: ****No. It intrigues me. **

**Veronica: **(studying his face, trying to read his motivations) **Is that what this is about? **

**Noah: ****Most people are simple. It's easy to determine their motivations. **

**Veronica: ****And I'm not.**

**Noah: ****Not at all. You're quite the enigma.**

**Veronica: ****A puzzle wrapped in a mystery shrouded in secrecy.**

**Noah: ****(smiling) Quite.**

**Veronica: ****So?**

**Noah: ****Nothing. I'd like to get to know you better. Purely as friends. Until you decide otherwise. **

**Veronica: ****I won't.**

**Noah: ****Never say never.**

**Veronica: ****I….**

**_Luke and Dick swoop down her either side of her, smiling manically at Noah. _**

**Luke: **Dude I love it. Animal house rocks.

_Noah is dressed in a toga like costume, black fabric falling to his knees._

**Dick: **Toga! Toga!

**Noah: **I'm not a character from Animal House.

**Dick: **No? Then what are you dude? Wearing a dress?

**Veronica: **He's Paris. Right?

_Noah nods. _

**Luke: **Didn't your sister come as Helen? You came as your sister's lover?

**Dick: **That is sick and twisted man. You do that shit you keep it to yourself.

_The guys tug Veronica away from Noah. _

**Luke: ****We were in the nick of time. You were in great peril.**

**Veronica: ****I don't think I was.**

**Dick: ****Yes, you were. You were in terrible peril.**

_Veronica rolls her eyes but allows them to lead her back to Logan. _

_Not much later Dick is standing at the top of the staircase spraying the crowd below with his water machine gun. _

**Dick: ****(shouting in a poor Hispanic accent) Say** hello to my little friend!

_Veronica steps out of the way of the spray of what she hopes is water. _

**Veronica: **And with that, I think the party is over.

**Logan: **(looking around) Where is Wallace?

**Veronica: **I let him take Shakira home in my car.

**Logan: **Does that mean I have to drive you home?

**Veronica: **Well, I could always find a ride with someone else if it's too far out of your way…

**Logan: **Like I'd let you go anywhere without me in that outfit.

_As they walk towards the Xterra, they can hear Dick shouting "__You fuck with me, you fuckin' with the best!"_

**_--------------------------_**

_Logan drives Veronica home and parks on the street outside her apartment complex. He looks at the clock in the dash which reads 1:56._

**Logan:** Right on time. 

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica:** Tonight was fun.

_Logan smirks at her and leans over to kiss her as she undoes her seat belt. They kiss. _

**Logan:** I hate saying goodnight to you.

_Veronica regards him then looks up towards the apartment building. ___

**Veronica:** Dad's probably already asleep. A few minutes won't hurt.

_She leans closer to him and unsnaps his seatbelt. _

**Veronica:** Maybe you want to join me in the back seat?

_Logan's smile grows. _

**Veronica:** (whispering in his ear) Maybe you want to show me again how much you like my costume?

_She crawls over the consul into the back seat where Logan quickly joins her. _

**Logan:** I do love this look on you. Especially without these.

_He holds up her panties. ___

**Logan:** I may just have to keep them. 

**Veronica:** Logan. Shut up.

-----------------------------------------

_Later, she is giggling as he walks her to her door. She leans with her back to the door and Logan leans against one shoulder on the door jamb. _

**Logan:** I'm going to miss you tomorrow.

**Veronica:** You'll be fine.

**Logan:** How do you know?

**Veronica:** I just do.

_He leans down to kiss her and his hands slip under her skirt, tugging her panties down again. _

**Veronica:** (protesting) Logan. My Dad is …

_He silences her with another kiss and she feels the contested piece of fabric slip down her legs to her ankles. _

**Logan:** I told you I wanted to keep these.

_He kneels and slips them over her feet, running the silk and lace through his fingers. He stands back up and pecks her on the lips as his hands move back under her skirt caressing her soft exposed bottom. _

**Veronica:** You'll ruin my matching set.

**Logan:** (leaning in for another kiss) I'll buy you a new pair.

_The kiss is soft and sweet and brief. Logan stands back as she opens the door and slips inside, waiting until he hears the click of the lock and her retreating footsteps before he leaves with his prize. _

-----------------------------------------

_(Saturday)_

_The 8am the next morning, Logan is glad he didn't drink much the night before. Crawling out of bed he showers and dresses in jeans, a t-shirt, and a light jacket. He deliberately picks the light brown suede jacket with orange racing details remembering how much Veronica liked petting his arm when he wore this particular jacket. Today wasn't just a visiting day, Doctor Everett had called to request that Logan be prepared to participate in a therapy session with his mother. _

_Loping down the stairs Logan doesn't give a second thought to telling anyone where he's going for the day. They won't notice he's gone and won't care either. Stopping in the kitchen for a quick breakfast he checks his phone for messages and sees one from Dick. Opening it he sees a picture of Dick with two angels. The second picture is of Logan and Veronica kissing on the dance floor. Logan smiles, still surprised at how easily and readily Dick had accepted Veronica back into their clique despite the past year and her recent revenge schemes. _

_Plucking an apple from a basket of fruit Logan rolls it down his forearm and pops it up into the air before catching it in his hand. He exits the house without a backyard glance. _

_--------------------------- _

_Veronica wakes up much later and rolls over in bed with a happy smile. Last night had been fun. Checking her phone, she sees two missed calls. One from an unknown number and the other from Wallace. Pressing in the code to access her voicemail she hears Wallace's happy voice. "What's up V? Thanks for letting me borrow your car last night, but promise me you will never, ever wear that outfit out again. Ever. The number of guys looking you over last night was too much for a brotha to handle. Seriously. Now, wanna hang out today? Call me." She smiles and wanders out to the kitchen to see a note from her dad. "At the office if you need me honey. And don't think I didn't notice that you missed your curfew last night. We'll talk later." Ug. That wiped the smile off her face. She had missed curfew. But it had been worth it. Pouring a bowl of cereal she pats Backup's head and sits down to watch cartoons and eat. _

_--------------------------_

_In Santa Barbara, Logan walks into Assurances. Doctor Everett meeting him in the lobby is his first sign that something more serious than a standard therapy session is in the works. Logan narrows his eyes and follows the doctor to a private room where Lynn is waiting. She looks anxious and begins crying as she hugs Logan tightly. _

**Logan: **(wary) Mom.

**Lynn: **(wiping away her tears) Logan.

**Dr. Everett: **Thank you for coming today Logan. We have several things to discuss.

**Logan: **(sitting and taking Lynn's hand to comfort her) Yeah. What kind of things? She's doing ok, right? (turning to Lynn) There are no issues from….the pills you took, are there?

**Lynn: **No. I'm fine, baby. Better than I have been in years.

**Dr. Everett: **Your mother is in very good health considering the toll her drinking and self medicating could have taken on her body.

**Logan: **That's good. Right?

**Dr. Everett: **Yes.

**Logan: **Where is Grandma? She was supposed to be here too.

**Dr. Everett: **We asked her to come later in the day. We felt it would be better to have this discussion with just the three of us present.

**Logan: **(hard, blank expression) What discussion?

**Lynn: **Logan. (hesitates) Baby.

_She doesn't continue so Logan switches his gaze back to the doctor._

**Dr. Everett: **During our sessions here, Lynn revealed details about what caused her to begin abusing alcohol and prescription pills. What her triggers were.

_Logan's face shutters and hardens. His eyes soften momentarily as his gaze moves back to his mother. _

**Logan: **Mom?

_He is unwilling to spill the deep dark family secret if she hasn't already._

**Lynn: **Your father Logan. I (she swallows), I never helped you. I never stopped him. I should have tried….

_Her eyes fill with tears again and if her face hadn't been immobilized by Botox, he is sure it would have crumpled. Logan continues to hold and stroke her hand. _

**Dr. Everett: **Lynn detailed a history of physical, mental, and emotional abuse from the time you were very young Logan.

_Flashback_

_Echolls' LA house pool area. A five year old Logan runs around with a cape and sword fighting imaginary foes in the grassy area. He shouts and smiles, taunting dragons and evil kings with the sweet innocence of a young child. Aaron is sitting at a table by the pool on the phone with his publicist._

**Aaron:** What is the studio saying? (pause) The movie tanking is not my fault. You make sure to point out that the director refused to listen to my advice when talking to the press today Harvey. (pause) Will this affect the deal? (affable tone, but tight angry face)

**Logan:** (sound effects) Wack, clank. Get up you yellow bellied coward. Fight like a man.

**Aaron:** I simply won't accept that Harvey. (pause) What do you mean, what do I expect you to do? I expect you to do what I'm paying you to do. If you can't handle the job (pause). Yes. That's more like it.

**Logan:** Ha! How will you fight without your shield? I've got you know.

**Aaron:** (covering the phone, yelling) Logan! Can't you be quiet for 5 minutes? I'm on the phone.

**Logan:** Sorry Dad.

_Aaron continues to talk and Logan plays, much quieter now. Aaron hangs up with Harvey and dials again. _

**Aaron:** James Cameron please. This is Aaron Echolls. (pause) No, he wasn't expecting my call. (pause, growing anger) No, I would not like to make an appointment. I would like to speak to Jimmy now. (pause) Fine. Yes. Have him call me back. (pause) No. He has my number.

_Aaron hangs up with a bang and stands up walking towards the house._

**Aaron:** Logan. Come inside.

**Logan:** (whining) But Dad!

**Aaron:** (sharply) Now!

_Logan pouts and slowly walks around the pool towards his father stopping to slay a dragon that had hid behind the diving board. _

**Logan:** (smiling happily) Got 'em.

_As soon as Logan is within reach of Aaron, Aaron grabs him around the back of his neck and slams Logan's small form into the wall of the house, hard. Logan cries out and falls backwards at Aaron's feet, his nose bleeding and his face bewildered. _

**Aaron:** (menacing) You come when I tell you to. Do you understand me?

**Logan:** (teary) Y-yes sir.

_When Lynn arrived home later, Logan had a black eye to go with his scraped cheek and red, painful nose. _

**Lynn:** (alarmed) Logan. Baby. Are you ok? (kneeling in front of him, inspecting his face) What happened?

**Logan:** Dad…

_Aaron comes up behind Lynn and glares at Logan. _

**Aaron:** (deep soothing tone, face showing his concern when Lynn turns around) He was playing and fell on the concrete around the pool. Poor kid.

**Lynn:** It looks awful. (To Logan) You have to be more careful, baby.

_She stands and lifts Logan into her arms, carrying him into the kitchen to get him ice for his eye and cookies and milk to lift his spirits. _

**Logan:** (hugging Lynn tightly, small sad voice) I'm glad you're home Mom.

_End Flashback_

**Logan: **(impassive) And?

**Dr. Everett: **(calm) For your mother, her substance abuse worsened with your abuse. Would you agree?

_Aaron hadn't escalated to actually hitting Logan openly until a few years later. Until that point he contained himself with pushing and pulling Logan's small body around. _

_Flashback_

_Aaron screeches up to the LA house in a red Lamborghini. He climbs out of the car talking on a phone. _

**Aaron:** (angry) You listen to me you little pissant. I got you this project, and I can get you kicked off it as well. You think it will be hard to find another director? Directors are a dime a dozen in this town, you think the studio will back you against me? I'm a star, a household name. The only reason this film got funded was because my name was attached to it. No one even knows your name. So you listen to me. We do this my way, or you're gone. Is that clear? (pause, continuing in a more calm tone) Good. I'm glad you see it my way.  
_Aaron hangs up and enters the house. He moves towards the sound of a television. Logan is sitting on the couch watching cartoons. _

**Aaron:** Logan. Where is your mother?

_Logan shrugs indicating he doesn't know and doesn't look up. Aaron is incensed and moves closer pulling Logan off the couch with a handful of his shirt. Aaron stands him on his feet then knocks him down with a sharp backhanded hit. Logan scrambles up onto his feet as Aaron moves closer. Aaron forces him down on his knees with a hard grip around Logan's neck and pulls his belt free from his pants. Logan looks frightened. _

**Aaron:** You will show me respect in my own home you little shit. You will look at me when I speak to you. Is that clear?

**Logan:** Yes.

**Aaron:** You will learn manners. One way or another.

_Aaron raises the belt high and slashes it down on Logan's back. He was 9 years old. _

_Aaron told Lynn Logan had fallen out of a tree. Lynn didn't question it even when she saw the bruises. Bruises that could not have been caused by a fall. She gently put ice on Logan's back and gave him pain pills. The next week she bought him his own television and video game set up for his room. _

_End Flashback_

**Logan: **Yes.

_Dr. Everett nods, happy that Logan isn't denying the abuse. His denials would allow Lynn to backtrack to her own denial of the issue. _

**Lynn: **(broken) I'm so sorry Logan. I should have stopped him. I should have protected you.

**Logan: **No.

**Dr. Everett: **Lynn's failure to protect you, to stand up to Aaron…

**Logan: **No.

**Lynn: **Logan.

**Logan: **No. The one time she tried to stop him, he turned on her. She couldn't have stopped him.

**Dr. Everett: **(making note that Lynn had also suffered physical abuse at least on one occasion) She had other choices Logan.

_Logan's jaw tightens and a muscle begins twitching under his ear._

**Lynn: **I could have left him.

_Logan quickly blankets the flare of hope that she will leave him now. _

**Dr. Everett: **It's important for your mother's recovery to face up to her past Logan. The choices she made. And the consequences of those choices.

**Logan: **Somehow I don't think you needed me here for that part of it.

**Lynn: **I need to apologize to you Logan. I need to ask for forgiveness.

**Logan: **(sarcastic) What is that, step 6? Making amends.

**Dr. Everett: **(trying to curb Logan's sarcasm) Don't you believe that your mother is sincere Logan?

**Logan: **(hard, cold tone) Sure.

**Lynn: **Logan. I'm so sorry. I, I felt so powerless. I didn't know what to do.

_For a moment the rage Logan felt at being abandoned by his mother to his father's tirades shows in his eyes. Standing up, Logan releases Lynn's hand and walks stiffly towards the window, staring out at the landscaped garden. _

**Dr. Everett: **Do you accept Lynn's apology?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_His face is rigid, his amour securely in place, but his face softens as he turns to look at Lynn. Dr. Everett appreciated the effort Logan was making to be open to the process. His defense mechanisms were clearly years in the making and made more sense in light of Lynn's revelations. Logan used his intelligence, humor, sarcasm, and insolence to keep people from looking to close. Not only had Logan grown up in the public eye being watched and judged, but he had hidden a painful secret all that time too. In some ways Logan was still a child, but in others he was more mature than most of the Dr. Everett's adult clients. Including this boy's mother. _

**Lynn: **(tremulous smile) I love you Logan. I know I haven't always acted like the mother you needed. The mother you deserved. But I have always loved you. And I will be better. I promise.

_Logan nods in acceptance of her words, but he knows that words don't mean much. Words don't change the past, and words without action won't change the future. _

**Logan: **I know Mom. I love you too.

_Logan and Lynn hug. _

**Dr. Everett: **Logan. Lynn.

_The sit down again. _

**Dr. Everett: **For the purposes of Lynn's recovery, we need to alter the script you are used to playing out. Logan you need to let Lynn be the adult and accept responsibility for herself. You have to stop making excuses for her, and hold her accountable. If she hurts you, you need to tell her, not play it off like it's nothing. By being honest with each other you can develop a new script. A healthy one. I realize you, Logan, might be a little old to have begin a traditional mother/child relationship with Lynn, but I trust that you two can come to develop a new relationship where you support each other, but one where Logan is not shielding you, Lynn, from the reality of your decisions.

**Logan: **(smirk) Nice touch, doc. Script. (nods towards his mother) Actress. Child of actors.

**Lynn: **Logan. Dave is right. We need to develop a new, secure family base. Just you and me.

**Logan: **(eyebrow raised) Dave? Should I call you Dr. Dave? (to Lynn) That will be difficult to do Mom. It's not just you and me. It's you me and Dad. And let's not forget Trina. One big happy family. As documented daily in the tabloids.

**Dr. Everett: **I asked for your honesty Logan, but I would appreciate it if you didn't couch all your statements in sarcasm.

**Logan: **You want honesty? I'm happy Mom is sober. But nothing is going to change unless she gets away from him. He'll break her down again. How was that for honestly?

**Dr. Everett: **(still calm) Very honest. Thank you. Lynn? How do you respond to that?

**Lynn: **I want to leave him Logan. I want to.

**Logan: **(bitter tone) _Words_ are easy, like the _wind. Wanting is easy too. Action is hard._

**Lynn: **I will leave him Logan.

_Logan wants to believe her, but knows he should take whatever she says with a grain of salt. _

**Logan: **(darkly mocking) _Can I have that in writing?_

**Dr. Everett: **Whatever Lynn decides about her marriage, there is another, more immediate, matter. (ominous pause) As a doctor, I am required by the State to report any cases of suspected child abuse to CPS.

_Lynn looks pensive, but Logan is dimly amused._

**Logan: **Lovely. (he slouches back in his seat, the picture of arrogant insouciance) Go for it doc. I mean Dave. At least you'll get a payday out of it.

**Dr. Everett: **I take that to mean that your father has paid off other medical professionals in the past? Perhaps your teachers too?

_Logan quirks his lips up in a half smile that is not at all friendly and shrugs._

**Dr. Everett: **I'm well paid Logan. I won't be bribed.

**Logan: **(casual tone) Then brace yourself doc. He'll come after you if he can't discredit Mom fast enough to turn any investigation into one big sympathy garnering publicity stunt. I can just see it now. (sweeping hand gesture) Entertainment Tonight cameras in the house with the CPS agent comes over to "investigate" my home environment. Dad will look suitably bewildered and sad, and Trin will stand at his side singing his praises. (losing the faux amusement, emotionless) Then once the cameras are gone, somebody will have to pay.

**Lynn: **Logan, we'll get you out of the house, you can go…

**Logan: **I'm not going anywhere.

**Dr. Everett: **It is my duty to report abuse Logan.

**Logan: **I'm 17. I just have to get through 7 more months. Then I'm free of him. You won't be helping me. (mocking) Dave. No one will believe you. Nothing will change. I'll just have a new set of scars to add to my collection.

_Dr. Everett considers Logan's words. He knows Logan is likely correct. Lynn will not be considered a credible witness. Logan is unlikely to admit to the abuse. Aaron Echolls fame and fortune will shield him from any repercussions while Lynn and Logan will suffer. Charges were not likely to be filed, and Logan would be in the same situation he was already in, only Aaron would be very angry. _

**Dr. Everett: **To be clear. Logan, you want me to do nothing.

**Logan: **(stoic) I want you to help my mother. I can take care of myself.

---------------------------------------

_Fennel house. Veronica and Wallace are sitting on the couch watching The Princess Bride with Daryl. They laugh and tease each other, reciting lines and throwing popcorn at the screen whenever Fred Savage appears. Alicia wanders in and out smiling at their good moods, and warning them that they'll have to clean up the popcorn they've gotten on the floor. Wallace rolls his eyes in response and Daryl copies him, causing both Veronica and Alicia to laugh. Around 8pm, Alicia begins trying to wrangle Daryl into bed, and Veronica and Wallace retreat to his room to avoid being recruited and to avoid making it harder on Alicia. _

**Wallace: **So you wanna watch the Chappel show? You could sleep over since your dad is out of town tonight?

_Veronica's phone rings and she answers it with a snappy annoyed hello. She listens for a few seconds then ends the call. _

**Wallace: **Your other boyfriend?

**Veronica: **(mimicking the film) Inconceivable! (smiles) Like I'd have the time or energy to handle another guy in addition to Logan. (Wallace flinches as his mind conjures up images he'd rather not see) No my special someone keeps crank calling me.

**Wallace: **(teasing) Have you tried star 69ing them?

**Veronica: **(frustrated) I do but it just rings and rings.

_Wallace takes the phone and dials *69. The phone rings._

**Wallace: **_(into telephone) _I hear you're bothering my girl, (winks at Veronica) …

_Veronica grabs the phone._

**Veronica: **Who is this? Why do you keep calling me?

_Cut to a beat up phone booth in front of a weathered bar. _

**Unknown Man: **This is a pay phone. You must be talking about that blonde lady.

**Veronica: **(adrenalin rushing) Blonde lady? A-a pay phone where?

**Unknown Man: **Sagebrush Cantina, Barstow.

_Veronica shuts the phone._

**Veronica: **(to Wallace) Uh, raincheck?

_Veronica gives him a quick hug and runs out, leaving him baffled._

_----------------------------------------_

_Mars apartment. Veronica races around throwing clothes, a Thomas Brothers Map book and some snacks into a large duffel bag. Sitting down at the desk in her room, she pulls a pad of paper and a pen out and jots down a note for Keith. She has "Dad, I had to…" written when she stops and considers whether to tell the truth or lie. Her phone rings again. She grabs it up and opens it hastily. _

**Veronica:** Mom?

**Logan:** Veronica…did you just say Mom?

**Veronica:** Logan. I can't talk. (pauses with a happy teary smile) My mom is in Barstow, I'm leaving now.

**Logan:** No, wait for me. 

**Veronica:** No, I have to go, she could leave at any moment.

**Logan:** Wait for me. I'm almost to your place. 5 minutes. 

**Veronica:** I'll call you when I get there Logan.

_She hangs up and quickly finishes the note to her dad, walking out to the front room, opening the door to leave then dropping the bag and looking at Backup who is wagging his tail in happy anticipation of going out with her. She frowns. _

**Veronica:** Damn.

_Grabbing her phone she dials Wallace while pulling two large bowls out of a cabinet. She fills one with water and the other with kibble. _

**Wallace:** HeySuperfly, you change your mind?

**Veronica:** No. I need a favor.

**Wallace:** Of course you do.

**Veronica:** I'm going out of town tonight.

**Wallace:** What? Why?

**Veronica:** Can you take Backup out tomorrow morning?

**Wallace:** Where are you going? 

**Veronica:** I can't tell you right now, can you just check on Backup tomorrow?

**Wallace:** (annoyed) Sure.

_She hangs up rather than risk having him ask anymore questions. _

**Veronica:** (to Backup) Sorry boy, you have to stay here.

_She races out of the door, checking to see that the hidden key is still there for Wallace to use tomorrow. When she exits the apartment complex gate she sees Logan's Xterra blocking her car in. He rolls down the window and speaks to her from behind the wheel._

**Logan:** Get in.

**Veronica:** Logan. I can do this alone.

**Logan:** You helped me with my mom, I want to be there for you. Get in. 

_She hesitates. _

**Logan:** Veronica. Get in. You're not taking your car. You have a flat.

_She frowns and looks but the two tires she can see are fine and the car isn't tilting to one side. _

**Veronica:** No I don't.

**Logan:** You will if you try to drive to Barstow on your own.

_She stares at him then rolls her eyes and walks to the passenger door. Logan reaches across and pushes it open for her. _

**Veronica:** Manners aside, you're a jackass.

**Logan:** I know.

_The Xterra drives down the street quickly. _

**Veronica:** And I think we need to discuss your control issues.

**Logan:** (smirking)You first Sugarpuss.

_----------------------------------------_

_Scene opens inside the Sagebrush Cantina. A man and woman are playing pool._

**Woman: **Call.

_The woman gives Veronica and Logan a hard look and passes her. Veronica looks around. She sees a woman sitting hunched over at the bar. She approaches to see it's Leanne. Seeing how different and haggard she looks, Logan's sympathetic eyes meet Veronica's worried ones. Leanne looks a mess and sounds drunk._

**Veronica: **Mom!

_It takes Leanne a moment to focus and recognize her daughter._

**Leanne: **(sleepy voice) Veronica. (growing distress) Oh, my god, no. No, please.

_Veronica tries to take her mother's hands to lead her out. Leanne resists and knocks over some glasses on the bar._

**Veronica: **I'm gonna get you out of here.

**Leanne: **No! No. I can't be seen with you. (slurred words) They are gonna hurt you.

_Veronica glances at Logan, worried at what he'll take from this exchange, but is more focused on her mother._

**Veronica: **Mom. I know who's doing it. Mom. I know who was blackmailing us. You're safe now.

_Leanne fights to get away and for a moment Veronica loses her. Logan looks confused but manages to stop Leanne from leaving, grabbing her by her shoulders and practically holding her upright as she sags. Leanne looks up and is horrified to see Clarence Wiedman's reflection. Her gasp alerts Veronica who turns in time to see him exit the bar. Logan turns too and only sees the back of a man's head as he exits the bar. _

**Leanne: **(whiny and panicked) Veronica. We have to go.

**Veronica: **I know, Mom.

**Logan: **Who was that? Who's been blackmailing you? What's going on Veronica?

**Veronica: **Later Logan. Please. We have to get her out of here.

**Logan: **(pissed) Fine. But you are not getting out of this conversation.

-----------------------------------

AN:

Whew. Done. Finally. I keep my files for this story on a zip drive and it died this week taking this chapter and my changes to the timeline with it. I think I have everything recreated but writing the same smut scene the second time is not as much fun as the first time.

Umm, Veronica and Logan may have been a little horny in this chapter…oh well.

There is a lot of dissenting opinions about Meg (and Duncan) but I think I'm going to forge ahead with what I had planned, despite agreeing (a lot) with what some of you had to say. If I can I'll try to address some of it in the story.

I took some liberties with the story of Helen of Troy. Partially cause there are lots of versions and partially so Veronica could make her barbed point to Nadia.

To STH fan, re: your review. I usually reply to reviews if the option is available, and while it wasn't for yours I still want to respond to your questions since you took the time to ask them. I do have a "Logan gets even with Lamb thing" scheduled, I would have had it already but for two reasons, 1. too much other stuff to get done and 2. no great ideas on what it should be. I'll work on that. I don't have a particularly good rational for why Lamb is a raging sociopath hiding behind a badge. To be honest, I'm not a fan of the character and am content to leave him as your above average asshole. Something will happen to separate LoVe again, and there will be something(s) that resemble(s) dates for Veronica, Logan will be too busy being drunk to date. It will always be about LoVe though. I don't plan to have Keith find out about the rape in this story. Maybe Season2 of the story if I have the time and enough plot to move into the sequel. My Veronica and CannonVeronica never want Keith to find that out. Veronica will continue to be uncomfortable with Duncan, and don't forget there is another part of what happened or might have happened that night to be revealed still. Part of her discomfort is about whether or not Duncan had anything to do with Lilly's death, but a big part is what happened at the party, and even more is that she realizes now that he might not have ever been the person she thought he was. If he's that good at hiding/lying that he fooled her (and everyone else) who is he really and what is he capable of? No matter what your opinion about the rape/non rape, that night was a clear violation of veronica and her trust in him. Period. I tried to leave it a bit open ended so people could make up their own minds like the show (somewhat) did, but I definitely have an opinion—the last revel about the rape will blur the line even more for people on the non-rape side of the line. As for Enbom/Mac, I think the way plan to take them will be both real and surprising. And as for the idea that all guys disappoint—while I tend to agree, I think it's more true to say that all people disappoint at one point or another. It's why/what they do and if we love them enough to accept/forgive that really counts. (climbing off my soap box) So you see, I do answer questions.

To anyone still reading this monster version of an Author's note, to prove that I'm not just teasing whatever happens with Mac/Enbom and the last rape reveal will happen in the beginning of May, we're currently on April 9/10.

Word count: 21,502

239


	28. Chapter 27 Mother or Mistress

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**So, begging for reviews totally works. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really do appreciate it, and I promise not to beg for more for at least a few chapters!**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears, LoVe work together to find Lynn in a rehab center in Santa Barbara. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. V finally tells Logan about the paternity issue with Duncan, and tells Meg to be careful. Logan and Veronica don't see eye to eye on Duncan, but they manage to disagree and not break up. Alicia and Keith are going strong. Veronica busts a rogue ATF agent, Dick had a birthday party, LoVe has a bunch of sex. Logan visits Lynn in rehab and they discuss his abuse. The prank calls Veronica has been getting for weeks turn out to be from Leanne. LoVe heads to Barstow chasing after another wayward mother.

**New poll up in my profile, simple question…who was Lilly really? **

**Chapter 27 **

(Saturday)

_Scene opens outside the Sagebrush Cantina. Leanne is trying to get away from Veronica and Logan. Leanne stumbles and knocks over a trashcan. Logan pulls her back upright and looks at Veronica to see what she wants to do next._

**Leanne: **I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine. Honey, just please go. Please go, baby.

**Veronica: **I have been searching for you for a year. I'm not going anywhere.

_Veronica grabs her mother and hugs her hard. Leanne hugs back._

**Leanne: **_(whispering) _Oh, god, I've missed you so much.

_Leanne pulls out of the hug. Veronica looks around and sees a small all night diner down the street. With Veronica on one side and Logan on the other the teenagers maneuver Leanne down the street. Inside the restaurant, Veronica directs her mother onto an open booth's seat. Veronica goes round the table to the other side next to Logan._

**Leanne: **But this is bad. This is very bad, you shouldn't be here.

**Veronica: **_(tearfully) _Neither should you.

_Logan slides his hand up and down Veronica's thigh in comfort and she gratefully takes his hand in hers, holding it tightly. She looks out the window to see if Weidman is still nearby watching._

**Veronica Voiceover: **He had to have seen me. He knows I've made contact.

_They order coffee for Leanne and breakfast food for themselves, pancakes for Logan and French toast for Veronica. Leanne hangs her head over the table sipping at the black coffee._

**Leanne: **I'm trying, though, I'm trying to protect you and I can't. I can't. It's just so hard.

_Leanne weeps into her arms and Veronica moves over to sit next to her mom. Leanne turns into Veronica's arms. Veronica calls out to the waitress wiping a table._

**Veronica: **Can we get some more coffee over here please?

_The waitress nods and goes off to get the coffee. Uncomfortable, Logan tries to find something else to focus on, but there are not a lot of distractions in the vicinity. Logan would wait outside, but he didn't know what was going on. Who was that man earlier? He did look vaguely familiar. And who was blackmailing Veronica and Leanne? He remains in his seat ready to help or protect, whichever is called for._

**Veronica: **It's okay. Mom.

_Veronica lifts Leanne's head to look at her._

**Veronica: **Mom, everything is gonna be okay.

_Leanne smiles hopefully through her tears. _

------------------------

(Sunday)

_Scene opens on a dingy hotel room. The two full size beds are occupied. Leanne sleeps soundly in one and Veronica and Logan lie in the other. Veronica is awake facing her mother, afraid that she might disappear at any moment. Logan is spooned up behind her. She reaches over to pull his arm more tightly around her. Her face is sad and worried._

_Later. Logan is standing awkwardly on the hotel balcony watching Veronica walk towards him with several bags. Veronica had walked down the block to a store to get some necessities for Leanne and Logan, leaving Logan to watch Leanne. _

**Veronica: **Hey.

**Logan: **You get everything?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Veronica takes her supplies into the bathroom where Leanne is showering. Returning to the main room, she knows Logan will have questions. _

**Logan: **Is she ok?

**Veronica: **I guess. Hung-over, I think. But, ok.

**Logan: **And you?

**Veronica: **I'm fine.

**Logan: **That's good. (hint of anger) Cause with some weird dude following you, and maybe the same dude blackmailing you and your mother, I don't know. You might consider yourself to be somewhat less than fine.

**Veronica: **Logan. I know you have questions. There are a lot of things I haven't told you.

**Logan: **You think?

**Veronica: **This all started before we got together Logan.

_She shakes her head, obviously unwilling to explain anything. _

**Logan: **Should I even be here?

**Veronica: **What do you mean?

**Logan: **Why am I here if you're not going to let me help you?

**Veronica: **(softly) You are helping me. Having you here helps me.

_He is unsatisfied with her answer, but opens his arms as she walks towards him, coming to a stop with her face pressed in his chest. _

**Logan: **I won't drop this.

**Veronica: **When do you ever?

-------------------------------------

_Cut to the diner. __Leanne's coffee is being poured into a cup._

**Waitress: **Just let me know if you need something else.

_Leanne shakily slurps down a gulp. She puts her cup down with both hands and turns to her daughter, grinning ruefully. The table reveals three mostly empty plates of food, but Logan is not there. _

**Leanne: **How do I look?

_Leanne's face is clean and shiny except for some smudged eye makeup. Her hair is stringy and her skin is sickly pale and yellowish. She laughs before responding more somberly._

**Leanne: **I wish you weren't seeing me like this.

**Veronica: **You should have seen me Friday night. Dick had a costume party dance for his birthday.

**Leanne: **Oh, that sounds fun. Was that fun?

_Veronica doesn't lose her stricken look._

**Leanne: **Well, I guess things don't just stop, do they. _(softly) _There's still birthdays and dances and Christmas.

**Veronica: **No, there's really not.

**Leanne: **_(giggles) _You remember that time you wanted to have a clambake for your birthday?

**Veronica: **_(earnestly) _I know about you and Jake Kane. I wanna know what was between the two of you. Were you so adamant that dad not go after Jake for Lilly's murder because you still had feelings for him?

**Leanne: **Oh Veronica.

**Veronica: **Tell me.

**Leanne: **(certainty ringing in her voice) Jake was innocent.

**Veronica: **How do you know that?

**Leanne: **I just know that.

**Veronica: **(emotional) Like in your heart because you love him?

_Veronica's eyes are filled with unshed tears and her voice nearly breaks._

**Leanne: **_(matter-of-factly) _No. Because I was with him at the time of the murder. We were in a hotel room at the Neptune Grand.

_Shocked, Veronica takes a deep breath and falls back against the bench._

-----------------------------------

_Veronica and Leanne are sitting in the hotel room around a small table when Logan comes back in with a shopping bag of new clothes. He checks Veronica's face for her emotional state and sees she is holding on. Commenting that he is going to shower, he goes into the bathroom. _

**Leanne: **(smiling) I didn't see that one coming.

**Veronica: **What?

**Leanne: **You and Logan. How did it happen?

**Veronica: **It's a long story.

_Leanne smiles sadly. Veronica faces Leanne. _

**Veronica: **I guess you couldn't tell Dad you were in a hotel with your ex.

**Leanne: **It wasn't like that.

**Veronica: **I think that is exactly what it's like, Mom.

**Leanne: **I just went there to talk to him.

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) On the one day all the Starbucks were closed.

**Leanne: **(justifying) Well, it had to be in private. (a little desperate)Everything's just not so easy to explain, Veronica.

**Veronica: **(impatient) Could you just try? Do you think maybe I could have some real, actual answers? You left us.

_Leanne considers, then answers._

**Leanne: **Well, a few days before, I was in your room putting up the laundry. Your phone rang, the machine got it. I heard Celeste's voice.

**Veronica: **(incredulous) Celeste Kane was leaving me a message?

**Leanne: **She said she had important information involving me and her husband. _(snorts) _Things she thought you ought to know.

_Veronica frowns as she pieces together the timeline._

**Leanne: **She didn't want you seeing Duncan. So I called Jake, I met him at the Neptune Grand and I told him to tell his wife to back off. _(off Veronica's look, whispering, urgently) _I was protecting you.

_Veronica is disbelieving. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Celeste told Duncan that I was his sister on September 20th. She had to know he broke up with me right after. Why would she call me a week later to tell me the same thing? What would she gain? Is my mom lying or is she just confused about when Celeste called?

---------------------------

_In Neptune, Mac hugs Lauren goodbye carefully with a wistful, but happy look. She smiles awkwardly at Cheryl Sinclair, who had stood silently watching Mac and Lauren work for the duration of Mac's visit. Bo Sinclair, had come and gone, looking at Mac reverently, smiling kindly and asking her about school, friends, and future plans with avid interest. Shutting the door Mac drove away from what could have been her family to the people who were her family. _

_She had gotten used to the reality of her situation in the last few months and was mostly at peace with it. Being able to see her biological family and know them a bit soothed the ache. She equated it with how an adopted kid felt. The family that raised you was still your family, but your biological relatives held a piece of who you were. Arriving back at home she smiles as her mother greets her at the door with a big smile. Natalie Mackenzie had been troubled that morning when Mac told her where she was going, and welcomed her chosen daughter back with an affectionate hug. _

-------------------------------------

_Afternoon. In the hotel room, Logan, Veronica and Leanne are eating takeout. __Leanne is pouring packets of sugar into her coffee. Her food is untouched. _

**Veronica: **You should have something to eat.

**Leanne: **That's not gonna do it. I just need a little sip of something.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) No.

**Leanne: **Honey, my head is pounding. It's like tangled and-

**Veronica: **(begging) I don't want you to, Mom. I want you to keep talking to me. What did Jake say when you told him about Celeste's call?

_Leanne looks at Veronica then at Logan. She's concerned._

**Veronica: **It's alright. Logan knows.

**Logan: **Well, not really.

**Veronica: **He knows about the affair.

_Logan nods, Leanne looks ashamed. _

**Veronica: **What did Jake say?

**Leanne: **I don't know, nothing. (standing up) I'm just gonna get a beer.

_Leanne moves towards the door. Veronica follows and holds onto her arm to swing in front of her. Logan stands up too and waits. _

**Veronica: **What happened with Jake?

**Leanne: **(evasive) I don't know, I just, I convinced him to make her back off.

_Leanne tries to get past Veronica to the door, and the beer she wants to badly, but Veronica won't move out of her way._

**Veronica: **(dogged) How did you convince him?

**Leanne: **It's very complicated Veronica, I don't know how to explain it to you or have it make any sense…

**Veronica: **_(desperately) _Just tell me the truth! How did you convince him?

**Leanne: **I told Jake that if Celeste tried to contact you again, I'd have a paternity test done and take him for millions.

_Veronica stares at her mother._

**Veronica: **_(voice breaking) _You don't know? All this time you didn't know who my father is?

_Veronica looks sick and Leanne looks ashamed. _

**Veronica: **If you were so sure that the test would prove that Jake was my father, (accusing) then how could you let me date Duncan?

_Leanne pauses, stricken._

**Leanne: **I didn't know. I, I thought since you and your dad were so close that he had to be your father's…You're so alike.

**Veronica: **(angry) So when you wanted to, you believed dad was my real dad, but later you thought, hey, I'll just use my daughter's questionable paternity to get my lover to get his wife to back off? Is that it?

_Veronica is crying and disappointed, her rose covered glasses ripped from her eyes again. She had wanted to believe that Leanne had left with her best interest in mind. To protect her like she said. But if Leanne hadn't known Veronica's paternity then why let her date Duncan? Why not just get the damn test done once and for all? Had she left not because of the threat to Veronica, but rather because with all the media attention she couldn't see Jake anymore? Logan moves to Veronica's side and hugs her. When Leanne tries to move past them, Logan steps back to lean against the door with Veronica still in his arms, blocking the only exit. _

**Veronica: **(to Leanne) How could you?

_Veronica is nearly hyperventilating._

**Leanne: **_(crying) _I don't know.

_Distressed, mother and daughter stare at each other. Veronica stays in Logan's embrace and Leanne slumps back in her seat. _

_Once Veronica has calmed down she wipes away her tears and turns to face her mother. _

**Veronica: **(tired) I had a test done. A paternity test. Keith Mars is my father. Biologically and in every way that counts.

**Leanne: **(face crumpling) I'm glad for you Veronica.

_Deciphering that odd statement, Veronica and Logan independently conclude that Leanne wished that Veronica had been Jake's, no matter what that would mean for Veronica, Duncan, or Keith. Veronica's face hardens. _

**Veronica: **I want you to go to rehab.

**Leanne: **(shaking her head) No, Veronica. I don't want that. I'm fine.

**Veronica: **You're not fine. You're an alcoholic. You live in a hotel. Moving around from place to place. You have no friends with you. No family. You're not fine.

**Leanne: **I'll go stay with a friend, I can stop drinking on my own Veronica. I can…

**Veronica: **Like who? Adrianna in Arizona?

**Leanne: **How do you know…

**Veronica: **I've been trying to find you for a year. A year. You just left. Why?

**Leanne: **I was protecting you. I am protecting you.

**Veronica: **How? By drinking yourself to death somewhere where I don't have to watch you do it? That's just great. Thanks, Mom.

**Leanne: **Veronica. You don't understand.

**Veronica: **You're right I don't. I don't understand why you won't do this. Why you won't get help. Don't you want to get better? Don't you want to come home? To be with me?

**Leanne: **You know I do, I love you Veronica, all this has been for you.

**Veronica: **No. You leaving didn't do anything for me except hurt me. I needed you.

**Leanne: **Veronica, I'll make it up to you. You'll see, I'll get better. I will.

**Veronica: **Prove it. Go to rehab.

**Leanne: **No, I…

**Veronica: **(adamant) Go to rehab.

_Leanne is quiet for a long moment, then nods, resigned. Logan remains silent not wanting to insert himself into the private conversation, but he worries for Veronica. She's forcing Leanne to go to rehab, and that won't work. You can't help someone who doesn't want help, and Leanne Mars was not ready to admit that she needed any help at all. _

_----------------------------------------_

_Once Leanne agreed to rehab, Veronica got busy looking for rehab centers in southern California that she could afford. In a confusing conversation that left Logan knowing that he was missing more details than he had, he determined that Leanne had money in some sort of account but didn't have checks or a credit card that she could use to access it. She had set it up to receive cash payouts every two weeks by Western Union and only had $1700 in cash at the moment. For some reason she didn't want to or couldn't pull more money out of the account in a one time transfer. Veronica had nearly $20,000 in her account and therefore was looking for low to moderately priced programs. Logan stands up and kisses Veronica lightly on the cheek. _

**Logan: **I'll be right back. I need to make a call.

_Veronica nods and with a small grateful smile to him, returns to her search. _

_Outside, Logan walks down the street to avoid being overheard. He calls Assurances and asks to speak to Dr. Everett. Once the doctor is on the line Logan explains the situation and convinces the doctor to allow Logan to pay for half of the cost of Leanne's rehab and to tell Veronica that Assurances had a sliding scale cost based on income. Veronica would believe she was paying for Leanne's rehab, and Leanne would be in a first class facility. If she decided to really participate in the program and get help, Assurances would be able to provide more individualized care. And maybe if Leanne was in a luxury, spa type setting instead of an institutional prison like setting she would stay longer. Maybe. _

_-----------------------------------------_

_Mars Apartment, Wallace comes through the front door with Backup to find an angry Keith standing at the kitchen island reading Veronica's note. Keith looks up hoping to see Veronica, but in seeing Wallace instead, he scowls. _

**Keith: **Do you know where she went Wallace?

**Wallace: **No. She called last night, asked me to take care of Backup today.

**Keith: **What did she say?

**Wallace: **Nothing, just that she had to go out of town. (Keith stares Wallace down with his Sheriff's look) I swear. She didn't say anything. Just that she had to go.

_Keith nods, accepting Wallace's statement and tries to call Veronica's phone again. _

-------------------------------------------

_Barstow. Another hotel room. Veronica's phone buzzes in her bag as she and Leanne pack up the Leanne's meager belongings. Logan carries the suitcase down to the Xterra, stowing it in the back seat. Veronica had been ecstatic when Logan told her she could afford Assurances and they had decided to stay in Barstow one more night and drive to Santa Barbara tomorrow. _

--------------------------------------------

_Sinclair home, Neptune. Bo and Cheryl Sinclair sit alone in their den contemplating each other in silence. _

**Cheryl: **She knows.

**Bo: **Of course she knows. She's very smart.

_He looks both pleased and wistful._

**Cheryl: **I mean, (emphatic) she knows. That changes things.

**Bo: **How? (tired and sad) We agreed to leave them as they were.

**Cheryl: **But she knows.

_Her eyes fill with tears. _

**Bo: **Madison doesn't. Lauren doesn't. Mac's little brother doesn't.

**Cheryl: **Lauren will be happy. Ryan won't care. It will just be a great story to tell one day.

**Bo: **And Madison?

**Cheryl: **Maybe knowing will grant her some humility?

**Bo: **(arching one brow in disbelief) We are responsible for Madison being who she is. The Mackenzies are wonderful people. It was our inability to discipline Madison that lead to her behavior. Our guilt for longing for the daughter we gave up.

**Cheryl: **I know. But,…

**Bo: **(walking over to his wife and taking her hand) I know. I want to know her too.

**Cheryl: **So what do we do?

----------------------------------------

_Sunday evening, Barstow. Hotel room. Veronica checks her messages to hear several from her angry father. The last one rants at her for disabling her phone's GPS chip. She looks up to catch Logan's sympathetic look. _

**Logan: **You in trouble?

**Veronica: **More than I thought. I thought we'd only be gone one day.

**Logan: **He'll get over it Veronica. He loves you.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **Do you want to call him? I can watch her.

_Leanne is sleeping on the second bed. _

**Veronica: **No, he's over at the Fennel's. I'll call him later.

**Logan: **Call him Veronica. He has to be worried.

**Veronica: **No, he's having dinner, I'll wait…(eyes widen) Oh my God, I was supposed to have my second cooking lesson with Alicia tonight. Oh no.

**Logan: **(amused) You won't call your dad, but you're worried that you missed your chance to ruin some perfectly innocent food?

_Veronica socks him lightly in the shoulder and settles into his side. She dials the Fennel's home number. _

**Alicia: **Hello?

**Veronica: **Alicia, hi, it's Veronica.

**Alicia: **Veronica? Where are you? Are you ok? Let me get your father…

**Veronica: **No wait. Just a minute. Please.

**Alicia: **I'm listening.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry for not being there tonight, I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it, I just…had something I had to do.

**Alicia: **Veronica, I don't care about you missing our lesson. I'm worried about you. Where are you? Your father is going crazy with worry.

_Veronica's eyes are shiny with tears and she blinks them away and rubs her face on Logan's chest. He holds her closer, rubbing his hand up and down her back._

**Veronica: **I know. I'm sorry. It's, it's hard to explain. But I'm ok. Really. I'm good.

**Alicia: **I'm glad. Now you should talk to Keith.

**Veronica: **I know. Can you put him on?

_In the Fennel kitchen Alicia covers the phone and yells for Keith. Keith comes in. _

**Alicia: **It's Veronica.

_She hands him the phone and squeezes his arm as she gives him some privacy. _

**Keith: **(foreboding) Veronica.

**Veronica: **Dad. I know you're mad, and I'm probably grounded, but just listen ok.

_Keith is silent._

**Veronica: **I'm fine. I'm safe. And I'll be home tomorrow. I'm sorry for worrying you, but this is something I had to do.

------------------------------------------

(Monday)

_Scene opens outside a gas station. Logan is gassing up the Xterra. Leanne is having a cigarette as she and Veronica lean against the building. _

**Leanne: **…the day Lilly died, round the exact time, actually, Jake and I were in that hotel room. Out of nowhere, Celeste bursts in. She'd been following Jake around. She's screaming, saying these horrible things, I just got out of there.

**Veronica: **You didn't see them again?

**Leanne: **No. (pause) Well actually, I went to the ladies' room in the lobby and when I came out, I saw Celeste storming out of the lobby.

_Veronica rests her head on Leanne's shoulder._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Celeste told my dad she was in the hotel room with Jake for two hours.

The way my mother tells it, she was there for twenty minutes, tops. So what if Celeste saw mom in the lobby? What better way to control my mother than have Clarence Wiedman take photos of me framed in a rifle-sight? Maybe it wasn't a paternity issue. Maybe it was an alibi issue. Maybe it was both.

---------------------------------------

_Arriving at Assurances Logan walks inside with Leanne and Veronica. Doctor Everett greets them personally and there is no hint of the deal Logan struck as they fill out the paperwork. __Leanne signs a consent form. _

**Rehab Receptionist: **We do insist that payment be made in full upfront.

**Veronica Voiceover: **I've saved nearly every penny since I started working for Dad. I know I can't count on college money from him and I know it kills him that he can't offer. This will put a large dent in that. I had enough for four years at San Diego State, a year at Stanford and a semester at the Sorbonne. Let's hope it's worth it.

_Veronica pulls her checkbook out of her bag. Leanne is sitting beside her. She rushes to speech. _

**Leanne: **Wait. Wait. I'd a- This- I don't need you to- This isn't right, Veronica.

**Veronica: **Mom.

**Leanne: **I can figure this out. I can kick this on my own. There is nothing 30 days in here can do that I can't do myself. I don't want you to have to do this.

**Veronica: **_(tearfully) _I want you to come home. I miss you.

**Leanne: **Okay. Okay.

_They hug._

**Leanne: **Okay. But I'll pay you back. I have money. I can pay you back. I promise.

**Veronica: **Just get better Mom.

_Veronica writes the check._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Her money must be Jake's money. Payments to his mistress or child support? I don't know. The only money I want from the Kane's is the scholarship fund. And I'll win that on my own.

_Leanne hugs Veronica goodbye and whispers in her ear that she'll have the next cash payment transferred in Veronica's name and sent to Neptune. Veronica starts to refuse then reconsiders. She nods her head and hugs her mom one more time. Behind her Logan shakes hands with Dr. Everett. _

-------------------------------------

_In the Xterra driving south towards Neptune, Logan looks out at the blue ocean to the west. Veronica is lost in her own thoughts as she stares straight ahead. _

**Logan: **We could stay for a day.

**Veronica: **(distracted) We have midterms tomorrow.

**Logan: **(smiles) It was worth a try.

_She turns her head to look at him and smiles, but she still looks worried. _

**Veronica: **I know you have questions. And I want to tell you, but it's all so complicated Logan.

_She frowns as she realizes that she sounds like her mother._

**Logan: **Then tell me some of it that is not complicated. There seem to be lots of parts to choose from.

_Veronica nods, but doesn't say anything for several more miles. _

**Logan: **(patience running out) Ok. I'll start. Who's blackmailing you?

**Veronica: **(pinched look) Clarence Weidman.

**Logan: **Who is Clarence Weidman?

**Veronica: **He's the head of security at for the Kane's. (pause) Corporate and personal.

**Logan: **(confused) The Kanes?

_Logan tries to process that, tires to think of what the Kane's could want from Veronica or her mother. He comes up with a blank. _

**Logan: **What did he want?

**Veronica: **(correcting him) Celeste wanted my mom out of town. Clarence threatened her to get her to leave.

**Logan: **Threatened her how?

**Veronica: **Does it really matter?

**Logan: **I'm guessing it does since you don't want to tell me.

**Veronica: **He took pictures of me. Surveillance pictures.

**Logan: **(frowning) Like in your bedroom naked pictures?

**Veronica: **Ew. No. At least not that I know of. He took pictures of me at a café, on my way to and from school.

**Logan: **And? How is that threatening?

**Veronica: **(gravely) He sent the pictures to my mom. After he printed a sniper sight over my head on each of them. He threatened to kill me to get my mom to leave town.

_Logan is shocked, a muscle begins to twitch in his jaw. _

**Logan: **Because she was having an affair with Jake? Or because Celeste was worried she would demand a paternity test?

_Veronica doesn't answer either way, just shrugs, and Logan assumes he is correct._

**Logan: **And you never told me? Did you tell your dad? No of course not.

**Veronica: **My lack of several large bodyguards and Kevlar should answer that for you.

**Logan: **You said Celeste did it. (relieved sounding) Then we can just talk to Jake, get him to end this.

_Veronica shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **It's not that simple Logan.

**Logan: **Why not? Just cause you don't like the Kane family because of what happened with your dad…

**Veronica: **That's not it.

**Logan: **(frustrated) Then what? (when she doesn't answer, he continues) What did you expect them to do? Your dad accused Jake of having something to do with Lilly's death. You thought he would be ok with that?

_She looks at him and shakes her head, her look something between fear, sadness, and anger. _

**Veronica: **They had something to do with it Logan. And Lilly didn't just die. She was murdered. If they didn't do it themselves, they tried to cover it up after the fact. Why would they do that if it wasn't one of them? And they lied about their alibis. Why would an innocent person lie?

_Logan opens his mouth to respond, looking conflicted, but she cuts him off, her tone harsh._

**Veronica: **(bitter) I thought they would want to find her killer. I thought they would want to get justice for their daughter. I THOUGHT they would try to help the investigation. I was wrong. And so are you if you believe any of the crap Jake said about the investigation or my dad.

_Logan lets it drop, more confused than ever, but not wanting to start a fight when they'd just dropped her mother off at rehab after not seeing her for over a year._

_Several more miles pass in silence. _

**Veronica:** I miss the boat.

**Logan:** (smiles, corrects her) Yacht.

**Veronica:** Whatever.

**Logan:** Yeah, I do too. Just me and you. No place to rush off to. (smiles) No reason to get out of bed.

**Veronica:** No one around to spoil the day.

**Logan:** Yeah.

----------------------------------------

_Arriving in Neptune, Logan parks and walks with Veronica into her apartment. Relaxing when he sees that Keith isn't there he is stunned as Veronica bypasses greeting Backup to head back to her room and tear it apart. After a moment he can see that she is looking for something, not just taking out her rage on inanimate, but he doesn't know what._

**Logan: **Veronica, what are you…

_She holds up a finger to her lips, silently commanding him to be quiet. Logan frowns but complies. Finally she spots an item on her desk that she zeros in on. She tries to pull the head off a ceramic panda pencil sharpner but it won't come off. She raises it up to smash it on the desk but Logan takes it from her and twists it cracking the head off of the body easily. Veronica grabs it from him and looks inside. Logan's face is incredulous as he sees a small electronic bug stuck inside. Veronica scowls and sets it down on her desk picking up a small metal sculpture to smash it with. Then she pauses. Leaving the bug on her desk she pulls Logan into her bathroom, closing the door and turning on the water. Still she whispers to him when she finally explains._

**Veronica: **Clarence Wiedman didn't know where to find my mom, he knew where to find me. I was in my room when you called me. I said it, out loud, plain as day. My mom's in Barstow. I might as well have invited him along. I never contributed to the Wildlife Alliance, but I kept the pencil sharpener they sent. Weidman's been listening to me since February.

**Logan: **But why?

**Veronica Voiceover: **Because that's when I sent him the surveillance photos of himself. I put him on alert that I was poking around. I should have expected a response.

_Veronica shrugs and hugs Logan to distract him. She can't answer because any answer she gave him would be a lie. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I'd bet the last of my bank account that Jake knew where my mother was all along. Mom's been moving around but the money gets to her each month. So either Clarance is still working for Celeste without Jake's knowledge or Jake sent Clarence after me, not my mom. But why? Is Clarence under orders to keep me away from my mom, because of what she knows about the Kanes' alibis? He's been listening to see if I had learned anything that could hurt the Kanes.

_Her mind races to recall anything she might have said that the bug would have picked up. Thankfully she didn't talk about the case much to anyone. Just to her dad or Mac to get the voice analysis done. And that had happened at Mac's house not here. But she might have said enough for Weidman to know she was investigating Lilly's murder. _

_Releasing her hold on Logan she turns off the water and opens the door. Walking out to her desk she looks at the bug again and places it back in the panda's head setting the head back on the body. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe I want him listening, maybe I can use his bug against him.

_Turning to Logan again she smiles. Logan looks confused. She pulls him over to her bed and they sit down. _

**Veronica: **Thanks for being with me this weekend Logan.

_Logan looks uncomfortably at the seemingly innocuous panda before answering._

**Logan: **Even if you didn't want me there at first?

**Veronica: **(small smile as she snuggles into his side as they lay back on the shallow twin sized bed) Yeah. I, I'm just used to handling things on my own now.

**Logan: **(kissing the top of her head) I know. But you aren't alone anymore. You won't be alone ever again.

_She is smiling and hopeful that his words are true as she snuggles into his chest, taking in his scent. Within minutes she is asleep. Logan lies awake several minutes longer staring at the panda as he tries to wrap his mind around the weekend's revelations. His mother might or might not divorce his dad. Doctor Everett might or might not report his abuse to CPS. Veronica's mother left town because Celeste threatened Veronica's life. Veronica really believed the Kanes had something to do with Lilly's death, and Veronica never believed anything without some kind of proof. And lastly, the Kane's security guy was stalking Veronica. Logan hadn't thought it was possible for his life to get more complicated, but it just had._

--------------------------

_Keith finds them asleep in Veronica's bed an hour later. His little girl is laying half on top of her boyfriend, in her bed, after a weekend away with him, doing god knows what. Keith is not amused. His harsh voice wakes then teenagers up. _

**Keith: **I think it's time for Logan to go home now.

_Logan tenses at Keith's tone of voice and Veronica springs up in surprise before relaxing back a bit seeing it is only her dad, albeit her very angry dad. _

**Veronica: **Dad I can explain.

**Keith: **I'm sure you think you can. And I'll give you your chance. Once Logan is gone.

**Logan: **Mr. Mars. I'm sorry, we should have called.

**Veronica: **Dad, this wasn't Logan's fault he just wanted to help me…

**Keith: **This is a family matter. I'd like to discuss this with Veronica alone, Logan.

**Logan: **(seeing that he would only make things worse by staying Logan nods) Sure. I'll just go.

_Veronica takes his hand and walks with him to the front door under Keith's disapproving stare. She smiles at him as he leaves before turning back to her dad._

**Veronica: **You're mad, I get that. But did you have to be so rude to him?

**Keith: **To your boyfriend who took you out of town without asking my permission? Yeah. I did.

**Veronica: **He didn't take me anywhere. He went with me.

**Keith: **And you should have asked me Veronica. I'm your father. I had my phone with me. You have no excuse.

_Keith goes off on a tirade about her being more responsible and respectful for several minutes. Veronica fumes.__She doesn't like her dad being mad at her, but the more he yells and doesn't let her explain the angrier she becomes._

**Veronica: **Are you even interested in where I was? Or why I went?

**Keith: **Do I want to know what would cause you to completely disregard the rules and my concern? Yes. But no answer you can give me will make me accept it.

**Veronica: **(frowning, chin thrust out stubbornly) Fine. If the answer doesn't matter then I won't tell you.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Which actually works for me since I don't have a good lie prepared, and I'm not ready to answer questions about mom yet. As long as he's mad at me, I can buy some time.

_She marches back to her bedroom and Keith hollers after her. _

**Keith: **Stop right there. You will tell me.

**Veronica: **(turning) Why? I'm assuming I'm already grounded? (shrugs) and you said the reason doesn't matter so…why bother?

**Keith: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Sorry Dad. Midterms start tomorrow, I need to study. I'm sure you can find time to finish yelling at me later. (sarcastic) I'll pencil you in.

**Keith: **Veronica Anne Mars.

_Her door slams. Keith looks confused, worried and angry. _

_-------------------------------_

_(Tuesday) _

_Logan meets Veronica in the parking lot, hugging her and looking around suspiciously to see if anyone appears to be watching her. Several faces are turned towards them but they are all students just watching to take the temperature of the most interesting couple in school. Logan wraps an arm around her waist and they walk towards school._

**Logan: **Did your dad ease up any?

**Veronica: **No. He's still mad as hell. (pauses) Logan, I'm sorry he blamed you. I'll explain, I just don't know what to say.

**Logan: **Just say you found your mom.

**Veronica: **Yeah, but once she finishes rehab, then what? She comes home? To our two bedroom apartment? He's dating Alicia. (looks conflicted) They're happy. How can I drop this on him?

**Logan: **He's your dad, Veronica. He can handle it. Once you're ready, you'll know what to say.

**Veronica: **(smiling, soft tender expression) I think you're the one who always knows what to say.

_Logan smiles down at her as they stop at her locker. Veronica leans back against it and continues to hold his gaze, her eyes soft and her expression open. Leaning in closer he brushes his fingers over her cheek then cups his hand around her neck as he leans in for a kiss._

**Logan: **I love you.

_Her heart skips a beat._

**Veronica: **(smiling bigger) See. There you go again. Saying the perfect thing.

**Logan: **Well, I am pretty perfect.

**Veronica: **And just plain pretty too.

_She pulls him closer to her with her fingers hooked into his jeans' waistband. Meg and Duncan walk past, both turning to see their friends' absolute absorption with each other. Meg smiles, happy that both have found the comfort of each other, Duncan however looks tense._

_They part ways each heading to their first test, English for Veronica and Spanish for Logan. As she walks she sees Sabrina Fuller scream and kick her locker, Veronica smirks and enters her classroom. Veronica is the last one in and Mrs. Murphy pulls the door closed, revealing a sign which has a "Testing in Progress: Quiet Please" on it._

**Veronica Voiceover: **As if I didn't have enough stress in my life, today marks that orgy of tension known as midterms.

-----------------------------------

_Scene opens on another classroom. __There is a newspaper phone sex ad with the name "Miss Sabrina" on it, and a girl's voice says that it is a picture of her. Sabrina is telling her teacher she was getting harassing calls all night and didn't get any sleep. Since her dad is a doctor, they couldn't turn off the phone. She also tells the teacher that someone let the air out of her tire this morning and it's not fair. The teacher says she can reschedule her midterm. Hamilton Cho is angry at this, saying that the policy was "No excuses, too bad." He also remarks to Rams that Sabrina only gets a break because her mom is the school board president._

-------------------------------------

_Cut to the girls' restroom. Sabrina asks Veronica for help, telling her about the flat tire. Someone had let the air out. Sabrina suggests that Caz is the one doing this, saying that she broke up with him two months ago, and he's been harassing her since then. Sabrina is willing to pay Veronica to make him stop. Something has been happening every night when she's studying. Veronica considers her now severely depleted bank account and accepts the job. Sabrina gives Veronica $100 and will give her $400 when Caz stops._

_Veronica and Logan eat lunch with their friends, joined today by Meg too, but no Duncan. They don't mention what they did over the weekend and Wallace is annoyed with Veronica's refusal to give him any answers. _

_Cut to the school's parking lot after the last bell. __Veronica is perched on the window frame of her car. She looks around until she sees Caz, whereupon she hops down and keeps pace next to him._

**Caz: **Veronica Mars. (_chuckles) _What do you want?

**Veronica: **_(rapidly) _Caz, I'm kind of busy so let's play this at fast forward. I ask you to stop harassing Sabrina Fuller. You deny it. I eventually catch you. You're suspended, dropped from track team and made the subject of a news blurb that everyone chuckles at in the papers. So stop harassing Sabrina, okay?

**Caz: **Look, I'm not harassing Sabrina.

_They've reached Caz's Yukon and he opens the back before turning to her. He loads his stuff in._

**Veronica: **Caz! Did you listen? The flat tires, the escort ad, the midnight crank calls-

**Caz: **Wa-wa-wait. She said I did this? We-we've had problems but no way. I would leap off the roof of that school if she asked me, you know.

**Veronica: **Very caring gesture but-

**Caz: **I swear it wasn't , I'm late for the practice but when you catch whoever did this, you tell me, okay, 'cause I will smash his face in. I mean, seriously.

_He closes up the car and gets in._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Why is it that the Caz's of the world are forever in transit between romantic failure and the gym?

_Cut to Mars Investigations office. Veronica and Keith are frosty to each other as she enters and begins studying for the next day's midterms. Keith stares at her then goes into his office. Later a woman enters and requests to speak to Keith._

_In the outer office, Veronica is working on her laptop, which has files on all the suspects in Lilly's case: Abel, Jake, Celeste, Duncan, Weevil and Clarence. _

_In Keith's office, he is talking to a __middle-aged red-headed__ woman who wants him to hire a call girl for her husband. _

**Keith: **You want me to find a call girl for your husband?

**Mrs. Drake: **Yes. He likes blondes.

_She tosses some papers on his desk, in front of him._

**Keith: **Look, I don't know if you were looking for pimp in the phonebook and just stopped at PI

**Mrs. Drake: **I want her to take him to a motel and when he's in a compromising position, you get the...what's it called? The, um-

**Keith: **Money shot?

_She says then her prenuptial agreement will be violated. She'll get her settlement, and Keith will get a bonus. Keith turns her down, saying it's entrapment. Veronica knocks on the door to tell Keith about a phone call. The client interrupts and says she will take her business to Vincent Van Lowe. Keith tells her Vinnie will turn on her as the woman leaves._

_Veronica and Keith maintain their stony silence until Veronica leaves to go to Sabrina's to study and wait to see what happens next. _

_Outside the Fuller home, Veronica sees an old pickup truck passing the house. She knocks on the door and finds Sabrina studying with her mom, Jessica. Sabrina said Veronica came to be tutored, so Jessica leaves them alone. Veronica tells Sabrina that Caz denies harassing her and mentions that she put a tracker on his car. Veronica says she'll wait with Sabrina to see what happens. At 10:45 pm, Caz's car is still in the garage. Veronica looks out of the window and sees the same pickup truck driving by. The phone rings. Veronica answers it. It's someone calling for "Miss Sabrina." Veronica tracks the person, looks up his record, and tells him off. She asks Sabrina if she knows anyone with a yellow truck. Sabrina replies that she doesn't does not. Veronica sees a baby carriage in the corner and comes up with a plan.. _

_Night, outside. A figure whose identity is hidden by a hooded sweatshirt drives past the Fuller house in the old pickup again. A carriage rolls in front of the truck, and the driver slams on the brakes. Veronica peers in his window with a flashlight revealing the driver to be Caz._

_Inside the Fuller home Sabrina yells at Caz, telling him it's over. Caz still denies that he did anything, saying he was trying to catch the guy and win Sabrina back. He borrowed the truck from his gardener. Veronica looks like she believes him. A knock on the door interrupts the conversation. When Sabrina answers it, several party-ready college kids are there, saying they got a flier from Sultans of Acid about a party at that address. Sabrina looks at Veronica with annoyance. _

_Veronica enters her apartment to find Keith sitting on the couch watching TV. He tells her she's pushing it coming in at midnight when she's grounded. She reminds him he said it was ok for her to study at a friends. Inside her room, Veronica flops back on her bed and calls Logan. She tells him about the case and he remarks that if her perp is hanging at the Sultans of Acid she should check in with Corney. Veronica tells him that the Sultans of Acid was a dead end. _

_----------------------------------_

_(Wednesday)_

_Veronica and Wallace finish their history test early and are allowed to leave the classroom by the teacher. Sitting in the mostly empty hallway under their lockers, Veronica tells Wallace where she was that weekend, and that she had found her mother. Both are aware of the ramifications but don't get into it. They sit side by side in silence for the remainder of the period, pulling out their books to cram before the next testing period._

_-----------------_

_Lunch time. Sabrina is crying outside of the school. Veronica asks her what's wrong. Sabrina says she's exhausted with everything going on. She got an 86 on the AP bio exam, which puts her 1/100th of a point behind her competition. Veronica is sure Caz isn't the one harassing her and asks who is ahead now. Sabrina points to Hamilton Cho. Veronica has a new suspect. _

_-----------------_

_As Veronica drives to Cho's Pizza where Hamilton works after school she muses that at first Veronica thought Leanne left due to_ _the shame, then because of the pictures, and maybe because she couldn't see jake anymore, maybe because of all of it. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **But if Mom was so in love with Jake why not just tell him that Celeste was threatening me?

_Cho's Pizza. Veronica talks to Hamilton about how he got into Oxford. Hamilton says it's great but he can't afford to go. Veronica comments on how he's the valedictorian now and if he can keep that up, he'll get the Kane Scholarship. Hamilton is very blunt about how he can't stand Sabrina and that she always gets a lot of breaks because her family is wealthy and her mom is School Board President. Hamilton's dad gives him pizza to deliver and Veronica leaves. On her way out she puts a tracker on his car. _

_Stopping to pick up a forgotten notebook full of notes for her Physics midterm, __she checks the messages and the mail quickly, hurrying to get back out the door so she can question Hamilton and still get some studying done. Vinnie stops by. He advises Veronica keep her hair color because it's great at catching straying husbands. Vinnie thanks Keith for the client referral, but Keith says it was more of a warning. Vinnie was a worried about competition when Keith became a PI, but he has more cases than he can handle and suggests they work together. He will farm out the easy cases, the ones that have no major ethical issues for Keith to handle. Keith is not enthusiastic, but Vinnie asks him to think it over. _

_-----------------------------_

_At the Mars apartment, Wallace comes over and they watch TV for awhile, trying to relax some. Veronica asks Wallace to do her a favor when he picks his mother up from work at Kane Software. He is to put a plant on the desk of Clarence Wiedman's assistant, claiming it's from her secret admirer._

**Wallace: **Um, um, should I wait for a tip?

_Veronica smiles happy to be joking even if Wallace still looked annoyed with her. Wallace leaves and when Keith enters later Veronica is studying at the kitchen island. _

_Easing the tension between them a bit, Keith's voice is gentle as he reminds Veronica she needs to get ready for her achievement dinner at the Kanes. Veronica grimaces. Keith pats her back in sympathy but urges her to get ready. As she leaves dressed in a conservative skirt and sweater, having felt the need to be covered up her clothing acting as some kind of amour, she sighs as she walks to the door. _

**Keith: **I expect you to come right home after. Alicia and the kids will be here tonight.

**Veronica: **I know Dad.

_Veronica climbs into her car, but instead of driving to the Kane's she drives to Logan's. Jumping into his car, where he is waiting for her, he drives the familiar route to the Kanes. _

**Veronica: **Thanks again for doing this Logan. I just really don't want to be there alone, and Dad can't really go. For obvious reasons.

**Logan: **I told you, it's not a problem. Any time with you is good.

_She smiles at him and they hold hands for the short drive. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I've been dreading it for weeks. Two hours at the Kane estate with the top five ranking juniors and seniors trying not to gag as they talk about the scholarship they're offering in Lilly's name.

**Logan: **What a joke. A scholarship in Lilly's name?

**Veronica: **I know. A makeover or prom dress program would have been more Lilly.

_They approach the door._

**Logan: **You ready?

**Veronica: **As I'll ever be.

**Veronica Voiceover: **It's been a year and a half since I stood outside this door and watched my best friend's body carried away. A year and a half's worth of questions only I know and only someone in this house can answer.

_Logan squeezes her hand as she rings the door bell. Jake and Celeste answer the door and aren't happy to see Veronica. _

**Jake: **Veronica, I didn't, uh… (_cautious smile) _Welcome. Hello Logan.

_Celeste manages to sound almost nice as she invites them inside. The other students are there. They include Duncan, Sabrina, Hamilton Cho, Angie Dahl, JB Riley, Steve Argo, and James Maddow. Veronica and Logan stay together, talking easily with most of the other students there, but Duncan maintains his distance from them for some time before he finally comes over to greet them. _

**Duncan: **(to Logan) Hey man. I didn't know you'd made it to the top five.

**Logan: **I haven't. I'm here with Veronica as moral support.

_Duncan smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. _

**Duncan: **(to Veronica) Moral support huh? You do remember who he is right?

_His tone is joking and Logan smiles, but Veronica remains stone faced. _

**Veronica: **I do. And he's exactly who I want here with me.

_Her tone is casual but her point is not lost on Duncan. Before either can speak again, their attention is drawn to the sound of Jake and Celeste's hushed voices. They are standing in the foyer, a distance away from the gathered students and parents, and appear to be arguing. James Maddow and Steve Argo join them and break the rising tension. _

**_---------------------------------_**

_Later._

**Jake****: **I am proud to announce an annual award in the name of our daughter.

_Celeste, smiling broadly, stands at Jake's side as he speaks to the assembled guests._

**Jake****: **Starting this year, Neptune High's Valedictorian will receive a full-time scholarship to the university lucky enough to have him (pause) or her.

_Sabrina and Veronica exchange a look that clearly expresses their notice of his slip up. And their distain._

**Jake: **So, best of luck to this year's seniors. May the best scholar win.

_Jake and Celeste raise their glasses. There is a smattering of applause._

**Jake****: **And, for next year's seniors, I only hope that this adds to your fantastic motivation, although, uh, I might add that we'll be paying for one (his eyes drop to Duncan as he places a hand on his son's shoulder, but then his eyes raise to settle on Veronica) of this year's junior honorees either way.

_Duncan is seated in an armchair in front of his parents. Jake pats his shoulder and laughs. Duncan drops his head in embarrassment. Veronica turns her head away, rubbing her cheek on Logan's arm. Logan leans down and whispers that he's going to use the bathroom before dinner, asking if she'll be ok. She nods and smiles her response. Jake shepherds everyone to the table._

**Jake****: **Come on over here, let's chow down. It's rack of lamb tonight.

_Veronica joins the slow migration towards the table, but pauses on hearing a familiar voice._

**Lilly: **Veronica.

_Veronica looks around._

**Lilly: **Come on, dorkus.

_Veronica sees ghost Lilly, in her pep squad uniform, run past the door towards the pool. Veronica follows. She finds Lilly, complete with blood and gore on the side of her head, on one of the sun loungers._

**Lilly: **My god, worst party ever. What are you doing at Nerdfest?

**Veronica: **I had to come back. Something's wrong, they're hiding something.

**Lilly: **Please. Veronica. They have their faults but they are hardly murderers. Wow, you've got some imagination.

**Veronica: **Then who did it?

_Lilly just smiles. _

_Veronica is startled by a voice behind her._

**Duncan: **You okay?

_She swings around. Duncan, hands in pockets, joins her, gazing at the spot where Lilly died. He moves to stand close to her side, and Veronica steps away, maintaining a good foot and a half between them. _

**Duncan: **So, who are you hiding from?

**Veronica: **(defensive/aggressive) Who would I have to hide from?

**Duncan: **Relax. I come here sometimes too. To think about her. At first I begged my parents to sell the house. Couldn't even walk by this spot, imagining the last thoughts that went through her head. But now, it's kind of nice. Peaceful. When I'm here, I feel like she's still with me. Come on inside. We don't bite.

_Duncan gives her a big smile and a chuckle. Veronica looks unsure and uncomfortable until she sees Logan over Duncan's shoulder waiting outside the sliding glass doors. _

_During dinner Veronica's mind wanders. Both Logan and Celeste take note of the fact that Jake and Duncan can't seem to keep their eyes off of Veronica._

**Veronica Voiceover: **It'shard to be back knowing what I know now and not wonder. Celeste Kane has plenty of reasons to hate me. And before Lilly died I got the distinct impression she'd learned one of her mother's reasons, was it just the paternity issue or was there something more?

Lilly was always trying to get her parents' attention. What if she finally succeeded?

_Her mind races trying to process all the information she had now. Had Celeste arrived home before Jake and killed Lilly? Veronica could certainly believe Celeste as a murder, but would Jake cover for his wife? Or had Jake or Duncan arrived home first? _

_After dinner Veronica is anxious to get out of the Kane house as soon as possible. Logan drives her back to his house and they kiss passionately for a brief moment before she jumps in her car to head home. _

**Veronica: **(saucy smile) I'll thank you properly later!

------------------------------------------

_Back at her apartment she finds Keith and Alicia ensconced on the couch watching a black and white noir film, Storm Warning, and Wallace in her room. Daryl is crashed out on Keith's bed. She smiles at his innocent sleeping face before changing into pajamas in her bathroom. Wallace asks her how the dinner was and she shrugs._

**Veronica: **Awkward.

_They both settle in to study some more, until Veronica declares her need for brain food. She leaves __to get two cans of drinks from the fridge and walks back towards her room. She looks uncomfortable and uneasy. In Veronica's room, Wallace is pacing._

**Wallace: **What's happening?

_Veronica hands Wallace one of the cans._

**Veronica: **They're still watching a movie. He has his arm around her.

**Wallace: **Uh, he's not…groping her or anything, is he?

**Veronica: **_(retaliating) _No, but earlier I saw him cutting a hole in the bottom of his popcorn bucket.

**Wallace: **That's not funny.

**Veronica: **Yeah, well my dad's not a groper.

**Wallace: **Do you think they're serious? What does your dad say?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Wallace: **What does that mean?

**Veronica: **I don't know. We haven't really talked about it.

**Wallace: **Have you told him about your mom yet?

**Veronica: **No.

**Wallace: **Why not?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Wallace: **(worried) Do you think he still loves her?

**Veronica: **(growing frustrated) I don't know.

**Wallace: **But you think she'll come back to Neptune after she gets cleaned up?

**Veronica: **Maybe.

**Wallace: **And where does my mom fit into that plan?

_Veronica shrugs. Wallace is unsatisfied with her responses._

**Wallace: **So, I guess she's just a placeholder then? Somebody to keep your dad from being lonely until the woman who dumped him decides she's ready to come back?

**Veronica: **What do you expect me to say, Wallace? I DON'T KNOW. I don't know what he wants, or what she wants. Why are you so upset? Two minutes ago, you didn't want them dating either.

**Wallace: **Yeah, I probably wish Mom would've found a guy who wasn't my best friend's dad, but…Mom hasn't found a decent guy since my dad died and if she's just gonna get burned, I need to tell her right now.

**Veronica: **You can't.

**Wallace: **Why not?

**Veronica: **Please Wallace. I don't think my mom plans to come back to my dad. I'm pretty sure that their marriage is over.

**Wallace: **Pretty sure isn't good enough.

**Veronica: **Wallace, wait, do me a favor and just wait. I'll tell him. I just need some time.

**Wallace: **I gotta say, Veronica. I'm getting a little tired of doing you favors.

_Unhappy and angry, Wallace picks up his sleeping brother and heads out to the living room. He stares for a moment at Keith and Alicia, comfortably cosy together._

**Wallace: **Hey, we need to get going.

_Keith and Alicia look up at him, surprised._

**Alicia: **Honey, we're still watching the movie.

**Wallace: **It's getting kind of late.

_Alicia glances up at Keith, both understanding._

**Alicia: **Okay.

_The Fennel's walk to their car._

**Alicia: **Did you and Veronica have a fight?

**Wallace: **No.

**Alicia: **I know this is uncomfortable for you. But I'm counting on you to be mature about this.

_They stop at the car, Alicia opening the back door and Wallace laying Daryl down in the backseat._

**Wallace: **I am. I'm just looking out for you.

**Alicia: **Well, you don't have to, 'cause I'm a big girl.

**Wallace: **Yeah, I do. There's something you need to know.

**Alicia: **Wallace.

**Wallace: **Just listen.

**Alicia: **I don't want to hear it.

**Wallace: **Well, you need to hear it.

**Alicia: **(abrupt and brokering no opposition) No, I don't. What I need is for you to see how happy I am. This is the first time that I actually feel at home in this town. Keith is a very good man and that is all I need to know right now. Let me have this. Please.

_Wallace shakes his head._

_----------------------------------------_

_Inside the apartment Veronica comes out of her room. Keith looks at her. _

**Keith: **You ready to talk now?

**Veronica: **(countering) Are you ready to listen?

**Keith: **Sit down Veronica.

_She sits and takes a deep breath._

**Veronica: **I found mom.

_Keith looks surprised._

**Veronica: **I've been getting prank calls, well calls where the person on the other end didn't say anything.

**Keith: **And it was your mother.

**Veronica: **Yeah. (long pause) She's in rehab now.

_She deliberately skips over the part that she took her there and paid for it. _

**Keith: **Ok. I'm glad you found her and she's ok Veronica. She's your mother.

**Veronica: **(small sad voice) But you're with Alicia now. And you're happy.

**Keith: **Yes. Yes I am.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Keith: **Your mother and I…there were problems long before the end Veronica.

**Veronica Voiceover: **The end. For him it's over. But is it for her? And does that mean he knew about Jake?

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Keith: **I'm glad you got to see her Veronica. But that doesn't excuse you running off without telling me and refusing to answer any of my calls.

**Veronica: **I know. I just didn't know what to say.

**Keith: **I'm concerned. About your behavior. (hesitates) You've never acted like this before.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Before what? Before Logan? None of this was about him, Dad. I was going regardless. He just managed to get here in time to come with me. He helped me.

**Keith: **He helped you to ignore your father. He helped you to break the rules. I know his family situation is different, he may not even have rules. But you do Veronica. And I expect you to obey them.

**Veronica: **And I repeat, what happened, what I did was me. Just me. Logan came along to make sure I was ok, so I wouldn't be alone. He tried to get me to call you, it was my decision not to. (shaking her head) You're wrong if you think he's a bad influence on me. (earnest) If you knew how Logan is, how he tries to take care of me, even when I don't need it, you'd know how wrong you are about this. About him.

_Keith considers it but still looks resolute in his opinion that Logan is not a good influence on Veronica._

**Veronica: **(cautious) There have been a few situations where you would have been distinctly happy to have Logan in my life Dad. Trust me.

**Keith: **(eyes narrowing at the implication that Logan had helped Veronica out of bad situations that he knew nothing about) You'd tell me if there was a problem, right?

**Veronica: **I tell you everything.

_Keith smiles and pats her on the shoulder. He heads for his bedroom._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe not everything. There are some things you're better off not knowing.

_Her mind flashes to Shelly's party, the harassment at school, the photos Weidman sent to Leanne, the guy on New Year's eve holding her against the wall, being locked in the trunk of her car by the Tritons, sitting naked on the edge of the Echolls pool wrapped around Logan, having sex with Logan in Mr. Casablancas' bathroom._

_Lying in bed in her room Veronica's phone rings. It's Sabrina__ who tells her that a car alarm has been going off outside of her window for two hours. They called the police twice, but it stops right before they get there. Veronica says it's not Hamilton, because he's been at Cho's all night. Veronica tells Sabrina to take down the license plate of the annoying car._

_-------------------------------------_

(Thursday)

_Veronica doesn't see Wallace the next day before her Journalism midterm. Logan tells her that Wallace will be fine, she should just give him some time. Veronica nods and after they finish the writing exercise that is doubling as their final, they sit together and finalize their plans for Spring Break. Veronica and Mac are flying down on Wednesday morning. Logan was going Sunday morning, since he had to be at the last play performance Saturday night. The rest of the guys were leaving at various times. Logan and Enbom would pick the girls up from the airport and the rest would be sun, sand, surf, and copious amounts of alcohol and hookups. Veronica teases Logan about her new bikini as the period ends he maneuvers her down the hallway quickly to the bathroom that she frequents as her office. She smiles, but then tries to look stern and uninterested in whatever he has in mind as he puts the out of order sign on the door._

**Veronica: **(casual) What's up?

**Logan: **(smirking) Your heart rate.

**Veronica: **Not really. (fake yawn)

**Logan: **(smiling at the challenge she is presenting) Why don't you tell me some more about your new swimsuit?

**Veronica: **Humm? Ok, well it's pretty small. I don't want a lot of tan lines.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_He moves closer, running his nose up her neck and nibbling a path up to her ear. _

**Logan: **I think tan lines can be sexy. But what I'm really interested in is how easy is it to get your swimsuit off?

_He lifts her up to be sitting on the counter, standing between her legs. _

**Veronica: **(smiling) Oh I don't imagine you'll have much trouble with it.

_They grin at each other and kiss._

_Walking out to the lunch area after a quick make out session several minutes later Veronica, decides to tease Logan some more. _

**Veronica: **You know, I'm beginning to worry about your talk to action ratio.

**Logan: **(honestly confused) What?

**Veronica: **First there were all your claims last week that I wouldn't be able to speak or walk, which turned out to be untrue. (shakes her head with a sad expression) Then you said you would be sure to take advantage of the apparently inherent invitation that a skirt issued upon being worn, yet….(shrugs as she runs her hands down her hips drawing his eyes to her short skirt)

_Logan's eyes heat up and he changes direction trying to lead her back to the bathroom, but she giggles and pulls her hand free from his. _

**Veronica: **Too late, lover boy. The chance has passed. I'm hungry now.

_Logan looks disappointed._

**Logan: **(echoing her earlier words and tone) You know, I'm beginning to worry about you turning into a horrible tease.

---------------------------------------------------------

_Lunch quad. Walking to her table Veronica sees that Wallace is sitting with the jocks across the quad. She_ _looks sad. Logan squeezes her. _

**Logan: **Just give him some time. You're still not sure how you feel, how do you expect him to?

_Dick, Luke and Rams sit with them and Dick teases Veronica about being featured on the Ahoy Maties pirate radio show that week. Veronica frowns and makes a mental note to listen to the show. _

**Veronica: **What did they say?

**Dick: **They went off about my party being all horrible and a sign of the apocalypse and shit, but whatever dude. It was awesome.

**Veronica: **No Dick. What did they say about me?

**Dick: **That Logan's spunk must be like a virus.

**Veronica: **(eww face) A virus?

**Rams: **A virus that has infected you with liking him. Those radio guys really don't like Logan. They've given him the cock of the walk award every week since I've been listening.

**Veronica: **So basically they had bad things to say about me being with Logan? They should spend time with the 09er girls.

**Luke: **I think they were kinda disappointed. You were like Wonder Woman, all saving the innocent and standing up to the oppressors, and now you're like dating Dr. Doom.

**Veronica: **This conversation is hurting my head.

**Logan: **That's cool. I'm Dr. Doom and viral.

_Veronica closes her eyes and shakes her head. _

_---------------------_

_After her physics midterm, her last, Wallace catches up to her at their lockers._

**Wallace: **You could have said hi at lunch.

**Veronica: **I thought you were making a point.

**Wallace: **I wasn't.

**Veronica: **I know this is weird, and I'm sorry, but I don't want it to affect us.

**Wallace: **It won't. And I'm glad you found your mom. I should have said that sooner.

**Veronica: **Thanks. You're a good guy Wallace.

**Wallace: **Good? That's all I get?

**Veronica: **Fine. You're saintly.

**Wallace: **And, I get the top bunk.

**Veronica: **You wish. We'll settle it like the professionals do.

**Wallace: **Rock paper scissors?

**Veronica: **Duh. Thumb wrestling.

_They smile._

----------------------------

_Cut to the girls' bathroom. Logan pushes Veronica through the door and drops the door stop in place. _

**Veronica: **Whatcha doing?

**Logan: **I think we both need to work on some self improvement exercises.

**Veronica: **(laughing) Oh?

**Logan: **I'll work on keeping my promises, and you'll work on…

**Veronica: **My follow through?

**Logan: **(grins) Whatever you want to call it.

_He spins her around, hands on her hips and walks her backwards towards the counter._

**Veronica: **I'm not having sex with you at school.

**Logan: **That sounds like a challenge.

_It doesn't take Logan long to convince her to reconsider. When he releases her mouth to kiss her neck again she tries one last time to reason with him. _

**Veronica: **Logan, don't you have to go get ready for the play tonight?

**Logan: **Everything is done, all I need to do is try to relax, and this is the best activity for that.

_Her head is swimming just from his kisses when she feels his hands sliding her shirt up her body. _

**Veronica: **(lifting her hands as her shirt comes off) So, I'm supporting the arts now?

**Logan: **(grins) Yes.

**Veronica: **Wow, I have such varied interests.

**Logan: **(kiss) Humm.

**Veronica: **Science last weekend, the arts this week.

_Her hands push his shirt up his chest, making sure to slide slowly over his abs as she goes. Logan grabs the fabric and pulls it free. _

**Logan: **As long as you make time in your busy schedule for me.

**Veronica: **Oh, I think I can fit you in.

_Logan pulls away from her to smile in appreciation of her banter. _

**Logan: **Now, focus. You're supposed to be working on your self improvement exercises now. Talking is what a tease does. To avoid that you need to act.

**Veronica: **(one eye brow raised) I'm just waiting for you.

_Her hands drift back down his chest, dragging her nails lightly over his skin, until she arrives at his waistband. Her small hands make quick work of his jeans' closure and she pushes them and his boxers down his legs. _

**Veronica: **(looking at him assessingly) You certainly seem… ready to keep your promise.

**Logan: **There you go with the talking.

_Frowning at him, her eyes glint as she shimmies side to side on the counter pulling her skirt up and then her panties off. Without a word she dangles them in front of his face. _

**Logan: **Another gift for me?

_He takes them from her and after smelling them, which she finds both embarrassing and arousing, he drops them on the counter. _

**Veronica: **So you get to talk but I don't?

**Logan: **No. You can talk too. But I think you'll be sticking mostly with my name, oh, yeah, good, and some other cute little sounds you make.

_She grins at him and kisses him to stop all the talking. _

-----------------------------------

_Leaving the bathroom Logan heads to the auditorium to check on the final arrangements, and Veronica goes to Mars investigations. She __looks up the license plate number that Sabrina gave her. It's a K-car, registered to a Debra Villareal, who is overseas. She was once married to Vinnie Van Lowe. Veronica calls Sabrina and asks to borrow some of her spirit week stuff. Sabrina says it doesn't matter anymore, the damage is already done, midterms are over. She calls Veronica back a minute later, having changed her mind. _

_Vincent Van Lowe's detective agency. Veronica asks the receptionist to tell Vincent that Veronica Mars wants to talk to him and also asks if she'll buy some cookies for Neptune High. If she buys two, she can have a spirit pin. The receptionist agrees, buys two boxes, and gets the pin. Vinnie's yelling something about food to his mom, the receptionist. He sees Veronica and they talk. Veronica tells Vinnie that Keith is declining the offer to work with him, but wants to give him a pen to keep. She also asks who hired him to harass Sabrina Fuller. Vinnie denies knowing her and anything about his ex-wife's car._

_Outside Vinnie's agency. Veronica gets into her car. Sabrina asks what she found out. Veronica says nothing, but they hear Vinnie talking to his mom. He then starts singing "Private Eyes" by Hall and Oates. Veronica and Sabrina see him in his window, using the bugged pen as a mic. He drops the pen out the window. Veronica then types something else into her computer and Vinnie is seen on the computer. The spirit pin was also bugged, with a camera. Vinnie tells his mom to have the K-car towed and to get Jim on the phone. His mom asks why he wants a pizza, because he just ate. Vinnie says its business. Veronica says she knows who did it. _

---------------------------------

_Dropping Sabrina off at home, Veronica drives to Mac's house to pick her up. The clerk from Western Union who had called earlier today to tell her that a transfer in her name had come in had sounded like a college age guy. She hoped he was easily distracted. Parking down the block from the storefront, Veronica pops the hood and disables her engine by disconnecting the distributor cap and loosening a few hoses. _

_Waiting to enter the store until it is empty Veronica puts on a vapid, woebegone expression and smiles hopefully up at the average looking guy behind the counter. She picks up her check, signing for it and then explains how her car as acting all weird on the way over and can't he take a look? She'd already broken a nail trying to get the hood open. The guy falls for her act and putting a be right back sign up on the door he follows Veronica to her car. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Knowing the money is from Jake isn't enough. I want proof and to be able to track whatever account he's using. Who knows when that information might be helpful.

_While he was distracted by Veronica and her car problems Mac sneaks into the store and quickly accesses their computer system. Apparently they had a new employee and were using a generic login and password to train them. The login and password were handily written on the training manual on the desk top. Following along Mac is able to access the record Veronica wants within seconds and moments later has a print out of the transaction and an account history. When a second employee comes out of the back office, Mac stammers that she left her ID here earlier this week and was looking for in on the counter since no one was there to help her. The girl glares at her but accepts her story. Mac waits for her to look in their lost and found drawer, then races out just in time to see Veronica finish her dumb blonde act for the completely snowed clerk. _

_Racing home again, Veronica changes into a new outfit, this time the polka dot dress Logan had bought her in Santa Barbara with some comfortable shoes before pulling Mac back out the door again to get to Logan's play. Tonight was opening night and she wanted to be there early to support him. _

-----------------------------------

_After the play, Veronica waits for Logan with Mac and Enbom. They talk about the play, determining it to be a complete success, and spring break. Veronica's side of the conversation is mostly one-sided. Mac had said that domestic banks use the Fedwire system to wire transfer money so she could easily identify the bank the money came from, but the specific account is not listed and is anonymous. Veronica tried to figure out some way to get around that. Depending on the bank, her dad might have a contact there that could help with identifying the account. Thanks to Mac she had a list of transfer amounts, and dates ranging back 8 months. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Eight months. That puts the transfers starting back in September. That's when Mom came back to Neptune to meet Jake at the Neptune Grand. Did she come to ask him for money?

_Suddenly her eyes grow big, then narrow. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **The only reason I know Mom was at the Camelot with Jake is cause Celeste hired Dad to investigate. Why would she do that? She obviously already knew about Mom and Jake. And she wasn't planning on leaving him. So what then? She just wanted to hurt Dad? Does she hate us that much?

_Leaving the auditorium with Logan, Veronica is uncomfortable with the show Aaron seems to be putting on about how proud he is of his son's success. Aaron manages to be both complimenting and derogatory to Logan at the same time. _

-----------------------------------

(Friday)

_School goes by quickly the next day, the teachers being smart enough to not try to actually teach or issue homework the day before spring break begins. _

_After school, Veronica is sitting in her room with her computer on and ready to listen to the bug in Clarence Weidman's office. She opens a file and reads a short biography.Clarence is ex-army intelligence and ex-FBI. He'd worked for the Kanes for the last 7 years. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **He's probably a good man to have around in a bad situation. And a bad man to have against you.

_Veronica calls for Keith to come in. He comments on the play getting good reviews in the paper. Veronica smiles, happy that he's backing off the "Logan is a bad influence" diatribe he'd been on this week. She tells him she's going to ask him something, and she wants a straight, honest answer no matter what. Keith looks worried and then resigned as he agrees. She then asks why a person would agree to confess to a murder he didn't commit? Keith says a person might do it for a lot of money. Veronica asks what the point is if the person won't be around to spend it. Keith suggests there may be someone else that person cares about who will be around when that person dies: someone who can use the money. Keith leaves. Veronica then picks up the bugged sharpener and says into it, "Wait, Dad, you know what? I think I know who's collecting the money from Abel Koontz's confession." Veronica listens in on Wiedman's office via the bug in the plant that Wallace delivered._

_Keith enters and stands at the door._

**Keith: **I really need to get you a bell so you can ring for me. (_He holds up a newspaper.) _Looks like the play got good reviews.

_Veronica smiles, happy that he's backing off the "Logan is a bad influence" diatribe he'd been on this week_

**Veronica: **Yeah. I want you to answer me something, honestly.

**Keith: **Sure, honey.

_Keith comes into the room and sits._

**Veronica: **Don't get mad and don't blow me off, just answer me, please.

**Keith: **(cautious, worried) Okay.

_The panda pencil sharpener is on the edge of her desk, close to both her and Keith as they talk. _

**Veronica: **Why would a person agree to confess to a murder he didn't commit?

**Keith: **Veronica.

_Veronica's eyes plead with him. He gives a heavy sigh._

**Keith: **(resigned) Money, a lot of it.

**Veronica: **But if you're not around to spend that money, what does it matter?

**Keith: **Well, maybe there's someone else. Someone you care about that will be around after that person dies.

_Veronica nods. Her father sighs heavily again, then gets up from the chair and leaves the room. Veronica picks up the bug._

**Veronica: **Wait, Dad, you know what? I think I know who's collecting the money from Abel Koontz's confession.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now we'll learn how well Wallace follows instructions if my special rubber tree plant was delivered to the desktop of my choice.

_Veronica is wearing an earpiece. She hears Weidman and his assistant through it. __Weidman tells his secretary to get him Amelia DeLongpre on the phone. Veronica searches for her name with Abel's on the Internet. She finds only one hit._

**Veronica Voiceover: **"Stella Koontz died Sunday night after a long battle with cervical cancer. She leaves behind son Abel Koontz of Neptune and granddaughter Amelia DeLongpre." Abel Koontz has a daughter?

**_Veronica looks up Amelia in the Private Eyze database and pulls her address on campus at _**_Loyola Marymount University. Veronica grabs her keys, bag and coat and races out of her room. She kisses Keith on the cheek as she runs out the door. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **She's may be the only person who can prove that the Kanes paid Able to be the fallguy. I have to track her down before Clarence Weidman gets to her. Loyola Marymount is just over an hour away. If I hurry I can get to her and get back here in time for Logan's play tonight.

---------------------------------

_Loyola Marymount University, dorm room. A girl is sitting on her bed, studying, and hears a knock on her door. When she opens it, Clarence Weidman is standing there. Clarence thinks this girl is Amelia, but the roommate tells him that Amelia left with a friend of hers. When asked to describe the friend, she says, "Tiny, blonde, cute as a bug." Clarence looks bugged. _

---------------------------------

_Evening, the sun is low in the sky. Veronica is walking with Amelia, who isn't sure she should be leaving with Veronica. Veronica tells Amelia that her father's attorney, Mr. McCormack, sent her and that they found new evidence that could prove her father's innocence. Veronica tells Amelia to get into the car or she'll be in danger. She's a threat to the Kane family now that she knows about the payoff. Amelia tells Veronica that she's receiving millions of dollars in Kane Software stock, but was told by her mom that it was an out-of-court settlement. _

**Veronica: **(_urgently) _It's not a settlement. It's a payoff. For pleading guilty to the murder of Lilly Kane. Your father is innocent.

_---------------------------------_

_Ocean Beach Hotel. Veronica brings Amelia to a room she'll be staying in. She asks Amelia to have her mom overnight the Kane settlement documents. Veronica tells her to ask her mom to pay in cash and use a fake name. Veronica says the documents will prove that Abel is being paid to take the fall. She also tells Amelia not to use her cell phone but to use an untraceable one, handing a phone to her. Amelia says she'll still take calls from her boyfriend but promises no one else. Veronica tells her that he can't know her location. Amelia nods her agreement and Veronica heads to the door._

**Amelia: **Veronica?

_Veronica pauses at the door._

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Amelia: **Have you…have you seen him? You know, in prison?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Amelia: **How…how is he?

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dying. But if you know that, it's doubtful you'll help me.

-------------------------------------

Veronica races home and throws on a new outfit, this time a _black shirt with her cream corduroy skirt, and Logan's boots. She curls her hair under and touches up her makeup. She makes it to the play just a few minutes late and stands on the side in the back until the end of the first act. Slipping backstage she catches Logan's eye and finds a out of the way spot to stand where she can still see the stage but not be in the way. Sometime during the third act Logan comes over to stand behind her with his arms around her. She smiles up at him, accepting his kiss on her cheek, but she watches the action on stage. _

**Veronica: **Meg and Dominic are really good tonight.

**Logan: **Yeah, they were good last night, but better tonight.

**Veronica: **And Cristina is doing a good job selling Hero's wide eyed innocence.

**Logan: **Yeah, Dom was the one who suggested her for the part.

**Veronica: **And pairing her with Aaron? Was that you or Dom?

**Logan: **Dom again. And he was right. They've been dating for the last few weeks.

**Veronica: **Adam is really sold Dogberry too. You did a good job with this Logan. Really. You should be proud.

_Logan looks pleased with her compliments. _

_Later in the play, Claudio shames Hero at their wedding ceremony and Veronica looks annoyed. _

**Logan: **(whispering in her ear) What's wrong?

**Veronica: **(quietly) Nothing. I just really dislike Claudio. Shakespeare wrote him as a good guy who just jumps to conclusions, but it's more than that. He could have talked to Hero about what he saw. He could have just left the villa. But he chose to humiliate her and abandon her. How is that love?

**Logan: **Shakespeare didn't really write lovers very well.

**Veronica: **What are you talking about? His most famous plays are about love, and they've been remade and retold billions of times.

**Logan: **(smiling cynically) Sure. Have you actually read Romeo and Juliet?

**Veronica: **Yes. Of course.

**Logan: **So tell me then, why were they in love? (he watches Veronica's face as she tries to remember) Exactly. Love at first sight. They meet, and are instantly in love. Lust is more likely. They don't know each other at all, only that they're both pretty.

**Veronica: **I guess you're right.

**Logan: **And in As you like it? There is no good reason for either of those two to ever look at each other kindly. Taming of the Shrew? She's a hot mess, and he's a…

**Veronica: **…pompous, arrogant asshole? I'm familiar.

**Logan: **(smirks) Beatrice and Benedict and Viola and Orsino are the only couples Shakespeare ever wrote that made any sense to me.

**Veronica: **I did like Twelfth Night. It was funny.

**Logan: **Yeah. I guess he was more interested in humor and what people in love would sacrifice for each other than why people actually fall in love.

**Veronica: **Or how they stay in love.

**Logan: **That too.

**Veronica: **Maybe you should write a play about that.

**Logan: **About what?

**Veronica: **What happens next. Or in the case of Beatrice and Benedict, what happened before. It's hinted at but we never really know.

**Logan: **Like Benedict was a jackass who harassed Beatrice in church until she laid a verbal beatdown on him that sent him scurrying off to war rather than face her again?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but only because he had a crush on her and was so emotionally retarded that he couldn't express it any other way than to be mean to her.

**Logan: **Maybe. Or maybe he just had problems with an intelligent woman. It was a different time.

**Veronica: **It's a good thing you don't have a problem with intelligence in women.

**Logan: **And that I'm able to express my emotions. One of us needs to be able to.

**Veronica: **(offended) Hey!

_He smiles and kisses her to stop the argument. _

_------------------------_

_After the play, Logan goes on stage to accept the applause with the cast and Veronica looks on proudly. The capacity audience gives them a standing ovation. _

_Later. Veronica and Logan enter a small romantically lit restaurant. _

**Veronica: **Chinese food should always followed by gelato.

**Logan:** And Italian food?

**Veronica: **By gelato, ice cream sundaes or spumoni.

**Logan: **Thai food?

**Veronica: **With Thai iced tea and those fantastic sticky rice and coconut or mango ice creams.

**Logan: **(thinking) Japanese?

**Veronica: **Sushi makes me full.

**Logan: **So no desert after sushi?

**Veronica: **Well there is always those green tea chocolate ball thingies. If I have the room.

**Logan: **Or Sake.

**Veronica: **Sake?

**Logan: **What, alcohol can be a dessert too.

**Veronica: **If anyone would know, it would be you.

_They kiss. __The waitress interrupts them, smiling at Logan flirtatiously before leading them to their table __in the middle of the restaurant. Veronica does not notice Meg and the Kanes at a nearby table against the wall. _

**Meg: **Veronica?

_Veronica turns her head and sees them._

**Meg: **Uh, hey.

_Meg gets out of her chair and walks over to Veronica._

**Veronica: **(awkward) Hey Meg. You were great tonight.

**Meg: **Thanks. Look at you, you look gorgeous.

_Meg gives Veronica a sweeping hug. It is apparent that Veronica is not nearly as enthusiastic as to the idea of hugging Meg. Meg senses it too. She steps back._

**Meg: **Hey, Logan. I didn't know you and Veronica were going out tonight. We could have…(she trails off, realizing that Veronica had already specifically told her there would be no double dates)

_Duncan stands and he and Logan bump fists. _

**Duncan: **Yeah, uh, some other time.

**Logan: **How'd you like the play, man? Meg was pretty good as Beatrice, right?

**Duncan: **Yeah.

_There's an awkward silence. Jake and Celeste are sitting on the bench against the wall and do not rise. _

**Jake: **Veronica. It's nice to see you again so soon. Logan. The play was excellent. Better than any I've seen at Neptune High. Your father claims that's because of you. And I would have to agree.

**Logan: **_(to Jake) _Thanks. It turned out ok. (_to Celeste) _Hi Celeste. (perky smile) Did you enjoy the play too? Meg really is good in it. Duncan's a lucky guy.

**Celeste: **I thought it was passable. Meg was charming in her role.

**Duncan: **Great idea setting the play at the x-games man. That was a cool modern twist. The set was fantastic too. How'd you get the pictures for the background?

**Meg: **They were Veronica's photos. Logan had them blown up. She's a fantastic photographer.

_Meg's words are followed by some more awkward silence. _

**Veronica: **Thanks, Meg.

**Meg: **Hey, well, um, enjoy your dessert.

_Everyone returns to their seats._

**Logan: **_(quietly, as they sit) _Do you want to leave?

**Veronica: **No. I want gelato.

_The waitress hands them menus. Veronica looks over at the Kane table. Celeste is glaring at her._

**Logan: **Are you sure this is okay? We could find someplace cozier.

**Veronica: **This is perfect.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Let them see that I'm not going away. They will have to deal with me and the truth once I put all the pieces together. And I will put the pieces together. Someone has to love Lilly enough to find the truth.

----------------------------------

_(Saturday)_

_The next day is busy. Logan is busy at home packing for the trip, his flight leaves early the following morning. Veronica receives a phone call while she is eating breakfast from Clemmons demanding her presence at the Kanes that afternoon. Apparently the Fullers and the Chos had not managed to come to terms about who should be in first place and Veronica was needed to verify any details of what had happened. Veronica isn't pleased with having to go back to the Kanes and with the feeling of dread she has that Hamilton will end up on the losing end of this decision. _

_Veronica works on her computer getting her files in order to make her case to Amelia. She updates the information she has with what she knows and what questions she has now. Mac calls to tell Veronica that the routing number on the wire transfer is from Neptune Bank & Trust. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **That's the bank mom kept her security deposit box at. Could the wires be from an account she is holding? Dad has a contact there. But how am I going to get him to help me without telling him what this is about?

----------------------

_Amelia's hotel room, Ocean Beach Hotel. Veronica explains to Amelia that the shoes had to have been planted on Abel's houseboat. Veronica then asks who else had the influence and money to pull this off, other than the Kanes? She also says that all three of the Kanes falsified their alibis. Amelia tells Veronica about how her dad was normal when she was young. Then when Jake Kane cheated him out of the streaming video patent, he changed. He often stayed locked up in his room and then hit his wife when she spilled coffee on his plans to create a program to put Kane out of business. Amelia and her mom left the next day and her mom divorced Abel. When Amelia asks why Veronica thinks the money is coming to her, Veronica answers that it's probably his way of saying he's sorry. _

_As Veronica walks back to her car, parked several blocks away so that if Clarence had managed to follow her he still wouldn't know exactly where Amelia was, she tries to shrug off her guilt for lying to Amelia. _

_-----------------------_

_Kane Residence. Veronica sits uncomfortably on one couch by herself while Mr. Cho explains he hired Vinnie because Hamilton doesn't have the same advantages as the kids he competes against. Hamilton sits silently by his father. Jake looks sympathetic, partially Veronica is sure because he was a Triton and knows Hamilton is too. He and Celeste sit side by side in two arm chairs in the center of the room as if they were thrones. _

_Across the room Mrs. Fuller and Sabrina look angry and condescending. Van Clemmons is also there looking uncomfortable. Mrs. Fuller is furious that he had Sabrina harassed just because they happen to have money. Duncan enters the room with James Maddow and Dave Pletcher. Veronica smiles at them and shakes her head in the negative, things are not going well. _

_They stand silently as Jake offers to split the scholarship between Sabrina and Hamilton. Sabrina's mom refuses and demands that Hamilton remove himself from the race or she will press charges against his father. Mr. Clemmons asks Mrs. Fuller if she would consider another solution. Hamilton cuts off the discussion and agrees even though his dad and Veronica object._

_James steps forward. _

**James:** No. I won't allow this to stand.

_Celeste looks towards Duncan and James with a frown. _

**Celeste:** Duncan. You and your friends should not be here. This is a private matter.

**James:** I'm here because of this matter Mrs. Kane. I would like to lodge a formal request that the school's policy of allowing AP credit for certain after school and extracurricular activities be examined. Some students (he looks directly at Sabrina who glares back) have been allowed special consideration for a variety of reasons.

**Dave: **For example if their parent is on the school board.

**Mrs. Fuller:** I do not like your implication.

**James:** I'm not implying anything. I can document several cases where this has happened.

_Veronica stands up and hands him a folder. He reads off several examples of students who had received AP credit for vacations to Europe without turning in any reports, following any recorded syllabi, or fulfilling any requirements recognized in any school or college course. He doesn't name names but several of the examples were pulled from Sabrina's school file. Sabrina and Mrs. Fuller look increasingly angry. Mr. Cho looks hopeful. _

**Dave: **On the flip side, other students' requests for AP credit were denied by the administration. Hamilton here finished an online course for mechanical engineering last year and was told it could not be considered for his GPA. Was there ever a reason given?

**Hamilton:** No.

**Veronica:** Mr. Clemmons? Do you know why?

**Mr. Clemmons:** No. Decisions of this nature are made by the Principal Morehead. If they are disputed they are raised to the school board for consideration.

**Jake: **I've heard enough. Duncan, do you have anything to add?

**Duncan: **(uncomfortable) Only that Sabrina was also allowed to schedule make up tests this week, while other students with just as compelling reasons were required to take the tests on time or take a zero.

**Mrs. Fuller: **That was because….

**Jake: **(interrupting) Thank you all for coming. This has been very informative. I can see that I should have placed more strict controls on the scholarship. Mr. Clemmons. I would like the school to investigate this issue fully. I am more than happy to provide my own accountant to begin looking over the files on Monday. In fact, why don't you meet her at the school in a half an hour to begin pulling a few files that might be the best places to start looking?

_Mr. Clemmons nods. Mrs. Fuller is flushed and looks worried. _

**Jake: **If it becomes apparent that misconduct has been going on, I assume the school and the school board have the means to correct the problem. If not, I will. As for this scholarship, as of right now I am not willing to decide who the rightful recipient is. But I am strongly considering adding a personal character and integrity requirement to the scholarship evaluation. And, Mrs. Fuller. If you pursue action against Mr. Cho, and I doubt you could legally, he will be defended by my personal team of lawyers. (he stands) I believe we are done here.

_Sabrina and Mrs. Fuller rush out of the house, and Mr. Clemmons shakes hands with Jake before leaving as well. James smiles at Veronica and he, Dave, Hamilton, and Duncan all shake hands. _

**James:** Thanks for the heads up Veronica. (to Hamilton) You should have called us. We have your back.

**Dave:** Always.

**Hamilton:** Thanks. I was worried about my dad.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Hamilton.

**James:** It's not your fault. You were just doing your job. Although it is the weirdest and coolest after school job I have ever heard of for a high school kid.

**Veronica****: **What are you going to do if you still don't get the scholarship?

**Hamilton****: **You know, work two jobs, take out loans. State school. Twenty years from now, she'll be working for me.

**Veronica****: **And Oxford?

**Hamilton****: **Proust is still Proust. Even at UCLA.

**Veronica****: **I guess.

_Veronica smiles at Hamilton and turns to go. _

_Outside in the drive way she is unlocking her car when Jake calls out to her._

**Jake: **Veronica.

_She tenses up and turns towards him. _

**Jake: **I'd like to speak to you for a moment it you'll allow it.

_She is tempted to tell him to go fuck himself, and her desire to do so is clear on her face. But she hesitates. Any information could be helpful. _

**Veronica: **I'm listening.

_He motions for her to walk and they move into the gardens along a cobblestone path. _

**Jake: **(relaxing) How are you?

**Veronica: **(stops) You're delusional if you think I'd believe you actually care how I am. So let's skip the small talk. You have something to say, say it.

_Jake is displeased. She stares at him then turns to walk back to her car. _

**Jake: **I spoke to your mother.

_Veronica turns back around to face him. _

**Veronica: **I shouldn't be surprised. But I am. How naive of me.

**Jake: **You got her to agree to rehab. That's good.

_Veronica waits for him to continue, stone faced. _

**Jake: **Maybe she'll agree to come home now.

**Veronica: **Maybe she wouldn't have left home if you hadn't threatened to kill me.

**Jake: **(frowning) I didn't. I would never hurt you.

**Veronica: **You are delusional.

**Jake: **I care about you and your mother Veronica. I always have.

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) Right.

**Jake: **I didn't know about the pictures. Celeste….and Clarence got carried away. You were never in any danger. I promise you that.

**Veronica: **And what kind of fool would I be if I believed you?

_Jake looks upset at the amount of hostility Veronica has towards him._

**Jake: **I guess I deserve that.

**Veronica: **You think?

**Jake: **Veronica. I don't want to argue with you. I have a request to make of you. (he stares at her and his eyes are soft) You mother said you'd had a paternity test done.

_Veronica looks shocked and steps back. _

**Jake: **She said Keith Mars is your father.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Jake: **I'd like you to take another test. This time with my doctor.

**Veronica: **(confused) Why?

**Jake: **Please. I know I don't have the right to ask this of you. But I am.

_Veronica stares at him, trying to puzzle out his reasons. Still confused, her face is scrunched then smoothes into shock._

**Veronica: **(hollow tone) You think Celeste somehow got to the testing place and doctored the results.

**Jake: **I don't know. But I would like to resolve this issue once and for all.

**Veronica: **How would she have done that? She couldn't have known what facility I would use or if I tested my blood against my fathers or yours or Duncan's.

**Jake: **I don't know. But I would like you to submit to another test.

**_--AN_**

_First up, I have no idea how money transfers work or what kind of security they have at Western Unions. Sorry. And I know I'm late posting, the 10 days thing is what I try for. But life is life and gets in the way. _

_Ok. I have a few questions for anyone who wants to weigh in. _

_Should Mac and Enbom break up? I know there are a lot of MaDi hopefuls out there, but let me tell you now that will not happen in this story, maybe in the sequel, but not here. So that's off the table. _

_Ah damnit, I know there was a two. What was it….Ah. I need good revenge ideas for Logan vs. Lamb. Seriously. I'm out of ideas. My vengeful side has not been stimulated for some time in RL, and my vengeful in FF side is taking a break. _

_And one more to jog my memory…I have a vague memory of a story that explains Weidman's loyalty to Jake. Does anyone remember or remember what episode it was in?_

_Some of you are concerned that I said I was breaking up LoVe again at some point in this story. All I can say is trust me. It won't be like on the show, and it will be in character for who they are in this story. _

Word count 16,540

230


	29. Chapter 28 Spring Break Part I

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**So, begging for reviews totally works. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. I really do appreciate it, and I promise not to beg for more for at least a few chapters!**

AN: Many cannon events, albeit in a slightly altered order are in the story. I'm skipping over things that happened on the show so unless I specifically change it or negate it assume it happened.

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears, LoVe work together to find Lynn in a rehab center in Santa Barbara. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. V finally tells Logan about the paternity issue with Duncan, and tells Meg to be careful. Logan and Veronica don't see eye to eye on Duncan, but they manage to disagree and not break up. Alicia and Keith are going strong. Veronica busts a rogue ATF agent, Dick had a birthday party, LoVe has a bunch of sex. Logan visits Lynn in rehab and they discuss his abuse. The prank calls Veronica has been getting for weeks turn out to be from Leanne. LoVe heads to Barstow to find Leanne, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune for midterms. Veronica is paid to uncover that Hamilton Cho's father was trying to sabatogue Sabrina during the tests so his son could win the Kane Scholarship. Veronica calls in the Tritons to save the day. Jake stops Veronica to ask that she take another paternity test.

**Sorry for being late with the chapter again. Work is crazy right now (who decided to end the fiscal year in June—that's summer vacation time!). I had to go to a work conference and decided to take a few days off in SF since it was nearby. My love affair with the city continues, and I have new and great ideas to incorporate into the story. **

**New poll up in my profile, simple question…who was Lilly really? **

**Chapter 28 **

**Previously…**

**Jake: **I have a request to make of you. (he stares at her and his eyes are soft) Your mother said you'd had a paternity test.

_Veronica looks shocked and steps back. _

**Jake: **She said Keith Mars is your father.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Jake: **I'd like you to take another test. This time with my doctor.

**Veronica: **(confused) Why?

**Jake: **Please. I know I don't have the right to ask this of you. But I am.

_Veronica stares at him, trying to puzzle out his reasons. Still puzzled, her face is scrunched then smoothes into shock._

**Veronica: **(hollow tone) You think Celeste somehow got to the testing place and doctored the results.

**Jake: **I don't know. But I would like to resolve this issue once and for all.

**Veronica: **How would she have done that? She couldn't have known what facility I would use or if I tested my blood against my father's or yours or Duncan's.

**Jake: **I don't know. But I would like you to submit to another test.

**And now….**

**Veronica: **(flatly) No.

**Jake: **Why not?

**Veronica: **Because if you wanted to know so badly you should have gotten the test done when I was a baby. You could have gotten the test done anytime in the 13 years before I started dating Duncan. No. You either don't believe I'm yours or you just don't care, so what do you want? Are you worried that I'll come after your money? You want a test you can use to force me to sign a paper saying that I'm not a Kane so I won't come after your fortune.

**Jake: **That's not it Veronica.

**Veronica: **Sure it is. You don't want me to make a claim against you. (bitter) Well don't worry, I don't want anything from you.

**Jake: **I set up a trust fund for you the day you were born Veronica. You have no need to make a claim against me, you will be well taken care of financially throughout your lifetime.

**Veronica: **(stunned) What?

**Jake: **I said…

**Veronica: **You're sick. (deep breath to steady herself) Disgusting.

_She looks like she might throw up, her face is pale and her arms are clutched around her stomach. _

**Jake: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **(whispering) You really think…you believe I might be...

**Jake: **Yes.

**Veronica: **(upset, accusing) Then how could you let Duncan and I date? If you thought that there was even the possibility.

**Jake: **Your mother didn't want the test. Then later, I thought that if you were my…the rules of nature usually don't allow for close relatives to be attracted to each other. When you and Duncan fell in love I thought that that meant you weren't my daughter.

**Veronica: **(incredulous and growing hysteria) So you based your decision to allow your son to possibly commit incest on your theory that nature, some kind of biological instinct, guards against it? Are you kidding me?!

**Jake: **I know I should have...

**Veronica: **Should have? (shaking her head) Should have? There are a lot of things you should have done (biting tone) Jake. So many I can't even name them all for you. I am not interested in taking another paternity test. Keith Mars is my father. You are nothing to me. You should try working on your relationship with your remaining child. I told Duncan we weren't related months ago. I guess he didn't feel the need to share that info. Must run in the family. And it's another sign that I'm not like you. I'm a Mars. Through and through.

----------------------------

_Cut to Veronica sobbing in her car. She drives away from the Kane estate the pulls over a few miles down the road leaning her head against the steering wheel as tears leak from her eyes. A few minutes later she takes a few deep calming breaths and sits up, wiping away her tears. She needs to go to the hotel to take Amelia some food and make sure she's still convinced to help Veronica, she has things to do. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Life is fundamentally unfair. It takes real talent to make unfair and accept it coolly. Hamilton Cho did it. He was willing to give up his chance at Oxford for his dad. Proof that kids love their dads, no matter how badly they screw up. It's the exact kind of love I'm banking on from Amelia DeLongpre. I love my Dad. I won't allow Jake Kane to make me doubt our relationship.

_--------------------------_

_Ocean Beach Hotel. Veronica brings two bags of food for Amelia. __Amelia tells Veronica that the paperwork should arrive tomorrow then asks Veronica if she can arrange a visit with her dad in prison. Veronica looks guilty and tells Amelia it will take a few days to arrange it. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **He'll still be dying, no matter when I tell her. But this way I get the proof about the Kane payoff. And she gets the comfort of knowing that her father isn't a murderer.

_-------------------------_

_Neptune High Auditorium. The final curtain falls on Much Adu About Nothing. The smiling and happy cast hugs each other and races off to get changed and get out of there. Spring break plans have waited long enough. _

_Veronica congratulates Meg, Dom and Cristina before finding Logan. He is directing the stage crew to tear down the set as quickly as possible. Turning to see Veronica he smiles. She moves to hug him but when she holds on for a bit longer and tighter than a casual good job/ congratulations hug his smile falls. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

_Her smile is bright but her eyes are shadowed and unhappy. _

**Veronica: **Nothing that matters.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **It's not important Logan. Now, when can you get out of here? I have a surprise for you.

_Logan is skeptical but puts his worry aside for the moment._

_After a quick dinner at Luigi's Veronica and Logan both park outside of her apartment. It's after 10pm and the porch lights reflect off the pool as Veronica unlocks her door. _

**Veronica: **So you remember your non-birthday party?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Well, (she pushes the door open to reveal an empty and dark apartment) my dad got a tip. He's currently flying coach to San Antonio. He won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.

**Logan: **(smiling) So that gives us until tomorrow morning.

**Veronica: **That is does.

_They kiss and Veronica pulls Logan back towards her bedroom. _

_Later._

**Veronica: **Wow.

_Logan smiles at her and leans in to kiss her gently. _

**Logan: **Right back at you.

**Veronica: **So. I have something else for you.

**Logan: **(smirk) I may need a few minutes Veronica. I'm not a machine you know.

**Veronica: **I'm very well acquainted with the fact that you are made of flesh…

**Logan: **(interrupts) and bone?

**Veronica: **Exactly.

_They grin at each other. She sits up and pulling on a long t-shirt walks over to her desk to pick up a white envelope. Walking back to her bed, Logan has scooted to be sitting up against the headboard. She hands him the card then crawls on the bed to sit on her knees facing him. He opens the envelope and pulls out a birthday card. On the front is a dog looking amorously at a fire hydrant. It says "Every dog has its day." On the inside it says "Don't piddle yours away." Her hand written note says "Happy 16__th__ Birthday Logan. Love Veronica." The date at the top says October 19, 2003 via April 16, 2005. Logan smiles at her. _

**Logan: **Another dog reference and no gift?

**Veronica: **Actually, you gave me the idea for the gift. I mean what could I buy you that you don't already have? So, I'm giving you birthday wishes. Sixteen to be exact.

**Logan: **Wishes?

**Veronica: **Yeah. But like any genie, I have rules.

**Logan: **I can't wish for more wishes?

**Veronica: **(smiles) No. And the wishes have to be for things you want, not for things you don't want me to do.

**Logan: **(nodding his acceptance and understanding of her point) But that means I can use them for things I do what you to do?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Logan: **Anything?

**Veronica: **(squinty stare) Within reason.

**Logan: **(glib) Whose reason?

**Veronica: **Lets put it this way, if you ask me for something completely outside of what I'm willing to consider, you lose the wish and probably will be in some sort of physical pain.

**Logan: **Humm.

_She smiles, trusting him enough to not ask for a threesome or something else she has no intention of doing. She snuggles into his side, resting her head on his chest. A few minutes later Logan speaks again._

**Logan: **So do I have to use one of my wishes to get you to tell me the first thing that crossed your mind when I bribed you with any sexual position you wanted to get out of Norris's dungeon?

**Veronica: **(still slightly hesitant and unsure, speaking slowly but holding Logan's gaze) No.

**Logan: **(half smile) No? Good.

_She still doesn't speak and he can see her cheeks pink up with a blush._

**Logan: **Veronica, I want us to be able to talk about stuff.

**Veronica: **Stuff? What kind of stuff?

**Logan: **Everything. Anything that is important to us.

_Her gaze darkens and a question is clear in her eyes, but she doesn't ask it. Logan is mildly frustrated and shifts irritably before sighing. Knowing that a physical connection helps Veronica to open up to him when she's uncomfortable he rolls over and settles himself over her small body, making sure to keep most of his weight off of her. Veronica automatically adjusts her position to allow the change and her hands slide up his arms to rest on his shoulders. _

**Logan: **Including sex.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **I'm not trying to embarrass you Ronnie. (she smiles at the nickname)

**Veronica: **I know. (deep breath) Ok. Soooo. I thought we could try it, um, (she pauses then spits out the rest in a burst of speed) with you behind me. Again. If you wanted. (when he doesn't respond right away she swallows hard turning her head to the side to avoid his eyes) Or not.

_Her body has stiffened under his and Logan grasps her chin and turns her face back towards him. _

**Logan: **(slowly grinning) Ok.

_When she still looks unsure, he kisses her with a soft lingering kiss. She relaxes again and meets his eyes when he pulls back._

**Logan: **I'd like that.

_Still uncomfortable with the words but running her fingers through the hair on the back of his neck she appears ok with the topic. _

**Veronica: **When you first said it I thought of that time in the pool house.

**Logan: **(smiling, remembering that she had not been at ease with the position at first but then had orgasmed twice, his voice is self satisfied) Exactly like the pool house?

**Veronica: **(smirking back at him) Yeah. (then her face tightens as a thought crosses her mind)

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Like the pool house.

**Logan: **But?

**Veronica: **Well at Dick's party you were…but I could still see you.

_Logan__smiles again, glad that it's not just good sex that Veronica is happy and enthusiastic for, but good sex with him. Lilly had always been eager for sex, but it was about the act not about him. With other girls Logan had not been interested in any kind of connection, he was just interested in getting what he wanted and only put in enough effort to satisfy his partner as well. He doubted Veronica even knew how her words made him feel, that that fact that she associated sex with him, and how they felt about each other, that she trusted him after everything she had been through was a miracle in his eyes. _

**Logan: **(sincerely) I love you.

**Veronica: **(amused smile, curious about where his train of thought had gone) I love you too.

_He drops a lightening quick kiss to her lips, then rolls off of her leaving her perplexed. He pushes her desk chair over to the end of her bed then twists the plastic clamps that hold her full length mirror to the back of the bedroom door up releasing the mirror from its anchors. She sits up watching as he props the mirror against the chair seeing herself in the reflection now._

**Veronica: **What are you doing now?

**Logan: **Giving you what you wanted.

_Logan comes back to the bed, kissing the smile off her face as he pulls the sheet away from her eagerly causing her to giggle even as he kisses a trail down her body exciting her senses. Her giggles turn into keening sounds as his mouth traces around the curves of her breasts skipping over the nipples teasingly. _

**Veronica: **(demanding) Logan.

_She arches her back up and finally his mouth closes over one aching tip. Her hands clutch at his shoulders sliding up into his hair fisting tightly as his teeth scrap with the perfect amount of roughness over the sensitive peak. He works her breasts for several minutes until she is writhing under him. She pulls him up, sealing their mouths together with a deep kiss, her arms wrapping around his back tightly. Her legs wrap around his waist and her hips move urgently against him, but he slides back to sit on his heels, pulling her up with him. They shift around so she is kneeling in the middle of the bed facing the mirror with Logan behind her. Both are clearly visible in the mirror, Logan's much larger body behind her. Her cheeks flush more as she leans forward to be on her hands and knees. _

**Logan: **No. Wait.

_With his hands on her hips he pulls her back so she is kneeling again. Moving in closer behind her he maneuvers so she is sitting on his thighs with her knees are straddling his legs. She is curious and lets him position her however he likes. Tilting her head back to be resting against his shoulder she smiles as he focuses on her in that way that makes her feel like they are the only two people in existence. Their mouths meet in a slow kiss as his hands slide over her skin, teasing and squeezing as they drift south. He breaks the kiss. _

**Logan: **Watch us.

_She turns to face the mirror again watching as his hands pull her knees farther apart, spreading her legs wide. His hand dips into her wet folds, circling her clit teasingly. Her pulse pounds as she watches his hands on her body, watches him watching her, his gaze shifting from his hand to her face in the mirror. As the sensation builds in her he back arches and moans slip out from the back of her throat. _

**Veronica: **(pleading) Logan please.

_His response is to smile and quickly slip his fingers into her heat. He moves them in and out slowly his other hand caressing over her stomach and breasts. Her body tightens, her breathing in with quick pants, and out with his name. Abruptly pulling his fingers out he shifts her up on her knees Logan and thrusts his erection into her. She cries out at the fullness and Logan plunges into her quickly and deeply. He only manages a few thrusts before her body clamps down on him tightly in orgasm. __Her body shakes and quivers and she moans as her climax hits her, feeling her muscles tense as her mind whites out._

_Logan holds her up against him, his cock still buried in her as she comes back down. _

**Logan: **(whispering in her ear) You still with me?

**Veronica: **(faint, breathless) Yeah.

_He pushes her forward keeping his hips nestled into her backside as she drops to her hands and knees. He begins slowly thrusting into her pressing all the way in then pulling almost complexly out, over and over again. Each time her __warm, tight heat closed around him, her muscles instinctively squeezed him in welcome heightening both their pleasure. _

**Logan: **Fuck Veronica. You feel so good.

**Veronica: **(speaking with her words broken up with gasps) You. Too. Always.

_Their eyes lock in the mirror and he thrusts into her forcefully popping against her cervix, making her whole body quake. She rocked back against him with each stroke, trying to increase the pressure, the speed, the contact to get what she needed but he continued with his long powerful thrusts, manipulating her body at will and drawing out their mutual pleasure. His __hands closed over her breasts squeezing, his thumbs rubbing her nipples as she ached into his hands, her body bowing as he pulled her back to meet his forward movement into her. Finally he began to speed up, releasing her breasts to hold onto her hips as his hips slammed into her causing her breasts and buttocks to jiggle with each contact. Her eyes are locked on his, seeing the dark desire in his face as their bodies move together. When his eyes close hers shift down his body admiring the way his abs bunch and flex with each thrust. _

**Veronica: **Please Logan. Please. I need….

**Logan: **I know. Me too.

_Her inner muscles were clamping down on his cock with each thrust now, demanding that he stay_ _within her. __He felt her body contracting around him as she shudders and gasps before him, her climax triggering his own violent release. Both their moans fill the room as he wraps one arm around her waist pulling her to the side as he lies down on the bed and takes her with him. Her world still hazily out of focus she sighs as his warmth surrounds her. _

_Later, lying in Veronica's small twin sized bed Veronica on her side with her arm and leg slung across Logan. She looks at him for a long moment, appearing sad, before she speaks._

**Veronica: **I'm going to miss you.

**Logan: **I know. Three days doesn't seem like much…

**Veronica: **It's longer than we've been apart in awhile.

**Logan: **Yeah. (long pause remembering their last split and then remembering that he wanted to ask her why she was upset earlier) Are you going to tell me what happened today?

**Veronica: **(swallows) I had to go back to the Kanes. For the Sabrina/Hamilton issue.

**Logan: **You should have called me, I would have gone with you.

_Frowning she sits up, puling the sheet around her as she separates from Logan. _

**Veronica: **I don't need you to babysit me Logan. It was fine. At least until the end.

**Logan: **(also sitting up now) What happened?

**Veronica: **Jake wanted to talk to me. Apparently my Mom called him from rehab. Told him he's not the baby daddy. (hugging her legs, shaking her head bitterly)

**Logan: **Ok. (he squeezes her knee in understanding) And?

**Veronica: **(glossing over the real issues) And he wanted to make sure. I told him to go to hell.

**Logan: **(still annoyed) You should have called me.

**Veronica: **(sighs) Logan I asked you to come to the dinner with me cause I was going to be there making small talk with people who hate me. Today was I was asked to be there to answer any questions about how we knew it was Mr. Cho who was harassing Sabrina. In and out.

**Logan: **(hard) Didn't turn out that way did it?

**Veronica: **That's not the point.

**Logan: **Then what is the point?

**Veronica: **Look. I don't want to fight with you. Sometimes I'm going to do stuff you don't like. Sometimes I'm going to ask you to be there to back me up, and sometimes I'm not. You can't be mad at me when I don't Logan. You're not my bodyguard or my boss.

**Logan: **Someone should be.

_She stares at him until he rolls his eyes and nods, clearly unhappy but willing to concede the point. At least for now._

_Not willing to spend their last hours together for a few days be spent fighting, Logan __rubs his fingers sensuously along the delicate ridges of her spine pulling her to him. She smiles and moves closer, kissing him softly. The settle into the bed together, talking softly about everything and nothing, content to be together. _

_------------------------------_

(Sunday)

_Logan gets up very early in time to get home and changed for his trip before catching a cab to the airport. Veronica sleeps in awhile longer, and then checks in on Amelia. The package with the settlement papers is supposed to be delivered today. Amelia is busy studying and Veronica leaves her to it, deciding to play with Backup at the beach before heading to the office to get some work done. She is still there when Keith calls to say he's back in Neptune and is headed home. Veronica replies that she'll be home in time for dinner. _

----------------------------

_Mars residence. Keith comes out of the bathroom to find Clarence picking the lock on his apartment door. Keith happily invites him in for a cup of coffee and wants to know how he can help him. Clarence tells him he is looking for Amelia. Keith misunderstands and thinks Clarence wants to hire him. Clarence says he might already know where she is or even staying at his place. Clarence leaves when he realizes Keith doesn't know where Amelia is._

_--------------------------_

_Outside grassy quad. A boy wearing an LMU sweatshirt is walking by. Clarence Weidman gets out of his car and asks to borrow the boy's cell phone to call AAA._

_--------------------------_

_Some time later Veronica comes home with Backup. Keith is sitting in the arm chair._

**Keith: **Guess who stopped by today?

**Veronica: **If you say Jensen Ackles, I'm gonna be so bummed.

**Keith: **Clarence Wiedman. He's the head of security for Kane Software. And for an hour after he left, I sat here wondering; what did I stumble on that has them so rattled that they'd send over their top guy?

_Veronica sinks slowly onto the sofa._

**Keith: **I wasn't sure what it was but I was proud. Clearly, I was making them nervous. Then it occurred to me. I didn't stumble on anything. I haven't touched the case in months. Nope, I'm not scaring the Kanes. My seventeen year old daughter is.

**Veronica: **I know who he is. He's looking for Abel Koontz's daughter.

**Keith: **Of course, she changed her name. She's the one getting the payoff. And you know where Amelia is.

_Veronica nods her head slowly._

**Keith: **_(angry) _Do you have any idea how dangerous it is, what you're doing?

**Veronica: **(_desperately) _I'm protecting her so that the Kanes can't get to her and cover up the money trail.

**Keith: **Well who's going to protect you, Veronica? Understand me. That family will do anything to make that evidence go away.

**Veronica: **She's willing to help us, Dad. She's already agreed to turn over the phony patent documents, that's as much of a smoking gun as we're gonna find. Trust me. I've looked.

**Keith: **That girl must really love her old man if she's trading three million bucks for three months of his life.

**Veronica: **You know about Abel's-

**Keith: **Stomach cancer?

_Veronica is surprised._

**Keith: **All right Veronica. New game, new rules.

_Veronica looks alarmed. Keith moves over to sit next to her on the couch._

**Keith: **I told you a long time ago to drop this case-

**Veronica: **Dad, I won't-

**Keith: **I know. Just listen. You have to promise me that you'll be more careful. That means no more surprise visits from Clarence Weidman. I just can't make myself more clear.

**Veronica: **I promise.

**Keith: **All right. I found a cell phone record showing that Jake Kane called Clarence five minutes before he arrived home the night of the murder. So when Jake's alibi went all to pieces and I started to question the coroner's time of death, the core body temperature just didn't match the rest of the timeline.

**Veronica: **(hesitates) I know. I got into your files months ago. You think Jake called Clarence to come over to ice the body, to give the Kanes all alibis.

**Keith: **How do you know the time of death was altered, it wasn't in my notes.

**Veronica: **I have proof Lilly was alive at 6:02pm.

_Keith looks shocked. _

**Veronica: **A speeding ticket. She was caught on a red light camera. And I already talked to Lola. She reexamined the autopsy results. There is no conclusive evidence that the Kanes tampered with Lilly's body, but it's possible.

_Keith is unhappy that Veronica has gone this far in her investigation without talking to him. _

**Veronica: **I've listened to your interviews with Celeste and Jake. I know they lied. (her mind flashes to her mother) You think Jake called Clarence Weidman after he discovered Lilly's body. Or after he killed Lilly and knew he needed to cover it up.

_Keith nods slowly. _

**Keith: **We know the Kanes tried to cover it up.

**Veronica: **So one of them did it. But which one? Celeste was with Jake at the hotel but only for a few minutes. She left before him. (seeing the question on Keith's face she hurries to cut him off) Don't ask me how I know that. Please. I just do. So if she went straight home she could have gotten there first.

**Keith: **I was never able to break their alibis, I just knew they were lying. I don't know where Jake or Celeste were that afternoon.

**Veronica: **So either of them could have done it.

**Keith: **Veronica. The night of the murder. I was questioning Jake and Celeste, trying to get the preliminary details so we could start building the timeline. They were doing a load of laundry. The Kanes had two full-time housekeepers. My guess, they hadn't done their own laundry in a very long time so give me one good reason why they would start a load of laundry the night they found their daughter bludgeoned to death.

_Keith looks sympathetically at his daughter._

**Keith: **Honey, it was a soccer uniform I found in the dryer.

_Veronica swallows but takes it better than Keith had expected. _

**Keith: **Celeste said Duncan had come home before them but had gone upstairs to take a shower. They said Duncan was in the shower at the time Jake said he found Lilly by the pool.

**Veronica: **But you would still be able to tell if there was blood on the clothes. Lilly's blood. Right?

**Keith: **Yes. But the uniform never made it into evidence. It was bagged up, but disappeared before it could be processed.

**Veronica: **What about Duncan's shower? If he had Lilly's blood on him, you could have checked the drain.

**Keith: **We did. But we couldn't get a match. It was the cleanest drain I've ever seen. In addition to the degraded blood we found, we found the presence of an enzyme that can destroy blood type specificity. There wasn't enough left to prove definitively if the blood was Duncan's or Lilly's or how long it had been there.

**Veronica: **So you think Celeste tossed the clothes in the washer before Weidman could think to get them, and you think Jake asked Weidman to…

**Keith: **Do whatever needed to be done.

**Veronica: **You think Duncan killed Lilly.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Duncan and Lilly were so different. They didn't always like each other, but they always loved each other. No matter what he did to me, I can't make myself believe he would have hurt her. But what if he didn't know what he was doing. What if stress and his illness were too much?

----------------------------

_Amelia phones Veronica to tell her the settlement papers have arrived. Amelia hangs up when she gets another call from her boyfriend's number. It is actually Clarence saying Veronica is not who she says she is. Veronica tells her dad Amelia has the papers._

_----------------------------_

_Ocean Beach Hotel. Keith and Veronica arrive to find Clarence in the room packing up papers and Amelia gone. She finalized the settlement with Kane Software, put the money in a Swiss Banking account and has disappeared. Clarence says Amelia was upset that Veronica didn't tell her that her dad was dying._

----------------------------

_Mars Investigations. Veronica is sitting in the dark besides her Dad's safe trying to figure out what to do next. Keith enters, turns on the light and opens the safe for her. He tells her the safe combination and lets her look at his files on Lilly's murder. They agree to work together from here on out. After Keith leaves her alone to read she scans the office for any more hidden bugs from Weidman. _

----------------------------

(Monday)

_Veronica and Keith spend a good portion of the day reviewing each other's case notes, combining their data. After going to the diner for lunch they both agree to stop for the day. _

----------------------------

_At Mr. Sinclair's office downtown, Bo and Cheryl Sinclair anxiously await the arrival of their guests. Cheryl sets out a tray of tea and cookies, and Bo smiles indulgently at her._

**Bo: **I'm not sure the pleasantries are going to ease the difficulty of this conversation much, dear.

**Cheryl: **I know. I just need to keep busy.

_A few minutes later Sam and Natalie Mackenzie arrive. The four adults shake hands but are reserved with each other. _

**Bo: **Thank you for coming. Please have a seat.

**Cheryl: **Yes. I have tea and cookies if you'd like. And water of course.

**Sam: **Thanks. But I'd rather we just get into this.

**Natalie: **I know Cindy has been to your house recently to tutor your youngest daughter.

**Bo: **Yes.

**Cheryl: **She knows. Mac, I mean Cindy. She knows about the switch.

_Shocked silence fills the room as the Mackenzies look concerned. _

**Natalie: **How?

**Sam: **She's a smart girl. And we should have told her sooner.

_He looks at the Sinclairs. _

**Sam: **Have you told Madison?

**Bo: **No. But you're right, we should have.

**Natalie: **We both have younger children now. It affects them too. That's why I wanted to wait. Cindy and Ryan don't really get along. I thought once they were older, if we told them then…

**Cheryl: **Lauren and Madison are no different. Complete opposites. I though if they knew now, they might not ever grow out of the not liking each other stage.

**Natalie: **Exactly. (long pause) So you're sure she knows? She hasn't said anything to us.

_Both the Sinclairs nod. _

**Natalie: **Ok. So what do we do now?

**Bo: **This has been our first opportunity to get to know Mac. And it has changed things for us. We're no longer willing to put aside our feelings for her if there is another option.

**Sam: **(carefully) What kind of option? Mac is our daughter.

**Bo: **(completely sympathetic and non aggressive) Ours too. (long silence) If we were to agree to tell them, and we won't do anything without your full agreement and support, (the Mackenzies nod) we would like to be able to spend some time with Mac. If she wanted.

**Cheryl: **And of course you'd be able to spend time with Madison. (to Natalie) I know you had the chance to get to know her when you were a teachers' aid in their classroom in junior high.

_Natalie smiles kindly and nods, but no one is unaware that Madison was already a nightmare in junior high. Bossy, abrasive, and rude to anyone she deemed beneath her._

**Bo: **We think it might be…helpful for Madison to know the truth.

**Cheryl: **As you must have seen, she can be difficult. And that is our fault. We never disciplined her, never gave her limits. Because we felt…

**Natalie: **Guilty. For missing the child you gave up. Yes. I think we all know how the other feels.

**Sam: **So. How would this work?

--------------------------------------

_Mars residence. Veronica and Keith return from having dinner with the Fennell's. Veronica is obviously antsy about something. _

**Keith: **Spit it out.

**Veronica: **Dad. I need to ask you for a favor. And I need you to not ask questions about it.

**Keith: **(warningly) Veronica.

**Veronica: **It's nothing dangerous. I promise.

**Keith: **(sighs) What is it then?

**Veronica: **Can you get your contact at Neptune Bank & Trust to find an account there?

**Keith: **Find an account?

**Veronica: **I don't have the name on the account.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dad said Mom doesn't have any accounts in her name, so it won't be that easy.

**Keith: **No name? Then how do you know there is an account?

**Veronica: **There are wire transfers from the account. Two a month for the last eight months. I have the dates and amounts. And I could provide some possible names the account might be under, but I don't know if it would be under any of them or a complete alias.

**Keith: **Whose account is it Veronica?

**Veronica: **Dad…

**Keith: **You'll have to tell me in order for me to pass along the request.

_Veronica smiles that he's willing to help her but then frowns. _

**Veronica: **Can't you just have me meet with her? Please.

**Keith: **Does this have anything to do with the Kanes?

**Veronica: **It has nothing to do with Lilly's murder.

**Veronica Voiceover: **That's not a lie. Jake isn't bribing mom to stay quiet and out of town, he's paying his mistress.

--------------------------------

_Later that night, Veronica is curled up in bed reading when her phone starts playing Underneath It All by Gwen Stefani. A huge smile breaks out on her face and she picks up the phone._

**Veronica: **Hello?

**Logan: **Why are you smiling?

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **You're smiling. I can tell.

**Veronica: **(laughing) How?

**Logan: **I can hear it in your voice.

**Veronica: **Am I not allowed to smile?

**Logan: **I miss you already, and you're smiling. Do I at least get to know why?

**Veronica: **And destroy my air of mystery?

**Logan: **(dryly amused) You'll always be a mystery to me Veronica. Leaving me a trail of breadcrumbs along the way just ensures that I can manage to follow you.

**Veronica: **You're following me?

**Logan: **(serious) Wherever you go.

**Veronica: **Humm. While that is kinda sweet, it's kinda stalkersih too. We may need to revisit my requirement that we have separate lives and interests too.

**Logan: **(unhappy) I'm in Cabo aren't I? Without you.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_They had had an argument about Logan traveling down before her. He had wanted to stay. She insisted he go with his friends as soon as the play ended. _

**Veronica: **And you miss me already?

**Logan: **You caught that huh?

**Veronica: **My powers of observation are keen.

_Cut to Logan sitting on the sand. The sound of waves and dance and hip-hop music echo around him. He is alone. _

**Logan: **That they are.

**Veronica: **So, how's Cabo?

**Logan: **Beautiful. You're going to love it.

**Veronica: **Did you surf today?

**Logan: **Yeah. The swell was perfect. It's supposed to die down a bit midweek, so it will be just right for you. Hey, does Mac surf?

**Veronica: **Not that I know of, why?

**Logan: **I was going to rent her a board at the same time got some other equipment tomorrow if she did.

**Veronica: **I'll let you know. So where are all the guys?

**Logan: **Drunk.

**Veronica: **Drunk and passed out?

**Logan: **Nope, drunk and making friends.

**Veronica: **Ah. I'm assuming these new friends all have ample breasts and minimal clothing.

**Logan: **It is spring break.

**Veronica: **So how many wet t-shirt contests have you seen so far?

**Logan: **Four. And I'm missing one right now.

**Veronica: **Aw. You passed on seeing more naked breasts to talk to me? I'm flattered.

**Logan: **(smiling) You'll have to make it up to me.

**Veronica: **(sexy) Oh. I will.

_They are quiet for moment, smiling but wistful, missing each other. _

**Logan: **So. I have a surprise for you when you get here.

**Veronica: **Logan, you better not have bought me anything.

**Logan: **Like what?

**Veronica: **Like a surfboard.

**Logan: **Nah. I brought your board from home.

**Veronica: **(sternly) I don't have a board Logan.

**Logan: **Sure you do. What do you think you surfed on before?

**Veronica: **(sigh) I thought that was an old board of yours.

**Logan: **What were you saying earlier about your keen powers of observation? Was the board dinged up? Scratched?

**Veronica: **Oh, shut up. I thought you buffed it out or whatever.

**Logan: **(laughing) No. And no, this surprise is not something I bought.

**Veronica: **(sighs again) You had to go there huh? Had to torture me?

**Logan: **You love surprises. (grins)

**Veronica: **You are so annoying.

**Logan: **But you love me anyway.

**Veronica: **(softly) That I do.

**Logan: **So. Why were you smiling when I first called you?

**Veronica: **I changed my ringtone.

**Logan: **No more Beatles?

**Veronica: **No, that is still my general ringtone.

**Logan: **So you changed my ringtone. To what? Wait let me guess…Sex bomb?

**Veronica: **(laughing) No. Your ego is amazing.

**Logan: **Magic Stick by 50 cent?

**Veronica: **(laughing) Nooo.

**Logan: **Sexual Healing? Sex and Candy? You look so fine? Your body is a wonderland?

**Veronica: **(laughing out of control now) No.

**Logan: **Come on tell me.

_Sitting in the living room, Keith smiles hearing her happiness, but his eyes look worried. _

**Veronica: **No. Now it's too normal. Your choices were much more entertaining.

**Logan: **Please.

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Pretty please?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Fine. (pouting) So your flight still gets in at 11 right?

**Veronica: **Yep. You have the room for Mac and I reserved?

**Logan: **Of course. (smug) Not that you'll need it.

**Veronica: **Of course. So what are you doing tomorrow?

**Logan: **Well, Dick signed up for one of those MTV dating game shows.

_Her laughter fills the apartment as Logan tells her about all the funny antidotes about their trip so far, including several attempts by Rams, Chester and Dick to successfully use the pickup line "My bed is occupied, can I share yours?". _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry I missed all that.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_He can hear her yawn over the phone. _

**Logan: **Well, I guess I'd better let you go. For now.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Goodnight Veronica.

**Veronica: **Goodnight Logan. Hey.

**Logan: **Yeah?

**Veronica: **Your ringtone is Underneath it all by Gwen Stefani. And I miss you too.

-------------------------------------

(Tuesday)

_Cabo. Dick stands shirtless on a large stage as a large crowd cheers. Beside him are 3 other bachelors, including Chester. _

**Host: **Alrighty then. Bachelor number one. Our bachlorette enjoys long walks on the beach, listening to music, and buff bodies. What would your first date with her be?

**Dick: **Dude. We're in Cabo. We can walk on the beach all the way back to my hotel room.

_The crowd cheers and Bachlorette Amber giggles._

**Host: **Ok. Bachelor number two? Same question.

**Chester: **I'd take her to a lobster dinner then out dancing. So she could show me how she gets down.

_Chester demonstrates his preferred dance move as he mimes holding her head to his crotch and pumps his hips. The crowd cheers again. _

**Bachlorette Amber: **(shrugs) I like to dance.

_After a few more questions, the bachelors are narrowed down to Dick and Chester. _

**Host: **Excellent. Now we move on to the next portion of the program. Gentlemen, please.

_He gestures for both guys to walk up to the top of two dunk tanks. Chester has a seat but Dick stands and pumps his fist to rile up the crowd. _

**Dick: **All right!

**Host: **Now. You each have to guess what Amber's response to these questions are. Use the paddle to indicate if you think her statement is True or False. Amber?

**Bachlorette Amber: **I've never kissed another girl.

_Chester holds up a false sign, and Dick holds up the true sign. _

**Host: **Bachelor number one, you are correct.

**Dick: **Yeah baby.

**Bachlorette Amber: **I've never skinny dipped with a guy before.

_Both hold up false signs. _

**Host: **You are both correct.

**Bachlorette Amber: **I love watching porn with my boyfriend.

**Dick: **(holding up a true sign, eyes closed tightly) Please. Please let that be true.

_Chester looks confused then shrugs and holds up a false sign. As soon as he does the platform drops him into the water tank. The crowd cheers, Amber giggles and jumps up and down clapping, and Dick does a booty dance on the platform until an annoyed stage hand triggers his platform to drop him into the water too. The crowd cheers louder. Rams and Logan are standing nearby cheering and laughing with the rest of them. Both boys manage to climb out of the tanks, and Dick trots over the Amber laying a big kiss on her before throwing her over his shoulder and slapping her bikini clad ass. _

----------------------------------

_In Neptune, Keith and Veronica spend the day together. Their activities are low key, taking Backup to the park, running a few errands, and then going to the Ken (Kensington Movie Theatre) to watch a 1940s noir film Out of the Past. The movie features many of the genre's hallmarks: a cynical private detective as the protagonist, a femme fatale, multiple flashbacks with voiceover narration, dramatic chiaroscuro photography, and a fatalistic mood leavened with provocative banter. _

_Back at the Mars apartment Veronica gets a bowl of ice cream and falls into a comfortable slouch on the couch. Keith sits down next to her, rubbing Backup behind the ears. _

**Keith: **(sounding dark and dramatic) Now, do you wanna talk business, or do you wanna play house...?

**Veronica: **That was the bottom of the barrel, and you are scraping it.

**Keith: **Your flight leaves tomorrow.

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Keith: **To spend the week with your boyfriend in a foreign country.

**Veronica: **To spend the week with (stressing) several of our friends. In Mexico. The country that borders us.

**Keith: **With your boyfriend.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Yes.

**Keith: **You have your own hotel room.

**Veronica: **Yes. With Mac. Which you know. (smiles mockingly) I know you called the hotel.

**Keith: **Of course. You have your mace?

**Veronica: **Yes Dad.

**Keith: **And you know when to say when right?

_Veronica is a bit nervous they might be talking about sex as well as drinking. _

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Keith: **So no matter what kind of peer pressure you might feel....

**Veronica: **(eyes narrowed, lips quirked)Under no circumstances will I participate in a wet t-shirt contest. Got it.

**Keith: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **(questioning) Don't sign any Girls Gone Wild consent forms? (smiles)Dad. Relax. We're going to surf, lay on the beach. Go dancing. Nothing life altering. It'll be fine.

**Keith: **Ok.

**Veronica: **You don't have to worry.

**Keith: **I'm your dad. It's my job to worry.

**Veronica: **I know.

_She smiles and sits back curling her feet up under his leg. His hand falls to her ankles and he squeezes them before turning on the TV. _

-------------------------------

_(Wednesday)_

_Scene opens on Veronica impatiently rapping her nails on an airplane seat arm rest. Mac sits next to her looking amused. _

**Mac: **Impatient are you?

**Veronica: **Yes. How long does it take to find a seat? Take the first open one you come to. Put your butt in it. Done.

**Mac: **You forgot the bags and the kids and the fact that several of the passengers appear to already be tipsy.

**Veronica: **Whatever.

_Mac sits back and looks through the in-flight magazine exclaiming over ridiculous travel suggestions until Veronica finally cracks a smile. When Mac switches to the SkyMall magazine and suggests Veronica invest in a pet ramp for Backup to enter and exit the LeBaron, Veronica looks up from playing with her leather bracelet. _

**Veronica: **Backup is more a leap out the window kind of dog. No ramps or even open doors required.

_After the plane takes off Veronica relaxes, checking her watch to count down the hours and minutes until she sees Logan. After receiving their complimentary beverages and pretzels (__**Mac:**__ Ooh, the luxury!) Mac looks at Veronica out of the side of her eye. Veronica turns her head to see Mac who immediately looks away. Veronica shrugs then looks forward again. When she feels Mac looking at her again she quickly turns her head, causing Mac to look down equally quickly. Frowning, Veronica looks forward again. This time when Mac looks at her she doesn't turn her head, she just speaks. _

**Veronica: **Something on your mind Mac?

**Mac: **Uh.

**Veronica: **(turning to look at her) We can keep doing this for awhile but eventually one of us is going to sprain something.

**Mac: **(smiling) I was wondering.

**Veronica: **About what?

**Mac: **Actually I should start by apologizing for this conversation before it starts.

**Veronica: **(worried) Ok. Apology accepted. What's up?

**Mac: **(leaning in closer and lowering her voice) So you and Logan. You two are having sex right? (Veronica's mouth falls open) I mean, that's why you're so anxious to see him. At least part of the reason, right?

**Veronica: **(clearly uncomfortable) Uh. This is just between us? I mean you're not going to tell everyone. Right?

**Mac: **No. But you're bat shit crazy if you think people don't already think that. And discuss it. Ad nauseum.

**Veronica: **(grimace) Great.

**Mac: **So?

**Veronica: **Why do you want to know?

**Mac: **Okay. So...John and I occasionally, you know, uh, make out.

**Veronica: **(Smirking) Ah.

**Mac: **Stop laughing at me.

**Veronica: **Making out. Yep. Good times. I remember when Logan and I used to just make out. Actually we did last week. He had me pinned against…

**Mac: **Whoa.

**Veronica: **Now it's just straight to the mind blowing orgasms.

**Mac: **I didn't ask for details. Keep that to yourself.

_Veronica grins._

**Mac: **So not that I'm an expert in this sorta stuff, but we've been going out for…

**Veronica: **Two whole weeks! Someone alert the media!

**Mac: **…a month now.

**Veronica: **Aw. (off Mac's glare, serious) Sorry. I'm listening.

**Mac: **So, after a month, I mean, we're going away together.

**Veronica: **You're referring to this trip right?

**Mac: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Just checking.

**Mac: **And I know I'm won't actually be sharing a room with you.

**Veronica: **Right. Sorry. We probably should have discussed this. If you don't want to share a room with him just tell him. John's a descent guy. And if he turns out not to be, we make him suffer.

**Mac: **No, I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't know if I do want to.

**Veronica: **(drawn out) Ok. Let me consult my Guide to Should She or Shouldn't She. Basically, you're asking me because I'm the sluttiest person you know?

**Mac**: Um, "slutty" is your word choice. Mine was "worldly."

**Veronica: **Um. So how close are you…(grimaces)

**Mac: **(blushing) Yeah. This isn't awkward.

**Veronica: **Not at all. (shakes off her discomfort) Ok. We can do this.

**Mac: **(enthusiastically) Yeah. Girls rule.

**Veronica: **Absolutely.

**Mac: **(dropping the pep) Still awkward.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Ok, so seriously. Uh, what have you done? (brows drawing together into a deepening V) Already. Together.

**Mac: **Together? As opposed to what? "On my own"? (air quotes)

**Veronica: **(smiling) No. With any other guy.

_Mac shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **No other guys?

**Mac: **Just a few kisses at camp a few years ago.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Mac: **Is that bad?

**Veronica: **No. No. He likes you for you. Not for your special acrobatic skills.

**Mac: **Let's hope. I'm not at all flexible.

_They stare at each other then burst into laughter. Once they settle down, the tension broken, Mac turns to Veronica again. _

**Mac: **Veronica, I really like him.

**Veronica: **(warm smile) I know. Ok. So since neither of us wants details, I'm just going to talk. Give you some advice. Take it or leave it. I know you'll make the right choice for you. So. There is lots of stuff you can do that is maybe beyond the definition of making out. (smiles) Good stuff. At least if you're doing it right.

**Mac: **But if I've never, then how will I know?

**Veronica: **(eyes gleaming) Trust me, you'll know. My point is that you don't have to go from kissing to sex. There are lots of….intermediate points.

**Mac: **Ok.

**Veronica: **(smiles kindly) You know how people say sex changes things?

**Mac: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) It kinda does.

**Mac: **How?

**Veronica: **I dunno. I guess I feel closer to Logan. For me, he's the only…

**Mac: **Yeah?

**Veronica: **(nods) If you trust him, and this is something you want to do, then do it. If you have any doubts, take your time. If I know people at all, he's not going anywhere. You don't have to do anything just cause you're going to be in a hotel together.

**Mac: **Right. Good. Yeah. (pause) That wasn't all that helpful.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Sorry.

---------------------------------

_As soon as the girls make their way to baggage claim they see Logan and John waiting for them. Veronica grins at Logan then walks quickly towards him ending in a full on leap and straddle around his body. Logan spins her around sealing their mouths together. Mac grins at her friend then greets John much more demurely with a soft kiss on the lips. He hugs her close and they move away from Veronica and Logan to pull their bags off the luggage carousel. Seeing that Veronica and Logan are still connected at the mouth, Mac smiles then drops her carry-on to the floor and kisses John full on. _

**John Enbom: **What brought that on?

**Mac: **It's Cabo. And I haven't seen my boyfriend in days.

**John Enbom: **(hugging her) I'm glad you're here.

_Finally breaking the kiss but still in Logan's arms, albeit standing on her own two feet now, Veronica grabs her bag. _

**Veronica: **So what's the plan, boys? Beach? Food? Hotel? Crazy hijinks we won't remember tomorrow?

**Logan: **I thought we'd start with food. We got up early to surf today.

**Veronica: **All of you?

**John Enbom: **No, just me and Logan. We were the only ones' at the hotel who weren't hungover.

**Mac: **I could eat. And we all know Veronica can eat at any time of the day.

**Logan: **Alright. Let's go.

**John Enbom: **Wait. We don't have all the bags yet.

**Veronica: **(looking around seeing two carry-ons and two suitcases) We don't?

**Logan: **Enbom's confused. He thought he was traveling with normal girls.

**Mac: **We're not normal?

**John Enbom: **Not if you only need one bag.

**Veronica: **Two.

**Logan: **(to Enbom) Don't try to explain it to them man. Just be grateful.

------------------------------

_At the sprawling pink and white adobe resort that the guys call a hotel, the couples split up, having agreed to meet up again at 3 at the pool. Mac and Enbom enter their room and Mac looks around before being drawn to the wall of windows providing a perfect view of the dark blue waters of the Pacific Ocean. John approaches from behind her and loosely wraps his arms around her middle. _

**Mac: **It's beautiful.

**John Enbom: **Yeah.

_In the other room the only view Veronica has is a close up of Logan as he peppers kisses all over her face, tugging off her clothes as they move towards the bed. _

**Veronica: **(giggling)I missed you too.

**Logan: **Well then let's make up for lost time.

_Having stripped her down to her underwear he takes a moment to remove his own clothes before falling into the bed with her._

_Cut to Mac and Enbom's room. They are sitting on the patio. _

**Mac: **Ok. So awkward conversation number two.

**John Enbom: **(smiling) What was awkward conversation number one?

**Mac: **You know.

**John Enbom: **(teasing) You mean the one when I asked you to be my girlfriend?

**Mac: **That would be the one.

**John Enbom: **So, then this one must be about sex.

_His face is filled with mirth. _

**Mac: **Laugh it up mister and there won't be a need for this conversation.

**John Enbom: **(straightening his face, assuming a serious visage) Right. I'm listening.

**Mac: **Just cause we're sharing a room, doesn't mean that I'm going to have sex with you.

**John Enbom: **(suppressing a smile) Now or ever? Cause I can see about getting you a separate room if it impacts my odds negatively.

**Mac: **(smiling but shaking her head at his humor) Now. This week. I don't know.

**John Enbom: **(still smiling, but not teasing anymore) Mac. We don't have to have sex. It would be nice, don't get me wrong. But I really like you. Sex or no sex. But sex would be better.

_She smiles back at him. _

**Mac: **(relieved) Yeah?

**John Enbom: **Yeah. I thought you knew that.

**Mac: **How would I know that?

**John Enbom: **I dunno. Girls usually know that stuff.

**Mac: **Well I don't.

**John Enbom: **Ok. (looking dead into her eyes) Mac. I really like you.

**Mac: **(grinning) Ok.

**John Enbom: **Now back to sex…

_He stands up and leans down over her in her chair, his hands on her chair's armrests and he kisses her. _

**Mac: **Humm. I'm not sure I'm there yet. But if you want to try to convince me…I'm willing to listen.

**John Enbom: **That's promising.

_She sits back in the chair reaching up to pull him closer as his mouth settles over hers. He takes his time, pressing soft open mouthed kissed to her lips before deepening the contact. She sighs in enjoyment. Making out with someone you like and who is good at it is all good. _

_Some time later Veronica is sprawled out half on and half off of Logan's chest, partially covered with a white sheet. Both are smiling. Rolling them onto their sides Logan traces her cheekbone with his thumb as his hand cups her jaw. _

**Logan: **Three days without you is two and a half too many.

**Veronica: **(obviously pleased) Yeah right. Being surrounded with perfect waves and perfect bikini bodies must have been torture.

**Logan: **Being celibate, having to listen to Dick's pickup lines…

**Veronica: **(gasps in faux shock/horror) Dick's been using his pickup lines on you?

_He grins as he leans in to kiss her. Still kissing her he rolls back onto his back taking her with him. Breaking the kiss she settles into his chest comfortable and idly brushes her hand up and down his bicep. Content to just lie there quietly, Logan lifts her hand to his mouth. As he does he notices her bracelet. It's the one he had given her on Valentine's day. _

**Logan: **Hey, you're wearing your bracelet.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **You haven't. For awhile.

_She hadn't worn it since the week they had broken up. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. I found it in the back of my closet when I was packing.

**Logan: **Your closet?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I, uh, put some of your stuff there when we were…

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **I got the rest of the stuff out awhile ago. I must have missed it.

_They are quiet for a moment._

**Logan: **You know what the symbol is right?

_He traces his finger over the figure 8 like swirl. _

**Veronica: **Infinity.

--------------------------

_Down at the pool, the four friends enjoy chips, guacamole and margaritas. Mac is in a pretty blue one piece swimsuit and Veronica is wearing her black bikini. The boys are in board shorts. _

**Mac: **Yum. If there is a good vegan food restaurant here this might just have become my favorite place on earth.

**John Enbom: **(smiling) I asked around and you're in luck. And we have reservations for tonight.

**Logan: **We? Or you? I don't do vegan food.

**Mac: **It's not all tofu Logan.

**Veronica: **Yeah. There's bean tostadas, bean and cheese burritos, potato tacos…

**Logan: **Fine.

**John Enbom: **What about after dinner?

**Veronica: **Dancing.

**Mac: **If we must.

**Veronica: **We must.

**Logan: **Great we can meet up with the guys at the club.

--------------------------------

_After dinner they head back to the hotel to change. Moments after Logan and Veronica enter their room there is a pounding on the door. Veronica is rummaging through her suitcase for an outfit to wear tonight and looks up at Logan. _

**Veronica: **It's a miracle Dick left us alone for this long.

**Logan: **Oh, I don't think that it's Dick.

_She can hear girly giggles through the door now. _

**Veronica: **Who is it?

**Logan: **It's your surprise.

_She narrows her eyes but walks towards the door. _

**Girl's Voice: **Veronica! Open the door.

**Logan: **Well, open it.

_As soon as she does Marisa, Logan's cousin, bursts into the room and hugs Veronica enthusiastically. _

**Veronica: **Marisa? What are you doing here?

**Logan: **I know you were concerned about you and Mac being the only girls with us so, when Marisa called to see where they should go for Spring Break I suggested Cabo.

_Several more girls come into the room, bouncing excitedly. Marisa releases Veronica to go hug Logan then heads straight for Veronica's suitcase. _

**Marisa: **We're kidnapping you. (glares at Logan playfully) Girls' rules. Girls must get ready for a night out dancing with other girls.

**Logan: **Alright. Far be it from me to stop girls' rules.

_Marisa sorts through Veronica's clothes finally picking out a funky halter print dress with wood bead details. _

**Marisa: **(to Veronica) Grab your shoes.

**Veronica: **I can't go with you, I have another friend here.

**Marisa: **No problem, she can come too.

_Veronica shrugs and picks up a pair of high __espadrilles__ and lets Marisa hustle her towards the door. _

**Veronica: **(smiling at Logan) I guess I'll see you later.

_Logan snags her hand and pulls her close enough to kiss. Marisa's friends coo and twitter. _

**Logan: **I'm looking forward to it.

_The door closes behind the girls and Logan falls back onto the bed. His smile grows when he can hear Mac's protests and Enbom's laughter as Veronica and Marisa shanghai Mac into the girly ritual._

------------------------------------

_AN_  
_So I wasn't going to post this but the whole chapter is not ready and I feel bad for making people wait._

_So here is an installment. 9,655 words. That's a chapter in most fics. I think. Just not mine._

_Apologies to Fifty, I wasn't withholding on purpose, it's just life. If I had it my way I would write all day every day. And Thanks to Anne who tried to motivate me to post a new chappie by sending a bunch of reviews._


	30. Chapter 29 Spring Break Part II

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play (and play hard, since it is Spring Break).

**As always, thanks to the reviewers, some of you are asking questions that keep me thinking so that is good.**

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tried to commit suicide but Logan found her and got her to the hospital in time. LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears, LoVe work together to find Lynn in a rehab center in Santa Barbara. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. V finally tells Logan about the paternity issue with Duncan, and tells Meg to be careful. Logan and Veronica don't see eye to eye on Duncan, but they manage to disagree and not break up. Alicia and Keith are going strong. Veronica busts a rogue ATF agent, Dick had a birthday party, LoVe has a bunch of sex. Logan visits Lynn in rehab and they discuss his abuse. The prank calls Veronica has been getting for weeks turn out to be from Leanne. LoVe heads to Barstow to find Leanne, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune for midterms. Veronica is paid to uncover that Hamilton Cho's father was trying to sabotage Sabrina during the tests so his son could win the Kane Scholarship. Veronica calls in the Tritons to save the day. Jake stops Veronica to ask that she take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Veronica continues her efforts to uncover the payments from Jake to her mom. Logan and the guys head south for Spring Break and Mac and V join them a few days later. Mac is thinking about having sex with Enbom.

**Last week for the new poll in my profile, simple question…who was Lilly really?**

**Chapter 29 **

_(Wednesday continued)_

_Scene opens in a large dance club. The darkness is broken with bright flashes of light. Hip hop music plays loudly from several large speakers and the crowd bounces along to the beat. Three separate bars flank the large venue with a stage in the front of the room housing the DJ and space for some sort of entertainment. Veronica, Mac, Marisa and her friends make their way into the club winding through the crowd. A male hand reaches out and squeezes Marisa's butt. She whirls to see who it is only to find that Veronica has already twisted the guy's hand back towards his wrist in a painful hold that drops him to his knees. Marisa laughs as the guy's friends look stunned. _

**Groper guy: **(grimacing) S-sorry. Sorry. Please let go.

**Veronica: **Maybe you'll think first next time.

**Groper guy: **Yeah. Sure.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Marisa **I dunno. He doesn't sound very sincere.

**Veronica: **He really doesn't.

**Groper guy: **I am. Sorry. Really. Your ass is just really nice. (he stops and looks at Veronica tilting his head to try to see her ass) Yours too.

_All the girls laugh now, even Veronica looks amused at his drunken attempts at apology. _

**Groper guy's friend: **He's sorry. And he'll remember this. We all will. Any guy would remember being schooled by a hot blonde pixie.

_Veronica releases the groper and rolls her eyes. The girls continue moving through the club towards the back bar where the text Veronica had received from Logan had said the guys would be. As they get closer Crazy in Love comes on and Marisa grabs Veronica's hand and drags her towards the dance floor with all her friends following. Mac sidesteps and points towards the bar where she can see John, Dick and a few other guys standing. She makes her way over to the group, standing close to John with her back against the bar. _

**John Enbom: **You made it.

**Mac: **It was a close call, but I survived. (he quirks an eyebrow, amusement evident in his face) First, Logan's cousin tried to put lip liner on me, then Veronica almost broke some guy's wrist for trying to cop a feel.

**Dick: **(upset) Man, I missed it. I love it when Ronnie goes all warrior princess on dudes. Ghostworld, you want a drink? I'm buying.

**John Enbom: **Her name is Mac. Try it once and awhile Dick.

**Mac: **It's alright. I don't actually mind.

**Dick: **See dude. She's cool. Chill out. (to Mac) Drink?

**Mac: **Just a soda for now. It's too hot in here.

_Dick looks disappointed but shrugs and orders anyway adding on a round of Coronas for the guys. Handing Mac and John their drinks he turns back to the larger group of guys he was talking to earlier. Some are guys from their school that Mac recognizes, Chester, Rams and Luke, but there are a few new guys she doesn't know. _

**John Enbom: **So some guy tried to feel up Veronica? I'm glad Logan didn't see that. I really don't want to have to fight tonight.

_Mac explains that it wasn't Veronica's ass in question._

_On the dance floor the girls are dancing in a loose circle laughing and looking around at the people around them. A few of the girls are on the hunt and the others are just checking out people's outfits and dance moves. Logan emerges out of the crowd and moves in behind Veronica his hands clasping around her waist as he leans in to say something in her ear. She smiles brilliantly and reaches one hand up to cup around his neck as her head tilts back so they can kiss. Marisa and her friends all smile and look happy for the couple as they finally break the kiss but continue to dance together._

_Back at the bar one of the guys Mac doesn't recognize nods towards Logan on the dance floor and turns to Dick._

**New Guy/Sean: **Looks like Echolls finally found something he likes.

_Another guy Mac doesn't know turns to look to see who he means._

**Scott (Logan's cousin): **Huh? (turning to look) Oh.

**New Guy: **I guess he's into tiny blonds. (shrugs) She's got curves in all the right spots but she's little light on top. Nice legs though.

**Dick: **(frowning) Dude.

**New Guy/Sean: **(continuing despite the looks of caution thrown at him from Dick, Luke and Scott) We're all here trying to get chicks and they just throw themselves at him. Tall, STACKED, blondes and exotic brunettes, but nada. (seeing the looks on the others' faces now) That girl is hot at all but I thought he'd be more of a boob guy.

**Dick: **Dude. Seriously. Shut it.

**Luke: **That's Veronica.

**New Guy/Sean: **Who's Veronica?

**Scott: **Logan's girlfriend. If he hears you talking about her like that you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of the week.

**New Guy: **I thought she wasn't getting in until Wednesday. (to Dick) And you said her name was Ronnie.

**Luke: **VeRONica.

**Dick: **Yeah. And it is Wednesday. Week's half over.

**New Guy/Sean: **(exaggerated) Sorry. She's cute I guess. She sure knows how to move.

_His eyes follow the sway of Veronica's hips as she dances._

**Rams: **Alright. Let me explain this to you. (he wraps an arm around Sean's shoulders and squeezes him painfully) Logan is very protective of Veronica. You should act as if she is… (thinking how to word it) your mother. Your very unsexy mother. Or your innocent baby sister. You don't say suggestive things to her. You don't check her out. Just try to be nice, or better yet just say hi then stay far, far away.

_Dick and Luke both nod. Sean looks to be in pain._

**Chester:** That's good advice.

_Sean nods and Rams releases his grip. Mac is listening to the whole conversation and looks out to Veronica and Logan on the dance floor with a smile. _

**Mac: **(to John) So, I guess Logan really is the faithful type. Who'd have thought?

_John smiles. _

_On the dance floor Logan and Veronica move together in a sexy dance, pressed flush against each other, hands running up and down arms, backs, and hips, occasionally dipping lower. They keep time with the music for several songs before slowing down, Veronica's arms stretched up to circle Logan's neck, their faces close together, lost in each other's eyes, merely swaying side to side, staring into each other's eyes between kisses. _

_After a few more songs the whole group leaves the dance floor to rejoin their friends. The new guy, Sean, who Mac learned was staying in the same hotel as them and had met the guys earlier this week, made his second mistake of the night by trying to hit on Marisa._

**Sean:** Hi (smile) I'm Sean.

**Marisa: **(smiling) Marisa.

**Sean:** I like your dress.

**Marisa: **Oh, thanks.

**Sean:** It would look awfully nice on the floor next to my bed...

_Marisa's smile fades into a frown as her eyes shift to her twin brother. _

**Scott: **(annoyed) Alright. That's it. We need to have another little talk.

**Sean: **(defensive) What? Is she your girlfriend? (to Marisa) Cause if he is honey you need to dump his ass and get even with him by screwing me. He's been around this week.

**Marisa: **(glaring at her brother and Sean) Ok. 1 (to Scott) We need to talk. 2 (to Logan who is smiling and enjoying the drama) You are to blame for this. He only sluts around when he's with you.

**Logan: **Me?

**Marisa: **You're a bad influence. Now behave or I'll have a little talk with Veronica. 3 (to Sean) He's my brother not my boyfriend. That makes Logan my cousin. And that means you should not be trying lame pickup lines on me. Besides. I'd love to, but I have to watch the Notebook for the 47th time.

_Veronica giggles and holds up 6 fingers. Mac holds up 5 not understanding the movie reference and Marisa's friends all give her 7s. _

**Sean: **Huh?

_All the guys look confused._

_Flashback to earlier that night. _

_The girls including Mac and Veronica are in their hotel suite which looks like a department store exploded in it. Makeup, clothes and shoes are scattered everywhere. Mac stands in the corner looking concerned as one girl tries to curl her eye lashes and another appears to be gluing a caterpillar onto her eyelid (fake eyelashes). Veronica is flopped down on a bed talking to Marisa who is straightening her naturally wavy hair. _

**Veronica: **(looking up to see Mac) Mac! Come over here.

**Mac: **No.

**Marisa: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Come on. I promise no blue eye shadow this time.

**Mac: **(glaring) You'd better not.

**Veronica: **(hand up in surrender) Pinky swear.

_Mac gingerly crosses the room trying not to step on anything._

**Marisa: **(accessing Mac) I bet you look fantastic in blue eye shadow. You have the eyes for it.

**Mac: **Thanks?

**Veronica: **Mac's not much for the girly things.

**Marisa: **But it's so much fun!

**Mac: **Not really.

**Veronica: **She doesn't need much makeup anyway so it doesn't matter.

**Marisa: **(moving in close to Mac's face much to Mac's wide eyed alarm) You really don't. You have great skin. Maybe just some mascara and eyeliner and something for your mouth.

**Veronica: **(grinning) What do you think Mac?

**Mac: **No.

**Marisa: **(frowning) No isn't a thought. It's a refusal to consider the possibilities.

**Mac: **(glaring at Veronica) The only possibility I'm open to is…

**Marisa: **(squealing exaggeratedly while winking at Veronica) Oh yea! Girls! She's open to a makeover!

_Veronica laughs as the other girls look up at Marisa's overstated glee then at Mac's terrified face. _

**Toni: **Leave her alone Marisa, she looks ready to bolt out of here. And how are we going to explain to her boyfriend that we lost her after only an hour?

**Mac: **(still cautious) You're joking. (deadpan) Very funny.

**Marisa: **(smiling) I'm not actually. You're pretty but with just a little makeup you could be…more. (shrugs) Think about it. Imagine how your boyfriend would look at you.

**Veronica: **Mac's still getting used to calling him her boyfriend. I think she still flinches every time she tries to say it.

**Mac: **I do not.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah? Prove it.

**Mac: **No. We're not twelve.

**Marisa: **(giggling) Come on, I double dog dare you!

_They all laugh. _

_Later after Marisa has talked Mac into letting her put on some makeup and Veronica is applying her own, the girls let them in on their vacation contest._

**Marisa: **Ok. So you two have to play our little game with us.

_When Mac looks alarmed again, Toni laughs and tosses a bikini top at her. _

**Toni: **Calm down. It's fun.

**Marisa: **And painless.

**Toni: **At least for us. And it's entertaining.

**Mac: **Ok.

**Veronica: **I'm listening.

**Marisa: **So there are a lot of really bad pickup lines here.

**Toni: **Lots.

_The other girls nod and look amused._

**Marisa: **So whenever a guy gives you one you have to respond with "I'd love to but"…and something that you made up. But it has to be a really lame or bizarre reason.

**Toni: **My favorite is that I'm teaching my ferret to yodel.

**Other girl/Anne: **Mine is that I have to wash my hair in another country.

**Other girl: **I have to write to my boyfriend in prison.

**Veronica: **So whatever they say, you just have to say "I'd love to but" and your line?

**Marisa: **Yep. (huge smile) Then at the end of the week we vote for who had the best line.

**Mac: **What do they win?

**Marisa: **Eternal bragging rights and a free weekend stay in the hotel.

**Toni: **We got a free certificate from the manager after one of the waiters dumped a margarita and a bowl of guacamole on Anne.

_Anne shudders in remembrance._

**Marisa: **So, are you in?

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Mac: **Yeah. It's not like anyone is going to be hitting on me anyway.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and Marisa looks at Mac curiously. _

_End Flashback._

**Scott: **We're still having that talk.

_He pulls Sean away from the group. Logan smiles at his cousin and then turns back to the bar nodding to get the bartender's attention. He grins down at Veronica and manages to subtly keep her protected within their larger group so no one outside can see her well or reach out to touch. Marisa had complained up a storm to him and Scott earlier in the week that the guys in Cabo were way too grabby. She had lectured them to never behave like that until their ears were ringing. _

**Logan: **What do you want to drink?

**Veronica: **Lemon drop.

**Mac: **Ooh. I want to try one of those.

**John Enbom: **Sure why not.

**Logan: **A round?

_Marisa and her friends nod. _

**Dick: **Tequila for me.

_The bartender arrives and shakes Logan's hand. They had made friends with him earlier and made sure they were given the VIP treatment by tipping very well._

**Logan: **Seven lemon drops and eight patron shots.

**Bartender**: Coming right up. You want that on your tab?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_The drinks arrive and they all cheers to spring break before downing the shots. The group settles in drinking, dancing and occasionally either trying to pickup someone or having someone try to pick them up. _

**Guy: **Say, is your dress felt?

**Toni:** No.

**Guy: **Would you like it to be?

**Toni:** I'd love to but…I have to download the Who's entire discology on itunes

**Guy: **Are you a cheerleader?

**Veronica:** No, why?

**Guy: **Cause if you were we could go back to my room and practice your routine to go, fuck, win.

**Veronica:** I'd love to but…I have to finish my paper on the Socio-Economic Study of Outward Migration of doves from Canada.

**Guy: **The word of the day is "legs." Let's go back to my place and spread the word.

**Girl:** I'd love to but…I have to pair up all my socks.

_Mac notices that most of the girls in the club have tattoos on their lower backs. She points it out to Veronica._

**Mac: **(facetiously) Looks like we missed the fad. Wanna find a tattoo parlor later tonight?

**Veronica: **(clapping) Yeah! I think I could totally rock a tramp stamp. I'd just have to hide it from my dad. (dropping her false cheer) For the rest of my life.

**Logan: **I think tattoo can be sexy.

**Veronica: **(one eyebrow quirked) You want a tramp stamp?

**John Enbom: **Well…

_He smirks at Logan. _

**Mac: **Both of you have the reputation to support it.

**Veronica: **Hey!

**Logan: **Yeah, hey!

**John Enbom: **You can't deny it Logan. At least for Veronica it was all just rumors.

**Veronica: **Rumors that you all started.

**John Enbom: **Right. I apologized for that already, didn't I?

**Mac: **Yes.

**Logan: **I still think a tattoo is sexy on a girl. (sexy look at Veronica) Maybe somewhere only I would see it?

**Veronica: **Not gonna happen.

**Mac: **Why is it called a tramp stamp anyway?

**John Enbom: **Cause so many girls got them. And if you see one you pretty much know you at least have a shot.

**Mac: **Humm.

**John Enbom: **Would you ever get a tattoo?

**Mac: **I don't know. I doubt it. I've heard that it hurts. A lot.

_Later there is another wet t-shirt contest on the stage and the guys hoot and holler to cheer the first participants on. The girls shrug and cheer too but Mac and Veronica wonder what would make someone want to show their breasts to hundreds of people as someone pours cold water on you. _

**Veronica: **How come there is no wet t-shirt contest for guys?

**Logan: **Cold water? Public humiliation?

**Marisa: **Yeah, where is our entertainment?

**Veronica: **Rams should do it.

**Logan: **You want to see Rams naked instead of me?

**Veronica: **No. Really no. But you can't go up there, cause then I'd have to kill you.

**Logan: **Why Rams?

**Veronica: **Cause he's single, ripped, and is just enough of an asshole to pull it off.

**Logan: **You might be on to something. (turning his head to yell at Rams) Rams. Get up there. Give the girls something to look at.

**Rams: **You think?

**John Enbom: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Do it.

**Logan: **Come on man.

_The whole group begins encouraging him and smiling he changes shirts with Luke so he has on a white t-shirt instead of the dark orange he was wearing. Pushing his way through the crowd he talks to one of the stage managers and convinces him to allow him on stage. _

**Announcer: **Alright we have another addition. Rams? (Rams nods) Alright. Everybody give Rams a big round of applause.

_The crowd sounds change from lower male voices to more female cheering as Rams steps up and does a little dance. As the stage hands pour water on him he continues to dance and the girls on stage dance with him, grinding all around him. The crowd cheers them on._

**Rams: **Alright!

**Dick: **Dude. I gotta get in on that.

_He rushes towards the stage as a few more girls are brought up and get doused in water as Rams continues to dance with several mostly naked girls. Dick appears on stage and takes the mic from the announcer. _

**Dick: **Who's ready to party?!

_The announcer takes the mic back from him and shrugs._

**Announcer: **Another entry. What's your name?

**Dick: **Dick.

**Announcer: **His name is Dick folks.

_The crowd laughs as Dick shakes the water off his hair like a dog and strips off his shirt entirely, waving it around his head like a cowboy's lasso before throwing it into the crowd. Turning his back to the club and he shakes ass in a booty dance he must have learned from watching videos on MTV. Soon he too is surrounded by girls on stage. Back by the bar, the group from Neptune laughs and loudly cheer their friends on. _

_Later Mac and Veronica are coming back from the bathroom when they are stopped by some guys. One of the guys, who is cute in a slightly geeky kind of way, approaches Mac. _

**Cute Geeky Guy: **Let's rearrange the alphabet and put U and I together.

**Mac:** (blinking at the stupidity of the line, she hesitates then speaks) I'd love to but I have to practice my Clingon before Comic-con.

_Another guy smiles at Veronica, then delivers his line with absolute aplomb._

**Guy:** God intended us all to be naked, so how about you come back to my place and get biblical?

**Veronica: **(perturbed) I'd love to but I'm a pre-op trannie and I have to get home to take my hormone pills.

_He steps back startled then looks her up and down and smiles._

**Guy:** Come on princess, don't be like that.

**Veronica: **Not interested.

_Veronica pulls Mac away from them but the cute geeky guy follows after them. _

**Cute Geeky Guy: **You watch Star Trek? That's so cool. Which series is your favorite? I like Star Trek The Next Generation.

**Mac: **Uh…

**Veronica: **Sorry pal. She's taken.

**Cute Geeky Guy: **Wait, um are you really going to Comic-con? Maybe we could meet up? Let me just give you my number. Your choice if you call me or not.

**Mac: **Oh, I don't know.

**Veronica: **(seeing Mac's confusion) Give it to me.

_She takes his number and puts it in Mac's phone. _

**Cute Geeky Guy: **What's your name? Just in case you do call.

**Mac: **Mac.

**Cute Geeky Guy: **Wyatt.

**Veronica: **Nice to meet you Wyatt. A piece of advice? Lose the pickup lines. Just ask a girl her name and if she responds, offer her a drink. Got it?

**Cute Geeky Guy: **(smiling) Yeah.

_Mac and Veronica walk away. _

_Back with the group, the girls laugh that Mac's line actually reeled her guy in rather than push him away. Enbom smiles and announces that he's got a keeper. The guys laugh at Veronica's line, even Logan though he tries even harder to stay with Veronica for the rest of the night. _

**Guy:** I'm lost. Can I have directions to your hotel?

**Girl:** I'd love to but…. I'm saving myself for Hulk Hogan.

**Guy:** Is your daddy a thief? Because he stole some diamonds and put them in your sparkling eyes.

**Marisa: **I'd love to but….I have to write up the cost benefit analysis of selling my virginity on ebay.

_As the night winds down the crowd gets sloppier and people look worse for the wear. Rams and Dick both manage to end up with girls from the wet t-shirt contest, and Luke is deep in conversation with a girl from ASU who plays softball. Marisa is annoyed with her brother who keeps interrupting whenever she wants to talk to a guy. Finally she says good night to them and she and her friends leave for another club promising to meet up tomorrow. Logan, Veronica, Mac and Enbom have all been drinking and are nicely tipsy but not falling down drunk. They dance for a few more songs then decide to call it a night. Leaving the club the sudden relative quiet is odd and their ears are ringing. Veronica begins to walk back towards the hotel but after a few blocks Logan pulls her to a stop and nods to Enbom._

**Logan: **Alright. This is our stop.

_Veronica looks around, not seeing what Logan might want to do on the quiet block of closed restaurants and shops. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Mac: **(smiling) Ok. Good night Veronica.

**John Enbom: **See ya man.

_Mac and Enbom keep walking, and Veronica turns to Logan with suspicion in her eyes._

**Veronica: **What did you do now?

**Logan: **(smiling) It's another surprise.

**Veronica: **(groaning in protest) Logan.

**Logan: **Don't complain, you don't even know what it is yet. Now, come on.

_He tugs her towards the beach and they slip off their shoes and walk hand in hand down the moon lit beach. After several hundred yards Logan pulls her directly towards the water. _

**Veronica: **I'm not getting in Logan.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **Are you going to clue me in at all here?

**Logan: **(grinning) In just a minute.

**Veronica: **You obviously told Mac and Enbom.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **But not me.

**Logan: **It's your surprise. So, not telling you is kinda key. (kiss)

**Veronica: **(smiling) Jerk.

**Logan: **(smiling again) Look up.

**Veronica: **What?

_He turns her to face the water and in the distance she can see a large yacht, as she watches a good sized inflatable dinghy crests the small waves and comes to shore right in front of them. _

**Logan: **Hey Mick.

**Veronica: **Mick? You brought the yacht down?

**Logan: **Yep. Good surprise?

**Veronica: **(hugging him and kissing his face all over) The best.

**Logan: **You said you missed it, so... (shrugs)

_Veronica kisses him more fully now, holding tightly to his shoulders to show her appreciation for his thoughtfulness. _

**Logan: **Come on.

_He rolls up his pant legs up and picks up Veronica setting her in the boat so she doesn't get wet. Veronica greets Mick then sits down in the boat as they crest over breaking waves to get back to the yacht. _

**Logan: **Only Mac and Enbom know it's here, so we have it all to ourselves until tomorrow evening. I thought we'd have a party.

**Veronica: **Sounds good to me.

**Logan: **Which part?

**Veronica: **All of it.

_Onboard Mick quickly goes to tell Captain Jack that their passengers are onboard and that they can head farther out to sea. Logan takes Veronica up to the top deck sitting down as the yacht heads west. Veronica moves over to the rail leaning over it with her arms locked looking at the shore lights get smaller and smaller. The wind buffets her dress and the glimpses of her thighs and butt pull Logan in. He moves in close behind her his hands running up and down her body. _

**Logan: **There's something I've been meaning to ask you all night.

**Veronica: **(looking over her shoulder at him) What's that?

**Logan: **Are you wearing a bra?

_Smirking, she shakes her head. He smiles back at her as his hands slide up her thighs under her dress's loose skirt. _

**Veronica: **Whatcha doing?

_He pushes her underwear, soft cotton, clear of her hips letting them fall to her feet. _

**Logan: **Giving you a matching set.

_She smiles feeling his hands caress her stomach, still under her dress. _

**Veronica: **How thoughtful of you.

**Logan: **Oh, my thoughts are always full of you. And your underwear.

**Veronica: **(laughing) I'll bet.

_She continues to stand at the rail with her back to him as his hands wander over her body. He lifts the elastic empire waist of the dress up to be above her breasts so his hands have free access to the bare mounds as well as the rest of her. He keeps it slow, soft caresses instead of driving urgency, enjoying her soft sounds of contentment for a few minutes. Finally he nudges her knees apart his hand moving into her wet curls slipping easily into her folds. _

**Veronica: **Logan, Mick or Jack could see us.

**Logan: **They won't see anything. They're downstairs. And they know better.

**Veronica: **Are you sure?

_His fingers tease over her clit, spreading her wetness around and causing her breathing to speed up. _

**Logan: **I promise.

_She relaxes against him expecting his fingers to push inside of her at any moment but both of his hands continue to wander, one squeezing in at a spot just above her hip bone that mysteriously makes her horny as hell that she has tried to hide from Logan so far. It was already too easy for him to manipulate her physically. Her hips gentle rocking motion presses her ass rhythmically against his straining erection but still he teases her, his hands cupping and stroking over her breasts, nipping lightly at stiffened nipples, his mouth smoothing wet kisses up and down her neck. _

**Veronica: **(trying to turn around and dislodge his hands) Logan. Let's go to the bedroom.

**Logan: **Not yet.

_With both hands at her breasts he pinches her nipples sharply as his teeth nip at her neck causing her nerve endings to riot. Rolling her nipples roughly a few more times before his hands move down her body, his words obliterate all thought in her head. _

**Logan: **I want to fuck you so badly Veronica. I have all night. Dancing with you is torture, feeling your body move with mine, all I can think about is sinking into you, feeling you close around me, knowing that I'm the only one who gets you. The only one who makes you scream and beg for it.

_As he's talking, seducing her with words, his hands pull up the back of her dress baring her bottom before unfastening his pants revealing that he is also without underwear that night. Before she even realizes what is happening he is inside her. Thrusting in with one forceful upward movement she feels him filling her completely. _

**Veronica: **(crying out in pleasure) Logan!

**Logan: **I want you here. Under the stars. We'll have plenty of time in the bedroom later.

_Pumping into her with long thrusts Logan's hands slide from her hips up her stomach feeling her muscles quiver and shake as his fingers trail heat over her wind chilled flesh before settling over her breasts. His touch was rough as he rolled her erect nipples between thumb and forefinger hearing her quick breaths turn into gasps of pleasure. Releasing the peaked points he cupped her breasts using his hold on her to pull her back more forcefully into his thrusts, his own ragged breaths tickling her ear. _

**Logan: **Say my name Veronica.

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan:** Scream it.

_His command is accompanied by one hand moving to her clit pressing down on the nub sharply. _

**Veronica: **(loudly) Logan!

**Logan: **Again. I love to hear you say my name.

**Veronica: **(whimpering as her body nears orgasm) Logan.

**Logan: **Do you want me to make you come Veronica?

_He slows down keeping her from her release. _

**Veronica: **(begging) Yes.

**Logan: **I'm just going to make you come again.

_He slams into her rolling her clit in his fingers as he does. _

**Veronica: **Yes!

_Plunging into her with a few more hard deep thrust's her body trips over into orgasm, her cries of joy floating on the night air. Logan pulls out of her, discarding his shirt and shoving his pants down to his ankles before kicking them off. He turns her away from the rail and settles her into his lap, facing him, on the bench seat. Her eyes dilated and her body nearly fluid with the blissful peace she felt after a climax, he pulls her close to him kissing her deeply. _

**Logan: **I want to see you this time. All of you.

_She kisses him again then follows his indirect request and lifts her dress over her head. Looking her over possessively, he lifts her up onto her knees with his hands cupping her buttocks before pulling her down onto his waiting cock. She sighs as he fills her again, her engorged flesh surrounding his shaft tightly. She rocks her hips against him in a small circular pattern getting pleasure from each swirling contact. Logan, still cupping her bottom firmly allowed her to keep up her movements even as he began pulling her down tightly onto his erection in short hard stabs. _

**Logan: **That's it. Fuck, baby. That's it.

**Veronica: **Logan, oh God, Logan, I think I'm close.

**Logan: **Not yet, baby.

_Pulling her arms from around his neck he pushes her shoulders back so she is arching backwards, placing her hands on his knees, stretching her body before him so he can get the full visual stimulation of watching their bodies joined, watching her face as waves of pleasure roll over her, and one of his favorites, watching her breasts bounce and jiggle before him in time with his thrusts. With his hands back on her hips, his fingers cupping under her butt, he pulls her down to meet his thrusts more insistently now, popping against her cervix with each movement, causing her moans to increase. _

**Veronica: **Logan, Logan, please. I need to, I need you.

_Feeling his orgasm hit, her jerks up into her one more time pressing down on her clit with his thumb propelling her over the edge again. _

--------------------------

_Veronica wakes up the next morning to a bright sun filled room. Logan lies next to her sprawled out on his stomach hiding his eyes from the sun with his head buried in his arm. The single sheet covering them is low over his back, his tan skin a contrast with the cool white fabric. Veronica smiles, happy and relaxed, and pads quickly over to the bathroom, still not fully comfortable wandering around naked, even now. Returning to the room, she sees that Logan has shifted in his sleep, one arm out stretched to where she was lying, and the sheet is now lower, revealing the top half of his buttocks. Veronica smiles and slides back under the sheet crawling over his body to lie on Logan's back, after she admires his firm ass with both her eyes and her hands._

**Veronica Voiceover: **I guess I'm an ass girl.

_Kissing up his spine, she stops under his left shoulder blade, running her fingers with ghost like softness over a series of small silver scars there. Her smile falls and she looks upset and confused. Shifting back a small distance her eyes study the rest of his back looking for and finding the evidence she already knew was there. Too many small scars to count were visible, but only if you were looking, most had tanned over and from a distance blended so as not to be noticeable. Her jaw tightens and her eyes are glassy as she leans forward to kiss several of the larger marks. When she feels him stir, beginning to wake up from her touch, she blinks her eyes rapidly and forces her face back into the semblance of a happy smile. _

**Veronica: **(whispered into his ear)Good morning.

**Logan: **(sleep roughened voice) Any morning I wake up with you is a good morning.

_Her lips gentle into a sincere smile, as she pushes up on her hands and knees over him allowing him to roll over without dislodging her. Lying on his back, she resettles herself over his chest, feeling his morning erection stir between their bodies. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **(perplexed at her unexpected emotionality that morning) I love you too. But is there any particular reason you love me now?

**Veronica: **(smiling teasingly) Oh I have lots of reasons. Do you have time to hear them all?

**Logan: **(smiling back) My schedule is clear.

**Veronica: **Well. I love that you brought the yacht down. (kiss) I love that you kept it secret so we can have some time together, just us. (longer kiss, shifting her hips suggestively) I love that you got Marisa here, and that you knew I felt weird about me and Mac being the only girls here without me telling you. (several small kisses and nibbles) I love that even though you wanted to act like a neanderthal last night and not let me out of your sight, you reigned yourself in and managed too only act like a possessive boyfriend instead of a crazy possessed boyfriend.

**Logan: **I tried.

**Veronica: **And I appreciate that. And I love, (she begins kissing down his neck) love, love that you have this fantastic (reaching his chest) this fantastic body now, that I get to enjoy.

_She kisses across his pecs, enjoying the different textures of his skin, taking her time to trace a finger tip around his small brown nipples before using her mouth. Logan's hands push the sheet off of her body, his hands squeezing her soft flesh as they move from her thighs over her butt to her back, capturing her neck in a firm hold and pulling her up to meet his mouth in a searing kiss. _

**Veronica: **(breathing hard) And I love that you are so fantastic and generous in bed. (sitting up with a slight frown) Though I don't like to think about how you got that way.

**Logan: **(cautious) Veronica.

_She dips down to kiss him again. _

**Veronica: **I know. But since we're trying to be honest.

**Logan: **Trying?

**Veronica: **(smiling) You know what I mean.

**Logan: **I do.

_She continues kissing his body, tracking her fingers over the firm muscles, even enjoying the small amount of chest hair he had. She follows the trail of hair down the center line of his abs, pausing to comment._

**Veronica: **This really is a trail to happiness.

_Logan laughs loving her like this, so relaxed and easy, the stress and complications of their lives not following them at the moment. She slides down farther to be sitting lower on his legs, then stops to look up at him, making sure he sees her face, her expressing lacking any discomfort, as she descends down over his erection to take the tip into her mouth. Propped up on his elbows, Logan watches, fascinated with the visual as her tousled blond head moves slowly over him. The simple sight of her sweet pink lips wrapped around his cock almost more than he could take. She doesn't try to take all of him into her mouth, not sure how that would work anyway, and instead swirls her tongue around the tip, sucking lightly. Looking up to see his eyes roll back in his head she applies more pressure and moves her mouth up and down slowly, maintaining the pressure as she cupped his balls with one small hand tugging on them gently. _

**Logan: **Fuck Veronica. I love you baby.

_She continues for a few minutes until Logan flips them over abruptly, Veronica landing underneath him, startled with the sudden change, her eyes rising to see his face, understanding when she sees the naked desire and demand there. He kisses her hard, his tongue pushing into her mouth at the same time that he thrusts into her welcoming body. Logan sets a hard and fast pace pounding into her. Veronica wraps her legs loosely around him, enjoying his loss of control. _

-------------------------------

_They spend the day together on the yacht, eating a late breakfast, swimming and playing the warm waters of the Pacific, sunbathing and making out on the deck, completely alone at sea. The only dark spot on their day is when Veronica discovers the clothes Logan had bought for her. About to put back on her dress to leave the boat to meet their friends for a late lunch, Logan directed her to the top drawer of the built in dresser as he opened the closet door to reveal a few items for her there as well. _

**Veronica: **(unhappy) Logan.

**Logan: **What? So I bought you a few things, I brought you here without anything. Would you have rather I left you with nothing to wear all day?

**Veronica: **You bought me a swimsuit.

_She had accepted it that morning with only a short annoyed look, which he had met with a grin. _

**Logan: **And a few other things. So what?

**Veronica: **You know what.

**Logan: **It's no big deal Veronica.

_Still unhappy with it she frowns at him. _

**Veronica: **I don't want you buying me any more stuff.

**Logan: **On this trip or ever? Cause I'm not sure how that would work…

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **Ok, fine. No more stuff. Got it.

_She rolls her eyes at his petulance and to end the mini-fight kisses him quickly before talking another swim suit from the drawer and the pretty blue strapless dress with eyelet details and embroidery along the hem into the bathroom to shower and change quickly. _

_------------------------_

_Back on shore they meet their large group at De Cortez restaurant inside the Sheridan Hotel. After they filled themselves up on good food and margaritas, Enbom picked up the bill and they hit the beach, Mac having helpfully brought Veronica's beach supplies with her. After they found a space in the sand large enough for all of them, Logan announced that he had the yacht and each of them could invite a few people onboard for a party that night. _

**Dick: **Dude, you rock. Even Chester should be able to score a chick with a line like that. (he waggles his eyebrows comically) Wanna come to a party on my yacht tonight? She's only 50 feet but…

**Logan: **It's an 83 footer.

**Veronica: **And it's Logan's yacht. If you damage it, I'll throw you overboard.

_Dick smiles at her and Rams nods his agreement._

**Logan: **There are 4 bedrooms, Ronnie and I have one, Enbom and Mac another, that leaves you four (indicates Rams, Dick, Luke, and Chester) and you (looks at Marisa, Scott and their friends) to fight it out for the other two.

**John Enbom: **Cool man.

**Rams**: (looking at the other guys)First to lock in their hookup, gets the cabins.

_Chester shrugs. _

**Marisa: **Uh-uh. Girls get one room.

**Dick: **No way.

**Veronica: **Think about it Dick. The girls can hook up as soon as they step on board. All they have to do is say yes. This way you have a chance at a room.

**Luke: **(looking down the beach as the girl from the night before walks towards him) Cool.

**Dick: **(pouting) Fine. Girls have it too easy.

**Mac: **How so?

**John Enbom: **It's true.

**Veronica: **Oh yeah?

**Dick: **All you have to do is smile at a guy and you can have sex, (Mac chuckles, Veronica, Marisa and the other girls all smile/smirk) Guys have to work for it. Except Logan.

**Logan: **Leave me out of this.

**Rams**: It's true Logan's got mad mojo. The girls can't help themselves. Look at Ronnie.

_Veronica tries to look affronted but since she was petting Logan's bicep when the comment was made she can't help but smile and soon everyone is laughing. To avoid any more commentary from their friends, Logan and Veronica head down to the water, playing in the surf. They are joined by Mac, Enbom, Luke and his new girl, Michelle. They laugh and play stopping to kiss sporadically. Emerging from the water they lie down on their towels, Logan and Enbom helpfully offering to reapply the girls' sunblock for them. Completely and thoroughly covered in SPF 30, Veronica and Mac pull out their beach books to read while the boys go to throw footballs and Frisbees back and forth. _

_Marisa sits down with a huff, obviously annoyed._

**Veronica: **Another bad pickup line?

**Marisa: **(smirks) Actually yes. (affecting a deep dumb sounding voice) If I said you have a beautiful body would you hold it against me?

**Mac: **Seriously?

**Veronica: **What'd you say?

**Marisa:** Nothing.

**Mac: **Too busy laughing?

**Marisa:** No. Scott swooped in demanding the guy apologize to me. (pouting) He was hot too.

**Veronica: **So I guess there is a downside to having siblings.

**Marisa:** Overprotective big brothers, yes.

**Mac: **Younger annoying brothers too.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica: **Tell you what. I'm going to need a cold drink before too long. What do you say we ditch the guys and sneak off? Maybe we can find you a guy and you can use a pickup line of your own.

**Marisa:** (grinning) Awesome. I'm so glad you and Logan hooked up Veronica. You're a kick ass chick and you make Logan happy.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

_A half hour later, Mac is hiding from the sun under a large umbrella they rented from the hotel just across from their spot and Veronica tugs back on her sundress over her bikini. Marisa pulls on her shorts and they stand up. _

**Mac: **If I get yelled at for you two sneaking off, you'll owe me.

**Veronica: **Add it to my tab, Mac-attack. And remind Logan that if he upsets you, it upsets me.

**Marisa:** (grinning, to Veronica) You're evil.

_Veronica shrugs._ _Seeing that they guys are a good distance down the beach now talking to a large group of people they grin at each other and make their way swiftly up to the boardwalk. Stopping first to get Veronica fresh lemonade, they stand under the shade of an awning and survey the passing crowds, looking for a guy for Marisa. _

**Veronica: **What's your type anyway?

**Marisa: **I dunno. Tall, I guess since I'm tall.

_Marisa has shoulder length sun kissed brown hair, is at least 5'8" with a slender build capped off with full breasts. She looks a lot like her aunt Lynn. _

**Veronica: **Tall, dark and handsome? Or blonde?

**Marisa: **Whatever. (smirks) I don't discriminate.

**Veronica: **Nice.

**Marisa: **Not too big though, no serious beefcake. Muscles yes, with a 'roid assist? Not so much.

**Veronica: **Ok. Good to know.

_They continue walking along the boardwalk, stopping to buy a few souvenirs here and there. _

_They have been walking less than five minutes when a guy stops them. _

**Indiscriminate guy:** I miss my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?

**Veronica: **(confused look) Are you talking to me or her?

**Indiscriminate guy:** Either.

**Marisa:** Great. Um. I'd love to but…I have to index all my CDs tonight.

**Veronica: **AndI'd love to but… I have to visit my parole officer.

**Indiscriminate guy:** We could just cuddle.

**Marisa:** Thanks anyway.

_Moving on, Veronica sees a beautiful black vintage looking dress in the window of a shop, she stops then shakes her head turning away. A few feet later she turns back again._

**Marisa: **Come on. At least try it on. It could be reasonably priced.

_The tank dress fits loosely hanging to Veronica's knees, the eyelet lace adding a bit of sexiness to it. It is also available in white and Marisa tries to convince Veronica to get that one declaring that she has the perfect coloring to pull it off, but the white dress is too reminiscent of the dress she had worn to Shelly's party. Veronica gives in and buying the airy black dress knowing that a sundress is a good investment since she lives in southern California. Coming out of the store they find them selves walking in the midst of a large group of guys. _

**Guy:** (to Marisa) Do you know the difference between a hamburger and a blow-job?

**Marisa: **No.

**Guy:** Do you want to do lunch?

**Marisa: **No. (looking disgusted) I'd love to but I have standards.

_Veronica giggles but the guy looks pissed. _

**Guy:** Bitch.

_The girls move away from him towards another patch of shade, sitting down at a small café when Veronica sees that they are serving ice cream. Sitting at the table enjoying a scoop of chocolate ice cream and a glass of pineapple juice, Marisa shakes her head. _

**Marisa: **How do you eat so much?

**Veronica: **Good metabolism I guess.

**Marisa: **That would be grounds enough to hate you, but to top it off you're smart and pretty too. And you make me feel like an amazon.

**Veronica: **Sorry. At least you have boobs.

**Marisa: **Thanks for that. They're nice right? Great for getting free drinks.

_Veronica giggles again, amused at Marisa's glibness. A guy appears at their table pulling out a chair and sitting down without asking. _

**GIJoe Guy:** (southern accent) How are you beautiful girls doing today?

**Veronica: **Fine.

**GIJoe Guy:** Yes you are.

**Marisa: **Nice one.

_He smiles at her but turns his attention back to Veronica. _

**GIJoe Guy:** So, I'm in the Air Force, stationed in San Diego learning how to fly F17s.

**Veronica: **(grimacing) Great?

**GIJoe Guy:** So, baby what do you say you come back to my hotel and we'll play war. (Veronica frowns) I'll lay down and you can blow me up.

**Marisa: **(stunned)Oh my God.

**Veronica: **Ah. I'd love to but I'd rather be strapped down naked to an ant hill.

**GIJoe Guy:** You might as well go home with me because I'm going to tell everybody you did anyway.

_Standing several feet away are a few guys who are all obviously military too._

**Marisa: **I think you should go now.

**Veronica: **Walk away. Seriously. You're wasting your time.

_Discouraged the girls head towards where their friends are on the beach. Half way back they see two cute guys sitting together. They are dark haired, both with blue eyes, and look like they could be brothers. Both have tattoos, which suggest they are in college at least, and they_ _are hot._

**Marisa: **Damn.

**Veronica: **Yeah. You can say that again.

**Marisa: **Damn.

**Veronica: **(laughing)Ok. What's your approach?

**Marisa: **My approach? Oh, no. You're going with me.

**Veronica: **Oh.

_They walk past the guys who look up and smile at them, their eyes drifting over the girls' bodies. Directly in front of them Marisa stops and puts her hands on her hips, facing them._

**Marisa: **Excuse me, did you just touch my ass?

**Fine guy #1:** No.

**Marisa: **(pouting cutely) Oh, that's too bad.

_Veronica is silently laughing, then giggles out loud as Marisa smiles at the guys who look amused._

**Veronica: **Sorry. We've heard so many bad pickup lines here, I think she just couldn't help herself.

**Marisa: **I'm an equal opportunity offender.

**Fine guy #1:** Nice.

**Fine guy #2:** No. That was a good one. Do you mind if I steal it?

**Marisa: **Go for it.

**Fine guy #1/Josh:** I'm Josh.

**Fine guy #2/Ryan:** Ryan. And you girls are beautiful.

**Marisa: **Thanks. But I should warn you. She's taken.

**Josh:** That's disappointing. (to Veronica) Is it serious?

**Veronica: **It is.

**Ryan:** (to Marisa) How about you?

**Veronica: **She's single.

**Josh:** That's good to hear.

_They all smile at each other. _

**Josh: **So you guys have heard some bad pickup lines, huh?

**Marisa: **The worst.

**Ryan: **Like what?

_The girls relate a few of the worst ones, including their comebacks. _

**Josh: **So, you are the girls everyone is talking about.

**Ryan: **Excellent.

**Marisa: **We are?

**Veronica: **That doesn't sound good.

**Josh: **We met some guys surfing this morning and they were all talking about this group of hot sassy girls who have the best lines.

**Marisa: **(excited) We're famous.

**Ryan: **That you are.

**Veronica: **(deadpan) Great.

**Josh: **So..

**Ryan: **Yeah. What are you girls up to tonight?

**Marisa: **(grins) Well actually...

**Veronica: **We're having a party on a yacht if you want to come.

**Josh: **Works for me.

**Veronica: **It's my boyfriend's family yacht.

**Ryan: **Sounds good. The yacht not the boyfriend. (he winks playfully) If you change your mind…

**Veronica: **Thanks, but no. I'm more than happy.

**Ryan: **Not interested in trading up?

**Veronica: **(grins) Who said I'd be trading up?

-----------------------------

_Returning to the group, Veronica sits back down on her towel pulling off her dress again. A few minutes later an unhappy looking Logan marches up to her. _

**Veronica: **Oh, there you are. Where'd you go?

**Logan: **Looking for you.

**Veronica: **Was I lost?

**Logan: **Veronica. You could try to make this easier for me. Not disappear randomly.

**Veronica: **We went for a walk Logan, hardly cause to be upset.

**Logan: **Did anyone try to hit on you?

**Veronica: **(she frowns at him, refusing to answer) Stop.

**Marisa: **Come on Logan. Ease up. Veronica can handle herself. So some guy talked to her. I'm sure that has happened at least occasionally before.

_Logan looks darkly at his cousin then at Veronica before lying down on the towel next to her. _

_An hour later Veronica and Mac have had enough of the sun and pack up their stuff. Logan and Enbom put back on their t-shirts and flip flops and Logan gives everyone directions for how to get to the dock where the yacht is moored. _

**Logan: **We pull out at 7 sharp so be there on time. If you're late, it's your loss.

_Entering the hotel they are greeted by the manager._

**Manager:** Mr. Echolls. I hope you are finding your stay enjoyable.

**Logan: **Of course. Everything is fine. I'll make sure to relate that to Mr. Casablancas.

**Manager:** Excellent. Let us know if we can be of any assistance.

**Veronica: **Mr. Casablancas?

**Enbom: **This is one of his hotels.

----------------------------

_Upstairs in their respective rooms the couples get cleaned up and changed for the evening's party. Finishing her shower first Veronica decides to run downstairs to get a few postcards from the gift shop so she can post them tomorrow. Exiting the elevator she wanders into the gift shop looking at a few of the other items including the souvenir shot glasses. Lily had collected them from everywhere she traveled, much to Celeste's annoyance. It had been a rule that if you went anywhere you had to bring one back. Logan had brought them back from Egypt and Turkey, exotic places where his parents were filming or vacationing. Veronica had brought them back from State and National parks, like Yosemite, Yellowstone and Crater Lake. Her mind a million miles away, she doesn't register that someone behind her has called her name. When a warm hand touches her shoulder she starts and turns around. _

**Troy: **(neutral smile) I thought that was you.

**Veronica: **(blank faced) Troy.

**Troy: **Hello Veronica. You look nice.

**Veronica: **(tight seamed mouth) Right. So what brings you here?

**Troy: **Well…

**Veronica: **(accusatory) No wait, I already know. Spring break must be an excellent place to move your…product.

**Troy: **I don't do that anymore. My dad caught up to me in Atlanta, enrolled me in a private school. This trip is my reward for good behavior.

**Veronica: **Right.

**Troy: **Seriously Veronica. I know you don't have any reason to believe me, but I've changed.

**Veronica: **Whatever. I don't see how it matters to me either way.

**Troy: **(hopeful) It could if you were over Duncan and willing to give me another chance.

**Veronica: **What?

**Troy: **I was serious about you Veronica, about trying to start over in Neptune, but it became obvious that you were still hung up on Duncan, so…

**Veronica: **I'm over Duncan. But that doesn't mean I'm stupid enough to have anything to do with you again.

**Troy: **I'm in the hotel if you change your mind. And my school isn't far from Neptune, Westminster Academy.

**Veronica: **Don't care.

_She turns walking up to the counter to pay for her postcards. Dick enters the shop. _

**Dick: **Ronnie, watcha doing down here? You don't have to pay, hey (to the clerk) bill it to my room. Dick Casablancas, room 818.

_The clerk's eyes widen at the name and she nods quickly smiling and moving away. _

**Veronica: **Thanks, Dick, but I think even I can afford a few postcards.

**Dick: **Consider it my gift to you,Ronniekins.

**Troy: **You two are friends now? How'd that happen?

**Dick: **Troy Vandergaff? I thought you were in jail in El Paso or something.

**Troy: **(smiles and bumps fists with Dick) Worse, an all boys school.

**Dick: **Dude. That sucks.

**Troy: **So how did you two become friends again?

**Dick: **(remembering that Troy and V used to date) We all made nice after Ronnie started dating Logan.

**Troy: **Logan? Echolls?

**Veronica: **(tight smile) Yeah.

_Dick sees Amber in the lobby and leaves Veronica with a warning look at Troy. _

**Troy: **Wow. That's…unexpected.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I thought so too.

**Troy: **I guess you and Lily really did have more in common than people thought. (Veronica glares at him) I mean how many guys have you shared, Duncan—her brother, your boyfriend. Now Logan. And me.

**Veronica: **You?

**Troy: **Yeah. Lily and I hooked up summers when I was in town. (seeing Veronica's blank look) She didn't tell you?

**Veronica: **No.

_Returning upstairs Veronica's thoughts are full of her old friend's duplicitous behavior. She now knew of three guys Lily had cheated on Logan with, Dom, Weevil, and now Troy. Yet when Logan had kissed Yolanda it had been as if he had broken a sacred covenant. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** How many others were there? And was one of them Lily's big secret?

_Entering the room, Logan comes out of the bathroom, with a half smile, but his eyes are serious._

**Logan: **What'd I say about you wandering off on your own?

**Veronica: **Um, nothing. (warningly, but without heat in her words) Because while this is a foreign county, it's still not LoganLand, where you are the merry dictator, able to issue commands to your girlfriend.

**Logan: **Well, you did give me 16 wishes. Which are like commands. Should I use one to keep you close to me?

**Veronica: **(smiling back at him) Why waste a wish? (she walks up to him closing her arms around his waist in a close hug) Close to you is exactly where I want to be.

--AN (bear with me on this one, I've got a few things to say)

Ok, my life or really work (important to separate the two) just got more complicated so I'll probably be missing my 10 day goal more often than not. To try to combat this, I'm going to try posting shorter chapters, but the thing is I have to get to something that advances the storyline for me to feel like it is a chapter, so we'll see how that works. The reveal here was very minor, Troy and Lilly. But then there is the bit about V knowing about Logan's abuse.

I rushed this chapter out for MagnusXXN, who asked nicely(and stroked my ego at the same time).

Many of the pickup lines and I'd love to but responces come from my own sick and sarcastic mind. I hope you enjoy. I also enjoyed naming the random guys.

Some of you have voiced concerns or questions about when/if/how I will address Logan's abuse with Veronica. I will. I have actually already written the confrontation scene and I think it will work for most of you. It doesn't happen until May 15 or 16 in the story (this chapter ended on April 21). So that's kinda soon but probably several chapters away still. As for questions about why V didn't pursue it earlier, I ask this, pursue what? All she knew early on was that Logan was hurt and had been hurt before. Remember that she hadn't seen much of his body (so no scars) and later they were preoccupied with other things. And finally, I put this in with the rehab doctor, but once she knows and he knows she knows, then what? Seriously, I'm not going with a magical TV resolution route on this on. Child abuse is a difficult thing to prove. The laws are not written well to protect children. Trust me. If you suspect a neighbor of abusing their kids, to get action from the Police or Child protective services you have to actually see the parent hit the kid. Add in the fact that Aaron has money and, one assumes, good attorneys, and what good does knowing do? Odds are not good that anyone would be able to help Logan. Sorry, but that is the reality.

Climbing off my soap box now. On a lighter note I wrote the last part of this chapter with a Veronica hairstyle. Double twisty buns on top of my head. Damn curly hair in the heat and humidity is a f-ing mess.

And for the newer readers or anyone concerned about Duncan…there will be no Veronica/ Duncan in this story. He will come more center stage as the story wraps up, but not as a love interest for V. Ever.

And one last concern I'd like to address about the coming breakup, have faith. Yeah, they breakup, but they still love each other and don't lose sight of that. Times are just hard, and their coping mechanisms are different. And there's this misunderstanding. It's a doozie.

Word count: 9,145

To anne, who is reviewing old chapters, and whose reviews I can't reply to directly…Not remembering or being able to tell what is mine and what is the show is a great compliment. Thanks. As for making Logan intelligent, I agree many FFs make him an academic lightweight, but while I recognize different kinds of intelligences, I'm not into dumb guys. And he was in physics as a junior so he had to be somewhat intelligent. As for V not following up on Loga's injury, see above.  When LoVe actually broke up, Wallace felt bad for Logan, so he didn't give him a hard time, Wallace also knew what V wouldn't admit, that Logan loves her. I'm pretty happy with my portrayal of Duncan. I don't want to make him "bad" but he won't be "good" either. As for V's reaction to him, don't get me started on how the show handled that. RIDICULOUS! The issue with how much angst and how to keep a couple together while keeping the drama up is one that I'm learning to deal with. I think TV writers just say you can't have them together and keep up the tension, I think it's the easy way out, keeping them together and still interesting takes work, but it is doable.


	31. Chapter 30 Spring Break Part III

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**As always, thanks to the reviewers, some of you are asking questions that keep me thinking so that is good. And some of you are taking me to task to keep the characters true to themselves. Damn you backseat writers. :) Overall though their were very few reviews for the last chapters. Which again makes me think y'all like the story more when it's angsty, despite your protests otherwise… **

**30 chapters? That's another milestone. I had no idea this story would be so long. Or take so long to write, I started posting in Oct 2008 and it's July 2009 now. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took a paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears, LoVe work together to find Lynn in a rehab center in Santa Barbara. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. Veronica busts a rogue ATF agent, Dick had a birthday party, LoVe has a bunch of sex. LoVe heads to Barstow to find Leanne, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune for midterms. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Mac and V join Logan and the guys in Cabo for Spring Break. Mac is thinking about having sex with Enbom. LoVe has more sex, Mac and Enbom have an awkward conversation, the group dancing and drinks, Logan brings the yacht down. Random pickup lines inspire the girls to play a game while in Cabo.

**Onwards to more fluffy fun. Their lives will get serious in a hurry back home.**

**Chapter 30 **

_(Thursday continued) _

_After packing up their bags, the two couples head to the marina to board the yacht. Mac is impressed but tries to act casual as if it is an everyday thing to be on a giant luxury yacht. Veronica and Mac offer to help Mick set up the food and drinks for the party, and after a few rounds of offering and being rejected they just start helping him. Logan smiles but when V tries to guilt him into helping too, he shakes his head and with a smug smile declares that he's their benefactor and therefore is his only job was to hire people and pay the bills. Veronica bounces a pretzel off his head but he just sits back on the couch and plays Halo with Enbom. Seeing Veronica's annoyance Mac nods towards the engrossed boys._

**Mac: **Don't worry. I'll kick both their asses later just to let them know they're not as hot shit as they like to think.

_Veronica grins and a few minutes later when the party set up is complete watches as Mac casually defeats both guys within 15 minutes of joining the game. Enbom grins having already learned that Mac was better than him, but Logan looks put out. _

**Veronica: **Face it Logan. Girls kick ass.

_At 6:30 their friends and invited guests begin to trickle in. First Luke shows up with his previous night's hookup, Michelle, and a few of her friends. With a happy smile he claims the open bedroom. Veronica and Mac try to make small talk with the girls, but the conversation fizzles after the girls inquire about Logan and Enbom. Dick comes racing down the dock with Amber in tow, trying to get on board with his hookup first, but stops once he sees Luke standing on board already. Soon all their friends and some of the new people they had met that week are onboard including hot boys Josh and Ryan. Marisa distracts Scott sending him on some errand and greets the guys. After introducing them to her friends she stakes her claim on Josh. Veronica comes over to talk to them as well pointing out the food and drinks and Mick behind the bar serving mixed drinks. _

_A few minutes after 7pm Captain Jack pulls away from the dock, easing out of the marina before opening up the throttle to a nice speed. They get out to open sea just as the sun begins its final descent for the day, dropping slowly into the ocean. Jack cuts the engine and listens as the loud group of rowdy teens quiets down to appreciate the beauty of nature. Before him on the mid fore deck he can see Logan and Veronica standing close together with arms around each other watching the sunset. He smiles, appreciating that despite what he is sure to be a wild night with at least a few kids going overboard, that Logan is not likely to be pushing the envelope tonight. Somehow even with a philandering father like Aaron Echolls and a mostly absent mother, the son had managed to come out ok, and seemingly preferred committed monogamous relationships, though in Jack's opinion he didn't always pick the right girls. Veronica seemed to be a breed apart from Logan's normal lightweight floozy or in the case of Lily Kane, wildchild extraordinaire. _

_The hush lasts until the sun disappears into the water and only a few orange and pink streaks are left. Suddenly a loud voice from the upper deck sounds with a wolf-like howl. _

**Dick: **Let's rock this mother!

_Jack shakes his head willing to bet $50 that that kid would end up in the drink before the night was over. _

_----------------------_

_Veronica and Mac are standing near the food table in the mid deck family area when they see Amber standing by herself. Wanting to be friendly, Veronica smiles at her. _

**Veronica: **So. Why'd you choose Dick?

_The girls had all been introduced earlier, and Amber seemed nice enough, though somewhat of a ditz. _

**Amber: **Oh, I dunno, (giggle) he's cute and we have so much in common.

**Mac: **Yeah? Like what?

**Amber: **Well, he likes music and I like music.

_Both Mac and Veronica's faces are blank masks of stunned disbelief. _

**Veronica: **Oh. That's….cool.

**Mac: **Really…cool.

**Amber: **I know.

_Amber went on to tell them excitedly about a contest she and Dick were competing in tomorrow for King and Queen of Spring Break. _

_----------------------_

_Later Veronica sees Logan standing with Dick, Rams and Luke telling some of their wilder stories including stealing a donkey that was painted as zebra in Tijuana, having a water fight at the Palms in Las Vegas, streaking through Central Park in New York on a dare, making a bellhop at the Dorchester in London play caddy for the golf balls they hit out of their hotel suite and into Hyde Park, surfing the Gold Coast in Australia (a trip they barely remembered due to being so drunk and high the entire trip) and generally lording it over hotel and airline staff simply to amuse themselves. _

_Veronica and Mac both frowned, Veronica at least familiar with their assery when at home was unamused but Mac was shocked that when they had access to so much of the world, could have any experience they wanted they chose to visit hooka lounges with the sole desire of getting high and harassing the belly dancers until they nearly ended up in a Turkish prison. She looked cautiously at John, who for the most part was keeping quiet. _

**John Enbom: **(coming over to Mac) You ok?

**Mac: **Yes.

**John Enbom: **You sure?

**Mac: **Yeah. But I have to say this, and I never thought I'd be that girl, but if I ever saw you acting like the stories they're telling, your chance at getting laid would disappear.

**John Enbom: **(nodding) Right. You're not used to us.

**Mac: **It has nothing to do with being used to anything. Just cause you guys have money doesn't give you license to be assholes around the globe. No wonder people always talk about ugly Americans.

**John Enbom: **(uncomfortable under her censure) I guess you're right. We don't mean anything by it, just having some fun.

**Mac: **Fun?

**John Enbom: **(squirming) Yeah?

**Mac: **Like the fun you had persecuting Veronica?

_John looks regretful and keeps his mouth closed realizing nothing really justified their behavior. _

**John Enbom: **So, my oh so cool girlfriend. Is there any way to stop this conversation before you force me to sleep on the floor tonight?

**Mac: **(sigh) I don't want to fight, but I can't, I won't act like that behavior is fine. But I haven't seen any of you act like that here, so I won't judge.

**John Enbom: **(smiling, more relaxed now) Nah, things have calmed down now. But last year. After Lily died. (shakes his head)

**Mac: **(eyebrows pulling together) You knew her well? Veronica doesn't talk about her much. Or, like ever.

**John Enbom: **Lily was, well she was one of those people that people gravitate to. You know? People just wanted to be around her, and if you were you were guaranteed a good time. The few people who were close to her…

**Mac: **Veronica and Logan.

**John Enbom: **And Duncan. When she died, they all changed. Veronica got tough, (holding up his hands to forestall any argument or accusation) and I'm not trying to excuse what we did, how we treated her, but she got stronger. Do you remember what she was like before? Sometimes I'm still surprised at how different she is, but in a weird way she's the same too. Does that make sense?

**Mac: **(smiling) No.

**John Enbom: **Well, anyway. Veronica changed, for the better maybe. But Logan and Duncan just seemed lost. Logan partied his way through for months, I've never seen anyone drink so much. Even Dick.

_Mac frowns again as she looks at Logan again, trying to reconcile all the different personas that seemed to live within him. The guy who loved Veronica to distraction. The movie star's over-privileged son. The boy who lost his first love. _

_The group breaks up to watch an impromptu wrestling match up front and Veronica approaches Logan. _

**Veronica: **Reliving the glory days?

**Logan: **Nah. Just some of our stupider stunts.

**Veronica: **Wow. For once you're right.

_Seeing that she doesn't want to fight he lets her have the last word. _

**Logan: **So how come you're not wearing your dress? I had plans for that dress.

_Veronica had changed into her new black sundress for the party._

**Veronica: **It was sandy.

**Logan: **Maybe I can convince you to wear it later this week?

**Veronica: **(laughing) Maybe. IF you're on your best behavior.

**Logan: **(smiling) Ah. A goal to work towards.

_She tilts her face up to him, silently demanding a kiss which he delivers. They sit up on the upper deck talking to each other and their friends for awhile before Veronica heads downstairs to use the bathroom in the master stateroom. _

_Coming back upstairs she bumps into a tall cute guy with a lithe build causing him to spill his drink. _

**Veronica: **Oops, (smiling) sorry.

**Guy: **Don't worry about it.

_Veronica smiles then waits for several people to move past so she can move again. So many people had come, the boat was pretty crowded at moments, especially around the bar and table with the food. _

**Guy:** Screw me if I am wrong, but haven't we met before?

**Veronica: **(smiles wirly) You just couldn't resist using a line huh?

**Guy: **(smiles widely, seeing the humor in a bad pickup line) Nope.

**Veronica: **What's your name?

**Guy/Matt:** Matt.

**Veronica: **Well sorry, Matt, I'd love to but I only fuck guys named Logan.

_She shrugs and gives him a smile and Matt looks amused. Veronica shakes her head as she slips through the crowd blocking the door and back upstairs. _

_An hour later, Logan is talking to Scott and several girls from Los Angeles when he sees Veronica across the deck. He stares at her, his dark eyes heating up as he watches her talk to Marisa and a few guys he doesn't know. Veronica looked up, meeting his eyes before giving him a slow smile. Seeing the girls with him she cocks her head to the side in a question, but Logan shakes his head in response as a smile spreads across his face. His smile was more predatory than friendly and Veronica raised one eyebrow in challenge. Scott follows Logan's gaze and his shoulders slump. _

**Scott: **Damn it.

**Logan: **(still focused on Veronica) Humm?

**Scott: **Marisa. Look at her throwing herself at that guy.

_Logan shifts his eyes to his female cousin seeing her laughing and smiling her hand on one of the guy's arms. _

**Logan: **I think she's ok, Scott.

**Scott: **Dude, what are you talking about? Look at her. I'm going to talk to her again.

**Logan: **(clapping his cousin on the back) Well, It was nice knowing you man. We had some good times.

_Scott looks bewildered._

**Logan: **(serious) You interfere again and she's going to rip your head off.

**Scott: **Whatever, you don't understand.

_It was no secret in the family that there was no love lost between Logan and Trina. They had been friends when they'd been little, living in LA, but had grown apart rapidly as they reached their teen years. _

_Scott moved towards Marisa and Veronica saw him coming. _

**Veronica: **Uh-oh.

**Marisa: **What?

**Veronica: **In-coming.

_Marisa looks up to see Scott bearing down on them, her face falls and she rolls her eyes. _

**Marisa: **Damn it.

_Both Josh and Ryan turn to see an angry guy coming towards them. _

**Josh: **(to Marisa) Your ex?

**Marisa: **Nope.

**Ryan: **(to Veronica) Your boyfriend?

**Veronica: **Her brother.

**Marisa: **My overprotective ass of a brother.

**Veronica: **Must run in the family. (smiles ruefully)I got this. Why don't you go to the top deck?

**Marisa: **Veronica you don't have to…

**Veronica: **Go.

**Marisa: **(squealing) You're the best.

_Marisa and Josh move towards the staircase and Veronica moves to intercept Scott. Ryan remains behind to watch how Veronica handles the angry brother. She puts herself in Scott's path and grabs him by both arms as he gets closer. Deciding to play drunk she appears to trip over her feet and into him. _

**Veronica: **(loudly) Scott!

**Scott: **Hey Veronica, you alright? (eyes focused over her shoulder to where he last saw his sister)

**Veronica: **Un-huh. Except I haven't talked to you all night.

**Scott: **I'll come find you in a minute. I just gotta talk to Marisa.

**Veronica: **(ignoring him) Hey, have you met…(she grabs the arm of one of Michelle's friends as she passed them) um, Georgina? She's from Arizona State. Right? (the girl smiles) Georgina this is Scott.

**Scott: **Hi.

**Miranda: **It's Miranda actually. Georgina is over there.

**Scott: **Nice to meet you Miranda.

_His eyes dip down to take in her cleavage on display in a halter top and the long length of her tanned legs._

**Miranda: **(flirtatious) Hi. Where do you go to school?

_Distracted, Scott follows Miranda to the rail where they continue talking. Veronica grins, mentally patting herself on the back. Feeling Logan's gaze still on her, she looks up to find him leaning back on the rail on the far side of the deck from her. Just watching him, their eyes locked, all the noise and people around them faded away. Veronica felt her chest tighten, breathing becoming a little bit more difficult. Pushing away from the rail, __Logan stalked towards her, closing the distance between them oozing sex. _

_Her stomach tensed and not so little butterflies there began doing mad flips. Her pulse raced. Her temperature rose. Her heart began to pound. It was always the same. No matter how long they had been together, how recent their last kiss. She always responded to him when he had that look. She could feel the heat and moisture building between her legs, the pulsing throb there, and knew he knew it too. Damn him. Her only consolation was that she knew she affected him just as much. _

_Logan walked straight to her, grabbing her hand in his and leading her through the crowd and down the stairs. Entering the master stateroom, Logan shut the door with a bang spinning Veronica around with a hard tug on her hand. Pressing her between the door and his body his mouth moved over hers with urgency. _

_His hands quickly pull her skirt up and her panties off, his fingers slipping into her wet folds. He groans releasing her mouth as her hands quickly unfasten his jeans, pushing the fabric down his legs. He lifts her up easily his hands gripping her under her thighs. Veronica stares into his eyes as he pushes inside of her, a soft "oh" of pleasure escaping her lips. _

_The urgency that had driven them downstairs falls away and they move together easily, not fast and not slow. Veronica's arms and legs are wrapped around Logan, as he moves in and out of her. Their mouths meet and mesh separating only by inches their quick breaths mingling along with the sounds of their pleasure. _

_Still pressed up against the door, her breathing mostly recovered she feels Logan pick his head up off her shoulder. Looking up into his face, she sees a wicked gleam in his eye. She smiles in anticipation, knowing that he was ready to zing her with some comment. _

**Logan: **So do you come here often?

_Her smile spreads to cover her whole face and she bursts into laughter. It's a funny sensation since he is still insider of her holding her up against the door. _

**Logan: **What? It's a simple question.

**Veronica: **(recovering herself) Yes. I come here often. And frequently.

_Logan grins._

_------------------------_

_Coming back up the stairs to the main deck Logan pulls her back into his arms for a slow, deep kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she enjoys the press of her body against his, marveling that they could go from hot and heavy to slow and steady so quickly. Finally breaking the kiss, Veronica settles back onto her heels and smiles at him, her expression full of promise and joy. Logan brushes a kiss over her forehead then steps back. _

**Logan: **I gotta go talk to Jack about when we should head back to dock to let our passengers off. I'll be right back.

**Veronica: **K. I'm going to get a drink. (fans herself) I'm all hot and steamy for some reason.

**Logan: **(satisfied smile) Get me one? Tequila?

_He leaves her heading towards the helm room while she heads towards the bar. _

**Veronica: **Hi Mick.

**Mick: **Veronica. What can I get you?

**Veronica: **A margarita please. And a shot of Tequila for Logan.

**Mick: **Coming right up.

_He hands her the drinks and she smiles at him before moving out onto the aft deck. Logan comes out and she smiles at him waiting patiently for him when he stops to talk to Chester a few feet away. _

**Matt:** (nodding towards Logan) So I guess he must be named Logan?

**Veronica: **(smiling) The only Logan that matters.

_Logan had closed the gap between them and overheard the comment. _

**Logan: **You tried to hit on her?

**Matt:** Sorry man, I didn't know she was taken.

**Logan: **That's alright. (deadpan) She'd love to but her pussy is already occupied by my cock.

**Veronica: **Logan!

_Logan inserts his body to be between Matt and Veronica but he is smiling. Matt raises his hands indicating he concedes._

**Veronica: **(slapping Logan's shoulder and hissing in his ear, but everyone can hear) What is wrong with you?

**Logan: **Nothing. I just wanted to participate in your little game.

**Matt:** You're a lucky guy. You have a beautiful AND loyal girlfriend. She told me straight up she was unavailable.

_Toni and Anne, two of Marisa's friends were standing nearby nearly in tears from trying not to laugh out loud. _

**Toni: **(to Veronica) Let me guess, that guy gave you a line and you said you only went out with Logans?

**Veronica: **Close, his line went straight to screwing (Logan's smile falls and he narrows his eyes at Matt who shrugs) so I said I only fuck guys named Logan.

_Logan grins and wraps an arm around her as Dick walks over to them._

**Dick: **Why do I always miss this stuff?

**Logan: **(frowning at V) You should have said one Logan. Or your Logan. Or your boyfriend.

**Veronica: **It's not as funny that way, snookems.

**Dick: **Instant replay. I demand an instant replay!

_Amused Toni and Anne begin to act like Logan and Matt leaving Veronica to be herself, but when she refuses Dick pushes her aside and drops to his knees before tossing his hair and fluttering his lashes up at Toni. _

**Dick (as Veronica): **(high pitched) Look at me, I'm so hot.

_They have attracted an audience._

**Veronica: **That sound's like Paris Hilton, Dick. Not me.

**Toni (as Logan): **(deep voice) Look at my baby. Damn. Double damn. I gotta get over there before some other guy tries to steal some of my sugar.

**Anne (as Matt): **(holding in her giggles, to Dick/Veronica) Hey little darlin'. How'd you like to swing from my tree tonight?

_A few of the girls cheer her on for her choice of lame pickup line._

**Dick (as Veronica): **Oh, I don't know. I have a boyfriend. (nodding quickly) He's very jealous.

**Anne (as Matt): **(eyebrows waggling up and down comically) He'll never know.

**Toni (as Logan): **Hey. (macho posturing) Who's that guy talking to my snuggly-wugglykins?

_Logan and Veronica as well as everyone else witnessing the impromptu play action are all grinning now. _

**Dick (as Veronica): **(to Toni/Logan) Oh, there is my big strong man. (bats his eyelashes manically)

**Toni (as Logan): **Who's talking to my baby? (head weaving like a guest on Jerry Springer) You better step off or I'm gonna have to bust a cap in your ass, bro.

**Anne (as Matt): **(laughing uncontrollably now) Uh…

**Dick (as Veronica): **Oh, honey. (kissing all over Toni's arms and stomach, nearly humping her leg) You make me so hot, I just can't help myself.

**Toni (as herself): **Well you could at least try. Get off me you perv!

_Everyone laughs as Dick toddles after Toni still on his knees._

**Logan: **Well, Sugarpuss? What do you think? Does that sound like us?

**Veronica: **Not me.

_Still following Toni, now on his feet Dick continues to talk in his high pitched Veronica voice, pleading for some loving, until she pushes him over the rail. Hearing the splash half the people on the boat look overboard then they hear Rams yell._

**Rams: **Cannonball!

_He flies off the top deck easily clearing the boat before splashing into the water. Within minutes there are multiple people in the water and Jack shakes his head. _

_------------------------------_

_Scene opens on Mac and Enbom curled up on their sides facing each other in bed in their room on the yacht. Though they had dropped off most of their passengers awhile ago, several people were still onboard and they could hear talking and laughing through the walls. _

**John Enbom: **So, what do you think of Cabo so far?

**Mac: **You guys certainly know how to party in style.

**John Enbom: **Wait until this summer. My dad gives me free first class tickets to anywhere in the world. It's amazing.

_Mac's heart beats a little faster, hearing that he thinks they'll still be together in a few months. Mac had asked around, she knew John wasn't known for having long relationships. According to Meg, his longest had lasted just over a month. _

**Mac: **How would you know, I bet you've only ever traveled first class.

**John Enbom: **No. My dad is a self made man. You have no idea how many times I've had to listen to the pulled-myself-up-by-my-bootstraps speech. He made me fly coach for years. And every summer I have to work at the airline. I started out as a baggage handler. And let me tell you that is not easy or fun work for a 12 year old.

**Mac: **Really?

**John Enbom: **Yeah. But each year he moved me to a slightly better job. Last summer I worked in the marketing and public relations department. That was fun.

**Mac: **What kind of public relations does an airline do?

**John Enbom: **Usually normal stuff like contests and trip giveaways. But I thought why not open it up some, so we did some work with the Extreme Home Makeover show, and some trips of a lifetime for the Make a Wish Foundation. Flying people to Washington DC to testify about breast cancer and stuff like that.

**Mac: **(smiles) That's really cool.

**John Enbom: **(shrugs) Yeah, well.

**Mac: **It's cool. And you're a really good guy for thinking of stuff like that.

**John Enbom: **I'm not a complete asshole.

**Mac: **I know.

**John Enbom: **Good.

**Mac: **Ok. (pause) Are you done being pissy with me for complimenting you?

**John Enbom: **The depends.

**Mac: **Dare I ask?

**John Enbom: **That depends on whether or not I get to kiss you now.

**Mac: **Just a kiss?

**John Enbom: **Well, we can start there. See where it goes.

_He moves closer to her, easing his body over hers. _

**Mac: **Oh, I see.

-------------------------------

_(Friday)_

_Scene opens in the yacht's master stateroom. Logan and Veronica are lying in bed, cuddled up into each other deeply asleep. They had remembered to close the curtains over the window last night so only muted light filled the cabin. The motor rumbling to life wakes Logan and he lifts his head to look at the clock. 5:15am. Pulling Veronica closer he studies her sleep relaxed face. She had gotten a light golden tan in the last few days and looked beautiful. Logan just laid there looking at her for several minutes enjoying the quiet and the peace. _

_This had been a good trip. Fun and relaxation and not too much drama, though there had been moments. Troy showing up for one. Veronica had told him, reluctantly, but she had, which was good because Dick had told him as well. Logan wasn't happy, but he trusted Veronica. He just didn't like any other guys looking at her. Especially a guy who she had dated. So far Veronica had been accepting of his jealous behavior, taking it in stride, but he knew if he crossed the line, she would make him pay for it. _

_Scott and Marisa had also provided some good entertainment last night. Marisa had actually ended their last altercation by pouring a beer over his head when he tired, for the third time, to get her away from some guy. Logan thought she had just been flirting and having a good time but after Scott's behavior Logan was pretty sure she was going to mess around with that guy just because she could. And then rub her brother's face in it later. _

_Refocusing on Veronica, Logan shifts her in her sleep onto her side spooning around her. Slipping one arm under her side he slowly begins caressing her stomach, which he knew was sensitive, to start waking her up. She squirmed around but didn't open her eyes. _

**Logan: **(softly) Veronica.

_She doesn't respond so Logan continues, pushing the sheet down to access more of her body his hands wandering lightly over her skin. _

**Logan: **(softly) Veronica, wake up.

**Veronica: **Humm.

_He smiles and his hands move up to cup her breasts. _

**Logan: **Are you awake?

_Her nipples tighten under his touch, but her only other response is a happy sigh. He nibbles kisses down her neck his hands squeezing and massaging her soft flesh. _

**Veronica: **Humm.

_Her eyes flutter open for a moment and she smiles arching her back in a stretch as she yawns deeply. Even more than half asleep she is aware of his erection pressing against her butt._

**Logan: **Are you awake now?

**Veronica: **(sleepily) No. Why would I be?

**Logan: **(speaking into her ear) Cause if you were awake I could do this…

_One hand slides down her body lifting her leg to rest on his as he inserts one bent knee between her legs. Then with one hand still on her breast he unerringly finds her clit and gently circles it. _

**Veronica: **Umm. I suppose I could wake up for that.

_He keeps his touch tender, taking pleasure in going slow. He shifts his position behind her slowly pressing his hips up, sliding his erection into her soft sheath. He slowly begins moving, slow gliding thrusts, not heat, __not instant gratification, not lust. But the gentle swell of desire, passion, the intimacy of being made love to. _

_Rolling over afterwards, she smiles at him. Pulling his face down for a kiss she slides her mouth over his, keeping the mood light and intimate. _

**Veronica: **Just so you know, you have my permission to wake me up like that any day.

_She kisses him again then looks at the clock. _

**Veronica: **Why are we up this early anyway?

---------------------------------

_Cut to Logan leading Veronica up the stairs. He is dressed in board shorts and a tank top and Veronica is in pajama shorts and her Green is Sexy t-shirt. The come up on deck to see the sky lightening. Mac and Enbom are already leaning on the rail, drinking coffee, and oddly Chester is asleep on top of the large dining table. _

**Veronica: **There's coffee?

**Logan: **Of course, this is a luxury yacht. And our staff is excellent.

**Mac: **Yes, good coffee. Inside.

**John Enbom: **Mac would prefer you be quiet. She's not a morning person.

**Logan: **I know. (smiles playfully at Mac) I never did get that instant replay of how Ronnie woke you up on New Year's day.

_Veronica smiles at Mac's glare. _

**Mac: **Since when are you a morning person? Ronnie.

**Veronica: **(smiling) I had a good wake up call.

_Enbom and Logan grin, but Mac rolls her eyes. Veronica turns to walk inside to get coffee, but sees Mick already approaching with two mugs. _

**John Enbom: **Excellent service indeed.

_The sky begins to streak yellow and orange as they sip their coffee and are joined by several of their friends who stayed on board. Luke and his girl, Michelle. Dick and Amber, Marisa and Josh, and Marisa's friends. Rams along with several others are on the top deck. They watch silently as the sun rises in the east over Lover's Beach. Veronica takes pictures, many of the sunrise and several more of the assembled group. Mac takes the camera from her and snaps a few more of Veronica and Logan. _

_Once the sun has crested the beach and is slowing rising in the sky, Mac turns to Enbom. _

**Mac: **You're right that was worth it. But now, I'm going back to bed.

_John takes her hand and walks back below deck with her. _

**Logan: **Breakfast is at 8. We'll get to the surf spot at 9:30. Anyone who needs to go ashore, talk to Mick. He'll arrange a water taxi for you.

_Logan begins discussing what surf spot they want to hit today with Dick and Rams, who again vaults from the top deck instead of taking the stairs. The thump he makes upon landing finally wakes up Chester who sits up and looks around._

**Chester: **What'd I miss?

_Veronica moves away to use the bathroom. Coming out onto the deck again she sees a guy who had been with Toni at the end of the night. _

**Guy:** I see that you're an environmentalist. I have some nice wood you could climb.

_Veronica blinks stupidly, looking down at her shirt then back up. _

**Veronica: **Uh, give me a minute. It's a little early for me. (she thinks for a minute) I'd like to say I'd love to, but I'd have to run your police record first and from the look of you…

_She moves away shaking her head. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Who uses a pickup line before 8am?

-------------------

_Most of the sea goers go back to sleep, taking up residence on the various couches, seats, lounges, and beds on the yacht. _

_Later several of the group are sitting around the large dining table, now vacated by Chester, eating a hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, fruit, toast and coffee. Like the night before several temporary staff are on hand serving and cleaning up. Enbom is trying to convince Mac to try surfing, but she is not buying it. Veronica tries to help, stating that she learned to stand up in just a few lessons. Logan intervenes and offers Mac use of a sea kayak or sea doo._

**Logan: **There is also snorkeling equipment, if you want. We're all snorkeling tomorrow in Santa Maria Bay.

_Seeing Mac's calm stare._

**Logan: **Anyone who wants to is welcome to join us tomorrow for snorkeling in Santa Maria Bay.

**Mac: **Better.

_Veronica puts on her new swimsuit that she had bought, a white bikini with two stripes of dark blue and dark turquoise on each triangle top and the butt. Pulling out the boards Logan hands them off to Rams and Dick who take them to the back lower boarding area, tying the leashes to the rail so the boards don't float away. Before they jump in Logan hands Veronica a rash guard. _

**Veronica: **What's this for?

**Logan: **So you don't get sunburned.

**Veronica: **I'm wearing sunblock Logan.

**Logan: **Yeah, but this way you for sure won't get sunburned. And you'll be less likely to lose your top.

**Veronica: **Right.

_She sighs but pulls it on anyway. _

**Veronica: **Only cause I don't want to get burned.

_Rams walks by and checks her out. _

**Rams: **Nice. You look like a hot surfer chick Veronica.

_She sends him a sunny smile as Logan looks annoyed. Rams winks at her then slaps her on the butt before doing a flip off the edge of the boat into the water. _

_They surf for a few hours, Veronica getting better and better with each ride, but seeing that the rest of the guys were going crazy cutting up on waves she tells Logan she's hungry again and paddles back to the yacht, leaving him to surf his heart out. _

_On board she does grab some more food and gulps down a glass of juice. She sees Mac staring at the kayak and both girls decide to try them out. They climb in, Mac only tipping out of it once, before they paddle off towards the horizon. The paddling is a lot of work so they stop every few minutes to just drift on the ocean swells and enjoy the sun and sea. _

**Veronica: **So. (mischievous smile) You looked all glowy this morning.

**Mac: **Glowy? Is that even a word?

**Veronica: **Fine. Glowing. You were glowing. Any particular reason why?

**Mac: **Nope.

**Veronica: **Are you sure?

**Mac: **I'm sure.

**Veronica: **Humm. Avoiding eye contact. Increased respiration. I think you're lying. (tapping her forefinger against her nose) I'm trained to know these things.

**Mac: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yes Mac.

**Mac: **Do you really want to have this conversation?

**Veronica: **I'm just curious about my good friend Mac. We had an…interesting conversation on the plane ride here. I was just wondering what might have come from that conversation. That's all.

_Mac is silent._

**Veronica: **(shrugs) Ok. I guess I can just ask Enbom.

**Mac: **No.

**Veronica: **Well if you won't talk to me…

**Mac: **Fine. Yes. Things came from that conversation. (smiles with her dimples out) Good things.

**Veronica: **See, that wasn't so difficult, was it?

_-------------------------- _

_The boys surf until lunch is served on the yacht and their empty stomachs drive them off the waves. Finishing lunch Veronica heads downstairs to shower and get ready for another day on the beach. _

_A half hour later Logan comes into their room to see Veronica standing frozen in front of the large window in their room, one of her hands raised to finger comb through her wet hair. She is wrapped in a towel, obviously having just gotten out of the shower a few minutes before. As he walks closer he sees what, or who, she is so focused on that she hasn't noticed his entrance. _

_On a smaller yacht next to them a couple is having vigorous sex on a table clearly visible to anyone on this side of the Echolls yacht that might be looking. Logan smiles, deciding to take advantage of the unexpected situation. _

_She jumps when slips his arms around her waist, his mouth moving in close to her ear._

**Logan: **(whispering) What are you looking at?

_She jerks in his arms, a blush staining her cheeks as she looks up at him trying not to look out the window again. _

**Veronica: **(stuttering) Oh, I uh, I…

_Her heart is beating rapidly. _

**Logan: **(suppressing his smile) You…were what exactly?

_He reaches up and turns her face back to the couple who are still going at it. She's sitting on the table her hands gripping her lover's ass as he pounds into her. _

**Veronica: **(quickly) Nothing.

**Logan: **Were you enjoying the view?

**Veronica: **(closing her eyes) No, I…

**Logan: **It's ok Veronica.

**Veronica: **(her eyes open and she can't help but watch, amazed tone of voice) Don't they know we're right next to them? That someone could see them?

**Logan: **Considering that our yacht is 5 times the size of theirs, yeah. I'm pretty sure they know.

**Veronica: **But…

**Logan: **Either they don't care, or they want us to watch.

**Veronica: **But…

**Logan: **It's ok to look Veronica. Ok to be excited by it.

_Her blush is still bright on her cheeks but her eyes are continually drawn to the cavorting couple. _

**Logan: **(softly in her ear) It's sexy, isn't it?

_Veronica murmurs her response which could be either yes, no, or huh?_

_Veronica's breathing speeds up as she watches them. Logan tugs on the towel covering her body and she tries to grab it before it falls but is too slow._

**Veronica: **(protesting) Logan.

**Logan: **I want to touch you, touch you while you watch him fucking her.

**Veronica: **Logan I…

**Logan: **(low in her ear) I'm using one of my wishes Veronica.

_She turns her head slightly to meet his eyes as his hands begin moving over her exposed body. _

**Logan: **Watch them. I want you to watch them while I do this to you.

_His hands move over her body from breasts down her quivering stomach into her wet folds, his breathing wafting over her ear as he alternates between watching the other couple, looking at her, and kissing her neck. _

**Logan: **Is it turning you on Ronnie? Do you want me to do to you what he's doing to her?

_On the other boat the couple changes positions, the woman lying on her back on the table with her legs up resting against the man's shoulders. His hands grip her thighs pulling her into his thrusts. The woman is throwing her head from side to side, clearly on the verge of her orgasm._

_Veronica is trembling now her body tight with anticipation, the feel of Logan's harder, larger body behind her grounding her. Her breath is coming in short, sharp pants as Logan's fingers slip inside of her, moving quickly, pushing her to the ever closer to her orgasm but not taking her over the edge yet. She feels anxious and edgy, the clamoring of her body drowning out the discomfort she had initially felt when Logan caught her watching the other couple. _

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan.

_She can feel his smile against her shoulder as his lips close over her skin sucking on the spot that made her whole body go liquid. She was sure she would have sunk into a puddle on the floor if not for Logan's support. Even with her body demanding more, her mouth only opening to moan his name again, she registered in the back of her brain that he was enjoying being in control too much. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **That smug bastard knows what he's doing to me, and he's enjoying it.

_As much as Veronica loved the feeling of freedom she usually found in Logan's arms, it still rankled that she felt so out of control, while he retained his. Vowing to get back at him, for the time being she could only try to urge him on, not caring how she got there, just wanting the release she knew would come. Eventually. _

**Veronica: **(Begging) Logan, please. I need…

**Logan: **What do you need?

**Veronica: **You. Only you.

**Logan: **I got you baby.

_Regardless of his words, he continues to tease her keeping her on the edge, never going over. H__e closes one hand over her breast squeezing it, his thumb rubbing her nipple as she arched up into his hand, desperate for any touch. As the woman on the boat finally climaxed, Veronica had had enough, she turned in his arms immediately sliding her hand into his board shorts to find his pulsing erection. Pressing her body against his she manages to move him backwards a few steps towards the bed before he stops her, pulling her hands away from his body. _

**Veronica: **(frustrated and insistent) Now, Logan.

**Logan: **It's my wish Veronica. My way.

_Veronica's chest heaves with frustration, now wishing she had never given him such a powerful present. Her face is tight with desire but her lip still pushes out into a pout that causes Logan to grin. Annoyed with his blasé attitude when she feels like ripping her own skin off, she glares at him and drags one finger slowly down his chest then over his covered erection. The joviality fades from his face replaced by stark desire as his cheeks flush. _

_He makes a deep sexy sound in the back of his throat as he grabs her shoulders hauling her against his body, his mouth closing over hers. She willingly opens her mouth to him, his tongue gliding into her mouth with set purpose. Her knees hit the bed, and she hadn't even known they were moving. He pushes her down roughly causing her to fall back onto the bed on her elbows. He strips off his one garment in a heartbeat before lying down over her, his mouth plundering hers again. Feeling his cock resting between her legs, so close to where she needs him to be a __long slow moan of delight escapes her. _

_She rocks her hips against him as his mouth moves down her neck to her breasts. Not gentle, his hands squeeze and pinch one breast as he bites her other nipple sharply. She gasps in surprise, a lightening bolt of mixed pleasure and pain ricocheting through her body. He licks over the slight wound before shifting to her other breast taking the peaked nipple into his mouth rolling the dusky nub between his teeth, flicking it again and again with his tongue as she writhes under him. When he finally releases her tender flesh he lifts up on his arms to look down at her with burning dark eyes. _

**Logan: **I going to fuck you hard Veronica. Give you exactly what we both want.

_He dips down to take her mouth again, their tongues dueling, neither conceding defeat nor winning dominance. Both are breathing hard when they separate. Logan pushes back off her dropping to his knees at the end of the low profile bed, grasping behind her knees to pull her down the bed so she is lying with her ass barely on the bed. He lifts her legs so they are high in the air, resting her calves on his shoulders as he grips her upper thighs tight and plunges into her waiting body. _

_The cry that she gives at finally having him inside her meshes with his grunt of satisfaction. He plunges into her quick and hard his balls slapping against her buttocks. Her hands fist in the sheets twisting in the fabric as she feels her body tighten so close to release now she doesn't care that she is loudly calling his name and begging him for more. Logan's guttural exclamations give voice to his own pleasure, though not quite as loudly as hers. Finally she feels her body gather then explode, all the tension Logan had built within her bursting. Lost in her own world for a long moment, when she refocuses on him realizing that he hadn't come yet. _

**Veronica: **Logan…

_He smiles at her but his skin is still taunt over his cheekbones, his skin ruddy. Slipping her legs off his shoulders she sits up kissing him deeply, feeling her body still pulse with satisfaction even as his hands began to build the need in her again. _

**Logan: **Love you.

**Veronica: **So much.

_She locks her legs around his waist, grinding her hips against his as his mouth returns to her breasts. He lifts his head meeting her mouth in a messy kiss. Their eyes meet and lock as Logan's hands go around her, cupping under her bottom, beginning to thrust into her, continuing to maintain eye contact. Veronica did her best to keep her eyes open and on his, murmuring his name as their quick breaths mingled. _

_She felt a flare of joy and satisfaction as he muttered her name along with fuck, good, and baby. She loved him like this, just as lost in her as she was with him. She moves her face closer to his rubbing her lips over his as she feels her body begin to quake and knows from his quickening uneven thrusts that he is close too. Their mouths bump into each other as he moves into her and feeling him tense she lets go lowering her head to his shoulder to rest as she feels him come inside her every muscle straining, then the slow melting sensation as his body relaxes against hers. _

_His hand tangles in her hair and pulls her head up, her slumberous eyes meeting his. _

**Logan: **Am I forgiven?

_She looks adorably confused for a moment then smiles gently at him. _

**Veronica: **You mean for torturing me earlier?

**Logan: **(smirks) Most girls like foreplay.

**Veronica: **I wouldn't know. But to answer your question, yes, you're forgiven. But I'm still going to make you make it up to me.

**Logan: **(eyes gleaming) Now?

**Veronica: **(mouth tightening with laughter) No, not now. I'm not even sure I'll be able to walk the rest of today. (actually curious) How many times can you do this in a 24 hour period anyway?

**Logan: **(smirking) I'm not sure. But we could see.

_She pushes him away from her, then scoots farther up onto the bed. Veronica's giggles fill the room as Logan stalks her on hands and knees lying down over her body again, unwilling to give up the contact just yet. _

**Veronica: **How many times is it already? Four, if you start from last night.

**Logan: **What can I say? I told you I can't get enough of you.

**Veronica: **Good.

_A few minutes pass in silence, Logan having shifted to be lying beside Veronica. _

**Veronica: **I think I need another shower.

**Logan: **(grinning) I'll join you.

_She laughs, but after several minutes of negotiation they agree that he can shower with her, but has to keep his hands to himself. Logan chases her into the bathroom knowing he has no intention of keeping this particular promise. _

_---------------------_

_Scene opens on the group walking down the boardwalk towards a large stage erected in the sand. Dick and Amber are competing in a King and Queen of Cabo contest that is about to begin. A few up and coming bands played first, but now the stage was being prepared for the contest. _

_The contest begins and the questions and challenges are ridiculous, from popping balloons without using their hands, to finding as many condoms as possible in a kiddie pool full of whipped cream. _

_Deciding that she doesn't need to see anymore Veronica and Mac cool off in the water splashing around then just drifting weightlessly in the gentle swells. A few minutes later Veronica is thinking about getting out when Marisa, Josh, Logan and Enbom join them. They splash and play for a few minutes trying to dunk each other and playing nonsensical games that resemble tag in the small waves. Each couple steals kisses between rounds of play. _

_Enbom and Mac are the first to leave, running quickly over the hot sand to their towels. Logan is standing chest deep with his feet planted on the sandy sea floor with Veronica wrapped around him. Her arms cross over behind his neck with her legs locked around his waist keeping her afloat and attached to him firmly. Under the water his hands skim over her waist and butt, pulling her against him tightly. When he squeezes her butt again she nips at his neck but that only encourages him and soon they are full on making out in the sea. Marisa grins and decides they have the right idea, kissing Josh deeply. Down the beach several more couples are engaged in similar activities with varying levels of modesty. Eventually they rejoin the crowd watching the contest on stage in time to see Dick and Amber make a human taco of themselves in a large tortilla covered in beans, sour cream and guacamole. _

**Scott: **I think that just ruined 9 ½ weeks for me. For good.

**Marisa: **Seriously. That usage of food…not sexy. I hope they win.

_They don't, but at least the contest staff have hoses to wash them down before they leave the area. _

_The reunited group wanders down the beach looking for a good spot to hang out or the day. The boardwalk and sand are very crowded as weekenders had joined the weeklong revelers. They hear shouts up ahead of them and then sirens as the police cars move in. Logan, along with the other guys, is tall enough to see that a large fight has broken out about 30 feet ahead of them. When the policia push their way in and try to arrest a few of the combatants and bystanders, the fight spreads and the crowd is suddenly a mob. The mass of bodies pushes back and their group is separated half being pushed towards the sand and the rest against a storefront. Logan, Rams, Luke and Scott are with Veronica, Amber, Marisa, and her friends against the storefront. The guys try to push back against the surging crowd to keep space around the girls but it's a losing battle. _

**Veronica: **Logan!

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **There.

_She points to a hotel just a few yards down the boardwalk, away from the expanding melee._

**Luke: **Good idea.

**Logan: **Let's go.

_They inch their way but at the hotel the door is closed and guarded by a large security guy who refuses to let them in. Logan sees that they have a ground level restaurant with nearly full length windows and he leads them over. Luke steps in first, then helps as the girls follow. Once Rams and Scott are inside, Veronica sticks her head back outside and sees that the fight has gotten worse. The police are being pelted with sand, bottles and anything else handy as they try to subdue the crowd. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Mac's not with us. Do you see her?

_Logan looks around, but can't see Mac or Enbom._

**Logan: **Stay here. I'll go find her.

_Turning back to face her he grabs her face in both hands kissing her and looking at her with extreme intensity. _

**Logan: **Stay alive, no matter what occurs! I will find you. No matter how long it takes, no matter how far, I will find you.

**Veronica: **(she rolls her eyes, amused despite her worry) Go. Drama queen.

_Logan moves through the tightly packed bodies trying to make it to the sand where he hopes there will be more room. He ducks to avoid a flying shoe and glares at the direction it came from. He makes it a few steps further then stops to help a few girls up, who'd fallen over trying to get out of the way. He pulls one up then releases her to get the other, but by the time he stands back up the first girl has launched herself onto the back of a guy and is wacking him over the head. Logan looks surprised, then amused, but he doesn't waste much time, continuing to scan the faces around him looking for Mac._

**Logan: **Mac!

_He keeps working his way up the beach, but doesn't see her. Enbom appears at his side. _

**Enbom: **Is Mac with you?

**Logan: **No. The Veronica and Marisa are safe down there (vague gesture back towards the hotel) But Mac wasn't with us.

**Enbom: **Damn it!

**Logan: **Come on, we'll keep looking.

_After a few more minutes and a fast and furious conversation with a policia about una __perdido chica con pelo azul, that they are solo mirando para ella, and no queremos problemas and ¿Has visto? __(have you seen her), they hear Dick's voice booming over the remaining crowd. _

**Dick:** (singing) My bonnie lies over the ocean, My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. Oh bring back my bonnie to me.

_Logan and Enbom share incredulous looks then look around trying to spot Dick. Up ahead they see him standing high above the crowd on a light post with Mac tucked into his chest, held firmly between him and the light post. _  
**Dick:** (singing) Bring back, bring back, Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me.

_The look on Mac's face makes it clear that she's unsure if she should be grateful to Dick or push him off the light pole to end her ears' suffering. _  
**Dick:** (singing) Last night as I lay on my pillow, Last night as I lay on my bed.

**Mac****:** (yelling) Shut up Dick.

_Logan and Enbom aren't able to get any closer, being firmly held back by a row of policia__, but they are no longer worried as evidenced by their smiles and laughter._  
**Logan: **Dick!

**Dick:** Dude. Where you been?

_Logan smiles and a laugh bursts out of him as Dick continues singing despite Mac punching him in the stomach._

**Dick:** (singing) Last night as I lay on my pillow. I dreamed that my bonnie was dead…

_To everyone's surprise, when he reaches the chorus again several others trying to avoid the fight and being arrested join in._

**Dick**** et al:** (singing) Bring back, bring back, Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me.

**Dick:** Yeah!

**Crowd****:** (singing) Bring back, bring back, Bring back my Bonnie to me, to me. Bring back, bring back. Bring back my Bonnie to me.

_Back in the hotel, Logan, Dick, Enbom, and Mac all enter through the reopened front doors only to find Veronica and Rams arguing with more police and hotel staff inside. _

**Hotel clerk: **(snooty) Arrest them. They are trespassing.

**Veronica: **We were trying to get out of the riot that was happening out in front of your hotel.

**Hotel clerk: **Just look at the mess they made in our restaurant.

_Their shoes and bags had left a trail of sand over the table they had climbed over the get inside._

**Rams: **It's a beach hotel. Sand is expected. Or it should be.

**Hotel clerk: **Our hotel lobby is reserved for guests. They are not guests, and therefore are trespassing. Arrest them.

**John Enbom: **Are you serious?

**Dick: **Get your manager, I wanna talk to them.

**Logan: **Never mind that.

_Logan holds out his AMEX black card, waving it in front of the obstinate clerk's nose. _

**Logan: **Book me a room, Jeeves. Bring a room service menu while you're at it.

_Another clerk scurries up taking the card from Logan and ushering the snooty clerk away. Within a few minutes the police were gone, Logan had booked a room, and they were given complimentary drinks at the bar by the hotel manager. _

_------------------------_

_The fight over and the police gone, they hit the beach again, looking around to see that the there are a lot fewer people out now. Deciding to enjoy the rest of their afternoon, they stake claim on a vacant section of beach. They swim, play, sunbathe, flirt, and in the case of Mac and Veronica, finish their books. By themselves for awhile the girls' conversation turns to teasing and storytelling of who hooked up with who and with what results. Some of the conversation leaves Veronica curious and Mac blushing. _

_Growing a bit bored, Veronica looks around the crowed beach and realizes that if Lilly had lived this would have been a normal occurrence for her. Fun days, surrounded by beautiful people. But things had changed, Lilly was gone. Looking at Logan and Mac she found she no longer regretted everything, but she did still miss her friend. Her wistful smile captures Mac's attention. _

**Mac: **What's wrong? Some girl hitting on Logan?

**Veronica: **(smile changing to amused) Not currently, no.

_Both girls look down towards the water to see that it's true, Logan is standing with Scott and Enbom, no girls within a few feet of them._

**Mac: **Then what?

**Veronica: **(refocusing on Mac) This would have been Lily's kind of place.

**Mac: **Beautiful and expensive?

**Veronica: **Yeah. But most of all fun.

**Mac: **You miss her.

**Veronica: **Every day.

_Mac nods and lets the subject drop. There is not much she can say anyway. She hadn't known Lily, couldn't relive old happy memories with Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Mac. I'm glad you're here. But would you hate me if I disappeared for a little while?

**Mac: **I'm cool. But aren't we going to go snorkeling soon?

**Veronica: **The yacht is picking us up off shore at 5:00. That gives me just under two hours.

**Mac: **Two hours for what? Cause Logan is going to ask, and having an answer would be nice.

**Veronica: **Don't worry. (grins) I'm taking him with me.

**Mac: **(grinning back) Oh. I see. Well. Have a good time then.

**Veronica: **(grinning) Oh, I will.

_Veronica packs up her and Logan's stuff, pulling on the blue strapless sun dress he'd given her before she walks down the beach towards him. Logan turns to her with a smile._

**Logan: **What's up, Ronnie? Is it time to feed you again?

**Veronica: **Funny. No. Actually, (she reaches him and presses her body against his side rising up on her toes to whisper in his ear even as he leans down to help her) I was thinking. You booked a room that hotel right?

**Logan: **(slowly and deep voiced) Yeah.

_His eyes look down at her face, seeing her flirty expression as she bites her lower lip and looks up at him through her lashes. _

**Veronica: **I thought we could use it.

**Logan: **(eyes heating up) Yeah?

**Veronica: **It would be a shame to let it go to waste. And you did mention something about me, in this dress. Something you wanted to do…

**Logan: **(roughly) Yeah.

_He closes the short distance between their mouths and kisses her, quick and dirty, before taking her hand and heading quickly back up the beach to the hotel they'd taken refuge in earlier. _

**Veronica: **And you still owe me for earlier.

_------------------------_

_Veronica and Logan rejoin their friends in time to get picked up by Captain Jack on the yacht. A short trip later they drop anchor outside of __Santa Maria Bay. Logan had rented enough snorkel equipment for everyone and except for a few of the girls who were afraid, they all snorkeled. Veronica swam with Mac for awhile before they switched back to their boyfriends, moving through the crystal blue waters filled with tropical fish and plant life. _

_They eat dinner on the yacht, comparing fight stories, sunburns, and tan lines. That night the plan calls for dancing again, so they head back to the marina again, all disembarking except Logan and Veronica, who collapse onto a sun lounger to enjoy the warm night together for a few minutes before they need to start getting ready for another night out. _

_Later, after the sun has set and the night air is cooler, now filled with the sound of dance music and mariachi bands, Logan and Veronica wander slowly down a cobblestone street towards the club they're meeting everyone at tonight. Veronica sees a tattoo shop, and pauses for a moment, then continues on with Logan with a mischievous look on her face._

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **(cautious) What's that look for?

**Veronica: **(innocent) What look?

**Logan: **(sternly) Not gonna work Ronnie. I know that look. It means trouble.

**Veronica: **(pouts) I'm not trouble.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **What?

_He groans as she grins up at him._

_------------------------_

_In the club they dance and drink, having fun. A dance contest is announced on stage and Marisa looks very excited. They will select the participants from the crowd during the next few songs. Marisa grabs Veronica's hand and she and her friends hit the dance floor working their best moves to the music. The old friend had had one silly choreographed dance since they were kids, which could loosely be compared to the ____Macharena__. It never failed to make them laugh and Veronica had already learned the simple dance on their previous night out. _

_To Marisa's sadness they are not selected for the dance contest, but do attract the attention of someone else. A tall man with a small handheld digital movie camera approaches them and asks if they want to be on film. Both girls frown and shake their heads, but he continues explaining that he is from a Girls gone wild type travel site and they will give them each $50 if they agree to sign a consent form and be on camera. _

**Marisa: **Uh, no thanks.

**Camera guy: **Come on, everyone wants to be famous. This is your chance.

**Veronica: **We're both underage buddy. Get that? Jail bait.

**Camera guy: **Not in Mexico.

**Veronica: **So common decency and morality stop at the border? I don't think so.

**Camera guy: **You got a boyfriend honey?

**Marisa: **Yeah. She does.

**Camera guy: **Guys love this. They think it's super sexy when their girlfriends get on camera.

**Veronica: **I don't think I'd ever date that kind of guy and I know for certain my boyfriend would not think it was sexy.

**Camera guy: (**to Veronica) You never know. (to Marisa) You know, you look like Lynn Echolls. I think I could get my boss to spring for a little more for you, how about $75?

**Veronica: **(trying to distract him from Marisa) Well, here's your chance. Ask him yourself. (loudly) Logan!

_Logan comes over, his eyebrow furled as he tries to read the situation. Rams and Dick follow him._

**Veronica: **(brightly) Hi honey. There you are. This nice man wants to make us famous. (Logan looks suspiciously at the man) And all we have to do is shank our asses on camera. Or maybe show our boobs. (Logan glowers) We didn't really get that far in the negotiations.

**Logan: **Get the fuck away from my girlfriend and my cousin. Now.

**Dick: **Dude. That's so hot. Ronnie could be on girls gone wild, the spring break edition! Awesome.

_The man shrugs and moves away, knowing that many of the other girls there that night would be more than willing to sign a consent and let loose on camera. _

_They continue to drink and dance, Veronica hitting a happy tipsy phase quickly followed by Mac. The girls riff off of each other, entertaining the others with their observations and questions. The guys join in telling stories of their own bad pickup lines from the past. In return Mac and Veronica _offer competing rejections.

**Dick: **Do you want to see something swell?

**Mac: **I have to watch a Fellini retrospective.

**Veronica:** I'd rather drown.

**Chester:** Do you have any Irish in you? (if no?) Would you like some?

**Veronica:** I'd love to but I have to volunteer at the old folks home

**Mac: **I'd love to but I have to participate in a webchat on who would win in a fight between Superman and Goku.

**Dick: **Seriously? No contest. Superman.

**Mac: **Are you kidding? Goku would kill Superman in the first 5 minutes.

**Dick: **Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?

**Veronica: **I'm a female impersonator.

**Mac: **I have to update my list of Halo easter eggs.

**Rams:** I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I bet I can make your bed rock

**Mac: **I'd love to but I have to finish my literature review on the Corruption Economics Policy

**Dick:** I've just moved you to the top of my 'to do' list.

**Veronica: **I'd love to but I have to I have to get my costume ready for the Pride parade

**Luke:** You're last name should be Campbell's, cus you're mmmm... GOOD

**Mac: **(laughing) I have nothing for that one.

**Logan:** I have to perform a citizens arrest because you just stole my heart.

**Veronica:** I'd love to. You can even use my handcuffs.

_Later they do a round of jello shots, then a round of Cabo Margaritas. Cabo Margaritas are when the bar staff, in this case a cute girl dressed in a bikini, pours all the ingredients into your mouth then clamps a hand over your mouth and shakes your head to mix the drink. Veronica sees some people next to them doing body shots and looks at Logan with narrowed eyes. _

**Veronica:** My turn.

**Logan:** (smirking, arrogant) I think you've already had your turn today. Several times, in fact.

_Rams and Chester reach out to bump fists with him, declaring him "the man."_

**Veronica:** (ignoring his provocative statement) My turn to do a body shot off of you, sweetie.

**Logan:** (wary) Uh…

_She pats the bar indicating he should climb on up. _

**Logan:** (amused) Fine. But I'm not getting on the bar.

**Veronica:** (shrugs) Fine.

**Dick: **Nice, Ronnie!

**Logan:** What would you like Sugarpuss?

**Veronica:** Tequila, of course.

**Logan:** Of course.

_Logan hands her the salt shaker and a lime wedge, holding the shot in his hand for her. She looks at him playfully, accessing his body for the best salt lick position. She moves in closer placing the lime wedge in her own mouth before transferring it to Logan's, stopping to tug on his lower lip once it was in place. Next she licks his neck before shaking some salt over it. Veronica slowly laps the salt up enjoying teasing him, feeling how tense he is, with her body pressed tightly to his as she stretches up to reach his neck. Logan's eyes glint, promising revenge, but Veronica merely grins back at him as she takes the shot quickly before pulling his mouth and the lime wedge down to her. _

**Logan:** I will so get you back for that.

**Veronica:** (arching one brow) Oh really? What are you going to do, punish me?

_Logan smirks at her, and she shakes her head. _

**Veronica:** I didn't think so.

_Leaving the club they hear one more bad pickup line. Some girls are waiting for a taxi outside when a guy approaches them. _

**Guy: **You don't need a taxi, I'll let you ride me all night long wherever you want.

_-------------------------_

_Back on the yacht that night Veronica is grinning and obviously dying to let Logan in on whatever secret she's keeping. She had disappeared for awhile earlier in the night with Mac in tow and both girls had been smiling widely when they returned. To annoy her he acts oblivious to all her hints and clues that she wants him to guess what she did, until finally she rolls her eyes and pouts. _

**Veronica: **Fine. You don't want your present, that's just fine.

_She plops down into the arm chair in the master stateroom. Logan takes off his shirt dropping it on the floor before looking back at her. _

**Logan: **Who said I didn't want my present? I didn't even know you got me a present.

**Veronica: **(still pouting) Well it's too late now.

_Logan sits on his knees on the floor at her feet, looking her over closely. _

**Logan: **It must be small, very small, cause I don't see anything in your pockets.

_He pats the pockets on her short denim skirt before his fingers trace over her taut stomach to the button closure, releasing it before sliding the zipper down._

**Veronica: **(eyes gleaming) I told you. You missed your chance.

**Logan: **(deep sexy voice) What can I do to change your mind?

**Veronica: **(playful) Nothing. You're too late.

_He tugs the skirt down, then traces his fingers lightly back up her legs and under her loose white shirt with it's colorful 60's design embroidery on the hem. She sits up to allow him to pull the shirt up and over her head. _

**Logan: **Are you sure? I can be very persuasive.

**Veronica: **You know, I've heard that. But talk is just that. Talk.

**Logan: **(grinning) So you want action.

**Veronica: **(shrugs) I get bored easily.

**Logan: **I think I can manage to keep you entertained.

_He unsnaps her bra easing it off her shoulders, admiring her tan, the skin of her breasts also lightly tanned from when he had convinced her to sunbathe topless during their first day on the yacht._

**Veronica: **Oh?

**Logan: **Yeah. I'm pretty confident in my abilities.

_Logan sits back on his heels when Veronica stands up before him, clad only in her small black underwear. She looks down at him waiting for him to act and he does, pressing kisses over her stomach, dipping his tongue into her bellybutton. He hooks his fingers into the sides of her underwear slowly shifting them down, kissing the newly exposed skin. As he does his eyes narrow with focus on a marking on her lower abdomen. He tugs the panties sharply down to reveal his name spelled out in brown lettering a few inches below her bellybutton. His breath speeds up and he looks up at her to see she is nervously awaiting his reaction. _

**Veronica: **It's henna.

_He stares her in the eye silently._

**Veronica: **It's not permanent.

_He is still staring at her, his eyes dark and intense._

**Veronica: **(wavering) I can wash it off, I thought, you said you liked tattoos, but…

**Logan: **(reverent) I love you.

_Now she is silent as his eyes drop down her body, inspecting the henna marking more thoroughly, tracing over it with his forefinger then his lips. _

**Veronica: **You like it?

**Logan: **I love it.

**Veronica: **Good. I was worried there for a minute.

_Logan stands up, taking her face in his hands tenderly. _

**Logan: **(playful) I love you…

_He kisses her deeply and her arms wind around his back. Breaking the kiss he grins down at her._

**Logan: **…But couldn't you have gotten it somewhere else?

**Veronica: **(clueless) Like where?

**Logan: **Somewhere where everyone could see it. So then they'd know you belong to me.

_She gasps as he swings her up in his arms carrying her few steps to the bed._

**Veronica: **I don't belong to you. I CHOSE to be with you.

**Logan: **Same difference. In the end you're mine.

_He settles her down on the bed, stripping off his jeans before joining her. _

**Veronica: **And you're mine?

**Logan: **Always.

--------------------------

--AN

The line about "I like music/he likes music" is one I actually heard on a call in radio show once driving through northern California. It was the serious reason given for why this (dumbass) woman fell for her boyfriend.

I'm curious, a few old time reviewers recently favorite-ed the story, and I'm wondering what made them do it now? More sexing? Story wrapping up? Keeping them together for a longer time? Whatever, it just sparks my curiosity.

I had the smut planned out for the hotel room but I decided not to include it. Use your imagination, but I might flashback to it later. As for any thoughts on LoVe having a lot of sex this trip, I thought that too, but spring break is about dancing, drinking, sun, sand, and sex. You can't escape it.

Some of you who are MacBom fans, have asked for some MacBom lovin, but since I'm basing Enbom on a good friend of mine, that kinda squidges me out. I'll allude to their furthering relationship, but that might be it…

Words 11,628


	32. Chapter 31 Easter Babies

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Yeah for the reviewers. I admit I have so much going on that I'm drifting in my focus, but each review draws me back in. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop Fhard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVe find Leanne in Barstow, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Mac and V join Logan and the guys in Cabo for Spring Break. LoVe has more sex, Mac and Enbom have an awkward conversation about sex, the group dances and drinks, Logan brings the yacht down. Random pickup lines inspire the girls to play a game while in Cabo. V runs into Troy and he reveals he and Lily hooked up back in the day. Lots of LoVe sexin in Cabo.

**Chapter 31**

_(Saturday)_

_For their last full day in Cabo the group goes big having a large party on the beach with the yacht moored just offshore. Mick runs them back and forth in the dingy, with most of the kids playing various sports on the sand including volleyball, and a drunken relay race. Rams wins that contest but the laughter that ensues watching the guys pound beers run, jump, swim and spin around with their head on a baseball bat lets everyone join in._

_That afternoon the surfers take advantage of a high tide bringing good waves. Logan, Dick, Veronica and Enbom even work together to get Mac to try it and eventually stand up on a few waves. Veronica manages to hold her own surfing several medium sized waves all the way in. _

_Coming back in to lay on the warm sand completely relaxed, Veronica looks around the assembled group. The trip had gone better than she had expected, with little drama and no major blowups. Feeling the heat of the sun on her skin she sits up to reapply her sun block. Logan assists her, smoothing the cream over her back and the backs of her legs very thoroughly. A sixth sense warns her that someone is looking at her, someone other than Logan that is, and she looks around curiously. _

**Veronica: **(eyes closing in annoyance) Great.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Troy is coming over.

_Logan frowns and looks up to see Troy walking towards them. _

**Logan: **(standing up) What does he want?

**Veronica: **How should I know?

_Rams picks up on Logan's tension and stands up too. Rolling her eyes, Veronica stands to be ready to intervene._

**Rams: **Are we expecting trouble?

**Luke: **(sitting up and looking around) Is that Troy Vandergraff?

**Marisa: **Whoever he is, he's cute.

**Veronica: **He's also a drug dealer.

**Marisa: **(disappointed) That's too bad.

_Troy arrives at their group and shakes hands with Luke and Chester. He doesn't bother to try with Logan who is staring at him in an unfriendly way. _

**Troy: **Veronica said you were all here. (to Logan) Good to see you man.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Troy: **Veronica. (smiles) Nice swimsuit.

_Logan glares, and Veronica holds his forearm in both her hands, subtly telling him to be calm._

**Logan: **What can we do for you Vandergraff?

**Troy: **Just being friendly. Saying hi to my old friends.

**Logan: **You've done that.

**Dick: **(trying to lessen the tension) You missed all the fun earlier dude, we had drunk Olympics and the waves were killer. Ronnie even managed to shred on a few.

**Troy: **(refocusing on Veronica) I didn't know you surfed Veronica.

**Veronica: **Logan taught me.

**Troy: **Right. (looking at her hands holding Logan's arm) Dick said you two were together now. I gotta say, that's hard to imagine. Considering how things were.

**Logan: **Things change.

_Veronica was looking at Logan with a stern warning clear in her eyes. Deciding to end the conversation before he felt an even stronger need to hit this guy simply because he'd dated Veronica when Logan had still be treating her like dirt, Logan took her hand in his. _

**Logan: **Want to cool off in the water?

**Veronica: **(pleasantly surprised) Sure.

_They walk down to the water holding hands, Troy watching them while he talks with the other guys. Logan and Veronica wade into the water until they are hip deep. Logan swings Veronica up over his shoulder and slaps her bottom carrying her deeper into the water before sinking down to his knees, dipping them both under. She is clinging to his shoulders when they come back up and he hoists her up by her bottom so she can wind her legs around his waist. She smiles at him, shaking her head. _

**Veronica: **Nicely done.

**Logan: **What?

_She shakes her head again, smiling as she leans in to kiss him. Logan takes advantage of it, deepening the kiss. They break apart gasping for air, Troy no longer in either of their thoughts. _

**Veronica: **You know if someone published pictures of us like this, (she flexes her legs to show what she means) my dad would kill you.

**Logan: **(grinning, sliding his fingers under her swim suit bottom) It'd be worth it.

**Veronica: **Watch it pal. You may be an aspiring exhibitionist, but I'm not.

**Logan: **Nah. (he dips his head down to kiss her neck, coming back up to whisper in her ear) I don't want anyone to see you when we're together. But to touch you, with other people around, when no one knows what I'm doing to you? That would be hot.

--------------------

_As the day winds down the couples slowly split off from the larger group enjoying some alone time. Mac and Enbom walk back towards the hotel picking up a few souvenirs for her family. Logan and Veronica go back to the yacht, and end up falling asleep on a shady sun lounge on the main deck. _

_They eat a light dinner of fruit, cheese and bread, prepared by Mick and spend the next few hours just talking and enjoying the quite peace of being alone on the water. Logan goes into the cabin to talk to Jack and Veronica hears the motor start up._

**Veronica: **Where are we going?

**Logan: **It's…

**Veronica: **(finishing for him) A surprise.

**Logan: **(grinning) Yep.

_She sighs deeply. _

_They head farther out to sea, till the land is just a brown smudge on the horizon. Jack cuts the engine and Veronica looks at Logan, waiting to see what he'll do next. Logan looks at the sun low in the sky then checks the time. _

**Logan: **Ok. Let's go.

_He hands her the rash guard he'd given to her before and waits for her to strip off her shorts and tank top then put it on. _

**Veronica: **Now what?

_Logan takes her hand and leads her to the stern leading her down to the water level loading deck before handing her his long board. _

**Veronica: **We're surfing?

_She looks around and doesn't see waves just the rise and fall of the open sea._

**Logan: **Kinda. Wait here.

_He walks back up the short stair case and a minute later comes around the side of the yacht on the sea-doo._

**Veronica: **You're surfing and I'm watching?

**Logan: **(smiling) Nope. Get on.

_She sighs again. _

**Veronica: **I hope you realize this is a one time thing. (at his curious look) Me following your instructions without more information as to why. Or what.

**Logan: **Well, I am about to use a wish, so…

_He shifts back on the seat taking the board from her, indicating she should sit in front to drive. She slants a curious look at him. _

**Veronica: **Where to Mrs. Daisy?

**Logan: **Cute. Just head away from the yacht. Any direction by towards shore.

**Veronica: **Alright.

_She guns the engine almost spilling Logan off the back since both his arms are holding the large buoyant surfboard behind him instead of holding onto her. _

**Veronica: **Oops.

**Logan: **Yeah, right. Oops.

_She grins. Once they are a good distance away from the boat Veronica kills the engine and they drift to a stop. _

**Veronica: **Now what?

_Logan sets the board in the water, then pulls Veronica into the water after him. The sun is low in the sky as they splash each other playfully, ending up kissing in the water before Veronica dunks him under with both hands on top of his head. _

_Resurfacing Logan hoists himself up onto the board and pulls Veronica up after him. They sit quietly for a moment watching the sun slowly sink lower to meet the water, painting the sky is streaks of orange and yellow. _

**Veronica: **It's so beautiful here.

**Logan: **You're beautiful.

_She smiles at him and leans back tilting her face up to kiss him. _

**Veronica: **You gonna tell me what this wish is, or do I have to guess?

_Instead of answering Logan smiles at her, slow and sexy, before leaning in to kiss her until she is breathless and her fingers are tangled in his hair. _

**Veronica: **Here? On a surfboard?

**Logan: **On the water, while the sunsets.

_She looks around ensuring that they are, in fact, alone. She smiles at him, and shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **I must really love you.

_She pulls his mouth back down to hers and within moments they are lost in each other. The camera pans backwards and Logan and Veronica become silhouettes against the brightly painted sun setting into the sea. _

_--------------------------_

(Sunday)

_Logan and Veronica get up early, packing all their clothes quickly, to make their 9am flight so they can be home in time for Easter dinner. Veronica had already checked with her Dad and Alicia to have Logan join them. Alicia had been open to the new addition, but Keith had only agreed grudgingly. _

_At the airport, they buy last minute gifts and the guys talk about how much easier it is to not have to check their surf boards since they're all being transported home on the yacht. They manage to all get seating at the back of the plane since there are too many of them to sit in first class together. Scott, Marisa and her friends had left the night before to get home in time to share the holiday meal with their families. The group from Neptune is loud and boisterous, but not obnoxious to Mac, Veronica and the plane's staff's relief. They talk and reminisce about this trip and others from years past. _

_Sitting side by side Veronica is smiling as Luke talks about a trip to Catalina they'd all taken their freshman year. They had camped and the girls, except Veronica and Meg, had not been pleased with the accommodations. Madison and Shelly had complained endlessly. They had had so much fun, but the memories reminded them of who was missing from their group now. Lily was dead, and Duncan had decided not to come. Veronica wasn't sure if that was Logan's doing or Duncan's. She did know that the trip would have been a lot different if Duncan had decided to come. _

**John Enbom: **Do you remember that we found a dead bird and convinced the girls that it was our dinner?

**Rams: **I thought Shelly was going to pass out.

**Dick: **(chuckling) That was a good one.

**Luke: **Instead Lily just called for pizza delivery. (pauses to remember) That was a good trip.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **Except for Duncan. He got poison oak. That was bad.

**John Enbom: **Man I forgot about that.

**Chester: **How could you forget? He was covered in spots, the poison oak and the calamine lotion.

_Veronica sits back, a small V marking her forehead. They had had good times together. Many good times. It was hard for her to remember the boy he had been, her friend, her first real relationship, hard to reconcile that Duncan with what she knew now. _

_She reclined her seat and got comfortable against Logan's side staring out the window. She wondered is she had any pictures of that trip at home. She remembered her camera had died so she'd used Lily's throughout the weekend. Lil had emailed the pictures to her later. She made a mental note to find them and make sure she had saved them on her hard drive when she got home. _

_Awhile later her attention goes back to the group as Dick and Mac tell the story of how they'd ended up on a light pole singing during a near riot._

**Mac: **To be clear. I wasn't singing.

**Logan: **(smiling) She was about the only one not being arrested or in uniform who wasn't.

**John Enbom: **Man, that was funny. I about shit myself when random people started singing along.

**Veronica: **How'd you two end up together in all that mess anyway?

**John Enbom: **And on the light pole?

**Mac: **I don't really know. I was with you guys then I was pushed up against the boardwalk wall and you guys were no where to be seen.

**Dick: **I wanted to see all those dudes get arrested so I was ahead of all you. I was just looking around enjoying the chaos then I heard Mac's voice.

**Mac: **You did?

**Dick: **Yeah. You were yelling.

**John Enbom: **Who were you yelling at?

**Mac: **Some guy stepped on my foot. It hurt.

**Dick: **(getting into the story) So I turn to see Ghostworld here pop some guy in the face.

**Mac: **I did not hit him.

**Dick: **You wacked him with your towel.

**Mac: **Just to get his attention.

**Dick: **Whatever. She totally hit him. Man, the look on his face was classic.

**Mac: **(relenting) It was pretty funny.

**Dick: **Yeah.

**Mac: **(shrugs) Next thing I knew Dick was there with me. We couldn't really move so we were just standing there, until the fighting came closer to us.

**Dick: **I knew the popos would arrest us too if we were too close so I lifted Mac up on the seawall.

**Mac: **Lifted?

**Dick: **(frowning, confused) Yeah.

**Mac: **(looking at Veronica) He shoved his hand under my ass and practically threw me up on the pole. Then he smashed me against it.

_Veronica and Enbom look warningly at Dick._

**Dick: **No way. I gently lifted her up, (mimes setting something small and delicate down with his cupped hands) then I got up behind her when those duchebags started throwing bottles everywhere.

_Enbom relaxes and Veronica shakes her head. _

**Mac: **Ok, maybe. But why did you start singing?

**Dick: **I dunno. What else were we going to do up there?

_The guys all smile and Veronica and Mac look amused at Dick's form of logic. _

**Dick: **(to Mac) You could say thanks.

**Mac: **Fine. Thanks. (smiling genuinely) I wouldn't have wanted to be alone in that.

**John Enbom: **(to Dick) Yeah. Thanks man. I owe you.

-----------------------------

_Back in Neptune the group goes their separate ways. Logan's dad's driver picks them up and takes them back to the Echolls' mansion. Logan quickly cleans up and changes into nicer clothes while Veronica checks her email and calls her Dad to tell him they'll see him in a few minutes at the Fennel's house. _

-----------------------------

_At the Casablancas house, Dick enters with a bang and is surprised to not hear the sound of his dad, sports on TV, or smell a meal cooking. _

**Dick: **(calling loudly) Hello? (adding his own echo to his words) Hello – o – o – o.

**Beaver: **(appearing at the top of the staircase) Hey Dick.

**Dick: **Beav! (correcting himself) Sorry man, I mean Cassidy.

**Beaver: **(smiling, descending the stairs) It's ok.

**Dick: **Nah. (fist bumps Beaver) You missed out on a good time little bro. Cabo was awesome.

_Beaver had elected to stay home and work for Big Dick over the break, trying to learn some more of the business, and hopefully get some quality time with his usually busy and uninterested parent. _

**Beaver: **I'm sure. You hook up?

**Dick: **(high fiving his brother) You know it, man. (frowning when he realizes his Dad still hasn't come out to greet him) Where's Dad?

**Beaver: **LA. He met someone new.

**Dick: **Is this one gonna be a new step mama?

**Beaver: **Maybe. Who knows? I haven't met her yet.

**Dick: **Whatever. What hotel is Mom staying at? Do I have time to shower?

**Beaver: **(quietly, obviously trying not to show his disappointment) Mom's in Europe. Prague or Venice, I don't remember. Her new husband had some meeting he had to be at.

_Dick looks surprised, his Mom always came for Thanksgiving and Easter. Since the divorce 8 years ago they ate separate Thanksgiving and Easter dinners with both parents in the same day. Dick loved it_.

**Dick: **(shrugging it off) Looks like it's just you and me little bro. (throws his arm around Beaver's shoulders as they walk up the stairs) How about you find us a bitchin' buffet at one of the hotels while I get ready? Pick the one with the best sounding food.

**Beaver: **(surprised) I thought you'd go to Chester's or Enbom's?

**Dick: **And leave you? No way dude. Easter may be some shit about a dead guy rising, but it's a family holiday. You're my family man. You and me. Like it's always been.

**Beaver: **(questioning) Like it's always been?

**Dick: **Hell yeah. (unthinkingly slapping Beaver's back with more force than was necessary, causing Beav to flinch and stumble forward, Dick doesn't notice) Come on. After dinner we'll get some movies, hang out. I missed you this week.

_Beaver looks both happy and confused as his big brother goes into his room leaving Beaver alone in the hallway. Maybe not as alone as before._

-----------------------------------

_At the Fennel's both Wallace and Veronica are coerced into helping Alicia with the meal leaving Keith, Logan, and Daryl in front of the TV in the living room watching the Padres' game. Keith had been lukewarm to Logan since they had arrived. In direct contrast to the laughter and teasing that could be heard coming from the kitchen, the atmosphere in the living room was tense. _

_----------------------------------_

_At Mac's home Natalie and Sam MacKenzie were acting odd, even for them. They were overly chipper and solicitous of Mac's likes and dislikes regarding the family meal. Mac and her little brother Ryan watched their parents as if they were an episode of I Love Lucy, waiting for some dish or food item to fly across the room followed by a loud exaggerated wail of frustration. _

_They didn't have to wait long. As Sam put the beaters into the bowl of boiled potatoes he was talking to the kids, telling them the story about Ryan's first Easter when he could eat solid food when he missed dinner because he was sick and projectile vomiting. He was looking up as he hit the on control and not seeing that the blender was set to high. Suddenly clumps of potatoes were flying across the kitchen. Trying to help matters, Sam made them worse as his wife's scream filled the kitchen he pulled the beaters up out of the bowl, sending more potatoes flying. Finally Natalie grabs the hand appliance from her husband turning them off. Both look shocked, but the sound of their children laughing sends them over into hysterics too as they assess the damage. _

_----------------------------------_

_Cut back to the Fennel's. Everyone is sitting around the table, now heaped with food. Veronica relates some of the funnier more G rated stories from Cabo for Wallace and her dad, and listens as Wallace talks about his break, which was spent mostly working and hanging out with Shakira. Veronica picks up on the tension between her dad and Logan and works hard to make conversation and keep on neutral topics. Alicia helps out and by the end of dinner everyone is smiling and content, stuffed with simple good food. _

_It was a new experience for Logan, a family meal made by family members. Even family meals at his grandma's were primarily cooked by the part time housekeeper. Logan enjoyed being a part of it even as it reminded him of what was missing from his life. What had always been missing. Warmth, casual friendly intimacy. Private moments instead of moments of family togetherness being manufactured for waiting cameras. _

-----------------------------------

_Keith is scowling again as Veronica and Logan leave hand in hand. Logan drives Veronica home and they say a lingering good night, neither happy to be apart after so much time spent together that week. _

_Inside the Mars apartment, Veronica unpacks making a pile of laundry to be done. She stacks together all her school books and plays with Backup. Sitting down to check her email, she searches for the old message from Lilly with the pictures of the last time they'd all gone to Catalina together. Sorting by sender, she doesn't see the message. She opens a few old emails and smiles at the memories. _

**Veronica: **(speaking softly to herself) I miss you Lil.

_Not giving up she narrows her eyes at the screen thinking that maybe Lily had given the photos to Duncan to email her, she sorts by attachments. Scrolling down, Veronica deletes a few old messages then sees one from an unfamiliar email address. had only sent her one message. She clicks into the message and sees the short note from Lilly. "Here are the pictures Ronica, we look good, but we'd look better if you'd lose the dork clothes. Honestly who still wears stripped t-shirts? Accept that you're a hottie and start dressing accordingly. Do it for me!" Attached are several photos. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I don't remember Lily having this email address.

_Lilly appears and flounces over to Veronica's bed._

**Lilly: **God Veronica, do you think you're the only one who can keep secrets?

**Veronica: **No. I know you had a lot of secrets Lilly. More than I knew.

**Lilly: **Well I couldn't tell you, could I? You've have ruined all my fun.

**Veronica: **Fun? What about not hurting the people you cared about?

**Lilly: **Who, Logan? Logan was fun for awhile, but we were never going to last. I'm surprised we made it as long as we did.

**Veronica: **You were cheating on him Lil.

**Lilly: **So?

**Veronica: **So? So if you loved him…

**Lilly: **Come off it Veronica. I did love Logan. Just not the way he wanted. Life's too short to be tied down. You only live once. (giggles) I should know, right?

**Veronica: **Then why were you so mad at him Lil? When he kissed Yolanda.

**Lilly: **Just cause I didn't want him anymore, doesn't mean I didn't want him to want me. You know how he is. Logan makes you feel special. (shrugs) I liked that.

**Veronica: **(disappointed) Lily.

**Lilly: **(making a sad face) Forgive me? I'm not like you, I'm meant to be free. You and Logan are better together than he and I ever were. And a million times better than you and the Donut. (smiling) I mean, look what you did together on that hotel balcony. Hot.

**Veronica: **I don't understand you sometimes Lil.

**Lilly: **But you love me.

**Veronica: **Always.

-------------------------------

_(Monday)_

_Monday passed easily at school, despite everyone being bummed about being back at school after such an idyllic week. Rehashing their best and worst moments from the week the guys seemed more focused on how much fun they'd had, and how little drama. At lunch Rams sat next to Mac at Veronica's table, and practically gushed about how cool it was that Mac and Veronica had been so chill throughout the trip. Mac looked confused but let it pass. _

_Leaving lunch, Veronica managed to pull Mac aside and asked her to get into Lily's gmail account. Veronica wasn't sure what she would find there, but at this point she had to follow any lead. _

**Mac: **Bad girl heiress? This is Lily's email account?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Mac: **Why? I mean, what are you looking for?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Mac: **(slowly, realization dawning) Your dad never thought the guy that confessed did it. (looking intently at Veronica) I read it in the paper. (pause) You don't think he did it either.

**Veronica: **(pulling Mac to the side away from the passing students) No.

**Mac: **You think someone else killed her.

**Veronica: **And whoever they are, they're still out there. Living their life.

**Mac: **(cautious) And you're going to do something about it.

**Veronica: **That's the plan.

**Mac: **Veronica, if you're right, this is a cold blooded murderer.

**Veronica: **Can you do it?

**Mac: **Get into the account? Yeah. Sure. No problem. I just don't know that I should.

**Veronica: **You should.

**Mac: **I'm guessing I should also keep this information to myself?

**Veronica: **(smiling) You should.

------------------------------

_In 5__th__ period Mac and Veronica share a look when the schoolwide intercom comes on. _

**Secretary:** All Juniors are required to report to the gym during 7th period for a special assembly. You will be excused from your classes. Attendance is mandatory. Thank you.

**Mac: **What's that about?

**Veronica: **No idea.

**Mac: **I thought you had an inside man?

**Veronica: **I do. Must be slipping.

_Walking into the gym with Logan, Veronica sees most of the junior class already in attendance. They walk up the bleachers to sit in the top back section with several of Logan's friends. Duncan is down in the front with the rest of the class and student body officers present. Mac enters with Enbom and joins them. Veronica waves at Wallace as he comes in and he splits off from some of his fellow jock friends to come sit with them as well. On the floor, a podium is set up with a microphone. Mrs. Hauser is seated at a fold out table with several large boxes behind her. She stares at the assembled students with a scowl. As the late bell rings, Mr. Clemmons enters and walks to the podium._

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **Ladies and gentlemen. In response to the occurrence of several teenage pregnancies in recent weeks …

_The students look around at each other curiously. The only pregnancy they'd heard about was Susan Knight. _

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **…the school board held an emergency meeting over the break. As you all know, as seniors you are required to take Life Skills with Mrs. Hauser. This course includes a hefty portion on sex education.

_The students twitter and giggle, laughing at the schools ridiculous notion that sex education taught in 12__th__ grade will teach them anything they don't already know. Veronica frowns, what was ridiculous is that adults thought they didn't need sex education before 12__th__ grade._

**Logan: **Maybe we're gonna have to carry around our egg babies again. That will teach us.  
**Vice Principal Clemmons: **(clearing his throat to regain their attention) The Board has decided to instate sex education into all grades, effective immediately. For one day each week in your PE classes you will receive sex education. (students groan) In addition you will be assigned an activity for the week.

**Mac: **They're combining sex and physical education?

**Dick: **(loudly) All right. Can it be a group activity?

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **Mr. Casablancas. You will have a partner for this activity, but I doubt you will find it enjoyable.

**Dick: **(loudly) You must be doing it wrong then, Mr. C.

_The junior class guffaws, and the guys high five Dick. _

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **(sour look, ignoring Dick) Since classroom education and information alone don't seem effective in teaching responsibility and good decision making when it comes to teenagers and sex….

**Mac: **This is gonna be bad.

**Veronica: **Very, very bad.

**Wallace: **Why? How bad could it be? So they show us scary pictures of herpes and hand out free condoms.

**Veronica: **Do you think those boxes are full of condoms? I don't think so.

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **…the Board has decided to expand the parenting program from seniors to juniors.

**Logan: **They've got to be kidding.

**Wallace: **What?

**Veronica: **(dully) Scary babies. They're giving us the scary babies.

_Clemmons holds up one of the mechanical babies from the boxes behind him and indignant sounds and protests fill the room. Dropping the baby, Clemmons holds up his hand to silence the 200 juniors. _

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **This is a mandatory program. You will complete it, and you must receive a passing score from your mechanical baby. If you do not, you will be required to complete a parenting course outside of school or you will not advance to your senior year.

**Wallace: **Mechanical babies?

**Veronica: **They cry, they pee…

**Mac: **And they have microchips that record when you feed them, when you hold them, and how long they cry.

_Wallace looks confused. Clemmons is still talking but nobody is listening anymore. _

**Veronica: **Mac, if they're computer babies, can you hack them, make them into nice babies. Babies that don't cry?

**Mac: **I don't know. I can try. It depends on what kind of chip they have.

**Enbom: **There's hope at least.

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **May I have your attention please. (still loud) Students! Quiet down now.

**Madison:** Mr. Clemmons. I can't participate. I have a very busy schedule. You understand.

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **There are no exceptions, Miss. Sinclair. You will participate or you will fail. (pause) Now, normally Mrs. Hauser prefers to pair students so that couples are not together. However in this case, and since a baby is not created alone…

_Dick lets out a loud whistle which causes the students to all begin talking and laughing again._

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **(glaring) As I was saying, normally the school doesn't like to pair existing couples for this assignment, but in light of the rash of recent pregnancies, if you are in a relationship you will be paired with your significant other. Likewise, if you recently ended a relationship, that person will be your partner. (Madison's gasp of outrage fills the gym, Dick looks glum). For the rest of you…

**Rams:** Losers!

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **…you will be assigned a partner by Mrs. Hauser. That person is your partner; no requests for changes will be honored.

_Clemmons ignores that he has lost the room as the students speculate madly as to who their partners will be. Logan and Veronica share a terse look. _

**Logan: **I guess, I'm the baby daddy. You dad is just gonna love that.

_Veronica sighs and squeezes his hand. _

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **You will pickup your babies today. They will be your responsibility to care for this week. The baby will record how long you let them cry, how much sleep it got, when you fed it, if it is left alone unattended for any length of time. If you somehow damage your baby, you fail. If the baby tells us you were a bad parent, you fail. If you lose the baby, you fail. We expect you to work together to care for the babies. They are programmed with different personalities, some are good….

**Enbom: **And some are bad? (to Mac) We'd better get a good one babe. Or, you need to fix it.

**Mac: **Oh, so it's already my responsibility to take care of it?

_Enbom looks to be at a loss and turns back to face front, avoiding Mac's glower._

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **For those of you who are wondering, you will repeat this module next year. Seniors will also go through a week long pregnancy module.

_Mac and Veronica face each other looking worried and mouth "pregnancy module?"_

**Vice Principal Clemmons: **This year's seniors will be wearing sympathy bellies for a week beginning next week. Afterwards they will have their turn with the babies.

**Veronica: **Wow.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **What are you upset about? You at least know who your partner is.

**Veronica: **Still. Wow. (to Wallace) Why didn't you give me a warning, I could have skipped the whole week.

**Wallace: **Girl you think if I'd known, I'd be here?

_Two by two the juniors are called down to the floor to pick up their baby. Luke is paired with Kate Rakes, his on and off again girlfriend for the past few years. Current couples like Mac and Enbom, Duncan and Meg, Karen and Keith, Cristina Shoberg and Aaron Sugray, and Logan and Veronica go relatively smoothly._

**Veronica: **Pick a good one, honey.

--

**Mac: **Oh God.

--

**Keith: **You're telling your parents on your own.

--

**Meg: **He's so cute.

--

**Aaron: **Wow. Alert the media. Immaculate conception of an android baby must be newsworthy.

_It's the former couples that seem to cause the biggest problems. Dick and Madison, Wallace and Georgia, Liz Levin and Jimmy Day, Nathan Parker with Peyton, Rebecca Browning with Jesse Alvarez, Kate Rakes with Rams, and Caz and Sabrina._

**Madison: **I demand a new partner.

--

**Georgia: **I don't even like babies.

--

**Jimmy Day: **I have practice after school every day this week so you're gonna have to take care of it on your own.

**Liz: **In your dreams. Get your new girlfriend to babysit for you. This is a 50 50 split asshole.

--

**Nathan: **Are we allowed to hire a nanny?

**Mr. Clemmons:** No you are not.

--

**Jesse: **I want a paternity test, how do I even know the kid is mine?

--

**Kate: **I'm not doing this alone Rams.

**Rams: **Don't worry. How hard can it be?

--

**Sabrina: **This is so unfair. I can't believe my Mother voted to allow this.

_Some of the randomly paired partners are also interesting. Noah with Carmen, Angie Dahl and Felix, Nadia and Hank Didden, Chester and Nikki Dalorian, Weevil with Britta, and Kat with JB._

**Noah: **Your name is Carmen? How appropriate.

**Carmen: **What do you mean?

**Noah: **Carmen in the opera was a beautiful gypsy, and Carmen Miranda was a beautiful singer and actress who made quite her mark on the world.

**Carmen: **Oh. (hesitant smile) Thanks.

**Noah: **Let's hope you come to a better end than either of them.

_Carmen frowns._

--

**Angie: **My mother will hear about this.

--

**Britta: **Um, so is your name really Weevil? I've always wondered, cause if it is that's kinda weird (off Weevil's straight stare) I mean, it's cool, just…unusual. You know?

**Weevil: **No.

--

**Chester: **Why'd I get stuck with the dumb chick?

--

**Kat: **This is gonna suck.

------------------------------------

_Outside school Logan and Veronica play rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the baby for the first night. Logan loses so he'll be the one to discover if the baby is good, bad, or just plain evil. Veronica grins upon winning and after kissing him quickly flees the scene._

------------------------------------

_Scene opens on the MacKenzie living room. Mac is sitting with a crying baby, scowling at it while her parents flutter in and out of the room. _

**Mac: **Can't you guys just tell me what is going on so we can get this over with? I really can't handle any more drama today.

**Ryan: **It's your own fault.

**Mac: **How? How is this my fault?

**Ryan: **I dunno.

_Mac looks exasperated. _

**Natalie: **It'll be just a moment more, Cindy, dear. We're waiting for a few guests.

**Mac: **Great. Is it the Supernanny, cause I might need some help here.

**Ryan: **(looking in awe at the baby as it's cries grow louder despite Mac's best attempts to bounce the baby on her lap) Doesn't it have an off switch?

**Mac: **(terse) If it did, I would have found it by now.

**Sam: **(taking the baby from Mac) Here, let me try. (winks) I always did have a way with you kids.

_The baby's wails grow louder. _

**Natalie: **Oh, for God's sake. Give it to me.

**Ryan: **Shouldn't we name it?

**Mac: **No.

**Natalie: **Oh, of course. Is it a girl or a boy?

**Mac: **I don't know. (seeing her parents blank looks) I haven't checked. Does it matter?

**Sam: **Of course it does. Our grandchild needs an identity.

**Mac: **Your fake, mechanical, temporary grandchild only needs to not get me held back in high school. That is it's only responsibility.

**Ryan: **This is so weird. It's awesome.

_Natalie cradles the baby in her arms and rocks it from side to side finally quieting it's cries. _

**Mac: **You're the best Mom.

_Natalie's eyes well with tears and Mac looks bewildered._

**Mac: **What? What'd I say?

**Ryan: **Do you think they want the baby to be real?

_Before anyone can answer Ryan's query, the door bell rings. Sam hugs Natalie and then Mac quickly his face full of anxiety before he looks at his family one more time. _

**Sam: **This is the right thing. The best thing.

**Natalie: **(blinking back her tears) I know.

_As Sam walks to the door, Mac stands up, worry clear on her face._

**Mac: **What is going on? You're freaking us out.

_Ryan has stood up too and is pressed into Mac's side. His scared whisper can barely be heard. _

**Ryan: **(to Mac) Do you think they're getting a divorce?

_Mac frowns and looks to her mother. _

**Natalie: **No. Of course not. (she tries to smile, but it is forced) We just have some news.

_Sam reenters the room followed closely by Bo and Cheryl Sinclair. Mac's face reveals her surprise and apprehension as she looks at her parents. All of her parents, gathered in the same room. _

**Ryan: **Who are they?

**Sam: **Ryan, this is Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair.

**Bo: **Hello Ryan. (smiling tensely) Perhaps he should call us Bo and Cheryl. Considering.

**Natalie: **Yes. Of course. And I believe you already know the Sinclair's Cindy.

**Cheryl: **Hello Mac. I heard you had a good spring break.

**Mac: **You heard?

_She sinks back onto the couch, looking stunned._

**Ryan: **Who are they?

**Mac: **Sit down Ryan.

_Ryan sits. The four adults stand awkwardly looking at the two children in the room. _

**Sam: **Well. Mac. Are we correct in thinking that you already know what this meeting is about?

_Mac nods slowly. _

**Bo: **Yes. We thought so.

**Natalie: **Ryan. Sweetie. I want you to know that nothing has really changed. Mac is still your sister.

**Ryan: **Huh?

**Cheryl: **Perhaps we should start at the beginning.

(time lapse)

**Ryan: **So you both took home the wrong baby from the hospital? Man, I can't wait to tell Dustin, he's not gonna believe this. And Marc? This totally blows his story about adopted Chinese sisters away. This is awesome.

**Mac: **(slowly looking over both sets of parents) So what does this mean? We all get together for dinner once a year and rehash how (imitates her brother) awesome this is?

**Sam: **Actually, that's up to you sweetie.

**Cheryl: **The thing is, I've always wanted to know you. But we agreed. To wait until you were both older.

**Ryan: **(dismayed) Wait. This means I have another sister? That sucks.

**Natalie: **Language, Ryan.

**Ryan: **That blows?

**Natalie: **(sighs) Cindy. When the Sinclairs figured out you knew, we all met. We think it's only fair to offer both you and Madison the chance to get to know us. All of us.

**Bo: **Yes. But it would be your choice.

**Mac: **(to Natalie) Madison is not going to want to have anything to do with us Mom. (looking to Cheryl) Sorry.

**Cheryl: **There is no need to apologize. We're the ones who are sorry. For keeping this a secret for so long.

**Bo: **We (indicates all four adults) have discussed this, and think it is in Madison's best interests to spend some time with the Mackenzies.

**Sam: **In turn, you would have the opportunity to visit and travel with the Sinclairs. See all the places you're always reading about.

**Natalie: **If you wanted to. We thought Madison could spend some time with us and you could spend some time with the Sinclairs during school breaks. Maybe have Sunday dinners together each week.

_Mac looks unsure. _

**Sam: **Only if you wanted to.

**Bo: **We're not forcing you to do anything.

**Natalie: **But there would be rules. You couldn't play us off each other. Run from us to them or vice versa if things didn't go your way. (smiles) Not that you would. You're an angel of a child.

**Ryan: **(not missing the implication that he's a devil, or at least less than angelic) Hey.

**Mac: **You know that Madison and I aren't friends, right? She's not going to want to change that, and neither am I. And I don't want her in my room. So I don't know how this swap thing will work.

**Sam: **We'll figure it out.

**Ryan: **Are we done yet? I'm hungry.

------------------------------

_At the Mars apartment Veronica cooks herself dinner and does her homework alone. Keith is on an all night stakeout trying to get photos of some guys stealing product from a warehouse. She calls Logan who declares their mechanical baby's name to be Kali._

**Veronica: **Kali?

**Logan: **As the goddess of creation and destruction.

**Veronica: **Uh-oh. Does that mean we have a bad baby?

**Logan: **Difficult is a better word.

**Veronica: **Sorry.

**Logan: **Don't be sorry, be ready to take your turn tomorrow.

**Veronica: **Great. Looking forward to that.

**Logan: **Me too.

**Veronica: **So it's a girl?

**Logan: **Yeah. I found that out when it peed so much it soaked into my clean laundry.

**Veronica: **Why was it on your clean laundry?

**Logan: **I needed to put it down somewhere.

**Veronica: **Logan, it's not alive, it can't move, so it can't roll off anything, therefore you can put it down anywhere.

**Logan: **How was I supposed to know that?

**Veronica: **(smiling) Aww. It's ok. You get bonus points for keeping the kid safe from hypothetical falls.

**Logan: **Just wait till it's your turn.

_In the background the baby starts to cry again._

**Veronica: **I guess I'd better let you go.

**Logan: **Right, you just don't want to hear our robot kid cry.

**Veronica: **True that.

-----------------------------

(Tuesday)

_The next day at school is a mess. A hundred faux pregnant senior girls fill the hallways while the juniors have babies in backpacks, baskets, slings, large purses, and several baby bjorns. Veronica is taking the baby for the first half of school with Logan getting the afternoon classes. English is a mess with babies crying and being fed and changed every 15 minutes as frantic teens try to calm the motorized monsters down. Leaving class Veronica is already tired of having to deal with it. _

**Meg: **Hey Veronica. I forgot. I got you a carrier too.

**Veronica: **You didn't have to do that Meg.

**Meg: **I know, but I was going shopping anyway and I thought you could use one as well.

**Veronica: **Thanks. Besides the bottle and diaper it came with I have no idea. Logan must have picked up some stuff.

**Meg: **Logan went baby shopping?

**Veronica: **Well, I don't know where all this crap came from if he didn't.

_She holds up a diaper bag with diapers, bottles, and several outfits. _

**Meg: **(covering her baby's ears) Veronica. Not around the baby!

_Veronica laughs._

**Veronica: **These kids would be getting off lucky if crap is the worst thing they hear this week. (noticing that Meg's baby is quiet and had been quiet all through English) Hey how'd you do that?

**Meg: **I dunno. Babysitting experience?

**Veronica: **No way. You just got a good baby. No fair. If guess you really are a Disney princess. Even your fake baby is good.

_The girls laugh. _

**Meg: **I missed you Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. Sorry. Things have just been busy lately.

**Meg: **And you have a problem with Duncan. I haven't forgotten. We'll just have to try harder to spend some time together. No boys allowed.

**Veronica: **Cool.

----------------------------------

_Logan and Wallace give Veronica a hard time for the baby bjorn but she calls it a hands free baby device and ignores them. Mac and Enbom seem to be having a hard time with their baby, who only stops crying when he is being rocked. Mac looks to be at wits end and Enbom is horrified when she says that tonight is his turn with the baby. _

_Walking to 5__th__ period together, happily baby free, Mac relays the previous night's events to Veronica. _

**Mac: **So now all that's left is to tell Madison.

**Veronica: **Wow. Can we record that? We could submit it to America's funniest home videos.

**Mac: **Maybe.

**Veronica: **So now you have four parents?

**Mac: **And two younger siblings.

**Veronica: **But it's good right?

**Mac: **Yeah. I think so. Just weird.

**Veronica: **So have you told Enbom?

**Mac: **Not yet. Our conversations have dominated by the damn baby.

**Veronica: **Yeah. So, any progress on hacking the demon babies' system.

**Mac: **It's a no go. Proprietary chip. I'd have to build my own reader and that would take more than a week.

**Veronica: **Damn.

-----------------------------------

_After school Veronica heads to Mars Investigations to get some work done. The baby mostly behaves, crying only when it wants to be fed or changed. At home, Veronica discovers that baby Kali is calmed by Backup who regards the baby curiously, sitting and staring at it for several minutes before licking it's face and climbing up on he couch to curl up beside it. _

**Veronica: **Finally, something the kid likes.

_Veronica makes a sandwich, does her math homework and eventually moves the apparently sleeping baby into the bedroom, Backup following diligently. She sets the kid up on her bed, not quite knowing what to do next. Shrugging she turns off the light and leaves the door ajar so she can hear if it starts crying again. _

_Awhile later Keith comes home. He kisses Veronica on the cheek, heats up some soup and sorts through the mail. Opening a few letters in silence he opens the third one marked with the school's insignia and looks up at Veronica with amusement. _

**Keith:** Veronica, is there something we need to discuss?

**Veronica:** (sitting on the couch watching South Park, airy, unconcerned) My grades are fine, I only speed to go with the flow of traffic, I'm kind to small animals and children, and my teeth are clean. I think we're good.

**Keith:** Come over here. Have a seat.

_She does, sitting across from him at the kitchen island. _

**Veronica:** (frowning, wary) Ok. What's shaking, pops?

**Keith:** Did something happen in school this week?

_Veronica tries to think about anything she did that might have been reported back to Keith that would cause this reaction. _

**Veronica:** No.

**Keith:** (warning) Veronica.

**Veronica:** Seriously, Dad, you're going to have to give me a hint here.

**Keith:** Several of your classmates are pregnant and the school is doing mandatory sex education for all grade levels. Ringing any bells yet?

**Veronica:** (frowning) Yeah, sure, but I don't know what that has to do with me besides leaving me saddled with a scary mechanical baby for the week. Wanna meet your robotic granddaughter?

_Keith is only mildly amused by her words._

**Keith:** Veronica, I know it would have been your mother's place to do this…

**Veronica:** This? What this? (eyes widen in realization and her whole face screams "oh hell no") Dad…

**Keith:** Veronica, I realize you're growing up now…

**Veronica:** Oh my God.

**Keith:** This is serious.

**Veronica:** Dad, Mom and I had (air quotes) the talk. Years ago. Then you and I had "the talk." That's enough talk to last a lifetime. Please stop.

**Keith:** Right, but it's good to have a refresher. (Veronica grimaces) So she told you about…

**Veronica:** Safe sex, how to know I'm ready, what to think about, birth control, what goes where, the whole embarrassing list of awkward topics. Fully covered.

**Keith:** (relieved) Ok. Well then. Is there anything in particular you'd like to discuss? (awkwardly) Any questions?

**Veronica:** (quickly) No. Really no.

**Keith:** How about you and Logan? Anything I should know?

_Veronica hesitates then swallows and her face is conflicted. Keith's eyes narrow on her but she avoids his gaze._

**Veronica:** (hesitant) Dad.

**Keith:** Veronica.

_Her eyes come up to meet his and she swallows thickly. _

**Veronica:** Dad…

**Keith:** Veronica Anne Mars.

**Veronica:** Dad, Logan and I…

**Keith:** (sternly) Are you having sex?

**Veronica:** Dad…

**Keith:** Answer the question, Veronica.

**Veronica:** (looking down) Yeah. (quickly) But, we're fine. Being safe I mean. You don't have to worry.

**Keith:** (voice raising) Veronica, you are too young. You have too much ahead of you to risk it all.

**Veronica:** (confused) How am I risking anything? We're being safe, I'm…

_She breaks off, having been about to say I'm on the pill, but discussing actual birth control options with her dad seems more likely to fan the flames than convince him that she's being safe._

**Keith:** You need to focus on school.

**Veronica:** (frowning) My grades are fine. Better than ever.

**Keith:** You're young. Too young to be in a serious relationship.

**Veronica:** (stubborn and getting angry) With anyone or with Logan in particular?

**Keith:** I know you think you're all grown up, but you have so much living to do still. Sex is a serious responsibility. (resolutely) I think you and Logan should take a break from each other.

_Her chest tightens painfully at his words. _

**Veronica:** (shocked) What? No.

**Keith:** (unbendable) I am your father, Veronica and you will do as I say.

**Veronica:** Why? Because you can't accept that I'm not a little kid anymore? That I'm growing up? I'm 17 not 12.

**Keith:** Veronica.

**Veronica:** What happened you your being all Team Logan?

**Keith:** You two are too young to be so serious Veronica.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry I'm going to need you to clarify. Either we're being irresponsible for having sex or we're too serious. Because those reasons seem to contradict each other.

_Keith is silent and Veronica presses her point. _

**Veronica:** I'm a good kid Dad. I do my homework, I don't do drugs. I listen to you, tell you things. Even when I don't want to. (shakes her head) I could have lied to you, told you there was nothing to tell. I should have. But I didn't.

**Keith:** Veronica, I don't want to see you make the same mistakes that so many other kids your age do. You should be free to go out with your friends, see what the world had to offer.

**Veronica:** (cold sarcasm) Oh. Ok. So I shouldn't be with Logan because he's stopping me from living? I should explore the world, see what else is out there? And what? Add anything interesting to a list of things to do once my dad decides that I'm old enough?

**Keith:** Veronica, this doesn't even sound like you. I think Logan has been a bad influence on you.

**Veronica:** (mouth dropping open) Are you kidding me?

**Keith:** Did he pressure you? I know he has more experience than you.

**Veronica:** (adamant) No. Dad. That's ridiculous. Logan would barely do more than kiss me when we started dating. Having sex was my choice.

_Keith looks stunned._

**Veronica:** And I don't regret it. I love Logan, and he loves me. You should be happy I'm with Logan. You should be happy I'm with someone who cares about me, who wants to make me happy. And he does. Doesn't that matter to you?

**Keith:** You're still too young to be serious. You've barely dated…

**Veronica:** You want me to leave a committed relationship to date more? Are you hearing yourself? You want me to be with some pretty boy who just wants to get laid rather than Logan who loves me? How is that better?

**Keith:** I'm responsible for your wellbeing Veronica, even when you can't see that what I'm doing is what's best for you.

**Veronica:** How would breaking up with Logan be what's best for me? (stubborn) I won't break up with him.

**Keith:** (firmly) As long as you live under my roof you will obey my rules Veronica. This conversation is finished.

_Veronica glares at him her mind working furiously to find a way to reason with him. _

**Veronica:** Dad, you can't ask me to do this. I'm better when I'm with Logan. Happy.

**Keith:** You weren't happy when you two were broken up.

**Veronica:** (frustrated) And that's what you're asking me to go through again.

**Keith:** Veronica, you will take a break from seeing Logan. A little distance will do you both good.

_Keith looks at Veronica resolutely, and she looks crushed. He tries to hug her but she steps back and glares at him. _

**Keith:** You'll see that I'm right.

_She continues to glare at him, looking confused and lost, unsure how this conversation spun out of control so fast. _

**Keith:** I'm going to take a shower and hit the hay. We'll talk in the morning.

_Keith leaves Veronica standing there. _

_--_

_AN_

_Ok, so I'm not really that sure about the whole Keith/Veronica fight in this one. I kinda feel like if the show did something I get to do it without having to have a reason for it, like Keith not really liking Logan dating Veronica. I'm also not an expert on father/daughter relationships so I'm a bit out of my element here. I will offer a rationale for Keith's actions later, but..._

_Sorry to be so late with the posting, my life is out of control right now. I can't even really explain. Keep reviewing, it keeps me motivated and focused on the story. _

_The next chapter should have some more Alicia/V moments, as well as the last rape reveal. I can't believe it's finally here. I've had this planned for months._

_Words: 8,617_


	33. Chapter 32 Moving Out, In & On

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Yeah for the reviewers. I admit I have so much going on that I'm drifting in my focus, but each review draws me back in. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echoflls Family Christmas. Veronica copifed Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally manfaged to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets bafck together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVef find Leanne in Barstow, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Fun is had in Cabo over spring break. Back in Neptune, Mac's parents tell her about their new plans to address the baby switch, and several teen pregnancies at Neptune High spawn an expanded sex ed program. Veronica fesses up to Keith about sleeping with Logan, and Keith demands that LoVe take a break.

I didn't get as many funny moments out of the babies as I had hoped.

**Chapter 32**

_(Tuesday continued)_

_Scene opens on Veronica standing frozen with a shell shocked look on her face in the Mars living room. Slowly the tension in her body eases and her face looks confused and hurt. She shakes her head as she walks to her room. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Well, at least I did laundry last night.

_She takes her small suitcase out of the closet and begins packing a few outfits and the other items she'll need for a few days. She grabs her toiletries from the bathroom, packs her laptop and school books, a swimsuit and finally the baby and the diaper bag Logan had somehow gotten. Looking at the assorted bags she contemplates making multiple trips out to her car, but frankly she doesn't want to risk another confrontation. Listening to hear that the shower is still running in the other bathroom she quickly straps on the baby and manages to get a hold of the various bags all at once. Moving quietly she flicks off her room light and shuts the door behind her. She doesn't allow herself to think about what she's doing as she moves towards the front door, or as she closes and locks it behind her. It's not until she's in the car that she lets herself cry a little. _

-----------------

_Cut to Veronica standing in the Echolls' driveway. She'd let herself through the gate but now found that she didn't want to knock on the door. She didn't want to see Aaron Echolls, and didn't know if he was home or not. Picking up her phone she calls Logan. _

**Logan: **Don't tell me you're calling to complain about our fake offspring. I did my time.

**Veronica: **(huffs out a breath) No. I've got bigger problems than Kali tonight.

**Logan: **(serious) What's wrong?

**Veronica: **Can you come outside?

**Logan: **Why?

_She can hear him moving and the French doors in his room opening. He appears on the balcony above her._

**Veronica: **(sad) Hi.

**Logan: **What's wrong Veronica? Did something happen with your Mom?

_He's still talking into the phone but she can hear his words over the night air too. _

**Veronica: **Can I come in?

**Logan: **Yeah, sure, I'll come down.

_He hangs up and a moment later the front door opens. His long strides put him at her side in a moment and she looks up at him, her face sad. _

**Logan: **You're freaking me out Veronica. What's going on?

**Veronica: **I had a fight with my dad.

**Logan: **(slowly) Ok, do you want to come in, talk about it?

**Veronica: **I was kinda hoping I could come in and, (nose scrunching) maybe stay the night?

_Logan looks even more worried. He looks into her car and sees her stuff including a carry-on suitcase. _

**Logan: **Yeah. You don't even have to ask. Come on.

_He grabs her stuff and she carries the baby upstairs to his room. Setting her bags down on the floor Logan turns to see her making the baby a spot on his bed. _

**Logan: **You gonna tell me what happened now?

**Veronica: **(reluctant) You know my dad was being a bit weird with you lately.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Well he got a letter from school, I guess about the sex ed program and the pregnancies.

**Logan: **Ok.

**Veronica: **So (shrugs, looks awkward) he wanted to talk. (seeing Logan isn't understanding) Like the talk.

**Logan: **Oh. Uh, I don't have any personal experience wfith the fabled parental talk, but on the after school specials I've seen it usually ends with both parent and teen embarrassed, not with anyone leaving home.

**Veronica: **(ducking her head) He asked if there was anything he should know. About you and me.

**Logan: **(realization dawning) Veronica.

**Veronica: **I didn't want to lie.

**Logan: **So you told him…

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **(rubbing his hands up and down her upper arms in comfort) So how long do I have before I face the firing squad?

**Veronica: **Logan, this isn't a joke. He…freaked out. He said we were too young to have sex, too young to be so serious about each other, that we didn't know enough about the world yet, all kinds of stuff that didn't make much sense.

**Logan: **(frowning) Too young to be so serious? (pause) He doesn't want you to see me anymore.

_Veronica is silent and steps forward to hug Logan. _

**Logan:** He wants you to break up with me.

**Veronica: **(quietly) Yeah. But he's just…he'll get over it. Maybe he was just surprised. I guess we haven't really been together very long. I don't know.

_There is a long silence. _

**Logan: **What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **(looking up at him) What do you mean? (frowning) I'm not breaking up with you because my dad is having a moment of psychotic over-protectiveness. He'll come around. It was just a shock.

**Logan: **Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?

_Veronica shrugs and presses her face into Logan's chest again. _

**Logan: **It'll be ok Veronica. I'll go talk to him. And you can stay here for as long as you want.

**Veronica: **Don't. Don't try to talk to him. Not yet. This is about me, not you. He doesn't have any reason to not like you.

_Logan lets her lie to herself. They both know Keith has a list of reasons to not like Logan, ranging from wild behavior to underage drinking to defiling his only daughter. Veronica may have forgiven Logan for what happened in the year after Lilly's death, but Keith most likely would not have. _

-----------------

_Logan's room. Veronica and Logan are curled up together on his bed watching TV. Miraculously the baby has been quiet. Seeing that it is late Veronica sits up to start getting ready for bed. _

**Veronica: **I can stay in a guest room if you want.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **I don't want you to feel like I'm moving in.

**Logan: **Veronica. You're being stupid. I'd love it if you moved in. But it's your choice. Stay here or in a guest room. Maybe that would be better. Considering.

**Veronica: **No. What's that fable about shutting the barn door after the cows are already out?

**Logan: **(smiles crookedly)Right. Do you need anything?

**Veronica: **Actually, do you think there are any cookies? I could use some chocolate.

**Logan: **Let's check.

_Downstairs in the kitchen, Logan finds some cookies and pours both of them a glass of milk. They are sitting at the kitchen island talking when Aaron comes in. _

**Aaron: **Veronica. How nice to see you.

_He moves towards her as if to greet her with a kiss on the cheek but she just smiles and leans on the counter. He awkwardly pats her shoulder instead. _

**Aaron: **It's a bit late for guests isn't it son?

**Logan: **Uh, actually…Veronica was going to stay the night.

**Aaron: **Oh?

**Veronica: **I had a fight with my dad. I thought some space would do us both good. If you're not ok with it, I can go.

**Logan: **Dad…

**Aaron: **(sighs) I'm sorry to hear that Veronica. Of course you're welcome to stay. Mi casa es su casa, right? But as the father of a daughter, I will have to call your dad to let him know you're here.

**Veronica: **He's probably already in bed. But I can give you the number if you want.

**Aaron: **I have his cell phone. I'll call him in the morning. (pause) I expect that Logan can make sure you're comfortable and have whatever you need?

**Logan: **Yeah. I got it covered.

**Aaron: **There is an extra set of house keys in my office. Veronica, you may use them if you need to.

**Veronica: **Uh…thanks. It'll be fine.

**Aaron: **(leaving the room) And you have the security access codes? Good. (pausing in the doorway) Veronica. Talk to your father. Raising a daughter is hard. Letting go. ( looks at Logan and smiles) That's nearly impossible.

_He leaves. _

**Logan: **Well, that was weird.

_-------------------_

_(Wednesday)_

_The next morning, Logan and Veronica manage to get up and to school on time with the baby. The juniors are looking worse for the wear already. And the seniors are looking more and more apprehensive. Next week begins their "pregnancy" phase. The hallways are full of screaming babies, and frazzled would-be parents. Walking to her locker, Logan and Veronica see Mac madly rocking her baby back and forth looking crazed. Baby Kali is looking positively peaceful in comparison. _

_In English, Meg and Veronica catch up and Meg offers a sympathetic ear to Veronica's problem. _

**Meg: **So you ran away?

**Veronica: **No. I…left. For awhile.

**Meg: **I'm not sure he'll see that distinction.

**Veronica: **He said I had to obey his rules…

**Meg: **As long as you were living under his roof. Yeah. That sounds familiar.

**Veronica: **I'm going to try to go talk to him today. See if he'll be reasonable.

**Meg: **In my experience, dads aren't reasonable when it comes to their daughters.

**Veronica: **Your dad seems ok.

**Meg: **Not really. They're sending Lizzy away to an all girls catholic boarding school next year.

**Veronica: **Wow. Make sure your dad and my dad do not meet.

_Dick enters the room with his and Madison's offspring. He is carrying it in a baby blue baby bjorn. _

**Veronica: **Wow Dick. Look at you.

**Meg: **You look like a real dad.

**Dick: **I had to rescue Spike from Madison. She's lost it.

**Meg: **Spike?

**Dick: **Yeah. Spike. What'd you name your's?

**Meg: **Elsbeth.

_Dick and Veronica share a look of amusement. _

**Meg: **How about you Veronica?

**Veronica: **Logan named her Kali. After the goddess of creation and destruction.

**Dick: **Nice. Did you see Mac? She looks worked.

------------------------

_At the Echolls mansion Aaron is in his den. He picks up his land line phone and dials Keith's office. _

**Keith: **Mars Investigations.

**Aaron: **Keith. It's Aaron Echolls.

_Cut to Keith's office, he sits back in his desk chair. _

**Keith: **Hello Aaron, what can I do for you today?

**Aaron: **Actually, Keith, I just wanted to let you know that Veronica was here last night.

**Keith: **(alert, sitting forward) What are you talking about?

**Aaron: **Oh, I thought you at least knew she had left home.

**Keith: **No.

_In his office, Aaron looks mildly pleased, proud to be the parent in the know, but his voice radiates concern and competency. _

**Aaron: **She came here last night. Said you two had had a fight.

**Keith: **(deflates) I just thought she had left for school early.

_Flashback_

_Keith pushes open Veronica's bedroom door to see her rumpled sheets, but not his daughter. Noting that her laptop is missing, he walks down the short hallway to the kitchen, seeing the empty room but a few dishes in the sink._

_End Flashback_

_Her bed had been mussed and there were dishes in the sink, he hadn't suspected anything. _

**Keith: **(angry) So you're saying you allowed her to stay with Logan last night.

**Aaron: **Now Keith, be reasonable.

**Keith: **You should have sent her home immediately.

**Aaron: **I've raised a daughter Keith. If I had sent Veronica away, do you really think she would have gone home?

_Keith is silent, his face angry and worried._

**Aaron: **I know my perspective on this is different than yours. A son is easier. But Logan loves Veronica, Keith. Anyone can see that. He would never hurt her. Having her with us, is the best alternative to having her at home. You can see that.

**Keith: **I would appreciate it if Veronica shows up again tonight, that you tell her she has to come home.

**Aaron: **I don't think that's wise Keith. Veronica said she wanted to give you both some space. She'll come home once she's ready. You'll see.

**Keith: **(frustrated with Aaron's refusal to do as Keith requests) I'll speak to her today.

**Aaron: **That's good. Now, while I have you on the phone. I recognize that this isn't the best timing, but I wanted to let you know that Veronica is invited to attend my movie premier this weekend in LA. Since Lynn can't be there, I thought Logan might like to have Veronica there during the event. The press and the attention can be overwhelming.

**Keith: **I really am not comfortable with that idea Aaron.

**Aaron: **Perhaps you and Veronica can discuss it today. If you get the chance to talk.

-----------------

_That afternoon, Veronica and Logan with the baby in tow, drive back to the Echolls' estate. _

**Logan: **You're going to call your dad today?

**Veronica: **Are you that anxious to have me gone?

**Logan: **Of course not. But I don't like seeing you so sad Veronica. You have to talk to him.

**Veronica: **I know.

_Arriving at the house, Logan notes that his dad's car is gone as he parks in the garage. _

**Logan: **(entering the house)Looks like dad's out.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) For the whole afternoon?

**Logan: **Yeah, the place is ours. Dad's at class (kissing her forehead) and Trina's at an extremely important purse store opening in Beverley Hills (kisses her check).

**Veronica: **(setting down the baby) Your Dad is taking classes?

_Logan pulls away._

**Logan: **Yeah, (gestures) exploring the world outside himself. (heading for the mantelpiece) All part of the (he combines a throw and a kick to emphasize) new Aaron Echolls. Spanish, ceramics, Tae Kwan Doe and today, (reaches and leans against the mantelpiece) glass blowing with Silvio Pirelli, (looking at a glass piece on the mantelpiece) master of Old World crystal. _Veronica has followed him and reaches the mantelpiece, staring at the round hollow glass ball with some swirling colors._

**L****ogan: **Nice, huh? Just two lessons.

**Veronica: **What is it? It looks like a Christmas tree ornament.

**Logan: **(smirks) It's a witch ball. You're supposed to hang them in a tree or window to ward of evil spirits. (shrugs, and grins at Veronica's disregard for his dad's art) At least it gets him out of the house.

**Veronica: **There is that.

_Logan moves forward to put his hands on Veronica's waist. They kiss and spin again, this time into the middle of the room. Veronica laughs and they move towards the couch. They pause._

**Logan: **So what would you like to do today Miss. Mars?

**Veronica: **(contemplating her decision) How about….swimming?

**Logan: **Sounds good.

------------------

_In the pool they play and splash, swimming and for Logan diving into the water several times. When the sounds of the baby crying draw their attention, both grimace and Logan jumps out to head inside to bring the baby out. Veronica climbs out too and they determine that the kid is hungry, feeding her water from her bottle. _

**Veronica: **You know what this means don't you?

**Logan: **That she'll be peeing in about 5 minutes? Yeah.

**Veronica: **Be glad they didn't make them able to throw up.

_Logan looks disgusted._

--------------------

_Cut to Alicia at Kane Software. She is talking to Keith on her cell as she walks._

**Alicia: **No, I just have a meeting. (checks her watch) Well, you have until 5:30 to decide chicken or fish otherwise you lose your right to complain. (smiling, obviously happy) Bye Keith.

_She switches off the phone and enters a conference room. The room is dark._

**Alicia: **You wanted to see me, Mr…

_Weidman is sitting at the front of a large table, in the shadows._

**Weidman:** Clarence Weidman. I'm with security here, Mrs. Fennel. I wanted to talk to you about Keith Mars.

**Alicia: **(taken aback) What?

**Weidman:** I know you've been seeing Mr. Mars for the past couple months. What you may not know; he is a man with a known grudge against the Kane family and this company. I'm going to have to ask you to stop seeing him if you want to avoid problems with your job here.

**Alicia: **(not intimidated) Look, Mr. Weed, or wh-whatever your name is. I have been a perfect employee since the moment I stepped through that door and I have never done anything to raise questions as to my dedication to my job. The idea that you can tell me what I can and can't do with my personal life…well, Clarence…

_He holds up something._

**Weidman:** Mrs. Fennel. You know what this is? This is an electronic eavesdropping device. A bug. I found it in that houseplant (points behind him) which has been in my office for the last several weeks. You know who delivered it? (Alicia shakes her head) Your son, Wallace. Like I said. You really might want to reconsider your relationship with Mr. Mars.

_Alicia looks stunned._

-----------------

_Back at the Echolls, Logan and Veronica are walking back inside to wash off, they are startled by Aaron entering the kitchen with a bag of groceries. _

**Aaron: **Hello, kids. Veronica (eyes skimming quickly down her body) if you're going to be with us tonight, we'll be having swordfish, I thought I'd try that Lime Tequila Marinade.

_Veronica scrambles to wrap the towel around her waist more fully around her body and not drop the baby at the same time. Logan takes the baby from her stepping in front of her to shield her from his father's eyes. _

**Logan: **I thought you were out.

**Aaron: **Yeah, well, Silvio cancelled so I thought I'd grab some food for dinner instead. There's chips if you're hungry. Blue corn, really good. I even have some mango salsa if you'd like.

**Logan: **Thanks. Veronica was just heading over to talk to her dad.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Aaron: **Good. That's good. He seemed worried when I spoke to him this morning. Ah, I also told him about the movie premier. He didn't seem…enthusiastic.

_Veronica smiles tightly and she and Logan move hastily out of the room. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dad may not like it, but there is no way I'm letting Logan go to LA alone with Aaron. No way.

_------------------_

_Veronica showers and dresses quickly in Logan's room, pausing to think how easy it is for them to coexist in the same space. They'd basically been living together for a week, and surprisingly it was going well. Logan shoots her a supportive look and kisses her forehead as she leaves to go talk to her Dad._

**Logan: **Go get'em tiger.

_Veronica grimaces. _

_Parking outside her apartment, Veronica feels very apprehensive about going inside. She's not hopeful that her Dad will have mellowed and she's not budging. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Usually in a negotiation, both sides give a little. The only thing I'm willing to give is coming home.

_Cut to Veronica standing outside the Mars' apartment. She is listening through the door to Alicia's raised voice._

**Alicia: **(offscreen) She could have gotten me fired, Keith. How is that not a big deal to you?

_In the apartment, Alicia is facing Keith over the kitchen counter._

**Keith:** I didn't say it wasn't.

**Alicia: **She put a listening device in a plant, had my son deliver it to my place of business!

**Keith:** And she has her reasons.

**Alicia: **Her reasons? She's seventeen!

**Keith:** She's not your average seventeen year-old.

**Alicia:** Well, how can she be when you treat her like she forty. I can't believe that you won't accept her relationship with Logan but her planting listening devices in a multinational multibillion dollar company is ok.

_Veronica enters the apartment._

**Veronica:** (looking contrite) Alicia. I-I'm so sorry but Clarence Weidman knew that I would-

**Keith:** (interrupting) Veronica.

**Veronica:** Just let me explain.

**Keith:** (firmly) No, you just give us a minute.

**Veronica:** Dad, if I could just explain.

**Keith:** (sharply) Veronica, go to your room, now.

_Veronica stares at her father in mutinously. He doesn't back down and she considers leaving again before she complies, heading for her room._

**Veronica:** Fine. But he bugged me first.

_Veronica goes to her room and Alicia looks at Keith._

**Alicia: **(incredulous) He bugged her first?

_Cut to later. Veronica is lying on her bed, listening to her i-pod, one hand idly petting Backup. There's a soft knock at the door. She takes out the earplugs as Keith enters._

**Keith:** Perhaps you should have told me that you bugged Weidman. Maybe when we were discussing all the other potentially dangerous things you've done.

**Veronica:** (sitting up) Being honest with you isn't working out well for me this week.

**Keith:** On issue has nothing to do with the other.

**Veronica:** Alicia knows I'm sorry, right? That it isn't Wallace's fault? I'm the one who gave him a bugged plant.

**Keith:** Stop.

**Veronica:** Right. I forgot. I'm not allowed to speak.

**Keith:** Veronica.

_Changing topics._

**Veronica:** No. (takes a deep breath) I came to talk, but there is really no point if you aren't willing to listen.

**Keith:** I heard you. But you need to hear me. You are too young to…

**Veronica:** (interrupting) I'm 17. I have a right to my feelings, my own relationships. I'm sorry you're not comfortable with that. But you can't stop me from feeling the way I do.

**Keith:** You're 17. You don't know what you're feeling.

**Veronica:** You're wrong. (shakes her head, her face pinched) Logan is a part of my life. An important part. (she picks up her bag and exits her room, Keith following) Call me once you accept that.

**Keith:** Veronica, you are not leaving this apartment. This is your home. I am your father.

**Veronica:** (stopping at the door, turning to face Keith) I'll come home when you decide to be reasonable. I'm not a child, I'm old enough to know myself and make decisions for myself. I love Logan. I accepted Alicia as part of your life. You could try to return the favor.

_The door closes behind her leaving Keith in a quiet, empty apartment. Backup walks back to Veronica's room, his head hanging low. _

--------------------

_Veronica drives back to Logan's, her face telling him everything he needs to know. _

**Logan: **I don't know if this will be helpful, but Kali, seems to be in a destructive phase, so that should distract you.

**Veronica: **Destructive?

**Logan: **Crying incessantly.

**Veronica: **Great. Where is the monster?

**Logan: **(ducks his head) In the closet?

**Veronica: **(amused despite her mood) Logan.

**Logan: **Nothing worked. I got tired of listening to her cry. How do people do this?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **Well, it sucks.

**Veronica: **You are a master of the understatement.

_Upstairs Veronica tries to sooth Kali, but nothing calms her. They end up eating dinner with Logan bouncing the baby on his lap the whole time. Aaron tries to help but the baby only cries louder. _

_-------------------_

_Sinclair residence. The Sinclairs and Sam and Natalie Mackenzie are sitting in the Sinclair's great room. Lauren is curiously looking back and forth at the adults, while Madison is impatiently sitting on the couch. Her father had just confiscated her I-phone since she had been texting Shelly instead of listening to her parents. Her father stands up and begins talking. His words pass through Madison's mind without really registering until the full import of them hits her. _

**Madison: **(high pitched) What!

**Cheryl: **You heard your father. When we left the hospital we were given the wrong…we were given you. Our biological daughter was sent home with the Mackenzies, and we took their daughter, you, home with us.

**Natalie: **It's true. The hospital made a mistake. You and Cindy were a few years old by the time any of us questioned it.

_Madison is shocked, blinking rapidly with her mouth hanging open. Lauren takes the news in more calmly._

**Madison: **B-but…that means…I can't be….Look at them, they're poor!

**Bo: **(sharply) Madison. You will be respectful of the Mackenzies. They are your family too.

**Madison: **What? (small voice) No.

**Natalie: **We're your biological parents Madison.

**Bo: **Whether you like it or not, this is the way it is.

**Lauren: **(to Sam and Natalie) Your name is Mackenzie.

**Sam: **Yes.

**Lauren: **Your daughter is Mac.

**Cheryl: **Yes.

_Lauren smiles happily._

**Madison: **Mac? That blue haired freak that John is slumming with?

**Natalie: **(ignoring Madison's outburst, speaking to Lauren) Her name is Cindy, but she goes by Mac. You seem very much like her.

**Lauren: **Thank you.

**Cheryl: **Madison. There will be some changes around here. Once a month you will spend a

Sunday with the Mackenzies, while Mac will be here with us.

**Madison: **No way.

**Bo: **And once a month we will all eat a family dinner together. To get to know each other better.

**Sam: **We have also discussed having you with us on some school breaks and holidays. (smiles engagingly) We like to go camping.

**Madison: **(mouth falling open) Camping? Like, outside? With dirt? No, I can't…

**Cheryl: **You can and you will.

_Madison begins to cry. _

_-------------------_

_Logan's bedroom. It is after midnight when Veronica finally gets the baby to stop crying. The only position she seems to like is snuggled into Veronica's neck. Both Logan and Veronica look devlished and exhausted. Veronica carefully sits back against the pillows on Logan's bed and looks gravely at him. _

**Veronica: **Well since we're not sleeping anytime soon, maybe we should do our parenting homework.

**Logan: **(grimacing) Yeah.

_He pulls out a few stapled papers and sits at his desk ready to write on them. _

**Veronica: **What's up first?

**Logan:** I already did the budget.

**Veronica: **Oh did you?

**Logan:** I did. Our joint income was 97 thousand, I made it work.

**Veronica: **Fine with me.

**Logan:** First question, list the pros and cons of various birth control methods.

_He begins writing, listing the pill, condoms, and abstinence. He reads them off to Veronica._

**Veronica: **There's also the family planning method.

**Logan: **Does that actually work?

**Veronica: **I think. If you know what you're doing and you abide by it.

**Logan: **Alright.

**Veronica: **Pros. For the pill, easy, reliable. Cons. No protection from STDs.

**Logan: **Condoms. Pros. Protects against pregnancy and STDs. Cons. Have to have them with you, they can break.

**Veronica: **Ok.

_Her tone alerts him that she has a question or disagrees with something he said._

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Well, don't guys usually complain that condoms, I don't know, make it not feel as good?

**Logan: **Guys are assholes. Yeah, it's better without, but is that enough to risk pregnancy and VD? Not in my opinion.

**Veronica: **Still, those should be listed as cons.

**Logan: **Alright.

**Veronica: **Abstinence.

**Logan: **No risk of pregnancy or STDs.

**Veronica: **Not really. I mean full abstinence, sure, but if you're still doing other stuff…

**Logan: **(smiles) Like what?

**Veronica: **(glaring) Logan.

**Logan: **(affecting innocence) No, you're right. But I want to make sure I get all this down.

**Veronica: **(lips pursed together tightly) Like oral.

**Logan: **(grinning) Right.

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) Ok, so. Abstinence. Not realistic for most teens.

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **Yeah. (tries not to smile) No risk of pregnancy or STDs.

**Logan: **Cons. If you end up having sex you're still at risk for those things.

**Veronica: **Ok. Did we miss anything?

**Logan: **Yeah. There are spermicidal jellies, female condoms, diaphragms…

**Veronica: **Wow.

_Logan quickly lists pros and cons for each of them. _

**Logan: **Next question. List the options once you become pregnant.

**Veronica: **Have the baby and keep it, adoption, and abortion. Get murdered by your father.

**Logan: **(commiserating look) Ok. Next, discuss these options with your partner and determine which option each of you prefer. Whoa.

**Veronica: **(deep breath) You first.

**Logan: **I'd support whatever decision you made.

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **No?

**Veronica: **(holding his gaze) You have to pick which one you would want to do.

**Logan: **(reluctant) Ladies first.

**Veronica: **(huffs) Fine. (pause) None of them.

**Logan: **That's cheating.

**Veronica: **We're too young to have a baby. It's crazy to even think about. And I don't know if I could have a kid then give it up.

**Logan: **We'd have to know the adoptive parents really well.

**Veronica: **Really, really well.

**Logan: **Yeah. What about abortion?

**Veronica: **I don't know. I don't know if I could do that. (rushes on) I mean, I fully support a woman's right to choose, but I'm old enough…(breaks off) We've both lost so much already. I don't know that I could…

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Ok. (stressed smile) Your turn.

**Logan: **I think if I saw our kid, I wouldn't want to give it up, so adoption is out. But I don't know that I want to have kids.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Like, ever?

_Logan shrugs and avoids looking at her. Veronica looks down at the quiet, presumably sleeping baby, and gingerly sets her in a basket filled with blankets, waiting for the wailing to begin again. When the kid stays silent, she sighs in relief and moves across the room to stand beside Logan. _

**Veronica: **(putting one hand on his shoulder) Logan. You're not you father. Or your mother.

**Logan: **They say you parent the way you were parented.

**Veronica: **Only if you aren't able to learn. Only if you aren't able to make another choice. (cupping his face in her hands) You're not like them Logan. (he looks up at her) You're not. And if you ever had kids, I'm sure you'll be a great dad.

**Logan: **(doubting) You're sure?

**Veronica: **Completely.

_There is a long pause while they look at each other. _

**Logan: **Well, I guess we'd better not get pregnant then. Safe sex is key.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I was thinking about that.

**Logan: **What about it?

**Veronica: **Between the monster baby and my dad…Maybe…

**Logan: **Whatever it is Veronica, just say it.

**Veronica: **Well, if condoms aren't so bad, maybe we should use them too. At least during the days when I could possibly get pregnant.

**Logan: **Double birth control? (shrugs) Sure, why not. I know you want to go to college Veronica. I don't want anything I do to take away your dreams.

**Veronica: **You won't. Ok. So that was not too bad. What's next?

**Logan: **Friday in Sex Ed/PE we're watching a video of a live birth.

**Veronica: **You have got to be kidding me.

**Logan: **Wish that I were.

_She sits in his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and they sit morosely together. _

**Veronica: **School sucks.

**Logan: **The school board sucks.

**Veronica: **Robot babies suck.

**Logan: **You know what doesn't suck?

**Veronica: **Humm?

_Logan leans closer and begins kissing her neck._

**Veronica: **Nope, that definitely doesn't suck.

_He moves up her neck to her mouth, their lips sealing together in a slow, deep kiss. _

**Veronica: **You know what else doesn't suck?

**Logan: **Enlighten me.

**Veronica: **That safe sex we were talking about earlier.

**Logan: **You're right, safe sex doesn't suck.

_Logan stands up with Veronica held securely against his chest, carryfing her towards his bed. _

**Veronica: **(faux scandalized) Logan. The baby might see us.

**Logan: **As long as the kid isn't equipped with a camera, I don't care.

--------------------

_(Thursday)_

_Open on a stuffed Garfield, stuck on the inside windscreen of a car. Car horns are blaring and __people are shouting. Cars are queued in the Neptune High car park. One of the basketball players heads up the line of cars to see what the problem is._

**Jock: **Later.

_He passes by the source. The LeBaron has died and Veronica is trying to pull a rubber tube stuck to part of the engine. She is struggling. Dick and Beaver, accompanied by Luke, who is drinking a protein shake, walk up to her._

**Dick: **(teasing tone) Uh-oh, looks like Ronnie's got her eye on that Miss White Trash title.

**Beaver: **(grinning) Yeah, you know you got a solid effort in the talent competition, but I'd like to see that car up on some cinder blocks.

**Luke: **You need some help Veronica?

**Veronica: **I think I got it. (to Dick and Beaver) Guys, come on, the talent is making a grilled cheese sandwich on the engine block. Guys, come on, you can't put your car up on blocks in the yard if you don't have a yard. You know, I think I can do both sides of this little act now. So, how 'bout next time, you don't bother. I got it covered.

**Dick: **Oh, come on Ronnie. I miss the old days. The days when I got to tease you without worrying about being punched. You know I'm just playing.

**Veronica: **Whatever. Do any of you have a knife? (the boys shake their heads) Damn. I think if I just got a good seal on this tube it would be ok.

_The boys look at her blankly. _

**Veronica: **How is it that none of you know anything about cars?

_Rams comes up to them._

**Rams: **What are you losers doing? Help her push the car out of the way.

_Rams organizes the guys to push the LeBaron into an open spot. _

**Rams: **There you go. What's wrong with it Veronica?

**Veronica: **Loose tube I think. If I could just cut this and reattach it.

_Rams pulls out a small switchblade and cuts the tube easily then reattaches it. _

**Rams: **Try it now.

_She does and the car starts. _

**Rams: **There.

**Veronica: **Thanks Rams. But you should be careful having a knife at school.

**Rams: **Nah. You know how it is.

**Veronica: **That I do.

**Luke: **Hey Veronica, where's Logan?

**Veronica: **Not sure. We drove separately. I'm sure he's around somewhere. He's got our demon offspring with him.

**Rams: **(chortling) Man, you two got another bad one? Me and Kate's is ok. But Enbom and Mac, man. Have you seen that kid? I thought Mac was either going to kill it or Enbom yesterday.

**Dick: **Oh, dude. Have you heard? Mac is Madison.

_The guys look confused and Veronica sits back on her car hood to hear their interpretation of what happened. _

**Dick: **I dropped off Spike at Madison's last night and she was freaking out, turns out the hospital switched Mac and Madison at birth and sent them home with the wrong parents.

_The guys look to Veronica for confirmation and her silence affirms Dick's wild story. _

**Luke: **That's nuts.

**Rams: **Seriously. Wait. So we could have had Mac this whole time instead of Madison?

**Veronica: **If you idiots weren't so blinded by who has money and who doesn't you could have been friends with Mac regardless.

**Dick: **Yeah. Ok, Ronnie. So anyway, turns out the parents are gonna trade them out on weekends and stuff. Madison was pissed.

**Beaver: **Only in Neptune.

**Luke: **So Madison just found out? (looking to Veronica) But Mac knew?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Rams: **Oh, man. Madison is going to go full bitch on Mac today. Count on it.

----------------------------

_Cut to a skateboarder as he barrels down a path by the school. He passes a couple in deep conversation. _

**Tad: **So that's it? I mean just like that you flush a two year relationship down the toilet?

**Carmen: **No, Tad, it's…We've been going out since I was a freshman an-and I just feel like-

**Tad: **What did I do wrong?

**Carmen: **Nothing. It's just…you're graduating in a month and...

**Tad: **And what? What, you don't trust me? What with college and all that?

**Carmen: **Tad, I just can't imagine doing the whole long distance thing.

**Tad: **But it's only for a year.

**Carmen: **No, it's four years at the Academy and then four years of the Navy and I don't know.

_Tad pulls a cd out of his pocket._

**Tad: **Look. Look, just listen to this, please?

**Carmen: **I don't want another mix.

_He slides it between the books she is holding, pressed against her chest._

**Tad: **It's something I wrote for you on my guitar.

**Carmen: **Look, a song isn't going to make it better, Tad. It's over.

_She turns and starts to walk away._

**Tad: **Before you go, _(she pauses) _there's something you should see.

_She turns back as Tad gets out his cell phone._

**Carmen: **You're not gonna change my mind.

_Tad punches some buttons and the sound of Carmen laughing and moaning can be heard. He holds up the phone so she can see the small screen. She is horrified. _

_-------------_

_Cut to Veronica's bathroom office. Carmen is staring in mirror, wiping tears away. Veronica is standing next to her, with the baby in a the sling on her chest._

**Carmen: **I don't even remember doing it. I must have been wasted. I-I would never do something like that. It's totally disgusting.

**Veronica: **You mean, you two having sex?

**Carmen: **Worse. I'm skinny-dipping in some hot tub and…I have this…popsicle and I…

**Veronica: **Do you think he's serious?

**Carmen: **I don't know. When I said I wanted to break up, he was just…but I can't take the chance. I need you to get me that phone, Veronica. You can do that, can't you?

**Veronica: **Oh, yeah. Bank on it.

_They walk out of the bathroom. _

**Carmen: **Oh, um, Veronica. You're friends with Noah Dawson, right?

**Veronica: **I don't know that I would say friends.

**Carmen: **Oh, he seemed…admiring when he was talking about you?f

**Veronica: **He was talking about me?

**Carmen: **Yeah. Nothing bad. But he's just… I don't like to label people. But he's…

**Veronica: **Odd?

**Carmen: **Yeah. He's my partner for the parenting thing…

**Veronica: **I bet Tad loves that.

**Carmen: **(grimacing) Yeah. I dunno, there's just something weird about him.

**Veronica: **I know what you mean.

**Carmen: **But you know stuff right? Is there anything specific I should know?

**Veronica: **I'd say be careful.

**Carmen: **That's what I thought.

_--------------------_

_Wallace is at his locker when Veronica walks up to hers on her way to second period._

**Veronica: **Wallace. I'm so sorry I had you bug Kane Software. I honestly thought no one would find out and if I knew that your mom was gonna get in trouble-

**Wallace: **Stop! I'm not stupid. I know I wasn't just delivering a plant. I could've said no.

**Veronica: **I know. I'm still sorry though.

**Wallace: **S'ok. I swear. Now, how are you? You still fighting with your dad?

**Veronica: **Yeah. You get in trouble with your mom?

**Wallace: **Some.

**Veronica: **Makes the whole babies and parenting thing more real, huh?

**Wallace: **I don't need that to be any more real. You were right those babies are straight out of Children of the Corn. Sca-ry! (draws out the word)

_-----------------------_

_In History, Enbom looks glum. When they break into groups for a project, he pulls Veronica aside. _

**Enbom: **So you know about this whole thing with Mac?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Enbom: **Why didn't she tell me?

**Veronica: **It's personal, I guess.

**Enbom: **But I thought…

**Veronica: **Don't read anything into it John. It's just confusing for her.

**Enbom: **Yeah. I just thought if she wanted to talk about it, she could talk to me. Maybe she'd talk to you.

**Veronica: **Mac seemed ok with it before, did something change?

**Enbom: **Maybe it's just that she hasn't been sleeping well. Hell-baby doesn't sleep.

**Veronica: **You could still help her out you know.

**Enbom: **My mom freaked out and demanded that the baby not be in our house. Mac said she'd keep her.

**Veronica: **Well, you should find a way to help.

-----------------------

_During Mac's fourth period Spanish class, a delivery man brings in a motorized baby swing and asks for Mac. Beyond frazzled, Mac tries to refuse the delivery then reconsiders. She puts the doll in it and magically the kid shuts up. _

**Mac: **Oh thank god.

_Sitting back in her desk she notices that most of the class is watching her. _

**Mac: **What are you looking at?

_All day long people had been staring at her and whispering as she passed by. Now she knew how Veronica felt. _

_On her way to lunch Mac is struggling in the hallway trying to carry the swing, the baby, and her school bag. Rams and Luke appear beside her and take the swing and her bag from her. _

**Mac: **Thanks guys.

**Luke: **No problem, but we gotta hurry.

**Mac: **Why?

**Rams: **Madison's on the warpath and she just saw you.

**Mac: **(looking down the hallway to see Madison moving towards them) Great. Just what I need today.

_They move quickly around a corner and out into the lunch quad. The baby wakes up and starts to cry again. Mac looks like she wants to cry too. She pulls out a bottle and prays silently that the baby will stop crying to eat. It doesn't. Suddenly John appears at her side and kissing Mac on the cheek scoops the baby out of her arms. She looks inordinately grateful. _

**John Enbom: **I got it.

**Mac: **(dropping her head to the table) Great, a few minutes to myself.

_He looks at her and she looks down, ashamed. She had offered to take the kid and refused his offers to help since then, trying to impress his mother. _

**Veronica: **(arriving with Logan) Nice swing.

**Logan: **(curious) Does it work?

**Mac: **Yeah. It actually does. John performed a miracle.

**John Enbom: **The miracle is by Target, I just paid for it.

**Veronica: **(smiles at Enbom) But it works?

_Mac nods. _

**Logan: **Maybe we should get one.

**Veronica: **There is only a day left of this hell.

**Logan: **How much is a good night's sleep worth to you?

**Veronica: **You have a point.

**John Enbom: **Speaking of a good night's sleep. I got a hotel room for us tonight.

_Everyone stops and looks at Enbom then at Mac, who looks confused. _

**John Enbom: **For me and the baby I mean. So you can have a break.

**Mac: **Really?

**John Enbom: **(shrugs) It's no big deal.

_Mac smiles. _

**Logan: **(teasing) Such a sweet young couple.

**Veronica: **You two really are too cute.

**Mac: **Shut up, you have no room to talk.

**John Enbom: **Yeah. (sitting back with a smirk) Hey Rams, do you remember what fucktard Logan was in Cabo before Veronica showed up?

**Rams: **(grinning) Yeah. All Logan could talk about was (whiny voice) when was Veronica going to show up, what were we going to do once Veronica arrived. (normal voice) Nauseating.

**John Enbom: **Uh-huh.

**Luke: **I dunno. It might be nice to be in a relationship with a cool girl.

**Logan: **Hey, Ronnie, you got any friends we could set Luke up with?

_Everyone laughs. _

------------------------

_School hallway. Veronica is talking to Wallace who isn't happy about Georgia handing him their baby and then cutting class the rest of the day, leaving him to deal with the kid. Veronica is sympathetic. She hands him a slip of paper and asks if he'll call the number on it halfway through sixth period. He agrees. She sees Tad and asks Wallace to help her with a bump-and-bait and hands him a cell phone when he nods. S__he starts talking loudly and walking backwards towards the oncoming Tad._

**Veronica: **_(Valley girl voice) _So I was all no way and he was like, yeah, way and-

_Tad walks into Veronica as he passes her. He turns to face her._

**Veronica: **I'm so sorry.

_Wallace drops the phone into his backpack._

**Tad: **Watch what you're doing.

**Veronica: **Okely-dokely.

_Wallace and Veronica smile. _

_-----------------------_

_Fifth period. Mac and Veronica are sitting side by side. _

**Veronica:** So, I heard Madison got the big news last night.

**Mac:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** How'd that go?

**Mac:** Not good from what I heard.

**Veronica:** Heard?

**Mac:** You think I really wanted to be there for that? Dad said she cried, which I expected. And frankly, I've had enough crying and wailing with hell-baby this week.

**Veronica:** But the swing helps right?

_Both there babies were currently swinging away merrily, crammed into one swing._

**Mac:** Yeah. But all week, John has not been much help.

**Veronica:** Sorry.

**Mac:** It's my own fault. I told him I'd take care of it after his mom wigged.

**Veronica:** Well, on the bright side it's almost over and you probably scored big points with his mom.

**Mac:** Yeah, but looking forward to tomorrow when we get to hand off the devil babies to the seniors means looking forward to seeing that birthing video.

**Veronica:** Humm. Yeah. Not at all looking forward to that.

**Mac:** I was at the hospital when Ryan was born, trust me no one needs to see that.

**Veronica:** So, you're ok with everyone knowing about your soon to be celebrity status as a grown up baby switchee?

**Mac:** Not really. Everyone is staring at me. And people I've never talked to are suddenly wanting to be my friend. At least for the five minutes it takes them to ask me way too personal questions.

**Veronica:** Sorry. I can try to glare them down.

**Mac:** The guys have actually been helpful in that regard.

**Veronica:** But, overall? You ok with everything?

**Mac:** I don't know. I was kinda ok with it before. At least I knew. But now, I have like double the parents. And they all want to talk to me. Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to answer how my day was for 4 different people? And they all seem to want different things for me.

**Veronica:** Like what?

**Mac:** Bo wants me to pursue this summer computer program at UCLA that I mentioned, and Cheryl wants me to travel with them to Greece this summer.

**Veronica:** (grins) Yeah. That sounds rough Mac.

**Mac:** Right? (smiles) But my mom and dad still want us to go camping as a family, and Mom wants to replant the garden this summer.

**Veronica:** I'm sorry Mac.

**Mac:** It's ok. It'll get better. At least that's what I keep telling myself.

**Veronica:** It will.

_-----------------------_

_Cut to Veronica entering a classroom. She has a cell phone to her ear and is in Valley girl mode again.__ The teacher, Mr. Han, demands to know what she's doing. She asks if she's in study hall and says she was excused from gym. Mr. Han questions if she's familiar with the school's cell phone policy and holds his hand out. She hands it to him and he says she can pick it up after school._

_In another classroom, Wallace, hiding his phone under his desk, dials the number Veronica gave him._

_Study hall classroom. Tad's bag starts ringing. He opens it, takes out his cell phone, and says it's not even on. Mr. Han confiscates it anyway._

_Another classroom: Veronica asks her Spanish teacher, Mrs. Sotomayer, if she can leave a little early to help out with recycling in the cafeteria. Mrs. Sotomayer allows her to leave. Veronica starts running down the hallway when the bell rings. _

_Study hall classroom: Veronica asks Mr. Han for her phone back. He tells her this is a warning and that he'll keep it next time. She takes Tad's cell phone out of the drawer and says she's been warned. She rushes out, bumping into Tad who is on his way into the room. Tad goes to get his cell phone, but realizes it isn't in the drawer. Mr. Wu shrugs and Tad says, "Veronica Mars."_

_After school Veronica is waiting for Carmen at Java the Hut to give her Tad's phone. Veronica has her computer out and is working on her Lilly case notes when Carmen enters. Veronica hands her Tad's phone. Carmen thanks Veronica who says he could still have the video elsewhere. Carmen smashes the cell phone. Veronica gets an instant message from "Top Gun" and Carmen says that's Tad. A video starts to play and it's the video of Carmen licking the Popsicle. _

_-----------------------_

_Logan's room. Logan is in workout clothes and Veronica is working on her computer at his desk. The baby is swinging in a new baby swing in the corner. Logan smiles at Veronica's grumbling._

**Logan: **What are you working on?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Logan: **(coaxing) I could help Veronica.

**Veronica: **I'm trying to track Jake's payments to my Mom.

**Logan: **(face falling) Veronica.

**Veronica: **He's trying to come into my life Logan. I need as much information as possible to know how to deal with him.

**Logan: **He called you again?

_Jake had called Veronica and left a voice mail for her while they were in Cabo. _

**Veronica: **He wants to meet.

**Logan: **Do you want to meet?

**Veronica: **No. I want to know what account he's been using to pay my mom, and why he's paying my mom. My Dad was going to help but now…

**Logan: **Well, I can't help you. But I know someone who can.

**Veronica: **You do?

**Logan: **(obviously hiding something) Uh, my Grandma has a forensic accountant. She still feels like she owed you more for finding my mom, so she'd probably be willing to help.

**Veronica: **Why does your Grandma have a forensic accountant?

**Logan: **Uh.

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(moving closer to her and lowering his voice) My dad was moving money around when my mom was missing, some of it into offshore accounts. She wanted to know what and where so if Mom divorced his ass she could get a fair settlement.

**Veronica: **(looking at him assessing) That's it?

**Logan: **Well, he might have opened a few accounts in my and Trina's names.

**Veronica: **Might have?

**Logan: **He did.

**Veronica: **And your Grandma found the accounts and you…(thinking)…Logan. Tell me you didn't take the money.

**Logan: **Why? It was in my name.

**Veronica: **How do you think your dad is going to react when he finds out?

_Logan shrugs, but she sees his faint look of worry in his eyes. _

**Logan: **It'll be ok Veronica. So do you want me to call my Grandma or not?

_She nods. _

_After a quick conversation with Grandma Hatchet, Logan leaves Veronica to give her the details and goes downstairs to workout. Awhile later he reenters his room to find it empty. Veronica's computer is still on and the screen captures his attention. He sits down at his desk and opens a file with his name on it. As he reads his face is stunned. He opens a file with Duncan's name on it. His stomach tightens and rolls. He is reading intently and doesn't hear Veronica reenter the room. __Veronica races to the laptop, slams it shut, grabs it and takes it to her his bed where she lays it down then turns back to face him._

**Logan: **God, Veronica, and you really believe Lilly's murder was some sort of vast conspiracy?

**Veronica: **I don't know what you saw.

**Logan: **A file on Duncan.

_He laughs._

**Veronica: **_(seriously) _There's a file on everyone.

**Logan: **Yeah. It's thorough.

_Logan stands._

**Logan: **And I'm glad my alibi held up.

**Veronica: **Out of the country. Two eye witnesses, it's airtight. I know you wouldn't have hurt Lilly, Logan.

_Logan moves to stand in front of Veronica._

**Logan: **But you think one of the Kanes did. Hey, what do you think Lilly would make of you investigating all the people who loved her?

_She points to her chest._

**Veronica: **_(somberly) _I loved Lilly.

**Logan:** Just let it go Veronica. They got the guy who did it.

**Veronica:** I can't.

**Logan: **(angry) This is crazy Veronica. Able Koontz killed Lilly because he was bitter about Jake. That's it. End of story.

**Veronica: **I already told you some of this. Able didn't kill Lilly, the Kane's paid him to confess.

**Logan: **Why? Why would they do that and why would anyone agree to a death sentence?

**Veronica: **Able has terminal cancer. He's dying. (Logan is shocked) And you know why they would do it. They bribed him, paid him three million dollars to confess. He wanted the money for his daughter. They wanted someone to take the fall so the investigation would end.

**Logan: **(angry) You know them Veronica. You know the Kanes! How can you think one of them killed Lilly? It's nuts. You have to stop this. Let it go.

**Veronica: **(hurt) No. Maybe if I hadn't loved Lilly so much. Maybe if I still didn't miss her every day, Maybe if her killer had paid for his crime, I'd be able to drop this.

_Dead silence._

**Logan: **You really think one of them did it.

**Veronica: **(hesitates) I think it's possible.

**Logan: **(shaking his head) I can't deal with this right now. I have to…I'll see you later.

_He leaves the room and Veronica sinks down onto his bed looking devastated. _

_---------------------_

_Cut to Veronica climbing out of her car outside the Fennel's house with the baby in her arms. In the back seat we can see her bags. She climbs up the porch and knocks on the door. _

**Veronica: **Hi. Alicia. Mrs. Fennel. Is Wallace here? He isn't answering his phone.

**Alicia: **He's at Georgia's, but he should be back in a little while.

**Veronica: **Oh, ok. Thanks. I…

**Alicia: **(kindly) Would you like to come in?

**Veronica: **Uh…

**Alicia:** Come in Veronica.

_Veronica nods and enters the house slowly. _

**Veronica:** Are you going to lecture me too?

**Alicia:** I'll try to restrain myself.

_Alicia leads Veronica into the kitchen and sits at the table, waving for her to have a seat as well._

**Alicia:** I heard about your fight with Keith, Veronica. I hope I'm not overstepping my boundaries here, but I have to ask. Are you being safe?

**Veronica:** Yes. (hard)

**Alicia:** Do you...have any questions or concerns? Given what happened ...before....

**Veronica:** No. (genuine softness) Thanks.

**Alicia:** And Logan… You made the decision on your own? (seeing Veronica's face) Yeah. I thought so. (nods)

**Veronica:** I love Logan.

**Alicia:** (one eyebrow quirking up) And he loves you. I think that's the problem.

**Veronica:** (frowning) What do you mean?

**Alicia:** Anyone who has seen you and Logan together can tell how much he cares about you. Can see how close you are. There's a bond there.

**Veronica:** (bewildered) And that's bad?

**Alicia:** Your dad has been the only man of importance in your life for some time now Veronica. (sad smile) He might be feeling like he's losing you.

**Veronica:** (blinking) He's not.

**Alicia:** You left home. Ran away.

**Veronica:** (quick response) Because he made me. And I didn't run away. I left so we could both cool down.

**Alicia:** (chiding) No, he gave you a choice. (interrupting her protest) I know, not a choice you considered, but he's afraid he's losing you and you left.

**Veronica:** (stubbornly) I shouldn't have to choose.

**Alicia:** And you won't. He just needs time.

_Veronica sits for a moment and Alicia is quiet allowing her to process this information. Alicia thought Veronica really was a remarkable girl. But she was stubborn and headstrong too. As a woman Alicia could admire that, as a parent it worried her and made her want to try to reign in the girl. _

**Alicia:** (smiling) You did kind of drop a bomb on him. Hearing point blank that your baby is having sex would be a shock to anyone. You're his little girl Veronica. Whether this happened now or when you're 30, I think he would still feel the same.

_She has Veronica's full attention._

**Alicia:** You two are so close Veronica. Closer than most fathers and daughters I've known.

**Veronica:** Yeah.

**Alicia:** So when you and Logan started spending so much time together...

**Veronica:** But he has you. He spends time with you. It's not like he's home alone waiting for me.

**Alicia:** And when your dad and I first stated dating, were you comfortable with us being together? Spending time together?

**Veronica:** (pouts) Yeah. (pause) No. Fine. I see your point. But when I saw how happy you made him...when I saw you two dancing…

**Alicia:** You followed us?

**Veronica:** Sorry? (wry smile) I wanted to know what you did that requires an overnight bag.

_Flashback_

_Veronica in her car following a tracker on a GPS device. It leads her to the Hotel Dunes._

**Veronica Voiceover**: A hotel. Great. Suddenly I'm feeling a little queasy.

_Cut to the hotel receptionist dealing with Veronica's enquiry._

**Hotel Receptionist**: I'm sorry. We have no one under Mars or Fennel staying with us.

**Veronica Voiceover**: And trying all the Mr. and Mrs. Smiths is out of the question?

**Veronica**: Thanks anyway.

_Veronica turns away, dejected. As she leaves, she hears Louis Armstrong singing "Our Love Is Here to Stay" from one of the function rooms and goes to the door. A number of couples are ballroom dancing, including Keith and Alicia, who are enjoying themselves immensely._

_SONG: In time the Rockies may crumble, Gibraltar may tumble_

_They're only made of clay. But our love is here to stay._

_Ella Fitzgerald picks up in the duet as Veronica, upset, stares at Keith and Alicia._

_SONG: It's very clear, our love is here to stay._

_Not for a year but ever and a day…_

**Veronica Voiceover:** Okay, Dad, I get it. You're happy.

_End Flashback_

**Alicia:** He'll come around Veronica. (gently reprimanding) But you being at Logan's isn't helping matters. Come stay here. Think of it as neutral ground.

**Veronica:** (smiling) You're going to be my negotiator?

**Alicia:** No. This is between you and your dad. But one of you has to make the first move.

**Veronica:** I'll think about it.

_Alicia and Veronica talk a while longer, commiserating about the mechanical babies and generally catching up. Fifteen minutes later Wallace still isn't home and Veronica decides to leave. Alicia senses something else is wrong and tries to get Veronica to stay for dinner, but Veronica smiles and heads towards the door. _

**Veronica: **Alicia. About the bug. I really am sorry. Lilly was my best friend. What you've heard about her, about her murder, isn't true. Whoever killed her is still out here.

**Alicia:** I've learned enough about your dad and you to know that the rumor mill in this town have some things dead wrong. But if you're right, Veronica, a murder investigation is not something you should be involved in. No matter what you think, you are still a child.

**Veronica: **I'm really hoping you won't hold my dad responsible for my boneheadedness. He's the best guy ever, you see that, right? You guys are really good together.

**Alicia:** I know.

**Veronica: **You make him so happy.

**Alicia: **I'm afraid I didn't make him too happy this week. I think I might have ruined things.

**Veronica: **Trust me; I know how he feels about you. He's not going anywhere.

**Alicia: **And you should trust that he loves you, and only wants what's best for you. Talk to him Veronica.

------------------------

_Cut to Veronica's car broken down on the side of the road. The hood is up and she looks frustrated. Returning to the car to get her phone and call Weevil for a tow, she sees another car pull up. It's an expensive silver four door with tinted windows. Aaron Echolls steps out. _

_Cut to Veronica in the car with Aaron. She sits in embarrassed silence as Aaron drives._

**Aaron: **So, how are you Veronica?

**Veronica: **Ok. I guess. _(Gives a little laugh) _Embarrassed that I had to impose on your hospitality this week.

**Aaron: **Ohh, don't be. I was a teenager once, even though I'm a parent now, I still remember fighting with my parents. Th-the thing I really want to ask…how's Logan?

**Veronica: **I think he's…ok. It was hard there for awhile.

**Aaron: **He was such a good kid. When Lilly died, he became…

**Veronica: **Difficult?

**Aaron: **_(Laughs) _Well, maybe it's in the genes. I can be difficult from time to time. But whatever, I don't know how serious your guys are, but _(touching the side of his nose) _you're always welcome in our home. Look, I just appreciate whatever you've done to help him through these past few months.

**Veronica: **Sure.

_The car pulls through the Echolls' gate. _

**Aaron: **I know things haven't been easy for you either. Your mother leaving and Keith starting the process to...

**Veronica: **What?

**Aaron: **Oh nothing, just something I saw in the paper.

_The car stops and both climb out. _

**Veronica: **Thanks for the ride.

**Aaron: **Veronica.

_She pauses._

**Aaron: **I'm glad you two are together. I like what I see in him when he's with you.

_Veronica smiles and Aaron drives off._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Great the approval from the abusive dad, just as Logan and I enter another fighting stage.

----------------------

_Walking into the house Veronica looks uncomfortable. Her phone rings, playing Underneath it all. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(angry) Where are you?

**Veronica: **I'm…

**Logan: **We get in a fight and you just leave? God Veronica, what is wrong with you?

**Veronica: **Nothing. Besides fighting with my dad, having my car break down, being stuck with a robot baby from hell and getting into a fight with my boyfriend.

**Logan: **Nobody leaves Veronica. We agreed. We also agreed to no lies.

**Veronica: **I didn't lie to you, I just didn't tell you everything.

**Logan: **Nice equivocation.

**Veronica: **Whatever Logan. You don't have any secrets from me? Really? And remember, no lies.

**Logan: **I don't want to talk about this on the phone. Where are you? Your car broke down. I'll come get you…

_She can hear him bounding down the steps and then he is before her. He looks surprised, then relieved to see her. Both hang up their phones. _

**Logan: **You came back.

**Veronica: **I only left cause I thought you wouldn't want me here anymore.

**Logan: **We had a fight Veronica. That's it. We fight, we makeup. We don't breakup.

_She looks doubting. _

**Logan: **(firmly) Nobody leaves.

**Veronica: **Nobody leaves.

_Logan moves towards her and pulls her into a hard kiss. _

**Logan: **Remember that.

------------------------

_They exit out the house to the pool area, setting up Kali in her swing, while they eat the dinner prepared by Mrs. Navarro by the pool. _

**Veronica: **So you dad is really gone now? To LA for a few days?

**Logan: **Yeah. He'll be in and out for the next few weeks doing premiers and press.

**Veronica: **Good.

_Logan looks at her curiously, and she smiles to cover. _

**Veronica: **That means we have free run of the place.

_Logan smiles. _

_After dinner they carry their dishes back inside and seeing that Kali is still happy in her swing, Logan takes her hand, and pulls her towards the pool house, hand in hand. Logan skips down a step and turns back to swing Veronica down off it. Logan does a little skip as the walk on. They enter either the pool house bedroom through another set of sliding glass doors. The room is dark. There are curtains on the glass doors with the faces of the Echolls. Logan kisses her again and pulls her towards the bed._

**Veronica: **What are you doing?

_Logan sits back onto the bed, pulling her with him._

**Logan: **You're too short.

_She moves to sit on his lap._

**Logan: **I need to level the playing field.

_They kiss and Logan slips Veronica's jacket off her shoulders._

**Veronica: **Is this where you take all your conquests?

_Logan laughs and falls onto the bed._

**Logan: **Nope, only my short girlfriend when we need to make up after a fight.

**Veronica: **Oh that's right. That was my rule.

**Logan: **It was.

_Veronica leans over to continue kissing him. After a few minutes, during which Logan loses his shirt, Logan calls a halt._

**Logan: **Hey, I have to tell you something.

_Veronica isn't interested and kisses and teases him._

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, rules are rules. We fought, we have to make up now.

**Logan: **Listen, Veronica, stop,

_She stops and looks down at him._

**Logan: **I gotta…I have to tell you something about the day Lilly died.

**Veronica: **Later.

She_ forces him back to a prone position with her kiss. After a moment with her on top of him, he holds her away._

**Logan: **I want you to trust me. And I don't want any lies between us. We have secrets, but no lies.

**Veronica: **_(Softly) _Ok.

_She kisses him again then sits up and looks down at him waiting for whatever he has to say. _

**Logan: **I wasn't out of the country when Lilly died.

**Veronica: **(frowning, correcting his words) When she was murdered.

**Logan: **I was in Mexico on Friday but I got up early on Saturday and drove home.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **You know, I, _(he lets out a deep sigh) _I knew Lilly was seeing someone. It was driving me crazy. When I left for Neptune, I didn't know if I was gonna scream at her for treating me like dirt or beg her to take me back. And I saw you two at the carwash.

_Flashback_

_Logan is sitting across the street from the carwash in his Xterra brooding. Lilly and Veronica are singing and dancing as they wash a car. Logan's face loses his anger and just looks resigned. _

_End Flashback_

**Veronica: **_(Suspiciously) _I didn't see you there.

**Logan: **Well, I just parked across the street and watched her. And this feeling came over me, you know, I don't…I don't know how to describe it but I just knew it was over. So I sat in my car and I wrote this note to her, explaining it.

**Veronica: **Did you give it to her?

**Logan: **Yeah, I left it in the car.

**Veronica: **The inventory of her car didn't list a letter from you Logan.

**Logan: **I dunno, I left it in there with a shot glass. You know, anyone who read that letter would know I'd never hurt her.

**Veronica: **I know that, but I didn't see the shot glass or the letter in the police inventory.

**Logan: **Does it matter?

**Veronica: **I don't know. (long pause) Why did you lie?

**Logan: **I didn't. After I left the carwash I went home and got some alcohol and just sat on the beach and drank until I passed out.

**Veronica: **Did anyone see you? (sees his look of hurt) I know you didn't kill Lilly, Logan, but if this comes out you need a real alibi and a reason why you lied in the first place.

**Logan: **No. It was just me and my good friends Jack and Josè. If anyone saw me I didn't see them. I didn't lie. They questioned Dick and Beaver before me and they said I was in Mexico. I knew I hadn't done it, so what did in matter? The only things your dad asked me was about who else Lilly might have been seeing.

**Veronica: **Do you know who it was?

**Logan: **No. But knowing Lilly, there was more than one.

**Veronica: **You really don't know? No suspicions?

**Logan: **You were her best friend and you didn't know about any of them. Lilly was good at hiding things.

_Veronica looks sad and contemplative, still sitting astride Logan. _

**Logan: **You ok?

**Veronica: **(softly, still thinking) Yeah.

**Logan: **And are we ok?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_She sends him a soft smile, shadows of the past still darkening her eyes. __He sits up kissing her quickly before rolling them to the side and climbing off the bed. _

**Logan: **Okay. I don't know about you, but I could use a refreshment about now.

**Veronica: **Hmm.

_Logan gives her a another quick kiss before getting a small screwdriver from a drawer and proceeds to unscrew a small vent from the wall. Veronica recognizes something._

**Veronica: **You learned that from Lilly.

**Logan: **No, Lilly learned that from me.

**Logan: **It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet, don't you think?

_Veronica smiles. Logan uses the key but it snaps off in the lock._

**Logan: **Wow, suave, huh?

_Veronica nods. Logan walks around the back of the bed and holds his hands out for her. Kneeling on the bed, she scoots over and they kiss._

**Logan: **I'll be right back. Two minutes?

**Veronica: **Hmm-hm. Hey. If you're going inside bring out my suit. We can swim for awhile.

**Logan: **Okay. You trust me to go through your stuff?

**Veronica: **Yes.

_The swim suits end up being unnecessary, since Logan strips off Veronica's within minutes of getting in the water. _

**Veronica: **(kissing his neck) Time for the makeup?

**Logan: **Long overdue.

_With their torsos pressed together and arms locked firmly around her back, he walks her over to the side of the pool, their mouth connected, tongues swirling around each others. Lifting her to be sitting on the edge of the pool Logan pauses to look down at her naked body. _

**Logan: **God you make me crazy.

**Veronica: **Me?

**Logan: **Yes you. When we were here before I knew you weren't ready, but you were offering yourself to me so openly. So trustingly.

**Veronica: **(cupping his face in her hands) I do trust you Logan. You know that.

_He smiles and kisses her again, a desperate deep kiss. _

**Logan: **When I saw that your bags were gone…

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

_His hands run down her sides pulling her closer to the edge of the tile ledge, his hard body between her legs. She moves her hips and the pressure of his erection pressed against her hot flesh causes them both to moan. _

**Logan: **I wanted to be inside you so badly that day Veronica. You have no idea.

**Veronica: **(moaning as his mouth moves down her body to capture one peaked breast) Logan.

**Logan: **You moaned then too.

_Her hands move from his shoulders to his erection pumping up and down quickly. _

**Veronica: **Logan hurry.

**Logan: **I'm want you exactly like you were that day. Do you remember?

_She nods, her eyes hazy with desire, willing to do whatever he wants as long as she gets what she wants in the end. _

**Veronica: **Yes.

_She shifts backyards so she is leaning back on her arms, which are braced to hold her up behind her. She looks at him invitingly and moves her legs further apart opening her body to him. _

**Logan: **God you're beautiful.

_Logan can feel his erection pulsing, feel the demand running through his veins, but he still takes_ a_ moment to admire her, his eyes tracing from the top of her head to her tiny pink toes. He slides both his hands in tandem up her thighs then up her sides pulling her waist forward and causing her back to arch and subsequently her breasts to thrust upwards to his waiting mouth. As his mouth closes over one aching nipple, Veronica's low moan fills the air. _

**Veronica: **Yes. Logan.

_Wrapping her legs around his waist she grinds against his cock, enjoying the slide and friction of flesh against flesh, but wanting more. Logan moves from one breast to the other then back again, kissing, sucking and biting. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Please. No more. I need you.

_Grinning, he pulls her legs from around him and lifts one to be up against his shoulder, allowing him a clear view as his fingers push into her tight sheath. He pumps them smoothly into her. _

**Logan: **How's that?

**Veronica: **(moaning) Good, so good.

_Still smiling, his eyes fixed on his fingers as they slip in and out of her hot flesh, Logan wants to make her lose control. He presses his thumb against her clit with each inward thrust of his hand now, listening to her breathing speed up and her soft sounds of pleasure increase in frequency and volume. Feeling that she is on the edge Logan slows his movements. _

**Veronica: **Noo.

_She pouts her lower lip out adorably and Logan can't help but grin. _

**Logan: **Do you have any idea how sexy it is to watch you? How sexy it is that you're so damn eager for my touch?

_Her response is inarticulate, something between his name, oh, and god as he twists his fingers inside her pressing against that spot for just a moment, just long enough to make her whole body tense in pleasure. Her chest is heaving now and Logan knows he's pushed her far enough. He moves his fingers more quickly and insistently then feeling her body tighten, abruptly pulls them out. Her protest turns into a gasp of pleasure as he drives his erection into her to the hilt in one quick move. _

**Veronica: **Logan!

_One more hard thrust pushes her over the edge. Logan holds her trembling form against him, clenching his jaw tightly to control his own need until he feels her orgasm begin to subside. As soon as her body loosens around his slightly he begins thrusting into her, kissing her over and over again. He quickly finds the rhythm that has her gasping her pleasure and calling out his name. He steals his own name from her lips kissing her and keeping their mouths close together so they are breathing in each other's breath. Her second orgasm comes over her quickly. _**Veronica: **Logan. Logan. Love you so much. So much.

_Logan grips her ass firmly pounding into her several more times before he comes, his heat shooting into her body. _

**Logan: **I love you baby.

_The robot baby chooses that moment to wake up and begin screaming. Both their faces fall, then they begin laughing. _

--------------------

_Later they are back in Logan's room, curled up against each other in bed. _

**Veronica: **_(worriedly) _When do you plan on telling Duncan that I'm still investigating Lilly's murder? I'd like to be prepared.

**Logan: **I don't know. Duncan hasn't really been returning my calls lately.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry.

**Logan: **You know, something's been bothering me. About Duncan having whatever he has, that weird kind of epilepsy. Are you sure?

**Veronica: **About that?

_She shifts to be looking at him. Logan is idly shifting his fingers through her hair as he talks. _

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **I've know him since kindergarten, why didn't he ever mention it to me?

**Veronica: **I don't think he or his parents wanted anyone to know. I think they still want him to be president some day.

**Logan: **Does that mean that he has, like, fits or something?

**Veronica: **Possibly. Other times the attacks might manifest themselves as hysterical laughter or uncontrollable crying. Or a blind rage.

_Veronica can see this in particular has an impact on Logan._

**Veronica:** (sitting up, studying Logan's face) Does any of that sound familiar to you?

_Logan, pulls Veronica back down to lie against his chest._

**Logan: **_(softly) _I'm only telling you, okay.

_She nods. _

**Logan: **Last year when… (h_e looks heavenward and sighs heavily)_…I was over at their place, I heard s-screaming from the next room. I heard Duncan's voice and thought someone had broken into the house and when I got there, I found him on the floor and he-he had his hands around his dad's throat. And I tried to pull him off. An-and all of a sudden he went limp and he was Duncan again.

**Veronica: **What did Jake say to you?

**Logan: **Nothing. We helped Duncan to his room and it was over. I tried talking to Duncan the next day at school but…he acted like he didn't remember a thing.

**Veronica: **When Lilly died?

**Logan: **No. It was the week you guys broke up. _(pause) _It's weird, huh?

**--**

AN

Ok, I really thought I'd get to the rape reveal in this chapter, but I didn't. Everything is set up for it now. I'd say it will be in the next chapter, but I don't know for sure what might happen with the writing. It will happen at the end of the MAD plot with Tad and Carmen.

Also, here again from the transcripts Logan says he's know Duncan since kindergarten but how? Jake didn't become uberrich until later, so how would Logan living in LA and Duncan living in Neptune have crossed paths?

Some of you raised questions about something that I was going to respond to, but now I've forgotten. Oh, right. One question was why Carmen was paired with Noah, when she's dating Tad, and Nadia not with Casey. The answer is that juniors are only paired with juniors. Tad and Casey are seniors. Boohoo. Casey will be leaving us soon, and I haven't used him much lately. Someone else suggested that Enbom might be too nice. I'm basing him on a friend of mine, who is a really great guy. He has his duchebag moments, but overall he's great. I'm not sure I'll change much there. We'll see some bad behavior again from the 09er guys, but for now I'm focusing on moving through the important remaining plot points. I don't want to make them all nice, but I'm trying to let them be somewhat multidimensional.

Word Count: 12,490. That's a bit longer.


	34. Chapter 33 Ignorance might be bliss

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Yea for the reviewers. I hadn't really been focused on the story for the last month, then I had this burst of creativity. I wrote almost 2 chapters in a week. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. ** Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVe find Leanne in Barstow, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Fun is had in Cabo over spring break. Back in Neptune, Mac's parents tell her about their new plans to address the baby switch, and several teen pregnancies at Neptune High spawn an expanded sex ed program. Veronica fesses up to Keith about sleeping with Logan, and Keith demands that LoVe take a break. Veronica expresses her thoughts on that by leaving home to stay with Logan. The babies are horrible, the news about the Mac/Madison baby switch goes public, prom is approaching, Clarence found the bug V/Wallace planted, and Logan found out about V's investigation into Lilly's murder.

There was a question about when Veronica realized Logan is abused. That will be answered too on May 16th in the story. This chapter picks up on April 29th. We're getting there.

**Chapter 33**

_(Friday) _

_Veronica sees Tad with an uncomfortable looking Carmen and knows that she is back together with him so he won't send the video all over the internet. Weevil walks by and comments on how Carmen's wasting her assets on a white boy. Felix says that Weevil had a crush on Carmen in eighth grade. They walk away past Veronica, nodding to her as they go. _

_In another area, there is a poster for the prom. It reads: Get Marooned, Junior/Senior Prom, $75/ticket, $150/couple. Seth gazes up at it then turns to speak to a fat girl._

**Seth: **Get marooned. Great. Another island-centric prom theme. Another year of double digit IQed jocks laughing at their own jokes about getting laid as freshman hula girls put flowers around their necks.

_Tad, Carmen and Tad's friend overhear._

**Tad: **I don't see anybody forcing you to buy tickets, queer-bait.

_Tad and his friend start being very nasty to him, making fun of the fact that Seth is gay. Seth gives it right back to Tad, implying that he is also gay. Carmen looks at Veronica, who is watching everything. _

_A little bit later, Veronica and Carmen are walking and discussing what to do. Veronica says Carmen needs to have something that would ruin Tad back and prevent him from launching the first strike. _

**Veronica: **What you need is an exit strategy.

**Carmen: **You know what's going to happen, Veronica? I gonna end up a downloadable national joke. You know, right up there with Paris Hilton or that "Star Wars" kid. I-I'll be the video that everyone emails their friends, you know, just google popsicle girl and there I'll be for the rest of human history. And I can't stop him.

**Veronica: **Unless you had something that would ruin Tad back. You know, get your own A-bomb and it prevents him from launching a first strike. Mutually Assured Destruction.

**Carmen: **You're not gonna find any dirt on Tad, if that's what you mean.

**Veronica: **Beyond his penchant for amateur underage pornography? Leave that to me. I just need to know that you're willing to get your hands a little dirty. If it makes you feel any better, he didn't really leave you much of a choice.

_They pause._

**Carmen: **Tad used to be different. I mean, he was the first boyfriend I ever had. He was the first guy I ever slept with.

**Veronica: **First guy who got you drunk and took dirty pictures of you. You still want to date him? Then let's get this over with.

_Carmen asks what she should do and Veronica says to invite Tad on a romantic afternoon on the Neptune boardwalk._

_----------------_

_Journalism. Veronica is digging through old copies the Neptune paper, trying to find what Aaron was talking about. She finally spots a legal notice that says, "Notice of Service: Seeking Leanne Mars. Please contact this number immediately, legal proceedings have begun in your name." Veronica checks the date. The ad had been running the week before she found her mom in Barstow. She calls Cliff. _

_Cut to the courthouse: Loretta Cancun is telling Cliff that she knows what entrapment is, but he doesn't think she does. He answers his phone and Veronica asks him why someone would place a notice of proceedings in the classified section. He says it could be anything so can she be more specific? Veronica says a man seeking a woman. Cliff says it could be child support, civil suit, divorce. Veronica is shocked._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Dad started the process to divorce mom. And he never mentioned anything about it.

_Cliff says that California law says you must run a notice for seven days before you can file for divorce on grounds of abandonment. During all this, Cliff is trying to get Loretta to sign something. First she writes, "Screw you, pig" and then she throws the pen and clipboard._

_Back in the Journalism room, Veronica finds the ad in seven papers. She slumps down on the desk. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** How could he not tell me? And how long will Mom stay sober if this is the news she comes home to? Or does she even care?

----------------------

_The video in PE does nothing to improve her mood and Meg and Veronica make their way silently to lunch. Meg sits down with Veronica for a few minutes before going to join her friends Cristina and Sarah once Wallace shows up. The 09er guys sit at their own table today leaving Veronica alone with Wallace at their table for the first time in a long while. _

**Veronica: **You ok Wallace? You look, I don't know. Sick?

**Wallace: **I'm a'ight.

**Veronica: **Foshizzle?

**Wallace: **You don't look that great yourself Superstar.

**Veronica: **I just had PE.

**Wallace: **Oh God. I forgot.

**Veronica: **You forgot? What could make you forget the impending horror? And trust me. You won't forget what you see. Ever. I might need therapy.

**Wallace: **That bad?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Now. Back to you. What's going on?

_He still looks distracted and odd._

**Wallace: **My mom is just still really upset about this fight with your dad. She didn't even yell at me for getting Daryl all riled up last night right before bedtime.

**Veronica: **Maybe she thought it was nice to see you two playing together.

**Wallace: **Oh. Is that why she looked like she wanted to cry?

**Veronica: **(sad and regretful) I'm so sorry Wallace, this is my fault.

**Wallace: **Yeah. (grins) But we still love you anyway. (shoulder bumps her)

**Veronica: **I'll talk to my dad…

**Wallace: **Since you mentioned it. I have a plan. Family dinner. Our house this Sunday.

**Veronica: **Uh…

**Wallace: **You want to make things right? Tell your dad and be there. I'll make sure my mom is there.

**Veronica: **So we're ambushing them?

**Wallace: **We're gonna make this right. You in?

**Veronica: **(sighs) Yeah. I'm in.

_Long pause. _

**Veronica: **So I guess they really care about each other, huh?

**Wallace: **Yeah.

_Both are grateful when Enbom drops some pizza on their table and sits down. Logan shows up a few minutes later and sets Kali up in her swing. _

----------------------

_Mission Beach Boardwalk. It's a bright sunny afternoon right after school. Tad hands Carmen cotton candy and she hands him a drink. He asks how much vodka she put in the drink. They enjoy the day, buying silly hats and getting their picture taken in a photo booth. Carmen also convinces Tad to get a tattoo. She then asks him to talk to Seth, who is just down the boardwalk, saying Seth has the best 'X' in school. She wants Tad to experiment with her on prom night. Tad agrees and goes to talk to Seth. While Seth and Tad are talking, Veronica takes pictures._

_Having enough pictures to get the job done, Veronica drives back to Logan's in a hurry to get on the road to Aaron's movie premier. She doubts that Aaron would be happy if they were late. Logan is waiting and she jumps from her car to his hauling her computer onto her lap before they even get to the freeway._

**Logan: **It's always business with you.

_Sometime later, still on the road. Veronica has finished selecting which photos to use for the web site, and just needs to not be in a moving vehicle in order to photoshop them together. Logan asks what her plan is for Tad and she explains that she's giving Carmen a way out. _

**Veronica: **Mutually assured destruction. If he drops his bomb, she destroys him too.

**Logan: **Right.

**Veronica: **(she hears the censure in his voice) What? He started it. He blackmailed her into staying in a relationship she doesn't want. That's beyond low.

**Logan: **No. I know. But I just was thinking how happy they were together, even just a few months ago.

**Veronica: **Well, things change. If you really love someone you wouldn't force them to stay with you if they wanted to go.

**Logan: **Yeah. (pause) So, what's your exit strategy?

**Veronica: **(distractedly checking her phone for text messages)For tonight? I thought after the premier, we could just hit up the after party, make a lap and bail.

**Logan: **No, for us. What's your exit strategy for us?

**Veronica: **(frowning deeply as she looks at him, seeing that his jaw is clenched) Logan. I don't have one.

**Logan: **Come on Veronica. No lying.

**Veronica: **Right. That's one of our rules. Like nobody leaves.

_He turns his head to look at her. _

**Veronica: **And if nobody leaves then there's no need for an exit strategy.

**Logan: **Right.

**Veronica: **What do you want me to say Logan? That if you screw up or we start fighting all the time or something else happens and we break up, that I'll make your life miserable? Maybe I will. I guess it depends on the situation. But I'm not planning on it.

_Logan still looks serious and insecure as he continues driving, coming up on their exit now. _

**Logan: **What are you planning on?

**Veronica: **(frowning again) I don't know. I haven't been much of a long term planner recently.

**Logan: **(pulling a surprised face) Veronica Mars? Without a plan?

**Veronica: **My plan for a long time was just to survive long enough to get out of Neptune.

**Logan: **(looking sad, knowing he was a big part of why she wanted out) And now?

**Veronica: **I don't know. We're together. And hopefully we'll be together for awhile, but I'm honestly not thinking about it Logan. I want us to be together. But I'm not like planning our silver anniversary or anything.

**Logan: **(smiling and dropping the subject) What colleges are you applying to?

**Veronica: **Stanford. That's my first pick. Probably UCLA as a backup. Maybe a few east coast schools. What about you?

**Logan: **I'm not sure.

**Veronica: **Logan, don't you want to go to college?

**Logan: **I don't know. I might want to take some time off. Travel. Who knows?

_Both process that information. Knowing that if she's in college and he's away somewhere else that any relationship between them is bound to be strained. _

**Veronica: **Well, that's still a ways away. We have time to figure this stuff out. Who knows, we may have killed each other by then.

**Logan: **Never gonna happen Mars. I love you too much to kill you, and you're too tiny to kill me.

**Veronica: **You know that is the second time you called me short this week. I think you need to be reminded how much I don't appreciate it.

_Both smile. _

**Veronica: **Hey, what would your exit strategy be?

**Logan: **Getting unimaginably drunk.

----------------------

_Arriving at the Echolls' LA mansion, Logan carries their bags upstairs to his old room. Thankfully his mom had redecorated since they'd moved or it would still be filled with autographed scripts, movie posters, and memorabilia from George Lucas, Steven Spielberg and Stephen Soderbergh. That stuff was in boxes now and the room was decorated with shades of blue. Looking at the time, Veronica races into the bathroom and Logan playfully bangs on the door suggesting they'd save time if they showered together. Veronica laughs in response and clicks the lock on the door. _

**Logan: **That hurts. But I'll let you make it up to me later.

_Coming out of the shower she sees that Logan just used another bathroom while she was in his. She quickly blow dries her hair, leaving it down in loose waves, but pulls up the bangs. _

**Logan: **You don't have to be nervous, you know.

**Veronica: **No? I'm going to be on a red carpet with all those people.

**Logan: **We'll just pose for a few pictures then go in. No questions.

**Veronica: **We'll pose?

**Logan: **(as if it were obvious) Well, yeah.

**Veronica: **I thought I'd just go stand in the back or something while they took your picture.

**Logan: **I don't think so.

_Veronica frowns, but continues getting ready. Logan smoothes some hair product through his hair then combs and pulls on it, even using her blow dryer for a minute. Finally she can't keep it in and laughs. _

**Veronica: **You can be so girlie sometimes.

**Logan: **(gruff) Whatever Mars.

**Veronica: **Aww. It's ok, babycakes. I don't mind you being metro.

**Logan: **(smiling, happy to see her laughing after a tough week) Look who's all giddy. You drop our kid off at the pound and bam, it's all smiles.

_She just grins at him, shaking her head as he tries to surreptitiously adjust his hair again. With her makeup and hair done, Veronica walks back into the bedroom to get dressed. She looks at the blue dress she wore at New Years and the gold slinky slip dress next to it on the bed. _

_Flashback, earlier that week_

_Logan and Veronica are watching TV in the Echolls' media room. _

**Logan: **Hey Ronnie. What are you gonna wear to the premier?

**Veronica: **Well Logy, I don't know. My blue or black dress I guess.

**Logan: **Uh, I talked to my mom earlier. She said she had a dress you could wear.

_Veronica's face reveals clearly that she is not open to this idea._

**Logan: **It's a new dress. She said it would be perfect for you and still has its tags on and everything.

**Veronica: **Logan, I can buy my own dress.

**Logan: **But why should you have too? You've already been photographed in those dresses, and you know they'll pull up the old pictures and make a feature out of it in the magazines.

**Veronica: **Why? I'm not famous.

**Logan: **(Shrugs) For whatever reason the press are interested in us. I'd change it if I could…

**Veronica: **I know. (sighs) Alright, let's see the dress. Then I'll decide.

_End Flashback_

_The dress was short, nearly backless with a narrow racer back strap and made from a shimmery gold fabric. Veronica felt vaguely uncomfortable with the amount of skin revealed. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror and was a bit taken aback by what she saw. She looked like she was some rich debutant out for the night instead of a regular girl attending a family function with her boyfriend. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Does a movie premier count as a family function? Who am I kidding. Logan and I are never going to pass for normal.

_Logan walks out as she adjusts the bodice fabric, making sure her boobs are covered. _

**Logan: **(quietly sincere) You are so beautiful.

**Veronica: **(smiling) I am not. But thank you for saying so.

**Logan: **(walking closer to her and kissing her gently) You are.

**Veronica: **Well, you're not so bad yourself.

_Logan is wearing tuxedo pants and shirt, but no jacket or bowtie. He looks young, sophisticated, hip, and very attractive. _

**Logan: **Not so bad?

**Veronica: **Well…I prefer you in less clothes.

_She smirks at him and walks out of the room. _

**Logan: **(calling loudly) You're killing me.

------------------------

_Standing on the red carpet after just having been blinded by flashbulbs and deafened by shouted questions, Veronica is standing in the back like she'd predicted while Logan tries to fob off some questions. She hears her phone ring and pulls it out of her purse, glancing at the display and seeing Connor's name. She picks up. _

**Veronica: **Hey Connor.

**Connor: **Veronica. Where are you guys? I just got to the red carpet.

**Veronica: **We're about halfway down the gauntlet.

**Connor: **Cool. Look for me once you get inside.

**Veronica: **Yeah, ok.

_Several yards away Logan is telling the reporters he can't comment on the film because he hasn't seen it. _

**Reporter #1: **You haven't seen the film?

**Logan: **(smiles charmingly) That's what the premier is for right? To see the movie?

**Reporter #2: **Don't you normally see an early cut of your Dad's films?

**Logan: **(shrugs) Sometimes.

**Reporter #3: **What is your favorite movie that you dad has done?

**Logan: **I'm not sure.

**Reporter #4: **Logan, how's your mother doing? She's getting out of rehab soon, what are her plans?

**Logan: **(face tense) No comment.

**Reporter #4: **Do you think your parents are going to stay together? It's been a hard year for them, first your dad gets stabbed then all the stories come out about his cheating. Your mom attempts suicide then ends up in rehab after disappearing. Do you think their marriage will survive?

**Logan: **I said no comment.

_Logan turns to walk away, searching out Veronica in the crowd. _

----------------------

_Veronica and Logan end up going out with Connor and several other member of young Hollywood after the after party. They go to Villa and Veronica calls the girls she'd met before when she'd been out with Connor after Logan broke up with her. Natalie, Jenni, Rachel, Kim and Nicole all show up and again Veronica is reminded of the friend she lost as she dances and laughs with the girls. Connor talks to Logan and the boys manage to be mature. Connor even offers Logan two tickets to Coachella the next day to see __Depeche Mode, TV on the Radio, She Wants Revenge, and Imogen Heap. Veronica agrees to go, excited by the extensive lineup. The only snag to the weekend is the interest of the paparazzi in LA and Coachella. They snap several pictures of Logan and Veronica, but eventually both ignore them and try to have fun. _

_Standing inside the circle of Logan's arms watching She Wants Revenge, Veronica sees a familiar face out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see Felix with a blonde girl, but he doesn't see her and before she can get his attention Connor arrives with some newly pilfered backstage passes to meet Depeche Mode. _

_----------------_

_(Sunday)_

_Sunday morning Aaron flies to New York to do the talk shows in support of his movie, and Logan and Veronica drive back to Neptune. The two hour drive goes by quickly with Logan and Veronica discussing the bands they'd seen, and the ones they were missing that day including Tool, Massive Attack, Bloc Party, and Matisyahu. _

**Veronica: **I wish we could have stayed.

**Logan: **Yeah. Maybe next year. And there are lots of summer tours we can go to.

**Veronica: **Maybe.

**Logan: **Yeah. Maybe.

**Veronica: **What are your summer plans anyway?

**Logan: **No plans yet. Things have been kinda up in the air since Christmas.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **What about you?

**Veronica: **Like do I have a 17 country European tour scheduled? (smiles) No.

**Logan: **Is that something you'd like to do?

**Veronica: **The whirlwind tour or travel to Europe?

_Logan shrugs, indicating either. _

**Veronica: **The tour wouldn't be my first choice. If I had money, I guess I'd like to take my time, backpack around. That way you can just hang out in the places you like, and just wander.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **But if someone offered me a free tour I'd take it in a heartbeat.

_She doesn't allow herself the think about the trust fund Jake says he set up for her. She's not his kid. End of story._

**Logan: **Maybe we could go after graduation. Bum around the European capitals for awhile.

**Veronica: **(slow smile) That could be fun.

_They are silent for a moment, imagining the theoretical trip._

**Logan: **Hey. You never said what your actual summer plans are.

_She shrugs and says she'll most likely be in Neptune, working for her dad._

_-----------------------_

_Sunday afternoon, Veronica's bedroom. Veronica has all of the pictures of Tad and Carmen, now photoshoped to be Tad and Seth on her computer. She tells Carmen to call Tad and be intimate. Tad will tie his own noose. The cell phone is plugged into Veronica's computer. While on the phone, Tad says he wishes he had Carmen in his bed, that he can't wait for their exotic experiment on prom night, and that he always wanted to experiment. Veronica tells Carmen to meet her for lunch tomorrow and to remember to bring Tad._

_Veronica calls Mac to enlist her help._

**Mac: **Veronica Mars. Or should I say, Mars, Veronica Mars.

_Mac is sitting on the Sinclair's patio area, and after picking up her phone walks back inside to talk to Veronica in privacy. _

**Veronica: **You're in a good mood Q. You been sniffing the super secret gadgets again?

**Mac: **Nope.

**Veronica: **So I take it your family time is going well well?

**Mac: **It is. Next week, I might not be so lucky.

**Veronica: **What's next week?

**Mac: **The 'rents had this great idea of us all having a family dinner together once a month.

**Veronica: **All?

**Mac: **Yes. All. That includes my little brother and evil doppelganger.

**Veronica: **Sounds like torture.

**Mac:** It does. Now, what do you need?

**Veronica: **How long does it take you to create a highly incriminating, thoroughly libelous, sexually explicit website?

**MAC: **Uh... forty-five minutes, give or take?

**Veronica: **Fantastic, I'm sending you a mock up I did and the pictures. I'll get the second audio clip to you tomorrow.

**Mac: **Cool. I'll work on the site once I get home tonight.

**Veronica: **Call me if you need anything else from me, and thanks Mac.

**Mac: **No problem. Oh, hey Veronica. I totally forgot you asked me to get into that email account last week. I'll work on it tonight. Those google guys are good for free email system.

**Veronica: **Oh, I actually forgot too. Too much going on this week.

**Mac: **Do you think we're too young to be this stressed out? Always running from one drama to another?

**Veronica: **Is that a trick question?

_----------------_

_Cut to Veronica standing apprehensively outside her apartment. She knocks on the door, feeling awkward. Keith answers. He looks tired and unhappy. _

**Veronica: **Hi Dad.

**Keith: **Veronica. This is still your home. You don't need to knock.

_She shrugs and when he holds the door open, makes no move to enter. Backup comes through the open door and rubs his big body on Veronica's leg._

**Veronica: **Hey boy. I've missed you this week. Has dad been walking you?

**Keith: **Come inside Veronica. Let's talk.

**Veronica: **Why don't we take Backup down to the beach? We can walk and talk at the same time.

**Keith: **(frustrated) Fine.

_He takes Backup's leash off the wall hook and snaps it on. Backup moves around with wriggly excitement and when Keith hands Veronica the leash, pulls her towards the gate, eager to be on their way. Keith and Veronica walk silently side by side until they descend the beach stairs to the sand. _

**Keith: **How've you been Veronica?

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Keith: **Good. And Logan?

**Veronica: **He's fine. We survived the parenting course. So that's good.

_She trails off awkwardly. _

**Keith: **Are you coming home?

**Veronica: **That depends on you.

**Keith: **Veronica. I'm worried about you.

**Veronica: **Don't be. I'm safe. I'm healthy. I'm happy. (pause) Well I was happier before I knew my Dad hated my boyfriend. But what can you do?

**Keith: **I don't hate Logan.

**Veronica: **Sure seems like it.

**Keith: **I'm concerned about you. I've seen a lot of changes in you since you two started dating. Some good. (remembers Veronica smiling and giggling on the phone with Logan, hanging out with various friends) Some bad. (remembers her leaving town without telling him, fighting with him over Logan, looking depressed after the breakup)

**Veronica: **I told you before. Logan isn't why I went to find mom without calling you. It was mom. And it was my choice not to call. I just didn't know what to say. Not since you're dating Alicia now. And I was investigating what happened to Lilly long before Logan and I started dating. And I…(she hesitates) I… This is ridiculous. I should be able to talk to you about me and Logan, but now I'm afraid to.

**Keith: **(sighs) That's not what I want Veronica.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Then you won't be mad if I talk about our relationship?

**Keith: **I'm not comfortable with you having sex Veronica. I think you're too young. Too young to be in a serious relationship, and too young to have sex.

**Veronica: **I'm 17. How old were you when you had sex?

**Keith: **That doesn't matter Veronica.

**Veronica: **Why?

**Keith: **Because.

**Veronica: **Good answer Dad. (sarcastic) You've convinced me.

**Keith: **I don't want to fight with you Veronica.

**Veronica: **I don't either. But I won't break up with Logan because you don't want me to grow up.

**Keith: **It's not just that I'm uncomfortable seeing my baby girl with the guy she's…

_Both look awkward. _

**Keith: **Your behavior lately has me worried.

**Veronica: **My behavior. Like what? Like not telling you stuff you think you have a right to know?

**Keith: **To start with.

**Veronica: **Ok. So you'd tell me stuff that affects me? Stuff that I have a right to know.

**Keith: **I have. I do.

**Veronica: **Oh? So you thought that starting divorce proceedings against mom, what? Wouldn't interest me?

**Keith: **(stops walking) How did you…

_She also stops and feeling the tension in their words Backup presses against Veronica's legs, whining quietly. She rubs his head to comfort both of them. _

**Veronica: **(quietly) Does it matter? You should have told me.

**Keith: **(sighs again) I should have, I know.

**Veronica: **Yeah. But here's the thing Dad. I get that you're with Alicia now. That you might want to have a future with her. Do I still kinda wish that you and Mom would get back together? Yeah. But you deserve to be happy. And if this is what you need to do, then ok. I'm willing to accept that your life is your business, and that you're going to do things that I might not be completely comfortable with. But I need you to return that same courtesy to me.

**Keith: **(prohibitive) Veronica.

**Veronica: **No. Dad. I'm not going to give up Logan. Not even if that means being at odds with you. I love him.

_Keith looks pained. _

**Keith: **You're sure? You're sure you can trust him?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I'm sure.

_They stand silently, Veronica petting Backup, Keith staring at the rolling waves._

**Keith: **And you'll come home now?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Yeah.

_They continue walking, much to Backup's relief. _

**Keith: **About your Mom. I just felt after a year of not knowing I wanted options. I'm glad she's in rehab now, and I hope you can have a relationship with her again. Serving notice is just a first step and if I think I might take another…no more surprises, I promise.

**Veronica: **I want you to be happy, Dad, and I realize that may involve surprises.

_Arriving at the Fennel's together for dinner, Keith and Veronica are still awkward with each other. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry for causing a fight between you and Alicia.

**Keith: **It's alright.

_Standing on the front porch, Veronica turns to Keith. _

**Veronica: **Dad. You know I like Alicia, right? A whole lot actually. She's…well, she's been really good to me.

_Keith realizes that something had passed between Alicia and Veronica that he didn't know about. _

**Keith: **I'm glad honey. I know that there are some things that would probably be easier to talk to your mother about than me.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Actually, I wouldn't be able to discuss what happened with Duncan with Mom.

-------------------

_(Monday) _

_School classroom, before school. Mac is alone in the room, gazing at a computer screen. Veronica enters._

**Mac: **The website is ready, I just need the audio. Check it out. I just found Mr. Heinrich's posting on the Neptune Swingles site.

_Veronica leans forward to see._

**Veronica: **Ooo, Larry, bowm-chicka-bow-bow.

_Mac laughs._

**Mac: **So, you have something for me?

**Veronica: **I have half of it.

**Mac: **I'll get started on it as soon as I'm done reading about how Mr. Heinrich's interests includehorseback riding on the beach, hot tubbing with special friends and _(air quotes) _"sensual" charades.

**Veronica: **Oh, thanks Mac. That's a mental image I'll carry with me to the grave.

_Seth comes up behind Veronica and glances at the screen._

**Seth: **Is that my math teacher?

**Veronica: **_(Handing her an envelope) _Here's the ammo. Seth here will help you with the rest.

_Seth and Mac smile at each other and return their attention to the screen as Veronica moves towards they door. _

**Mac: **(calling out) Oh, hey Veronica. I emailed you the password you wanted.

**Veronica: **You're the best.

_-------------------_

_Lunchtime. Wallace and Veronica are walking to their table together. Veronica looks around for Carmen, but doesn't see her. _

**Veronica: **So dinner was a success. Right? No fighting after I left?

_Logan had picked Veronica up from the Fennel's to get all her stuff from his house, before delivering her back to her apartment. _

**Wallace: **No. No fighting.

_His tone says that he has another complaint._

**Veronica: **What then?

**Wallace: **Macking. Lots of it. They tired to hide it. I found them pressed against the garage wall when I took the garbage out.

_Veronica pulls a face. _

**Veronica: **No discussion of PDA. Please. Try to remember that. No discussion of PDA.

**Wallace: **That was bad, but today…

**Veronica: **Oh god.

**Wallace: **She put the cereal in the fridge and the milk in the cupboard.

**Veronica: **Oh. (face brightening) That's kinda cute actually.

**Wallace: **No. Not cute. Watching your Mom moon over a guy? Nowhere near cute.

**Veronica: **Oh come on Wallace. It's better than watching them fight.

**Wallace: **I thought that too. But you know what's worse than watching your parents fight? Watching them makeup. You'll see.

_Veronica and Wallace look apprehensive. _

_-------------------_

_Outside of school. Tad walks over to Carmen who is sitting with Veronica. In a tense exchange Tad demands his cell phone back then seeing the website Mac had created for his forbidden love affair with Seth, declares that no one would believe it and he's out of this school in a month anyway. Veronica plays the recording of Tad talking to Seth, to show that people will in fact believe it. Carmen says she doesn't love him anymore, and he can't blackmail her into staying with him. Tad says he didn't want to hurt her but she made him do it and if she makes him do it again he will. Veronica then tells him that she got the email addresses of everyone in his new class at the Naval Academy. She threatens to send the website to them if Tad shows the video. Veronica leaves. Tad tries to talk to Carmen but she says she never wants to speak to him again and leaves._

_-------------_

_Veronica walks out to the parking lot to see Logan waiting for her._

**Logan: **All done?

**Veronica: **Yep.

**Logan: **Can you hang out today?

**Veronica: **No. I'm actually going to the office, then dad and I are going out to dinner. Just the two of us.

**Logan: **Ok.

_He leans in to kiss her lightly on the lips. She is smiling when he pulls back. _

**Veronica: **Call me later?

**Logan: **Just try to stop me.

---------------

_(Tuesday)_

_Tuesday morning is overcast. Veronica is walking with Carmen outside of school. Carmen is smiling, and looks relaxed. Some guy asks Carmen if she's hungry because he thought she might want to suck on his Popsicle, which he pulls from behind his back. He and his friends laugh. Carmen and Veronica look shocked._

_---------------_

_Cut to Weevil, Felix and some of the bikers walking along the hall inside the school. Felix is watching Carmen's video on his cell phone._

**Carmen Audio: **What if somebody catches us?

**Tad Audio: **No one is gonna catch us.

**Felix: **No way! Man you really did miss out. That Carmen is freaky.

_Weevil grabs the phone out of Felix's hand._

**Weevil: **_(angry) _Hey, what's wrong with you, man, where'd this come from?

_---------------_

_The video goes viral and spreads through the school rapidly. Everyone is talking about it. Tad has conveniently cut school so he doesn't have to answer any questions. Carmen isn't so lucky. Girls call her a slut and worse and the several guys approach her with come on lines that make her feel like a whore. She is crying before first period even begins. _

_In other news, the tabloid pictures of Veronica and Logan at Aaron's premier come out and several end up stuck to Veronica's locker. She ignores them. _

_---------------------_

_Cut to Chester, Luke, Dick, Beaver and Logan standing in the hallway watching Rams talk to a sophomore girl. _

**Dick: **Come on, come on….

**Logan: **It's in the bag. Look at her.

_The girl is cute, in a quiet sort of way, and is staring at Rams with wide eyed infatuation. _

**Chester: **Say no, say no, say no, say your parents don't let you date. Just say no.

**Luke: **This is why girls don't like us.

_Beaver looks amused. The girl nods her head and lets loose a big smile that reveals her braces._ _Rams smiles back and shoots a look of triumph at the guys. _

**Dick: **Yes!

**Chester: **You suck.

**Dick: **Sorry my man. My money is on Rams. You're on your own.

_---------------_

_Logan in walking down the hallway with Rams and Chester when Clemmons appears and summons him to the office. Inside Clemmons tells Logan that he and Veronica will need to redo their household budget before passing the parenting course. _

**Clemmons: **Your budget didn't include a mortgage, rent or savings Mr. Echolls. The assignment specifically required these items be included.

**Logan: **Well, you see Van. I wouldn't have a mortgage or rent. I put a note down at the bottom (points at the bottom of an imaginary piece of paper in his hand) that I used my trust fund to purchase a home for me and Ronnie. Therefore no mortgage and no rent. And as for savings, I still had plenty left over. No need for you to worry about our reserves.

**Clemmons: **Trust funds and gifts from your parents cannot be relied upon for this assignment.

**Logan: **Well, then you should have said that in the instructions. (smiles) I guess they weren't specific enough.

**Clemmons: **Mr. Echolls.

**Logan: **It's not my fault your assignment was ambiguous. Talk to your staff. Now if we're done here... (stands to leave)

**Clemmons: **Mr. Echolls. We still have the remainder of your community service to discuss.

**Logan: **Actually we don't. You remember. You said if I directed the play, my hours would be done. I did, and I'm free now. (smirks as he leaves) Good doing business with you, Big Guy.

_---------------_

_Cut to Mac at her locker as Carmen walks past trying to hide her tear streaked face, whispers and laugher following her. Mac follows her into the bathroom. _

**Mac: **It's Carmen, right?

**Carmen: **(crying) Y-yeah.

**Mac: **You ok?

**Carmen: **Not really.

**Mac: **I'm Mac. Veronica's friend.

**Carmen: **I know who you are.

**Mac: **Well you might not know that I'm good with computers. Really good. I have computer lab next period.

_Carmen looks confused as to why this matters to her. _

**Mac: **Oh, right. Sorry. I'm used to Veronica. So I'll delete the video from every school email account. Make it harder for people to forward. And I'll get it taken down from youtube or wherever that cocksucker posted it.

**Carmen: **Really? You can do that?

**Mac: **That and more.

**Carmen: **Thanks. But why would you help me?

**Mac: **Cause you're nice. And I don't like bullies. But just so you know, the video will still be out there.

_Carmen smiles and nods. _

_---------------_

_Lunch area. Logan is late so Veronica is temporarily alone at her table when Meg walks by hand in hand with Duncan. She pauses. Duncan is somewhat stone faced. Meg looks torn then moves away with Duncan. _

_---------------_

_Cut to Veronica walking into a nearly deserted classroom. Carmen is crying, her head buried in her arms on one of the desks. Veronica sits next to her._

**Veronica: **Hey. I saw your car was still in the lot.

**Carmen: **I was waiting for the rest of school to leave so that I could…sneak home without being assailed with any frozen desserts. Although, I'm sure my parents have already seen the video by now, so I'm not exactly sure where I'm planning to hide. Somewhere they don't have computers.

**Veronica: **I can't believe he did it.

**Carmen: **Imagine my surprise. You know what? Screw it. I'm still glad that I dumped that idiot loser…crapface.

_Veronica smiles sadly._

**Carmen: **I'd rather the whole world think I'm trashy than have a guy like Tad think he can push me around. At least now it's over. No more waiting for the bomb to drop.

**Veronica: **That's right. No more waiting. Time to strike back.

_Veronica unfolds her laptop on the desk. It is set up to send emails to 1032 recipients._

**Carmen: **Mutually assured destruction.

**Veronica: **The honor's yours.

_Carmen uses the pad to move the cursor to the forward button. She shakes her head and moves it to delete. She deletes the email._

**Carmen: **Thanks anyway.

**Veronica: **You can't let him get away with it.

**Carmen: **(standing up to leave) Tearing Tad down isn't gonna make me feel any better.

**Veronica: **Carmen, I can't stress enough-

**Carmen: **Sorry, Veronica, I guess revenge just isn't my thing.

_Veronica stares after her as she departs. She closes her laptop then hears Carmen's audio coming from the other side of the room._

**Carmen Audio: **What if somebody catches us?

_Two freshmen boys are watching and giggling over the video._

**Tad Audio: **No one is gonna catch us.

_Veronica marches over to them and leans down behind them._

**Veronica: **It's all fun and games until one of you gets my foot up your ass.

_The kids are scared and scramble._

**Kid: **_(Whispers) _Come on, let's go.

_Veronica sits down in front of the screen as Carmen laughs and moans. She watches a little and is shocked by what she sees. _

**Veronica: **Oh my god.

_Behind Carmen and her popsicle a string of outdoor paper lanterns are clearly visible._

**Veronica Voiceover: **I remember those stars and Chinese lamps. In fact, they're about the only things I remember from that night. A year and a half ago. Shelly Pomeroy had a party.

_Flashback to Veronica, drugged, passing the hot tub as she makes her way to the sun lounger. Cut back to Veronica._

**Veronica Voiceover: **If Carmen gave her boyfriend a sex show in the hot tub that she can't remember is the same night that I was drugged and raped in a guest bedroom, then that means Logan gave Tad the drugs that he used on Carmen.

_Veronica looks ill. She stands silently for a minute then walks blindly out of the school. She sees Logan's Xterra still in the lot and is torn. Part of her wants to talk to him, but part of her wants to be alone. What would she say anyway? "Remember the night you drugged Duncan, and Dick drugged me? Well Tad drugged Carmen too. With the drugs you gave him." Seeing video of that night brought her fuzzy memories of that night to the forefront of her mind again. She moves towards her car in a hurry and waves at Logan as she pulls out of the lot. _

-----------------

_At the office Veronica tries to act normally, and Keith merely shrugs off her subdued behavior as them still needing to do some work on their relationship. At 5:30 Veronica has most of her homework as well as most of her dad's paperwork in order. Keith comes out into the main office whistling, happy. She'd heard him on the phone with Alicia earlier. _

**Keith: **Dinner time! Let's go.

_They eat at the diner they frequented for breakfast and Veronica picked at her waffle halfheartedly. As they are paying to leave, Keith gets a tip from an informant that a bail jumper he'd been looking for is in El Centro. Keith drives Veronica back to the office, picks up the overnight bag he keeps packed and ready there. He kisses Veronica on the top of her head and promises to call once he checks into a hotel that night. Alone in the office she slumps down into_ _her desk chair and looks tired. _

_At home she cleans her closet, taking out every piece of clothing and hanging or folding them all precisely. She's trying to distract herself from her dark thoughts, but she can't stop the images from playing in her head. She's also trying to exert control over her environment. While it's futile, it makes her feel better for a moment. Her mind manufactures images where she has no memories. When Logan calls she lets it go to voicemail. Done with her closet she changes the sheets on her bed to fresh ones, then cleans the bathroom and the kitchen. Finally, after vacuuming the living room and emptying and cleaning all the kitchen drawers she climbs into bed. _

_But her thoughts won't turn off and every sound outside her window has her tensing up. An hour later her clock says 1:13am and she gives up on sleep. She turns on the light and sits up in bed pensively. Picking up her phone she hits redial to call Logan. Then ends the call, setting the phone back down. Changing her mind quickly, she picks it back up and types in a quick text message, sending it before she can change her mind. _

_--_

_To Logan_

_Are you awake?_

_Sent May 4, 1:17 am_

_--_

_Less than a minute later her phone is playing Underneath it all, Logan's ringtone. _

**Logan: **(teasing) It's kinda late, don't you think Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I'm sorry.

**Logan: **(still teasing) You know I might think this is a booty call, unless you can give me a good reason you're calling so late.

**Veronica: **(voice light, matching his) So, how would that work? If this was a booty call? Not that I'm confirming or denying anything.

**Logan: **(smiling) Well, I'd come over. But since that scenario would end with me and your dad's shotgun getting up close and personal instead of you and me, I'd say that we'll have to take a rain check.

**Veronica: **Well. My dad is out of town, so I'd say you're safe from his shotgun. For tonight anyway.

_She can hear his sheets rustling as he climbs out of bed. _

**Logan: **Yeah? I'm on my way.

_She smiles, happy now that she won't be alone, and didn't have to say that she didn't want to be alone. _

_Fifteen minutes later she is opening the door to Logan and hurrying him inside before one of her neighbors sees. He sweeps her up into a kiss quickly, pulling her body close to his. Without missing a beat he shuffles them down the short hallway to her bedroom, closing the door to keep Backup at bay. _

_Cut to later. Veronica is asleep in Logan's arms in her small bed, Backup lies on the floor next to them, snoring lightly. _

-----------------

_(Wednesday) _

_School outside. Veronica arrives at school and sees a crowd around the flag pole/coy pond. Walking closer she stifles a yawn as she meets up with Mac and Enbom, who both seem more relaxed and happy than last week. Moving through the crowd she sees Tad duct taped to the flagpole with the word 'scum' written across his chest. No one is trying to help him down. _

_Tad sees Veronica._

**Tad: **You bitch.

**Veronica: **How's it hangin', Tad? Let me guess: uncomfortable?

**Tad: **I guess you and Carmen got those bikers to put me up here.

**Veronica: **I had nothing to do with putting you up here.

**Tad: **You destroyed my life. You took away the only person that I ever loved.

**Veronica: **(annoyed/aggressive) I don't recall forcing you to send that video.

_Logan arrives and stands next to Veronica, looking Tad over dispassionately. _

**Tad: **No, she did. She left me.

**Veronica: **And what good did sending it do?

**Tad: **Who's gonna touch her now? You know, if I can't have her, no one can.

**Veronica: **You're a real class act, Tad. "Class" with a capital "K". Carmen is better off without you.

**Tad: **I loved her!

**Veronica: **And you showed her that by ruffying her? Yeah, I know, you ruffied your girlfriend. Then you filmed her and blackmailed her and humiliated her. That's not love, that's obsession.

**Crowd murmuring:** He's scum. Can you believe he did that to Carmen? What an asshole. She is so better off without him. What a sicko.

**Tad: **Whatever. You gonna let me down or what?

_Veronica stands up on the edge and steps one foot on the base of the flag pole. _

**Tad: **Oh, thank you.

_Instead of cutting down Tad, she pulls off the bandage over his tattoo._

**Veronica: **This might sting a bit.

_The tattoo is a heart with an arrow through it and Seth's name in it._

**Veronica: **You are so lucky she has a better soul than I do because I would have taken you down with me.

_Logan holds up a hand to help her down. He looks conflicted. Hearing Veronica and Tad's discussion he realized Tad used the drugs Logan gave him to drug Carmen. _

**Tad: **Look, Veronica.

_Veronica reads the knowledge on Logan's face and squeezes his hand. Her face is not judgmental as she steps down. She walks away without looking back. _

**Tad: **Come back here._ (shouts) _Veronica, please! Don't do this. Oh, this isn't over, Veronica Mars!

**Logan: **(deadly quiet) It is over Tad. You will stay away from Veronica and Carmen, and every other girl at this school. Do you understand me? (glare) Do not test me on this Tad. I will end you.

_Logan turns away and most of the other kids take his lead and filter back into school after him, leaving Tad on the pole with his little business hanging out for anyone to see. The doors to school close but then Mac reappears and takes a few pictures of Tad with a digital camera. _

**Mac: **Smile pretty. You're going to be famous.

-------------------

_Cut to Veronica at her locker. Everything from it is on the floor and she is wiping down the inside. Wallace passes her, glancing at the pile on the floor and heads for his own locker. Veronica withdraws her hand, holding a very dirty cloth, and turns to Wallace, nose wrinkled._

**Veronica: **Ugh. This is why I need to keep my walkie-talkies in my car. Muck.

**Wallace: **Really? The dirt? See, I find I hardly need my walkie-talkies at school at all. But that's me.

**Veronica: **(bantering back in a light tone) Please there are a hundred and one possible uses for walkie-talkies at school. Cheating on a test. Entertaining yourself during PE. Scaring the crap out of someone in the bathroom. Wiring Dick to hear the voice of God again.

**Wallace: **Now that was funny.

-----------------------

_School hallway. Some kids are talking loudly about Carmen and Tad and the popsicle as she rushes to get stuff from her locker and get to class. Several of the guys look her over with lecherous looks. She keeps her head down but her eyes are red and she has obviously been crying. Logan approaches with Luke. He glares at the students._

**Logan: **Clear out. Nothing to see here.

**Lenny (from Hot Dogs): **Nothing to see? There's a whole video, more than 20 minutes of her boning a…

_Logan pushes him up against a locker. _

**Logan: **(casual, to Luke) Hey Luke, you got a video camera on your phone?

**Luke: **Yeah. Of course.

**Logan: **We're gonna make our own video. A video about what happens to duchebags who don't have anything better to do than try to make themselves fell like less of an asshat by picking on girls.

**Luke: **Sounds good to me.

_Luke pulls out his camera as Logan makes a fist and slams it into the locker millimeters away from Lenny's face. Lenny flinches and looks scared. _

**Lenny: **(bluffing, stuttering in fear) Y-you c-can't do anything to me….we're at s-school.

**Logan: **Oh?

**Lenny: **Y-you'll get s-suspended.

**Luke: **Suspended? For what? I don't see anything, (to the surrounding students) do you see anything?

_They all shake their heads no. Carmen looks surprised and grateful. Weevil and Felix come through the crowd. Weevil crosses his arms and watches. _

**Logan: **Now, where were we?

_Logan squeezes Lenny's throat, cutting off his air supply, causing his face to turn red. _

**Luke: **(looking down the hallway) Dude. Clemmons is coming.

**Logan: **(calm and casual) Darn. I wasn't done yet.

_Logan releases his hold allowing Lenny to slide down the lockers to the ground. Logan looks down at him disparagingly, and then steps down hard on Lenny's balls causing him to shriek in pain and roll into a fetal position on his side. Luke smirks and continues filming until Clemmons comes up on them. _

**Clemmons: **Mr. Echolls. Mr. Navarro. One or both of you always seem to be in the thick of things. What seems to be the problem today?

**Logan: **Problem?

**Weevil: **No problem here.

**Clemmons: **(his gaze skipping over Lenny on the ground) Glad to hear it. Keep it that way.

_Clemmons moves on. Lenny looks scared again as he tries to sit up still holding his balls in both hands. _

**Logan: **Yo Weeves. You got this one? Your people are better at taking out the trash.

**Weevil: **(arching one eyebrow) Yeah. I got it. Felix. Why don't you see Carmen to class. Make sure she gets there safely.

**Logan: **Later, homie.

_Weevil looks at Logan like "you have got to be kidding me," but shrugs and drags Lenny by his shirt into the boys' bathroom. _

_No one says anything out loud to Carmen for the rest of the day. But even a joint front of Logan Echolls and the PCH bikers can't stop all the talk._

_--------------------_

_Cut to a coffee shop in downtown Neptune. Traffic flows by steadily as Keith sits at an outdoor table under the shade of an umbrella reading the newspaper. He glances up to see a Sheriff's vehicle stop at the stop sign and nods to the two deputies in the car. The deputies acknowledge him back then move on. A man approaches and takes the seat opposite Keith. _

**Lloyd: **Keith Mars. It's been awhile.

**Keith: **Hello Lloyd. Thanks for meeting me.

**Lloyd: **If you say you're got a story, the least I can do is make time to listen.

_Keith launches into the details of what he and Veronica had uncovered about Lilly's murder so far. Lloyd is shocked, interested, then skeptical. He says what Keith has so far is compelling, but not enough to run a story. Keith nods. _

**Keith: **How's your daughter?

_Keith and Lloyd had become friendly after Keith managed to make charges stick against the man who was abusing Lloyd's college age daughter. The girl had been too afraid to leave him, so Keith had locked him up on other charges until her family could convince her otherwise. _

**Lloyd: **Good. She's in a good relationship now. A nice boy.

**Keith: **No contact from her ex?

**Lloyd: **No, I think you scared the bejesus out of that son of a bitch. And if he came around again, he'd have to come through me.

**Keith: **If you need my help, you know where to find me.

**Lloyd: **Thanks Keith. You're a good man. This town was better off with you in charge.

**Keith: **Well, I can't disagree, but I can't change the past either.

**Lloyd: **No. Listen. You find one more point of confirmation on this story and I'll pitch it to my editors.

**Keith: **Thanks Lloyd. I'll be in touch.

_------------------_

_Scene opens in a girls bathroom. Mac finishes washing her hands and comes out of the bathroom to find Madison is at the door. Both girls look surprised then Madison's face contorts in anger. _

**Madison:** You! You ruined my life!

**Mac: **Me? I don't think so. I know you're not very smart, but even you must be able to comprehend that I had nothing to do with what happened.

**Madison:** Yes you did. You were jealous of my life and you wanted my parents. You're tired of being poor so you came after us.

**Mac: **You're wrong.

**Madison:** You thought that if you proved you were their kid they'd give you money. But they won't. They'll see what an ugly, insignificant piece of turd you are.

**Mac: **Piece of…? Just shut up Madison.

**Madison:** (gasps) How dare you! I'm…

**Mac: **A bitch? An annoying, stupid, vain bitch with nothing to offer the world but your stupidity? God, even Dick saw through your crap and dumped you. He was only with you because you were easy and he didn't have to spend much time with you. And I have no idea what John was thinking.

_A crowd has gathered and laugh seeing Madison firmly put in her place. _

**Madison:** Now you want Dick? Well you can't have him, he's mine.

**Mac: **No. He's not. Look around you Madison. Nobody likes you. You're a bitch and everyone knows it. They all talk about you behind your back. And not because you're popular. Because you're a heinous bitch.

**Madison:** How dare you, my parents…

**Mac: **Are my parents. So what? Are you going to tattle on me? I wonder who they'd believe?

**Madison:** I will make your life miserable. You and your slut friend Veronica Mars.

**Mac: **(deadly quiet) Come near me or my friends and I'll make your life miserable. That's not a threat, Madison. It's a promise.

_Madison blusters. Mac looks calm, but her cheeks are rosy. _

**Mac: **Now. Let's agree on one thing. We don't like each other. We never will. But for our parents sakes we will try to be civil to each other when we're with them. Good?

_Mac smiles. _

**Madison:** You…you…

**Mac:** Nod if you understand me.

**Madison:** You…you…

**Mac: **It was nice talking to you Madison. I'm glad we got that out of the way.

**Madison:** You…you…you bitch!

_Veronica appears and walks along with Mac, looking back at Madison who stomps her foot in a pique of anger. _

**Veronica:** What'd I miss?

**Mac: **Nothing. She really is kind of pathetic.

_Both girls smile. _

**Veronica:** You know, with you, Weevil, and Logan all laying down the law around here, I'm getting kinda bored.

_---------------_

_Walking to lunch Veronica sees Rams getting yelled at by Kate Rakes, his on and off again girlfriend. She only hears a few of their words as she passes by._

**Rams: **Baby, trust me, you know you're the only one …..

**Kate Rakes: **Then why am I hearing about all these other girls?

**Rams: **Ok, let me explain…

_Shaking her head, Veronica keeps walking towards her table. Dick and Beaver fall in step with her. _

**Dick: **Ronnie. Nice work today. 

**Beaver: **Hi Veronica.

**Veronica: **Cassidy. Dick. I don't know what you're talking about.

**Dick: **Getting the bikers to put Tad up on the flagpole. 

**Veronica: **I didn't get anyone to do anything. Tad brought that on himself.

**Dick: **So, uh, do you think Carmen is up for a rebound? 

**Veronica: **Dick. You are such a dick.

_Dick grins. _

**Dick: **You know I was thinking, she might still want to go to prom. What better way to stick it to Tad?

_They arrive at her table and sit down. _

**Veronica: **(face scrunched up) So this is you doing a good deed, not being a dick?

**Beaver: **Come on Veronica. It's Dick.

**Dick: **Hey! You're supposed to have my back little bro.

**Veronica: **So?

_Dick shrugs. _

**Beaver: **If he takes her to prom, she'd be grateful right? Maybe so grateful she might…

**Veronica: **Yep. Your brother is a dick. No way around that. (to Dick) But you're right about one thing. Carmen needs to go to prom. Now who should her date be?

_Veronica is looking around the quad for likely candidates when Logan arrives at the table with Wallace. The group discusses prom plans which include stretch limos, hotel rooms, and pre and post parties. Veronica ignores most of the conversation. Seeing Luke across the way with some of the baseball team she smiles. _

**Veronica: **Does Luke have a prom date yet?

**Logan: **Not as far as I know. But, sugarpuss, you're already taken, so…

**Veronica: **Am I? I don't recall being asked to prom.

_Immediately Chester and Rams ask her to prom. Logan looks amused. _

**Veronica: **Ok. Let's see. Where would each of you take me to dinner? (she winks at both boys)

_Rams offers her Italian food, knowing it was one of her favorites and Chester says he'd take her to sushi. _

**Veronica: **I think I'll go with Rams on this one. Sorry Chester.

**Rams: **Yeah!

**Logan: **So I guess that means I should cancel our reservations at Trattoria Ponte Vecchio?

**Veronica: **(mouth watering, shaking her head in mock sadness) Honeybunches, I waited and waited for you to ask, but you just didn't.

**Logan: **(dryly) I assumed you knew we were going.

**Veronica: **(smiling cheekily) You know what you say when you assume things, don't you?

**Logan: **Sorry Rams (slings an arm around Veronica) this one is mine. (smirks) I'm sure you have other options.

_The guys all laugh hardily. A little too hardily and with high fives to boot. Veronica frowns at them and wonders what they're up to. _

_---------------_

_Scene opens on Veronica's bathroom office. She and Logan are kissing passionately. They do a standing roll from one side of the sink area to the other, never breaking apart and Logan lifts Veronica onto the counter. He pulls back and drops his head with a heavy sigh._

**Logan: **I'm sorry about Tad and Carmen.

**Veronica: **That wasn't your fault Logan. Tad made that decision.

_Veronica grabs Logan's shirt and kisses a trail up his neck as he laughs softly._

**Veronica: **(whispering in his ear) Besides, I heard you were quite the hero today.

_Logan pulls her face back to his for a long kiss as their hands clutch and pull at each other. Breaking the kiss he nods then looks at his watch. He expels a heavy breath._

**Logan: **I am beyond tardy for my physics class.

_Logan leans forward to kiss her quickly, then grabs his books from the other sink counter._

**Logan: **If I remember right, time travel is not yet possible.

_Logan performs a silly little skip and heads for the door. Veronica jumps down from the counter and follows him._

**Veronica: **So try petty corruption.

_Logan peers out of the bathroom as Veronica, now behind him, reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a pad of slips._

**Logan: **Hm?

**Veronica: **Tardy excuse slips. Date-stamped. Untraceable. I know people.

**Logan: **(amused) You know Wallace.

_Veronica pulls the bathroom door open slightly and peers out. Logan moves behind her to look. Veronica puts on an OMG face but then drops it as she turns to face Logan and leans back against the wall next to the door._

**Veronica: **It's clear.

_Logan stands over her, hand on the door._

**Veronica: **Good luck in physics.

**Logan: **Thank you.

_Veronica grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss but then, just as they are about to, starts speaking again._

**Veronica: **Remember, _(Logan laughs as does Veronica, then they complete the kiss) _force equals mass times acceleration…

**Logan: **_(Kissing her again) _Mmm.

**Veronica: **…light is a particle that can exhibit properties of a wave…

_Logan kisses her a couple more times before straightening up and looking down on her._

**Logan: **I'd learn more staying here with you.

_He moves in to continue the 'lesson' and is again within millimeters of her mouth when she pushes him away._

**Veronica: **As much as I love our little science lessons,I have things to do. But I have some homework for you later. (lifts on eyebrow) Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.

_Logan looks quizzical._

**Veronica: **You beat up a jerk, you get a reward.

_Logan laughs again. He kisses her deeply, then pulls back and kisses her on the cheek. _

**Logan: **Veronica Mars is going to reward me for beating up some kid, wonders never cease.

_He kisses her again, then opens the door and strides off, tapping the "Out of Order" sign as he goes. Veronica sighs._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now to execute the equal and opposite reaction for Tad's actions.

_She pulls out her laptop and sends the email she had wanted Carmen to send. Tad might have hurt Carmen, but Veronica would ruin his chances at the Naval Academy. _

_----------------_

_After school Veronica and Logan are at Mars Investigations. Both are doing homework on the couch with Veronica answering the occasional business call. Finishing his English reading Logan takes a moment to look around the office. Keith calls and Veronica accesses the PrivateEyez database to pull up some information on his targets known associates. Logan's look is serious when she hangs up. _

**Logan: **So. We should probably talk about your pet project.

**Veronica: **(smiling, but unsure) You? Well sure, but we already spend quite a bit of time discussing you Logan.

**Logan: **(smirking then returning to his serious expression) No, your investigation into Lilly's murder.

**Veronica: **It's not a pet project Logan. I'm completely serious about it.

**Logan: **I know. And that's why I think we should work together.

**Veronica: **(skeptical) But you don't believe that the Kanes had anything to do with it.

**Logan: **No. But if you're right I want the guy who did it found too. And regardless of whether you're right or wrong, I don't want you doing this on your own.

**Veronica: **I'm not, I have my dad.

**Logan: **But your dad didn't know Lilly. Not really. Not like I did. (she begins to protest so he continues on) You didn't even know Lilly in the same way I did. (placating) She hid things from all of us. Maybe if we work together we'll both get a more complete picture.

**Veronica: **(Sitting down on the couch beside him) Logan I know Lilly cheated on you. I didn't then, I'm sorry. I would have told you. I just didn't know.

**Logan: **She didn't want you to know Veronica.

**Veronica: **(softly) Why?

**Logan: **Lilly loved you. Your friendship was important to her. I think she knew you wouldn't approve of her…extracurricular activities, so she hid them from you. And she made it clear the rest of us weren't supposed to tell you either.

**Veronica: **The rest of you?

**Logan: **Me, Duncan, any of the guys she hooked up with I'm sure.

**Veronica: **Oh. Right.

_She slides her hand into his locking their fingers together. _

**Logan: **(smiling but still tense) Ok. So let's get started.

**Veronica: **What do you propose?

**Logan: **I should read your files, see what you have so far, see if I can fill in any of the blanks. Or debunk any of your theories.

**Veronica: **(apprehensive) Ok.

**Logan: **Veronica I'm not going to tell Duncan. Besides the fact that I would be betraying your trust, he's still not talking to me. We're friendly at school, but he doesn't return my calls or call me. (she opens her mouth to apologize) And don't apologize. This isn't your fault.

**Veronica: **(her tone says he blatantly lied to her) Really?

**Logan: **Well, it has to do with you but it isn't your fault.

_She shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **I am sorry. I know his friendship is important to you.

**Logan: **It's fine. He'll get over it, we'll get drunk, play some video games and everything will be back to normal.

**Veronica: **If you say so.

**Logan: **I do. Now, where are your files?

_She gets out her computer and powers it up, accessing the password protected folder where she has her notes. Logan reads for awhile asking clarifying questions now and then, jotting down a few notes and questions on an old envelope. Veronica continues doing her homework, working on her science homework. An hour later Logan rubs his eyes and sits back against the couch. _

**Veronica: **So? Any questions?

**Logan: **Yeah, a few. You wrote that Duncan had a dream about Lilly.

**Veronica: **Yeah. The one where she told him that things didn't add up?

**Logan: **Yeah. Your notes say Duncan might have seen her that day, since he dreamed about her in the outfit she died in and her head was bleeding in the dream.

**Veronica: **Yeah. The Kanes told my dad that Duncan was upstairs, that he hadn't seen Lilly.

**Logan: **Right, but he could have seen the video online. I mean everyone else in America did.

**Veronica: **(frowns) You're right. I didn't think of that.

**Logan: **(squeezes her hand, comfortingly) Because you saw her.

**Veronica: **(quiet, upset) Yeah.

**Logan: **But what's this about his soccer uniform being in the laundry?

**Veronica: **(hesitates) I don't know.

**Logan: **(pausing to think) You think…you think that his clothes had her blood on them. That's why they washed them.

**Veronica: **The clothes disappeared. They never made it to the lab to be tested. So we'll never know.

**Logan: **Duncan wouldn't hurt Lilly. He loved her.

**Veronica: **I know. But he doesn't remember that day. At all. And he feels guilty in his dreams. Add that to his clothes from that day…

**Logan: **No. It's not possible.

**Veronica: **Logan…

**Logan: **How do you now he doesn't remember anything from that day? Or what his dreams are for that matter? And how did you find out he has Epilepsy?

_Veronica doesn't answer, and looks guilty. _

**Logan: **Just tell me Veronica. We've gone to far now.

_Still she hesitates. She doesn't want to tell him she listened to their sessions with Mrs. James. And how she got the medical records was against the law. She picks the lesser evil._

**Veronica: **Remember at Christmas, your poker game?

**Logan: **Of course. You met Connor there.

**Veronica: **Right, well Weevil took Duncan's laptop after Sean took the money.

**Logan: **Ok.

**Veronica: **Duncan told me he kept a journal on his laptop. Had entries going back a few years. He only told me so I'd help him get it back.

**Logan: **So you helped him so you could get your hands on his journal. (flatly accusing) You read his journal.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I did.

_Logan hesitates, looking at her and realizing how far she was willing to go to find the truth. For Logan who had lived his live in the public eye, privacy was paramount. The fact that Veronica had violated Duncan's privacy without remorse was hard to accept. _

**Logan: **I want to read it.

**Veronica: **Why? I read it, at least the entries around Lilly's death and the investigation.

**Logan: **I want to read it. I know him. I know things about that time that you don't since you two had broken up.

**Veronica: **(surrendering) Ok. Fine.

_She clicks on the computer a few times and opens another file. Duncan's journal. Logan looks at it and then at her, before settling back against the couch to get comfortable as he reads. Most of the entries are short, and Logan skips over large sections in the years before Lilly died. Beginning the summer before she died, he reads every entry, looking for clues to who Lilly might have been seeing besides him. Reading about Duncan's feelings for Veronica, and his lack of concern over Lilly cheating on Logan was difficult. An hour later Veronica gets up and goes to the bathroom. When she returns Logan has shifted position, placing the laptop on the coffee table, leaning forward with his arms braced on his knees. His face is tense. She rubs a hand over his shoulder then takes her books to her desk. _

_Awhile later Logan murmurs something that draws her attention. He is staring intensely at the screen, and his fingers scroll up and down a few times, obviously looking for something in an adjacent entry. _

**Veronica: **Logan, what did you find?

_He looks up and his eyes are blank. _

**Logan: **Nothing. I just….I don't know.

_His eyes return to the screen and he rereads the same entry for the 5__th__ time. The first time he had to force himself to read it. The second time he actually tried to focus on the words instead of not throwing up. The third time he saw it. _

**December 27, 2003**

The last few nights I've dreamed about Veronica. I try not to think about her, about that night, but I can't stop. I've been missing her so much, and then there she was. So sweet, looking at me. She said she missed me. I don't know. I was drunk, I felt so funny all night, then there she was and when she said that I couldn't help myself. I just meant it to be a kiss. Just one more kiss. A last kiss, the goodbye we didn't get to have. But I couldn't stop, and she didn't stop me. I thought she would say something, but she didn't. I don't think I even realized what I was doing. I couldn't have, because I would never do that, not to my sister. It was perfect like I always imagined it would be. Then she just went to sleep. It wasn't until I woke up that I realized what happened.

_Logan feels the nausea rise up in his chest and forces it back down. __ "__I thought she would say something, but she didn't." And "Then she just went to sleep." Unable to sit still, Logan stands up, startling Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Logan? Are you ok? What….

**Logan: **I have to go, I have to…I'll pick up some food and meet you at your house later, ok?

_She stands up and moves towards him, her face full of questions, but he bolts out the door. Veronica is left alone, confused. She moves to her computer opening the screen and seeing the entry Logan had stopped on. She looks ill herself as she shuts down her computer. _

_Before leaving the office she texts Logan._

_--_

_To Logan_

_It's ok. I'm having dinner at Wallace's. I'll call you when I'm home. _

_Sent May 4, 6:13pm_

_--_

--------------------

_At the Fennel's Veronica and Alicia suffer through another cooking lesson, before sitting down to a dinner of roasted chicken, garlic bread, and salad. After dinner Veronica and Wallace go into the backyard to help Daryl with his science experiment, a model volcano that was supposed to erupt but so far had refused to cooperate. Alicia sits down to pay the bills and realizes she left her purse in the car. She smiles as she watches Veronica and Wallace's puzzled faces as they try to figure out what is wrong with the volcano before heading out to her car. _

_As she opens the front door and steps onto her small porch she sees Logan's bright yellow Xterra parked across the street, with the boy inside. She recognized the car because Daryl had been so effusive about it after getting a ride to the beach one day with Logan, Veronica and Wallace. She frowns and crosses the street. Logan sees her and looks down, obviously not wanting to talk to her. Even once she is standing next to his door, he refuses to look at her. Her expression is firm as she knocks on the lightly tinted window. Logan presses the button to lower the window revealing his face and her expression changes to alarm. _

**Alicia: **Logan. What's wrong?

**Logan: **Nothing. Mrs. Fennel. Sorry, I was just waiting for Veronica.

**Alicia: **You can come inside.

**Logan: **(quickly) No. (pause) No. I'm fine out here.

**Alicia: **(firmly) Logan. You're obviously not fine. If something is going on with Veronica, you need to tell me. (pause) Well you could tell Keith, but maybe it would be better for everyone involved if you told me.

**Logan: **(soft, confusion obvious) Nothing's wrong with Veronica. She's fine. (hesitates) I think. I don't know how she can be, but she says she's fine. (even softer) She seems fine. Right?

_He looks up at Alicia and her heart clenches a little. His eyes are glassy, his face bewildered. She glances back towards the house hearing shouts of joy from her kids in the backyard. _

**Alicia: **Logan, you're worrying me.

**Logan: **Sorry. Can I just wait for her? Out here. I want to make sure she's safe.

**Alicia: **(growing alarm) What is going on?

_Logan doesn't respond so Alicia changes tact. She puts one soft hand on Logan's shoulder, drawing his attention. It works. _

**Logan: **You know, you know what happened last year, right? Veronica said you knew.

**Alicia: **(worried but trying to look calm) Yes. I know. I assume you're talking about what happened to Veronica at a party.

**Logan: **Yes. When she was…when…

**Alicia: **(quietly) When she was assaulted. Raped.

_Logan nods but avoids her eyes. _

**Logan: **If I, If I knew something about what happened that night, I'd have to tell her, right? I mean, she deserves to know.

**Alicia: **(quietly) If you know something that you haven't told her…

**Logan: **No. I mean yes. But I just found out. Today.

**Alicia: **(sympathetic) Logan. To answer your question. Yes. You have to tell her.

**Logan: **(glum) That's what I thought.

**Alicia: **Logan. Why don't you come in. We can all talk together.

**Logan: **(alarmed, obviously not ready to have the conversation) No. No. I'll talk to her later. Thanks. I gotta go.

_He starts the engine and drives away quickly. Alicia walks back inside. Inside the house she checks on the kids then sits down at her desk. A minute later she sees Logan park across the street again. _

_When Veronica comes back inside Alicia stands up and meets her at the door. _

**Alicia: **Veronica. I'm glad you came tonight. I know that I've offered before, but you are always welcome to stay here when Keith is out of town.

**Veronica: **Thanks Alicia. But I'm…

**Alicia: **Fine. (smiles) Yes. I've heard. Now. How about we all plan another family dinner for next week? Invite Logan along.

**Veronica: **(smiles, curious) Ok. But I'm telling dad that it was your idea.

-------------------

_As soon as Logan sees the door opening he starts his engine, but doesn't drive away. Veronica cocks her head to the side in question as she approaches him. _

**Veronica: **Logan? What are you doing? (joking) Perfecting your stalker behaviors?

_He tries to smile back at her but can't quite manage it. Her smile falls. _

**Logan: **Are you going home now?

_She nods. _

**Logan: **And your dad's still out of town?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **So I can stay the night.

_Her heart begins to race looking at him for injuries, wondering if Aaron had come home. But she can't tell anything with him sitting in the car, and he has no visible bruises. _

**Veronica: **Ok. Are you going to tell me what's going on?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Ok.

**Logan: **I'll follow you.

_She walks quickly to her car. _

_At the Mars apartment Logan can't seem to hold still. His agitated but smooth movements reassure Veronica that he is not hurt, just upset. He prowls around the apartment picking up stuff and fiddling with it before setting it back down and moving on. Veronica watches him with Backup sitting at her feet both their eyes following Logan's movements. _

**Veronica: **It's ok Logan. I read that entry a long time ago.

**Logan: **You did?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Of course. As soon as I knew it was Duncan, I read the journal to see what he said. His story backs up Carrie's. (swallows) He found me in the bedroom. I apparently woke up and told him I missed him and we started…well. You know.

**Logan: **No. I don't know. And I don't think you do either.

**Veronica: **(frowning) What do you mean?

_He doesn't answer, looking tortured. _

**Veronica: **I think you need to tell me Logan. Now.

_He stops and looks at her, not knowing how to start. _

**Logan: **(strangled) He wrote that you didn't say anything Veronica. That you just went to sleep.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess. (she frowns trying to remember the exact words)

**Logan: **But that's not, you….

**Veronica: **What Logan?

**Logan: **You're…vocal. When we're together. (he can see that she doesn't understand) He wrote that you didn't say anything. Nothing. That's not like you.

**Veronica: **(slowly) Because I'm vocal.

**Logan: **Yes. You talk, you…make sounds. You're not quiet.

_She processes that, knowing he is stating the truth. His breathing is quick and unsteady._

**Veronica: **But I was drugged, I mean, maybe….

**Logan: **No. Veronica. If you're like that with me, then you would have, if you were…

**Veronica: **If I was what?

**Logan: **If you were awake.

**Veronica: **(deep sharp breath in) You think…

**Logan: **I think maybe you woke up when he came in, maybe you did say you missed him, I don't know. But then, I think you passed out again. I think he didn't notice, or didn't care. (harshly) He's my best friend Veronica, do you think I want to think this about him?

**Veronica: **(quiet, still) No.

**Logan: **I think you were unconscious. I think he had sex with you anyway.

_Logan looks beyond confused and remorseful. _

**Veronica: **You think he raped me. (Logan nods) I do too.

**Logan: **But…

**Veronica: **I know you didn't want to call it that, didn't want to label it. But in my mind, it was always rape Logan.

**Logan: **But, he's Duncan.

_She is silent, not accusing, not explaining or offering any explanations. _

**Logan: ** He raped you. Duncan raped you.

_Veronica walks closer to Logan and puts her hands on his upper arms, rubbing gently up and down. _

**Logan: **(broken) I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

_She hugs him and lets him hold onto her. _

_--AN_

_Ok so there it is. The last rape reveal. A bit anticlimactic since the build up to it was so long, but it will change Logan's friendship with Duncan. And for anyone still on the fence about whether what happened was a rape or not, this detail, while still speculation, should make you question that some more. I had said that the pieces were all there, the journal entry and how "vocal" Veronica is during sex, but Logan was the only who would see it in a light that put those two pieces of info together and came up with the answer. _

_I wasn't loving this chapter but then as the pieces started to fill in, I started to like it more. _

_As for the Madison/Mac showdown, I knew I had to have one, but I didn't really know what they would have to say to each other. If you have good ideas, send them my way, they can fight again later. _

_I wanted to have an actual Keith/Alicia conversation but I didn't have the inspiration to make it valuable to the story. _

Word Count: 12,868


	35. Chapter 34 You think you know someone

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Less reviewers for the last few chapters, I hope that just means y'all are as busy as me not that you've lost interest or didn't like it….**

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to wfork through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape and the truth is revealed (but is it the whole truth?)**. **Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey has hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVe find Leanne in Barstow, who blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Fun is had in Cabo over spring break. Back in Neptune, Mac's parents tell her about their new plans to address the baby switch, and several teen pregnancies at Neptune High spawn an expanded sex ed program. Keith isn't happy to learn that Veronica is having sex with Logan, and they fight over their relationship. The Mac/Madison baby switch goes public, prom is approaching, Alicia got in trouble for the bug V/Wallace planted leading to a fight between Keith and Alicia. Logan found out about V's investigation into Lilly's murder and wants to help. Logan realizes something about the rape after reading Duncan's journal.

**_Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will be up on schedule, I'll most likely have it up on Sept 10 or 11._**

**Chapter 34**

_(Wednesday cont.)_

_Open in the Mars apartment. Logan and Veronica are both quiet and contemplative after Logan's revelation. Trying to retain some normalcy, they watch TV together for a few hours but both are more focused on their inner thoughts than on the screen. Later, they crawl into Veronica's small twin-size bed and Veronica gets comfortable against Logan's side with one arm and leg thrown over his body._

**Veronica: **I'm glad you're here.

**Logan: **I'm glad you still want me here.

**Veronica: **Logan. Nothing's… (She breaks off)

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **(Tilting to look up at him to meet his eyes) I was going to say nothing's changed. But for you it has.

**Logan: **How could you say that? (He rolls onto his side, dislodging her from his body and facing her fully, their faces only inches apart) Of course this changes things.

**Veronica: **Not really. Not for me. I couldn't remember anything about it before, I still don't. I know you wanted to excuse Duncan, (Her eyes drop then rise to hold his) but for me, in my mind what happened was always rape Logan. (Quietly and with no censure) I know you thought differently. I know you wanted to believe it was something else.

**Logan: **(Voice rising in anger) You don't remember because you weren't _awake_. (Deliberately calming himself with deep breaths his nostrils flaring) How does that not change things?

**Veronica: **We don't know if I was awake or not.

**Logan: **(Adamantly) _I _do. I…

**Veronica: **(gently) You don't. I don't. What you said makes sense. But, Logan, I think… I've had to accept that I'll never really know what happened that night.

**Logan: **And you're OK with that? Just like that? I don't think I can be OK with that.

**Veronica: **You don't have a choice. (Slight smile) And no, it's not easy. I have to work at it. But I can't let it consume me. Being with you, being able to talk to you and Alicia and Wallace about it, somehow it makes it easier.

**Logan: **(Unsure) Yeah?

**Veronica: **(Sure) Yeah. (Reaching out to run her hand up his arm, looking him directly in the eye) You knew that, right? That you've helped me?

**Logan: **(Frowning, self-recrimination clear on his face) How could I when I've been supporting Duncan this whole time?

**Veronica: **You helped me, Logan. Having you here with me helps me. Knowing that you know and don't judge me, helps me.

**Logan: **(Frustrated) Why would I judge you? You're the only innocent one in all of this.

_She shrugs and Logan wonders again if she ever talked to a counselor about it. _

**Logan: **(Cupping one hand around her jaw) You know you can talk to me about it, about anything right? Even if you want to yell at me for being such a jerk to you last year.

**Veronica: **I know. I guess, I don't know what talking about it will do for me. I mean it's better to not have it be this big secret that only I know, but what am I supposed to say? That I'm mad? That I'm hurt? (Her mouth is tight, her eyes narrowed and a V forming between her eyebrows) That any time it crosses my mind I feel _dirty_? That I…

**Logan: **(Interrupting) You're not dirty Veronica, you're…

_She shushes him with her hand on his mouth. _

**Veronica: **(Slight smile) Thanks, but one thing I know is that it's OK to feel however I feel, Logan. When I think about it, my skin crawls. I feel wrong. (Pause) I have to work through the emotions. (She smirks at the psycho babble lingo, then her face is serious again) This is gonna be a part of me for the rest of my life. I think about it less often than I used to, but sometimes, something reminds me, and it's all fresh again. I know what happened wasn't my fault. But it happened and it changed me. I'll never be that girl again.

_She pauses again and Logan waits, feeling like a vice is tight around his chest constricting his ability to breath. He wants to encourage her to keep talking, wants to wrap her up into his arms and never let anything or anyone hurt her again. But instead he waits silently. His eyes carefully scour her face for information, wanting to read there any truths she might not be willing to give voice to. _

**Veronica: **(Wavering) The video of Carmen. I remember the lights. Those stupid lanterns. I knew then that what happened to Carmen, happened the same night.

**Logan: **(Swallowing thickly) I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **'S not your fault. (Holding his gaze) I wasn't feeling so great yesterday (Self-deprecating smile) and I wanted you to come over. But I didn't want to actually tell you that.

**Logan: **Why? I would have come over Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. But I have to be able to do this on my own.

_Veronica seems relatively at peace with it at the moment. It's Logan who feels like he can't breathe. He reaches out to cup his hand around her jaw, rubbing his thumb lightly over her smooth skin._

**Logan: **(Intensely)I love you. I loved you then, and I love you even more now. I'll love the next incarnation of you. too.

**Veronica: **(Leaning her head into his hand and his thumb strokes her cheek) I love you too. The slightly less jaded boy I knew before, and the you I know now. (Squints at him) The jackass you acted like last year, I could do without, but…

_She smiles and slides forward to kiss him softly. They fall back into silence, Veronica cuddling into Logan's chest, breathing in his familiar scent. Some time later both realize that sleep isn't going to come easily that night. Logan takes a book ('Birches', by Robert Frost) out from his bag and Veronica decides to read through some of Lilly's emails. _

_She sits at her desk and opens email after email. Most of them include hints at some of Lilly's flirtations and efforts to antagonize her parents. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Lilly must have used this account for stuff she didn't want Duncan, Logan or I to see.

_There are some emails from Troy and Dominic among others. Veronica shakes her head. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **How did I never notice any of this?

_Noticing a few labels on some of the messages, Veronica goes into the label management and sees that Lilly had sorted messages into folders. Clicking on one labeled 'Chasing Amy', she sees several messages from Serena Assi, spanning two years. Veronica sits back, remembering the scandal. Serena Assi's father was Thomas Assi, a conservative republican Congressman with the U.S. House of Representatives. Political pundits said he had higher aspirations - but that had all changed when his teenage daughter had made headlines for coming out as a lesbian, the month after her father sponsored legislation that would ban gay marriage. Her father had made his name on the national stage the year before by proposing legislation in the House to not allow gay couples to adopt or become foster parents. The legislation had never made it out of committee, but he had kept going, financially supporting a ballot measure in California that would do the same. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **He sold himself as a conservative values man with the perfect family. But when his high school junior daughter came out he went into damage control and publicly disowned her.

_There are several pictures of the girls together attached to the messages, showing two young happy faces, beaming at the camera. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(Surprised) Lilly dated a _girl_? The scandal happened when Lilly was a freshman and I was still in middle school. I remember the paparazzi and media being in town for a few days until Serena just disappeared.

_She continues reading, and a few messages later sees that Serena's parents had sent her away to boarding school in Switzerland. But Serena wrote to Lilly that she wasn't going to let her father pretend anymore. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **A few weeks after Serena disappeared, the media were losing interest. Then suddenly, the Washington Post ran a front page story on Assi's extramarital affairs, questionable fundraising, and secret offshore accounts with deposits from conservative religious groups and military contractors. He resigned in disgrace.

_Veronica goes back and starts reading from the earliest messages. Lilly had sought out Serena and a relationship had blossomed from there. _

_Flashback_

_Summer before Lilly's freshman year at high school. Kane living room. Lilly and Veronica are watching music videos and reading gossip and fashion magazines. Their laughter abruptly halts when Celeste enters the room._

**Lilly: **Hello mommy dearest. What offense have I caused today?

**Veronica: **Hi, Mrs. Kane.

**Celeste: **(Haughty) Veronica. Lilly, may I speak to you in private?

**Lilly: **I don't see the point in that, Celeste. I'm just going to tell Veronica whatever you say to me anyway.

_Veronica looks uncomfortable. _

**Celeste: **Lilly. I just heard about your behavior this weekend from Mrs. Gant. (Seething but trying to appear calm) I will _not_ tell you again, Lilly. You will not disrespect this family with your behavior anymore.

**Lilly: **(Angry but acting nonchalant) Or _what_? What are you going to do?

**Celeste: **Lilly, I just don't understand you. You could do so much with your life but not if you don't learn to buckle down and behave like a civilized, refined young woman. Do you have any idea how I feel when I hear Sarah Assi talking about Serena's accomplishments? What am I supposed to say when asked about my daughter? Serena is a nice, well-bred young woman. (Her eyes drift to Veronica and harden) You would do well to associate yourself with her. Learn from her.

**Lilly: **You're kidding, right? Serena's an unhappy, repressed lapdog. (Stands up to face her mother with full attitude on display) But you're right, she is well-bred. Like a good little doggie. She sits, speaks and rolls over on command.

**Celeste: **(Sharply) _Lilly_! That is _enough_!

**Lilly: **I'll be the one to decide what is and is not enough Celeste. (Shaking off her bad temper) Come on Veronica. Let's go upstairs. At least there we can have some privacy.

Veronica gets up quickly and leaves the room heading upstairs. Lilly turns to follow her then looks back at Celeste with a deadly smile.

**Lilly: **(soft sweet voice that promises darkness to come)Oh, mummy. Be careful what you wish for.

_End flashback_

**Veronica Voiceover: **Lilly must have known Serena was into girls. She set Serena up to fall.

_Veronica can read in between the lines in the emails that Lilly wasn't really interested in Serena, but had obviously enjoyed the forbidden quality of their relationship. Serena on the other hand appeared to have genuine emotions for Lilly, writing endlessly about her love and when they would be free to be together openly. _

_Even after Lilly had dropped Serena, Serena had continued to email, appearing to not hold a grudge against Lilly, maybe never knowing that Lilly had never really been interested in her - just in ruining the girl that Celeste held up as an example for Lilly to follow. _

_Tired now, Veronica thinks she could sleep so she crawls into bed next to a sleeping Logan, carefully lifting the book off his chest and turning off the bedside light. _

_---------------_

_(Thursday) _

_The next morning Logan is stuck to Veronica like glue at school. After getting her books from her locker, he drags her down the hall to his. She plays like he's annoying her with his actions, but one view of Duncan in the hallway wipes the amusement from her face. _

_Veronica is standing with Logan, Dick, Rams, and Luke by Logan's locker. _

**Luke: **Who's winning?

**Dick: **Rams is, man. He's killing Chester.

**Rams: **Yeah, what can I say? The ladies love them some me.

**Veronica: **Winning what?

**Logan: **(Casual tone, but quick) Nothing, just a stupid bet.

**Rams: **Yeah, it's nothing. Just some fun.

_Dick and Luke both look away not meeting her gaze. She narrows her eyes on them, knowing instantly that they're up to something. Something that she won't like. _

**Veronica: **(To Logan, sugary sweet) Snookems.

**Logan: **(Cautious) Yeah?

**Veronica: **(Smiling) What are you and your oh so charming friends up to?

**Logan: **I'm not up to anything, Sugarpuss. Where's the trust?

_Veronica opens her mouth to respond but stops when Duncan walks up to them, greeting the guys easily. _

**Duncan: **Luke, Rams.

_Veronica tenses and unconsciously shifts closer to Logan, as he takes her hand in his._

**Duncan: **(Smiling) Logan. What's up? You missed some good waves this weekend.

_Duncan reaches out to bump fists with Logan, but Logan is already turning his back on his friend and pulling Veronica down the hallway. Dick sees Logan's uptight expression as they move past and frowns looking from Logan and Veronica's retreating forms to Duncan. _

**Luke: **Well, that was awkward.

_Duncan looks troubled then smoothes his face, shrugs and starts talking about the party next weekend at Chester's house._

_Dick turns to follow behind the couple to his and Veronica's English class and waits outside for Logan. Meg walks up to the door and Dick checks her out, whistling playfully. She is wearing a tight pink tanktop and a short white skirt. _

**Dick: **Meg-alicious. You're earning your nickname today.

**Meg: **Thanks, Dick. That was an almost respectful.

**Dick: **Of course. I'm fully reformed now.

**Meg: **Really? (Smiles) Time will tell. (Motioning to the classroom) You coming in?

**Dick: **In a minute. (Winks) Save me a seat?

_She nods as she walks past him. Inside the classroom she smiles, seeing Logan with Veronica. Veronica is trying to shoo Logan out but he isn't budging. As she takes her seat, Logan's smile falls and he looks at her with an intensity that makes her uncomfortable. _

**Veronica: **Hi Meg.

**Meg: **Hey. Um, hi Logan.

_Logan stares at her for a moment more then his eyes shift to Veronica again. They stare at each other, obviously having a silent conversation that Meg is not privy to. Veronica smiles gently. _

**Veronica: **I'll see you later.

**Logan: **Wait for me after class, I'll walk -

**Veronica: **(Interrupting firmly) I'll see you in journalism. _Not_ before.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **Kiss me and get to class Logan. Nothing's changed.

_She tilts her head up and he kisses her lightly. _

**Logan: **Everything's changed. (Forcing his tone to be lighter) And you just lied to me. What's the penalty for lying?

_She shakes her head but tilts her cheek up to accept another kiss before he walks out. At the door he looks back at the girls his eyes dark and pensive, drifting over Veronica to Meg. Meg frowns not understanding the emotions she sees as he meets her eyes. Blinking in confusion, she turns to Veronica. _

**Meg: **Did I do something wrong?

**Veronica: **I doubt it. You're Saint Meg after all.

**Meg: **I haven't heard that nickname in awhile.

"_Saint Meg" was what Lilly had called Meg. _

**Veronica: **I guess not.

**Meg: **Seriously, Veronica. Logan looked…_upset_ at me?

**Veronica: **(Smiling, but it doesn't reach her eyes) It's nothing you've done.

_Meg notes that Veronica didn't say that Logan wasn't upset. Just that Meg hadn't caused it. _

**Meg: **OK.

_In the hallway, Logan walks a few steps blindly, focused on his inner thoughts: namely, how he was supposed to be around Duncan now. He walks directly into Dick, who had put himself in Logan's path. _

**Dick: **Dude.

**Logan: **Oh, hey man. I'll see you later.

_Dick sidesteps to stay in front of Logan. _

**Dick: **Is something going on?

**Logan: **Nah.

**Dick: **(Serious, reaching out to stop Logan again by the arm) OK. I'll rephrase. What is going on?

**Logan: **It's nothing man. (Dick just stares at him) It's nothing I can discuss.

**Dick: **(Stepping back and holding up his hands in surrender) OK. If you say so. So there's no need to stick close to Ronnie today. Good. More time to figure out which lucky girl to take to prom.

**Logan: **(Stopping and meeting his friend's eyes, trying to look and sound light and easy) Actually man, maybe you want to walk Veronica to her second period class?

**Dick: **(Shrugging) All right.

_With the simplicity of boys, both nod and move on about their day. _

_Dick walks Veronica to History, stopping Enbom at the door. Veronica rolls her eyes as the two boys talk briefly, Enbom's eyes flickering to her fleetingly. He nods and then comes in the classroom to sit next to Veronica, as is their norm now. _

**Enbom: **Should I even ask?

**Veronica: **Don't bother.

_He shrugs his acceptance, but she can see the wheels in his mind turning. Dick might blindly obey Logan's cues but Enbom usually questioned things. _

**Wallace: **(Taking his seat) Ask about what?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Wallace: **Right.

_Wallace and Enbom share a look. _

_Enbom dutifully delivers Veronica to Journalism, where Logan is waiting anxiously for her outside the door. Enbom nods at Logan and continues down the hallway. Veronica stands with her head cocked to one side and hip thrust out, clearly indicating that she finds Logan exasperating. Her obvious annoyance makes him smile and he raises one eyebrow, challenging her to voice her complaint. She purses her lips into a compressed look of ire and walks haughtily into the room. Logan's smile widens and he follows her closely, already knowing that Duncan is not there yet. _

_In class Logan manages to maneuver Veronica into a corner computer workstation and they spend the period annoying each other in an effort to distract themselves from Duncan's presence. _

**Veronica: **I'm not writing a column about whether this version of Halo is better than the last. It would only be two words long: '_Who cares_?'

**Logan: **I know you can do better than that.

**Veronica: **Ok. How about four words. (Holding up a new finger for each word) '_Who gives a fuck_?'

**Logan: **Baby, this is a 'He-said/She-said' column; Halo is an important part of any guy's life. You could at least try to care about the same things as me.

**Veronica: **Like beer pong?

**Logan: **Hey, you like beer pong too. Or you would if you didn't completely suck at it.

**Veronica: **Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? That I'm not good at throwing a ping pong ball into a cup of beer? _Really_?

**Logan: **How about we write the column about whether you can make your girlfriend less bitchy?

**Veronica: **That's also gonna be a short article. Hmm, I'm not sure how I would start, but the last sentence would be 'Enjoy being single, loser.'

**Logan: **(Smirks) I heard that you could actually change a girl's attitude (He leans in and lowers his voice) by fucking her. (His eyes lower to her mouth pausing there before drifting down her body, focusing on a bit of stomach showing) Apparently there's some protein in sperm that acts as an antidepressant.

_Veronica reaches out to tilt his chin back up so his eyes meet hers, but her eyes are shining and she is trying to suppress a smile._

**Veronica: **How about we write about why girls want a guy to look her in the eye? And you can attempt some lame justification as to why that is so difficult.

**Logan: **(Shrugs) OK.

**Veronica: **OK? Just like that?

**Logan: **Well, it's a good one. A classic male/female communication breakdown.

**Veronica: **All right.

**Logan: **But - I think we should revisit my topic idea. Do some research. (She quirks an eyebrow) I'll annoy you, then… (His dark eyes bore into her promising good times to come). We can document the results.

**Veronica: **(Sighs, shaking her head) I assume the experiment would need to be repeated?

**Logan: **(Acting serious) Oh, several times at least.

**Veronica: **I am a firm supporter of the sciences.

_Logan smirks back at her. They spend the rest of the period arguing good-naturedly about their column. Leaving class, Logan walks Veronica to her locker then to the gym. Just before entering the girls locker room Veronica turns back to Logan._

**Veronica: **You realize that in order for your little reduce the bitchiness experiment we'd have to document my moods for several days without the…_variable_.

_Logan grabs her hand and pulls her back towards him. _

**Logan: **Not true, Dr. Ruth. We can document your mood on successive days. One morning without, one with. The next day, the afternoon. You get the picture.

_She smiles and shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **You're incorrigible.

_--------------_

_Logan sends Luke to walk Veronica from PE to lunch. Veronica tries to be annoyed but can't manage it. She knows Logan only has good intentions. And she uses it to her advantage talking to Luke about prom and Carmen. Luke sits down at her table where Wallace is waiting. Wallace notes the reappearance of her 09er escort service and looks at her._

**Wallace: **Why do you suddenly have a rotating guard of 09ers? Did something happen?

**Veronica: **I'll tell you later.

_Her attention is caught by something across the quad and Wallace looks up to see Logan and Duncan facing each other. Duncan looks confused, while Logan looks awkward and tense, his face tipped down as he scuffs his foot on the ground. Duncan is speaking but they are too far away to overhear the words. Logan shifts restlessly on his feet and Duncan becomes frustrated as Logan continues to look at his feet and not respond to whatever Duncan is saying. Duncan's voice rises and now most of the quad is paying close attention to the reigning 09er leaders as they face off. _

**Duncan: **What the hell, man? I thought we were supposed to be friends?

_That manages to get a response from Logan at last. He looks up and his eyes flash dangerously. _

**Logan: **I thought so, too. But you haven't seemed to have much of a problem avoiding me lately.

**Duncan: **Is that what this is about? I've been busy. You know how it is. When are you free this week, let's hang out.

**Logan: **No.

_Among the interested audience in the lunch quad are Nadia and Noah Dawson, keeping to themselves as usual. Nadia watches the interaction between Logan and his best friend with hawk-like intensity. Noah is more laid back, his eyes drifting from the guys to Veronica. _

**Duncan: **OK,(Tone indicating that Logan is being difficult) how about next week?

**Logan: **No. I mean _NO_. No. _Period_. And _no_. I don't know how it is. I don't know you. I thought I did, (Shaking his head) but man, was I _wrong_.

_Duncan looks confused and the rest of the 09ers are getting nervous. This doesn't look like something that will be easily mended. Logan looks like he wants to say more, maybe even wants to hit Duncan, his body coiled with tension, but he sees Veronica out of the corner of his eye and settles back on his heels. He turns and blandly looks at his longtime friend, then the rest of the lunch quad. Raising his head high he walks with casual ease to Veronica's table. As he passes the 09er guys normal table Dick and Rams stand and follow him to Veronica's table. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Looks like Logan just drew a line in the sand and people are already taking sides.

**Wallace: **(To Veronica) You gonna explain that later, too?

_Veronica's eyes are glued to Logan as he sits down opposite her at the table. Receiving no answer, Wallace turns to Logan. _

**Wallace: **Man, you keep this up and you're going to officially loose your jackass status. (Nods) Good job.

_Veronica breaks her stare with Logan long enough to roll her eyes. _

**Veronica: **Where's Mac? I'm surrounded by testosterone-impaired idiots, I need some more estrogen around.

**Dick: **(Making a gross face) We're about to eat Ronnie. Keep all that female reproductive crap to yourself.

_She makes a face back at him and kicks him under the table. Logan smiles and everyone else enjoys Dick's complaining as they chow down on Mexican food. _

_About half way through lunch Rams gets up, looking down at Veronica, he pauses. _

**Rams: **Um… I see someone I need to talk to.

_He looks awkward then walks away. Veronica turns to watch him sit down at a table with Amanda, the girl Logan had been flirting with at Madison's birthday party. Rams and Amanda talk briefly then Rams stands up and comes back towards their table with a large smile. He looks past them to where Chester is sitting and rubs his thumb against his fingers in the international symbol for money. Chester flips him off. Veronica frowns, still not understanding what their bet was about, and knowing that they were deliberately trying to keep it from her. A loud noise draws her attention to another table as Kate Rakes slams her water bottle down on the table and stands up to glare at Rams before moving into the school. Rams looks less happy when he sits back down at the table. _

**Veronica: **I hope whatever bet this is, is worth pissing Kate off for.

_Rams looks unsure. _

_At the end of lunch Chester walks past their table with an evil smirk at Rams. _

**Chester: **I got Roxie. Better be careful, I'm catching up.

_---------------_

_After lunch, Logan unhappily walks Veronica to Calculus, the only class other than Journalism that she shares with Duncan. Logan stops at the door, not releasing Veronica's hand from his firm grip. _

**Veronica: **(Head tilt) You're going to give yourself an ulcer. Calm down. Nothing is going to happen. Duncan barely even talks to me. (Reassuring) It'll be fine.

_Logan still looks tense. _

**Veronica: **Logan. Go.

_She pulls her hand from his, then pushes up on her tip toes to kiss him. While their lips meet his hand curls around her jeans' waistband, holding her close again._

**Logan: **Well, I'm definitely not going now.

**Veronica: **(Laughing) _Go_!

_Mac appeared at that moment and Logan finally relinquishes his hold on Veronica. _

-----------------

_Leaving Physics Veronica finds Casey waiting for her and shakes her head. Mac, Casey and Veronica walk down the hallway together. _

**Veronica: **Case. I consider you to be one of the more intelligent, level headed 09ers.

**Mac: **Dammed with faint praise.

**Casey: **(Grinning at Mac, speaking to Veronica) But?

**Veronica: **But here you are, taking your turned as my assigned escort between classes.

**Casey: **A friend asked me for an easy favor, and since it fell nicely in line with a need of my own…

**Veronica: **(Sighs) All right. As long as you have an ulterior motive.

**Casey: **Yeah. (Losing his humor) Maybe we could speak alone?

_Mac raises one eyebrow. _

**Veronica: **You can speak freely in front of Mac. She has the highest security clearance. (Seeing that Casey is not amused) Or not, if it's personal.

**Mac: **I can go.

**Casey: **(Quickly) No. No, if Veronica trusts you, I don't have a problem with it.

**Veronica: **So, what's up?

**Casey: **It's Nadia.

**Veronica: **(Frowning) Yeah. I meant to talk to you about her. (Pausing) I haven't seen you with her lately.

**Casey: **No. We're not together. In fact, if I never saw her again - it would be too soon.

**Mac: **What'd she do?

**Casey: **She's crazy. And not in that girl/relationship crazy way. I mean seriously nuts.

**Veronica: **Like needs-medication crazy?

**Casey: **No. Like needs-to-be-locked-up-in-a-loony-bin crazy.

**Mac: **Why do you think that?

**Casey: **Look, I don't want to go into details but she destroyed my room, all my clothes, my old pictures of friends and Darcy… _Everything_.

**Mac: **Why?

**Casey: **Because I didn't answer a question to her satisfaction.

**Veronica: **(Slowly) OK.

**Casey: **She was always trying to get information about us. You, Logan, me, Duncan. Lilly. Other people. (Looking at Mac) You too.

**Mac: **Me?

**Veronica: **Why?

**Casey: **I think she's obsessed with Logan. I know they knew each other before…

**Veronica: **Yeah. In New York. She wanted him, he was with someone else.

**Mac: **Obsessed is a strong word.

**Case: **And I don't use it lightly. At first I though she was just trying to get to know how everyone fit together, then I realized it. She just wanted to know who people were in relation to Logan. And how she could hurt or manipulate them.

**Veronica: **To get to Logan.

**Mac: **Wow. Logan has his own stalker. Must run in the family.

**Veronica: **(Vehemently) Logan is nothing like his dad.

**Mac: **(Conciliatory) OK. Sorry. I didn't see the hidden landmine.

**Veronica: **Sorry, Mac. Sore subject.

**Casey: **Look, just be careful ok. She's getting careless. I found a bunch of pictures she had of Logan. Like paparazzi pictures.

**Veronica: **Surveillance pictures.

**Casey: **Yeah. And she sees you as the main obstacle in her way.

**Mac: **And if she wants to hurt Logan, Veronica would be the best way to do that.

----------------

_Luke walks Veronica out of school after their seventh period Spanish class and if he hadn't agreed to talk to Carmen about prom, which made Veronica happy, she thought she might have steam coming out of her ears. Being escorted around school for even one day by 09ers, even if she would call a few of them (namely Luke and Enbom) '_friends_', was testing her patience. _

_Climbing into Logan's Xterra she opens her mouth to voice her dissatisfaction, but he beats her too it, his words making her frustration inconsequential. _

**Logan: **My grandma called.

**Veronica: **(Sharply) What did she say? Did she find anything?

**Logan: **I don't know yet. She left a message, I just saw her name on the display.

**Veronica: **(Impatient) Well? Check your messages.

**Logan: **(Amused) Can it wait till I'm not driving?

**Veronica: **(Huffs) Fine.

**Logan: **(Smug) Safety first.

**Veronica: **Keep pushing it, I'll remember why I was so annoyed with you earlier.

**Logan: **(Flatly) You're going to have to get over that annoyance. Especially since I talked to Casey today.

**Veronica: **(Sour) Great. Remind me to thank him for that later.

**Logan: **Don't worry Sugarpuss, I thanked him for both of us.

_Logan drives to Veronica's apartment, and once inside they check to make sure Keith isn't home Logan, plays the message on speakerphone. _

**Logan: **Let's see what the old battleaxe found out.

**Grandma Lester: **Hello Logan. I have some information for you regarding your rather unusual request. I would leave it on your voicemail, but if I actually want to speak with my grandson, I apparently have to play games. Call me back.

**Veronica: **Busted.

**Logan: **Shut up.

**Veronica: **Call her.

**Logan: **I am.

_The phone rings. _

**Grandma ****Lester: **Lester residence.

**Logan: **Hi, Grandma. It's Logan.

**Grandma ****Lester: **Logan. You returned my call.

**Logan: **I always return your calls, Grandma.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Perhaps. But you do not call me unbidden.

**Logan: **(Sighs) Veronica's here with me Grandma.

**Veronica: **Hello, Mrs. Lester.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Logan, why didn't you say she was there? I would not have aired my grievance with you.

**Logan: **(Slumping down) Sorry.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Since you heard that Veronica, perhaps you could encourage Logan to take pity on his elderly, doddering grandparents. Growing old has few distinctions, but hearing from a grandchild is one of them.

**Logan: **(Groaning) _Grandma_…

**Veronica: **I will, Mrs. Lester. Logan is lucky to have you. Not that I think you are elderly or doddering.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Smart girl. You would be similarly smart to keep this one, Logan.

**Logan: **I know. That's why I took out the LoJack on her.

_Veronica glares at Logan who smiles back serenely. _

**Grandma ****Lester****: **I don't understand.

**Veronica: **Did you find something, Mrs. Lester?

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Yes. And I think we've moved past the formalities, Veronica. You know my daughter's dirty secrets, and I now know one of yours. Call me 'Eleanor'. Or if you like you may call me 'Grandma'.

_Veronica and Logan both look surprised. _

**Veronica: **Oh. Thanks. Um. Eleanor.

_She makes a face. _

**Grandma ****Lester****: **(Dryly) Perhaps you would be more comfortable addressing me as my grandchildren do behind my back, as 'Grandma Hatchet'?

_Logan's mouth falls open. _

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Close your mouth, Logan, dear. You'll catch flies. And Veronica will hardly want to kiss you then.

**Logan: **Wha -How -When?

**Grandma ****Lester****: **I have hardly managed to keep this family together and solvent by being unobservant Logan. You and your cousins are not as sneaky as you think.

_Veronica giggles. _

**Veronica: **I would love to call you 'Grandma Hatchet'.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **(Amused) Good. Now, down to business?

**Logan: **Sure. Why not?

**Veronica: **Did you find the account?

**Grandma ****Lester****: **It was not easy and I believe a bribe or two may have been involved, but yes. We have identified the account and managed to get a complete record. I know when the account was created, under which identity, and all the deposits and withdrawals - including where those deposits came from. I assume you would like a paper copy of all this information.

**Veronica: **Yes. As soon as possible.

**Grandma ****Lester****: **Of course. Now; my accountant managed to find the account the deposits originated from - and that was quite a feat considering the account was hidden within several shell companies. In the end, however, it was clear - though not legally provable - whose account it was. I feel the need to warn you. You may feel as if this man is your friend. That you have known him for many years and therefore are safe -

**Logan: **(Interrupting) We know the money is from Jake Kane, Grandma. We just needed to prove it.

**Veronica: **And I know that he is not his public image. No one amasses that much wealth and power without gaining enemies, and stepping on people.

**Grandma Lester: **I will send you the information. Again I caution you to be careful. Some of the shell companies he was using to hide this account do less than unsavory work. Exercise discretion.

**Logan: **Thanks, Grandma.

**Grandma Lester: **You are both welcome. Now, Logan. I wanted to discuss your summer plans. I thought having a summer retreat this year for _all_ the family would be nice.

_Logan groans. _

-------------------

_That night, Logan and Veronica go out on a simple dinner date, and then return to the Echolls' estate. Bypassing the main house, they walk to the pool house, enjoying the quiet, peaceful time after a day of tension. They move back towards the pool house bedroom, but for once they are not pealing off clothes as soon as they cross the threshold. Instead Logan flicks on the track lighting along the side of the room and both of them lie back on the bed with their feet dangling off the end. _

**Veronica: **(Rubbing her stomach) I'm stuffed.

**Logan: **You should be. You ate more than me and I'm twice your size.

**Veronica: **It was good.

**Logan: **(Smiling) I know. You know, I think there is something really sexy about watching a girl eat.

**Veronica: **(Turning her head to look at him) A girl? Just any _girl_?

**Logan: **(Rolls his eyes) _You_.

**Veronica: **That's better.

------------

_Cut to Keith and Alicia out at a wine bar. They sip wine and sample a few slices of cheese off a plate. Their eyes are warm and their expressions soft and tender as they drink and talk. Keith reaches across the table to take Alicia's hand._

**Keith:** We've been dating for a while now.

**Alicia:** Several months. Our kids would consider that a long-term relationship.

**Keith:** (Smiling, but there is a shadow behind his eyes) I suppose so.

**Alicia:** (Squeezing his hand) Keith. You need to get used to the idea of Logan being in Veronica's life.

**Keith:** They're too young.

**Alicia:** _They_ -so you're worried about both of them? Let's be honest here. You're concerned about Veronica. If she broke Logan's heart tomorrow you wouldn't spare a single thought for him.

**Keith:** She's my daughter, and he's-

**Alicia:** (Interrupting) He's the boy in love with your daughter.

**Keith:** They don't know what love is.

**Alicia:** She's seventeen, Keith. And as much as I want to agree, I can't. Veronica is a young woman, and old enough to know her own heart.

**Keith:** (Emphasis) _Young_.

**Alicia:** Yes, but she's emotionally mature. And while Logan may still be immature is some ways, he's absolutely in love with Veronica and completely dedicated to her. And she loves him right back. I'm afraid that if you keep this up, you'll regret it.

**Keith:** Keep what up? I backed off, let them stay together.

**Alicia:** (Amused) Yes; you dropped your demand that she break up with him, but you're kidding yourself if you think that she's comfortable with your objections to her relationship.

**Keith:** I can't change how I feel.

**Alicia:** _Keith_. (Reprimanding look) You can. And you will if you don't want to risk a chasm opening up between you and Veronica.

**Keith:** I know my daughter.

**Alicia:** And I believe I do too. I don't want to fight with you over this. But I support Veronica on this one. Logan is good for her.

**Keith:** Why do I always end up thinking that I've missed some vital piece of information in conversations with you and Veronica about Logan?

**Alicia:** Because you are. And no, I won't tell you. You have to trust me and your daughter on this one. Logan loves her. And she loves and trusts him. Don't try to interfere. If you're right and they aren't really in love, then it will fall apart soon enough. When they go to college, odds are they'll go to different schools. (Calmly adamant) But in the meantime, you need to respect their commitment to each other.

**Keith:** Alicia, if there is something I need to know, something about Veronica, you need to tell me.

**Alicia:** _No_. And if you tell Veronica I told you anything, you'll be spending a lot more nights alone, since neither she nor I will be interested in spending time with you.

**Keith:** _Great_.

**Alicia:** You'll back off?

**Keith:** Do I have a choice?

**Alicia:** No. But you could be more gracious about it.

_Keith is silent for a long moment._

**Keith:** While I don't appreciate being on the outside of whatever conversations you're having with Veronica, I'm glad you two get along. That she has a woman she trusts that she can go to.

**Alicia:** (Swallows and looks emotional) I always wanted a daughter.

_Keith smiles. _

**Alicia:** I should warn you. I invited Logan to Sunday dinner. He'll need some normalcy after visiting his mother in rehab.

_It is unsaid that Veronica will be visiting Leanne at the same time. _

**Keith:** Alicia. Leanne …

**Alicia:** Yes. I suppose we should discuss it.

_She pulls her hand from his, but he easily recaptures it. _

**Keith:** I don't want to get back together with Leanne. I've moved on. (Smiles)

**Alicia:** But she could be different now, if she's sober, more like the woman you married...

**Keith:** Maybe. For Veronica's sake, I hope so. But it doesn't change things for me. Leanne and I should never have gotten married. She wasn't over her ex. I don't think she ever got over him.

**Alicia:** You're a good man Keith. To have stayed with her all those years… And it wasn't a mistake. You have Veronica.

**Keith:** Yes. (Teasing) If only she could have stayed a little girl forever, I could be happy.

**Alicia:** You don't mean that. You've raised a fine daughter, Keith. And she'll make a good life for herself. That's what makes us happy as parents. Knowing that we did the best we could to give them what they need to go out into the world on their own and make their dreams come true. As a parent, we'd sacrifice anything for that. We'd do _anything_.

**Keith:** We have raised some pretty great kids.

_Both smile._

------------

_Cut back to Logan and Veronica, lying silently on the bed side by side. _

**Logan: **(Pulling her into his side, her head resting on his chest over his heart)Veronica. I don't want you to take any chances. Not around Duncan and not around Nadia.

**Veronica: **Duncan has left me alone for more than a year, Logan. And Nadia wants _you_. Or wants to hurt you. Not me.

**Logan: **Was Duncan leaving you alone when he asked you out earlier this year? 'Cause I don't think that qualifies as leaving you alone. And Nadia could come after you. We don't know.

**Veronica: **I'll do some research. Do you still keep in touch with any of the kids from New York? We should call them.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: '**Cause if we know how she's acted in the past we'll be better prepared for what she might do now.

**Logan: **Maybe. Yeah. There are a few people I could call.

**Veronica: **We'll do that tomorrow.

_Silence._

**Veronica: **Logan. Let's make a deal.

_She moves so she is lying on his chest, her chin resting on her crossed hands, looking him dead in the eye. _

**Logan: **Why am I suddenly afraid?

**Veronica: **I'll agree to be careful not to be alone with Duncan, and not put myself in any situations where Duncan or Nadia could corner me.

**Logan: **And what would I have to agree to?

**Veronica: **You agree that I don't need an escort at school.

**Logan: **_Veronica_ …

**Veronica****: **No, Logan. I'm trying to be understanding about this.

**Logan: **This?

**Veronica: **You being protective of me. _Overprotective_. I think I've been pretty understanding about your jealousy, but Logan…I don't want your friends hovering over me every time I turn around.

_Logan is silent. Finally he rolls them onto their sides. _

**Logan: **I don't like it, Veronica. I don't want Duncan near you. But if you promise to be careful, I'll back off. But, the second something happens all bets are off.

_They stare at each other for a long moment. _

**Veronica: **All right. (Slight smile) See? That wasn't so hard, was it? We both managed to disagree and be reasonable enough to arrive at a compromise.

**Logan: **I feel _so_ mature. Now, I need a drink.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Logan: **Water Veronica, not alcohol. It's hot.

**Veronica: **Sorry.

**Logan: **Don't worry. I'll let you make it up to me in just a minute.

_She smiles as he leaves the room and flops onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. Directly above the bed is a pretty silver and dark wood ceiling fan. She frowns and her eyes narrow as she notes a line, the kind that you conceal wires under, running from the fan along the ceiling to disappear behind a set of double bookshelves on the wall. Looking back at the fan, she stands up on the bed to get closer and clearly sees an aperture hidden in the fan. Stepping off the bed she calls for Logan._

**Veronica: **Logan!

**Logan: **Just a minute.

_She moves towards the bookcase and pushes on it feeling a small movement. Logan reenters the room carrying two glasses of water with lemon wedges just as Veronica slides the bookcase_ apart revealing _a video recorder and two screens, both trained on different views of the bed. Logan sets the glasses down and comes over looking at the set up then at Veronica. She looks back at the bed, then goes over to it to check what the screens show. Both their faces are horrified as Veronica appears on one of the screens, waving her arm under the camera. _

**Logan: **I didn't know I swear.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Logan: **You have to believe me, I didn't know.

**Veronica: **(Louder) I _know_.

_She walks back to him, taking his hand and squeezing it. _

**Logan: **You _do_?

**Veronica: **I trust you, Logan.

**Logan: **That bastard. That dirty, whoring bastard. This is my mother's home.

_Veronica looks pained, sharing his disgust. She sees what appear to be flat-faced drawers beneath the recorder and pulls one open. It is full of tapes. Logan makes a nearly inhuman sound and rapidly jerks open the other three drawers. Scowling, he pulls one free and marching to the mostly for show gas fireplace, this being sunny southern California, throws all the tapes into the opening. Veronica stops him as he is reaching for the auto-start button. _

**Veronica: **Logan, no.

**Logan: **That fucker won't be able to get off on watching himself fucking his whores anymore.

**Veronica: **No, Logan. This is evidence.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **These tapes. They're proof that your dad cheated on your mom. If she proceeds with the divorce, he won't be able to dispute this evidence. There must be more than eighty tapes here.

**Logan: **(Swallowing hard) I'd have to tell her…

**Veronica: **(Quietly) She already knows, Logan. She _knows_.

**Logan: **What do we do?

**Veronica: **When does your dad get home?

**Logan: **Not until next week. Wednesday, I think.

**Veronica: **OK, so here's what we'll do. We need to get one of those fast VHS dubbing machines. We copy each tape and put it back in the drawer.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **Because then he won't know we have them. He'll think his secret is safe.

**Veronica Voiceover: **By the time Aaron finds out during the divorce, Logan will be safely away from him.

_Logan nods and begins picking up the tapes from the fireplace putting them back in the drawer. Veronica helps and noting that the other drawers are in date order reorders the tapes properly. She frowns as she sees several gaps in the chronology, then shrugs assuming that those were times when Aaron was out of town. _

**Logan: **I'll go to BestBuy in the morning. I'll have to skip school and copy the tapes all day.

_Suddenly his face tenses and he punches the wall. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan: **I can't cut school tomorrow, I have to be there with you -

**Veronica: Y**ou don't. I'll be fine.

**Logan: **…and I need to talk to Meg.

_Veronica's mouth falls open. _

**Logan: **(Seeing her expression) What?

**Veronica: **You want to talk to Meg.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **About Duncan.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **What are you going to say?

**Logan: **(Frustrated) I don't know. _Something_.

**Veronica: **I already tried.

**Logan: **But you must not have said everything, cause there is no way you said to Meg Manning, princess of purity, "Duncan raped me and that's why I don't think you should date him." If you had she wouldn't be with him.

**Veronica: **(Deep, uneven breath) I told her…I basically told her I was raped. I told her Duncan was responsible.

**Logan: **Responsible. That's different than being your assailant.

**Veronica: **(Looking down)I didn't really know what to say.

**Logan: **I know. (Hugging her) I know. I'll figure it out.

**Veronica: **We'll figure it out.

**Logan: **Right. What you said.

_They slump back down on the bed, exhausted. Veronica is playing with Logan's hand, keeping a physical connection between them, knowing it helped to calm him down. Logan leans over and kisses her cheek, making a trail to her mouth. She turns her head to welcome his kiss but as her mouth opens she gasps and stands up abruptly. _

**Veronica: **Logan! We've been together in here! What if your dad - what if we were taped?

_Logan looks shocked. Both turn to look towards the drawers full of tapes. _

**Logan: **I don't… I don't know.

**Veronica: **(Looking ill) I guess it depends if the cameras are motion activated or if they have to be turned on in order to work.

_Her stomach rolls with nausea, recalling each time she and Logan had been together in this room. _

**Logan: **I'll kill him. I'll kill him if he recorded us, Veronica.

_She hugs him tightly pressing her face into his chest, scared of a whole host of possibilities. _

----

**new AN:**

_****__Thanks for the reviews, the next chapter will be up on schedule, I'll most likely have it up on Sept 10 or 11. I'm not withholding the chapter, it just takes a little while to write it. It's a long one this time over 15k words. _

_AN:_

_I was going to go farther in this chapter, but I think if I leave it here, a mini-cliffhanger you might be more likely to review. So here's the deal. If I get a good amount of reviews (I'd like to hit 1000 for this story, I know, greedy bitch) with the recent downturn in reviews that won't happen. So. I'm going to withhold the next chapter until I get reviews. You want a chapter. I want reviews. Simple negotiation. So come on. Hit the review key. _

_As for the rape, some of you think it wasn't a rape, and some of you think Duncan should be in jail for the rape. I'm going to stand by my opinion, that while it might not be legally classified as a rape it was an obvious violation of Veronica, and Duncan was wrong from a moral standpoint. No excuses._

_correction: in a previous author's note, I said something was going to happen with MacBom around this time. But I changed my mind. Sorry. They were going to break up but now they're not. At least not anytime soon. I think._

_As some of you have noticed and commented on, I am teasing the MaDi supporters with tossing Mac and Dick together and giving them reasons to see each other in new lights. I will probably keep going, and I'll be teasing something else soon enough that should send you all squeeing. We'll see._

_I had big plans initially for the Dawson kids story line, but it's kinda fizzled. There was so much going on already that it just didn't fit. I will close it out, but it's feeling a bit like I'm phoning it in._

_Word count: 7,933_


	36. Ch 35 If you want to destroy my sweater

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I Promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Wow, blackmail works! I should consider a life in crime. So the response to blackmail is even better than to unending angst. Good to know. Thanks for the reviews. I know, it's silly to want reviews, but I do. If I'm putting in the time it's nice to get something back (besides the actual story). That's all I'm saying.**

**Forgot! I got a beta and forgot to thank her for helping with the last chapter. Thanks Vermouth! **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape. Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVe find Leanne in Barstow, she blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman, but Jake hasn't given up. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Fun is had in Cabo over spring break. Back in Neptune, Mac's parents tell her about their new plans to address the baby switch, and several teen pregnancies at Neptune High spawn an expanded sex ed program. Keith isn't happy to learn that Veronica is having sex with Logan, and they fight over LoVe's relationship. The Mac/Madison baby switch goes public, Prom is approaching, Alicia got in trouble for the bug V/Wallace planted leading to a fight between Keith and Alicia. Logan found out about V's investigation into Lilly's murder and wants to help. Logan realizes something about the rape after reading Duncan's journal. Logan is at odds with Duncan and the 09er guys have some sort of bet going. Casey tells LoVe to watch out for an obsessed Nadia. LoVe prepare to visit their mothers in rehab.

**New poll: **I'm flip flopping between having Aaron be the killer or having it be someone new…I have the new person in mind and how it would work, what do you think? Leave it as is or change it up? Vote at my profile page.

**Chapter 35**

(Friday)

_Friday morning Veronica still feels ill thinking about the possibility that Aaron had recorded her and Logan together in the pool house. She is standing at her locker when Wallace approaches. _

**Wallace: **Where's Logan? (Taking in Veronica's expression) Whoa! Do not tell me you two are A) fighting or B) broken up. Cause I am not having it. I will lock your two asses in a room myself this time until….

**Veronica: **(Interrupting) Calm down Wallace. We're fine.

**Wallace: **Then where is he? I expected him to be attached to your ass like ugly on a monkey.

**Veronica: **(head tilt, cute expression) I actually think monkeys are kinda cute.

**Wallace: **Stop trying to distract me. It's not gonna work.

**Veronica: **(sighs) He's not in school today.

**Wallace: **He left you here _alone_?

**Veronica: **(annoyed) _Seriously_. There must be some explanation as to how you all mysteriously and annoyingly think alike. It's school Wallace. I come here most days. Alone or otherwise.

**Wallace: **Nuh and uh. He told me what you didn't want to. Kane is one fucked up mother fucker, and there is no way Logan left you alone today.

**Veronica: **Look. He had something to do, alright?

_Wallace's gaze focuses past her for a moment, and suddenly Wallace looks happy and smiles at her for the first time since he'd started talking. _

**Wallace: **Yeah. OK. You know we just worry about you Superfly. You might seem indestructible, but (thumps his fist on his chest) I know better. (Lowers his voice) On the inside you're just a marshmallow. (Pause) And you're _dying_ to make me some more snicker doodles.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Wallace: **Come on V, I'm going into withdrawal here.

**Veronica: **I'll see what I can do.

**Wallace: **All right!

_She turns to pull her books from her locker and misses seeing Wallace nod to Dick Casablancas who had been standing several feet behind Veronica trying unsuccessfully to appear inconspicuous. _

**Wallace: **Catch you later V.

**Veronica: **Yeah. OK.

_Wallace leaves just as Dick approaches. _

**Dick: **Ronniekins. Looking good. I like today's do. It's all sassy!

_Veronica's bangs are pulled back and all her hair is slicked up into two twisty knots on the top of her head._

**Veronica: **Ug. Dick. What do you want?

**Dick: **(leaning on the locker next to her) Why do I have to want something? Can't I say hi to my best bud's best lady?

**Veronica: **(still in her locker, not looking at Dick) I'm Logan's only lady, and yes it's you, so you want something. (closing her locker to look up at Dick in mild annoyance) Just spit it out and let's get this over with.

**Dick: **Er. Well. Uh. It's about…Prom.

**Veronica: **(disbelieving) Prom.

_Veronica shuts her locker and they begin walking towards English._

**Dick: **Yep, Prom.

**Veronica: **What about Prom?

**Dick: **Oh. Um. The afterparty. Yeah. I wanted to ask you if you had any requests.

**Veronica: **(confused) I thought Rams was throwing the afterparty.

**Dick: **Yeah. But…uh…you and Mackie aren't really big drinkers so I wanted to see if you wanted any um…uh…

**Veronica: **(helpful, but with an insulting tone) …Non alcoholic beverages?

**Dick: **Yeah. Those.

**Veronica: **Some water and soda would be nice. Maybe some coffee too since it's going to be a long night.

**Dick: **(smiling widely) See? That's why I asked you. You're full of good ideas.

**Veronica: **Yep. Coffee, water and soda. I'm a genius. Call Mensa International.

**Dick: **Who? Oh, are they a coffee shop? Cause I don't know anything about coffee.

**Veronica: **Yeah, never mind. I think my IQ dropped three points just from this conversation.

**Dick: **I don't know what you just said, but I'm pretty sure I was insulted.

_They walk into English and take their customary seats, Noah smiles at Veronica who doesn't smile back and Dick glares at him. _

**Dick: **So. Mac doesn't eat meat right? (Veronica nods, narrowing her eyes at him) So um, what kind of food would she like? (quickly) I think Rams ordered a whole Mexican buffet.

**Veronica: **You care about Mac's dietary restrictions?

**Dick: **Uh. I just want everyone to have a good time.

_Meg arrives and sits down, Dick looks relieved. _

**Dick: **Meg! What you got any food requests for the Prom afterparty?

_Meg looks confused and looks at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Apparently Dick is preparing for his future career as a party-planner.

**Meg: **(Shrugging) OK. Um, Mexican food right? I love quesadillas with green chilies.

**Dick: **Party planning is a real career? You really are a genius Ronnie!

_The bell rings and Mrs. Murphy comes in just as the school intercom sounds its normal three bell chime. _

**Van Clemmons:** Good fmorning ladies and gentlemen. Before I announce this year's junior and senior Prom Court, I would like to remind you of the rules.

_Several students groan, as Clemmons details a no tolerance policy for drugs and alcohol, as well as reviewing the dress code. _

**Van Clemmons:** I think if we all remember these rules we can expect a good evening. (Veronica smiles as Dick mouths along to Clemmons words while moving his fisted hand in the international signal for jerking off/wanker.) Now. As you all know, Prom Court candidates are submitted by your classmates at random and tallied by staff. King and Queen and Prince and Princess will be voted on during Prom night from the following nominees. (Growing bored Veronica begins doodling in her notebook, Meg smiles at Dick who smiles and begins drumming his hands on his desk) For the juniors this year the Prom Court consists of Kate Rakes, Emma Harris, Lucy Franks, Meg Manning…

_Veronica looks up with a smile for Meg only to find her friend staring back at her with an alarmingly peppy expression. _

**Van Clemmons:** …and Veronica Mars.

_Meg's smile widens just as Veronica's mouth drops open and Dick lets out a whoop of joy. Mike turns around and smiles at Veronica's stunned expression. _

**Mike:** Congratulations Veronica.

**Veronica: **What?! (Looking back and forth from Meg to Dick) Did you do this? _Why_ would you do this?

_Several more of their classmates congratulate Meg and Veronica. Clemmons is still talking. _

**Van Clemmons:** For the gentlemen, we have Harry Diddon, Steve Argo, Wallace Fennell, Duncan Kane, and Logan Echolls.

_Veronica smiles at Wallace's name then shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **_Seriously_. Neither Logan nor I are the Prom royalty type. You shouldn't have done this.

**Meg: **A bunch of kids were talking about nominating you, it was their choice. Like it or not Veronica, people like you.

**Veronica: **_Great_.

**Dick: **Logan knew. He thought you'd get a kick out of it.

_Clemmons continues listing the nominated seniors which include Casey, Dominic, and Bodie Chang among others. _

--------------

_After class Dick and Meg walk with Veronica back towards her locker. Veronica rolls her eyes as Wallace comments on her nomination._

**Wallace: **Veronica Mars, getting involved in school events, what's next, joining a school club? (amused, slightly mocking tone) Cheerleading tryouts?

**Veronica: **Yuck it up, Fennel.

**Meg: **Congratulations Wallace. New people almost never get nominated.

**Wallace: **You too, Meg. But I assume you get nominated for this kind of thing all the time.

_Meg shrugs. Dick and Meg head off to class and Wallace and Veronica make their way towards History. Several students congratulate them on their way. Wallace smiles happily, but Veronica is annoyed. _

**Corney: **Hey Mars. Awesome.

**Yolanda: **Veronica. Look at you. Bet you didn't think you'd be Prom queen again.

**Wallace: **(baffled) Again?

**Yolanda: **Yeah, Veronica and Duncan were voted in their freshman year, right? Lilly told me.

_Veronica grimaces. _

**Veronica: **Yep. I try to keep this stuff on the downlow. Interferes with my rep as a bad ass chick.

**Yolanda: **(breezy) Well now you can be a bad ass Prom Princess.

**Veronica: **Are you and Ben going?

**Yolanda: **To my last major high school social event? _Hell yes._ I'll see you there.

_Veronica smiles. _

_In History Veronica's phone vibrates showing a text from her Dad. He was going to Vegas on a lead after the entertainment lawyer he'd been tracking for over a year now. _

--------------------

_Its lunch time by the time Veronica figures out that she had either been walked to class or followed to class all day by Wallace or Logan's friends. When Luke sits down at her table she levels a hard look at him. Luke just smiles sheepishly. _

**Luke: **Sorry - don't ask. I don't even know why.

**Veronica: **So you're following me without a reason?

**Luke: **I don't really want to know the reason. Logan is worried, that's enough for me.

**Veronica: **(sighs) At least tell me you've talked to Carmen.

**Luke: **I did. She wasn't sure at first, but I think I convinced her I'm a nice guy.

**Veronica: **You are a nice guy Luke.

_Enbom arrives with Mac and sits down._

**John Enbom: **You talking about Prom?

**Luke: **Yep. We've all got dates now.

**Veronica: **Who is Dick taking?

**John Enbom: **Britta.

**Mac: **Meg's cheerleader friend?

**Veronica: **Yeah. She's nice. Questionable taste in clothing, but nice.

**Mac: **Humph. I have a bone to pick with you Veronica.

**Veronica: **Me? (defensive) What'd I do?

**Mac: **John said we were all going in a limo together. Come to find out you and Logan and Wallace and Shakira are going in a separate limo.

**Veronica:** I'm not responsible for any Prom plans. I'm solely responsible for my dress and being ready on time.

_Enbom is looking to the side, trying too hard to look casual. Both Veronica and Mac look more closely at him. _

**Mac: **John?

**John Enbom: **Huh?

_Veronica smiles in anticipation._

**Mac: **Were Veronica and Logan ever coming in the group limo?

**John Enbom: **They were invited. And it's more a party bus. There were too many of us for a limo. Even the biggest stretch Hummer limo was…

**Mac: **Don't care.

_Veronica's smile grows, but she decides to take pity on Enbom. _

**Veronica: **Let me guess. Mac was not so into going to Prom.

_Mac shrugs like it was obvious. _

**Veronica: **So Mac didn't want to go, you did, and you told her we were all going together.

**Mac: **After he asked my Dad permission to take me.

_Veronica grins. _

**Veronica: **Nice. I once employed the same strategy.

**Mac: **Blackmail. You blackmailed me.

**John Enbom: **(smiling) Yeah. She told me how you got her to go to LA for New Years, and I thought it might work for me.

_Mac fumes. John grins in triumph, bumping fists with Luke. Veronica arches one eyebrow._

**Veronica: **We had fun at New Years. (conversational tone) Mac met this great guy, what was his name?

_Enbom stiffens looking at Mac, who picks up on what Veronica is doing and plays along. _

**Mac: **Austin.

**Veronica: **That's right. He was cute. Smooth too.

**John Enbom: **(Frowning) _Smooth_? What does that mean?

**Mac: **Oh, nothing. That was a good night though.

**Veronica: **Yes it was.

_The girls smile at each other. The conversation continues when Mac asks who else will be in the party bus. Luke and Enbom alternate listing couples. Dick and Britta. Mac and Enbom. Luke and Carmen. Rams and Kate. Chester and Carrie Bishop. And Mike Newburg and Jasmine. Mac looked relieved that there would be at least one girl there that she knew. _

------------------

_Later as Chester is walking Veronica to Spanish when he veers off in the middle of a sentence to stop a sophomore girl. Veronica pauses, and is surprised when she hears him go into a brief spiel about his date having to back out at the last minute because her grandma had died and would she want to go to Prom with him the next weekend? The girl happily says yes and Chester arranges to pick her up at seven. When he turns back around he finds Veronica glaring at him. _

**Veronica: **You already have a date to Prom. And if Carrie's grandma had died the whole school would have heard about it by now.

**Chester: **Who said Carrie was my date?

**Veronica: **(looks confused then regroups) That's what the bet is about. You and Rams are trying to see who can get the most Prom dates.

**Chester: **Yeah, all right. Don't tell anyone. If a girl finds out we have multiple dates, we can't count her. (eyes brightening) But hey. If you know now, then Rams can't count you.

_Veronica's mouth falls open before she shuts it with a snap. _

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) Sometimes, I don't know how, but sometimes I forget just what big of assholes you guys can be.

_She rolls her eyes and continues on to class with Chester trailing after her, looking annoyed._

**Chester: **(petulant) it's just a game.

-------------

_Leaving school that day, Veronica sees Harry and Hank Didden teasing a freshman about something. The kid looks upset and is flushed bright red. He tries to move away but the brothers follow along after him. Rams' little brother Andrew looks over from his locker and moves to intercept the Diddens. Andrew and Hank were both sophomores and good friends. The freshman slinks away, looking grateful for the reprieve. Veronica walks past them her face pinched. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **09er guys' default personality is asshole. How did I manage to forget that?

_As she passes them she hears Hank say that the kid they had been harassing was Roxie's little brother, and they had been teasing him about the most recent story about Roxie flashing her boobs for cash. This time she was raising money to go to a concert. _

_Veronica pushes her way out of the hallway, grateful that it's Friday and she gets two days away from school and her fellow students. Her hopes fall when she realizes she's leaving school to go to Logan's where he has spent an entire day copying his father's sex tapes, and that they were going to Chester's party that night, which Logan desperately needed to blow off some steam. And that was before they even got to the weekend which would be spent visiting their mothers in rehab and then having a family dinner at the Fennels - with her Dad and Logan in the same room for the first time since the fight. _

_Veronica's eyes close in a weary expression just as a few guys in lettermen's jackets rush past her jostling her elbow and causing her to drop her books. The jock calls out an apology but keeps moving. She looks inordinately tired as she bends down to pick them up. Andrew stoops down to help her and scoops up her large Physics book and small English assigned paperback. She smiles up at him. _

**Veronica: **Thanks Andrew.

**Andrew: **(flushes) No problem. I didn't think you still knew who I was.

**Veronica: **Rams's little brother. How could I forget?

_She smiles to take the edge out of her words. _

**Veronica: **You're a nice guy Andrew. You were one of the only people who was still nice to me last year.

_Andrew had been in Veronica's study hall, which she had also, unfortunately, shared with Dick. Andrew had sat at her table and usually discouraged the guys from harassing Veronica in class, his excuse being that he was trying to keep his grades up so he could play football the following year. _

**Andrew: **(flushing again) Oh. Um. Yeah. I mean not really. I wasn't always nice to you.

_Flashback, previous school year._

_Andrew, Hank and a few of their friends are talking smack about a long haired Veronica within hearing distance as she stands at her locker. She tearfully slams her locker shut and runs out of school. _

_End Flashback_

**Veronica: **Yeah. Well, that was hardly the worst of it. Your brother did more damage.

_Rams had been part of the crowd that had harassed Veronica endlessly after Logan declared war on her. _

**Veronica: **He TP-ed my house, glued my locker shut, and too many more childish pranks to list. **Andrew: **Rams loves pranks and is pretty much down for anything that might be amusing.

_Veronica remembers that while Rams had been there when Logan and Dick had torn into her verbally, he had never joined in, and a few times had tried to distract them from her. He never called her names, never berated her or belittled her. _

**Veronica: **I guess he got bored with harassing me, one day the pranks just stopped.

**Andrew: **(uncomfortable) Yeah.

_Flashback_

_Rams and Andrew are walking down the hall after school. They were joking and laughing despite their reason for being in school after school was because they'd gotten detention for cutting class earlier in the week. They are all smiles talking about the Padres game they're going to with their Dad this weekend when they exit the school for the parking lot. A few cars are still parked outside including Veronica's LeBarron. _

_As they walk they both can see that Veronica is crying while struggling with a tire iron, trying to remove the lug nuts from a completely flat tire. She hears their voices and spins around, rising to her feet to see who it is, holding up the tire iron in a defensive position. Seeing Rams her tear- streaked face hardens into a glare. Rams is clearly uncomfortable with seeing her cry, and moves towards her as if to help but she turns her back on him and squats back down to work on the lug nuts. _

_As Rams and his brother drive away he sees Veronica has given up on changing the tire herself and is sitting on the ground hugging her knees her small body shaking with the force of her crying. Lilly had been dead for eight weeks and Veronica was public enemy number one at Neptune High with Logan leading the campaign against her. _

_End Flashback_

**Andrew: **The next week, Rams heard me and some of my friends talking about you. He made it very clear that we should leave you alone. I asked him about it later, since his friends were always coming after you. He said it wasn't our business. I guess he thought maybe Logan and Duncan had their reasons, but the rest of us didn't.

**Veronica Voiceover: **09er boys are so frustrating. You give them a chance and they act like jerks. You decide they're all dickheads, and they act nice. _Boys_.

_-------------_

_Cut to a Las Vegas hotel. While looking at an ad, Keith calls Cheyenne, a Vegas escort, saying he wants an appointment._

-------------

_Cut to the Echolls pool. Logan is sitting in a patio chair with a bottle of tequila and a highball glass on the table in front of him. He appears to be in a somber mood. Veronica walks up to him quietly. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(forced happiness) Ronnie! There you are.

**Veronica: **(sympathetic) Long day?

**Logan: **Yep. You know Dad. Always an overachiever.

**Veronica: **(running her hand over his shoulders, feeling the tension there) I'm afraid to ask what that means.

**Logan: **Well. Let's put it this way, in addition to being an adulterous scum bag, he is a supporter of the environment. (Veronica frowns, not understanding) He recorded more than one fuck buddy on most of the tapes. When I saw that some had more than one date on the labels…

**Veronica: **Sorry.

**Logan: **Doesn't matter.

**Veronica: **It does matter.

_She refrains from commenting when Logan pours himself another drink and swallows deeply. Instead she works his tense shoulder muscles with her small hands, pressing against the knots to relieve the tension she can feel there. _

**Logan: **At least you're here now. You can distract me.

_Veronica had wanted to talk to him about the bet his friends had going, but she found she didn't want to harp on him right now. Besides at least he'd been smart enough to not participate. _

**Veronica: **(chipper tone) Distract you how? With stories of my oh-so-exciting day? Well to start the morning off, Dick appeared at my locker to walk me to class.

_Logan tilts his head back to see her face and smiles. Her tone makes it clear that while she was annoyed with his tactics, she wasn't angry. _

**Logan: **That Dick. Always popping up in the darnedest of places.

_She smiles at his double entendre, and continues her massage and story. _

**Veronica: **Yes. Let's see. Then in first period the Prom Court was announced. (loud and with a tight squeeze to his neck) _Congratulations_. You were nominated. Then Dick walked me back to my locker where Wallace was miraculously available to walk me to History.

**Logan: **Wait. You skipped a part.

_He grabs her hand and pulls her around the chair to sit in his lap. _

**Veronica: **Well, I've hardly gotten started yet Honeybunches. Let me finish.

**Logan: **No, Sugarpuss. You skipped a part you already covered. The part where you were nominated too.

**Veronica: **_Ohhh_! That part. (bright smile that immediately falls) Yeah. Not really worth mentioning.

_She punctuates each word with a poke to his chest. Logan smiles at her show of temper and leans in closer to kiss her neck. _

**Logan: **Before you ask, I didn't threaten or order anyone to nominate you. They wanted to.

**Veronica: **(disbelieving) Right.

**Logan: **Our relationship bylaws prohibit lying, so you should believe me.

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes even as she tilts her head so he has better access to her neck) Whatever. I know you had something to do with this.

**Logan: **(smiling, pulling back to see her face) Something. But I am not the motivator behind the movement.

**Veronica: **Who is then?

**Logan: **If I told you, it would ruin all your fun finding out.

_She looks at him tenderly and cuddles into his chest, getting comfortable in his lap. _

**Veronica: **Fine. Back to my day? (he nods) Well. After History, Enbom played gallant knight to my wee damsel in distress and escorted me all the way to the Journalism teacher, where I found I had been assigned a story out of the classroom that somehow managed to take up the whole period.

_Logan picks up her hand and traces his finger up and down her palm and fingers, making her nerve endings tingle and waves of sensation flow from her hand up her arm, tightening her chest. _

**Logan: **What was the story?

**Veronica: **You don't know?

**Logan: **Nope. I left that up to Casey.

**Veronica: **Great. I have a traitor in my camp.

**Logan: **Casey is in your camp? I'm not sure I like the sound of that. And he's not a traitor. I think we're all on Team Veronica.

**Veronica: **If it's my team, shouldn't I get to call the shots?

**Logan: **Nah. You're more of a figurehead.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Should I continue?

**Logan: **Please do.

_Finished memorizing the lines on her hand, he raises it to his lips and kisses it._

**Veronica: **We could discuss your rather liberal interpretation of the term "back off." But I have another complaint. (pause) My day was horrible.

**Logan: **Why?

_He pushes her away from him so he can see her face. She smiles, adjusting in his lap again and curling her hands around his neck and into his hair. _

**Veronica: **I didn't get to see my boyfriend all day. (Shakes her head sadly) No kisses to keep me warm, no snappy sarcasm to keep me on my toes. No spontaneous recitation of random quotations. Horrible.

**Logan: **(serious) I think I can help with that.

**Veronica: **I know you can.

_They lean in to kiss each other, the videos in the pool house momentarily forgotten. Breaking the long, slow kiss Logan moves his mouth to her ear._

**Logan: **Laughter and orgasm are great bedfellows. John Callahan.

**Veronica: **(blankly) What?

**Logan: **That's your quote for today.

_She smiles and pulls his face back to hers._

-------------

_Later. Echolls' residence, Logan's bedroom. He's in the bathroom with the door cracked open, and Veronica is lying on his bed (fully dressed) reading a magazine. _

**Logan: **I can drive Veronica.

**Veronica: **Nope.

**Logan: **Yes. I can. Go home and get ready, I'll come pick you up in a bit.

**Veronica: **I told you no. N. O. Simple.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **You've been drinking. You drink, you don't drive. That's one of my rules.

**Logan: **I haven't had a drink in over an hour Veronica.

**Veronica: **Nope. Sorry. Can't hear you.

_Logan comes out of the bathroom dressed only in his jeans and stands directly in front of her. _

**Logan: **(dryly) Can you hear me now?

**Veronica: **(biting her lip, as her eyes trace his chest) Sure. I can hear you. But all I hear is wah-wah-wa-wah-wa.

**Logan: **Hey. (Prissy high, girlie tone, accompanied by flamboyant gesturing) My eyes are up here. I feel cheap.

**Veronica: **(grinning salaciously) Let me be the judge of that.

_She sits up on the bed, sitting on her knees as she reaches out to trace her hands up his stomach, tracing over the cut of muscle above his hips over the small ripples of his abs up his chest until her eyes finally meet his. _

**Logan: **(deep, low tone) Veronica.

**Veronica: **Oops. (grins impishly but her eyes are dark with desire) No time for that now.

_She gives him a peck on the cheek and pushes him away when he tries to pull her in closer. _

**Veronica: **Finish getting dressed. You have to feed me before I let you drag me to this party.

**Logan: **Screw the party, let's stay here tonight.

_He reaches out for her again but she evades him, moving towards the door, grabbing her shoes and his keys. _

**Veronica: **Be good Logan. Now get dressed and meet me downstairs.

_As she runs down the stairs, Logan groans and mutters about needing another shower, this time cold. She is grinning and her face is full of mischief as she exits the front double doors and fans her hand to cool herself down. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Damn.

_Veronica drives Logan's Xterra to her house during which he complains about her being a tease and her driving. At her house he tries to convince her to spend the night with just the two of them again, but she manages to extricate herself from his arms after only about ten minutes of heavy kissing sliding out from between his body and the hallway wall. She sends him out to walk Backup while she changes. The look of abject frustration on his face as she closes the front door on him makes her giggle. _

**Veronica: **(calling loudly through the door) Love you.

**Logan: **Prove it.

**Veronica: **Maybe later.

**Logan: **(muttering) Tease. I've created a monster.

_Even though he is frustrated, her laughter makes him smile as he and Backup exit her apartment complex. _

_-------------_

_Cut to the party at Chester's house. It's a large English Tudor style house. The style is out of sync with the surrounding residences, but suits Chester's mother's design sense, heavy dark wood furniture with hand wrought details and busy floral print textiles. Veronica and Logan come in holding hands her lip gloss already smeared on his face. She is smiling as she wipes it away with her thumb. _

_Logan's happy expression falls to a frown when he sees Duncan standing nearby with Meg. Logan quickly switches Veronica's hand from one of his to the other, putting his body between her and Duncan. Both couples are frowning as Logan looks through his friend and walks into the party without a word to Duncan. Veronica looks back over her shoulder and smiles tentatively at Meg, who looks more and more confused. Meg turns to Duncan. _

**Meg:** Are you ok?

_Duncan shrugs. _

**Meg:** I think it's time to explain what is going on between you two.

**Duncan: **(without meeting her eyes) I don't know. He just started acting weird.

_Meg is frustrated and knows Duncan is lying. She looks disappointed and walks away from Duncan. _

**Meg:** Come find me if you decide you want to let me in on whatever the big secret is.

-------------

_Las Vegas hotel. Keith opens the door and Cheyenne walks in. She wants to get right down to it, but he asks her to talk about Abel Koontz. She is not happy to hear that and he has to convince her not to leave by telling her that a girl died and the wrong man is behind bars while a killer is still free. He tells her that he is a private investigator from California. He says he's been looking for her for a year and he knows she was with Abel Koontz at the time of Lilly Kane's murder. Cheyenne says she doesn't know what he's talking about. _

_Keith says there is a phone record. Abel called her at the same time every week, but by the time Keith traced the number back to her, she had moved several times. Cheyenne says she packed up her whole life trying to get away from that and is angry that Keith found her. Cheyenne says that Abel confessed, for whatever reason and that if she comes forward, she'll be the most famous working girl on the planet. She says she has a five-year-old son who thinks she's a stewardess. Keith says a girl was murdered and doesn't Cheyenne think the one who killed her should be in jail?_

_-------------_

_Chester's party. Mac and Veronica are talking about how much money they've made with the Get the Dirt business. _

**Veronica: **I can't believe we've had over 200 clients so far.

**Mac: **227 as of today.

_Veronica sees Meg walking past and stops her. _

**Veronica: **Meg! We were just talking about the business.

**Mac: **Hi Meg.

**Meg: **Yeah. It's been great for me. Easier than babysitting and more lucrative. I've managed to save up almost $3000 just from this. (smiles) I really can't thank you enough for including me.

**Veronica: **You're helping me, remember? I'd have been swamped trying to do it all on my own.

**Mac: **I feel a Power-of-Three joke coming on.

**Veronica: **Power-of-Three?

**Meg: **I'm surprised you don't know that show Veronica. Charmed? About three sisters who are witches.

**Veronica: **(teasing) Are you calling me a witch Meg?

**Meg: **You know I'm not. Though you are dressed appropriately.

_Veronica is wearing her black lace dress she bought in Cabo._

**Mac: **And you do have several of our fellow students convinced that your powers border on the mystical.

**Veronica: **Me? You're the one who can make good credit disappear and traffic violations appear out of the thin air. And this is a sun dress, hardly approved Wiccan wear.

**Meg: **Wow, Mac. What else can you do? Sounds like you're a good friend to know.

**Veronica: **She is. And you are too.

**Mac: **What would Meg's magical power be?

**Veronica: **Kindness in the face of evil?

_Meg smiles as does Mac._

**Meg: **I don't know about that. But Veronica's is easy enough. (She pauses, to add dramatically in a British accent) Vengeance.

**Veronica: **Is that a compliment?

**Meg: **Justice then.

**Mac: **And she's a tamer of bad, bad boys.

**Meg: **(smiling but looks sad) Yes. Veronica Mars. Converting bad, rich boys into just bad enough to still be interesting boys.

**Veronica: **Boy. Just the one. And speaking of bad. You won't believe what those dumbasses are up to now.

**Meg: **Logan and Duncan?

_Veronica looks pained and all three girls look across the party to where Logan and Duncan are holding court, separate from each other. Duncan tries to get Logan's attention as Logan walks into the kitchen for a refill, even calling out his name, but Logan doesn't stop._

**Meg: **I wish someone would tell me what is going on.

**Veronica: **I…I will if Duncan won't. You deserve to know. Just not tonight. OK? Logan is pretty drunk I need to keep an eye on him.

_Meg nods, Mac looks curious but doesn't ask. As far as she is concerned the secrets she knows about Veronica are already enough. _

**Veronica: **So back to the boys.

_She explains about the bet. _

**Mac: **Bastards.

**Veronica: **Yeah. So each of the guys had to bet on either Rams or Chester for getting the most girls.

**Meg: **Rams.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Yeah. I think so too, but who knows?

**Meg: **So you don't know if John or Logan bet?

**Veronica: **Nope, but I'd guess they did or if they didn't they only didn't in case we found out.

**Mac: **Bastard-coated bastards with bastard fillings.

_Meg and Veronica smile. _

**Veronica: **So, what should we do about this little situation?

**Mac: **We consult the book of shadows.

_-------------_

_Some time later, Veronica is standing with Wallace, Shakira, and a few of Wallace's jock friends. _

**Shakira: **You Neptune kids sure know how to party in style.

**Wallace: **(acting cocky) That's right. I only take you to the best parties.

**Shakira: **That costume party last month was crazy.

**Kevin: **Man, you guys got invited to that? I heard it was off the hook.

**Wallace: **Veronica here is like my get in free pass.

**Veronica: **(dryly) Great. Glad to know I have value to you.

**Kevin: **One thing is for sure, the 09ers don't scrimp on alcohol. Grey Goose, Patron, and more beer than a capacity arena crowd could drink, all available for anyone here.

**Veronica: **You new to the 09er party scene Kevin? Let me offer you one piece of advice. Don't pass out here. If you feel like you're not going to make it, find a bush down the street and crawl under it. You do not want to find out what they do to people who can't hold their liquor.

_Shakira Promptly takes Wallace's beer from him. _

**Wallace: **Hey. I was drinking that. And I'm not drunk.

**Kevin: **Thanks Veronica. That's probably sound advice.

**Veronica: **_Probably_? Ask Cassidy here. Hi Cassidy.

_Beaver had been walking past when Veronica's use of his name stopped him._

**Beaver: **Hey Veronica. What did you want to ask me?

**Veronica: **I just wanted you to back me up on the folly of passing out around these guys.

**Beaver: **(looks amused) Yeah. My advice? Don't do it; not only do they humiliate you, they take pictures and retell the story anytime things get boring.

**Wallace: **Man, your brother didn't stop them? That sucks.

**Veronica: **Oh, Cassidy, have you met Wallace and Shakira?

**Wallace: **Yeah. Beaver is in my PE class.

**Shakira: **Beaver?

**Veronica: **It's Cassidy. Beaver was a nickname.

**Shakira: **OK. That makes more sense. How's it going Cassidy?

**Kevin: **Hey Beav…Or I guess it's Cassidy now.

**Beaver: **Yeah. Thanks to Veronica.

**Veronica: **No thanks required. Harassing your brother is one of my only pleasures at school.

_Wallace and Beaver smile. _

**Shakira: **Which one is your brother?

_Beaver points to Dick doing a keg stand. _

**Shakira: **You two don't look much alike.

**Beaver: **(ducking his head) No.

**Veronica: **Cassidy got all the brains in the family.

_Beaver smiles gratefully at Veronica and watches as Dick's friends cheer as he passes a count of 50. _

---------------

_Cut to Logan walking down a dark upstairs hallway coming from Chester's room where he had used his friend's bathroom rather than wait in line. Logan sees Meg in the bathroom queue and stops to frown at her. _

**Logan: **Meg. I need to talk to you.

_He motions for her to follow him but she shakes her head. _

**Meg: **Sorry Logan, I'm in line.

**Logan: **I can fix that. Come on.

_He curls his hand around he upper arm and pulls her back the way he had just come. In Chester's room, Meg looks vaguely uncomfortable and Logan is also awkward. He points to the bathroom and Meg enters before shrieking. _

**Meg: **Gross. Doesn't Chester ever clean this? Or think to hire someone to do it?

**Logan: **(shrugs with a smile) Uh, his Mom revoked maid service after he got some speeding tickets a few months ago. Sorry.

_Meg looks doubtful but closes the door. She exits a few minutes later holding up her wet hands. _

**Meg: **I am not touching anything in there that I don't have to. That was nasty.

**Logan: **Yeah. Uh. Sit down.

**Meg: **Wow. So someone is finally going to let me in on the big secret. I should sit before I fall over in shock.

**Logan: **(nonplussed) Was that sarcasm? From Meg Manning? Maybe I should sit.

**Meg: **(sitting down on the bed, after looking at it to make sure it was reasonably clean) OK. So what is this all about?

**Logan: **(frowning) How are things? (awkward) With you and Duncan, I mean? OK?

**Meg: **Fine, I guess.

**Logan: **What does that mean?

**Meg: **He doesn't talk much, so it shouldn't be a surprise that he isn't talking about this.

**Logan: **(really uncomfortable) Yeah, ok. It's Duncan. I'm asking about everything else. Are things…ok?

**Meg: **Things? Like what?

**Logan: **(frustrated) Look. Just be careful with Duncan. Or better yet stay away from him. He's…not right. He was my friend but…

**Meg: **(interrupting) Was? Is it that serious? And what do you mean be careful? How is he not right?

**Logan: **OK. Veronica told you want happened to her right?

**Meg: **(frowning hugely) Yeah. And she said Duncan was responsible, but I don't see how. Is that what this is about?

**Logan: **You can't tell anyone. I mean it.

**Meg: **Yeah. OK. Veronica is my friend too Logan. I'm not going to blab it around school that she was…(Meg trails off)

**Logan: **That she was drugged and raped at a party? That…(breaks off and looks down) look. I should talk to Veronica about this before I tell you. But, in the meantime, just be careful ok? Maybe stay away from him for a few days.

**Meg: **You make it sound like you think he might hurt me.

_Logan just looks back at her, his worry and seriousness clear. _

**Logan: **You've been a good friend to Veronica. And to me. I don't want you to get hurt. Duncan…he isn't who you think he is. Just be careful.

_With that Logan quickly leaves the room, leaving Meg standing alone and more concerned than before. _

_Back in the thick of the party, Logan quickly grabs up a bottle of tequila and gulps down several swallows straight from the bottle. _

------------

_Scene opens on Mike playing the guitar sitting on a kitchen chair in the backyard, surrounded by appreciative girls. Veronica is standing outside the crowd and looks over at an extremely drunk Logan. She smiles sadly. Taking a deep breath she forces her smile to be more cheerful as she approaches him. Logan keeps talking to Rams and Luke about a surf competition, but immediately slides an arm around Veronica, pulling her close. The conversation continues with the guys trying to include Veronica, but she only gives minimal responses. Checking her watch for the second time in a few minutes she sees it's after midnight. Deciding that they've been there long enough she angles her head up towards Logan. But before she can suggest that they leave, he captures her mouth in a long kiss. _

_Rams and Luke smile and move away as Veronica's hands fist in Logan's t-shirt as the kiss continues, one of his hands sliding into her hair and the other curving around her butt. Her heart is racing as Logan slips one leg between hers and pulls her closer still setting off the familiar throbbing in her body. Breaking the kiss to gasp in several deep breaths, both of them have forgotten they are surrounded by other partygoers._

_Meg is standing with several of the other cheerleaders on the patio. She looks at Veronica and Logan with a smile then searches the crowd coming to rest on Duncan standing several yards away from the couple. As she watches, Nadia approaches Duncan and says something. Duncan looks up to see Logan and Veronica caught up in each other, Logan's mouth pressed into Veronica's neck. Duncan frowns and looks back to Nadia who takes his hand and leads him towards the pool house. Meg scowls and follows Duncan and Nadia wondering if he was cheating on her and that was why Logan and Veronica were so worried. _

_Across the backyard Mike begins playing 'Take my breath away' from Top Gun. Veronica smiles mischievously at Logan who smiles back automatically. She rises up on her tip toes and presses her body close to Logan as she whispers in his ear. _

**Veronica:** Hey Logan, you big stud.

_Logan looks amused and slides his hand to the small of her back to hold her tightly against him. _

**Logan:** That's me, Sugarpuss.

**Veronica:** Take me to bed or lose me forever.

**Logan:** Whatever you say, Sugarpuss.

_She drops back to her heels, but instead of leading her out of the party, Logan pulls her towards the pool house. _

_Logan pushes open the door to the pool house bedroom practically lifting Veronica off her feet as they twirl into the room. _

**Veronica: **(giggles) I meant take me home, Logan. Not take me to the nearest available bedroom.

**Logan: **You should have been more specific.

_His eyes race over the room, making sure the plantation type white shutters are pulled closed as he flips the door lock. _

**Logan: **Too late now.

_He spins her around and presses her against the door, their mouths meeting hungrily. His hands drop down her body, thumbs skimming over her breasts quickly, before continuing down her legs then back up, pushing the fabric of her dress up as he goes. Gripping the back of her thighs he lifts her completely off her feet and pulls her up his body until his erection is pressed firmly into her pelvis. Veronica breaks the kiss, grabbing onto his shoulders for stability. _

**Veronica: **(biting her lip, still tasting the tequila from his mouth on her tongue) This position seems familiar. This outfit too.

_Both flashback to the yacht party in Cabo when Logan hadn't even managed to get them to the bed. _

**Logan: **(grinning, his eyes hazy with alcohol and desire he carries her over to sit on the high four post bed) I hate to repeat myself.

_The clock radio in the room is on and the song switches to 'Crash into me' by the Dave Matthews Band. Logan steps slightly back from Veronica and takes a minute to look down her body starting from her flushed face down the black lace covered curves to her bare thighs, her dress pushed up. Her heart begins to pound more furiously under his perusal. His eyes rise back up her body to hold her gaze._

**Logan: **The only repeating here will be you calling out my name.

_His breath is thick with alcohol and Veronica can tell he's drunker than she'd seen him in a long time. __Logan smiles wolfishly, as he quickly pulls her dress up and over her head revealing a nude colored front clasp bra and black lace panties. His hands make quick work of her bra as he presses wet, messy kisses into her neck and down her chest. Forcing her to lie back on the bed he leans over her, caressing her breasts with both hands watching her face for her response. Veronica feels her stomach flutter and the familiar heat building in her veins. She pulls him down to her, meshing their mouths together even as she pants out short breaths. _

**Veronica: **(moaning) Logan.

_His hands tug on her nipples lightly, tracing around the lower curve of her breast before he shifts down her body to take one tight peak into his mouth. Veronica writhes under him, wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her hips against his in demand. When her hands push at his shoulders separating him from her chest, she immediately pulls his t-shirt off, before pushing herself up off the bed with her arms behind her. His shirt dispensed with, her small hands move to the button of his jeans but Logan captures her hands before she can shove them down his legs, pulling them behind her back, holding them_ _there. _

**Veronica: **(protesting) Logan.

**Logan: **Not yet my little tease. I'm going to make you pay for earlier. Then I'm going to fuck you until you…

_He doesn't get to finish his thought because Veronica pushes forward pressing her quivering lips against his. Logan abandons his verbal seduction, sweeping his tongue into her mouth in a passionate kiss. They separate both breathing deeply. Logan pushes Veronica back onto the bed stretching her arms above her head, arching her back slightly. He squeezes her wrists, silently commanding her to leave them there. Veronica's chest is rising and falling rapidly, but she nods, lifting her head to see as his hands skim up her sides, his mouth following. _

_She is making her customary small sounds of pleasure as Logan takes his time. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please.

**Logan: **(looking up at her) I like that. I like it when you beg for me.

_His rolls her nipples as he says the words and Veronica bites her lip, tossing her head from side to side trying not to moan or beg him, trying to make him work harder for it. _

**Logan: (**Whispering) We both know you'll do 'll it take?

_Logan sucks hard on one nipple causing her back to arch in involuntary response, but she manages to not cry out. Logan grins, his curved lips still pressed to her breast. Deliberately slow, he nibbles across her chest to her other breast, taking the time to run his nose up her breast plate, taking in her scent. Veronica swallows hard closes her eyes in anticipation as she feels one of his hands at the apex of the thighs pulling the crotch of her panties to the side. All her muscles clench in anticipation, her toes curling, her legs still wrapped around him. She feels his fingers slide in between her folds, circling her clit, as his mouth closes over her breast again. His thumb rubs against her clit as his teeth rasp over her nipple then his teeth close over the stiff peak as he abrades her clit with his thumb nail. _

**Veronica: **(raspy) Oh God!

_Her hips jerk upwards and her chest shutters as her lungs work for air. _

**Logan: **Humm. Getting closer.

_He circles her clit with his fingers, making her thrash her head back and forth as the waves of pleasure buffet her. Logan continues to toy with her breast then moves to her neck, scraping his teeth over her tender skin. _

**Veronica: **(whimpering) Logan. Logan. I, oh God.

_Logan is not unaffected and his erection is pressing into the back of his hand as it moves between her legs. _

**Logan: **(desperate) Give me what I want.

**Veronica: **(begging) Please Logan. Please. I need you. I need…Oh god!

_Logan doesn't waste time savoring his triumph at the moment. He frees his erection and plunges into her waiting flesh. Her cry of approval blends with the song on the radio but neither spare a thought about being caught, they are both too focused on each other and the pleasure coursing through their bodies. _

_Logan's firm hands on her hips pull her to meet his thrusts, their flesh slapping together in a familiar cadence. Feeling her body tighten and tense around him with each thrust, Logan slides his hands up her back and pulls her into a sitting position, his hips still pistoning into her. She opens her eyes to see him looking at her, their eyes remaining open as they press their mouths together, their lips bumping together and then apart as their bodies gyrate. _

**Veronica: **Logan _please_. I need to…I have too…please.

**Logan: **(groaning) Fuck Veronica. Fuck baby. Come for me now.

_Her hands frame his face holding him close for a desperate kiss before latching onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh. Her head drops to rest on his shoulder as her orgasm rips through her, feeling like her chest is exploding from the burst of energy as it sweeps through her body. Logan grunts, feeling her body close on his erection. He slides a hand under her bottom and pulls her into his last few thrusts before his body gives over to his own release. _

_Logan moves only far enough away from her to slip from her body before slumping face down on the bed next to her spent form. A few minutes pass with just the sound of their breathing and the radio playing. _

**Veronica: **Wow. I should get you frustrated and drunk more often if that is the result.

_Logan turns his head to see her and smiles at her, his eyes clearer now that he had burned off some of the alcohol. _

_After another minute Veronica sits up and slides down off the bed. Logan turns to follow her movements as she picks up her dress and bra from the floor then looks around for her flip flops. She looks quizzical, only seeing one. Holding her clothes to her chest she bends down to see that it ended up under the long low dresser against the wall. Standing back up to walk the few steps to the dresser she feels Logan pressed against her back with his hands curved around her hips. _

**Logan: **What are you doing?

**Veronica: **(looking up over her shoulder at him) Getting dressed.

**Logan: **Why?

_His hands inch forward curling around her inner thighs pulling her legs a few inches apart. _

**Veronica: **(questioningly) Logan.

**Logan: **(low) You don't need to be dressed.

_His fingers slide over the lace of her panties, teasing her still engorged flesh. _

**Veronica: **(hesitant, breathing shallow audible breaths) I don't?

**Logan: **No. We're not done yet.

_Veronica leans back against him allowing him to pull her clothes away from her, one of his hands closing over her breast again. Her hands slide back and clutch at his thighs as he pushes her panties down and off her legs. _

**Veronica: **Oh. Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?

_She turns in his arms, kicking off the scrap of lace and pushing his pants down and free of his legs. _

**Logan: **I apologize. Should I provide you with an agenda for our next meeting?

**Veronica: **I do like to be prepared.

_She pushes him back towards the bed but Logan redirects them to the dresser and the wall mounted mirror above it. He turns her around so her back is to him, both seeing their reflections. _

**Logan: **I've been thinking about being inside you all damn night. You're not getting away from me this quickly.

_Veronica watches as enthralled as ever with the vision of his hands sliding over her body, manipulating her flesh. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

_She's not sure what she wants to say, but she suddenly feels vulnerable and the problems that they'd been avoiding that night seem to close in around her. Logan sees the shadows in her eyes and closes his arms around her waist. _

**Logan: **Shh. Just focus on me. Me and you. Here and now.

_She nods and forces her body to relax in his hold. _

**Logan: **Hop up.

_Veronica's confused face is reflected in the mirror. Logan raps his knuckles on the dresser. When his hands lift her at her waist she pulls her legs up to be kneeling on the dresser. He kisses her neck then speaks low into her throat. _

**Logan: **Spread your legs for me.

_Her eyes meet his in the mirror. She looks uncomfortable. He runs his hands up and down her thighs easily, neither pushing nor pulling at her, just touching her with his large warm hands. _

**Logan: **Come on baby. I want to watch as I touch you.

_Feeling the heat and tension coil low in her belly again Veronica complies sliding her knees a few inches apart. _

**Logan: **More.

_His hands cup her breasts caressing the swollen mounds tenderly. She moves her legs slightly farther apart. _

**Logan: **Good. You're beautiful. Look at yourself Veronica. Do you see how beautiful you are?

_She shakes her head. _

**Veronica: **You make me feel beautiful.

**Logan: **Then let me see you.

_His hands skim down her torso, her skin and muscles contracting under his touch. He moves his hands to her ankles, sliding them up the back of her calves. She rises up a bit on her knees in response, and he grips her legs firmly spreading her wider for him until she can't go any farther. _

**Logan: **So beautiful.

_He releases her legs, his hands resettling over the crease where her legs meet her hips. _

**Veronica: **(quietly demanding) Logan. Touch me.

**Logan: **Lean back into me. I got you.

_She leans back into his chest seeing her own wet curls in the mirror as Logan murmurs his approval. _

**Logan: **Perfect.

_He moves his hand between her legs, parting her moist folds with the fingers of one hand. With the other he slowly probes her flesh with his index finger brushing the single digit from her taunt opening to her pulsing clit. He keeps his touch light taking in her pink glistening flesh open to his avid gaze. _

**Veronica: **(breathing hard) Who's the tease now?

_Logan responds with action, his thumb and index finger rolling the sensitive nub back and forth. _

**Logan: **Better?

**Veronica: **Y-Yes.

_Logan takes in her facial expression as her eyes close and her head drops back against his shoulder as he builds her up. Her hips are flexing forward slightly against his hand, increasing the pressure. His eyes drift down to her pert pink tipped breasts with her small nipples and he closes his hand around one breast squeezing the soft flesh, earning a sigh of pleasure from Veronica. Her eyes open and she looks at his hand on her chest before meeting his eyes in the mirror. _

**Veronica: **I love seeing your hands on me.

_Logan feels a lightening bolt of arousal shoot through him at her words and her heavy lidded look of lust, and feels his slowly firming erection shoot to attention. _

**Logan: **I do too baby.

_Logan moves his hand across to her other breast pulling on her nipple with long tugs in time to his fingers movement on her clit. Changing the position of his hand between her legs he slips two fingers into her sheath as his lips drift over her neck. She gasps in pleasure her legs and stomach muscles quivering in delight and building anticipation. When he presses his thumb to her clit again she moans loudly. _

**Veronica: **Logan!

**Logan: **You like that huh?

_He does it again and her back arches hard, forcing her breasts up and out. Her hips grind harder against his busy hand, but he keeps the pace slow and steady, drawing out her pleasure. _

_Her eyes are open and on his hands when he releases her breast and slides it down to curve over her tummy. He pulls her backwards on the dresser until only her knees and a bit of her calves are actually on the dresser top. Veronica grabs onto his wrist with one hand the other bracing on the dresser as she looks at him questioningly. _

**Logan: **I want to be inside you. I want to be inside you when you come.

_She nods and knowing his intent leans a bit forward as Logan positions his erection at her entrance. Logan slides the thick head of his cock into her, her body immediately clenching down on him. Her soft 'ooh' of pleasure makes him grin even as he takes a deep breath to calm himself, maintaining control. He slowly slides into her, the angle making them both crazy as he fills her tight passage. He moves in and out shallowly at first putting pressure on her g-spot then slides all the way inside, his hips pressed firmly against her bottom. Instead of thrusting, he grinds his hips into, moving in a circular pattern as his hands cup and squeeze her breasts._

_He can feel her body quickening and pulls out a few inches then strokes back into her feeling her inner muscles squeeze and tighten on him. He does it again, and rolls both her nipples, one in each hand, as he slides home, easing her over the edge into ecstasy._

_In a heartbeat Logan pulls out of Veronica and transfers her to the bed, climbing up on the mattress behind her. Lost in sensation, she isn't really aware of what is going on other than responding to Logan's touch and he pulls her onto her knees, lifting her bottom into the air and holding her steady with his strong hands before he slams into her body in a hard fast plunge. _

_Beyond words, her small cries are her only response as he pounds into her. His corresponding grunts echo in the small room and Veronica wishes she could see his face now, when he was out of control. Regaining some strength in her limbs she settles more comfortably onto her forearms, and rocks her body backwards to meet his thrusts. This angle is even tighter and Logan mutters his approval interspersed with grunts. _

**Logan: **Veronica. Fuck. Baby. So good.

_Logan's leans over her body, covering her with his larger form, trailing kisses down her spine. Feeling her body spasm around his, he captures her breasts in his hands and pulls her back firmly to meet his forward rhythm._

_He comes first this time, the feeling of his cock jerking insider her body, sending her over the edge with him. _

_Lying on the bed, Logan pulls Veronica into his arms, both lying sideways facing each other. Their eyes meet as her hand slides up his side. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **I love you too.

**Veronica: **(sassy) I wasn't done. I love you but do you think next time, I could touch you too?

**Logan: **(smiles as a small laugh shakes his chest) Whatever you want Sugarpuss. Whatever you want.

**Veronica: **Good.

_Within minutes they are dressed and leave the room, shutting off the light as they go. Holding hands they return to the party. _

_Standing in the pool house kitchenette, Meg's face is pinched as she watches Logan and Veronica exit the room. _

------------

_Outside the party. Duncan storms up to his SUV and tries to yank the car door open. It's locked so he searches his pockets for the keys, but realizes he locked them in the car. He tries the door handle a few more times before losing it and begins to punch and kick the vehicle. He grabs a shovel from a nearby wheelbarrow sitting alongside a newly landscaped area and smashes the driver side window. He continues to pound the car with his shovel and yells. Meg comes out and tells him to stop. She looks afraid and asks if Duncan's rage is about Veronica. He doesn't even notice that she's there and continues pounding on the vehicle. Meg accuses him of still being in love with Veronica. Receiving no response from Duncan, Meg demands an answer but he keeps yelling and pounding on the vehicle. Meg looks agitated and hurt. _

**Meg: **Well, not that you'd care. But we're done. I can't do this anymore.

_She turns and stumbles away as Duncan collapses against the SUV. _

---------

_In the backyard, Veronica is happy and loose, her tension now dissipated. She is talking to Wallace, Dick, and Mac. They are all laughing and smiling as Dick and Veronica obviously snipe back and forth at each other. Logan is standing with several of the junior and senior Tritons, but he keeps a close watch over Veronica. Seeing Noah Dawson talking with Madison, Logan nods to his friends and walks towards the duplicitous pair. Standing in front of them, Logan can hear Madison's insipid ass kissing, but dismisses her immediately. _

**Logan: ****Take off Madison. I need to talk to richie rich here.**

**Madison: ****Sure, Logan. I'll see you later, ok?**

**_She leaves._**

**Logan: ****What's your role in all this?**

**Noah: **(casual) All** what?**

**Logan: ****Your sister's plot against me. What do you get out of it?**

**_Noah is silent but looks over at Veronica._**

**Logan: ****(tightly) You can't have her.**

**Noah: ****Perhaps not now. **

**Logan: ****So that's what this is about? You want to fuck my girlfriend?**

**Noah: ****You do her a disservice. My interest has nothing to do with you. (pause) In the beginning, I was intrigued. She's an interesting person. Complex. The more I learned the more fascinated I became. **

**Logan: **(seething) She's** not interested in you.**

**Noah: ****No. (easy, accepting) She told me that. And I believe her. She's loyal to you. **

**Logan: ****(angry) And that only makes you want her more. **

**Noah: ****You know when I came to this school I was told again and again by your (mocking) faithful followers that you and Duncan Kane ruled the school, that I would have to take a backseat.**

**_Logan waits._**

**Noah: ****Watching the three of you is an interesting study in human dynamics. From what I've heard, and people here love to talk, Veronica was Duncan's. They were the bubblegum sweet Prince and Princess that high school dreams are made of. Now she's with you. And he's moved on to a version of who she used to be. **

**Logan: **(frowning, startled) **Meg?**

**_Logan searches the crowd and sees Meg standing next to one of her friends, the one who was in their History class with them. Sarah. Meg looked anxious and like she had been crying. Logan frowns then sees Aaron and Cristina come over and walk to the front door with Meg. Cristina wraps an arm around her and appears to be soothing Meg._**

**Noah: **(raising one eyebrow) **You don't see it? Meg Manning is sweet, kind to everyone, innocent. (tone darkening with disdain) Beautiful and complacent. She moves along on the surface of things, floating untouched on top of the shit pile that is humanity with her moral center intact. That is a close approximation of who Veronica was before, isn't it? **

**_Logan had never thought of it that way. Was Duncan replacing Veronica in his life with a version of her? The closest he could get? Logan's face is tense as he stares blindly at where Meg had been, searching memories and impressions of the two girls. _**

**Noah: ****I'm curious. Did Veronica forgive you right away? Did you simply apologize and she forgave you? Because if she did she is not the bitch she thinks she is. **

**Logan: **(absently annoyed, still comparing Meg to who Veronica had been in his mind) **No. I had to work at it. We had to work at it. **

**Noah: ****But she still forgave you. Perhaps she is not so different from who she was before. **

**_There is silence as Logan looks from Veronica to the door Meg had disappeared through. Noah is watching Veronica. _**

**Noah: ****By and large, people don't change. But she did. That is out of the ordinary. **

**Logan: ****We're not rats in some social experiment. **

**_Logan turns back towards Noah, and frowns at him, the threat clear. _**

**Logan: ****Stay away from Veronica. And tell your freaky sister to stay away from both of us. **

**Noah: **(not concerned) Maybe I could have her if I waited for you to make her angry, waited for you to break up again. I could befriend her, amuse her, flatter her. (meets Logan's eyes) Seduce her. (his smile is sly) But for once I think that I don't want that. I want her to pick me. I want her to knowingly choose me. No tricks. No games. (still casual, nonchalant) May the best man win.

_Logan is scowling as Noah moves away. _

------------

_Inside a car parked outside Mac's house. Mac and Enbom are making out. She has her hands on either side of his neck and his hand trails up to her cheek. Mac pauses. _

**Mac:** I should go, because my parents are probably watching us through the window.

_She looks over her shoulder and Enbom's eyes follow her gaze. _

**John Enbom: **(whispers) Your Dad is probably impressed with your virtue.

_She smiles. He goes to kiss her again but she continues the theme, looking back again. _

**Mac:** And that telescope is mounted on a rifle he borrowed from Veronica's Dad.

_Enbom stares out at where Sam Mackenzie is imagined to be and after a pause, holds up his hand, fingers spread wide. _

**John Enbom:** (whispers to the imaginary Sam Mackenzie) Five more minutes.

_Mac smiles. _

**John Enbom:** He should feel lucky. I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just looking to get laid.

_He swoops down again but she pulls back. _

**Mac:** Wait. What are you saying? You're not pretty? 'Cause considering your extracurricular activities, betting, crushing the hearts of young girls, getting wasted with your friends, you might not be smart either. (makes a thinking face) And I'm pretty sure I'd require any boyfriend of mine to have some redeeming quality.

_Enbom stares down at her for a moment, suddenly serious. _

**John Enbom:** You found out.

**Mac:** Did you think I wouldn't?

**John Enbom:** I don't know. I didn't really think about it at all.

**Mac:** Yeah. Thinking before acting might save you some trouble. You should try it out. See how it goes.

**John Enbom:** It's just a silly prank. A bet between us guys.

**Mac:** If it was about how many pushups you could do, or any bet that only involved you guys, sure. But this kind of bet is the reason I wasn't sure I wanted to get to know you in the beginning.

**John Enbom:** I'm sorry. It seemed harmless.

**Mac:** If you had thought about it at all you would have known it wasn't harmless to those girls.

**John Enbom:** Yeah. I guess you're right.

_Mac levels a stare at him. _

**John Enbom:** You're right.

_He looks sheepish._

**John Enbom:** You're right. You're smart, you're beautiful. Hopefully you're forgiving?

_Mac relaxes and tilts her face into his hand as he smoothes her hair back and curls his hand around her cheek. _

**John Enbom:** So, should I send flowers or candy?

**Mac:** Huh?

**John Enbom:** Well I messed up, right? (Shrugs)

**Mac:** Yeah. But I'm not the one you idiots need to make amends to.

**John Enbom:** But your opinion is the only one I care about. Well OK, I don't want Veronica or Meg to think badly of me either. Or my parents. But other than that, people can go suck it.

_Mac can't help but smile._

**John Enbom:** So flowers or candy?

**Mac:** What would the flowers or candy be saying? I'm sorry? I was wrong? Forgive my boneheaded ways?

**John Enbom:** Ah, (looking down, then back up to meet her eyes) I'd like them to say that I think I'm falling in love with you.

_Mac freezes. Literally stops breathing for a long moment her face frozen. Then her mouth falls open. _

**Mac:** What?

**John Enbom:** I think I'm in love with you.

**Mac:** Wait. Whoa. I…I…

_Mac looks up at him, her eyes stunned. Recovering, she laughs and brings her hand up to the back of his neck. _

**Mac:** The things guys will say to get past second base.

_Enbom briefly looks disappointed, then smiles. _

**John Enbom:** I think we've moved much further afield than second base Mac. Should we recap the game so far?

_She giggles, actually giggles and lets him pull her into a kiss. They sink down into the seat, Enbom's body over Mac's. They continue to make out. _

-----------

_Instead of trying to cajole Logan out of his bad mood at the party, Veronica drives them back to her place. She lets Logan think he convinced her to make out with him for a few minutes before she has to head inside. She crawls into his lap in the passenger seat, still having refused to let him drive, then giggles as he lists several reasons she should stay in the car with him. Growing frustrated, Logan glares at her. _

**Logan: **What's so damn funny?

**Veronica: **Aw. Are you in a bad mood, sweetie? I thought that you'd be in a good mood for the rest of the night. Considering.

**Logan: **(softening) I was in a good mood. Until…

_She holds her hand up to cover his mouth, shaking her head. _

**Veronica: **I already got the recap. How about I give you a recap?

_Logan waits silently, still not happy that she appears so chipper when he wants to scream and hit something. Or someone. Preferably Noah Dawson._

**Veronica: **It's like this. My Dad's been trying to track down this entertainment lawyer for the last year. He got a tip this morning that the guy was in Vegas. (grins) Dad's there now.

**Logan: **And you couldn't have told me this earlier?

**Veronica: **(acting aggrieved) And ruin your surprise?

_Logan stays the night but they just sleep. At least until morning when Logan wakes Veronica up by pulling the tank top she'd slept in over her head and kissing her awake. _

----------

_(Saturday)_

_Once they finally make it out of bed Logan takes Backup out for a walk while Veronica showers and gets dressed. She races around trying to gather up the papers his Grandma had sent detailing Leanne's account and Jake's payments that she hasn't managed to fully read yet. Gathering up her papers, phone, and computer she is ready half an hour later. From there they go to Logan's house where he rushes through shaving, showering, and getting dressed. With one final stop at Mystic Mocha for coffee and breakfast they are on the road. _

_After an hour of driving, Veronica can't ignore Logan's bad mood any longer. _

**Veronica: **(long sigh) What's wrong?

**Logan: **Nothing.

**Veronica: **The dark cloud over your head is raining on my good mood. Now. What's wrong?

**Logan: **Take your pick.

**Veronica: **(sad, and sympathetic) Logan.

**Logan: **Let's see. What was new this week? My best friend is a rapist. He's dating the second most innocent girl I've ever known. Some bitch is after me, while her brother is after you. My Dad is a pervert who secretly recorded himself fucking a bunch of bimbos in our house. My Mom is in rehab, and who knows what her plans are for when she gets out. How's that to start with? I can keep going.

**Veronica: **Logan. I know. It's not easy. None of this is easy. (sad face, shrugs) There's not really anything I can say, other than I'm sorry and we're in this together.

_Logan still looks upset, but takes her hand in his, holding it as he drives up the 5 towards Los Angeles. They drive silently for some time. _

**Veronica: **Logan. I didn't ask yesterday. And you didn't say. Were there (blows out a breath then takes one in) Were there tapes of us?

_Logan is silent for a beat, then smiles shaking his head. He glances at her quickly then back at the road. _

**Logan: **No. The recorder must have to be switched on in order to work. Thank God.

**Veronica: **(still uneasy) Yeah.

_Flashback_

_Logan is in the pool house. His eyes are glassy and there is a liquor bottle in his hand. He has a pile of tapes on one side of the table and small stack of DVDs on the other. He dutifully writes the dates listed on the tapes' labels and the name of the woman if he knows it on each DVD with a sharpie. One by one he transfers the tapes to DVDs only watching long enough to identify the woman, then turning away. The stack of tapes gets smaller and Logan replaces them in the hidden drawers carefully in order. _

_Seeing something behind a row of tapes in one drawer he jerks the drawer free and sets it on the ground. Hidden behind the tapes were three more tapes rubber banded together. On each label is a name a few dates. Logan looks sick and his hand tightens on the tapes, his knuckles whitening. He slams out of the pool house taking the tapes with him. _

_End Flashback_

_She smiles shakily back at him. _

**Logan: **So. What's in the reports?

_Glad for the change in subject Veronica tells him about the account Leanne had kept in her mother's maiden name all these years. Leanne's mother had died when Veronica was only a few months old, leaving everything she had to her only daughter. _

**Veronica: **My Mom kept the bank account open, with Jake making electronic transfers each month. (pause, solemn tone) He made the first payment three months after I was born. The payments continued every month since then, like clockwork. Before Mom left she made a big withdrawal, fifty thousand dollars. That's how she disappeared. Living off cash from an account not in her name, maybe even bought a fake ID somewhere along the way.

**Logan: **You OK?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (his steady look makes her reconsider) No. Not really. All those years and my Dad didn't know? I sure didn't. I mean my Mom must have dropped me off at the Kanes' a thousand times. No wonder Celeste always hated me.

**Logan: **Celeste is a bitch. I doubt she really likes anyone, including herself.

**Veronica: **Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I can't really blame her.

_They share a sympathetic look. _

**Logan: **She could have left Veronica. If she was so unhappy. As you've pointed out several times to me, we make choices and we have to live with the consequences.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess. So anyway, my Mom came back to town in September, I only know that because Celeste showed up at my Dad's office to ask him to follow Jake. I still don't know why she did that. She knew about the affair, she wasn't leaving Jake, so why hire my Dad? Did she want him to know? Even then I still don't know why.

**Logan: **And Celeste Kane doesn't do anything without a reason.

**Veronica: **Exactly. After that visit my Mom arranged for transfers out of the account. From what Grandma Hatchet found out a lawyer was given power of attorney over the account and arranges the wire transfers every two weeks.

**Logan: **So when do we visit the lawyer?

**Veronica: **(smiles) As soon as I do some more research.

----------

_They make good time on the drive north, traffic being light on a Saturday morning. Climbing up the foothills outside Santa Barbara, Veronica smiles wistfully. _

**Veronica: **It's a beautiful day.

**Logan: **(incredulous) What?

**Veronica: **It is. Look around. Blue skies, green fields, it's not even that hot today. Beautiful. We should take the time to appreciate stuff like this more.

**Logan: **(one brow arched) Blue skies and grassy fields?

**Veronica: **Yes. (grins) Even the air smells sweet.

**Logan: **Was your muffin laced with pot? What's with the happy, it's a wonderful world attitude today? You sound more like Meg that yourself.

_He frowns remembering what Noah said about Meg being the older version of Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Stop the car.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Stop. Pull over here.

_Logan complies, but looks at her waiting for an explanation. Veronica twists in her seat and looks behind them at a road that shoots off from the main road they were traveling on._

**Veronica: **Where do you think that road goes to?

**Logan: **(shrugs) Dunno. A ranch maybe?

**Veronica: **Remember where this is, I want to stop here on the way back.

**Logan: **You gonna tell me why?

_She bites her lip, smiling, and shakes her head at him. _

**Veronica: **Nope.

**Logan: **(faux joy) Oh goodie! Another surprise?

**Veronica: **Yep. Now drop the 'tude Echolls. You always enjoy my surprises.

_Logan smiles and pulls back onto the road. _

**Logan: **Funny you should mention that. I have a surprise for you today too.

**Veronica: **(exaggerated sweet tone) Aww. That's so sweet.

**Logan: **Seriously. You're freaking me out now.

**Veronica: **Well, calm down. Reality is about to descend and destroy my calm.

_The rehab facility gates come into view just ahead of them. _

_They stare resolutely ahead as a single shutterbug snaps their picture as they pass through the gates. Logan parks and shuts off the engine, taking a deep breath. Veronica is similarly tense, neither knowing what to expect from their mothers today. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **(still looking straight ahead) Yeah?

**Veronica: **I know you want me to be more open to talking about sex. And us.

_He turns his head to look at her, surprise evident on his face._

**Veronica: **Last night.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(smiling) Last night was pretty fantastic.

_A slow smile spreads over Logan's face._

**Veronica: **You want to know what I like. I told you before, but I like you when you're like that.

_Logan had been too drunk to be overly careful of her, and she preferred that in most cases. He didn't intend it but when he was too solicitous of her lack of experience and what had happened to her it just reminder her of things she would rather not think about. _

**Logan: **Good to know.

_They climb out of the vehicle. Walking into the building the photographer manages to get a shot of them holding hands with a long lens camera. _

_--------------_

_Driving away from the rehab center, both teenagers are quiet. _

**Veronica: **How's your Mom?

**Logan: **She actually seems OK. Good even. I guess it all depends on what happens once she gets out.

**Veronica: **Is she still planning on leaving your Dad?

**Logan: **That's what she says.

_A few minute passes. _

**Logan: **How about your Mom?

**Veronica: **Do you realize how ridiculous this is? That our moms are both in rehab at the same time.

**Logan: **Same time, same place, same problem. We have plenty in common.

**Veronica: **Great. Couldn't we have a favorite food or hobby in common?

**Logan: **We have that too. You love to eat, I love to watch you eat. And for hobbies, I think we both like to do the same activities. (sexy smile) At least when we're together.

**Veronica: **(smiling in appreciation of his wit) You're so smart.

**Logan: **The smartest.

**Veronica: **Humm. We'll see about that. (sighs) I'm not sure my Mom is really that interested in getting sober. She seems ok. Not jittery and jonesing for a drink like before. But she keeps saying she doesn't have a problem that she was just…

**Logan: **Just?

**Veronica: **I dunno. She never seems to finish the sentence. I get the feeling she's hiding something from me. Something major.

**Logan: **More major than being in love with Jake Kane?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_About five minutes later they come up on the road Veronica had stopped them at earlier. _

**Logan: **OK, here it is. What now?

**Veronica: **Turn. (she turns around to look behind them) Is anyone following us?

**Logan: **Like who?

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) Like a photographer.

**Logan: **Oh. No. I think he stayed behind. (bitter) Must be someone else famous in rehab this week.

_Logan turns down the road and slows down waiting for Veronica's directions. Seeing a small turnout, she commands him to stop. She looks around the field next to her side of the car, turning to look back to see if the road is still in view. It isn't. She turns back to him with a grin. _

**Veronica: **I hope you can handle some more it's a wonderful world attitude from me today.

**Logan: **I might be able to.

**Veronica: **Do you still have that blanket in the back?

**Logan: **(cautious) Yeah.

**Veronica: **(grins) OK. Let's go.

**Logan: **(Climbing out of the car) Go where?

_She just grins. He opens the back hatch on the Xterra and pulls out a blanket that he kept there for impromptu visits to the beach. Closing the hatch he grabs her hand in his. _

**Logan: **Where are we going? There's nothing here.

**Veronica: **I know. Now come on.

_She tugs on his hand but he doesn't budge. She looks up at him playfully. _

**Veronica: **(head tilt) Come on.

**Logan: **(slowly) Where?

**Veronica: **(enigmatically) Back to nature.

_Logan shakes his head and gives up, letting her pull him towards the barbed wire fence. She accesses it and puts one foot on the wire next to an old weather beaten wood post. He stops her._

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **(pouting) Yes.

**Logan: **No. Not like that.

_He lays the blanket over the barbed wire then lifts Veronica up and swings her legs over. Setting her down, he presses his hand on the top of the post and vaults over the fence smoothly. She takes his hand and they walk into the field making a path through the chest high grass and wildflower growth. After walking for a few minutes Veronica stops and spins around, inspecting their surroundings. _

**Veronica: **OK. We're here.

**Logan: **(mildly frustrated, but still amused) Where?

**Veronica: **(arms stretched out she spins again in a circle with her head tilted towards the sky) Here.

_She takes the blanket from his hands and tries to lay it down on the ground. The tall grass doesn't give way and she has the stomp around in a circle to crush it down before the blanket lies relatively flat. Logan watches the whole process with amusement. _

**Logan: **Now what?

**Veronica: **(Her tone says it is obvious) Now we sit.

_She sinks down, sitting with her legs crossed before rolling her eyes at him and lying down. She wiggles to get comfortable, finishing the job of crushing the grass under the blanket. Logan looks at her lying on the ground then looks around the field again, before sitting down next to her. _

**Logan: **OK.

_She doesn't respond. Her eyes closed, she takes a deep breath in order to smell the grass, flowers, earth, and a slight smell of salt and water from the ocean on the horizon. _

**Logan: **Are we communing with nature?

**Veronica: **We would be if you would shut up and try it.

_He sighs but lies down next to her, closing his eyes. Hers peep open to see that he is following her example and she smiles before shutting them again. The sun is warm on their skin and clothes, heating them so that their muscles relax. A slight breeze ruffles the grass making a nice symphony of sound around them. As Logan relaxes and focuses on his senses he can hear more sounds. The birds in a nearby tree, the sound of the wind, the chirp of some kind of bug. The earthy smell of the place is pleasant even if the lumpy grass under his back is not. He reaches over to take her hand and turns his head to meet her eyes. _

**Logan: **You're right, this is nice.

_She smiles. Slow and sincere. _

**Veronica: **Shhh!

_They lay quietly side by side, just relaxing in the warm sun for several minutes. Smiling peacefully, Veronica rolls onto her side, snuggling into Logan. Her hand trails down his chest and slips under the hem of his shirt to caress his stomach lightly. She continues, tracing her hand up his side, over his abs, finally up over his pecs, trailing fingertips over his nipples. Logan tilts his head to look down at her. _

**Logan: **(teasing) Is this my surprise?

**Veronica: **It could be.

**Logan: **You're right. I do enjoy your surprises.

_She smiles and sits up swinging one leg over his body to straddle his hips. Pressing her hands into the ground on either side of his head she leans down to kiss him. _

_The kiss is slow and sweet, relaxed instead of demanding. Their lips slide together, their tongues gliding over each others, savoring and exploring. She breaks the kiss to sit up and pull her shirt off. Logan's eyes inspect her skin, his hands sliding up over denim clad legs. _

**Logan: **This is yet another example of when you wearing a skirt would be helpful.

_She smiles and leans back down to kiss his neck. _

**Veronica: **Are you complaining?

**Logan: **Just making a simple observation.

_Logan takes hold of her shoulders and rolls them over, keeping his weight off of her. Rising up to his knees between her legs he pulls his shirt off before making quick work of her jeans' button and zipper. Pulling her Keds off her feet, he tugs the tight jeans down her legs. Sliding his hands with deliberate slowness up her legs Logan runs his fingers along the edge of her plain, white cotton panties. When the tips of his fingers slip under the fabric she grasps his hand and stills it. _

**Veronica: **No. Take them off. (slight grimace) When they're on I chafe. Especially when it's lace.

**Logan: **Like last night. (frowning) Why didn't you say something?

_She sits up reaching behind her back to release the clasp on her bra before cupping his face in her hands. _

**Veronica: **Well, as much as I claim an astute and extensive vocabulary, I seem to be limited to only a few words when you're touching me.

_She takes his hands and places them at her waist, indicating that he should finish undressing her. Lifting her butt to assist him Logan has her naked in a second. Taking off his own jeans quickly he lies back over her receptive body. _

_Logan kisses her again and again, long drugging kisses that leave her body feeling boneless and languorous. The sun is warm on his back and the parts of her skin not covered by his body, and the tall grass surrounds them in a cocoon, making them feel like this is a moment lost in time. Her hands run over his back and shoulders, as Logan finally relinquishes her mouth to drift down to her neck suckling the supple skin at the base of her neck that makes her moan and turn to liquid heat every time. Sliding down farther he caresses her skin with hands and mouth, drawing soft sighs from her swollen mouth. _

_Her heart beats a rapid cadence against her chest, sputtering when he tickles her sides, forcing an involuntary laugh to escape. Glaring playfully at him she rolls them over so she is on top again and pins his hands down with hers, knowing he is letting her, but enjoying having the power anyway. She repeats his moves, kissing down his neck and chest, paying special attention to his nipples, but instead of tickling him, she traces her fingers over sinew and bone, enjoying the texture of his skin, how different it was from her own. _

**Logan: **(hoarsely) Veronica.

_She meets his eyes. _

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **(softly) I love you too. So much it scares me sometimes.

_He cups one hand around her cheek and jaw. _

**Logan: **You don't have to be scared. I'll always be with you.

_She smiles, but there is a sad and uncertain quality to it. _

**Veronica: **I hope so.

_He opens his mouth to protest, but she shushes him with a finger pressed to his lips. _

**Veronica: **Life is uncertain. We've learned that well enough. But we'll always have our time together. Perfect memories like right here, right now.

_Logan looks unhappy, but knows there is no way to prove her wrong other than being together each day, day after day. _

_Sitting up he wraps his arms around her and kisses her passionately. His hands caress over her body, earning several gasps and moans. The feel of her soft skin against his enough to make Logan's heart race. _

_Sealing their mouths together in another kiss, she pushes him back down on the ground and lifts up before sliding down onto his rigid length. Settling down over him she grinds her hips against him as his hands come up to cup and squeeze her breasts. The sun makes a halo in her hair and Logan stares up at her rapturously as she rides him. _

_--------------_

_Neptune. Newspaper office. Keith and Cheyenne talk to Lloyd, Keith's friend who is a newspaper editor, trying to convince him to break the story that Abel Koontz is not Lilly Kane's murderer. _

_Lloyd doesn't believe that Cheyenne is a credible witness but Keith gives him a folder and tells him to look it over before he decides. He tells Lloyd to read it and if he thinks there's merit to talk to Cheyenne._

_--------------_

_Cut back to Logan and Veronica, lying naked together as the sun tracks across the sky, alone in the field with only nature surrounding them. _

**Logan: **We should get going.

**Veronica: **Do we have to?

**Logan: **We still have my surprise to get to.

**Veronica: **Oh?

**Logan: **Well you mentioned last week that I was due a reward for my gallantry.

**Veronica: **Was that only last week? I guess you're right.

_They drive back down the 101 into LA. Logan merges onto the 405 before exiting at a sign that directs them to Beverly Hills. Veronica looks at him curiously, but holds her tongue. When they drive down Rodeo Drive she levels a serious flat look at him. _

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Yes.

**Veronica: **No. Absolutely not.

**Logan: **You promised me a reward. My reward is you agreeing to lift the ban on me buying you stuff.

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Fine. Then I'll use a wish.

**Veronica: **(annoyed) Logan, why do you want…

**Logan: **Because I do. I like buying you stuff. It's my money, my choice how to spend it. I don't punish you for not having money, why should I be penalized for being fortunate?

**Veronica: **There is all kinds of problems with that logic. For instance how am I penalizing you by not letting you waste your money?

**Logan: **Well, _for instance_, spending my money on you makes me happy. Conversely, not being able to spend money on you makes me unhappy. Besides this purchase is more for me than you.

**Veronica: **How?

**Logan: **You'll see.

_Logan swings the Xterra off the streets and into a parking garage. He steps out of the car, handing the valet the key as another attendant helps Veronica out and helpfully points out a piece of grass still stuck to her shirt, causing her to blush. She glares at Logan's grinning face. _

**Veronica: **You are so annoying.

**Logan: **I know. (whispering in her ear) But I make up for it in other ways.

_Taking her hand he leads her down the wide, too clean sidewalks, seeing his intended destination, Veronica digs her heels in and tries to stop their progress. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **Are you denying my wish?

_She blows out a frustrated sigh and allows him to pull her towards La Perla. _

**Veronica: **How about we negotiate?

**Logan: **What's your offer?

**Veronica: **We go to Victoria's Secret instead.

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **Logan, be reasonable.

_Her tone stops him and he looks like he's considering her offer._

**Logan: **(conversational) Why is it whenever I want to do something you don't, I'm unreasonable?

**Veronica: **I'm not sure. That's just the way it works.

**Logan: **You were the one complaining about chafing earlier (she blushes and looks around to see if anyone overheard them). Good lace doesn't chafe. Or so I've been told. Counteroffer. We get a few things here, then go to Victoria's Secret.

**Veronica: **How many _things_ were you planning on buying?

**Logan: **Several.

**Veronica: **Two things here.

**Logan: **Five.

**Veronica: **Three.

**Logan: **Seven.

**Veronica: **I don't think you understand how this negotiating thing works. You're supposed to meet me in the middle.

**Logan: **And I don't think you understand how wishes work. You get everything you wish for, no negotiations at all.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Fine.

**Logan: **Good.

**Veronica: **Jerk.

**Logan: **Sore loser.

_He kisses her then leads her into the store. _

_They end up visiting both stores, but Logan buys more than seven things in La Perla. _

**Veronica: **I can't believe you bought crotchless panties. I am not wearing them.

**Logan: **I did say this was more a gift for me than you. If you want a gift we can always visit F-street or the Hustler store to get a cock ring.

**Veronica: **I'm not even going to ask what that is or how that would be a gift for me.

_Logan laughs, his mood much recovered from the morning._

------------

_Driving out of LA, they continue to tease each other, enjoying being young and in love. Veronica's phone rings intruding into their cocoon. She frowns down at the display, seeing a number with an unfamiliar area code then realizing it was an east coast number. _

**Veronica: **(to Logan) It's from New York.

_They had called several of Logan's old friends in New York earlier that week, but nobody had been able to shed much light on Nadia. She was a society darling, the apple of her father's eye. That relationship was sometimes described enviously and sometimes as creepy. She was active in several charities, enjoyed equestrian sports, and had been class president at her former school. Mostly though, she kept to herself. _

_Differing explanations were offered for this, either she was stuck up, a bitch, too busy with activities, or more satisfied spending time with her family. The only hint they got to any hidden depravity besides allusions of a too familiar relationship with both her brother and her father was from an exboyfriend, Vance Hargrove. He didn't want to say much, just advised them to steer clear of her before hanging up abruptly. _

**Veronica: **(answering on speaker phone, motioning for Logan to stay quiet) Hello?

**Female voice: **I'm calling for Veronica Mars. You left a message for me asking about Nadia Dawson?

**Veronica: **Yes. Thanks for calling me back. Who are you?

**Amanda Hearst: **Amanda Hearst.

**Veronica: **(friendly but serious) Hi Amanda.

**Amanda Hearst: **Can I ask why you're calling about Nadia?

**Veronica: **She's attending my school now, and well, I have some questions.

**Amanda Hearst: **Your school. You're from Neptune? Wait, Veronica Mars? You're dating Logan.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Amanda Hearst: **Well, that explains why you're asking questions.

**Veronica: **It sounds like you might have some answers.

**Amanda Hearst: **My advice? Watch your back.

_Logan and Veronica share a worried look. _

**Veronica: **Like watch my back because she'll spread rumors about me around school?

**Amanda Hearst: **To start with. If you get in her way she'll destroy your reputation, then your life. If you don't get the hell out her way, _then_ she gets really nasty.

**Veronica: **Nasty how?

**Amanda Hearst: **We went to the same school her freshman year, my junior. She wanted a guy who was already taken. She destroyed his girlfriend. She transferred to a school in Europe to get away from Nadia.

**Veronica: **Wow.

**Amanda Hearst: **That's not all. Last summer…

**Veronica: **When Logan was there.

**Amanda Hearst: **Yes. Nadia set her sights on him, but he wanted Kyra.

**Veronica: **I know this, he told me.

**Amanda Hearst: **I'm sure Nadia tried to steal him, but I guess it didn't work. After he left town she went after Kyra. But Kyra shrugged it off like it was not big deal. At least until the accident.

**Veronica: **What accident?

**Amanda Hearst: **Kyra was hit by a car.

**Veronica: **What does that have to do with Nadia?

**Amanda Hearst: **Well, if you believe Kyra and the initial police report, Nadia pushed her into traffic. Kyra almost died.

**Veronica: **You're serious. If the police thought Nadia did it, why didn't they arrest her?

**Amanda Hearst: **Money talks. Edward Dawson swept in, bought off the witnesses, and made it all disappear.

**Veronica: **But Kyra's family is wealthy too.

**Amanda Hearst: **Yes. But the Dawsons have NewsCorp behind them. Even the New York City Police don't want to be on the bad side of the largest media conglomerate on the planet. So, my advice? Get as far away from her as possible. She's crazy. I heard she told some people that she and Logan were about to get together. You do not want to be in her way.

_Logan and Veronica share another worried look. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Great. Independent confirmation that Nadia is crazy and obsessed with Logan. And apparently not above attempted murder.

------------

--AN

So you review and I give you sexin' and a bunch of other stuff. Horny LoVe makes a reappearance. Oddly enough LoVe seem to be on my same hormonal cycle. Is that TMI? It was kinda weird to cut from LoVe having sex to Keith. Awkward!~

The story is wrapping up fast. I just need to keep all the details and reveals straight and make sure they all get into the story where they should!

I didn't mean to imply that I would drop the Nadia/Noah storyline, just that it won't be terribly detailed. I'll finish it out, but it won't be another full fledged mystery. Speaking of which I need a few small cases for V to solve. Gotta remember that.

OK. The chasm of opinion on whether it was a rape of not continues. Feel how you want. You know my opinion by now.

Regarding the tapes. I haven't watched the episode in awhile so I can't remember was there an actual hole where the tapes Lilly took should have been? If so that's just dumb. Veronica found the tapes over a year after Lilly took them, so what? Aaron just left a hole there all that time? Didn't push the tapes together to add more room to his drawers? And as for their being a time gap, duh, of course there were time gaps, Aaron works sometimes right? And takes vacations? So that's not conclusive at all. And, my last complaint about the tapes in canon…the recorder in the wall looked like a full size VHS recorder, but the tapes V found in Lilly's vent were small from a video recorder, and frankly these people are rich as hell, they didn't have digital recorders? It was 2003 not 1993.

**Word count: 15,823**


	37. Ch 36 Come together right now over me

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But they seem happier under my guidance.

**I'm pretty sure I'm not the first ff author to ask/beg/blackmail for reviews. As a thanks to people who do review, I'll respond with an extra scene from in the closet. For anonymous reviewers, you'll have to send an email address in the way that fools fanfic (name –space- at –space- domain) if you want the scene. **

**I'm posting this chapter ahead of my self imposed 10 day deadline because of whoever the reviewer was who blanketed me with random reviews this week. See, reviews do help! Love all your user/reviewer names, I assume the came from songs as you're reading? **

**Thanks again to Vermouth, my new beta and all kinds of inspiration for a new British character for the (possible) sequel. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wants to date her again, awkwardness ensues. LoVe investigates the rape. Lynn tries to commit suicide, LoVe breaks up, Lynn disappears from the hospital, LoVe work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan finally removes his head from his ass, but V isn't ready to try again. After some creative courtship methods, LoVe gets back together. Mac is dating Enbom. Casey hooked up with the new girl, Nadia, who has ulterior motives and an unhealthy interest in Logan. Duncan and Meg are dating, and Veronica is worried. Alicia and Keith are going strong. LoVe find Leanne in Barstow, she blows the Kanes alibis out of the water. With Leanne in rehab, LoVe returns to Neptune. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman, but Jake hasn't given up. Veronica gives Logan 16 wishes for his belated 16th birthday present. Keith finds out about Veronica's investigation, and father and daughter agree to work together. Fun is had in Cabo over spring break. Back in Neptune, Mac's parents tell her about their new plans to address the baby switch, and several teen pregnancies at Neptune High spawn an expanded sex ed program. Keith isn't happy to learn that Veronica is having sex with Logan, and they fight over LoVe's relationship. The Mac/Madison baby switch goes public, Prom is approaching, Alicia got in trouble for the bug V/Wallace planted leading to a fight between Keith and Alicia. Logan found out about V's investigation into Lilly's murder and wants to help. Logan realizes something about the rape after reading Duncan's journal. Logan is at odds with Duncan and the 09er guys are behaving badly. Casey tells LoVe to watch out for an obsessed Nadia, and the kids in NYC back up that sentiment. The party at Chester's reveals Noah's motivation, and Duncan's unraveling psyche. Keith is in Vegas after Abel's call girl. LoVe visit their mothers in rehab, and stop to have bucolic sex along the way.

**New poll: **All throughout this story I never though of changing the killer, but now I'm flip flopping between having Aaron be the killer or having it be someone new… what do you think? Leave it as is or change it up? Vote at my profile page.

**Chapter 36**

(Sunday)

_Sunday morning is a bright new day, with endless possibilities for the Mars family. Lloyd had made good on his promise to review the evidence Keith and Veronica had gathered and written the article about their investigation into Lilly Kane's murder. County Medical Coroner Lola Martin had backed up their claim about the time of death possibly being altered, which, along with the red-light camera ticket (no reported errors in the computer system according to the Sheriff's office technology), supported the claim that Lilly's time of death had been wrong. Add in the photos of the shoes, and that Cheyenne's statement gave Abel an alibi - while all the Kanes were now without alibis, and the article presented a concise and persuasive argument for a miscarriage of justice in one of the decade's most high profile crimes. _

_Keith and Veronica took Backup down to the beach, eating breakfast at a small café that opened onto the boardwalk. This trip was much different from their last, with both joking and in a good mood. Several passerbyers paused to give them a second glance, often with the paper tucked under their arms. _

**Veronica: **(tilting her face up to the warm sun) You know, I really do need to slow down enough to take the time to enjoy the simple pleasures. (happy smile) Sunny days.

**Keith: **(amused) We live in Southern California. Sunny days are as common as freeways here.

**Veronica: **(continuing in her dreamy voice) Ocean waves. Good pancakes.

**Keith: **Are you going to wax poetic about picking up Backup's droppings too?

**Veronica: **No. I'm going to wax poetic about you having to do it instead of me for once. Humm. Ode to doggie do. I love my doggie, I do, but his poo…not so much.

**Keith: **Short but sweet.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Keith: **So what should we do with the rest of our day?

**Veronica: **Well, you could buy me ice cream. Then lunch. Then ice cream again.

**Keith: **We are having dinner with Alicia today. You should save your appetite.

**Veronica: **Don't you worry about my appetite, Pops. I got it covered.

**Keith: **I know you do. It never fails to amaze me how much you can fit in your tiny little body.

**Veronica: **(scandalized?) Hey! Just 'cause I look like a cheerleader doesn't mean I have to act like one.

**Keith: **Do you have to eat like a long haul trucker? 'Cause my bank account would be grateful if you could scale back to just two entrées per meal.

**Veronica: **Fine, but I refuse to give up desert. Desert is the best part of any meal.

_Keith pays the bill and they wander down the beach with Backup running around them excitedly._

**Keith: **So. Today? What's your pleasure?

**Veronica: **Actually, I know it's not really (air quotes) "your thing." Being a dude and all, but I need to go buy shoes for Prom. (happy persuasive smile) Wanna hang at the mall? We could enter into the father-daughter fashion show?

**Keith: **Shoes, yes. Fashion show, no. (pause, walking) So Prom, huh? You haven't mentioned it.

**Veronica: **Well, you see, Prom has been a part of American culture for over a hundred years. Its derivation is believed to be the debutant ball of yore…

**Keith: **Derivation? Yore?

**Veronica: **(snooty) Yes. Prom is the pinnacle of the high school social scene. Very important.

**Keith: **You're missing the important details.

**Veronica: **I've hardly gotten started. In the 1920s…

**Keith: **I assume Logan is taking you?

**Veronica: **(dropping the act) Yes. We're going with Wallace and Shakira.

**Keith: **Dinner?

**Veronica: **Italian. A nice place in La Jolla. I forgot the name.

**Keith: **You'll find out?

**Veronica: **You can ask Logan yourself at dinner tonight.

**Keith: **I forgot.

**Veronica: **No you didn't. (stopping to face him) Dad, I don't want things to be weird between you two. You're both important to me. Don't put me in the middle.

**Keith: **I know. Believe me with both you and Alicia pounding it in my head every day, I know.

**Veronica: **(pause, smile) Alicia has been pounding on your thick skull too?

**Keith: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Good.

**Keith: **Where is the Prom?

**Veronica: **The Neptune Grand.

**Keith: **(shrewdly) And after?

**Veronica: **(playful tone) You know, we were having such a nice morning then you gotta start the interrogation.

**Keith: **It's in the Daddy DNA. I'm required to ask endless questions.

**Veronica: **(sighs) Rams is throwing the after-party this year. We'll be at his place until late.

**Keith: **How late?

**Veronica: **(reproachful) Dad.

**Keith: **(stern) Veronica.

**Veronica: **I hesitate to bring this up, seeing as how your head might explode again, but a certain saying comes to mind.

**Keith: **(playing dumb) A saying?

**Veronica: **God, you're going to make me say it, aren't you?

_Keith looks at her with amused innocence, but his eyes are shining. _

**Veronica: **Something about shutting a barn door?

**Keith: **Ah. I am familiar with that saying. There's another one, too.

**Veronica: **Oh?

**Keith: **About giving away the milk for free.

**Veronica: **(scrunched face) Gross. I'm not a cow, and if I was charging for it, Logan and I would both be in jail.

**Keith: **(annoyed) That's not what I meant.

**Veronica: **Maybe we should drop the farmyard metaphors.

**Keith: **I accept that you and Logan are…together (grimaces). But I will not drop curfew just because you're already…

**Veronica: **Yeah. OK. But Prom is special. No curfew. Please? (puppy eyes)

**Keith: **(sighs, unhappy) Fine. But only because I love you too much to stare at your pouty face all week.

**Veronica: **Thanks, Dad. Really.

--------------

_Mars apartment. Veronica opens the front door and leaves it ajar dragging Backup inside with her, before unclipping his leash and hanging it on the hook on the wall._

**Veronica: **Come on boy, you gotta stay here. We'll be home soon enough.

_She runs back to her room Backup following her and runs a brush through her hair before coming back out again, digging in the hall coat closet for something. She hears a footstep and speaks quickly._

**Veronica: **I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying.

_She is obviously talking to her Dad who was supposed to be waiting in the car to drive her over to the Fennels'. Getting no response she looks up to see Duncan standing in the open doorway __staring at her. _

**Veronica: **(cautious) What are you doing here, Duncan?

_Backup comes up to stand beside her, silently watchful. _

**Duncan: **I saw today's paper. Your Dad's been busy. Did you help him? (angry tone) Of course you have. You've been investigating my family all this time.

**Veronica: **I've been investigating Lilly's murder. Trying to find the truth. (accusing) Someone needed to love her enough to do that.

**Duncan: **Lilly was _my_ sister. I loved her. (Veronica's face pinches) Is that how you show your love for her? By investigating me?

**Veronica: **I'm investigating everyone who was connected with Lilly.

**Duncan: **What did you learn about me?

_He steps closer to her. The hair on Backup's neck bristles and he lets out a low growl. _

**Veronica: **You have Type IV epilepsy, you have mood swings, violent outbursts, and you're taking medication.

**Duncan: **How do you know that?

_Veronica doesn't answer. __He comes closer, extremely angry. Veronica steps back and Backup growls louder, moving slightly in front of her. Duncan doesn't notice. _

**Duncan: **You've been prying into my private life. If I wanted you or anyone else to know about that, I would have told them. (yelling) Who the hell do you think you are?

_Duncan slams the hallway closet door shut as Veronica backs away from him. Backup readies himself to lunge at Duncan but Veronica reaches out and grabs onto his collar, not wanting this to escalate to violence. _

**Veronica: **I'm Lilly's best friend.

_He stares hard at her. _

**Duncan: **Lilly is dead, her killer is in jail.

**Veronica: **Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly.

**Duncan: **He confessed.

**Veronica: **He was _paid_ to confess.

**Duncan: **(incredulous, loud) Oh my _God_! I mean, do you even hear yourself? Who would pay?

_Duncan stops his forward progress, but Veronica's guard is still up. She measures the steps it would take to get to her bathroom and lock the door. Going past Duncan to the door has already been discarded as a possible escape route. _

**Duncan: **Us. Of course. You think someone in my family paid him. (chiding) Now why would they do that, Veronica?

**Veronica: **(chin tilted up in defiance, not backing down) For the obvious reason.

**Duncan: **To protect…_Me_?

_He looks upset turning around as if to leave but she can't resist asking him the question directly. _

**Veronica:** Maybe. Do you remember what happened that day?

_He is slow to turn around._

**Duncan: **(quietly)You think I killed Lilly. (much louder, very angry and upset)How could you think that - even for a second?

_Duncan marches right up to Veronica. Backup snarls and pulls against Veronica's hold onto his collar _

**Veronica: **(apprehensive expression) Duncan, calm down!

**Duncan: **_(screaming) WHAT? DO YOU THINK I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER EPISODE AND KILL YOU TOO?_

_He grabs her shoulders, roughly shaking her and squeezing her hard enough to leave bruises. Veronica is shocked enough that she doesn't react letting him shake her like a ragdoll for a moment. She loses her grip on Backup's collar in the process. Freed, Backup lunges at Duncan, closing his jaws around Duncan's elbow, jerking his head back and forth. Duncan doesn't release Veronica even as Backup draws blood._

_Snapping out of her stupor, Veronica rakes her foot down Duncan's calf, and slams her foot in a kick through his knee forcing him to release her. She stumbles back just as Keith storms in. Veronica relaxes infinitesimally, looking into Duncan's face. He blinks in confusion then becomes confused and terrified, looking at her with regret clear on his face. Keith grabs Duncan from behind in an arm lock and pushes him against the wall, holding him there._

**Keith: **Backup! Release! You all right Veronica? Honey? Answer me!

_Backup lets go of Duncan returning to his guard position next to Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. I'm OK. Just get him out of here.

**Duncan: **(begging) Veronica. Please. Give me a chance to explain. Let me explain.

**Veronica: **There is nothing lefft to explain, Duncan.

**Duncan: **(angry again) You're only saying that because of Logan. He's no good for you. You belong with me. You're just too stupid to see that he's using you.

**Keith: **You don't talk to my daughter that way. You're leaving now and you're never coming back. Do you hear me, Duncan? (deadly quiet tone) Stay away from my daughter.

_Keith turns Duncan away from the wall, keeping his arm tightly behind him to control the larger boy. He frog-marches him down the hall. At the door, Keith releases him but stands at the ready. Duncan turns around to look at Keith then at Veronica. _

**Duncan: **It's not supposed to be this way.

_He looks sad before turning and leaving. _

------------

_Cut to the Kane estate. Scene opens in the kitchen. Celeste is trying to finish the sitting arrangements for a fundraiser they are throwing for the Governor. __She is seated at the counter on one side of a large kitchen island while Jake is standing on the other, mixing a drink._

**Celeste: **Two fundraisers in two weeks, Jake? What were you thinking when you agreed to this?

**Jake: **Tony is a good friend of mine, and he is imminently helpful as an ally in the Senate.

**Celeste: **Your friend uses our parties to fundraise and whoremonger. Senator Rake has certainly lived up to his name.

_Jake ignores her, looking at the seating chart for the fundraiser for the Governor. _

**Jake: **Don't seat the entertainment people next to the corporate people. Right? Let's keep it civil.

**Celeste: **Jake, honey, when did we become Republicans?

**Jake: **We haven't, we're going with the flow. Besides the governor's very popular and, er, honestly, it's going to be good for business. And his social policy…

**Celeste: **No. Just… Spare me.

_Duncan enters with a limp, holding his arm stiffly. There is a copy of the newspaper in his hand as he comes to a stop next to Jake. _

**Duncan: **So, anyone read the paper today? (overacting) Garfield. I mean, will he ever learn? Oh yeah, and there was this other thing. (high tone, quasi hysteria) I guess Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly. Let's open the floor for discussion on that one, what do you say?

**Celeste: **(calm and unaffected) It's hogwash, Duncan. It's an invention of Keith Mars. The woman was a prostitute, for god's sake!

**Duncan: **(angry)_STOP_! Quit lying to me!

**Jake: **Duncan, please.

**Duncan: **Dad, I can't take it anymore. All the lies… Does anyone ever tell me the truth? Ever? You treat me like I'm six years old, you always have.

**Jake: **(upset, but still in control of his emotions)You wanna know, Duncan? You want to know everything?

**Celeste: **Jake, _NO_!

**Duncan: **(Stubborn) Yeah, I wanna know.

**Jake: **Abel Koontz killed Lilly. (Celeste relaxes) He was angry at me, and he killed my daughter to make me suffer. Lilly is dead and it's my fault. Keith Mars is mistaken.

_Neither Jake nor Celeste meet Duncan's eyes as he looks back and forth between them. _

___--_

_Flashback _

_The scene of Lilly's murder. Celeste calls from the house._

**Celeste: **(calling loudly) Duncan. Duncan, come inside.

_Duncan is down by the pool, in his soccer gear, cradling Lilly. Jake joins Celeste and they look at each other in confusion._

**Jake: **Duncan!

_Jake and Celeste race towards their children._

**Jake: **DUNCAN!

_Duncan turns his head. His face is covered in Lilly's blood. Celeste screams. Lilly is dead. Both crouch down next to Duncan and Lilly._

**Jake: **(anguished) Lilly?

_Jake stares at his son. _

_End Flashback_

_--_

_Duncan stares at his father, his expression troubled. The doorbell rings and Celeste exits to answer. Jake puts his hands on Duncan's shoulders._

**Jake: **Look, it was a horrible incident in our lives Duncan. But we have to move on. Lilly would have wanted us to go on. You know that.

_Jake pulls the distraught Duncan into a hug. Duncan cries._

**Celeste: **(coldly annoyed) The media is here. They've already tried to climb over the gate. How are we supposed to have a civilized gathering if they are swarming all over us again? Do something about this, Jake! I will not have our lives drug through the mud again.

_Jake looks over at her, a little disturbed by her lack of gravitas over the current situation, and returns to try to comfort Duncan. Duncan pushes his father away roughly and then looks at both his parents with a lost expression. _

**Duncan: **Well thanks for clearing that up for me. Now I really feel like part of the family.

_He turns and leaves with shoulders slumped._

_---------------_

_Cut to Veronica surrounded by Keith, Alicia, Logan and Wallace at the Fennels' house, the table is cleared, dinner is over and Keith brings everyone up to speed on what happened earlier with Duncan. _

_Daryl is visible through the window, playing in the backyard. Their faces are all angry and worried. Veronica looks frustrated, she wasn't sure how she would have hid the bruises, of if she would have tired, but her Dad had taken the decision from her hands. _

**Alicia: **You should go to the police.

_Her look at Veronica is long and meaningful. It clearly said that the situation had escalated and Alicia was about to get off the bench and get into the game. _

**Veronica: **(pleading look at Alicia, asking her to hold her silence) Why? Lamb isn't going to do anything.

**Logan: **I'll deal with Duncan.

_Alicia's stare moves from Veronica to Logan. _

**Alicia: **No you won't. Getting in trouble for fighting won't help the situation.

**Keith: **What we need to focus on is keeping Veronica safe, and that means keeping Duncan away from her.

**Wallace: **Logan and I can handle that at school, no problem. But I agree with Logan, somebody needs to teach that guy a lesson.

_Alicia looks at Keith, who doesn't disagree. She and Veronica share a look._

**Veronica: **No fighting. I doubt Duncan will try to talk to me again. And I'll be prepared if he does.

**Keith: **Not good enough.

**Logan: **I agree.

**Wallace: **Yeah, that's a bad plan, V.

_The males continue talking, considering different ways to get Duncan to stay away. _

**Alicia: **Veronica, I seem to remember you voicing an opinion about how all men think alike. It appears that your opinion is valid.

_The guys look at her, questioning. _

**Alicia: **(offhand) At least your father and Logan have found some common ground.

**Veronica: **(disgruntled) Yeah, great.

**Alicia: **How about us girls go outside to discuss this among ourselves?

_She and Veronica walk to the backyard, sitting at the patio table drinking iced tea, while the guys follow along silently. _

**Veronica: **This is nice.

**Alicia: **Yes. Yes it is. Now tell me why you don't think going to the Sheriff will help.

_The guys all chime in, talking over themselves rapidly, but Alicia shushes them with one long, commanding look. Veronica grins at them behind her head. _

_---------------_

_At the Mackenzie residence, Mac learns that the Sinclairs were making Madison do chores to earn money for her Prom dress, and that Madison still didn't have a date, having expected Dick to ask her. Mac tries to suppress her grin, but Madison sees it anyway. _

**Madison: **Don't you dare laugh at me you stupid, ugly cow. You'll see, Enbom is just slumming with you. He'll come to his sense soon enough. In fact, (evil smile) I'll see what I can do to help him regain his senses.

**Mac: **You know what? Go for it, Madison. John's smart. Smart enough to know you have nothing to offer anyone. You're a just a selfish bitch. Maybe getting rejected, _again_, will do you some good.

**Madison: **Ohh!

_Madison stomps away. Mac turns to go back to her room and sees her little brother standing there._

**Ryan: **That was awesome. I'm glad you're my sister. (pause) Did I just say that?

_He shakes his head and wanders back down the hallway._

-----------------

_Mars apartment, night. Veronica enters her room, followed closely by Backup. She pats his head as she sits down at her desk and starts up her laptop. Scratching behind his ears her eyes go to a picture of the Fab Four on her bulletin board. She was still in shock over Duncan's actions. Knowing his medical history and seeing an outburst in person were two completely different things. She had had a hard time dealing with him before; but now… She didn't know how she was going to be able to be in the same room as him. _

_Entering her password into the computer she opens Lilly's gmail account. Looking at the labels on the side of the page, she clicks on the one that had been nagging her since the last time she'd looked. 'The Man in Black'. She frowns as she sees three pages of messages listed. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Lilly wouldn't have been one for a Johnny Cash reference, so maybe the guy in question was a fan?

_Veronica starts at the beginning, this time sorting the messages by date before she begins reading. At first it's a flirtation, some push-and-pull as Lilly and the guy - who is only referred to by his screen name, The Hammer - feel each other out. He's obviously cautious, and mentions the need to be discreet several times. _

_Veronica frowns more as she rereads a message realizing that the guy most likely isn't a guy, rather he's a full-grown man. His speech patterns and language are clean, standard English, no slang or internet acronyms anywhere in his messages. Her suspicions are confirmed as Lilly teases him about being an old grump. _

_Abruptly, the messages change and it's clear the relationship has become physical as the guy writes descriptive messages about what he wants to do to and with Lilly. He has a clear S&M fixation, and Lilly appears more than eager to join in. Veronica looks ill opening a message with pictures attached. _

_The pictures show a girl in full bondage gear strapped down to a bed and wearing a leather full face mask. But it is Lilly's hair, and Lilly's body. Other pictures show Lilly posed over a post appearing to have just been spanked - if the red switch marks on her butt are anything to judge by. Veronica wants to turn away but she can't, a reference that Lilly makes to Celeste and whether Mommy Dearest had enjoyed his proclivities is what finally makes Veronica step away from the computer. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Whoever 'The Hammer' is, he must have been one of Celeste's friends or old boyfriends. Lilly really had no boundaries when it came to sticking it to her parents. Did she finally push Celeste over the edge? Or was it Jake?

_Veronica's imagination sketches a brief scenario: Lilly is sitting in a beach-chair by the Kane pool and Celeste comes to her, berating Lilly for her behavior. Lilly smart-mouths her, implying that Celeste has no idea about Lilly's behavior, but suggests she check in with her upright friends. Celeste slaps Lilly, and Lilly slaps Celeste back harder. Then Celeste picks up a heavy object and hits Lilly on the head with it. Lilly collapses, her head wound gushing. She is dead._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Or was it Jake?

_Lilly and Weevil are making out in a sun lounger by the Kane pool. Jake runs over as Lilly is on top of Weevil. Lilly gets up and Weevil goes to leave. Jake grabs him; Lilly grabs Jake. Jake pushes Lilly off, causing her to hit her head on a concrete table. Jake threatens Weevil, saying Weevil will take the fall if he tells anyone._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Or even Duncan? Maybe everything that was happening at the time was too much for him and he just lost it.

_Poolside: Lilly screams as Duncan hits her with something._

**Veronica Voiceover: **One thing is sure. The Kanes were the only ones with the opportunity to alter the time of death. If they were willing to ice their dead daughter's body, they must have had a good reason.

_Scenario: outside by the pool, Lilly's body is on the ground. Jake is on the phone, crying and asking Clarence for help. Later, Jake and Celeste come out of the front door. Clarence, with a bag of ice on his shoulder, tells Jake to go to the car and get the rest of the ice. He says they need to get their stories straight and figure out who found the body. He then tells Celeste to show him the body._

_Shutting down her computer she goes through her nightly routine and crawls into bed. Picking up her phone, she calls Logan. They chat for awhile, both attempting lighthearted banter, but failing. Falling into silence again, Veronica is the one to break it. _

**Veronica: **Logan, did you ever see any bruises on Lilly? Bruises that didn't make sense?

_Cut to Logan's tense face as his free hand curls into a tight fist as he remembers the bruises Duncan had left on Veronica that day. _

**Logan: **You think Duncan hurt her too?

**Veronica: **Maybe. Or maybe someone else.

**Logan: **Why? Why are you asking?

**Veronica: **It's something Weevil said before.

**Logan: **Weevil?

**Veronica: **He thinks you hurt Lil, left bruises on her. He said she would never talk about it, but he assumed it was you.

**Logan: **Do you -?

**Veronica: **No, of course not. But you two were together. If there were bruises you could have seen them.

**Logan: **(slowly) Yeah. Sometimes. Bruises around her wrists and ankles. Sometimes on other parts of her body. She always had an excuse, or was able to distract me. But they weren't bruises like she'd been hit or grabbed, I can't really describe it.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Veronica Voiceover: **(dark tone) I guess Logan would know what a bruise from a hit would look like.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **I'm just trying to put all the pieces together.

**Veronica Voiceover: **There, that wasn't a lie. _Exactly_.

**Logan: **But if it wasn't me or Weevil, then there must have been someone else. Duncan or another guy.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Maybe.

_---------------_

(Monday)

_Veronica drives to school unsure of what the day would hold. She had barely been able to calm Logan down the night before. It would be a miracle if there wasn't a fight before the final bell rang. _

_Under pressure from her Dad, Alicia, Wallace and Logan she had agreed to stay as far away from Duncan as possible at school, allowing Wallace and Logan to keep up their bodyguard routine._

**Veronica Voiceover:** Finally something Dad and Logan can bond over.

_She parks her car and looks around curiously, wondering how it was possible that Logan hadn't descended on her already. Shrugging it off, she steps out of her car and begins walking towards the school. Silence falls as every student turns to watch her progress, several holding the Sunday paper. _

----------

_Cut to a newspaper which carries the front page headline: "Eyewitness Steps Forward: Escort claims she was with Koontz at time of Kane murder". It's Dick reading the story on the inside pages, with Beaver looking over his shoulder. They are standing by a row of lockers inside Neptune High._

**Beaver: **(concerned) There's phone records, man. An-an-and how do you, how do you explain the shoes, huh?

**Dick: **It doesn't mean jack. You need to chill out, Cassidy, right now. To the grave, man, that's what we said.

_Beaver is not convinced. _

**Dick: **Look, we'll talk to Logan. He'll have answers.

_----------------_

_Elsewhere in the school Logan exits the Journalism room with the teacher and sees Meg in the hallway._

**Logan: **Meg, I need to talk to you.

**Meg:** Good, I need to talk to you too.

_He checks his watch the pulls Meg back into the empty classroom._

**Logan: **Look if this is about what I said, you need to listen to me, Duncan is losing it, he's...

**Meg:** (interrupting) Dangerous? Out of his mind? Still in love with Veronica in a sick, creepy stalker way?

**Logan: **What? How did you…What happened?

**Meg:** (looks tired and unsure) I don't even know how this is my life.

**Logan: **(loudly to get her attention) Meg! Tell me what happened!

**Meg:** (looking lost and nauseous) At the party, you and Veronica went into one of the pool house bedrooms. I saw you. And him. I think he cheated on me.

_Meg looks like she wants to throw up and Logan is confused. _

**Logan: **You're not making any sense. You saw Duncan cheating on you?

**Meg:** I was talking to the girls when Britta pointed out you and Veronica kissing. She said you two were so cute.

___--_

_Flashback_

_Meg is standing with several pretty girls when she looks up to see Veronica and Logan kissing. Logan pulls Veronica closer and it's obvious that they have forgotten all about where they are, only aware of each other. Britta sighs enviously. The girls talk good-naturedly about Logan and Veronica as well as a few other couples at the party. Meg turns to look for Duncan, wistful that her relationship is nowhere near that level. She finds Duncan just as Nadia approaches him. _

_Nadia places her hand on Duncan's arm, saying something that draws his attention to his best friend and ex-girlfriend kissing passionately. Duncan looks disturbed but his eyes stay on the couple until something Nadia says captures his attention again. Meg frowns as Nadia takes Duncan's hand and leads him towards the pool house. Meg's frown deepens as she follows them. _

_Inside the pool house Meg sees Duncan go through the door that leads to the bedroom. _

_End Flashback_

_--_

**Meg:** I thought he was cheating on me. That that's what you were warning me about.

**Logan: **Meg, I'm sorry, I -

**Meg:** (continuing in a daze) He probably did. But that's not the worst of it.

___--_

_Flashback_

_Meg marches towards the door, looking angry, but before she can get close Logan and Veronica sweep through the door and close it behind them._

_End Flashback_

_--_

**Logan: **(dully) He was in the room. With us.

**Meg:** (so low it's nearly a whisper) And Nadia. I though he would come out, or you guys would. (barely audible) But you didn't.

_--_

_Flashback_

_Meg pauses waiting for someone to come out of the room, but no one does. A deep V forms between her eyebrows as she moves closer to the door; standing very close to it she can hear Logan inside the room. _

**Logan: **I hate to repeat myself.

_Meg frowns, confused. _

**Logan: **The only repeating here will be you calling out my name.

_Meg's face goes slack._

_End Flashback_

_--_

_Cut to Logan's tight angry face. _

**Meg:** I heard Veronica next. (smiles brokenly, still happy for her friend to have found happiness) She said your name. Well, maybe not said. It was obvious what you two were doing.

_A light stain of red covers Meg's cheeks as she looks at the floor, too embarrassed to meet Logan's eyes._

**Logan: **(stunned) They must have been in the closet.

**Meg:** (swallowing and looking back up at Logan) They came out after you guys did. I… (she breaks off shaking her head) That's sick.

**Logan: **Meg, you can't tell Veronica. At least not yet. Let me think about this. Figure it out. I don't…

**Meg:** OK. (dark tone) No problem. This isn't actually a conversation I want to have twice.

_Logan awkwardly rubs Megs shoulder, trying to be comforting. _

**Logan: **Meg, stay away from Duncan. I mean it.

**Meg:** I know.

**Logan: **No, really. Stay away from him

**Meg: **I know. Trust me, I get it now.

**Logan: **What else happened?

**Meg: **Well, I broke up with him for one - after he destroyed his car with a shovel.

___--_

_Flashback_

_Meg watches as Duncan wails on his BMW SUV with a shovel, unaffected by Meg yelling at him. _

_End of Flashback_

_--_

_Logan looks more worried than ever. _

_----------_

_Cut back to Veronica. She continues to walk towards the school, ignoring the stares and whispers. Duncan is standing with Hank and Harry Didden by the flag pole/coy pond. He sees Veronica and moves to intercept her._

**Veronica: **(under her breath) Shit.

**Duncan: **Veronica.

_She changes direction, heading for another set of doors farther away from Duncan. Everyone watches with avid interest._

**Duncan: **Wait! We need to talk.

_He is still following her, trying to catch up. Veronica doesn't respond and walks faster. _

**Duncan: **Veronica!

_Suddenly Weevil intercepts him, getting directly in Duncan's way and pushing him back. The Diddens hesitantly approach, unsure of the situation, but used to backing up a friend. _

**Weevil: **She heard you. And from her reaction, I'd guess she's not interested in talking to you.

_Felix and Hector fall in behind Weevil. Veronica pauses looking over her shoulder; she smiles quickly making for the school. _

_----------_

_Cut back to Logan and Meg._

**Meg: **So, you don't have to worry about me being with Duncan now.

_Meg takes a few steps past Logan, but he pulls her back into the empty classroom. _

**Logan: **That might not be true. You know what happened to Veronica. (pause) Duncan is the one who hurt her.

_Meg gasps, holding one hand over her mouth, her eyes huge. _

**Meg: **(horrified) No! No way. Duncan would never - not that. He loved Veronica!

**Logan: **She was drugged. Passed out. (eyes dark, shaking his head as if he doesn't quite believe it himself yet) Duncan had sex with her anyway.

**Meg: **No. I can't believe that. I just - can't. If that was true Veronica wouldn't let Duncan anywhere near her.

_Logan waits for her brain to catch up with her mouth, sees it cross her face as she realizes Veronica doesn't let Duncan near her. That she tenses up anytime he's around. _

**Meg: **Oh my God! Are you sure? (tearing up) You're positive?

**Logan: **(looking pained) I'm sure. Veronica, she doesn't remember what happened.

**Meg: **Then how? How do you know?

**Logan: **Duncan admitted having sex with her.

**Meg: **(trembling) Oh _God_.

**Logan: **Look, Duncan says she was awake that it was consensual; but I think… I think she passed out again and he didn't stop. And it was after they had broken up, so just be careful, OK? If he does anything or something happens - call me. Gimme your phone.

_He takes her phone and programs his number into it._

**Meg: **(hollow) Who is he?

**Logan: **I don't know. I really don't know.

_-----------_

_Cut to the front of school, Weevil and Duncan are still facing off._

**Duncan: **It's not your business.

**Weevil: **Is that so? (loudly, playing to the audience) What we have here is a difference of opinion.

**Duncan: **(low) I just want to talk to her.

**Weevil: **(aggressive, getting close to Duncan in a threatening manner) She doesn't want to talk to you.

**Duncan: **You don't know that, you don't know her.

**Weevil: **(amused now, head tilted down, his look suggesting he knows her well, Duncan bristles) Blondie? It's like this. Veronica is my friend.

**Duncan: **(indignant) She's my girlfriend. (pauses, tries to recover) She was my girlfriend.

_The Diddens share a worried look. Duncan was antagonizing the bikers and claiming Veronica was still his girlfriend. Not good._

**Weevil: **(eyes wide, expression implying that Duncan was sorely mistaken) Your ex? Way back, right? Yeah I remember now. (serious) Seems like you forgot quick enough, though.

**Duncan: **We're friends now.

**Weevil: **Doesn't look like it to me. Hector, do your friends run from you?

**Hector: **Only if they owe me money.

_Felix laughs and he and Hector bump fists. _

**Weevil: **How 'bout you, Felix? Do the chicas run when they see you coming?

**Felix: **Nah, man, they come running. Ellas siempre quieren más del papi'. White boys at this school got it all confused. Now, Blondie and Echolls? (salacious smile) They're friendly. I bet she runs to him. (quirks his mouth and shrugs in a large gesture) I don't get it, but there you go.

**Duncan: **(glowering) Look, I just want to talk to her.

**Weevil: **(stepping closer, getting in Duncan's face again) You're not hearing me, man. She doesn't want to talk to you. I thought your momma would have taught you some manners. (low menacing, grabs hold of Duncan's shirt in both fists) Stay away from V. If she wants to talk to you, she knows where to find you. We clear?

**Duncan: **(stepping back) Yeah. OK.

**Weevil: **Good. (shaking his head) I get tired of having this conversation with you white boys.

--------------

_Veronica's day doesn't get better in first period. Meg enters and sits several seats away from Veronica refusing to look at her. Meanwhile, Dick keeps casting worried looks at Veronica. _

--------------

_Later that day, Mac and Enbom are walking with Veronica down the hallway. Mac is reading from the newspaper._

**Mac: **(reading)Since his removal from office, Keith Mars, the ousted sheriff, has tirelessly and single-handedly continued his own investigation, despite being shunned by the community at large.

**Veronica: **(happy) You'd think it might be gross to read a love letter to your Dad, but I kind of enjoy it.

_Mac smiles but Enbom looks worried about the whole situation; at least he looks worried when he doesn't seem sappy and ridiculously happy when he's looking at Mac._

_Wallace falls in step with them._

**Wallace: **All I know is if I were him right now, I'd be I-told-you-soing all over Neptune.

_Veronica looks up sees Duncan. She forcibly veers Wallace and herself off course, into the girls' bathroom. Leaving behind a still amused Mac and a frowning Enbom. _

**Wallace: **My blonde-pulling-me-into-the-girls'-room fantasy? Ruined!

_Veronica looks at Wallace._

**Veronica and Wallace: **(simultaneously)Do me a favor?

_Wallace grins, then sobers. _

**Wallace: **Seriously; no need to call in a favor for keeping Kane away from you. This one is on me.

**Veronica: **Thanks, Wallace. The less I see of Duncan, the better - and the less likely Logan is to get suspended for fighting.

**Wallace: **Girl, you trippin' if you think your boy isn't gonna go after Kane before the end of the day.

**Veronica: **(rolls her eyes) Just go outside and tell me when Duncan's gone.

_Wallace exits as Veronica leans back against the door._

_----------------_

_Duncan is absent from Journalism and Veronica looks at Logan, wondering how he accomplished that, but lets it go without comment. _

--------------

_In fourth period PE, the class is supposedly playing soccer, but really more than half of them are standing around talking. Veronica is standing alone in midfield. Meg finally meets Veronica's eyes and hesitantly approaches the shorter girl. _

**Veronica: **Hey Meg. I wasn't sure we were still friends.

**Meg: **Sorry. I just had to think about something.

**Veronica: **Something?

**Meg:** (unemotional tone) I broke up with Duncan. I think he's still in love with you.

**Veronica:** I'm so sorry Meg.

**Meg:** No. I'm the one who is sorry. (teary-eyed) I should have listened to you.

**Veronica:** No. I -

**Meg:** Veronica, I'm sorry… Sorry I didn't listen, sorry I believed Duncan's good-guy image when I should have believed my friend when you tried to warn me. (voice cracking) Sorry for everything.

**Veronica:** (fighting emotion) Meg, I -

**Meg:** (hollow-voiced whisper) You said Duncan was responsible but I didn't want to hear you. I wanted to believe in the fairy tale, wanted to believe that the handsome Prince had come to rescue me. (shoring up her strength, strong, resolute tone) You said he was responsible for what happened to you. But what you meant was that he was what happened to you.

**Veronica:** (whispering) Yes.

**Meg:** I'm so sorry, Veronica. So, so sorry.

_Both girls try to hold in their tears. Their PE teacher approaches and yells at them before seeing two tear-streaked faces. He grimaces then waves them off the field muttering about female emotional issues._

----------------

_Leaving PE, Veronica and Meg are met by Luke. _

**Veronica: **Ah. My usual lunch escort.

**Meg: **You have a usual escort?

**Veronica: **I do. You see Meg, we're female. Genetically disadvantaged to the point of needing protection; which is provided by the male of the species.

**Meg: **Oh. Right. (playing along) Wait, I'm confused.

**Veronica: **That's natural. In addition to being the physically weaker sex, we are also weak-minded.

_Luke grins. _

**Meg: **That explains my confusion.

**Veronica: **Maybe big, strong Luke here can help you?

**Meg: **Sure. I guess my confusion stems from the issue of who you are protecting us poor females from.

**Luke: **Huh?

**Veronica: **I think what she means is the inherent paradox in that a male is required to protect us from another male.

**Luke: **(slowly)Yeah. Why don't we let Dick answer that one?

**Meg: **Dick?

**Veronica: **No, Luke is right. Dick is bound to have the most interesting, preposterous reasoning for it.

**Meg: **(smiling) I guess you're right. (shakes her head) I mean, Luke's right. How could you be right? You're not just female, you're blonde.

_Veronica pouts. _

**Veronica: **I must be befuddled by my femaleness. I thought you were both blonde, too.

_Meg smiles genuinely for the first time since Friday, and Luke grins, tossing an arm around each girl. _

**Luke: **I missed you, Veronica. I'm glad you're back.

_Duncan is absent from lunch as well making Veronica wonder where he is, but Logan and Meg both just seem relieved. _

_--------------_

_At the end of fifth period Physics, Veronica is the first one out of the class leaving a startled Mac behind her. Waiting in the hallway directly outside the door is Weevil. She pauses, cocks her head to one side and then smiles. _

**Veronica: **You're not my normal escort.

**Weevil: **Escort? Echolls not doing it for you anymore? He's got to bring in outside help?

**Veronica: **Not even.

**Weevil: **Oh. You mean the fact that rich boy's bitches have been swarming around you like a strippers on a pole?

**Veronica: **Nice.

**Weevil: **Those boys are on you tighter'n a bulls ass in fly season.

_Veronica scrunches her nose at that description. _

**Veronica: **That was grossly descriptive.

_Several more students have exited the classroom while they are talking and Duncan comes out next. Weevil arches one brow at him in challenge, stepping forward to drape an arm around Veronica's shoulders and walk her down the hallway. _

**Veronica: **See now, you claim that you're not my escort, but you act just like they do.

**Weevil: **I'm insulted. Comparing me to those gringos.

**Veronica: **Well, if the zapato fits.

_Weevil leans in closer to her lowering his voice. _

**Weevil: **What that article said, it's true? Abel Koontz didn't kill Lilly.

**Veronica: **Seem like that is a possibility.

**Weevil: **You gonna give me a straight answer?

**Veronica: **(flatly) No. He didn't.

**Weevil: **You know who did?

**Veronica: **Not yet.

**Weevil: **Well when you do, let me know. I got my own form of justice ready and waiting.

**Veronica: **I'll keep that in mind.

_She sees Logan down the hall ahead of them. _

**Veronica: **Oh, look! Here's my stop.

_Weevil looks amused as Logan stares straight faced at them. They come to a stop forming an awkward triangle. Veronica shrugs off Weevil's arm, smiling tightly at Logan. _

**Veronica: **I see you got a new recruit, Love Muffin.

**Logan: **Weevs here volunteered, what was I supposed to do? He needs the community service hours for his parole officer.

_Weevil smirks._

**Veronica: **Aw, seeing you two play nicely together warms my heart.

_She smiles and cups both hands over her heart in sarcastic display._

**Weevil: **Whatever. Look, V. I need a favor.

**Logan: **Chug-a-lug.

_Veronica smiles at him. _

**Veronica: **Of course. Who got arrested?

**Weevil: **Nobody.

_He ducks his head, looking down. _

**Veronica: **Nobody?

**Weevil: **My Grams really wants me to graduate from high school, and Math… It just ain't my thing. Since you're usually so smart, (looks at Logan with a smirk, implying V wasn't so smart when it came to him) I thought you might be able to (mumbling) tutor me.

**Veronica: **You want me to tutor you?

_She looks back and forth between the boys. Weevil shrugs and Logan looks annoyed, so she pushes aside her suspicion. _

**Weevil: **Yeah, who else?

_Veronica sighs. _

_------------_

_Mars Investigations office. Night. Veronica is tutoring Weevil. He borrows a pencil from Veronica who tells him to be prepared. She tries to get him to pay attention but Weevil is uninterested. _

**Veronica: **You're wasting my time. If you want to learn you actually have to try.

**Weevil: **How about we make a deal?

**Veronica: **(rolling her eyes) Seriously. For how much you and Logan don't get along you sure do have a lot in common. (sighs) What's the deal?

**Weevil: **For each problem I get right, you answer a question.

**Veronica: **No deal.

**Weevil: **Fine, I'll just ask anyway.

_Veronica slaps down her pencil and glares at him. _

**Weevil: **Why's Echolls so worried about you and Kane lately?

**Veronica: **That's none of your business.

**Weevil: **The way I see it, either Echolls is worried that Kane is coming after you to date you, or just plain coming after you.

_Veronica is stubbornly silent._

**Weevil: **He was the one?

**Veronica: **(giving away nothing) What one? What are you talking about?

**Weevil: **Playing dumb don't suit you, V. We both know what I'm talking about.

**Veronica: **Leave it alone Weevil.

**Weevil: **Like hell I will. These white boys think they can do whatever they want, but they're about get a little lesson in reality.

**Veronica: **What white boys? Duncan is the only one…(she breaks off)

**Weevil: **Well, that answers that question. I got another one. How come your boy-toy hasn't already resolved the problem?

**Veronica: **(frowning) It's complicated.

**Weevil: **Uncomplicate it for me. 'Cause it seems real simple.

_Keith comes in before Veronica can respond and isn't happy to see Weevil with Veronica. _

**Keith: **Hey, honey.

_He walks slowly towards them._

**Keith: **Eli.

**Weevil: **Sheriff.

_An uncomfortable silence ensues as Keith stares down at Weevil and Weevil stares steadily back at him. Veronica glances from one to the other._

**Veronica: **I'm just giving Weevil a refresher for his quiz tomorrow.

_Keith stands there, silent, until Weevil decides to leave. __Veronica leans back in her chair and folds her arms. Keith waits to watch Weevil go out the door before turning his attention to his daughter._

**Keith: **Honey, do I need to recap my Concerned Dad lectures?

_He takes Weevil's seat._

**Keith: **No running with scissors, no candy from strangers, no smartening up the local criminal element.

**Veronica: **So it's not just my boyfriend you don't like, it's all my friends.

**Keith: **That's not fair. I like Mac, Meg and Wallace. And Logan has his moments.

**Veronica: **(sighs) He helped me out in the past. I'm just returning the favor.

**Keith: **What do say you call it even?

_She rolls her eyes as he gets up and heads into his office. She calls after him. _

**Veronica: **I'll be at home. With the only sane member of the Mars family.

**Keith: **The one who eats from the garbage and keeps bringing me dead birds?

_Veronica pauses from gathering up her books and looks at her over-protective father._

**Veronica: **That's the one.

_Keith sighs heavily and closes the office door between them._

_Veronica sets the phone to go to voicemail and looks around the office to see if she forgot anything. Seeing a pencil on the floor she bends down behind the desk to pick it up when Beaver comes in. _

**Beaver: **Hello?

**Veronica: **(standing up) Cassidy?

**Beaver: **Hey Veronica.

**Veronica: **What can I do for you?

**Beaver: **Well, there's something that you should know, it's for your own good.

_Veronica frowns, moving closer to him. _

**Veronica: **Spill.

**Beaver: **Well, the weekend that Lilly was killed, me, Dick and Logan, we were down in Mexico, surfing.

**Veronica: **(realization dawning) I know this.

**Beaver: **Yeah, well Logan, he, uh, he got - he got all worked up, you know, talking about how he that Lilly was seeing somebody new.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Beaver: **So he got up early that morning, the day that Lilly was murdered, he drove back to Neptune to see her.

_Veronica stands perfectly still her eyes blank then she smiles. _

**Veronica: **Well, thanks Beaver. That is good to know.

**Beaver: **Uh, it's Cassidy.

**Veronica: **Right.

**Beaver: **Uh, OK. Goodnight then.

**Veronica: **Night.

_Beaver leaves and Veronica looks at her father's office door praying he hadn't overheard. As she looks the door opens and Keith levels a serious look at her. _

**Veronica: **Dad, it's not what you think.

**Keith: **No? Because it sounded like Logan doesn't have an alibi for the time Lilly was murdered. And he lied to the police. Innocent people don't lie, Veronica.

**Veronica: **Everyone lies. You taught me that.

**Keith: **Not about their alibis in a murder case.

**Veronica: **He didn't lie. Dick and Beaver did.

**Keith: **(louder) Veronica.

**Veronica: **He didn't. Dick told you Logan was out of town before you even talked to Logan, and Lamb didn't ask him where he was he told him, Logan just didn't correct him. You never asked about his alibi. He didn't lie.

_Keith pauses trying to recall the order of interviews, and realizes Veronica is most likely correct. Logan had been too drunk to interview for several days, and Keith had given the boy some space. By the time he questioned Logan, Logan's alibi had been accepted as fact. _

**Veronica: **He didn't kill Lilly, Dad. He _couldn't._

**Keith: **You don't know that Veronica.

**Veronica: **(emphatic) I _do_!

**Keith: **You _don't_. He had motive and opportunity.

**Veronica: **(louder, desperation tingeing her voice) Which is all circumstantial and crap! Logan never would have hurt Lilly! I know she was cheating on him, but that's just motive for Logan to get drunk and act like an ass, not become a murderer.

**Keith: **There was a shot glass…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) In Lilly's car that day. I know. It was from Logan. He saw us at the carwash. He left the shot glass and a letter for her, then went to the beach and got wasted until he passed out. Why would he buy her a gift if he was going to kill her? Think about it, you know him - do you really think he's a killer?

**Keith: **Under the right circumstances…

**Veronica: **(desperate) No. _Not_ Logan. Not Lilly.

**Keith: **When the investigation is reopened this will come out Veronica.

**Veronica: **No. It doesn't have to. Why waste time on a dead end? Logan didn't kill Lilly. You have to trust me, believe me.

_Keith looks unsure. Veronica looks at him pleadingly and leaves the office. _

_----------------_

_Mars apartment. Veronica enters, still looking upset. She calls Logan. _

**Logan: **Is your tutoring session over?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Her tone alerts him that something is wrong._

**Logan: **Veronica? If Weevil said something to upset you…

**Veronica: **It wasn't Weevil, but he did ask about Duncan.

**Logan: **Then what?

**Veronica: **Who.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **It's a who, not a what that upset me. Beaver.

**Logan: **Beav?

**Veronica: **He showed up at the office. Told me he had something to tell me for my own good.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **He told me your alibi was fake.

_Logan is silent._

**Veronica: **My Dad was there, Logan. He overheard.

**Logan: **Fuck.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I tried to talk to him, but he might still go to Lamb. I don't know.

**Logan: **It's OK Veronica. I knew it would have to come out eventually.

**Veronica: **No it didn't.

**Logan: **Well, we can't control that now.

**Veronica: **Logan, if my Dad goes to Lamb and Lamb actually gets off his ass for once to do something, they'll search your room. Anything you don't want found I suggest you move.

**Logan: **OK. (light tone) So where should I look?

**Veronica: **For what?

**Logan: **Well, for all I know you could have planted another bong in my stuff.

**Veronica: **How can you joke at a time like this?

**Logan: **What else is there to do?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **See?

**Veronica: **Why aren't you upset?

**Logan: **There is nothing I can do about it now Veronica. I'll handle Beaver. As for your Dad, well, he's your Dad. He's gonna do whatever he thinks is best.

_There is a lull in the conversation._

**Veronica: **It's only Monday and I'm already tired. What should we do for date night this week? I need some relaxing time.

**Logan: **I have an idea. How's Thursday?

**Veronica: **Too far away.

**Logan: **You know. I do know some relaxation techniques I'd be more than willing to share with you.

**Veronica: **(smiling) You're always more than willing.

---------------

_(Tuesday) _

_Veronica drives Wallace to school on Tuesday, valiantly trying not to roll her eyes as he walks her protectively to her locker. They're met there by Logan who walks her to English. She looks sad and annoyed, but more with the need for the round the clock patrol than with the boys. _

**Veronica: **This sucks.

**Logan: **Didn't we have a conversation about things that didn't suck once?

**Veronica: **I believe we did. For example…

_She lifts onto her tippy toes and kisses along the underside of his jaw. _

**Logan: **Hmm, and…

_He frames her face with his hands and kisses her gently. He keeps the kiss light, but lingers with their lips pressed together. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. That's the opposite of things that suck. I knew I kept you around for a reason.

**Logan: **(walking away now that Dick has arrived) Just one?

_In English, Noah smiles at Veronica and comes back by her desk to talk to her. Dick quickly shoos him away, using his larger size to force Noah to retreat. _

**Dick: **If that guy doesn't back off he's gonna get Voltaire's Angry Glove.

**Veronica: **What?

**Mike: **Trust me, you do not want to know.

_Meg and Veronica look perplexed._

---------------

_Dick walks Veronica to her locker, Mike and Meg heading in the other direction. Once there, Dick hands her off to Wallace. Wallace ignores her annoyance, relating a story to her and Enbom about some white trash girl offering to make out with him for cigarette money that morning as the boys flank her in History. _

---------------

_Enbom walks her from History to Journalism and a not-so-patiently waiting Logan. _

**Veronica: **This is getting old, really fast. No offence, John.

**John Enbom: **None taken.

_He walks away with the same happy, unshakable smile he'd had all day._

**Veronica: **Who spiked his juice box with E?

**Logan: **I think he's just happy.

**Veronica: **I deduce things with him and Mac are going well?

**Logan: **Your powers of deduction are uncanny.

**Veronica: **Are you mocking me?

**Logan: **If I am, will you punish me?

**Veronica: **You wish.

**Logan: **Well, there was that one item we bought this weekend…

_She shakes her head and walks into the classroom, with Logan following closely. _

-----------------

_Luke once again meets her and Meg outside the gym, walking them to lunch. _

**Meg: **Oh, hey Luke. Nice to see you again.

**Veronica: **Again?

**Meg: **It seems I now fall under the Logan Echolls Security System too.

_Veronica smiles, amused that Logan is taking this so seriously, and touched that he's taking an interest in Meg too. _

_----------------_

_At lunch, Rams, Chester, Dick, and Luke all join Veronica, Logan, Mac, Enbom, and Meg at Veronica's table. The table now covered by a large new umbrella. _

**Veronica: **Nice umbrella. Where'd it come from?

**Dick: **The school. Ronnie, I thought you were smart.

**Veronica: **Yes, but it's only 09er tables that have umbrellas.

**Meg: **Uh. Look around you Veronica. I think this is an 09er table now.

_Veronica frowns. _

**John Enbom: **Come on, tell the truth and shame the devil: you like us. You know you do.

_Everyone laughs until Veronica's narrowed eyes relax and a smile they've come to fear crosses her face. _

**Logan: **Watch out.

**Veronica: **Well, John. I admit it, I do like you guys - sometimes. Other times? Not so much. Like for example, when I learn that you guys have been amusing yourselves with a bet designed to hurt and humiliate several girls. Yeah. I don't like you quite so much then.

_Mac and Meg join Veronica in giving the guys disappointed looks. Veronica stares at Logan hard. _

**Logan: **I'm not going to apologize, Veronica. We weren't hurting anyone.

**Veronica: **Logan, you know that's not true. When you treat people like shit you think that doesn't affect them? Hurt them?

**Logan: **Have I done anything recently that you have a problem with?

**Veronica: **No.

**Logan: **Then let it go.

**Veronica: **Just 'cause you haven't done anything doesn't mean you weren't involved. Who did you put you money on? Did you win?

_Logan looks uncomfortable, as do the rest of the guys. _

**Rams: **It was dumb. I get it. But it's just a game.

**Chester: **Yeah. No biggie.

**Mac: **So the girls know it was a game?

**Meg: **Those girls bought Prom dresses, made plans. You wasted their time and money, and then you're just not gonna show up? Nice.

**Chester: **All right. You made your point. But it's too late now. Nothing we do is gonna make them feel any better.

**Mac: **You won't know that until you try.

**Chester: **(standing up to leave) If I wanted to be yelled at, I'd spend time with my Mom.

**Mac: **Wait -!

**Chester: **Later!

**Veronica:** Mac, never interrupt your enemy when he is making a mistake.  
**Logan:** Nice usage of a Napoleon Bonaparte quote, Ronnie.

**Mac: **(to Enbom) I know he's your friend, but he's a real jerk.

_The guys shrug like it's expected. _

**Rams: **So should I expect my car to blow up or something? (good-natured) The Veronica Mars brand of justice is about to be delivered.

**Veronica: **(smiles) Nope. We decided that karma has a way of working these things out.

**Rams: **Karma?

**Meg: **Yep, you know, whatever you put out in the world you get back threefold.

**Rams: **I thought karma was about you coming back in your next life as either a Prince or a dung beetle.

**Mac: **That too.

**Veronica: **Aww. Don't be so hard on yourself Rams, I'm sure you'll be something better than a dung beetle.

**Rams: **(deadpan) Great.

**Dick: **Dude, you could be a girl's bicycle seat.

**Luke: **Or the best baseball player ever.

**Dick: **Dude, Laird Hamilton.

**Enbom: **(to the girls) See what you started? I'd be an astronaut. Logan?

_Logan shrugs._

**Mac: **Bill Gates, only better-looking. And without the whole SEC thing. And female.

_They all laugh. _

_The lunch continues cordially, with Rams throwing hopeful smiles at Veronica, who shakes her head sadly at him. _

_When they are done eating, they sit in the cool shade, just talking. Logan pulls Veronica closer and nips at her ear. She smiles and turns her head to kiss him fully. _

_Breaking the kiss, Dick nods towards something behind Logan. Logan tenses, knowing what he'll find before he turns. Duncan is staring at them, his gaze focused on Logan's hand on Veronica's back. Logan shifts to stand up, something dark and primitive in his eyes, but Veronica stops him with a hand on his arm. _

**Veronica: **I changed my mind. You can walk me to and from all my classes. No need to delegate. _Really_.

**Logan: **(briefly refocusing on Veronica) What?

**Veronica: **You need to be not suspended to walk me to all my classes. No fighting, Logan.

**Logan: **I'm not going to start a fight. I just want to talk to my friend.

**Veronica: **Right.

_She lets go, but looks anxious._

_Logan gets up and nods to Duncan who follows Logan over to a grassy area next to the lunch quad. Sitting with several guys in lettermen's jackets, Wallace notices and stands up, ready to do whatever may be required. Logan nods at him before looking back at his oldest friend with a hard look._

**Logan: **You got a problem, DK?

**Duncan: **Yeah. Maybe I do.

**Logan: **Good. 'Cause I have a few problems, too. Like you touching Veronica.

**Duncan: **What are you talking about?

_Everyone in the quad has taken notice now, including Weevil, who stands up but looks casual and relaxed as he watches the drama unfold._

**Logan: **(acting as if he's being helpful, but obviously angry) You don't remember? You went to her house. You put your hands on her. (jaw so tight his words pass through his teeth) You left bruises on her. I can't have that.

**Duncan: **My hands? What about what you did to her? What you turned her into?

_Logan steps closer to Duncan, getting very close._

**Logan: **(quiet dangerous tone) So you did see us at the party. Who knew that best and all-around good-guy Duncan bloody Kane was into voyeurism.

**Duncan: **You…

**Logan: **(interrupting, antagonizing Duncan on purpose) Slept with my girlfriend? Fucked like bunnies? Made her come over and over again while she begged me for more? _What_? (Duncan looks like he'd been hit, Logan smiles) You jealous 'cause she wouldn't let you touch her when you were dating?

_Duncan is vibrating with anger, his fists clenched. Logan keeps his voice low so no one can overhear. _

**Duncan: **She deserves better. She deserves to -

**Logan: **(interrupting) That's the difference between me and you, DK. You put Veronica up on a pedestal. To you she's not real. For me? I know she's flesh and blood, she loves it when I touch her. But I don't need to tell you that, (smirk) you saw it for yourself. Did you get off on it? Watching us?

_Logan's words hit their mark and Duncan's tenuous control breaks. He lunges at Logan, who is caught off guard. He had expected Duncan to try to punch him, not strangle him. So, Logan is surprised when Duncan's hands close around his neck, cutting off his air supply. Still, a small smile spreads across his face. Duncan had made the first move. _

_Logan quickly covers both Duncan's hands with his grabbing his thumbs and twisting them back, forcing Duncan to release his hold. Logan shoves him away, causing Duncan to stumble. Then it's on. Logan follows after Duncan plowing a punch into his cheek and eye. Duncan staggers back. Neither boy pays any attention to their audience. At her table, Veronica stands up, but Dick and Luke both take hold of her arms, making her stay put. _

_Righting himself, Duncan swings at Logan, who turns his head so the punch glances off his cheek. Logan takes another swing at Duncan but Duncan rushes him, causing the blow to land on Duncan's shoulder instead of his face. Both boys go down, Duncan on top of Logan, and Duncan manages to land his first punch to Logan's ribs. Logan grunts then rolls them over, coming up on top and smashing his fist into Duncan's face again. They roll again, and again, neither landing a solid punch. _

_The surrounding students sit quietly, stunned, and not sure whom to support, or what to do to stop the fight. Most take their cues from the boys' friends, who watch with resignation. _

_The fight continues, but after only a few minutes both boys are losing their energy, Duncan more so than Logan. Duncan throws a weak cuff at Logan's kidneys, and throws Logan off of him. Both struggle to their feet, Duncan's eye already swelling, and Logan's lip bleeding. _

_At her table, Veronica is angry._

**Veronica: **It's enough. You go stop them or I will.

_Rams nods and heads towards his friends, with several of the guys following. Enbom remains with the girls. Logan isn't ready to end the fight yet and both Dick and Rams have to hold him back from lunging at Duncan again. Casey and Hank Didden have the easier job of keeping Duncan back. Both boys are glaring at each other. Rams and Dick manage to maneuver Logan back towards the school to get cleaned up, hopefully before Clemmons comes out. _

_Veronica falls in step with them, walking to the nurse's office. _

_Duncan watches her take Logan's hand with a tender smile on her face. His face twists with rage then falls, showing only sadness. _

**Duncan: **It wasn't supposed to be this way.

**Casey: **I know, man. I know. But it is this way. You gotta get used to that.

_Duncan's shoulders slump with defeat and he walks slowly out to the parking lot, leaving school. _

-----------

_Nurse's office._

**Nurse: **Well, I can tell you one thing: whatever or whoever it is you're fighting over, she won't be very impressed by this.

_The nurse walks Logan out to the waiting area where Logan sees Veronica's earnest face, her hand reaching up to trace over his swollen lip. _

**Logan: **You never know with this one. She tends to reward me for the strangest things.

_Veronica smiles but her eyes are still sad. _

**Veronica: **Happy now?

**Logan: **I am, actually.

**Nurse: **You're done. Take it easy for today, and put ice on the bruises. I expected to hear from Principal Morehead, but I guess not.

_Everyone in the room knows that a fight between Duncan Kane and Logan Echolls is a loser for the school. Punishing either or both boys would endanger the school's fundraising efforts; so as long as neither boy pressed the issue, the institution would ignore it as if it had never happened._

_Logan and Veronica exit the nurse's office together, walking down the empty hallway towards her Calculus class._

**Logan**: Actually, I disagree with Nurse Ratched, I think you were quite impressed.

**Veronica: **Nope.

**Logan**: Maybe a little turned on too?

_Tilting her head up inspect the damage again, she sighs unhappily then reaches for the doorknob to her classroom. _

**Veronica: **Too bad for you, you're too injured to find out for yourself.

**Logan**: I'm not that hurt, Veronica.

_Turning back to him, she makes a sad, too-bad-for-you face, as she leaves him in the hall. _

_Logan is sitting in his History class next to Meg when his phone vibrates with a text message._

_--_

_From Veronica_

_Fighting doesn't turn me on, but my boyfriend does. _

_Sent May 10, 1:22pm_

--

_Logan sits back with a happy grin. He flinches a bit as his smile pulls at his split lip. _

--------------

_Cut to Mars Investigations, Keith is watching a television screen and hits pause on a remote to freeze the screen on a picture of Logan crossing the US Mexico border. The date on the tape is October 3, 2003, the time 8:57am. _

_Keith sits on his desk staring at the screen, allowing his mind to review the evidence in the case. Logan had freely admitted that Lilly had been seeing someone else around the time of their breakup and that the last breakup had been the worst. In Keith's mind, Logan would have been an obvious suspect if he hadn't had an airtight alibi. Now that alibi was gone and Logan had freely admitted to Veronica that he had found Lilly that day. _

_Keith tired to imagine how it would have happened. Logan saw Lilly at the carwash. Angry and sad he breaks into her car to leave the shot glass. And Veronica had said he left a letter too. Keith double-checked the inventory logs. No letter. But remembering Lilly's lax habits for security, Logan wouldn't have had to break in, just open the door and leave the shot glass. _

_So Logan leaves the shot glass, as what? A parting gift? To scare her that he had been watching her? That also didn't ring true. Lilly wouldn't have cared that Logan was watching her, most likely she wanted him watching, wanted him to hurt. Maybe he had left a letter and Lilly, careless as she was with other people's emotions, had just tossed it out. Maybe hoping that Logan was watching at the time. _

_Regardless, if Lilly hadn't died until after 6:03pm, no-one had any idea what she did between leaving the car at some point between 3:30 and 3:45 pm and being snapped by the red-light camera on her way home. _

_No cell phone calls were placed to or from her phone during those hours. So where had she been? And where had Logan been? They had never run Logan's credit cards or phone lugs since he had such a solid alibi. Obviously that was an oversight. But the honest-to-God truth was Keith couldn't have imagined the kid killing Lilly. _

_Logan had a wild side, that was incontrovertible. There was just something uncontrollable about him. But he seemed to have a wide swath of protectiveness in his character. For Lilly. For his mother. And now for Veronica. _

___--_

_Flashback_

_Sunday dinner at the Fennels'. Keith had just dropped the bomb about Duncan assaulting Veronica. Alicia's face was stunned, her eyes searching Veronica's face and then her body for injuries. Wallace had surged off the couch, more alarmed than Keith would have expected. But Keith's eyes were focused on Logan. Logan looked angry in the way the always led to trouble, his breathing was erratic, and his body tense, but as he reached out to touch Veronica - to reassure her or himself, Keith wasn't sure -, his touch was gentle. _

_It was the irrefutable truth that Logan's touch was light and tender as he inspected the bruises on Veronica's upper arms. And Veronica showed absolutely no fear to his touch. She had flinched back when Keith had inspected the bruises, but she had no hesitation, no withdrawal as Logan skimmed his fingers over the blue and purple skin. _

_Her face softened as she reached out her hand to offer him comfort, even though she was the injured one. Logan cuddled her tightly to his body as Wallace came over to inspect Veronica for himself. _

_She had stayed in his embrace until moving away to glare at all of them for demanding her compliance in their various safety plans. Even when they weren't touching, the connection Alicia had spoken of was apparent. _

_End Flashback_

_--_

_Keith sighed deeply. He didn't like it. He wanted Veronica to remain his little girl forever. But he knew that wasn't fair. He had to let her go. While some of his reservations were to do with whom she was letting go to be with, most of it was just the cautious nature of a father who had spent a career seeing the worst of human behavior. _

_Sitting down in his seat Keith picks up his cell phone and dials a number. _

---------------

_Cut to Veronica exiting Calculus with Mac. Duncan had been absent from class so Veronica is somewhat relaxed as she hears her name called. _

**Karen: **Hey Veronica!

**Veronica: **Hi, Karen.

**Karen: **You all right? That was quite a lunch time show.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I guess.

_Karen's boyfriend Keith comes up to them and places a loose arm around Karen's waist. _

**Keith: **Hey, babe. Veronica. (he looks around quickly) Where's Logan?

**Veronica: **Oh, God. Not you too.

**Karen: **Too?

**Mac: **Veronica has round-the-clock security detail here at school.

**Karen: **Oh. Yeah, I guess I did hear something about that.

**Veronica: **Great.

**Karen: **(shrugs) Anyway, I just wanted to say congratulations about Prom Court.

**Veronica: **(one brow arched) Why would you congratulate me? I know it was you and Meg who orchestrated the whole thing.

**Karen: **(smiling) I don't know what you're talking about.

**Veronica: **You're not a very good liar.

**Keith: **You really aren't, babe.

**Mac: **Oh, hey Veronica, I gotta go set up that thing we talked about earlier. (she starts to walk away then spins back around, teasing) You'll be fine by yourself right? I can call in reinforcements.

_Veronica looks at her sourly as Mac walks away._

--------------

_Cut to another part of the school hallway. Logan is walking towards Veronica's class to meet her when his phone vibrates. Students throw furtive looks at him whispering excitedly to each other. Looking at the display he frowns and nods to Rams._

**Logan: **Rams, I gotta take this. Veronica's coming from D27. Can you get her?

**Rams: **Sure.

_Rams takes off, walking fast through the teeming students. Logan leans against the wall and answers as his phone buzzes for the third time. _

**Logan: **(answering) News travels fast.

**Keith: **What?

**Logan: **Your network of informants is good. Veronica told me, but I…

_Cut to Keith's alarmed face, sitting forward in his chair ready to spring into action._

**Keith: **(interrupting) I don't know what you're talking about, Logan. Did something happen?

**Logan: **Nothing major. Duncan and I got into it.

**Keith: **(sitting back in the chair) Ah. You sound all right.

**Logan: **I am. Duncan never was a good fighter.

**Keith: **I assume Veronica was nowhere near the fight?

**Logan: **She was safely away. Annoyed, but safe.

---------------

_Cut back to Karen, Keith and Veronica._

**Karen: **Uh, what thing?

**Keith: **Don't ask, you probably don't want to know.

_Still not seeing Logan, Keith keeps Veronica close, pulling Karen along after the small blonde down the hallway. _

**Veronica: **Plausible deniability.

**Keith: **Right.

**Veronica: **Like if I asked, Keith would have a good reason for following me to my locker right now.

**Keith: **We're talking. It's rude to walk away in the middle of a conversation.

_Veronica smiles at Keith who looks down the hall and relaxes, relief clear on his face. Veronica turns to see Rams bearing down on her. _

**Veronica: **Looks like you're relieved of duty. I'll be sure to tell Logan you were a great pinch-hitter.

**Keith: **Take it easy, Veronica. Hey Rams!

**Rams: **Keith, my man (they bump fists, good friends from the football team). Hey Veronica.

**Karen: **See you later Veronica.

**Veronica: **Yeah. You too, Karen. I'd say thanks, but - (she holds her hands out like she's holding something she doesn't know what to do with)

_Karen smiles as she and Keith head back the way they'd come. _

**Rams: **Where to?

**Veronica: **Where's Logan?

**Rams: **He had a phone call he had to take. No biggie.

**Veronica: **(frowning) All right.

-----------

_Cut back to Logan. _

**Keith: **Good. Logan. I assume Veronica told you that I know your alibi for the day Lilly died was a lie.

_His body tenses, but he stays leaning against the wall, nodding to Hank and Harry Didden as they pass by. _

**Logan: **She did. Should I be expecting a visit from the intrepid Sheriff?

**Keith: **No. Not yet. But I would like you to come in to talk to me.

_Cut to Logan's surprised face. _

**Logan: **You want the chance to interrogate me yourself before you turn me in?

**Keith: **I don't know yet. That depends on you and the answers you provide.

**Logan: **(unsure) You're actually going to give me the chance to explain?

**Keith: **Veronica trusts you. And I trust my daughter's judgment. I may not approve of your relationship, but I am willing to hear what you have to say before making any decisions.

**Logan: **Thanks. I kinda expected to be hauled into the station at any time now.

**Keith: **Don't get me wrong, Logan. If at the end of our conversation I suspect that you had anything to do with Lilly's murder, I will turn you in, and you and Veronica will be broken up effective immediately.

-------------------

_Rams and Veronica walk down the hallway to her locker, passing by Kate Rakes. She glares at Rams and slams her locker shut. Chin held high she marches up to them and Rams looks like a puppy who is about to be yelled at, which is comical since he's a built six-foot three-inch guy and Kate is a willowy brunette who is at least eight inches shorter than him. _

**Rams: **(smiling hopefully) Hiya, Kate.

**Kate: **I'm not talking to you right now.

_Rams slumps a childish pout on his face. Karen turns her head to Veronica._

**Kate: **Hi Veronica. I got your message. I'm in. Just let me know when and where.

_She issues a tight smile enjoying Rams' look of alarm. _

**Veronica: **Great. We should have the details down before school lets out today.

**Rams: **What message? What details?

**Kate: **Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, honey. (smiling fully at Veronica) I've been meaning to talk to you.

**Rams: **(mournful) Oh God. I'm screwed.

_Both girls ignore him. Kate takes Veronica's arm and they walk together down the hall, Rams following a few feet behind them. Kate explains to Veronica that the Junior League is putting together a fashion show fundraiser for the local women's shelter. _

**Veronica: **Um, I don't really have the funds to donate, Kate.

**Kate: **No, we want you to volunteer.

**Veronica: **I'm about eight inches too short to be a model too.

**Kate: **You're right, but actually I thought you could take pictures at the event. We have a deal that for each picture or mention we get in the press the designers who are lending us the clothes will donate $250. Having a good photographer would go a long way.

**Veronica: **Um, I guess. It depends on when it is.

**Kate: **(breezy) Oh, don't worry. I'll send you all the details.

_She stops, her smile falling as she glances back at her on-and-off again boyfriend, with a hard look._

**Kate: **Besides, we can talk later.

**Rams: **_So_ screwed.

---------------

_AN_

_I hope this chapter clears up the issue of Meg watching LoVe at the party. That scene was so clear in my head I might not have done a good job in the last chapter of explaining it to y'all. It's all there in this chapter, except of course what happened when Nadia and Duncan were in the closet. Review if you want that scene sent to you. If not, you won't need it to understand anything in the story from this point forward. _

_Thanks for the reviews. A few readers without accounts who review every time are Bella and Nichole. Thanks. To the anonymous reviewer who spammed with me reviews this week, your made up user names were very amusing. From Date Rape to Coal Mine, they did amuse me. Thanks. I think. As for your last question, the tapes Logan found somewhat hidden were of him, but 'we' don't know who might be in the tapes with him. If they are Veronica, and he lied to her, I'm sure you can understand why…as for whether that (maybe) lie causes problems later, to be honest, I haven't decided yet. You idea of when the tapes might be watched (if they are of LoVe) is perfectly in sync with mine. _

_So there is this whole carrot/stick debate as to what motivates people to action. The blackmail worked nicely (stick) so now I will try a carrot. If you want to know what happened in the closet with Nadia and Duncan, review, I'll send the scene as my reply. Aw, hell, just review anyway._

_Bakel's review changed my mind about something pretty major. All through this story I'd been planning on having Keith turn in Logan once he found out about the alibi issue. But Bakel wanted to see the family dinner between the Fennels, LoVe and Keith. That got me to thinking and I decided to go the route you read here instead. Sorry Bakel for not showing more of the dinner, but I did make Keith see LoVe more clearly. _

_Finally, I also went through the whole story up until a few chapters ago never thinking about changing the killer. You'll have to wait to see how I present it, but let's just say Aaron will get his, but Veronica will have some well founded doubts about the conclusion of that investigation. _

_I thought I'd get farther in this chapter, but it kept growing (not unlike this Author's note). I hope to get to Prom in the next one, maybe just to them getting dressed and ready though. We'll see. _

_Word Count: 12,523_


	38. Extra Scene: Scenes from a Closet

Ch 36.5 Scenes from a Closet

Extra scene from Some Truths Hurt, **Chapter 35 (36 on FF) If you want to destroy my sweater**

This is the most pervy dark thing I've written. It kinda skeeves me out.

I'm posting this because the reveiws recently have been great, and honestly, I was always going to post it. Also I tried to email it to Bella, but hte emails kept bouncing back to me...

_Scenes from a closet_

_Chester's party. Scene opens on Duncan. He's listening to a few guys from his soccer team talk about the European league when Nadia Dawson approaches him. His teammates fall silent and move away at her imperious look. _

**Nadia:** Hello Duncan.

**Duncan:** Nadia.

_She reaches out and runs her hand up his arm in a mildly alarming way. He is about to pull away from her when she tightens her fingers, gripping his arm. _

**Nadia:** You don't look like you're having a good time. Not like Veronica.

_Duncan's eyes dart up to see Veronica in Logan's arms, their mouths fused together right in front of everyone at the party. Duncan's stomach rolls with nausea, but he doesn't look away. _

**Nadia:** God, look at them. He's about to drag her off somewhere.

_Duncan's eyes drop back to Nadia who affects a sad look. _

**Duncan:** No.

**Nadia:** (compassionate smile) Oh. Did you think they were still in the kissing and heavy petting stage of their relationship? I don't think so. Look at them. (Duncan does) You can see the intimacy between them. They probably know every crease and detail of each others bodies at this point. Logan isn't really one to waste time.

**Duncan:** No.

**Nadia:** You don't believe me? See for yourself.

_Duncan's gaze is still on Veronica and Logan as Nadia takes his hand and leads him into the pool house. _

_She opens the door to the pool house's bedroom closing it behind them. Looking around she moves quickly to the bedside table and turns on the clock radio there. _

**Duncan:** What are you doing?

**Nadia:** Making sure we don't get caught. That would be…unfortunate.

_She smiles again and Duncan stands still as she pulls open the white shuttered doors to the closet. He looks at her blankly and a brief look of annoyance shows on her face before she covers it. _

**Nadia:** Get in. They might be dumb, but they're not blind. They'll see us if we're just standing here.

_Duncan frowns and Nadia rolls her eyes grabbing his arm again and pulling him into the closet. She slides the doors shut just as the doorknob to the room turns and Veronica and Logan burst into the room. _

**Veronica: **(giggles) I meant take me home, Logan. Not take me to the nearest available bedroom.

**Logan: **You should have been more specific.

_Logan looks around the room and Nadia covers Duncan's mouth with her hand. Satisfied that they are undetected she removes her hand and whispers in Duncan's ear. _

**Nadia:** Just watch.

_Logan spins Veronica around and presses her against the door, kissing her passionately. He wastes no time and before Duncan can process what is going on Logan has Veronica around his waist, her legs wrapped indecently around his body. Veronica says something but Duncan can't hear it through the blood rushing in his veins. _

**Duncan:** We shouldn't be here.

**Nadia:** (seductive and persuasive) Watch your friend and your first love. They've betrayed you, shouldn't you know the level of their deceit?

_Nadia watches his face carefully, measuring the effectiveness of her words. If she could just keep him put a minute longer it would be too late. Tilting her head lightly she acknowledges that Duncan Kane is attractive. She'd never noticed before because he had no spark, no intensity. Especially when compared with Logan. But now his eyes were shining, even in the darkness. His body was coiled with tension, and his rate of breathing was increasing. Interesting. _

_Duncan's eyes are glued to Logan and Veronica as he sets her on the bed and pulls her dress off. _

**Logan: **The only repeating here will be you calling out my name.

_Duncan's breath hitches and Nadia is glad she turned on the radio for some background noise. Not that the couple on the other side of the doors was paying any attention to anything outside of themselves. Nadia feels heat gathering in her body as Logan strips Veronica's bra off using his hands and mouth on her small breasts. From Veronica's responses he fully deserves his reputation as a skillful lover._

_Duncan's body goes rigid and still as he watches Veronica grind against Logan, moaning his name. Nadia turns from the scene before her to Duncan when his body shutters as Veronica moves to undress Logan, obviously ready to complete the act. Nadia's body bumps against Duncan's and she smiles at the erection she can feel in his pants. Very interesting indeed. _

_Outside the intruders small dark hiding place, Logan takes control of the situation, holding both of Veronica's hands in his and forcing her into a prone position on the bed, spread out before him like an innocent to the sacrifice. _

**Logan: **Not yet my little tease. I'm going to make you pay for earlier. Then I'm going to fuck you until you…

**Duncan:** (hoarse whisper) No.

**Nadia:** (in his ear) Yes. Look at them. Look at how she offers herself up to him. Neither of them even remember you exist right now.

_Logan and Veronica are focused on each other as he attempts to drive her mad in payback for leaving him wanting earlier. His mouth skims up her body, tasting the skin on her belly before moving up to her breasts again. _

_Nadia scowls hearing the sounds of pleasure Veronica is making. Logan should have been hers. _

**Veronica: **Logan, please.

**Logan: **(looking up at her) I like that. I like it when you beg for me.

_He manipulates her nipples and Veronica tosses her head, lost in sensation. Logan whispers something indiscernible before attaching his mouth to her breast. Either she is very sensitive or Logan is applying quite a bit of pressure because her back arches off the bed. _

_Duncan closes his eyes not wanting to watch as Veronica lets Logan defile her, first with his hands then with his dick buried inside of her. It's the sound of her voice that causes his eyes to pop open again, unable to believe that this is his sweet Veronica._

**Veronica: **Logan _please_. I need to…I have too…please.

**Logan: **(groaning) Fuck Veronica. Fuck baby. Come for me now.

_The sound of their bodies slapping together echoes in Duncan's head, mixing with the sound of his own ragged breathing as he watches through the narrow slats in the closet door as Veronica cries out her orgasm, still holding onto Logan as he continues to thrust into her. _

_Feeling dizzy and disoriented in the small dark space Duncan sinks down to his feet, resting his back against the wall and his head between his knees. He concentrates on breathing, but all his senses are focused outside the small closet._

_As final confirmation that Veronica was forever altered she speaks again. _

**Veronica: **Wow. I should get you frustrated and drunk more often if that is the result.

_Duncan rocks minutely in his seated position, praying for this to be over so he can get out of this closet, away from Logan and Veronica. _

_Unseen by Duncan, Nadia is standing over him with a look of complete scorn and disgust on her face. The sounds of shuffling in the bedroom indicate that the lovers are getting dressed and Nadia is disappointed. She had expected more reaction from Duncan. Maybe once he had some time to think about it some more he would explode. Either way, Duncan and Logan would never be friends again. Logan may have rejected her, but she would take away everything and everyone important in his life leaving him no choice to come crawling to her. She smirks. As if she'll want him then. _

_Hearing their voices, she looks out the shutters again to see that maybe the night isn't a complete loss. Watching as Logan lifts Veronica's naked body up onto the dresser, she is vaguely impressed. Stamina as well as skills. Maybe she would let Logan have her before she declared victory. A small reward for her time. _

_Unaware that the couple outside the doors is not getting dressed as he'd thought, Duncan stands up, anxious to get out of this prison as soon as possible. Instead, his mouth falls open in shock as he can see Veronica's naked body reflected in the mirror. Logan's body almost immediately blocks her from view as he steps up behind her, his arms wrapped around her. _

**Veronica: **You make me feel beautiful.

**Logan: **Then let me see you.

_Duncan feels the bile rise up in his throat, but manages to force it back down. _

**Veronica: **(quietly demanding) Logan. Touch me.

**Logan: **Lean back into me. I got you. Perfect.

_Duncan doesn't want to watch, doesn't want to see more, but he can't look away. Logan's shoulders shift and flex as his hands move over Veronica's skin. Hearing her moan again, under his touch, Duncan feels his heart pound quicker and quicker. Unable to help it, his body responds to the sounds she is making and he imagines it is him touching her, his touch that makes her pant. _

_When her voice sounds again, he closes his eyes imagining it is for him, and him alone. _

**Veronica: **I love seeing your hands on me.

_Nadia watches as Duncan seems to go into a private daydream, her eyes shifting from his face down to his crotch and the growing erection there. Maybe the night wasn't a complete loss after all. Duncan's girlfriend was friends with Veronica, and even somewhat with Logan. Hurting her was just one more move on the chess board. Admittedly a pawn, but even the loss of a pawn could change the direction of a battle. _

_Glancing out into the room again, she sighs silently wishing that it could be Logan in here with her, but she would make due with what she had. Sliding behind Duncan she quickly undoes the button and zipper of his khaki pants, sliding her hands into his underwear. Honestly, what kind of guy still wears white fruit of the loom briefs? _

_Lost in his fantasy, Duncan doesn't even notice Nadia's actions. Her face is disinterested as she moves her hands over his erection, dipping one lower to fondle his balls. _

_She moves her hand up and down Duncan's shaft quicker to match the sounds Veronica is making, keeping him in his silly daydream awhile longer. She can feel Duncan's chest rising and falling rapidly with his breaths, and though she can't see much outside the closet doors from her position behind Duncan, she can tell Veronica is about to come again. Her moans are loud enough to be heard clearly, and Nadia can hear that Logan is still talking to his precious girlfriend, but can't make out the words. Duncan ejaculates before Veronica's cries of release fill the room, but amazingly Logan isn't done yet. _

_Suddenly the couple is on the bed directly in front of the closet doors and Nadia watches with admiration as Logan pulls Veronica onto her knees before he begins riding her like the untamed male she knew he was. No more tender, gentle affections, no more attending to his lover's needs first, Logan was intent on getting his. Nadia released Duncan, shoving him out of her way, wanting an unobstructed view of Logan in his prime. _

_Nadia is watching with envy as Logan pounds into Veronica, when she is distracted by a muffled sob coming from Duncan. She looks up to see tears running down his face. A smile of pure satisfaction spreads across her face. Mission accomplished. _

_She looks back just in time to see Logan's body jerk as he comes, and lets out a huff of jealous envy as Veronica climaxes again. Hearing their declarations of love disgusts Nadia, and she waits impatiently for them to get dressed already. _

_Sparing no words or even a second glance at Duncan, Nadia waits only until Logan and Veronica exit the room before she pushes open the closet door. Crossing to the mirror, she checks her hair and makeup, before gliding out of the room. _

_Left alone Duncan looks bewildered as he fastens his pants and wipes away his tears. _

_-------------------------_


	39. Ch 37 Prom, Princesses & Psychos

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Love the reviewers. Sorry for the recent psychological experiments in getting reviews. I'll try to calm my raging need for feedback for a few chapters at least! **

**Thanks again to Vermouth, whose British-isms never fail to make me smile!**

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wanted to date her again, awkwardness ensued. LoVe investigates the rape, and that leads to Duncan. Logan doesn't want to classify what happened as a rape until later when he reads Duncan's journal. The boys' friendship becomes even more strained. Lynn tried to kill herself, then disappeared from the hospital afterwards. LoVe breaks up, but work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan wants V back and launches a campaign, which is ultimately successful and a new rule is instituted for their relationship, nobody leaves. Mac is dating Enbom, Keith is dating Alicia, Meg and Duncan were dating (much to Veronica's consternation) until Meg dumps him as he beats the hell out of his car after seeing something…upsetting. A new girl comes to town and has an unhealthy interest in Logan. LoVe find Leanne and put her in rehab as well but not until she blows the Kanes' alibis out of the water. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Abel Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman, but Jake hasn't given up. Returning from Spring Break in Cabo V confesses to Keith that she and Logan are having sex and that causes problems. Logan, Keith, and Mac know V is investigating Lilly's murder and are helping with the investigation. LoVe visit their mothers in rehab, and stop to have bucolic sex along the way. Meg reveals that Duncan and Nadia were in the room with LoVe at Chester's party. Duncan shows up on V's doorstep and loses control. Later the guys in V's life bond over her need for protection. Logan and Duncan fight at school. The girls let the guys know that the bet is no longer secret. Beaver 'confesses' Logan's alibi lie, and Keith overhears.

Chapter 37

_**(Tuesday cont.)**_

_Scene opens on Veronica sitting in Lestat's coffee shop across the street from Mars Investigations. She looks anxious. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Dad and Logan have been talking for over an hour now. Is that good or bad?

_Cut to Keith's office. He is sitting on the front edge of his desk, just to the right of the chair Logan is sitting in. Both men look tense. _

**Keith: **So if I ran your credit cards from October third, I would see a purchase from a liquor store owned by some (questioning tone) _middle-eastern looking guy_?

**Logan: **Yeah. I was already drunk, I don't remember the shop or the street - just that the guy had an accent and really good Falfel for sale. I think I also went into a 7-11 at some point to use the bathroom and buy more booze.

**Keith: **What time was that?

**Logan: **I'm not sure. The sun was pretty low in the sky, so around six, I guess.

**Keith: **I will run your cards Logan. If this doesn't pan out…

**Logan: **I'll be expecting a visit from your second string replacement. Got it.

_Logan's expression is slightly petulant, but he'd made an effort to be straight forward and respectful that day, so Keith relented a little bit. _

**Keith: **Veronica has a lot of faith in you Logan. I'd hate to see you prove her wrong.

**Logan: **I would never have hurt Lilly. And the same goes for Veronica.

**Keith: **I know. I may not like the two of you together, but I do know that you care for my daughter.

_They lock gazes, nodding a tacit acceptance of each other. Keith accepted Logan as a part of Veronica's life, and Logan accepted that Keith would most likely always be cautious of him._

-----------------

_Cut to darkness. The starkly modern Kane house looms in the distance. The camera pulls back to show the grassy expanse surrounding the house. The sound of heavy footsteps begin to close the distance to the house. _

---------------

_Cut to the Mars apartment. Keith and Veronica are sitting in the living room. _

**Keith:** Veronica. What if you started looking for another job? Selling clothes or something.

**Veronica:** _What_?

**Keith:**(remorseful) I just can't help think that…your life would be better if you weren't working for me. That you'd be safer.

**Veronica:** (sits up straight) Are you _kidding_ me? You're the best father in the world. I mean, come on! _Look_ at me: I'm healthy, happy, good grades, all my own teeth, (gnashes her teeth to illustrate, then leans back slightly to raise up one foot, rotating at the ankle) fancy shoes.

_She drops her foot back on the couch _

**Veronica: **(Sincerely) I never would have gotten through this past year if it wasn't for you.

**Keith:** If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have to.

_Veronica furrows her brow. Keith leans forward and kisses it, then leaves._

-----------------

_**(Wednesday)**_

_School hallway. Veronica is walking to her locker with Mac and Enbom. __Wallace runs up to them._

**Wallace:** (interrupting)Excuse me a sec.

_He puts his arm around Veronica's shoulders and leads her away from their friends._

**Wallace: **Breaking news. Record this date in History. First time Wallace Fennel got the 4-1-1 before the little birdie got it to you.

_They stop._

**Veronica: **Do I have to tip you over or are you gonna spill it on your own?

**Wallace: **Clemmons just got a call. Weevil broke into the Kane house last night. Neighborhood security patrol caught him in Lilly Kane's bedroom.

_Veronica can't believe it._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Just what I need, another suspect. Weevil never gave an alibi for Lilly's real time of death, and Dad never looked at him seriously because he knew the Kanes were covering something up, and why would they cover for Weevil?

_-----------------_

_School passes quickly that day. Duncan was absent and Veronica had gotten used to her ever present guards. She actually liked Enbom and Luke, and found Dick amusing, though she would never admit it even under threat of death. When Rams walked her from Physics to Calculus she smiled up at him with a kind smile that immediately put him on alert. _

**Rams: **So today's the day, huh?

**Veronica: **(innocent) What day?

**Rams: **The day karma bites me in the ass.

**Veronica: **Oh. _That_. Yeah. Do me a favor? Come to the library after seventh period. We'll we waiting.

**Rams: **We?

**Veronica: **Me and Kate, of course.

**Rams: **Dude, this _sucks_.

**Veronica: **Hey! At least you won the bet. (she walks through the door to her classroom) Oh, and Rams? Make sure you bring Chester with you.

--------------------

_After the last bell rings Luke walks Veronica to her locker and then to the parking lot, passing by the library. Coming from inside is the sound of several angry girls drowning out two defensive male voices. Veronica smirks but keeps walking. Her job was done. _

---------------------

_Veronica meets Logan in the parking lot. Driving her car back home she jumps into the Xterra and they drive to Neptune's business district. Arriving at a nicely maintained but nondescript office building, they climb out of the car. _

**Logan: **So, what exactly are we hoping to find out here today?

**Veronica: **I'm hoping to find out who this lawyer is, and how well she knows Mom. I doubt she'll give me much, but at this point anything would be helpful.

**Logan: **Why? You already know Jake was paying your Mom all these years. You know she's been living off his money since she left. What else is there?

**Veronica: **I don't know. I just know I'm missing something.

**Logan: **(shrugs) All right. Let's do this.

_They take the elevator up to the fifth floor, before walking into a small office decorated with understated elegance. _

**Veronica: **OK. So here's the plan. I'm going in. Alone.

**Logan: **(stopping her with a hand on her arm) That is not the plan. In fact, that is nowhere near the plan.

**Veronica: **Logan, the only thing I know that connects this lawyer to Mom is that they both graduated Neptune High the same year.

**Logan: **Yeah? _So_?

**Veronica: **_So _they might have been friends. This woman may be more inclined to tell me - her good friend's daughter - something that she wouldn't tell you - son of tabloid favorites Lynn and Aaron Echolls.

_Logan scowls at Veronica but drops down to sit on one of the comfortable waiting area seats. Veronica proceeds to the receptionist. _

**Veronica: **I have an appointment with Mrs. Souto.

_The receptionist confirms Veronica's appointment and calls to let Mrs. Souto know that her next appointment has arrived. The woman who comes out to greet Veronica is coolly elegant, average height, slim build, dark hair pulled back in a chignon. She looks Veronica over with interest, but remains aloof. _

**Mrs. Souto: **Veronica Mars? (Veronica nods) Please come with me.

_They begin walking back into the private office area. _

**Mrs. Souto: **You didn't say what this appointment was about. I hope someone as young as you doesn't have need for a lawyer.

**Veronica: **You'd be surprised.

_They arrive at a mahogany polished door. Once the door is shut behind them, Mrs. Souto moves behind her desk and sits down. _

**Mrs. Souto: **Now, perhaps you can tell me why a 17 year old would need a lawyer.

**Veronica: **How do you know I'm 17?

_Mrs. Souto smiles and a hint of warmth comes into her expression. _

**Mrs. Souto: **You're very like your father.

**Veronica: **How do you know my father?

**Mrs. Souto: **I'm sure you're aware that I know your parents.

**Veronica: **My mother, yes. You two attended high school together.

**Mrs. Souto: **Yes.

**Veronica: **But if my father knew you had maintained a relationship with my mother all these years he would, no doubt, have come to see you when she disappeared.

**Mrs. Souto: **How do you know that he didn't?

_Veronica holds the silence._

**Mrs. Souto: **(smile widening) Yes. You are quite like your father. Although in looks you are all Leanne. (pause) I'm a lawyer. Civil mostly. But on occasion for good clients I have taken criminal cases. I met your father in his capacity as Sheriff.

**Veronica: **Of course.

**Mrs. Souto: **So. Now that that is out of the way, what can I do for you Veronica?

**Veronica: **You have power of attorney over an account in my grandmother's name: an account that holds over $500 thousand dollars.

**Mrs. Souto: **(not smiling) How do you know that?

**Veronica: **I also know that you have been in contact with my mother on a regular basis since September, when I assume she came to visit you to sign over power of attorney.

**Mrs. Souto: **What do you want to know?

**Veronica: **_Everything_.

**Mrs. Souto: **I'm afraid that isn't possible: attorney-client privilege.

**Veronica: **Oh. That's too bad. Hey, maybe you can answer this for me then. Is maintaining a bank account in a dead woman's name legal? (smiles, shaking her head) I really don't know, but it doesn't _seem_ like it should be legal.

**Mrs. Souto: **Resorting to veiled threats already?

**Veronica: **I don't like to waste time.

**Mrs. Souto: **Ask your questions. I'll answer what I can. Not because of your threat, I'm protected there; I only know the bank account number, not the name on the account. I'll answer because Leanne is one of my oldest friends, and you are her daughter. God knows you deserve some answers.

_Veronica sits forward in her chair an eager expression on her face. _

------------------

_Cut to Logan and Veronica sitting in the Xterra parked outside Veronica's apartment building. _

**Logan: **So are you gonna tell me what you found out, or do I have to guess?

_Veronica turns to look at him with a distracted expression. _

**Logan: **Talk to me. Is it bad?

_She gives him a half-smile to try to reassure him, but then frowns._

**Veronica: **I didn't learn much. Most of it was implied. Apparently Teresa Souto is a big believer in attorney-client privilege.

**Logan: **I hate when ethics gets in the way of what I want.

**Veronica: **(smiles genuinely) Exactly.

**Logan: **There is no moral precept that does not have something inconvenient about it.

**Veronica: **Who said that?

**Logan: **Denis Diderot.

**Veronica: **Who is Denis Diderot?

**Logan: **A French philosopher, art critic and writer.

**Veronica: **Ah. I forgot my boyfriend was a Francophile.

**Logan: **Well, the French do have some good stuff. The language is très romantique.

**Veronica: **Oui.

**Logan: **There is some good food.

**Veronica: **I don't know about that. But I guess I do like crèpes.

**Logan: **With chocolate.

**Veronica: **Of course

**Logan: **Bien sûr.

**Veronica: **French fries.

**Logan: **And…

_He leans over the console and kisses Veronica slipping his tongue into her mouth. _

**Logan: **Je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. (staring into her eyes soulfully) Doute que les étoiles soient de feu. Doute que le soleil se déplace. Doute que la vérité soit menteuse. Mais ne doute jamais que j'aime. (Translation: Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love. From Hamlet)

**Veronica: **(playful tone) I don't know what you just said but whatever it is, it is totally going to get you laid.

_He smiles and cupping his hand around her neck pulls her into another kiss._

_Instead of rushing into the bedroom, they go inside only long enough to get Backup and drive down to Dog Beach. While Backup runs and plays, Veronica and Logan stroll down the beach hand in hand. _

**Veronica: **So I was right. Teresa Souto and Mom were friends in high school. They kept in touch, but when Dad and Teresa clashed over a case Dad had to give testimony for, she and Mom kept their friendship secret.

**Logan: **That's a kind of lame thing to keep secret.

**Veronica: **Yeah, I guess when a big part of your life is a lie, keeping the small things hidden starts to seem normal.

_Logan is thoughtful. _

**Veronica: **Something happened in September.

**Logan: **When your Mom came back to Neptune?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Teresa implied it wasn't Mom's choice to restrict access to the account.

**Logan: **Maybe it was Jake's idea. So he could keep tabs on her?

**Veronica: **Maybe. But Teresa made a reference to Mom not doing so well, and someone else being involved.

**Logan: **Someone who is not your Mom, Jake or you?

_Veronica nods, looking worried. _

_Farther down the beach. They are sitting in the sand now, Logan staring at the waves, Veronica trailing her hand through the sand aimlessly. Backup runs up to them, tail wagging happily. Veronica smiles as Logan pulls out a new __naugahyde__dog bone and throws it for Backup to chase. _

**Veronica: **You'll spoil him.

**Logan: **He deserves a reward for trying to protect you from Duncan.

**Veronica: **Does that mean you deserve a reward too?

**Logan: **Yes. But by my count I have 13 wishes remaining and you still owe me a reward from before.

**Veronica: **Fine. What would you like?

**Logan: **Let me think. (pause) Tomorrow, at least once every hour you have to tell me you love me. And if we're in the same vicinity, you have to kiss me. (smiles deviously) A proper kiss.

**Veronica: **We're being proper again? And define 'vicinity'; I don't want to default because of a technicality.

_Both smile._

_Driving home, the mood turns serious again._

**Logan: **Do you think Lilly loved Weevil?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **Yeah, well. I don't know. When he's caught in her bedroom, you know, I guess you gotta think.

_The radio is on in the Xterra as both Veronica and Logan are silent. Lynn's name on the radio breaks them both out of their reverie. _

**Male Radio DJ:** Lynn Echolls' stint in her upscale rehab center is scheduled to come to an end this week, and the question on everyone's lips in Hollywood is will she return to her Academy Award winning actor husband, Aaron Echolls, or has she decided to throw in the towel on one of Tinseltown's longest marriages? Insiders say Lynn will most likely return to Neptune for the time being, to be with her son Logan Echolls.

**Female Second DJ:** That raises another question: Logan Echolls is still in high school, which parent will get custody?

**Male Radio DJ:** Custody will only be an issue if divorce or separation papers are filed.

**Female Second DJ:** Well, if Lynn did pursue a divorce the settlement she could expect would be astronomical - Aaron's philandering has been well documented.

_Veronica reaches across the consol and rubs her hand on Logan's thigh. He turns her hand over, intertwining their fingers. _

**Male Radio DJ:** Woowee! She could take him for 50 million at least. But that still leaves the issue of Logan Echolls: a minor child, and custody could become another contentious issue in a divorce.

**Female Second DJ:** Aaron Echolls would have a good case for custody, Lynn's stay in rehab is a basic admission of substance abuse of some kind, and a judge would undoubtedly consider that in any custody decision.

_Logan and Veronica share a look of trepidation._

**Male Radio DJ:** Well, one thing is for sure, this family is sure to continue generating headlines for some time to come.

**Female Second DJ:** That's for sure, even the kid is tabloid-fodder these days.

**Male Radio DJ:** That's right. Pictures of Logan Echolls and girlfriend Veronica Mars were plastered over several tabloids this week after a visit to Lynn in rehab.

**Female Second DJ:** At least Logan Echolls seems to have his head on straight these days, and his girlfriend is just about as cute as a button. Let's hope that whatever happens with the Echolls that their son remains front and center in his parents' minds.

_Logan parks at Veronica's but doesn't turn off the engine. He hops out and rounds the vehicle to open the door for her, helping her down. __They face each other, staring at each other for a moment, not sure what to say or if words are even required. Logan reaches out his hand and touches her cheek as he steps forward to kiss her. She tilts her head up to him and they kiss passionately. They break apart, Logan resting his forehead on hers, both their eyes dark with shadows._

--------------

_Veronica enters the Mars apartment with Backup. Calling out for her dad, she receives no response. She moves over to the couch sitting down as she tries to puzzle out the various pieces. Letting out a tired sigh she takes her phone out of her bag and calls Mac. _

**Veronica: **Hey Mac.

**Mac: **Veronica. What can I do you for today?

**Veronica: **You gotta minute?

**Mac: **Yep. Although I may ask you for favor of my own once we're done.

**Veronica: **Sure.

**Mac: **You first.

**Veronica: **I need you to try to trace some e-mails.

**Mac: **You've been getting hate mail?

**Veronica: **No, e-mails from Lilly's account.

**Mac: **I can try, but no guaranties.

**Veronica: **That's all I can ask.

_Veronica explains about the folder with messages from 'The Hammer.' Mac promises to have a go at it that night._

**Veronica: **Now. What's your favor?

**Mac: **(nervous) It's two favors, actually.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Mac: **First, you can't laugh at me. Or tease me.

**Veronica: **(slowly) OK.

**Mac: **OK. So I bought a dress.

**Veronica: **For Prom?

**Mac: **(impatient) Of course for Prom, why else would I buy a dress?

**Veronica: **Sorry, just asking. (but she is smiling)

**Mac: **(huffy) Fine. So I have the dress.

**Veronica: **Good.

**Mac: **No. Not good. How do I know what shoes to wear? 'Cause I am not wearing high heels. That would be disaster. And what about my hair? And make-up? I don't even own eye shadow!

_Veronica grins. _

**Mac: **Don't you dare laugh at me.

**Veronica: **I'm not laughing, do you hear laughing?

_Mac looks put out, and Veronica is smiling widely, eyes shining._

-------------------

_Feeling more settled after her conversation with Mac, Veronica grabs her keys and heads out again. She parks on the street outside the Sheriff's Station, most of the spots open since it is now well after business hours. Entering the station she smiles at Leo. _

**Leo: **So what can I help you with, Miss Mars? My schedule? Sure. I'm off Thursday and Friday.

**Veronica: **Good to know. I have a newly single friend; maybe you two could double-date with me and Logan. See if you hit it off?

_Leo smiles, obviously getting her point. _

**Veronica: **Um, I'm actually here to see Weevil. Do you think I could get a minute with him?

_Leo looks back towards the cells._

**Leo: **What is it about bad boys?

**Veronica: **Um, tattoos, leather, parole violations. Total good-girl bait.

_Leo leads her to the door to the cells._

**Leo: **I'm doomed.

_They pause at the door._

**Veronica: **Hey, you were here when Weevil was brought in, right? What did they find on him?

**Leo: **The bad-ass standards, seventeen cents, a couple of condoms, a pen.

_Cut to the cells. Weevil is lying on one of the cots._

**Weevil: **(heavy sarcasm) Do you have that nail file and the J-Lo poster I asked for?

_Veronica sits in the chair outside the cell._

**Veronica: **(serious) Why were you in Lilly's room?

**Weevil: **What better house for some B&E?

**Veronica: **I know about you and Lilly. I know about the letters you sent her. You said you two were together after that, so maybe she decided you weren't such a nuisance after all.

_Weevil, pissed off, pulls himself up to a sitting position._

**Weevil: **She came back to me so many times I lost count. You got a question or can we skip to the part where you get me out of here?

_Veronica shoots up from her chair._

**Veronica: **I tell you that I'm close to finding Lilly's killer and one day later, you're breaking into her room. What do you expect me to think?

**Weevil: **_(angry) _Look, I told you what I was doing there. Now if you don't wanna believe me, that's on you, okay? You gonna help me or not?

_Veronica stares at him for a moment._

**Veronica: **No.

_Veronica turns and gets to the door leading out of the cells._

**Weevil: **All right, all right, hold on!

_Weevil stands and moves to the edge of the cell. Veronica stops by the door and looks back._

**Weevil: **Diamond ring.

**Veronica: **You broke in to steal a ring?

**Weevil: **I was trying to get it back. It - it's my mother's and she was saving it for me as an engagement ring. At one time I was dumb enough to think I wanted Lilly to have it.

**Veronica: **Find it?

**Weevil: **No. Look, uh, the Kanes want me crucified for this and now that I'm 18...

**Veronica: **Good-bye juvie. Hello community soap.

**Weevil: **_(whispering) _Yeah.

_Outside in the main station house, Veronica smiles in thanks at Leo. _

**Veronica: **Thank you, Leo.

**Leo: **Forget about it.

**Veronica: **Can I ask you kind of a weird question?

**Leo: **Do you ask any other kind of questions?

**Veronica: **You said Weevil had a pen on him when he was arrested. A pen, some change and condoms.

**Leo: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Nothing else?

**Leo: **Nope. The pen was a pretty girly one too. Big, pink, plastic. So much for your bad boy.

_Veronica looks startled. _

_**Flashback**_

_Veronica and Lilly are in the back of Logan's X-terra._

**Lilly: **(laughing) Oh my gosh, look what I found in my cereal box this morning. _(whispering excitedly) _It's a spy pen.

_She holds out a cheap, pink, plastic pen._

**Veronica: **(whispering conspiratorially) What's a spy pen?

_Lilly pulls off a part of the pen showing a hidden message compartment._

**Veronica: **How covert-ops of you!

**Lilly: **I'm gonna use it to pass secret messages to all of my lovahs.

_Veronica takes a hold of the pen._

**Veronica: **This is going to be a very busy little pen.

_Lilly laughs._

_**End Flashback**_

**Leo: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I (smiles) I have another weird question for you.

_Leo looks amused._

**Veronica: **Did the pen have a hidden message in it?

**Leo: **You mean like the kind you turn upside down and the girl's clothes disappear?

**Veronica: **(laughs) No. Like did the end come off to reveal a hidden compartment?

**Leo: **Not that I noticed.

**Veronica: **(screws up her face like she knows she's asking a big favor) Can we look at it?

**Leo: **(sighs) Wait here.

_He walks to the evidence room and comes back with a large goldenrod envelope. Opening it he dumps it out on his desk. Veronica moves closer. Leo picks up the pen and peers at it from one side then the other. He tries to tug it apart but nothing happens. _

**Veronica: **Can I try?

_Leo hands her the pen. Looking at it up close it is definitely the same pen Lilly had joked about. ____Veronica pulls the end off immediately and looks inside only to find an empty compartment. Leo looks at her in surprise._

--------------------

_Scene opens on Veronica sitting in her car. It's dark outside and Veronica looks troubled. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I ended up with more questions than answers today. I think it's time for some straight talk.

_She holds her phone up to her ear listening to it ring. _

**Female voice: **Assurances Wellness Facility.

**Veronica: **Hello. I'm calling for Leanne Mars.

**Female voice: **I'm sorry, Mrs. Mars is not available to take your call.

**Veronica: **This is the scheduled time for weekly calls, isn't it?

**Female voice: **Yes.

**Veronica: **Then what's the problem?

**Female voice: **I'm sorry, but Mrs. Mars is not available.

**Veronica: **(frustrated) What does that mean?

**Female voice: **I'm sorry…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) No. Don't be sorry. Be honest. (pleading) _Please_.

**Female voice: **Is this Veronica? I remember you from your first visit. It was quite memorable.

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Female voice: **(voice low) I could get fired for telling you this. (Veronica's heart clenches anticipating bad news) Your mother checked herself out yesterday. I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **(breathing in deeply through her nose, trying to contain her emotions, her voice is hollow, numb) No. Not your fault. Thank you for telling me.

**Female voice: **Best of luck to you, dear.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Veronica hangs up and stares straight ahead. Her eyes are glassy with tears. _

----------------

**(Thursday) **

_Logan is by his new, upper locker, away from Duncan's, as Veronica comes into view further up the hallway. They stare at each other for a moment as she comes closer. He breaks the long look when he turns to finish putting his books in his locker._

**Veronica: **(in the same breath) Good morning, I love you.

_Logan smiles._

**Logan: **That's only half of the requirement.

_She tilts her head, an indulgent smile on her face. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

_She frames his face with both her hands before pulling him down to meet her in a kiss. The kiss is long and sweet. Breaking apart she sighs and wraps her arms around his waist. _

**Veronica: **How was that?

**Logan: **Perfect.

_She smiles up at him. _

**Veronica: **Good. I would hate to fail to meet your demands.

**Logan: **Not much chance of that.

_Veronica had set her email to send an 'I wuv you beary much' text message to his phone each hour beginning at midnight the night before. _

**Veronica: **Nice locker.

**Logan: **Yeah. Remind me to thank Wallace for it later.

**Veronica: **Color me surprised you didn't request a locker by mine.

**Logan: **I did, but Wallace gave me some long winded explanation about breakfast being the most important meal of the day and not wanting to see us together first thing every morning and some other shit.

_Logan takes her hand and they walk towards her classroom. _

**Logan: **Do you think Duncan, uh, is just cooling off or is he, like, holed up in some hotel room pouring peroxide on his hair and trying to file his fingerprints off?

**Veronica: **Honestly, I have no idea.

_They continue walking, ignoring the rabid gossip around them. The news had broken that morning, Duncan Kane was missing. Celeste had issued a statement that Duncan was visiting family, but the media wasn't buying it. A notification had gone out posting a reward for the safe return of Duncan Kane at midnight. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Celeste obviously wants to keep it quiet, but Jake must be worried enough that he had Weidman issue the reward.

**Logan: **I got the call from Celeste this morning wanting to know where, uh, I thought he might've gone.

**Veronica: **What'd you tell her?

**Logan: **The truth. That I don't know.

_They stop outside her class and look at each other for a moment. Then Logan raises his eyes and points towards the ceiling in well timed anticipation of the bell, which rings right on schedule. He grins._

**Logan: **See you in less than 60 minutes.

_Veronica gives a half smile and Logan turns and walks away. _

_-------------_

_Exiting her class she looks around for Logan but doesn't see him. Checking the time on her phone she punches in a text._

_--_

_To Logan_

_Te __quiero__._

_From Veronica._

_Sent May 12, 8:47am_

_--_

_She begins walking to her locker when she feels arms close around her from behind, lifting her off her feet. She relaxes into the hold, immediately recognizing Logan's touch and scent as he pulls her into a small offshoot to a little used interior courtyard off the main hallway. Logan presses Veronica into the wall, kissing her forehead before meeting her amused gaze. She smiles up at him for a long minute, enjoying being closed off from the rest of the world by his arms which press into the wall on either side of her. Slowly she eases up on her tiptoes, pulling him closer with hands dipping into his waistband. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **Again.

**Veronica: **(emotion vibrating in her voice, her eyes glowing with love and fear) I love you.

_She moves her face so their lips are touching, barely resting against each others. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

_With that she tilts her head to seal their mouths together as Logan's arms wrap around her holding her so tight they can feel the others' heartbeat. _

_Logan delivers Veronica to History, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips to stop her from going in. _

**Logan: **I love you too.

_She smiles and tries to banish the darkness she can feel closing in around them. _

---------------

_Trying to lighten the somber mood enveloping them, Veronica tries to hide from Logan in the hallway after History. Enbom and Wallace watch with amusement as Veronica darts into hallway traffic, slipping between students. Logan swoops in behind her as she tries to hide behind Chester and Rams, tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her down the hall to Journalism. Her happy squeals as he swats her bottom make several people smile and others scowl in jealousy and distaste._

_-------------_

_In Journalism, Logan decides to address one of their problems head on. _

**Logan: **Knowing what we do about Duncan. I don't want to believe it could have been him but it's - it's like the only thing that makes sense, right?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Logan: **I know he's done some stuff. I know he's… (shakes his head) But I just can't believe he'd kill Lilly. (pauses with a intense frown) Do you?

**Veronica: **I really don't know. You've seen him when he's having an episode. It's not really him. (frowns) Even knowing that…I'm not sure I can believe it, either. But the fact remains that the Kanes went to such extremes to destroy evidence that lead to Duncan, I can't ignore that.

_Logan reaches out to take her hand, rubbing his thumb over her skin. _

**Logan: **I have this feeling that things are gonna get really bad.

**Veronica: **I do too.

---------------

_After a mini make out session (and another 'I love you') outside the girls' locker room while Logan and Veronica wait for Meg to come out, the three walk to lunch together. In the hallway they pass by Madison, Shelly, and Emma Harris. _

**Madison: **Oh my _God_! Did you hear about Duncan Kane? Apparently he's disappeared. His mom says he's visiting relatives in New York, but I hear that they sent him away because the police are reopening Lilly's murder. Can you believe that? Duncan Kane - a _killer_?

_Veronica reaches out and takes Meg's hand holding it tightly as Meg looks stricken with the latest gossip. _

**Emma Harris:** I heard he ran away, that even his parents don't know where he is. Maybe he did do it. Maybe that's why Meg dumped him: she was scared of him.

**Madison: **You know, I always said there was something _off_ about him. I mean everyone said he was so smart and nice, but, he like, loved Veronica Mars, right? That's messed up.

**Shelly: **Well, he wasn't that nice. He treated me like crap.

**Emma Harris: **And the way he dumped Veronica?

**Madison: **_No way -_ that was him being _smart_. She totally cheated on him- Probably with Logan.

**Emma Harris: **No. That's a lie and you know it. Duncan dumped Veronica hard and no one ever knew why. I bet even she didn't know. Ashley overheard Duncan telling Logan that Veronica didn't do anything to deserve it. And it's the truth. The guys all said so.

_Madison frowns, unhappy to not be able to blame something on Veronica. She regroups. _

**Madison: **Oh. (pause) My. (pause) God. Do you think he broke up with her because he was afraid he might hurt her, too?

**Shelly: **Whatever. Who cares? Wait, this means that Meg doesn't have a date to Prom. (smiles meanly, snide faux sad tone) That's too bad. The little princess will have to stay home.

_Their voices fade as Meg, Veronica and Logan keep walking, offering no outward acknowledgement that they had heard anything. _

---------------

_Before Veronica can come up with a good candidate to take Meg to Prom, Casey plops down at their table. _

**Casey: **So, Meg. I hear we have a similar problem.

**Meg: **(confused) We do?

**Casey: **We're both dateless for Prom and nominated for the stupid Prom Court.

**Meg: **(smiles kindly, flushing) Casey, you don't have to…

**Casey: **I know I don't. But I'm going to anyway.

**Meg: **But -

**Casey: **I wasn't going to go, what's one more dance? But you know what? I think I just might miss this place. (smirks) The drama here is better than what we get on television. (Meg still looks unconvinced) Meg, we have to cherish these moments while they last. 'Cause one day in the not too distant future, we'll be grown-ups. And we'll spend all out time talking about the fun we had when we were young.

**Veronica: **She accepts.

**Meg: **No, I -

**Veronica: **(gently scolding) Meg, remember. It is the job of the male of the species to protect the female. If you take away their only job, what good are they for?

_The girls smile. _

**Veronica: **Besides you already have your dress, and you're going to go to the Prom and show those bitches what it means to be beautiful inside and out. (pause) Besides if I'm going, you're totally going.

_For the rest of lunch period, Veronica carefully planned how she was going to get Meg elected Prom Princess. Seeing her look of concentration, Logan leaned in, his mouth close to her ear so as not to be overheard. _

**Logan: **What are you planning?

_She tilts her head to look at him, moving so her mouth is hovering over his ear. _

**Veronica: **I think Meg would make a perfect Prom Princess don't you?

**Logan: **(smiles) I do.

**Veronica: **Good. You can help.

**Logan: **I had a choice?

**Veronica: **(making a mischievous face) You at least had the illusion of a choice. That's almost as good, right?

_Logan smiles as she presses a kiss to his ear, whispering into it._

**Veronica: **I love you.

_She is smiling as their mouths meet. _

-------------------

_In the parking lot after school, Veronica peppers small kisses all over Logan's face until he captures her face in his hands and deepens the contact. Pulling back she smiles at him biting her lip in a flirtatious look. _

**Veronica: **I love you. And I'll see you in one hour.

**Logan: **Where are you going, we have an appointment at five.

**Veronica: **I know. I need to stop at the office to send out the billing. Pick me up at home. (she frowns) You're sure I don't need to dress up or wear anything specific for our date?

**Logan: **Nope.

_She slants a suspicious look at him then walks away. _

_Cut to Mars Investigations. Veronica goes into Keith's office to pickup the updated billing off his desk as well as a few signed checks ready to be sent out. She turns when she hears the front door open and close. She is startled to see Celeste. _

**Celeste: **(strident) What did you say to Duncan? Where is he?

**Veronica: **Excuse me?

**Celeste: **I think you know why he left. In fact, you're probably the reason he left. What did you say to him, Veronica?

**Veronica: **(annoyed and aggressive) Let's start with what I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him that his mother threatened to kill me. I didn't tell him that his mother drove my mother out of town. You want a reason for why Duncan left? I'd look a little closer to home.

_Celeste slowly walks into the office, towards Veronica who is still standing behind Keith's desk._

**Celeste: **(turbulent emotions peaking through) I know you think I hate you, but I don't. I just can't _stand_ to look at you. Every time I see you, I see everything that's _wrong_ in my life, in my family.

_Keith enters the main office and can immediately hear Celeste's voice._

**Celeste: **I see my husband's infidelity, your mother in his office, in his hotel room. I see your father trying to destroy us.

_Keith walks straight past Celeste to stand behind Veronica._

**Keith: **What are you doing here?

**Celeste: **I… needed to ask your daughter a few questions.

**Keith: **(commanding) You don't need to ask her anything. You just leave her alone.

**Celeste: **You don't scare me, Keith. If you were such a great detective, you would have seen what was going on right underneath your nose.

_Celeste turns and walks out of Keith's office. Keith looks upset. The phone rings and Veronica races out into the main office to catch up with Celeste as Keith deals with the call._

**Veronica: **Wait!

_Celeste pauses near the main door out of the office._

**Veronica: **I'll help you find Duncan if you drop the charges against Weevil.

**Celeste: **You want the intruder caught in Lilly's bedroom released. I'm sure I should be surprised but I'm not.

**Veronica: **Nothing was stolen, nothing was damaged. I might have an idea where Duncan went, that's my offer.

_For a moment, Celeste looks down at Veronica, in every sense, then spins around and wordlessly leaves the office._

**Veronica Voiceover: ** I have no idea where Duncan might be, but she doesn't know that.

_Veronica looks out the window as Celeste climbs into her expensive car, ignoring the flash of photography as several paparazzi surround her taking pictures and shouting questions, trying to get a reaction from her. _

**Veronica Voiceover: ** I bet CNN is already camped out on the Kane lawn.

_She slowly walks back to Keith's office. Her dad is sitting at his desk looking at the computer screen, a smile firmly in place. Keith tilts back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk. _

**Keith: **(casual tone) Hey, honey, how's school?

**Veronica: **You know. Mean kids and indifferent teachers. Crumbling infrastructure. Prom insanity. So, why are you smiling?

**Keith: **'Cause I'm savoring the irony. Imagine the Mars family sending our heir, Veronica, to an Ivy League college with money from the bounty on the Kane heir.

_Veronica looks over his reclined body at the screen. It is a "Missing Persons Links" page setting out details of missing persons and rewards. Duncan Kane is top of the list. Details listed include age, date of birth, hair and eye color, height and some further details. There is a picture of him and under it, the amount of $50,000 dollars._

**Veronica: **(amazed) Fifty grand? They raised the bounty.

**Keith: **(smug) Yes they did.

**Veronica: **(reads) For information on the whereabouts of Duncan Kane.

**Keith: **Money for nothing. That's your first two years right there.

**Veronica: **It might not be as easy as you think.

**Keith: **Come on, honey, Duncan Kane? A sheltered rich kid who has maids fold his underwear? I think I'll be able to track him down. I'm only worried about beating the other pros. Yeah, he's a big fish in a very small barrel.

_Keith looks up at his daughter and catches the doubt in her face._

**Keith: **What is it?

**Veronica: **(hesitant) You know that entertainment lawyer you've been looking for all year?

**Keith: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **Well, I was telling Meg about how hard the guy's been to find and all the tricks you use if you want to disappear and Duncan was sitting right there, listening. (smiles hopefully) But, looking on the bright side, all those other professionals probably won't find him first.

**Keith: **(no longer looking smug) What did you tell him?

**Veronica: **Use cash, don't use a credit card, don't use your own car, you know.

**Keith: **The basics.

**Veronica: **(twisting her hands in nervousness) I might have mentioned something about recycling passports on eBay.

_Keith looks resigned._

**Veronica: **(enthusiastically) But, come on, Dad, with your expertise and my can-do spirit, we can do it. Family project.

_The door to Mars Investigations can be heard opening._

**Veronica: **I have a friend who can play the eBay angle, might be able-

_Veronica breaks off, hearing the humming of "Our Love Is Here to Stay" coming from the outer office and pauses, looking up. A contented and happy Alicia appears at the door of Keith's office._

**Alicia: **(lovingly) Hello, Mr. Mars. (to Veronica, friendly) Hey, Veronica. I heard school this week has been eventful.

**Veronica: **(smiling back) Hi, Alicia.

_Keith, sporting a grin, stands and moves to the door, grabbing a bag on the way. He kisses Alicia on the cheek._

**Keith: **We'll be home around nine or so.

**Veronica: **Where you going?

**Keith: **(mockingly vague) Out.

_Keith and Alicia leave, with Alicia throwing a secret smile over her shoulder at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **You don't fool me, mister. I know it's bowling night.

**Keith: **Why don't you get started on that passport thing?

**Veronica: **Hey! I got a date, too.

_Keith keeps walking, one arm around Alicia's waist._

**Veronica: **(calling loudly) You should take her somewhere nice. The bowling alley is not conducive to romance. Hello?

_The only answer is Alicia's laugh and the sound of the downstairs door closing. Veronica smiles. Seeing the clock on the wall she looks startled and grabs up the phone on her desk dialing Logan quickly. _

**Logan: **Hello?

**Veronica: **I love you.

_That said she makes a loud kissing noise into the phone and hangs up. _

-----------

_Ten minutes later Logan knocks on the Mars' apartment door, only to have it thrown open immediately with Veronica flinging herself into his arms, her legs wrapped around his hips. He hitches her higher around his waist and relaxes when he feels no tension in her body as she kisses his neck and face, whispering "I love you" over and over again. Backup lumbers out the apartment door, tilting his head at his mistress and Logan. Not wanting to be left out Backup leans on Logan's legs pushing him back a step. They break the kiss laughing. _

_Logan drives her up into the hills to what looks like a private mansion except for the sign which announces it is home to the Neptune Spa and Retreat. Veronica smiles at him. _

**Logan: **You said you wanted to relax.

_Inside they are ushered through to a couple's spa room with side by side treatment tables. Both receive massages, Logan's lasting longer than Veronicas as she is moved into a pedicure chair to get her feet buffed, shined and moisturized. The manicurist leaves the room, promising to be back in five minutes to finish Veronica's pedicure, leaving her feet smothered in lotion, hot towels and wrapped in plastic bags. _

_Logan props his head up to look at her. _

**Logan: **Feeling relaxed?

**Veronica: **I was.

**Logan: **Was?

**Veronica: **Well, frankly seeing my feet in plastic bags flashes me back to Kiss the Girls.

_The masseuse still working on Logan grins and then continues working. _

**Logan: **Leave it to you to equate a pampering session with a serial killer movie.

_Veronica shrugs. _

_Once her toe-nails are painted a bright raspberry, they are told they have use of the sauna, mud baths, and showers for another two hours. Logan lies in a relaxed state on the padded massage table and Veronica sits on hers, inspecting her toes again before laying back down. _

**Veronica: **Thanks, Logan. This was a good idea.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **Smart and modest.

**Logan: **(a smile is clear in his tone) Hmm.

**Veronica: **If I wasn't so blissfully relaxed I'd have to come over there and ravage you right now.

**Logan: **Hmmm.

_She smiles. A moment later, he pushes himself up and swings his legs over the side of the table, the sheet dropping away from his naked body. He smiles at her. Standing he takes the one step needed to be standing over her. _

_She smiles at him in invitation as he unties the sash of the lush white robe she is wrapped in. He slides the sides of the robe off her body and skims his hands over her. She smiles again as he touches her, his hands soft as they caress over her breasts and stomach. _

**Veronica: **Whatcha doing?

**Logan: **I did promise you a full body massage. Some parts of your body have not yet been… _satisfied_.

_He helps her up into a sitting position, pushing the robe off her shoulders as he stands between her legs. She tilts her head up for a kiss and a blissful sigh escapes her mouth as one of his hands caresses her breast and the other slides between her legs. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

-----------

_**(Friday)**_

_At breakfast, Veronica turns an inquisitive look on Keith. _

**Veronica: **So, you knew Weevil stalked Lilly. You questioned him. What convinced you he wasn't the guy?

**Keith: **We searched him, his home, DNA, all that stuff, nothing came up. He also had an airtight alibi. I'll show you.

_They move into Keith's room where he gets a large box for the top of his closet._

**Veronica: **All this time, you've had Lilly Kane research in a box marked "Playboys" in the closet?

_Keith places the box on his bed and opens it. He starts to rummage through it.._

**Keith: **Well, I figured it'd be safe there. It's the closed files, it's just the non-essential stuff.

**Veronica: **You think you're slick, don't you?

_Veronica reminds him that that isn't an alibi anymore. Keith acknowledges her assertion, and says that there is no way the Kanes covered up for Weevil. Weevil didn't do it. _

_----------------_

_Outside of school Veronica sees Mac and approaches her. She asks Mac to see if any passports were sold on any of the auction sites she's listed and shipped anywhere near Neptune. _

**Mac: **One of these days you're going to ask me for something normal, and I'm not going to know what to do with myself.

**Veronica: **How about now?

**Mac: **Tracking down a passport sold illegally on an auction site is _not_ normal.

**Veronica: **No. How about you come with me to a party?

**Mac: **A party? Tonight? Whose party?

**Veronica: **Mac-attack. So suspicious. I think my feelings are hurt.

**Mac: **No they're not. Now spill.

**Veronica: **It's just a party.

**Mac: **And I'm just a little good with computers.

_Veronica smiles. _

**Veronica: **Well, it might be a bit more than the average drunk rager.

**Mac: **Explain.

**Veronica: **The Kanes are having a fundraiser for Senator Rake.

**Mac: **(doubtful) You want to go a political fundraiser at the Kanes'?

**Veronica: **Kinda. It's more a means-to-an-end.

_Mac stares at her silently. _

**Veronica: **OK, fine. You said you couldn't trace 'The Hammer' from the Google account.

**Mac: **Right. The IP address on those emails was written over on their server a long time ago. I do know there were sent from the Pacific Time Zone.

**Veronica: **That's not terribly helpful.

**Mac: **Well, did I mention how unhappy I was to see some of those messages? And the pictures?

**Veronica: **Sorry.

**Mac: **I know she was your friend, but that girl had some underlying issues. Issues that could have kept a psychiatrist in business for years.

_Now Veronica is silent._

**Mac: **Sorry.

**Veronica: **No. You're welcome to your own opinion. Lilly was, well, she's hard to explain. But you would have liked her. And she would have liked you.

**Mac: **(smiles) So, what's at the Kanes' that you want?

_Veronica explains that all of the evidence taken from Lilly's room had been returned to the Kanes after Abel elected not to appeal his case. _

**Mac: **You want to steal evidence?

**Veronica: **_Borrow_. I want to borrow my friend's computer.

**Mac: **A computer that would still have record of IP addresses from incoming emails.

**Veronica: **Exactly, Q.

**Mac: **You've been paying attention, Bond. (pause) So how are we going to swing this, 'cause I doubt you're on the Kanes' guest list.

**Veronica: **No. But we know several people who are.

_Looking up both girls see their boyfriends approaching. _

----------------

_School parking lot after school. Veronica is talking to Mac and Meg about Prom plans when she sees Weevil pull into the parking lot on his bike. He parks and pulls off his helmet, his eyes meeting hers. She excuses herself from the girls and walks over to Weevil. _

**Weevil: **I wasn't sure you were gonna help me or not. How many get-out-of-jail-free cards do you have up your sleeve, anyway?

**Veronica: **Pretty sure that was my last, so you might keep your felonies to a bare minimum.

**Weevil: **I am what I am, V. Leopard, spots, you know what they say.

_The give each other measured looks for a long moment. _

**Veronica: **Weevil, the night you broke into the Kanes', you were found with a pen. There was no ring, was there? You found exactly what you were looking for.

_He pulls Lilly's spy pen from his shirt pocket._

**Weevil: **You mean this? You can have it.

**Veronica: **Any messages inside when you found it? Messages from you, perhaps?

**Weevil: **Now if I told you, it wouldn't really be a secret message pen, would it?

_Veronica stares at him, troubled. _

**Weevil: **Come on, Blondie. We both know that if you really thought I'd hurt Lilly, you'd have a homing device on my ass already.

_Veronica is silent. _

**Weevil: **Um-hmm. So I heard, uh, Duncan Kane took off, huh?

**Veronica: **(cautiously) I believe the official story involved a sick relative in Chattanooga, but, yeah, he took off.

**Weevil: **Hmm. Well the word is he bolted 'cause you accused him of killing Lilly.

_Weevil awaits her response with interest._

**Veronica: **I don't know.

**Weevil: **Hmm. But, you think it's possible.

_She stares at him hard, her doubt clear. Weevil looks resolute._

----------------

_Cut to the Kanes' large, ultra modern great room. It is filled with people. Some are dressed in three piece suits from designers, others are dressed in California's signature casual look including jeans, flip flops and sun dresses. Veronica, Logan, Mac, Enbom and Dick stand out from the crowd because of their youth. Nearby, Chester is being lectured by his mother. Around the room we can see Aaron Echolls, Big Dick Casablancas, County Supervisor French (Chester's father) and the Enboms. _

**Dick: **Why are we here again?

**Veronica: **Well, if anyone asks it's to show support for the Kanes.

_Left unsaid is that the support is needed since the media were speculating madly that the reason Duncan had run away was because he had killed Lilly. _

**John Enbom: **OK, but why are we really here?

**Mac: **'Cause we asked you to be here. And you want to do nice things for us to show us that you're not complete dickheads.

**Chester: **(joining the group) Whatever, you already got your revenge. My ears are still ringing from those girls yelling at us.

_Rams appears with a drink in each hand. _

**Rams: **The crying was worse than the yelling.

**Chester: **(bitter) Speak for yourself.

_Veronica and Mac smile at each other and nod their satisfaction with the results. _

**Veronica: **At least Rams showed some remorse.

_Desperate to make the crying stop, Rams had bribed his "dates" by promising to arrange everything for their evening including limo, dinner, and Prom tickets. Chester on the other hand had turn tail and run as soon as the attention was focused on Rams. He had cut school Friday to avoid any more confrontations. _

**Dick: **OK, but that still doesn't explain what we are really doing here.

**Mac: **It's better if you don't know.

**Chester: **Whatever, I'm hitting the bar, who's with me? (he leaves alone)

**Logan: **Look, guys: (talking to Enbom, Rams and Dick who had stuck around) Veronica needs something from Lilly's room.

**John Enbom: **All right. (shrugs) I just want to know what kind of felony I'm committing before I do it.

**Rams: **Is it a felony?

**Veronica: **Not even. And even if it was against the law, I'll be the one taking the risk.

_Logan scowls at her. _

**Logan: **_We_. Veronica and I will be the _ones_ taking the risk.

_She rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **Only 'cause you're my cover.

_The guys grin, knowing what their cover story was likely to be. _

**Logan: **Whatever you need to tell yourself, Sugarpuss.

**John Enbom: **The couple that commits felonies together, stays together.

_Later, Veronica is standing by the buffet filling her plate. She wanders over to the side of the room to be out of the way as she eats. Logan catches her eye and she nods to where she's headed. They are waiting for the speeches to start to sneak upstairs. She is leaning against the wall with her mouth full of cheese when Senator Rake smiles and approaches her. _

**Senator Rake: **It's nice to see a young person here. Your generation is woefully unengaged in politics.

**Veronica: **(swallowing her food) Well maybe if your generation did something more than talk and addressed some of the issues that my generation is interested in, we would be.

**Senator Rake: **(amused) Oh? What issues would those be?

**Veronica: **The environment, social justice for all people, ending poverty and hunger. You know, actually doing something instead of just patting your own backs and filling your own pockets.

**Senator Rake: **You're quite well-spoken, but I suppose I should have expected that from you.

**Veronica: **From _me_?

**Senator Rake: **Veronica Mars, correct?

**Veronica: **(blank-faced) How do you know that?

**Senator Rake: **I've seen pictures of you.

**Veronica: **(slowly) You're one of Jake's old friends.

**Senator Rake: **Yes. Jake and I go way back. (sly) Not as far back as he and your mother, but quite a few years now. And I've known of your existence since you were born. Speaking of Leanne, how is your mother?

_Veronica looks at him with a hard look of dislike in her eyes. _

**Senator Rake: **You do look quite a bit like her. And Lilly I suppose. But both are just superficial similarities, aren't they? (smiles) You're more like your father.

**Veronica: **(still pokerfaced) You know my father?

**Senator Rake: **(shark-like smile) I told you, I've known Jake since college.

_Veronica forces herself to relax, then smiles. _

**Veronica: **Jake isn't my father.

**Senator Rake: **Hmm. But you don't know that for sure, do you?

**Veronica: **Actually, I _do_.

**Senator Rake: **(shrugs in an offhand way as if that has little importance) Jake believes you're his, and that is good enough for me.

**Veronica: **Well then you're both fools. 

**Senator Rake: **(frowns) If you're not his progeny, then Jake made a very expensive mistake. Or your mother played a very good game.

**Veronica: **What are you talking about?

**Senator Rake: **Seventeen years ago, I was still a lawyer working my way up the ladder. Jake came to me, asked me to draw up a trust document. Your trust. He demanded that I make in impermeable. Neither he, nor Celeste, nor his other children are able to touch your trust Veronica. So Kane or Mars, you are a very wealthy young lady.

_Veronica is silent. Jake had already told her about the trust, but this reminder of his belief that she was his child made her stomach roll with nausea like she had just learned the disgusting truth of their betrayal yesterday._

**Senator Rake: **I saw the way Jake was looking at you earlier. He obviously wants to have you in his life. Although maybe he's just trying to fill the void Lilly left is his life.

**Veronica: **Shut up.

**Senator Rake: **Veronica, Veronica, Veronica. Telling a Senator to shut up? Jake led me to believe you were as polite as you were intelligent. (smile grows) He failed to mention how attractive you were.

**Veronica: **You're disgusting.

**Senator Rake: **Lilly didn't think so.

_Veronica breaths in sharply, stepping back from him. Turning away, she sets her plate of forgotten food on the tray of a passing waiter. When she turns back to the Senator her face is under control. _

**Veronica: **(blasé tone) Lilly made quite a few mistakes. She liked the adventure of doing whatever was forbidden. (smiles) Maybe she did have a -dalliance with you. But since she never mentioned it; I guess _it_ - I mean _you_ (small pout) - must not have been too memorable. (winks) I'll be sure to tell Jake you stopped by to say hi. (pulls a face) Wow. Good thing Duncan took off. If he was here, you might have hit on him instead of me. (shakes her head)

_She leaves, walking with a deliberately unconcerned saunter back towards Logan. As she crosses the room she throws a mocking smile at Celeste who looks back at her with derision. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(extreme sarcasm) Well, this is fun.

-----------

_Reopen on the Kanes' party. The crowd is gathered to listen to Jake introduce the night's honoree, Senator Rake. Jake gives a glowing introduction that makes Veronica want to vomit. Careful not to draw notice the group of youths at the back slowly drift away. Mac and Enbom are first to go. They walk out to the garden, anyone watching them would assume for a lovers' stroll. _

_Next, Dick and Rams take up residence on the couch in the family room with the main staircase leading up to the family bedrooms. They flop on the couch and start up a video game on Duncan's console. _

_Finally, Logan whispers in Veronica's ear and she smiles up at him, playing the part of a besotted young couple. They clasp hands and walk towards the room's exit. Feeling eyes on her, Veronica turns to look back at the crowd and sees Jake looking at her as Senator Rake begins delivering his stump speech. Her face tightens but she restrains herself from giving him a full glare. _

_Once out of sight, Logan and Veronica race up the stairs and directly to Lilly's room. Veronica momentarily flashes back to the hundreds of times she had run up this staircase before, in happier times. They stop outside of Lilly's closed door, feeling almost that they are entering a sacred space. Their eyes meet and Veronica smiles at Logan, who squeezes her hand. _

_She pushes open the door and sees that the room is mostly unchanged. Besides the fact that there are no clothes or shoes on the floor, as there perpetually were when Lilly was alive, and the two boxes of her belongings in sealed police evidence bags, the room is exactly as she left it. _

_Shaking off the feeling of grief and nostalgia that threaten to overwhelm her, Veronica moves to the two boxes of evidence sitting clear as day on Lilly's bed. Logan shuts the door and stays by it listening carefully for anyone who might be coming up the stairs. _

_Veronica finds the computer easily and moves to Lilly's closet to unearth a bag to put it in. She pulls down a few of Lilly's favorite clothes and wraps them around the computer shoving it in a beach bag. Moving swiftly back to the window, she slides it open again wondering that the Kanes' security system is so lacking. Leaning out the window she sees Mac and Enbom kissing under a trellis blooming wildly with flowers. She scans the lawn to make sure there are no security personnel nearby, and then issues a wolf-whistle and grins as they break apart. Looking back at Logan, she speaks quietly._

**Veronica: **They're method actors.

_Logan smiles back then returns his attention to the door. _

_Mac and Enbom scurry towards the house under the window Veronica is at. Mac stands to the side and Veronica drops the bag down to Enbom. He catches it, salutes, and then Mac and he move away. Their job done, they take the beach bag and make a quick getaway, exiting the Kane property soon after.  
_

_Veronica closes the window silently and moves back to the bags of evidence. She picks up each bag and inspects the contents before setting them back in the boxes. Logan turns to frown at her tapping his wrist, indicating that she needs to hurry. She ignores him looking at the shoes that had changed the case for her forever. She also finds the shot glass Logan left, Lilly's wallet, cell phone, and her clothes from that day._

_She takes the wallet and cell phone out of the bags and pushes them into her purse, moving back to Logan at the door. They both look back into the room, knowing this may be their last memory of this place before opening the door and slipping back down the hallway silently. They are on at the top of the staircase when Logan's phone vibrates. He snaps it open to reveal a text message from Dick. It is only one word: 'incoming_',

_Logan takes Veronica's hand and pulls her back down the hallway towards the Kane kids' old playroom. Logan leaves the door open and sits down on a bay window seat, Veronica sits down in his lap and they kiss each other feverously for a minute until they hear footsteps approaching. They had deliberately ruffled the each others' hair and clothes, wanting it to look like they'd been at it for awhile. The steps are light, but without the telltale click of a woman's heels. Veronica tenses, wondering if it is Senator Rake come to see if she is more like Lilly than he'd originally thought. _

_They stop kissing, but keep their lips pressed together as they hear the person getting closer. The door creaks as it is pushed open father and Veronica springs up out of Logan's lap looking flushed and embarrassed. Logan stands up as well, both seeing it is Jake who had discovered them. _

**Logan: **(smiling, unembarrassed) Hi, Jake. Sorry we didn't get a chance to greet you before, nice party.

**Jake: **Hello, Logan. I wondered what you two had gotten yourselves up to. I should have guessed.

**Veronica: **We should get going.

**Jake: **Veronica, I wanted to talk to you.

**Veronica: **I don't think so. There are lots of things I'd like to hear you explain. Or at least _try_ to explain, but I doubt any of those things are up for discussion. So, thanks but no thanks.

**Jake: **(holding firm, unruffled) I thought when I saw you here that maybe you'd come to talk.

_Veronica's face is frozen in stone. Logan steps in to offer an alternate reason. _

**Logan: **Sorry, Jake. Our teacher offered everyone extra credit if we attended a political event. It was either this or an anti-war rally this weekend in Balboa Park. Your open bar won out over patchouli-scented hippies.

**Jake: **(smiles) Well, you're here now. Logan, perhaps you could give Veronica and I a moment.

**Logan: **(flatly) It's like this Jake, I can't do that. You see, Veronica is my girlfriend, and frankly I don't trust you.

**Jake: **I just want to talk to her.

**Veronica: **And I've already said I'm not interested in talking to you unless I get to choose the topics.

_Veronica takes a step to pass by Jake and he reaches out a hand to stop her, placing it on her shoulder. Logan knocks his hand off her shoulder leveling a hard glare at Jake, the man he had looked to as a positive male role model for years. _

**Logan: **Don't touch her.

**Jake: **I wasn't going to hurt her…

**Logan: **Oh, so you leave that up to Duncan?

**Veronica: **(sharply) _Logan_!

**Jake: **What? What happened?

**Logan: **Duncan had another of his little episodes. He went to Veronica's house. The results are these.

_He lifts one of the flutter sleeves on Veronica's purple dress and reveals the clump of bruises on her upper arms. Jake looks surprised and regretful. _

**Jake: **(gravely) Veronica, I'm so sorry. I thought he had it under control.

**Logan: **You thought wrong.

**Jake: **Is that why he left?

**Veronica: **I have no idea why he left.

**Logan: **Come on Veronica, let's go.

**Jake: **Wait! Veronica, this is about your mother.

**Veronica: **(stops, turns to face him) Do you know where she is?

_Logan slips an arm around her waist in support. _

**Jake: **Yes.

**Veronica: **(smiles bitterly) Nice. So once again she comes home to you, while leaving her daughter out in the cold.

**Jake: **Veronica, I can give you her address.

**Veronica: **(brittle) No. Why bother? It's not like she'll be there for long. Wherever _there_ is.

**Jake: **She's here in Neptune. She's home. She'd like to see you.

**Veronica: **(bitter, disappointed tone of a much older person) They say home is where the heart is. I guess they were right.

_Taking Logan's hand in hers she turns to leave, not pausing until they were outside the party. She gasps in breaths of the warm, floral and sea scented air trying to push back the waves of rejection and disappointment that wash over her. _

--------------

_Keith arrives home before Veronica that night and goes straight to Veronica's room. He collects a hair from her brush which he places in a small vial marked VM#2. He takes care replacing the brush in its original position. Cut to him in the bathroom. He pulls out a hair from his head and places it in a vial marked KM#1_. _He puts both into a box addressed to a 'DNA Testing Division.'__ He closes the box, as the front door opens and Keith quickly places the box in his soft-sided brief case. He leans against the bathroom door to greet Veronica._

**Keith: **Honey, I know you don't always have a curfew these days but you're starting to make me look bad.

_Veronica smiles at him distractedly, kisses his cheek and continues into her bedroom. Keith follows her, feeling the waves of disjointed emotion rolling off her in waves. _

**Keith: **You OK, honey? Did you and Logan get in a fight?

**Veronica: **No.

**Keith: **I know you're upset, Veronica. You might as well just tell me. Save me the time of prying it out of you.

**Veronica: **(sad smile) You're a good father. The best.

**Keith: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now, stop stalling and start talking.

**Veronica: **Mom checked herself out of rehab early.

**Keith: **(sitting on the bed he pats the spot next to him) I'm sorry, honey.

**Veronica: **(sitting, snuggling into his side) Thanks.

**Keith: **Would you like me to look for her?

**Veronica: **No. I'm sure she'll pop up eventually.

**Keith: **Do you want to talk about it?

**Veronica: **(small voice) Not really, no.

**Keith: **I'm here if you change your mind.

_They sit together in silence for a few minutes. _

**Veronica: **Dad.

**Keith: **Yeah?

**Veronica: **Don't be mad.

**Keith: **(sternly questioning) _Veronica_?

**Veronica: **(ducks her head) I used my money to pay for her rehab.

**Keith: **(sad, disappointed) Veronica, I wish you hadn't done that, but I guess you wouldn't be _you_ if you hadn't.

**Veronica: **(choked up)**I** thought, I really thought that maybe this time -

**Keith: **(understanding)__I know. I know, honey.

_Another long moment passes. _

**Keith: **How about some ice cream?

_She smiles. _

**Veronica: **No, thanks.

**Keith: **(makes a worried face, checks her forehead for fever) Do you feel all right? Because my daughter never turns down ice cream.

**Veronica: **Logan already stuffed me full of mood-enhancing Moose Tracks.

**Keith: **With whipped cream?

**Veronica: **And cherries and chocolate syrup. (scoffs) He even tried to sneak some actual fruit into the bowl.

**Keith: **But you set him straight.

**Veronica: **Damn right I did. I'm sad, not delirious.

_Keith smiles, kisses her temple goodnight, and exits the room. In the hallway he shakes his head. Maybe Logan really was good for Veronica. _

----------------

_Saturday morning, Veronica runs a few last-minute errands around town, buying a new shade of lipstick to match her toes as well as some household cleaning supplies. Cleaning helped her feel in control of her environment, and her gut told her that things were about to start happening. She had mixed feelings about it. On one hand she wanted to know what had happened to Lilly, wanted whoever had hurt her to pay for their crime. But if it was Duncan… Well the repercussions of that were widespread, for Logan, Meg, and her. They shared a past, if Duncan had done this on top of everything else…_

_If it had been Jake, her mom would be devastated. If it was Celeste, well no-one she knew would care - but for a mother to kill her own child, even a mother as cold as Celeste Kane? It was mind-boggling. _

_But what if it was someone else, someone unknown, one of Lilly's men? The Hammer, whoever he was, was obviously capable of violence. What if it got out of hand? _

_There were too many 'what ifs?' _

_Veronica climbs back into her car and turns to set her bag in the passenger seat. She sees Lilly dressed in a plunging red Prom dress._

**Lilly: **Come on Veronica, let it go for one night. It's Prom! You're supposed to be excited.

**Veronica: **It's not that easy, Lilly. Your killer is still free, Duncan ran away, my mom took off again…

**Lilly: **Stop worrying about what might happen and enjoy the moment. I know _I _would!

**Veronica: **Don't you care?

**Lilly: **Of course I care. Donut will be fine, it's about time he had some teenage rebellion. I hope he dyes his hair black and starts wearing eyeliner. It would make Celeste crazy!

**Veronica: **Lilly, this is serious. Don't you want whoever killed you to pay?

**Lilly: **One thing I've learned about life by being dead, Veronica Mars: things happen when they're supposed to.

**Veronica: **So you were supposed to die?

**Lilly: **I dunno. I just said that because it sounded smart. (laughs) You can't control everything, Veronica Mars. And why would you want to?

_Lilly fades away. _

_Veronica starts the car, but the engine sounds wrong. She drives a few blocks hearing the sound grow louder. Changing directions she heads to Weevil's uncle's garage. _

_Pulling into the lot, Veronica climbs out of her car, collecting her bags as Weevil approaches. _

**Weevil: **Car trouble, miss?

_Veronica smiles and explains the noises she had heard. Weevil agrees to have the car looked at that day, before bringing up the fact that the Kanes are offering a lot of money to find Duncan. Veronica asks if he found something when he broke into the Kane home or if he was covering his tracks. She says he used her but Weevil says they were always owing each other favors and he knows she doesn't really think he harmed Lilly. He says he heard something that might be worth ten percent of her finder's fee. Veronica tells him it depends on what it is. _

_Weevil says a certain spoiled white boy bought a crapped-out car from his uncle's friend a few weeks ago. Veronica says he'll get eight percent if it pans out and he throws in the alternator for free. Weevil agrees. Veronica walks away and calls her dad, asking him to pick her up. _

_In the car, she tells him to look into a '69 Impala that that was possibly bought by Duncan for $800 cash a few weeks ago. Keith looks excited. Keith drops Veronica off at home, then heads to the office to get started on the lead._

_Veronica has her hair up in a loose upsweep with a few curly tendrils down, full makeup, and a long green, blue and purple dress in a peacock print when Keith rushes into the apartment later. _

_He stops to take a long look at Veronica. _

**Keith:** You look beautiful honey.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Keith: **So how much did that dress set me back anyway?

_Veronica laughs and shakes her head. _

**Keith: **I got a lead on Duncan. Let's get to Alicia's, get pictures, then I gotta hit the road.

_Veronica smiles but looks worried. _

_Logan arrives a few minutes later in the limo. Keith shakes hands with him then follows the limo to Alicia's where Wallace, Shakira, Meg, and Casey are meeting them. Alicia has set up the backyard nicely with drinks and light snacks. They take several pictures in different combinations and eventually Keith kisses Veronica and Alicia goodbye and takes off. _

_The three couples pile into the limo and sip champagne as they drive to Trattoria Ponte Vecchio in La Jolla. Logan smiles happily, and nods to Wallace._

**Logan: **You're a lucky guy, Wallace.

_Wallace looks at Logan questioningly._

**Logan: **Your mom is amazing. You're one lucky son of a bitch.

_Wallace smiles and everyone chimes in about how lucky he really is. _

_At the restaurant, the guys tease Veronica about only ordering one entrée, but she shrugs it off, making a point to order an appetizer, entrée, and desert. The food is good, the waiter serves them wine without questioning their ages, and they watch silently out the window as the sun paints the sky in beautiful streaks of orange, yellow and blue as it sets. _

_------------_

_In Tijuana, Keith sees the car parked in front of a house. He busts through the door. A woman who is in bed gasps and pulls the sheets up to cover herself. A man is getting dressed in a Mexican police uniform. Keith asks him about the car and the cop asks if it's Keith's. _

_------------_

_The limo pulls up to the Neptune Grand. The guys help the girls climb out of the low vehicle and escort them into the large, swanky hotel lobby. Several of their classmates are present and they move towards the ballroom. _

_------------_

_Cut to the interior of a car. Keith calls Alicia on the phone that the car was abandoned at a bus station with a case of beer on the seat and a sign that said, "Free car" in Spanish. It was a decoy and Keith says maybe Duncan is smarter than he thought. Alicia looks grim. _

_------------_

_Inside the ballroom, a DJ is spinning tunes from the stage, many people are on the dance floor, and a nice buffet with finger food and non-alcoholic beverages takes up one wall. Veronica, Logan and their friends are sitting at a grouping of three large round banquet tables that have been pushed together. Veronica looks around at all of them. _

_Meg is wearing Kate Hudson's dress from 'How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days', and she looks beautiful. Mac is wearing a silk dress with a brown halter and brown and teal swirl patterned long skirt. Her hair is curled and pulled back from her face. She is wearing make-up but no heels, having settled for a pair of matching teal ballet slippers. _

_Veronica's dress is nearly backless dipping low over her butt, which Logan has been taking full advantage of the whole night, running his hands up and down her spine. Her dress had a long pleated skirt, plunging top, and straps that curled over her shoulder to reattach just below the breast._

_Around the room were pretty dresses, boring dresses, slutty dresses, and tuxes in a variety of colors and styles. Shakira was wearing a pretty orange dress and totally pulled it off despite the loud color. Even Madison's dress was pretty: a frothy strapless white princess dress with some pink at the bodice and the hem, with a bright pink ribbon wrapped around her waist. No-one knew who her date was, but he was attractive. _

_Across the room, a girl sitting at a table full of other girls raises her hand in salute to Rams, Kate and Veronica. She was one of the girls in the bet who had taken Rams up on his offer of an expense free night. Kate smiled at the girl and then looked at Rams. _

**Kate: **I hope you learned a valuable lesson.

_She Mac and Veronica share a smile. _

_Dick and Britta hit the dance floor, Britta in a short black bubble dress and Dick in a white tux with baby-blue vest and tie. When__ 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls comes on, Veronica stands up and pulls Logan to his feet. _

**Veronica: **Dance with me!

_Logan grins and stands up to follow Veronica to the dance floor._

**Rams: **Whipped!

_He makes the accompanying sound and Kate punches him in the shoulder. Logan shakes his head, not at all offended. They dance to the song then stay on the dance floor as several of their friends join them to dance to 'Crazy in Love'._

_--------------_

_Later. Logan is sitting at the table with Dick, Rams, and Luke. The girls, Mac, Veronica, and Meg, are visible behind them dancing to 'Rich Girl' by Gwen Stefani. The guys discuss the after-party, cutting school next week to surf, and who looks hot. Logan sees Nadia with Jimmy Day and frowns at her. He looks back at Veronica and makes a mental note to keep track of her throughout the night. _

_The song switches to a slow song and the guys in relationships head to the dance floor. Mac smiles up and Enbom as he spins her around and around. Veronica and Logan talk softly, swaying in slow circles to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. It looks like Rams is apologizing again to Kate and she finally accepts, resting her head on his chest as they dance. _

_Sitting at the table, Dick surveys at the couples on the dance floor and looks unhappy. The song ends and 'The Killer's Mr. Brightside' comes on. Most of the couples head back to their seats. Once there, Veronica makes a comment about Enbom being a good dancer._

**Mac: **Too bad it's wasted on me.

**Veronica: **I'm sure he could teach you, if you want, Mac. You could be spinning around on the dance floor in no time.

**Mac: **Doubtful. I'm more likely to be spun onto my ass and end up flashing my underwear.

_Everyone laughs. Enbom shakes his head. _

**Enbom: **It's easy. Here, I'll show you.

_Mac steps away from him, clearly a rejection. Instead he grabs Veronica and spins her around before lowering her into a dramatic dip. She laughs and throws her head back._

**Veronica: **(to Logan) Watch out, Pookie. You got competition.

**Logan: **(smiling) I think not.

_Enbom continues to dance with Veronica throwing in Waltz, Cha-cha, Tango and even some Quickstep._

**Veronica: **(teasing Logan) You know girls tend to think that a guy who dances well will also be good in bed.

_Mac grins, Kate nods her head in agreement and Meg blushes. _

------------

_An hour later and the pristine condition of the teenagers dress, hair and make-up is starting to deteriorate. Many have booked rooms upstairs and have been slipping away to drink and party upstairs throughout the night. _

_Veronica and Logan are dancing to 'Let Me Love You' by Mario. Meg is sitting with her friends Sarah and Cristina. Mac and Enbom are talking animatedly. Carmen is smiling at Luke. Veronica surveys them all before focusing on Logan._

**Logan: **Checking on all your chicks?

**Veronica: **_Chicks_?

**Logan: **Your cubs. You being the mama bear that orchestrated a few of tonight's couples.

**Veronica: **Only Carmen and Luke.

_Logan smiles and skims his hands up and down her bare back again, shifting her closer. _

**Veronica: **Thanks for tonight, Logan.

**Logan: **Why?

**Veronica: **If you left it up to me, we'd be sitting on a couch somewhere right now.

**Logan: **That's nice, too.

**Veronica: **Yeah, but going out, going big. It's nice. (frowns, moving to curtail any grand plans Logan may already be making in his mind)_ Once in a while - not _every day_. _

**Logan: **Every week?

_She glares at him._

**Logan: **Every month?

_She gives up on acting annoyed and smiles. _

**Veronica: **Nope.

**Logan: **Maybe every six weeks?

**Veronica: **You have some burning desire to climb into your monkey suit more often?

**Logan: **Please. I make this look good.

**Veronica: **Yes, you do.

_He kisses her lightly then rests his forehead against hers as they turn in small circles to the music._

**Logan: **Though, if we did do this more often, I'd want it to be just you and me.

**Veronica: **Yeah. At least some of the time.

**Logan: **Yeah.

_They fall silent and continue dancing. Logan pulls her closer encircling her entirely with one arm. He traces the side of her bodice hugging her ribs with his fingers before slipping them under the brightly-colored fabric, tracing the underside of her breast. _

**Veronica: **(warningly) Watch it, mister.

**Logan: **(whispering in her ear) Trust me. I'm watching you very closely.

_He nibbles on her earlobe and stares as the pulse point in her neck begins fluttering more rapidly. He places a few soft kisses along her neck before capturing her mouth. She wraps her arms tightly around him and presses their bodies tightly together. _

_When he breaks the kiss, she rests her head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. _

**Veronica: **Tell me you got a room here tonight?

**Logan: **Ms. Mars, what would your dad have to say about that?

**Veronica: **Not a single word, because my boyfriend would be smart enough to use an alias.

**Logan: **So are you using me for my body, or my mind? I'm confused.

_She grins and kisses his neck, trailing up to his ear. _

**Veronica: **(whisper) I'll let you know later.

_Not waiting for the song to end, she pulls out of his arms and takes his hand leading him towards the exit. _

_They are almost at the door when the music ends and a voice comes over the microphone. _

**Clemmons: **Ladies and gentlemen. It is time to announce this year's Senior Class Prom King and Queen. But first, for the Junior's Prince and Princess.

_Logan tries to keep walking, but Veronica tugs on his hand to get him to stop. She wants to watch Meg be crowned Princess and make sure Madison and Shelly eat crow. Logan rolls his eyes but stops and turns around. He stands behind Veronica with his hands circling her waist. _

**Clemmons: **In a landslide victory, the Junior class Princess is…Meg Manning.

_Cheers erupt and Madison tries to smile. Shelly looks bored and annoyed. Meg looks surprised and pleased as she moves towards the stage. _

**Clemmons: **And this year's Junior class Prince is… (questioning) Logan Echolls? Yes, Logan Echolls.

_Deafening cheers fill the ballroom and Veronica turns to see Logan's querulous expression._

**Veronica: **(teasing) So wait - _you're Prince Charming_? That doesn't make much sense.

T_he cheers continue with Dick being the loudest. Logan doesn't make any move towards the stage. _

**Logan: **Did you do this?

**Veronica: **(laughing) You can't blame this one on me. I got people to vote for Meg. You're just popular.

_He looks at her sourly and then shrugs. When the spotlight lands on them, he grins. Veronica's eyes widen but it's too late to escape, he swoops in and captures her in a tight embrace, kissing her deeply as the whole Prom watches. _

_Releasing her, he makes his way to the stage accepting congratulations and shaking hands or bumping fists with guys along the way. Veronica shakes her head in amusement. On stage, both Meg and Logan are crowned. Clemmons announces the Senior's King and Queen and the dance floor clears for the two couples to dance to 'More Than Words' by Frankie J. After a minute, more couples join them and Casey appears before Veronica. _

**Casey: **May I have this dance?

**Veronica: **(smiles happily) Of course.

_On the dance floor, once Logan sees Veronica, he tries to change partners with Casey, but instead Meg and Veronica twirl away together, leaving the guys standing in the middle of the dance floor. _

_As soon as the song ends, Logan sweeps Veronica out of the ballroom and upstairs to a private room. _

_As they enter the room, Veronica is confused and somewhat amused to watch as Logan inspects the interior. He checks the windows, patio, closet, bathroom (including the shower stall) and even under the bed._

**Veronica:** Logan, what are you doing? If you find a spec of dust are you going to demand an upgrade?

**Logan:** What? No. Just -checking. 

**Veronica:** OK. Weirdo

**Logan:** Hey!It pays to pay attention.

**Veronica:** Why don't you pay attention to me?

_Her hands go to her back and she slips the short zipper at the back of the dress down. Logan stops and watches as she shrugs her shoulders allowing the dress to pool at her feet. _

**Logan:** (husky) You have my full attention now.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

_He already knew she wasn't wearing a bra, but what she is wearing is a happy surprise. On her legs are sheer black thigh-high stockings held in place by a band stripped with black and white. Her panties are of sheer black lace and are also ones that he had bought her in La Perla. _

_She steps out of her dress and he gets the full impression of her, half-naked, black lace and delicate high heels with a thin strap circling her ankle. Logan picks her up in a bridal hold and lays her on the bed. He kisses her letting his hands and eyes drift down her body before standing up to remove his own clothes. When she sits up to reach for the clasp on her shoes, he stops her. _

**Logan:** Leave them on. (she arches one brow at him) They're 'fuck me' heels, right? I wouldn't want to disappoint. Leave on the stockings too.

---------------

_Neptune Grand Ballroom. The crowd begins thinning out around one in the morning, and the party bus that brought most of their friends to the dance departs. Switching things up, Wallace and Shakira go to Rams' in the bus for the after-party; whereas Dick, Britta, Mac and Enbom hang back with Veronica, Logan, Meg and Casey, mostly because Veronica, Meg and Britta had finally gotten Mac to dance and weren't ready to leave yet. They dedicate themselves completely to performing the cheesiest dance moves they can remember as '__Incomplete' by the Backstreet Boys plays. Meg and Britta throw in some cheerleading moves that send Veronica and Mac into hysterics. After a few songs, Mac and Veronica head to the bathroom upstairs, having been informed that someone threw up in the girls' bathroom downstairs. _

_Washing their hands, Veronica turns to Mac. _

**Veronica: **So. Mac-attack. Is tonight the night?

**Mac: **(playing dumb) What night?

**Veronica: **You know what I mean.

**Mac: **(shaking her head) I have no idea what you mean.

_They exit the bathroom walking along an upstairs balcony towards the grand staircase. _

**Veronica: **You see, it's this American tradition. Girls (scandalized whisper) have sex with their boyfriends on Prom night.

**Mac: **(eyes wide) Really?

**Veronica: **Yep. There are whole movies built around this tradition.

**Mac: **I had _no_ idea.

_Veronica smiles but looks with a serious kindness at her friend. _

**Veronica: **I don't know if you guys have done it, and that's why John's been smiling like a loon all week, or if you haven't, but you know you can talk to me. It'll be awkward and uncomfortable and we'll have to avoid eye contact for a good week, but… (she shrugs, then grins)

**Mac: **(smiles) Yeah I know. I think I'm good. But… thanks.

**Veronica: **Sure. You know -

_She is interrupted by Nadia's voice just as they reach the staircase._

**Nadia: **Hello Veronica. (looks briefly and disparagingly over Mac) And… you.

**Mac: **(smiles cheekily, still in a good mood) Wow. What a greeting.

**Veronica: **Mac, have you met Nadia? She's a murderous, psycho stalker.

**Nadia: **You shouldn't make me angry, you wouldn't like it when I'm angry.

**Mac: **Why? Do you get all green and overly muscled?

_Veronica grins. _

**Nadia: ** (nonplussed) No. (blinks) Why? You are so weird.

**Veronica: **Says the attempted murderer.

**Nadia: **(unconcerned) I suppose you've been checking up on me.

**Mac: **(losing her humor) Seriously?

**Nadia: **Charges were never filed; there was just no evidence against me. Just the word of that slut.

**Veronica: **Am I supposed to be afraid that you tried to kill a girl in a jealous rage and got away with it? Keyword there: _tried_.

**Mac: **Whoa.

**Nadia: **(scowling) I was _not_ jealous.

**Veronica: **Oh, so you just didn't like her outfit?

**Nadia: **(nonchalant)Logan should have been mine. She got in my way, she had to pay.

**Veronica: **And now he's mine. And has less than zero interest in you. If you weren't such a psycho bitch he wouldn't have even spared a passing thought on you since you arrived here.

**Mac: **Uh, Veronica. ix-nay on aunting-tay the razy-cay iller-kay.

_Nadia looks confused. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Mac: **(whispering under her breath) Stop antagonizing the psycho killer.

**Veronica: **Where's the fun in that? Frankly, I'm tired of waiting for her to make her move. So come on, Nadia. What will it be?

**Nadia: **Do you know what your sin is Veronica?  
**Veronica: **Ah hell... I'm a fan of all seven. But right now, I'm gonna have to go with Wrath. And yours is clearly Vanity.

**Nadia: **(fuming) You're too dumb to even realize the damage I've caused.

**Veronica: **Well, you are kinda bringing me down tonight; but 'damage'? That's a strong word. I'd go with 'annoyance'.

**Nadia: **You stupid, insignificant bitch.

**Veronica: **You tried to do your worst, Nadia. Let it go. Neither you nor Noah were able to insinuate yourself into my relationship with Logan. Our friends know us too well to be sucked in by your games; so tell me what damage have you caused?

**Nadia: **I took away Logan's best friend. How's that?

**Veronica: **Kind of a letdown if I'm honest. I mean _come on_ - I did more damage to their friendship just by being with Logan.

**Nadia: **You have no idea, do you? Sweet little Meg Manning ran to Logan to tell him her horrible tale, but (slow smile) he didn't tell you did he? (Veronica is unhappy) I guess you don't know as much as you thought.

**Veronica: **(jaw tight) I know Logan would never touch you.

_Nadia scowls again, her pretty face a mask of hatred. _

**Nadia: **He won't be touching you again, either.

_With that, Nadia takes two rushing steps forward and tries to push Veronica down the grand staircase, but both Veronica and Mac step to the side making a space between them that Nadia flies through. _

_Unable to halt her momentum Nadia soars down the staircase landing on her chest with a loud 'oomph', before tumbling the last few steps to the bottom. Suddenly there is shouting and hotel staff and Neptune students are everywhere, calling for help and looking around curiously. _

_Mac and Veronica look shell-shocked. _

**Mac: **(quietly) Did she just -?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I think so.

**Mac: **Wow. I had no idea Prom was so exciting.

_Veronica shakes off her shock and grins at her friend. _

**Nadia: **(sobbing at the bottom of the stairs) Stop touching me you idiots, call a doctor. I think my leg is broken. (looking up seeing Veronica standing unhurt) She tried to kill me. Arrest her.

**Veronica: **Me?

_A few other girls who had also used the upstairs bathroom are standing nearby. _

**Kat (from V's PE class): **_No way_. That girl (points at Nadia) tried to push Veronica down the stairs.

**Gabrielle (Yolanda's friend): **I saw everything. That psycho tried to push Veronica, but she fell instead. Veronica never touched her.

_Logan and John are standing stunned at the bottom of the staircase watching as Nadia is taken away in an ambulance. They hug the girls._

**Logan: **Seriously, no more bathrooms for you ever again.

_Veronica smiles and hugs him tighter. _

_They gather up their belongings, still slightly bewildered at the turn the night had taken. On their way out, the hotel manager and security stop them. They had caught the whole scene on security camera and would be calling the police to inform them of what had happened. _

_Waiting for the limo outside, Dick sweeps Mac then Veronica into a bear hug, smashing Mac's body between his and Veronica's. Both girls look surprised as Dick squeezes them tightly. _

_-----------_

_Arriving at Rams' after-party, the news about Nadia makes the rounds quickly. Logan is sticking close to Veronica still freaked out by the possibility of how the night could have ended differently. _

_Inside Rams' house Kate, had commandeered a downstairs guest room that she said was for the girls to relax and change in. She strictly forbids the guys from entering. Throughout the night, she along with several of the girls that Rams had asked to Prom as part of the bet circulated around the party promoting the room. What Rams and the other guys didn't know was what was going on in the room. But as the night wore on, they grew more and more curious and began to hatch a plan on how to gain entry. _

_Not long after they arrive, Madison's date approaches Mac. _

**Guy: **Hi. Um, I wanted to introduce myself.

_He is tall with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks. _

**Mac: **OK. Are you going to try to push me down some stairs?

**Guy: **No. Why would I?

**Mac: '**Cause my last introduction tonight ended with someone trying to push my friend and I down the stairs.

**Guy: **Really?

**Mac: **Yeah. Well maybe she just wanted Veronica to fall. Does it matter?

**Guy: **Uh, no. I guess not.

**Mac: **Yeah, sorry. So, (shakes her head) you are?

**Allen: **Right. Yeah. I'm Allen. Allen Rand.

**Mac: **OK.

**Allen: **I guess you're my cousin.

_Mac looks at him blankly._

**Guy: **Cheryl Sinclair is my aunt.

_Mac's mouth falls open._

**Allen: **So with the whole baby switch thing, I thought I'd introduce myself. Cuz.

**Mac: **(slow smile spreading on her face) So, let me get this straight. Madison is your cousin.

**Guy: **Yeah. Kinda. Not a blood relative I guess.

**Mac: **But she's your cousin. She brought her cousin to Prom. As her date.

**Allen: **(smiles) Yeah. I'm guessing you don't really like her?

**Mac: **Not even a little.

_Mac is smiling hugely as she looks over to where Madison is standing with a few of her friends. _

_Madison looks over and sees Allen and Mac talking and storms over to where they are standing by the pool. _

**Madison: **Allen, what are you doing talking to this trash?

**Allen: **You mean my cousin?

**Mac: **(gleeful) Yeah, Allen was just telling me how we're related.

**Madison: **(glaring at Allen) I told you not to say anything.

**Allen: **And I told you I don't take orders from you, Madi. I only came here tonight so I could meet Mac. My real cousin.

**Mac: **Thanks, but we try not to use words like 'real' in this situation. Makes the 'rents feel bad.

**Allen: **Right. OK, I'll remember that.

**Madison: **(turning on Mac) Why are you even here? Enbom doesn't even want you here. You're so pathetic, trying to hang onto him when he's done with you.

**Mac: **Is that so? 'Cause he told me you were the one throwing yourself at him, making a fool of yourself. In fact, he told me he wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole wrapped in a condom and doused with disinfectant.

**Allen: **Nice.

**Madison: **Shut up!

_The fight continues with several people watching. Enbom looks undecided if he should intervene, but decides to stay back and let them fight it out since it's not really about him. Dick grins._

**Dick:** I love this moment so much I want to have sex with it. Girl fights are the best.

_Looking enraged Madison take a swing at Mac, but Mac steps back out of range. Madison spins on her heels and Mac sees a golden opportunity. She grins as she places her hand in the idle of Madison's back and gives her a firm shove. That combined with Madison's own momentum catapults her into the pool. She shrieks as she lands in the water with a huge splash of water and white tulle._

**Dick:** I love this moment so much I'd cheat on the moment from before and marry this one and have a family of little moments with it.

_The guys smile at Dick as Madison shrieks and cries in the pool._

**Madison: **You ruined everything. _Wah_!!

**Mac: **(ignoring Madison, to Allen) It was nice to meet you, Allen.

**Allen: **Yeah. Likewise.

_He turns to watch Madison flounder in the pool. _

**Allen: **You're a welcome addition to the family. (grins) Man, I can't wait to tell our other cousins about this.

_Mac walks over to where John, Dick, Logan and Veronica are standing. _

**John Enbom: **You OK?

**Mac: **Of course.

**Veronica: **What's with all the violence tonight?

**Mac: **I have no idea.

_The girls smile, then burst out laughing. _

_-----------_

_Once the excitement over Nadia's dramatic conclusion to Prom and Madison's wet exit has gone, the guys refocused on the mysterious room and decided to go with a basic smash-and-grab plan. The girls neither being fools nor deaf, knew exactly what they were up to. Kate, Mac and Veronica disappeared into the room and the guys got really nervous. No way were Logan, Rams, or Enbom going to risk pissing off their girls by busting in while they were in there. Instead, they waited and worried outside the door. _

_Loud laughter sounded from inside the room and the guys' expressions grew more and more worried. Dick watched his friends with mocking derision. _

**Dick: **You guys are a bunch of pussies. What the hell? I'm going in. (he pauses outside the door, hand on the door knob) I'll be sure to ask the girls real nicely to give your balls back.

_Logan and Rams flip him off as he opens the door and enters. The door slams shut behind him and they can hear shrieking from inside. _

**John Enbom: **He's gonna be the one minus his balls for this one.

**Logan: **Do you think it's about the bet?

**Rams: **Have we done anything else lately that would piss them off?

_All three shrug, not really understanding why some things make girls mad and other things made them laugh. _

_Next they hear Dick's booming laughter and the higher giggles of several girls. After a few_ _minutes, Dick exits the room with a wide grin. _

**Dick: **This is gonna be awesome.

_The guys' expressions go from worried to alarmed. _

_The door opens again and a long procession of girls exit the room led by Kate, Veronica and Mac. The three guys act casual but as soon as the girls pass them they dart into the now empty room. All they see inside is a pile of shoes, jackets, wraps and purses. Nothing that explains the laughter and amused looks that had been shot their way throughout the night. _

_Walking with trepidation back to the main party area they hear Dick's loud voice. _

**Dick: **Yo! Everybody! Shut the hell up!

_The music shuts off and conversation dies down. _

**Dick: **A special presentation has been prepared for tonight. Get your asses inside, (grins) trust me, you're gonna want to see this.

_Many of the girls grin and giggle as they make their way inside to a large game-family room with a giant flat screen TV on the wall. Standing at the front of the room are Kate, Veronica, and Mac. As soon as the room fills with people, Mac points the remote at the screen and a cartoonish video begins to play. _

_It looks a lot like a jib-jab video cartoon, but instead of politicians or celebrities the cartoon characters were topped with the guys' heads. Rams, Chester, Enbom, Logan, Dick, Luke, Matt Barone and Hank and Harry Didden. The video opens with the guys heads bobbing right to left to 'It's Raining Men'. Slowly, the scene widens to reveal the guys dressed like Chippendales in tuxedo pants, white wrist cuffs, and bow ties - but no shirts, of course. All the guys except for Chester, Chester was dressed in drag. He had thick make-up painted on his face, a cheap-looking red halter dress, fishnets, and transvestite heels. _

_The skit proceeded with the guys doing a song and dance, cartoon-Chester slinking up each guy in turn and basically giving them a lap dance or using them as a stripper pole. _

Hi! We're your Weather Boys - Ah-huh -

And have we got news for you - You better listen!

Get ready, all you lonely girls

And leave those umbrellas at home. – All right! -

Stupidity is rising - our peckers are getting low

According to all sources, the Prom's the place to go

'Cause tonight in prime time

Just about half-past two

The girls are taking the stage

It's the guys' turn to get the screw

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!

I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get

Absolutely soaking wet!

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!

It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!

Stupid, insensitive, boorish

Dim, dull, thoughtless, crude, rude

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too

She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do

She taught every asshole that he had to pay

So that each and every woman could laugh at her stupid guy

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!

It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!

I feel stormy weather - Moving in about to begin

Hear the thunder - Don't you lose your head

Ditch your dude and paint the town red

God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too

She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do

She taught every asshole that he had to pay

So that each and every woman could laugh at her stupid guy

It's Raining Men! Yeah!

Stupidity is rising - our peckers are getting low

According to all sources, the Prom's the place to go

'Cause tonight in prime time

Just about half-past two

The girls are taking the stage

It's the guys' turn to get the screw

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen!

It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men!

_Interspersed with the song's lyrics, male voices shouted out lines like: 'My misogynistic behavior hides my deeply repressed homosexuality and I'm insecure because of my premature ejaculation problem.' _

_For the finale, each guy turns around and rips their tuxedo pants away revealing a real picture of their bare asses. Their backsides continue to bob and sway to the music as cartoon-Chester closes the show singing and slapping each guy on the ass as money falls from the top of the screen._

_The guys are silent except for Dick who is enjoying the show. Female laughter fills the room. Logan looks grimly amused. As the video ends, Veronica and Mac are grinning. Cheers fill the room and the guys give up on being mad and instead smile and take their punishment. Except for Chester, who storms out of the party._

**John Enbom: **He never could take a joke.

**Mac: **That's why he got the worst of it.

**Veronica: **That and the fact that we didn't have a picture of his bare ass.

**Logan: **Speaking of asses, Sugarpuss, I'm pretty sure that wasn't my ass.

**Veronica: **(smirking) Oh?

**Dick: **Dude. The girls had a game where each girl had to match the butt to the guy.

**Mac: **A game of pin-the-ass-on-the-jackass, if you will.

**John Enbom: **So that wasn't really my butt?

**Mac: **Maybe. Your ass was for sure on one of the guys, (shrugs) maybe not you…

**John Enbom: **That's disturbing.

**Veronica: **Not more so than your behavior.

**Logan: **Is it done now? Or should we expect more?

**Veronica: **If you were expecting it, what fun would that be?

_The guys share resigned looks as the girls smirk and walk away._

**Rams: **_So_ screwed.

--------------

_Later on, the party is settling down. Mike has his guitar out and has been playing some Bob Marley, Van Morrison, and Sublime songs. Veronica and Logan are alone for the first time since arriving at the party. _

**Veronica:** Logan, Nadia said something. She implied that something happened, something involving Meg. Something you didn't tell me about.

_Logan looks guilty._

**Veronica:** Logan, what happened?

_He maintains his silence. She flashes back to the conversation where they first laid the ground rules for no lying. They had agreed not to lie, so if they didn't want to tell the truth, or couldn't, they should just not answer - like Logan was doing now. _

**Veronica:** Logan -

_Meg interrupts them. _

**Meg:** Veronica, it's my fault. I asked him not to tell you. I was embarrassed.

_Logan looks confused but covers it before Veronica shifts her gaze from Meg to back to him._

**Meg:** Duncan cheated on me. I felt stupid and embarrassed, and frankly with everything else I figured out about him, it felt petty. I didn't want you to feel bad for me. It was my fault for not listening to you in the first place.

_Veronica looks questioningly back and forth between the two. _

**Meg:** Don't blame Logan. He was just trying to be a good guy.

**Veronica:** You're sure?

**Meg:** Yeah.

**Veronica:** But how did Nadia find out?

_A moment passes. _

**Veronica:** Oh.

**Meg:** I guess Nadia wanted to hurt anyone connected to you guys. Duncan, me, whoever.

_Veronica's eyebrows are still scrunched in a frown when Meg hugs her and walks away. She looks up at Logan. _

**Logan:** I think we could both use a drink, come on.

_He takes her hand and leads her to the freestanding outdoor bar with professional bartender-serving drinks behind the counter. _

--

_AN_

_One week and counting until Lilly's killer is revealed. Wow. I can't believe it._

_I used a Salma Hayek dress as the inspiration for Mac's and Veronica's is Taylor Swifts Grammy dress but in a bright peacock print instead of black. _

_So one or two big exposition/narrative sections left to close out the Nadia storyline. _

_So, I'm having an issue with reading other fanfics. Now that I've spent so much time imagining who the characters are and what their motivations are if I read a fic where the characterization is really far from what I painted their backstory as, I can't enjoy it. I was rereading a story I loved from before and I just couldn't get over how different the author made the characters motivations and base personalities. Is that weird? Do other writers have the same feeling sometimes? 'Cause I used to love this story, and I didn't even make it through the first chapter this time. I can do AU stories but if Veronica is suddenly a hussy or absolutely spineless or everything is explained by Logan and Veronica having been in love with each other back when they were 12, I just can't do it. _

_Oh crap! I just realized I tried to set a (self imposed) deadline to finish this story in October, one year after I started, but that's next month! If I manage to post a chapter every 10 days and finish the story in 45 chapters (an arbitrarily chosen number) I would finish on December 4__th__. Humm. _

_This is a return to the longer chapters that were common earlier in the story. Word Count: 17,587_

_Beth asked if Logan was still seeing the Therapist, and the answer is, he's not. He did his time, three appointments, and no more. _


	40. Ch 38 Revolving Doors

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Love the reviewers. If you're curious, blackmail is the way to go, it got the most reviews for me. **

**Thanks again to Vermouth! **(not for the blackmail, that was all me, for the beta)

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wanted to date her again, awkwardness ensued. LoVe investigates the rape, and that leads to Duncan. Logan doesn't want to classify what happened as a rape until later when he reads Duncan's journal. The boy's friendship becomes even more strained. Lynn tried to kill herself, then disappeared from the hospital. LoVe breaks up, but work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan wants V back and launches a campaign, which is ultimately successful and a new rule is instituted for their relationship, nobody leaves. Mac is dating Enbom, Keith is dating Alicia, Meg and Duncan were dating (much to Veronica's consternation) until Meg dumps him as he beats the hell out of his car after seeing something…upsetting. A new girl comes to town and has an unhealthy interest in Logan. LoVe find Leanne and put her in rehab as well but not until she blows the Kanes' alibis out of the water. Returning from Spring Break in Cabo V confesses to Keith that she and Logan are having sex and that causes problems. Logan, Keith, and Mac know V is investigating Lilly's murder and are helping with the investigation. Meg reveals that Duncan and Nadia were in the room with LoVe at Chester's party. Duncan shows up on V's doorstep and loses control. Later the guys in V's life bond over her need for protection. Logan and Duncan fight at school. Beaver 'confesses' Logan's alibi lie, and Keith overhears, instead of turning him in to Lamb, Keith talks to Logan himself. Leanne skips out on rehab, Duncan skips out entirely. LoVe and friends conduct a heist at the Kanes and that's after Weevil breaks in. Prom happens and Nadia takes a fall. Literally. Veronica continues to uncover Lilly's secrets. (music of impending doom)

New Poll: What do you want to see in the sequel?

**Chapter 38: Revolving Doors**

_**(Sunday)**_

_Sunday morning, Keith wakes up realizing he hadn't heard Veronica come in the night before. He checks her room and finds her bed empty. Scowling, he moves to the living room intent on calling her and letting her in on his displeasure. Instead, as he enters the front room of their small apartment, he sees Veronica, in pajamas, and Logan still in his tuxedo, lying on the couch side by side. Logan has his arms curled around Veronica protectively. Both are sound asleep. Keith pauses, looking at them and Logan's eyes pop open. At first, they are filled with alarm; then, upon seeing Keith and realizing where he is, he relaxes. Slightly._

_Keith looks at Logan with little expression on his face, Logan's eyes drop down to Veronica. _

**Logan: **(quiet, hoarse voice) Long night. Sorry. I'll go.

**Keith: **No, stay. At least for breakfast. My specialty.

**Logan: **I thought with Veronica as a daughter Italian food would have to be your specialty.

**Keith: **I do make a mean lasagna.

_Logan relaxes and closes his eyes again as Keith moves to the kitchen. _

_The smell of bacon and coffee wake Veronica up. She stretches and rolls onto her back, cuddling into Logan. Suddenly, her body springs upwards realizing where she is and who is likely in the kitchen. She hits the floor. _

**Keith: **(perky attitude and tone) Good morning, honey. You're finally awake.

_Logan looks amused. Veronica sits up, bewildered. _

**Veronica: **I can explain.

**Keith: **I'm sure you can. But let's eat first. I like to have a full stomach before the bloodshed starts.

**Veronica: **Ha, ha.

**Logan: **Every condemned man gets a last meal, right, Sheriff?

**Keith: **Yep, those are the rules.

**Veronica: **You two think you're sooo damn funny, don't you?

_They sit at the kitchen island and eat. _

**Keith: **(pushing his plate away) Well? Let's hear it then.

**Veronica: **(cautious) Um, so, maybe we should start with the important parts.

**Keith: **There are multiple important parts?

**Veronica: **Maybe? (grins cutely)

**Keith: **(stern) I'm listening.

**Veronica: **So. First up, you may have to come down to the Sheriff's station with me today.

**Keith: **Why? (wearily) What did you do now? Misdemeanor or felony?

**Veronica: **(makes a face) Dad, where's the faith? The 'innocent until proven guilty' assumption that our criminal justice system is built on?

**Keith: **_Veronica_ -

**Veronica: **(defensively) I didn't do anything. _Not_ getting pushed down the stairs is _not_ a crime. Even in Neptune.

**Keith: **_What_?

_His eyes follow Logan's arm's movement as he reaches across to touch Veronica. Keith tries to control his expression. That hand had better be on her waist, or else the boy was going to lose it. _

_In fact, Logan's hand was in an acceptable part of Veronica's leg and squeezed her in support. _

**Veronica: **So, there's this girl.… She's a bit crazy.

**Logan: **More than a _bit_.

**Veronica: **And a bit obsessed with Logan.

**Keith: **Logan?

**Logan: **I met her in New York last year. We were never involved, but… (he shrugs)

**Keith: **And this girl tried to push Veronica down the stairs?

**Veronica: **Eliminating the competition, I guess.

**Keith: **(frowning deeply) Anything else?

**Veronica: **Logan was elected Prom Prince.

**Keith: **Anything relevant?

**Logan: **Several people saw Nadia try to push Veronica down the stairs; so she should be arrested, but her father is Edward Dawson.

**Keith: **Dawson? As in the Edward Dawson that owns NewsCorp?

**Veronica: **That's the one.

**Keith: **Wait, _should_ be arrested? She wasn't arrested last night?

_Veronica shrugs with a quirky smile._

**Logan: **No. She went to the hospital, but the hotel staff said they were going to call Lamb.

_Keith raises one eyebrow demanding an explanation._

**Veronica: **She kinda fell down the stairs instead of me.

_Keith groans. _

**Keith: **So Logan stayed the night _becaus_e-?

**Veronica: **Well, you see… Dad, you and Logan have this overprotective thing in common.

_She tilts her head and smiles at him sublimely. Logan looks amused. _

_--------------_

_Veronica and Keith are outside the Sheriff's station when she sees Noah. She regards him dispassionately as he approaches her._

**Noah: **Veronica. I'm sorry for what Nadia did.

**Veronica: **Are you? Dad, this is Noah. Nadia Dawson's twin brother.

_Keith accesses Noah. _

**Noah: **I'm glad you're OK. Can we talk?

**Keith: **I think that's inappropriate at this point. Charges have been filed, and anything you or your family has to say should be handled by your lawyer.

_Aaron Echolls, the Sinclairs, the Mackenzies, and Keith suspected Jake Kane had all brought pressure to bear on the Sheriff's office to file charges. With the video from the hotel and several eyewitnesses, Lamb was forced to action. Even if that meant making NewsCorp's CEO angry. _

**Noah: **I understand. But I have things to tell you that my parents and their lawyers won't.

_Keith stares at the young man before him for a long moment before speaking._

**Keith: **Come to my office this afternoon. 2pm.

**Noah: **Thank you.

_Noah moves away. Veronica looks back at the station doors. _

**Veronica: **Shouldn't Logan be done already? He wasn't even there when it happened.

**Keith: **But he has to give the history between himself and this girl. That could take awhile. The DA wanted to hear it straight from Logan so she knew what she was getting into if this goes to court.

_Veronica still looks worried. _

------------

_Cut to inside an interrogation room in the Sheriff's station._

**Lamb: **(tapping the table for emphasis)You said you thought Lilly Kane had been cheating on you before you broke up? Do you know who with? How long had she been cheating on you?

**Logan: **How many episodes of 'NYPD Blue' did you have to watch to get the finger tapping down?

**Lamb: **I asked you a question.

**Logan: **And I ignored it and moved on. Keep up.

_Logan snaps his fingers._

**Lamb: **Do I look like I am playing around with you?

**Logan: **You know, I came down here - on my own free will I might add - to discuss what happened last night. I notice that you let my lawyer go before you brought me back in here to question me.

**Lamb: **You're pretty cocky, kid.

**Logan: **(smirks) I have reason to be. (pause) Also a good point. Technically I am a kid. A minor - a _minor_ that you are questioning without his parents' knowledge or permission.

_Lamb scowls. _

**Logan: **So how 'bout that phone call, huh?

**Lamb: **(whispers) Whoops.

**Logan: **What, you didn't read the manual? OK I get a phone call; it's the law.

**Lamb: **I'm sure your daddy's used to sending you a lawyer, huh?

**Logan: **Aw. Jealous? Did your daddy leave you and your mommy? (makes a sad face) Maybe she should have kept the place up better, he might have stayed. Then again, trailer parks will always be dirty, sad places. But I don't have to tell you that, do I, _Deputy_?

**Lamb: **(angry, but holding his temper) It's Sheriff.

**Logan: **And how did that happen? (leans back in his chair, putting his arms behind his neck) Oh, right, someone sold the crime scene video and Keith Mars took the fall. You know, it wasn't Keith Mars. Maybe _that_ might be worth looking into. _Again_. Since you're reopening the investigation into Lilly's murder.

_Lamb scowls and begins to sweat more profusely. Logan grins. _

**Logan: **Now, how about that phone call?

_Logan, grinning, holds up his cell._

**Lamb: **(indulgently) Go ahead.

_Logan gets up with a laugh and moves to the corner of the room to use the phone. He punches a button. His dad doesn't pick up so he hangs up and presses another number. _

**Logan: **Hey, it's me.

_Cut to Veronica at home, getting a drink out of the fridge._

**Logan: **Hey, I'm in kind of a jam. Yeah, I'm here at the lovely Sheriff's Department, being grilled…

_Cut back to Logan._

**Logan: **…Without representation, I might add. Hey, do you think, uh, you could track down my father, maybe work some of that Veronica magic that gets people out of these things?

**Veronica: **(slowly) Sure. I'll do whatever I can. I can't believe Deputy Dolittle kept you after dismissing your lawyer.

**Logan: **Well, (looks at Lamb) the _Deputy_ might need to brush up on the rules that govern these kind of things.

_Cut back to Veronica, who pauses_, the drink still in her hand and the fridge half-open_._

**Veronica: **You know, he can't keep you there unless he arrests you. You can just leave Logan. It's not like you have anything to add that will help catch Lilly's killer.

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **(smiles) I love you too. Now, break yourself out of jail, Babycakes, I got a busy day already scheduled for us.

_Logan hangs up and grins at Lamb mockingly. _

_---------------_

_Cut to Mars Investigations. Keith is sitting at his desk. Veronica is leaning on the wall behind him, and Noah is sitting at attention in the chair in front of the desk. It's the first time Veronica's ever seen him look sincere. _

**Noah: **I'm not trying to offer an excuse for what she did.

**Veronica: **To me or to Kyra Branson?

**Noah: **I thought when we came here it would be a clean break, that away from my father she would be better, begin to heal. I didn't know that she manipulated my mother into moving here because of Logan.

**Keith: **(gravely) What did your father do that she needed to be away from him?

**Noah: **My father he… He, (pauses) he never touched her, - but the way he spoke to her, looked at her.… It was a form of abuse. He sexualized her from the time we were very young. All her value to him was in her femininity. She was beautiful and men wanted her. There's power in that, and because he admired it, rewarded it, that became all she was. An empty sexual shell. It got worse as she got older. She let my father watch her with guys; she acted out his fantasies for him. In front of him.

**Veronica: **(lip curling with disgust) What about your mother?

**Noah: **My mother never knew. Or didn't want to know. In the end, it is the same thing. Nadia learned how to get exactly what she wanted from people. On the surface, she was the perfect example of a dutiful daughter: beautiful, intelligent, kind. But underneath it she… (shakes his head). She needs help. Prison can't provide the help she needs. I'm here to ask for your mercy. Let me convince my parents to commit her to a psychiatric institution with the expertise needed to help her.

**Veronica Voiceover:** So Nadia's father turned her into a monster and her mother let it happen. Once again, the American family unit fails at its core. What is it with people?

**Keith: **The deputies who booked Nadia found ruffies in her purse, Noah. That's a serious offense.

_Veronica's face pales and her hands tighten into rigid fists. _

**Veronica: **Were they for her or was she going to slip them to someone else?

**Noah: **I don't know, but I can guess. Nadia wouldn't enjoy ruffies. She likes to be in control. _Veronica looks sick._

**Keith: **So she likely meant to use them on Veronica. Or Logan.

_Veronica flinches. Either possibility was horrible._

**Noah: **I honestly don't know what she had planned. I know she tried to get between you two. She would have wanted to turn you against each other, but she could never get close to either of you. You always had your friends around. Anything she tried one of them would appear and you'd disappear with them. (pause) Please, let my family get her the help she needs.

**Keith: **I'm not comfortable with letting your family have complete control of this. If you commit her, it's still a voluntary commitment, and you could take her out of treatment at any time.

**Noah: **We wouldn't.

**Keith: **I don't know that, and I'm not willing to risk my daughter's wellbeing on your promise. With Veronica's agreement, I am willing to talk to the DA about offering a plea agreement, one that mandates Nadia to psychiatric care, and gives an independent doctor control over when she would be discharged _after_ a predetermined and lengthy course of treatment was completed.

_---------------_

_Cut to Logan playing video games with Dick at the Casablancas' home. Beaver is cautiously sitting in the background. Logan's phone rings. Without looking at it, he answers._

**Logan: **'Ello.

**Lynn: **Logan, honey, it's your mother.

**Logan: **(focusing on the call, dropping the game controller) Mom? Is something wrong?

**Lynn: **No, of course not honey, everything is fine. Better than fine. I'm in Neptune.

**Logan: **(standing up) _What_? You weren't supposed to check out until tomorrow.

**Lynn: **I know. But it was leaked to the media and I'm just not ready to face all that yet. Not just yet. Dave…

**Logan: **(darkly) Dr. Everet.

**Lynn: **(oblivious to Logan's point) Yes. His first name is Dave.

**Logan: **I know.

**Lynn: **Well, Dave agreed that I could leave a day early to avoid all that stress. I'm at the Neptune Grand. I was hoping you could meet me here for dinner. You and Veronica.

**Logan: **We were supposed to have dinner at Alicia's.

**Lynn: **Logan, please. You can hang out with your friends later. We need to talk about a few things.

**Logan: **Alicia is Keith's girlfriend. Her son is friends with Veronica.

**Lynn: **Oh. Keith is dating? That's nice for him. He's a good man.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Lynn: **Come to dinner Logan. 7pm. I'm in the penthouse suite. I'll leave a key at the desk for you under the name Logan Reed.

**Logan: **(dryly amused) And you are?

**Lynn: **Billie Reed.

**Logan: **Of course. Don't you think that might be a little too easy to find?

_Billie Reed had been the character Lynn had played on a daytime soap, the role that introduced her to America long before she met Aaron Echolls._

**Lynn: **I'm not planning to hide forever, Logan. Just a few days as I set things in motion.

_Logan feels the darkness of the unknown future swirl around him. _

**Logan: **Right. I'll talk to Veronica.

**Lynn: **Oh, I'm excited to see her again. She's such a lovely young woman, Logan. You deserve that. See you in a bit.

_Lynn hangs up and Logan stares at his phone, bemused. _

_---------------_

_Cut to the Fennels' house. Since Logan and Veronica can't stay for dinner, Alicia pushes it back a bit and they are all hanging out in the backyard. Wallace and Daryl are playing basketball,; or rather, Wallace is trying to teach Daryl the proper way to shoot the ball. Logan, Veronica, Alicia, and Keith are sitting around the small, slightly worn patio table. _

**Alicia: **I wanted to thank you Logan, for including Wallace and Shakira in your Prom plans. They both had a ball.

**Logan: **Sure. It's no big deal.

_Alicia and Veronica share a smile._

**Alicia: **It's a big deal to Wallace. And we've lived here long enough for me to know that he would not have been invited if it hadn't of been for you.

**Logan: **(embarrassed) No, I mean, maybe.… Wallace is a star player, he'd be invited.

**Veronica: **Only during basketball season.

**Logan: **(snarky) Then he should try harder at track.

_Keith grins. _

**Keith: **So, Veronica said your mother is back in town, Logan.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Actually, it seems both our mothers are back in town.

_--__**Flashback**_

_Veronica is driving from Mars Investigations towards her apartment. She sees a woman on the street with medium length blonde hair and a soft round face. She looks more closely. It's Leanne. She doesn't see Veronica and walks to a silver Mercedes-Benz C-class Sedan._

_**--End Flashback**_

**Logan: **Yeah. She just got here today.

**Keith: **Do you know what her plans are?

**Veronica: **He hasn't even seen her yet, Dad.

**Logan: **It's all right. No., I don't know. She swore in rehab that she would leave my father, but I don't know.

**Alicia: **(frowning) Do you not want your parents to be together, Logan?

**Logan: **(shortly) No. I don't.

**Veronica: **(supportive) Some marriages are not worth saving.

**Alicia: **And some children are better off with just one parent.

_They all share a look. Some surprised, some with dark secrets._

**Keith: **Well, tell your mother I'm glad she's feeling better and extend our best wishes.

**Logan: **I will.

_Logan looks emotional for a moment. He knew that Keith meant what he said, that he actually wished Lynn well. Even some of Logan's best friends' parents were more interested in hearing and spreading the gossip about the Hollywood Echolls than actually caring about Lynn or Logan. _

**Logan: **Maybe once she gets settled we could all go out to dinner together. I know Veronica and Keith have known my mother for years but (looking at Alicia) none of you have met her.

**Alicia: **I'd like that.

_Wallace carries Daryl over to the group and drops him in his mother's lap before reaching for a glass of iced tea._

**Wallace: **You'd like what?

**Alicia: **To meet Logan's mother.

**Daryl: **(eyes huge) Your mom? She's on TV and stuff right? (Logan nods) Wow. She's really pretty.

**Alicia: **(laughs) What am I chopped suey?

**Daryl: **I don' know what that is, (frowns like it's obvious) but you're my mom.

**Veronica: **(laughing) You know, Daryl, Logan thought your mom was very pretty the first time he saw her.

_Alicia and Keith level amused looks at Logan and Veronica. Logan shrugs. Wallace looks grossed out._

**Daryl: **You did?

**Logan: **Of course. Your mom is very pretty.

_Alicia looks pleased. Daryl looks at her curiously with his head cocked to one side. _

---------------

_Not much later, Veronica and Logan say their goodbyes and drive over to the Neptune Grand. As they climb out of the car and hand the keys to the valet, Logan takes Veronica's hand. _

**Logan: **Stay close to me. Yell if you see any psycho girls, and avoid all stairs and bathrooms. Got it?

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) Funny. You're so funny.

**Logan: **I know.

**Veronica: **Well, I hope your sense of humor can keep you warm at night. Since I won't.

**Logan: **(smug tone) Like I couldn't convince you to reconsider inside of five minutes.

_Veronica shoots him a haughty look. They retrieve the key card from the front desk and wait for the elevator. The doors close behind them and they are the only ones inside. Accessing the penthouse, Logan leans against the wall as the elevator begins its ascent. _

**Veronica: **Are you nervous?

**Logan: **(deliberately misunderstanding her) About my girlfriend cutting me off? No.

**Veronica: **Logan… -

**Logan: **In fact, let me convince you to change your mind.

_He backs her into the corner and slides his hands up her sides leaning in to kiss her. His hands slip under her shirt and caress her stomach which quivers in response. His eyes skim down her body. She is wearing her brown corduroy skirt, butch boots, and a red t-shirt. _

**Logan: **Good. Now, what did I tell you about wearing miniskirts? (smirk) Oh yeah, that was our signal you wanted to have sex.

_She smirks. _

**Veronica: **I thought our signal was…

_She nips at his earlobe as her hands slide around his waist and down to squeeze his ass. Abandoning the banter, Logan kisses her deeply wrapping his arms around her. The bell on the elevator pings and they slowly disentangle. Veronica turns to check her hair and makeup as Logan holds the door for her. _

_-------------_

_Entering the penthouse suite, Veronica looks around curiously. Logan does not. One luxury hotel room is much like another to him. The suite is very modern with a white L-shaped couch, fish tanks with what appear to be electronic fish, backlit wall art, and a good sized kitchenette and balcony. Two doors lead off the large main room. Veronica assumes these go to twin master suites. Lynn is dressed in a black sheath dress and she looks healthy and vibrant. As she hears the door open, she comes towards them with a warm smile. _

**Lynn: **Logan, darling. It's so good to see you. You look very handsome.

_She kisses him on both cheeks holding his face between her hands as she inspects him. _

**Logan: **Mom. Welcome home.

**Veronica: **Hi, Mrs. Echolls. You look beautiful.

**Lynn: **(turning to Veronica) Veronica. You're just as sweet as ever.

_She busses Veronica's cheek as well before fluttering back into the main room, leaving them to follow. _

**Lynn: **I ordered drinks and appetizers; you can have a look at the room service menu. If you want something that isn't on the menu, let me know. (confidingly) The chef is a fan.

**Logan: **I'm sure he is.

_Veronica looks uncomfortable. She had expected Logan to be nervous, but still happy to see his mother. Instead he was acting slightly hostile. She takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. _

**Veronica: **(with a level of reserve, but still respectful) So you left rehab a day early? To avoid the stalker-razzi? How'd you do?

**Lynn: **Very well. (amused) It was quite an adventure, more like something you'd see in a movie than in real life. I had to hide in the back of one of the employee's cars and be smuggled out. Very exciting.

**Logan: **Well, it's hardly your first time being transported while avoiding detection.

**Lynn: **(recognizing the censure in his voice) Logan, if I had asked for your help it would never have worked. Besides, you had Prom last night. (cajoling) Tell me about that.

_Logan is silent and stares at his mother. She smiles back at him kindly, and he gives in. _

**Logan: **Prom was fine. Fun even.

**Lynn: **That's good.

**Veronica: **Logan was elected Junior Class Prince.

**Lynn: **Oh! How lovely. You always were very popular with your peers, Logan.

**Veronica: **We have pictures, I'll send you the ones of Logan.

**Lynn: **That would be wonderful dear. Now, what would you like for dinner?

_Cut to later. Lynn, Logan, and Veronica are finishing the meal. Logan has warmed up to his mother considerably and is smiling and laughing at good shared memories. Veronica is still reserved. Logan pushes the serving cart out into the hallway and returns to find his mother and Veronica in an awkward silence. _

**Logan: **So. What are your plans now, Mom?

**Lynn: **I meet with my lawyers tomorrow to begin the paperwork for divorcing your father.

_Logan is hopeful but Veronica senses the 'but' that has not yet come. _

**Logan: **You're actually going to do it?

**Lynn: **Yes. I think it's beyond time. I would have left him years ago if I hadn't feared he'd take you from me.

_Both Veronica and Logan frown. _

**Logan: **And now?

**Lynn: **Now you're old enough to decide on your own which of us you want to live with. A judge will have to accept your wishes.

**Veronica Voiceover: **That's not exactly true, and Logan's been old enough to make his own mind up about who he wants to live with for years.

**Lynn: **(blithely) We'll live here until the end of the school year, then we'll get a condo in LA. (Veronica freezes, Logan looks shocked, Lynn continues obliviously) I've already been offered a few parts, and I'll need the income until the divorce comes through. My lawyers assure me that we have a good chance of getting a hefty sum payment or monthly alimony and child support from your father in the meantime, but I don't want to have to rely on that. (smiles happily) Besides, I need to work. It will be good for me to keep busy and begin having my own life again.

**Logan: **(flatly) I'm not moving to LA.

**Lynn: **Logan, I know it will be difficult at first. But my work is in LA, I can't be commuting back and forth every day. It's just unrealistic.

**Logan: **I'm not going. Can't we just stay here, for one more year? Then I'll behave graduated and you can do whatever then.

**Lynn: **No, Logan. I need to do this. For me, for us, and to stay sober.

_Logan is silent, Lynn is resolute. Veronica feels like a band is constricting her lungs. _

**Logan: **Then I'll stay here with dad. It's only one more year.

**Veronica Voiceover: **No. If the options are Logan moving to LA or Logan living with his father, then he goes to LA.

**Veronica: **(swallowing the lump in her throat and putting on a brave face) We can still see each other, Logan. LA isn't that far away.

**Lynn: **Every weekend if you'd like. And even after school some days.

**Logan: **(looking hurt) Every weekend? For what a few hours? (sarcastic) That'll work.

**Veronica: **(resolutely) We'll make it work. It'll be fine.

_Logan opens his mouth to protest, but Veronica turns to smile at Lynn._

**Veronica: **So where were you thinking of living?

_Logan sits and lets their voices swirl around him and his thoughts churn. He had thought his mother coming home to divorce his father would be a good thing, but once again a good thing turns into a worst possible scenario. _

-----------------

_**(Monday)**_

_Monday morning the gossip hounds have plenty to talk about with Prom, Nadia Dawson's arrest, Duncan's departure, and the impending return of Lynn Echolls. Veronica walks down the hallway, curious since neither Logan nor his minions have not descended on her. Kate Rakes falls in step with her and happily chats about their triumph over the guys and her upcoming fundraiser. She'd recruited Mac to make a website with high resolution pictures available for download by the media. Veronica absently agrees, again, to take the pictures, but grows more and more nervous as she fails to see Logan anywhere. _

_A hush falls over the hallway and Veronica turns expecting either Logan or Duncan. Instead, she sees Tammy Forester wearing a shirt that clearly reveals her pregnancy. All of the pregnancies that had caused the School Board to panic had been revealed except for one. _

**Kate: **Did you know?

**Veronica: **No. Why would I?

**Kate: **(smiles) I thought you were supposed to know everything now.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Not even close. For example, I don't know where my boyfriend is right now.

_Entering English, Veronica makes a beeline for Dick._

**Veronica: **Where's Logan?

**Dick: **I dunno. Why don't you call him?

**Veronica: **I did. He didn't pick up.

**Dick: **Well, I saw his truck in the parking lot so he's here somewhere.

_Veronica frowns. Then Dick frowns. _

**Dick: **Wait. Did you two have a fight?

**Veronica: **No.

**Dick: **Oh, then whatever, Ronnie. I'm sure he'll find you soon enough.

_Veronica sits down but still feels anxious. _

----------------

_Veronica doesn't see Logan until Journalism. _

**Veronica: **So I see the protective service detail has been lifted.

**Logan: **Huh? Oh yeah. Well Duncan's gone and Nadia is in jail, so…

**Veronica: **Right. Is that it?

**Logan: **What do you mean?

**Veronica: **I don't know. Is something wrong? Are you mad about something?

**Logan: **No, I'm fine. (creeping anger) I mean why I would be mad? My mom's home, life is wonderful.

**Veronica: **Logan, if this is about you going to LA -

**Logan: **Yeah. Another _awesome_ part of my life. I'm going to a new school for my senior year, and my girlfriend is happy to see me go.

**Veronica: **That's not true, Logan. You know you want to be with your mom. What do you want me to do, pout and whine?

**Logan: **(glaring at her) I'd like a reaction of some sort, anything to let me know you aren't a heartless bitch.

_He stomps away. Veronica looks both hurt and angry._

----------------

_Veronica gives him his space until after school. She is waiting at his Xterra when he approaches. _

**Veronica: **Can we talk now? Without the charming name calling?

**Logan: **(obviously still angry, blowing her off) Actually, now's not good. I have to go pick up some boxes and get the stuff I need now packed and moved to the Grand. (he checks his wrist, devoid of a watch and makes like her time has run out) So unless you plan on putting out at the end of this little talk as some sort of consolation prize…(he trails off suggestively)

**Veronica: **(smiles tightly) And here it is folks, the reemergence of the classic Echolls' jackass behavior. Just when you think it's gone…

_Logan glares at her and tries to open the car door to leave but she leans back on it. _

**Logan: **(exasperated) What do you want, Veronica? You want to help me pack so I can be gone that much faster?

**Veronica: **I want you to listen to me. I _don't_ want you to go, but I do want you to be happy and…

_She cuts off, she had been about to say 'happy and safe' but couldn't because Logan still didn't know that she knew. She had to pretend to not know because he wouldn't tell her. Her anger grew. She had told him all the details about the most devastating events in her life and he was still keeping his secrets secret. _

**Logan: **And a new school and my girlfriend kicking me to the curb without a hint of regret is supposed to make me _happy_?

_His voice is raised and they are attracting attention._

**Veronica: **(sharp look, angry tone) Sure, why not? Before, when you dumped me, you seemed to think you could only handle your mom or me, one or the other, not even one at a time. This arrangement should be perfect for that.

**Logan: **(put on the defensive) You're still mad about that? I explained -

**Veronica: **And I let you. As I recall, you said you wanted what was best for me. Who cares that it left me crying? Now, this time, I want the best for you and you're acting like a jackass to me. _Again_. (glare) And I already told you, I can do without the jackass.

_This time she is the one to walk away. _

----------------

_Mars Investigations. Veronica's anger at Logan and the situation carry her through a marathon session of running reports for the 'Get the Dirt' site. She is just finishing as Mac enters the office. _

**Veronica: **Mac-attack. Tell me only good news.

**Mac: **Good news?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I can't take anymore bad news today, so if you have some, come back tomorrow.

**Mac: **No, I have good news. I'm making progress on those e-mails. Whoever that guy is, he was careful. He routed e-mails all over the place so I'm having a hard time pinning it down, but I'm taking this as a personal challenge. I will persevere.

**Veronica: **Glad to hear it. But you wouldn't have come here just for that.

**Mac: **No. But that is good news as well.

_Keith wanders out of his office reading a file. _

**Mac: **Hi Mr. Mars. I'm glad you're here.

**Veronica: **Mac has good news.

_Keith stops. _

**Mac: **(smiles) Roberto Nalbandion.

**Veronica: **Who's Roberto Nalbandion?

**Mac: **I have no idea.

**Veronica: **OK, forgive me if as of yet, I'm unimpressed.

**Mac: **I don't know who he is but I do know that someone purchased his Argentinean passport off of eBay and had it shipped to the airport at Marriott.

_Keith smiles. _

**Veronica: **I told you Mac was good with computers.

**Keith: **Hola Argentina. (with South American flair) _Roberto Nalbandion._ It's great. (he dances into his office, off-screen) Yale, baby!

_Mac and Veronica laugh. Veronica heads around to her side of the desk._

**Mac: **So, the bounty on Duncan, what's my share? Eight, ten?

_Veronica holds out a ten dollar bill._

**Veronica: **Ten, but you drive a hard bargain.

**Mac: **I meant percent.

**Veronica: **You'll get your cut. New question. Are there any revenge ideas we've come up with recently and discarded? I need to kick Logan's ass for being an ass.

_Mac smiles. _

**Veronica: **It needs to be somewhat gentle but still satisfying, amusing, and can't lead back to me. Got any ideas?

**Mac: **Yeah. Go talk to him.

**Keith: **(off-screen) Your friend is a smart girl, Veronica. Take her advice.

_Veronica rolls her eyes. _

**Veronica: **(complaining) When I like Logan, he doesn't like Logan. When I don't like Logan, he's his biggest fan.

**Mac: **Nah. I think Dick will always hold the dubious honor of being Logan's biggest fan.

_The girls smile._

--------------

_It's late by the time Veronica makes her way to the Grand to talk to Logan. She and her dad had had a hell of a time tracking Duncan's fake passport, but it looks like he was in Cuba. Veronica had dropped Keith off at the airport with a ticket to Mexico City where he would take a connecting flight to Havana. _

_Calling up to the penthouse, Lynn informs Veronica that Logan isn't there but she is welcome to come up and wait for him. Veronica is escorted upstairs by a college aged bellhop with a surly attitude. His name tag reads 'Jeff'. Exiting the elevator, Veronica smiles at him with a wide, obviously fake, smile. _

**Veronica: **Well, thanks for the lift, Jeff.

_She moves to the penthouse door and knocks. Lynn answers immediately. _

**Lynn: **Veronica, I just don't know where Logan took himself off to. Come in. I can ask the hotel staff to try to locate him for you if you'd like?

**Veronica: **I can just wait a bit. Are you sure he's in the hotel?

**Lynn: **His keys are here, so I assume he's around somewhere. He seemed upset. Maybe he went to the gym.

**Veronica: **Maybe.

_Lynn stares at Veronica, but Veronica refuses to meet her gaze. _

**Lynn: **Are you upset with me as well?

**Veronica: **If you're asking if I'm happy you're taking Logan to LA, the answer is no. But that's not why I'd be upset, if I was _upset_.

**Lynn: **You're angry at me on Logan's behalf.

**Veronica: **(shortly) Yeah.

**Lynn: **I can understand that. (smiles sadly) You're so young Veronica, so full of determination and sure of your convictions. I'm not excusing myself, but I didn't have that, not when I needed to. I'm trying now. That's all I can do.

_Veronica meets her gaze and nods shortly. _

**Lynn: **Good. I hope we can be friends again, Veronica. You're very important to Logan.

_Her cell phone rings. _

**Lynn: **I have to get that. Make yourself at home.

_Lynn picks up the phone and walks into the bedroom the furthest away, closing the door behind her. Veronica takes out her phone and calls Logan again. _

_------------_

_Cut to the roof of the Neptune Grand. __Logan is teetering on one foot on the edge of the roof. He has his flask and sprinkles some of the contents onto the concrete below, watching with fascination. He ignores the ringing of his cell phone in his pocket. _

_His voice message starts._

**Logan: **You've reached Logan and here's today's inspirational message: 'Adversity is the diamond dust with which Heaven polishes its jewels. Robert Leighton.'

_Cut back to Veronica who mouths along with the quote, obviously having heard it more than a few times that day. She __disconnects in frustration. _

**Veronica: **(muttering to herself) I thought Thomas Carlyle said that.

_Cut back to Logan. He takes another swig from the flask then tries to do the crane kick move from 'Karate Kid' as cars come and go several floors below him. He struggles to keep his footing but manages. _

**Logan: **(angry, hurt and drunk, he half yells half laughs at the moon and stars) Seriously, what do you - what do you think you can do to me, huh?

_Logan turns, still balanced on the edge, and takes up a 'Matrix' pose, beckoning the cosmos to come at him._

_---------------_

_Cut back to the hotel suite. Veronica glances around then moves towards the second bedroom door. Pushing it open she sees a few boxes and a pile of clothes on the floor. On the desk there are a few books, Logan's laptop, iPod and keys. Veronica picks up a book, '__Everything That Rises Must Converg'. Flipping through it, she sees it is about racial strife and generational attitudes in the . She sets it down. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **How does Logan choose these?

_When Lynn has been gone for more than a half hour, Veronica grows bored and decides to listen to Logan's iPod to keep herself occupied. She curls into Logan's pillows on his bed and settles in for the long haul._

_-----------------_

_It is late when Logan stumbles into the hotel suite. He looks around idly for his mother, and then makes his way to his room. He walks through to the en-suite bathroom without pausing. Frowning, he comes back into the bedroom. Veronica is sitting on his bed, with a stern look on her face as she regards him. _

**Veronica: **You're drunk. I should have known.

**Logan: **Oh goodie, a lecture. What a delightful way to end my evening.

**Veronica: **(mouth tight and straight) What do you want from me, Logan?

**Logan: **Me? Nothing. I mean, why bother? I'll be gone in three weeks anyway.

_Her heart clenches and her eyes darken. _

**Veronica: **We still have those three weeks, don't ruin them.

**Logan: **(holding his hand up to his mouth in faux shock) Oh, is three weeks too long to suffer my presence? Why don't we just break up now?

**Veronica: **(scowling, she climbs off the bed) That's not what I want. Stop being such a jackass. You're acting like I'm punishing you. This wasn't my idea, but it's happening and we have to make the best of it.

_Logan looks her over scornfully. _

**Logan: **I knew we'd get to the lecture eventually.

She takes a deep breath in and holds onto her temper.

**Veronica: **If you could stop being an ass for a second, you'd find the silver lining here Logan. You'll have fun in LA. You'll be with your mom and you still have your old friends up there, too. Right? It'll be good.

_Inside, her heart beats against the walls of her chest before ripping itself in two. She felt it like a physical pain, but didn't let it show._

**Veronica Voiceover: **How I feel isn't important. Getting Logan away from Aaron, having him be safe, is what is important.

_She imagined herself picking up her broken heart and placing it in a jar, tightly sealing the lid and putting it on a shelf. She'd deal with it later. Now she had to focus. She carefully controlled her expression, knowing she couldn't hope to achieve happy she attempted for pragmatic. _

**Veronica: **LA isn't that far away. We'll still see each other.

_Logan continues to look at her like she'd grown three heads; one to rip out his heart, one to chew it up and one to spit it back out at his feet. She shored up her resolve._

**Veronica: **You want to be with your mom, Logan. I know you do. She went through rehab. She's finally leaving your dad. Do you really want to be separated from her now? She'll need your support.

_Logan maintains his angry silence, deliberately taunting her by taking another drink from his flask. Her mouth tightens. _

**Veronica: **(stubborn and avoiding his eyes) I don't want you to live with your dad anymore, Logan. Not if you have another option. Even if that means you have to leave Neptune. (quiet, mournful) Leave me.

_Logan glares at her but the vulnerability and hurt is in his eyes. Then his expression changes, growing alarmed. He remembers how her interaction had changed with both his parents over the last few months: from avoiding his father whenever possible and the sudden coldness towards his mother that she couldn't quite hide. He slumps back against the wall. _

**Logan:** (flatly) How long have you known?

_She chews on her lip as her eyes well up and she drops his gaze, looking at the floor instead. _

**Logan:** (angry) How long?

_She looks defiantly back up at him._

**Veronica: **(chin tilting up) Since I saw him with the belt when he beat Trina's low life boyfriend.

**Logan:** (stunned) That was months ago.

**Veronica: **I knew you were hiding something. I just didn't know what. I knew you were hurt back in January.

_**--Flashback**_

_Logan and Veronica are in the school hallway, walking side by side to class. It's the Monday after their first kiss, and both are uncomfortable. A small distance separates them as he walks her to class._

**Logan: **You're not Connor's girlfriend. So unless you've had a conversation about being exclusive, then you didn't cheat.

_Logan looks deeply into Veronica's eyes, which skitter side to side trying to find something to look at, - anything but Logan to focus on. _

**Veronica: **OK. (tight smile) Good to know.

_They continue walking. When they reach Mrs. Murphy's room, they stop and Veronica looks up at Logan, startled that he is still with her even though his Spanish class is two hallways over. _

**Veronica: **(uncertain) Logan.

_He smiles with ease, but it doesn't reach his eyes, which are dark and swirling with emotions that belie his ease and comfort with the topic. He points at the hallway clock and his hand gestures like a gun going off as the warning bell rings. _

**Logan: **Gotta go. See you in Journalism.

_Veronica smiles, but the tension in her face is obvious. She stares after him as he walks away. A frown forms and the lines on her forehead become pronounced as she notes that something with his walk is not right. The natural grace that is usually present is missing today. Meg arrives at class and pulls Veronica into the classroom. _

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica: **You lied to me and said it was a surfing accident. But it made me remember other times.

_**--Flashback**_

_La Jolla Shores. Long haired Veronica is sunbathing next to Lilly. Logan and Duncan are throwing a football back and forth. Duncan is shirtless, but Logan is in a long sleeved shirt despite the hot weather. They end their game and walk back to the girls. Duncan claps Logan on the back and Logan can't hide the pain on his face as he flinches._

_**--End Flashback**_

_**--Flashback**_

_Mars Investigations office. Logan is sitting on the couch reading from her English book as she watches him from across the room. They had just fought but were now trying to be civil. Trying to be friends. Friends who keep secrets from each other._

**Veronica:** (softly) Logan.

**Logan:** Yeah.?

**Veronica:** What's wrong with your back?

_Logan meets her gaze and is undone by the look of sincere compassion there. _

**Logan:** I was surfing yesterday. I got rolled in a wave and came up under my board. The fin hit me pretty hard.

**Veronica:** (swallows hard then forces a smile, lightly) Why didn't you just say so?

**Logan:** Guys don't talk about shit like that.

**Veronica:** (sounds amused) 'Cause you're so macho.

**Logan:** (quirks an eyebrow) I'm all man.

**Veronica:** Macho does not prove mucho.

_Veronica's expression clearly reveals that she didn't buy his story for a moment. She knows he's hiding something._

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica: **I knew you lied. I didn't know why. Or what you were covering up. Then later, I saw some of the scars. It didn't really register, but it stuck in my head. When we were on the yacht.

_Logan looks stunned._

_**--Flashback **_

_Logan is standing before the control console of the yacht as Veronica sits at the high table covered in a silk robe. _

**Logan: **All you had to do was say yes, Veronica.

_She looks pensive then slides down from the table and hugs Logan from behind, running her nose up his spine. _

**Veronica: **It's not that easy Logan. We can't just go back to how it was.

_Her lips brush over his skin and the camera directly reveals she is kissing over a series of small, straight, silver scars under his shoulder blade. As she talks, he nods, his face tense. Taking hold of her wrist in one hand, he pulls her in front of him and hugs her tightly with one arm as they get closer to Catalina. _

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica: **I saw the scars, the belt marks. But I didn't put it together until after I saw your dad.

_**--Flashback**_

**Aaron: **(yelling) Think you could hit my daughter, huh?

_Aaron pushes him and Dylan falls flat on his back. Aaron __then proceeds to beat the crap out of Dylan while Trina yells at him to stop. Punches, kicks, tableware and trashcans fly around the patio as Aaron works Dylan over without the younger man ever landing a punch. _

_When Dylan tries to run away, Aaron picks up a wicker chair and throws it, bringing him down near the doors to the house. Dylan groans loudly but stays down. Aaron approaches him, pulling off his belt with a hiss and proceeds to beat him with it._

_Drawn by the shouting and noise, Logan races through the door from the house, Veronica right behind him. Both are shocked. Aaron, out of breath, looming over Dylan, pauses the beating._

**Aaron: **Oh, hey son. I hope you're ready for a nice dinner.

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica:** Then it all came together. I never really liked your dad, but I never thought that he could...

_**--Flashback**_

_Neptune High hallway. Logan is waiting for his dad to come out of a disciplinary meeting with Clemmons._

**Veronica:** Logan, I know-

**Logan: **What do you know, Veronica? 'Cause I assure you it's different. You're on the cover for landing one of Hollywood's big stars. Never mind he's a tool that you can run mental laps around. I'm in the tabloids because Daddy Dearest can't keep it in his pants. Not the same.

_Veronica opens her mouth to speak but she has no response. Logan's words are confusing her. It sounds like he thinks she is too good for Connor. _

**Veronica:** Logan.…

**Logan: **Drop it, Veronica.

_She opens her mouth again but closes it when she sees Aaron Echolls exit the office lobby with Clemmons. The look on his face chills her blood and she turns to face him, instinctively reacting to keep a predator within eyesight. She is standing slightly in front of and to the right of Logan who stands up as Aaron approaches._

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica:** I think, instinctively, I knew he was dangerous, I just didn't put the pieces together.

**Logan:** Why didn't you ever say anything?

_**--Flashback**_

_Logan and Veronica are lying in her small bed, she is blushing and he looks mildly frustrated. She had just gifted him his 16 belated birthday wishes and he wanted her to open up and be able to talk about sex with him. _

**Logan: **Veronica, I want us to be able to talk about stuff.

**Veronica: **Stuff? What kind of stuff?

**Logan: **Everything. Anything that is important to us.

_Her gaze darkens and a question is clear in her eyes, but she doesn't ask it. _

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica: **(sad) 'Cause you didn't. You obviously didn't want me to know. (very quiet) Didn't want anyone to know.

_**--Flashback**_

_On the yacht on spring break. Logan is asleep in bed and Veronica is lying on his back. _

_Kissing up his spine, she stops under his left shoulder blade, running her fingers with ghost -like softness over a series of small silver scars there. Her smile falls and she looks upset and confused. Shifting back a small distance, her eyes study the rest of his back looking for and finding the evidence she already knew was there. _

_Too many small scars to count were visible, but only if you were looking. Most had tanned over and from a distance blended so as not to be noticeable. Her jaw tightens and her eyes are glassy as she leans forward to kiss several of the larger marks. When she feels him stir, beginning to wake up from her touch, she blinks her eyes rapidly and forces her face back into the semblance of a happy smile. _

_**--End Flashback**_

**Logan:** So you just did nothing? (incredulous but not accusing) Veronica Mars, the righter of wrongs; judge, jury and executioner - did _nothing_?

**Veronica: **(frustrated, angry and sad) I didn't know what to do, Logan. What _is_ there to _do_? I'm not naïve, as much as you like to think I am. I know that even the hint of this would mean tabloid frenzy. I know you would hate that. (her mouth trembles and her eyes fill with tears, choking on bitterness) I know that Aaron would probably come out smelling like roses.

_Seeing her depth of emotion, Logan drops his defensiveness. She's not judging him, not blaming him. She doesn't want him to leave. _

**Logan:** (moving towards her, he takes her shoulders in his hands, softly) Veronica. It's OK.

**Veronica: **(shrugging him off) No! _It's not OK_. How can it be _OK_? (yelling) I thought and thought and _thought_ about it, but I came up with _nothing_! (shrugs with tears rolling down her face) Well, nothing legal. (smiling brokenly) I did come up with several scenarios where your dad ended up dead through some sort of painful mutilating death.

**Logan:** (smiling tenderly) Yeah?

_Her eyes are drawn to his smile even as her mouth trembles with emotion. _

**Veronica: **How are you smiling?

_He draws her closer to his body, kissing her forehead before staring into her eyes._

**Logan:** Because I love you. And you love me. And I'm not going anywhere.

**Veronica: **(smiling through her tears) Well, you're not going to live with him. (brokering no argument) That's _not_ an option.

**Logan:** OK.

**Veronica: **Seriously, Logan. I mean it. You can't-

_Her protests are cut off as he pulls her into his arms and off her feet, his mouth sealing over hers in a tight but tender embrace. Her eyes flutter shut but her face is still set in stubbornness. Breaking the kiss, Logan smiles down at her. _

**Logan:** I love you.

**Veronica: **I love you too.

_The kiss becomes more passionate and he carries her to the bed._

_Later, Veronica is lying on her stomach pressed into Logan's side with one arm slung over his chest. She is asleep but Logan is still awake. He brushes his hand over her bare back softly so as not to wake her. His face is thoughtful. Methodically, he goes over his options and plans how to proceed. _

_-------------_

_**(Tuesday)**_

_The following morning Lynn doesn't bat an eye at Veronica eating breakfast with her and Logan in the same clothes she had on the night before. _

_Logan drives her back to her apartment to change and they head to school together. Logan holds her hand as he walks her to her first class. _

**Veronica: **What did your dad say when you left yesterday?

**Logan: **Nothing.

**Veronica: **(doubtful) Nothing?

**Logan: **He wasn't there.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) Is he out of town?

**Logan: **No. But he wasn't there yesterday.

**Veronica: **Do you need to go back?

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(firmly) I'll go with you.

**Logan: **No, Veronica… -

**Veronica: **Yes, Logan. He's always on his best behavior around me. I let you protect me, not let me protect you.

_Logan looks like he's going to argue._

**Veronica: **(head tilt) Do you really want to fight again?

**Logan: **(pouts) Maybe.

_Her head tilts the other way in exasperation._

**Veronica: **Why?

**Logan: **(beaming, whispers) I enjoy the making up.

_She smiles and turns her head so his kiss lands on her cheek instead of her mouth as she goes into English. _

_------------------_

_Havana, Cuba. Keith is standing at a newsstand. He asks the old man who works there if he has seen a young Caucasian male and shows him Duncan's picture. The man nods and rattles off some rapid Spanish that Keith appears to be following. The man nods and points at a hotel a block away._

-----------------

_After school, Logan and Veronica go to the Echolls' mansion. Aaron's roadster is clearly visible in the garage and both teenagers are quiet as they make their way up the stairs to Logan's room. _

**Logan: **I only need a few more things. We'll be quick.

**Veronica: **Hopefully, he won't even know we were here.

**Logan: **Since when has luck been on our side?

**Veronica: **Well, I don't know about me, but you managed to score an awesome girlfriend.

**Logan: **Humm, I guess you're right, Sugarpuss.

_She tilts her face up for a kiss._

**Veronica: **You should know by now, that I'm almost always right.

_They kiss. Breaking apart, Logan gathers up a pile of clothes he'd already placed on his bed, grabs a few more books off his bookshelves, and then throws all his games and DVDs into one box._

**Veronica: **What about the game console?

**Logan: **Nah, I'll just get another one.

_She rolls her eyes._

_Half an hour later, they take the first load of boxes down the stairs. They manage to get six boxes into Logan's Xterra before they run into Aaron heading back upstairs for the last two boxes. _

**Aaron: **Logan, there you are. And Veronica, hello. Will you both be here for dinner tonight?

**Logan: **No.

_Veronica moves in closer to him in support. Her hand rubs up and down his arm. _

**Aaron: **(trying to persuade them) Maybe tomorrow then, Letty is making her famous enchiladas.

**Logan: **Actually Dad, I won't be here tomorrow or the day after that either. I'm moving in with Mom.

**Aaron: **(face tightening) Your mother is in Neptune? She hasn't called me.

**Logan: **(glib) Why would she?

**Aaron: **I know you want to spend time with your mother, Logan, but you are _my_ son, and I have custody of you. You will remain in my house.

**Logan: **Sorry, Dad. You and mom have _shared_ custody. You would have had to go to court to get sole custody of me, and you didn't. Feel free to do so now, but until then, I'm outta here.

**Aaron: **(angry, but trying to hide it) You don't want to do that, Logan. I still control the purse strings around here. How do you think you're going to live without my support?

**Logan: **(smiles) Quite well, actually. Thanks to you.

_Aaron frowns, Logan smirks and offers him a jaunty wave. _

_He and Veronica race back up the stairs for the last boxes. __Entering his room they take one last look around._

**Veronica: **Do you have everything?

**Logan: **No, but I have the important stuff. Once Mom files the papers she's going to send movers in to get her belongings and they can get the rest of my stuff then.

_As they leave Logan's room, maybe for the last time, she notices that the grate is off his vent and is lying on the floor. _

-----------------

_Havana, Cuba. A waiter hustles some street kids away at an outdoor cafe. He walks by a man reading a newspaper. The man folds the paper down and it's Duncan with a light beard. He is surprised to see that Keith has been sitting at his table. Keith says, "Buenos días" to him. Duncan asks Keith if he thinks Duncan killed Lilly. Keith says he doesn't know who killed Lilly, but it wasn't Abel Koontz. Duncan says it wasn't him._

-----------------

_At home that night, Veronica does her homework then pours over all her notes and files from Lilly's case. She has the TV on in the background, but is focused on her computer and the various pieces of evidence she's managed to gather. _

_She's close, she can feel it. Reading the last messages from 'The Hammer' to Lilly, she realizes they were trying to set up another date the week Lilly died. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I still don't know where Lilly was between leaving the carwash at 3:30 and arriving at the Echolls'.

_Veronica puzzles out the timeline. Pulling a sheet of paper from her binder she makes an abbreviated timeline of that day with all the known suspects' whereabouts that have been confirmed. Lilly was at the carwash until 3:30 – and then nothing,: no sightings or credit card purchase until she was caught on the red light camera at 6:03._

_Jake and Leanne had been in the hotel room together at 4pm to 4:30pm when Celeste burst into the room. Leanne and Celeste left almost immediately, but Jake's whereabouts were unknown. Apparently, neither of them had used their credit cards during that time either or Keith would have found out._

**Veronica Voiceover:**I honestly can't imagine Jake killing Lilly, not because he's not capable, but because he's too in control to let it happen the way it did. So he must have arrived home after and called in Clarence to clean up the mess.

_If that was the case, then the timeline of his calls with Lilly's real time of death fits. So that leaves Duncan or Celeste. Veronica had no information to go on for where Celeste might have been after leaving the hotel._

_Duncan was at soccer practice until sometime after 5:30pm. Veronica knew his routine back then and he definitely would have headed straight home afterwards. He didn't like to shower in the locker room so he would have still been wearing his uniform when he arrived home. _

_There were too many holes, too many unknowns. She frowns. Her mind races back over the days leading up to the murder. Lilly had still been punishing Logan; but she had also been giddy, and at the carwash she said she had a secret, a good one. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **If Lilly wanted to keep something hidden, I have an idea where she would have kept it.

**--Flashback**

**Lilly:**_(off-screen) _Veronica, you have to check this out.

_They are in Lilly's room lounging on the bed. 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls is playing in the background._

**Lilly: **That guy I met in Italy last summer?

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Lilly: **(self impressed) He sent me some pictures.

_Lilly has moved off the bed and grabbed a chair which she set under the air condition vent._

**Veronica: **Doing some rewiring?

**Lilly: **Celeste is a bit on the nosey side.

**Veronica: **Yuck.

_Lilly retrieves something from the vent and heads back to the bed._

**Lilly: **Tell me about it. I'm getting even, though. I left phone numbers on matchbooks for Tyrone and Leroy and Chico around the room. Give the woman a little drama in her life.

**Veronica: **Wait... - who's Tyrone and Leroy and Chico?

**Lilly: **Beats me, but they seem to really upset Mom.

_Veronica looks over Lilly's shoulder at the photographs in her hands._

**Veronica: **Lilly, those are naked photos.

**Lilly: **They certainly are.

_They giggle. _

_**--End Flashback**_

_Cut back to Veronica staring blankly at the laptop._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Damn it, why didn't I think of the vent before? Now, how am I supposed to get back into the Kane house?

_The news had come on as Veronica pondered the facts and Jake's name draws her attention. The Kanes were throwing another political fundraiser, this time for the governor. Veronica smiles. _

--AN

It feels weird to be at this point in the story (finally), it's been a long time coming.

One thing: I don't think I've very good at making them fight. That part of the chapter was hard because I couldn't make either too mean. Humm.

Word Count: 9,853


	41. Ch 39 Ashes, ashes

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**Love the reviewers. Really. I'm excited to finish this, but will be sad to be done with Season 1. I loved Season 1. Season 2? Not so much. But it did have its moments. **

**Thanks again to Vermouth, who is teaching me all kinds of things about grammar that I should already know, but don't.**

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wanted to date her again, awkwardness ensued. LoVe investigates the rape, and that leads to Duncan. Logan doesn't want to classify what happened as a rape until later when he reads Duncan's journal. The boy's friendship becomes even more strained. Lynn tried to kill herself, then disappeared from the hospital afterwards. LoVe breaks up, but work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan wants V back and launches a campaign, which is ultimately successful and a new rule is instituted for their relationship, nobody leaves. Mac is dating Enbom, Keith is dating Alicia, Meg and Duncan were dating (much to Veronica's consternation) until Meg dumps him as he beats the hell out of his car after seeing something…upsetting. A new girl comes to town and has an unhealthy interest in Logan. LoVe find Leanne and put her in rehab as well but not until she blows the Kanes' alibis out of the water. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman, but Jake hasn't given up. Returning from Spring Break in Cabo V confesses to Keith that she and Logan are having sex and that causes problems. Logan, Keith, and Mac know V is investigating Lilly's murder and are helping with the investigation. LoVe visit their mothers in rehab, and stop to have bucolic sex along the way. Meg reveals that Duncan and Nadia were in the room with LoVe at Chester's party. Duncan shows up on V's doorstep and loses control. Later the guys in V's life bond over her need for protection. Logan and Duncan fight at school. Beaver 'confesses' Logan's alibi lie, and Keith overhears, instead of turning him in to Lamb, Keith talks to Logan himself. Leanne skips out on rehab, Duncan skips out entirely. LoVe and friends conduct a heist at the Kanes and that's after Weevil breaks in. Prom happens and Nadia takes a fall. Literally. Veronica continues to uncover Lilly's secrets. Lynn returns home (moving into the Grand) and tells LoVe she and Logan are moving to LA. LoVe fight and V reveals she knows about the abuse and wants Logan away from Aaron at any cost. Keith finds Duncan in Cuba.

**Chapter 39: Ashes, ashes…**

_**(Wednesday)**_

_Wednesday is a day of waiting. The Kanes wait for the return of Duncan: Celeste at the airport for the private jet they'd hired and Jake at corporate headquarters. Logan waits outside a set of double doors at Balboa County's Family Court. Veronica waits and plans for the Kanes' fundraiser on Saturday so she can get into Lilly's vent and hopefully uncover some piece of evidence that will reveal what happened that day - and why. _

----------------

_Cut to a courtroom. It is mostly empty with just a judge, a court services officer, a clerk and the court reporter. The double solid wood doors swing open and Logan enters with a man in a well-fitting suit. Lynn follows after them looking stoic. _

**Court Services Officer:** Oyez, oyez, oyez. The honorable superior court within and for Balboa County is now open and in session at this time. All persons having cause or action pending or having been summoned are bound to appear therein and give their attendance according to law. The honorable Amy Madison Gray presiding. Be seated.

_The judge enters and looks up and as they find their seats, then calls the court to order. _

**Judge Gray: **Before we begin I'd like to remind everyone that this is a closed hearing. The petitioner has requested a gag order, and it has been granted. Now, let's begin.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Stuart Collins, representing the minor child. We are here today to file the Petition for Declaration of Emancipation of Minor on behalf of Logan Echolls.

**Judge Gray: **Mr. Collins, I didn't expect to ever see you in my courtroom.

_Stuart Collins is a well know attorney, semi-famous for keeping his famous clients out of trouble. _

**Judge Gray: **I've seen the paperwork. Have his parents been informed of this filing?

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **His mother, Lynn Echolls, has, your honor. She is here in the court room today.

**Judge Gray: **Mrs. Echolls. You have no objections to your son becoming emancipated?

**Lynn: **(standing) No, your honor.

_Lynn sits back down looking unhappy. _

**Judge Gray: **You understand that if this petition is granted your parental rights will be severed. In the eyes of the State your son will be an adult.

**Lynn: **(standing again) Yes, your honor. Logan has been more of a responsible adult than I have for many years. If this is his decision, I support that.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Judge Gray, you can see from the papers filed with the court, Logan Echolls is financially independent, able to manage his assets, and would benefit from this declaration.

**Judge Gray: **Yes. I've seen the papers. What I am not clear on, is why this emancipation is being requested. And I'm as yet, in the dark as to Aaron Echolls' knowledge of this hearing.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Judge Gray, Aaron Echolls is not aware of this hearing. It is mainly due to a _difficult_ relationship with his father that the minor is seeking emancipation.

**Judge Gray: **That's fine, Mr. Collins, but I would like to hear it from your client.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **(whispering commandingly to Logan under his breath) Be respectful.

**Judge Gray: **Mr. Echolls. Why do you want to become emancipated?

**Logan: **I'm 17 years old. I have enough money to take care of myself for several years at least.

**Judge Gray: **Yes, but that doesn't answer my question.

_Logan remains silent. _

**Judge Gray: **Mr. Echolls?

**Logan: **I don't want to live with my father.

**Judge Gray: **Do you want to live with your mother?

**Logan: **My mother will be living in LA, I don't want to change schools right before my senior year.

**Judge Gray: **Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Echolls, but those reasons are not enough to grant emancipation.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **There are other reasons, your honor.

**Judge Gray: **Well, then let's hear them, otherwise you are wasting my time.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Logan's parents are about to begin divorce proceedings -

**Judge Gray: **(interrupting) From your client, Mr. Collins, not you.

**Logan: **(frowning) My father will use anything he can to discredit and hurt my mother during the divorce: he's a violent, vindictive man. I don't want to take the chance that he will use me against my mother, or possibly end up with custody of me.

**Judge Gray: **(questioning, keen gaze) You said your father is violent. (pause) To you?

_Logan is silent. The entire courtroom is silent. Lynn dabs at a tear that falls from her perfectly made up eyes. The judge looks at Logan's obstinate and defiant expression._

**Judge Gray: **(gently) You have to answer the question if you want me to consider this petition.

_Logan is still silent; anger, shame and hurt clearly evident in his face and how he holds his body. _

**Judge Gray: **Does your father abuse you?

_When he speaks his voice is defiant, as if expecting someone to pop up and call him a liar._

**Logan: **Yes.

**Judge Gray: **Can you be more specific?

**Logan: **(hard, smirk)I'd rather not.

**Judge Gray: **If I'm to believe you, you need -

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Your honor. Logan is reluctant to discuss his…history with his father after many years of keeping it a secret. We have sworn statements from household staff, Logan's maternal grandmother, a former nanny, a friend of his, and the opinion of a physician who reviewed Logan's medical file along with current X-rays and determined that he has experienced years of physical abuse.

_He holds up a folder. The court services officer retrieves it and hands it to the judge. She opens the file and looks over each page quickly. _

**Judge Gray: **Is this true, Logan?

**Logan: **(scowling) Yes.

**Judge Gray: **When did it begin?

**Logan: **When I was five. (deadpan, aggressive) I spilled some juice.

**Judge Gray: **And did you ever seek help?

**Logan: **(cynical) No. Anyone who tried to help me disappeared. They were either too afraid or accepted his money for their silence. I learned to keep it a secret.

**Judge Gray: **And your mother? Did she know?

**Lynn: **(quietly) Yes. I knew.

**Judge Gray: **(nodding gently to Logan) Given the testimony here today, I will allow this filing to proceed without notification of the petitioner's father. I'll review these documents and issue my finding within 30 days.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Your honor, due to the timing of the divorce filing we request an expedited finding.

**Judge Gray: **Don't push your luck, Mr. Collins. You received an expedited hearing, but I still have a full load of cases. I'll get to it as soon as I can.

**Stuart Collins (Logan's Lawyer): **Yes, your honor. If I may, I have one last request. (she nods, mildly annoyed) My client would like the entire record of this proceeding sealed. He, understandably, does not want this information to make it out to the public.

_The judge sends a sympathetic look to Logan. _

**Judge Gray: **There is no shame in what happened to you, Mr. Echolls. But I will grant your request. Court dismissed.

--------------

_Private airport. Celeste is waiting for Duncan who gets out of their private jet with Keith. Celeste gives Duncan a kiss on the cheek as Clarence Weidman tells Keith he did a good job. Keith isn't very polite. _

**Celeste: **Keith, thank you. I don't know what we would have done.

_Her censorious glance at Weidman clearly says he was unable to get the job done._

**Keith: **I'm happy everything worked out. I know you're anxious to get home so just stop by the office when it's convenient and we'll finish up.

**Celeste: **Finish up?

**Keith: **I'm referring to the reward.

**Celeste: **(dismissingly) You might want to speak to your daughter about that. Veronica and I had an arrangement. You just met her end of the bargain.

_Celeste half-smiles and turns, getting into the car. She closes the door and __hands him a water bottle and his medication before blithely telling him to take it the next time he runs away. Duncan takes the pill but looks distractedly out the window. Celeste pulls out her PDA and begins checking her calendar appointments. _

_-------------_

_Veronica's bedroom. Veronica is lying on her bed, listening to music through headphones. Keith comes in and tells her that Duncan is safe at home. His parents are going to keep him home for a few days so he can rest. Veronica looks unsure if a few days rest are the only things Duncan needs. _

**Keith: **Veronica. Did you make some kind of deal with Celeste Kane that I don't know about?

**Veronica: **I…told her I'd look for Duncan if she released Weevil.

**Keith: **Well, she said she wouldn't pay the reward. She said that we're even now. It's ridiculous of course, they'll pay. She's just enjoying the moment.

**Veronica: **She's a witch.

**Keith: **Veronica. I really want you to think about a different job. The mall, a book store? Hot dog on a Stick?

**Veronica: **(making a face) Sorry dad, too boring. Working for you I get to set my own hours, spend quality time with my Pops. No self esteem destroying uniform. Those are perks of the job I'm not willing to give up.

**Keith: **I can't help but think that it's not healthy for you to be so focused on your best friend's murder.

**Veronica: **What's not healthy is to go through life not knowing who killed her, knowing they got away with it.

**Keith: **(relenting) OK, OK, just think about it will ya? For your old man?

_He kisses her on the forehead and leaves._

_--------------_

_**(Thursday) **_

_Logan, Veronica and their friends are all laughing and joking around the lunch table. Veronica teases Wallace about having the top bunk since their parents relationship is going so well. Wallace rolls his eyes and says she can bunk with Daryl. Veronica and Logan walk back into school together. _

**Veronica: **You know, I'm not sure how my dad will feel about having a legal adult date his only daughter.

**Logan: **I'm sure he has other, more pressing complaints.

**Veronica: **Not so much anymore.

**Logan: **So maybe he'd be willing to let you miss a day of school? With me?

**Veronica: **What would we be doing?

**Logan: **I thought we could take off tomorrow, go sailing. Just you and me, open water, no people or clothing to get in out way.

**Veronica: **Oh, so it's like that, is it?

**Logan: **It is.

_She giggles and flushes as he whispers in her ear what he wants to do to her. _

**Logan: **Besides it might be our last chance to take out the boat.

**Veronica: **Yacht, honey, yacht. (smiles) Or so you've told me. (pouts) But that is sad, I love that boat.

**Logan: **Maybe I can ask Mom to request it in the divorce.

**Veronica: **(exaggerated joy) Ooh!

_--------------_

_Cut to Keith, sitting in his office at Mars Investigations. He stares at the envelope from Unified Genetics before opening it. He is nervous but unfolds the single sheet of paper and reads. His face reveals nothing. The door to Mars Investigations closes behind his visitor._

**Cliff: **Tell me this is a joke.

_Cliff saunters in from the outer office._

**Cliff: **You want to sue the Kane family.

_Keith stuffs the results back in the envelope as Cliff takes a seat._

**Keith: **Yes.

**Cliff: **Please tell me there's another Kane family in town. Maybe a Boris and Gilda Kane?

**Keith: **They'll settle.

**Cliff: **Oh, they will. Well, that's good to hear. Seems like you have this pretty well sewn up. Anything you need me to have notarized?

_Keith sets the envelope from __Unified Genetics in his drawer under several other papers. He walks Cliff out to the outer office. _

**Cliff: **Honestly, Keith, what are you thinking?

**Keith: **I'm thinking I'm in the mood to celebrate.

**Cliff: **Celebrate your vacation from sanity?

**Keith: **Celebrate a beautiful and healthy family.

**Cliff: **Fine, but you're buying.

_Keith smiles and claps Cliff on the back._

---------------

_Cut to Veronica in the kitchen as Keith briskly enters their apartment._

**Keith: **Hi honey.

_He keeps moving right through, back to his bedroom. Veronica calls loudly after him. _

**Veronica: **Good news, it's Chicken Kiev night and this time-

**Keith: **Next time. (he reemerges from the bedroom carrying a bag)I gotta run.

**Veronica: **Dad, do you think you could be late to bowling night, just this once? Alicia taught me how to cook this so it might actually surpass edible. Maybe even achieve 'good' status.

**Keith: **Sorry, honey. I promised Alicia. She just finished a big project at work and wants to celebrate. We're-

**Veronica: **(interrupts)… going out, right. I'll see ya when I see ya.

**Veronica Voiceover: **My own dad has lost total libidinal control.

_Keith exits as Veronica stares after him with an amused smile. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(amused) Something is horribly wrong with this situation, the 17 year old daughter is in for the night, cooking a home-cooked meal, and the father is out on the town.

---------------

_**(Friday)**_

_Friday morning Veronica arrives at school early to turn in her English and History papers. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Even in Neptune, yachting is not a recognized excuse for late homework.

_Getting Mrs. Moody to time stamp her reports and place them in the appropriate teachers' boxes she hears Celeste Kane's voice with Principal Moorehead. Veronica ducks into Clemmons's office to hide. _

**Celeste: **Thank you for being so understanding Principal Moorehead.

**Principal Moorehead: **It's my pleasure Mrs. Kane.

**Celeste: **(prompting) Duncan?

**Duncan: **Yeah, thanks. Hey, how'd you get your furniture off the ceiling without damaging it?

_In her hiding place Veronica smirks, then is shocked. Duncan just made a joke. _

**Principal Moorehead: **With difficulty, young Mr. Kane.

**Duncan: **Ah.

**Celeste: **(flustered) Well, thanks again. We'll be in touch.

**Principal Moorehead: **I'll look forward to that.

**Veronica Voiceover: **Duncan's back at school? Looks like Logan picked a good day to cut.

_She waits until they are gone and is about to leave when Clemmons comes in. Veronica makes an 'oops' face._

**Clemmons: **Ms. Mars. What are you doing in my office?

**Veronica: **(hemming and hawing) Oh, um, you tell me Mr. C.

**Clemmons: **What do you mean?

**Veronica: **I got a note from you yesterday, demanding my presence, (deep commanding voice) first thing in the morning. (reverting to her own mildly annoyed voice) So what is it now? Missing paperweight? Lost dog? The missus stepping out on you? (smiles perkily) That letter of reference you promised me?

**Clemmons: **I did not send you a note.

**Veronica: **(pouts) Oh, someone must be playing a prank on me.

**Clemmons: **Perhaps.

**Veronica: **Well, while I'm here, why don't you whip up that letter?

_She grins. He is not amused but begins writing._

--------------

_Exiting the school she calls her dad. She tells him Duncan was back at school that day and Keith jokes that it's the first time he's ever been glad that she's cutting class. _

**Keith: **Stay away from him Veronica; I don't want him anywhere near you.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Keith: **Veronica, the Kanes covered up the murder, they destroyed evidence in Duncan's shower, and it was his clothes that went missing -

**Veronica: **I know, I know all the evidence points to Duncan, (mouth tight) I just can't imagine it.

**Keith: **You might not have to.

**Veronica: **I know.

**Keith: **Now go. Have fun. But not too much.

_She smiles._

**Keith: **Maybe mention to Logan my idea about you getting a different job.

**Veronica: **Yeah right. I'm not going to help you two gang up on me. You raised me to be smarter than that, Pa.

_Veronica finishes the call. There are footsteps behind her. The school parking lot wasn't as empty as she had thought as she turns and sees Weevil behind her._

**Veronica: **That's not what it sounded like.

**Weevil: **It sounded a lot like Duncan killed Lilly. These rich boys think they can get away with anything, don't they?

_Weevil walks away. Veronica calls after him._

**Veronica: **Don't do anything Weevil, we need proof first_._

_Weevil keeps walking._

--------------

_Neptune Marina. Logan is standing on deck dressed all in white. The morning sky is overcast as is common in coastal Southern California. Logan is leaning on the rail watching out for Veronica. He checks his watch and lets out a deep breath of frustration. He goes to the mid-deck lounge and snacks on some of the food he has laid out. A bottle of champagne is chilling in a sterling silver bucket of ice. _

_He eyes the champagne, and then walks into the kitchen to brew up a pot of coffee. He finds the coffee maker easily enough, and the coffee but then he is at a loss. After a moment, he figures out the water, but looks at the coffee beans with confusion. Weren't they supposed to be crushed?_

_By they time he looks up instructions for how to make coffee from beans on his phone's web browser, he hears Veronica's voice._

**Veronica: **(calling loudly) Permission to come aboard?

**Logan: **(walking to the back deck where she is ascending the steel staircase with a duffle bag in hand) Granted.

_They kiss briefly._

**Logan: **I thought you might be standing me up.

**Veronica: **(with bravado) _Never_! I got held up at school.

**Logan: **Everything OK?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Everything is perfect. (scowls at the sky) Except the weather.

**Logan: **It'll burn off in another few hours. I'm sure we can amuse ourselves inside until it does.

**Veronica: **(faux excitement) You brought Yahtzee? (wide eyed) Monopoly?

**Logan: **If we're going to play games, I'd like to nominate strip poker.

**Veronica: **Hmm, I'm sure you would.

_He kisses her again and goes forward to tell Jack to take them out. Returning to the lounge he finds Veronica already munching on a bagel. _

--------------

_Cut to Neptune High as Duncan exits the school, heading across the car park. Weevil is waiting for him and starts to follow him, dropping a steel pipe from his sleeve into his hand. He is about to strike when a limo pulls up in front of Duncan and a security guard steps out to open the door for Duncan who slides into the backseat and disappears behind the closed door and darkly tinted windows. Weevil pulls back, disappointed._

--------------

_Cut to the Echolls' yacht. Logan and Veronica are lying on a double sun chaise. The sun is shining brightly. They look relaxed. She is wearing the blue strapless sun dress Logan had given her and he is in green Hawaiian-print board shorts. _

**Veronica: **So what happens now with the emancipation?

**Logan: **Besides waiting for the judge?

**Veronica: **Yeah, besides waiting for the judge.

**Logan: **Well…nothing. We just wait.

**Veronica: **Right, 'cause you're so good at waiting.

**Logan: **(shrugs) If she doesn't rule in my favor, I still have options.

_Veronica frowns and sits up, she hadn't heard any other options from Logan._

**Veronica: **What options?

**Logan: **Is that suspicion or worry in your voice?

**Veronica: **Both. Now answer the question.

**Logan: **Calm down.

_He strokes his hand down her bare arm, soothing her and pulling her back down to lie against his chest. She resists, wanting to be able to see his face, and read it for any hints that he's holding back information. She smiles, pulls his hand free from her arm and holds it in her lap with both her hands, looking at him winsomely. _

**Veronica: **I'm listening.

**Logan: **(smiling, teasing) I'm curious what you think my Plan B, might be? Something dastardly, no doubt.

**Veronica: **I love you, Sweetpea, but I _do_ know you. Your grand plans have a way of blowing up in your face.

**Logan: **Sweetpea?

**Veronica: **Baby-boo?

**Logan: **No and no.

_She smiles and flutters her eyelashes at him. Stroking his hand, still held secure in hers, she narrows her gaze on his face with a serious look. _

**Veronica: **Stop avoiding, start talking.

**Logan: **Sorry to disappoint, but my plan is good. And it _won't_ blow up in my face.

**Veronica: **Still waiting to hear this amazingly, brilliant plan.

**Logan: **I 'officially' (air quotes with one hand) move to LA with mom this summer.

**Veronica: **And where will you _un-officially _be?

**Logan: **Here in Neptune. At Dick's or Rams'. But mostly with you.

**Veronica: **OK. Then what?

**Logan: **Once school starts I home school until I turn 18 in October, then as a legal adult, get my own place and enroll back in Neptune.

_She looks contemplative._

**Veronica: **That's actually not a bad plan.

**Logan: **You're surprised?

**Veronica: **(smiles) Maybe just a little.

**Logan: **Thanks for the vote of confidence.

**Veronica: **(kisses him) I have confidence in you, I just worry about some of your ideas.

_Logan smirks. _

**Veronica: **You know there are still some problems with that plan.

**Logan: **Such as?

**Veronica: **Well, Sweetums, (Logan grimaces and tickles her ribs) your mom might not get interim custody this summer.

**Logan: **She will.

**Veronica: **How are you so certain?

**Logan: **'Cause Dad has a movie shoot, 8 weeks in Japan.

**Veronica: **He could still get custody of you and take you to Japan with him.

**Logan: **Not if I have summer school.

**Veronica: **(frowning) You don't need summer school.

**Logan: **I could. I could have a letter saying I need summer school.

**Veronica: **(eyes playfully narrowed) Are you using my inside man?

**Logan: **And your tech support. If I have to.

**Veronica: **Well it sounds like you have everything all figured out.

**Logan: **(smiling) Not really. I still haven't decided if I should rent or buy a place. And should I get a place by the beach, or in the hills?

**Veronica: **(laughs disbelievingly) Yeah. Those are tough problems to have.

**Logan: **(smug) I know.

_Neither mentions that it is Aaron's hidden money that will provide the funding for Logan's emancipation until he turns 18, and that Aaron will find out about the missing funds eventually. _

--------------

_**(Saturday) **_

_Penthouse Suite, Neptune Grand Hotel. Saturday morning Logan and Lynn eat breakfast and wait for Lynn's mother to arrive. Eleanor Lester wanted to see her daughter and be there when Lynn filed the papers to finally free herself from Aaron. The plan was that they would all catch up that morning, then Eleanor would give her deposition for the divorce filing, then they would have dinner at Bertrand at Mister A's in San Diego. _

_The press had tracked Lynn down and she didn't want to look like she was hiding so they were going out. Logan understood the game but he had hoped, in vain it appeared, that his mom would be more interested in actual family time than family time for publicity. But Logan didn't say anything. _

_------------_

_Scene opens on a sleek conference room. Keith and Cliff sit on one side of a large mahogany table. Celeste and her lawyer, Barry Randall, sit on the other. Cliff tells Celeste and her lawyer, Barry, that even though Veronica agreed to help find Duncan, Keith Mars, the licensed Private Investigator is the one who actually found Duncan and ensured his safe return. Celeste says she'd be happy to give Keith a check. Keith wants to know what the condition is and Celeste says that Veronica must relinquish any future claims to the Kane estate. Barry says the contracts are prepared and Veronica just needs to sign them. As he hands the paperwork to Keith, Cliff snatches it. He doesn't understand what they mean by "future claims."_

**Cliff: **Future claims? So what, she slips and falls outside Kane Enterprises; tough toenails?

**Keith: **Yeah, I guess now is a good time to protect your assets with the Abel Koontz witness coming forward.

**Celeste: **(calm, controlled, and slightly condescending) I'm sure you'll encourage your daughter to do the right thing.

**Keith: **Oh, believe me, I'm willing to make this deal.

_Cliff, recognizing that there is subtext, has no idea what it is and stares from one to the other of them._

**Keith: **But I'll let Veronica make the decision…once I figure out how to explain it to her.

**Celeste: **(derision) Keith, we both know your daughter knows exactly why she's being asked to sign this. And we both know it's better for everyone if she does.

_Cliff remains flummoxed. Keith's face tightens. _

_------------_

_Mars Investigations office. Keith is sitting on the couch in the outer office looking at the papers from Celeste. _

**Veronica: **You're not trying to burn a hole through a stack of paper using only the power of your stare again, are you?

**Keith: **Hey, sweetheart. Have a seat; I have to talk to you.

_Veronica sits next to Keith and turns to face him._

**Keith: **I met with Celeste Kane today.

**Veronica: **(perky) She's paying you double and sponsoring our club membership?

**Keith: **Well, she actually agreed to pay up but only if you sign this contract that says that you'll never sue them again. She wants you to waive any claim on the Kane fortune.

_Veronica stills and looks at the contract. With no hesitation, picks up a pen and signs the document. Keith watches her carefully. His eyes are contemplative. She notices._

**Veronica: **What? Was I supposed to sign in blood?

**Keith: **(barely containing his emotions) Do you know what you just signed away?

**Veronica: **(quietly certain) There's nothing that I want from them.

**Keith: **(still emotional and jubilant) Nothing. You didn't sign away a thing.

_Keith pulls the paternity test result from under the contract._

**Keith: **Veronica, I am without a doubt your father.

_Veronica gives a great sob and after a second with her hands to her face she reaches out for her father. They hug fiercely, Keith with tears watering his eyes. Veronica laughs and sobs at the same time. Jake had managed to plant a seed of doubt and as much as Veronica denied it, she couldn't help but think that her dad might not be her dad. _

**Veronica: **Oh! Yeah, you are!

_They release each other from the hug. _

**Keith: **(in high spirits) You think that charm of yours is learned behavior? That's genetics, baby!

_Veronica grins through the tears and kisses Keith. She looks at him fondly then gasps and slaps a hand on his brow._

**Veronica: **I say we put a dent in that fi'ty grand and celebrate.

**Keith: **Actually, honey, we still need to talk.

_Veronica maintains her smile but is clearly affected by this. She nods._

**Veronica: **(cautious) About what?

_Keith strokes her hair._

**Keith: **(calm, serious) How long have you known?

**Veronica: **(after a long pause, quietly) Known that there was a possibility that you weren't my father, or known that you were?

**Keith: **(frowning) Both.

**Veronica: **I found out about Jake and Mom in December. I ordered a paternity test in January. It said you were my dad. (her eyes tear up again)

**Keith: **Why didn't you say anything?

**Veronica: **(quietly) I didn't know if you knew, and I didn't want it to be true. Once I knew it wasn't, there didn't seem to be much of a point.

**Keith: **You and me? We're gonna have to work on our communication.

**Veronica: **(smiling) OK. So why didn't you talk to me about your paternity test?

_Keith smiles and shrugs, then hugs her again._

**Keith: **I love you Veronica. Even if -

**Veronica: **(interrupts) I know. Me too.

**Keith: **(standing up, smiling) OK, so I think we should go spend some of our new earnings on a nice dinner!

**Veronica: **(nervous) Dad…

**Keith: **(sinks back down to the couch, watchful) Yes, Veronica?

**Veronica: **I told Mom, about the results. (Keith nods) She told Jake. (deep breath) He asked me to take another test, he thought Celeste might have… intercepted it.

**Keith: **I know the lab tech at the lab I used, the results are legit.

**Veronica: **Good. (smiling) That's good.

**Keith: **(arching one eyebrow) Anything else?

**Veronica: **(bites her lip) Jake apparently believed I was… He started a trust fund for me.

**Keith: **What?

**Veronica: **(rushing) I don't know how much money or what the terms are, and I don't want it, I don't want his money. I'm not _his_ kid.

**Keith: **OK.

**Veronica: **But he ran you out of a job; if you wanted, we could access the fund, or see when it's supposed to come to me…

**Keith: **I think we're fine for now, Veronica. But if you need that money in the future, you _will_ take it. Given what that family had done to us… Your college savings were lost with the house and all our other savings.

_Veronica's face is fierce as she remembers Leanne had been sitting on hundreds of thousands of dollars when they lost their house, their savings, her college savings account. She had the money to help them, save them, but she kept her silence. Then Veronica spent her new college savings on rehab for her mother and she hadn't even had the strength of will to complete 30 days._

**Keith:** (frowns) Unless this contract makes it obsolete.

**Veronica: **I don't think so. I was told that Jake made the fund untouchable. Even he can't (flutters her hands unsure of the word to use) undo it now. And the contract said future claims. This is already in place.

_Keith is silent for a moment considering that. _

**Keith: **Do you want to find out about the trust? We can petition the courts to see the trust papers. As your guardian I can apply for that on your behalf.

**Veronica: **No. I don't want or need their money.

_He nods. But determines to pursue this anyway. If something happened to him, he wanted Veronica well cared for and the $50 thousand from finding Duncan and Keith's life insurance policies were not enough in Keith's mind. Not for his little girl. _

**Keith: **Anything else?

**Veronica: **(quirky smile) Just that Jake paid Mom $2500 dollars a month every month for the last 17 years. (bites her lip)

**Keith: **(gravely) Anything else?

**Veronica: **You should sue her for child support.

**Keith: **(amused) Veronica…

**Veronica: **Well, you should.

_Keith sighs. _

**Keith: **What I will do if I see your mother again - and if she still has that money - is make her repay you for rehab.

**Veronica: **(kisses his cheek) OK.

**Keith: **(lightly) Anything else?

**Veronica: **(sunny smile) I don't think so.

**Veronica: **Now let's get this show on the road, Luigi's awaits.

_She stands up and tugs on his hand to get him to stand up and lead him out of the office._

**Keith: **In a hurry?

**Veronica: **I have plans for tonight.

**Keith: **With Logan? How is he doing with his mother back in town?

**Veronica: **(ignoring the first question) Good. Really good.

_-----------_

_Mars apartment. Veronica accepts Keith's kiss on the cheek as he heads back to the office to finish up some work that had been neglected while he was chasing Duncan. Veronica walks back to her bedroom and opens the closet door. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now, what does someone wear to meet the governor?

_She pulls a plastic Tupperware storage container off the top shelf and riffles through the contents: several different wigs, glasses, hats, and a few kits of theatrical makeup. _

-----------------

_Cut to the Kanes' fundraiser at their house. Catering staff are wandering around with trays of canapés, serving the guests. Celeste is doing hostess' duties, giving her full attention to a tall, male guest._

**Celeste: **Wouldn't plan it without you, of course. The Club fundraiser has been floundering in recent years. I thought that by getting more involved personally...

_She drones on. The man next to her is tall, with a lean body, sharp features, dark hair and piercing gray eyes. _

_Veronica, wearing a black curly wig, wire rim glasses and a waiter's uniform, glances over him as she shifts the tray she is carrying higher to block her face from Celeste's view. _

_Another man approaches Celeste and her friend. _

**Celeste: **Bill, (accepts his kisses on the cheek) you know Judge Peter Thorpe, don't you? (her tone is warm and seems sincere) I've known Peter for years, we went to college together. Peter, this is Bill Gant of Gant Publishing.

_The men introduce themselves and discuss the state of criminal justice in California. _

**Judge Thorpe: **Rehabilitation doesn't work. We'd be better off just executing felons after a limited number of appeals has been reached.

**Celeste:** Generally speaking, I'm fairly liberal in my viewpoints, but I agree with Peter on this. (to a hovering waitress)Dear, just take it over there. We'll talk to you later.

_As Celeste moves off, Veronica, her face hidden from Celeste by the tray she carries, makes her way through the crowd._

**Governor Schwarzenegger: **(heavily accented) The crab-puffs are fantastic.

_-----------_

_Cut to Yolanda Hamilton's exasperated face. She is standing with her new husband Ben in the doorway to her parents' home. Behind her is her new father-in-law in his wheelchair, and blocking the way into the house with an intimidating expression is her father. Her mother appears behind him, pushing him out of the way. _

**Vanessa Hamilton:**Move Percy, let them in. (taking Yolanda's hands to look her over) You look beautiful baby. Welcome home. (hugging her emotionally) Come in. (to Ben and his father) Welcome to our home. (sincerely, with thick emotion) I'm glad you could all come.

------------

_Veronica continues to thread her way through the party, moving past Aaron Echolls standing with Jake Kane. Jake doesn't even glance at the short waitress, but Aaron smiles at her charmingly then he frowns slightly, Veronica hurries past ducking her head down. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Talk about a room filled with landmines.

_In the hallway outside Lilly's room, she sets the tray on a table but it clatters to the floor. She picks it up and then goes into Lilly's room. She pulls a screwdriver from her pocket, positions Lilly's desk chair against the wall under the air conditioning vent, and climbs up on the chair to reach the vent and loosen the screws. It's taking a while and Veronica glances worriedly at the door but continues to work on the screws. _

_----------_

_Cut to Logan smiling in the living area of the Penthouse Suite at the Neptune Grand, his mother's voice floats out from her bedroom. Eleanor Lester ('Grandma Hatchet') is sitting on the couch looking happy and amused._

**Lynn: **I'm almost ready.

**Logan: **You said that 10 minutes ago.

**Lynn: **I'm trying to find the right dress, Logan. You need to learn how to wait patiently for a woman.

**Logan: **Veronica never takes this long.

_Lynn emerges from the bedroom in a close-fitting red dress that shows her legs off. _

**Grandma Lester: **Veronica is very beautiful and very young Logan. She doesn't need much help.

**Lynn: **(dryly) Thanks Mother. Now, which shoes should I wear?

_She holds up two pairs. All three know the paparazzi will be following them that night, and Lynn wants to look happy and healthy in every picture. _

**Logan: **The black.

**Lynn: **See? That was simple.

_She sits on the couch to put the shoes on and smiles at Logan. _

**Lynn: **You look nice, Logan.

_He is in grey dress slacks and a black button up shirt. Eleanor is in a Channel suit. _

**Logan: **And you are as beautiful as always.

_----------_

_Cut back to Lilly's bedroom. Veronica is working on the third screw when the door opens slowly behind her. Duncan enters the room with Casey. _

**Duncan: **(yelling, harsh) Who the hell are you? What are you doing in here?

_Duncan pulls her off the chair as she turns defensively trying to put space between them. Seeing Casey she relaxes slightly. _

**Duncan: **You're a reporter aren't you?

_She whips off the wig._

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Duncan, Casey, it's me.

**Duncan: **(releasing her) Veronica! What are you doing?

_Casey look surprised. _

**Veronica: **I'm looking for something.

**Duncan: **(accusing, angry) Well, shouldn't you be looking in my room, I mean, that's where all the clues would be, right? Yeah, yeah, (grabbing her by the arm hauling her towards the door) come on. You didn't put on a whole costume and sneak into my house, just to leave empty handed!

**Veronica: **Duncan, stop.

_Veronica is struggling to free herself._

**Casey: **(putting himself between Duncan and Veronica) Let her go man. You're hurting her.

_Duncan looks at his hand, as if startled to see it wrapped around Veronica's upper arm. He releases her and takes a few erratic breaths._

_----------_

_Cut to Mac and Enbom eating Indian food in a large restaurant banquet hall. They are sitting side by side holding hands and watching a Bollywood movie on a large projector screen. The room is full of people, mostly of East-Indian descent. _

**Enbom: **What's this place called again?

**Mac: **Ker.

_Her eyes are shining with humor as she watches the actors on screen deliver the set up for the next big song and group choreographed dance._

**Enbom: **(kissed her cheek) How'd you find it?

**Mac: **(levels a duh look at him) It's a vegetarian Indian food buffet.

**Enbom: **(smiles, exaggerated) Oh.

**Mac: **How hush, and watch. They're about to dance again and you're distracting me.

**Enbom: **(drawn out) Sorry. You really need a dance to teach you how to screw in a light bulb?

_She looks at him questioningly, and he mimes one of the dance moves they'd seen that does resemble screwing in a light bulb. She laughs. _

_----------_

_Cut back to Lilly's bedroom. Veronica is looking at Duncan with caution and displeasure. Casey rubs her arm._

**Casey: **You OK?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (bitter) What's another bruise in the grand scheme of things?

_Duncan looks shamefaced._

**Duncan: **I'm sorry. But what are you doing here? Do you really think you're going to find something that the police didn't? Something that proves I killed Lilly?

_Veronica looks at him warily. _

**Duncan: **No, come on, let's see what you can find out. _Really_, I want you to. Find out everything. Uh, maybe I left a confession on my Etch-A-Sketch.

**Veronica: **I don't know who killed Lilly, Duncan. I just know it wasn't Abel Koontz, and I know your family covered it up.

_Duncan stares at her. _

**Veronica: **The coroner put Lilly's time of death between 4 and 4:30, right? (Duncan nods) But Lilly was alive at 6:03. She ran a light on Hillside and got caught by the red light camera. That means someone had to cool her body temperature down to make it seem like she'd been dead hours longer. (unrelenting) Do you know how someone would do that Duncan? (he stares at her, fearful) Do you? They covered her body in ice for over an hour. (Duncan flinches, Casey is slack jawed) Now who would have time to do that? (sarcastic) Did the killer run out to the AM/PM store and bring it back, then wait an hour? (adamantly) No. It had to be someone in your family. Someone with time, someone who knew they wouldn't get caught by the family.

**Duncan: **No, no way.

-------------

_Cut to Dick and Beaver playing video games on the couch. Their hours of play are evidenced by the scattered bottles of energy drinks and soda around them, as well as several littered candy wrappers, a bowl containing only a few kernels of popcorn, and a greasy pizza box on the coffee table. _

_The door to the house opens and Dick glances over his shoulder to see his father with a hot dark-haired woman. Dick's eyes immediately drop to her exposed cleavage. _

**Big Dick: **Boys, turn off the game and come meet Kendal.

-------------

_Cut back to Veronica in a stand-off with Duncan. _

**Veronica: **Your parents lied about their alibis, Duncan. Why would they do that?

**Duncan: **(shakes his head) I don't know. I don't remember anything about that day. (whispers) Nothing.

**Veronica: **(taking pity on him) Duncan, Lilly hurt a lot of people's feelings. Anyone of them could have been here that day. I don't know.

**Veronica Voiceover: **That still doesn't explain why the Kanes would cover up the time of death.

**Casey: **So why are you here now?

**Veronica: **I remembered that Lilly used to hide things in her vent. Things she didn't want found.

_Duncan, still in shock, gazes up at the vent._

**Duncan: **Let's see what's in there.

_Veronica returns to the vent and completes removal of the screws. Handing the grated down to Casey, she reaches in._

**Casey: **Well?

_She takes out three tapes and hands them to Casey without looking at them._

**Veronica: **Here take these, there's something else in the back.

_She reaches to the back of the vent and finds a stack of loose pictures. She pulls them out and transfers them to her other hand then gropes around in the vent for anything else. Finding nothing she steps down off the chair. _

_Duncan and Casey crowd around her as she flips through the pictures. Seeing the first one she glances worriedly at Duncan. It's more S&M pictures. _

**Duncan: **Is that -?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Casey: **Wow.

_The pictures are graphic, and Lilly is easily identifiable in several of them. Unfortunately the man in them is always wearing a black mask. _

**Duncan: **Do you know who…?

**Veronica: **No.

**Casey: **But you knew she was…?

**Veronica: **Not then. But yeah.

**Casey: **Wow.

_Veronica continues flipping through the pictures seeing several of naked men, sometimes alone, often with Lilly. There are several of just Lilly in provocative poses. The last few are dark, obviously taken in poor light. Veronica moves them closer to her face. It's Lilly with a tall, Hispanic guy. _

**Duncan: **Who's this one?

**Veronica: **I don't know. But he looks familiar.

**Casey: **It's Gus. Gus Toombs.

**Veronica: **Toombs? Felix's brother?

**Casey: **And the premier drug runner at Neptune High until he disappeared a few years ago.

_Duncan looks around blankly, his mouth hanging partially open. _

**Duncan: **I never knew.

**Veronica: **Yes. You did.

**Duncan: **No…

**Veronica: **Yes. Maybe not who, but you knew Duncan. (tone brokering no lies) You knew.

_He looks down. Not able to deny the truth to her face. _

_-------------_

_Cut to Meg in a large stiffly formal living room. A young boy is sitting at a desk on the side of the room, too small to sit in the chair and write on the desktop as he was attempting to do. Meg looks at him a worried expression on her face. _

**Meg:** Rodney, wouldn't you rather watch a movie or play a game?

**Rodney:** No. My mother said I have to finish my homework tonight.

**Meg:** I'm sure it will be fine, it's only Saturday, you can finish it tomorrow.

**Meg:** (drones on emotionally) Mother says I must finish my homework on Saturday, so I can do my chores on Sunday.

_Meg looks confused. _

_-------------_

_Back at the Kanes'. Downstairs, Jake is laughing and discussing California's economic future with the Governor, it is clear Jake disagrees with what Schwarzenegger is saying, but he diplomatically says that there are several ways to get a job done. _

_-------------_

_Upstairs in Lilly's room. _

**Casey: **What about the tapes?

_Veronica takes them back from Casey sees the labels on them for the first time. Her breath catches. On each tape is a plain white label with a date written on it. She recognizes the handwriting._

**Veronica: **(gasping) Oh my God.

**Duncan: **What?

**Casey: **Veronica?

_She ignores them, concentrating on blocking the images her mind is conjuring up. Concentrating on breathing. Concentrating on not being sick. Her face is slack, her eyes dark, the she looks hurt, confused and disgusted. Duncan and Casey share a worried look. _

**Duncan: **Come on, we can watch them in my room.

_Casey carefully leads Veronica down the hall. Duncan glances at her worriedly several times._

_Cut to Duncan's room. He adjusts the television, then stands back with Veronica and Casey and presses play on the remote. The tape starts. Veronica's eyes are riveted to the screen, praying that it's something else. Someone else. _

_The tape shows three views of the bedroom in the Echolls' pool house. _

**Duncan: **Where's this?

**Casey: **(puzzled) I know this room…

**Veronica: **(quietly) It's the Echolls' pool house.

_Lilly appears on screen._

**Veronica: **That's her pep squad outfit. This…this is the day she died.

**Lilly: **(happy) Come here, lover. Time to earn your keep.

_Lilly lounges back on the bed, looking up. Like Veronica, she spots the camera in the fan and the one in the statue at the head of the bed._

**Duncan: **What?

_The tape cuts out._

**Veronica: **(dully) Put in another tape.

_Duncan goes to the camera and switches tapes._

**Duncan: **This one's dated October 1st.

_This time the tape shows Lilly grinding and moaning on top of someone in the bed. She is covered only by her bra and a pale sheet. _

_Duncan is uncomfortable but forces himself to watch. Casey looks cautiously from the screen to Veronica and Duncan. Veronica stops breathing, waiting to see. Will it be Aaron or Logan with Lilly? After a few different camera angles, Lilly's partner flips her over and Aaron Echolls' face appears on screen. He looks directly into the camera with a smug, self satisfied look on his face. _

**Veronica: **Oh God.

**Duncan: **Mr. Echolls?

_Duncan freezes the tape on Aaron as he knowingly poses for the camera. All of them are shocked._

**Casey: **Whoa.

_Veronica's breath shutters in and out roughly. _

**--**_**Flashback.**_

_Lilly and Veronica are at the carwash._

**Lilly: **I've got a secret. A good one.

_**--End Flashback**_

_Veronica tries to control her breathing feeling herself about to hyperventilate, Casey rubs her back and leads her to Duncan's bed, pushing her down to sit on it. He continues to rub her back as she stares blankly at the now black TV screen, her mouth agape. Duncan looks between the frozen face on the screen and Veronica._

**Duncan: **Veronica?

_Duncan stands before her, awkward and unsure what to do._

**Veronica: **(whispering) I know what happened. I know what happened.

**--**_**Flashback **_

_Lilly is in the pool house on October 3rd, wearing her pep squad outfit, lying on the bed, looking at the fan. She spots the camera and investigates, finding the videotaping equipment._

**Lilly: **(whispers)Oh, you dirty dog.

_Lilly takes the tape in the machine and the ones left lying on top and exits. Aaron makes his entrance through the Echolls' family curtains._

**Aaron: **(sing-song) Lilly.

_He sees she's gone and sees the bookcase open, exposing the cameras. He checks the hidden drawers underneath and discovers the tapes gone. _

_Cut to Lilly driving home, running a red light and amused by the whole thing. At her house, she stashes the tapes in the vent. Grabbing a magazine and a bottle of sunscreen, she exits her room walking out to the pool. _

_Cut to Aaron, coming around the corner of the house to the pool area where Lilly has set her things down of a small table._

**Aaron: **I want those tapes back!

**Lilly: **(glib and gleeful) Mr. Echolls, hi! Sorry, Logan's not here.

**Aaron: **I am not playing with you.

**Lilly: **(provocative and teasing) Oh, really? Well, you're usually very interested in playing with me.

**Aaron: **Lilly, give me the tapes. Now!

**Lilly: **Like, what, you don't see yourself enough on film?

**Aaron: **I want those tapes, you stupid little bitch.

_Aaron is now furious and grabs her arm. Lilly breaks free._

**Lilly: **(insulted) Oh, I'm the stupid one? Well, now you can just watch the tapes on "Access Hollywood" along with the rest of America.

_Lilly dismisses him and turns her attention to readying herself for sunbathing. Aaron picks up a large, heavy ashtray from a patio table and swings hard just as Lilly looks up at him. He connects and Lilly, dead, goes flying. Aaron walks over to her, sees what he's done and looks around in a panic. He wipes the ashtray with his dark t-shirt and throws it in the pool. He runs off. _

_Lilly lies there until Duncan comes home. He sees her and races to her._

**Duncan: **Lilly! Lilly! Oh my God. Oh my God. No, no, no, Lilly,

_He reaches her and cradles her body, burying his face into her hair, smearing himself with her blood._

**Duncan: **Lilly. Lilly, Lilly, come on. Come on. Lilly, wake up! Lilly, wake up. Wake up. My God, wake up. Lilly, wake up.

**--**_**End Flashback**_

**Veronica: **(to Duncan, her speech broken with pauses and short shuttering breaths) You must have come home first. Found Lilly after he killed her. He didn't have a chance to find the tapes. You got her blood on you. Your parents came home, when they saw you, they must have thought you did it, Duncan.

_She looks up at him anguished. _

**Duncan: **_No_.

**Veronica: **It's the only thing that makes sense. They thought you did it during one of your fits. (Casey's confused gaze swings from Veronica to Duncan) They covered it up as much as possible to protect you.

**Duncan: **I could never, I would never…

_Casey looks stunned at all this new information. _

_**--Flashback**_

_Celeste and Jake come out of the house at which point Duncan is in shock and rocking with Lilly in his arms. They run to them. Celeste screams._

**Jake: **Duncan! Duncan, what have you _done_? What have you done? _Lilly_! Honey, baby, wake up! What have you done? What have you done?

_Jake grabs the front of Duncan's shirt._

**Celeste: **No!

**Jake: **What did you do?

**Celeste: **No!

**Jake: **Honey, honey…

_**--End Flashback**_

**Casey: **But Aaron Echolls knew Lilly. He knows her parents.

**Duncan: **Could he really do it?

**Veronica: **He's psychotic. I watched him beat a guy into a bloody mess and then ask Logan how his school day was. He beats Logan, you know?

_Duncan nods. Veronica's face reveals her disgust. Disgust with both Aaron Echolls and with Duncan for knowing and doing nothing all these years._

_Casey looks even more shocked. He hugs Veronica to him, partly to comfort her, partly for himself. _

_-----------_

_Cut to a bonfire at the beach. Several 09ers are visible in the orange-red light of the fire. Rams is with Kate, his arms wrapped around her, laughing at something Luke just said. Dominic is standing with a group of five girls all laughing at whatever story he is telling. A beer pong table is set up off to the side and Harry and Hank Didden pour sand into a red keg cup full of beer and hand it off to another unsuspecting kid as Chester smirks in the background. _

------------

_Duncan's room._

**Duncan: **He's here. Now. Mr. Echolls came to meet the governor.

**Veronica: **I know. I think he saw me.

_Veronica grabs the tapes._

**Veronica: **I have to get these tapes to my dad. Will you guys help me? Keep Aaron in your sight at all times until I call you.

**Casey: **Yeah, of course.

_Veronica reaches the door. Duncan stands and calls after her and she pauses._

**Duncan: **Hey! (tender) Be careful, OK?

_She nods and is gone._

-------------

_Outside. Veronica walks around the exterior of the Kane house. An indistinct figure follows her, sticking to the darkened shadows. She calls Keith._

**Keith: **(off screen) Hi, sweetheart.

**Veronica: **Dad, it's Aaron Echolls. He did it. I have video of Lilly in his bed on the day she died, they were having an affair.

**Keith: **Where are you?

**Veronica: **I'm just leaving the Kanes'.

_Keith tells her to stay where she is but Veronica says Aaron is there so she's coming home. Keith says not to stop for anything. _

_She calls Logan next, but he doesn't pick up. His voicemail picks up. "This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: What seems to us as bitter trials are often blessings in disguise. Oscar Wilde."_

**Veronica: **(anxious) Logan. Something's happened. Call me back.

_She hangs up just as her phone rings again. She answers and Duncan says he can't find Aaron and no one he's asked knows where Aaron is. Duncan tells Veronica to call him when she gets home. _

------------

_Cut to Logan's bedroom in the Neptune Grand. His phone is lying on the dresser top, a red light flashing, indicating he has a message._

------------

_Veronica hangs up and unlocks her car. She opens the door as a dark figure rushes at her. She tries to scream, but a large hand clamps over her mouth, as a hard body presses her into the metal of the car. Her wide terrified eyes turn to see Aaron Echolls. _

**Aaron: **(debonair) Hello, Veronica. You are turning out to be an even bigger pest than Lilly was.

_She looks terrified and tries to get away from him. She can't gain any leverage but manages to scrape her foot down his shin causing him to scowl in pain. He slams her head against the frame of the car and she looks dazed. _

**Aaron: **(commanding) Get in the car.

_Not seeing any other options she does. He slides into the backseat behind her. _

**Aaron: **Drive.

**Veronica: **Where to? There's no where you can hide. People know.

_Aaron looks worried, but then his face clears. _

**Aaron: **There's no proof. No one will believe your father. He's just a disgruntled former Sheriff with a grudge. Nothing more.

**Veronica: **And Duncan? His parents will believe him.

**Aaron: **No, they won't. Duncan is delusional. And he won't be around for long, either. Distraught at your disappearance, he'll kill himself.

**Veronica: **(fearful) My disappearance?

**Aaron: **It would be easier if they never found your body.

_She glances at his eerily lit face in the rearview mirror and can feel the adrenaline in her body begin to overwhelm her ability to think. She tries to calm down. There has to be a way out of this, she just hasn't found it yet. Seeing her bag on the seat next to her she reaches for her phone. She talks to try to distract him from her movement._

**Veronica: **What about Logan?

**Aaron: **Logan will be upset, of course. But I'll be there for him. He'll get over you soon enough.

_He sees her arm reaching across the seat and grabs the bag off the seat. _

**Aaron: **(chiding) Ah, ah, ah.

_He pulls out the tapes, turning them over lovingly in his hand._

**Aaron:** I've been looking for these.

_He sits back in his seat. Veronica tugs on her seat belt to lock it, then swerves and crashes into a tree. Veronica's body hits the steering wheel before the seatbelt locks in pulling her back into her seat. Aaron's unsecured body catapults from the backseat into the dash head first, his body draped over the front seat, unconscious. _

_The ringing of Veronica's phone rouses her from her stupor. She holds her head which is already bruising from hitting the steering wheel at force. Her eye flicker, trying to focus. _

_-------------_

_Cut to Keith who gets Veronica's answer message._

**Veronica: **(off-screen) It's Veronica. Leave me a message.

_Keith worriedly puts down the phone and checks his watch. He hangs up and heads out the door. _

_-------------_

_Veronica's car. Veronica sits up groggily and fights to get her seatbelt unlatched. Succeeding, she tries to reach for her phone, but it is under Aaron's body and she can't reach it. Seeing the tapes within easy reach, she takes them just as Aaron coughs, scaring her. She stumbles out of the car closing the door behind her and clutching the tapes in her hand and looking around for help. Spotting a house, she runs toward it, limping. She bangs on the door, yelling for someone to let her in, but no one answers. _

**Veronica: **Hello? (crying)Is anyone here?

_She starts to go try another door, but stops when she sees that the passenger door of her car is open. Frantic to hide and hide the evidence against Aaron she_ _throws one tape in a washing machine that is on the outside porch area and another in a garbage can. _

_She looks around for something to throw at an upstairs window but settles for the third tape. It lands on the roof of the veranda. She backs up to see it, nearly falling off the decking over a steep drop. She grabs the banister and sees a light come on upstairs. She runs to the sliding glass door of the house, banging on it frantically._

**Veronica: **Hello? Let me in! Let me in! PLEASE, OPEN THE DOOR. PLEASE, LET ME IN!

_The curtain is pulled back and a man appears at the door._

**Veronica: **Please, please let me in!

_There is a thump and the man seems to disappear, the curtain falling back. The door slides back, the curtains opens and it's Aaron, fist aimed directly at her. Fade to blackness._

------------

_Cut to Logan, Lynn, and Eleanor Lester having dinner in a nice restaurant. They are laughing, drinking wine and eating a fancy display of food on square white plates. Outside the restaurant several paparazzi try to get a good shot of them. _

------------

_When Veronica comes to again, she is surrounded by pitch darkness. She begins to sob. Aaron's voice crackles out._

**Aaron: **(off-screen) Veronica? (amused and light tone) You're an odd duck. Hey, how many teenage girls keep walkie-talkies in their car?

_Veronica scrambles around to find the walkie-talkie and touching it activates the LED screen. A red light illuminates the space she is in. She looks around her. It's a small space, plastic. __She tests out her prison pushing on the walls. There's no way out._

**Veronica: **What have you done to me?

**Aaron: **(coaxing) Veronica, dear. Where are my tapes?

---------------

_Cut to the Kanes' party. Duncan rushes up to Jake. _

**Duncan: **I need to talk to you.

**Jake: **There you are, son. Can it wait? I'm in the middle of a conversation here.

_Jake is talking to __Barbra Streisand____&____James Brolin._

**Duncan: **(growing more angry) No. It can't wait.

**Jake: **(stern) Duncan -

**Duncan: **Fine, you want to have this conversation right here? Surrounded by your (sarcastic) friends? Why not, everything else in our lives is up for public consumption.

_Jake frowns and then smiles charmingly at __Barbra Streisand____&____James Brolin._

**Jake: **Pardon me for a moment.

_They murmur their acceptance. Duncan and Jake retreat to the library. _

**Duncan: **Tell me again who killed Lilly?

**Jake: **(weary) Duncan, we've been over this -

**Duncan: **(firmly, angry) Not really Dad, we've never had this conversation when you didn't lie to me.

**Jake: **Duncan, Lilly is dead. We have to accept that.

**Duncan: **(shouting) NO!

**Jake: **Yes. I know it's hard, I miss her too…

**Duncan: **No, I know she's dead, I know that. I want to know _how_ she died.

**Jake: **Abel Koontz killed your sister.

**Duncan: **(incredulous) You just can't stop lying can you? Has anything ever been the truth? (Jake looks confused and worried) OK, Dad. If Abel Koontz killed Lilly at 4pm, then tell me how Veronica has a picture of her running a light on Hillside at 6pm? And tell me, where did Abel Koontz get the ice to lower Lilly's body temperature?

_Jake looks upset. _

**Duncan: **Tell me again, who killed Lilly?

_There is a long pause. _

**Jake: **You did it, son. You had a fit. You killed your sister.

_The blood rushes in Duncan's head, filling his ears with white noise. Somewhere in the distance he hears his father explaining that they covered it up for him, so Duncan could have a future. Jake tries to comfort Duncan saying that Duncan hadn't known what he was doing, that he wasn't responsible for his actions. _

**Duncan: **(softly like a child) You're wrong. All this time, you thought…(shakes his head, face blank) _I didn't_ _kill Lilly_.

**Jake: **Duncan we found you with her body.

**Duncan: **Maybe, but I didn't hurt her, I could never have hurt her. (dully) Veronica found tapes, tapes of Lilly with Aaron Echolls. In bed. They were having an affair. She was at his house that day. She found the tapes he had made of them together.

**Jake: **(stunned) _What_?

**Duncan: **Lilly took the tapes, he must have followed her back here. I didn't kill Lilly. Aaron Echolls did.

_Jake is silent, his face enraged. _

**Jake: **Where is Veronica, where are the tapes?

----------------

_Cut to Aaron. He is sitting on top of Veronica's prison, an unused upright freezer turned on its side and wrapped in a large metal chain. ._

**Aaron: **I'll let you out as soon as I have my tapes back.

_Inside the freezer Veronica is still testing the container, trying to find a way out._

**Veronica: **(frantic, hysteria tingeing her voice) No, thanks. Honestly, I feel safer in here.

_Aaron jumps off the fridge, looking around. The back porch is a veritable junkyard._

**Aaron: **(annoyed) Well, you know, you shouldn't.

_Aaron finds a can of gasoline. He pours the gas all over the fridge and makes a trail along the porch. As he works he talks, telling_ Veronic_a that Joan of Arc never really heard God talk to her but had a brain tumor. She was burned alive and she thought it meant something. It just meant she was crazy. _

**Aaron: **(whispers evilly) Think about that. Veronica. Where are the tapes? (screams) WHERE ARE THE TAPES?

_She doesn't respond, but looks beyond terrified as she frantically searches the confines of her prison._

_---------------_

_On the road, Keith sees Veronica's crashed car._

_--------------_

_Cut back to Aaron._

**Aaron: **(whispering again with maniacal rage ) Veronica. Where are the tapes, Veronica? (screams) WHERE ARE THE TAPES? (screams and kicks the fridge) WHERE ARE THE THEY?

_Inside the fridge Veronica squeals in fear and cries. _

**Aaron: **(resuming a conversational tone) You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I-I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen year-old piece of ass (screams) ruin my life!

_Veronica sobs. Aaron paces in front of Veronica's prison, then hears her voice over the walkie- talkie._

**Veronica: **They're on the roof, I put 'em on the roof. (begging, afraid) Please let me out of here.

_Aaron climbs up to the roof. He finds the tape Veronica threw up there and then hears Keith calling out._

**Keith: **Veronica! Veronica!

_Keith appears under Aaron on the porch, gun drawn._

**Veronica: **(off-screen)Dad?

_Keith spins towards the sound of her voice over the walkie-talkie in Aaron's hand just as Aaron jumps onto Keith from the roof. _

_They get into a very violent fight, both getting quite beat up. Aaron throws Keith down and is about to hit him with a pole but Keith his Aaron between the legs with a fence post. Aaron falls down and Keith starts punching him in the face. Once Aaron stops fighting, Keith ceases and falls over as well. _

_Aaron pulls out a lighter, lights it, and slides it across the porch toward the trail of gasoline. Immediately, the area is engulfed in flames. Aaron laughs and tells Keith that Veronica is in the fridge that is surrounded by flames. _

_---------_

_Cut to Leanne, looking at her old high school yearbook, a highball glass full of amber liquor in her hand. She is sitting on a dark brown leather couch in a room painted sage green. The furniture all looks very model-home and the place has no personal effects scattered around offering any warmth. She sets down the yearbook, open to a picture of her and Jake holding hands in the hallway, and walks out to a good-sized patio. Neptune's downtown skyline, lit with electric lights shows against the inky black sky._

_---------_

_Veronica is screaming, pounding on the inside of the fridge. Keith goes through the flames, getting burnt, to opens the fridge. He flings the door open as his the fire spreads up his pants' legs._

_Veronica climbs out with a tear-streaked face. Keith steps back and falls to the ground, his clothes still burning and she rushes towards him, grabbing a blanket from the porch rail and using it to cover Keith, cutting off the oxygen that is fueling the fire. _

_She succeeds in putting out the fire. Crying, her face streaked with tears and soot she lies on his prone form, telling him she loves him. Keith is very out of it, obviously injured, but murmurs back to her. Trying to reassure her even now._

_-------------_

_Cut to Alicia, Wallace and Daryl sitting on the couch watching 'The Incredibles' on TV. They are smiling and laughing, eating popcorn out of a bowl sitting in Alicia's lap. Daryl is cuddled into her side and Wallace has his feet in her lap. _

_-------------_

_Cut to Aaron, who has made it back down to the road. He finds Veronica's bag still in the LeBaron and grabs keys out of it. He runs to Keith car and gets in the driver's seat. He puts the keys in the ignition but pauses…_

_Backup is in the car and growls menacingly at Aaron who turns slowly in fear. Backup goes for Aaron's right arm. Aaron struggles and finally wrenches himself free, jumping out of the car and slamming the door behind him, locking the large dog in the car. The window isn't open wide enough for Backup to pursue, so he barks at Aaron, staggering disoriented in the road. _

_Aaron hears something and looks up just as a large delivery van hits him on the darkened road. Aaron is knocked flat and lies still on the ground. The van, bearing the company name Thomas and decorated by a lily in full bloom, stops and the driver opens the door rushing to Aaron. _

**Driver: **I'm sorry, man, I didn't see you, you were in the middle of the street. Oh my god, you're Aaron Echolls.

**Aaron: **(stuttering whisper)Help me.

_The driver bends down to him._

**Veronica: **Don't touch him.

_The driver looks over his shoulder and sees Veronica, devilished with tear tracks and soot on her face, pointing Keith's gun at Aaron._

**Veronica: **Do you have a cell phone?

**Driver: **(awed) Yeah…

**Veronica: **Call 911. We need an ambulance, the police and the fire department.

-----------------

_Cut to Weevil playing some kind of dice-betting game with his boys. They are behind a garage in an alley a bright overhead spot light shining down on them. They cheer as Bootsy rolls a good set. Hector looks bored, and Felix is off to the side talking in hushed tones on his phone. _

-----------------

_Back on the road, several emergency vehicles are at the scene. Keith is being taken away on a stretcher. Veronica again tells him how much she loves him. _

**Keith: **Hey, who's your daddy, huh?

**Veronica: **(half sob, half laugh) I hate it when you say that.

_Keith groans and smiles._

_Near one of the ambulances, the man from the house is being treated for the head wound Aaron caused. Aaron himself is still on the ground but he is on a stretcher and hooked up with neck brace and oxygen. A deputy stands over him reading him his rights._

**Deputy: **(to Aaron) Aaron Echolls you are under arrest for assault with intent to do bodily harm, kidnapping of a minor and arson.

------------

_Cut to Abel Koontz in the hospital ward of the prison. He doesn't look good and is hooked up to an IV drip. In the background we hear the doctor tell the warden that it doesn't look good. Abel has only a few more months to live. _

-----------

_Cut back to the scene on the street. Bright red and blue lights flash and strobe from fire trucks, ambulances, and sheriff's vehicles. The fire chief, Bill Lucia (seen in 1.01), checks in on Keith and hugs Veronica to him briefly. _

_Several yards away, Aaron is on a paramedic stretcher being read his rights. Jake and Duncan pull up in a Range Rover. _

**Deputy: **(to Aaron) If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?

_Duncan tries to run forward with his father but Jake puts out his hand, making it clear that Duncan should stay where he is. Jake races to get to Aaron._

**Jake: **(yelling) You killed my daughter. YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER -!

_His tone is enraged and venomous, raw with suppressed rage. Lamb and a__ couple of deputies rush to intervene._

**Deputy: **Sir!

**Jake: ** -AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT! I'll watch you fry! I'll destroy your family and everyone you ever loved! You killed my daughter!

_The deputies have to work hard to force the increasingly agitated Jake back._

**Jake: **You killed my daughter! I'll watch you fry, Aaron.

_Duncan looks on in horror and Veronica also watches, too drained to have show any emotion. They exchange a look as Chief Lucia helps Veronica into the ambulance with Keith._

**Jake: **(hoarse, bitter and grief stricken) My daughter, my daughter. My daughter, my daughter…!

---

_AN_

_OK first up I didn't take the time to research proper family court procedures or lingo, I just went with my TV lawyer knowledge. I did however look up some info on becoming emancipated and tried to be somewhat real with that. _

_I had to think about having Logan admit the abuse in order to become emancipated. I'm still not sure, but I think with both Veronica and his mom supporting him and knowing/acknowledging the truth he might be willing to say it (in a sealed hearing) in order to get away from his dad. Obviously I'm still having second thoughts. I read several fics before that had him using the abuse to try to convict Aaron during the trial, but looking at the transcript from the show, I see that that never happened. ___

_I don't know if you guys even want to know this stuff but here I go… I was originally going to have the climax go straight through from Veronica going to the Kanes to the Aaron getting arrested. But then I decided to splice in where everyone else was that night. I like the juxtaposition of where Veronica could have been if her life was more normal, and I wanted to include people in her life now, and people who had been involved in their lives at the time Lilly died. _

_You might have noticed that I didn't have Aaron arrested for murder. There is no way Lamb would arrest him without reviewing that evidence with the DA first. What you thought he'd just take Keith and Veronica's word for it? But he can be arrested for the events of the night. Jake was also not arrested, he will be but again, not until there is proof or admission of what was done. _

_Word Count only 11,075 but they pack a punch._

_Get ready for the fallout._

_FYI: I'm moving in a few weeks and that is taking a lot of my time. The next few chapters might not be posted on the regular 10 day schedule. Just a warning…._

Someone commented on V and Keith not being as close in this story as on the show. And that is a valid point that a few of you have hinted at before. In part it was deliberate. With LoVe being so close, of course V has more than just Keith (or Wallace) to turn to. So there's that. And the fact that Logan is in on the big secret that V is keeping from Keith (the rape) and I made the issue of her having to face Duncan, and the rape over a more drawn out timeframe here than what happened on the show. So yes, maybe they are not as close. On the non-deliberate side I never had a father/daughter relationship like that (or even in the ballpark of good) so I also don't know how to really write that relationship very well. I tend to draw a lot from the show's Keith/V interactions.

This reviewer also said something that a few others of you commented on earlier in the story, that Keith should have known not to give V an ultimatum (after finding out she was having sex), and that Keith blames Logan for V's mis-behavior. In my (admittedly limited) experience with my parents (and some friends' relationships with their parents), sometimes when a parent sees a behavior change in their child or becomes aware of a behavior, they want to blame that on outside influences. I think Veronica hid things from Keith (besides the rape) so their relationship was not as open as some might think/remember. At least not in my opinion. As for Keith giving V an ultimatum--yes it was an overreaction on his part--he's allowed, he's not perfect. And before Logan I think he would have had a reasonable expectation that she would obey.

As always, thanks for the constructive criticism, it makes me think about things. I'm not sure I can fix the closeness issue, but if it comes to me and I make an edit I'll let you know. But I'm going to leave Keith as giving V an ultimatum and thinking Logan is the cause of some of V's bad behavior.


	42. Ch 40 We all fall down

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**I'm sad about how few reviews there were for the last chapter—so thanks to everyone who did review. I appreciate the support. (note added OCt 30 2009, lots of reviews for this chapter, so thanks agian to all the reviewers!)**

**Sympathies to Vermouth, who has had a hard time lately, but still managed to beta. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Canon up until Echolls Family Christmas. Veronica copied Duncan's laptop hard drive to get his journal. Connor and Veronica were dating for awhile, until she and Logan finally managed to work through their issues enough to get together. Veronica took another paternity test and is a Mars, Duncan wanted to date her again, awkwardness ensued. LoVe investigates the rape, and that leads to Duncan. Logan doesn't want to classify what happened as a rape until later when he reads Duncan's journal. The boy's friendship becomes even more strained. Lynn tried to kill herself, then disappeared from the hospital afterwards. LoVe breaks up, but work together to find Lynn in rehab. Logan wants V back and launches a campaign, which is ultimately successful and a new rule is instituted for their relationship, nobody leaves. Mac is dating Enbom, Keith is dating Alicia, Meg and Duncan were dating (much to Veronica's consternation) until Meg dumps him as he beats the hell out of his car after seeing something…upsetting. A new girl comes to town and has an unhealthy interest in Logan. LoVe find Leanne and put her in rehab as well but not until she blows the Kanes' alibis out of the water. Jake asks Veronica to take another paternity test, Veronica refuses, instead pursuing the settlement documents between the Kanes and Able Koontz, only to be thwarted by Weidman, but Jake hasn't given up. Returning from Spring Break in Cabo V confesses to Keith that she and Logan are having sex and that causes problems. Logan, Keith, and Mac know V is investigating Lilly's murder and are helping with the investigation. LoVe visit their mothers in rehab, and stop to have bucolic sex along the way. Meg reveals that Duncan and Nadia were in the room with LoVe at Chester's party. Duncan shows up on V's doorstep and loses control. Later the guys in V's life bond over her need for protection. Logan and Duncan fight at school. Beaver 'confesses' Logan's alibi lie, and Keith overhears, instead of turning him in to Lamb, Keith talks to Logan himself. Leanne skips out on rehab, Duncan skips out entirely. LoVe and friends conduct a heist at the Kanes and that's after Weevil breaks in. Prom happens and Nadia takes a fall. Literally. Veronica continues to uncover Lilly's secrets. Lynn returns home (moving into the Grand) and tells LoVe she and Logan are moving to LA. LoVe fight and V reveals she knows about the abuse and wants Logan away from Aaron at any cost. Keith finds Duncan in Cuba. Celeste pays Keith the reward after he gets Veronica to sign away any future claims against the Kanes. She does and father and daughter have a heart to heart. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. (Longest story recap ever!)

Chapter 40: …We all fall down

_Scene opens in the hospital. It's not yet midnight on Saturday. The bland hospital room is calm and quiet except for the steady beep of the cardiac machine hooked to Keith. He is asleep or sedated; his arms are visible above the white covers on the bed and are swathed in thick gauze. Several cuts and bruises mar his face. _

_Veronica is perched on the edge of his bed, waiting. She also has white gauze wrapped around her forearm, an abrasion on her cheek and a small bandage on her forehead, not quite hiding a cut and bruise there where her head hit the steering wheel. Her eye is blackened with a purple-blue half-moon under the eye. She looks tense and anxious, and is holding herself stiffly. She is dressed in pale blue hospital scrubs and a fireman's jacket. _

_The doctor comes in and tells her that Keith will be fine, eventually. He also tries to get her to leave, telling her she needs to get some rest. Veronica resists leaving Keith alone. The doctor nods at her and tells her he'll be back in 15 minutes and he won't take no for an answer. As he is leaving she stops him. _

**Veronica: **(vulnerable) He's OK? I mean of course he's OK, he has to be OK.

**ER Doctor: **(reassuring) He's healthy and strong. Yes. He'll be fine. I won't lie to you, the burns will be painful, even with pain medication. But barring any infection, he'll recover with just some scars to show for it.

_She smiles tentatively, but her face is mostly devoid of emotion. Her eyes are unfocused and blank as if she isn't fully there._

_As soon as the door closes, Veronica looks confused as to what she should be doing. Face clearing, she moves over the landline phone in the room, dialing Wallace from memory. The phone rings a few times before he answers. _

**Wallace: **(smiling) Hey Superfly, what's up?

**Veronica: **(subdued) Wallace can I talk to your mom?

**Wallace: **(worried) Veronica? What's wrong?

**Veronica: **(firmly) I need to talk to your mom.

**Wallace: **OK.

_Cut to the Fennels' house. Wallace looks worried as he hands the phone to Alicia. Daryl is sleeping with his head in her lap on the couch. Alicia looks up her eyes still shining and happy until she sees Wallace's anxious expression. _

**Wallace: **It's Veronica.

_Cut back to the hospital. Veronica can hear Wallace walking, then the phone changing hands._

**Alicia: **Hello? Veronica?

**Veronica: **Hi. (she smiles in a brief flash of relief, then her face settles into vagueness again) Can you come to the hospital?

(time lapse)

_Veronica hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. She dials another number that she knows by heart. The phone rings once, then twice before she hears Logan's voice in the hallway outside. She slowly looks towards the door, confused, and then she drops the phone abruptly and hobbles to the door opening it to the chaos outside the calm quiet of the room. _

_The harshly lit hallway is full of people, doctors, nurses, firemen, sheriff's deputies and the person she wants to see most - Logan. _

_He is arguing loudly with Deputy Rodgers and doesn't see her behind him._

**Logan: **(yelling) Where is she? Is she hurt?

**Rodgers: **Calm down, kid. She's OK, a few bumps and bruises -

**Logan: **(trying to move around the large deputy)I want to see her!

_Rogers seizes Logan's shoulders holding him in place. Several other deputies look ready to restrain Logan. _

**Rodgers: **You need to calm down first -

**Veronica: **(quietly) Logan.

_All the noise seems to fade away as their eyes connect. She takes in a deep breath and the tears that had been threatening for a while now spill over, running down her cheeks. Then she is in Logan's arms with his hands smoothing up and down her arms and back, checking for injuries. She buries her face in his chest concentrating on breathing, although her lungs seem to be incapable of taking normal breaths. _

**Logan: **(sorrowful) Veronica…

_He tilts her face up to his gently, seeing her injuries up close. His distress is clear. She closes her eyes and leans her face into his hand, looking as weak as a kitten for a moment. _

**Veronica: **(her eyes reopen) I'm OK.

_Her eyes search his face. _

_The noise springs back into her awareness and she feels unbearably weary. She leans against Logan, letting him support most her weight. _

**Logan: **(swallows hard, tilting his head down so the words breath against her hair) And your dad? The radio said your dad was hurt, too.

**Veronica: **(mumbled into his chest)He's sleeping.

_Logan looks up, and sees Lamb approaching. He glares at the Sheriff and tightens his arms around Veronica, shifting her away from the approaching man. Lamb stops a few feet away, and for once does not look cocky. _

**Lamb: **I need to talk to Veronica, to get her statement.

**Logan: **You can't be _serious_!

_Veronica pauses, wanting to let Logan run Lamb off, but knows she has deal with him eventually. She turns around to face Lamb but stays close to Logan, drawing strength from him._

**Lamb: **(looks at Logan, annoyed) Stick around, kid. Your turn will come soon enough.

**Logan: **(not intimidated) She's not talking to you right now.

**Lamb: **She doesn't get to decide that.

**Veronica: **Stop!

**Fire Chief Bill:** (moving to stand next to Veronica) Yes. Stop. (his distaste for Lamb is evident) Veronica has a concussion (Logan's eyes drop to his girlfriend again and he flinches at her blank look and the bruises on her face) and her father is still unconscious. You can't talk to her without a parent or guardian and none are currently available.

**Lamb: **I can question her if she comes willingly.

**Fire Chief Bill:** She's not.

_The tension in the small hallway is thick as several of the firemen look challengingly at the deputies and Lamb. _

**Lamb: **(aggravated) Fine. I'll wait. But -

**Fire Chief Bill:** (interrupting) That's good. Why don't you wait over there (he points to the end of the hallway where a few chairs are pressed up against the wall).

_Lamb's expression is sour, but he walks away. _

**Veronica: **Thanks, Billy.

**Fire Chief Bill:** No problem, kiddo. The doc said your dad was gonna be fine.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Down the hall, she sees Jake and Duncan stop to talk to a nurse. They look up and see her. _

**Veronica: **(to Billy, dully) Do me a favor?

_He nods and looks worried at her lack of emotion. So do Logan and Rodgers. Veronica's tone is very distant, as if she's not really there, rather she is just going through the motions. _

**Veronica: **If you can stick around a bit, make sure nobody comes in, OK? I'm not ready to see anyone yet. Except Alicia.

**Fire Chief Bill:** Your dad's girlfriend?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I called her. She's on her way.

**Fire Chief Bill:** I'll make sure she gets in.

**Veronica: **(monotone) She's pretty, about five foot six, (distracted pause) pretty.

**Fire Chief Bill:** (smiles softly) I know. She came to bowling night.

**Veronica: **Oh. Right. I forgot.

_Logan looks at her worriedly and follows her back into the room pushing the door open for her once she turned the knob. _

_She walks back over to her father, who is still sleeping. She rubs his shoulder. Logan stands awkwardly, not sure what to do. After a minute she turns back to him her eyes blank. She blinks, focusing on him. _

**Veronica: **(with little emotion in her voice) Logan. It was… (she blinks again, looking conflicted)

**Logan: **(quietly but with a depth of dark emotion) My dad. It was on the radio.

**Veronica: **(her eyes fill with sadness and grief) I'm sorry.

**Logan: **(repressing his own emotions) Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, he did. (anger creeping into his tone) That bastard hurt you. They said he killed Lilly, (looks confused) I don't doubt it, but I don't know why.

_Veronica steps towards him reaching out to take his hand. She takes in a deep unsteady breath, then swallows hard. She tries to meet his eyes, but can't stand to see the pain she knows will be there once he knows. Her eyes flit from his face to focus over his right shoulder.  
_**Veronica: **Lilly and your… Lilly and Aaron. They… (she frowns unhappily) I found tapes of them. In her vent. _Together_. (looks down) They were -

_Logan's mouth falls open, before snapping shut. _

**Logan: **Tapes? They were, he… she…

_He looks shocked and slumps into a small uncomfortable looking seat. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. I'm sorry.

_Logan shakes his head looking shell-shocked. _

------------

_A short time later, the door opens and Alicia enters the room with the doctor on her heels. She is asking him questions rapid fire and stops only to look at Keith, lying unmoving in the bed then at Veronica and Logan. They are sitting side by side with Logan's arm around her. Veronica's eyes are hazy and at half mast. She sits up, shaking her head and standing up as Alicia enters, but flinches as a bolt of pain shoots through her head. _

_The doctor approaches her and gently forces her back in her seat. She frowns at him as he tells her to focus on his finger as he moves it side to side in front of her face. Alicia checks Keith quickly running her hand along his cheek gently before moving to Veronica. _

**Alicia: **What's wrong? Is she hurt?

**ER Doctor: **She has a concussion from hitting her head. Actually, she hit her head twice.

_He touches Veronica's forehead at her temple where she has a bandage and the back of her head where she hit the ground after Aaron punched her. Veronica runs her fingers questioningly over the goose-egg there, looking startled to feel the large, painful bump._

**ER Doctor: **I'll bet she has a whopper of a headache, and she needs to get some rest.

**Veronica: **No, I want to stay with my dad.

_Alicia still looks worried and hugs Veronica briefly, reaching out a hand to run it over Logan's arm before moving back to Keith's side. _

**Alicia: **(taking charge) I'll stay. Logan, you can take Veronica back to my house.

_Logan nods. Veronica looks like she wants to argue but she subsides. The doctor hands her a list of things to watch out for when you have a concussion and she sets it on the seat beside her. Logan picks it up and stuffs it in his pocket. _

**Alicia: **Now, tell me about Keith's condition.

**ER Doctor: **I already explained. I'm not allowed to share medical information with non-family members, Mrs. Fennel. I can only share medical information with family and anyone with a designated power of attorney.

_She glares at him. _

**Alicia: **And I told you -

**Logan: **They're engaged.

_Everyone turns to look at Logan. He smiles. Veronica blinks, but doesn't contradict him. _

**ER Doctor: **If that is the case…

**Veronica: **Alicia is family, doctor.

**ER Doctor: **(nods) All right then.

_He explains that Keith is in stable condition. They have him under a light sedation for the painful burns and are giving him saline to keep him hydrated. He should wake up within the next few hours. _

**Alicia: **Go home, Veronica. I'll stay with your father. You won't be helping him if he sees you looking like this.

_Veronica gives her a watery smile._

**Veronica: **(attempting to joke) Are you saying I look bad? You should have seen the other guy.

_Her guilty gaze turns to Logan, realizing his father is the other guy. _

_-------------_

_Veronica can hear voices in the hallway; she knows there are people out there that she probably needs to talk to. But she doesn't want to face it. She looks at Logan then at Alicia and her dad, still unconscious in the bed. _

**Veronica: **Thanks for coming, Alicia. I guess I should go give my statement now.

_Alicia looks alarmed, unsure of what to do. She wants to stay with Keith, but doesn't think Veronica is in any shape to face Lamb on her own. Her gaze moves to Logan who obviously wants to be there for Veronica, but who must be having a hard time coping with the revelations of the night as well. _

_Outside the voices become louder and four voices are clearly recognizable to Veronica and Logan. _

_(Off-screen)_

_A female voice, presumably a nurse, clearly says that she cannot release patient information to anyone who is not a family member. _

**Leanne: **I'm Leanne Mars, I'm her mother. You have to tell me how she's doing.

**Jake: **I'd like to speak to the doctor in charge.

**Cliff: **Billy, how's Keith?

**Lamb: **Mrs. Mars. I need to speak to Veronica and since you're here now, you can give your consent.

**Cliff: **I don't think so. Keith Mars has sole physical and legal custody. Sorry Leanne, but you don't have the right to consent.

**Jake: **(to Lamb) Veronica can give you her statement tomorrow. Once she's feeling better.

**Leanne: **I want to see my daughter.

_Veronica looks weary. Alicia looks alarmed realizing that the woman's voice must be that of Leanne Mars. Logan looks unsure._

**Veronica: **Well, let's get this over with.

**Alicia: **No, Veronica -

**Veronica: **(detached) It's OK. Cliff is here. He can be in the room with me.

**Alicia: **(conflicted) If you're sure…

_Logan nods, indicating that he'll stick close to her as well. _

_Veronica moves slowly to the door, obviously not wanting to go outside. _

**Alicia: **(thick emotion) Veronica, I'm glad you're OK. But I want you home and in bed in an hour. No arguing.

_Veronica half smiles. _

**Alicia: **Wallace is no doubt waiting up to see for himself that you're OK.

_Veronica nods. _

_-------------_

_Logan opens the door for her and takes her hand as they step into the hall. Jake's eyes momentarily burn with hate and rage at seeing Logan, then they move to Veronica, looking pale and drained. Leanne gasps and moves towards her daughter, but Veronica shifts her body so she is partially behind Logan, holding his arm in front of her like a shield. _

**Leanne:** (timorous) Veronica.

_The doctor who had been talking with Jake and Leanne, frowns as he sees his small patient. _

**Lamb: **Your mommy is here now, Mars. You ready to talk?

**Cliff: **Veronica is in no condition -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) It's fine Cliff. I just want to get this over with.

**ER Doctor: **You have half an hour Sheriff. Then she needs to get some rest.

**Jake: **My lawyer is here –

**Veronica: **(interrupting) No. I trust Cliff.

**Lamb: **(annoyed) If that is all settled… (he indicates she should follow him)

_Veronica doesn't release Logan's hand so she, Logan and Cliff follow Lamb down the hall to a small room that looks like an employee lounge. It is currently empty. Lamb turns to scowl at Logan. _

**Lamb: **Get lost kid.

_Veronica turns to Logan, almost surprised to see him with her. She frowns. Part of her wants him there, the other part knows he can't be there. And she doesn't want to have to see his reactions to the story she was about to tell. Logan frowns but nods. Letting go of her hand, he moves to the vending machines on the wall instead of out the door, getting two bottles of vitamin water and some candy. He sets the candy and one bottle on the table in front of Veronica. She looks at him gratefully. _

**Logan: **I'll be right outside.

**Lamb: **This is gonna take a while. Why don't you go check in on your daddy? (Veronica flinches) He's in surgery.

**Cliff: **You always were a sensitive guy, Lamb.

**Logan: **(firmly, glaring at Lamb) I'll be outside. You have 30 minutes. Then Veronica is going home.

_Lamb looks pissed. _

-------------

_Twenty-three minutes later, Logan is pacing the hallway outside the room, when the door opens. Veronica comes out with Cliff and for once, Lamb doesn't look like he's sneering. Logan moves towards her and she tenses and flinches back from him, halting his progress. Logan looks hurt then confused as Veronica steps closer to him standing against his side. He slides an arm around her to support her since she looks like she could keel over at any moment. _

**Lamb: **(to Cliff) I'll need to talk to her again after I question Keith.

**Cliff: **Well, (smiles suavely) why don't you make that request in writing, and I'll be sure to forward it to my client.

_Lamb moves away. Cliff looks down at Veronica with affection. _

**Cliff: **You did good in there, Veronica. I shouldn't be surprised, you are Keith Mars's daughter after all.

**Veronica: **Yes. I am.

**Cliff: **(to Logan) Get her home. If Lamb or anyone else tries to talk to her, call me. You have my number.

**Logan: **Yeah.

------------------

_Instead of going back down the hallway the way they'd come, Logan leads Veronica to an elevator and punches the floor for the basement. Exiting the elevator, Veronica allows Logan to lead her to his Xterra, not really registering that she is even moving. Logan throws worried looks at her as they drive up the ramp out of the underground service garage. He can see scores of media outside the front doors of the hospital as they move in the opposite direction. _

_Driving, Logan considers taking Veronica to her apartment or the Neptune Grand, but realizes both will be surrounded by reporters by tomorrow morning. Heeding Alicia's wishes he drives to the Fennels' modest home. Parking in the driveway, Logan kills the engine as Wallace comes out to greet them. Veronica makes no move to get out of the car, looking surprised to see Logan standing beside her with the passenger door open. He unbuckles her seatbelt and half lifts her out of the car. _

_She grimaces, feeling that her muscles have stiffened on the short drive. Wallace looks worried but keeps quiet until they get inside. He leads Veronica and Logan back to his room. _

**Wallace: **You OK, V?

**Veronica: **Yeah. Just sore. And I have a headache.

**Wallace: **Did they give you any pain pills?

**Logan: **No. She's not allowed to take them for the first three days.

_Veronica looks at Logan blankly._

**Logan: **She has a concussion.

_He hands Wallace the piece of paper the doctor had given them, and slides the fireman's jacket off her shoulders. Her nose wrinkles, and he smells what she does, the smoke that clings to her hair and the antiseptic scent of hospital on the scrubs. _

**Logan: **Do you have some clothes she can wear?

**Wallace: **Yeah, sure.

_Wallace moves to his dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. _

------------

_Fennel home. A half hour later, Logan comes out of Wallace's room with wet hair wearing only a t-shirt of Wallace's and his boxers. _

**Wallace: **How is she?

**Logan: **(barely restrained frustration)I don't fucking know. She isn't talking. I washed her hair so the smell is gone, but…(shakes his head looking helpless)

**Wallace: **Sorry man. I'm just worried. I've never seen her like this.

**Logan: **I have. Or close to it. After Lilly died.

**Wallace: **Did you read this list?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_Logan moves toward the kitchen finding two glasses and filling them with water. _

**Wallace: **It says she can't be left alone. Can't sleep for more than two hours at a time. That we have to wake her up to make sure of that. Then it says that if she's grumpy that's bad. (reading from the paper) "If the patient experiences changes in behavior, such as irritability or confusion consult a doctor immediately."

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Wallace: **Waking her up every two hours would make her grumpy on a normal day.

**Logan: **(faint smile) Yeah.

**Wallace: **I'll set my alarm.

**Logan: **No, I got it.

**Wallace: **You're staying? (pauses) Of course you're staying.

_Logan walks back to Wallace's room pushing the door open to find Veronica lying stiffly on her back in the full size bed. _

**Logan: **Drink some of this.

**Veronica: **Logan.

_She doesn't know what to say. Not what she wants to say or what she should say. And she's too tired to find the words. _

**Logan: **Do you want me to stay?

_She nods. _

**Logan: **OK. Drink some water. You're not supposed to have any Advil or anything, but if you wanted -

**Veronica: **No. I'm… I just want to sleep.

_Logan turns off the overhead light switching on the lamp on the bedside table and sets the alarm clock to go off in two hours. _

_He lies back on the bed, his body and face tense. Veronica lets out a soft noise of discomfort as she shifts to try to get under the covers. He sits up to help her then forces his body to relax as she curls into his side, her face resting over his heart. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry, Veronica. (heartbroken) So sorry.

**Veronica: **(tears in her voice) Me too.

--------------

**(Sunday—very early)**

_Hospital. Keith wakes up and there is hand on his shoulder. He smiles at Alicia who sits up from her slumped over position on his bed. _

**Keith:** Hey you.

**Alicia: **(looking relieved) Veronica didn't want you to be alone.

_She continues to explain that Veronica is all right, and is currently at home in bed. _

**Alicia: **Lamb is outside. He wants to talk to you. So is Cliff. And Billy. And a whole bunch of other guys whose names I can't remember.

_Keith smiles a dopey, drugged up smile._

**Alicia: **And a reporter. Said he was a friend of yours.

-------------

_Wallace's bedroom. _

_Veronica dreams. She and Lilly drift on air mattresses in a pool filled with floating lilies. All is serene and blue green and cream and both wear pink bikinis._

**Veronica: **Isn't it better, like this?

**Lilly: **So much better.

**Veronica: **This is how it's supposed to be.

**Lilly: **(at peace) Totally.

**Veronica: **This is how it's gonna be. (slightly anxious, needy tone) From now on. Right? Lilly?

**Lilly: **(sighs deeply) You know how things are gonna be now, don't you? You have to know.

**Veronica: **(hopeful) Just like this. Just like this.

**Lilly: **Don't forget about me, Veronica.

_Then Veronica is alone in the pool. A tear runs down her face._

**Veronica: **I could never.

_A buzzing sound pulls Veronica from her dream and she sits up, gasping as the pain in her head and body rips through her. She looks at the clock. __It shows 3:07. __Logan sits up next to her and shuts off the alarm. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **Yeah, I'm here.

**Veronica: **(settling back down onto his chest, feeling the heat from his body soak into hers) Good. (sleepy) That's good.

**Logan: **Sleep, baby.

--------------

**(Sunday)**

_They manage to sleep through each two hour period until the next morning when Alicia comes in to check on them. Logan wakes up instantly feeling the new presence in the room. Alicia stands silently, just looking at the two teens. _

**Logan: **(quietly, with a hoarse tone) Is everything OK?

**Alicia: **(equally quiet) Yes. Keith is fine. He wanted me to check on Veronica.

**Logan: **Do you want me to wake her up?

**Alicia: **No, not yet. I'll cook up some breakfast then we can wake her. I talked to the doctor, she should eat well for a few days, even if she doesn't want to. Her body will need the fuel to heal.

_Logan looks upset, remembering the injuries he had seen on Veronica's body the night before. _

**Logan: **Yeah.

-------------

_Later. Logan gently traces his fingers over Veronica's features to wake her up, her eyes open sluggishly, and she frowns at him. Blinking she tries to wake up and the night before rushes back to her._

**Veronica: **My dad?

**Logan:** Is fine. He's still in the hospital.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Logan: **Alicia cooked breakfast. You need to eat.

**Veronica: **I'm not hungry, just thirsty.

_He hands her a glass of water then spoons around her as she rolls carefully onto her side. She pulls his arm more closely around her middle as she drifts off again._

-----------

_Later still. Veronica wakes up to the sound of Wallace and Alicia's voices. She sighs deeply, weary before she even gets up. Logan silently gets out of bed with her, putting back on his clothes from the night before. They make their way to the kitchen where Alicia and Wallace are reading the paper and talking. _

_The headline to the paper screams "AARON ECHOLLS ARRESTED, LILLY KANE MURDER CASE REOPENED." In smaller font under the double headline it says "Actor Suspected Of Murdering The Teen Heiress."_

_Alicia and Wallace stop talking and look up at Logan and Veronica. Wallace looks away quickly, not sure what to say to Logan, and having a hard time seeing the bruises on Veronica's face along with her blank expression. Alicia smiles at them gently and flips the paper over, hiding the headline. As if it would be so easy to avoid the reality. _

_She comes forward, inspecting Veronica once again and hugging her gently. Veronica feels curiously empty and disconnected from the situation, but feeling Alicia's chest shudder with emotion as she hugs her, Veronica's eyes fill with tears. Alicia ignores them, suspecting Veronica would want her to do so, and runs her hand down Logan's arm as she heads to the kitchen where she has food waiting for them. _

_During the time it takes them to eat a breakfast of blackberry pancakes and bacon, they are silent. Veronica slowly moves food from the plate to her mouth, not really registering the activity. Pushing her plate away she sips on a cup of coffee. _

_Finally she lifts her head and speaks in a dull monotonous tone. _

**Veronica: **I should get going. I have a lot to do today. I'll probably need to talk to Lamb again, I'll need Cliff for that. Unless Dad is up for it. I need my phone back, maybe Leo or Rogers can help with that. It might be evidence. I should go by the office, make sure Dad's clients know what happened. Maybe Vinnie can take any cases I can't finish.

_Alicia, Wallace and Logan share a worried look. _

**Veronica:** I don't know where Dad's car is, it shouldn't be impounded. (pauses) I wonder where my car is? I'll have to ask Weevil to have his uncle look at it, see if it can be fixed. I guess I have to contact our insurance company.

**Alicia: **Veronica, you don't have to do any of that today.

**Veronica: **Yes, I do. (finally a bit of life comes into her voice) We still have clients and bills to pay. More so now because of the hospital. I'm sure insurance won't cover all of it.

**Logan: **Veronica, you need to rest.

**Wallace: **Yeah, Superfly, even super heroes need to chill once in a while.

**Veronica: **(stubborn) No. I have to get this stuff taken care of, I can't -

**Alicia: **We'll help you, Veronica. You're not alone.

_Suddenly Veronica's eyes fill with tears and she looks mortified. Standing up as quickly as she can, she moves back to Wallace's room and closes the door behind her with a bang. _

_The three left at the table look confused. _

**Wallace: **(worried) Is she OK?

**Alicia: **Of course not. She has a concussion and she had a traumatic experience.

_Logan looks agonized and stares at his plate. _

**Alicia: **OK. Daryl is at his friend's for the whole day so we need to prioritize. Wallace, you know Keith's office. You'll go there and call all Keith's open cases. Try to figure out which cases can be finished easily and which will have to go to this Vinnie character.

**Wallace: **OK.

**Alicia: **Logan. That idiot Sheriff said that you would have to go in to talk to them today. (kindly) If you're up for it, you can find out about Veronica's and Keith's cars while you're there. And her phone.

_Logan nods. _

**Alicia: **(firmly) You will not go there alone. Take your mother or Cliff with you.

**Logan: **I have a lawyer.

**Alicia: **I guess in this circumstance that's good. (pause) When I left the hospital today, the media were already in a feeding frenzy. (frowns)

**Logan: **I know how to deal with the media.

_Alicia nods, looking sad. _

**Wallace: **What about Veronica?

**Alicia: **As much as I don't like it, I think she should come back to the hospital with me. Seeing Keith might help her.

**Logan: **And Backup.

**Alicia: **What?

**Wallace: **No, he's right. I'll go by the apartment, get some clothes for V and get Backup. She'll want him here.

**Alicia: **I forgot. OK. Is there anything else we're forgetting?

_Wallace shakes his head, Logan continues to look hopeless. Alicia looks resolute. _

**Wallace: **One thing. Who's going to go in there after her?

_Instead of answering Logan stands up and walks back to Wallace's bedroom. _

--------------

_Inside the bedroom Veronica is lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. _

**Veronica: **How am I supposed to get stuff done? I don't have a car, and I keep crying.

_She sounds frustrated, but still seems worriedly detached. _

**Logan: **Alicia is going to take you back to the hospital to see your dad.

**Veronica: **OK, but then I have to go to the office and -

**Logan: **No. Wallace and I are going to handle everything else. You need to rest.

**Veronica: **(sitting up carefully with a glare) What I need is for people to stop telling me what to do!

**Logan: **You're mad? Good. Be mad. But you're not going to be haring all over town on your own. (desperate) I'm here. Your friends are here. Let us help.

_She looks away stubbornly but doesn't argue. _

--------------

_Alicia and Veronica arrive at the hospital, Veronica dressed in one of Alicia's summer dresses that is slightly too big on her. She has one of Logan's zip-up sweatshirts on over it but still shivers_ _in the artificial cold of the hospital's air conditioned hallways. _

_Veronica had told Alicia how to get to the basement parking area to avoid the media, but as soon as they step into the hallway where Keith's room is a few flashes go off in their faces. A female reporter who was dressed in scrubs asks questions insistently, getting louder as Veronica continues to ignore her. Rogers moves away from Keith's door and firmly ushers the reporters and photographers out of the hospital. _

_Entering Keith's room, Veronica sees Lamb talking to her father, a notebook and pen in hand. A micro recorder is lying on Keith's lap, his bed in a half-reclining position, recording the interview. Lamb looks up and frowns. _

**Lamb: **Wait outside. We're not done in here.

_Keith looks tired but smiles at Veronica. _

**Keith:** There she is.

_Veronica moves closer and looks emotional then leans in to rest her head in the cook of Keith's neck, breathing him in. _

**Keith:** (weakly) Who's your daddy?

**Veronica: **(strangled laugh/cry) You are. But you really have to stop saying that.

_Alicia smiles at the pair. _

**Lamb: **Very touching. Now. Wait outside.

**Veronica: **(straightening up, glaring) Fuck you.

**Alicia/Keith: **(in unison, reprimanding)Veronica!

**Lamb: **Nice girl you've raised here, Keith. She's a real piece of work.

**Veronica: **I'm a piece of work? You're -

**Alicia: **(interrupting) Leaving. The doctor said you could only talk to Keith for as long as he feels up to it. (pauses) And he's no longer feeling up to it. We'll let you know when you can come back.

**Veronica: **(smirking) Buh-bye now. Deputy.

_Lamb looks frustrated but walks to the door. _

**Lamb: **I also need to finish my interview with Veronica. Today.

**Keith:** We'll let you know.

-------------

_Hospital room. Keith is asleep and Veronica is curled up in an uncomfortable looking armchair. The door opens and Rogers slips inside. Alicia stands up ready to order him to leave as well. He sees that Keith is sleeping and speaks quietly. _

**Rogers:** That vermin keeps sneaking in. We've got the OK to move Keith to the private floor. You should have more quiet up there.

**Veronica: **Thanks.

**Alicia: **Yes, thanks, but will the insurance cover that?

**Rogers:** (looking uncomfortable) Uh, I wouldn't worry about it.

**Veronica: **(frowning) What does that mean?

_She stares him down for a long minute before he gives in._

**Rogers:** It's being taken care of.

**Alicia: **By whom? (looking at Veronica) Logan?

**Veronica: **(still looking at Rogers) No. The Kanes.

**Rogers:** (nodding in the affirmative) You didn't hear it from me.

_For a moment Veronica looks like she's going to refuse the favor then she hears another eruption of noise outside as another reporter tries to get in. Keith moves restlessly in his sleep, grimacing in pain. Alicia moves to his bed and pushes the button to release more morphine into his IV. _

**Veronica: **Fine.

_She looks unhappy. _

**Rogers:** I got your phone, kiddo. Leo brought it in. Said a teenage girl couldn't be separated from her phone. He said it's been ringing non-stop.

**Veronica: **(relieved, she takes it from him) Thanks.

**Alicia: **What about her car?

**Rogers:** Totaled. We have to wait for CSI to go over it for evidence, then it'll be released to the insurance company, but it's done. Sorry I already called your insurance and started the file. The DMV too. You don't have to worry about that.

**Alicia: **And Keith's car?

**Rogers:** (to Veronica) Lamb wanted to tow it, but we moved it. Sacks drove back to your apartment but it was surrounded by reporters so he parked it a block down from your old man's office. He left the keys on the desk inside.

**Veronica: **How'd he get in?

**Rogers:** Don't ask, don't tell, baby girl. (running his hand over her hair gently) I'm sorry for all this, kiddo. You shouldn't have been involved.

**Veronica: **She was my best friend.

**Rogers:** I know. (offhand) Kane seems determined to see that fucker fry. Kinda makes you wish California had a stricter death penalty.

**Veronica: **What's happening with that?

**Alicia: **Veronica, you don't need to worry about that right now.

**Veronica: **(adamant) I want to know.

_Rogers looks to Alicia, and then shrugs. _

**Rogers:** Aaron Echolls will be arraigned today or tomorrow. We have to do it within 36 hours, so it'll happen here at the hospital. (Veronica shivers at the reminder that he is close by) We have two guys on the door, and he's handcuffed to the bed. He's not getting anywhere near you.

**Veronica: **(relieved) Then what?

**Rogers:** We'll need to interview you, your dad, and the homeowner again. We're processing the scene now. There was evidence all over the place. We're working up a timeline for the day she was murdered as well as last night. For the present time the cases are separate. The DA is reviewing what we have now, before we can charge Echolls with the murder, the conviction against Abel Koontz has to be vacated.

**Alicia: **That could take months.

_Veronica frowns at Alicia, wondering how she knew that._

**Alicia: **(avoiding Veronica's eyes) I watch Law and Order.

_Veronica frowns more, but looks back at Rogers. _

**Rogers:** Jake Kane will push this through the governor's office. I heard his lawyers have been negotiating with the DA all day.

**Alicia: **For what?

**Rogers:** They're going to be charged with tampering with a crime scene and obstruction of justice. Probably get community service, but it will allow for the time of death to be amended, and us to build a strong case.

**Veronica: **(darkly) If they hadn't interfered in the first place…

**Rogers:** I know. I know. But it's over now.

_He nods to Alicia and leaves. _

_Veronica moves to the window, looking outside at the overcast sky. _

**Veronica: **(quietly morose) No. It's just beginning.

--------------

_Some time later they move up to the private ward, the same one where Lynn had been after her suicide attempt. Being there again did nothing to help relieve Veronica's stress. Needing to focus on something concrete, she checks her messages. There are several from Mac, Meg, and Leanne. There are also messages from Dick, Luke, Casey, and Duncan. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **How'd he get my number?

_She sends Mac and Meg back a text message telling them she is all right and she'll talk to them later. _

_She frowns at her phone trying to decide if she should call her mom back or not. Deciding to wait, she moves to the window and looks down at the front walk. There are still several media outside, but most have moved to the Sheriff's office and the Kane residence. _

_Wondering where Logan is and how his interview with the police went she called him but it goes straight to his voice mail. "This is Logan_. _The resolution to avoid an evil is seldom framed till the evil is so far advanced as to make avoidance impossible. Thomas Hardy."_

_Veronica sighs and hangs up without leaving a message. He knew where to find her. _

_The door to the room opens and a nurse with an annoyed expression enters._

**Nurse:** The Sheriff is outside and he is demanding to talk to Veronica. I tried to tell him…

**Alicia: **(smiling a deadly smile) Let me.

**Veronica: **No. I need to finish my statement. I don't want to hold up the investigation. It's OK.

**Alicia: **Are you sure?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Alicia: **Is Cliff out there? I don't want you questioned without an adult there.

**Veronica: **(nods) Yeah. You're right. There are going to be some questions I shouldn't answer. Not about last night. But about other stuff.

_Alicia frowns. _

**Nurse:** Is Cliff the tall lawyer? Cheap suit, expensive voice?

_That gets a smile out of Veronica. _

**Veronica: **That's the one.

**Nurse:** He's outside.

_Veronica takes in a deep breath and moves slowly to the door, her body still stiff from the car crash, and sore now as the bruises have all come up. Her head is pounding, and she keeps it as still as possible, looking straight forward as she walks. _

_Lamb escorts them to an administrative office this time. He sets up a recorder as Veronica and Cliff settle into their seats. _

**Lamb:** Let's back up a bit from where we left off. You're outside your car with Aaron Echolls.

**Veronica: **We already went over this part.

**Lamb:** And we'll go over it again later. You're outside your car.

**Veronica: **I had just talked to my dad. He, Aaron must have overheard me. I said I knew he had killed Lilly, that I had found tapes of them together in bed and I had the tapes with me.

**Lamb:** Then what?

**Veronica: **I called Logan.

**Lamb:** (mocking) Your boyfriend?

**Veronica: **Yes. I wanted to…I don't know.

**Lamb:** But he didn't answer.

**Veronica: **No. Then Aaron was behind me. He covered my mouth with his hand.

_She is careful to get as many details into her statement as possible. _

**Veronica: **He pressed me into the car. I tried to get away from him. We struggled for a minute and then he slammed my head against the car.

_She reaches up to touch her forehead. A bruise along her hairline shows where her head hit the steel frame of the vehicle. That bruise merges with the other one on her temple where she hit her head on the steering wheel as the car crashed. _

**Lamb:** OK. How did both of you get into the car?

**Veronica: **He ordered me to. I was afraid. I got in.

**Lamb:** And what did he do?

**Veronica: **He pushed my seat forward, and got in the back seat.

**Lamb:** Why the backseat?

**Veronica: **(frowning, annoyed) I don't know.

**Lamb:** Why not walk around to the passenger side?

**Veronica: **(snide) Because if he had, I would have gotten out and run away.

**Lamb:** (glaring) Fine.

**Cliff:** Let's keep this civil, shall we? Veronica, are you OK? Do you want a glass of water?

**Veronica: **No, I -

**Cliff:** I'm sure Sheriff Lamb would love to get you a drink if you wanted.

_Lamb grits his teeth. _

**Lamb:** Fine, you want some Kool-aid?

_He takes his walkie-talkie off his belt and calls Rogers issuing him the command. _

**Lamb:** Can we continue now? Or do you want some milk and cookies, too?

**Veronica: **You realize you're insulting yourself, right? I mean if I'm a kid, and I solved a murder you couldn't… What does that say about you?

_Lamb glares at her again and Cliff clears his throat in reprimand. But his lips twitch with a smile. _

**Lamb:** You're both in the car.

**Veronica: **(signs) He told me to drive. I tried to reason with him, but he said no one would believe me or my dad. I said Duncan had seen the tapes too. He said after I had disappeared, Duncan would kill himself.

_Lamb looks up, Veronica answers before he can as the obvious question._

**Veronica: **He meant that after he killed me, he would kill Duncan and make it look like a suicide. Without the tapes or our testimony he would get away with it. Or so he thought. But Casey was there too. He saw the tapes.

**Lamb:** Casey?

**Veronica: **Casey Gant. He's a friend of mine.

_Rogers enters the room with a few bottles of water and juice. He also has a banana and a sandwich from the cafeteria. He smiles at Veronica and sets them down in front of her. Then he reaches into his pocked and pulls out a handful of candy setting that on the desk too. She looks up at him kindly. _

**Lamb:** Your friend? Did he help you break into the Kane house earlier that night?

_Rogers pauses, and instead of leaving he sits down in another chair to witness the interrogation. Lamb looks at him balefully, but doesn't order him to leave._

**Cliff:** Miss Mars did not break into the Kane house. She entered with the catering staff. There was no breaking and entering, and no burglary. Let's be clear on that.

**Veronica: **Maybe you should write it down.

_Lamb looks increasingly annoyed._

**Lamb:** So you're saying Aaron Echolls threatened to kill you.

**Veronica: **Yes. He said it would be best if they never found my body, that he had gotten lucky with Lilly, that there hadn't been any physical evidence.

**Lamb:** He was awfully chatty wasn't he?

**Veronica: **He thought I wouldn't be around to tell anyone, so why not? And besides I think he just likes the sound of his own voice. (smirks) Reminds me of another blowhard I know.

_She stares pointedly at Lamb._

**Lamb:** (dour expression) What happened next?

**Veronica: **I tried to keep him talking, distracted. I tried to get my phone from my bag, but he saw what I was doing and took it and the tapes.

**Lamb:** How were you distracting him?

**Veronica: **(quiet) I asked him about Logan. He said Logan would get over it soon enough. (looks teary-eyed)

**Rogers:** Veronica, you should eat something.

**Veronica: **No, I -

**Rogers:** At least have a drink.

_He opens a bottle of juice for her and forces it into her hand. Lamb rolls his eyes. _

**Lamb:** (abruptly) What happened next?

**Veronica: **(weary) I knew I couldn't keep driving, couldn't let him get me somewhere alone. I knew the curve in the road that was coming. I checked my seatbelt and sped up. I steered directly into the tree.

**Lamb:** (stunned) You crashed on purpose?

**Veronica: **I had my seatbelt on, he didn't. I couldn't see any other options.

**Rogers:** (gently) That's ballsy, kid. Smart, too.

**Cliff:** Yes, she's a regular Evil Knievil.

**Veronica: **I must have passed out for a minute. When I woke up, Aaron was draped across the seat with his head on the dash. I released my seatbelt and tried to reach my phone but it was under his body and I couldn't reach it.

_Her voice is rising now with remembered panic, she takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down and continues. _

**Veronica: **I got out of the car, saw the house and ran to it.

**Lamb:** You ran?

**Veronica: **I moved as quickly as I could toward it. I felt my hip and knee hurting, but I kept moving. No one answered at the front door so I moved around to the side porch. I saw that my car door was open. I had closed it. Aaron wasn't in the car.

**Lamb:** Were you afraid?

**Veronica: **(bitter) Yes. I was afraid. He murdered my best friend; I knew he would do the same to me if he could. (baiting) Should I continue? Or do you want me to tell you the exact moment I began to cry? Will that help your case? (Lamb looks down) I went to the back porch. I had the tapes with me, I knew I needed to hide them. I threw one onto the roof, one into a washing machine. I saw the backdoor and I pounded on it, trying to get anyone inside to let me in.

_She continues with the story, telling how Aaron had been inside the house, how he punched her knocking her out again. She says she woke up in a small plastic space, and that she eventually figured out it was a freezer. She tells them how Aaron got progressively madder as she refused to tell him where the tapes were. And how eventually she'd told him, before hearing her dad's voice. She had heard the sound of them fighting, and then Keith was opening the freezer door to set her free. _

_Lamb refrains from making anymore spiteful comments, and just listens and jots down notes. _

_------------_

_Leaving the room, Veronica makes a wrong turn and ends up lost in the connecting hospital corridors. She is about to ask for help when she sees Jake Kane up ahead talking to a tall man in a dark formal suit. She recognizes the man who had been at the Kanes' party, talking to Celeste. Veronica frowns and turns, trying to get away before Jake sees her. _

_Luck is not on her side and she finds herself facing Trina. _

**Trina: **What are you doing here, Veronica? Unless you're here to tell more lies about my dad.

**Veronica: **I'm not lying, Trina.

**Trina: **(condescending) Of course you are, you're just another attention-seeking slut like so many others. It's pathetic, really.

**Veronica: **Your father slept with and killed your brother's girlfriend, Trina. Those are the facts. Get used to it.

**Trina: **(full denial) We'll see about that.

_She sweeps away down the hallway towards where Veronica assumes Aaron's room is. She can see a deputy posted outside a door at the end of the corridor. _

**Jake: **Veronica.

_He is close behind her now. _

**Jake: **Veronica, I'm glad to see you. The doctor said you were fine except for some cuts and bruises.

**Veronica: **Yeah. I'm great. Just great.

**Jake: **I was told you have a concussion. You should be at home sleeping.

**Veronica: **Well, unfortunately, my home is surrounded by reporters. My father is covered in serious burns and is in the hospital, and I had to be available to give my statement to the Sheriff.

_Jake gives her a measured look, saying that he was going to let her outburst pass. She glares back at him._

**Jake: **Maybe you'll feel better if you know that Aaron has been arraigned. He's been charged with attempted murder and he's been denied bail. This is Judge Peter Thorpe.

**Judge Thorpe: **I've heard a lot about you, Veronica. You were very brave. Very foolhardy, but very brave.

_Veronica frowns at him. _

**Jake: **Veronica. (her eyes go back to Jake) I know you don't want to talk to me. But I want to thank you for what you did.

_She looks at him dispassionately. _

**Veronica: **I didn't do it for you.

_Jake looks like he wants to detain her longer but the Judge puts a cautioning hand on his shoulder and Jake subsides. Veronica frowns again seeing the ring on the Judge's hand, she recognizes it from somewhere, but she can't place it. _

-----------

_Logan shows up some time later, finding Veronica asleep in her dad's room. She is stretched out on the couch, and looks pale and tired even in her sleep. He nods to Alicia, inquires about Keith's status and waits for Veronica to wake up. _

_Later._

_The TV in the room is on low and the name Lynn Echolls draws both Alicia's and Logan's attention. Veronica is awake now and follows their eyes to the screen. Lynn steps up before a microphone with her agent and lawyer at her side. First the lawyer announces that Lynn Echolls had filed papers to dissolve her marriage to Aaron Echolls. The agent steps forward and announces that Lynn would appreciate her privacy during this trying time, but that she would make a brief statement. _

**Lynn: **I have known for many years that my husband was a violent, selfish man. But I had no idea he would ever do something like this.

_She is interrupted by several reporters shouting questions at her. She waits, with regal patience until they quiet down. _

**Lynn: **I have spoken to the Sheriff to give my statement. I will tell you what I told them. I had no idea my husband was having an affair with Lilly Kane. I knew of his many other indiscretions, but not with the teenage friends of our son. (her disgust is clear) I did not know about the affair, but I do believe that if Aaron had felt threatened with exposure, he would have gone to any lengths to protect his image. I don't have any specific knowledge of what happened between Aaron and Lilly Kane, but I have no doubt that with the evidence they have, that it is true. Aaron killed her.

_The reporters pipe up again, but Lynn continues talking and they shut up to be able to hear her. _

**Lynn: **I would like to take this opportunity to extend my condolences to the Kane family, again, for their loss. It is one that has been shared by my son and myself. I would also like to extend my well wishes for Keith and Veronica Mars. I am deeply saddened that they were injured last night as they attempted to find the truth. At this time I would like to request that I and my son be allowed some privacy as we deal with these revelations. Thank you.

_As she leaves the podium the cameras pan back to reveal she is outside the hospital. The reporters press in around her, completely disregarding her request for privacy. _

**Reporter: **Lynn, what will you do now?

_She ignores the question._

**Reporter: **How is Logan dealing with this?

_Lynn is silent as she moves through the crowd with her bodyguards._

**Reporter: **Are you here to visit Aaron? What are you going to say to him?

_She stops at the door to the hospital, and draws herself up. Her posture and expression are stately as she replies. _

**Lynn: **I am not here to see my soon-to-be ex-husband. I am here to visit with the Mars family and extend an offer of assistance to them. (she looks down, then back up, her face filled with sadness) Aaron and I have known Veronica since she and Logan were 12 years old. It is unimaginable that Aaron would hurt her, but I know he did. Thank God Keith was able to get there in time to rescue Veronica. I'm not sure how I can make up for Aaron's actions, but I hope they will let me at least attempt to do so.

**Reporter: **Is Logan still dating her? How does he feel, knowing that his father killed one of his girlfriends, and tried to kill another?

_Lynn looks grim as she disappears into the hospital, the hospital security keeping the reporters outside._

_Inside the hospital room, Logan is frozen as he stares at the television screen. Alicia and Veronica are silent. _

-----------

_Lynn's visit injects the group with a small amount of mirth. After being well received by Veronica and being introduced to Alicia, she offers any assistance she can provide them with, including lawyers and financial support. She is shocked with the extent of Veronica's bruising and Keith's burns and exits the room with the star-struck doctor, discussing any additional treatments that Keith could benefit from. _

**Logan: **Mom did some fundraising work for the San Diego Burn Institute after the fires in 2003. If there is a better treatment out there, she'll find it for you.

_Veronica smiles, but her eyes are still blank, her expressions flit over her face falling away quickly to leave behind the vague look she had had since the night before. The doctor had told Alicia that this was normal for a concussion, but both she and Logan were still worried. Alicia was thankful that the morphine kept Keith too fuzzy to notice Veronica's odd behavior. _

**Alicia: **I wasn't sure what I would think of your mother, Logan. But I have to say, she has style. (smiles) I like her.

--------------

_They spend the day in the room with Keith, who mostly sleeps. The nurses say it will be at least another seven to ten days before he will be released. A specialist from the Burn Institute stops by and intensely questions the attending doctor as well as the ER doctor who first treated Keith. He offers his services pro-bono and since he has visiting privileges at Neptune Memorial he is added to Keith's case. He gives them very specific guidelines for things to watch out for, and leaves with the promise to be back the next day. _

_Veronica is mostly silent, and Logan feels helpless and hopelessly out of place. Neither Keith, Alicia, nor Veronica say anything, but every time he sees the bruises on Veronica's face, or the way she moves so stiffly and carefully, or the bandages swathing Keith's arms, he feels guilty. Guilty and as if he should be anywhere but there. _

_Veronica breaks her silence at one point to ask him if he gave a statement, which he replies to with an affirmative. Her gaze remains on him and he reads the silent question there. Had he told them that Aaron was an abusive father? He shakes his head and drops her gaze. Logan resolved that if it looked like his testimony on that topic would help the case he would do it, but until he knew, he would hold his silence. _

--------------

_Alicia tries to get them both to leave at a few points throughout the day, wanting them to be in a healthier environment, but Veronica refuses to leave. Alicia thinks it's because of Keith, and partially it is. But more so, Veronica knows there will be more questions and doesn't want Lamb to invade the Fennel home, infecting it with his darkness. She would rather face him here, on neutral ground. _

_She's right. Mid afternoon, the door opens again and admits a blonde, short-haired woman, a medium height dark-haired man, and Lamb. Veronica recognizes the woman as an up and coming ADA and the man is the County District Attorney. They introduce themselves and ask when Keith can be expected to wake up again. _

**Alicia: **He's sleeping and on morphine, so it's hard to tell, but I'd guess in about 15 minutes.

**ADA Dumanis: **We need to clarify several points with Veronica and Keith. We can start with her, if that is all right?

**Alicia: **No. I'm not her parent, and she needs to have her father conscious or the family lawyer present.

**DA Collins: **I believe I saw your mother outside, she can be present.

_Alicia looks unsure._

**Veronica: **No. I'll call Cliff. But I should tell you now, I'm not going over the whole night again. You'll have to listen to the tapes, (her head is shaking back and forth and she can feel her breathing speed up)

**Lamb:** You'll answer whatever questions –

**ADA Dumanis: **(interrupting) Your statement was very through. Very helpful. And the physical evidence backs up your story.

**Logan: **(aggressive) It's not a story, it's what happened.

**DA Collins: **You're Aaron Echolls's son? (Veronica frowns, and Logan nods his head, shame clear on his face) Yes. That makes things more complicated. But try not to take offense. Story is just a word we use.

**Veronica: **Like allegedly. Aaron "allegedly" kidnapped me and "allegedly" tried to kill me.

**Alicia: **Perhaps we should call Cliff.

-----------

_Cliff shows up and Veronica leaves the room with them. She sees her mother outside and Leanne stands up looking hopefully at Veronica, but Veronica looks through her and moves away with the DAs._

_They want to clarify why she was at the party and if she suspected Aaron Echolls before she saw the tapes. They also want to know how she knew the tapes and pictures would be in Lilly's vent. They also go over the timeline with her, wanting to pinpoint as many details as possible. _

_A nurse interrupts them to tell them that Keith is awake and if they want to talk to him they need to do so now. ADA Dumanis confirms Veronica's phone number before reentering Keith's room. _

_Momentarily alone, Leanne approaches Veronica. _

**Leanne:** (tremulous) Veronica, baby. Why haven't you returned my calls? I've been so worried, let me look at you.

_She turns Veronica's face towards her and gasps as she sees the various bruises. _

**Leanne:** I'm so sorry, Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. I know you're sorry. (bitter) You're always sorry. Are you sorry that you wasted my college money?

_Alicia and Logan come out of Keith's room to hear Veronica's words. _

_Alicia gets her first up close and personal look at Leanne Mars. She isn't impressed. Despite the obvious expense of Leanne's clothes, she looks rumpled, and unkempt. She also smells strongly of peppermint, but not enough to block the cloying scent of alcohol that clings to her._

**Veronica: **(upset) I know you didn't even finish rehab. You checked yourself out early. I bet on you, and I lost. I've been doing that my whole life. (voice rising with anger and tears) And I'm through.

**Leanne:** I've made mistakes, Veronica. But I'm trying. I'm here. I'm here now.

**Veronica: **You're here because Jake is here. Not me.

**Leanne:** That's not true. I love you. I… (looking at Veronica's hard, accusing face) It's not easy.

**Veronica: **_(equally upset, but trying to control her emotions) _I know it's not.

**Leanne:** They told me your dad is going to be OK.

**Veronica: **They told you?

**Leanne:** I'm still his wife.

**Veronica: **(loosing it, hysterical) You abandoned us. You're not his wife! You're the woman who took off in the night without a word. You have no right -

_Leanne has recoiled from Veronica's anger, looking shocked. Alicia steps in. _

**Alicia: **Veronica. You should get home. Get some rest. I'll check in later to make sure you've eaten.

_Veronica turns to see Alicia, flinching when she moves too fast and her body protests. Her mood swings from anger to tears and she bursts out crying. Leanne tries to step forward to comfort her daughter but Veronica shrugs her off and turns to Logan who looks incensed. _

_They make an awkward triangle as Veronica cries into Logan's chest and Leanne and Alicia look on. Eventually, Veronica calms down and Alicia leads her to the bathroom to clean up. _

_Logan faces off with Leanne. _

**Logan: **Mrs. Mars. Now is not a good time. Veronica has your number. She'll call you when she's ready.

**Leanne:** I'm her mother. I'm not leaving her here. She should come home with me.

**Logan: **Her home _isn't_ with you. (biting tone) Or don't you get that?

**Leanne:** She's my daughter, she needs me.

**Logan: **(firmly) She says she doesn't, and that's good enough for me.

**Leanne:** She does. Logan. You know her. She's just angry.

**Logan: **She is angry. And I do know her. But you don't. Not anymore. She's a different person now. You need to back off. Veronica is struggling with all this. You need to not be another problem for her right now.

_Leanne looks shocked. _

_Alicia and Veronica reemerge from the bathroom._

**Alicia: **Logan, can you take Veronica home? I'll be there later to check in on you. There's food in the fridge…

**Logan: **Don't worry about it. I'll get food delivered.

_Leanne is effectively cut out of the conversation. Neither Veronica nor Logan make any attempt to introduce Alicia to Leanne. _

**Alicia:** You don't have to...

**Logan:** It's the least I can do.

_Logan puts his arm around Veronica and she flinches away from him. Logan looks stunned then confused as she shifts closer to his side. They make their way slowly to the elevator, with Leanne and Alicia both watching. Leanne with regret, Alicia with worry. _

**Leanne:** (calling loud enough to be heard) I'll make it up to you, Veronica. I'll make it all better. You'll see.

_Alicia looks at the woman who is Veronica's mother, Keith's wife, and feels only pity. _

_------------_

_Sheriff Station. Jake and Celeste are standing with their team of lawyers. Lamb walks forward, the DA and ADA are behind him. _

**Lamb: **Jake Kane. You are under arrest for obstruction of justice. You have the right to remain silent.

_Once Jake is read his rights, it's Celeste's turn. She looks coldly angry as Lamb Mirandizes her._

_------------_

_At the Fennels', they find Meg there with Wallace and Daryl. Logan practically carries Veronica into the house, the movement and vibration of the car had lulled her practically to sleep and he gives up on shuffling her along as they reach the front porch steps instead sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her inside. _

_He takes her straight to Wallace's bedroom and it's a few minutes before he comes back out. Wallace looks just as worried as he had that morning and Meg cries as she hugs Logan. _

**Logan: **It's just been a long day. She's fine.

_His voice is laced with doubt. _

**Meg: **I'm sorry, Logan. I don't know what to say.

**Logan: **Why're you here?

**Meg: **(not offended)I came to sit with Daryl while Wallace was out.

**Daryl: **What's wrong with 'Ronica? Is she hurt?

**Wallace:** (rubbing his hand over his brother's head) Yeah, she was in a car accident. But she's just got some bruises. She'll be OK soon. You'll see.

_Daryl looks sad. Logan looks at a loss for what to do._

**Meg: **What can we do to help?

**Logan: **She needs to eat. I thought I could order Luigi's. If she'll want anything, it'll be that.

**Meg: **I can pick it up. And some other food too, I know Veronica's favorites. Mac's mother dropped off a casserole and some other stuff. (she trails off)

**Wallace:** I took care of as much of Keith's work as I could. Everything else can wait until tomorrow.

**Daryl: **What about me? I wanna help.

**Wallace:** You will. Later when we eat dinner, tell Veronica about how your volcano blew up in class.

**Daryl: **(looking doubtful) 'K.

_Logan calls in the food order and Wallace lets Backup into his bedroom with Veronica, saddened to see her curled in a ball on his bed, her back to the door. _

**Wallace:** She still looks rough, man.

**Logan: **I know. I'm going to call my mom's old doctor and see if he'll prescribe her something.

**Wallace:** But the list said…

**Logan: **I don't care. She's in pain. The doctor said she could start taking Advil tomorrow, and one of the nurses said it was just precautionary. She'll take the pills, and we'll still wake her up every two hours tonight. I'll get a doctor to reassess her tomorrow.

_Wallace nods his agreement._

_-------------_

_Wallace's bedroom._

_Veronica drifts off to a fitful sleep, her mind chaotic with images. She flashes from Lilly's smiling face at the car wash._

**Lilly: **I have a secret. A good one.

_Aaron's smug face staring into the camera as he grinds into Lilly. _

_Lilly bursts into the pool house on the video in her pep squad uniform, the time stamp says 5:43. _

_Next she sees Lilly running the red light, smiling and laughing, having a good laugh at Aaron's expense. _

_Lilly is at the pool a dark presence comes up behind her and she spins around her laugh lilting out, the man before her is in shadow, not identifiable. _

_In slow motion the man swings the ash tray forward and is smashing into Lilly's skull with a sickening crack. Lilly falls to the ground, silent. The hand drops and Veronica sees a ring on the hand. It's large with a shining black stone. The ring is rough hewn gold and it looks antique. What distinguishes it clearly is the unique setting and the engraving of a roman soldier's profile on the stone. _

_Veronica swirls in darkness, now she is in back in the freezer, fear ripping through her as she smells gasoline and hears Aaron's menacing words. _

_Again, she sees the ring, but now she is surrounded by stark white walls, a coldness envelops her and she hears male voices. _

_Spinning through time and place she is in a richly paneled room. There are several whips and other strange leather and chain items on the wall. Lilly is standing before her, blood pouring from the crack in her head. _

**Lilly: **Wow, Veronica Mars. Fancy meeting you here.

_Veronica feels dizzy and confused, knowing there is something here she needs to see, something… _

_But the dream fades away and with it the cold and fear. A familiar warm scent surrounds her and she floats away, safe and secure for the moment. _

_------_

_In the room, Logan spoons behind her, carefully wrapping his arm across her stomach, holding her loosely. Backup whines and licks his hand before settling down on the floor beside the bed. _

--AN

The fallout begins.

My life experience includes a bad car crash that I walked away from with nothing but some internal bleeding (no fun), a body full of bruises and a concussion (even less fun) that left me with permanent long term (but limited and spotty) amnesia. I know, very dramatic. I don't remember big chunks of high school, which isn't all that bad. I'm saying this because a person with a concussion can behave in a lot of random ways. From being manic to being completely emotionless then suddenly breaking down in tears. The sheet about not sleeping or being alone or taking pain pills is real and it really says if the patient becomes moody or angry to come back to the hospital. Seriously? The thing it doesn't say is that mood swings and uncontrollable emotional outbursts are normal. I thought I was losing my mind always bursting into tears randomly.

I forgot to comment on having Casey there with Duncan and Veronica in the last chapter. I kinda had to have someone else there. Considering where I took Duncan and Veronica in this story no way would she be alone in a room with him. So I added Casey so I could keep the heart of those scenes.

I'm tempted to blackmail you guys again for reviews, but I guess that would be greedy. I'll try to restrain myself. Now that I'm getting very close to the end, I realize how few of the people that reviewed in the beginning of the story are still reviewing now. It's kinda sad actually. Or maybe I'm just being maudlin. Real life is being a serious bully to me lately, and I'm exhausted. Dealing with story angst on top of that makes me very gloomy. It'll pass soon enough.

Word count: 9,906


	43. Ch 41 Going Under

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I promise to take good care of them while I play.

**The last chapter got a lot of reviews, so THANKS! I do appreciate it. It was a tough one to write so getting a response back to it was great.**

**This was a tough one to write, I didn't send it to Vermouth until it was too late. All mistakes are mine. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. See previous chapter's recap. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lily's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news.

**Chapter 41: Going Under**

**(Monday)**

_Scene opens on Veronica sitting stiffly at the Fennel dining room table. She is obviously in pain. Logan and Alicia are also sitting at the table as Wallace and Daryl rush around getting ready for school. _

_Logan opens his mouth to offer Veronica a pain pill that his mother's oh-so-accommodating doctor had prescribed over the phone, but Alicia cuts him down with one look. _

**Alicia: **Veronica, I made an appointment for you to see your regular doctor today to find out about getting you some pain pills. (stern tone directed at Logan) You're not supposed to take any pills until tomorrow, but if your doctor OKs it, we'll get you some today.

_Veronica doesn't respond. _

**Logan: **What time is the appointment? I'll take her.

_He and Alicia continue to talk around Veronica, including her in the conversation without asking her anything that requires a response. _

**Alicia: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **(vague) Yeah. That's fine.

**Wallace:** OK. I'm off. I'll drop Daryl at school.

**Alicia: **Drive safely.

_Wallace rolls his eyes. _

**Daryl: **Bye Mom! Bye Ronica, bye Logan.

_He stops to whisper to Logan then leaves with a smile. Veronica narrows her eyes at Logan trying to focus. _

**Veronica: **What was that about?

**Logan: **(smiling, happy to see her interest in something) Daryl wants pizza for dinner.

**Alicia: **We'll see. Now, about today…

_She addresses the practicalities of them missing school, and goes on to tell them that Keith is seeing one of the preeminent burn specialists that morning. She checks her watch and seeing the time, quickly gets to her feet and gathers up her purse. _

**Alicia: **I'll see you both later.

_Left on their own, Logan frowns at Veronica who still looks to be in a lot of pain as she stares into space obviously lost in her own thoughts. Logan would give her another pain pill, except that he still feels guilty for giving her a pill last night so she could sleep. Alicia had lectured him for several minutes on how doctors have rules for a reason. He didn't want to accidentally hurt Veronica, or betray the promise Alicia had forced out of him. Watching Veronica shift uncomfortably in her seat again, Logan has an idea. _

_-------------_

_Cut to outside the Echolls' home where two cars from the Sheriff's Department are parked. Trina opens the door to Sheriff Lamb and two deputies._

**Lamb: **Afternoon, ma'am.

**Trina: **Can I help you with something?

**Lamb: **You can step aside. (holds up a warrant) We have a search warrant for the property.

**Trina: **This is ridiculous, haven't you already done enough? (crocodile tears falling) My father is in the hospital and now this…

_Lamb looks at her dispassionately and pushes past her into the house, several more deputies enter behind him. _

**Trina: **You can't just barge in here! This is private property, my father will hear about this!

_Looking down the driveway, she sees the photographers and tries to pose without looking like she is posing for the cameras. The shutterbugs take the bait and click away madly. _

_-------------_

_Cut to the Neptune Grand. Logan and Veronica enter the Penthouse suite to find it empty. _

**Veronica: **What are we doing here?

**Logan: **I'll show you.

_He leads her into through his room and into the large bathroom. Waving his hand at the oversized whirlpool bathtub. She looks back at him, her eyes more alert than he'd seen her since "the accident." That's what they had all taken to calling it. For Daryl, and because they didn't know another succinct word to encompass what had happened. _

**Logan: **Whirlpool tub. It helps with soreness.

_He doesn't say how he knows that, and she doesn't comment on it. _

**Veronica: **(brief smile) Thanks. It couldn't hurt.

_Logan starts the water and Veronica begins to undress. She toes off her shoes, then unbuttons her jeans, pushing them down her legs slowly. Even more carefully she begins to lift her shirt over her head and Logan comes over to help her tugging it gently so she just has to hold her arms up for him to get it off. She looks frustrated at her own helplessness, but is silent._ _Logan unsnaps her bra but lets her shrug it off. He turns around to give her privacy as she slips free of her underwear and moves to the tub. Logan had laid thick folded towels in the bottom to cushion her as she sat. _

_Standing in the water up to her knees she turns to see him studiously not looking at her. She smiles. _

**Veronica: **What are you doing?

_Logan glances over his shoulder then turns back around facing way from her. _

**Veronica: **Seriously, Logan. You've seen me naked before. (dryly) Lots of times. Now come help me sit down. (ponderous) For some reason sitting is harder than getting up.

_Logan turns but keeps his eyes on her face as she sinks into the warm water. Once she is settled he turns on the jets and she eases back into the tub, looking more relaxed already as the heat seeps into her aching muscles._

**Logan: **(roughly) There's, um, there's bath stuff. Oils and bubbles. If you want.

**Veronica: **Hmm.

_Her eyes are closed and her head is resting on a soft towel. Logan swallows hard, his eyes making an inventory of her bruises again, beginning at the top of her forehead down to her ribs and arms. In addition to the contusions on her face, she has a long bruise beginning at her collar bone and stretching to her lower rib cage from the seatbelt. Her legs are also bruised up, and the angry red burn on her arm was garish against her pale skin. _

_Logan moves towards the door and her eyes open. _

**Veronica: **Where are you going?

**Logan: **I need to shower too.

_She tilts her head back to where the separate shower is in the luxurious bathroom. _

**Logan: **I'll use the other one. (she frowns at him) I'll be quick.

_She blinks but then nods slowly, but he is already gone._

--------------

_Logan helps Veronica up out of the bath some time later and she looks much more relaxed. Dressed in one of Logan's soft t-shirts she settles into his bed for a nap. Logan stands beside the bed watching her, his face revealing his tortured thoughts. Her eyes open and she looks at him with a sad, sympathetic smile. _

**Veronica: **Lie down Logan. You need to sleep too.

_He cautiously joins her on the bed and his face softens as she curls into his side. _

**Veronica: **(demanding) And don't wake me up until we have to leave. I'm fine. What I need is to be able to sleep for more than two hours at a time.

_He warily nods his agreement and lets himself enjoy the solid press of her body against his. _

_Waking up later, Logan orders lunch as Veronica calls Alicia to check in on Keith. After eating Logan drives Veronica to the doctor who gives the go ahead for Veronica to begin taking pain killers. He also prescribes her muscle relaxants to help ease her soreness, allowing her more freedom of movement. _

_They stop off to fill the prescription then go to the hospital. They manage to avoid the media, but not the authorities. Not long after arriving, the DA and ADA arrive to question Veronica and Keith again, piecing their stories together into one timeline. _

_Logan and Alicia wait outside. _

**ADA Dumanis: **(to Veronica) What time was it when you left the party?

_Veronica checks her phone for the calls she placed to Keith and Logan and gives them the exact time. The DA jots down a note to get a copy of Veronica's phone log. _

**ADA Dumanis: **And you had seen Aaron Echolls earlier that evening?

**Veronica: **Yes, but I don't know if he recognized me.

**DA Collins: **And Keith, what time did you leave your house to go looking for Veronica?

**Keith: **I wasn't comfortable with her being alone with the tapes, so when I called her back and she didn't answer, I went looking for her.

_Veronica also gives an exact time for that call from her phone. Her eyes fill with tears at the thought of what would have happened if Keith hadn't come looking for her. They wait for her to get herself together then ask several questions about the homeowner, Howard Hicks. _

**Veronica: **Why are you asking all this?

_The DAs share a look. _

**DA Collins: **Mr. Hicks was checked out by the paramedics but when deputies returned to question him later he was missing.

**Keith: **Missing?

**ADA Dumanis: **He hasn't been home and we have been unable to locate him.

_Now Veronica and Keith share a look. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **From what I've heard, Aaron is barely conscious most of the time, but he's already making witnesses disappear?

_Leaving the room, ADA Dumanis reaches out to shake hands with Veronica. Startled by the sudden and unexpected movement Veronica recoils then blinks in confusion as she slowly extends her hand to the woman who would be responsible for convicting Aaron for his various crimes. _

_----------------_

_Outside the room, the DA and ADA talk to Logan. He agrees to take them to the house and show them the videos. Logan looks confused as to how they hadn't found them since he had told the deputies exactly where they were. _

**ADA Dumanis: **When the property was searched earlier today, the videos were not there.

_Logan looks surprised, then grim. _

**Logan: **I have copies.

_The DAs look pleased. _

**Logan: **We copied them for my mother to use in the divorce.

**DA Collins: **If you had the actual tapes that would be better.

_Logan flashes to the three tapes he had taken from the drawers and hidden, now safely in a safety deposit box. _

**Logan: ** (grimly)I don't have the actual tapes, but I have copies, and Veronica took pictures of each drawer with the tapes in them.

_The DAs' smiles are almost feral looking. _

----------------

_Later that afternoon, Veronica exits Keith's room with Alicia and walks past her mother without even a look in Leanne's direction. Alicia notes that Leanne looks crushed. At the elevator, Alicia turns to Veronica. _

**Alicia: **Do you want to talk to your mother Veronica? I'll wait.

_Veronica looks surprised and turns to see Leanne standing in the small waiting area. She looks at her mother, her face devoid of emotion. _

**Leanne: **Veronica?

_The elevator door opens and Veronica steps inside. _

**Veronica: **(disinterested) No. I can talk to her later.

_The doors close on Alicia and Veronica, and the camera pans to Leanne. Her expression is hurt then it clears. She walks with determination to the elevator, pressing the call button as she dials a number on her cell phone. _

**Leanne:** Hello Jake. I need your help.

_-----------------_

_Cut to the family courthouse previously seen when Logan filed for emancipation. The tall building's white stone walls are painted pink by the setting sun. Leanne walks up the front stairs with her lawyer and friend Teresa Souto. They are ushered into a waiting room outside a judge's chambers. _

**Teresa Souto: **Are you sure you want to do this Leanne?

**Leanne: **Yes.

**Teresa Souto: **What does Veronica want?

**Leanne: **She's my daughter. While Keith is in the hospital she should be with me.

_Teresa looks doubtful but subsides. _

**Teresa Souto: **I thought you would have had your hands full already.

_Leanne looks briefly guilty._

**Leanne: **Veronica's angry at me. I need some time with her to fix things. (soflty, almost plaintively) I miss her.

_Teresa looks down. _

**Teresa Souto: **Fine. But I don't even want to know how you got a hearing this quickly. Let alone after hours.

_-----------------_

_That evening, Alicia drives Veronica home from the hospital. Logan hadn't come back because the DA had wanted to interview him more fully. Veronica had a pretty good idea what was taking so long. She was worried about Logan. Dialing him on her phone she gets his voicemail._

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational greeting: I would rather make my name than inherit it. William Makepeace Thackeray.

_Veronica grimaces as the false good humor in his voice. _

**Veronica: **Logan. It's Veronica. I hope you're OK. I'm on my way back to the Fennels'. I'll call you later if I don't hear from you before then. I hope…

_She breaks off, realizing her words were as meaningless as any she had received in the last two days_.

**Veronica: **I'll talk to you later.

_Veronica, Wallace and Daryl eat the quick meal that Alicia throws together. Veronica makes it through the meal then takes another pain pill while checking her messages. Several more people had called including some of her dad's friends, and Connor. She smiles briefly then lies back against the pillows on Wallace's bed, her mind blank as the pain pill kicks in. _

_Wallace comes in and sits carefully on the side of the bed not wanting to jolt her. He had accidentally startled her at dinner and almost caused her to fall over as she spun around to face him. Then she had clutched at her ribs from the too fast movement. He still felt bad. _

**Wallace: **Hey.

**Veronica: **Hey.

_She sits up sleepily, but Wallace waves her back down. He scoots to lie next to her on the bed facing her. _

**Veronica: **Sorry to steal your bed. I think I'll go home tomorrow.

**Wallace: **No you won't. Moms won't let you and neither will I. And If that doesn't sway you, I think Daryl can cry on command.

_She smiles her eyes closing. _

**Wallace: **Does it hurt?

**Veronica: **(eyes opening) Yes. But bruises fade.

_Wallace still looks worried with an edge of anger._

**Veronica: **Honestly, it's better today. The pain pills help a lot.

**Wallace: **So how did you total your car so badly?

_Wallace had gone to the tow yard after school to check her car for any belongings the deputies had left in the car. _

**Veronica: **(plainly) I drove it into a tree.

**Wallace: **You what? You could have been killed!

**Veronica: **(still casual) I checked my seatbelt first. It worked, so here I am, still alive and kicking. (grimace) Well maybe not kicking yet. But I will be.

**Wallace: **I'm glad you're OK, V. Don't do that again.

**Veronica: **I didn't plan on it the first time.

**Wallace: **Still.

_The friends share a smile. Minutes later Veronica is fast asleep with Backup lying on the floor next to the bed. _

---------------

_Cut to Logan, sitting in the X-terra at the beach. His face is drawn tightly with tension and he stares at the rolling waves, illuminated only by the lights on the pier and a sliver of a moon. His eyes shift to his phone, lying silently on the console next to him. _

_An hour later he drives back to the hotel, his expression grim. Inside the suite, he goes to the well stocked bar, and takes a bottle into his room with him, shutting the door behind him with a click. _

----------------

**(Tuesday – middle of the night)**

_Fennel residence. Veronica is moving restlessly in her sleep, her eyes fluttering with a dream. She is in the hospital, standing in a supernaturally long white corridor. She feels anxious and looks around before walking forward. Suddenly there is a hand on her shoulder and her heart jerks with fright as she tries to spin away from the unknown person. The scene fades before she can see who it is, but does see the hand and the ring on it before she is surrounded by darkness. _

_Her chest rises and falls rapidly as the darkness surrounds her, she's afraid, but she doesn't know why. From somewhere in the blackness she hears the echo of a voice. It's Lilly. _

**Lilly: **I have a secret. A good one.

_Suddenly Aaron's angry voice is there too. _

**Aaron: **(conversational tone) You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I-I kinda think there's a cautionary tale in that, Veronica. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen year-old piece of ass (screams) ruin my life!

_Veronica's heart races with remembered panic, then she here's a voice and words that remind her of better, more innocent times. _

**Lilly: **Come on Dorkus, let's go. (she giggles)

_Suddenly Veronica is in the hospital again, this time there are other people in the hallway. Her heart is still racing and she spins around looking for the threat she knows is nearby. Her instincts warn her that there is danger there and she reacts defensively, pressing her back against the wall, trying to find the threat. _

_Jake's voice grows louder and clearer through the confusing babble of sounds surrounding her. She focuses on his voice._

**Jake: **…that Aaron has been arraigned. He's been charged with attempted murder and he's been denied bail. This is Judge Peter Thorpe.

_Her eyes shift from Jake to the Judge. He is tall and slim. His grey eyes are sharp and they make her uncomfortable. She looks down and sees his hands. His right hand has a ring on it. _

_Her mind struggles, knowing she has seen this ring before. She feels the dream spinning away, but she holds on, knowing there is something here, something she has to see. Something. _

_She wakes up her chest laboring for breath, her face covered in a sheen of sweat. _

**Veronica: **The ring. It's him. Judge Thorpe is the Hammer.

_Her face is frightened and disgusted. Another of Lilly's lovers was another of her parents' friends. Most likely he was a former boyfriend of Celeste's. _

_Her expressing grows worried as she puts together the missing pieces. Lilly had gone somewhere after the car wash and before the Echolls, Veronica and the Sheriff's office had never discovered where. She had been seeing the Judge at the time of her death. She could have gone there that fateful day. Veronica looks worried and confused. Aaron had practically confessed to killing Lilly. Hadn't he? Or could he have been talking about having sex with her? He had certainly been more than willing to kill Veronica. She looks more and more worried._

**Veronica Voiceover: **What if it wasn't Logan's dad? What if it was the Judge? What if I put Logan through all this for nothing?

_Her mind races with the possibilities. If Lilly had seen the judge that day, they could have argued. He could have had motive to kill Lilly. He had a lot to lose if the truth ever came out. And he knew his way around the Kane estate. Or it could have been Aaron as he tried to get the tapes back. If it was Aaron then a judge that had been involved with Lilly was enough to taint the whole trial, letting Aaron get off scott free on a technicality. _

_Veronica looks devastated, she picks up her phone and pulls up Logan's number, but she doesn't hit send. It's after 3 a.m. in the morning, and what would she say anyway? 'Hey, I might have been wrong? There's a small possibility that your dad didn't kill Lilly. Sorry?'_

_She sets her phone down and lies back down, pulling the blankets tight around her. Her last thought as she drifts off again, is that she wished Logan was there with her. _

-----------------

_Tuesday morning passes_ _agonizingly slowly. The pain pills make Veronica very foggy, so any healing from the concussion are lost to the daze of the medications. Several times that morning she finds herself tuning into the middle of conversations even if the person has been standing right in front of her talking directly to her. Her thoughts are mostly occupied with her new problem, and it's like someone abruptly switched the channel and she is in the middle of a scene with no idea what is going on. _

_One of these moments she is sitting at her father's bedside staring at the space in front of her as he sleeps. She has come up with a course of action, but she has to get some additional proof that the Judge is indeed the Hammer before she can proceed. Abruptly she realizes that Alicia is talking to her. _

**Alicia: **…back to work. (seeing Veronica's startled look) Just for a few hours. I need to brief a colleague on a report we were finishing, she'll have to take lead on it.

**Veronica: **Oh. Yeah. Sure. I'm fine Alicia. You don't have to stay here all day. Dad's just sleeping most of the time anyway.

**Alicia: **I know I don't have to, I want to. (smiles kindly) I suppose we'll both have to go back to our normal routines soon enough.

_Veronica frowns at the thought of returning to school. _

_As soon as Alicia leaves Veronica shoots Mac a text message asking her to meet Veronica at the hospital after school. _

_Sitting in the quiet room her mind slowly begins to assimilate the pieces of what had occurred. The effects on the people she loved were enormous. Logan and Lynn were caught in the harsh glare of the media spotlight, and if what she had seen this morning was any indication, Logan wasn't holding up well._

_**--Flashback**_

_KTLA's morning news show goes live to the Neptune Grand as Logan and Lynn exit the hotel. The waiting reporters shout questions as they try to climb into a waiting SUV. Hotel security try to hold back the media, but a few reporters manage to push past as one security guard breaks the line to grab hold of protester holding a sign that reads "Free Aaron Echolls." A camera flash explodes in Logan's face and he turns and plows his shoulder into the photographer moving him and a few others several feet back. As Logan stands up again, his intent to hit the man is clear, but he manages to restrain himself instead he pushes another reporter into him causing the first to drop his camera. _

_**--End Flashback**_

**Veronica Voiceover: **What if I was wrong? What if Aaron didn't kill Lilly?

_Her guilty eyes move to her father, lying still and sedated in the bed. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **What if he got hurt and we still don't know who the real killer is? What if all of this was for nothing?

_Her thoughts are a tortured loop as she sits there waiting for the day to pass. _

-------------

_After school Mac and Enbom show up. Enbom looks shocked at the number and size of Veronica's bruises. She awkwardly shrugs away his concern. She asks him to wait while she talks to Mac. _

_After swearing Mac to secrecy, she tells her that she knows who the Hammer is, but needs Mac to track the emails' IP address to confirm it. _

**Mac: **I've been trying, he's well hidden. Every time I get through one run-around there is another.

**Veronica: **But now you can start from his house, all you have to do is get into his network. Whatever he's done to hide the messages should be on his computer, right?

**Mac: **(understanding) Yes.

**Veronica: **His name is Peter Thorpe.

**Mac: **(stunned) _Judge_ Peter Thorpe? Like the judge who arraigned Aaron Echolls for tying to kill you?

**Veronica: **That's the one.

**Mac: **I think I was wrong. My boring, sedate little anonymous life before you is looking much better now.

_Mac smiles to show Veronica she is teasing, but both girls realize how serious this could be. _

**Veronica: **Just confirm it, don't do anything else. And if you can't get in and out without him finding out, don't do it. I'll find another way.

_Mac nods. _

**Mac: **So, um, when are you coming back to school?

-------------

_Logan shows up not long after Mac leaves and he looks exhausted. Veronica doesn't comment on the slight scent of alcohol she can smell on his breath, her own thoughts consumed with her own feelings of guilt and fear. They sit side by side but there is a gulf between them. Logan feels guilty every time he looks at her and sees the damage his father inflicted. His worthless father killed Lilly, and had almost killed Veronica and Keith. _

_Veronica doesn't know what to say to Logan. She doesn't want to tell him her doubts that Aaron might not have killed Lilly, because what if he had? That would be too cruel, to give him hope then snatch it away again. _

_Wallace shows up that evening to find them sitting silently in a dark room. Neither had noticed the sun had gone down, so neither had gotten up to turn on the overhead lights. Alicia shows up, and shoos the kids out, telling each of them to get some sleep, and commanding that Veronica and Logan both return to school the next day. _

_Without thought Veronica follows Logan to his car instead of Wallace to her Dad's car. Logan looks momentarily surprised that Veronica was with him and helps her into the car before driving her to the Fennels'. He is greeted enthusiastically by Daryl and Backup and with a kind smile from Meg who is babysitting Daryl again. Logan is still standing awkwardly near the front door when Wallace sets a spot for him at the table and Veronica walks up to him with a sad, distant look on her face. _

**Logan: **I can go. (ducking his head) I should go.

**Veronica: **No. Stay. At least for a minute.

_She hugs him around the waist and rests her cheek over his heart. _

**Logan: **(confused) What's wrong?

**Veronica: **Nothing. (sobbing laugh) Everything.

_He rubs a gently hand up and down her back. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **So am I.

_He's not sure what she has to be sorry for. _

**Veronica: **Has the media been horrible?

**Logan: **(still lost in the conversation, he shrugs, his mind racing to figure out Veronica's actions and words) Yeah. Some other A-list celebrity is bound to fuck up soon, and they'll move on to the next scandal.

_She knows that isn't true. Once the charges against Aaron were amended to include killing Lilly, and the prosecutions' case was laid out, the media would be even more frenzied in their pursuit of Lynn and Logan. _

**Veronica: **Are you OK?

**Logan: **(startled, deflecting) Yeah, of course. I knew he was a bastard. I just didn't know how much of a bastard.

**Veronica: **Logan, I –

_She had been about to say that she wanted him to talk to her, that it was OK, but Wallace's voice interrupts them. _

**Wallace: **If you want food you'd better come get it, I'm starving and Daryl's already on his second piece of pizza.

-------------

_After dinner, Veronica walks Meg to the door, thanking her for helping out with stuff. Meg smiles and looks worried as she hugs her friend._

**Meg: **I'll save you a seat in English.

**Veronica: **(apprehensive) Fantastic.

_Meg says her goodbyes then leaves. Veronica stays standing by the door. Logan takes that as a cue that she is waiting for him to leave and grabs his jacket. _

**Logan: **So, I, uh, I guess I'll see you in the morning?

_Veronica is startled out of her thoughts by his voice stepping back and blinking rapidly to reorient herself in the present. She frowns at him. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I thought Logan would spend the night. I guess I was wrong.

_She smiles at him tentatively. _

**Veronica: **OK, I'll see you tomorrow at school.

_Logan frowns. He thought she might want him to pick her up for school. _

**Logan: **Yeah.

_She watches him walk slowly to his car, his usual energy and grace missing. She knew that anytime he entered or exited the hotel the media would be all over him, and now there were the protesters as well. Some in support of Aaron, some demanding his speedy trial and conviction. But with Aaron locked away, all the attention was on Logan and Lynn. So far the media had yet to discover where Veronica was staying and she meant to keep it that way._

----------------

**(Wednesday)**

_At Neptune High, the media had to content themselves with long shots of Logan and Veronica arriving separately, and a few interviews from students like Madison, who were happy to be in the spotlight regardless of whether they knew anything relevant or not._

**Madison: **So, I always thought Aaron Echolls was kinda creepy. (giggle) I mean whenever I was at Logan's house he would like stare at me. You know?

_Veronica's 09er guard service picked back up again, but mostly to keep the other curious students away. Logan and Veronica barely had any time to talk between classes and were keenly aware that whatever they said would be overhead and repeated around the school. _

_In Journalism, they sit at a table in the back by themselves, neither really noticing that Duncan was absent. Both of them steal glances at the other, but neither speak what is really on their minds. A few stilted 'how are yous' and wishful 'things will get back to normal soon' statements fall to silence. _

_Veronica is excused from her 4__th__ period PE class and spends it in the library for study hall, trying to catch up on her homework. _

_At lunch she sits at her table and frowns as Logan sits on another seat, instead of next to her. She studies him and notes that he isn't talking to her unless she speaks directly to him. She deliberately tries to engage him in conversation, finding something mundane to joke about, the upcoming senior prank day. _

**Veronica: **After all the pranks this year it will be hard for the Seniors to top it.

_Logan doesn't respond, but Dick chimes in that it's not the prank day that counts but Senior cut day when they all have a big beach party. _

**Veronica: **Where is the party this year, Logan?

**Logan: **La Jolla Shores.

**Veronica: **That should be fun.

**Logan: **Hmm.

_The rest of lunch passes with more of the same. Logan does note that Veronica is acting more normally, but she doesn't come sit next to him. _

_Walking back into school Veronica tries again, holding Logan back from walking to his 5__th__ period class. _

**Veronica: **Logan, are you OK? You seem -

**Logan: **(interrupting) We'd better get to class. You've already missed too much school this close to finals.

_He reaches out a hand as if to touch her but withdraws and walks away abruptly, leaving her alone in the hallway. She frowns after him, feeling the distance between them widen. _

_------------_

_Instead of paying attention in class, Veronica tortures herself with a morbid game of 'what if.'_

_What if Aaron didn't kill Lilly? What if Logan hated her for putting his family through this? What if the pressure made Lynn start drinking again? _

_What if she had paid more attention and had seen that Lilly was out of control? What if she'd made plans with Lilly that day instead of worrying about running into Duncan at the Kane mansion?_

_What if she had noticed the bruises on Logan and put two and two together and took her suspicions to her dad? Would Lilly have still had an affair with Aaron if he was publicly scorned as a child abuser?_

_What if Veronica had remembered that Lilly hid things in the vent while her dad was still Sheriff? What if Aaron had been arrested then, before Lynn tried to kill herself, before Leanne had left, before her father had lost his job? _

_What if it had all gone differently?_

_------------_

_Mac finds Veronica after the last bell of the day and the girls duck into the bathroom to loose Veronica's guard dogs, Luke and Casey. Mac tells Veronica that she was right, the Hammer is Judge Thorpe, or at least the emails originate on the Judge's computer. Mac expects Veronica to be happy to have confirmation, but instead she looks like she is about to cry. _

**Mac: **What is it?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

**Mac: **Veronica don't do that. You need to talk to someone, and at least for this stuff it can be me. I mean I already know.

**Veronica: **But you don't understand.

**Mac: **(stubborn) So explain it to me then.

**Veronica: **The judge is the one who arraigned Aaron. If we reveal he was involved with Lilly the charges will be thrown out. And if he was in Neptune the day Lilly died, he's a suspect, and…

**Mac: **(frowning as she gets it) And you think maybe Aaron Echolls didn't do it?

**Veronica: **(tortured) I don't know.

**Mac: **Well this won't ease your fears, but Judge Thorpe was in Neptune that day. (shrugs) I googled him. He was at a fundraiser for a youth rehabilitation center that night.

_If possible Veronica looks even more unhappy. _

**Mac: **So what do we do now?

**Veronica: **We do nothing.

**Mac: **You're crazy if you think I'm letting you do this on your own.

**Veronica: **(smiling) First, do you think you should be calling the girl with a concussion and the traumatic experience crazy? And second, all I'm going to do is hand this information over to someone who can do something with it.

**Mac: **(quizzical) The Sheriff?

**Veronica: **(scornful) No.

**Mac: **(surprised) Your dad?

**Veronica: **(sad) No.

**Mac: **Who then? Another friend?

**Veronica: **No. (determined) An enemy. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. At least temporarily.

_Mac looks anxious._

--------------

_Neptune High. Logan is at his locker as Veronica comes into view further up the hallway. They stare at each other for a moment then he returns his attention to putting his books in his locker. Veronica plasters a smile on her face and walks up to him. He looks up and notes the unnatural smile. His eyes are dark and unhappy. _

**Logan: **Hey.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Hey. You OK?

_He shrugs and doesn't continue the conversation. She looks desperate. _

**Veronica: **So, um, what are you up to for the rest of today?

**Logan: **My grandma is heading home tomorrow, we're having dinner.

**Veronica: **Oh, I could come by, say hi to her. (smiles hopefully) I really like her.

**Logan: **(not looking at her) It's just gonna be me and her. (mocking) She probably wants to ask if I'm OK.

_She looks abashed. She couldn't seem to stop herself from asking if he was OK even though it drove her crazy when people asked her that.. As if there was any way either of them could be OK right now. _

**Veronica: **Right. (she swallows, searching for words that will mean something) Right. (giving up she smiles sadly) So, listen. This has been a really hard few days.

_Logan looks at her, waiting watchfully. She bites her lip and looks at a loss. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry. This is all so…so crazy. I never thought.... I keep thinking about how it was before, like all this stuff happened back then and I never knew. We never knew. I think about Duncan and Lilly, and I wonder if I ever really knew either one of them.

_Logan is still silent, all his intensity focused on her and she can't bear the scrutiny, she looks down at her feet. _

**Logan: **_(_softly_) _I know.

_She looks up at him hopefully, wanting him to open up to her, tell her something that would reestablish the connection between them. But he doesn't say anything more. She swallows hard. _

**Veronica: **I wish I could just leave for a few days, go somewhere alone to decompress. Maybe then…

**Logan: **(blank mask in place) Yeah.

**Veronica: **(brief tortured laugh) It's what I've always done. When things get out of control, I need to be alone.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(unhappy) Maybe I should, you know, just go do whatever for a few days.

_His nostrils flare, but he doesn't speak. _

**Veronica: **Maybe we both need some time. To think about this stuff. Just for a couple of days and then I'll be back to normal or as close to normal as I can get.

_Her tone tries for lightness, but fails. L__ogan stares at her for a long moment._

**Logan: **(nods) OK.

_He leans forward slowly so as not to scare her and kisses her on the forehead, shutting his eyes as he does._

**Logan: **(bleak) You know where to find me.

_Veronica closes her eyes as he walks away, her face filled with sadness and helplessness. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I can't be around Logan and keep this from him, and he obviously needs some time away from me. (hopeful but fatalistic tone) Maybe in a few days things will get better.

_Cut to Logan's anguished face. He's walking quickly towards his Xterra. When he reaches the parking lot he pushes through a group of students who are in his way. A large boy wearing a letterman jacket makes a comment to him. _

**Mean Jock: **Watch it, guy. Maybe you used to be the king cock ruling this school, but not anymore. The only reason you were anyone was because of you daddy, and now he's a murder.

_Logan turns and glares. _

**Mean Jock: **Ohh, very intimidating. Do you think that was the look on his face when he killed your girlfriend?

_Logan rushes him and both boys hit the ground. It takes seven people to separate them. _

_Spitting blood out of his mouth, Logan scowls and continues on his way to his car. As he climbs in he sees Veronica standing at the entrance of the school. Their eyes meet then Logan peels out of the parking lot. At a stop light a few blocks away he sits back in his seat and takes a few deep breaths then slams his fist into the windshield cracking it. _

**Logan: **Fuck!

_Logan continues to drive convinced that Veronica would never want to be with him now. He really was his father's son._

_--------------_

_Wallace tries to get Veronica to talk on the way to the office, but she is lost in her own thoughts. At Mars Investigations she calls Alicia to check in on Keith and goes through the cases Wallace hadn't know what to do with. An hour later she looks up when Wallace clears his throat. _

_Leanne is standing in front of Veronica's desk with a pleased smile. _

**Leanne: **Hi Veronica. It's good to see you. And this must be a new friend of yours. I'm Leanne, Veronica's mother.

**Wallace: **(awkward) Nice to meet you Mrs. Mars, um, Leanne.

**Veronica: **(hard) Wallace is Alicia's son. You met Alicia, right Mom? Dad's new girlfriend.

_Leanne's face falls. _

**Veronica: **Aw, come on. You're not jealous, are you? I mean why would you be, you've got Jake. (biting tone) Well, kinda. I mean he _is_ still married. (smiles with mock sadness)

**Wallace: **Uh, Veronica, maybe I should come back later.

**Leanne: **Thank you Wallace, I would like to talk to Veronica alone.

**Veronica: **Yeah, about that. I checked my schedule, and there are no available spots for alcoholic, adulterous mothers who abandon their children and waste said child's college money. Sorry. Maybe next lifetime.

**Leanne: **Veronica. I know you're angry. And I accept that. I hurt you.

**Veronica: **(aggressive) You think?

**Wallace: **I can go…

**Veronica: **(commanding tone) Stay. She and I don't have anything to say.

_Wallace looks uncomfortable._

**Leanne: **I had hoped this would go better.

**Veronica: **(incredulous mocking) Really?

**Leanne: **Veronica. I am your mother. And as of today I have full physical custody of you.

_Veronica's mouth falls open, Wallace looks shocked. _

**Veronica: **You what?

**Leanne: **Your father is in no condition to be responsible for you right now. You need a parent, and I am here.

**Veronica: **(derisive) For how long?

**Leanne: **I'll give you tonight to make plans and let your friends know that your situation has changed. I expect you to be at my home tomorrow. I'll roast a chicken and make chocolate cake. Your favorite.

**Veronica: **You can't be serious. My father, even in the hospital and delirious on morphine is a better parent than you could ever be. No judge would give you custody.

**Leanne: **(sad) Tomorrow, six o'clock. If you're not there, I will call the Sheriff's office to deliver you.

_Veronica glares at her mother with so much intensity that Wallace is surprised the woman doesn't burst into flames on the spot. _

**Leanne: **I know you don't like me much right now, Veronica. But I am your mother and I am doing what is best for you.

--AN

I've been re-watching Season 2 so I can plan the sequel, but yikes. Duncan/Veronica is hard to watch. I'm only up to episode 8 so there is a lot of Duncan so far. And frankly I'm not digging the Alicia storyline or how Wallace acted or Jackie either. Pretty much the only person I like so far is Dick. And that's just wrong. I'm gonna have to figure this out. I've come up with a way to not have the bus crash but keep the Beaver storyline, but I'm still deciding.

And the real reason I'm watching Season 2, is the last two chapters have been brutal to write. Seriously. As it stands I can't wait to finish this story so I can find the happy again. I'm going to use Dick in the next chapter as some comic relief, cause I sure need it!

Words a draining 6,746


	44. Ch 42 Spiraling Downwards

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But I someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**Thanks for the reviews, they're kinda the only bright point in my life right now. **

**This was another tough one to write, and because I'm so late posting, no beta again this time. All mistakes are mine. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. See previous chapter's recap. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lily's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and the repercussions of that shake her already fragile control.

**Chapter 42: Spiraling Downwards**

**(Thursday)**

_The next day at school is rough. The gossip and innuendo about what happened, what Lilly did with Aaron, and what Aaron did to everyone keeps tongues wagging all day. The students also speculate of the distance between Veronica and Logan who barely look or talk to each other throughout the morning. _

_At lunch all eyes are on them to see where they sit, and with whom. Duncan is still absent from school and the 09ers are left in uncomfortable anticipation of his return and what it will mean for who controls the school. Duncan and Logan had always ruled the 09er guys together, if the split between them was permanent, then sides would have to be taken. _

_Veronica appears first in the lunch quad with Mac and Enbom. She sits at her normal table and is joined by Wallace. Another table is pulled closer to the former outcast's table and is quickly filled by a somewhat unexpected assortment of 09ers. Meg sits next to Dom, along with Rams, Chester, and Beaver who dig in to the pile of food that is quickly delivered. Logan comes into the quad flanked by Luke and Dick and sits at Veronica's table, but avid eyes note that he doesn't sit next to Veronica. Filling in the empty seats areTritons James Maddow, Matt Barone, Harry Didden, and Peter Jones. _

_The large group's conversation is closely listened to by the surrounding students, but nothing of much relevance is discussed. During lunch Logan gets a call and after answering he listens for several minutes only uttering short responses._

**Logan: **Hello? (listening) Yes. (pause) That's good news. (pause) Yes, I can be there. (listening) Yes. And thanks, man. Really.

_He hangs up and is smiling when his eyes meet Veronica's curious gaze. He shakes his head minutely and she nods. _

_Walking back into school after the warning bell, Veronica falls in step with Logan. _

**Veronica: **Hey, (she manages to stop herself from asking if he is OK). Did your grandma leave today?

**Logan: **Yeah.

_She looks around to see if anyone is within hearing distance. _

**Veronica: **I wanted to talk to you…(he doesn't respond) So maybe, after school?

**Logan: **(avoiding) Can't. I have to go to the courthouse after school. I don't know how long it will take.

**Veronica: **(worried) What for?

**Logan: **(quietly) The judge granted my request for emancipation.

_She smiles radiantly. She wants to hug him, but he is already looking down the hallway, not looking at her. _

**Veronica:** (silted) That's good. Great. I'm so happy for you Logan.

**Logan: **(absently) Yeah, so can we talk later? I need to make sure my lawyer has all the papers ready for today.

**Veronica: **(swallows, face pinched) Yeah, of course. My stuff can wait.

_He nods and starts walking away from her. She calls after him. _

**Veronica: **Logan.

_He turns to look at her, his face impatient. _

**Veronica: **We should celebrate. (forces a smile) Finally, we have some good news.

**Logan: **Yeah. Sure.

_She smiles hopefully, but he turns and walks away again without making and definite plans. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(disheartened) I guess I'll just have my people call his people.

_Veronica doesn't see Logan for the rest of the day. _

---------------

_That afternoon, Veronica visits Keith in the hospital, and anxiously watches her phone for a call from Logan that never comes. _

_Back at the Fennels' house she packs the few things she has there, and says a tearful goodbye to Daryl. _

**Daryl: **Why can't you stay? (plaintively) I promise to not feed Backup from the table.

_Veronica's eyes fill with tears. _

**Veronica: **It's not that Daryl. A judge thinks it would be best for me to be with family right now.

_Daryl frowns and looks confused. _

**Daryl: **But we're your family? Right?

_Wallace and Veronica joked around so much about their parents being together and them all living together that Daryl had picked up on it, and thought it was only a matter of time before it was true. _

_Veronica looks upset and Alicia steps in._

**Alicia: **That's right Daryl, but Veronica's mom is here now and she misses Veronica and wants to spend some time with her. We'll still see Veronica, she's not moving out of town. It'll be like when she was living in her apartment with Keith.

**Wallace: **(rubbing a noogie into Daryl's head) Yeah, little man. It's no biggie.

_His face is worried, even as he reassures his brother. _

**Veronica: **I'll be over all the time. And Backup's staying here with you.

_Daryl still looks unhappy. _

**Wallace: **How about we all have breakfast on Saturday and then take Backup to the beach. That'll be fun, right Daryl?

_Finally Daryl is appeased and he hugs Veronica one more time before going outside to play with Backup. _

**Veronica:** (watery smile) Absolutely. Saturday.

**Alicia: **You'll have to talk to your mother -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) No. It's a plan. We can have breakfast out. Maybe that little café right by the beach on Mission?

_Alicia nods her accent and hugs Veronica goodbye, her own unhappiness with the situation clear now that Daryl was not there to see it. _

**Alicia: **You'll always be welcome here Veronica. Come anytime you want.

_Veronica smiles at her then flees out the door. She could feel her emotions building and knew she would be crying in a minute. Outside she walked slowly to her dad's car holding the keys in her hand. She regarded the car carefully, took a deep breath and climbed behind the wheel. She hadn't driven since the accident, and she could feel the frisson of nerves as she adjusted the seat and the rear view mirror. Her heart races seeing a bag in the backseat, but in her mind's eye it is Aaron Echolls' deranged face looming in the darkness. She forces the memory back, and waving at Alicia and Wallace on the porch, she starts the car and reverses out of the driveway. _

_Alicia smiles and puts her arm around Wallace hugging him to her side. _

**Alicia: **She's a brave, smart girl. She'll be fine.

**Wallace: **You didn't see her with her mom. I think V really hates her.

**Alicia: **She doesn't hate her mother Wallace. She's angry, and rightfully so. I wish Leanne hadn't taken this course of action, but I do hope it allows Veronica to come to peace with her mother.

_Wallace looks skeptical. _

-----------------

_After sneaking in from the beach entrance to her apartment complex to avoid two photographers, she picks up a few more clothes and necessities; Veronica drives to the address her mother had given her. It's a new high rise, luxury condo building in downtown Neptune. Veronica knew from a case that the units sold for upwards of $400 thousand and rented for over $2 thousand a month for a one bedroom. _

_Taking the elevator up to the 15__th__ floor, Veronica follows behind the doorman who had helpfully offered to help her with her bags. He stops outside of unit 1504 and rings the doorbell. _

_Leanne opens the door with a bright smile and the smell of roast chicken and chocolate cake waft out into the hallway. The doorman carries Veronica's bags to the bedroom that Leanne indicates and then leaves with a sympathetic smile for the small battered teen. _

_Veronica stands silently holding her messenger bag and computer case as Leanne happily chatters at her from the kitchen. Veronica's expression is stony as she accesses the open floor plan of the condo. Her eyes linger on the balcony and the view of the ocean beyond the cityscape. The view reminded her of the one from Logan and Lynn's suite at the Neptune Grand. _

_Refocusing on her mother her face clearly shows her disillusionment. Leanne was acting like this was a normal day, as if Veronica had just come home from school and nothing was wrong in the world. Veronica shakes her head and Leanne's happy monologue breaks off as Veronica walks slowly back to what will be her room for then next few weeks at least. She closes the door with finality behind her, not having said a word. _

_Leanne looks crestfallen. _

_-------------_

_Locked up in her new impersonal bedroom, Veronica curls herself up in the corner of the bed and calls Logan. Her books are spread around her mixed in the pieces of evidence from her investigation into Lilly's murder. She wants to turn as much as possible over to the DA, but is carefully sifting through it to discard anything that would incriminate Logan or herself for the way she got the evidence. In the end she writes a letter stating the facts that she can't provide documentation for, and hopes the DA will trust her enough to investigate farther. If worst came to worst she would ask for a deal including immunity for her testimony in the trial against Aaron. _

_Pushing back into the stacked up pillows she carefully rolls her shoulders feeling the pain and stiffness that was still there, though much relieved by time and medications. She looks at her phone and checks her email, but there are no messages or missed calls from Logan. Connor had called again, and offered to dress incognito and take her out for a day of fun and leisure. Connor mentioned that Logan wasn't returning his calls either. _

_Her face bleak, Veronica picks up the phone and dials Logan. The phone rings several times and her heart falls, thinking he wasn't going to take her call. Then the line goes live and she can hear shouting male voices in the background. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Dick: **Sorry Ronnie, hold on a second, I'll get him, he just went to get more drinks.

_She frowns. _

_Cut to the Penthouse Suite. Dick, Rams, Luke, Harry, and Chester are all glassy eyed and sprawled out on the floor and white leather couch in the living area of the suite. Logan stumbles back in holding several bottles of alcohol. The guys cheer then quickly refocus on the battle on the screen. Chester and Rams work the controls furiously, until one character manages to cut the head off the other on screen. Chester stands up, pumping his fist in victory, and Rams responds by hurling a pillow at him. _

**Dick: **(holding out Logan's phone) Dude, it's Ronnie.

_Dick makes kissy faces at Logan as Logan flips him off. _

_Logan is reluctant to take the phone. _

**Logan: **(flippant) Hello?

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **The one and only.

_She can tell from his voice that he is drunk. Very, very drunk. _

**Veronica: **Hey. How about we get dinner tomorrow?

_Logan props the phone between his ear and shoulder and takes a controller, Rams adjusts the game to be for four players and starts it up. _

**Logan: **(distracted) Yeah, whatever.

**Veronica: **(relieved) OK, good. Is the media still following you?

**Logan: **Uh-huh.

**Veronica: **Why don't I meet you somewhere, how about Luigi's?

**Logan: **Yeah, listen Veronica, I'll talk to you later OK?

_He drops the phone from his ear before she can say goodbye. There is no joy on his face as he plays the game, and within moments he is dead when his eyes leave the screen to look at his phone lying on the floor. _

_Cut back to Veronica. She looks sad as she hangs up the phone. _

---------------

**(Friday)**

_The next morning, Veronica manages to get up and ready for school without saying a single word to Leanne. Just as she is about to leave, Leanne stops her. _

**Leanne: **Wait Veronica, I'll walk down with you.

_In the elevator, instead of hitting the button for the street level where Veronica had parked Keith's car, Leanne hits the button for the basement parking garage. _

**Veronica: **I have dad's car, I don't need you to drive me to school. You've been gone awhile, so maybe you don't remember, but I am 17 years old now, and have a driver's license.

**Leanne: **I remember everything about you Veronica. And I know that once you get over being mad at me, you'll remember that I love you, that I have always loved you.

_Veronica looks scornful. _

**Leanne: **I have a surprise for you.

_Veronica rolls her eyes and follows her mother to a parking spot occupied by a shiny new blue Mini-Cooper convertible. Veronica turns her incredulous gaze on her mother. _

**Veronica: **What's this?

**Leanne: **(happy) Your new car. Since your car can't be fixed, I thought you would appreciate a new one. Isn't it cute? It's small, but safe. And I got the convertible model, since I know you loved that about your old car. If you don't like the color we can trade it in, they promised they would exchange it, no problem.

_Veronica shakes her head and walks up the stairs to the street level. She drives Keith's old car to schoo_l.

-------------

_The Senior pranks are relatively mundane, mice in the hallways, teachers' desks taken apart so that as soon as anyone touches them they fall apart, and Pan High's statue of it's namesake the Greek God, Pan, a man with the__ hindquarters, legs, and horns of a goat standing in the lunch quad. _

_The yearbooks are released, and Veronica takes one disinterestedly from Meg, who was helping distribute them for ASB. _

**Veronica: **I didn't order this.

**Meg: **Well, someone must have bought it for you or we made a mistake.

_Veronica shrugs and opens it, smiling at a few pictures of Wallace playing basketball and being carried off the court on his teammates' shoulders. She remembers that Logan was supposed to have sold some ads for yearbook as part of his punishment and flips to the back. She is smiling as she sees what he did. _

_In addition to selling ads to businesses that the school would undoubtedly be unhappy about Logan had purchases a few pages of his own. The ads included recruitment ads for Vivid entertainment ( the most prolific porn company in the San Fernando Valley), Romantix, F Street, and The Hustler Store (sellers of sex toys and fetish gear), bail bondsman and DUI lawyers._

_Logan's personal pages were an ode to the Triton's pranks, pictures of couples cheating, and a page of unattractive pictures of staff and teachers. _

_Veronica is approaching Logan in the hallway to congratulate him on his prank, but Clemmons beats her to him._

**Clemmons: **Mr. Echolls, Principal Moorehead and I would like a word with you.

_Logan smirks. _

**Clemmons: **Now, Mr. Echolls.

--------------

_Cut to the Sheriff's station. Clarence Weidman is standing impatiently at the counter waiting for Sheriff Lamb. _

**Lamb: **(deferential) Mr. Weidman, what can I do for you?

**Weidman: **Sheriff Lamb. I believe I am the one doing you a favor today.

**Lamb: **(on his guard) How so?

**Weidman: **I found your missing witness for you. And I would appreciate it if you managed to keep track of him this time. (commanding tone) Mr. Hicks. The Sheriff will take your statement now.

_Lamb indicates for Sacks to take Mr. Hicks back to an interview room. _

**Lamb: **We would have found him.

**Weidman:** (disdainful) Well, now you don't have to. The District Attorney will be here shortly to oversee the interview. I suggest you take an official deposition and video tape the interview while you're at it. (condescending) Just in case you misplace your witness again. Oh, be sure to ask Mr. Hicks why he was so difficult to reach. I'm sure you'll find his story…informative.

_Lamb scowls at Weidman's departing back. _

--------------

_Cut to Neptune High. Wallace and Veronica are walking towards the school as lunch ends. Veronica looks sad and tired. _

**Wallace:** Hey Superfly, how you holding up?

**Veronica:** I'm surviving. That's about all I can hope for right now.

**Wallace:** How's your mom's place?

_She shrugs. _

**Wallace:** I hate to ask for a favor right now, but can you drive me to Target after school? With mom always at the hospital, we need some supplies.

_Veronica looks at him questioningly. _

**Veronica: **What kind of supplies?

**Wallace:** (uncomfortable) You know, house stuff.

**Veronica:** (smiling at his discomfort, teasing tone) What kind of house stuff? Like dish soap? Sponges?

**Wallace:** (trying not to smile in his happiness to see her teasing him) Toilet paper, all right? We're all out. I had to use fast food napkins this morning.

_Veronica bursts out laughing. _

**Veronica:** Oh, poor Wallace.

**Wallace:** You try it, if you think it's so funny. That shit chafes. Nasty. The only reason we still have food in the house is that Meg and Mac's moms keep bringing it over. And some weird Russian lady named Inga.

_Veronica is still smiling as she walks into school, oblivious to Logan's sad steady stare that is focused on her. _

**Wallace:** What's up with Logan lately? (rolls his eyes) I know, I know, but he's barely been around, you two OK?

**Veronica:** (swallowing hard, then smiling brightly) Sure, we've just been giving each other some space to figure this stuff out.

**Wallace:** (doubtful) Yeah. That makes sense.

**Veronica:** We have a date tonight. It'll be fine.

_There is a quiet desperation in her voice that worries Wallace. _

--------------

_Cut to outside Kane Industries. Jake is standing at a podium at the top of a staircase surrounded by reporters. _

**Jake: **Thank you all for coming. As you already know, last Saturday night new evidence emerged in my daughter's murder. The police currently have evidence that proves that Lilly was with Aaron Echolls the day she died. I have been advised that in order to protect the case I should not comment on that evidence, but it is now my belief that Aaron Echolls killed my daughter. I have every faith in the District Attorney's office that Aaron Echolls will be brought to justice for this horrible crime.

_The reporters record every word eagerly. _

**Reporter: **Why did Abel Koontz confess if he didn't kill your daughter?

_The questions burst forth, but Jake does not answer any of them._

_Jake continues once the reporters die down._

**Jake: **With this new evidence, I now believe that Aaron Echolls killed my daughter who was then found by my son. Devastated by the sight of his sister's (chokes up) lifeless body, Duncan went into a catatonic state. This is how my wife and I found him, with Lilly. In our extreme grief and without Duncan's account of what happened we assumed, incorrectly, horribly, that Duncan had accidentally killed Lilly. Unable to face losing our son while our shock over Lilly was still so fresh, we attempted to shield him from the investigation. On Sunday evening, Celeste and I turned ourselves in for our part in tampering with evidence. We were wrong and our actions may have resulted in our daughter's murderer living free and happy for the last year. Duncan had no part in our actions, and indeed to this day still has no memory of what happened that horrible day.

_The reporters erupt with questions, but Jake continues with his calm, sad explanation._

**Jake: **I am deeply regretful for any harm our actions caused, we were only trying to protect our last living child. At this time I would like to announce that the original reward we posted for information leading to the arrest of Lilly's murderer, $200 thousand dollars, will be paid out to Keith and Veronica Mars. Veronica was Lilly's best friend and she risked her own life to ensure justice for my daughter. She has my deepest thanks. I am indescribably grateful that Keith Mars was able to prevent Aaron Echolls from inflicting any major injury to Veronica. As a father that has lost a child, I am glad that his quick action spared him from knowing that grief first hand.

**Reporter: **You funded the campaign to run Keith Mars out of office following his investigation into your actions at the time of Lilly's death, now you're issuing him a reward. Do you regret your actions?

**Jake: **Yes. But I was only trying to spare my son.

**Reporter: **We have a source at the Sheriff's office that says that the evidence Ms. Mars recovered from your home that caused Aaron Echolls to attack her was tapes of your daughter and Aaron Echolls in bed together. Any comment?

**Jake: **No comment.

**Reporter: **What punishment do you expect to receive for impeding the investigation?

**Jake: **I'll leave that to the DA and a judge to decide.

**Reporter: **Do you expect to do jail time?

**Jake: **Next question.

_The questions come rapid fire. _

**Reporter: **Will your son and wife be available for questions anytime soon?

**Reporter: **How do you feel knowing that Aaron Echolls maintained a social relationship with you after he murdered your daughter in cold blood?

**Reporter: **There are reports that your daughter had many sexual relationships, was her relationship with Aaron Echolls longstanding? He was her boyfriend's father, why did she do it?

**Reporter: **Kane Industries stock took a hit on the market this week, what are you plans to stabilize your company in the wake of these allegations?

-----------

_Veronica drives Wallace to the Target on the outskirts of town then is half way to his house when she realizes that she is being selfish. She changes directions and heads back to Leanne's. She parks on the street and hands Wallace the keys to her dad's car._

**Wallace: **You want me to drive?

**Veronica: **No. I mean yes. My mom is trying to buy my forgiveness.

_Wallace looks at her blankly._

**Veronica: **She bought me a new car.

**Wallace: **(whistles) Seriously?

**Veronica: **(shrugging her disregard) Yeah, I wasn't going to take it, but since your mom is at the hospital with my dad so much, it would be easier for you to have my dad's car.

_Wallace looks touched, but also doubtful. _

**Wallace: **You don't have to do that V. We'll get by.

**Veronica: **No. Your family has done so much for me and my dad, this is barely a drop in the bucket for what we own you.

**Wallace: **(hugging her) You don't owe us anything V. We're family. (shrugs) It's what families do.

_She rests her head on his shoulder and tries to keep her tears at bay, but a few well over and slip down her cheeks. _

----------------

_Veronica goes upstairs only long enough to grab her computer and some papers and the keys to the Mini, then goes back downstairs to the underground parking lot. She tries not to let herself admire the car, refusing to acknowledge that the leather seats were comfortable or that the car drove very smoothly. _

_Pulling into the visitor parking lot at Kane Industries, Veronica pulls on baseball hat to hide her hair and face and dons a red t-shirt and black vest that is very similar to a currier business in town that has a contract with Kane Industries. She manages to move through several milling reporters without being recognized. _

_Inside the building she walks to Clarence Weidman's secretary's desk. She pulls off her hat and shakes out her hair. The woman stares at her, recognizing her immediately. _

**Veronica: **I have an appointment with Mr. Weidman.

**Receptionist: **(glancing down at the empty appointment book) Let me call him.

_Weidman appears at Veronica's side. _

**Weidman: **That won't be necessary. Please follow me Ms. Mars.

_Veronica is not completely comfortable as she follows Weidman into his office and he shuts the door behind them. She feels the frisson of awareness jump across her nerves alerting her, as if she didn't already know, that Weidman could be dangerous._

_He moves around to sit behind his desk. She calmly looks around his office. _

**Veronica: **Nice digs, but I would have thought Jake would have rewarded you with a better view.

_The office is on the first floor, a corner office, but not opulent. It is functional, with its large screened computer, panel of security feeds, desk and shelves. _

**Weidman: **I'm glad to see that you survived your ordeal with little more than a few bruises.

**Veronica: **Really? (hard smile) And here I thought you wanted me dead yourself.

**Weidman: **(revealing nothing) Why would I wish harm to a teenager?

_His implication is that she is no threat to him. _

**Veronica: **Just the small fact that I brought down the Kanes' house of cards.

**Weidman: **(eyebrow raised) You found the man responsible for murdering their daughter, they are nothing but grateful.

**Veronica: **Right.

_They both kow that if it had gone the other way, Veronica would have been revealing that Duncan killed Lilly, not because he had, but because the Kanes' had left a trail of evidence trying to cover up the crime they believed had been committed by their son._

**Weidman: **What brings you here today, Veronica? You made this appointment before Jake announced that you would be receiving the reward money.

**Veronica: **I'll take the money because it is owed to my father for losing his job. If you were expecting me to say thank you, you'll be waiting a very long time. (smiles) Go ahead and hold your breath while you wait.

**Weidman: **(nodding his acceptance of her words) I assume you are here for some other reason then?

**Veronica: **(looking conflicted) Yes. I need you to prove who killed Lilly.

_Weidman suddenly comes to attention, her body tight and ready for action. He narrows his eyes at her, trying to figure out her statement. _

**Weidman: **I was under the impression that you had already provided the evidence that proves Aaron Echolls' guilt.

**Veronica: **(her worry is obvious in her tone) Aaron didn't actually admit to killing Lilly. And there is no physical evidence tying him to the scene or the murder weapon. I proved he had motive, and he certainly acted guilty, but he's famous. And rich. With only circumstantial evidence he could still get away with it. And you know it.

**Weidman: **What else?

_He can see that she hasn't told him what she came here for. _

**Veronica: **Lilly was seeing someone else at the time. He had as much, if not more, to lose if Lilly went public with the relationship.

**Weidman: **Who?

**Veronica: **He was in town the day she died. And no one knows where Lilly was between leaving the carwash and before she arrived at the Echolls'. She could have been with him.

**Weidman: **Who, Ms. Mars?

**Veronica: **He's violent. At least in some situations. They were into S&M.

**Weidman:** The photos.

_Veronica is not surprised that he had seen the photos she had found in the vent, despite them being police evidence in an ongoing investigation. _

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Weidman: **You can't tell who the man in the photos is.

**Veronica: **I guess you didn't get a very good look at them.

_Weidman just stares at her. _

**Veronica: **He's wearing a ring. A quite unique ring on his right hand.

_She slides a photo across the desk to him. The ring is clearly visible. _

**Weidman: **Where did you get this? It was not in the photos I saw.

**Veronica: **I got it and others from Lilly's email.

_He studies the picture. _

**Weidman: **I don't recognize the ring.

**Veronica: **I do. It belongs to Judge Peter Thorpe.

_Weidman's normally tightly controlled face reveals his surprise. _

**Weidman: **Let me call Jake.

**Veronica: **No. (standing up) I don't want to see him.

**Weidman: **(with a hint of compassion) Veronica, he cares about you.

**Veronica: **You all have a funny idea about how to show that you care about someone. (swallows) I brought you the evidence. I have more if you need it.

_She slides a piece of paper, several more photos, and a USB drive across his desk. _

**Veronica: **This is all the photos he sent to Lilly. On the drive you'll find a copy of their emails and the proof that it was him sending the emails. He used the screen name The Hammer. Lilly referred to him as the 'man in black.' Find out if he did it. Do it quickly. Before Aaron Echolls is charged.

**Weidman: **And if Judge Thorpe did it?

**Veronica: **(cold) Make sure there is enough proof to put him away forever.

**Weidman: **And if he didn't?

**Veronica: **Make sure he doesn't fuck up the case against Aaron. And find something to concretely tie Aaron to the crime.

**Weidman: **You'll trust me with this?

_She looks at him dispassionately, then turns and leaves. _

**Veronica Voicemail: **I don't have much choice. And now that Duncan is in the clear, the Kanes should be more than happy to pursue Lilly's killer.

------------

_Veronica leaves Kane industries and on a whim drives past her apartment. Seeing that the last of the media had given up waiting for her there, she parks and goes inside. The apartment is too quiet, but the familiar surroundings soothe her and she settles into the couch. Standing up abruptly she goes into Keith's room and gets one of his sweatshirts. She pulls it on, surrounding herself with is scent and falls asleep. For the first time in days her sleep is not interrupted by dark dreams. _

_Her still sore shoulder wakes her and she checks her cell phone for the time. Deciding to get ready for her date here she walks back to her room. Forty-five minutes later she is showered and her hair is blow dried. She picks a simple wrap dress from the closet knowing it will be easy to get on. The daily rituals of dressing herself were still difficult. Bras with clasps in the back and shoes that had to be tied had become her nemesis since both involved a range of movement that was still difficult for her battered body._

_She takes special care to try to disguise the last of the blue bruise around her eye, knowing that seeing her bruises bothered Logan. Finally ready she locks the door to the apartment behind her. As she walks to her car, she ignores a call from her mother and drives downtown. Luck is with her and she finds a parking spot a half block away from Luigi's. Seeing that she is a bit early to meet Logan, she listens to the radio for a few minutes, letting herself relax. _

_Promptly at 7:30 she is standing outside Luigi's waiting for Logan. Fifteen minutes later she gives in to the owner's son's urging that she come inside and sit while she waits. The staff at the restaurant had known Veronica since she was a child and doted on her as she sat alone at a table, at first out of sympathy for her injuries and later for the obvious fact that she had been stood up. They brought her cappuccino and garlic bread, then calamari and ravioli as she waited and waited for Logan to appear. By the time she leaves the restaurant she had placed over 15 calls to Logan, and received no answer or response back. _

_Well fed, but sad and angry now, Veronica walks back to her car. She places one more call to Logan, and leaves a message asking him to meet her at the beach the next morning. _

**Veronica: **Logan. I don't know what's going on with you. Where are you? (an edge of anger creeps into her tone) I know I said we should both take some time to think about stuff, but I didn't mean for you start ignoring me completely. (calming herself deliberately) We should talk. Meet me at PB tomorrow. Below the pier. 11 o'clock.

----------------

**(Saturday)**

_Saturday morning Veronica is up early and out the door before Leanne crawls out of bed. She meets the Fennel family at the beach at Café 976. They eat first then play on the beach with Backup, who is ecstatic to be out and able to run around as much as he wants without getting yelled at. Veronica smiles and watches Daryl and Backup chase each other, never seeming to tire of the game. _

_Alicia sits next to Veronica on the sand. _

**Alicia: **I didn't see you at the hospital last night.

**Veronica: **No, I had some stuff to do in the afternoon. The nurses said you had just left when I got there.

_Alicia frowns, she hadn't left until after 10pm. _

**Alicia: **Please excuse me for asking, I'm sure you must be getting tired of the question, but how are you Veronica?

**Veronica: **I…(she breaks off then shrugs) I don't know. It's a lot to take in. I would have never thought Lilly could be that cruel.

**Alicia: **Cruel?

**Veronica: **She slept with Logan's father. (face scrunched with upset) Either as some sick thrill or to punish Logan.

**Alicia: **Why would she want to punish Logan?

**Veronica: **(softly) He kissed another girl at a party after Lilly stood him up. I saw him. (grimace) I told Lilly. They broke up, but I didn't think it was anything new, they were always breaking up and getting back together. (long silence) Why would she do that?

**Alicia: **I don't know. And you'll never know either. You have to let it go Veronica.

**Veronica: **I'm trying. But it changed all our lives. It's still changing our lives.

**Alicia: **How so?

**Veronica: **Logan…he's…

**Alicia: **How is he? This must be tough on him.

**Veronica: **(bitter laugh) Your guess is as good as mine. (Alicia looks at her questioningly) He won't talk to me. I tried talking to him, that didn't work. I tried giving him his space.

**Alicia: **How'd that work?

**Veronica: **(trembling smile) Too well.

**Alicia: **I'm sorry Veronica.

_Alicia's lack of platitudes and advice for how to proceed was a calming balm to Veronica's psyche. _

_-----------------_

_Cut to Logan, sprawled face down on the couch in Dick's room. His hair is sticking up at odd angles, there is dried drool at the corner of his mouth, and he is wearing his clothes from the night before while still clutching a bottle of tequila in his hand. _

_-----------------_

_Cut back to the beach. Veronica and Alicia are sitting side by side, and Veronica's hand trails absently through the sand, feeling the tiny pebbles sift through her fingers.__Wallace, Daryl and Backup are visible in the background._

**Veronica: **I'm glad you're here. For my dad. (pause) It helps. Just to know that someone else who loves him is there, watching out for him when I can't be.

_Alicia nods. She doesn't dispute that she loves Keith. _

**Alicia: **I'm here for you too Veronica. (attempting to be cheerful) How are things at your mom's? Wallace said she got you a new car?

**Veronica: **Yeah. And I know I should be grateful, but I'm just so mad at her. Does she really think buying me a car is going to make it all better?

**Alicia: **It's a first step. Listen. Since I've already stuck my big nose in your business before, I'm going to do it one more time. Feel free to tell me to take a hike.

_Veronica waits. _

**Alicia: **I know you're angry at her. And I'm not saying you're wrong. But I know you love your mother, Veronica. You have a chance here to mend some fences.

**Veronica: **I can't go back. I'm different. Everything is different.

**Alicia: **No. It won't be like it was before. But you have a chance to have her in your life again. Do you really want to throw that away? Is being angry, being righteous, more important than having a relationship with her?

_Veronica contemplates Alicia's words while they watch the boys and Backup play in the sand and waves. _

**Veronica: **You're a really good person Alicia. I can see where Wallace gets it from.

_Both smile. _

_--------------_

_Some time later Veronica says her goodbyes and walks down the beach towards the pier. She looks around and doesn't see Logan. Walking closer to the water's edge she searches the surfers in the water, trying to see if Logan is among them. Giving up, she sits in the sand again and waits, letting the warm sun and soothing rhythm of the ocean waves lull her into relaxation. _

_--------------_

_Cut to the Xterra, parked outside the Casablancas' house. Logan's phone blinks as a reminder of missed calls and voice mails. The phone begins to vibrate as the display shows an incoming call: Veronica. _

_--------------_

_Giving up on Logan some time later, Veronica, looks immeasurably sad as she trudges back to her car. Not wanting to face her mother's cheerfulness, Veronica goes to the hospital to check on Keith, then to their apartment to pack a few more clothes and take care of some general housework. Since it didn't look like either of them would be living there for awhile, Veronica took out the trash, cleared out the refrigerator and perishable food, and cleaned. _

_The cleaning helped center her, but as she was packing more clothes, she came across one of the shirts she had wrapped around Lilly's laptop the night they had stolen it from the Kanes' house. One moment she is fine the next she is flinging clothes across the room in a fit of anger. _

_It doesn't last long and she sinks to the floor crying, burying her face in Lilly's shirt. _

_---------------_

_Cut to a wan faced Veronica opening the door to Leanne's apartment. She steps inside, carrying a small suitcase. Leanne sees the bag and smiles, believing that Veronica is accepting her new living arrangements. _

**Leanne: **You were up early today. I hope you slept well.

**Veronica: **Fine. I had somewhere to be.

**Leanne: **That's all right Veronica, but I would appreciate it if you would leave me a note. I like to know where you are.

_The obliviousness of the comment strikes Veronica dumb and she stares at her mother with open mouth shock. Leanne just looks back at her calmly. _

**Veronica: **(under her breath) You cannot be fucking serious.

**Leanne: **There is no reason for that kind of language. I know your father doesn't let you get away with it.

**Veronica: **How would you know anything? You've been gone for over a year!

**Leanne: **I had to go, I was protecting you.

**Veronica: **(hard, prohibitive) Don't.

**Leanne: **Veronica, I believed your life was in danger, I -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Don't even try that. Weidman sent those pictures to you long before you left town. If you were so frightened for me, then why didn't you leave then? And here is the $64 thousand dollar question, why, if you believed _my life_ was in danger would you leave me here, with the person who was threatening me, and without letting either dad or I know about the supposed danger?

_Leanne is silent. _

**Veronica: **Yeah. That's what I thought.

_She walks to her bedroom. _

**Veronica: **If you decide to tell me the truth, you know where to find me. Until then, keep your lies and justifications to yourself. No one is buying them.

_The door shuts with a slam. _

_Later, Leanne knocks on Veronica's door. Veronica looks weary and makes no move to get up from the bed where she is lying listening to moody music. _

**Leanne: **Veronica?

_No response. _

**Leanne: **Veronica, please come out. There is someone here who would like to see you.

_Veronica's expression changes instantly._

**Veronica Voiceover: **Logan?

_She flies to the door and flings it open the stops her face falling into an expression of disappointed misery. Instead of Logan, she sees Jake Kane. _

_Reading her intention to return to her room without giving him the opportunity to talk, Jake rushes to speech to attempt to stop her. _

**Jake: **Veronica. I know you don't want to talk to me, but I believe I have some information you would be interested in.

_Her curiosity wins out and she remains in her doorway. _

**Leanne: **(looking pleased) You two go ahead and talk, I'm just going to step out for a minute.

_Leanne leaves. _

**Veronica: **You know she's just going out to buy alcohol, right? She's still drinking.

**Jake: **She's not. Spend some more time with her, you'll see, she's doing much better.

**Veronica: **Better? For an alcoholic there is no better, there is only drinking or not drinking.

_Jake decides to drop the topic, seeing that Veronica won't budge without proof. _

**Jake: **Clarence told me what you came to him with. I would ask you how you came across that information, but I doubt you'd tell me.

**Veronica: **(cold) Lilly was your daughter. She lived in your house. Maybe if you had paid some attention to her, spent some actual time with her, you would have known about some of her stupider decisions. (pointedly) Maybe if you had, she wouldn't have made so many bad choices.

**Jake: **Celeste and Lilly's relationship was…difficult. This must have been Lilly's way of getting back at her mother.

**Veronica: **(smiles, but with ill humor) Oh, right. It's still not about you. None of it is your fault. OK. How about this then? Judge Thorpe wasn't the only friend of yours that Lilly slept with.

_Jake looks startled. _

**Veronica: **(mocking) You're not going to ask who? Of course not. That might pierce the little happy bubble you surround yourself with, and mean you actually have to admit _you messed up_. (poignant pause) Lilly slept with your good friend, Senator Rake. (Jake looks like he's been slapped, his face grows red, Veronica relishes his reaction) Yeah. He told me himself, went on and on about how long you two have known each other. Apparently he was curious to see if I was as bent as Lilly. He thought I might want to fuck him too.

_Jake is breathing harshly. _

**Jake: **He told you that?

**Veronica: **He told me he set up the trust fund you wanted for me, then he said I was attractive in that sleazy way older men have when they hit on you. I told him he was disgusting, and he said Lilly didn't think so. So, yeah, I don't have actual proof, but considering that Lilly had no problem sleeping with the Judge and Aaron, I kinda believe him. And I'm pretty sure she would have done it to piss _you_ off.

**Jake: **I didn't know.

**Veronica: **No. Lilly would have kept it as her little secret. Every time you talked about your _friend_, the Senator, she would have been laughing her ass off behind your back.

_Jake is reeling, both from the revelations and from Veronica's entrenched bitterness towards him. _

**Jake: **(quietly emotional) I may not have been the best father, but I loved Lilly.

_That takes the wind out of Veronica's sails. _

**Veronica: **You know what's sad? I actually believe that you did love Lilly. Just not enough, right? Not enough to actually have a relationship with her. Not enough to stop you from icing down her dead body. (sad and disgusted) Not enough.

**Jake: **Lilly was already dead. I couldn't lose Duncan too.

**Veronica: **(huffs out a dark laugh) I actually get that too. I do. But let me ask you this. If you were worried about losing Duncan, and you thought he had just killed his sister, the person he loved most in the world, what did you do to help him?

**Jake: **We protected him.

**Veronica: **From the police. From the investigation. But that's not what I'm talking about. What did you do to make sure it never happened again?

_Jake looks blank._

**Veronica: **Exactly. You did nothing. You didn't take him to see a different doctor, you didn't try to get him a more effective treatment, you didn't do anything to prevent him from losing it and killing again.

**Jake: **But he didn't-

**Veronica: **You didn't know that! You thought he had killed Lilly in a fit of rage and you let him resume his regularly scheduled life.

**Jake: **He started taking antidepressants -

**Veronica: **Not until February.

**Jake: **How do you know that?

**Veronica: **I know all kinds of things. Too many things for you to pull the wool over my eyes. So don't try.

_Jake sinks down onto the couch, looking older than his years. _

**Jake: **I've made mistakes.

**Veronica: **That's an understatement. Now I assume you came here to tell me about what Weidman found out about the Judge?

--------------

_When Leanne comes back forty-five minutes later, Jake is sitting on the couch alone and Veronica is back in her room with the door closed. _

**Jake: **How is she?

**Leanne: **(soft smile) Sleeping now. Did you talk to Veronica?

**Jake: **I tried.

**Leanne: **(sad) Oh Jake.

_She sits next to him and he pulls her in close to his side. There is a casual long standing intimacy between them. The look comfortable together, and comforted by the others presence. _

**Leanne: **She's so angry. But I know her. She won't stay mad for long. It's just not her way. You'll see.

_Jake looks doubtful. _

--------------

_Jake is still there when Veronica remerges from her bedroom sometime later. Her eyes jolt from him to her mother, and she realizes they are seeing each other again. Still. Her face firms with angry condemnation, and she moves towards the front door. _

**Leanne: **Veronica, where are you going? I cooked dinner. It'll be on the table in 10 minutes.

**Veronica: **I'm going out.

**Leanne: **You are not. Jake is staying for dinner and you will too.

_Veronica never breaks stride and exits the apartment. _

_-------------_

_Neptune Country Club. At Kate's fashion show fundraiser, Veronica looks like a professional photographer with her blond hair drawn back into a ponytail, and dressed in black slacks and a black shirt. She tests the light from different angles and finds a few positions that will be best for the shots. Mac is also there early, setting up the camera to record the show so they scan stream it live online. _

**Veronica: **I guess Kate got to you too?

**Mac: **She can be very persuasive. I'm still asking myself how she convinced me to come to a fashion show.

_The girls smile. Mac looks at Veronica questioningly, but resists the urge to ask if she is OK._

**Veronica: **I'm going to go backstage to get the behind the scenes shots.

**Mac: **See you after the show?

**Veronica: **Sure.

_Veronica is grateful that Mac at least is able to contain herself enough to not ask how Veronica is doing, unlike every other person she makes eye contact with. She had only been in the theater for 20 minutes at was currently averaging one pointless query per minute. _

_Veronica is busy right up until the show starts. Taking up her first position, she searches the crowd for Logan who had still not returned any of her calls or messages. Her anger was gone now, leaving only sadness, and a bone deep fear that Logan was pulling too far away for her to reach. She sees several of his friends sitting towards the back but Logan and Dick are missing. _

_----------------_

_After the show, Veronica calls Logan again, increasing desperate to talk to him. Enbom sees her worry and trying to appease her he mentions that Dick and Logan had been at the Penthouse earlier playing video games. Her anger returns. _

**Veronica: **(coldly angry) Do you know where he was last night?

_Enbom looks like a deer in the headlights and stares at Veronica. _

**Veronica: **Where was he? Drinking? Or is that too mundane of a word? Smashed? Bombed? Hammered? (angry smile) Passed out?

_Rams and Luke overhear and move closer. _

**Rams: **He was drunk. We all got pretty plastered. He's trying to deal with this Veronica.

_Rams shrugs, accepting that an unhappy Logan meant a drunk Logan._

**Veronica: **Drinking until you pass out isn't dealing, it's avoiding.

_She storms off and the guys watch her go, feeling bad for the whole situation. _

**Mac: **He was supposed to meet her for a date last night.

**Enbom: **(startled) Are you sure?

**Mac: **Yeah, why?

**Luke: **The way Logan tells it, Veronica told him to take a hike.

**Mac: **(frowning) That doesn't make sense.

_The guys are all watching her closely as her confusion shifts to worried understanding. _

**Enbom: **What?

**Mac: **Nothing. (seeing that she has the full attention of all three guys she smiles, making sure she looks unconcerned) She's dealing with a lot too. Maybe she just told Logan she needed a day or so to think. He's the one who stood her up. She waited for him for over an hour.

_Kate beckons to Mac and she leaves the guys, glad to be away from them. _

**Luke: **Logan seemed pretty sure Veronica didn't want him around.

**Rams: **Yeah.

-------------

_Cut to Veronica exiting the Neptune Country Club. In her anger she had forgotten to sneak around the side to avoid the paparazzi and media who were camped out to get shots of her and Logan. They shout questions at her and snap pictures like crazy, blocking her path so she can't get away. _

**Reporter:** Veronica do you have anything to say to Aaron Echolls?

**Reporter:** How do you feel about Jake Kane giving you and your father $200 thousand dollars?

**Reporter:** How are you feeling?

**Reporter:** Do you plan to sue Aaron Echolls or his family for what he did to you?

**Reporter:** How is your father?

**Reporter:** Are you still dating Aaron Echolls' son?

**Reporter:** Is it true that the tapes you found show Lilly Kane in bed with Aaron Echolls?

**Reporter:** Did you know about the affair?

_Finally she slips through a hole between the photographers and races to her car. They surround her again before she can get in, and she feels her nerves begin to fray and her breathing becoming uneven. She fumbles to get the keys in the door then remembers that this car allows her keyless entry. She pushes the button to unlock the car and climbs into the relative calm and safety of the vehicle. Turning on the engine she blasts the radio to block out their questions as she backs out of her parking spot trying not to run anyone over. _

---------------

_Cut to Veronica knocking angrily on the door of the Penthouse Suite. Beaver opens the door and Veronica pushes past him without a glance. Coming into the main room of the suite she sees it is littered with bottles of alcohol and room service platters. _

_Dick sees her and greets her in happy, drunken exuberance. _

**Dick: **Ronnie!

_Logan looks up and takes in her angry expression. _

**Veronica: **Where were you? You were supposed to be there tonight.

**Logan: **So I cut out on Kate's shindig. They'll be another. (facetiously) Besides if I went the media would all be about me, not the cause.

**Veronica: **So instead you left me to face them alone?

_Logan looks guilty. _

**Veronica: **What are you doing Logan? Are you just going to numb yourself with alcohol until this goes away? Newsflash. It's not going away.

_Logan is unmoved._

**Veronica: **_(cold and angry) _You're smarter than this, Logan. What if I had been your mother? What would you have done then, huh? Just stood there reeking of alcohol when she just got out of rehab?

_Logan, either not appearing or refusing to appear to be anything but amused by the whole thing, falls back on his extensive store of pop culture references to _I Love Lucy_._

**Logan: **I suppose I would have had some 'splaining to do.

_Veronica is not in the mood._

**Veronica: **(disdainful) God, what a cliché! Poor little rich boy. If you can't get rid of a problem by throwing money at it you just ignore it. I thought you were past acting like this.

_Logan swallows, feeling the weight of her disappointment._

_Veronica storms out, passing a wary looking Beaver on her way. _

**Dick: **Dude. Ronnie is a _bitch_.

_Logan glares at him hard._

**Dick: **Not that there's anything wrong with that. I'm just sayin' she can be kinda a buzzkill. Don't let her get to you man.

**Logan: **Shut up Dick.

_They resume playing the game. _

_A few minutes later Dick mumbles under his breath._

**Dick: **At least she cares enough to come over and bitch you out. Lucky bastard.

_Logan and Beaver both look at Dick with confusion, but neither ask him to clarify. _

_------------_

_Needing to feel the comfort of being around people she could count on Veronica drives to the Fennels'. Alicia takes one look at Veronica and welcomes her inside, hugging the smaller girl. _

_Alicia lets Daryl stay up late to watch another movie and when Wallace comes home from his date with Shakira, he joins them on the couch. Before the film is over Veronica is asleep. _

_Alicia carries Daryl back to his room and Wallace wakes Veronica up gently. _

**Wallace: **You want to talk about it?

**Veronica: **About what?

**Wallace: **Whatever brought you here tonight?

**Veronica: **(smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes) Maybe I just wanted to see my BFF.

**Wallace: **You gonna lie to a brotha like that?

_He waits for her to talk, not noticing that Alicia has reentered the room and is waiting to hear Veronica's explanation as well. _

**Veronica: **Well, it's not like there are a lot of good things in my life right now. But I got into a fight with Logan. As far as I can tell he's been drunk for days. I don't know what to do.

**Wallace: **What do you want to do?

**Veronica: **Earlier I wanted to slap him. I really did. But I just want him to be him again. The Logan I fell in love with not the jackass version of himself.

**Wallace: **Well Superfly, I think you just have to wait. I can't imagine being him right now. I mean his dad...

**Veronica: **I know. I just thought we would get through it together.

**Wallace: **You will. He loves you V. He'll come around.

**Veronica: **I hope so. If he would just talk to me…

**Wallace: **Uh-oh. You got that Veronica- target-acquired look in your eyes, what are you planning?

**Veronica: **(her face brightens as an idea forms in her head) That's it. I just need him to talk to me.

**Wallace: **Uh, OK.

_She doesn't continue so they sit back and watch the Daily Show on TV. _

_Some time later Alicia comes back to tell them they should go to bed._

**Veronica: **(longing) Do you think I could just stay here? Just for tonight.

_Alicia looks torn, wanting Veronica to stay, but knowing she should send her back to her mother. _

**Wallace: **Yeah, you can take my bed again. I've kinda got used to the couch while you were here.

_Alicia nods her acceptance, and leaves them to get themselves to bed._

**Alicia: **And Wallace, if I hear the TV on, you'll be grounded for a week.

_Wallace's happy smile falls._

---------------

_Cut to Leanne and Jake waiting up for Veronica to come home. The clock reads midnight when Leanne tries to call Veronica's phone again. Receiving no answer she hangs up and looks desolate. Jake takes his phone out of his pocket and makes a call._

**Male Voice: ** Beacon Corporation, how may I help you?

**Jake: **I need to know the location of my car. Can you activate the beacon for me? (he looks down at a pile of papers on the coffee table and reads from the top one) The VIN is 1N4BA41E35C818146.

**Male Voice: ** Has the car been reported stolen sir?

**Jake: **No.

**Male Voice: ** I'm sorry sir, but it is against our policy to -

**Jake: **(interrupting) I would like to speak to your supervisor.

**Male Voice: ** Mrs. Washington is unavailable at this time. If you -

**Jake: **Tell her that this is Jake Kane.

**Male Voice: ** (voice squeaking in nervousness) Of course, Mr. Kane. Right away, Mr. Kane.

_Within 60 seconds the supervisor is on the line and gives Jake the location of a Blue 2005 Mini-Cooper._

--------------

_Cut to the Fennels' house. Deputy Leo stands on the porch and knocks on the door. It is night time, and he is illuminated by flashing red and blue lights from his police cruiser. _

_A sleepy eyed Alicia answers the door with Wallace close behind her. _

**Alicia: **Officer. Is there a problem?

**Leo: **Is Veronica here?

**Alicia: **Yes. She's asleep. (growing alarmed) Oh my God. Did something happen to Keith?

_She looks frantic. _

**Leo: **No ma'am. Not as far as I know.

**Alicia: **(calming) Then what is it?

**Leo: **Veronica's mother reported her missing. We're here to escort her home.

**Alicia: **(stunned) She sent the Sheriff after Veronica?

**Leo:** (uncomfortable) Yes ma'am. Now if you could, please go get Veronica.

_Alicia nods to Wallace who moves back into the darkened house. _

**Leo:** Ma'am –

**Alicia: **It's Mrs. Fennel.

**Leo:** Sorry. Mrs. Fennel. Look, I'm really sorry about this, but I have been ordered to tell you that if you keep Veronica here again without her mother's permission that you could be charged with custodial interference.

**Alicia: **(mouth dropping) You're not serious.

**Leo:** I wish that I weren't.

_Veronica and Wallace arrive back at the front door long enough to hear the threat. Veronica looks tired and angry as she apologizes to Alicia for causing her trouble then walks to her car and drives back to her mother's condo complex with Leo following her the whole way. _

--

AN

So if you didn't like Leanne before you're probably even more unhappy with her now.

Sorry for the delay, I was hospitalized last week with a "massive" pulmonary embolism. It was ridiculously painful and could have killed me, but so far I'm having a good recovery. My life is still a pile of crap with the move and now being sick and on medications, but I'm still alive, so there's that.

This wasn't going to be a complete chapter but it is what I have and I wanted to post something. Send me good joo-joo and I'll try to write more this weekend.

Word count 9,534


	45. Ch 43 Love is a Battlefield

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**Thanks for the reviews and the support, I'm feeling better. Not good, but better than I was. **

**This chapter was a little bit better to write, because things are moving now. I was late again posting so no beta, all mistakes are mine. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. See previous chapter's recap. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lilly's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and the repercussions of that shake her already fragile control. Veronica stikes deal with Weidman and lashes out at Jake. Keith is still in the hospital. Veronica and Leanne are not a happy little family, and Logan turns to alcohol to console him.

**Chapter 43: Love is a Battlefield **

**(Sunday)**

_Sunday morning Veronica wakes up feeling better than she has in days. She was unbelievably pissed off at her mom, but she finally had a plan to force Logan to talk to her. The previous night she had felt so hopeless, so out of control, like her worst nightmares were coming true—everyone she loved was falling away from her, leaving her alone again. But today, today she had a plan. _

_She felt sure that if she could turn one thing in her favor the tide would turn. She and Logan would be on good terms again. Her dad would be released from the hospital soon and she would go back to living at home with him. She was slowly coming to terms with the new revelations about Lilly, and was trying to resolve the friend she had known with the secrets she had uncovered. And finally, she had faith that Weidman would be able to positively conclude one way or the other who had killed Lilly. Things were looking up. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Solving Lilly's murder was supposed to bring me peace. Instead, it's made my life worse than ever.

_--------------_

_Cut to Neptune Memorial. Veronica is sitting in Keith's room. He is sitting up in bed, obviously making an effort to act normal with Veronica. The TV is on to the morning news, and as a story comes on about a drunk driving accident with some kids from Pan High, which resulted with one death, Veronica is riveted to the screen. Keith takes the opportunity to push the button to release more morphine into his IV. _

**Keith:** Did you know that kid?

**Veronica:** No.

**Keith:** Good.

_Curious that she is still so involved with the story about a kid she didn't know, Keith frowns._

**Keith:** Veronica, you know better than to get in the car with someone who's been drinking, right?

**Veronica:** (rolling her eyes) Yes Dad.

**Keith:** And you know not to ever drink and drive yourself, right?

**Veronica:** (smiling, but rolling her eyes again) Yes, I know. Call you, call a cab, but never drive after drinking. I think that after 17 dedicated years of brainwashing me, those facts are truly imbedded in my brain.

**Keith:** OK. Good.

_They smile._

_Sometime later Alicia shows up with Wallace and the two friends leave the adults alone and head to the cafeteria to get lunch. _

**Wallace:** So, last night was fun.

**Veronica:** Yeah. Sorry about that. But having the po-pos show up at your door in the middle of the night should add to your street cred, right?

**Wallace:** It would, except that they were there to bust up a completely platonic sleepover.

**Veronica:** Right. (smiles) I could ask Leo to doctor up the report, make it more nefarious.

**Wallace:** That's a'ight.

_They sit at a table with some sandwiches and a cup of pudding that looks suspicious. Veronica pokes at it with her spoon a few times with disgust._

**Wallace:** You seem to be in a good mood. Did you finally get Logan to stop avoiding you?

_Veronica's face is tight with hurt, but she tries to make her expression more neutral. _

**Veronica:** No. Not yet.

_Wallace notes the resolve in her eyes and grimaces._

**Wallace:** Uh-oh. I know that look. You're hatching a plan.

**Veronica:** Hmm.

**Wallace:** Should I ask, or will I want to have plausible deniability after it goes down?

**Veronica:** It's not a major conspiracy Wallace. I'm just going to get him alone and make him talk to me.

**Wallace:** How you gonna do that? 'Cause it seems like you've been trying that exact thing for the last few days.

**Veronica:** Yeah. But I was thinking like a girl.

**Wallace:** (amused) And who are you thinking like now?

**Veronica:** A boy. I'm going to get him alone to have sex with him. Then he'll talk to me.

**Wallace:** (making a gross face) Girl. I told you a hundred times. Keep that stuff to yourself. I don't want to know about it, think about it, even a hint of it is too much.

_Veronica glares back at him, her emotions breaking free of the prison she'd had them in._

**Veronica:** (angry) You know what, if I'm so repulsive to you that the thought of anyone touching me is too much for you to think about, then why are you here?

**Wallace:** Veronica, you know I was just -

**Veronica:** (standing up, tears filling her eyes) I don't want to hear it.

_She storms off, leaving Wallace at the table alone looking contrite._

_-------------_

_Once Veronica calms down she calls Enbom's number. The boys had gone surfing that morning, and Enbom was supposed to let her know when Logan was heading back to the Penthouse. _

_Cut to Enbom at the beach. His wetsuit is half off hanging from his waist. A few of the other guys are visible in the background. The camera pans to show Logan's Xterra exiting the beach parking lot._

**Enbom:** The rat is headed for the cage.

**Veronica:** (confused) What?

**Enbom:** The trap is sprung. The eagle has sprung the coop.

**Veronica:** OK, you're really enjoying this aren't you?

**Enbom:** Hey you and Mac have fun with it, why can't I?

**Veronica:** (breaking a smile) No reason.

**Enbom:** Good. So Logan just left. I made sure he was headed home. And he's alone.

**Veronica:** Thanks, John. Really.

**Enbom:** No problem.

-------------

_Neptune Grand. Lynn is on the phone when she opens the door for Veronica and waves her inside the suite. Veronica smiles uncomfortably at Logan's mother before silently entering Logan's room. She hears the water running in the bathroom and realizes Logan must be in the shower. She stands awkwardly for a minute, then walks towards the partially open bathroom door feeling the hot steam coming from inside. _

_Shoring up her confidence she begins to strip off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor beside the door. Naked and clutching an arm over her breasts she pushes the door open slowly and steps through. Logan is standing in the large glassed in shower stall with his arms braced on the tiled wall and his head dipped low, water pouring directly onto his neck and shoulders from one of the three shower heads. _

_Veronica swallows hard, her eyes tracking down his body over the muscles of his back to his firm buttocks and the thick muscles of his legs. Her heart picks up speed and she can feel moisture gathering between her legs. Logan doesn't notice her entrance until she opens the shower stall door with a click. He turns his head, his expression revealing his surprise at seeing her. Veronica's face gives away her nervousness as she steps inside, but Logan reads the desire in her eyes as well. _

_He stands up and watches her warily, waiting for her to make a move. She regards him uncertainly then steps closer to him sliding one hand up his side then closing the gap between then and hugging him tightly. The water pours over her head, darkening her blonde hair and washing away the light makeup she had applied earlier. _

_Touching him, feeling his heart beat against hers, Veronica feels her uncertainty fading. Simultaneously, Logan's uncertainty rises up. He looks down at Veronica, pressed into his chest but doesn't hug her back. When she doesn't let go, he awkwardly puts his arms around her, placing his hands on her waist and patting her back in a jerky, self-conscious motion. _

_After what feels like several minutes Veronica's hands begin to move over his back, caressing and squeezing his muscles. Logan can feel her tight nipples pressed into his chest and her breathing quicken. She steps back slightly and looks up at him, her expression serious. Logan lets his hands fall to her hips, but makes no other move to touch her. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

_Her voice is laden with emotion, but Logan still is unsure of her intentions. He watches her face as he feels her hands trace around his sides to his chest, her fingers running over his abs. He can see the desire in her face more clearly now, and he see the signs of arousal in her body. _

_With deliberate slowness he moves his hands from her waist up to her breasts. He watches her face closely as her eyes close and her face relaxes as he cups and caresses the sensitive globes. _

**Logan:** Is this what you want?

**Veronica:** Yes.

_His thumbs strum over her nipples and her head falls back. Logan dips his head down to her shoulder kissing his way down her neck then over her chest finally closing over one pert pink tip. Veronica's hands slide into his hair, holding his head in place as he gently suckles at her breast. _

_Logan keeps his mouth on her as he pushes her back a step until her back in against the wall. The sensation of the cool tile against her back, and the hot water and Logan's even hotter touch send Veronica's nerve endings into a frenzy. _

_Logan moves to her other breast his hand sliding down her ribs to lift her leg up to wrap around his. His hand drifts slowly along the backside of her thigh towards her center and her stomach clenches in anticipation of his touch. _

**Logan:** And this? You want this?

**Veronica:** (panting) You. I want you.

_Logan pulls back and his hand stops, curled around her thigh, holding it up. Veronica sees his face and his expression cools her passion. He looks sad, lost, and while his eyes are dark with desire, she can see that he isn't really there. Isn't involved with what they were doing. Her own expression falters. He shifts his eyes away from her, avoiding her keen gaze._

**Veronica:** Logan.

_Unable to resist her plea, he raises his head and meets her eyes. Now she can see all his sadness and confusion, and feels her own compassion and need to comfort him surge. She reaches up one hand and cups it around his cheek and jaw, her thumb tracing over his face. _

**Veronica:** Logan.

**Logan: **What?

_His tone is rough, real, seething with dark emotion. _

**Logan: **What do you want?

_She knows her answer is important, but doesn't know what he wants her to say. _

**Veronica: **Kiss me.

_Her other hand rises up now to cup around his face and she pulls his head down to meet hers. At first she just slides her lips under his, savoring the texture of his mouth. Rising up on her toes she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his lower lip between hers. Logan's hand spread over her back to hold her steady against him, but he waits for her to deepen the kiss. _

_She pulls her face back and studies his face again. She gives him a sad smile before sealing her mouth over his again. This time she coaxes his mouth open and swirls her tongue around his, teasing and playing, keeping it light and easy. She doesn't want to push, to demand more, so she focuses on enjoying the kiss. Just being with him again. _

_After a minute, Logan growls low in his throat and sliding his hand into her wet hair, holds her head securely as he slants his mouth and deepens the kiss. Veronica responds and presses more tightly to him, curling her leg around his, trying to get closer. _

_Logan breaks the kiss, his mouth moving down her neck, working the spot under her jaw then landing at the base of her neck. _

**Logan: **I've missed you.

**Veronica:** (gasping) I know. Me too.

_He smiles at her slowly and Veronica rejoices to see that Logan is back. She smiles back at him and pulls his mouth back to hers, laughing as their lips and noses bump together before finding the right angle. _

_They continue to kiss, pouring themselves into the action, hands racing over each others' bodies, eager to relearn every curve and dip._

_Breaking a deep kiss Logan pulls back from Veronica with a grin and turns off the water. Kissing her, he walks her backwards to the bathroom counter. Hands on her hips he lifts her up to be sitting on the counter. Her legs automatically spread and close around his hips, pulling him closer. Water dripping off their bodies, they continue to make out. Feeling her urgency grow Veronica tries to move things along, closing her hands around his erection and pumping them up and down, aided by the lubrication of the water. _

**Logan: **(guttural) Fuck Veronica.

**Veronica:** (grinning) Yes. That is the idea.

_Logan tilts his head back feeling the sensation of her touch flood his senses. Her hands moving up and down his shaft her mouth kissing across his chest, teasing his nipples. Lowering his head back down Logan sees the self satisfied grin on her face as she meet his eyes. Her glares at her playfully and captures her hands. She pouts cutely up at him. _

**Veronica:** What?

**Logan: **Now it's your turn.

**Veronica:** (grinning) You just interrupted my turn.

**Logan: **No. Fine. Then it's my turn.

_She tugs on her hands trying to free them but Logan easily resists, and transfers both her wrists into one of his hands behind her back. She ceases her struggles against his hold when she feels his other hand settle between her legs. _

_Her breathing quickens as his fingers slip between her wet folds, immediately stroking over her clit. _

**Veronica: **Oh.

_Logan works her with his hand his fingers circling the sensitive nub as his mouth teases over her neck. He can feel her pulse race under his lips and hears her swift pants for air as his fingers slip down to her opening. _

**Veronica: **(begging) Logan, please.

_Slowly he glides two fingers into her heat, feeling her pulse around him. He studies her face as desire, pleasure and contentment sweep over her features. Her cheeks are flushed and her mouth hangs open slightly. _

_He strokes his fingers in and out of her moving more quickly on each pass. _

**Logan: **I want to make you feel good.

**Veronica: **You do.

**Logan: **(deep slow smile) I want you to come for me.

**Veronica: **I think-

_She breaks off as his fingers twist and press into her g-spot, leaving her gasping. _

**Veronica: **(breathless) I think that can be arranged.

_Instead of pushing her over the edge Logan continues to tease her, leaving her on the edge of her orgasm. Her insistent cries for completion echo in his head, healing his broken ego and making him feel whole again. Finally he gives in to her demands and slips a third finger into her sheath while rolling her clit with his thumb. A happy scream rips free from her throat as her climax finally crests. _

_Logan holds her against him, feeling her body quake then slow, her breathing resuming a normal rate. A few minutes later she sits up, her gaze serious. _

**Veronica: **You are such a jackass.

**Logan: **(amused) For what? Making you scream?

**Veronica: **For making me crazy. Why do you do that?

**Logan: **(serious) I like to watch you.

_Her face softens. _

**Veronica: **What about what I like?

**Logan: **(incredulous) You're not seriously going to try to tell me you didn't enjoy that.

**Veronica: **(smiling, teasing) No. But maybe I like something else more.

**Logan: **Oh?

_She smiles at him while pulling him closer, feeling his hard erection between her legs. _

**Veronica: **Hmm.

**Logan: **Like what?

**Veronica: **Like you. Inside me.

_She pulls his mouth down to her with one hand behind his neck as her other hand fists around his cock, positioning him at her opening. Her mouth moves to his ear, teasing his lobe. _

**Veronica: **I like that best. (she smiles) I like to feel you inside me. And then your hands are free…to do other things.

_Unable to wait any longer Logan presses into her, feeling the heat of her hand give way to the hot moistness of her body. He presses into her until he is sheathed completely inside her, her tight muscles clutching and pulling at him. _

**Logan: **(throaty) Good to know.

_With that, Logan begins to move, thrusting into her body with abandon, his hands drifting over her breasts and the curve of her waist, settling on her hips to hold her steady to meet his thrusts. _

------------

_Logan wakes up some time later in his bed with Veronica pressed tightly to his side. Her naked curves and beautiful sleeping face tempt him to wake her up again so then can go for round three, but he hesitates. _

_Seeing the shadow of a bruise still on her shoulder her gently rolls her off him onto her back. Pushing the covers down he can still see the slight discoloration of the bruise across her chest. His fingers drift over the line he knows was caused by her seatbelt. Caused when she deliberately ran her car into a tree to get away from his dad. _

_She stirs in her sleep then settles back down. Logan's expression is pure angst as he pushes her bangs back from her forehead to see the cut that was still healing on her forehead. At least the one on her cheek from where his dad had hit her had disappeared. _

_Logan pulls the covers back up over her and sits on the edge of his bed, his elbows braced against his legs and his head in his hands. He didn't know why she had come here. Maybe she had needed the release of sex. Maybe she felt bad for him and her compassion had driven her here. But he didn't want her pity. And he didn't deserve her compassion. _

_Everything that had happened to her was his fault. From Lilly's death, to Veronica's rape and her ostracism. All of it was his fault. And she had nearly died because he had been too weak to stand up and state the truth. _

_His expression torn, he looks back at Veronica, sleeping trustingly in his bed. _

------------

_Logan's hotel room. Veronica is sleeping in his bed. A noise wakes her up and she sits up quickly, looking startled. She holds the comforter to her chest, covering herself and looks to the other side of the bed. It is empty. Her eyes move to the closed door to the room then on to the dresser. Logan's keys and wallet which had been there are gone. He is gone. _

_Veronica's sad expression slowly changes to one of resolve. Her face is hard and tightly controlled as she gets out of bed and gets dressed. _

_As she steps into the main room of the Penthouse suite, she sees Lynn sitting on the couch reading some legal papers. Veronica looks down, embarrassed. _

**Lynn:** (looking up from her papers, sees Veronica's sad expression) Veronica? Are you all right? **Veronica:** Yeah, I'm OK.

**Lynn:** (stepping aside to let Veronica inside) I didn't know you were still here. Logan left a few minutes ago. (analyzing the situation and Veronica's blank stare) I'm sorry. I thought you being here was a good sign.

**Veronica:** No.

**Lynn: **(hopeful) He might come back. You know how much he loves being with you.

**Veronica:** (sadly) He's not with me.

**Veronica Voiceover:** Logan hasn't been with me in days.

**Lynn:** Oh. (reading the subtext) I'm sorry, Logan's hasn't been handling it well. (pause) I know this must be rough on you. With your father in the hospital, and your mother home again.

**Veronica:** (awkward) Yeah.

**Lynn: **I really am sorry Veronica. For everything. If only I had paid more attention. Been stronger.

**Veronica:** (sad smile) I think we're all thinking the same thing, but the thing is, it happened. Nothing can change that.

**Lynn: **No. I suppose not.

_Silence fills the room as Lynn regards the petite girl before her. _

**Lynn: **You're very wise you know. Logan is lucky to have you.

_Veronica looks unsure. _

**Lynn: **I was just about to order some food, would you like to join me?

**Veronica:** (shrugging) I'm not really hungry. But do you mind if I wait a bit? I really want to talk to Logan.

**Veronica Voiceover:** And I don't have anywhere else to be.

**Lynn:** Of course. You know you are always welcome here. In fact…

_Lynn moves meaningfully towards the coffee table where her purse is lying, leaving Veronica standing awkwardly in the doorway. Lynn rummages in the bag for a moment and returns with a small white key card. _

**Lynn:** Take this. That way you can always come, whether Logan and I are here or not.

_Veronica looks doubtfully at the card then pockets it. _

**Veronica:** Thanks.

Lynn's cell phone rings and she picks it up from the coffee table .

**Lynn:** It's my lawyer, why don't you pick something from the menu. If you could, order me the salmon. I'll be just a minute.

**Veronica:** Go ahead. I'll be fine.

_Lynn disappears into her bedroom and Veronica is left alone in the suite._

**Veronica Voiceover:** That's alright. I'm good at being alone. I had to be. I just didn't think I was going to be using this particular skill so soon again.

_She walks slowly into Logan's bedroom, feeling like an intruder. Her face is filled with sadness as she looks around at his belongings, strewn carelessly around the room. She sits down on his bed, rolling over to bury her face in his pillow, inhaling his scent deeply. Her chest shakes with a shuttering breath, but she doesn't cry. After a few minutes she gets up and straightens her shoulders, walking into the main room and opening the room service menu. _

_A half hour later Veronica answers the door with Lynn behind her as Jeff, the sarcastic, bitter bellhop delivers their food. Veronica smiles brightly at his star struck look. Lynn smiles kindly at him._

**Veronica:** Thanks Jeff. I really think you might have a career in the making here.

_She has a brittle happy smile on her face as she shuts the door on him._

-------------

_Veronica enters Keith's hospital room. She makes an effort to smile and appear happy, but her eyes are dark with worry and hurt. _

**Keith:** Hey honey, I didn't know you were coming back today.

**Veronica:** What? You're tired of me already?

**Keith:** Of course not. But I know you have school work and friends Veronica. I'll be fine. Better than ever. You need to start doing normal things.

**Veronica:** I am. (holds up a two finger salute) Scout's honor.

**Keith:** (amused) You were never a scout.

**Veronica:** No? (small pout) That's sad.

_Veronica moves to sit on the edge of Keith's bed. _

**Keith:** So. How are things at your mother's?

**Veronica:** Fine.

**Keith:** Fine? That's all I get?

**Veronica:** It's a nice apartment. There's food there. It's safe, clean, warm.

**Keith:** But?

**Veronica:** It's not home.

**Keith:** I know. Things will get back to normal soon enough Veronica.

**Veronica:** (smile, joking) Normal? Is that what our lives were before?

**Keith:** Yeah, normal. Me asking about your homework, you mocking my clothes, me questioning your choice in music, you rubbing my feet after a long day at work.

**Veronica:** (wrinkling her nose) Rubbing your feet? I don't think so.

_They share a smile. _

_When Keith speaks again he uses a careful tone. He had talked to Alicia before and knew Logan and Veronica were having problems. _

**Keith:** So. How is your homework?

**Veronica:** Seriously? (Keith nods) OK. My homework is fine. I'm caught up from the days I missed.

**Keith:** And your friends?

_Veronica frowns at him, knowing he was getting at something but not sure what._

**Veronica:** (drawn out) Fine.

**Keith:** And Logan?

**Veronica:** (joking/deflecting) That one is less a friend and more a…

**Keith:** I haven't seen him here with you in awhile.

_She frowns. _

**Veronica:** No. He's been busy. Trying to deal with…all this.

**Keith:** And the two of you?

_Veronica is silent. _

**Keith:** Are you still together?

**Veronica:** Yes.

**Keith:** Oh. I thought…

**Veronica:** What did you think?

**Keith:** Nothing.

_Her suspicions grow. She stands up, taking up a combative stance beside his bed. _

**Veronica:** Did you say something to him?

**Keith:** No.

**Veronica:** Did you? Did you tell him to stay away, is that why…?

**Keith:** Why, what?

**Veronica:** Nothing. Answer the question!

**Keith:** (calmly, with a worried look at Veronica) I didn't say anything to him Veronica. I've accepted that you care about Logan that he is an important part of your life. Alicia told me you had been having problems with him. That's all.

_Veronica accepts his words, but still looks unhappy. _

-------------

_Scene opens on Jake and Leanne sitting together on the couch talking. They stop as the front door opens and Veronica comes in. Her face is a blank mask. _

**Leanne: **Veronica. We need to talk.

_Veronica turns and faces her mother. She waits for Leanne to speak._

**Veronica: **Well? Let's get to it. I'm a growing girl, I need my sleep.

**Leanne: **Veronica, I'm worried about you. Maybe you should see the counselor again.

**Veronica: **No.

**Leanne: **Veronica…

**Veronica: **(hard, angry tone) I said no. All right? Now is that all?

_Leanne is taken aback by her daughter's words and tone. _

**Leanne: **(resolute) No. That is not all. I made an appointment for you at the hospital on Tuesday.

**Veronica: **For what?

**Jake: **Leanne and I feel it would be best to have a paternity test done. To answer the question once and for all.

_Veronica's hard expression clearly says she is unwilling to comply with their request._

**Leanne: **Veronica. This is important.

**Veronica: **(dismissing, apathetic) Not to me. I know who my father is. I've already had two paternity tests, (shrugs) I don't see the point in doing a third. The results won't change anything. Keith Mars is my father in every way.

_Veronica again goes to her room and shuts the door. She curls up in her bed with a sweatshirt of Logan's. Within minutes she is asleep, her face pressed into the sweatshirt, letting his familiar, safe scent envelop her. _

--------------

**(Monday)**

_Veronica wakes up late on Monday. It's Memorial Day so there is no school to rush off to. No plans with friends to look forward to. Nothing. She slowly gets up, and curls up in the corner of the couch eating a breakfast of cold cereal and orange juice. The condo is silent and empty around her. _

----------------

_Cut to Logan sitting on the couch in the Penthouse suite. He is half lying down his legs propped up on the coffee table. A nearly full beer is clutched in his hand and he looks tired and hungover. _

_He looks idly around the room, looking for a distraction. Not finding anything to hold his interest he gets up and walks into his room. Opening the bottom dresser drawer he pulls out the photo album Veronica had given him. He looks through the first few pages, running his fingers over the pictures wistfully. Taking a deep pull from the beer he flips to the middle of the book, obviously looking for a particular picture. _

_He finally stops. There is one picture on the page of both of them. They are sitting in the grassy field down the road from the rehab center in Santa Barbara. Logan's chest is bare and Veronica also appears to be naked, albeit hidden behind his body. She is sitting behind him her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his shoulder. He is holding the camera out with one hand to take the self portrait. _

_The memories were bittersweet now, but even then she had refused to allow him to promise forever. She had said life was uncertain, and now they knew just how uncertain it was. Even the unimaginable could happen. Did happen. And now all that he had left were memories of better times. _

----------------

_Cut to Veronica sitting impassively at the breakfast bar in Leanne's apartment. Jake and her mother are on the other side of the bar speaking passionately about the need to have another paternity test to prove once and for all who Veronica's father was. Veronica had already rejected their request before, but they were not giving up. _

**Jake: **Celeste could have interfered with the test results you got Veronica. I know I don't have a right to ask you for this, but I think it's best for everyone if we know definitively. Once and for all.

**Leanne: **I'm sorry Veronica. I'm sorry I have to ask you to do this.

**Veronica: **(unemotional) Whatever. Let's get it over with.

_Jake and Leanne both look surprised by her capitulation, but happy to have her cooperation._

----------------

_Cut to Logan laying on his bed his head hanging over the end. The news is on the TV in the other room and he comes to attention as he hears Lamb's voice._

**Lamb: ** I cannot comment on an open investigation, but we are looking into the Lilly Kane case in light of recent events.

**Reporter: ** Aaron Echolls is scheduled to be arraigned on additional charges tomorrow, what charges are being added?

**Lamb: ** Aaron Echolls is being charged with witness tampering.

_The reporters grow louder and Lamb continues. _

**Lamb: ** We have evidence to support the charge from Howard Hicks, the man who owns the property where the confrontation between Aaron Echolls, and Keith and Veronica Mars took place last week.

_Logan gets up from his bed and marches towards the TV his face filled with anger. Veronica had told him not to do anything crazy, like go after Lamb for what he had done to her, but what could she do about it now? Get mad at him? Logan's expression fills with grim mirth as he begins to plot his revenge. _

_His face self with firm resolve he picks up his phone. _

**Logan: ** Hello Grandma. I need you help.

**Grandma Lester: ** Logan? Of course.

**Logan: ** You remember our bumbling sheriff?

**Grandma Lester: ** How could I not.

-----------

_Veronica returns to Leanne's apartment after visiting Keith at the hospital. She opens the door to find Leanne in the kitchen cooking and laughing. She is making tacos and homemade salsa and has on______mariachi music. Jake and Duncan are sitting at the breakfast bar eating chips and guacamole, and smiling at Leanne. _

___Veronica's mouth literally falls open at the scene before her. _

**Leanne: **(smiling and happy) Honey, oh good you're home. (sing-song voice) I'm making tacos. Wash up and come help me chop the onions.

_Veronica manages to close her mouth with a snap but her expression is still incredulous. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **So now we're supposed to be some big happy family? I don't think so, unless the Brady Bunch was keeping the possible incest, rape, secret illness, disappearing alcoholic mother, adultery, criminal activity and cover-ups for the reunion show.

_She crosses through the room and closes her door with a bang. _

_Duncan looks shocked and unhappy at Veronica's rudeness. Leanne's face falls. Jake takes her hand comfortingly. _

**Jake: **Maybe one of us should go talk to her?

**Leanne: **(steadfast) No. She just needs more time. She'll come around.

-------------

_Cut to later. Jake, Duncan and Leanne are eating in the kitchen and telling happy stories from earlier years. _

_In her room Veronica is pacing agitatedly. She can hear their voices and their simple happiness is making her blood boil. Having had enough she packs a bag quickly and rushes out of the room and the apartment. _

_Its other three inhabitants stop talking as she practically runs away from them. _

-----------

_Downstairs in the parking garage, Veronica sits in her car and contemplates her choices. She could go to the office, but it's cold and empty without her dad there. She could go to the hospital, but her dad would know instantly that she was upset. She could go to Wallace's but Alicia could get in trouble if Leanne called the Sheriff again. She could go to Meg's but her parents were always weird. She could go to the Neptune Grand, but she didn't think she could deal with another rejection from Logan. That left the beach, a hotel, a coffee shop, or Mac's. _

_Mac's won because she knew Mac and her family wouldn't ask a ton of questions, and Mac might be helpful in finding the LoJack beacon on the car. _

_----------_

_Veronica was right. Even though the MacKenzies were sitting down to dinner when she showed up, they welcomed her immediately and set another place at the table for her. The only rough moments were when Mac's mom hugged her a little too long in greeting and tried to wipe away her tears without being seen and Mac's father had given her an awkward pat on the shoulder. _

_The normalcy of their family dinner, even if it wasn't Veronica's family, was just what she needed to calm her frayed nerves and broken heart. For a few hours Veronica didn't feel so alone._

_After dinner Mac downloaded the guidelines for LoJack's beacon placement from their internal server after just 10 minutes of breaking into their network. After that it took them only 20 minutes and one scrapped knuckle to get the beacon out of the car's undercarriage. _

**Mac: **What do you want to do with it? Throw it away?

**Veronica: **(contemplative) No. I think I have a better idea.

_Both girls smile and head back inside. _

**Mac: **So. Um. What are your plans for tonight?

_Veronica looks at her friend curiously. _

**Veronica: **I don't know. (teasing) But if you had some alone time scheduled with John, I could make myself scarce.

**Mac: **(blushing) No. Thanks, but I think we're OK. It's just that I don't know if I should tell you this or not.

**Veronica: **You should. Whatever it is.

**Mac: **There's a party tonight. At Dick's. Logan is already there.

**Veronica: **(bitter) Of course he is.

**Mac: **I was going to go with John, but we could do something else instead. I mean once you've been to one 09er party….

**Veronica: **(firm, devious expression) No. I think we should make an appearance.

**Mac: **What are you planning?

**Veronica: **Nothing. Just need to blow off some steam. And trust me Mac, some parties are better than others.

**Mac: **I'll take your word for it.

**Veronica: **Now. I need to run an errand. You want to come with?

**Mac: **Depends on the errand.

**Veronica: **Shopping.

**Mac: **(sits down at her computer and turns her back on Veronica) You're on your own with that one.

_Veronica smiles._

---------------

_Cut to later. Mac's bedroom. Mac is looking at Veronica with her face filled with trepidation. _

**Mac: **Um, so where do you find an outfit like that?

**Veronica: **(innocent and slightly insulted) What? It's just a skirt and tank top.

**Mac: **(sarcasm) Right, and Bill Gates is just another computer programmer.

**Veronica: **If you say so.

_The camera pans back to reveal Veronica in a very short black skirt, boots, and a bright blue silky tank top and dipped very low in the front. _

**Mac: **So I take it that your plan tonight is either A) to torment Logan, or B) to torment Logan then get him alone in a dark room.

**Veronica: **(casual, unaffected as she adjusts the spaghetti strap of the top) Not at all. I just want to look good at a party. I'm a girl so sue me.

**Mac: **(not buying it) Uh-huh. So you're wearing a skirt that barely covers your ass because (deeply skeptical) it makes you feel better?

**Veronica: **My ass is covered.

**Mac: **Barely. And you didn't answer the question.

**Veronica: **What was the question again?

**Mac: **(deadpan) Don't do your blonde act on me. I know better than most. My question was, are you dressed like this to make Logan happy or to make Logan angry?

**Veronica: **(smiling) Mac. (teasing) You have so much to learn. Girls dress up for other girls, not for boys. Boys don't really care what we wear. They just imagine us naked anyway.

**Mac: **(face scrunching up) Ew. Now I'm going to be all self-conscious.

_They walk out of Mac's room when they hear the doorbell. Mac opens the door to John Enbom's smiling face. He looks at his girlfriend with a wide grin then his eyes widen and his face falls as he sees Veronica. _

**John: **Oh God. And I thought tonight might actually be a good night.

**Veronica: **(sweeping past him to his car regally) I don't know what you're talking about.

**Mac: **Well, look at it this way. Tonight won't be boring.

-----------

_Arriving at the party Veronica, Mac and Embom see Logan's Xterra parked in the circular driveway near the Casablancas house. Appearing completely at ease Veronica enters the party with Enbom and Mac trailing behind her. They are greeted by several people but Veronica's eyes search the party for Logan. She finds him by the pool, Jack Daniels bottle in hand, surrounded by his friends and several fawning 09er girls. _

_Veronica and Logan's eyes meet for a moment and he looks surprised to see her there. Then his eyes drop and his jaw tenses up as he takes in her outfit. Veronica maintains her stare at him and when his eyes meet hers again she quirks one eyebrow at him. He grinds his teeth together but doesn't approach her. Her nostrils flare in anger but she controls her expression and wanders over to where she sees Casey standing with some of the Senior Tritons. _

_She doesn't look back but can feel Logan's gaze on her as she forces herself to smile and talk nicely with the guys. _

_-------------_

_Veronica is in the kitchen later talking to Luke and getting a drink when Logan wanders through. She sees his bottle is half empty now. She speaks to him before he can get out of the room._

**Veronica: **So I guess you'll be spending the night here then?

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **You're drinking so I know you're not driving home tonight.

**Logan: **I don't know yet. The night is young, who know what might happen.

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **See ya' later Ronnie.

He turns to leave, but pauses in the door.

**Logan: **Nice outfit by the way.

_Veronica practically growls as he leaves with a smirk._

_-------------_

_Mac and Enbom are surprised that so far no one has yelled, thrown something, hit something or otherwise blown up. Several of the people at the party who consider both Veronica and Logan friends look cautiously back and forth between the two as they maintain their distance. _

_Later, Veronica and Meg head inside to find a bathroom. They are inside the downstairs hall bathroom when they hear a conversation outside the door. _

**Amanda (blonde that had crush on Logan at Madison's party): **Can you believe Veronica Mars showed up here tonight?

**Emma Harris: **I know. Doesn't she know that she and Logan are so over.

**Julie Sands (redhead who took V's picture while in handcuffs during Revenge of the Tritons): **Like totally, you'd think she'd recognize getting dumped, I mean first Duncan now Logan.

**Amanda: **And her outfit? So desperate.

**Emma Harris: **I know.

**Julie Sands: **Maybe she's looking for a new guy since Logan is so over her.

**Amanda: **Why would anyone date her?

**Emma Harris: **Well, she does have a lot of experience between the sheets. You know guys, they can't resist the girl who'll do anything.

**Julie Sands: **Or anyone.

**Amanda: **Whatever.

**Emma Harris: **Hey Amanda now that Logan's free, maybe you have a chance with him again.

**Julie Sands: **Oh please. Logan is back in his wild-bang-anyone-who-will-have-him phase again. If I were you I'd wait a few weeks until he's gotten it out of his system.

**Amanda: **Maybe.

**Emma Harris: **Whatever, all I know is that Veronica Mars' 15 minutes are over and she is super desperate to be here chasing Logan.

**Veronica Voiceover: **For once one of these bitches has a point.

_She feels the desperation roll through her, her desire to get Logan to talk to her, to re-forge the connection between them, even resorting to going to his hotel room to have sex with him when he hadn't talked to her in days. He didn't even know where she was living, didn't care, and she was throwing herself at him. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **And that worked out so well. We fucked, then he left like I was any other one night stand he couldn't wait to be rid of.

_Inside the bathroom Veronica's face is very pale and her jaw is clenched tightly. _

**Meg: **Don't listen to them Veronica. It's not true.

**Veronica: **It could be. (angry) I wouldn't know. It's not like Logan has been talking to me lately.

**Meg: **He wouldn't cheat on you. And you two haven't broken up, right?

**Veronica: **I don't know.

_Meg looks worried. _

**Meg: **How can you not know?

**Veronica: **We promised each other that we wouldn't leave, but maybe he's over it and this is his way of letting me know.

**Meg: **I don't believe that and neither do you.

**Veronica: **I don't know what to believe anymore.

------------

_Veronica storms back into the party the three 09er girls scattering out of her path. She searches the room and finds Logan on the dance floor with two girls freaking him on either side. She glares at him. _

_Dick also notices her entrance and alerts Logan. _

**Dick: **(to Logan) Danger Will Robinson.

_Logan's startled eyes meet her angry gaze and she turns and storms out of the party. There are several people in the front of the house, talking and drinking, including Rams and Kate Rakes. _

_Veronica marches out into the drive way ready to leave, then remembers she came with Mac and Enbom. She stomps her feet and turns to go back into the party but sees Logan's Xterra and stops short. Seething with anger she moves closer to his precious yellow banana mobile. _

**Veronica: **(yelling and kicking the front tire) Mother fucker!

_Several people turn to look, and more spill out of the house to follow the unfolding drama. Logan and Dick step through the door and move to the front of the crowd. Veronica sees Logan and waits for him to say or do anything, but he doesn't. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Of course not, that would involve actually talking to me.

_Her anger grows and she pulls her small jack knife out of her messenger bag and slams it into his tire. Her rage grows when the satisfying sound of the air escaping his tire still fails to get any response from Logan. The crowd however is enjoying the show and voices their approval and amusement. _

_Veronica moves around the vehicle popping each tire as she goes. Logan watches impassively, his blank mask firmly in place. As she pops the last tire with a vicious stab she looks back up at him. _

**Veronica: **Oh, and since you're already drunk, to be clear, this (indicates his ruined tires) is me breaking up with you, you asshole.

_Logan's face is frozen but he raises the bottle clutched in his hand to her in a silent salute before turning to go back into the party. Dick looks at Veronica with confusion then follows Logan back inside. She resists the urge to carve into his paint job, stomping her feet instead to try to relieve some of her tension._

_She kicks his flat tire a few times screaming obscenities. What she really wants in that moment is to give in to her worst self, march into the party and find a guy to kiss, anyone to make Logan mad. To hurt him the way she is hurting._

**Luke: ** I'll drive him home tonight.

_Luke who had been outside the whole time, approached Veronica. _

**Veronica: **What?

**Luke: **Tonight. Don't worry. I'll make sure he gets home ok.

_She stares at the red party cup in his hand._

**Luke: **One beer. That's it. I swear.

**Veronica: **Thanks Luke.

**Luke: **You need me to drive you home now?

**Veronica: **No. I'm not going anywhere.

_Now that the show is over, most of the partygoers go back inside. John Enbom approaches Veronica. _

**Enbom: **What are you doing Veronica?

**Veronica: **(defeated) If he wants to be free then I have to love him enough to let him go. And if he wants to be with me then maybe this will finally get through to him.

**Enbom: **He loves you. You know that.

**Veronica: **(dismissive) Love is just a word. Sure it's an important one, but it really is actions that count.

**Enbom: **Let me talk to him-

**Veronica: **No.

**Enbom: **Veronica…

_Kate Rakes who had seen the whole scene and had been talking to Meg in the background as John and Veronica spoke steps forward. _

**Kate: **Leave her alone John.

**Enbom: **Stay out of this Kate.

**Kate: **No. (firmly) Go back inside. This is a conversation for girls. Send out Mac if you want, but go inside.

_John looks frustrated and steps back but instead of leaving he leans with casual disregard against Logan's ruined Xterra. Kate ignores him. _

**Kate: **Veronica. It's not true what they said. They just wanted to get to you.

**Veronica: **It could be. For all I know it could be true. He doesn't talk to me. Doesn't want to be around me at all.

**Kate: **I don't know what's going on in Logan's head. I probably wouldn't want to. But I do know that he has not been with any girls. He's not cheating on you.

**Veronica: **Well, there's that.

**Kate: **Yeah. There's that.

**Enbom:** OK, great. So nobody is cheating on anybody and we can all play nice again.

**Veronica: **No.

**Enbom:** (frustrated) Why?

**Veronica: **Because Logan has made it clear he doesn't want to make up. He doesn't want anything to do with me.

**Enbom:** That's not true Veronica…he's just acting like an asshole. You know him. It's his defense mechanism.

**Veronica: **(sad) I know.

**Enbom: **Then why are you doing this?

**Veronica: **I have too.

_He looks confused. _

**Enbom: **Why?

**Veronica: **I've tried everything else. Being there. Giving him space. Trying to talk to him. Listening. Being understanding. Being angry. I don't know what else to do.

**Enbom:** So you're just giving up?

**Veronica: **No. If Logan, my Logan is still in there, if he still loves me, (her voice wavers before becoming steady again) if I matter to him, this will get his attention.

**Enbom:** (confused) You're breaking up with him to get him to talk to you?

**Veronica: **Yeah. (ironic sad smile) I really don't know what else to do.

**Enbom: **This could backfire. You know it.

**Veronica: **(fatalistic) What do I have to lose? He's already gone.

------------

_Inside Logan is surrounded by sycophantic 09er girls, all trying to kiss his ass and reassure him that he's perfect and better off without Veronica Mars. She glares at him, her eyes daring him to do something, anything with any one of his groupies. Because the second he does all bets are off. He meets her eyes, a smirk firmly in place, but he doesn't touch any of them. Just laps up their comfort. Their undemanding adulation. She turns away in disgust. _

**Veronica: **God damn him.

**Meg: ** Veronica, are you alright?

**Veronica: **No. I'm mad as hell, and I'd love to get drunk so that something about all this would be funny to me, but I can't even do that.

**Mac: **Why?

**Veronica: **Fucking principal. I can't get drunk if I'm mad about him being drunk.

**Mac: ** But that's not why you're really mad.

**Veronica: **No. But in this moment, I'm just trying to fight one battle at a time.

-------------

_Veronica is walking through a dimly lit hallway when Logan comes up behind her and pushes her through the door to the den. Closing and locking the door behind him he turns to regard her. _

**Logan:** (cocky) So I heard you're single now.

**Veronica:** It appears so. My boyfriend is a real asshole. I'm better off.

_He stares at her for a long moment, then she rolls her eyes and tries to move past him to the door. He stops her and with both hands on her hips steps up behind her kissing her neck. The smell of whisky wafts over her face from his breath. _

**Veronica:** (wavering) What are you doing?

**Logan:** (deep voiced) You owe me.

_Her face shows that she is relieved that he stopped her from leaving, but she keeps her tone of voice annoyed._

**Veronica:** (slightly angry breathless tone) I owe you? (turns to face him, tilting her head to grant him easier access to her neck) How do you figure?

**Logan:** You massacred my tires. You owe me.

_His hands trace over her breasts and down her body to her skirt. Capturing her mouth in a deep kiss Logan presses his weight into her, squeezing her between him and the door. Pulling her skirt up, he exposes her panties. Pushing his fingers under the fabric he works her quickly with his fingers. When she is moving against him urgently, her soft pants and pleas filling his ears, he pushes his pants down and slides her underwear off before lifting her up his body. Her legs wrap around him as he thrusts into her. They mate furiously, their hips gyrating against each other as their mouths war for dominance in a kiss. Logan comes first, with Veronica following closely after. _

_Setting her back on her feet Logan kisses her a few more times. She pushes her skirt back down to cover herself, searching the floor for her panties._

**Veronica:** (archly) Consider my debt paid.

**Logan:** (fastening his pants, smirking) Uh, no. Sorry Sugarpuss. That was just one. You popped all _four_ of my tires.

**Veronica:** (considering) So by your accounting, I owe you an orgasm for each tire? Four tires, four orgasms?

**Logan:** (smiling) Yep. Sounds about right.

**Veronica:** (faux wide eyed innocence) Wow. That's amazing.

_Seeing her panties by the desk she quickly picks them up and slides them on before turning to leave. _

_Her expression worries Logan and he stops her with a hand on her arm. _

**Logan:** Where are you going?

**Veronica:** I have to talk to Dick and Enbom.

**Logan:** (not following) Why?

**Veronica:** To collect what I'm owed. Because using your system, they each owe me like, I don't know, 50 orgasms.

**Logan:** (frowning) No. No way.

**Veronica:** (baiting) It was _your_ deal.

_She shakes him off and reaches the door. Her hand is turning the lock when she feels him behind her. One of his arms encircles her waist while the other pulls her hand away from the door. He lifts her hand up placing it behind his neck, forcing her back to arch and her butt to press into his erection. She leaves her hand there, cupping her fingers around his neck as one of his hands closes over her breast and the other slips beneath her panties again. _

_Logan feels her body heat up and she spreads her legs slightly for him, allowing him more freedom to touch her. He easily slides his hand under her low cut shirt and tweaks her nipple, barely covered by her silky bra. _

_Both of them can feel the heat rolling through her body, and the frantic beating of their hearts. His fingers tease over her clit, rolling it back and forth, circling it and enticing low moans from her. She is still wet from their earlier go-round and Logan can feel her clit begin the pulse frantically under his ministrations. _

_Pulling his hands out from under her brief clothing he takes her hands and presses them into the door, so she is leaning against it at an angle. _

**Veronica:** (breathless) What are you doing?

_She hears his pants rustle as they slide down his legs then the sound of him kicking them off completely. Turning she sees him pull his shirt up and off over his head, dropping it carelessly to the floor as well. _

**Logan:** I'm assuming their debt. (smirk) And don't worry, I'll be sure to pay with full interest.

**Logan:** Now where were we? Oh yeah, you moved.

_He turns her around and puts her hands back on the door, pulling her hips back at the desired angle. Next he removes her panties, for the second time that night. Pressing against her back, Veronica expects him to push her skirt either up or off, but instead his hands slide up her sides, pressing over her breasts before traveling up her arms to cover her hands where they are braced against the door._

**Logan:** (speaking in her ear) You know I was pretty pissed about you wearing this skirt earlier. I mean, I don't think my girlfriend should wear anything that I can fuck her in without even having to push the fabric out of the way.

**Veronica:** What are you talking about…

_She trails off as she feels his hot erection between her thighs, the head pressing into her wet folds. He slides one hand back down her body, pressing her pelvis back farther. She automatically opened her stance farther, spreading her legs a bit more. Logan's hand on her stomach firms and holds her against him as he thrusts up into her. His grunt echoes in her head, her own moan of pleasure sounding far away._

_There is no finesse in his touch, only demand and possession as he thrusts into her welcoming body. Veronica doesn't care. All she cares about is his touch, the sound of his voice in her ear as he whispers demand and promises. All she cares about is that once again, stripped of their masks by their desire, she can feel the connection between them come to life. _

_Her orgasm pushes him over the edge and through the haze of her own pleasure she feels him jerk inside her, before his wet heat explodes in her. _

_The sounds of the party outside come back to them and they can hear talking and laughter very close by. Veronica shifts uncomfortably, aware that anyone could have heard them. _

_Logan kisses her neck again, then slips from her body. He notes the tenseness in her back and turns her around slowly to face him. Leaning down he kisses her slowly and is gratified when she kisses him back. He grins at her then unfastens the button at her waist. Her hands still his. _

**Veronica:** What are you doing?

**Logan:** (glib) One down, 99 to go.

_She looks at him questioningly. _

**Logan:** You said they owed you 50 tires each, right?

_She smiles hesitantly at him, but allows him to push her skirt off. Logan kisses her and walks her backwards to the large cherry wood desk. _

**Logan:** Besides you said you had fond memories of this desk and wanted to make more.

_Her smile grows and she allows him to lift her up onto the desk and pull her shirt and bra off. In the shadowy room he can't see her bruises at all. Remembering the time before in the room he pushes her down on the desk and closes his mouth over her breast, sucking deeply, he flicks her nipple with his tongue then settles his mouth just above her nipple and applies serious pressure to the tender skin, giving her a hickey that will mark her as his. _

_Veronica allows him his possessive behavior, rejoicing on the inside that he wanted her and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. With Logan that was a good sign. _

_Having marked both her breasts, Logan stands up, looking down at her naked form before him. Smiling he kneels between her legs, spreading her wider for him. Veronica surges up trying to push him away, embarrassed to be so open when she could hear voices right outside the door, but Logan persisted and his mouth closed over her clit sucking and tonguing at her gently then with growing pressure._

_Veronica's head rocked side to side as she tried to hold back her cries of pleasure but small noises slipped out anyway. Logan took her control as a challenge and keeping his mouth over the over-sensitized nub slipped two fingers into her sheath. Veronica's back arched hard at the sensation, calling his name loudly in the dark._

**Veronica:** Logan!

_He could feel that she was close and kept her pressure up, her legs trembled and her stomach muscles rolled as her orgasm ripped through her. Wanting to see her face, Logan stood up but kept his fingers insider her working in and out with small motions, maintaining her orgasm. _

**Veronica:** Logan, oh God, Logan. Oh, yes.

_Enraptured with her complete release of control, Logan couldn't resist having her again. Pulling her legs up so they were flush with his chest he slowly slid his throbbing erection into her body, feeling her internal muscles still pulsing and quivering. _

**Veronica:** (long drawn out moan) Logan.

_Careful not to move to fast, since her engorged flesh made her even tighter than normal Logan pulled her hips flush with his pelvis. Her body adjusted around him, holding him tightly within. He withdrew a few inches then pushed back inside her._

**Veronica:** Logan. Please. I need. I don't know what I need. I…

**Logan:** I know. I got you.

_Pulling back farther this time Logan thrust back in with a quick hard movement. Veronica gasped up at him, her eyes filled with passion and pleasure. Arching up in pleasure as he plunged into her again, she saw her own _wild_ need reflected back at her in his eyes. _

**Veronica:** More, please. Logan.

_Letting go of his own control, Logan thrust into her again and again, soaking up her moans. Knowing that he couldn't hold on much longer and wanting her to come with him again, Logan finds her clit with one hand and her breast with the other. With a teasing light touch in contrast to his hard steady pace as he plunged into her body again and again, Logan drove her over the edge yet again. _

_Absolutely shattered it was some time before they stirred again. Veronica was shaky as she sat up, and Logan gathered her clothes for her. _

_Neither spoke as they got dressed, afraid to say something that would ruin the moment. _

_Finally once they were both dressed, Logan broke the silence. _

**Logan:** So what does this mean?

**Veronica:** I don't know.

_She turns around to look at him as he adjusts his shirt. Her face is pensive, hurt, and she is trying to not show her vulnerability. Logan is again all sharp edges. His anger and disappointment war with cautious hope. _

_They look at each other, both waiting for the other to say that they are needed, loved. Both waiting for the other to take the first step, too scared to make a mistake, too afraid that the next rejection might be the last. Both are silent. _

---------------

_Cut to Weevil on his motorcycle as Veronica runs up to him._

**Weevil:**You OK?

_She nods and gives him a half smile that only convinces him that she is not OK.__ He gives her a helmet and she climbs on the back of his bike._

**Veronica:** Thanks for coming to get me.

---------------

_Cut to Logan standing in the front doorway watching Veronica leave with Weevil. Chester is standing beside him and slings an arm over Logan's shoulder. _

**Chester:** I'll tell you what I'd do, man: two chicks at the same time, man.

_Logan doesn't respond._

---------------

_Veronica and Weevil are riding down the street when Veronica pokes Weevil's shoulder to get his attention. _

**Veronica:** Do you mind if we make a detour?

_Weevil shrugs his acceptance and she gives him an address. Outside a nice ranch style home outside Neptune, Veronica sneaks through the darkness to plant the LoJack beacon on a fairly nondescript BMW. Weevil watches her with amusement and looks curiously through the front window of the house. He sees a tall black man who moves with military precision watching TV in the front room. Veronica returns to Weevil and climbs on sliding the helmet over her head. _

**Weevil:** All done?

**Veronica:** (happy) Yep.

**Weevil:** You are one loca gringa, you know that?

**Veronica:** I do.

_Cut to Veronica outside the Mackenzie's house. She looks under a planter on the front porch and smiles as she finds the hide-a-key. She slips inside silently and curls up on a sleeping bag on Mac's bedroom floor. Suddenly her face falls and a few tears slip down her cheek. _

--------------

_Back at Dick's party, Logan is sitting with his best friends in the pool house. _

**Logan:** I'm gonna need you guys' help to pull this off.

**Rams:** You really want to go after the Sheriff?

_Logan nods and Rams shrugs his acceptance. ___

**Luke:** What are the odds that we get away with this?

**Dick: **We're going to federal POUND ME IN THE ASS prison.

**Chester:** Whatever dude. People from our zip code don't go to prison.

----------------

_Author's Note:_

_Word count: 10,191 (and I think half of them are smut!) I told you that it would be a different kind of breakup than we've ever seen from LoVe before, and it is. And wow, those kids have stamina!_

_Ok, so thanks again to everyone's support. I'm struggling to find the time and energy to write these days. The doctors say I'll have good days and bad, and my energy level will be low for awhile. Anywhere from 2-6 months. That seems like a very long time to me, but days when I feel good, I overdo it and I pay for it the next day. Stupid lung. _

_So I didn't have the energy to put too much funny into this chapter, but I figure since I gave you smut you'll forgive me. _

_Now as for Veronica dressing kinda slutty to get Logan's attention, don't judge me. If you've never done it they you're a better person than I am. Better in fact than most anyone I know. Content yourself that Veronica is the one fighting for their relationship this time around. _


	46. Ch 44 Heading for a Heartbreak

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**Thanks again for the reviews and the support, I'm feeling better each week now. My goal is to be nearly normal by x-mas. As you can see below and might be able to tell from my attention to detail, I'm a bit of a type A, list-maker, goal-setter. But under no circumstances am I a morning person. Just so you know. **

**This chapter was a little bit better to write, because things are moving now. I was impatient to post since I'm a whole chapter ahead, so no beta, all mistakes are mine. (Yes that's right, the next chapter is 90% done and I'm moving on to the one after that, which, wait for it, the last chapter in this story. Crazy. My goal was to finish in October, which didn't happen, and in 45 (real) chapters so on that one I was close at least. My new goal is to post the last chapter the last week of this month. Look for the sequel to come. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. See previous chapter's recap. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lilly's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and the repercussions of that shake her already fragile control. Veronica stikes deal with Weidman and lashes out at Jake. Keith is still in the hospital. Veronica is feeling isolated and alone. Logan is drunk most of the time. Pushed to the breaking point V pops Logan's tires at a party, breaks up with him, then has sex with him. Neither know where they stand with the other.

**Chapter 44: Heading for a Heartbreak**

_**(Tuesday)**_

_The morning news shows carry live feed of Judge Thorpe leaving Neptune Memorial along with the DAs and Aaron Echolls' defense attorneys after he was arraigned on the new charge of witness tampering. _

_Veronica watches the news grimly and hopes that Weidman comes up with some answers soon. The longer Judge Thorpe was a suspect and involved in Aaron's case the more likely Aaron was to get off on a technicality. _

_Unsure of what the day will bring, Veronica gets ready for school as if she were getting ready for battle. She takes time on her appearance so no one will be able to tell just from looking at her how much turmoil she is in. _

_Arriving at school she pretends not to notice how many people are staring at her and whispering as she passes by. Opening her locker she finds a folded up piece of paper and a gift wrapped shoebox inside. She looks around to see if anyone is watching but no one appears to be gleefully awaiting something bad to happen. She opens the note first and smiles. It's from Wallace. All it says is 'Sorry.' She opens the box and sees it is full of Alicia's chocolate ship cookies and a 4-pack of chocolate pudding cups. She looks around for Wallace but finds Dick standing behind her instead. _

**Veronica: **(making a face) Ug. What do you want?

**Dick: **Nice to see you too, Ronnie-kins. I thought you might be in a slightly better mood today.

**Veronica: **Why would you think that?

**Dick: **Uh, cause Logan seemed happier last night.

**Veronica: **We're not Siamese twins Vagina, just 'cause the object of your not-so-secret boy crush found the happy doesn't mean I did.

**Dick: **(annoyed) Right. Whatever. I should have known better.

_She rolls her eyes but doesn't try to ditch him as they walk towards their 1__st__ period English class. _

**Veronica: **Logan and I broke up, and you thought what? That I'd be Suzy Sunshine today?

**Dick: **Please you two are up and down more than a whore's drawers.

_Entering the classroom Veronica turns to face Dick with a menacing expression. _

**Veronica: **Did you just call me a whore?

**Dick: **Oh for fuck's sake. Just come here.

_She frowns at him and steps back but he still manages to wrap her into a large bear hug. She squeaks and squirms trying to get away as the class watches with varying expressions of amusement and confusion._

**Veronica: **Let me go!

_Meg enters the class and does a double take. _

**Meg: **Hi Dick. Veronica. Should I even ask?

**Dick: **Ronnie needed a little lovin' this morning. She's feeling down.

_Meg's mouth works open and closed for a moment then she smiles uncertainly. _

**Veronica: **Dick if you don't let me go I swear to God, you'll lose your namesake.

_Dick sighs but releases her. She glares at him and turns to go to her seat. Dick and Meg follow her to the back of the class. _

**Dick: **I was just trying to help.

**Meg: **(kindly) That's…nice of you. But next time maybe think about who it is you're trying to help.

**Dick: **(shrugs) All right.

_He steps closer to Veronica and slaps her on the ass. She jumps in response. _

**Dick: **Cheer up!

_She spins and kicks him in the shin hard, her boot making firm contact with his leg and causing him to jump around on one leg comically. Finally she smiles. _

**Veronica: **You're right. I do feel better now. Thanks, Dick. You're a real pal.

_She socks him in the shoulder as she speaks and Dick nearly falls over to the floor. Meg smiles at their antics. _

_A few rows over Noah Dawson gives Veronica a smile, but his eyes are calculating. _

_----------_

_Cut to Lamb and Sacks in a doughnut shop. Lamb orders a doughnut and coffee. As he tries to pay with his credit card the cashier nervously hands the card back to him._

**Cashier: **I'm sorry, sir, but your card has been declined.

_Lamb looks confused then pissed off as he takes out another card. The cashier runs that one and finds it is rejected as well._

**Cashier: **I'm sorry, sir… (shakes her head)

_Lamb storms out of the shop. Sacks looks confused. _

_----------_

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Keith is in his room alone reading the paper when Cliff enters. _

**Cliff: **Keith, glad to see you're looking better.

**Keith: **Thanks, what brings you here today?

**Cliff: **As your attorney, I was approached with a business offer for you.

**Keith: **What kind of business offer?

**Cliff: **A book deal.

_Keith looks more confused than interested._

**Cliff: **The publisher offered you quite a generous signing bonus pending an outline, they'd like to meet with you to discuss it.

_Keith looks like he is considering it._

_----------_

_In History, Veronica and Wallace choose to act like nothing had happened and both appear happy to resume their normal banter. _

**Wallace: **Girl, just when I thought I'd heard every possible rumor about you, there's a new one. (grins) That must have been some party last night.

_Veronica looks darkly amused._

_----------_

_In Journalism Duncan tries to approach Veronica but she glares at him. When Logan steps up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder with a deadly look at his former friend Duncan backs away. Veronica turns to Logan with uncertainty. She hadn't seen or spoke to him since leaving the party and honestly didn't know where they stood. _

_Logan takes his hand off her shoulder and awkwardly sticks his hands in his pockets. For a moment Veronica was hopeful that he would say something, apologize, show an interest in what was going on with her, or just extend an olive branch, but Logan avoided the problems between them once again._

**Logan:** So, uh, I guess we need to pick a topic for this week's column.

_Veronica makes an effort to keep her face neutral and not show her disappointment. _

**Veronica:** Yeah. I guess so.

**Logan:** So, do you have any ideas?

**Veronica:** Not really, no.

**Logan:** OK, how about immigration?

**Veronica:** Immigration? Why, do you have a burning opinion on how your maid came to be in the country?

**Logan: **(defensive) Fine, what's your idea?

**Veronica: **How about binge drinking. (Logan frowns) Lots of doctors and studies show just how bad for you it is, and yet…

**Logan: **So it's better to drink a few drinks each day rather than -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) Oh, don't be so defensive, it's not like you have to choose. I mean you're proof of that. You have more than five drinks most days.

_Logan glares at her as she gives him a bright, obviously fake smile and walks away. Logan watches her broodingly for the remainder of class._

_-------------_

_After school Veronica goes home with Mac, happy to not have to return to Leanne's apartment just yet. Mac's mom had made a big deal about Veronica coming for dinner that night and Veronica had gratefully accepted. _

_Entering the house they can hear Mac's parents talking loudly and with quite a bit of excitement in the kitchen. _

**Sam Mackenzie: **I don't know, I mean the last time I submitted an application was over a year ago.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **I don't care how it happened honey, I'm just so happy.

**Sam Mackenzie: **They want me to come in tomorrow for orientation.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **Tomorrow? What about your job?

**Sam Mackenzie: **The director of Human Resources said she would take care of it for me.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **That's amazing.

**Sam Mackenzie: **I know. Maybe my luck has finally changed.

_They are hugging when Mac and Veronica step into the kitchen._

**Mac: **What's going on?

_Her parents turn to smile at her and Mac shoots a confused look at Veronica. _

**Sam Mackenzie: **Good news Cindy! I got a new job, and one that pays well enough that I should be able to get you that new computer you want.

**Mac: **What? Where?

**Natalie Mackenzie: **Your father was offered a job at Kane Industries.

_Mac's looks uncertain and Veronica's face freezes in a smile. _

**Mac: **Kane Industries? As what?

**Sam Mackenzie: **You know how they were opening that showroom for all their new technologies, for investors and school groups?

_Mac nods slowly._

**Natalie Mackenzie: **They want your father to be the director of exhibitions there. He'll organize the tours, decide on presentations and outreach. It's that amazing?

**Mac: **(smiling happily, but her eyes are worried) Yeah. That's great. Congratulations dad.

**Veronica: **Yeah. Congratulations. I know you'll do great.

**Natalie Mackenzie: **And the Kanes are such good employers. Oh, Sam, what about clothes? Do you need a new suit for tomorrow?

_Mac pulls Veronica down the hallway to her bedroom and shuts the door. The girls look at each other with trepidation. _

**Mac: **(flatly) Jake Kane just hired my dad.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Mac: **Why would he do that?

**Veronica: **(swallows) I don't know.

**Mac: **Veronica, this is my family. If there is something you're not telling me, I need to know.

**Veronica: **(taking a deep breath, speaking softly so as not to be overheard) You know how I said I was going to take the information we had on the Judge to someone?

**Mac: **Your enemy.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Mac: **You took it to Jake Kane?

**Veronica: **Not exactly. I took it to his head of security.

**Mac: **That still doesn't explain-

**Veronica: **It does. Weidman has been watching me for over a year. He must know I'm not good enough with computers to have tracked the emails. He would know who you are and what you can do.

**Mac: **Why would he care?

**Veronica: **He isn't the type to leave loose ends. Weidman must figure that you know about the Judge and probably about the rest of my investigation too.

**Mac: **Loose ends. You think Jake Kane hired my dad in order to have leverage over _me_?

**Veronica: **Jake might not even know about it. Weidman will do whatever is necessary to protect the Kanes, and that means controlling the information.

_Mac looks upset. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry, Mac. I never should have involved you.

**Mac: **Stop it. This isn't your fault.

_They are silent for a few minutes. _

**Mac: **So what do we do now?

**Veronica: **Nothing. As long as we're not a threat to them they have no reason to come after us.

**Mac: **But what do I tell my dad?

**Veronica: **Nothing.

_Mac is unsatisfied with that answer. _

**Mac: **Who is this Weidman character?

_Veronica shakes her head not wanting to involve Mac any farther. Mac holds her gaze resolutely._

**Veronica: **He's ex-FBI. Former military. (Mac's mouth falls open) He does the Kanes' dirty work. He followed me after Lilly died at Celeste's command and sent surveillance pictures of me with a target on my head to my mother. He's seriously bad news Mac. We don't go after him unless we have no choice.

**Mac: **But-

**Veronica: **(deadly serious in order to deter Mac) He's the one who helped the Kanes alter Lilly's time of death. He made the blood evidence against Duncan disappear. He framed Abel Koontz. (she lets that sink in) Leave it alone Mac. If you ever run across him, act like you're never even heard his name.

_Mac looks worried._

**Mac: **But what if he does come after us?

**Veronica: **(slight smile) Well, we do have something of an advantage. I put the LoJack from my car on his car. (Mac smiles) And, I have dirt on the Kane family that they don't want to come out.

-----------

_Night. Cut to Logan, Dick, Rams, and Enbom are sitting in a black SUV parked on a dark residential street. They look nervous and excited. _

**Logan: **OK, are we ready?

_Dick pulls a black ski mask down over his face._

**Dick: **Locked and loaded.

**Rams: **Take it off Dick, that's just going to draw attention to us.

_They are all dressed in dark clothes and baseball caps. Except for Dick in his ski mask._

**Enbom: **(darkly amused) Right like four guys breaking into the Sheriff's house isn't already attention grabbing.

**Logan: **Calm down. He's not here. Luke is watching Lamb and will let us know if he makes a move.

**Dick: **(salacious) Like that dude is going anywhere, we paid that stripper good to keep him busy.

_They had found Lamb earlier at the 7__th__ Veil and Mike and Luke had paid off a girl who would keep Lamb occupied for at least an hour. _

**Rams: **And we've got lookouts at each end of the street, if anyone approaches we'll have warning.

_Chester and Beaver were sitting in separate cars at the each end of Lamb's block. Chester looks bored and is texting on his phone, Beaver looks nervous._

**Enbom: **Still, I just want to state for the record this is a crap idea.

**Logan: **Noted, now shut up.

_They climb out of the SUV, closing the door quietly. _

**Dick: **Pony up, it's time to make the Sheriff our bitch.

_They sneak down an alley and easily pull themselves up and over a wood fence into Lamb's backyard. There, hidden behind the fence they jimmy the back door and are inside the house. They split up to each do their own thing. _

_Enbom heads to a pile of bills on the kitchen counter, taking older month's billing for Lamb's credit card and cable bill. He then gets busy installing a few hidden cameras around Lambs house. _

_Logan swipes a copy of Lambs bank statement and pockets it then pulls out a syringe and a bottle with a label that declares it the 'hottest hot sauce in the world' and injects the sauce into several food items including fruit and the container of orange juice in the fridge. _

_In the bathroom, Rams squeezes a thin line of superglue around Lamb's toilet seat. As he does, he sees a blow dryer sitting on the counter and smiles. Opening the cabinet under the sink he finds talcum powder._

**Rams: **(whispering) Enbom. Make sure you get a camera in here. This is gonna rock.

_From in the bedroom, where Enbom is reaching up under the box spring mattress, Enbom rolls his eyes._

**Enbom: **Already did it man.

_Done with his part of the prank, Dick wanders into the bedroom to watch Enbom. _

**Dick: **Where'd you get the idea for this?

**Enbom: **I promised not to reveal my source.

**Dick: **So, it was Mac then. Weird prank for a vegetarian.

_Dick watches as Enbom sticks a large dead fish up into the box spring, securing it with duct tape. Enbom grins. _

**Enbom: **Let's just say someone did it to me, but I didn't know what it was at the time.

**Dick: **Man, I can't believe Mac ratted out Veronica to you.

**Enbom: **(evaluating look) You know, Dick, you're not as dumb as you look.

_Dick flips off Enbom._

_Rams comes into the room and opens Lamb's dresser drawers until he finds the Sheriff's tighty- whities. He liberally shakes some itching powder into the drawer._

**Logan: **Everybody done?

**Dick: **Just gotta drop this off dude.

_Dick is holding a jar of milk with a chicken breast in it. As they exit the back door, he rolls it under the back porch. Once the milk and meat ferment the jar will explode and release a horrible smell. _

_They guys all smile as they sneak they way back down the alley to their vehicle. Rams dials a number on his phone._

**Rams: **Dude, we're done for tonight.

**Luke: **Cool. I've got some good pictures that we can use later.

_Rams grins._

_------------_

_Not wanting to cause the Mackenzies any more trouble, Veronica reluctantly returns to Leanne's apartment that night. Her mother takes the nice friend approach and calmly asks Veronica to call if she's going to be staying at a friend's overnight. _

_As has become her custom, Veronica doesn't speak or look at her mom as she walks to her bedroom. _

_Dressed in her pajamas sometime later she is standing staring at her phone with a frown on her face. Her brow puckers as she picks it up and calls Logan. It goes straight to his voicemail. _

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational message: I hold it to be the inalienable right of anybody to go to hell in his own way. Robert Frost.

_She hangs up without leaving a message._

_That night Veronica's dreams are full of nightmares, from being trapped in the freezer again, to watching Lilly be killed by Aaron, then by the judge on an unending loop. As the morning light filters through her window the dream changes and she is alone in a white fog. She can hear the voices of the people she loves in the distance but no matter how far she runs she never finds anyone. _

**Lilly: **Come on dorkus!

**Wallace: **Hey Superfly.

**Keith: **Veronica, you never listen…

**Alicia: **Sorry dear.

**Mac: **Are you there Bond?

**Meg: **Veronica?

**Logan: **(reminiscent of his tone in the flashback in the pilot episode) What's the matter with you, huh?

_Veronica wakes up abruptly and sits up looking depressed and tired, blue shadows under her eyes. _

_------------_

_**(Wednesday)**_

_Neptune High. Mrs. Murphy's classroom. Veronica receives a note during 1__st__ period to report to the Guidance Counselor during 3__rd__ period. Veronica scowls and crumples up the note. Sitting in class listening to Mrs. Murphy drone on about Edgar Allen Poe, Veronica realizes that if she got the order, Logan likely did too. She considers bugging Mrs. James' office again, but decides against it. Logan would certainly see it as a violation of his privacy and as much as she wanted to know what he was thinking she doubted he would open up to Mrs. James. That and Veronica wanted him to talk to her by choice. Otherwise she was just torturing herself with information that wouldn't change anything between them._

_In History, Enbom keeps checking his CrackBerry. He grins happily, but hides the phone from Veronica as she tries to angle her head to get a look at the video playing on the screen. She stares at him hard and he gives her an angelic smile, deciding she is too tired to put any effort into finding out what was going on she turns back to try to pay attention to the lecture. Finals were next week, and Veronica was having a hard time focusing long enough to get any serious studying done. _

_Leaving class Veronica wanders down the hall without paying attention to where she is going. Turning the corner towards Mrs. James' office she runs into Logan who gently sets her back on her feet away from him. Seeing her wan face he ducks his head and looks her in the eye. _

_Veronica feels a flare of hope. He doesn't smell like alcohol and he's looking her in the eye. He might actually talk to her. She smiles tentatively at him._

**Veronica****:** I'm a little punchy. I haven't been sleeping.

_Logan searches her face with concern, but his words are sarcastic.  
_**Logan****:** Thoughts of me? Hey, I get it. Sometimes I'm up all night, just thinkin' about myself.

_Veronica's face freezes momentarily with disappointment. She shakes her head and walks past Logan without looking back. Logan turns to watch her go, curious as to where she is heading since Journalism is the opposite way. _

------------

_Mrs. James' office. Veronica stares at the counselor as she talks about post traumatic stress disorder. _

**Mrs. James:** I'm worried about you Veronica. I'd like to help.

**Veronica:** You can't help me.

**Mrs. James:** I could if you let me.

**Veronica:** Thanks, but no thanks.

_Mrs. James regards her with a serious, sympathetic expression. _

**Mrs. James:** You told me that you'd have closure when Lilly's killer was in prison. Do you?

**Veronica:** He's not _in prison._

_Mrs. James sighs._

**Mrs. James:** How's your father?

_Veronica's expression changes from hard to vulnerable instantly. _

**Veronica:** (emotional voice, wavering) He…he has an infection in his arm. (firming her voice to show only strength of conviction) He'll be fine.

------------

_When Veronica comes out of the counseling office she sees Logan leaning against the hall opposite the door. She looks startled and stops, her eyes glued to Logan. _

------------

_Cut to Veronica's office (girls' bathroom). She and Logan are kissing passionately with her sitting on the counter. He breaks the kiss and looks like he has something to say, but instead he smiles at her. She looks back at him, trying to find the words that would magically get through to him, but she comes up blank. _

_Logan's hand drifts down her shirt, toying with the top button on her short sleeved button up shirt. It slips through the button hole and Logan runs one finger lightly over her sternum. Reaching the next button he undoes it as well. He continues down her body until all the buttons are undone. Trailing one finger lazily down her chest to the button on her jeans she shivers, his hand leaving a trail of sensitized skin in its wake. _

_She doesn't stop him when he slides the zipper of her jeans down and soon she is only in her underwear and Logan is shirtless. He seems to be going slow, waiting for her to stop him, but she doesn't. _

_Trying to push away her uncertain emotions, Veronica pulls Logan closer to her and meshes their mouths together in a deep kiss. Her hands make quick work of his jeans fastening and shove the impeding fabric out of her way. _

_----------------_

_Cut to Veronica and Logan exiting the bathroom. There are a few people in the hallway, standing around talking since it is now the lunch period. They look at the former, maybe current, couple with smiles and whispered innuendo. Veronica tries to ignore it, but feels uncomfortable with having people know, or at least suspect, what they had just been doing. Logan is completely unaffected and smiles knowingly at a few of their observers. _

_Veronica lifts her chin in defiance and walks towards the lunch quad. Logan keeps in step with her. _

**Logan:** Uh, if this is what you call breaking up, (mocking amusement) I'm not sure you understand the concept.

**Veronica:** (she tries for impassive but some anger seeps into her expression) Enlighten me then.

**Logan:** (condescending)Well when a girl breaks up with a guy she doesn't usually keep having sex with him. Sometimes because she doesn't like him anymore, (confidential tone) that's not us, and sometimes to punish him and make him suffer until he crawls back on his knees. (proud) And that's not me.

_Veronica stops just outside the double doors that let them out to the sunny quad filled with tables and students. She digs through her bag for her sunglasses, slipping them onto her face, glad for the protection from the bright sun and the fact that they'll hide some of her emotions._

**Veronica:** (flatly) I broke up with you to get your attention Logan. Mainly to point out what a jackass you're being. But why should I suffer just because you're an idiot who doesn't know his head from his ass?

**Logan:** (smirking) A few interesting points there. First, you're using me for sex? We'll revisit that one later. Most likely in the girls' bathroom. Say 7th period? Second, since you're unwilling to do without, and who can blame you, I'm still getting what I want, so whatever point you're trying to make, (smiling and shaking his head) not coming through.

_She turns to face him, her expression hard with anger. _

**Veronica:** Logan if I thought the only thing you would miss about our relationship was sex, then the breakup would be real and permanent. And I wouldn't be having sex with you. Ever again.

_The first real display of emotion shows on Logan's face and he looks apologetic, but doesn't apologize. She purses her lips in annoyance at shakes her head minutely before walking away. _

_Every time they were together she could still feel that connection between them, the one that had refused to be denied in the beginning of their relationship and had only grown stronger in the months since their first kiss. But then he had to act like his jackass self and she was adrift and alone again, wondering if he was ever really there at all. _

_-------------_

_Cut to Logan with his friends in the bleachers above the outdoor sports' fields. He holds his flask aloft._

**Logan: **Here's the first of the day, fellas! To old D.H. Lawrence.

H_e starts flapping one arm like a chicken_._ Luke, dressed in a baseball uniform, looks confused, Embom grins, and Rams, Chester and Dick just drink. _

**Luke: **I'll see you guys later tonight, I gotta get to practice.

_As Luke leaves we see Duncan in the distance watching his old friends laugh together. A black town car pulls up in front of him and a uniformed driver/bodyguard exits and opens the back door for him. _

_--------------_

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Veronica stands by Keith's bed. Keith is pale with flushed cheeks. His heart monitor is beeping quickly. A nurse comes in to check his infected arm. _

**Keith: **(weakly) I'm fine honey.

**Veronica: **(attempting lightness, strained smile) God, stop bragging already. Nobody likes a vain man.

_Keith chuckles and the nurse smiles. _

_The nurse pulls the bandage back from Keith's arm and while she tires to keep her face neutral, she looks concerned. She looks up and finds Veronica's intense gaze on her. She smiles awkwardly. _

**Nurse: **I'll be right back.

_She exits the room quickly. _

**Keith: **I'm fine. It's just a little infection.

_The doctor comes in next and examines Keith's arm, pealing away more bandages to reveal the infection has spread. The nurse takes Keith's temperature and relates it to the doctor in a hushed tone. _

**Nurse: **102.5

**Doctor: **I'm going to contact Dr. Floros at the Burn Institute. I think we may need an immediate consult.

_Veronica looks more and more worried. Feeling overwhelmed and out of her depth, she calls Alicia. _

**Keith: **Veronica, I'm fine. Alicia is at work, don't bother her.

**Veronica: **(voice cracking) Well maybe you're fine, but I'm not doing so great.

_She furiously blinks away tears and turns around so Keith can't see her face. _

_-------------_

_Hospital. Later. Alicia is standing at the nurses station outside Keith's room, talking to the doctors. She looks grim as they tell her that the infection is spreading and not responding to antibiotics. They were going to try a new treatment, but if it didn't work, and quickly, they would have to make some tough choices. _

_Veronica is standing in the partially open doorway overhearing every word. _

_------------_

_Veronica eats dinner at the hospital with Keith that night, trying to keep his spirits up. Once he has fallen asleep, Veronica sits and watches him pensively. _

_Logan's name coming from the TV draws her attention. One of the entertainment shows has a picture of Logan on screen as they recap the recent, tragic events in his life. _

**Anchor: ** Things keep getting worse for the Echolls family. Earlier this week Aaron Echolls was charged with tampering with a witness and today his son Logan Echolls was caught in a scuffle with some paparazzi.

_They cut to video of Logan. He walks unsteadily towards his car in the school parking lot when four photographers descend on him. After just few indelicate questions, Logan is in their faces. Soon Rams, Enbom, Luke, Chester, and Dick are all there too and somebody throws a punch. _

**2****nd**** Anchor: ** Have charges been filed against Logan Echolls?

**Anchor: ** No. Several witnesses say the paparazzi threw the first punch and they were trespassing on school grounds.

**2****nd**** Anchor: ** You really feel for that kid.

_Veronica stares blankly at the screen. She kisses her dad on the cheek lightly so as not to wake him, tells him she loves him, and picks up her bag. Exiting the room, the nurses say good night to her and she smiles in response. Waiting for the elevator she pulls out her phone._

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational message: Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer sex raises some pretty good questions. Woody Allen.

_Veronica's face is pinched. _

**Veronica: **(sarcastic) Nice message. I saw your most recent contribution to pop culture today. (becoming serious) Logan, you have to stop drinking. You were drunk and you were going to drive. That's idiotic. Why are you acting like this? It's like you have a death wish. Just…I… Fine. Do what you want. You always do.

_She hangs up, her expression wavering between exasperated exhaustion, anger and concern._

--------------

_Late that night. Logan and the guys are hiding ducked down low in large black Suburban across the street from Lamb's house. Enbom has a small digital video camera aimed at Lamb's house, capturing the whole scene. As they watch the last light inside the house is extinguished. They wait 15 long minutes then trigger Lamb's car alarm. Lamb comes stumbling out onto the porch and clicks the alarm off. He looks around suspiciously but goes back inside, not seeing anyone about. _

_Twenty minutes later they do it again. Lamb stomps out and turns off the alarm, circling the car to check it for damage. Again in looks around the street but comes up empty. _

_Inside the Suburban the guys keep their laughter inside until Lamb goes back inside. Lamb shuts the door then reopens it again immediate, peering into the darkness. Still he sees no one. Closing the doors, laughter fills the large Suburban. Once they settle down, and see from the cameras inside the house that Lamb has gone back to bed, Dick creeps out of the vehicle and runs across the street. Quickly and quietly he pours oil onto Lamb's porch and spreads it around with a towel. _

_Running back to the Suburban, he climbs in and high fives Rams. _

**Dick: **This is gonna be awesome.

_Next Rams climbs out and runs across to Lamb's car, spray painting the hood. He runs back to the vehicle and his friends and they all crouch down, ready for the big pay off. _

_This time when they trigger Lamb's car alarm he checks out the window first and seeing the bright paint on his car, comes out the door quickly. As he does his feet skid out from underneath him and he slides across the porch landing painfully on his side. Scrambling to get up on the slick surface he continues to slip and fall a few more times, cursing up a storm as he does. Eventually he scoots over to the cement stairs and manages to stand up. But now he is trapped outside his house in his pajamas, covered in oil, with the only way back in is to go the way he came out. _

_Enbom captures the whole thing on camera. _

**Logan: **Gentlemen, lets call it a night.

_------------_

_**(Thursday)**_

_Thursday morning, Jake is at breakfast when Veronica exits her room. She blinks incredulously as he smiles at her and offers her a piece of toast. Leanne is in the kitchen frying some eggs. _

**Veronica:** (harsh) You can pretend you're just a happy little couple all you want. (to Leanne) But he's still married, (to Jake) and she's still an alcoholic. (mean smile) We'll see how long you two can mange to hold it together.

-----------

_Veronica grabs a breakfast burrito from a Mexican take-out place on her way to the hospital. The Burn Institute doctor had said he would be back first thing in the morning, and Veronica and Alicia both planned to be there. _

_The doctor is reassuring, but told them the situation was serious. They would know more in 24-hours. _

_Alicia is surprised that Veronica seems to take the news in stride and hugs Alicia and Keith before saying she has to leave or she'll be late to school. With a worried look at Keith, Alicia follows Veronica out to the elevator._

**Alicia: **Veronica. Are you all right?

**Veronica: **Yeah, sure.

**Alicia: **Veronica. You can talk to me. You know that.

_Veronica loses her false calm and her face becomes stony. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry. I just don't see the point. (resolutely) Dad's going to be fine. (desperate) Everything is going to be fine and we'll all be back to normal soon.

------------

_Neptune High hallway. Veronica is walking with her head down and her iPod blasting. She clips Rams as she rounds a corner. They step back from each other Rams smiling happily and Veronica pulls the earbuds out. Logan is with Rams and looks at Veronica's face with its dark circles under her eyes. Her guarded eyes go from Rams to Logan. _

**Logan:** Ah, am I still keeping you up at night?

_He peers down at her more closely._

**Logan:** You look like Steve Buscemi.

_Veronica goes in to attack mode in a heartbeat. _

**Veronica:** You...are such...a catch.

_Wallace passes and pauses to watch._

**Veronica:** I don't know how I've been able to keep away from you. Oh hey, that's right I don't have to, you're managing just fine for both of us.

_She makes a sarcastic scared face and turns away. That hurts and Logan just walks away. Veronica starts to replace the earbuds, not realizing Wallace is behind her._

**Wallace:** Maybe you should cut him some slack.

**Veronica:** (dead serious) Stay out of it Wallace, you have no idea what is going on with Logan and I.

_She turns and stares from Wallace to the direction Logan went. Wallace watches her leave with a tense expression. Veronica pops the earbuds back in her ears and walks on._

---------------

_During Journalism, Veronica opens an email from Mac. The message is a link to a YouTube video channel. On it are several videos titled, Barney Fife: The hairy truth, Barney Fife: Revenge of the oranges, and Barney Fife: Foiled again. _

_Veronica sees that the videos have already received a combined total of over one hundred thousand views. She starts the first video and watches as Lamb stands up from his toilet (with his unmentionables thankfully blurred out) and screams in pain as the superglue rips some skin off his ass. Then the video cuts to another bathroom scene. Lamb is wrapped in a towel and carefully gels his hair and picks up his blow dryer. Turning it on a cloud of white powder covers him and fills the entire bathroom. The camera isn't picking up video through the powder but does record Lamb's cursing fit. _

_Veronica smiles but is puzzled. The next video shows Lamb entering his kitchen warily dressed in his Sheriff's uniform. He looks around for booby traps but not finding any, appears satisfied. He opens the refrigerator and pulls out a carton of orange juice. Drinking straight from the container he gulps down a few drinks then spits the laced orange juice strait back out across the room. Dropping the carton to the floor as he clutches his throat, it pours an oddly red orange juice onto the floor as he sticks his head under the kitchen faucet and guzzles down water. _

_The third video shows Lamb's spill onto the porch with Dick and Rams completely blurred out so as to be unrecognizable. _

_Veronica laughs out loud and smiles, looking around journalism for Logan. She sees him sitting at a work table watching her. She holds her smile, looking at him, waiting for a response. He smiles back and, she happily notes, it reaches his eyes. Standing up she walks over to him and sits on the edge of the table. _

**Veronica:** I heard a funny rumor about the Sheriff having some trouble lately?

**Logan:** I have nothing to declare except my genius.

**Veronica:** Is there more?

**Logan:** How would I know? You'll have to check back tomorrow.

_They continue to smile at each other. _

-----------

_Cut to the storage room in the back of the Journalism classroom. Logan and Veronica are kissing madly. _

------------

_At lunch, the 09er guys and Logan have taken to sitting at their old tables but drop in on Veronica, Wallace, Mac and Meg at Veronica's table. _

_Scene opens as Veronica is sitting at her table staring off into space. Behind her we see Noah Dawson approaching. He stops at her side. _

**Wallace: **Earth to Mars, you got company.

_Veronica turns her head and is startled to see Noah right next to her. _

**Noah: **Hi Veronica. I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you lately.

**Veronica: **(cautiously) Thanks.

**Noah: **I wanted to repay you for helping me with my sister.

_Meg, Mac, and Wallace look at Veronica curiously. She had never said much about what happened to Nadia, just that she was getting help. _

**Veronica: **OK. And how are you going to help me, exactly?

**Noah: ** Just a tip. Call Logan's phone.

**Veronica: **(doubting) Call Logan?

**Noah: **Yes. I'm sorry. But I think it's something you should hear.

_He smiles at her and walks away. Veronica turns back to look at Logan's table, seeing him smiling and laughing with his friends. There is a deep V on her forehead as she dials his number. _

_She waits then she hears his ringtone. Self Esteem by Offspring. Her face hardens. Mac and Meg look worried and Wallace just looks mad. Her jaw locked Veronica stands up and walks slowly towards the guys._

_Lyrics_

_Now I'll relay this little bit  
It happens more than I'd like to admit  
Late at night, she knocks on my door  
She's drunk again and, looking to score  
Now I know, I should say no, but  
It's kind of hard when she's ready to go  
I may be dumb, but I'm not a dweeb  
I'm just a sucker with no self esteem_

_They guys are laughing and joking as Logan pulls out his phone and looks over to see Veronica behind him, an ominous expression on her face. His eyes flash with emotion: fear, regret, alarm; then his face settles into the Logan Echolls mask, sarcastic and cheerful. _

**Veronica:** (no emotion) Logan, I need to talk to you.

_The guys hoot with laughter and Logan grins at them before turning to face Veronica again._

**Logan:** OK, God, I just can't take the begging. I'll relent, just once, but, uh, no cuddling after and I won't call you in the morning.

_The guys laugh, but some of it is nervous laughter. Luke looks worried and Rams is unsure. Even Dick is carefully watching the scene play out before them. Chester seems to be the only one genuinely amused._

_Veronica calls Logan on his bullshit, her tone insulting. _

**Veronica: ** (face tightening in anger, eyes blazing) Very entertaining. Really. You should consider going into acting. You're much better than your father, you even had me fooled.

_The humor drains from Logan's face. _

**Veronica:** You know what. For once you're right. (brittle smile) The concept of breaking up has become more clear. No sex with my ex. Check. Free to date other guys. Double check. In fact, I heard recently that the best way to get over a guy is to get _under_ another. (she makes a face that says she doubts the logic, but is willing to give it a shot) I think maybe it was your friend _Dick_ that told me that.

_Dick's eyes widen and he shakes his shaggy head back and forth in denial._

**Veronica:** Now (smiling happily as Logan frowns harshly) I don't usually take advice from a guy like Dick, but hey. I just broke up with my jackass of a boyfriend. I should try new things. Live a little.

_Veronica glares at him then storms off, hiding her hurt. Logan drops the act and stands up, looking like he wants to follow her but he doesn't. He looks sad and scared that he might have pushed her too far._

**Dick:** You two are starting to damage my calm. Hug it out all ready. Fuck.

_----------_

_Cut to the Sheriff's office/County Administration Building men's locker room. Water running in the showers and the clanking of weight machines can be heard in the background. Lamb appears looking annoyed and harassed. He yanks open his locker and grabs out his workout clothes to change into. He pulls out his gym bag and removes his uniform, revealing that he is commando. He changes into underwear, shorts and a tank top. Taking his shoes from the top shelf he pauses to scratch his balls. _

_Sitting down on the bench he sticks his foot into a shoe, and into a slimy, wet, cold substance. His face reads rage as he pulls out his foot now covered with vasaline. At the same time he registers that the itching in his balls has turned to burning. He frantically pulls off his shorts and races towards the shower. _

_Cut to Rogers and Leo's grinning faces as the watch Lamb suffer under the latest prank that had been played against him. _

**Rogers:** Couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

_He is whistling as he walks away._

_----------_

_Calculus class. Sitting in a school desk later Veronica ignores the lecture as she faces the reality of her situation with Logan. Her eyes are glassy but she doesn't cry as she crushes her lips together to keep them from quivering. _

**Veronica Voiceover:** (heartbroken and hollow) You can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped.

_Exiting class, she is blind to her surroundings, but Duncan trails along behind her looking as if he is trying to get up the courage to talk to her._

---------

_Cut to Meg and Veronica talking in Veronica's office. _

**Veronica:** Being with Logan is...it's like an addiction. The way he makes me feel. I can't explain it.

**Meg:** Then why are you still pushing him away, I thought you wanted him to come back?

**Veronica:** I do. (deep shaky breath) I did.

**Meg:** Did? Or you still do?

**Veronica:** I don't know, the way he's been acting, I don't know if I can be with him when he's like this. (mocking tone) Logan Echolls, jackass extraordinaire.

**Meg:** You know him Veronica. You knew he could be like this when you started dating him.

**Veronica:** Yeah. But he hasn't been like this to me since before we started dating. (long pause) This last week has been like a detox. Getting him out of my system. You know what it's like. Something happens and your first thought is to share it with your boyfriend, but he's not there. I don't know if I can start this up again, just for him to leave. _Again_. (small voice) I just don't know.

**Meg:** (trying to be positive) But you still love him.

**Veronica:** Yeah. I love him. But what I choose to do with that emotion is my choice. I won't let him treat me like crap. I can't.

_She shakes her head and with a sympathetic look from Meg, walks out of the room._

_------------_

_Neptune High Parking Lot. Veronica is waiting for Logan when school lets out, leaning against the Xterra's front bumper. She is drawing a lot of attention from the other students. _

_Logan sees her and approaches quietly, for once this week not full of sarcasm and baiting comments. He doesn't speak so she starts. _

**Veronica****: **I kept thinking that if I just stuck by you, that you'd get past this…this phase and you'd be you again.

**Logan: **(swallowing hard) Are you breaking up with me? Seriously this time?

**Veronica****: **(emotional)I can't stay with you. Not with you and your toadies cruising every night drunk. Pulling pranks, drunk driving, who knows what else you're doing. Someone's gonna get killed, Logan.

_Logan moves closer to her leaning on the hood with one arm, becoming increasingly emotional._

**Logan: **So what? So we're having a little fun.

_Veronica's face is carefully blank but her eyes are full of emotion: hurt, anger, doubt. _

**Veronica Voiceover****: **Fun? Well at least I know where I fall in Logan's priorities. Somewhere behind fun. Unfortunately for me, fun is somewhat down my list behind my dad being in the hospital, trying to figure out once all who killed Lilly and the rest of the crap that constitutes my life.

**Logan: **Those people you call "toadies" are my friends; they've got my back.

**Veronica****: **(urgently)And what about me? I don't have your back? It's not about loyalty, Logan. It's about avoidance. Denial. If you drink enough you don't have to remember anything. Don't have to deal with reality.

_Logan puts his hand to his forehead moving away, hardly believing what he is hearing._

**Veronica****: **And, the thing that I can't stand is that…I don't even think you care. You're not even trying to deal with this. You don't even…

**Veronica Voiceover****: **Call me, care about me, or know where I live.

**Logan: **(spinning back around to face her) You think all I care about is having fun?

**Veronica****: **(shaking her head) Drinking, partying all day, every day? Surfing. Skipping school. Yeah that sounds like more fun than dealing. Going to school. Trying to…

_He stomps towards her and slams his hand down on the hood next to her, making a loud bang and drawing the attention of even more students. Veronica jumps, startled and momentarily frightened. _

**Logan: **_(angry and shouting) _My dad murdered Lilly! Then he tried to kill you and your dad. My best friend won't talk to me. I can't take a piss without someone shoving a camera in my face. And the person I care about most is dumping me. You think I'm having fun?

_Veronica is breathing hard, her face tense and unhappy. Logan glares at her, waiting and hoping that she'll give him a break. _

_There is no fight left in her. She'd already lost. Now it was time to concede defeat. _

**Veronica****: **(drained of energy) I can't do this.

**Logan: **(flat and angry) Then don't.

**Veronica: **(sad) I _meant_ I can't talk to you. I can't.

**Logan: **(frightened that she's seriously walking away) Wait. You don't want to do this. Talk to me. Tell me what you want from me.

_Veronica turns her eyes away, takes a deep breath and drops her head and walks away._

**Logan: **(pleading) Answer me, okay? Just tell me…

_His voice trails off as she keeps walking, her face set in stone._

------

_Author's Note:_

_Word count: 7339. But I thought this was a good (horrible) place to leave off. Sorry. Really. But Logan is about to clue in and start coming back. You just have to wait one more chapter. Unfortunately for V the hits are going to keep coming. Some of you have guessed Leanne's (last) secret…for the rest of you, it's about to come out. _

_Now, I feel a little like Logan was OOC with the "Okay, God, I just can't take the begging. I'll relent, just once, but, uh, no cuddling after and I won't call you in the morning." But I had to use it. It's too good to waste. In his defense he's getting mixed messages from V, and is confused. I know it doesn't excuse it, but boys can be dumb sometimes, especially when saving face in front of their friends. _

_Forgot to mention that I had the V killing Logan's car thing planned long ago, before Tiger Woods' wife beat the hell out of his car. And Side Note: Good for her. _

_Also...something...go brain go...ah yes there you are thought...it's fun to see what chapters people go back and reread. And I have to say you all love the smut and the love and mostly skip the intense angst chapters. I know I do too when I reread my favorite stories, for this story I find myself going back to the beginning when they were first falling in love and still fighting it. But it seems that month after month Spring Break part II is the most popular reread. _


	47. Ch 45 Beauty in the Breakdown

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**Thanks for the reviews and the support, I'm feeling better. Not excellent, but better than I was. **

**Now, reviews are like little gifts, it's almost xmas so hit the button and I might consider posting the next (maybe last) chapter before xmas because this chapter doesn't resolve things, that way you can have them happy, so you can be happy. That said I might split the last chapter into 2. **

**This chapter was a little bit better to write, because things are moving now. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lilly's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and enlists Weidman's help to prove once and for all who killed Lilly. Veronica lashes out at Jake and Leanne who pretend they are a happy family, but she does agree to a 3rd and final paternity test. Keith's condition worsens. And LoVe's issues come to a head—leading them to fight (very publicly) then have sex. They continue their avoidance dance, until Logan pushes V too far and she calls it quit, for real this time. Logan and the 09er guys wage war on Lamb. Jake/Weidman hire Mac's dad.

**Chapter 45: Beauty in the Breakdown**

**(Thursday continued)**

_Not wanting to see or speak to anyone Veronica drives to her dad's office. The hollow echoing of her footsteps in the empty rooms reflects the barrenness in her heart. She feels numb, and doesn't do anything to try to dislodge the feeling. Numb is a nice vacation from unending hurt, fear, and loneliness that have been her constant companions of late._

_Being numb allows her to focus on her schoolbooks, allows her to catch up on her assigned reading and to study for finals. Being numb allows her to pick up her phone and speak civilly to Casey when he calls and asks if she can meet him later for dinner at Truluck, a new five star restaurant in town. She promises him that she is fine and not in need of cheering up, but Casey persuades her to meet him anyway, saying he wants to discuss a business proposal with her. _

_A few hours later she locks the door to the office and walks down the staircase to the street level, her mind already on her dad. The doctors had assured her throughout the day that he was responding well to the new treatment, and the infection had not spread any farther. Veronica read between the lines though and knew that while that was good, the infection was not going away, which was bad. _

_She steps out onto the sidewalk, and stops abruptly seeing Logan's bright yellow Xterra parked directly in front of the office. He opens the door and steps out. His face is carefully blank. She watches him warily, not sure what to expect. She certainly hadn't expected him to show up like this. Not now. _

**Logan: **What happened to nobody leaves?

**Veronica: **(weary) You left first Logan. You've been gone for weeks. I'm just making it official. (maintaining eye contact with him) The only time I still feel (sad flinch) felt. _Felt_ like it was me and you, felt connected to you, was when we were having sex, and now you've ruined that too. I broke up with you to try to get you to snap out of this. I said the words, but you're the one who left. Not me.

**Logan: **(frustrated) I'm standing right here.

**Veronica: **(passionate) No. The person I made that promise to loved me and showed it in everything he did. Whoever you are…you can't even make the time to talk to me. He tried to take care of me even when I didn't need it, even when it made me want to pull out my hair in frustration. You? You don't even care what I'm going through. I don't know who you are.

**Logan: **Veronica, I'm still me. I love you. I just have some stuff to deal with. Maybe you remember? (anger creeping into his voice) My father killed my girlfriend. After he fucked her. On camera. Then he tired to kill you to cover up the evidence.

**Veronica: **(rearing backwards, bitter, swallowing hard) Yeah. I remember. (she lifts her hand to show her still healing burned skin, causing him to look anguished) I also remember that you said you and Lilly were over. (bitter) My mistake. I thought I was your girlfriend. (self deprecating smile) I guess I was wrong.

**Logan: **That's not what I meant Veronica, and you know it.

**Veronica: **(deep breath in) I don't know anything anymore. I don't know who Lilly was, I don't know who you are right now. What I do know is that after everything that's happened lately I can't sit at home wondering when I'll get the call that you're hurt or dead. I can't do it.

**Logan: **Veronica.

**Veronica: **No. I'm done talking.

**Logan: **Nobody leaves.

_She walks to her car parked a few spots away and opens the door. Logan calls after her his words desperate. _

**Logan: **Nobody leaves!

**Veronica: **(without turning around to face him, but loud enough to be heard) You can't leave somebody who doesn't exist anymore.

_She climbs into the car and drives towards the hospital. Logan watches her leave his expression frantic and disbelieving. _

---------------

_Truluck's Restaurant, waterfront Neptune. Casey meets Veronica at the bar and they are immediately shown to a window table. The view is stunning but Veronica feels only a melancholy emptiness. She listens to Casey talk, smiles and nods her head at the appropriate times, but her mind is elsewhere. _

_Casey orders a few appetizers, and Veronica absently orders a shrimp scampi from the menu. Casey is telling her about his plans for managing Gant Publishing while he is in college at UCLA. Veronica's mind drifts as she stares out at the sunset. _

**Casey: **I think if I get the right manager in place I'll still be able to steer the company in the direction I think we need to go and be able to take a full class load.

**Veronica: ** (completely out of the blue)Do you sail?

**Casey: **(surprised) Sail? Some, mostly yachting not sailing on a two or four person boat.

**Veronica: **I love being on the water. (smiles wistfully) Too bad I'm too poor to afford a boat.

**Casey: **They have rentals.

**Veronica: **(genuine smile) Still out of my price range.

**Casey: **Maybe not. That's what I wanted to talk to you about.

**Veronica: **(manufactured excitement that falls flat) You want to buy me a boat? (Casey smiles) My answer is yes.

**Casey: **(happy to see her joking) Actually, if all goes well you'll be able to buy yourself a boat.

_Veronica is puzzled._

**Casey: **I heard your dad was offered a book deal.

**Veronica: **(slowly) Yeah.

**Casey: **I'd like to make him an offer as well.

**Veronica: **They offered a lot of money Case.

**Casey: **I know. $200 thousand and a share of the sales. (smiles) Publishing is an incestuous business.

**Veronica: **OK.

**Casey: **I can't quite match their offer—my board isn't completely sold on the idea, so I'd be financing this on my own, but I can offer you and your dad something you won't get from Harper Publishing.

**Veronica: **I'm listening.

**Casey: **Creative control. If you go with a Harper they're going to push your dad to include things about Lilly that you won't like.

**Veronica: **The exploits of a dead teen heiress sexpot.

**Casey: **Exactly. I knew Lilly too. I don't want to see anyone hurt anymore by what happened. Let me publish your dad's story, I promise you, you won't regret it.

**Veronica: **I'll talk to my dad.

_They continue to talk once dinner is delivered. Across the restaurant a few of the table bussers, 02ers who attend Neptune High, watch curiously as Casey reaches across the table to take Veronica's hand. _

**Casey: **I didn't know your dad was having trouble. I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **No, well, we didn't hold a press conference to announce it.

--------------

_Cut to the beach. Logan, Dick and Beaver are sitting drunkenly in the sand. Logan takes a long swig from his bottle of Patron tequila._

**Dick:** What do you want to do?

**Logan: **(smiles drunkenly) Nothin' legal man. Let's get outa here.

_Beaver looks anxiously back and forth at them. _

**Beaver:** I don't know if this is a good idea guys.

**Dick:** (chuckles) This is an awesome idea.

**Logan:** Yeah come on Cass, it's the price of brilliance. You have a good idea, you must see it through.

**Beaver:** But the Sheriff is pretty mad already, I don't know.

_They stand up and Dick slings an arm around his little brother's shoulders. _

**Dick:** What could go wrong?

_Logan smiles._

**Beaver:** (worried) Tons of stuff.

**Logan:** Sorry Beav, you're going to have to man up.

_Cut to Lamb sitting at the counter at a dive bar. Sacks and another deputy are with him. Lamb looks angry and tired. _

_A tall attractive woman approaches the bar, using the stool next to Lamb she balances her leg against it, __smoothing down a stocking. He stares. She looks to be in her early 30s, and is sexily dressed._

**MILF: **The bad thing about thigh-highs.

**Lamb: **Yeah, there's nothing bad about thigh-highs.

_She drops her leg and faces him._

**MILF: **I'm waiting to pick up my daughter. She works across the street at the coffee shop.

**Lamb: **(flirty, flattering) You mean, your sister?

**MILF: **I mean my stepdaughter. I tend to marry older men, then I mess around with the younger ones.

_They both laugh._

**Lamb: **Nice.

**MILF: **You know, I have about another half-hour to kill. I get the feeling that you're fantastic at killing time.

_Sacks looks the woman over speculatively, but Lamb takes her at face value._

**Lamb: **Shall we?

_She takes his hand and leads him out to the parking lot, and opens the door to her car. Lamb smiles wolfishly and climbs in._

_Cut to Logan, Dick and Beaver sitting across the parking lot in Logan's Xterra. _

**Dick: **Dude, this is so nasty. How'd you come up with this again Cass?

_Beaver shrugs. _

_Back in the middle of the car park, the door to the woman's car door bursts open. Lamb backs out quickly, spitting as he goes._

**Lamb: **What the hell was that?

_He turns back to face the woman-who-isn't-a woman. He points to MILF's crotch._

**Lamb: **(urgent) What is that?

**MILF: **_(deep masculine tone) _What do you call yours?

_Lamb spits again. Across the car park, Sacks and the other deputy are watching. He spits once more, wiping his mouth as he passes them on his way back into the bar to get blitzed._

_Cut to the guys who all have wide grins. _

-------------

_**(Friday)**_

_Scene opens in Mrs. James office. Logan is sitting in the chair opposite her desk, appearing very hungover._

**Mrs. James: **Looks like you've been missing a lot of classes lately.

**Logan:** I wouldn't say I've been _missing_ them, Becky.

**Mrs. James: **It's Mrs. James, Logan.

_Logan slumps more in his chair and plays with his shirt sleeves. _

---------------

_By 2__nd__ period the school gossips have Veronica and Casey madly in love. Emma Harris maliciously tells everyone that she had seen Casey and Veronica hooking up weeks ago. _

**Madison: ** I knew that whore was cheating on Logan.

_Dick is passing by with Beaver. He stops._

**Dick: ** Shut up Madison. You don't know shit about it.

_Beaver looks surprised that Dick is standing up for Veronica, especially when Logan wasn't there and especially to Madison. _

**Madison: ** I know that she must be doing you too. Otherwise why would you be so protective of the little slut? (malicious) Unless she agreed to deflower your pathetic little brother, and you're just grateful.

**Dick: ** Logan warned you not to talk about Veronica, Madison. You should have listened. And if I ever hear you talking about my little brother again, I'll make your life so miserable that you'll beg your parents to transfer you to Pan.

_Beaver is touched that Dick stuck up for him. Beaver looks at Madison briefly and whatever she sees in his face causes her to step back and her face to read fear. Beaver smiles and follows after Dick. _

_Madison throws her hair over her shoulder trying to look unconcerned, but she is nervous. She turns back to the other girls but they have already deserted her. _

--------------

_Veronica ignores the gossip, watching the clock anxiously. Wallace, Meg, Mac, Enbom and some others shield her from as many spiteful words and looks as they can. As soon as the bell rings ending 2__nd__ period Veronica races out of school. _

--------------

_Downtown Neptune. On her way to the hospital Alicia stops into the bank to withdraw some cash. As she is exiting, she nearly bumps into Lynn Echolls on the sidewalk._

**Lynn: **Alicia. Nice to see you. How is Keith doing?

**Alicia: **There are complications. He has an infection in his arm that isn't responding to antibiotics.

**Lynn: **I'm sorry, I've meant to stop by, but I've been so busy. Give Keith my regards.

**Alicia: **I will. I'm actually on my way to see him now. I just wanted to stop and get something to eat first.

**Lynn: **I was about to get a coffee, the shop across the street has some excellent sandwiches and muffins. Let it be my treat.

_Alicia looks as if she is about to refuse, then changes her mind. _

**Alicia: **That would be nice. Thank you.

_Seated at the café, Lynn is eating a fresh fruit salad and a black tea, while Alicia has a club sandwich and a black coffee. _

**Alicia: **How is Logan doing? I'm sure this must be difficult for him.

**Lynn: **(casual) It is. But I think he's handling it in his own way.

**Alicia: **You _think_?

**Lynn: **Well, you know how teenage boys are, they hardly want to talk to their mothers about things.

**Alicia: **(serious) Lynn. Have you talked to him at all?

**Lynn: **(unconcerned) Of course I have. He says he's fine.

**Alicia: **And you just left it at that?

**Lynn: **If he doesn't want to talk to me, I can't force him. (sad) Besides, I hardly have the right to make Logan do anything he doesn't want to do.

**Alicia: **You're his mother. It's your…(rephrasing in her head) It's our job to help them, even when they don't want our help.

**Lynn: **Logan…

**Alicia: **Is your son.

**Lynn: **Yes. And I love him. But he's not a child. I don't have the right…

**Alicia: **Maybe you don't. But, I'm sorry, that is just a cop out on your part.

_Lynn looks stunned to be lectured. _

**Alicia: **I've seen Veronica, talked to her. If what she says is remotely accurate then Logan is not fine. He's not handling anything. (standing up to leave) I don't know you well enough to give you advice, but I care about Logan and if he were my son, I wouldn't let him get away with telling me he's fine when he obviously isn't. I wouldn't let my son be alone with this burden.

---------------

_At Neptune Hospital Veronica listens gravely as the doctors tell her and Alicia that Keith's condition is stable. The infection has not spread and was dissipating. But it had already caused significant damage to a small area on his arms and they were going to have to remove the skin and give Keith skin grafts. The next 24 hours would be crucial. Veronica feels the panic fill her that she could lose her father too. _

--------------

_Cut to the Journalism classroom. Logan sits on a desk staring intently at the door. As the bell rings he stands up and walks out into the hallway looking for Veronica, but the halls are empty. _

_His shoulders slump. _

--------------

_Veronica returns to school in time for 5__th__ period. She manages to make it through the day by keeping her head down. She doesn't care about the gossip, but she doesn't think she could stand to see Logan. She goes out of her way to avoid the area around his locker and classes. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **One more week. Once I finish finals, I won't have to see Logan until September.

---------------

_Cut to Veronica waiting on a bench in Balboa Park. The sculpted tower by the Museum of Art is visible behind her. Connor walks up to her. _

**Veronica: **Hi Connor.

**Connor: **Veronica Mars.

**Veronica: **Thanks for inviting me out.

**Connor: **My pleasure.

_He hugs her gently and smiles. _

**Veronica: **I know you're just trying to distract me.

_A paparazzi had caught the fight between Logan and Veronica and TMZ had run the clip on their website. _

**Connor: **(bantering playfully) I could have ulterior motives, but you don't know that that is it.

**Veronica: **Oh? Give me one plausible alternative.

**Connor: **I could be trying to get some publicity. You are pretty famous these days.

**Veronica: **More like infamous.

**Connor: **I'll take what I can get.

_She smiles._

**Veronica: **Thanks Connor.

_They walk towards the Spanish Village. _

**Connor: **You know, I've never played the role of the guy who doesn't get the girl before. You're expanding my horizons.

**Veronica: **It's a win-win situation. You get to be outside the box, I get to be not at home with my mom.

--------------

_Cut to Logan standing outside the Mars apartment. He is knocking on the door repeatedly. _

**Logan: **Open the door Veronica. Please. We need to talk.

_The door remains closed, and finally Logan stops knocking and slides down the door to sit on the porch leaning against it._

_The old lady he remembered from before sticks her head out of her apartment. Seeing it is Logan she opens the door and steps out. _

**Mrs. King: **She's not home. No one is. Veronica hasn't been living here since her father was hospitalized.

_Logan looks stunned then his face clears._

**Logan: **Thanks.

_Logan drives over to Wallace's sure that Veronica must still be staying with the Fennel's. _

_Wallace opens the door to Logan's agitated knock, surprised to see him. _

**Logan: **(abruptly) I want to talk to Veronica.

**Wallace: **And I wanna play in the NBA. One of those things is still possible.

**Logan: **Just let me talk to her, man.

**Wallace: **She's not here.

**Logan: **(exasperated) Fine. When will she be back?

**Wallace: **You're not hearing me. She's. Not. Here.

**Logan: **Don't fuck with me. I know she's staying here.

**Wallace: **(shakes his head sadly) You don't know anything. V isn't here. And if you really cared about her, you would have been around enough to know that.

_Wallace steps back to close the door._

**Wallace: **What does it say about you, that you don't even know where your girlfriend lives? Whoops. Ex-girlfriend now.

_The door closes. Logan looks increasingly agitated and worried. _

_He pulls out his phone and dials Veronica again. He listens as the phone rings three times then goes to voicemail. Logan looks like he wants to hit something. _

--------------

_Cut to Veronica and Connor sitting at the Prado Restaurant. _

**Veronica: **I just don't know what to think anymore. (low tone) How could Lilly do that?

**Connor: **(shrugs) People surprise you. You never really know what someone is capable of.

**Veronica: **I guess. But Logan's dad. Sorry. You probably don't want to listen to my teenage angst.

**Connor: **(smiles) I don't mind.

**Veronica: **Really?

_Connor smiles at her. _

**Connor: **Most people just want to sell me something or get something from me. It's nice to actually have a real conversation about real stuff. Even if it is pretty messed up.

**Veronica: **Yeah?

**Connor: **(uncomfortable) I, uh, I might actually be able to shed some light on Lilly for you.

_Veronica frowns. _

**Connor: **You know I knew Lilly. Just a little. She came on to me once, after she and Logan had gotten in a fight. I got the feeling she just wanted to hurt him. Even though Logan and I weren't friends then, I just couldn't do that to him.

**Veronica: **She kept a lot of things from me.

**Connor: **Later, around the time she died, she was in LA. I ran into her at Fred Segal.

_Veronica remembers that shopping trip. She hadn't been able to go because she had a big English paper due the next day. It was the week before Lilly died._

**Connor: **She was pretty aggressive. She said she knew Logan and I weren't friends anymore and if she and I hooked up it would be the perfect way to hurt him.

_Veronica looks distressed._

--------------

_Cut to Logan sitting at his desk in the hotel room. His laptop computer is open. He stares at the screen. A video is playing. It shows Logan and Veronica in bed together in the pool house. Logan watches with morose fascination as Veronica hangs up the phone with Wallace and straddles his lap. He feels slightly guilty watching the video, knowing that Veronica didn't know about its existence, that he had lied to her, but his eyes remain glued to the screen. _

_They continue to make out and banter as Logan's ringing phone finally drives Veronica crazy and he flips her over onto her back to answer it. Logan memorizes her expressions as she responds to his touch, so open to him and the passion they brought out in each other. _

_The video continues switching between the two camera views as Logan took Veronica from behind for the first time. Her doubt, then her pleasure are on full display for the camera, and now for Logan. _

--------------

_**(Saturday)**_

_Neptune Grand. Logan's room. A phone is ringing insistently then stops. It begins ringing again and Logan reaches out a hand to find the offending object. _

**Logan: **(grumpy) What?

**Grandma Lester: **(haughty) That is hardly the proper way to greet your Grandmother, Logan. Especially if she is calling with information you requested.

**Logan: **(sitting up, suddenly more awake) Sorry Grandma. I was up late last night.

**Grandma Lester: **Undoubtedly.

**Logan: **I said sorry.

**Grandma Lester: **Fine.

**Logan: ** (sitting up and rubbing his eyes)You found the information I wanted?

**Grandma Lester: **Yes. You are keeping my forensic accountant quite busy these days. He's going to be bored auditing normal records after all this cloak and dagger business.

**Logan: **He should move to California. Everything is more dramatic here.

**Grandma Lester: **Apparently.

**Logan: **Well?

**Grandma Lester: **You were correct. Your Sheriff is corrupt. In addition to the payment amount and date that matches what we found from the tabloid that purchased the crime scene video of that foolish girl, he is, how do they say it in the movies, on the take?

**Logan: **(glimmer of a smile) Yeah. You have proof?

**Grandma Lester: **Indeed. Once we uncovered his second bank account, it was simple. I hired a private investigator out of San Diego to follow him to document who he takes the bribes from. It was shockingly easy to discover this.

**Logan: **I guess no one ever looked before.

**Grandma Lester: **Checks and balances are necessary to stop those in power from running amok. Now what are we going to do with this information?

_--------------_

_Neptune Memorial Hospital. Veronica and Alicia are both relieved to see that Keith is much improved. If the antibiotics keep working, the doctors were going to schedule the skin graft for the worst affected area on his arm for the next day. With the infection still present, the operation was risky, but the doctors had deemed it a necessary risk. _

_Veronica studies at the hospital most of the day, and takes the opportunity to tell her dad about Casey's proposal. Casey was only offering $100 thousand upfront, but supplemented the deal with a generous profit sharing split. Knowing how close Lilly and Veronica had been and that the revelations about her friend were still painful, Keith decided to take the offer and the promise of creative control. _

_Alicia finally runs her out of the hospital, concerned with Veronica spending so much time there. Seeing Veronica's reluctance to return home to her mother's Alicia stops her and invites her to dinner the following day. _

_Alone in the room, Alicia returns to Keith's bedside._

**Keith: **I'm worried about her.

**Alicia: **I am too.

**Keith: **Has she talked to you? All I get is 'I'm fine' and some excuse about finals coming up.

**Alicia: **A bit. She and Logan are still struggling. Wallace said they broke up.

**Keith: **Now that I'm not so doped up, I'll sit her down.

**Alicia: **I think that would be fine. I also think that now that you're improving she'll start to feel better—maybe then she'll be more open to talking to us.

_Keith smiles at her use of the word "us."_

**Keith: **I hope so.

**Alicia: **Have you spoke to Leanne? Maybe she knows-

**Keith: **(interrupts) I have. According to Leanne Veronica is just fine. Back to normal.

_Alicia frowns. Keith looks angry._

------------

_Veronica unenthusiastically returns home late that afternoon only to find Jake and Duncan with Leanne in the apartment. Leanne explains that they are having a movie night. Veronica's lip curls in disbelief. As she reaches the door to her bedroom Jake's voice stops her. _

**Jake: **I know you're not happy with things right now Veronica. But we have a right to be happy.

_She spins to face him. _

**Veronica: **(accusing)You're married. Now I'm just a stupid kid, but I think that means that you don't have the right to be "happy" with a woman who isn't your wife. And technically, mom, you're still married too. Not that those vows ever meant anything to either of you.

**Jake: **(regretful look and tone) I should have ended my marriage a long time ago, perhaps things would have been different.

_He gently puts his hand on Duncan's shoulder. _

**Veronica: **(hateful smile) Shoulda, woulda, coulda. (ponderous tone) You know, I didn't think anything would _ever_ make me feel sorry for Celeste, but you've accomplished it.

**Jake: **(annoyed) Celeste and I have separated. I'll be filing the official paperwork soon.

**Veronica: **(surprised) Wow. (cartoonish happy tone and expression) We can all be one disgusting, oops, I mean happy family.

**Leanne: **Veronica, please.

_Veronica enters her room and slams the door. _

---------------

_Inside her room, Veronica stews in her anger, feeling it fill her up. Finally it crests and she lies back on her bed. She doesn't want to hate her mother, but she couldn't pretend like they all seemed to be able to do so well. She could hear their occasional laughter and comments from outside her room and it made her feel trapped and isolated, not warm and cuddly. _

_It is hunger that finally drives her out of the room. With her iPod blasting in her ears, she ignores the three on the couch and rummages in the kitchen for something to eat that appeals to her. Seeing a container of cookies on the second shelf the tries to grab it but comes up short. Feeling someone behind her she spins around to see Duncan. She skitters to the side as he steps forward to get the cookies and hand them to her. _

**Duncan: **Hey.

_She stares at the cookies in his hand then at his face. Duncan smiles hopefully at her. Her skin crawls even as memories of the boy she had known flash in her mind. _

_She shakes her head, and his expression falls._

**Veronica: **We're not friends Duncan. We can't be again. You want to do something for me? Then just stay away. Just stay away.

_She goes back into her room to get her bag, then crosses the living room to the front door. _

**Veronica: **I'm going out.

-------------

_Veronica goes to a coffee shop to get a sandwich and a latte. Finished with her meal she gives herself a pep talk. She's tired of feeling like this, tired of being so sad. She hadn't had the energy to begin making plans for how to fix her life, but she knew she had to start now. She couldn't wait any longer, for Logan, for her dad, for things to magically return to normal. If she wanted to change things, then she'd have to figure it out on her own. _

_First on the list was getting out of her mother's house. She would be 18 soon, but not soon enough. And with Jake's money and influence behind Leanne, Veronica couldn't count on a judge giving full custody back to Keith anytime soon. She refused to even consider the possibility that her dad wouldn't be well again soon. _

_Logan had gotten emancipated inside of 30 days. That was still too long in Veronica's mind. She needed a way to make Leanne and Jake back off. She had plenty of dirt on both of them, blackmail was a simple enough option. But what to use? It had to be big enough to be effective, but not overkill—she didn't want to expend her best weapons yet, especially since she was unsure of how long this fight would continue. Suddenly her eyes brighten, and a slow smile spreads across her face. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **(dark sly tone) The enemy of my enemy is my friend.

-------------

_Cut to Veronica's car parked outside the Kane's mansion. Celeste opens the door to Veronica, her face is not welcoming, but she invites the much shorter girl inside._

-------------

_Leaving the Kane mansion, Veronica is still unwilling to go home. She calls Casey instead. _

**Veronica: **Hey Case, where's the party tonight? I'm in the mood to celebrate.

_Didden's house. Logan is surprised to see her at the party. But there she is, with her friends. Their friends. Logan watches her smile and talk with Casey, Luke, and Mac. Looking closer he notes that her smiles don't quite reach her eyes and despite her best efforts, she looks tired. _

_Logan walks closer, stopping directly in front of her. Casey, Luke and Mac quickly move away to leave them alone. Veronica's keeps her face set in a stony hardness, but she feels her stomach drop down to her toes. _

**Logan: **Do you want my keys?

**Veronica: **(confused) Did you drive?

_He dangles his keys in front of her face. _

**Logan: **I drove. I'd say I'm the designated driver, but that implies I'm not drinking, and…

_He holds up a bottle of Jack. _

**Veronica: **(faux happy tone) And instead you'd rather be the designated jackass?

**Logan: **(calm) Do you want my keys?

**Veronica: **(hissing in anger) Yes.

**Logan: **What are you willing to give up for them?

**Veronica: **(flatly) I'm not having sex with you.

**Logan: **Veronica. You don't sell sex, and I don't pay for it. (long pause) You want the keys, you stay close to me tonight. All night. Until we leave.

**Veronica: **(confused, eyes narrowing) That's it?

_She lets it pass that he assumes they will leave together._

**Logan: **You go more than five feet away from me without my express permission, I drive myself home.

_She considers rejecting his deal, but feels the sea-sawing of her emotions, completely confused as to where he is coming from and what his offer means, she gives up on figuring him out and accepts that even though she wants to hurt him for how he's making her feel, she doesn't want to see him hurt. _

**Veronica: **(chin jutting out in anger) Fine. Give me the keys.

_She tries to grab them but he holds them over his head out of her reach. She glares at him in annoyance._

**Logan: **(happy smile) Nope, you get them at the end of the night.

**Veronica: **Give me the damn keys Logan, I'm not the one that has difficulty keeping my word.

_His smile fades and he drops the keys in her hand._

**Logan****: **Five feet.

**Veronica: **Whatever.

----------

_For the next hour and a half no one comments on Logan and Veronica being side by side, but not speaking to each other. Trying to ease the tension Dick, Luke and Rams do their best to be loudly and distractingly entertaining, and for the most part it works. They manage to get smiles from both combatants, and keep them from fighting again. _

----------

_Sometime later. Logan waits for Veronica outside the bathroom, when she opens the door to come out he walks in, closing the door behind him and keeping her in the bathroom as well._

**Veronica: **I'm not having sex with you.

**Logan****: **I know. I (ducks his head) I wanted to see if I could make a wish.

_She looks surprised. Being surprised makes her drop her guard and she glances at the door with longing. Being broken up with Logan is easier if he is nowhere in her vicinity. _

**Logan****: **(gently persuading) It's a simple one, I promise.

**Veronica: **(wary) OK.

**Logan****: **10 questions.

**Veronica: **What?

**Logan****: **You have to answer 10 of my questions.

**Veronica: **(frowning) Five.

**Logan****: **Fine.

**Veronica: **And only yes or no questions.

**Logan****: **Deal.

_Frowning more, wary, she waits. _

**Logan****: **Are you dating Casey?

**Veronica: **(vulnerable look) No.

**Logan****: **Are you dating Connor?

**Veronica: **(exasperated) No.

**Logan****: **Where are you living?

**Veronica Voiceover: **Now? Now he decides to sit up and take notice?

**Veronica: **That's not a yes or no question.

**Logan****: **Fine, are you living with your mom?

**Veronica: **Yes. Last question.

**Logan****: **No, that was my third question.

**Veronica: **No, you lost one when you asked a question that wasn't a yes or no question. Last question.

_Logan considers for a moment._

**Logan****: **Kiss me?

_That was unexpected, and Veronica feels off balance again. She is filled with confused. Was she trying to get Logan to come back or trying to break free so both of them could move on? Unfortunately her brain provided no answer to that particular question and her emotions are in too much turmoil to guide her. Anger, hurt, longing, and hope war for dominance. _

_She stalls for time._

**Veronica: **That's not a question.

**Logan****: **(softly) Will you kiss me?

**Veronica: **Logan I don't think...

_She breaks off as he gently tilts her face up towards his. Her heart races as soon as he touches her and he can feel her pulse pick up speed in her neck. Her stomach clenches with a thousand butterflies and she feels her resolve melt away under his intense look._

**Logan****: **(persuasive) Kiss me.

_Her mouth trembles open but she doesn't speak, doesn't stop him as his mouth settles gently over hers. For a moment he holds his position there, their lips lightly touching. Suddenly they are pressed together, mouths devouring each other, bodies pressed tightly together. Logan_ _has her lifted up and sitting on the counter before she can think and her arms and legs are wrapped around him tightly, pulling him tighter to her body. _

_Her chest shutters with a breath and her face is full of fear and uncertainty as she pulls back, her hands pressed firmly against his chest, keeping him away from her. _

**Veronica: **I can't.

**Logan****: **Veronica...

**Veronica: **I can't, (hysterical) I can't.

**Logan****: **(his hands sooth her running up and down her arms) OK. Sorry. I didn't mean...

_He is cut off as she surges up towards him her lips sliding over his, silencing him. The kiss is slow and mournful, full of longing rather than passion. _

_When she pushes him away the next time she quickly slides down from the counter and exits the bathroom. Logan follows her out the front door. _

**Veronica: **(whirling around to face him, anger and hurt warring for dominance on her face) This isn't fair Logan.

**Logan****: **(vulnerable) What?

**Veronica: **You. You push me away then when I finally give up and I'm ready to walk away, to give _you_ want _you_ want, you pull me back. It's not fair.

**Logan****: **I didn't push you away Veronica. I was giving you the space you wanted.

**Veronica: **(yelling) What are you talking about, you were the one who…

**Logan****: **(harsh) You flinched every time I touched you, every time you saw me. (his tone softens) You obviously didn't want me around, so I backed off.

**Veronica: **(dumb struck with bewilderment) What?

_She makes a noise of disbelief, shaking her head. Her face firms into disappointed anger._

**Veronica: **So this is my fault?

**Logan****: **No, Vero…

**Veronica: **(interrupting, bitter) Wait, this seems familiar. (sardonic sarcasm) Yeah. When you broke up with me before, that was my fault too. (huffs out a breath) Yeah. Of course. Blame it on Veronica, she's a bitch.

_She turns and moves back into the thick of the party, weaving through people, losing Logan who tried to follow her with a stunned look of hurt disbelief on his face. _

_She breaks the five foot rule, but she remains at the party, her anger and wasted hurt giving her the strength to withstand Logan's intent gaze for the rest of the night. She notes that he has stopped drinking, actually he had stopped drinking after their first conversation. She frowns. He could probably drive himself home, and that meant her excuse for staying was gone. _

_Her eyes meet his through the crowd. She says her good-byes to the Meg and Mac and walks directly towards Logan. As she reaches him she continues towards the door, but he falls in step behind her. Outside the party he stops her with his words._

**Logan: **I'm not blaming you for anything. I can't be mad at you for not wanting me around. If I had a choice I wouldn't want me around.

_She turns to meet his eyes. _

**Veronica: **Me wanting you around isn't the issue Logan. You left. I just let you go.

**Logan: **I didn't…

_He breaks off as he sees her eyes flare with anger again. Obviously his denials were only going to make her mad again. _

**Logan: **OK. How about this? What do you want?

**Veronica: **(frowning) What?

**Logan: **Tell me what you want.

**Veronica Voiceover: **What do I want? I don't even know anymore.

**Veronica: **(deflecting) You obviously already think you know, so you tell me.

**Logan: **(weary) I don't want to fight Veronica.

**Veronica: **(deeply sarcastic and angry) No of course not. Fighting means you would actually have to talk to me. So sorry to inconvenience you like this.

**Logan: **No Veronica, that's not…

_He trails off as he sees her turn around and hurls his keys at him. She glares at Logan then storms off. _

_As he picks up his keys from where they had fallen on the ground, Veronica walks to her new car, a blue Mini, then stops abruptly. She shakes her head and walks down the driveway towards the road. A few cars down, Logan sees Noah Dawson leaning on the hood of his 1960s era Porch convertible. _

_Veronica stops to talk to him briefly then gets in the passenger seat with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Logan looks very unhappy as he walks to his Xterra, now with new tires, is parked and notes as he pulls out that Veronica's car had two flat tires. _

_He starts his SUV and follows Noah Dawson's car. As they are stopped at a red light Logan calls his emergency roadside service and tells them to repair Veronica's car. That done, he calls Enbom at the party and orders him to find out who popped her tires. _

_----------- _

_**(Sunday)**_

_Sunday morning Veronica is thankfully alone in the apartment with her school books spread out around her. She had received strict orders from her father and Alicia to stay away from the hospital for the whole day. She would have disregarded their order, but she was so happy her dad was doing better and was too confused over her latest fight with Logan. She tried to block out his words by studying, but they kept playing in her head. Her emotions bounced back and forth between sad, angry, and confused. _

_The only bright spot on the horizon was dinner with Wallace and his family that afternoon. Veronica had finally managed to buckle down, immersing herself in the laws of physics, when there is a knock on the door. Unsure as to who it could be Veronica stands up and stretches. _

_She opens the door to find a middle aged Hispanic woman holding a sleeping blonde baby in a sling. Veronica's eyes dart from the woman to the baby and back again._

**Veronica: **Can I help you?

**Nanny: **(agitated) Si, yes.

_She steps into the apartment and sets down the diaper bag that had been slung over her shoulder. Veronica looks alarmed._

**Veronica: **What are you doing? Who are you?

**Nanny: **I am Maria. I work for your mother and Mr. Jake.

_That stops Veronica cold. Her eyes drop to the sleeping baby in the sling. _

**Nanny: **You must be Veronica. Your mother speaks about you often.

_Veronica is still frozen, even her thoughts are frozen her brain unable to process the obvious conclusion to the data being presented. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry?

**Nanny: **(impatient) You are Veronica, yes?

**Veronica: **Yes.

**Nanny: **This is your hermana, your baby sister.

_Veronica's mouth falls open. _

_The woman takes the baby out of the sling and tries to hand her to Veronica who backs up with full denial on her face. _

**Veronica: **No…No that's…not possible.

_The woman pauses. _

**Nanny: **You are Veronica Mars, yes? Ms. Leanne es tu mamá?

**Veronica: **Y-yes, but…

**Nanny: **Entonces, this is your sister, Shiloh.

_Completely stunned, Veronica finds herself taking the baby from the woman. Maria pulls off the sling and then brings in a few more baby items from the hallway. Veronica stares at the baby, still thankfully asleep and finally settles her small compact body against her shoulder. Her face is full of reluctance but she begins to sway back and forth automatically. _

_She looks at the growing pile of baby stuff with alarm._

**Veronica: **What are you doing?

**Nanny: **(agitated) I have to go. I try to call Ms. Leanne, but she no answer. Mr. Jake is out of town and not answer his phone either.

**Veronica: **(eyes wide) I can't take her.

**Nanny: **My daughter in Fresno is having a baby. She go in today for an emergency delivery. I must go there now.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) No. No, I don't even know you, you could be anyone, she could be anyone…

**Nanny: **(frowning) Your mother should have told you. But no matter. I cannot take Shiloh with me, you are her sister. She should be with family. Lo siento. I have brought everything she will need. If I forget something here is key to apartment down stairs.

_She sets a key on the coffee table and leans in to kiss the baby's head softly. _

**Nanny: **Sea bueno, pequeña una.

**Veronica: **Wait…

_But the woman is gone, and Veronica is left holding the baby. A baby who just might be her sister. _

_Veronica stares down at the sleeping baby, shifting her in her arms to be able to see her face. She has rosy pink cheeks, light blond hair, and the cute little bowed mouth that most babies have. Veronica assesses her size and shrugs, what does she know about babies. This one could be anywhere from 6 months to a year old. How would she know?_

_Veronica sits down on the couch slowly, not wanting to wake up the baby. She studies the small face, and unable to help herself smoothes a gentle finger over her baby soft cheek. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **I have a sister? I guess the only question is, who's your daddy?

-----------

_Sometime later Veronica has set the baby down in the bassinet the nanny had left and is impatiently on the phone. _

**Veronica: **Yes, I know Jake is out of town. I want to know where, how he can be reached and for how long.

**Kane Employee: **I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information. If you'd like to leave a message…

_Veronica growls and hangs up. Her mother hadn't answered any of Veronica's calls and Jake was conveniently out of town. _

_The noise wakes up the baby who begins to cry. Veronica looks scared, them moves towards the bassinet. _

**Veronica: **(cooing) No, no, don't cry baby. Please.

_The baby cries louder._

**Veronica: **OK, are you hungry? Please don't tell me you need your diaper changed.

_Veronica dips he head down and breaths in deeply. Her face is disgusted when she sits back up. _

**Veronica: **Really? You had to go there? We just met.

_The baby's wails grow louder._

**Veronica: **Sorry, it's not your fault.

_She looks around the room at the various stuff, then her eyes land on the diaper bag. She dumps everything out of the bag onto the floor and examines it. _

**Veronica: **OK, we have a changing mat, diapers, wipes. That's all you need right? God I hope so.

_Veronica sets everything out, and flinches from the amount of noise the baby is making. _

**Veronica: **All right, already. Calm down. I'm coming.

_Miraculously the baby quiets down to a whimper as Veronica picks her up. _

**Veronica: **See you're fine. I'm not abandoning you, I just needed to get your stuff.

_The baby gives her a wet toothy smile. _

**Veronica: **So you have teeth, huh? You've gotta be at least 8 months old.

_The baby smiles wider and Veronica sees more teeth. _

**Veronica: **OK, more like a year.

_She sets the baby down gently on the changing pad and picks up a diaper. Getting an idea she picks up a diaper. It says 9-12 months. _

**Veronica: ** 9-12 months. Fine.

_When Veronica reaches down to take off the baby's pants, Shiloh grabs her finger and laughs. Veronica feels her heart begin to fill with love for this baby, her sister, the smallest player in Jake and Leanne's sick game. Her words come back to her, "I'm not abandoning you." _

_The baby had for sure not been with Leanne when Veronica found her in Barstow. Leanne had left her somewhere. It solidifies in Veronica's mind. Leanne's visit in September. Why Celeste had wanted Keith to know. Leanne had been handing the baby off to Jake. So she could go drink away her responsibilities. _

**Veronica: **I'm sorry. Looks like we both got stuck with a defective mom.

_The baby just smiles at her. Veronica can feel the last of her resistance to loving her fade away. Instead of being happy, her eyes fill with tears. _

_----------_

_Veronica tries to put Shiloh back to sleep but she isn't having it. Flipping over onto her stomach on the rug she pops up and crawls towards the couch. Once there she pulls herself up and takes a few steps then sways on her feet. Veronica watches with amazement. _

**Veronica: **Ok, your clothes say anywhere fro 6-12 months, diapers 9-12 months, formula over 6 months, and you have teeth and are walking.

_Shiloh babbles back at Veronica, as if in agreement. _

**Veronica: **You have to be around a year old.

**Veronica Voiceover: **And that matters because mommy is a bit of a whore, and apparently not very good at remembering her birth control.

_Veronica knew the baby could be Jake's or her father's. Leanne had still been married to and living with Keith when she was conceived. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **And once again a paternity test is needed to clear up matters.

---------

_Shiloh toddles around the apartment with Veronica hovering over her like an anxious mama bear, waiting for disaster to strike. The disaster turns out to be baby moods, as Shiloh's turns from happy to inconsolable. Veronica has just managed to settle her down to sleep and collapses on the couch when she hears another knock on the door. _

_She tilts her head to look at it, her hair sticking up and spit-up staining her shoulder. Resigning herself to her fate, whether it be good news or bad outside the door, she answers it. _

_It's Logan. Veronica looks startled then looks back inside to make sure Shiloh was OK, sleeping in her bassinet, before stepping into the hallway and pulling the door closed behind her._

**Veronica: **What do you want?

**Logan:** (looks hurt at her abrupt greeting) I want to talk to you.

**Veronica: **So talk.

**Logan: **I just want to know what you want. Can you just tell me? Please?

_That he looks hurt sparks her anger again. He has no right to make her be emotionally honest with him. No right. But she can't stop herself. The emotions she had been trying to keep contained for days, weeks, rush through her like a hurricane, laying waste to any restraint, any caution, any desire to hold back so as not to inflict damage on Logan. _

**Veronica: **(angry) I wanted you. Not that it matters.

**Logan: **I want you too.

**Veronica: **Well, You haven't been fucking acting like it.

**Logan: **I haven't? (aggressive) What I've been doing is killing myself trying to stay away from you to give you the space you need.

**Veronica: **(confused) What? Why? I didn't need space Logan, I needed you. Here. With me. (scornful) But you'd rather be with a bottle and your damn friends.

**Logan: **Don't put this on me Veronica, you wanted me gone, and I gave you exactly what you wanted. Just like always.

**Veronica: **(incredulous) What I wanted? How could you possibly think this is what I wanted? You've been drunk and out with you toadies for days, while I've been trying everything I can to get your damn attention. (haughty) And let's be clear, Logan. I am _not_ that girl.

**Logan: **Get my attention? You've always had my attention. For fuck's sake!

_She looks back at the door worriedly, and glares at him. _

**Veronica: **Don't yell.

**Logan: **(taking deep breaths to calm himself, quietly) You think I wanted to be alone with all of this going on? You think I wanted to be away from you? The only person who makes my life even remotely bearable?

**Veronica: **Yes, that's exactly what I think, 'cause that's exactly what you've been doing.

**Logan: **You broke up with me!

**Veronica: **(yelling) You were already gone! (she glances back at the door again, when she speaks she is quiet and controlled) Damn it. You know what? I can't do this, not now. I've tried to be with you, tried to give you your space...

**Logan: **My space...?

**Veronica: **Yes, your space. I've tried to listen, tried to explain, tried everything I can think of. The ball has been in your court Logan, but I'm sick of waiting for you.

_She turns to walk away._

**Logan: **(desperate) Veronica, no. Stop. I'm here. Talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling.

**Veronica: **You want to know what I'm feeling?

**Logan: **Yeah, I want to know, because….

**Veronica: **(interrupting, seething with anger) OK. OK, you want to know? Here it is. I hate you.

**Logan: **Wh-what?

_But Logan knew. He knew, but it was still a shock to hear her say it. He knew he was responsible for everything. He had kissed Yolanda which led to Lilly breaking up with him, which led to her being alone that day. He had dated Lilly and she had met his father. If he had never dated Lilly, or never cheated on her, Lilly would still be alive, Veronica would still be sweet innocent Veronica, Leanne Mars never would have left and Keith never would have been fired. Veronica's life would have continued down the perfect path it had been on. And Lilly would have still been at her side. _

**Veronica: **I hate you. (breaking down in tears, but still angry) Every time I realize I need you when you're not there. I hate you every time I have to face the fact that you don't need me.

**Logan: **(heartbroken) I do. You know I do. That's not…

**Veronica: **(interrupting) No. Because every time things go to hell you leave me. You just walk away. (bitter) So easy. Like it means nothing to you. (emotional) Like _I _mean nothing to you.

**Logan: **(pleading) That's not how it is. I love you.

**Veronica: **(shaking her head) No. If you loved me you would want me with you. You would want me more than you want a bottle of alcohol.

**Logan: **Veronica. I _do_ want to be with you, I _always_ want to be with you. I thought you wanted me gone.

**Veronica: **(so immersed in her sadness and anger she refuses to hear him) No. You wanted to know how I feel. This is it. See I promised you that I would never lie to you, so here's the truth. Some truths hurt, don't they?

_------------_

_Veronica is a mess when she arrives at the Fennels' home. She had gone downstairs to the apartment where it was obvious the Nanny and Shiloh had lived in for some time. Looking around she had managed to find the birth certificate that said Shiloh had been born May 19. She was 14 months old. No father is listed._

_Veronica got the car seat and struggled to get everything into the elevator, finally giving up and taking multiple trips. Installing the car seat was another (not) fun experience. When Wallace opened the door to Veronica, she burst into tears. _

_Wallace looked at her tear streaked face then at the baby in her arms and yelled for his mother. _

_-------------_

_Alicia manages to calm down Veronica before closing herself in her bedroom to make an angry call to Leanne's voicemail. _

_Wallace just sits and stares at Veronica with the baby in her arms while Daryl jockeys for position on the couch to get the best view of the baby's face. Backup whines and sits on Veronica's feet, jumping every time Shiloh made a sound._

_After dinner, during which they take turns eating and holding Shiloh, Veronica turns a desperate face on Alicia. _

**Veronica: **Don't make me go home alone tonight. Please. If my mom isn't answering her phone, she's probably drunk somewhere. I can't deal with the baby and that, I just can't.

**Alicia:** Veronica…

**Veronica: **I took the tracker out of my car, they won't know I'm here. You won't get in any trouble, I promise.

**Alicia:** Veronica. Of course you can stay here. You have finals tomorrow. You need to study and sleep, not be taking care of a baby. You'll stay here, and I'll help you.

_Veronica practically melts with relief. _

_-----------_

_Veronica insists on sleeping with the baby, not wanting to keep Alicia up all night. It was only fair, since Alicia had let Veronica use Wallace's books to study for a few hours after dinner. They set the bassinet in Wallace's bed and Veronica curled up next to it, looking at her baby sister until her bright blue eyes finally shut, one tiny hand and arm extended above her head._

_Veronica wished that sleep would come as easily to her. She rolled over to stare at the ceiling, wondering what was going to happen next. She rolls back over to face the baby and stares at her tiny innocent face. _

**Veronica: ** (whispering) You've been alive for a year, and I just met you today.

_Slowly she feels her body shutting down, and from the back of her mind she remembers what she said to Logan. She had been angry, and had wanted to hurt him. She looks remorseful as she remembers the expression on his face, knowing she had succeeded. As her eyes close she wonders what he had meant that he thought she wanted him gone. _

_--AN_

_OK, so one more chapter. Then LoVe will be back and the story (at least this installment) will end. _

_The reconciliation is all set now, both are thinking and trying to listen albeit in retrospect. _

_Several of you wanted to see V dating for real, but none of you wanted Logan to hook up with someone else. Double standard? Or she gets a pass because he was an ass? Regardless, I didn't go that route. _

_Who knew that Leanne was hiding a baby? Some of you, for sure. Her reasons for leaving didn't make sense, and neither did Celeste's reasons for September. So I found a reason. The baby, if she's Jake's, cause she was conceived while Leanne was still living with Keith, will bind Veronica to Jake and Duncan for life. If she's Keith's that could be a hurdle for his relationship with Alicia. The possibilities are endless. _

_How many of you were shocked (maybe even wanting to hurt me a little) when I had Veronica say she hated Logan? I wrote so many of these scenes between LoVe months ago. If it feels harsh to you, it does to me too, but I tried to give V enough stressors that she would finally break, and lash out in the most painful way possible. I promise, I'll make it better in the next chapter. In fact in the story, it's only one more day until LoVe comes back. _

_I feel like I should explain a bit why I had them acting the way they were. __**Stop reading if you don't like it when authors explain things and think the story should stand on its own.**__ Ok, so in the beginning Logan was distant because he thought V was afraid of him, him acting distant led her to tell him that they probably needed space from each other, that she said it and he didn't say no led each to think the other wanted out. As it went on, Logan was so lost in his own pain that he didn't see any of her attempts to reconnect as genuine. He distanced himself more so he'd be more ready for when she ended it for real (all the while hoping she wouldn't), then as V began to send mixed messages (breaking up then having sex with him) Logan got confused and in some ways was trying to punish her (by being an ass) while still trying to protect her (from Duncan and by punishing Lamb). Once Logan disrespected her (ringtone) and with her own life getting more and more stressful, V decided that she had to end it for both of them—remember the conversation about Carmen and Tad? She felt like she was holding onto Logan when he just wanted it to be done. Finally she decided it was over and that it was better to just have it be final. Seeing that she was really done finally gets Logan's attention, and makes him realize he needs to act if he doesn't want to lose her. For V, it's all too much to handle and she doesn't realize that Logan is finally back and wanting to be with her, she just sees one more hurt. Whew. I hope that makes sense, or at least that you can see where I was coming from with them flip-flopping around. _

_Words 9066 give or take a few edits_


	48. Ch 46 Crashing into Me

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**Lots of reviews quickly, so here is the next chapter. Merry Christmas! I won't say happy new year, cause I split the last chapter and the real last chapter of this story will be posted next week. You'll understand once you read it all. So for now, here is the reconciliation. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lilly's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and enlists Weidman's help to prove once and for all who killed Lilly. Veronica lashes out at Jake and Leanne who pretend they are a happy family, but she does agree to a 3rd and final paternity test. Keith's condition worsens. And LoVe's issues come to a head—leading them to fight (very publicly) then have sex. They continue their avoidance dance, until Logan pushes V too far and she calls it quit, for real this time. Logan and the 09er guys wage war on Lamb. Jake/Weidman hire Mac's dad. Logan tries to find Veronica to talk to her, but when he finally catches up with her she is not happy to see him. Veronica makes a move to get away from Leanne and Jake. Casey makes Keith an offer for his story. Veronica finds out she has a baby sister, but doesn't know if the newest member of her family is a Mars or a Kane. Logan attempts to reconnect with Veronica, but she sends him on his way with some harsh words.

**Chapter 46: Crashing into me**

**(Sunday continued)**

_Scene opens at the Neptune Grand. Logan is sitting on the floor against the wall in his room, his phone and a bottle of unopened alcohol next to him. He looks desolate. _

_He glances up at the sound of the front door opening and hears the click of his mother's heels as she enters the Penthouse suite. She sets down her purse and then quietly knocks on his bedroom door. _

_He doesn't respond._

**Lynn: **Logan? (waits for a response) Logan, dear, are you here?

_She pushes open the door and scans the dark room, finally seeing Logan. She looks concerned and comes into the room. _

**Lynn: **Logan? Are you all right? (he doesn't respond) Logan? Talk to me please.

_When he still doesn't reply to her she kneels down and tips up his face. Reading the despair there her face fills with sadness. _

**Logan:** I'm fine Mom.

**Lynn: **Logan. I may not be the best mother, but I do know that you are not fine. Talk to me. (pause) Please.

_He doesn't speak but doesn't try to deflect her concern. She settles down to sit on the floor facing him. Logan smirks a bit seeing her smooth her hand over her expensive dress. _

**Logan:** Don't worry about it, Mom. Really.

**Lynn: **I do worry about you Logan.

_They sit silently again. _

**Lynn: **How's Veronica?

_Logan's face tightens and the muscle in his jaw works furiously. _

**Logan:** How's the divorce?

**Lynn: **(sighs) Things are proceeding. Your father made me a generous offer to reconsider. I think mostly because of the criminal trial.

**Logan:** (disappointed) So when do we move back into Casa de Killer?

**Lynn: **We don't. I'm not going back to your father Logan. Not now. Not ever.

_Logan looks surprised. _

**Logan:** Whatever.

**Lynn: **Logan. I'm worried about you. I barely see you and when I do, you seem so unhappy.

_Lynn feels failure settle over her when again, Logan refuses to confide in her. _

**Lynn: **OK. You don't want to talk. How about we just sit here?

_She pulls off her shoes and shifts to a more comfortable position. After five long minutes Logan finally breaks his silence._

**Logan:** (bleak) Veronica hates me.

**Lynn: **(gentle but certain) No, baby. She loves you.

**Logan:** (regretful and self incriminating) Not anymore. I ruined it.

**Lynn: **I don't believe that for a moment, Logan.

**Logan:** She hates me. She told me so.

_Finally Logan talks, the story spilling out, from Veronica flinching away from his touch to the distance between them and her telling him she needed some time alone to think about things. _

**Lynn: **Keith has been having trouble in the hospital (Logan looks shocked) I can understand that Veronica needed some space to focus on him and her own recovery, but it sounds to me like she wanted to give you some time too.

**Logan:** I didn't need space, she did. (broken) She's afraid of me, she doesn't want to be around me.

**Lynn: **Logan that's not true. She's a smart girl. She knows you and knows you are nothing like your father. (Logan is unconvinced) If she was so afraid of you then why was she holding your hand in the hospital, when I came to see Keith?

**--Flashback**

_Hospital room, day after the "accident." Lynn enters the room and sees Veronica standing by her father's bedside. After introducing Lynn to Alicia, Veronica moves over to Logan and clasps his hand leaning against his side. _

**--End Flashback**

**Lynn: **And after that, you were spending every night with her. If she was afraid of you why would she want you there?

_Logan frowns. _

**Logan:** I don't know.

**Lynn: **(gently) Because she wanted you there. Because she loves you. Because having you near comforted her.

**Logan:** No.

**Lynn: **(exasperated) Then why did she come here to see you? I'm not stupid Logan I know what you two were doing in here. If she's physically afraid of you why would she come here?

_Lynn can see that she is getting through to him. His doubt and confusion are clear, as is the bit of hope on his face. _

**Lynn: **Now. Tell me what happened today.

----------------

_**(Monday)**_

_The next morning, Wallace wakes up on the couch and stretches. Getting a glass of orange juice he goes into his room to check on Veronica and the baby, but the room is empty. Hearing a noise on the front porch he opens the door and sees Veronica sitting on the swinging bench holding the baby. She is humming softly, and Shiloh's blue eyes blink at her sleepily before finally shutting. Wallace smiles and comes to sit next to her. _

**Wallace:** (quietly) Hey Superfly. I still can't get used to seeing you with a baby.

**Veronica: **You're telling me.

**Wallace:** She's kinda cute.

**Veronica: **She's gorgeous.

**Wallace:** You're just saying that 'cause she looks like you.

**Veronica: **(intrigued) Really? You think so?

_She looks down at the small features, and doesn't see much resemblance besides her coloring._

**Wallace:** Well yeah. Blue eyes, blonde hair, gets her way all the time?

**Veronica: **Ha. Ha.

_Wallace grins._

_They rock back and forth quietly, the morning warm with the promise of more heat during the day. _

**Wallace:** I guess she really gave you a run for your money yesterday, huh?

_Veronica frowns. _

**Veronica: **(rueful) Yeah. She did. But it wasn't just her. (confused/hurt) Logan showed up at my door.

**Wallace:** He came here on Friday, looking for you.

_She looks at Wallace curiously. _

**Wallace:** I didn't tell him where you were. (shrugs) I wasn't sure if you wanted to see him or not.

_Veronica frowns and looks forward again. _

**Wallace:** What'd he have to say?

_Wallace watches the hurt and confusion wash over her face and grits his teeth. Veronica had enough to deal with without Logan treating her like crap. _

**Veronica: **I'm not sure.

**Wallace:** How's that possible?

**--Flashback**

**Logan:** (harsh) You flinched every time I touched you, every time you saw me. (his tone softens) You obviously didn't want me around, so I backed off.

**Logan**: I didn't push you away Veronica. I was giving you the space you wanted.

**Logan:** (aggressive) What I've been doing is killing myself trying to stay away from you to give you the space you need.

**Logan:** Don't put this on me Veronica, you wanted me gone, and I gave you exactly what you wanted. Just like always.

**Logan:** Veronica. I do want to be with you, I always want to be with you. I thought you wanted me gone.

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica: **He said some stuff that didn't make sense. About me not wanting him around, about me being afraid of him or something. I don't know.

_She can tell from the tight look on Wallace's face that he has something to say._

**Veronica: **What?

**Wallace:** What did he say exactly?

**Veronica: **That I flinched when he was near me, or something.

**Wallace:** You kinda did V. To all of us. At first I didn't know what was going on, but later I figured out it was just when someone startled you.

**Veronica: **When? (thinking) Right after…

**Wallace:** Yeah.

**Veronica: **But…

**Wallace:** I know.

**Veronica: **He said he was staying away from me because it was what I wanted.

**Wallace:** I know.

**Veronica: **What do you mean, you know?

**Wallace:** Mac said all the guys said you told Logan to back off. That you wanted some time alone.

_She flashes back to that day in the hall. _

**--Flashback**

**Veronica: **(brief tortured laugh) It's what I've always done. When things get out of control, I need to be alone.

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **(unhappy) Maybe I should, you know, just go do whatever for a few days.

_His nostrils flare, but he doesn't speak. _

**Veronica: **Maybe we both need some time. To think about this stuff. Just for a couple of days and then I'll be back to normal or as close to normal as I can get.

_Her tone tries for lightness, but fails. L__ogan stares at her for a long moment._

**Logan: **(nods) OK.

_He leans forward slowly so as not to scare her and kisses her on the forehead, shutting his eyes as he does._

**Logan: **(bleak) You know where to find me.

_Veronica closes her eyes as he walks away, her face filled with sadness and helplessness. _

**--End Flashback**

**Veronica: **Yeah, OK, but that was because I thought he needed space, he wasn't talking to me.

**Wallace:** I know. But he thought you were kicking him to the curb.

**Veronica: **God, he's an idiot.

**Wallace:** He's your boyfriend.

_She glares at him with annoyance. Wallace grins back. _

_They continue to sit on the porch swing, enjoying the quiet stillness of the morning. Wallace looks over at Veronica, who is looking at Shiloh, and he smiles. After a rough few weeks and even with the new drama with a baby sister she hadn't known about, she finally seems to be at peace. _

_------------_

_Neptune High. Veronica speeds through her English final, answering essay questions on each period of literature they had studied during the year. Sitting back she looks at the first question on Pope's Essay on Man. So much had changed since they had studied Pope. Veronica had exceeded her goal to survive high school that year, she had reengaged in life, made friends and fallen in love. _

_The last section of Pope's Essay was on happiness. And now that Veronica had reacquainted herself with that particular emotion, she wasn't going to let Logan's pigheadedness stop them from being happy. _

_In the hallway after her first final, Veronica waits for Logan to appear at his locker. As the break winds down and the crowed hallways thin out she frowns, looking around. Rams and Enbom approach her. _

**Enbom:** He's not here.

**Veronica: **It's finals. Where is he?

**Rams: **He was called in to the District Attorney's office. I guess they found something and wanted to talk to Logan about it.

_Veronica frowns. _

_Her next final is PE, from which she is still excused so she checks in with the study hall teacher and is excused to go to the office. There she manages to find out from Mrs. Moody that Logan had been excused from his first two finals and was expected back in the afternoon. _

_At lunch Veronica, like most the other students, eats absently as she studies for her third final of the day, Calculus. Enbom, Mac, Luke and Wallace sit at her table with her. Periodically she looks up and scans the parking lot for Logan. _

**Luke:** (teasing) Looking for someone?

**Veronica: **(absently) Oh, fuck off.

**Enbom:** (grinning) She's back, ladies and gentlemen.

_Mac smiles at him and sees that he's right, Veronica seems more like herself today, and was definitely looking for Logan, without looking as is she wanted to stick a knife in his heart. That had to be good sign. _

**Mac:** Who had today in the pool?

_Veronica tilts her head and looks exasperated. _

**Enbom:** Not me. I learned my lesson.

_Mac smiles._

**Luke:** Whipped.

**Wallace: **Oh, yeah.

**Veronica: **Please, I'm in a good mood for like five minutes and already I'm being teased?

**Wallace: **You deserve it. Who's in a good mood during finals week?

_She rolls her eyes. _

-------------

_Veronica wants to wait for Logan after the last final, but a text from Alicia has her racing to the hospital. Entering the room expecting the worst, she is instead met with the vision of Keith sitting up in bed laughing with Shiloh sitting in his lap. A huge smile covers her face. _

**Alicia:** (smiling) I thought you might want to see this.

**Keith:** (looking at Veronica sternly, but his eyes glint with laughter) You got some serious explaining to do, kid.

**Veronica: **Me? (teasing back) I still think babies come from the magical stork factory in the sky. This one just appeared before me.

**Keith: **(looking at the baby's face) She looks just like you did at this age.

_Veronica smiles, but knows there is still the question of who Shiloh's father was to be answered. Leanne and Jake apparently thought she was a Kane, but they had no credibility in these matters. _

_Growing serious, Keith looks up at Veronica again. _

**Keith:** Have you heard from your mother yet?

**Veronica: **No.

_Leanne had not been home when Veronica returned to the apartment to get changed for school. _

-------------

_Neptune Grand. Veronica is standing outside the Penthouse door, appearing nervous. She raises her hand and knocks. Logan comes to the door and is surprised to see her. They stand awkwardly for a moment then he steps back and lets her into the suite. _

_Both are still silent, scared to begin. She sticks her hands in her pockets and he ducks his head. Finally their eyes meet and she gives him a tentative smile. _

**Logan****:** Hello.

_Her smile grows, and he smiles back cautiously._

**Veronica:** OK. I'll start. First let me say that I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I was a bit overwhelmed. I needed to collect my thoughts, think about what you said.

_She looks unsure, confused as she examines her fuzzy memories of the hours and days following her confrontation with Aaron. Logan is hopeful. _

**Veronica****: **I talked to Wallace, he said, he said you were right that I, I would jump whenever anyone touched me. (Logan stares at her) It wasn't you Logan. (looks remorseful) It was me, the concussion, I wasn't…

_She pauses, obviously shoring herself up to say something unpleasant. _

**Logan****:** You weren't what?

**Veronica****:** I was _not_ and I am _not_ afraid of you Logan. That is what you thought, isn't it? That because of what your father did, I had to be afraid of you?

_Logan is silent._

**Veronica****:** (sad) How could you think that? He is nothing to do with you.

**Logan****:** He's my father.

**Veronica****:** You're nothing like him Logan. _Nothing_.

_Logan__ is silent, obviously disagreeing with her. He doesn't say anything and the silence stretches out into minutes. She waits for him to say something, anything, but he doesn't. She looks up at him opening her mouth to try again, but all her certainty from earlier in the day deserts her and she feels unsure, and too scared to open herself up to him again, without getting anything back. _

_Dropping her head sadly she gives up. __Her words say that it is too late that she is done with the rollercoaster of emotions that is their relationship, but her tone begs him to convince her otherwise._

**Veronica****:** So. (Logan still hasn't responded) I guess I should go.

_She doesn't make it even one step before he stops her._

**Logan****:** Wait. (anguished/emotional, voice cracking a bit) Do you love me? Do you love me Veronica, because _I love you_.

**Veronica****:** (distressed) How can you ask me that?

**Logan:** You're walking out on us after you dump me, _twice_, that's how.

**Veronica:** That's not fair and you know it. You _left_ me. You just made me do the dirty work of actually saying the words.

**Logan:** (emotion ringing in his tone) I love you Veronica. I never stopped. I loved you enough to let you go.

**Veronica:** (yelling) I didn't want you to let go!

_Her words echo in the room. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly with her breaths. While she appears agitated, her words seem to center Logan and some of the tension leaves his shoulders. _

**Logan:** (calm, resolute) Then stay. I want to be with you. If that's what you want too, then you need to stay and work this out with me.

_Veronica glares at him as her mind works furiously. Her anger had surged again, and with it her doubts that they could make this work. It was too hard. Things between them were always too hard. _

_She stares at him, frozen between two instincts: one to run and get as far away from him and the pain as possible and the other to run to him and let him soothe away all the hurt. He speaks before she is able to make a decision. _

**Logan****: **(sincerity dripping off his words) I love you.

_His words melt her resistance and she feels the hurt and pain of the last few weeks begin to subside. Now relief washes over her. Her breathing becomes more erratic as she lets down her guard and Logan worriedly moves towards her hugging her lightly and running soothing hands up and down her back. Her forehead is resting against his chest when she speaks again. _

**Veronica: **Those are just words, and I can't trust your words anymore.

_She looks up at him so he can see that she is not angry or accusing, trying to take the sting out of her declaration. She wants this, wants him, and them together, but she isn't willing to just step back into the relationship as it was. Not and risk all the hurt again. _

**Veronica: **You've made me so many promises that you haven't kept. That you'd never leave. That you'd always love me. That I wouldn't be alone again.

_He can see her pain clearly, and feels it as if it is his own. _

**Logan****: **I'm right here.

_She steps back from his hold, but stays within touching distance. Her eyes meet his- hers cautious, but hopeful. His are openly pleading. _

**Veronica: **(soft) No. Not really. I've been alone for awhile now. You were almost never around, and when you were I still missed you. I get that you needed to work out what all this means, and figure it out. I'm still trying to understand how all this happened. (she heat returns to her voice, her tone accusing with an edge of hurt) But the difference is that I wanted to figure it out with you and you….

_She breaks off._

_He cups his hand around her cheek, rejoicing in being able to touch her again. He looks at her deeply in the eyes knowing they need to get it out in the open. _

**Logan****: **I what? Just say it.

**Veronica: **Youwanted to avoid it all by cruising around with your boys and a bottle in your hand.

**Logan****: **Veronica, no. I only left you alone because I thought that was want you wanted. It was never what I wanted. I had to distract myself, to keep busy, so I could stay away from you. I was always thinking about you. (mournful) I never meant to hurt you, to make you feel like I didn't care.

_Both hold their silence, staring at each other for a long moment heavy with emotion. His eyes plead with her and she can't hold herself apart from him anymore. She doesn't want to. His adamant repeating that he hadn't want to leave her, hadn't stopped caring about her, that he had been doing what he thought she wanted, helped her to set aside her hurt and anger over how he'd acted. She wanted to forgive him, excuse his behavior; she just needed for him to give her a reason to do so. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **Maybe we just need one more chance. It can't hurt any more than it already does. This is what I want, what I came here for.

**Veronica: **(softly cajoling) What part of me calling you, trying to get you to spend time with me, and showing up in your room to have sex with you says I don't want you around?

_She smiles but there is still a lot of hurt evident in her expression. He smiles and inches closer to her. _

**Veronica: **Honestly, Logan.

_He traces his thumb over her cheek, his hand cupping her jaw. In that moment she feels the connection rise up again, more like the floodgates opening than a tether tying them together. The flood of emotion, of certainty that this was right sweeps her away and she gives herself over to it, not wanting to fight it or him anymore. _

_She can feel his desire to be with her, to make this work. She tilts her face more fully into his palm, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his wrist, feeling his pulse beat strongly there. Her eyes close, in relief, in exhaustion. _

_She deliberately takes a step back from him, holding him away from her with a firm hand in the center of his chest._

**Veronica: **If you want me to believe you this time then you're going to have to show me. _Prove_ to me that you still want us. (shuttering breath) I'm not giving up on us, but I can't- I won't let you destroy me again. I don't ever want you to treat me like that again Logan. Not ever. (smiles ruefully) God, you can be a jackass.

_He uses her hand to reel her in, tentatively taking hold of her shoulders. Her eyes meet his. _

**Logan****: **I love you Veronica. I'll show you, I'll prove it to you so you never doubt it again. So you'll never want to leave me again.

_She nods and walks a few steps to sink down on the couch, the anger and tension that had kept her going for the last few days draining out of her body suddenly. _

**Veronica: **OK.

**Logan: **(hopeful) OK?

**Veronica: **Yeah, but I don't want you to play me songs or buy me stuff Logan. That's not what I need. This isn't about me wanting to be with you. I want you. But I can't, I can't just wait for you. I can't wait for the other shoe to fall and you to stomp on my heart again. If this is going to work…

_He drops down next to her feeling his own fear subside. _

**Logan****: **It will. We'll make it work.

**Veronica: **I need you to be here. This is about being here, together, even when it hurts. Things get tough and you disappear. (shushes him as he opens his mouth to respond) I know. You said you were giving me space. And God knows I know how it feels to want to run away to lick my wounds. But if you want me, if you want us, you need to prove to me that you're here. That I can trust you to be here the next time something happens. That's it. No words, no gifts, nothing but being there.

_Logan's looks says it all, he's willing to do anything for her. Would do anything. His clear certainty, wavers as she frowns. _

**Logan****: **What?

_She looks at him obviously worried about what she's about to say. She reaches out and takes his hand in hers and he wraps his other hand over their joined hands. _

**Veronica: **You have to let me be there for you too Logan. You...I'm not saying you have to tell me everything, but you can't shut me out of anything that is important. You have to trust me enough to share some of this with me or it will never work. I told you my darkest secrets, all of them. But you didn't trust me with yours.

_Logan looks like he wants to contradict her but she continues._

**Veronica: **You broke up with me rather than talk about how you felt when your mom was in the hospital. I had to figure out on my own that you dad beat you, and you wouldn't talk about this mess either.

_He doesn't respond but slowly nods. Her mouth tilts up in a half smile. _

**Logan****: **It works both ways Veronica. You have to stick around too. (she frowns at him) You tell me you hate me, then you run away.

**Veronica: **(shamefaced) I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so mad. Everything is out of control. I don't know how to feel, what to do. (looks down) But I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I…

**Logan****: **(forgiving) Thank God. (moves closer to take her in his arms, feeling her small body shutter as she relaxes into him) But do you think next time you get that mad at me, you could just throw something at me. Maybe pop my tires again.

**Veronica: **(small voice) Maybe. I'll try to remember that.

**Logan****: **Good. That's good.

_She settles more comfortably against him, enjoying his nearness. Logan rests his head on top of hers breathing her in. Veronica melts into his touch, remembering his warmth after so long a time and turns into his body burying her face in his chest her fist clutching in his shirt. _

----------

_Sometime later both of their emotions are more settled, less fragile. They are still sitting on the couch. _

**Veronica: **Wow. That was some fight.

_He knows she means the last few weeks, not the last hour._

**Logan: **Yeah.

**Veronica: **So, I guess that means we have to make up now. (saucy) I hope you don't have anything planned for the next few days.

_A slow smile spreads over her face. _

**Logan: **I'm all yours until Thursday. (grimaces) it's Rams' birthday. We have a whole night planned. (sees her disappointed face) Never mind, it's not important.

_Her face shows her concern but she doesn't say anything about Logan's drinking. He'd been sober for the last few days. She could afford to wait a few more before brining it up. _

**Veronica: **I suppose I could let you go (suggestive look) but first you're going to have to exhaust me so I don't spend the whole night worrying about you.

_A slow grin spreads over his face. _

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **You'd better, but you know, actions speak louder than words. You're going to have to prove it to me.

**Logan: **I will, (serious) I will. (kisses her) I will. (happy smile, but still with an edge of concern) You know we're going to have to talk too.

_She moves to straddle his lap. _

**Veronica: **I know. I just thought we could multi-task.

_Her hand slides under his shirt caressing over his lower stomach muscles, tracing his torso._

**Logan: **(amused but his eyes are dark and his cheeks flushed) You want to talk while…

**Veronica: **No silly. (kisses him lightly) I want you to make love to me, maybe you could try for that whole me forgetting every other word but your name thing.

**Logan: **(grins) OK.

**Veronica: **Then, while we're recovering for round two, we can talk. And so on and so forth.

**Logan: **I love you.

**Veronica: **(teasing) I love you too, but I told you…

**Logan: **(interrupts) I know. Prove it. (smiles) With pleasure.

_With a smile he pulls her face down to his and seals their mouths together. Veronica's sigh of contentment is audible. _

_Logan stands up holding her to his with his hands under her butt, and she wraps her legs around him as he walks them to his bedroom. _

_He lies her down on the bed, covering her body with his and continues to kiss her. Long, deep, drugging, blissful kisses. _

_Sometimes sex became only about physical release, but kissing Veronica was almost purely emotional. _

_Her body was completely relaxed under his, her warmth and scent wrapped around him, and he knew that from that day forward she would always be his home. _

_He felt her small hands moving his shirt up his back and he pushed up far enough to tug it off before dropping back down to kiss her. She pushed him back again and pulled her shirt off too. _

**Veronica: **(shy) I want to feel you.

_He looks down at her his eyes burning with emotion._

**Veronica: **I missed you.

**Logan: **I missed you too.

_He rolls them over so she is on top letting her lead. Instead of moving things forward, she lies on his chest and kisses him again. Then again, content to go slow, to enjoy the moment. _

-------------

_Logan's bed. They did talk. Logan asked about Keith and was happy to hear that he was doing better. He also asked about Leanne, and how things were going with her. Veronica bites her lip and sits up pulls on one of his t-shirts. She sits Indian style in the bed facing him. _

**Logan:** Uh-oh. What is it?

**Veronica: **My mom's still drinking.

**Logan:** I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **No, it's fine. I mean it's not fine, but it's not the worst of it. She and Jake are like fully together now. He sleeps over most nights.

**Logan:** Wow.

**Veronica: **Yeah, he says he's divorcing Celeste.

**Logan:** Is he?

**Veronica: **Yeah. I talked to Celeste.

**Logan:** (sitting up now as well) You talked to Celeste?

**Veronica: **I needed her help.

**Logan:** (incredulous) With what?

**Veronica: **I don't want to live with my mom anymore. My dad is doing better but he'll still be in the hospital another week and then he won't be able to do much.

**Logan:** And Jake can use his pull to make sure a judge grants Leanne custody.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan:** So you went to Celeste?

**Veronica: **For once she and I have a common interest. (she pauses) There's more. Before you showed up yesterday, I met my baby sister for the first time.

_Logan's mouth falls open. _

_------------_

**Veronica: **What did the DA want that was so important it couldn't wait until after school today?

**Logan: **Someone came forward, someone who is not me or you that can verify that my dad is a violent bastard.

**Veronica: **(surprised) Trina's ex?

**Logan: **No, I think he's still hiding under a dumpster somewhere, it was my first nanny. (his eyes get a far away look as he remembers the past) My dad told me she fell down the stairs because she tripped on a toy I left out. She broke her leg pretty badly. I never saw her again until today.

_His sad tone tells her that this nanny's leaving had been a blow to a young Logan. _

**Veronica: **She'll testify that your dad beat you?

**Logan: **Yeah, and that he pushed her down the stairs when she threatened to go to the police.

**Veronica: **I'm sorry Logan.

**Logan: **I always thought it was my fault. That she didn't come back because I was bad.

**Veronica: **(moving closer to him and taking his hands in hers) No Logan. That's your dad's voice. Don't listen to it.

_He holds her gaze, his still doubting and confused. _

**Veronica: **You never deserved it Logan. _Never_. No child does.

_------------_

_Cut to later, they are dressed in hotel robes and eating dinner. Veronica manages to browbeat Logan into studying and they are spread out around the coffee table in the main room when Lynn comes in. _

**Lynn:** Veronica. (eyes shining with happiness) Darling. (she smiles at Logan) It's so good to see you again. (wide smile) I'm on my way to LA, I can see that you two will be fine without me for a few days.

**Veronica: **Nice to see you Lynn.

**Logan:** Mom.

_After Lynn leaves, Veronica turns to Logan. _

**Veronica: **So your mom's going to LA?

**Logan:** For a few days. She's going to be in Neptune for another few weeks, before she makes the move permanent.

**Veronica: **Oh.

**Logan:** (smiling) If you have a question, Veronica, ask it.

**Veronica: **Did you find a place to live?

**Logan:** No, not yet. (shrugs) No rush. I can stay here for awhile while I look around.

**Veronica: **OK, I thought you might have started looking.

**Logan:** (taking her hand) I didn't want to, not without you.

**Veronica: **(frowns) But if you thought I was breaking up with you…

**Logan:** You did break up with me.

_She glares at him without heat._

**Logan:** (placating) Not that I didn't deserve it.

**Veronica: **That's more like it.

**Logan:** Veronica I thought you didn't want to be with me, that you saw my dad every time you saw me.

**Veronica: **But I kept calling you, trying to get you to meet me for dates, thanks for that by the way.

**Logan:** Sorry. I thought you just felt bad for me. That you wanted to break up with me, but didn't want to kick me while I was down.

**Veronica: **(disbelieving) I think I've proven that I have no problem kicking you whenever.

_Logan grins. _

**Logan:** How about we make a deal?

**Veronica: **OK, if I want you to leave I'll tell you Logan. I'll spell it out _very clearly_.

**Logan:** (shadow of hurt) You did, you told me you wanted to be alone.

**Veronica: **No. I said maybe _we_ needed some time alone Logan. Because _you_ weren't talking to me. You could have said no.

_They stare at each other. _

**Logan:** How about we agree that we both misunderstood each other?

**Veronica: **(sweet smile) As long as we also agree that you were a prize asshole to me whereas I was trying to work things out.

**Logan:** (nods, accepting) I'm sorry Veronica. I really am sorry.

**Veronica: **I know. (smiles softly) I'm sorry too. You were a jerk but you didn't deserve some of the things I said either.

**Logan:** New deal. In addition to nobody leaves, if you're breaking that rule-

**Veronica: **(interrupting) You're making a rule for what happens when a rule is broken? The logic escapes me.

_He grins. _

**Logan:** If you're breaking that rule…temporarily…(she nods her approval) you have to put it in writing.

**Veronica: **(smiles blissfully) Fine by me, I'll just carve it into your lovely bright paint job.

_Logan frowns. _

--------------

_Later that night when they crawl back into bed, for sleep this time, Veronica curls into his side, content. _

**Veronica: **(sleepy) How'd you know where I've been living anyway?

**Logan:** I took a page from your book.

**Veronica: **How so?

**Logan:** I followed you home.

**Veronica: **(laughing) When?

**Logan:** When Noah drove you home.

_She can hear the tension in his voice._

**Veronica: **Nothing happened Logan.

**Logan:** I know.

_They shift to be sharing the same pillow, lying side by side, face to face. _

**Veronica: **OK, so then you're not mad.

**Logan:** No, I'm mad, just not at you. I saw him try to kiss you.

**Veronica: **He kissed my cheek.

**Logan:** Rule number 2. No lying.

**Veronica: **He didn't kiss me.

**Logan:** Because you turned your head in time.

**Veronica:** OK, yes.

**Logan:** Stay away from him Veronica.

**Veronica: **I know. I never would have gone with him, but I knew it would drive you crazy.

**Logan:** Everything about you drives me crazy.

**Veronica: **(smiling impishly) I'd apologize, but I'd be lying.

_He shakes his head, amused despite his anger that that punk had made a move on Veronica. _

------------

_Veronica wakes up in the middle of the night when Logan shifts positions next to her. She rolls onto her side to study him in his sleep. _

_Falling in love with Logan hadn't been her choice. It had happened. To her. To them. But this time, this time she made the conscious choice to love him. To accept him, with all his faults, despite her instinct to run and hide from the emotion he seemed to draw endlessly from her. _

_Maybe she wished she had had another choice, but in that moment, looking at him there was no option. Because there was only one choice that could make her happy. One. Him. _

_So this time she chose to love him. Hoped that he would chose to love her with all her shortcomings the next time things got so unbearably fucked up. Knew that even if he left, he would still love her. _

_So this time her eyes were wide open as she stepped over the edge into a freefall that she knew could end with one or both of them broken on the ground at the bottom of this cliff. This time she chose to allow herself to love him. Even when she knew it wasn't really a choice at all. _

_Loving him was a given. Accepting that love, and choosing it, that was where the choice lay. _

_With a deep sense of calm and peace she drifts back to sleep. _

------------

_**(Tuesday) **_

_Neptune Grand Penthouse Suite. Logan and Veronica are eating breakfast at the small table on the patio. The sky is blue and cloudless. The ocean is shades of dark blue and grey stretching to the horizon. Most of Neptune is visible around them. _

_Veronica steals a piece of bacon from Logan's plate and sips a cup of coffee. _

**Veronica: **(casual) Just so you know, I'm going to be mad at you next week.

**Logan: **(pausing with a piece of toast half way to his mouth) What? Why?

**Veronica: **For being a big mean jerk to me last week.

_Logan looks contrite. Veronica keeps her face serious, not letting him off the hook. _

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **I know, and thank you. But you're still going to be in trouble.

**Logan: **Why next week?

**Veronica: **Would you rather I be mad now?

**Logan: **No.

**Veronica: **That's what I thought. We need to talk about stuff, more stuff to resolve this fight before we move on to our next one.

**Logan: **OK, that's fair. But, I would like to remind you I was the one suggesting the talking, while you were the one who preferred…(he trails off)

_She graces him with a quick smile, then turns back to the view. Her face is contemplative and her eyes dart to him then away. _

**Logan: **Veronica?

**Veronica: **You're usually so good with words Logan. So much better than me at expressing your emotions, (still sounding sad and confused) but this time you just shut down. I could barely get two words out of you let alone anything that might let me know what you were thinking.

**Logan: **I'm sorry. I really thought you didn't want me around.

**Veronica: **I think we need to try not to assume things about each other.

**Logan: **Work on our communication?

**Veronica: **Yeah.

**Logan: **You realize that that means you'll have to talk to me too.

**Veronica: **I do.

**Logan: **'Cause you're not always the most forthcoming of people, you know.

**Veronica: **I know. But I do have my moments.

_They both smile. _

-------------

AN:

Words: who cares, you got what you wanted, does the amount of words it took me to do it really matter? 6,304

Aww. So all's forgiven now, right? All the angst was worth it? Or at least most of it. I got pretty poetic there in for awhile. I'm a big believer that you feel what you feel and that's OK, but you still can make choices with how to act. I really do think that they fell in love by accident, neither would have chosen the other, but it happened. This time, after so much had happened, she made a choice. Not that there won't be other hurdles in the relationship…

I tried, I really tried to give you good smut so the make up was in proportion to the fight, but I just wasn't in the mood. Too much to do, too little energy. Sorry.

I hope the makeup lived up to expectations. I get nervous that some of you seem to expect a lot from me. Just a general note on life…. living down to expectations is generally easier (and more fun) than living up to expectations. I remember one boy in high school who I didn't have a lot of respect for called me an airhead to my face once and I was so offended I almost didn't know what to do. In the end he wasn't worth any response, and I knew I was smart so I was able to brush it off, but…I'm not one to let people treat me like crap, so I would be as ditzy as possible with one of my best friends in the class we all shared. Man some of the conversations we would make up were fantastic. One time we were discussing our school's sex ed program and I was reading the handout to her in my dumb voice and asking dumb questions as I went. It said something about STDs being transmitted in semen or something, and she said something about how she loved seAmen, especially in their cute Navy outfits, I about died laughing on the inside but had to try to hold it in so the "play" was real. Oh man, that is a fantastic memory. We had so much fun.


	49. Ch 47 Untidy Endings and Beginnings

Some Truths Hurt 2008-2009

Disclaimer: Still not mine. But someone needs to take them off the shelf, dust them off and let them play.

**I survived the holiday with my brother and his inlaws, so yeah for that. It actually wasn't that bad. Though my sister in law is still a drama queen and a half. I should have said happy holidays instead of merry Christmas last time, for all of you who celebrate different holidays. So happy holidays, and happy new years—that's one we can all celebrate, unless you're not allowed to celebrate at all in which case you're probably also not supposed to be reading smut. But I digress. **

**Posting today because Santa himself asked for an update. **

**This is the last chapter in this installment of the story, the sequel could be up as early as towards the end of January, I'm putting all the storylines into a timeline now and working out the details of the mysteries. Thanks for reading and enjoying the story so far, it's been challenging, but so much fun. **

**This story so far recaplet:** Season 1 happens with a lot of changes. Veronica goes to the Kanes' dressed incognito to get into Lilly's vent. She finds tapes and pictures, and Duncan finds her. She takes the tapes and Aaron hijacks her. A violent confrontation follows, and Aaron is arrested. Keith is in the hospital, and Veronica is left reeling. Aaron is arraigned for his assault and kidnapping of Veronica. Lamb and the DA are working on charging him with Lilly's murder. Jake and Celeste are charged with obstruction. Leanne is in town and she and Veronica get into it at the hospital. Veronica is staying at the Fennels' with Logan. Veronica has a concussion and is acting oddly. Logan is also reeling from the news. LoVe is drifting apart, each lost in their own confusion and guilt. Leanne is granted emergency custody of V while Keith is in the hospital. Evidence against Aaron is missing. Veronica figures out who the Hammer is, and enlists Weidman's help to prove once and for all who killed Lilly. Veronica lashes out at Jake and Leanne who pretend they are a happy family, but she does agree to a 3rd and final paternity test. Keith's condition worsens. And LoVe's issues come to a head—leading them to fight (very publicly) then have sex. They continue their avoidance dance, until Logan pushes V too far and she calls it quit, for real this time. Logan and the 09er guys wage war on Lamb. Jake/Weidman hire Mac's dad. Logan tries to find Veronica to talk to her, but when he finally catches up with her she is not happy to see him. Veronica makes a move to get away from Leanne and Jake. Casey makes Keith an offer for his story. Veronica finds out she has a baby sister, but doesn't know if the newest member of her family is a Mars or a Kane. Finally LoVe manage to talk to each other and find that they're better together than apart.

**Chapter 47: Untidy endings and beginnings **

_**(Tuesday continued)**_

_With only two finals and still high on the feeling of being together again, Logan and Veronica skate through school on Tuesday. They keep the school gossips in business by entering school together holding hands. _

_Between finals in the hallway, Logan glares at Noah Dawson menacingly, but Veronica's stern rebuke reins him in. _

_At lunch Casey Gant sits with the couple and Veronica explains to Logan that she and Casey were at a business dinner together. Logan looks doubtful, but shakes Casey's hand gracefully. After all he had got the girl, he could afford to be magnanimous. The only one who is possibly happier than the most speculated about couple in school is Dick whose grin is so large that Veronica looks alarmed. _

_After school Logan drives Veronica to her mother's apartment to see if there was any sign of Leanne. They find her snoring in her bed, reeking of gin. Veronica looks down at her mother with anger and disappointment. With Logan's help she turns Leanne onto her side so if she threw up she wouldn't asphyxiate on the vomit. _

_Veronica leads him to her room and packs a bag._

**Logan:** What are you going to do?

**Veronica: **I don't know. But Shiloh can't be here, Mom's in no shape to take care of a baby, and I'm not going to sit here and wonder when she'll stumble through the door.

_She stops packing and looks at Logan seriously._

**Veronica: **That's actually one of the things we still need to talk about.

**Logan:** (quirking one eyebrow) You're going to have to be more specific.

**Veronica: **Your drinking.

_Logan looks defensive._

**Logan:** I don't have a problem with alcohol Veronica.

**Veronica: **(earnest)I don't want to fight with you Logan, but I disagree. You drink too much, and too often. You use alcohol. You do that when you have a problem you don't know how to deal with. I'm willing to bet you drink alone, and I know you've been drinking and then driving.

**Logan:** Fine. I'll stop drinking.

_Both their voices are growing louder and tight with anger._

**Veronica: **With Rams' birthday this week? Really?

**Logan:** What do you want from me?

**Veronica: **I want you to stay alive. I don't want to have to worry about you.

**Logan:** I can stop drinking Veronica. It's not an addiction.

**Veronica: **(she bites her lip) How about we start small? You promise me that you won't drink and drive or drive with anyone who's been drinking.

**Logan:** I promise.

**Veronica: **I'm serious Logan.

**Logan:** I know.

----------

_Veronica debates whether to stay at the Fennels' or with Logan. She knows her dad would prefer she stay with Alicia, but Veronica already felt bad that she had dumped Shiloh on Alicia for the last few days. In all of her plans, Veronica included the baby. No matter who the father was, Veronica was now a big sister and wasn't going to allow her baby sister to get hurt. _

_At the Fennels,' Alicia greets Logan warmly and Shiloh toddles over and grabs onto Veronica's legs and smiles up at her with her toothy baby smile. _

**Shiloh: **Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba.

_Veronica grins as she leans down and scoops her up, holding her close to her chest. She turns towards Logan who stares at Veronica and the baby with awe and a bit of fear. _

**Veronica: **Logan, meet Shiloh.

_Shiloh loses her smile and looks up at him with big blue eyes, her expression solemn. _

**Logan: **She's smaller than I thought she'd be. 

**Veronica: **Well, she is a baby.

_Shiloh turns her head back to Veronica and grins then knocks her head forward, as if to head butt Veronica. Veronica shifts her head out of the way quickly. _

**Logan: **(alarmed) What was that? 

**Veronica: **I have no idea, she does it occasionally.

**Alicia: **Lots of babies do that. Just be warned, she has a hard little head.

**Veronica: **(grimaces) I know. I learned the hard way.

_Logan looks at the kid like she is a bomb that might go off at any moment. _

_Wallace enters. _

**Wallace: **What's wrong Echolls, scared of a little baby?

_He grins, and tickles Shi under the chin as he passes by._

_Logan continues to stare at Veronica holding the baby as they sit down to discuss their options. Alicia is willing to take the baby for a few more days, until Veronica finishes finals, then they can make future plans. But Veronica is adamant at coming up with a solution that doesn't inconvenience Alicia anymore than she already has._

**Alicia: **I don't mind Veronica. Who's going to do it? You have school, your mother -

**Veronica: **(interrupting) …is not an option. What about a babysitter? Do you know anyone?

**Wallace: **I'm her usual babysitter.

**Daryl: **Hey, I'm not a baby.

**Alicia: **I know Daryl. You're a big boy now. (he grins)

**Veronica: **Maybe Meg knows someone, she's done a lot of babysitting.

**Logan: **Uh, I might know someone.

_Everyone turns to stare at him blankly._

**Logan: **Mrs. Navarro. (to Alicia) She was the housekeeper at my house, before…She has lots of nieces and nephews, I'm sure she's good with kids.

**Wallace: **Weevil's grandma?

**Veronica: **(smiling, eyes shining) Logan's right. She'd be perfect. (to Logan) She's not working at the house anymore?

**Logan: **I don't really know.

**Alicia: **You know this woman Veronica? You can't just leave Shiloh with anyone.

**Veronica: **Yeah, she's worked for Logan's family since they moved here, she's great.

**Wallace: **(doubtful) She raised Weevil.

**Alicia: **Who's Weevil?

**Veronica: **(glaring at Wallace and Logan to keep them quiet) He's one of my friends at school.

_Logan looks at her sourly. Wallace avoids his mother's eyes._

**Logan: **I don't know about Weevil, but Mrs. Navarro is OK.

**Alicia: **Well, let's call her and see if she's even available.

_She was. Mrs. Navarro had been looking for a new job, and was happy to leave the employment of Aaron Echolls. She agreed to take care of Shiloh for the next week at least. They discussed it and agreed that Shiloh and Mrs. Navarro would spend days at the Fennels', and Alicia made it clear that Veronica would also be staying there until Leanne sobered up and demanded her return home. _

_Veronica and Logan share a look, knowing that Leanne's custody of Veronica was about to be a causality of the Kanes' divorce. Celeste didn't really want to help Veronica, but sticking it to Jake and his mistress was too much to pass up. _

_------------_

_Cut to the Fennels' studio apartment in the converted garage. Veronica looks around at the full size bed, small kitchenette and bathroom. The walls are bare and the floor is covered with a thin vinyl flooring. It's sparse but it is clean. _

**Veronica: **It's fine.

**Alicia: **No, Veronica, you can't stay out here by yourself.

**Veronica: **You'll be like 10 feet away.

**Wallace: **I'll say out here, V can have my room.

**Veronica: **(brokering no argument) No, if Shiloh wakes up I don't want to wake up the whole house. I'll be fine. I just have to get some sheets.

-------------

_Bed, Bath & Beyond store. Walking down an isle full of bedding, Logan turns to Veronica. _

**Logan: **You know, if Mrs. Navarro is looking for a new job, she could come work for me.

**Veronica: **(looking at the price of a comforter set) You have a whole hotel of staff to clean up after you Logan, if you need extra help, you're just a pig.

**Logan: **I meant at the new place.

**Veronica: **(disapproving) You need a housekeeper for a one bedroom apartment?

_He is silent._

_Finally her gaze goes to him and she reads his face. _

**Veronica: **(resigned) You're not going to get a one bedroom apartment are you?

**Logan: **(shrugs) Real estate is a good investment. Especially in coastal communities. I might as well buy if I find something I like.

_Veronica looks as if she doubts his logic. _

**Veronica: **Still, you can hire someone to come in a clean once a week, Mrs. Navarro needs a full time job.

**Logan: **I'll need a cook too.

**Veronica: **Logan.

**Logan: **I know her. And I know I can trust her. That won't be easy to find.

**Veronica: **You could just clean up after yourself.

_Logan looks horrified at the thought._

**Logan: **And learn to cook? It's so simple? Really, how is that working out for you?

**Veronica: **Shut up.

_Veronica concedes the point as they exit the store and have their picture taken by the five paparazzi that had followed them from the hotel that morning and stuck to them all day. _

-----------

**(Wednesday)**

_The last day of finals comes and goes without any more major events. The next day at school is a half day dedicated to community service. All the students were signed up for community projects for the morning, with seniors sticking around for graduation practice. _

_Logan schedules his two makeup finals for the two he missed on Monday. _

_The only notable moment is when Logan and Duncan come face to face in the hallway. The collective student body holds their breath but the two boys simply slide around each other, not speaking and avoiding each others eyes. _

_Logan's eyes are dark, his feelings for his former friend obviously conflicted, but as Veronica slides her hand into his and their friends fall in around them, he smiles._

**Dick:** Dude, tonight is going to be off the hook. We need to let loose some of this tension and party.

**Mac:** You need an excuse to party?

**Dick:** Hell no.

**Enbom:** Birthdays are special though.

**Mac:** What are you 5? Does you mommy bring in cupcakes for the whole class?

_Rams falls in step with them, Kate on his arm._

**Rams:** I don't know about cupcakes but there had better be cake.

_Veronica grins up at Logan, both amused by the banter. He leans down to steal a kiss as they exit the double doors to the school. _

-----------

_Leanne's apartment. Leanne is alone sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand. She is disheveled and her clothes are wrinkled. There is a knock on the door. She stands up_ unsteadily.

**Leanne:** Veronica? Is that you? (disoriented) Veronica, I'm sorry…

_She opens the door to reveal Celeste Kane. _

_She is the opposite of Leanne. Perfectly done hair and makeup. Crisp white pants with blue blazer. Cold and controlled. _

**Celeste:** No. I'm not Veronica. But I do have news for you regarding her.

**Leanne:** Celeste. Why are you here?

**Celeste:** (haughty) May I come in? You may not mind having your personal business played out for the world, but I prefer to keep private matters private.

_She sweeps past an increasingly desperate looking Leanne._

**Leanne:** What do you know about Veronica? Did you do something to her?

**Celeste:** Hardly. Veronica came to me. (smiles coldly)

**Leanne:** Why?

**Celeste:** She wanted my help. (Leanne looks more confused) Help getting away from you.

**Leanne:** She's my daughter.

**Celeste:** Yes, and apparently she is also Keith's daughter. Despite what you tried to convince my husband of.

**Leanne:** We don't know that, the test…

**Celeste:** Veronica assured me that she had had two previous paternity tests both proving without a doubt that Keith Mars is her father. I'm grateful. For myself, and my son. (quirks a dispassionate eyebrow) Apparently Veronica shares my sentiment in this matter.

**Leanne:** (sad) I never meant to hurt her, not anyone.

**Celeste:** (hard unforgiving tone)You should have considered that before you destroyed your marriage by carrying on your pathetic affair with my husband.

**Leanne:** He may be your husband, but he loves me. (almost childish tone) We love each other.

**Celeste:** Oh please. He'll see you for what you really are and leave you soon enough. Your relationship (says it like it is disgusting) would have come to a halt years ago if not for the excitement of sneaking around. Jake doesn't love you, you just remind him of his life before he had responsibility. A family. You never grew up, and when he's with you he can pretend

.

**Leanne:** What do you want Celeste?

**Celeste:** (smiles) I came to tell you that your custody arrangement has been altered. It appears that there was a mistake in the filing. Keith Mars was never notified. The judge has restored Keith Mars' full legal and physical custody of his daughter. (faux sympathetic) But I do believe you were granted visitation.

**Leanne:** (hurt) Why do you care?

**Celeste:** You destroyed my family, without a second thought. I'm returning the favor. As for your daughter, she doesn't want to be a part of your pathetic existence anymore. Who could blame her?

**Leanne:** But you hate her.

**Celeste:** No. My problem has always been with you, Veronica was just the representation of the difficulties that you have caused me that I couldn't escape. Lilly…(a bit of genuine emotion peaks through her formidable defenses) Lilly loved Veronica. I know that. I never understood my daughter, but I do know that Veronica was important to both my children. She approached me, and I found her proposal to be agreeable to both our needs.

--------------

_Fennels' studio. Veronica is standing by the kitchenette and Logan is nearby, both being quiet with Shiloh sleeping in her bassinet nearby. _

**Logan: **So Shiloh seemed to like Mrs. Navarro.

**Veronica: **Yeah.

_Veronica is distractedly staring across the room. _

**Logan: **What's wrong?

**Veronica: **It's only a temporary fix. The nanny Jake hired was a live in nanny and took care of Shiloh all day, every day. Mrs. Navarro can only take her during the day.

**Logan: **Veronica. (her eyes meet his) She…

_He pauses, gentles his tone, and moves closer putting his hands on her shoulders and squeezing her affectionately._

**Logan: **She has parents. It's not your job to take care of her. You can make all the plans you want, but the second Jake gets home…

**Veronica: **(defiant) Their nanny left. She told me she tried to call Jake and yet I haven't received any calls from him or my mom about where Shiloh is. (her grows more adamant and angry, but she keeps her voice low so she doesn't wake the baby) They aren't taking care of her. She's my sister. _Mine_. I won't let them do to her what they did to Lilly and me. Even Duncan. She deserves better.

**Logan: **I know, I just don't want you to get hurt.

**Veronica: **Then put on your thinking cap and help me come up with some ideas.

_She takes his hand and walks over to the bed, pulling him along with her. _

**Veronica: **I have good dirt on the Kanes, on Jake, but it won't be enough …

**Logan: **To what? Get him to give her up? Give her to you? Is that even what you want?

**Veronica: **(mildly frustrated and confused) I don't know.

**Logan: **Well, until you figure it out, I might have an idea that will buy you some time. (Veronica looks at him hopefully.) In California if a woman conceives while married, the husband is the presumptive father. Since your mom is still married to your dad…(shrugs)

_Veronica smiles._

**Veronica: **A judge would have to grant custody to my dad until a court ordered paternity test was done, that gives me some time to figure something out.

_She smiles at him widely. _

**Veronica: **Who's the smart one now?

_She moves to sit straddling his legs and kisses him slowly. When her mouth moves to his neck he smirks. _

**Logan: **I'm confused. Are you admiring me for my mind or my body?

**Veronica: **(grinning) Both.

_They kiss again and are still kissing when Alicia opens the door. It's a toss up for who is more embarrassed, Alicia or Veronica. Even Logan looks awkward for a moment. Veronica scrambles out of Logan's lap and sits next to him on the bed. _

**Alicia: **Oh, I, ah. (gathers her composure) Dinner was just delivered from _Felipe's_.

_She coolly raises one eyebrow at Logan.__ He smiles and shrugs. _

**Logan: **Talk to your sons. I was outnumbered. But I did order pasta and salad too.

_Alicia smiles and then stares pointedly at Logan's hand which has slid over Veronica's leg to cup around the inside of her thigh unconsciously. He moves his hand down to her knee, which appeases Alicia. _

_Alicia moves into the room and checks on the baby then exits, leaving the door open. _

**Alicia: **Wash your hands then come in for dinner.

_Logan stands up and washes his hands, looking confused that Alicia's "mom powers" (as called by Wallace) seem to work on him. _

* * *

_After dinner, Logan and Veronica retreat back to the studio. Instead of sitting down next to her he wanders around the studio, but since it is mostly bare there is nothing to hold his interest or distract him. _

**Logan: **If you're going to live here, we really need to get you some stuff.

_Veronica moves closer to him, taking his hands in hers. She meets his gaze calmly._

**Veronica: **Just tell me.

**Logan: **What?

**Veronica: **Whatever it is.

**Logan: **Is this that female intuition I've heard so much about?

**Veronica: **Yes, I'm practically psychic. But why don't you save me the trip into your twisted mind and just tell me whatever you think you should, but don't really want to.

**Logan: **How did you…

**Veronica: **Because I know you. Now spill.

_She throws in her patented head tilt for good measure. Logan smiles._

**Veronica: **Don't make me toss my hair.

_He kisses her quickly then picks her up and spins around to set her on the small kitchen counter. _

**Logan: **OK. You know about the pranks on Lamb.

**Veronica: **(happy) Me and almost a million youtube users.

**Logan: **(grins) Yeah. Well, that was just the beginning. I took a copy of his bank statement and had my Grandma look into his finances.

**Veronica: **(frowns) I love Grandma Hatchet.

**Logan: **Yeah. Well she found a second numbered account. We can prove that Lamb was the one who sold the crime scene video.

_Veronica looks pleased but also uncertain._

**Veronica: **Why did you do all this? I mean, I'm glad, but…

**Logan: **Because I know you wouldn't let me go after him directly for what he did to you, so I thought of another way.

_She nods. _

**Logan: **(dark) If he didn't take you seriously, kicked you out, who knows if he's done that to others. I want him to pay.

**Veronica: **But…

**Logan: **No buts. Nothing will be traced back to any of us, but as soon as you give the go ahead, the information will be sent to the media and the State. He'll be thrown out of office, maybe even serve jail time.

_She smiles at him. _

**Veronica: **If he finds out it was you Logan…

**Logan: **He won't.

**Veronica: **You guys could have left evidence behind, the youtube account, the videos, he could trace them.

**Logan: **Nope.

**Veronica: **Sorry to tell you this, but you and your friends are not as smart as you think.

**Logan: **(challenging look) Oh? But you know what we are smart enough for?

**Veronica: **(ponderous tone) Constructing a beer bong?

_He grins and darts forward to kiss her quickly. As he pulls away she moves towards him trying to prolong the contact._

**Logan: **(smoothing her hair back) Hiring the right people to get the job done.

**Veronica: **Who? Again, anyone who knows is a possible loose end.

**Logan: **I think we can trust her.

**Veronica: **Who?

_Logan quirks one eyebrow at her, waiting for her to figure it out._

**Veronica: **Mac.

_Logan shrugs. _

**Logan: **Maybe your dad could even run for Sheriff again.

_Her smile grows. _

**Veronica: **I love you.

**Logan: **I love you too.

* * *

_Later Logan finishes hooking up the large TV Enbom had delivered along with a DVD player. Enbom swore that his parents were going to throw it out for a new upgrade so it hadn't cost anything and Veronica had looked back and forth between the two boys sternly. _

_She had refused to let Logan buy her a TV earlier, and knew this was his way of getting around her edict that he not spend money on her. The boys admirably held her gaze for a long minute then Enbom broke and looked away. Veronica didn't have the heart to yell at them when they were just trying to be nice, but she still looked on with disapproval as they carted the large screen TV through the door. _

_Logan is lazily flipping through channels while Veronica unpacks her clothes._

**TMZ reporter: ** Our cameraman caught Logan Echolls and girlfriend Veronica Mars out yesterday. Rumor had it that that had broken up, but from the looks of it, they're not going their separate ways, but adding to their twosome.

**Harry Levin: **What?

**TMZ reporter: **They were shopping for baby stuff. We tried to reach Lynn Echolls' agent for comment but all we got was their standard, we don't comment on the personal lives of our clients' children.

**Female reporter: **So I guess we're on bump watch.

_Veronica turns to look at Logan with a sour look on her face. _

**Veronica: **(indignant) I'm pregnant?

**Logan: **(casual) Yeah, uh, so I guess we should get married or something.

**Veronica: ** (annoyed) Funny. You know, since you and Harry Levin are like this (holds up her crossed fingers), you should call him, straighten things out.

**Logan: **You know as well as I do that denying it will just make them more interested.

**Veronica: **So what do you suggest, then?

**Logan: **Well, (smirks) you should wear some tiny, tight clothes for awhile, show that you aren't hiding a baby under your shirt.

**Veronica: **Thanks. Excellent. I'll dress all slutty, _and_ be photographed, _and_ paraded on national media, _and_ talked about endlessly by complete strangers. That's _much_ better than you picking up the phone.

_Logan shrugs, grinning at her. _

**Veronica: **Ass.

**Logan: **Flaunt it if you got it.

----------------

**(Thursday)**

**Dick: **So you're preggers Ronnie? No wonder you've been such a bitch lately.

**Wallace: **Wow, we're gonna need to add on to the kitchen to be able to stock enough food for you now. You ate for two when you were just you, now with a baby and another on the way we should buy stock in Trader Joe's.

**Mac: **Logan's sperm must really be viral like Cap'n Krunk said, otherwise how'd he knock you up when you weren't even talking to him?

_Veronica blushes and won't meet Mac's eyes._

**Mac: **Oh.

**Veronica: **Another word and I will kill you.

_Mac smiles and looks at Logan speculatively. _

**Meg: **So does this mean I get to throw you a baby shower?

_The good natured teasing from her friends annoys Veronica, but it is the nasty gossip that puts her in a bad mood. _

**Girl in hallway: **She probably doesn't even know who the father is. I hope Logan is smart enough to ask for a paternity test.

_Riding with Logan towards the Neptune Grand she looks at him grimly._

**Logan: **I'll call Harvey, but it won't do any good.

**Veronica: **(sighs) I know. And I know it shouldn't bother me, but…

**Logan: **Once they get you with Shiloh they'll report that…

**Veronica: **Is that supposed to make me feel better?

**Logan: **I'm sorry.

**Veronica: **This isn't your fault Logan. It's the stupid celebrity culture, and your dad.

_She kindly doesn't say anything about Lynn courting the press. _

_There is a hoard of media waiting for them at the Neptune Grand. Veronica glares at them but for once Logan is amused and grins, as he exaggerates helping Veronica up the short staircase and protectively puts his arm around her. She purses her lips in annoyance but doesn't comment. _

_Upstairs, the newly reunited couple spends some time together, talking, teasing and making out. When Logan pulls her shirt off and rolls her under him on the bed she pushes him back. _

**Veronica: **(alarmed) Stop, you'll hurt the baby!

**Logan: **(startled, then shaking his head) Brat.

**Veronica: **Any child of ours is pretty much guaranteed to be a brat.

**Logan: **But a cute brat.

_She grins and pulls him back down to kiss him. _

_Later they are lying in bed watching TV and talking. Veronica checks her watch and gets up and begins getting dressed. Logan is going out with the guys for Rams' birthday and Veronica is heading back to the Fennels' to spend the night with the new TV/DVD combo they had bought for the studio and Shiloh. _

_Logan watches her move around the room getting dressed. His father's name from the TV grabs both their attention. Veronica relaxes when she sees it is a story about Aaron Echolls' new high powered LA attorney, not her supposed pregnancy. Glancing at Logan as she pulls on her shoes she sees his tense face. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

_She moves to the bed and sits down, partially blocking his view of the TV._

**Logan: **It's my fault. All of it. All the crap from the last year and a half.

_She shakes her head and uses her hands to cup his face and force him to meet her eyes. _

**Veronica: **(calm and clear) No Logan. This wasn't your fault.

**Logan: **Lilly wouldn't be dead if she hadn't met me. And if Lilly hadn't died, you would never…

_She frowns. _

**Veronica: **Both Lilly and Duncan knew what Aaron did to you, right? (Logan is startled with the question, then nods) So Lilly slept with him, knowing that he beat you. She chose to hurt you that way, even knowing that. And neither of them did anything to help you. So what if one of them had done something? Maybe Aaron wouldn't have been around anymore, so he wouldn't have been here to hurt Lilly. And if Lilly hadn't slept with him, he'd have had no motivation to kill her.

_Logan still looks emotional. She moves closer to him and runs her hand over his shoulder. _

**Veronica: **What ifs are an endless game with no rewards Logan. You didn't do this. Lilly made a bad choice and Aaron killed her. She was wrong but she didn't deserve it. He's the monster, not you. Not you.

---------------

_Fennels' living room. Veronica is curled up on the couch with Shiloh sleeping in her lap. Wallace and Daryl are also on the couch, all three watching The Transporter. When the movie ends Veronica settles Shiloh into her basket and picks up her phone. She calls Logan, just wanting to check in, but he doesn't answer. _

**Logan: **This is Logan with today's inspirational message: No pressure, no diamonds. Thomas Carlyle.

_She smiles. _

**Veronica: **I think you need to form a fan club for Mr. Carlyle. Just checking in. Try not to get too drunk tonight. And remember your promise.

_She hangs up._

------------

_Cut to Logan. He is surrounded by his friends. They are all smiling and laughing around a bonfire at the beach. It is mostly guys with a few girls like Kate there. Dick and Rams shotgun a beer (poke a hole in the side then pop the top and chug it as fast as possible). Everyone cheers as Rams finishes first and accepts a victory kiss from Kate. _

_There is a cake, presented to Rams with sparklers on top by Kate, but as he leans in to blow out the candles the cake explodes covering Kate, Rams and several others nearby with cake and frosting. _

_Dick starts to laugh, the look on Kate's face absolutely priceless. Rams looks confused, wiping frosting off his face. He notices that Dick, Logan and Enbom are all safely out of range of the exploding confection. They all begin laughing, and soon cake is flying around along with the chips and other food that had been brought. Kate even joins the fun after she rubs a bowl of dip into Dick's hair with dark satisfaction. _

**Rams:** How'd you know how to get the cake to explode?

**Dick:** My little bro is a genius.

_Later the guys hit the water and surf in the moonlight. As they come back onto the beach they are the only ones left. They continue to drink, finishing the last of the alcohol then stumble towards Chester's Suburban. _

_-------------_

_Cut to a dark room. A phone rings. Veronica jumps up and races to her phone, trying to get to it before it wakes up Shiloh. She grabs it and brings it up to her ear._

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **(quiet, rough voice) Hey Veronica.

_She can hear some voices in the background._

**Veronica: **(immediately worried) What's wrong?

**Logan: **Something happened. I need you to come down here.

**Veronica: **Where are you?

_As she asks she makes out one of the voices in the background. "Paging Doctor Elias, please pick up any red phone."_

_Cut to the hospital emergency room. Veronica races in, looking around for Logan. She sees him sitting in the hallway outside an exam room with Rams, Dick, and Harry Didden. All of them are cut and bruised. Logan has a purple lump in his left temple and his left arm is in a sling. Veronica runs towards him slowing as she reaches him and wrapping her arms around him, careful not to bump his arm. _

_He hugs her back with his good arm, and breathes in her warm comforting scent. _

**Logan: **Sorry.

**Veronica: **What happened?

**Logan: **There was an accident.

**Veronica: **(rapidly) What's wrong with your arm? Did you break it? What about the rest of you?

_She inspects him more closely but finds no more notable injuries. _

**Logan: **I'm fine. Dislocated my shoulder, some bruises, that's all.

_He leaves out the possible concussion, and bruised ribs. _

_She turns to look at Dick, Rams and Harry and sees that they are fine as well, having suffered only minor injuries. They look sad and worried and she frowns. _

**Veronica: **Where's Enbom?

_She looks around, tilting her head to see into the nearby treatment rooms but doesn't see him. Veronica's face is frightened as she looks back up at Logan. _

_The guys look down the hall and she turns her head to see him approaching with Mac at his side. A loud sigh of relief escapes her. _

**Logan: **He busted up his knee, they're waiting for the swelling to go down to figure out what happened.

_Enbom is in a large knee brace and is on crutches. Mac looks just as worried as Veronica does._

_Veronica relaxes momentarily, but realizes that the guys are too quiet for everyone to be OK. She looks up at Logan, dreading the answer. _

**Veronica: **Logan?

**Logan: **It's Chester.

_Enbom and Mac arrive. In addition to the knee brace he has cuts across his cheek and forehead on the left side of his face and is holding his ribs stiffly, like Logan. _

**Rams: **(broken up) He's in surgery. It was bad. He looked…

**Dick: **(tone of a small child seeking reassurance) This is a good hospital, right Ronnie? (she nods, his voice gains strength) Yeah, see, he'll be fine. He's too much of an asshole to die.

_His tone tells the real story though. He's worried. They all are. _

_They wait silently. Veronica sees Lamb coming towards them with Sacks and Rogers. _

**Lamb: **Well, what do we have here? Time's up boys. Line up, each of you is having a blood alcohol test.

_Rams reluctantly gets up and walks towards a bathroom with Rogers and Sacks as escort. _

**Lamb: **Now, which one of you is going to fess up to being the driver?

_Mac and Veronica looks startled at the question. _

**Lamb: **The driver, _whoever_ it is (he glares at Logan. Veronica looks back and forth between them questioningly) can look forward to a DUI, reckless driving, and seeing as how it doesn't look good for your buddy or the other guy, two counts of vehicular manslaughter.

**Veronica: **What other guy?

_Down the hall she hears a man's voice. He is yelling. Weevil bursts through a set of double doors with hospital security hot on his tail. _

**--Flashback**

_Scene of the accident. The black Suburban is on its side half in a ditch. The body of the vehicle is all destroyed and partially collapsed, most of the windows shattered out. It is obvious that the vehicle flipped over several times before coming to rest. Broken glass litters the scene. Rams is holding Logan up. They are leaning against the ruined vehicle as the Sheriff's vehicles arrive. The strobbing red and blue lights along with the headlights illuminate the scene and we see more of the guys. _

_Dick helps Enbom, who is not putting any weight on his leg over to Logan and Rams and props him up. Dick takes off his shirt and presses it against a gash in Enbom's arm that is bleeding profusely. _

_A bit down the road Harry Didden is knelled down next to Chester. The latter boy is lying on the ground not moving. As the ambulance pulls in Harry looks up his face bloody and panicky. _

**Harry:** (shouting) Over here. He needs help, he's not moving.

_He breaks off, unable to put into words what he sees. Chester's skull is obviously broken, a large split visible through his sandy blond hair. There is a lot of blood pooled under him. _

_The ambulance crew begins working on Chester and two more ambulances show up. Enbom is loaded onto one stretcher, just as the ambulance with Chester takes off for the hospital. _

_Shouts draw everyone's attention. _

_Leo: Hey, we got another one here. Did anyone ask these guys how many of them were in the vehicle?_

_Rams, Dick and Logan share a look. All of them were accounted for. Harry is sitting in the back of a cruiser, his head buried in his knees. He's in shock. _

_The third ambulance crew who were patching up the guys with lesser injuries races down to where Leo is standing about 50 feet down the road. _

**--End Flashback**

**Weevil: **(yelling) Somebody had better tell me what is going on. Where is Felix? Which one of you is his doctor?

_Veronica's worried gaze swings back to Logan. _

**Dick: **We already told you man, we want our lawyers.

**Lamb: **Listen to me you spoiled little shit, you're going to talk to me now, or you're going to spend the night in jail.

**Veronica: **They're under 18 Lamb. You can't question them without a parent present.

**Veronica Voiceover: **That's not completely true. Since Logan is emancipated, he's legally an adult, and Rams just turned 18 today. But Lamb doesn't know that, and every minute might count here.

**Veronica: **They don't have to talk to you. You can compel a blood alcohol test from the driver, but since you don't know who that is, (faux grimace) I think you're gonna have a hard time.

_Lamb glares at her. Rams returns with the deputies and he, and the rest of the guys, look at Veronica gratefully. _

**Lamb: **Don't go anywhere. I'll be back with a court order.

**Rams: **Where are we going to go? That's our friend in there.

_Lamb leaves but orders Sacks to watch them. _

**Dick: **(to V) Thanks.

**Veronica: **It won't do you much good or buy you much time. You'd better get your lawyers down here, and fast.

_**(Friday) **_

_Friday is graduation, and is supposed to be a happy day where young people move from one stage in their lives to the next. But the graduation at Neptune High is a somber event. Chester French had died during the night from the injuries he's sustained in the accident. Felix Combs was still unconscious and the doctors said he was likely to remain in a vegetative state. _

_As the seniors cross the stage, the specter of their fallen friends hangs over them, as does the absence of one in particular. Lilly Kane. _

_Duncan accepts a ceremonial diploma on her behalf and awkwardly stands on stage to allow the respectful applause of the audience. In the front row Jake stoically wipes away a tear. Several seats down, Celeste coldly watches with pride as Duncan moves off stage. _

_In the audience Logan and Veronica sit side by side holding hands, watching Lilly's class graduate without her. Meg, Mac, Enbom, Dick, Rams, Kate, Luke and Wallace sit around them. They manage to smile at the expected moments during the ceremony, cheering for their friends as they cross the stage: Casey, the senior Tritons, various others that they have come to know. But no real happiness ever shows on their faces. _

_Standing in the isle by the door, the PCHers, without Weevil who was still at the hospital with Felix, glare at the rich kids. In fact the whole audience was split. Predominantly Caucasian well dressed 09er parents and students in the front, and 02 parents and students in the back. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **There has always been a divide between Neptune's haves and the have nots, but tensions are running higher than ever.

_The local paper had run a front page story on the accident today, and outrage was already growing that no arrests had been made. _

_Veronica looks nervously around the charged crowd. _

**Veronica Voiceover: **And guess who the newspaper article focused on? Our school's resident celebrity: Logan Echolls. I really thought that things couldn't get worse. I was wrong.

_The scene closes on Veronica' tight face and Logan's freaked out expression._

END

--

AN

Words 6,243

So I managed to get them back together, find the funny again, and set up the clash between the haves and have nots without having Logan take a beating on the bridge. I have to say, I'm pretty happy with the story. The ending was harder than I thought, because I wanted to leave them happy, but it's Neptune. It's Veronica Mars. Happy isn't happy, unless you have it juxtaposed against tragedy.

Many of you have voted for what you want in the sequel, and I think I'll be able to handle all of it. There will be more Jake and Leanne for awhile anyway. And Duncan, but I'm still deciding on how to work that. But happy LoVe, happy Meg, more 09er guys, more everyone, and some MaDi moments at least. I'm working out how it will all work still, there is a lot that I want to change and a lot that is unusable from S2 because of how I wrote this story.

A few reviewers have asked where Meg and Mac have been during the last few chapters. I tried to sprinkle them in, but the focus was on LoVe to get through what I had planned for them so they could get back together. Meg and Mac will be around during the summer and in the sequels and will get their own storylines.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed throughout the story, I might not have kept going for the whole 14 months, and 575+ thousand words it took me to finish without you. The sequels will start popping up soon. I'll have summer as one story, then senior year, but I'm also going to do future chapters of their lives, and will start posting that soon—seeing as how I already have one sickly sweet LoVe chapter written. I would have posted it to relieve some of the recent angst but it has a spoiler for Shiloh and I didn't want to spoil you.


	50. Ch 50 Final Author's Note

New note added March 2010:  
The story has been nominated for an award at dotmoon (dot) net. Under works in progress. If you like the story, you can vote for it....

I'm happy to see that people are still finding the story and some of you who've been along for the ride the whole way are rereading. I'll be uploading a few edits (grammar, spelling) and plot fixes (mostly pretty minor so far) as I find time. I'll alert you as to when and what in the author's notes in the sequel "Truths too big to be told."

Thanks again for all the support and love!  
J

Jan 2010:  
It's been a few weeks since I posted the last chapter in Some Truths Hurt, and it s been fun planning the twists and various depravities to use to spice up the sequels.

The new story, the first sequel, is titled Truths too Big to be Told and will encompass the summer between their junior and senior years. It will be up early next week (January 2010) so look for it then or put me on author alert if you want to get an email.

The third in this series will be Season 2 or senior year, no title yet (though I m going to stick with the truth theme), very sketchy on the details (though I did develop a new original mystery). And the last in the series, which already has two chapters written, is titled Truth Lies in the Heart (but that may change).

To recharge I've been reading a ff series that I stumbled across, not even sure how, that is a crossover of VM and Moonlight. I m not sure I love it, but it is interesting. Since I was reading a world where vampires and VM exist, my mind has been turning over this idea of what if Logan became a vampire in Season 1? I don t know where I would go with it from there but if you went with a Twilight type version of vampires where the abilities/strengths they had in life are magnified by death, then he would be a strong empath with the ability to read and manipulate emotions. My mind goes nuts from there. Damn Twilight, I refuse to go back and feed that obsession. It burned me for a hard 3-4 months, then I managed to get rid of it. Thankfully! Anyway, if I could figure a short but satisfying storyline I would love to write it, but right now I think I need to stay focused on this series. So it can actually become a series.

**Some truths hurt story stats (as of Dec 31 2009):**

1250 reviews 580,698 actual words (not including recaps and author's notes)  
106,923 hits  
And what looks like about a thousand unique readers overall.

Thanks for coming along for the ride! See you soon.


End file.
